Sugar Rush: Ragnarök
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: It's been four months since the Nightmare King attacked, and things are looking good for Sugar Rush. But when Jubilee Darkheart returns to the present, the group finds themselves thrown into a battle that threatens to tear themselves and everything apart. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Destiny. Rated M for violence, character deaths, and some sensuality.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 3rd 2128"_

In her lab, Future Adorabeezle was determinedly working on a computer next to a worn out time machine. Behind her were the Future Sugar Rush racers, Future Cinndon, Future Candace, Future Toxika, Future Damon, Future Crepe, Future Taffyel, Future Kandle, Future Kaiser, Future Charlie, and Future Lemone and the 2nd Generation Sugar Rush racers.

"So how much longer will it take?" Sorbet Rainbeau Fizzypop, Snowanna and Charlie's son, asked.

"Not much now. I managed to locate her using the coordinates of her departure. She's... twenty years into the past." Future Adorabeezle replied.

The others gasped at this information.

"That's terrible! She could be doing something right now that could affect the timeline!" Eclair Orangeboar, Candi and Gloyd's daughter, said.

Future Adorabeezle smirked.

"Which is just what we're trying to prevent." Future Adorabeezle said.

She held up the remote and pushed a button, making the portal glow. Everyone smiled at that.

"Alright! You got it!" Kevin said excitedly.

Future Adorabeezle picked up a large device with a claw attached to the end of it.

"The same portal should appear near her in exactly eight seconds. Once it does, I can grab her with this and I'll be able to easily pull her back here." Future Adorabeezle explained.

"Then fire that thing, and let's bring her back over here!" Demetra ordered.

Future Adorabeezle nodded and pulled the trigger on the device, which shot the claw into the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 9th 2109"_

Twenty years earlier in the past Sugar Rush, during a dark afternoon, an angered and teary-eyed Swizzle screamed and flew forward with his fist held in the air. But Jubilee stood where she was, holding the beamsword handle behind her back, waiting for Swizzle to come into range. But before she could do anything, a green portal suddenly appeared behind Jubilee and what looked like a grappling claw shot out and grabbed her. That caused Swizzle to immediately stop in front of her when he noticed, but Jubilee quickly grabbed his arm, either trying to save herself or to take Swizzle with her.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 3rd 2128"_

"I got her!" Future Adorabeezle announced.

She pushed the button to reel Jubilee in. But suddenly, she was yanked towards the portal. She braced her legs forward to steady herself, but the grappling device kept pulling her arms toward the portal.

"Adorabeezle, what's wrong?" Future Cinndon asked, worriedly.

"I'm not sure. I guess she's... putting up a fight." Future Adorabeezle replied as she struggled to hold the device.

When Future Adorabeezle was yanked toward the portal again, Sally quickly rushed over to her mother and grabbed a hold of the grappling device.

"We can't let her go!" Sally shouted as she helped pull it.

They both began to struggle from being pulled into the portal, and Future Minty rushed over and grabbed a hold of Future Adorabeezle and Sally. Then, Future Candlehead, Future Gloyd, and Candiel grabbed a hold of them to help, and they all began trying to pull the grappling hook through the portal. The six of them all struggled and tugged to pull Jubilee through the portal. It was a wonder why she would be so difficult to pull through... unless someone was pulling her on the other end, but who would want to play tug-of-war for Jubilee?

After what seemed like a while, they all toppled backwards onto the floor. The grappling chain went flying through the air, followed by Jubilee flying out of the portal attached to the grappling claw. Everyone laid on the floor from the hard impact before they slowly got up. Swiss was the first to immediately sit up and see Jubilee unhooking herself from the claw. Swiss quickly got on his feet and ran over to the dark cherry themed girl, picking her up by her collar and holding her against the wall.

"Where did you go in the past? What did you do?" Swiss asked angrily.

Jubilee didn't look fazed by him.

"Stupid kid." Jubilee replied simply.

She back-handed Swiss across the face, knocking him to the ground and causing the boy to release her. The kids gasped at that, but Future Swizzle just silently growled and clenched his fist. Jubilee then stood up and glanced at Future Adorabeezle.

"So your still alive? I guess things didn't work out the way I wanted to." Jubilee said in a cold tone.

"Your darn right they didn't!" Future Swizzle replied angrily.

Future Swizzle fired an energy blast that hit Jubilee and knocked her to the ground. Then he picked her up and repeatedly punched her in the face before giving her one final punch that sent her flying across the room. Afterwards, Future Swizzle ran over to Swiss and leaned down to him while he was still on the floor.

"Are you alright, Swiss?" Future Swizzle asked, helping his son sit up.

Swiss chuckled.

"I'm fine, Dad. Really." Swiss replied.

Berry walked over to Jubilee, who was lying against the wall where she landed. She slowly lifted Jubilee's mask to see that she had been knocked unconscious. But she couldn't help but wince at the bruises from the beating she just took, and just lowered her mask back down. Future Vanellope walked over and talked into a watch.

"SpongeTron 911, we need you over here. There's going to be a new inmate at the inexorable prison." Future Vanellope said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 1st 2129"_

One year passed in the future since the day Jubilee stole a Wormhole Generator and escaped into the past. From then on, after being retrieved, she was locked away in the High-Maximum Security Prison that existed in the future Sugar Rush, and hadn't been heard from since.

Out at the front gate, a couple of SpongeTron bots were keeping watch at night. They suddenly noticed Future Rancis approach the gate. The SpongeTron in the booth looked up from his magazine and greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Fluggerbutter. What brings you here?" the SpongeTron asked.

"Hello, SpongeTron 336. I'm just here to pick up something for Vanellope. She's busy at the moment, so she sent me." Future Rancis replied.

"Is that so?" SpongeTron 336 asked.

Future Rancis nodded.

"Okay then. Well, any friend of President Vanellope is welcome in." SpongeTron 336 said.

He pushed a button inside the booth, and the electric gate shutdown and opened up, allowing Future Rancis to walk in.

* * *

Inside the prison, Future Rancis walked down a darkly lit hallway that had various cells with bars made of red lasers to prevent any inmate from escaping. When he reached the upstairs third unit, he stopped in front of the last cell.

Inside the cell, Jubilee was sitting on the bottom half of a bunk bed. Future Rancis pulled a lever next to the cell, causing the lasers on the bars to turn metal. Jubilee turned her head when she noticed that, got up, and walked over to the bars.

"So, it's you. Come to get a few swings?" Jubilee asked angrily.

Future Rancis smiled.

"Not in the slightest, Master." Future Rancis replied.

His blue eyes suddenly glowed red, signifying who it actually was. Jubilee lifted up her mask, showing her eyes widened in shock (and her injuries from the previous year had healed, but left a few scars).

"SourCog?" Jubilee asked in surprise. She grabbed the robot's shirt collar, pulled her to the bars, and asked angrily "Where have you been? Do you know I've been stuck here in this trash heap ever since my last plan failed a year ago?".

"I know, Master. But ever since my last encounter with Winterpop, it took a year for my programming to be repaired. Without you, I had to rely on 8, 10, and 13 to fix me." SourCog replied in Future Rancis's voice.

Jubilee sighed, let go of her, and turned her back to her.

"Even when I'm free out there, it would seem that Sugar Rush is always there to foil my plans. If it's not Bing-Bing, it's them. Even challenging them in the past, they've proven versatile." Jubilee said.

"If I could advocate, maybe we're going about this the wrong way." SourCog said.

Jubilee turned back to her robotic servant and raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." Jubilee ordered.

SourCog nodded and continued explaining.

"Why try to prevent what your determined to destroy? Isn't it important to keep moving forward... to the future? After all, you can't stop what is already happening." SourCog asked.

Jubilee's eyes widen in realization as she got the idea, and then she smirked as she lifted her mask back down.

"That's a brilliant idea. All I need to figure out is how to get out of here." Jubilee replied.

SourCog smirked.

"Leave that to me." SourCog said calmly.

SourCog walked away from the cell and made her way to the end of the hall, where a scanner and keypad on the wall were. A flash of light appeared over her body, and she suddenly transformed into Future Vanellope with red eyes. She smirked evilly and placed her hand on the scanner.

 _"Access approved."_ a computerized voice said.

SourCog proceeded to type in numbers on the keypad.

* * *

Outside at the front gate, the Blender stopped in front of the prison, and Future Vanellope stepped out of it. SpongeTron 336 noticed her from the booth and waved at her.

"Greetings, President Fluggerbutter!" SpongeTron 336 greeted cheerfully.

Future Vanellope walked up to the booth and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, SpongeTron 336. I'm just here to give SpongeTron 35 the new card key that I promised during my last inspection here." Future Vanellope greeted. She handed the bot a card and asked "Do you think you can ask SpongeTron 42 to give it to him? I can't stay too long since I'm on my way to pick up Rancis for a drink.".

"No problem, miss." SpongeTron 336 replied. He then said "Your lucky. Mr. Fluggerbutter just went inside a little while ago.".

Future Vanellope frowned.

"What are you talking about? Rancis is at the castle right now with Lucy and Kevin. I called him before I left." Future Vanellope asked, now confused.

"Hmm... well, if that wasn't Rancis, then who was..." SpongeTron 336 started to ask, confused as well.

Before he could continue speaking, a loud alarm was heard from all over the prison, alerting 336 and Future Vanellope.

 _"77 to 336! We have a Code Red situation! Prison break from Cell A13!"_ one of the SpongeTrons voices announced on the intercom.

"A13?" Future Vanellope asked in confusion. Her eyes then widened in horror, and she said "No.".


	2. The Prophecy

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 1st 2109"_

Meanwhile, in the present day Richmond, Jubileena, Minty, and Candace were walking up a sidewalk. They were going to a store to get a dress for Candi.

Sugar Rush hadn't changed a bit since the Nightmare King had been vanquished. Vanellope continued to rule Sugar Rush (the game) as president, and she also continued to lead Sugar Rush (the team). Swizzle continued on with his life as if nothing changed, and he continued to be a racer. However, the team's enemies had changed. It seemed that the Syndicate was less and less of a threat lately, and they found themselves dealing more and more with smaller criminals, the likes of Technus and Dr. Moist, to name a few. Even the Nightmare King's last follower, Napoleon, had been quiet lately. The group stayed on guard, of course, but they had to admit, the respite was welcoming.

As for everyone else, the damage on Earth and in Amity Park and the Dream World had been repaired by the Disney Characters with magical abilities, and said locations looked as if the mess that the Nightmare King created had never happened. Jeremy had left with Dr. Flur and went to their home/laboratory in the state of Pennsylvania.

But one thing had changed with Sugar Rush. A week earlier, Gloyd had proposed to Candi, and the two of them were getting married the next day. And after they got married, Candi and Gloyd would be coronated as the new king and queen of The Confederacy. They were having the wedding and coronation at Candi's castle, and all of the Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters were being invited. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena were being the bridesmaids, while Snowanna was being Candi's maid-of-honor and Swizzle was being Gloyd's best man. Candi had asked Jubileena, Minty, and Candace if they could get her a wedding dress, which they were currently doing.

The three rounded a corner onto the street that the store, Cynthia's Beauty Dress, stood on. The store happened to have a little rest area, where a crowd of people were currently hanging out in.

"Well, let's get this over..." Minty started to say.

"THE END IS NIGH!" a voice yelled.

All eyes fell on the doors to the store. One of Richmond's citizens, a woman named Veronica Ochion, stood on the front steps, her hair disheveled and her eyes wild and lined by bags. She clutched her hair, grinding her teeth as she looked down at her fellow citizens.

"Oh boy." Jubileena muttered.

"The pieces have fallen into place! The world is coming to close! The legacy of Philadelphia, the end of centuries of waiting, it's coming! I'VE SEEN IT!" Veronica ranted.

She leaped down the steps, walking down the path as a crowd gathered around her.

"I've seen it, people! I've seen the sky turn red like fire, and buildings torn from their foundations! I've seen people thrown into the air like ragdolls... great flashes of light, the floodgates opened! I've seen the coming calamity, people! The monsters, the aliens, the dark and vicious men in black! War is coming! Destruction is coming!" Veronica shouted frantically.

She grabbed a random male citizen by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"It's the end of the world as we know it!" Veronica screamed.

"And I feel fine." Candace said, dryly.

"Oh, calm down! The world is not ending, so get a hold of yourself!" Minty snapped.

Veronica jumped, turning to face the three Sugar Rush characters and shoving the man out of the way. Her eyes bulged.

"You! You can't have my form! You can't have my mind! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!" Veronica screeched.

She screamed and ran away down the street. There was a long silence.

"Okay then, she's finally lost it." a random female citizen said.

The crowd dispersed with her, leaving Jubileena, Minty, and Candace alone.

"Well, that's one way to start the day." Jubileena said.

"What if she's right? What if the world really is ending?" Candace asked.

"Candace, what she just said is tinfoil-hat stuff. The world isn't ending. It's just a crazed rant from a frankly unstable individual. Besides, this is like what happened with the Nightmare King, and everything turned out alright in the end. Let's just forget about it and..." Minty started to reply.

 _"Minty, are you there?"_ a voice asked.

Minty reached into her pocket, pulled out her portal key, and answered it (each of the portal keys had been rewired after the Universal Divide, so they worked again).

"Candlehead, what's the problem?" Minty asked.

 _"Man Ray's been sighted in Tremorton. I have no idea how, but he's trying to rob a bank."_ Candlehead replied.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Minty said.

She pressed a button on her portal key, opening a portal to Tremorton. She then turned to Candace.

"Candace, can you stay here and get the dress while me and Jubileena deal with Man Ray?" Minty asked.

Candace nodded.

"Sure." Candace replied.

Minty smiled.

"Thanks, Candace. We'll see you later." Minty said.

Minty and Jubileena ran into the portal. It closed behind them, and Candace was left alone.

"Ha, end of the world. Yeah, right! That's just Crocker-level crazy. Next she'll tell me that I'm being watched." Candace muttered.

She walked into the store, chuckling to herself. Meanwhile, high up on the roof of a nearby building, a camera tracked her movements.


	3. The Wedding

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

 _Before we start the chapter, I just want to make shout-outs to guest reviews, since I can't reply back to them:_

 _Back to the past (Chapter 1): I can't tell you what happens next. You'll have to find out as I post each chapter._

 _Omnios (Chapter 2): Okay, I can explain that. To put it in simple terms, in each of my stories, The World Of Nickelodeon is where each of the Nickelodeon Characters live, and The World Of Disney is where each of the Disney Characters live, with Litwak's Arcade being part of it since Wreck-It Ralph is owned by Disney. Each show can't have their own universe because the locations of each show aren't parallel universes, so I had them connected in a sort of "galaxy", if you will (I hope that makes sense). And no, I don't know what the omniverse is._

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 2nd 2109"_

The next day, everyone was getting ready for Candi and Gloyd's marriage and coronation. Even though they didn't show it on the outside, both Candi and Gloyd were really nervous.

In a guest room, Gloyd looked in a mirror as a couple of the castle servants were helping him into the outfit that he had to wear during the wedding and coronation ceremonies.

It was a robe of smooth orange silk. The Confederacy's flag, a white maple tree with thirteen white stars above it all on a blue field, had been imprinted into a badge, which he was wearing over his chest. The robe covered every part of his body except for his head, arms, hands, and most of his neck, leaving his head and face perfectly visible. His hair was now silky and neatly combed into a very regal style.

After the last piece of clothing was clasped on, Gloyd moved his arms to make sure that he still had full mobility. When he was done moving around, he nodded towards the servants again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candi had gotten dressed and was looking herself over in the mirror in her room. She was wearing a dress that was a very light brown. It was sleeveless, strapless, and left her shoulders completely bare. It covered her chest very well, but it still managed to accent it and left a little cleavage. While she wasn't wearing sleeves, she was wearing light brown gloves that reached up to her elbows. She had to admit, Candace chose a good wedding dress for her.

 _"Candi, are you ready?"_ Crumbelina asked from behind the door of the room.

"I'm coming." Candi replied.

She looked away from the mirror and walked towards the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gloyd was completely ready, and now he was just waiting for his time to leave.

"Mr. Orangeboar, are you ready? The people are waiting for you." one of the servants, a man named Albus Dukagjini, asked.

Not wanting to waste any time, Gloyd turned to Albus and nodded.

"I'm ready." Gloyd replied.

* * *

While Candi and Gloyd got dressed in separate rooms, the castle filled up with the Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters, as well as Reneult, Daisy, Kelly, Penelope, Leif, Penny, Yukiko, Thomas, Axel, Princess Shroob, Eva, Halvard, Elsbeth, Jeffery, Lucy, and Aron. They all made their way into the castle chapel, where the marriage would take place, and then they would go to the castle coronation hall, where Candi and Gloyd would be coronated.

Soon, Gloyd walked into the chapel. He made his way to the altar and saw everyone sitting down. Crumbelina, Timothy, Reneult, Daisy, Kelly, Penelope, Leif, Penny, Yukiko, Thomas, Axel, Princess Shroob, Eva, Halvard, Elsbeth, Jeffery, Lucy, and Aron were sitting up front, and Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Swizzle were standing near the altar. Candi was already at the altar, waiting for Gloyd to walk up. The marriage offical was Claude Frollo, who had agreed to conduct the marriage. Gloyd made his way up to the front with a big smile on his face and stood beside Candi.

"You look wonderful." Gloyd whispered to her.

Candi smiled and looked down. Frollo waited until Gloyd finished before starting, and the whole room fell silent.

"I welcome you all for coming to bear witness to the marriage of Gloyd Orangeboar and Princess Candi DiCaramello Owens." Frollo said.

The usual wedding speeches from Frollo went ahead until it went to the "I do" part. Candi and Gloyd both said their vows, and after a brief go-through with the rings part, it was then time to officially declare them married.

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Frollo said.

Gloyd pulled Candi close to him in a kiss, which she accepted. The crowd all clapped and cheered. Once he and Candi were done kissing, Gloyd took the microphone from a nearby stand and spoke into it.

"Thank you very much for attending. To all of you, to all of you who aren't here, thank you." Gloyd said.

The crowd cheered for him. Gloyd smiled, turned to Candi, and picked her up and carried her outside, away from the crowd so they could get ready for their coronation.

* * *

After the marriage, everyone made their way into the coronation hall and sat down in their seats.

The coronation hall was a large stone hall that could've been a cathedral with feel that it gave off, but it's architectural design didn't make it seem like a cathedral at all. Rather then rectangular with the altar at one side of the room and rows of pews facing it with a long walkway in the middle leading right to altar, this room was circular and had the alter in the center of a large gold circle in the center of the very spacious room. The pews were made of perfectly carved brick and divided into three sections with three different doorways in the room with three distinct walkways to the altar. The alter itself was different as well. It was rather simple with a golden pedestal rising a little over a meter off the ground. Another intriguing feature was that the pews were at different elevations with the altar at the bottom. Each pew was a certain level higher then the one in front of it, giving the cathedral more of an arena-like feel then a cathedral.

The crowd was muttering among themselves, wondering when the ceremony was about to begin. But eventually, the General-In-Chief of The Confederacy's military, Hanna Lee, a descendant of The Confederacy's first General-In-Chief, Frollo E. Lee, walked into the coronation hall and stood by the altar. She was wearing a silver and gold ceremonial robe for the coronation, since she was overseeing it.

"Welcome. Today, we crown The Confederacy's new king and queen. May we now rise as we welcome Princess Candi DiCaramello Owens-Orangeboar, daughter of King Timothy Owens and Queen Crumbelina DiCaramello-Owens, and Gloyd Orangeboar." Hanna said in a calm voice that carried it's way throughout the entire room with no trouble at all.

Everyone proceeded to rise. Meanwhile, Candi and Gloyd had been waiting for Hanna to say those words, because those words were their cue to enter. Gloyd pushed the doors open, and he and Candi walked into the room, their gazes fixed on Hanna. They walked with dignity and confidence, and the two of them made their way up to the altar, where Hanna stood.

"Now, it is time for you two to take a knee." Hanna said.

Candi and Gloyd obeyed without question. Seconds after they did, a door different from the one that they entered opened and Nell walked in. In her hands, she carried a long pillow, on which rested two crowns. The first one was small, made of gold, and had veins of ruby. The second one was slightly larger, was made of white gold, and had veins of obsidian and a diamond. There weren't any other jewels, but the craftsmanship was so great that both crowns didn't need any. Nell approached the altar, but didn't get too close to it. Hanna then approached Nell and removed the first crown from the pillow. She then approached Candi.

"Princess Candi, do you swear to watch over this kingdom with pride and determination? To have a love for it's people and rule over them with a kind heart, offering wisdom and guidance to all those who need it? To protect The Confederacy to the best of your abilities and to the full extent of your power should it be threatened?" Hanna asked.

Candi bowed her head.

"I so swear." Candi replied.

Hanna proceeded to place the crown on Candi's head. The feeling of the crown on her head made Candi feel powerful. Hanna turned back to Nell, removed the second crown from the pillow, and approached Gloyd.

"Gloyd, do you swear to watch over this kingdom with pride and determination? To have a love for it's people and rule over them with a kind heart, offering wisdom and guidance to all those who need it? To protect The Confederacy to the best of your abilities and to the full extent of your power should it be threatened?" Hanna asked.

Gloyd bowed his head, like Candi had done.

"I so swear." Gloyd replied.

Hanna proceeded to place the crown on Gloyd's head. Like Candi, the feeling of the crown on his head made Gloyd also feel powerful. Hanna then placed her hands on Candi and Gloyd's shoulders and brought them out of their kneeling position.

"I present to you, King Gloyd and Queen Candi of The Confederacy!" Hanna announced.

"King Gloyd and Queen Candi of The Confederacy!" everyone cheered.

They applauded Candi and Gloyd's crowning, and the two of them felt a smile come across their faces.


	4. Party Crashers

**Chapter 4: Party Crashers**

After Candi and Gloyd got coronated, everyone headed to a wedding recession building in Richmond called the Richmond City Recession Center. Timothy and Candi were currently having a father/daughter dance, and as they did, Timothy looked down at his daughter. He wondered if Lucy and Aron had this hard of a time when he got married. He was seeing all the little moments from Candi's life flash before his eyes. His little girl was now married.

"Are you alright, dad?" Candi asked.

Timothy gave her a smile and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You look beautiful, Candi." Timothy replied.

Candi gave him a big smile.

"Thank you!" Candi said.

She wrapped her arms around her dad's waist and sighed.

"I was scared that you weren't going to approve of Gloyd." Candi said.

Timothy shrugged.

"I don't approve of anyone. But Gloyd's a good kid and one of our friends, so I guess I approve of him." Timothy explained.

Candi placed a kiss on her dad's cheek.

"I love you, dad." Candi said.

"I love you too, Candi." Timothy said with a smile.

Suddenly, a gust of wind cut through the recession hall as the room's large oak doors flew open on their own accord. Everyone was startled by the wind, and they looked around in confusion. As the air about them settled down, so did the scatter of screams, which slowly faded into startled gasps only to quickly turn into frantic hushed whispering.

It was then that everyone in the room was finally able to hear the audible footfalls of a pair of boots. The mass of people parted ways to make a path for Jubilee to walk through as she approached the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Timothy. Everyone present had heard the stories of Jubilee, and although no one had the idea of speaking their thoughts to the dark cherry girl, everyone was in unison over the same idea: the girl did not belong in such a joyous gathering. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, upon seeing who it was, gasped in shock.

"It's Jubilee!" Sticky whispered in shock.

"What is she doing here?" Damon asked angrily.

"Shhh!" Vanellope whispered with an urgent tone.

Even though everyone held their tongues, Jubilee's hearing caught the tale sign of the disgruntled whispering. Her lips quirked rather sinisterly at one corner, and before another word could be spoken in regards to the girl's unexpected presence, she broke the silence.

"Well, well. What a glittering assemblage, Sugar Rush. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, the non-royal... how quaint. I feel quite distressed for arriving so late to such a... joyous occasion." Jubilee said in a cold tone.

Bristling at the comment, Mulan's hand slipped to her dagger.

"One good shot deserves another." Mulan muttered.

"Not here." Shang whispered, placing his hand on her's to stop her from pulling her weapon.

Vanellope frowned and turned to Jubilee.

"How are you back? The last time we fought you, you disappeared and never came back." Vanellope asked.

"That's because you and the rest of your team's future kids pulled me back from the past. When they brought me back into the future during our last run-in, they locked me up. But my servant, SourCog 1, broke into the prison and escaped with me." Jubilee replied.

Swizzle suddenly scowled and fired an energy blast that hit Jubilee, sending her to the ground.

"Enough! No matter how many times you show up, you'll never win, Jubilee!" Swizzle said angrily.

Jubilee got up from the ground, smiled, and laughed.

"Your stronger then I give you credit for. You've all earned the right to live a little longer." Jubilee said.

She turned away, took out a worn-out portal key, and created a portal.

"Why are you running away? I thought you would want to finish this." Swizzle asked.

"Oh she will. You can bet on that, squishie." a voice replied.

SourCog suddenly walked into the room and stood next to Jubilee.

"Yes, Swizzle, I will be back. This was just a little meeting to catch back on old times. But don't you worry, I'll be back soon enough. Until then, you and the rest of Sugar Rush grab everyone you hold dear and hold them tight, because I'm going to take it all away and destroy it!" Jubilee explained.

She laughed and then vanished into the portal with SourCog. Taffyta, who was closest to the portal, ran towards it in an attempt to capture Jubilee and SourCog, but the portal disappeared just before she could reach it.

"Darn it!" Taffyta muttered angrily.


	5. Murder At The Office Building

**Chapter 5: Murder At The Office Building**

Later, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Timothy were in the castle throne room, having met to discuss what they were going to do about Jubilee. The Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters had already left for their worlds after the party ended an hour after Jubilee and SourCog showed up.

"What should we do? Jubilee's back, and whatever she's planning, it's not good." Jubileena asked.

Vanellope thought about it and then came up with an idea.

"Well, we don't exactly know where Jubilee or SourCog are. So until we find out where she's hiding, we should continue with our lives." Vanellope replied.

"Are you sure?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Once we get out more info on where she is, we'll go in and deal with her." Vanellope replied. She then turned to Timothy and ordered "Timothy, if you see Jubilee or SourCog anywhere, let us know.".

Timothy nodded.

"Of course." Timothy said.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2109"_

Two weeks after Candi and Gloyd's wedding and coronation, Hiro and Akari were flying through San Fransokyo on Baymax as GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred followed them, though they seemed more slower and tired then usual. The night had been full of crime outbreaks on many streets in the more thug-filled areas. The Big Hero 7 gang had already had to stop a botfight that had turned into a fight among the competitors, three muggings, and catch four teams of bank robbers. All of them, even Akari, were exhausted, sweating in their suits, and panting softly.

Akari glanced at Honey Lemon, who looked slightly dizzy. When they were trying to catch the bank robbers, one of the robbers had tried to release tear gas on them. Honey Lemon had accidentally inhaled some and passed out. Akari had went after the robber that released the tear gas, and since her mask doubled as a gas mask, she wasn't affected by the tear gas. But by the time Honey Lemon woke up, the police had been driving urgently up the road, so they had to leave quickly. She still seemed a little tired, and the hot suit and large amount of crime fighting earlier hadn't helped. Honey Lemon brushed it off though, saying that she was alright, but Akari was still slightly worried about her. But the rest of the team, to Hiro and Akari's relief, seemed only tired.

"Baymax, what time is it?" Hiro asked.

He hadn't really bothered to install a watch into his suit, so Hiro had been forced to rely on Baymax to tell him the time, since Tadashi had installed a watch on him when he created him back in 2014.

"The current time of San Fransokyo, United States, World Of Disney, is 11:30 PM." Baymax replied.

Hiro nodded. He wasn't worried because before leaving on patrol, he and Akari told Tadashi and Cass that they were probably going to be out late, and they understood. He then leaned closer to Baymax's head.

"Baymax, can you scan the city to see if there's any more crimes out there?" Hiro asked.

Baymax nodded and did as he was asked. After several moments of silence, with the exception of the wind, Baymax finally answered.

"There appears to be no crime outbreaks as of now." Baymax replied.

"Good." Akari whispered. She then put a finger on a button on the side of her mask that turned on the mask's communicator and said "Alright, guys, that's enough crime fighting for tonight.".

She and Hiro smiled in amusement at the groans of relief coming from the speakers.

 _"Great, I can finally get some rest!"_ Honey Lemon said.

 _"Yeah, me too."_ Gogo said in agreement.

 _"Are you sure those were all of the outbreaks for tonight?"_ Wasabi asked.

"Yeah, Baymax confirmed it." Hiro replied into his communicator.

"Hiro, Akari, it appears that a building in front of us has been violated and is being robbed." Baymax said.

The team all barely, but surely, heard Baymax and looked ahead. Sure enough, Baymax was right. A tall office building that they were approaching had many windows, in which they could see masked people with guns, running through the halls and shooting at unknown targets.

"Okay, guys, time to stop a massacre." Hiro said into his communicator.

In the dark, Hiro could barely see Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo scowling towards the air, and he could tell that Fred was glaring inside his suit. They raced to the building, trying to get there as fast as they could, since they all really wanted to just get home at that point. Hiro, Akari, and Baymax landed on top of the building, while Honey Lemon threw a few balls of chemical goo to make a rope and climb up to the top. Gogo climbed with Honey Lemon, and Fred jumped from window sill to window sill upwards. However, Wasabi stood at the bottom of the building.

 _"I'll go in and hold them off while you guys come up with a plan."_ Wasabi said through his communicator.

He gave them a brief nod and then hesitantly took a step forward, knowing that his life was in the balance, but then gathered some courage and ran inside.

"Hiro, what's the plan?" Gogo asked as she stood on the building.

Hiro thought for a moment before looking back at them.

"We should probably just run in, knock as many guys out as we can, and try not to get hurt." Hiro replied.

The team nodded.

"Okay. Wasabi, did you get that?" Honey Lemon asked through her communicator.

 _"Got it."_ Wasabi replied.

Honey Lemon typed a code on her purse, which spat out a purple-pink ball. She quickly threw it on the ground of the roof, and Akari shot a plasma ball at it. They all took several quick and large steps back before the chemical ball blew up. It was a rather small explosion, but was still big enough to create a hole in the ceiling big enough for them to jump through. Once they had all landed inside the building, gunshots immediately echoed off the walls as bullets came from all directions. Some hit Hiro's suit and bounced off, not hurting him at all because his suit was bullet-proof. Hiro quickly jumped to the ground and crawled as fast as he could to cover.

He hid under a desk with a computer on it and looked down at the chest plate of his suit to see small dent marks from where the bullets had hit it. He then peered over the desk to where the shooters were. He spotted sixteen people standing at different areas in the room. They all wore black and white masks that were shaped more like helmets, and held small but powerful handguns. He scanned the room urgently for any sign of his friends, and was relieved to find Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Akari hiding under another desk and throwing their discs, chemical balls, and plasma balls and sound waves at them. Hiro then spotted Baymax and Fred standing in the middle of the room. Fred was throwing random objects at anybody who approached them, while Baymax was just looking around, most likely for Hiro. Hiro watched as the bullets sailed through the air towards Baymax, hitting him but bouncing right off because of his bullet-proof armored suit. Hiro hesitantly started crawling toward Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Akari, while trying his best to make himself as unnoticeable as possible, but it was pretty hard when your a 14 year old in a bright red and purple mechanical suit. Eventually, he reached them, and Akari smiled as she glanced at her older twin brother.

"Oh, there you are! I was starting to think that you were hurt or something." Akari said.

 _"Guys! Guys, are you in the building yet? I've knocked out most of the guys on the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth floors."_ Wasabi asked through their communicators.

"Yeah we're in." Akari replied. She looked up at a map of the building that was pinned to a white board sitting near their hiding place, and she said "We're on the seventh floor.".

 _"Okay, good. I'm coming up. How many guys are up there?"_ Wasabi asked.

"About sixteen, I think." Hiro replied.

"Okay." Wasabi said.

Suddenly, Fred ran over.

"What did I miss?" Fred asked.

"Not much, but Wasabi's coming." GoGo replied.

Suddenly, the elevator on the other side of the room opened, and Wasabi jumped into the room. He used his lasers to sloppily dodge bullets, and then used them to shield his face as he ran towards his friends.

"Okay, there are a lot more people up here then there were on the last six floors. What do think the reason behind this robbery is?" Wasabi asked as he knelt down next to his friends.

"I don't know. It might just be some twisted men being twisted men." Akari replied.

"Or women." GoGo added as she threw a disc.

"Maybe. How do you think we're going to knock them out?" Wasabi asked.

"Leave that to me. I have something that I just added into my gauntlet. Cover your noses and mouths." Akari replied.

They all quickly obeyed her. Akari switched the functions of her gauntlet and then waved her arm. A bluish-green fog instantly emitted from the gauntlet and encased the room, muffling any sound made in there. The group heard the sounds of bodies dropping to the ground with small tired groans, and once the fog cleared, they looked around. It looked like everyone had passed out except them.

"I think their all knocked out." Hiro said.

The teens all nodded in agreement and got up from their hiding spot.

"I'll get the police to come here." Akari said.

She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial the number. Suddenly, the sound of another gunshot reverberated throughout the room as a bullet sailed through the air towards her. Wasabi quickly pushed her out of the way, and they both fell to the ground with a yelp. They all gasped as a figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ran up the stairs towards the roof of the building. Akari stood up, panting from shock.

"Let's go get him." Akari said.

Hiro quickly grabbed his sister's arm.

"No, I'll get him. You guys call the police." Hiro said.

Hiro held out his hand to Honey Lemon, who seemed to know exactly what he wanted. She quickly typed a code into her purse, grabbed a greenish-blue ball that came out, and plopped it in his hand.

"Be careful." Honey Lemon said.

Hiro nodded and ran after the man. He summoned the microbots and had them quickly carry him up the fire escape. Once Hiro reached the roof of the building, he stored the microbots back into his suit and quickly scanned the area. There seemed to be nobody in sight, and everything was silent. All there was were random pieces of furniture. Hiro turned to the right of the roof, just in time to see a dark figure standing a few feet away, turned away from him. He quickly crept up behind the guy, ready to tackle him to the ground. He then jumped at the figure and tried to grab them. He caught something, but it didn't feel like a person. He looked down to see a dark coat in his hands. Hiro's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked behind himself to see a coat stand standing where the figure had been. Hiro shakily stood up, knowing in fear that the man had tricked him and could attack him at any minute.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, and a bullet hit Hiro's suit, denting it. Hiro's head snapped up, just in time to see a man in a mask that was similar to Akari's, only it was shaped more like a helmet. Unlike the other shooters, this one didn't wear a black jacket. Instead, he wore a black trenchcoat that had multiple weapons attached to it on the front side while two katanas were attached on the back side, silver robotic gloves, and black boots.

The man shot at Hiro several more times, until suddenly, the next bullet hit the button on his helmet that turned off the suit. The suit suddenly opened up and came off of Hiro, just like it did every time he pressed the button. Hiro stared at the man, horrified. The man could easily kill him now, just with one gunshot. All he was wearing was a simple t-shirt and kackies. At that moment, to add more to Hiro's horror, he suddenly realized that he was standing on the edge of the building, and the drop was about sixty feet below.

Hiro could tell that the man was smiling behind his mask as he stalked towards him. He then lifted his gun, and the last thing that Hiro heard before the pain in his chest was the gunshot reverberating throughout the night. The pain was almost blinding, and Hiro let out one last scream of pain before he tumbled over the edge of the roof to his doom.

The man smirked heavily as he tossed the suit after Hiro, just so everyone would know that he had just killed the leader of Big Hero 7 single handedly. He smirked even more when the other five kids and the robot came up onto the roof just in time to see their friend tumbling. Akari gasped in shock and horror.

"Hiro." Akari whispered. She then glared at the man and shrieked "You killed him! You killed my brother!".

She had lost all of her control, completely shouting and tossing everything in her way aside as she ran at the man. The man put his cape in the way of Akari, and to the girl and her friends confusion, he disappeared in a whirl of fabric. Once he had, Akari looked around, trying to find the criminal. She suddenly spun around, thinking that the man would try to get behind and then charge at her. She saw nothing and turned around... only to witness the man come blitzing in at her. And before she could even raise her gauntlet at him, the masked criminal was upon her. He took out a staff and slammed it into her chest, sending her flying back onto the ground.

"Akari!" Honey Lemon cried.

Akari slowly got up and looked at the man in shock. The man just looked back at her calmly.

"Give up, girl. Your underpowered." the man said, his voice sounding robotic because of a voice modifier. He then turned to the rest of Big Hero 7 and said "Majestic 28 is coming. Prepare yourselves.".

Black colored wings then spread out of the back of the trenchcoat, and the man dashed away and took flight into the air, leaving the Big Hero 7 team alone.

* * *

There was a great tension in the air of the truck as Cass and Tadashi drove through the dark streets of San Fransokyo. Since Hiro and Akari hadn't returned yet, the two of them were worried that something had happened to them. Tadashi had tried to go searching for his younger siblings on his own, but Cass insisted on going along. No sound was made in the truck, except for the soft buzz of the truck gliding along the road. They had finally reached the sketchy part of San Fransokyo, where thugs were always around. After about two hours of searching and asking the most safest-looking people around, Tadashi and Cass had finally last most of their hope. Praying that Hiro and Akari would be home when they got there, they decided to drive back to the café.

As they drove in silence, Tadashi took notice at the building that they were nearing. It was one of the Roy's House Furniture office buildings, and he had gone on a field trip there when he was eight. It was pretty bland and boring, and that day later got worse when he found out that Maya and Tomeo Hamada, his parents, had died. It was unknown as to how they had died, but the police had theorized that they had gotten murdered. It had been a pretty horrible day, and seeing that building brought back those memories, so he decided to look away from it and focus his attention something else, like the quiet music playing on the radio.

Suddenly, and without warning, something from above crashed into the top of the truck, effectively denting it. The truck suddenly swerved to the side, for Cass had accidentally messed up the wheel when she jumped from the surprise of the impact. She slammed on the breaks of the truck to stop them from crashing into anything. For a second, they sat there in shock, before Tadashi regained his senses and sprang out of the truck immediately to see what had fallen. To his horror, he saw a figure, trembling violently and lying in a pool of dark scarlet blood. Tadashi cursed as he ran up to the figure, and he dropped to his knees beside them.

"Are... are you okay? Can you... can you hear me?" Tadashi asked nervously.

He couldn't see who it was properly, due to the person lying facedown on their stomach. But he could see that the person was a very small male that had a messy mop of raven hair that sat on their head, which looked vividly familiar.

"Tada-d-dashi..." the voice replied, weak, full of pain, and a sob clinging to it.

Horrible realization hit Tadashi square in the face like a brick. The boy that had fallen onto the truck, who was dying in front of him, was Hiro.

The boy turned over to reveal Hiro's face, which had some blood on it and a lot of scratches and bruises.

"Oh gosh. H-Hiro, no!" Tadashi said.

He sobbed as he quickly wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him to his chest. He could hear a crowd of people crowding around them, and he heard some people calling the police. Tadashi couldn't care less now because he was busy sobbing into his brother's hair. Suddenly, a small hand placed itself on Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi looked up miserably to see that it was Cass who had laid her hand on his shoulder. Tears were running down her cheeks, shining from the lights of the street. Her face showed sadness and despair as she watched her nephews. The suit suddenly hit the ground next to Hiro, which Tadashi barely managed to notice. But then dread filled him. If Hiro was there, then where were the others?

Suddenly, the doors to the office building flew open with much force, and out came Akari, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax. They ran up to Hiro and Tadashi, and Akari dropped to her knees

"Hiro." Akari muttered sadly.

Anger started to flare up in Tadashi as he realized that his own sister and friends had let his brother get killed like that, since they were apparently there when he fell. He suddenly jumped as he noticed Hiro's trembling hand reaching towards him.

"'D-Dashi... I-I'm sorry... Nissan..." Hiro stuttered.

The boy twisted sluggishly around, his face contorted in agony. Tadashi wiped the crystal-like tears from his face.

"It's okay outoto, it's okay." Tadashi assured his brother, even though it definitely was not.

He then hugged his brother closer. He could feel the warm sticky blood soaking his own clothes, but he didn't care, since his brother was dying right in his arms.

"I love you, Hiro." Tadashi said.

"I-I love you, t-too." Hiro said weakly.

Hiro let out one last breath against Tadashi's chest and fell limp in his arms. Tadashi sat where he was, silent and in shock, his brother's death not quite sinking in. Finally, heart-wrenching sobs broke from Tadashi, a fresh and heavy wave of warm tears spilling from his eyes as he hugged his brother's lifeless body. Hiro was gone now, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"T-Tadashi, we're so sorry." Honey Lemon said.

She put a careful hand on his shoulder, trying to give him comfort. Most of the team had tears falling from their eyes now, even GoGo.

 _"This is their fault."_ Tadashi thought.

Tadashi angrily slapped Honey Lemon's hand away, dropping Hiro's body down onto his lap.

"Don't touch me! This is your guys fault!" Tadashi said angrily, tears falling down his face.

Akari looked at her older brother.

"Tadashi, we..." Akari started to say.

Tadashi glared at his sister.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Tadashi sneered. He then looked at everyone and asked "You let him crime fight and never bothered to think about the risks! How could you guys do that?".

The team all had hurt looks on their faces, but knew full well that Tadashi was right. They fought crime along with a 14 year old, and now because of their stupidity for continuing it, they had paid the ultimate price. They bowed their heads, not daring to look Tadashi in the eye.

The police and ambulance eventually arrived, and they ordered everyone to clear out of the crime scene.


	6. Recruiting Old And New Villains

**Chapter 6: Recruiting Old And New Villains**

 _Note: Jester Twistella_ _Ranbun_ _belongs to_ _TwizzleCreampuff_ _, but Virus Twistella belongs to Miss Wipplesnit. Also, some of the parts of this story were inspired by parts of the author_ _Witch Knight Daisy's story Arcade Armageddon._

* * *

 _"Location: Bikini Bottom, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 19th 2109"_

Meanwhile, in a large dark area in an abandoned warehouse in Bikini Bottom, a large bronze metallic device was set in the middle of the room. At the back of the device was an elevated single red chair with a bunch of blank monitors and a large keyboard below it. In addition, two long wires were attached to the device. The first wire traveled to a pad that was nearby. A purple mass floated above the pad, turning from a thick cloud of gas to a bubbling liquid that floated in the air. And the second wire traveled to a device that Jubilee had programmed to act like Clockwork's time portal. The dark cherry girl was sitting in the chair as she worked on wires in the keyboard without a sound or emotion.

 _"Soon, everything will be mine. I'll defeat my enemies and conquer all with this wonderful machine that I'm making."_ Jubilee thought as she worked.

As Jubilee continued to work on the machine, SourCog and three other robots were idly standing around, somewhat looking bored with nothing to do at the moment. The first robot looked like SourCog, except she had an extra pair of arms that each contained a long sharp katana and seemed to be used as her hands, and she was wearing a black robe that covered her body and a straw samurai hat that covered her head and shadowed her face with glowing red eyes being the only thing visible. The second robot looked like SourCog, except it was rusted. And third robot looked like SourCog, except it was larger, and had large muscular arms and a light bulb on top of her head.

The man who had killed Hiro was also there, having been recruited by Jubilee to help her with her plans. His name was Haruto Tanaka, and he currently didn't have on his mask, revealing that he had pale skin, short black hair, and dark blue eyes. Majestic 28, which he had mentioned to Akari, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax back on the roof of the Roy's House Furniture office building, was a criminal organization that he was the leader of, and they were bent on taking over all of San Fransokyo. They also, unknown to Hiro, Tadashi, Cass, and the rest of the Big Hero 7 characters and their other friends, were responsible for the deaths of Maya and Tomeo.

"Do you think that Master has gone mad with the power that she can get from that device?" the first robot, SourCog 8, suddenly asked.

SourCog grunted.

"Don't even think that, fool. Too much power is never a bad thing. Besides, she knows just as well as us that those squishies are still out there." SourCog replied.

The second robot, SourCog 10, growled rapidly and shook her head violently in anticipation. The third robot, SourCog 13, pounded her fists together.

"Find Targets." SourCog 13 said dimly.

SourCog stood up, and she changed into Taffyta's appearance and spoke in her voice to match.

"Hmph. No, we're done with that, you idiot. Our job now is to find those squishies." SourCog said.

She reached over, grabbed one of SourCog 8's swords, and held it up to her neck.

"And when we do, we kill them." SourCog added.

Haruto, SourCog 8, SourCog 10, and SourCog 13 nodded in agreement.

"I'm done." Jubilee announced.

She pressed a button on the keyboard, and the time portal lit up. She made her way down to the ground and walked up to the time portal. Haruto and the four SourCogs looked over at her.

"Master, what is this that you built?" SourCog asked.

Jubilee looked at the crime lord and her robotic servants and smirked.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm going to use the suggestion that you gave me back in that prison. I'm making this machine to summon Sugar Rush's past villains, dead or alive, as well as new villains, here and to have them join me so we can finally get revenge on our enemies. I've also made that time portal to retrieve an artifact in the past that I want." Jubilee replied.

She looked down into the time portal and pressed a button. The image in the time portal changed to the battle in Danny's life in which he fought Freakshow when he had the Reality Gauntlet.

"What is that?" SourCog 8 asked, pointing at the gauntlet.

"That is the Reality Gauntlet. It gives whoever wears it the power to control reality. And I intend to use it in my plans." Jubilee replied.

"Interesting. Where is it?" SourCog asked.

"Danny destroyed it." Jubilee replied simply.

Jubilee sped the fight up until the time portal showed Danny throwing the gauntlet into the air and then blasting it and destroying it. She then walked away, grabbed a suit of armor arm, and walked back over to the time portal.

"So, this machine is supposed to be a portal to different times, right?" SourCog 10 asked.

"Yes, and I need you to freeze this image for a second, so I can grab the gauntlet." Jubilee replied.

SourCog 10 nodded and walked up to the time portal. She pressed a button on the time portal, and the image froze. Jubilee quickly shot her hand through the portal, grabbed the Reality Gauntlet, and quickly replaced it with the suit of armor arm. The image went back to normal, and Danny destroyed the suit of armor arm instead of the Reality Gauntlet. Jubilee looked at the Reality Gauntlet and then slipped it onto her right arm. She immediately felt power surge through her and waved the gauntlet over her face, fixing all of her scars. Haruto, SourCog, SourCog 8, SourCog 10, and SourCog 13 stared at her in amazement.

"Wow. With that much power, you'll win in no time." Haruto said.

"Yes, this power is incredible. With this and the help of those villains, I will get my revenge on my enemies." Jubilee said.

The metal on the gauntlet suddenly turned red and black, and Jubilee clenched her gauntleted hand in excitement.

"This is going to be fun!" Jubilee said.

She made her way back up to the keyboard and started typing in letters and numbers.

"Let's summon the best villains team in existence, shall we?" Jubilee asked.

Haruto, SourCog, SourCog 8, SourCog 10, and SourCog 13 nodded in agreement. Jubilee smirked and pressed a red button. After she did, the lights of the room flickered and the purple mass floated above the pad sparked before flashing brightly. There was a whirling sound before something fell out of the mass. Jubilee made her way to the ground, and she, Haruto, SourCog, SourCog 8, SourCog 10, and SourCog 13 walked up to the figure and examined them. It was a girl that was small and lithe. She had pale skin and thin slanted orange eyes, and she wore an all-in-one jester suit that was made entirely out of rainbow twizzlers that even covered her hair to make the traditional three pointed jester hat. She projected almost an aura of childlike innocence and happiness. SourCog 13 looked at Jubilee in confusion.

"Master sure it works? Girl looks like she is good." SourCog 13 asked.

The girl slowly got up and looked at Haruto, SourCog, SourCog 8, SourCog 10, and SourCog 13 in confusion.

"Who are you five?" the girl asked. She then noticed Jubilee and asked "Jubilee? What are you doing here? And where are we?".

Jubilee quickly explained who she was, and that she wasn't quite the same Jubilee as the girl, Twistella, knew. Jubilee told Twistella that her version of Sugar Rush was just a book called Sugar Rush Circus, and that she had pulled the girl, who she actually knew was a virus, out so she could help her conquer her world. Twistella agreed to help Jubilee, as long as she got the Sugar Rush Circus world once she helped Jubilee.

Once she was done talking to Twistella, Jubilee went back to the keyboard and summoned each of the villains from Sugar Rush's past, from Frostbite Candlehead to Napoleon, even if they had been dead. Once they were all in the room, Jubilee explained who she was, and that she had summoned them all there to get revenge on the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their allies. In return for their help, she promised that she would let them rule whatever world they wanted when they were done. All of the villains, even the Syndicate, agreed to help her and started to laugh maniacally. Jubilee grinned.

"Excellent, but not unexpected. Now, allow me to explain. Separate groups are to invade worlds foreign to them simultaneously. The specific details shall be explained in a moment, my dear friends, but for now, your attentions are to be focused here. Once your alliances have reached a specific world, feel free to do whatever you wish to the filth that inhabits them." Jubilee explained.

Immediately after Jubilee gave her instructions, Dark Vanellope put her hand below her chin. She laughed, imagining Sugar Rush, especially Vanellope, falling before her.

"A great pleasure, if I do say so myself. But how will we know how to navigate these worlds or to find those little fools if..." Dark Vanellope started to ask.

"Those with experience with a particular world shall provide you with details about that world beforehand. The machine that I used to bring you all here will allow us to navigate ourselves to wherever we desire." Jubilee replied, coldly and calmly.

Dan angrily slammed his hand on a nearby desk before calming down.

"I beg your pardon, Jubilee, but if we are to invade one world and, say, another group invades another, then..." Dan started to ask.

"I assure you, Dan, not a hair shall be harmed on Danny's head. Those who will go to Amity Park will only assist you in taking that wretched boy down, but you may do with him as you wish once a task that I want you to do is complete." Jubilee replied.

"Indeed. I believe that most of us... know that a proper punishing is what those vermin deserve. But given that those who defeated us are well aware of us, does it not fare better for all of us that we send those unfamiliar to them to smite those so-called heroes?" Death Phantom asked.

A lot of them, such as Anton and Steven, agreed because they couldn't really care less about who was going to kill their enemies, as they were solely focused on acquiring land and wealth. Those who had stopped them in the past were trivial to these villains so long as they were dead. Others, such as Dan, the Shadowed One, and admittedly Jubilee herself, were less then thrilled at the prospect of having Danny, Citrusella, Jubileena, and so on, perishing by someone else's hand, for their lust for vengeance was too great to bear. Thus, it was agreed that, should a villain wish for a particular enemy of his/hers to die by his/her hand and his/her hand alone, the ones assigned to the world of that particular character were to only incapacitate that person, nothing more, and then bring them to his/her nemesis alive, to satisfy that particular villain's taste for blood.

Jubilee quickly gave instructions to all the villains and told them which worlds they were supposed to invade and destroy. They agreed and prepared to leave the next day.


	7. Attack On Arendelle

**Chapter 7: Attack On Arendelle**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

The next day was a Sunday, so the arcade was closed. In one of the games, a fashion game called Fashion 101, the game's proprietor and lead character, a woman named Ava Steiner, was bored. Business was slow that day, and not many people were in the game. The only people that were in the game at the moment were Princess Daisy from Super Mario 81, Pinky from Pac-Man, and Frostbite Willow, and they were looking at various dresses.

Suddenly, a glitch started to ripple through the game, which caused the racks of clothes to start shaking.

"What was that?" Pinky asked in confusion, looking up from a pink dress that she was considering getting.

"I don't know." Frostbite Willow replied, glancing around.

Suddenly, Ava ran out of the backroom, and she quickly made her way up to Daisy, Pinky, and Frostbite Willow.

"We need to get out of here!" Ava said frantically.

"Why? What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

Suddenly, the setting started to disintegrate behind her. She gasped in understanding and shock.

"Litwak's pulling your plug?" Daisy asked.

"That's the thing! He hasn't, and games haven't been unplugged in years! And he's not even in the arcade! I don't know what's going on, but we need to get out of here!" Ava replied.

Daisy, Pinky, and Frostbite Willow nodded, and they and Ava headed for the exit out of Fashion 101. But when Ava tried to make her way out of the game, she was repelled. The first three girls looked back and noticed that a barrier was around the exit, keeping Ava in.

"Ava!" Daisy cried.

Ava tried to push through, but her efforts were fruitless.

"But, this shouldn't be happening, Your not a glitch, so you should be able to get out." Frostbite Willow said.

Suddenly, the entire game started disintegrating inside a black hole that got progressively bigger, along with Ava. Frostbite Willow ran over to Ava and tried to pull her through, but the barrier was relentless and Ava was now almost code.

"Just go! Leave me and save yourselves!" Ava ordered.

Daisy, Pinky, and Frostbite Willow hesitantly agreed, and they started running out of the tunnel of the cord. As they ran, Fashion 101, along with Ava, was no more.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

The sound of a thousand thundering footsteps of armored skeletons armed with spears, swords, and guns were muffled by the snow that they traveled on. Leaving behind footprint after footprint, Dan, Death Phantom, and their army of Reality Gauntlet-granted skeletons walked three agonizing miles, following the map given to them by Jubilee, only to reach Wandering Oaken's trading post, again.

"We've been going around in circles! This blasted map has led us nowhere!" Dan shouted.

He angrily threw the map to the skeleton army's lieutenant. He then looked over at the trading post and decided to enter the building to demand directions to the castle from it's owner, and then destroy the place once he had what he needed, just to make sure that the owner didn't get any ideas.

"Hoo-hoo! Big Autumn Blowout!" Oaken said gleefully once Dan and two of the skeletons entered the store.

"You there, German! I demand directions to Arendelle castle!" Dan sneered.

"Just go straight down the mountain for about forty five minutes. You can't miss it. Anything else?" Oaken asked.

"No, I..." Dan started to reply.

Just then, a man dressed in brown mountain clothes drenched in snow and some kind of little creature made out of snow with a carrot for a nose and twigs for arms walked into the store. Dan immediately recognized them as he remembered Jubilee's advice.

 _"Make sure you take care of the snowman and the ice harvester's reindeer first."_ Jubilee had instructed.

Dan turned intangible and flew out of the store quickly before Olaf and Kristoff could see him. Once he got out, he found Sven over by a tree and ordered the skeletons to cut the reindeer's throat before his owner could do anything about it. Once Sven's throat had a well-placed axe in it, Dan and Death Phantom told the lieutenant to surround the entire place while the duo inside remained blissfully unaware of what happened outside. Olaf looked around and saw a skeleton near every window, and he pulled Kristoff's pants.

"I think those guys outside are shy. Let's say hi." Olaf whispered.

Once the troops of skeletons effectively circled and surrounded the entire place, Dan nodded to Death Phantom. Death Phantom grinned sadistically, and he and Dan started firing ecto-blasts at the trading post. The building caught on fire as a result of the ecto-blasts, and before Kristoff could realize what happened, he felt his pants getting wetter on the lower end, looked down, and gasped. There, where Olaf once stood, was a water puddle with a carrot, a few round stones, two twigs, and three blades of grass in it.

"Olaf!" Kristoff cried with his hands in the water, realizing that his friend was gone.

He looked around, and saw that the entire place was on fire and that Oaken had been burned to death by the fire. He got out as fast as he could before the place went up in flames, only to see Sven's lifeless body on the ground and Dan and Death Phantom shouting to a bunch of armed skeletons.

"After him!" Death Phantom yelled.

The skeletons started firing at him. Kristoff took out, running for Arendelle as fast as he could. But just before he could reach the farthest end of the nearby kingdom, Kristoff was struck in the back by a well-aimed ecto-blast from Dan and fell to the ground, restrained by several skeletons, trying to break free. As he struggled to be free, his suffering was ended when Death Phantom shot a ghost ray at his head, killing him instantly.

Afterwards, Dan, Death Phantom, and the skeleton army continued on. They eventually came upon the sight of Arendelle itself, and Dan and Death Phantom looked at the skeleton army.

"Burn the city to the ground! Do what you want with everyone here, but bring the queen and her sister to us, alive!" Dan ordered.

The skeletons nodded and barged into the town at an amazing speed, burning down houses and even the streets themselves, killing both innocent civilians and defending palace guards while they raced to Arendelle castle. A team of skeletons grabbed a massive wooden column and charged it at the castle gates, hoping to enter it.

"Harder! Harder! Put your backs into it!" Death Phantom shouted.

He and Dan stood idly by while the skeletons tried to break down the gates, which was being held back by men on the other side. Eventually, Dan had enough and unleashed the Ghostly Wail, shattering the gates right open and sending the men on the other side flying into the air. The skeletons charged into the castle grounds, and they started to burn the palace and all of the things contained therein. However, when the army searched throughout the castle and all of it's rooms for their two targets, there was no sign of them in the castle. Dan and Death Phantom immediately noticed that and threatened to blast off a servant's head for the whereabouts of those that they were to kill.

"I'd rather die." the servant sneered.

"And so you shall." Dan said expressionlessly.

He killed the man with an Ecto-Energy Strike. He and Death Phantom then left the castle, and while Arendelle burned to the ground and released black smoke that reached the heavens, the ghost and demon marched around, blackmailing or bribing civilians to reveal the location of their dear monarchs. Eventually, they ended up slaughtering all of Arendelle's citizens and burning down the entire town for not revealing, or not knowing, the current location of Anna and Elsa.

Dan and Death Phantom tried desperately to think of where Anna and Elsa were, and when they realized just where the two sisters were, the ghost and demon turned to the mountains. Even though they were far away, they could make out a shining blue light that appeared at the mountaintop. Remembering that Jubilee had told them about an ice palace high in the mountains, Dan and Death Phantom immediately called together their troops, telling them to head for the mountains.


	8. Recruits

**Chapter 8: Recruits**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Back in the arcade, Felix was taking a walk around Niceland. He didn't have anything to do at the moment, so he had decided to walk around the game.

"Felix, there you are!" a voice said.

Felix turned to see Taffyta and Tamora approaching.

"What's going on?" Felix asked, confused.

"Something destroyed Fashion 101, and now Surge wants everyone to evacuate their games for a few hours while he investigates what happened." Taffyta replied.

"Does anyone know what it was?" Felix asked.

"No, we don't. But I do know that we need to go." Tamora replied.

"Sarge, there's a problem in our game!" a voice said.

Felix, Taffyta, and Tamora turned around. Kohut was entering the game from Game Central Station, disembarking the trolley before it even came to a stop.

"Kohut, what's going on?" Tamora asked.

"We just found out that there was an intruder in our game earlier today. Stora did a check on all of the cameras in the game a few minutes ago and noticed someone who wasn't supposed to be there. But neither of us could tell who it was. We need you to see it right away." Kohut replied.

Tamora nodded.

"I'll have to check out those videos. In the meantime, are the soldiers and Cy-Bugs out?" Tamora asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Kohut replied.

Tamora nodded and turned to Felix.

"Fix-It, you need to get the Nicelanders out of here." Tamora said.

"I'll help too." Taffyta said.

"No, Taffyta. You go with Tamora and Kohut." Felix said.

Taffyta raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Felix, in case if you've forgotten, I have powers. I can help." Taffyta said.

"Yes, but in case if you've forgotten, your not from this game. If something happens and your caught in it, you stay dead." Tamora said firmly.

"Um, don't you fall under that category too, Calhoun?" Taffyta asked.

Felix sighed.

"Look, Tammy's right. I can get the Nicelanders out. In the meantime, you get to GCS and make sure that the rest of your team and everyone else in your game are okay." Felix said.

Taffyta sighed and glared at Tamora, who smirked triumphantly.

"Fine." Taffyta said reluctantly.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

The skeleton army finally came to a halt once they came across Elsa's magnificent ice palace and the little bridge that led to it. Despite the fact that the ice that made up the palace was transparent enough for those inside to see what was happening outside, Anna and Elsa were too busy gleefully building a snowman to notice the massive skeleton army that surrounded the palace, preparing to attack.

"I'm really worried about Kristoff, Elsa. He hasn't been back for a while, and he never takes this long when he's out harvesting ice." Anna said as she put the final snowball on the creature's head.

Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder to comfort her.

"It's alright, Anna. They'll be back soon." Elsa said reassuringly.

Anna sighed.

"Do you think they..." Anna started to ask.

"Wait." Elsa replied.

"No, I..." Anna started to say.

"No, really. Quiet. Something's not right." Elsa said.

The light in her fists started to turn blue. She could sense that something wasn't right, and prepared to attack any possible intruders that might harm her and/or her little sister.

"Anna, get to the balcony and wait until I say it's okay." Elsa ordered.

"But I can..." Anna started to say.

"Anna, I cannot lose you again!" Elsa shouted.

The ice that formed the palace started to turn red, as it does whenever Elsa gets emotional.

"Well, you don't know what's out there. And you need my..." Anna started to say.

"Anna, just do as I say and get to the balcony!" Elsa ordered in desperation.

Seeing the angry protective sister look on Elsa's face made Anna realize that she was dead serious. And so, she sighed and simply headed for the balcony, so that her sister could deal with whoever was at the main gate and not have to worry about her safety. Upon going outside to the balcony, Anna gasped and clenched her fists to her chest, once she saw flaming hot smoke coming up from somewhere beneath the mountains.

 _"It can't... oh no."_ Anna thought.

She raced back down to the gate.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, just before her sister opened the gate.

But before Elsa could even open the gate though, the gate itself opened for her. Or rather, a Ghostly Wail did. It blew both sisters to the ground and knocked Anna out. Elsa looked up and saw Dan grinning wildly. She got up and tried to tell the ghost to leave, only for him to knock her away to the opposite wall with an ecto-blast. Elsa tried desperately to get up, but then froze when she saw that he was not alone. There was an army of at least a thousand skeletons in armor armed with swords, guns, crossbows, spears, and axes, along with Death Phantom, who was behind Dan and clearly ready to strike at her. In an attempt to save Anna, who was still lying catatonic on the ground, Elsa mustered all of the energy that she could, creating an icy tornado that prevented Dan, Death Phantom, and the army from reaching either one of the sisters.

"LEAVE!" Elsa yelled.

Elsa's scream echoed through the castle and the area around it. Suddenly, a giant ice monster with sharp icicle teeth and claws, seemingly having heard her call, dropped to the ground from the very ceiling, shattering it while the icy tornado was still swirling around. It was Marshmallow, summoned from the mountains by his creator to fight off the invading forces. Indeed, by the time that the air cleared, Dan and Death Phantom, unable to get the skeletons to ignore Marshmallow, headed for the balcony, while their army was busy cutting off the ice creature's limbs. In the midst of the confusion, Elsa quickly grabbed Anna's unconscious body.

"You definitely need to stop eating all that chocolate." Elsa said as she carried her little sister.

Anna opened her eyes.

"So do you." Anna said before closing her eyes and falling into unconsciousness.

Elsa carried her to the balcony and opened the doors, and then she stomped on the ground with her foot and created a linear downward path made out of ice so they could get back to Arendelle. Elsa gasped as she saw smoke coming from what was undoubtedly Arendelle, but then she realized that Dan and Death Phantom were right behind them. Seeing no other option, Elsa slowly rotated the path until it became sort of a slide. Jumping onto the icy slide with Anna in tow, Elsa's magic created sharp icicles behind her on the path as she slid down, preventing the villains from following her to Arendelle. Death Phantom tried to go after them, but he was restrained by Dan.

"Don't bother, Death. Our ally is waiting down there." Dan said.

As Elsa slid down, she quickly realized that she wasn't being followed and let out a huge sigh. But much to her horror, she saw a massive airship with dangerous machinery right in front of her, crashing the rest of the ice slide below and knocking both her and Anna to the nearby ground. Elsa tried to get up, but was immediately struck in the head by the golden handle of one of a smiling Jin Stryker's swords, becoming unconscious on the ground.

* * *

 _"Location: Bikini Bottom, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 20th 2109"_

Twistella was watching as the rest of the villains left for the different worlds when SourCog 8 approached her.

"The Master wishes for you to report to the throne room." SourCog 8 said.

Twistella nodded, and she and SourCog 8 entered the warehouse. They made their way into the room with the machine that Jubilee had set up, and Jubilee had made the room her throne room. Jubilee sat on a black colored throne that she had made on a raised dais with SourCog at her side. She had changed her outfit so that she was now wearing a long fancy-looking black robe that had red trimming, but she still had on her mask and the Reality Gauntlet.

"Ah, Twistella, so good for you to join us. We have much to discuss. I'm recruiting some new soldiers for our forces." Jubilee said.

"Okay, but the forces that we have are sufficient for any task." Twistella said in confusion.

"Yes, but the army is just a bunch of skeletons. They have no imagination for cruelty or destruction. I want some ghosts from Danny's world who will really bring terror to my enemies and put up a real good fight. Luckily, a few have come here and decided to join us." Jubilee explained.

She waved at the door of the throne room, and Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost floated into the room. Twistella looked at the newcomers with a bit of disgust before turning back to Jubilee.

"This is just the beginning, which brings up our next topic of business. Dan has told me about the Observant's courthouse, where some powerful ghosts that have committed some tremendous crimes against humanity are locked up. They sound like my kind of people. We're going to break them out." Jubilee explained.

Twistella frowned.

"Okay, if this is what you asked me to join you for, then count me out. I did not join you just to play recruiter. I joined you so I could have my world. You may go forward with your silly project, but I now want no part in it." Twistella said.

Jubilee glared at Twistella and stood up. She raised both hands and struck the virus with a burst of crimson lightning. Twistella fell to her knees, screaming in pain.

"Will you come and assist us now?" Jubilee asked as she continued to strike Twistella with lightning.

"Yes... Jubilee." Twistella replied in pain.

The lightning stopped, and Jubilee smiled.

"Good. We have an understanding." Jubilee said.

She walked out of the room, with SourCog, SourCog 8, Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost following her. Twistella stumbled to her feet and followed Jubilee and the others out of the warehouse.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

When Tamora, Taffyta, and Kohut left Fix-It Felix Jr. and entered Game Central Station, they saw just how much chaos was around. Shouts were heard as the various game characters were hounding the Surge Protector with questions.

"What's going on here, Surge?" Bowser asked angrily.

"Yeah, what gives?" Chun-Li asked, more politely then Bowser.

Taffyta glanced around at everyone and then turned back to Tamora.

"Tough crowd, huh?" Taffyta asked.

Tamora nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph pushed through the crowd to join Tamora, Taffyta, and Kohut.

"Hey, guys. We were practicing at the castle in Sugar Rush and Ralph had just shown up to visit when we had to leave." Sticky said.

"Where's Felix?" Ralph asked, glancing around.

He and everyone else in the group then noticed Felix coming out of Fix-It Felix Jr., with the Nicelanders and the bonus level characters following him.

"Everyone's out." Felix said. He then noticed the crowd and said "Woah.".

"Yeah, it's a riot in here." Candlehead said.

"I know, we can see that." Gene said, his arms folded.

Minty glanced around at the crowd.

"I wonder what happened to cause this." Minty said.

Cinndon prepared to form cinnamon spikes, ready to bring order to the station.

"I don't know, but we need to quiet the crowd down. All of this panicking is not helping anything. And Surge isn't really doing well at calming them." Cinndon replied.

He pointed over at the hologram at the front, who was still trying to calm the rioting characters. The Cinnamon themed boy raised his arms into the air, firing cinnamon spikes into the ceiling. The entire arcade fell silent, all eyes on Cinndon, who headed toward the front of the crowd.

"Alright, people, you all need to stop the panicking because it's not helping you at all! I know that things aren't great right now, but you must keep your heads together as we get through this and find out the cause of this. Kohut, from Hero's Duty, believes that he has found something that might be connected to what happened to Fashion 101." Cinndon said.

"And BurgerTime!" a Hammer Bro added from the back.

"Wait, there was another game?" Rancis asked in confusion, having followed Cinndon to the front.

"Yes, earlier this morning, to be exact. Fashion 101 was the second game to be destroyed." Surge Protector replied.

Crumbelina frowned and placed a hand on her chin.

"Someone would have had a lot of time on their hands to plan this. There's no way that anyone could bring down two games in the same day." Crumbelina said.

"And they probably weren't alone in it, Crumbs." Felix added.

Swizzle raised an eyebrow.

"You think that it's more then just one person doing this?" Swizzle asked.

"I'm not jumping to any conclusions, Swizzle, but that could be the case." Felix replied.

Citrusella frowned.

"Do you guys think that it could be Jubilee?" Citrusella asked.

Vanellope shook her head.

"No, this is beyond what Jubilee could do. She's not exactly powerful enough to pull off something like this. But no matter, this means that things can get worse later if we don't get to the bottom of this.".

"But we need to find out who's behind this first." Rancis said.

From where she was standing, Candi nodded in agreement. Just then, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked in that direction and saw a silhouette moving along the wall towards Fix-It Felix Jr.

 _"Okay, that's strange. But it could be the person who destroyed Fashion 101 and BurgerTime. I should go investigate. I won't have mom, Gloyd, or the rest of the team get involved and get hurt."_ Candi thought.

With that, Candi ran after the shadowy figure, quietly sneaking off to the Fix-It Felix Jr. game's port while everyone else continued to talk.

"You don't suppose whatever happened to those games was an inside job, do you?" Deanna asked.

"We don't know, Deanna. But we do know that their plugs weren't pulled, so..." Gloyd started to reply.

The Halloween themed racer trailed off mid-sentence when he noticed that Candi was gone from his side.

"Candi?" Gloyd asked in confusion.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Ralph, Felix, the Nicelanders, Tamora, and Kohut glanced around, looking for the 9 year old Confederate Queen.

"She was right next to you a second ago. Where did she run off to with this huge crowd?" Norwood asked.

Gloyd glanced over the crowd, searching for any sign of his wife.

 _"Where did she run off to in this crowd?"_ Gloyd wondered.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

When Anna woke up, she was chained to the ground in Arendelle's now burning public square. Struggling with all of her might to break free, she was greeted by Dan, Death Phantom, and Jin.

"Ah, so this is the beloved Princess Anna of Arendelle." Dan said with a wicked smile.

"W-Who are... where..." Anna started to ask.

"We're having a little... bonfire here in Arendelle." Death Phantom replied.

He gestured a few feet away to reveal Elsa right in front of Anna, fully conscious, gagged, and tied to a wooden log that had a lot of hay under it. Elsa and Anna looked at each other with worried looks.

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

Elsa, in a last ditch attempt to save her sister, froze the rope that tied her to the wooden log, broke free, and began whipping up a winter storm that circled around her and Anna. Ice suddenly sprouted from all around them and Elsa made them into icicles, each as long and sharp as a spear, floating in midair, and each pointed at every single living soul that dared to attack them. Death Phantom took the time to summon the airship.

"LEAVE! Now!" Elsa angrily ordered with her fierce and intimidating eyes dead set on Dan.

Anna protested, believing that the three villains should be arrested or killed, but Elsa was far too stressed, angry, and tired to have any of that. Trying to do something other then stand there, Anna tried to move towards the ghost, demon, and mercenary, but was blocked by Elsa's hand.

"Anna, mercy is what separates kings and queens from tyrants and dictators." Elsa said as Dan, Death Phantom, and Jin boarded the airship.

"Papa told you that, didn't he?" Anna asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Yeah." Elsa replid uncomfortably.

However, once the villains boarded the massive ship, Elsa could sense that something was very wrong. Immediately, Jin raised the sword that he had used to knock Elsa unconscious.

"OPEN FIRE, MEN!" Jin yelled.

Elsa quickly created a giant ice barrier, protecting herself and Anna from the ship's attack, and trying to find an opening big enough to cripple the ship in the process amidst the continuous barrage of cannon fire. There just wasn't one ice barrier because the ship was firing at them while it was in the air. Buildings already burned down were now toppled over, thanks to cannon fire, and even the castle itself was now destroyed. The sisters had nowhere to hide. Unable to attack back at the airship, the Snow Queen eventually couldn't keep it up anymore and a cannonball shot right through her protective front barrier, shattering it and knocking her to the ground as a helpless Anna looked on.

Dan got out of the ship with his comrades, and he once again started a bonfire with Elsa in the middle of it, except this time, she couldn't escape. The carbon monoxide started to suffocate her and woke her up, allowing her to see Anna, desperately crying and trying to break free to help her, but unable to because she herself was being restrained by Jin. Too weak to do anything, all the Snow Queen could manage was a soft apology.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa said weakly.

Elsa finally closed her eyes and breathed her last, succumbing to the fire and the smoke that it created.

"ELSA!" Anna cried out in horror.

Struggling even more now to break free, Jin angrily slammed Anna to a nearby wooden column with his hand and then put a knife around her neck, preventing her from moving and making her effectively stick to the wooden column, but giving enough room for her to breathe and talk at the same time while she was essentially incapacitated. Once Jin calmed down, he smiled half-crookedly.

"Why, that reminds me. I don't believe that your in on our little game." Jin said.

Dan grabbed a silver mirror from one of the skeletons nearby. He showed it to the incapacitated Anna, who began to see that it was no ordinary mirror. Indeed, this was a mirror that Jubilee had based off of Prince Adam's enchanted mirror and the Magic Mirror. Jubilee had thought that magic mirrors could be useful for her allies, as it had been for Gaston and Grimhilde during their movies, so she had manufactured some for her allies. It started glowing dark green with electricity around the edges, before showing something that really was anything but funny.

"You see, we came here to deliver a message from someone most dear to you." Dan said.

The vision started to move backwards, showing Arendelle being burned to the ground, Kristoff getting shot at, Olaf melting, Sven having his throat slit, and finally something that wasn't even a vision from the past to begin with, but something much in the present. Staring at her right in the eye was a smiling Alternate Elsbeth, who looked all too eager to see Anna get what was coming to her.

 _"Hello, Anna. It's been too long. How are you? I hope you haven't forgotten about me."_ Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"Other Elsbeth? Y-Your behind this? But your in..." Anna started to ask in shock.

 _"Oh, you'll be surprised what a few good friends can do. I'm sure that you'd know all about that, but now that Olaf and that ice harvester are gone, as well as Hans, the Duke, and the Trolls, who I killed earlier, I bet your really lonely right now, you and Elsa being locked up for so long in your own castle after all. But now that she's dead too, I guess that you have only the townspeople for com... oh, wait, I'm sorry. You don't."_ Alternate Elsbeth replied.

"Y-Your lying!" Anna shouted in disbelief.

 _"Am I? My friends would be more then glad to end your suffering right now, of which I'm sure I'm doing you a favor. I mean, from what I've learned, you were always so pathetic that I never really saw a purpose for you to live anyway."_ Alternate Elsbeth said.

"When I get out of here, your going to wish that you never hurt Elsa!" Anna said angrily.

 _"Oh, sweet, simple Anna. You never learn, do you?"_ Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"Other Elsbeth, you..." Anna started to say angrily.

Anna was slapped on the face by Jin to make her shut her mouth. Alternate Elsbeth sighed before moving from the frame of the mirror to reveal that she had kidnapped and tied up Adgar and Idun in chairs in some sort of building. They were gagged and didn't seem to be having a better time then Anna was, and when they saw Anna, they looked surprised and horrified. Alternate Elsbeth formed an icicle and put it near Adgar's neck, as if she was about to cut it.

 _"Now, I'm really sorry that I can't be there myself to see you, but I hope my friends can make you comfortable."_ Alternate Elsbeth said.

She grinned and proceeded to stab Adgar's chest with the icicle in a most gruesome fashion, killing him instantly and prompting Idun beside him to scream hysterically. Anna saw that all happen before her very eyes through the mirror, her eyes opened as wide as humanly possible. Eventually, Idun calmed down, but she trembled worriedly in her chair. Alternate Elsbeth then looked at Anna.

 _"Don't worry, Anna. Your dear mother here has some unfinished business with a friend of mine. She won't be dying... yet. You on the other hand..."_ Alternate Elsbeth started to explain. She looked at Jin, who was incapacitating Anna with both of his hands, and asked _"Mr. Stryker?"_.

Jin simply smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, your highness." Jin replied.

He took out a pistol from his vest, loaded it, and casually shot the princess in the head. Anna immediately closed her eyes and fell lifeless to the ground. Alternate Elsbeth laughed with delight at the realization that Arendelle was now hers, and there were no air-headed royals to stop her this time.

 _"Oh, Anna, this never would have happened if you would have just let me take over your universe back in 2066. But now, both of you are gone, and Arendelle is mine at last."_ Alternate Elsbeth said.

She didn't care how badly Dan and Death Phantom burned down the entire town. She knew that she could restore it back to it's former glory and force everyone to respect, no, bow down to her and recognize her greatness. She grinned in front of Idun and gripped her chin in her hands.

 _"For once, I think I'll sleep well tonight."_ Alternate Elsbeth said.

Dan put the mirror away and ordered the skeletons to board the airship, followed by Death Phantom and Jin.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 20th 2109"_

The Observant's courthouse was mostly empty. There were only half a dozen Observants there, along with fifty security guards and the three prisoners. The rest of the Observants were out in the other parts of the Ghost Zone. Everything was quite, until some storm clouds appeared over the courthouse and the face of Jubilee appeared in them. Everybody in the courthouse stared up in fear and amazement.

 _"Hello, Observants. I am Jubilee Darkheart. I have come to recruit the prisoners that you are holding here. Give them to me and no harm will come to you. Refuse and I will destroy you all."_ Jubilee said.

The crowd of guards and Observants looked at one another and then back at Jubilee. One Observant stepped forward.

"This is a place of law and justice! We will not let you come here and do as you please!" the Observant shouted.

Jubilee grinned wickedly.

 _"I was hoping that you would resist. Now behold the strength of my forces!"_ Jubilee said.

Her face disappeared from the sky, but the clouds stayed. Suddenly, one of the guards gasped.

"Look out!" the guard cried.

Several purple meteors smashed through the building, crushing several of the guards. One of the walls caved in as Twistella in her virus form, which was a swirling mass of blood red code with her eyes floating in the whirlpool, and Aragon in his dragon form came storming in, followed by Hotep-Ra, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost. The guards desperately tried to push the invaders back, but they were simply to strong. The Observants watched in horror as the battle went on, failing to see that two more Observants had joined their group.

"What should we do?" one of the Observants asked frantically.

"You can simply stand there and die." the first Observant that had joined their group replied.

The Observant's eye suddenly glowed red, and a glow appeared around their body and they transformed into SourCog. SourCog raised her arm, revealing a blaster ray connected to her right arm, and shot the Observant and instantly killed him.

"She's not the only one that you need to worry about." the second Observant that had joined their group said.

They suddenly transformed into Jubilee. Before the Observants could do anything, Jubilee waved the Reality Gauntlet, making ecto-energy ropes appear that bound them to the ground. After that was done, Jubilee turned her attention to the three imprisoned prisoners, who happened to be Vortex, Undergrowth, and Nocturne. She waved her hand and freed the prisoners from cages. The three ghosts looked at their rescuer, sensing the dark energy from her.

"You three work for me now. Join me, and you can have your revenge on the ones who defeated you and kill all the humans that you want until your hearts are content." Jubilee said.

The three ghosts looked at one another and then back at Jubilee with a grin.

"You have our full attention and services." Nocturne said.

Jubilee smirked.

"Wise choice." Jubilee said.

She turned to face the Observants.

"Please, you mustn't release those ghosts! They'll upset the balance and bring chaos! Please stop this madness!" one of the Observants begged.

"That's preciously why I'm doing this. Besides, I have a grudge against you Observants." Jubilee said.

She waved for her forces to exit the building before exiting the courthouse. She faced the courthouse before waving the Reality Gauntlet. The courthouse crumbled and collapsed on top of the Observants, crushing and killing them instantly. Jubilee grinned in triumph before turning to face her forces.

"Come on. We have much planning to do." Jubilee said.

She created a portal and walked through it, the rest of her minions following her.


	9. Attack Of The Airships

**Chapter 9: Attack Of The Airships**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Candi quickly disembarked the trolley of Fix-It Felix Jr., staying on the silhouette's trail. The queen made sure to remain quiet and out of sight as the figure entered the Niceland apartment, but not before Candi noticed a ponytail of black hair and the slightest hint of a black mask revealed by the building's light.

 _"What is this guy planning?"_ Candi wondered.

The queen continued to follow the intruder, following him/her into the apartment building and watching as they entered the elevator and pressed down. Candi gasped, knowing that there was only one room that was below the Niceland apartment. She realized what the figure was planning to do, and it had to do with the game's Code Room. She knew that she had to catch the intruder before they did who knew what to Fix-It Felix Jr.

Taking the elevator down to the basement, Candi saw the figure make a left. She followed, and then stopped in her tracks when she saw the figure ready to type the code into the Code Room's door.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in this game?" Candi asked angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the hooded figure.

"And here I thought I was alone." the figure replied in Vanellope's voice.

They turned a little to regard Candi, a smirk crossing their still obscured face.

 _"Okay, this guy's freaking me out now."_ Candi thought.

Suddenly, Candi was blinded by a flash of red pixels, and she shielded her eyes from the bright binary. When it faded, the figure was gone.

 _"Hey! Where did they go?"_ Candi wondered.

Suddenly, she felt a conk on her head, causing her world to go black.

"Sorry, sweatheart, but Miss Darkheart said that there can't be any witnesses to what I'm about to do." the figure said.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 20th 2109"_

Meanwhile, in the Dream World, many different cargo ships had arrived in Berk, having recently traveled there from the real world and all carrying lots of exotic goods. But what the Vikings in Berk didn't realize was the true cargo inside those ships.

Once the Vikings at the docks demanded identifications, they were given none. And before they knew it, a variety of millions of Reality Gauntlet-granted soldiers came charging out of the cargo ships and went off to attack defenseless citizens. However, the proud armed forces of Berk refused to lose the village to their new enemies. They would face the enemy and help those who were unable to fight get to safety.

An hour after the start of the battle, Hiccup was riding Toothless in the skies over the village. The other Dragon Riders had also accompanied him, along with both Heather and Windshear from that current time, and Heather and Windshear from the year 2138. Amber and Darryl Willows, Future Heather's children, had also accompanied Future Heather to 2109. Amber, Darryl, Future Heather, and Windshear, along with the Skrill, which Amber happened to own and had named Thunderbolt, and another Razorwhip that Darryl owned called Firefly, had went back to 2109 and teamed up with the Dragon Riders of that time because Future Dagur had escaped from their time, went back to 2109, and teamed up with Dagur, so they were trying to apprehend him and bring him back to 2138.

Hiccup was now flying in the skies and prepared for facing any enemy flyers, since he had heard that Dagur and Future Dagur somehow got modern technology from the real world. He and Toothless glided through the clouds while watching each side.

"Everything's quiet up here, buddy. It's nothing like what's happening on the ground." Hiccup said.

Toothless grunted in agreement. The Dragon Rider flew up higher over the clouds in order to get a clear view of the skies, but once there, both he and Toothless were given a shocking view. From their direction, a large battle airship similar to the one that Dan, Death Phantom, and Jin had used in Arendelle was flying over the clouds with dangerous machinery.

"Oh no, that airship is planning on bombing our defenses in the village! We have to do something, Toothless! I have to contact the others!" Hiccup said.

Hiccup briefly activated a communicator that he had. Toothless proceeded flying, but he made sure that they were not spotted by the airship.

"Astrid! Astrid, come in! This is Hiccup!" Hiccup said while watching in front of him.

 _"Hiccup, any news from the skies?"_ Astrid asked from the other end of the communicator.

"Yes, but it's terrible! A large battle airship has been spotted floating over the city! It must have somehow used the clouds as a camouflage!" Hiccup replied.

 _"A battle airship and it's floating over Berk? We have to do something!"_ Astrid said.

"I know that! Look, me and Toothless will try putting a few damages on the airship. We can't allow it to bomb Berk. Our attacks will hold it distracted until you and the rest of the guys get up here. Understand?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Fine, but try to hold out until we get there, okay?"_ Astrid asked.

Hiccup sighed before answering.

"Okay. Hiccup and Toothless out!" Hiccup replied.

The communicator shut off, and the duo preceded flying under the airship. As soon was they were behind it, Toothless changed his direction and forced a smirk on his face. Coincidentally, Hiccup did it as well.

"Okay, bud! You know what to do, right?" Hiccup asked, close to his dragon's head.

Toothless nodded in agreement.

* * *

The airship that Hiccup and Toothless had come across was called 'the Albatross'. Inside the control room, Parasite, who had his body grown to 6'0 and was acting as Captain of the airship, was observing a map of Berk while inspecting his crew for the upcoming mission. He was accompanied by the Negaverse versions of Swizzle and Jubileena. Parasite was explaining the situation to his underlings.

"Attention, comrades! As the Captain of the Albatross, you are all obliged to follow my orders! Is that clear, Lieutenant Swizzle and Lieutenant Jubileena?" Parasite asked.

However, they were apparently not paying attention to what was being said. Negaverse Swizzle was listening to music via a headset, while Negaverse Jubileena was to everyone's annoyance eating potato chips. Parasite became infuriated by their behaviors.

"LIEUTENANTS!" Parasite angrily shouted.

He grabbed both Negaverse Swizzle's music player and Negaverse Jubileena's bag of potato chips and threw them away, much to the entire crew's shock. The lieutenants then got their heads knocked together.

"Will you stop fooling around? Pay attention to what your orders are, imbeciles!" Parasite shouted angrily.

"B-B-But, s-sir, I was p-paying attention! I just got myself hooked up on the music!" Negaverse Swizzle said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Eh, I was eating because I was hungry! My stomach still grumbles! Need more!" Negaverse Jubileena whined while her stomach grumbled.

Parasite eyed the two lieutenants threateningly.

"Let me assure you both that Jubilee herself won't give you folks any music or potato chips if you don't do what I say!" Parasite said angrily.

Suddenly, a big explosion could be heard on the airship, and it sent shivers through the whole crew. The alarm was sounded while the rooms were filled with red lights and the ship's computer was informing them about the danger. Parasite became enraged, and he went over to the computer and checked who it was. His lieutenants joined him, as well as other important members of the crew.

It took a few moments until the screen showed videos of cameras hanging around the airship. While Parasite studied all of the different cameras, he soon caught a glimpse of a young boy riding a black dragon. The dragon was shooting fire on the airship randomly, and some of the dragon's fire had managed to hit one of the airship's motors.

"So, he thinks he can defeat us, huh? Men, man the guns and turrets! We're going to have a little shooting competition!" Parasite ordered.

The soldiers obeyed. They went in different directions in order to reach the various guns and turrets located on the airship.

* * *

Outside in the skies, Hiccup and Toothless were enjoying themselves distracting the enemy. So far, they hadn't even responded to the dragon's attacks. However, they both soon noticed the airship stop in the middle of the air, now floating among the skies. Hiccup and Toothless knew that something wasn't right, and they stopped their distraction.

Suddenly, out from the sides of the airship, many guns and turrets appeared. Manning them were Berserkers and some of the Reality Gauntlet-granted soldiers. There were even turrets underneath the airship's underside. The duo tried to avoid the turrets and guns as possible. Considering that Toothless was indeed a Night Fury, his speed was remarkably fast. That made it harder for the soldiers onboard to shoot at them. Toothless shot fireballs at the turrets, and they all exploded as a result.

"Ha! Bullseye!" Hiccup exclaimed while laughing. He then calmed down and asked "Okay, bud, time for phase two! We're going to land on top of that flying abomination and find anything useful. Make sure you have a good landing, okay?".

Toothless nodded, and he and Hiccup landed on top of the airship. Of course, they had to be careful, given the strong winds in the air. However, they managed to stand their ground amidst the windy weather. Hiccup and Toothless each looked their separate sides in order to find something. But before they could do much, they heard a door being opened on the roof. To their surprises, it was Negaverse Swizzle and Negaverse Jubileena. They were both armed with guns and clubs, and Hiccup and Toothless became cautious.

"Jubes, I'll take care of that kid! Meantime, you take care of that oversized reptile!" Negaverse Swizzle explained while holding a rifle in his hands.

Negaverse Jubileena and began charging towards her opponent with a club. Toothless, who merely watched her with disappointment, flew off, causing Negaverse Jubileena to miss her target and fall on her stomach.

Meanwhile, Negaverse Swizzle was trying to shoot Hiccup with his rifle. But the problem was that the windy weather prevented him from aiming good. Before he even knew it, Hiccup kicked his rifle, causing Negaverse Swizzle to lose it and him to became infuriated.

"Darn it, you made me lose my rifle!" Negaverse Swizzle said angrily.

However, Hiccup was not at the very least threatened by him. Before Negaverse Swizzle could land a punch at him, Toothless shot a fireball on his behind. As a result, he started screaming around while is butt was on fire.

Hiccup suddenly noticed a large shadow appearing behind him. It was Negaverse Jubileena preparing to knock his head off with her club, but the young boy managed to notice it. Hiccup had a slingshot in his hands, and he immediately turned around and aimed at the girl's soft spot: her nose. The moment he shot from his slingshot, a large cry of pain came from the lieutenant.

"OOOOUUUCH, YOU HIT MY NOSE!" Negaverse Jubileena cried.

Hiccup merely gave her a mockingly apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, my hand must have slipped!" Hiccup said sarcastically.

Suddenly a large explosion appeared on the top of the airship. Out of the explosion came Parasite armed with a dangerous rocket launcher in his hands. He was aiming at Hiccup, with his aim in perfect shape. The alien Captain began laughing mockingly.

"I got you now, computer-animated runt! Say your prayers!" Parasite shouted while firing a missile towards Hiccup.

Luckily, Hiccup managed to dodge the missile just in time. Parasite became infuriated, but then he laughed sadistically at the young boy.

"Ha! You got lucky! However, the next missile will blow you to pieces!" Parasite shouted.

He aimed his rocket launcher at the young boy again. Hiccup became cautious and called to his dragon, who responded immediately. Toothless managed to grab his partner and Hiccup positioned himself on the dragon's back. With enough speed, the two of them took off from the airship and out to the skies. In the skies, Hiccup decided to take a brief look at their adversaries back on the airship. He was terrified and could see a missile chasing after them.

"Toothless! We better avoid this missile!" Hiccup shouted.

Toothless immediately dived under, thus avoiding the missile. However, the missile changed it's direction towards the pair at fast speed. It was obvious that the missile was radio controlled by the alien Captain himself.

"Oh no, this looks bad!" Hiccup cried as he watched the missile with widened eyes.

Toothless grunted and prepared to shoot a fireball out of his mouth. However, the pair became shocked when someone else shot flame at the missile, thus destroying it. Both Hiccup and Toothless smiled at that. The rest of the Dragon Riders, Amber, Darryl, Heather, and Future Heather had arrived, all riding their dragons as they approached him.

"Hi there, boss! Need a helping hand?" Astrid asked teasingly.

Hiccup slumped in annoyance.

"Meh, it took you long enough!" Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Come on. Hiccup! Let's send them back to where they came from!" Snotlout said impatiently.

"Heck yeah! They'll pay for attacking OUR village!" Ruffnut said while banging her fists.

The Dragon Riders, Amber, Darryl, Heather, and Future Heather returned to the enemy airship and began attacking it with their fire attacks. That terrified Parasite, Negaverse Swizzle, and Negaverse Jubileena. Their adversaries were too many and it was impossible to fight back.

"There are too many! Swizzle, Jubileena, let's get off this airship! We must retreat!" Parasite said.

Negaverse Swizzle and Negaverse Jubileena nodded, and they and Parasite all tried to jump off the airship, but the Dragon Riders, Amber, Darryl, Heather, and Future Heather's attacks caused the flying vehicle to explode in the skies. After the explosion, they could briefly see Parasite, Negaverse Swizzle, and Negaverse Jubileena falling down from the explosion and to their dooms.

"Oh, yeah! Those jerk-faces got toasted!" Snotlout cheered while patting Hookfang.

"At least our defenses won't need to worry about potential bombing attacks. But the battle is still ongoing in the village." Darryl said.

"Your right, Darryl. So, how about we dive down towards Berk and retake the harbor?" Hiccup asked.

Most of the Dragon Riders, Amber, Darryl, Heather, and Future Heather responded with a loud yes. However, Fishlegs remained silent, looking frightened.

"Hey, Hiccup? You might want to take a look at the ocean. Something is... approaching the village!" Fishlegs said, terrified.

He pointed his finger towards the distant ocean. Hiccup and the others looked in that direction, and they caught sight of something terrible. Flying high in the skies over the ocean, a large fleet of battle airships and planes were approaching the city.

"Oh no. That airship we just destroyed was only a scout!" Future Heather said while watching the air fleet with concern.

"What are you orders, Hiccup?" Heather asked uneasily.

Hiccup merely stared into the distance a few seconds before answering.

"I'm afraid that we have no choice but to flee! We can't risk heavy civilian or military casualties. We have to move further inland. That air fleet will without a doubt bomb the entire village once it reaches here." Hiccup replied.

Although his friends were reluctant at first, they soon understood the reason for evacuation. But before any of them could react, there was a flash of light before another airship appeared. However, this airship was completely different from the other airships. It was twice as large and looked a darker metallic with twice as many weapons.

"Oh my..." Amber started to say.

Thunderbolt suddenly gave a sharp yelp, springing into the air with surprise. He turned to nibble at his hind leg, his ears pinned back. He felt a sharp pain there, and when he and Amber looked, they saw an arrow dipped in Dragon Root between his scales. Thunderbolt groaned, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Amber muttered in horror.

Amber gave a despairing cry as the Skrill swayed before starting to fall towards the deck of the airship.

"Amber!" Darryl cried.

Darryl tried to fly after his sister and Thunderbolt, but Future Heather flew in front of him.

"Darryl, don't." Future Heather said.

"But, mom, Amber's going to get captured if we don't do something." Darryl said frantically.

"Their too strong, Darryl. We have to leave. We'll rescue her when we're strong enough." Future Heather said.

Darryl hesitantly agreed, and he, Heather, Future Heather, and the Dragon Riders flew off.

* * *

Amber plummeted from Thunderbolt and landed on the hard ground of the airship deck below. She felt a sharp prod in the back, and Amber scrambled to her feet and took out her sword, which she brought up to meet the sword that Future Dagur, who had been on the deck along with Dagur and a group of Berserkers, was pointing at her threateningly. She took a careful step back.

"I don't want to fight you, Uncle Dagur. Put the sword down and we can sort all of this out." Amber said.

Future Dagur grinned sadistically.

"Your patient, I'll give you that." Future Dagur said.

Future Dagur swung his sword. Amber managed to block the sword with her own sword, before stopping a second and third blow. She glanced back at Thunderbolt, still unconscious behind her.

"Please, stop his fighting. It won't get us anywhere." Amber pleaded.

Future Dagur brought his sword up to Amber's throat before the girl had a chance to react.

"Yeah, I've heard stuff like that before. People will say anything just to keep their lives, right?" Future Dagur asked.

A few of the Berserkers in the crowd behind him snickered quietly. Future Dagur then swung his sword again, but Amber jumped back and then blocked another strike that came close to her breasts. The fighting resumed, egged on by the few huge hideous men that seemed to be Dagur and Future Dagur's personal bodyguards. After a few powerful swings, the future Berserker princess managed to disarm her opponent.

Future Dagur staggered back out of harm's way before he signaled to his heavy-looking Berserker companions. They all attacked at once, one kicking out at Amber's knee and knocking her down, another standing on her sword, and the third and fourth grabbing her and raising her into the air. Incapacitated, she quickly gave up trying to kick her captors or wriggle away because they were far too strong. Dagur and Future Dagur gloated, victorious, from a few paces away.

"Not so clever now, are you, Amber?" Future Dagur asked.

Amber snorted indignantly, her eyebrows shooting up.

"You didn't even defeat me yourself! You got your men to do the dirty work! How is that a fair fight?" Amber asked.

"Nothing's fair, my niece. I would have thought that you'd have learned that by now." Future Dagur replied.

Amber scowled.

"Just you wait, Uncle Dagur. When I don't return to my friends, they'll come looking. They'll find me and then they'll burn this ship to the ground with their dragons." Amber said angrily.

Future Dagur smirked in disbelief.

"Are you threatening me?" Future Dagur asked.

"I'm not the one threatening you. I'm just telling you what their going to do." Amber replied.

"Big words from a small girl. Let me know how long it takes for the rats to eat your toes." Future Dagur said. He then turned to the Berserkers and ordered "Take her away.".

Amber watched as Thunderbolt was dragged unceremoniously across the ground towards a door that led below the airship. She was then dragged away herself, towards a different door that Thunderbolt was being led towards.


	10. Jubilee VS Pariah Dark

**Chapter 10: Jubilee VS Pariah Dark**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

"Candi?" Gloyd asked.

Gloyd disembarked the trolley back to Fix-It Felix Jr., with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph behind him. After they found out that Candi had run off, they said goodbye to Felix, Tamora, the Nicelanders, and the bonus level characters and went to go look for her.

"Candi? Are you in here?" Taffyta asked.

"Maybe she's in the apartment." Citrusella replied.

They entered the Niceland apartment, glancing around the lobby for Candi and checking every level for the queen. After they checked the penthouse, which was the last level that they decided to check, everyone decided that Candi wasn't in the game.

"I don't think she's here. Maybe we should check a different game." Snowanna said.

Suddenly, a faint thud was heard, startling them.

"What was that?" Candlehead asked.

"I'm not sure." Ralph replied. He then looked at the nearby elevator and said "It sounded like it came from the elevator, though.".

The Bad Guy approached the machine, which had gone awry because it was moving up and down erratically.

"By the looks of things, someone was definitely here." Vanellope said.

She pressed the down button, since the elevator cabin was above them, but it kept going.

"Someone's definitely been in my game, and they did a little tinkering around while they were at it." Ralph said in a low tone.

He punched the elevator door open, but the machine still kept going with Candi inside, unconscious and laying on the floor. Gloyd gasped and turned to Ralph.

"Ralph, we have to get her out of there!" Gloyd said frantically.

Ralph nodded, and he grabbed one of the elevator wires and pulled the elevator cabin inside the lobby. He scooped Candi out and into his arms, and then he and the others examined her.

"She's fine, thank User." Ralph said.

Gloyd sighed in relief.

"Good." Gloyd said.

Torvald gestured to the elevator.

"But what about whoever else was here? It didn't jam itself, so someone had to have been in here besides Candi." Torvald asked.

"And Candi was probably trying to stop him or her. And that person probably had something to do with what happened to BurgerTime and Fashion 101." Candlehead added.

Ralph shrugged.

"Maybe, but I doubt that we're going to be able to learn anything about this until Candi wakes up." Ralph said.

Crumbelina nodded and took her daughter out of the wrecker's hands.

"Yeah. Whoever it is, though, they aren't getting away with this." Crumbelina said.

Jubileena took a step back from her Caramel themed friend.

"Wow, that's real intense, Crumbs." Jubileena said.

Crumbelina scowled.

"Hey, nobody's going to knock my daughter out and not be punished, okay?" Crumbelina asked angrily.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 20th 2109"_

Meanwhile, Jubilee and Twistella had returned to the Ghost Zone with Dan. The reason that they had returned to the Ghost Zone was so Jubilee could take it over.

"So, Dan, since you know this place better then I do, what must I do to become the new ruler of the Ghost Zone?" Jubilee asked.

"You must defeat the previous Ghost King Pariah Dark, and take the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage from him. Only then will you become the new ruler of the Ghost Zone and the first ever Ghost Queen." Dan replied.

Jubilee smirked and crackled her knuckles.

"So I have to knock around old Pariah Dark, huh? I always wanted to test my skills against him, but I never found the time." Jubilee asked.

"He will be a tough opponent, but I have great faith that you will defeat him." Dan replied.

Jubilee nodded.

"Let's go. I'm itching for some action." Jubilee said.

She waved the Reality Gauntlet over herself and gave herself ghost powers to use in the upcoming battle against Pariah Dark. Once she was done, she, Twistella, and Dan took off and headed towards the direction of Pariah Dark's keep. Eventually, they arrived at the keep. A huge army of skeleton ghosts surrounded them with Fright Knight in the front.

"Why do three strangers intrude on my territory?" Fright Knight asked as he pointed his sword at them.

"I have come to see Pariah Dark to see if he is still worthy of his title, the Ring of Rage, and the Crown of Fire." Jubilee replied.

"Why do you mean you want to see if Pariah Dark is still worthy of his title, the Ring, and the Crown?" Fright Knight asked.

"Well, considering that with both the Ring and the Crown he was beaten twice over the years, first by Clockwork and the ancients and then by the young ghost hero Danny Phantom, that simply will not do. I have chosen myself to succeed Pariah Dark. If Pariah Dark defeats me, he will keep his title, the Ring, and the Crown." Jubilee replied.

"Well, what's to simply keep me from destroying you three where you stand? I will not have Pariah Dark escape the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. I refuse to work for someone like him!" Fright Knight asked.

Dan stepped forward.

"That's no way to talk to your master." Dan replied.

"Bold words, but your no master of mine." Fright Knight said.

"Oh, but I was. Let me just refresh your memory." Dan said.

He used his telepathy while Jubilee used the Reality Gauntlet to flood Fright Knight's head with images and memories from the Fright Knight of Dan's timeline.

"Master?" Fright Knight asked as he looked at Dan in confusion.

"Yes, it is I." Dan replied with a smirk.

"Stand down, everyone!" Fright Knight ordered to his army.

The skeletons backed down as Fright Knight sheathed his sword and approached Jubilee, Twistella, and Dan.

"Is it really you, Master?" Fright Knight asked.

"Indeed, it is. Now take me, Twistella, and Jubilee to the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Jubilee needs to see Pariah Dark because he has something she wants." Dan replied.

Fright Knight turned to Jubilee.

"If it's his title, Ring, and Crown you want, I can help you get them." Fright Knight said.

He led the way down to the lower levels of the keep. The four of them entered a room full of weapons and artifacts. On a pedestal was the Crown of Fire.

"Here is the Crown." Fright Knight said. He then pointed at the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and said "But Pariah Dark still has the Ring of Rage with him.".

"Well then, let's wake him up. I have a destiny to claim." Jubilee said.

She walked over to the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and undid the lock. The door slid open and Pariah Dark stood before them, asleep. In a sudden flash, he was awake. He stomped out of the Sarcophagus and glared at the girl, virus, and two ghosts, ready for battle. He studied Jubilee for a moment.

"Who are you?" Pariah Dark asked.

"I'm Jubilee Darkheart. I am your successor and the future Ghost Queen." Jubilee replied.

"Ha! Truly you jest! You think you can succeed me?" Pariah Dark asked.

"I believe she can." Dan replied.

Pariah Dark looked at the ghost and recognized him.

"Well, if it isn't Dan Phantom. Pray tell what this nonsense is about this young whelp being my successor." Pariah Dark said.

"Jubilee is the future version of the one known as Jubileena Bing-Bing-Malarkey. Jubilee's time no longer exists and she now exists out of time. I believe her to be worthy of becoming the new ruler of the Ghost Zone." Dan explained.

"You can not be serious. I am the Ghost King! What makes you think that this whelp is more worthy of my title, my Crown, and my Ring?" Pariah Dark asked angrily.

"I am quite serious. Despite your powers and the power of the Ring and the Crown, you've lost twice. First, you lost to Clockwork and a bunch of other ancient ghosts and were imprisoned, and then you lost to my younger self, who imprisoned you again. I think it's time for a new ruler to rise up and take control." Dan replied.

"You insolent worm! How dare you decide to choose a new ruler! Those fools only got lucky! That was the only reason they beat me!" Pariah Dark roared as he clenched his massive fists and gritted his teeth.

Jubilee decided to step in.

"Alright, Pariah Dark, let's settle this. I challenge you to a one-on-one fight. No mystical artifacts. We will only use our natural powers. Whoever wins gets all the artifacts and the loser serves under the winner." Jubilee said.

That seemed to calm Pariah Dark down.

"Alright, I'll accept your challenge. But first, what do you have to wager?" Pariah Dark asked.

"This." Jubilee replied.

She took off the Reality Gauntlet and showed it to Pariah Dark. The Ghost King studied the Gauntlet carefully.

"Is that the Reality Gauntlet?" Pariah Dark asked.

"Yes, it is." Jubilee replied.

Pariah Dark nodded.

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Pariah Dark said.

He took off the Ring of Rage and handed it to Twistella, who had the Crown. Jubilee then handed the Reality Gauntlet to Twistella.

"Let us go find a battleground worthy of your fight." Fright Knight said.

He led the way out of the keep. A few minutes later, the group found a large floating rock to do battle. The three mystical artifacts floated above the ground, surrounded by a blue energy field. Jubilee and Pariah Dark stood facing one another, with Twistella and Dan standing between them.

"Let the battle to decide the title of Ghost King/Queen commence!" Twistella shouted as she waved her hands to start the battle.

"I will enjoy crushing you, whelp!" Pariah Dark said.

"No, it will be me crushing you. Your an old relic that I will be replacing, so enjoy your title while you still have it." Jubilee said with a smirk.

She used her new Ghost powers to make four copies of herself and then charged forward. Two of the copies flew around Pariah Dark and bombarded him with energy attacks. Pariah Dark roared angrily and pulled out his Mallet, shooting off an energy attack that destroyed the two copies. The other two copies charged forward and slammed into Pariah Dark, knocking him into the air. The Ghost King regained control of his flight and hurled his Mallet at the two copies, who dodged out of the way.

"Ha! It is pointless for you insects to try and avoid my attack!" Pariah Dark shouted.

Pariah Dark used telekinetic power to smash his Mallet into the two copies from behind and destroy them. He then called his weapon towards himself, but a burst of red flames shot out from below and destroyed the weapon. Pariah Dark looked down and saw the real Jubilee grinning up at him. Pariah Dark was furious because Jubilee had managed to outthink him and destroy his weapon.

"You'll pay for that!" Pariah Dark sneered.

He charged down at Jubilee and swung his massive fist. Jubilee dodged the swing and delivered an uppercut to Pariah Dark's face. The Ghost King quickly retaliated by grabbing Jubilee, lifting her up, and slamming her to the ground as hard as he could, creating a dust cloud.

"Taste my boot, insect!" Pariah Dark roared.

He slammed his foot down towards Jubilee's head. The darker cherry girl quickly rolled out of the way as Pariah Dark's boot slammed down, creating cracks in the ground. Jubilee quickly fired an energy blast that hit Pariah Dark in the shoulder, making the Ghost King stumble back in pain. Jubilee then charged forward and delivered a couple of punches to Pariah Dark's body, making him stumble back. Jubilee pressed forward, but Pariah Dark punched Jubilee back, knocking her several yards away onto her back. Pariah Dark charged at Jubilee, who quickly got up. The two of them locked hands and pushed against one another. Both seemed evenly matched in strength, despite their size difference.

"Give it up, kid! You can't beat me!" Pariah Dark said.

"I'm not beaten yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Jubilee said with a smirk.

Her hands coated in red fire, making Pariah Dark scream in pain and let go of Jubilee. As Pariah Dark grasped his wounded face, Jubilee put her hands together and unleashed a powerful energy attack that slammed into Pariah Dark and knocked him off of the island. Twistella, Dan, and Fright Knight applauded. Jubilee took a bow and made her way towards the artifacts, but before she could reach them, the whole island suddenly started shaking and the air became full of evil laughter.

"You think I'm beaten? Don't be absurd!" Pariah Dark's voice said.

He reappeared and started growing until he was fifty feet tall.

"Prepare to be squashed!" Pariah Dark shouted.

He put his hands together and fired a massive energy attack. Jubilee managed to avoid the attack and flew up to attack Pariah Dark's face. The Ghost King swung at Jubilee with his fist, but the dark cherry girl barely avoided the swings. She realized that she needed a plan to take down the giant Pariah Dark. She carefully examined her opponent until her gaze landed on the giant's ears. That gave Jubilee a great idea. She created a copy of herself, and then she and the copy flew up to Pariah Dark's ears while dodging the giant's swinging hands.

"Hold still, you little bugs!" Pariah Dark shouted.

The two Jubilees reached the ears.

"Time for a little wake up call!" Jubilee shouted.

She and the copy unleashed a Ghostly Wail right into Pariah Dark's ears. Pariah Dark screamed as he grasped his ears in pain. Jubilee and the copy flew away. Jubilee then created three more copies of herself, and they all started to gather energy for a large energy attack. Pariah Dark was too busy grasping his ears to notice Jubilee and her copies gathering energy for a powerful attack. After a few minutes, Jubilee had a giant red glowing energy sphere nearly as big as Pariah Dark's head. The copies vanished, having given Jubilee their energy.

"Hey, Pariah Dark! Here's a little retirement gift from me!" Jubilee shouted.

She hurled the energy bomb at Pariah Dark. The Ghost King managed to catch a glimpse of the attack just before it slammed into him with a tremendous explosion. A giant red mushroom cloud could be seen and heard throughout the Ghost Zone. When the dust from the explosion cleared, there was a large crater, and in the center of the crater laid Pariah Dark, who was back to his normal size. The Ghost King's skin was blackened and charred, his armor was chipped and dented, his cape was reduced to a rag full of holes, and he was missing a chunk out of his other horn. Pariah Dark stumbled to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth. Jubilee floated a few feet away from him, grinning in triumph.

"It appears I win." Jubilee said.

"NO! You have not! I will not lose to a child!" Pariah Dark roared.

He raised his fist and staggered towards Jubilee.

"Oh, I believe you have." Jubilee said.

The darker cherry girl unleashed a Ghostly Wail that sent Pariah Dark flying several yards away before crashing into the ground.

"This is... impossible! I... can't be beaten!" Pariah Dark said weakly.

He then fell into unconsciousness.

"Hail the new Ghost Queen!" Fright Knight shouted.

Dan smirked.

"We'll done, Darkheart. You really showed how worthy you are to become the new Ghost Queen." Dan said.

Jubilee smiled, and she turned to Twistella and Fright Knight.

"Go take Pariah Dark to the keep and heal him up. I want him to be in good condition for when he serves under me. And also tell the rest of our allies that we're moving headquarters to here." Jubilee ordered.

"Right away, Miss Darkheart." Fright Knight said.

He and Twistella turned to deal with Pariah Dark. Twistella snapped her fingers, and she, Fright Knight, and Pariah Dark disappeared.

"Now, it is time to take my destiny." Jubilee said.

She approached the artifacts. She put the Reality Gauntlet on first, then the Ring of Rage, and lastly the Crown of Fire. After that happened, Jubilee felt a huge surge of power take her body. Red lightning coursed around her as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. The surge of power seemed to last for hours, but in reality, it was only a few seconds. As abruptly as it started, it stopped. Dan eyed Jubilee with amazement.

"How do you feel?" Dan asked.

"Like I'm INVINCIBLE!" Jubilee replied.

She laughed with excitement. She then stopped, and with a wave of the Reality Gauntlet, she changed the color of the Ring to black and the color of the Crown to red.

"Come on. Let us introduce the Ghost Zone to it's new master." Jubilee ordered.

Dan nodded, and he and Jubilee flew off back towards the keep.

 _"Just you wait until you see me now, Sugar Rush. You have absolutely no chance against me."_ Jubilee thought.


	11. Toying Around

**Chapter 11: Toying Around**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 20th 2109"_

Candi opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" Candi asked.

She glanced around and realized that she was in her bedroom in her, Crumbelina, and Timothy's castle. Snowanna walked into the room, with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph following her.

"I see someone's awake." Snowanna replied.

Everyone had relieved looks as they found the Caramel themed queen awake.

"What happened?" Candi asked as she sat up, her head reeling.

"We found you knocked out in an elevator gone haywire in Fix-It Felix Jr. What were you doing in there, Candi?" Swizzle asked.

"Elevator?" Candi asked in confusion.

"You were knocked out in my game, Candi. Remember? We had to evacuate our games, and then you ran off in the middle of the chaos." Ralph asked.

Candi thought about it and then gasped.

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Candi replied.

She proceeded to tell them that she had went into Fix-It Felix Jr. because she had seen someone making their way into the game while everyone else was in Game Central Station, and that the person had made their way to the Code Room's door and knocked her out. And while she was losing consciousness, she said that she had heard the figure say that Jubilee had told them to make sure that there were no witnesses to what they had done. Everyone gasped at the revelation.

"So, what do we do?" Citrusella asked.

Vanellope scowled.

"That's simple, really. We're going to find out where Jubilee is and stop what she's planning." Vanellope replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Back in the arcade, Tamora and Kohut were glancing through the security camera shots of Hero's Duty.

"Which one was it?" Tamora asked, quickly scrolling through the scenes, most of them consisting of herself and the Hero's Duty soldiers following gameplay, or them doing things after game hours.

But then she suddenly stopped when she saw something weird in the previous shot. Tamora scrolled back and examined the scene.

"That's the one, but I can't tell who that is." Kohut replied.

The second-in-command pointed at a blue, red, and black blur in the screen right beyond the first-person shooter. Tamora adjusted the camera, zooming in to clear the obscurity and haziness. Her efforts revealed that the mystery person was armored, which confused her.

"It's not one of our men. And we didn't notice those things on their feet the first time we checked the shots." Kohut explained.

Tamora closed in a little more and then let the scene play a little. That was when she noticed what Kohut was talking about. She paused the scene again and saw exactly what they were. On the figure's feet were red and white sneakers. She knew only one person who wore those kind of sneakers, and that person was a certain blue hedgehog.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 20th 2109"_

Jubilee and Dan reached the keep, where they were greeted by SourCog, SourCog 8, SourCog 10, SourCog 13, Twistella, Fright Knight, and a huge army of skeletons.

"All hail the new Ghost Queen!" they all shouted as they bowed to Jubilee.

 _"I can get used to this."_ Jubilee thought with a smile as she surveyed the additions to her army. She then looked at the keep and said "You know, I always wanted to remodel this place.".

She waved the Reality Gauntlet at the keep. The building seemed to become bigger and bulkier. She kept the color of the keep, but she had huge red and black flags with the letters JD decorate the castle. In the center of the courtyard, there was a huge statue of Jubilee crushing the Earth with one hand and grinning in triumph. The army of ghosts looked on in amazement before breaking out in applause. Jubilee waved to them all, and then she entered the main tower of the keep and traveled to the throne room, with SourCog, SourCog 8, SourCog 10, SourCog 13, Dan, Twistella, and Fright Knight right behind her.

"That was incredible, Jubilee!" Fright Knight said.

Jubilee sat in her throne.

"Yes, it was." Jubilee said.

She suddenly felt a small surge of pain and groaned as she clutched her head. SourCog quickly came to her aid.

"Rest, Master. Your body hasn't yet fully adjusted to the power of the Ring and the Crown. Plus, you did just use a lot of energy to remodel the castle." SourCog said.

"I suppose your right. I'll take a rest right after I do this." Jubilee said.

She released a dark energy wave from her body. The wave went through SourCog, SourCog 8, SourCog 10, SourCog 13, Dan, Twistella, and Fright Knight, and it traveled through the castle and all the Ghost Zone. When the wave went through them, they felt Jubilee's enormous power.

"What was that?" Twistella asked.

"Oh, just a little energy wave I sent out to let everyone in the Ghost Zone know that there's a new Ghost Queen and that she is unbeatable." Jubilee replied. She then sat back in her throne with a grin and asked "How's Pariah Dark?".

"He's being healed right now and should be ready for service soon." Fright Knight replied.

"Good. Now leave me. I have some plotting to do." Jubilee ordered.

"Yes, sire." Fright Knight said.

He and the others left the throne room. Once they were gone, Jubilee waved her hand and a viewer appeared, showing Jubileena and her friends talking and discussing a strategy to combat Jubilee.

 _"Just look at them planning. They honestly think they can beat me. That's just sad. I'm going to enjoy killing each and everyone of them right in front of Jubileena."_ Jubilee thought.

* * *

Throughout the Ghost Zone, Jubilee's energy wave traveled and went through every ghost. A small group of ghosts, consisting of Skulker, Technus, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, and Box Lunch felt it and went to go investigate the source of the energy wave. They managed to follow it all the way to the keep.

"Isn't that where Pariah Dark's castle used to be?" Technus asked.

"Yeah, but it's different." Skulker replied.

A pair of binoculars popped out of his shoulder and onto his eyes. Skulker studied the keep, and his eyes landed on the statue of Jubilee.

"I don't know who's in control, but I have a feeling that Sugar Rush is somehow connected to them." Skulker said.

"So what do we do?" Box Lunch asked.

"I suggest that we flee from the Ghost Zone and perhaps get help. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that whoever is in control of the castle is beyond anything we have ever encountered, even the Nightmare King." Skulker replied gravely.

All of the ghosts looked nervously at the keep, wondering what kind of being now ruled it. They then set out, looking for a portal that would lead to Earth and far away from the Ghost Zone and it's new ruler.

* * *

Back at the keep, Jubilee was still watching the viewer, which still showed the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph discussing what they were going to do. Eventually, Jubileena announced that she was going into the bathroom, and a plan came to mind. It wasn't the most evil plan ever, but it would keep Jubileena guessing about what she was planning.

 _"It's time for you to face your destiny, Jubileena. I'm sure you'll survive this day, but it's going to be a brutal day."_ Jubilee thought with a grin.

She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 20th 2109"_

Jubileena excused herself and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked at the mirror and fixed her hair. She wasn't feeling that good because the thought of whatever Jubilee was up to made her feel paranoid. She splashed some water on her face to help her feel calm.

"Rough day?" a voice asked nearby.

Jubileena's head shot up as she looked around, trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"You should really rest up. Destiny is looking at you right now." the voice said from behind her.

Jubileena spun her head around and saw her reflection looking right back at her with an evil gleam in her eye. She watched as her reflection suddenly changed into Jubilee's appearance. Jubileena leaped back in shock as the reflection of Jubilee shot her hand out, grabbed Jubileena by the throat, and lifted her up.

"Good day, Jubileena. It's a beautiful day to stare destiny in the face and die!" Jubilee said.

Jubileena's surprise immediately turned to anger as she glared at Jubilee.

"So your sneaking into Candi's home and killing me with a surprise attack? Are you afraid to face me directly?" Jubileena asked angrily.

Jubilee narrowed her eyes and her lips curled into a snarl, but that was only for a second. She quickly went back to her evil grinning and gloating.

"Oh, come on, you know that's not my style. Besides, you deserve to suffer a long and agonizing death. I just came to tell you that I'm the Ghost Queen." Jubilee replied.

Jubileena closely looked at Jubilee, and she noticed her new outfit, the Crown of Fire on her head that nearly blended in with her dark red hair, the Ring of Rage on her left hand, and the Reality Gauntlet on her right hand. Jubileena instantly recognized the artifacts, and a cold chill went down her spine as she realized that Jubilee had defeated Pariah Dark and now had his artifacts, his army, and the Reality Gauntlet at her command.

"Wait, that's the Reality Gauntlet! But... how? Danny destroyed it!" Jubileena asked in shock.

Jubilee just grinned and laughed.

"Oh, he did, or he thought he did. I had a little time on my hands to watch all of Danny's past battles, and I saw this gauntlet that I just had to have. So time was temporary frozen and I snatched it and replaced it with a decoy that he destroyed." Jubilee replied as the Reality Gauntlet glowed with power.

Jubileena just starred at Jubilee with horror. Possibly three of the most powerful and dangerous items in the universe were in the hands of a psychopath that existed out of time. There was no telling what she would do with them. Jubilee grinned and dropped Jubileena to the floor.

"So, anyway, do you like my new accessories? Old Pariah Dark wouldn't give them up without a fight, and in the end I beat him and took everything he had. Now I'm the Ghost Queen! With the Ring and the Crown's power added to the Reality Gauntlet and myself, I am invincible! There's no way that you and your little gang of friends and family can possible beat me!" Jubilee said.

Jubileena just glared at Jubilee as she stood up.

"I don't care how strong you are! I'll figure out someway to beat you! Let's settle this now!" Jubileena said.

She generated a cherry bomb and got into a fighting stance. Jubilee smirked and started walking back into the mirror.

"Ha! There you go again with wanting to throw your life away. I could kill you with just a wave of my hand or with one energy blast, but that would be to easy and no fun. I'm going to make you suffer. I'm not going to fight you right now. Instead, I'm simply going to toy around with you. Farewell, Jubileena. I'll see you soon." Jubilee said.

She laughed and vanished in a flash of light. Jubileena stood in the bathroom alone, wondering what kind of twisted plan Jubilee was cooking up for her. She left the bathroom and went to tell the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph about what happened.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Back in the arcade, the game characters were starting to go back into their games, since Surge Protector had deemed the games safe to go back into. But in a dark corner of the arcade, the same figure that had been in Fix-It Felix Jr. and had knocked Candi out was hidden in the darkness, staring at the game characters.

"Hello, V." a voice greeted.

The figure, who was Miss V, turned around to see Dark Sonic standing behind her, the corrupted hedgehog's bloodied face having a creepy grin. Miss V rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed about his sudden appearance, which meant that he wanted updates on what she was doing.

"Sonic, you know that smile creeps me out." Miss V said.

Dark Sonic bowed slightly.

"Sorry, V. Anyway, I've just come to check up on you. Have you done your part?" Dark Sonic asked.

Miss V nodded.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm planting my part right now. Peach and Pac-Man did their parts, which is why Game Central Station is on high alert now. Putting two games out of commission and raising suspicion was pretty smart of them, but mine will be the icing on the cake." Miss V replied. She then smirked and ordered "Now, since your done here for now, go tell Jubilee that everything's going to be in place.".

Dark Sonic nodded, had a portal to the keep form, and sped through it, leaving Miss V to her plan. The girl reached into her pocket, pulled out a glowing red Cy-Bug egg that she had modified to have the virus attachment again and smuggled out of Hero's Duty, and glanced around the arcade until she found the Super Mario 81 port.

* * *

 _"Location: The Kanbar Realm of the Dream World, November 20th 2109"_

At the HEA agency, Nicky Flippers had summoned Red, Granny, Wolf , and Twitchy, and they were all in a meeting room.

"So what do you need us for?" Wolf asked.

"I'm going to show you something that our scouts have been picking up lately on our borders." Mr Flippers replied.

He switched a remote for a giant television in the room. The television showed a screen of dead soldiers lying on the ground.

"These troops have all been shot relentlessly. What kind of monster would do such a thing?" Red asked, outrageous.

"I doubt that these attackers have any slightest thought of remorse." Granny replied grimly while watching the television.

"Yes, but we have found something that is indeed very intriguing. I thought you had realized by now, my spies, but these attackers work for Jubilee Darkheart." Nicky explained.

Everyone in the group was shocked. They knew who Jubilee was, and because they hadn't attended Candi and Gloyd's wedding and thought that Jubilee was still gone, they were surprised at the revelation.

"What the beck's going on? Is that little brat hungry for our resources or something? I suggest we infiltrate wherever she's hiding and kick her rear end!" Red asked angrily.

"Slow down, Ronia the Robber's Daughter. You can't just rush to infiltration without a plan, you know." Wolf said.

Red stared at him disapprovingly.

"Now, let's put this bickering to an end, shall we? Now, as I was saying, let's take a look at an accomplice of Jubilee." Nicky said.

He zoomed further on one of the attackers, who turned out to be Haruto.

"Who is this guy?" Granny asked, concerned about his appearance.

"Based on our sources, he is the leader of a criminal group in the city of San Fransokyo known as Majestic 28. His notorious skills in the city's criminal underworld have earned him the girl's favor. This man's name is Haruto Tanaka." Nicky replied.

"Are you telling us that a crime lord is with Jubilee? That's freaking nuts!" Twitchy asked.

"I know that, Twitchy. But there are other lunatics like this guy with Jubilee. We should not underestimate them." Wolf replied.

"Mr. Flippers, do you have any other information on people that have teamed up with Jubilee?" Red asked, thinking that it was rare for a leader like him to operate in the field.

"Yes, Red. Those two behind him are also people who have teamed up with Jubilee. The short one in the eighteenth century army outfit is named Napoleon, and the other is a boy named Steven Universe. I think that we should also be wary about those two. I have a feeling that a conflict between us and Jubilee's band of villains is brewing." Nicky replied.

His team knew that he was indeed right. They would need to look into this.


	12. Operation Snowfall, Part 1

**Chapter 12: Operation Snowfall, Part 1**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 20th 2109"_

Back at the castle, Jubileena had told the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph about her encounter with Jubilee and her recent power boost. Once she was done, everyone was surprised by what had happened. But before any of them could say anything, a green portal suddenly formed in the room.

"What's going on?" Candace asked in confusion.

A bunch of red and green eyes suddenly appeared in the portal. Several figures could be seen. One shape made it's way up front and out of the portal. It was Skulker.

"Sugar Rush and Ralph." Skulker said as he looked at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph.

"Skulker, let me guess. There's a new Ghost Zone ruler far stronger then Pariah Dark, and now you and a bunch of other ghosts are fleeing to Earth to escape their rule?" Vanellope asked.

"That is correct. This new Ghost ruler's power... it's unbelievably strong." Skulker replied with a tiny shiver. He then asked "Wait, how do you know about this person?".

"We've faced her before. You can come to Earth, but don't cause any trouble, otherwise I'll throw you back into the Ghost Zone. Don't worry, I'll deal with this new Ghost Queen very soon." Vanellope replied.

Skulker nodded and turned back to the portal.

"Come!" Skulker shouted.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph watched in amazement as hundreds of ghosts flew out of the portal. They recognized several of their enemies, but they also saw a few of their allies among the ghosts. They saw Clockwork, Wulf, Frostbite, Dora, and Pandora fly by. The ghosts in question gave the group a brief wave before flying off with the rest of the ghosts. Once they were all out, Swizzle took out his portal key and used it to make the portal disappear.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Ralph asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the fear of Jubilee will keep most of them in line. They could come in handy in fighting her forces." Vanellope replied.

"I guess the more the merrier." Minty said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Come on, we better go prepare for whatever attack Jubilee has planed." Vanellope ordered.

The group went about gearing up and preparing for the next attack.

* * *

 _"Location: Earth, November 20th 2109"_

Among the icy cliffs of the Himalayas in the real world, Red, Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy were all dressed in clothes suitable for the harsh weather. They all had white camouflage suits on themselves while wearing glasses to protect their eyes from the storms. As they sat in the storms, Granny began a conversation.

"I really hope you all know why we are here." Granny said while watching her fellow agents.

"Of course we do. It's our job." Wolf said sarcastically while waving his hand.

"What I mean is the mission that we are supposed to do here, not just what we do for our living." Granny said.

"Mission? What mission?" Twitchy asked, confused.

Granny sighed in annoyance.

"Honestly, is Red the only one who knows?" Granny asked them while eyeing her granddaughter, who was staying silent.

No one replied. After the break was over, the team started ice climbing. Granny, being a famous sports freak herself, was leading the team while climbing up.

"Hey, Granny, what's the true mission here exactly?" Wolf asked as he tried to concentrate climbing up.

"Right now, we need to concentrate climbing up this mountain! I will brief all of you once we reach the top!" Granny replied while climbing at a fast pace.

Red merely smiled at her grandmother. Despite her age, she was still very active. She wasn't the typical old geezer that always complained about his or her back being broken. The young girl continued to climb while making sure that none of her teammates were falling.

* * *

A few minutes later, the special ops team reached the top and was now resting for a brief moment. Granny decided to use the opportunity to brief her fellow agents about their plan in the mountain range. Wolf, Twitchy, and Red were all sitting on frozen rocks, while she was standing.

"Listen carefully, agents. As you all may know, many different villains have teamed up with Jubilee not very long ago. We don't know exactly what they are planning, so Flippers has commissioned a plan in order to find out more about what's going on." Granny explained.

"Well, why are we all standing here in this frosty hell? Is there something important here?" Wolf asked while observing the cold environment around them.

"I'm afraid that's true, Wolf. Our intelligences have discovered that the villains have a military base just two miles from here. We are going to infiltrate that base." Granny replied.

"Say what? A military base?" Twitchy asked while freaking out.

"You can't be serious!" Wolf said, outrageous.

"Granny, is there any special reason for this infiltration?" Red asked.

Granny nodded.

"That's right, dear. According to our intelligences, the villains are rumored to be developing an arsenal in the military base. But the most important part of this infiltration is to search for an important document. That document is said to be constructed by Jubilee herself. We need to get our hands on that and find out what her plans are." Granny replied.

Red nodded and smiled confidently.

"I'm ready, grandma! Are you guys ready as well?" Red asked.

"Well, it makes sense now. So, what are we waiting for?" Wolf asked, signalling his preparation for the infiltration.

"Let's do this!" Twitchy added with bravery in his voice.

Granny realized that her fellow agents were all prepared for this infiltration. Their time had arrived. With brave agents such as these, there was no doubt that the team would be successful.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 20th 2109"_

Back on Berk, the village had fallen to the Berserkers. After finally conquering it, Dagur and Future Dagur had contacted Jubilee and told her about the attack, how the Berkians had managed to flee, and how they had captured Amber and Thunderbolt. Jubilee congratulated them and then ordered them to get Amber to confess the Berkians route, since she had to know what they were going to go in their escape. Future Dagur said that he would interrogate her, and he had the Berserker guards in Berk's prison bring Amber to an interrogation cell while unconscious before joining them.

After awhile in the interrogation cell, Future Dagur watched as Amber slowly started regaining consciousness. He watched from the shadows as his niece inspected her confined limbs in silence for a few moments and then took a moment to look at her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was the fight in the skies above Berk, fighting Future Dagur and getting captured by him, and being put in one of the cells of the prison (where she found Idun, who Jubilee had ordered to be put in the prison after Arendelle and Berk fell), and now she was in a pitch black room, unable to move. Future Dagur felt her distress and disorientation. It was understandable that she would feel this way. It wasn't very nice to wake up after unconsciousness and realize that you were being held hostage in a dark cell.

Her gaze lingered for a moment on the spot where Future Dagur was standing, invisible to her by the darkness around him. She tried to move and break free, but without success. The complex restraining apparatus held Amber tight, making it impossible to move. It was obvious that she wanted to scream, but she didn't. The girl knew that there was nobody to help her. Future Dagur remained in the darkness of the holding area and did not move or make a sound, and at times scarcely seemed to breathe.

"Where am I?" Amber asked.

Future Dagur walked into sight.

"Does the physical location really matter so much? Your my guest." Future Dagur replied.

His voice was unexpectedly gentle, which was necessary for now. He had to win the girl over and have her see his... their... point of view. If she could be convinced to help him and Jubilee, she could be an invaluable asset.

He walked over to a table that had a small brown wooden box. He opened it to reveal a dark gray metal glove that had telepathy and telekinesis abilities. He slipped it onto his right arm and turned back to Amber, and with an ease that was more frightening then any physical approach, he waved casually in her direction. A couple of clicks, and the restraints fell away from her arms. The girl's emerald green eyes widened as she rubbed her wrists.

 _"Get a grip, Amber! Don't let him intimidate you!"_ Amber thought.

Future Dagur felt her insecurity as she looked at him. Even though he was calm at the moment, she could not escape the feeling that a wrong word, an unsatisfactory response, might set him off. He looked at her as if she had just spoken aloud. She could not hide her thoughts.

"You want to kill me." Future Dagur said.

Amber froze, hesitant with her answer.

"That happens when your being hunted by a creature that you are unfortunately related to." Amber said.

Future Dagur just stared at her in silence. After awhile, he finally spoke.

"I saw that you were with the other Dragon Riders. Where are they and the other inhabitants of Berk heading?" Future Dagur asked.

"I'm not telling you." Amber replied, stubbornly lifting her chin.

"I know that you know where they are heading. You were with them before. You. A simple little teenager." Future Dagur said.

Amber remained silent. She knew that denying the truth was of no use, but neither was submitting to his will.

"You won't get the map." Amber said as through nothing can change her mind.

"Foolish girl. You know, I can take whatever I want." Future Dagur said.

"Then you don't need me to tell you it's location." Amber said.

"True, I would have preferred to avoid this. Despite what you may believe, it gives me no pleasure. I will go as easily as possible... but I will take what I need." Future Dagur said.

Amber took a step backwards.

"No." Amber whispered.

Future Dagur grabbed her upper arms.

"Don't try to resist me, unless you want to experience unpleasantness of a... different kind." Future Dagur ordered.

She remained motionless and silent, her arms pinned at her sides by his much stronger ones. He guided her to a wall at the back of the small cell, and she gasped as her back hit the cold stone. But before she could object, his gloved hand rose towards her face and touched her forehead. Despite his warning, she strained to resist the probe as he pushed into her mind, brushing aside her awkward attempts to keep him out. While he investigated her mind, he spoke softly, his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin behind her ear. She barely registered his worlds, only aware of her unsteady breathing and the pounding of her own heart.

"You've been so afraid. Your afraid that everything you care about will come crashing to an end. I can see all of it." Future Dagur whispered as he searched for what he needed.

Awareness returned to Amber at his words, and she tried to block him harder. Tears were streaming down her face from the effort that she was making to withstand him. Increasingly desperate, she did try to strike out, but her body refused to respond.

"It must be hard for you. You and your friends won't win this time. Let your dead end vision go. I can tell you for a fact that they will disappoint you." Future Dagur said in an unnaturally gentle voice.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." Amber spat.

It only made him lean in closer, enhancing her feeling of complete helplessness.

"Amber, you know where they are heading. The map of the route is in there. And I am going to take it. Don't be afraid." Future Dagur said.

Where the strength to defy him came from she did not know, but if anything, her voice grew a little stronger.

"I'm not giving you anything." Amber sneered.

His response reflected his unconcern.

"We'll see." Future Dagur said.

Narrowing his gaze and his focus, Future Dagur locked eyes with her. Amber met her uncle's stare without trying to look away. She should have looked away because it would have been the rational and sane thing to do. But instead, she just glared at him, trying not to flinch or blink. Future Dagur smirked. Something of interest was there, but it wasn't the image of the map. That would take another moment. But definitely something worth investigating. He shifted his perception towards it, seeking to identify, to analyze, to...

The barrier that he encountered stopped him cold. And it was he, Future Dagur, who blinked. It made no sense. He pushed, hard, with his mind... and yet, the probe went nowhere. But suddenly, he got an idea. One that would probably prove itself to be one of his worst. He contemplated it for no more then a few moments before deciding.

 _"Eh, why not?"_ Future Dagur wondered.

Future Dagur moved the glove from her mind and instead focused it on her body. He lifted her slightly into the air. She still couldn't move, and her arms were stiff at her sides. Her eyes held an incredible amount of fear.

"Don't be afraid. Like I said before, your my guest." Future Dagur whispered as he held her in mid-air.

His hand twisted into a fist, and he pulled it to his hip and jabbed his elbow into the space behind him. Amber's body flew through the space between them and she slammed into his chest with a dissatisfying smack. She quaked with fear.

But fear was not what she felt when he kissed her.

Future Dagur had intended it to be a tactic used to enable her vulnerability so he could access her memory and pick out the one image that he wanted. But what he hadn't accounted for... which, in hindsight, he really ought to have... was the light. The warmth from the light that she brought. It radiated through her skin and infected him even through the protective shade of his cloak. With his eyes closed, he saw no darkness, only lightness.

Amber, perhaps both more confused and terrified then she had ever been in all of her years, found the strength within her to shove him off of her. Ill-prepared and unsuspecting, the motion brought Future Dagur slack against the wall with a dissatisfying thwack. He stared at her, but not like the usual murderous and deranged kind of stare. This one was more... curious, perhaps. His mouth hung open, like a child who has just seen, for the first time, a new species that did not inhabit his home island or world. He remained plastered to the wall, and she wasn't sure what he would do. What would happen if she tried to make a run for it? Would he lunge for her? Would he pull out some sort of weapon? Had he already taken the map of the route? She didn't know if she'd be able to feel him take it or not if she wasn't consciously trying to keep him out.

Eventually, Future Dagur pushed himself off the wall and marched towards her, his footfall making a mighty sound. Amber stilled, nervous about what he was going to do. When he reached her, he stopped. He looks down upon her menacingly from his towering height. The wetness filled her eyes as she looked up at him, her stance steadfast but her pulse pleading.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Amber asked.

Future Dagur just stared down at her. She was so small, so delicate, and he felt like he could break her by just pinching her between his thumb and forefinger. He found it infuriating.

"I haven't decided yet." Future Dagur replied truthfully.

He watched while she hesitated, clearly deciding whether to run or not. He smirked. Amber hurriedly put her hands on each side of his face, the tips of her middle fingers touching his dewy temples. She stood on her toes at ten percent and hurriedly brought him down ninety. This time when he met her kiss, Amber tried to persuade him.

"You will not kill me. You will not kill me. You will not kill me." Amber whispered through the kiss.

It didn't work. Future Dagur smirked through the kiss.

 _"She must think herself exceptionally clever. I'd give her points for trying."_ Future Dagur thought.

He peeled her from him and lifted her into the air once more by a simple raise of his arm. He tightened the air around her neck and used it to hold her up. Her hands rose to her neck and grasped at the air there. He positioned her at a horizontal angle above the interrogation chair before he released her, and she fell into the metal chair with a dissatisfying thud. With a final swish of his hand through the air, the metal cuffs closed around her wrists. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, this has been fun. I'll get the map one way or another. I can assure you of that." Future Dagur said flippantly.

He spun on his heels and then left the room.

* * *

 _"Location: Earth, November 20th 2109"_

The HEA agents finally arrived at the military base. The weather was still windy and the agents used to storm as a camouflage. Many guards were patrolling on the different roads of the base, and there were also a few watchtowers standing, containing guards that scouted around the area. The agents decided on two different groups. Granny and Red would search the outposts and the airfield for any clues, while Wolf and Twitchy would search the main building. They separated and went into different routes.

* * *

Granny and Red snuck through the storms to the local outposts around the base. They were armed with silenced machine guns that could take out hostile targets, but they needed to do that without attracting mush attention. They saw two guards standing outside a military car. Luckily, there were no one else around and the storm was making to much noise for anyone to notice any suspicious activity.

"Alright, Red, let's take out those hostile targets." Granny said.

They both aimed guns at the guards. In just a few seconds, they were both dead.

"Targets neutralized." Red said, much to the amusement of her grandmother.

They proceeded to the airfield. Once they finally reached the airfield, they discovered many jet fighters standing in rows. There were also tanks, airships, armored personal carriers, and artilleries as well. But many soldiers were patrolling these weapons, something that made Granny concerned.

"These troops are guarding something valuable. But what could it be?" Granny asked as she and Red were hiding the snow fields.

Their attention was soon centered upon Freakshow, who was accompanied by bodyguards.

"That man seems to be an important person. Who is he?" Red asked.

"He is technically in charge of this military base. According to Mr. Flipper's recent report, this man is named Freakshow, owner of a circus called Circus Gothica. Let's tail him and see what he's up to." Granny replied.

Red nodded, and she and Granny tailed Freakshow and his bodyguards while moving among the snow fields. But since he was going further away from them, the agents had no choice but to hide behind a large transport truck. However, they managed to get a clear view of the man and his accomplices. To their surprise, a large plane had just landed on the airfield.

"Granny, there's a plane there? It must have landed while we were climbing up the mountain. Do you think Freakshow is expecting a visit?" Red asked.

"I don't know, Red. But let's just stay here and watch the show for a while." Granny suggested.

Red nodded in agreement. Freakshow and his bodyguards stood outside the plane, while stairs were placed at it's frontal exit door. They all wore clothes suitable for the cold weather.

"Ah. Speak of the devil, they have finally arrived!" Freakshow said with happiness in his voice.

Lydia, who was among the bodyguards, just nodded in agreement. Out of the plane came fellow accomplices. First out was Nocturne, followed by the Roxanne-Bot 1923, Anti-Cosmo, Napoleon, Negaverse Taffyta, Steven, and Haruto.

"Ah! Comrades, I'm so glad that you could make it! I'm deeply honored to be hosting you at this military base!" Freakshow greeted happily.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear friend." Napoleon said while taking off his hat in respect.

"Yes, it was nice of you to invite us here!" Anti-Cosmo said while looking around at the snow-covered peaks with gleeful eyes.

"How about we go skiing sometime? Surely Jubilee would be more then happy to open a skiing tournament here once she's done needing our help." Nocturne asked.

It did not take long before Negaverse Taffyta came down in her uniform and peaked cap. Once she approached the older men, Freakshow changed to a gentleman personality and kissed her hand in respect.

"Oh, good evening, Lady Muttonfudge! Oh, how my heart melts by looking at you in this cold and windy breeze!" Freakshow said, trying to flirt with her by acting elegant.

Negaverse Taffyta, however, was not impressed.

"Quit wasting words, you lumbering oaf! I didn't come all this way just so you could show me your stupidity!" Negaverse Taffyta barked, making Nocturne and Anti-Cosmo laugh at the man.

"That idiot is utterly clueless! It's no wonder why no women find him unattractive." Nocturne said while eyeing Steven, who smiled in return.

"Oh, you don't say." Haruto said with a grin on his face.

"Madame, there is no need to be so stressed. Inside the base is warm and comfortable. Furthermore, your soldiers are on their way. Once they have delivered the supplies, they will be given the document so they can send it to Jubilee." Freakshow explained.

The Roxanne-Bot 1923 smiled.

"Very well, Freakshow. Let's go inside and talk further on things. Haruto, make sure that no one will disrupt us, and be on guard for any suspicious activity around here!" the Roxanne-Bot 1923 ordered.

Haruto nodded.

"You got it." Haruto said.

The Roxanne-Bot 1923 turned to Nocturne.

"Nocturne, you will be responsible for those soldiers getting in possession of the document. It must not fall into enemy hands!" the Roxanne-Bot 1923 said.

Nocturne nodded.

"Okay, Roxanne. It will be done." Nocturne said.

The whole group made their way towards the base. Granny and Red had overheard their conversation and luckily hadn't been spotted. But new troubles emerged. The document was supposed to be sent to the Jubilee herself.

"This is really bad, Granny! We got to get to Wolf and Twitchy! They need to be informed of this! Let's just hope they know what they are doing." Red said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolf and Twitchy had been hiding in the snow outside the inner gates of the base, studying the giant walls. It was impossible to climb up, not to mention the danger of being discovered.

"This is impossible! How are we supposed to enter the base?" Wolf asked as he eyed Twitchy.

"Perhaps we could dress like enemy guards and then pass through." Twitchy replied.

Wolf was not pleased.

"Yeah, right, like that would... hey, do you hear a car or something?" Wolf asked.

A white van, driven by two of Negaverse Taffyta's soldiers, drove towards the gate. The van suddenly stopped, and the two soldiers got out of the vehicle and started a conversation with some nearby guards. While they were out of the van, Wolf suddenly got an idea, and he leaned close to Twitchy and explained his thoughts.

"Hey, Twitchy, I think I have a solution on how we are able to enter the base without being spotted. Now that those goons are outside, this is a perfect opportunity to enter the van's trunk. We can hide there and wait for them to return. Surely this van is going inside the base's landing zone. Once we are inside, we will sneak out and search for the man in charge of this base's office." Wolf explained.

Twitchy agreed, and the spies snuck behind the van without getting caught by enemy guards. To their surprise, the doors to the van's trunk were unlocked. They went inside and hid themselves among the various supplies that existed in the trunk. It was everything from weapons to food. Wolf hid himself behind a large bag of sugar, while Twitchy hid himself in an empty barrel.

"Okay, Twitchy, don't make too much noise there, okay?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah." Twitchy replied.

After two minutes, the two soldiers returned to their van after a brief discussion with nearby guards. They actually began conversing with each other, and that made Wolf think that listening to the conversation was a good idea.

"Finally, we're almost finished! We have been driving for almost 3 hours!" one of the soldiers complained while sitting on the driver's seat.

"I-I don't like it, Sergei. This stormy weather makes m-me very uncomfortable." the second soldier said nervously.

Sergei merely looked at his fellow soldier in a disapproving way.

"Oh, come off it, Ivan! We will soon be inside the base, so shut your mouth for a minute!" Sergei said as he started the van's engine.

As the van started, the large gate of the base was opened and the two soldiers drove inside. While they were passing, the conversation was still going on, and Wolf and Twitchy still listened to them from the trunk.

"I hear that M-Miss Muttonfudge is here on an important visit. Why is she here?" Ivan asked.

"From what I heard, she and some other representatives are here to inspect the process of developing weapons in the base. They are also here to discuss the important document that Jubilee herself has been constructing." Sergei replied while driving.

The van arrived in the landing zone, and Sergei and Ivan got out to stretch their legs. That made a perfect opportunity for Wolf and Twitchy to knock them out cold. They snuck up behind them and threw two crates of spikes on their heads, leaving the two soldiers knocked out while spikes were stuck on their faces. Wolf merely clapped his hands.

"Well, so much for earning a living. But listen, Twitchy, you heard what they said earlier. We need to get to the office before that meeting they mentioned starts. However, people can't notice that these clowns are knocked out, so I have solution." Wolf said.

He suddenly took two empty bottles from the van and put them on the soldiers hands. That would make most guards believe that they were drunk and coupled with the fact that they had accidentally fallen into crates containing spikes. The two spies then started their search for Freakshow's office. After looking around, they found a long corridor containing windows. Luckily, there were no guards, which was most likely due to the corridor being the first room. As the two spies snuck through the corridor while watching their backs, they discovered something very unusual by looking through the windows. They both went to the windows and observed something terrible.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" Wolf asked while staring from the window.


	13. Operation Snowfall, Part 2

**Chapter 13: Operation Snowfall, Part 2**

Wolf and Twitchy couldn't believe what they saw. They saw nothing but new technology being developed in a secret facility. It was very shocking indeed. They could see large humanoid robots being constructed, as well as spider-like robots. The spies also saw a couple of scientists testing out some dangerous flamethrowers and cyclone gas. And of course, it all happened in a testing room formed by glass.

"This is more then a military base, Twitchy. It's a weapon factory!" Wolf said in surprise while observing the various weapons being tested.

Twitchy merely nodded in agreement as he watched the progress down in the room with widened eyes.

"Hey, Twitchy, how about you take some pictures of this arsenal? I think this is one specific reason for us to be careful when dealing with Jubilee." Wolf asked.

Twitchy nodded, took out his camera from his bag, and began shooting the scene. While he did that, Wolf decided to watch for any dangers lurking around the corridor. At first, all was quiet, but then he heard small footsteps coming from the nearest door to them.

"Commander Muttonfudge, we are soon nearing the landing zone. It's just through this long corridor." a voice said, making both spies freeze.

"Very well. Let's move out, men!" a female voice ordered, causing the duo to panic.

"Uh oh, their coming! Is there any place that we can hide?" Wolf asked desperately.

They searched for any potential hiding places, but it was difficult to find one.

"I've found one!" Twitchy said.

Wolf followed him. Just as they got into their hiding spot, the door opened and Negaverse Taffyta, along with some of her soldiers, entered the corridor. They were armed with weapons while walking. As they were halfway through, Negaverse Taffyta suddenly stopped and her men did the exact same thing. She observed the corridor from left to right while holding a pistol wearily.

"Is there something wrong, Commander Muttonfudge?" one of the soldiers asked.

After two seconds, she spoke up.

"It's nothing. I just thought that I smelled a squirrel that forgot to change his underpants. But that is nothing to be concerned of. Let's keep moving!" Negaverse Taffyta replied.

They all continued walking through the corridor until they reached the door on the other side. Then silence came back to the corridor. But where had Wolf and Twitchy been hiding, exactly? Well, they had actually climbed up to the ventilation system. They had been hiding there while Negaverse Taffyta's company was passing through. Wolf turned his face towards Twitchy.

"Seriously, did you forget to change your underpants?" Wolf asked in confusion.

"What? These pants don't even stink! I just used them yesterday!" Twitchy replied.

Wolf merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just find this man's office. I think this ventilation system could be of good use to us." Wolf said.

Suddenly, Wolf's communicator beeped. It was Granny that was calling him. He sighed before answering it.

"Yeah, this is agent Wolf." Wolf answered.

 _"Wolf, Twitchy, you two need to find the person in charge of this base, a man named Freakshow's, office quickly! Right now, he is attending an important meeting with some visitors."_ Granny explained through the communicator.

"I know that! We're trying to search for the room through the vent system. Many of the surrounding corridors are heavily guarded." Wolf explained.

 _"Alright, but make it quick! Two soldiers are expected to be handed the document before they leave. Now that nobody is around the office, it's a perfect opportunity to take a peek inside."_ Granny explained.

"Yeah, okay. But while we sneak inside the base, you two better do something useful for us outside. Besides, those two soldiers that you were talking about just got their butts kicked by us." Wolf said.

 _"WHAT? YOU IDIOTS! If the guards discover those men unconscious, the whole military base will suspect that something is happening here! There's no time to wait! Just find the document! Me and Red will find an escape vehicle for us to use. Granny out."_ Granny said angrily.

The communicator shut off.

"Man, why does she act like a brat sometimes?" Twitchy asked while eyeing his partner in confusion.

Wolf didn't feel like answering, so he started to crouch through the vent system. The little squirrel followed behind him.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 20th 2109"_

Back in the prison on Berk, Amber had been placed back in the cell that she had been put in with Idun. The two females were currently talking to each other when the cell door suddenly opened, and Dagur and Future Dagur entered a moment later. Dagur smirked upon seeing his future niece.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss goody two shoes." Dagur greeted.

"What do you want, Dagur?" Amber asked angrily.

She shivered as both Dagurs stared at her with a strange expression.

"Grab her." Dagur replied.

"What?" Amber asked.

Two Berserker guards entered the cell and grabbed her arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Amber asked angrily.

Dagur, Future Dagur, and the Berserker guards didn't reply. Instead, Future Dagur removed his dagger from his belt and cut her jacket and shirt open. Amber gasped in horror and struggled, trying to cover herself.

"Dagur! Let her go!" Idun yelled angrily.

Idun tried to move forward, but she was pulled back by chains that were wrapped around her legs, chest, and wrists.

"I've been trying to break Amber so she would reveal the route that the Berkians are taking, but she won't tell me any information, so I'm going to break her in a way that won't heal. Ever." Future Dagur explained.

Idun stared at him, horrified. Amber lifted her head, and everyone saw angry and humiliated tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why do you do this to me? Why am I worth your time? What did I ever do to you?" Amber asked angrily.

Future Dagur didn't seem fazed. Instead, he grabbed her chin.

"You have a strong will, I'll give you that. But let's see how long that holds when your alone, however." Future Dagur replied.

His words easily told Amber and Idun that the young girl wouldn't really be 'alone'.

And Dagur and Future Dagur lead her away.

Idun shook the doors as hard as she could, but nothing would budge the door. After not even five minutes later, she heard Amber screaming for Future Dagur to leave her alone and for him to stop, and Future Dagur laughing at his niece's screams. The former queen of Arendelle sat down and covered her ears, praying for the sound to go away and this to all be a horrible dream.

* * *

Amber laid on a bed while the door slammed shut as Future Dagur left, smirking and laughing. She pulled a couple of furs around her tightly, shivering. Tears welled in her eyes and pain racked her body. Her hand brushed the bruise that was forming on her right arm and the bleeding bite mark on her neck. Tears stained her cheeks thickly. She had cried every moment that Future Dagur had been in there, and she had finally confessed the location of the Berkians escape route out of Berk.

She raised a hand to her now short black hair and ran her fingers through it. It was pretty much gone. One side barely brushed her shoulders, and the other side barely brushed her earlobe. He had cut it to break her. Her hair was her pride and joy, and it was the one thing that she'd never changed about her self. If let down, it had reached all the way down to her hips, but now it was gone.

To cut a viking's hair was to rip them of their identity.

Ten minutes later, Amber was given a new set of clothes, and she was led back to the cell. Idun looked up as they entered and saw Amber's arms wrapped tightly around herself, the tight movements of her steps, and the look of humiliation as a hand tugged at her chopped and uneven hair. She wouldn't let the older woman near her. She sat down in a tight ball in the corner, silent and eyes wide, too terrified to close them. It broke Idun's heart. Future Dagur was right. Amber couldn't and wouldn't heal from this.

But she could try to help the girl.

* * *

 _"Location: Earth, November 20th 2109"_

Five minutes after the conversation with Red and Granny, Wolf and Twitchy were having difficulty navigating through the vent system. Either they found a dead end or they crouched around in circles. The duo was getting tired of this baloney.

"We've crouched through this freaking thing for five minutes, but we still haven't found a way out! Could this mission get any worse?" Wolf asked as he complained about their progress in searching for a way out.

Twitchy was just as tired as Wolf was. He suddenly laid down, trying to rest. But to their surprise, they both started to fall out of the vent system and down to a hallway. Wolf fell on his back. It was quite a ruckus that they had caused in the hallway, but there were luckily no guards around. The spy groaned as he stood up from the hard floor.

"Whoa! That was one heck of a fall! This is the last time we ever use the vent system, right, Twitchy?" Wolf asked as he stood up.

But he didn't get an answer.

"Uh, Twitchy... where are you, pal?" Wolf asked while looking around the wreckage.

He suddenly heard a grouchy voice coming from behind.

"I'm rit bihin yu!" the voice replied, muffled.

Wolf could feel that someone was stuck on his back. It was a flat Twitchy that was completely messed up, thanks to the fall from earlier. Wolf became immediately shocked and tried to fix him up. Fortunately, the tiny squirrel managed to get back on his feet.

"Sorry, Twitchy. I didn't mean to fall upon you." Wolf said.

Twitchy sighed.

"Forget about it. Oh, look, there's the door to the office! I can see it! And there's no one in there!" Twitchy said.

However, Wolf could barley understand a word that he was saying. He thought the squirrel was acting nutty due to the fall.

"Calm down. That fall must have damaged your brain or some... oh, look, there's the office! We've finally arrived!" Wolf said.

Twitchy facepalmed.

"But I just said that, you know." Twitchy muttered.

Before they snuck inside, they looked around the hallway to see if anyone was watching them. Even though it was quite a scene of chaos that they had caused, no one seemed to notice or hear it. That was really a big relief for the duo. The office contained a big chair, a nice desk, and many luxury items made of jewel, diamonds, and gold. Wolf searched the desk for the document, while Twitchy decided to check out the various bookshelves that existed in the office. But Wolf doubted that the document was hidden among them. After five seconds, Wolf finally managed to find the document hidden in one of the desk's many trays. It really surprised both him and Twitchy that the document was just lying there so simple.

"Finally, we have the document, Twitchy! Now let's take a look about what Jubilee's motives are." Wolf said with determination in his voice.

They both sat at the desk and opened the document. It's codename was Operation: Ragnarök.

"Ragnarök? What a weird codename, don't you think?" Twitchy asked.

Wolf studied the papers. For some reason, he found this document to be strange. Twitchy also began to suspect the same thing.

"Now this doesn't really make any sense! I mean. the text itself has no relation to Jubilee's leadership" Wolf said while observing the pages without reading through them.

But he decided to read out the text loud for them.

 _This is a message for the one who reads this paper,_

 _It will mean a lot to you as you read deeper._

 _So listen very carefully now,_

 _Or else, you are nothing but a sow._

 _To all proud proletarians of the cause,_

 _Never forget the wisdom from Santa Clause,_

 _That the merry tides are among the best,_

 _But not good as the tide of Oktoberfest._

 _Every citizen should know that their countries,_

 _Always don't mind getting some booty._

 _A group of spies deserve a big revelation tonight,_

 _A revelation that is tiny as ants,_

 _But will also make them pee in their pants._

 _So be prepared for your own lives,_

 _Because all of you won't leave this place alive._

 _The end._

 _P.S., See you in eternity, suckers! You just got tricked!_

Wolf and Twitchy were finally done reading the paper. Once they were finished, they were both completely dumbfounded about what they just read. Things got uglier when they heard applause coming from the office's entrance. They turned their gazes to the entrance and froze.

"Bravo! Bravo! Did you enjoy reading it?" an eccentric voice asked.

To their biggest shock, Freakshow stood at the entrance to the room, along with Steven, Nocturne, and Haruto, while sipping a cup of tea. Guards also stood by their side and laughed loud while pointing their fingers towards the duo. Both Wolf and Twitchy stood there, completely clueless.

"What's going on here?" Wolf asked.

"Is this some kind of joke? Is this the only thing the document contains?" Twitchy asked uneasily while staring at their enemies, who just watched them with evil and cunning grins on their faces.

"Perhaps we should tell them the truth. Don't you agree, my dear friend Nocturne?" Freakshow asked the man beside him.

"Absolutely. Besides, I was also part of this scam in the first place, along with Jubilee." Nocturne replied while eyeing the two spies.

"Listen carefully, strangers! That piece of paper you just read was nothing but fake and phony. The rhyme itself was written by our dearest Comrade Napoleon here!" Freakshow explained.

He and his colleagues gave Napoleon applause. The ghost in question took off his hat in respect. Wolf and Twitchy just stared at them, dumbfounded.

"The REAL document you are looking for is right here." Freakshow said.

He held up an important piece of paper in his left hand. He then waved the paper towards in the air while taunting the duo. It had been hanging on him from his coat all along.

"The fake one you have there had an alarm that sounds whenever someone opens it. We had suspicions that your foolish director would send someone to steal the documents." Freakshow explained.

"But I think that you spies should know by now that the important document has already been sent to Jubilee. The one that Freakshow is holding is just a copy. Your so-called mission was done for nothing!" Napoleon added, causing the spies to shake in fear.

"Already been sent? Oh, no." the duo said awkwardly, knowing that the mission had actually failed.

"But I think we've had enough chatting for now. Haruto, would you be so kind and dispose of these filthy computer-creatures?" Freakshow asked.

Haruto was more then happy to oblige.

"With pleasure." Haruto replied.

He pointed a gun at the duo, grinning evilly under his mask while aiming.

 _"Oh, this is really bad! We better get the heck out of here, but the only way out is through this window!"_ Wolf thought. He studied the nearest window to him, and then he got an idea and whispered to his partner "Twitchy, use your sunglasses. We're getting out of here.".

The young squirrel was confused at first, but he soon realized what Wolf meant and put on his sunglasses. They would need to get out of there, but not by the entrance. Wolf grabbed a flash grenade from his pocket, and then he put on his own sunglasses and forced a smirk on his face.

"So maybe you have tricked us, but I got three words for you, Freakshow! See ya later!" Wolf said.

He threw the flash grenade on the ground. A white dust covered the whole room, and Wolf and Twitchy sprinted to the nearest window and jumped out of the office. They landed on thick snow, but it was a hard fall for the both of them. Meanwhile, Freakshow, Steven, Nocturne, and Haruto were furious after discovering that they had jumped outside, especially Freakshow.

"Don't just stand here like idiots, men! FIND THEM!" Freakshow ordered angrily.

They immediately followed. Haruto took some of his henchmen and left the room to find them outside.

"We should sound the alarm. The whole base must be aware that we have intruders to annihilate." Steven suggested.

Freakshow and Nocturne agreed. The chase was now on.

* * *

Wolf and Twitchy tried the best they could to run away from the main facility of the military base. Wolf noticed that his vision was beginning to get blurry because he accidentally got hit when he and his partner jumped from Freakshow's office earlier. But with Twitchy's assistance, he managed to at least get a hold on himself. But they had to run, for various troops were on their way to eliminate them.

"Where are Red and Granny? They were supposed to find an escape vehicle!" Twitchy asked angrily while looking around in all directions and running at the same time.

"Let's just keep running to the inner gates! This place is crawling with enemy soldiers!" Wolf replied while concentrating on running away.

But it was too late. At the inner gates, Negaverse Taffyta and her men had set up a barricade and stood there, waiting for them. The young girl ordered her men to be prepared.

"Prepare your guns, men! These weaklings will never leave this place alive!" Negaverse Taffyta ordered.

The soldiers aimed their rifles at Wolf and Twitchy, who both became shocked. This was their only way out, but it was barricaded. But before the soldiers could fire, a large explosion suddenly appeared behind them. Out from the explosion came a snowmobile steered by both Granny and Red. They drove through the dead soldiers and approached Wolf and Twitchy.

"Howdy, folks. Do you need a ride?" Granny asked sarcastically.

The duo didn't have the time to answer. They just jumped on and the snowmobile took off, leaving Negaverse Taffyta and her men to dust. The female commander was very injured, but she still had the strength to stand on her feet. Behind her, Freakshow, Haruto, and Anti-Cosmo appeared, and they observed the fleeing agents. The three men merely grinned evilly.

"Don't worry, my friends! They may have escaped to the nature, but we can still chase them! We will make sure that these vermin are buried beneath these mountains!" Anti-Cosmo said.

The three men went off in a different direction.

* * *

Outside the base, the HEA team was driving through the arctic environment. Of course, it was hard for Granny to steer away from obstacles that were lingering around, such as trees, rocks, and of course thin ice. Red was sitting behind her, while Twitchy and Wolf tried to shoot any enemies that came after them. There was actually a chain gun on the snowmobile, and it really helped them. As they were driving up and down through the snow, more soldiers on other snowmobiles were chasing them.

"These soldiers never give up, do they?" Granny asked while focusing on driving safely.

"They just keep coming in smaller groups! We have to loose them!" Red replied while trying to aim with her pistol.

"I'm trying my best here! Your not doing better yourself!" Wolf snapped at the young girl while avoiding getting shot.

"Shut it and stop bickering, all of you! I'm trying to drive down this deep hill, so can it already!" Granny ordered angrily.

There was no bickering after that. The group was now approaching a vale that also contained a frozen lake. Luckily, it didn't break when the HEA team drove upon it. However, while they were driving, the spies noticed that there were less soldiers chasing after them. Some of them were shot by the spies, but they also pulled back into the forest. While Wolf, Red, and Twitchy saw that as a good thing, Granny was still suspicious.

"They are pulling back, Granny! It looks like they have given up chasing us!" Red exclaimed with relief in her voice.

"I see. But don't celebrate just yet, my fellow spies. I have a very bad feeling about this." Granny said grimly while driving the snowmobile.

They were now finished with driving over the frozen lake and had reached land, but the end of the vale was still a few meters away. However, as the team was halfway there, they could hear the large sounds of a motor coming from behind. Of course, it was far away, but not very far from the team.

"Granny, do you have the feeling that someone's still chasing us?" Red asked uncomfortably.

The old woman turned her head in order to see what it was. When she did that, she became shocked, as did Wolf and Twitchy, who could see the whole scene from behind.

"OH MY GOSH!" Twitchy and Wolf both exclaimed.

Three large monster trucks drove after them in fast speed. The monster trucks were patrolled by none other then Freakshow, Haruto, and Anti-Cosmo. They had been chasing them in the snowy nature, and the monster trucks also possessed dangerous weaponry.

"Don't think that you can escape us! This frozen vale will become your graves!" Anti-Cosmo shouted maniacally as he laughed like a lunatic, driving a dark blue and black monster truck in the center.

"Now, feel the might of us three!" Haruto shouted while driving a silver monster truck on the right.

"You spies are all an abomination! We shall all burn you to ASHES!" Freakshow shouted while driving a purple monster truck on the left.

The agents watched the three chasing enemies with fear. The snowmobile was going as fast as it could, but the mechanical abominations were too fast for their size. Furthermore, they noticed dangerous napalm bombs on the back of the monster trucks. Wolf and Twitchy realized that they were all screwed.

"Their aiming something at us! We better get the heck out of here!" Wolf shouted hysterically.

The monster trucks shot the napalm bombs at their direction. Granny and her team tried to reach the distance, but it was too late. A large explosion appeared in the arctic wastes. It was very dangerous and affected the nature around. The snowmobile itself was caught in the explosion. The HEA team barely managed to jump off the vehicle, but they were also blown away as well. It was a disastrous view. From the three monster trucks, Anti-Cosmo was laughing maniacally as their enemies were finally eliminated, while Freakshow and Haruto grinned evilly.

"DEATH TO OUR ENEMIES!" Anti-Cosmo yelled while laughing.

"That was for the insult that you fools came up with earlier!" Freakshow shouted while praising their progress.

"Let's return to the base! Leave those pathetic agents to die!" Haruto ordered while watching the inferno scene that they had caused.

Freakshow and Anti-Cosmo agreed. The three monster trucks left the vale and returned to the base.


	14. New Problems

**Chapter 14: New Problems**

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Joy didn't know what to think when she woke up from a nap to see the Shadowed One at the control panel. For a few moments, she stood still while the demon busied himself with the controls to Riley's mind.

"What is he doing here?" Joy asked.

Fear walked into the room, along with Sadness, Disgust, and Anger, and made his way up to Joy.

"I let him stay here." Fear replied.

"Fear, you let the Shadowed One stay here and take over?" Joy asked in confusion.

"I'm not getting turned into a doll again. If you want to tell him to pack it, be my guest." Fear replied.

Joy shuddered as she took another step towards the Shadowed One. The demon fiddled with the control panel, exercising complete control over his 12 year old vessel. Through the view into the outside world, Joy could see Bill and Jill Anderson, Riley's parents, with concerned expressions.

"Riley, are you alright?" Jill asked.

"Yes, you filthy beings. And you shall be uprooted from your homes like grubs from soil." the Shadowed One replied.

"I'm going to call a doctor." Bill said.

Joy recoiled away from the view as the Shadowed One made Riley release a burst of purple energy that turned Bill and Jill into dolls. With a deep breath, Joy recollected herself and began to yell at the Shadowed One.

"Get out of Riley, you ragdoll!" Joy ordered.

The Shadowed One did not take his attention away from his current objective. Joy stomped over to the Shadowed One, and in her anger, she gripped the back of his cloak. The demon turned his attention towards her, his flaming yellow eyes cutting straight through her. Joy bit down on her quivering lower lip.

"I-I said, get out!" Joy said nervously.

The Shadowed One rolled his eyes, and with all of his strength, he picked Joy off of the ground by her neck. She rapidly gasped for air, only to no success. Her face and whole body turned a strange shade of blue, then green, and then purple. And as hard as he could, he tossed her body through the air and at the window nearby. It shattered into millions of pieces, leaving Joy to fall to the Memory Dump bellow Headquarters.

"JOY!" Fear screamed.

As Joy fell, the air rushed past her face. She screamed, and eventually, the blackness closed in around her.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

"Huh? I don't know what you guys are talking about." Sonic said in confusion.

He glanced from Felix, to Tamora, and to the other Hero's Duty Soldiers.

"Don't give us that nonsense! I know you know what we're talking about." Pallet snapped.

Tamora and Kohut had told him, Felix, and the other Hero's Duty soldiers about what happened, and they had tracked down Sonic over by his game port, where Kohut and Markowski had pinned him to the wall of the port. Tamora propped her elbow on the wall next to Sonic.

"I wouldn't mess with these guys, Sonic, especially when I'm starting to think that your the one that destroyed those two games earlier." Tamora said.

"But, I'm not the one who brought down those games, based on the story that you told me. You mistook me for someone else." Sonic said frantically.

"Oh, really? Well then, what were you doing earlier?" Tamora asked in disbelief.

"I was in my game with the other characters when Surge evacuated everyone, and once everyone entered their games again, I decided to stay here. That's when you found me. That's it, I swear." Sonic replied.

Tamora raised an eyebrow, but she signaled Kohut and Markowski to release Sonic, much to his relief.

"Well then, if it wasn't you in our game, then who was it?" Tamora asked.

Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know. But whoever it was, I think they framed me." Sonic replied.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Sadness stared down into the darkness. She had said goodbye to Anger, Disgust, and Fear, and then used the recall tube to leave Headquarters while the Shadowed One was distracted by the console. She was standing on the ground above the Memory Dump, looking down at it and trying to see if she could spot Joy. Bing Bong had arrived at some point during the last five minutes, having watched what had happened from the ground above the Memory Dump, and was trying to talk to her.

"Sadness? I need you to look at me, okay?" Bing Bong asked.

There was no response.

"Look. Please?" Bing Bong asked.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her head towards him. Her vacant eyes stared back into his.

"I know it's bad. It's... probably the worst, to be quite honest. But you can't focus on that right now. You... you need to keep going. You need to find something. Staring down there isn't going to help Joy, and it definitely isn't going to help Riley." Bing Bong said.

"But... what am I supposed to do?" Sadness asked.

She started crying, falling down onto her rear. Bing Bong sat next to her.

"What you need to do... is be yourself. You'll think of something. That's what I do." Bing Bong replied.

Sadness looked up at him and smiled slightly through her tears.

* * *

Anger led Disgust and Fear to the corner so he could talk to them without having the Shadowed One hear what he was saying.

"Okay, that was a bad idea." Anger said.

"Uh... no kidding, Sherlock! What are we supposed to do now?" Disgust asked, looking distastefully at the Shadowed One and the now-black-and-gray console.

"Not panic unlike the stick over there." Anger replied.

He spared a glance for Fear, who was currently sitting at the farthest end of the corner, muttering nonsense.

"Joy and Sadness aren't here to fix this mess, we can't fix this mess, and we can't leave this world to find help from the other Disney Characters." Anger said, fizzling at the top of his head.

Disgust looked pensive for a moment.

"Wait, that's not true. Can we do anything here?" Disgust asked.

Anger leveled his gaze at her.

"No." Anger replied.

"Then we just leave! Try and find Sadness and Joy! It's not like we have other duties right now, thanks to the Shadowed One." Disgust said.

Anger rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Just fine! Let's leave then. Leave absolutely no one up here in case Riley recovers. Absolutely brilliant!" Anger said.

"Well, what do you suggest?"Disgust asked.

Anger thought for a moment.

"You go." Anger replied.

"What?" Disgust asked.

"We need someone up here in case if the Shadowed One decides to leave while your out. I'm not leaving Fear here by himself, and I'm not sending just him and you off together." Anger replied.

"Well... are you sure?" Disgust asked.

"You came up with the idea." Anger replied.

There was a brief silence, and the whispers of Fear grew slightly louder. Disgust sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it." Disgust said.

* * *

Joy could almost feel the darkness as she fell into the Memory Dump. It pushed around her, raging against her light. The light from above faded as she drew closer to the bottom.

She slammed against the orbs, and nearly went out right then and there. The force knocked the wind out of her lungs, and she gasped before coughing. She stayed where she was for a few seconds, trying to adjust to the weight. Eventually, she struggled to her feet, and her eyes immediately looked about. The light that she gave off shimmered over the darkened spheres. She tried to speak, but broke down coughing.

"No, no no no, no! Not again!" Joy shouted. She rubbed her hand against her forehead and said "Come on, stay positive. I couldn't have fallen that far down.".

She stood up straight and looked about over the dunes of black. One hill over, something shimmered. She started heading towards it as fast as she could.

* * *

Bing Bong walked next to Sadness as they traveled towards Imagination Land.

"Do we have a plan to get back up to Headquarters and stop the Shadowed One?" Bing Bong asked.

Sadness glanced back at him.

"Well, I've read the mind manuals enough to get a major idea of the way Riley's mind works. There's a lot of things in Riley's mind that go through Headquarters. The Train of Thought carries most of the stuff between parts of Riley's mind, but it's down for maintenance. There's another Train of Thought, but it only goes to Headquarters when it absolutely has to, and most deliveries that it makes are between the Factual pieces of the Mind Space." Sadness replied.

"Do you think it can take us?" Bing Bong asked.

"No, their probably busy enough as it is. And unless another recall tube happens to open up, we can't use one of those either." Sadness replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Bing Bong asked.

Sadness looked up at him.

"To make a long story short? I'm going to do something really dangerous." Sadness replied.

* * *

Anger stood next to the recall tube and looked at Disgust, who was, predictably, fussing over her clothes.

"Can you just get in?" Anger asked.

Disgust was smoothing out a wrinkle her skirt.

"You know I can. Just let me... there, I'm ready." Disgust replied.

"Just get in the tube." Anger ordered.

Disgust walked over and stood right over the pedestal.

"Are you sure about this?" Disgust asked.

Anger glared at her.

"About as sure as I am about anything right now." Anger replied.

Fear's whispering reached a crescendo as Anger slammed his foot down on the button.

* * *

 _"Location: Monstropolis, The World Of Disney, January 26th 2109"_

A portal opened up near the Monsters Inc. factory in Monstropolis, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph emerged from it. While planning on how to deal with Jubilee, Vanellope had gotten a call on her portal key from Mike, who had told her and everyone else that Monstropolis was getting attacked by unknown forces and that he needed their help. The group had realized that it was most likely Jubilee, and they told Mike they would be over as soon as they could. Ralph had gotten into his red and brown armored suit that he wore when he and the rest of the arcade had to deal with Licortwist the first time, and Vanellope had told the ghosts to stay at Timothy, Crumbelina, and Candi's castle until she and the others returned.

Now, they were in Monstropolis, which looked like a war zone. Most of the buildings in the city were in ruins, and the factory was scorched but still intact. But the strangest thing was that no one, friendly or enemy, was in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Candlehead asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But we should check out the factory for clues on what happened." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph agreed, and they started heading towards the factory.


	15. Smolder

**Chapter 15: Smolder**

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 20th 2109"_

Most of the citizens of Berk had managed to flee to the mountains outside the village. The mountains were covered by trees and the vales were filled with forests, hills, and rivers. The vales were large enough for the refugees and soldiers to camp while licking their wounds. Furthermore, these deep forests were impossible for enemy flyers to find any signs of refugees. There were almost no signs of wildlife, thanks to the ongoing conflict in the village only a few miles away. But people could find small birds, squirrels and insects among the trees. Most of the inhabitants were in grief over seeing their homes in smokes and flames, but that didn't crush their spirits completely. They would fight back against the invaders and retake their homeland.

* * *

In the shadows of the trees, Hiccup, Stoick, Valka, and Future Heather had managed to set up a secret camp in the deepest parts of Berk Forest, and they decided to call it Snogglefuzz. It included most citizens, soldiers, and the Dragon Riders. Since arriving there, the camp had not experienced any trouble on it's location. Most of the refugees were afraid of Berserker troops searching the forest for any survivors of the assault on Berk. That was the reason that they all needed to be prepared, regardless of what abilities they possessed.

Inside the main tent, Future Heather, Stoick, Valka, Spitelout, and Gobber were discussing the various challenges lying ahead of them. They were accompanied by many soldiers and free-willed defenders of the refugees of Berk.

"Darn it! Those Berserkers are merely toying with us! They starve us to death inside the forest while waiting for us to come out!" Stoick snapped.

He slammed his fist on the map, causing many bricks and mini-flags to fall from the table.

"But Stoick, how do we know they are waiting for us outside? We haven't even sent out scouts to search for any signs of the enemy!" Gobber asked while trying to calm his friend down.

"We are cut off from any communications, Gobber! None of us can get into contact with Sugar Rush or anyone else in and outside of the Dream World. We are completely isolated!" Stoick replied angrily.

"Speaking of starving, we shouldn't take our eyes off the small animals. We need everything that can satisfy our hunger" Spitelout said.

Future Heather, Stoick, Valka, and Gobber nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, Spitelout. But for now, Stoick and I had my younger self, my son, Hiccup, and the Dragon Riders dispatched to scout the forest for any enemy intrusions." Future Heather said.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Joy skidded over the grey spheres, their round nature causing a problem getting traction. Around her, miscellaneous memories evaporated from the dunes in grey sparks. She darted up the last pile and slid down the other side, stopping next to the color that she had seen. It was a blue memory orb, and she reached down and picked it up.

"What are you doing down here?" Joy asked in confusion.

She took her finger and dragged the memory back. It started to shimmer golden before changing into it's original blue color. She slumped, her inner light playing off the surrounding dunes. The air pressed down on her back and she fell kneeling to the ground, her hands gripped around the blue orb. She curled into a ball, the memory still playing in her grasp.

Her tears fell, and they came away as ash.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 20th 2109"_

Darryl, Heather, and the Dragon Riders were all standing with their dragons on a giant branch belonging to the many trees in the forest. They had decided to have a brief discussion before splitting into different groups. Hiccup was heading the discussion while his fellow Dragon Riders were listening.

"Okay, team! All of us are going to search for any signs of enemy activity in the forest. Sure, these woods are deep and tightly connected to each other, but we can't be discovered by the Berserkers." Hiccup explained.

Astrid spoke up.

"Okay, but before we begin, why don't we split into different groups?" Astrid asked.

Everyone else agreed, but Darryl didn't say anything. He hadn't said anything since he and the others were forced to flee from the airships, and Amber and Thundershock had gotten captured.

"Okay. Since Ruffnut and Tuffnut share the same dragon, they will be scouting the forest together. Is that okay, guys?" Hiccup asked.

"No problem." Tuffnut replied.

Hiccup nodded and moved onto the next group.

"The next group is Snotlout and Astrid. How's that, guys?" Hiccup asked sarcastically while eyeing the pair.

While Astrid was outraged about that, Snotlout was happy.

"Sure! Why not? Astrid and I will be a perfect team together, right, babe?" Snotlout asked while touching her behind inappropriately.

But before he knew it, Astrid threw a punch at his face. Snotlout fell onto his back, the attack having left him completely in his own world. Astrid crossed her arms while staring down at him in irritation.

"Great! So I get to be stuck with the pervert?" Astrid asked angrily while changing her gaze towards the other side.

Hiccup sighed before turning to Darryl and Heather.

"Okay, the next group is Darryl and Heather. Is that alright?" Hiccup asked.

Heather smiled.

"Sure." Heather replied.

Darryl just nodded.

"Alright then, that leaves just me and Fishlegs. Okay, now that the teams have been assembled, why don't we start this mission?" Hiccup asked.

To his surprise, they were all prepared. None of them were chickening out, even Fishlegs (who was technically the most childish among them). Hiccup smiled at his fellow Dragon Riders before speaking.

"Alright, grab your shields and start your mission! We will regroup here at the same branch!" Hiccup ordered, much to the support of his teammates.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Joy stumbled to her feet, fighting against the air, the glowing memory clutched in one hand. She looked down at it.

"I... I don't know quite what your doing here, or why you haven't gone yet." Joy said.

Joy looked closer. Riley's face, sad and held within.

"But... I guess your important. You must have been, at some point." Joy said. She sniffled and said "I guess I just don't see it quite yet.".

She smiled down. The light from the memory dimmed.

"Maybe I'll know better when I get wherever we're going." Joy said.

It dissolved into curls of smog.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 20th 2109"_

In the outer reaches of the forest, Darryl and Heather were flying on Firefly and Windshear. Heather noticed that Darryl was looking upset, so she had the two of them land on the ground, near a pond. Once they were on the ground, the two of them got off of their dragons, and Darryl walked over to a log that was near the pond and sat down on it. Heather, unable to stand seeing her future son so depressed, made her way over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, are you alright, Darryl?" Heather asked softly in concern.

"I'm fine." Darryl replied, almost inaudibly.

As she watched Darryl remain quiet and stare at the water, Heather realized that she needed to stop beating around the bush and get to the point.

"Okay, look, Darryl. I know that your upset about Amber getting captured and that you couldn't do anything about it. We're all upset. But you can't let that bother you! We'll save her when we can fight back." Heather said.

"Yeah, but what if she get's hurt in some way? If that happens, then I don't know what I would do with myself." Darryl asked.

"Aw, come on, this is Amber your talking about. From what I can tell, she's really tough. And I promise you, we'll find her and bring her back safely." Heather replied.

Darryl thought about it and then sighed. He turned to Heather and hugged her.

"I guess your right. Thank you, mom." Darryl said.

Heather said nothing. She just closed her eyes and returned his hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from where Darryl and Heather were, Hiccup and Fishlegs were flying on their dragons while scouting for any dangers lurking around. They were searching among the outer reaches of the forest and were close to the open fields of grass. However, they had decided not to leave the forest in fear of being discovered or spotted by enemy troops. But still, things were very uneasy in these parts of the forest, something the two Dragon Riders noted.

"Hey, Fishlegs, do you see anything?" Hiccup asked while searching among the different trees.

"None here, except for the roots from the trees, the stones, and the small critters living here. I've got a really bad feeling about this, Hiccup." Fishlegs replied.

"Yeah, your right. It's too quiet around here. Don't you agree, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded in agreement, observing the forest. Being a Night Fury, he had remarkable senses compared to Meatlug. As the Dragon Riders continued to search, they decided to land on the ground and look for more clues clearly. Both Toothless and Meatlug accompanied them, and they had their eyes peeled on both sides for any potential dangers. But so far, everything had been quiet during their search on the ground. They could only hear the many ravens screeching and flying up to the clear skies.

"Say, Hiccup, what do you think is happening back in Berk? Do you believe we can retake our home somehow?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup thought about it for a few seconds.

"I... I don't know, Fishlegs. But one thing's for sure. Those Berserker barbarians won't get away with all the atrocities they committed against us." Hiccup replied.

Fishlegs, who felt that he was given the answer he needed, merely nodded his head. Right now, he had to concentrate in helping his people and friends, not dwindling in the past. The two Vikings and their dragons continued their path through the outer reaches of the forest. As the pair approached the very edge of the entrance of Berk Forest, they decided to take a break from their search. However, their break was interrupted when Toothless and Meatlug began growling at the open fields. That made the two friends confused.

"Toothless? Bud, what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

He watched Toothless growl with his gaze set upon the open fields. Fishlegs was doing the same thing with Meatlug.

"Hiccup, I think they both sense something dangerous coming this way!" Fishlegs replied uneasily while focusing his attention with Meatlug.

Hiccup was shocked.

"What?" Hiccup asked, concerned.

Before they both knew it, the group noticed something high up in the sky while hearing large motors running. While they had problems figuring out what it was, they were all granted a shocking revelation once they got a clearer view of the object in the skies.

Five attack planes were flying in the sky while hiding among the clouds. They were all flying in fast speed and armed with dangerous weaponry. They weren't as destructive as the airships, but they were still dangerous weapons to be taken seriously. But the worst thing was that they were all flying towards the direction of Hiccup and his friends. That meant they would fly over Berk Forest, but for what reason?

"Hiccup, why are those planes flying over the forest? Are they searching for someone?" Fishlegs asked uneasily while eyeing the planes coming towards them.

"I think it's worse, Fishlegs! They must be searching for us! The Berserkers have moved more inland in the country!" Hiccup replied while jumping on Toothless's back.

Fishlegs did also the same with his dragon.

"We must return to Snooglefuzz! My parents and the others must be warned about this, but I think they are already beginning to be suspicious!" Hiccup said.

Fishlegs nodded.

"Yeah, let's just hope that the others have also discovered this and returned back to base!" Fishlegs said.

The two Dragon Riders flew fast in order to reach the deeper parts of the forest. They needed to be prepared for the upcoming commotion.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Joy was sitting on the top of a high rise. She looked up towards the light at the top of the cliff, the pink walls just barely reflecting enough light down into the grey depths for them to hit her retina.

"I was a pretty bad leader, wasn't I?" Joy asked.

A laugh echoed from one of the grey memories next to her.

"I just went with whatever I felt like doing. I never even took their advice most of the time." Joy said.

Several memories near her hands wisped away.

"They tried. I failed." Joy said.

Her light dimmed. She gave a smile.

"I hope I have the time to get better." Joy said.

As she closed her eyes, her light... the flame of Joy... went out.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 20th 2109"_

Back in Snooglefuzz, Future Heather, Stoick, Valka, Spitelout, and Gobber had gathered up all the fighters, as well as the refugees. Stoick had become very cautious about the foreign sound, and he ordered the fighters to be prepared while watching upwards. It was nearly impossible to see the sky, thanks to the tall trees that covered the ground. Stoick's wary attention was interrupted when he heard his son calling out to him as he, Fishlegs, Darryl, Heather, and the other Dragon Riders returned from the scouting mission.

"Hey, dad, we're back!" Hiccup called out.

Future Heather, Stoick, Valka, Spitelout, and Gobber went over to check on them.

"Hiccup, what in Thor's name is going on here?" Stoick asked.

"Dad, there are about four or five attack planes flying over the forest! They must be searching for us!" Hiccup replied, much to his father's shock.

"WHAT? So the Berserkers have moved further inland? The ground forces must not be far away from here, then!" Stoick said while looking around.

"What are we going to do then, Stoick? I got a feeling that this forest is not safe to be hiding in anymore." Valka asked.

"We must do something quickly! All the refugees must be prepared to evacuate should we engage in open warfare!" Spitelout replied.

Stoick calmed them both down and tried to come up with a solution.

"There is only ONE thing that we can do! But that will require ALL of us!" Stoick replied.

Everyone listened to his plan and they got to work. They soon gathered up the rest of the refugees to deliver them his declaration. Most of them were very uneasy, while others were prepared to defend their people.

"Attention, sons and daughters of Berk! As you all may know, the Berserkers are still searching for us! They won't give up until they discover our whereabouts! That is why I therefore declare an evacuation of Berk Forest! If we can move further inland and upwards towards the Valdra Falls, then we will finally be safe! Now everyone, gather up your belongings and move on! This forest must be abandoned so no one will suspect something suspicious!" Stoick announced.

The large crowds of refugees did as he said and started evacuating. Darryl, Heather, and the Dragon Riders accompanied the fighters, as they also felt that defending those who couldn't fight was an obligation for them as well.

* * *

In the skies above Berk Forest, aboard one of the attack planes, a dim-witted Koopa Troopa was piloting the first attack plane. His name was Jackson Koopa, and he was the leader of the five pilots, which together formed the KB Pilots. Despite the fact that he had never went to flight school, Jackson managed to do his job as a pilot (even tough he had crash-landed many times before). As Jackson flew over Berk Forest, he communicated with his fellow pilots about the situation.

"Well, men, this is KB 1 speaking! Any sign of those troublemaking refuges from Berk?" Jackson asked though the communicator.

 _"Negative, Captain Koopa! All I see in this area are mountains and the large forest in the middle!"_ the pilot of KB 2, a Hammer Bro named Leo Krump, replied through the communicator.

 _"Guys, I have a feeling they are far ahead of us! They can't be hiding here, can they?"_ the pilot of KB 3, a Goomba named Shawn Chandler, asked.

 _"Oh, shut it, Shawn! Your just lazy because you can't find anyone, so keep looking!"_ the pilot of KB 4, a Paratroopa named David Kritter, replied.

 _"Hey! Don't you take that tone with me, you dumb Paratroopa!"_ Shawn snapped.

 _"Come on, people, what's the holdup? Let's just bomb this forest!"_ the pilot of KB 5, a Dry Bones named Icarus Kutlass, asked while in a practically insane state.

 _"No! Don't even think about it, Icarus! If you seriously do that, then those innocent animals in the forest will die!"_ Shawn replied, expressing his pro-environmental thoughts.

 _"Ha! Innocent my rear end! Those Berkians are practically hiding down there somewhere!"_ Icarus snapped.

"Icarus, King Bowser has forbidden us from wasting our bombs for something useless as that! Come to your senses! We are only here on a scouting mission!" Jackson said, trying to reason with him.

 _"You know, I'm also in favor of bombing the forest! I mean, there could be survivors down there, so why don't we burn them alive?"_ Leo asked, agreeing with Icarus's suggestion.

 _"Not you too, Leo! Stop it immediately! Do you even know what defying a direct order from King Bowser means?"_ David asked, getting uneasy about the heated argument.

 _"To heck with his orders. I want to secure a better future for the Darklands, so mind your own businesses!"_ Icarus replied angrily.

 _"Count me in, comrade! Once we do this, the great King Bowser himself will be proud of us!"_ Leo exclaimed.

"No, guys, don't!" Jackson ordered.

However, he was ignored. The two overzealous pilots defied their orders by dropping their bombs onto Berk Forest. Their actual mission was just to scout the area, not bomb a forest. As large bombs from both KB 2 and KB 5 fell down towards the forest, the results ended with disaster and inferno. Large explosions appeared, causing piles of smoke to rise from them.

* * *

The view was even more terrible from the inside. The bomb dropping had taken the evacuating Berkians by surprise and horror. They struggled in coming to their senses while dealing with the more difficult escape route. The burning trees created large smoke, which made the formerly clean and fresh air completely toxic and uninhabitable. Furthermore, burning branches fell onto the ground, thereby blockading the easiest escape routes, not the mention the worse trouble with the fallen trees. The truth was that the bombing of Berk Forest had made their escape route a living hell. But luckily, with the aid of the dragons, the evacuators managed to find their way out while struggling to compose themselves.

Darryl, Firefly, Hiccup, and Toothless were close by Heather, Future Heather, Stoick, Valka, Spitelout, and Gobber. They tried to guide the refuges to safety while helping them with blockades and burning trees. With the help of the other Dragon Riders, of course, their teamwork became more helpful to those in need, especially children and older people. Snotlout and Hookfang cut down burning trees, thanks to Hookfang's fiery scale ability.

But while some managed to get into safety, many of the refuges had been killed by not only the bombs, but the fire as well. Their loss affected Hiccup, Stoick, and Valka emotionally. They had feared that they would all die in the forest, but with great encouragement from both Astrid and Gobber, there was no time to mourn for the perished. However, this day would remind them of their tragic evacuation from a once beautiful forest close to Berk. Once they had finally reached the Valdra Falls, they would officially start retaking their shattered home.

* * *

 _"Location: Monstropolis, The World Of Disney, January 26th 2109"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph reached Monsters Inc. By then, nightfall had fallen onto the city, the dark environment lit up from fires in the various ruined buildings of the city. They made their way up to the building and tried to open the front doors, but they were all locked. Rancis burned through one of the doors with a spray of toxic sugar waste, and he and everyone else entered the lobby, which was completely trashed, but fortunately already lit up, since the power still worked.

"Alright, guys. Let's try to find any clues as quickly and quietly as possible. We don't want to let anyone know that we're here just yet." Vanellope ordered.

Everyone nodded. But before they could move on, a voice spoke up.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" the voice asked in confusion.

Claire, Sully, Johnny, and Randall stood up from behind the lobby desk, and the four of them made their way over to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph.

"Oh, hey, you four. Listen, we were told by Mike that this city got attacked, so we came over to help." Sticky explained

"Okay, but your a little bit late for that. Mostly everyone in this world got captured by Jubilee's forces and sent to different worlds for imprisonment. We're the only ones left in the city." Johnny said.

"So, it was Jubilee that attacked Monstropolis?" Torvald asked.

"Correct." Johnny replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph noticed that Johnny didn't look like he was in too good of a shape. Instead of it's smooth self, Johnny's fur was ruffled slightly, and his clothes also looked a little bit dirty. As a matter of fact, he, Claire, Sully, and Randall all looked exhausted, each of them having tired looks in their eyes. Crumbelina sighed.

"Can you guys access the rest of the factory?" Crumbelina asked.

"Well, we can't access the Scare/Laugh Floors for some reason, along with the Mail Room and Simulation Room. But we can still get into the hallways, and we think that the Boiler Room underneath the factory is still accessible, but we haven't been in there at all while we've been in this building." Randall replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay then. We need you four to stay here while we investigate the factory to see if any of Jubilee's forces are here." Vanellope said.

"Alright. Do you want us to come with you?" Sully asked.

"No, Sully. You four look exhausted. Stay here and rest. We'll be fine." Vanellope replied.

Sully nodded.

"Okay, if you say so." Sully said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph then said goodbye to Claire, Sully, Johnny, and Randall, and they started heading down one of the hallways.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Candace called out.

Toxika shook her head.

"Candace, no one's going to reply back." Toxika said.

Suddenly, the green haired woman felt something wet on her feet, along with everyone else. They looked down to see arrows painted into the carpet with blood.

"Okay, what is this?" Gloyd asked.

"I think someone wants us to follow them." Vanellope replied.

"But what if it's a trap? This is really freaking me out." Candlehead asked nervously.

"Then we just fight back. Come on, Candlehead, you and most of us have super powers. What's the worst that can happen?" Vanellope asked.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph followed the arrows down the hall and to the right, only to see a dead end with a wall of tools hanging from a rack.

"What the heck? Why would it lead us here?" Snowanna asked.

Vanellope frowned as she noticed blood arrows pointing at a wrench and a little yellow sticky note on it.

"Lift up wrench, then pull." Vanellope read out loud.

Taffyta frowned.

"So, someone's hiding out in the basement? Who knew?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope shrugged and did as the note said. The wall shifted to the left, revealing the hidden hallway to the Boiler Room. Everyone went inside, and once they were all in, the door shut behind them. They continued walking forward until they came into the Boiler Room of the factory.

"Boo." a deep voice behind them suddenly said.

They jumped in shock and turned around to see none other then Thermyl leaning down from one of the pipes.

"Thermyl?" Jubileena asked in shock.

Thermyl smirked.

"Hello, Jubileena. Long time no see." Thermyl greeted coldly.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 20th 2109"_

Back in the keep in the Ghost Zone, Jubilee was in the throne room, having a conversation with Savannah Shane and Melinda Finster from an alternate universe during the year 2045 called the LilNate03 Universe. The dark cherry girl stood at the center of the room

"We usually don't agree to meetings like this because we're busy with things in our lives. What's so important that you had to drag us out of our universe?" LilNate03 Universe Savannah asked.

Jubilee smirked and waved her hand, making multiple viewers appear, each of them showing different worlds in all universes.

"Do you see these views?" Jubilee asked.

She stretched out her arms, gesturing to an image of San Fransokyo in one of the viewers. The city was lit up, thanks to the streetlights and neon advertisements. She turned back to LilNate03 Universe Savannah and LilNate03 Universe Melinda.

"What's missing from this? Do you know?" Jubilee asked.

"No, I don't." LilNate03 Universe Melinda replied.

Jubilee turned and walked over to a window.

"I'll tell you what's missing. Me. My name should cover San Fransokyo, as well as all of the other worlds. This is why I need you two and your organization... the S.A.D. Club, I believe it was called. With your and my other allies help, I'll conquer the whole multiverse, and all worlds will bow to me." Jubilee explained. She then turned from the window, the green and black lights of the Ghost Zone casting shadows across her face, and said "So, if you join me and help me take over the multiverse, I'll help you take control of your universe, starting with Reptar City.".

LilNate03 Universe Savannah and LilNate03 Universe Melinda looked at each other. LilNate03 Universe Melinda nodded to LilNate03 Universe Savannah, who turned back to Jubilee.

"Okay, we'll help." LilNate03 Universe Savannah said.

Jubilee grinned.

"Great. Now that introductions are out of the way, let's discuss my plan for multiversal dominion. Comrades, I have finally conceived a plan, a plan that will determine our future! I now present you: Operation Ragnarök!" Jubilee said.

She waved the Reality Gauntlet, and the viewers disappeared, while a large screen appeared behind her.

"Operation: Ragnarök is composed of three parts. The first part is to recruit as much villains as possible, like I did with you two and my other allies. The second step is to take over various worlds in each universe under a single banner. They will all belong to me and will become valuable assets to the plan. At last, the third and final part of our glorious future. You two better pay attention here! Once we have gathered up our strengths, we will finally cleanse any threat to our alliance. The targets consist of our enemies, but above all, the targets are my enemies, Sugar Rush! Our conquest of the multiverse will show people that anyone who dares challenge us will fall! Every universe will bow down to our might!" Jubilee explained.

LilNate03 Universe Savannah and LilNate03 Universe Melinda grinned evilly.

"Excellent plan, Jubilee. With this, we can't possibly fail." LilNate03 Universe Savannah said.

Jubilee grinned.

"Precisely, Savannah." Jubilee said.


	16. The Beginning Of The Worst

**Chapter 16: The Beginning Of The Worst**

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 15th 2046"_

In the past, in the city of Reptar City, the citizens were minding their own businesses as usual. It was a warm Summer day, and school had ended for the city's kids. In the city park, a boy and three of his friends were chilling out on the green grass. The boy's name was Darin Pickles, and he had pale skin, long black hair, and blue eyes, and he wore black clothes. His friends consisted of another male and two females. The male was named Bobby Frumpkin, and he had peach colored skin, short curly brown hair, and green eyes, and he wore a white shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. The first female was a girl named Christy Wehrenburg, and she had pale skin, long brown hair, and blue eyes, and she wore a yellow blouse, a purple skirt, and black high heels. And the second female was a girl named Jessica Barrow, and she had pale skin, long black jet hair that was plated, brown eyes, and freckles, and she wore glasses, an orange shirt, dark green pants, and black shoes. Together, the four of them had a good time warming up out in the sun.

"Man, this sun sure is hot, don't you agree?" Darin asked.

"Yeah, but I'm thirsty all of the sudden." Jessica replied while drinking from a bottle of water.

The skies were clear blue, with many clouds hanging around it. But suddenly, a large shadow appeared over the four friends. Since they had sunglasses on, they only thought that it was a large cloud. But they were wrong.

"Oh, this cloud is too big! I want sunshine, not shadow!" Christy complained while lying on the grass.

"Yeah, this is one heck of a big cloud. Perhaps it will be over soon." Bobby said, agreeing with his friend about the nuisance.

Darin decided to open his eyes and watch the big cloud. But when he did, his eyes widened through his sunglasses. He then took of his sunglasses to get a good look at what it was that blocked the sun. The teenage boy shook with fear.

"Uh, guys, there's something up in the sky." Darin said.

Jessica opened her eyes and looked up, and she also became shocked. Something was up in the sky. After a few seconds, Bobby and Christy also noticed the giant object in the sky. It was an airship that was now floating over the town park. The four friends became very uneasy.

"What the heck is that?" Bobby asked while pointing his finger towards the airship.

Jessica noticed a flag with a dark red skull and a black background on the airship, and she gasped in horror.

"We're being invaded by the S.A.D. Club!" Jessica replied frantically.

The airship turned it's aim towards the city hall's bell and fired a missile towards it. A large explosion appeared in the city center and the whole city was plunged into chaos.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Bing Bong was guiding Sadness through Imagination Land. They were just passing trophy town, and a Mind Worker had pinned a medal on his chest.

"What kind of dangerous are we talking here?" Bing Bong asked.

"Well, the only real reason that it's dangerous is because it's never been tried before." Sadness replied. She then gave him one of her rare smiles and said "I should be fine.".

"What are you even planning on doing?" Bing Bong asked.

"Well... do you know what a Daydream is?" Sadness asked.

Bing Bong scratched his head.

"Not really. There's a Daydream Production plant, but I never quite figured out what it was." Bing Bong asked.

"Well, that's where we need to go." Sadness replied.

"Alright. So, what is a Daydream, then?" Bing Bong asked.

"A Daydream is either a meta-physical rendering of a concept by linkage to Imagination Land, or a variable memory replacement that let's you imagine something without having to recall your actual past." Sadness replied.

Bing Bong stared at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"What?" Bing Bong asked.

"Oh, right. I'm not very good at this, am I?" Sadness asked.

"No, I think your just too smart for me." Bing Bong replied.

"Well, think of it as... uh... they can either take something in Imagination Land and make it so that Riley can see it in the real world, or they can let Riley think of something that she hasn't actually seen." Sadness explained.

"That... makes sense. So how is this helpful?" Bing Bong asked.

"Well, you were Imagined in Imagination Land, right?" Sadness asked.

"Yeah." Bing Bong replied.

"You actually have a Daydream connected to you around somewhere." Sadness said.

"Really? Where?" Bing Bong asked.

"I'm hoping to find it. It should be in the Daydream Factory somewhere." Sadness replied. She looked down at her feet and said "If we can't, we can forge you a new one.".

"Alright. What would that do for me?" Bing Bong asked.

"Well... you should be able to get injected meta-physically into the real world." Sadness replied.

"You mean Riley could see me?" Bing Bong asked.

"Yeah, basically." Sadness replied.

"That's amazing! Why didn't someone do that earlier?" Bing Bong asked.

"Well, that was because we could just leave Headquarters and be seen outside. Besides, Riley already remembers you, and has been for the past nine decades." Sadness replied.

Bing Bong nodded.

"Then why are we going to do this?" Bing Bong asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud tremor off in the distance. Sadness looked over her shoulder in the direction of the tremor.

"Well... mostly because of that." Sadness replied.

Bing Bong turned around, just as all of the Personality Islands shut down and started to break apart. The two of them watched until each of the Personality Islands disappeared behind one of the buildings in Cloud Town.

"Their all down." Sadness said. She looked down and said "May God help us all.".

* * *

Anger slammed his fist into the glass window pane.

"You've got to be kidding me. Their all gone!" Anger said angrily.

From his corner, Fear's whispered to himself, looking up at the now black Core Memories in the Core Memory Container.

"It'll all be okay. Just take a deep breath." Fear whispered. He then drew a shuddering breath in and whispered "Focus. You need to focus. It'll all be okay.".

* * *

Sadness plopped down on her rear.

"Their gone. I can't believe it. Why are they gone?" Sadness asked.

Bing Bong grabbed her.

"I... I don't know. But you have to stay focused. We will have time for worrying about it, but we need to go." Bing Bong replied.

Sadness looked up at him.

"But... it's just so sad." Sadness said.

"I know. I felt the same way about my rocket." Bing Bong said.

Sadness looked up at him. He nodded. She started to cry and buried her face in his chest.

"Your part of a bigger thing, and it's sad that it's falling apart." Bing Bong said. He then looked down at her with a smile and said "But, we can make an attempt to fix this.".

Sadness sobbed and gave Bing Bong a sad smile.

* * *

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 15th 2046"_

A few minutes after the start of the attack, it was a terrible view. Most of the members of the S.A.D. Club was now marching through the streets of Reptar City, wearing black hoodies and ski masks (the S.A.D. Club's uniform), and carrying weapons such as knives, guns, machine guns, and grenades. The statue of the city's mayor, Matthew Teahen, had been replaced by a statue of Jubilee. Many vehicles and buildings were destroyed, and the roads that had once been filled by normal vehicles were replaced by tanks, armored personal carriers, transport trucks, and military cars. Most of the civilians of Reptar City had been apprehended and were waiting in line to be sent to newly constructed labor camps, deep in the forest outside the city. There were also some who tried to resist against the invaders, but they were no match for the S.A.D. Club. However, the LilNate03 Universe version of the Rugrats and their families had managed to evade capture and were hiding somewhere in the city.

In front of the ruined city hall, LilNate03 Universe Chaz, who had been instrumental in the invasion, held a victory speech for the entire S.A.D. Club. They all stood and hailed him as a great hero. A S.A.D. flag hung over the city hall to symbolize their ownership of the city.

"Comrades, we have finally taken revenge against the pathetic citizens of this city and our enemies! For as long as this organization has been around, we have been the one's that have lost while they have celebrated their victories! But now, we will dominate this era! And nothing will stand in our way! Long live the S.A.D. Club!" LilNate03 Universe Chaz announced.

All of the S.A.D. Club members shouted praises at him and their leadership. After the speech, Chaz inspected some loyal members of the S.A.D. Club, and then spoke to the LilNate03 Universe version of Helga Pataki. The blonde haired woman saluted her fellow S.A.D. Club leader as he approached her. LilNate03 Universe Chaz smiled at that.

"Ah, Miss Pataki. Any news from Coco in our neighboring universe?" LilNate03 Universe Chaz asked.

"Yes, Chaz, we have just received information that Miss LaBouche has reached her universe's version of our city in the Celrock Universe with the rest of the organization, and they are currently occupying it. They have also captured Casey Wehrenberg, the youngest daughter of that universe's version of Zack Wehrenberg." LilNate03 Universe Helga replied.

LilNate03 Universe Chaz grinned evilly.

"Excellent! Then we will remain here for now. We will wait until Savannah gives us an order." LilNate03 Universe Chaz said.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Sadness stood next to Bing Bong in front of an enormous building.

"I never realized it was so large." Bing Bong said in awe.

He gazed up... and up... and up... until he saw the top, shining with light. Random ledges and overhangs with occasional crenelations and various building materials poked out all the way up to the top.

"It has to be. It's a lightning rod of imagination. It draws all of those random thoughts together and coalesces them into... well, not Ideas, persay, but Daydreams. It's what made you. It permeates this area of the mind with concepts." Sadness replied.

"Do we have to go all the way to the top?" Bing Bong asked, looking down at her worriedly.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I'm not sure I can even make it that far." Sadness replied.

She looked up at the building with trepidation. Just then, the tower seemed to warp, twisting in a way that seemed to defy whatever laws governed the Mind Space. But eventually, it snapped back into place, shorter then it was before. One of the walls had turned entirely flat and had an entrance at the base. Sadness blinked.

"That was weird." Sadness said.

"Does it normally do that?" Bing Bong asked.

"Well, it's mostly random, but usually it get's larger. It getting smaller, so she must not be using Imagination Land much right now." Sadness replied.

The building warped again, and while the wall was shorter, it turned back to it's original random self. Bing Bong looked down at Sadness.

"We can do it. I'm sure of it." Bing Bong said.


	17. Corruption

**Chapter 17: Corruption**

 _"Location: Monstropolis, The World Of Disney,_ _November 20th 2109_ _"_

Thermyl grinned psychotically.

"So, what game do you guys want to play now?" Thermyl asked menacingly.

"Fudge you." Candlehead replied angrily.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Thermyl said. He then glanced at Swizzle and asked "So your still alive, after everything I did?".

Swizzle gasped and then scowled.

"You must be Thermyl!" Swizzle replied angrily.

Thermyl nodded.

"Yes, that would be me." Thermyl said calmly.

Swizzle yelled and flew forward. But before he could even reach anywhere near Thermyl, he suddenly stopped flying and fell to his knees, gasping in pain as his body started glitching red.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena cried.

She attempted to run towards Swizzle, but she also fell to her knees, her body glitching red. In fact, the same thing also happened to the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Ralph, but Thermyl just stood where he was, calmly watching them with a frown. Eventually, they crumpled to the floor.

"What... what's happening?" Nougetsia asked.

Taffyta scowled, stood up, and pointed accusingly at Thermyl.

"You! You did this!" Taffyta replied angrily.

Thermyl shook his head.

"Sorry, even with my magic, I'm afraid that I'm not exactly powerful enough to pull off something like that. So, may I present to you, an accomplice of mine and an old enemy of yours." Thermyl said.

There was a flash of light before Jubilee appeared before them. She smirked as everyone gasped.

"Hello, Sugar Rush and Ralph. It's good to see you again." Jubilee greeted.

A shiver of fear went up everyone's spines. Ralph took a deep breath and put a brave look on his face.

"What do you want, Jubilee?" Ralph asked angrily.

Jubilee grinned.

"I'm so glad you asked, Ralph. You are going to destroy Vanellope for me." Jubilee replied.

"No way! I don't know what kind of sick game your playing, but I will never side with you and fight my friends!" Ralph said angrily.

"Oh, I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter." Jubilee said.

She waved the Reality Gauntlet. Ralph suddenly screamed in agony, fell to the ground, and squirmed around for a few minutes before stopping.

"Ralph?" Snowanna asked in concern.

Ralph's head shot up and everyone gasped. Ralph's eyes were glowing red and he had a blank look on his face. He slowly stood up and faced everyone without a word. Vanellope turned to Jubilee and glared at her.

"Jubilee, what did you do?" Vanellope asked angrily.

Jubilee grinned.

"I just fixed him up a bit and made him my own personal bodyguard." Jubilee replied.

Vanellope gasped and turned to Ralph.

"Ralph, it's me, Vanellope. You taught me how to drive and helped me build a kart. You helped me reclaim my game." Vanellope said, trying to talk sense into him.

Jubilee crossed her arms.

"He won't listen to you anymore, Von Schweetz. I made it so that he only knows full loyalty to me without question." Jubilee explained.

She nodded. Ralph looked at Vanellope and started stomping towards her. Everyone noticed that and started charging towards Vanellope to help her.

"Ralph, hold the others off!" Jubilee ordered.

Ralph just nodded and blocked the group's path, preventing them from hurrying to help Vanellope. He mindlessly threw a punch at the group, causing them to jump backwards out of the way. They then each got into fighting stances and faced Ralph, who just stared at them before narrowing his eyes. However, Vanellope shook her head, knowing that she couldn't fight the wrecker. She cared for him too much. Rancis, who was in his sugar mutant form, noticed his girlfriend's expression and turned to her.

"Vanellope?" Rancis asked in concern.

Vanellope took a step back and shook her head again.

"I can't fight him, Rancis. He's my friend. He's my Stinkbrain." Vanellope replied.

Ralph swung at Rancis, who rolled out of the way.

"Look, we don't really have a choice here, Vanny. We can't let him kill all of us." Rancis said.

"But I can't. There's got to be a way that doesn't involve hurting him." Vanellope said frantically.

She glitched out of the way as Ralph focused on her next and threw a punch at her.

"You have to fight, Vanellope. I'm fighting against Jubilee, aren't I?" Jubileena asked, forcing Ralph back with a cherry bomb after he came towards her.

"But Jubilee's sick and twisted, and Ralph's not. He's good." Vanellope replied.

"Then you need to help him remember everything. Talking didn't help, so you may need to resort to something you don't want to do." Jubileena said.

Vanellope knew what the cherry girl meant, but she refused to admit it. She didn't want to fight her best friend. She couldn't, not after everything he had done for her. But as she looked up at the corrupted Bad Guy, she knew that there weren't any other options. She sighed, agreeing with Jubileena with her suggestion as to how to save Ralph... even if it meant his game over. And she knew that Ralph would understand.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney,_ _November 20th 2109_ _"_

"Three hundred and seventy two, three hundred and seventy three, three hundred and seventy four..." Bing Bong muttered.

"Are you sure we've only made it that far?" Sadness asked, stumbling onto an escalator, while Bing Bong stepped up the stairs on their right.

"Pretty sure. I never was amazing at counting. Three-hundred and fifty-seven, three-hundred and fifty-eight, three-hundred and fifty-nine..." Bing Bong replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Monstropolis, The World Of Disney,_ _November 20th 2109_ _"_

"Ralph, I know you can hear me!" Vanellope shouted, ducking a rocket fist that Ralph launched from his suit.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe had used their abilities respectively to try to subdue Ralph, but the wrecker managed to dodge every attack and delivered a barrage of punches and rocket fist attacks at the group, knocking them backwards or onto the ground.

"Vanellope, your holding back. You need to fight." Crumbelina said angrily.

"I am!" Vanellope shouted while blocking another of Ralph's punches.

"No, your holding back! Your still scared." Snowanna said.

"I'm not!" Vanellope shouted.

Jubilee approached the group, her face having an emotionless expression.

"You are. You can't fight because your afraid that you'll kill him. And we all know that Ralph won't regenerate if he's dead in this world." Jubilee said mockingly.

"Shut it!" Minty sneered.

She lunged at Jubilee, delivering a punch to her stomach. Jubilee fell to the ground a few feet away and groaned as she got up. She cocked her head as she looked at Minty, who was charging at her again.

"You shouldn't have done that, Mints." Jubilee said.

She waved the Reality Gauntlet. Minty suddenly froze as she was just about to reach Jubilee. She struggled to move her limbs, but they wouldn't listen.

"Ralph, come on! Remember!" Vanellope shouted.

She shot a blast of pixels, sending Ralph falling backward off his feet. The wrecker recovered, regained his footing, and charged at her. He threw a punch at the 9 year old president, who blocked it by having her hands glitch, but his strength broke through her defense, causing her to lose her footing. The wrecker followed up with a punch that pinned Vanellope down. The black haired girl tried to recover, but Ralph stepped on her back, not allowing her to get up.

"That's enough, Ralph." Jubilee said.

She approached them and gestured for him to get off of her. She retained the emotionless expression as she looked down at Vanellope.

"You can't fight your own friend, let alone kill him. But he and I can kill you." Jubilee said.

The dark cherry girl grabbed the president by her neck, lifting her so they faced each other.

"And trust me, I'm going to enjoy it. You and your pathetic team may have foiled my plans for the past three times, but I will win. And then, once I'm done destroying everything and everyone you and my past self know, I'll slaughter you two in a slow and painful death." Jubilee said in a deadly tone.

Vanellope kicked and flailed at Jubilee, but the girl maintained her grip. She tried to glitch, but no code rippled through her body. Jubilee took out her beamsword, activated it, and held it close to Vanellope's neck.

"Another hero falls." Jubilee said mockingly.

Vanellope braced herself for the beamsword's impact. She couldn't stop Jubilee, who would most likely kill the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe after she was done with her. She would never race again, and she would never save Ralph or tease him with nicknames. But the impact never came. She opened her eyes and looked back at Jubilee. The beamsword was inches from slicing through her skin, but Jubilee's arm wasn't moving. The girl was trying to move it, but it wouldn't move because Swizzle was using his telekinesis on it. He then made Jubilee release her hold on Vanellope before throwing her onto a wall. Jubilee looked up and glared at Swizzle.

"You'll pay for that, Malarkey." Jubilee growled. She then stood up, calmed down, and ordered "Anyway, I have what I need. I'll let you all alone for now. Let's go, Ralph and Thermyl.".

Ralph nodded and the jetpack slid out of the back of his suit. He fired a rocket fist at the ceiling, creating a hole to the factory surface. Jubilee quickly got onto his back, while Ralph grabbed Thermyl. The three of them then flew through the hole as the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe helplessly watched on.

* * *

 _"Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts, the Celrock Universe, August 1st 2047"_

The first thing that Casey Wehrenberg's body registered as she came back into consciousness after being attacked by her universe's Coco were the groans that echoed through the halls of wherever she found herself now. Her fingers twitched, and she realized that her body was pressed against a cold, hard, stone floor. Her eyes slowly opened. Things seemed to come in quite fuzzy at first, but as her vision cleared, she noticed grey stone walls and rusted bars that separated her from the rest of the world. Water leaked into her cell, dripping at a steady pace. Casey picked herself up from the ground, and she shivered at the draft in the hall and tried to cover up, but the air and her metal bonds only bit into her bare skin. Casey let her eyes blink a few times, hoping to possibly pick up more. Only barely could she see much outside of her cell. The teenage girl tried to stand up, only to fall to her knees as a sharp pain in her chest intensified. Her hand shifted up, coming to a stop above a deep burn above her right breast, where she had been struck by a flamethrower earlier.

 _"Darn it. How could I have let this happen? And where the heck am I?"_ Casey wondered, sitting down on the cold stone.

After a few moments, the girl could hear what sounded like footsteps echoing down the hall. Her head picked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever seemed to be approaching. SourCog 13 nearly walked past Casey's cell, but she backed up to take a proper look.

"I see your awake." SourCog 13 said, being able to talk properly due to Jubilee using the Reality Gauntlet to fix any bugs in her and SourCog 10's programming.

Casey gave no response to the robot.

"Master Jubilee is waiting for you. I suppose that she'll want to know that her special little guest is awake. You just wait right there. Don't worry, I'll be back soon enough." SourCog 13 said.

Of course, the female robot would tell her to stay put. It wasn't like she would be able to leave or go anywhere. So, she sat there in defeat. Eventually, after a few minutes, Jubilee came to a stop in front of her cell. Following closely behind was SourCog 13.

"So you were right, SourCog 13. You did the right thing by telling me. Maybe I should reward you for your service." Jubilee said.

"Of course, Master." SourCog 13 said simply.

Jubilee stepped toward the cell's door, allowing SourCog 13 to unlock it for her. Of course, she could have just opened it herself, but she decided to have SourCog 13 do it for her. She walked over towards Casey, who was kneeling down and tilting her head up to look at her.

"Good evening, Miss Wehrenberg. You've caused my troops a lot of trouble by resisting them while they were taking over your town. As of a result, your going to be punished severely, along with some of your loved ones." Jubilee said.

Casey closed her eyes, not wanting to think about her friends and family. Tears started forming, and they trailed down Casey's face as she brought her gaze back to Jubilee.

"Oh, don't worry, Casey. I'll give you all the comfort you deserve tonight." Jubilee said, wiping a few tears from her face. She stood back up, turned to SourCog 13, and ordered "Unbind her and follow me. Make sure she doesn't escape, though I rather doubt that she would try.".

Casey's gaze drifted back to the ground.

"W-Where are you taking me?" Casey asked, not really sure if she wanted to know.

She received no response from the two. Instead, Casey felt her hair being pulled by SourCog 13, to force her off the ground. She stumbled to her feet, waiting for the robot to let her go. She eventually did, but the human girl gave no resistance as the robot quickly moved to hold her arms behind her back. All Casey could bring herself to do was stare at the smirking face that belonged to Jubilee. The dark cherry girl turned to leave, Casey being prodded from behind to follow. Jubilee led the two through passageways that just barely received enough light to be navigable without incident.

"Where are we heading?" Casey asked.

That comment learned Casey a tug back from SourCog 13, who was restraining her.

"Oh, let the poor girl speak, SourCog 13. She won't be able to do much when I have my way with her soon enough." Jubilee said, nearly stopping in her tracks. She looked back towards Casey for a moment and said "You see, it's a very special place, my dear Casey. You may even see a few of your friends before we get there.".

"The others are here too?" Casey asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes. Everyone you know is here." Jubilee replied. She then slowed for a bit, put a hand up to her forehead, and said "Ah, but forgive me for not mentioning this earlier. You don't even know where we are.".

Casey was pretty sure she didn't even want to know.

"This was, at one point, one of your town's most prolific prisons. Of course, it sat all but abandoned until the attack on your universe. Luckily, was I to learn of this wonderful place. Lucky indeed." Jubilee explained.

As the group moved through the halls, a foul stench lingered in the air, only growing as they continued on. Casey's heart seemed to stop as they neared a new room. Small amounts of light seeped out into the passageway that they traveled through, though it didn't seem to be very much. The girl froze as she was led into a large chamber that contained savage torture devices, and her body started shaking even further.

 _"What is she going to do to me?"_ Casey wondered.

The girl still couldn't stop her eyes from scanning over the room. The first horrific device that her eyes settled upon seemed to be a small pyramid that was set atop four wooden legs. A Loptyr's chair, if she wasn't mistaken. Dark liquid crusted over the device, cables suspended above it. Casey could already imagine how the device was used, and it made her sick. Her gaze next settle on a device that she was absolutely sure of. The rack. The thought of her limbs being torn from their sockets entered her mind as she noticed a collection of a few right next to the contraption. What's worse was the row of spikes that lined the back of the device. Rusted stains left quite visible streaks down the device. She would rather not imagine which of the people she knew had to suffer through such an ordeal. Her eyes soon settled over several smaller devices that she couldn't quite identify all of. No doubt, even the small devices could become quite excruciating.

"So, what do you think of my collection? You could say these pieces are getting much more work in then they've seen in the longest time." Jubilee asked. She stepped in front of Casey, making sure that she would be the center of her focus, and said "Of course, your friends and family have been the first to suffer.".

Jubilee directed Casey's attention to a sight that was much worse then the devices alone. It was a woman that was suspended by a rope that bound her wrists, hanging from the ceiling. Her jaw was only barely hanging onto the rest of her face. The familiar red liquid had trailed it's way from her face down the front of the woman's bare body and the many scattered burns that now patched across her skin. It took a while for Casey to recognize the woman. Even though her hair had been crudely chopped away and she hung there as a victim of such cruel abuse, there was no doubt to the teenager who that was.

"Aunt Nicole?" Casey asked in horror.

"Ah, yes. That shrew couldn't be tamed, but at least we found a way to silence that mouth of hers." Jubilee replied.

As much as Casey wanted to turn away, she still found herself locked on her suffering aunt.

"Why?" Casey asked, no longer able to keep her thoughts contained.

"Why? Because you people have been a thorn in the side of me and my other allies for far too long! Your friends have suffered a great deal today. Of course, not all of them have received... well, we'll just call it our special treatment." Jubilee replied.

Casey fought back against the wave of tears that were welling up in her eyes.

 _"How many of my friends had to suffer through this?"_ Casey wondered.

Jubilee smirked and turned to SourCog 13.

"SourCog 13, take our little prisoner here and follow me." Jubilee ordered.

As Casey was pulled up to her feet, Jubilee made one more remark to her.

"Oh, don't forget, I have extra special plans for you, my dear Casey." Jubilee said.

They left the torture chamber and headed back through the labyrinth of halls that made up the former prison.

"Oh, I think you'll like this surprise, Wehrenberg." Jubilee said as they continued onto wherever she was heading.

Casey still kept her gaze fixed on the other girl's back.

"I mean, you are heading to a chamber meant just for you. What an honor. Even our little Melenda didn't receive this kind of special treatment." Jubilee said.

Casey's eyes widened at her statement.

"How could you? Isn't it enough that you have my aunt and the others, but my own cousin?" Casey asked angrily.

Jubilee let out an amused laugh, still looking back towards Casey.

"As much as I would have loved to save this for later, remember that you all were getting in my and my allies ways." Jubilee replied.

Casey's feet stopped moving, causing SourCog 13 to force her forward.

"No, no, no!" Casey cried out, tears cascading down her face at this point.

"My, my. I haven't even done anything to you yet, and your already crying heavily." Jubilee teased, turning to face her. She then looked at SourCog 13 and ordered "SourCog 13, if you would please.".

"Of course, Master." SourCog 13 said with a grin spreading across her face.

She picked up the sobbing girl and slung her over her shoulder before she continued following her master to their destination.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Sadness groaned as she stumbled over the next step and fell over.

"Urgh. I'm not sure I can make it." Sadness said wearily.

Bing Bong turned around.

"You can do it! You just need to keep moving." Bing Bong said reassuringly.

"Well, I..." Sadness started to say.

She didn't get to finish as the building warped around her. The castle piece that she was on softened, then turned to liquid, flowing down into the next level as lava. She was held stationary until the building snapped back. She started to fall, but then she grasped a vine wall that had appeared next to her, using it to swing back and forth, in and out of the building. Bing Bong crept closer to the sheer drop that had appeared.

"Sadness! Uh, what should I do?" Bing Bong asked.

"Try and grab the vine that I'm on and haul it up!" Sadness replied.

Bing Bong got as close to the edge as he dared and reached out his trunk. The vine swung in, and he wrapped his trunk around it as tightly as he could. The green vine strained against it, and he pulled back. Then, he reached out his forelimb and grabbed the vine. It quivered, but held. Sadness started to climb up the vine.

The building warped again.

The vine disappeared, and Sadness was once again held stationary. She started to fall again, and Bing Bong winced and looked down.

"I'm okay." Sadness said from the bottom of the cliff. She floated up on a cloud that she had fallen onto and said "This is a bit more dangerous then I thought.".

* * *

 _"Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts, the Celrock Universe,_ _August 1st 2047_ _"_

Casey had been carried to a small chamber. There wasn't much in the room at all, which brought questions to her room that she didn't even want to know the answers to. The blonde haired girl was set down on a platform, letting out a gasp at the sudden cold that she felt from the surface beneath her. SourCog 13 pulled her arms up and behind her head, binding them with leather straps. She moved down to pull a strap across her chest as well. As a last step, she spread Casey's legs, continuing on to bind those to the surface as well. Casey closed her eyes for what was to come, but nothing did. She opened her eyes to see Jubilee, standing to her right and looking down at her.

"Comfortable? You sure look like you are." Jubilee said. She then turned back to face SourCog 13 and ordered "SourCog 13, would you mind bringing in the equipment?".

SourCog 13 nodded and left the room. Once she was gone, Jubilee turned back to Casey, gazing down into her terrified victim's eyes. She let her gaze fall over the rest of Casey's body.

"It really is quite a shame. Perhaps a couple of boys had quite an eye for you. Too bad it was for one that lost everything in the end." Jubilee said.

She jabbed a finger down at the wound that Casey had received earlier, the blonde haired girl letting out a shrill cry at the pain that pierced through her system. Jubilee twisted her finger so that her nail cut down into the wound, drawing blood. She continued to dig her nails into the wound, further opening it. All Casey could do was let out small cries as she tried the best that she could to hold back, not wanting Jubilee to get the satisfaction that she desired.

"Why hold back? Oh, I know. Your saving your precious voice for the main event. Isn't that..." Jubilee started to ask tauntingly as blood spread from Casey's wound.

"Master Jubilee?" SourCog 13 asked upon her return.

Jubilee's face contorted as she let out a sigh from irritation.

"What?" Jubilee asked.

SourCog 13 held out the items that she was sent to retrieve: several metal tools on a tray. She set the tray down by her master before standing in a corner of the room. Jubilee turned her attention to the devices that laid before her. Of everything there, her eyes settled on a most fitting instrument. She picked up the device, inspecting it before showing the instrument to her special toy. The device caught the light of lamps nearby, showing the intricate designs which laced it. A sliver bulb of four distinct "leaves" which seemed to be attached to one end. A key of sorts, which seemed to operate the device stood on that end. The leaves met on the other end, tapering off before the tips diverged, seeming to be meant to tear at something. It was sort of like a cross between a knife and a drill. Casey's breathing increased. She seemed utterly terrified now, her chest rising and falling at an ever increasing pace.

"Aw, afraid of the pear, are we?" Jubilee asked.

Her eyes stayed locked with Casey's as she moved down her body, her fingers lightly trailing along.

"I must say, those fears are very well-founded." Jubilee said.

"Please, don't." Casey begged with tears streaking her face.

"Don't what?" Jubilee asked, moving the device into position by her leg.

"Don't." Casey replied.

"D-D-Don't!" Jubilee teased, moving on to force the device into the skin of the leg.

Casey's eyes shut as the blade was inserted.

"How does it feel, Wehrenberg? Don't worry, the best is still yet to come." Jubilee asked, marveling at the reaction of the girl. She then looked down at the device and said "Now, I wonder what this key does.".

Jubilee turned the key on the device, causing it to open and slice into Casey's leg's skin. Casey's eyes tightened further as she fought the urge to give into the pain that she felt.

"Oh, that's right. Hmm... how long can our dear little friend last?" Jubilee asked, the smirk on her face growing.

She turned the key once again, opening the device further. Jubilee continued on with the cycle, turning the key, widening the device, and eventually overcoming the other girl's will to hold back her reactions to the pain, her screams echoing through the chamber as it continued. It was too beautiful for Jubilee to witness. As she extended the device to full diameter, she could see how the device distended Casey's leg. She could only imagine what havoc it was wreaking internally, though blood had already started flowing from the teenager due to the device. It was a magnificent sight for the red haired girl, but it still wasn't enough for her. The girl still held onto consciousness. Jubilee could only wait so long for the girl's death, and she wasn't willing for infection to take her. She wanted to see her suffering more at this point. She wanted her death now.

"SourCog 13, fetch those filthy creatures for me. I'm growing tired of this and want it over with." Jubilee ordered, expressing her boredom.

Turning her attention back to the blonde haired girl, the dark cherry girl proceeded to return the device back to it's normal width, removing the bloody device and setting it back onto the tray as before. She looked up to Casey's face. She was incredibly pale, her body coated in sweat due to the ordeal, and trails from the girl's tears streaked her face.

"Don't worry, Casey. You won't have to suffer that much longer. Trust me." Jubilee said, drawing the girl to open her eyes to watch her.

The red haired girl took note of how the blonde haired girl's breaths had become incredibly heavy. How it would only make things worse for the girl.

"Master Jubilee?" SourCog 13 asked.

Jubilee turned her attention back to her robotic servant. The robot held a box that had a black covering over it in her hands. The cover held it's contents from sight, but one could most certainly hear what it held. There were many squeaks, as well as scratching at the covering. Jubilee's dark grin spread.

"Ah, SourCog 13, thank you ever so much for your help this evening. Would you mind showing our guest what we have here?" Jubilee asked.

SourCog 13 let out a grunt, approaching Casey before she took the covering off. Casey tried squirming away from the cage, letting out more gasps of pain at her attempts to escape, seeming to have caused even greater internal damage to herself.

"What's wrong, Wehrenberg? Don't like rats? I believe you'll become closer to them then ever." Jubilee asked tauntingly.

Jubilee laughed as her servant placed the cage upon Casey's stomach, strapping it to her. She made sure that the rats had an open end, of course. Jubilee summoned a flame in her hand, holding it before herself, glancing back at Casey's terrified face.

"Now, let's see how close you all can become." Jubilee said.

Jubilee held her hand above the cage, using the Reality Gauntlet to suspend the flame above after she withdrew. The rodents went into a panic, trying to find a way to escape the flames. Now this was entertainment to the corrupt former Sugar Rush racer. They tried gnawing and scratching at the other ends of the trap they were in, being met with no success. They did have one exit, though, and figured that out soon enough. The rats gnawed and dug at Casey's stomach, the poor girl letting out dreadful cries as she suffered.

Jubilee was elated with the sight. From what she had heard from a citizen of Yucaipa that had gotten tortured by Dark Vanellope, Casey had often expressed her dislike of rodents. Well, why not take advantage of that? Whether it was her screams, or the sight of exposed flesh, Jubilee couldn't stop her wicked grin from spreading. It was a sight to behold. Those filthy rodents were just so desperate to escape the flame above them, and poor Casey was only getting in their way.

It didn't take long for Casey's cries to cease and for her to stop moving altogether. The rats had gnawed their way through her viscera, and Jubilee just let them have their way with her. After all, it wasn't every day that the girl could see someone that got in the way of her plans eaten right before her eyes.

"Master?" SourCog 13 asked, after having removed the device which held the creatures.

"Mm... put her on display. Let the people of this universe know what they'll receive should they try and put up a resistance. Besides, what better example then one of their own?" Jubilee asked.

SourCog 13 nodded.

"As you wish." SourCog 13 said.

The door to the room opened as SourCog 8 and SourCog 10 entered the room with a body bag to put Casey's body in. As Jubilee took out her portal key and created a portal back to her universe's version of the Ghost Zone, she looked back one final time as Casey's corpse was placed in the bag before walking through the portal, which disappeared behind her.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 20th 2109"_

Jubilee found herself back in the throne room of the keep. Once she did, an idea formed in her mind. She called upon Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost.

"Tomorrow, I need you four to go to Sugar Rush and kidnap Taffyta and Gloyd. I have a special use for those two." Jubilee said.

Yes, your highness." Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost said in unison.

They flew out of the throne room. Once they were gone, Jubilee summoned Fright Knight.

"Tomorrow, I need you to go further into the Ghost Zone and locate a certain ghost." Jubilee said.

"Who, Jubilee?" Fright Knight asked.

"Tucker Phantom." Jubilee replied.

Fright Knight nodded.

"I'll get to looking for him tomorrow." Fright Knight said.

He flew out of the throne room, leaving Jubilee alone. The girl grinned and laughed evilly.

 _"Alright, Sugar Rush, you've proven that your strong, but how would you feel if you were forced to fight against two of your own racers and teammates?"_ Jubilee wondered.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Sadness stared out over the Mind Space from their almost prime viewing location. They had decided to take a break at this most recent landing. Sadness was leaning up against the glass interior, the natural light from the sky shining in through the window of the skyscraper. The sky suddenly darkened, heralding the return of sleep. Sadness groaned.

"Oh, we're never going to make it." Sadness said.

"Yes, we will! There's just twenty more flights of stairs!" Bing Bong said reassuringly.

Sadness stared at Bing Bong.

"Based on your counting, there should be at least seventy more flights." Sadness said.

Bing Bong looked slightly sheepish, and he scratched the back of his neck with his trunk.

"Well, in my defense, I did say that I was pretty bad at counting." Bing Bong said. He looked through the glass floor and said "Plus, this building changes shape.".

Sadness stood back up.

"Well, I guess we're almost there." Sadness said.

They started up the next flight, the next set seeming to be made of diamond.

"So... you still haven't told me. What was so dangerous about this again?" Bing Bong asked.

Sadness drooped slightly.

"My plan is to... well... try and get myself integrated into a Daydream." Sadness replied.

"You want to what?" Bing Bong asked.

"I'm going to try to transfer my essence so that I become part of Riley's Imagination and try to get her to regain control of her body. In theory, this would allow me to make a Daydream of myself." Sadness replied.

"Your trying to... patch yourself into Riley's Imagination? Why is that dangerous?" Bing Bong asked, looking curious.

Sadness tilted her head at him.

"Well, I haven't exactly tested it before, and no one else has ever had this problem. I don't even know if it will work or not." Sadness replied.

"Oh. So your treating it like it's dangerous, even though you are pretty sure it isn't?" Bing Bong asked.

"No, I know it's dangerous." Sadness replied.

Bing Bong looked confused.

"What?" Bing Bong asked.

"Look, Imagination is fairly chaotic. Trying to patch someone who isn't meant to be there into the system..." Sadness started to reply. She shrugged and said "I just don't know. At best, the randomness accepts me quickly.". She then looked down and said "At worst... I'm actually not sure if being torn into pieces or being brainwashed is better.".

Bing Bong looked horrified.

"Why are you doing it then?" Bing Bong asked.

"Because we all have a purpose." Sadness replied .

She looked up. They had reached the top of the last flight, and they made their way over to a golden door.

"We might just not know it yet." Sadness added.

She pushed the door open.


	18. Form

**Chapter 18: Form**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Vanellope stormed into her room and tossed her portal key to the side as she did, not caring that it crashed into a couple of items that she had set up in that corner and reducing it to a pile on the ground. She laid down on her bed and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

 _"Vanellope? It's Minty. Can you open the door?"_ a voice asked.

Vanellope got up and slowly opened the door. Minty scooped her up and hugged her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Minty asked.

"Fine," Vanellope replied.

Minty raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so, from the look of you." Minty said.

She took Vanellope into the room and shut the door behind them. Vanellope laid her head on Minty's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This is hard, Minty." Vanellope said.

"I know, I know." Minty said softly.

Vanellope went to pull back, but then surrendered herself to Minty's hug. She shook as she began to cry into the other girl's chest. She wrapped her arms around Minty and pulled herself into her.

"There, there." Minty said softly.

They stayed like that until a knocking at the door of the room interrupted them. Vanellope released herself from the hug, wiping her tears away with her arm as she walked over to the door.

"It's probably just Sour Bill." Vanellope said.

She reached the door and opened it to reveal the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"Vanellope! We were worried about you when..." Rancis started to say.

"When you left us back in Monsters Inc." Toxika said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. We were just worried about you." Snowanna said.

Vanellope sighed.

"I'm sorry, guys. When I saw what happened to Ralph, I just kind of... freaked out." Vanellope said.

"We don't blame you at all, Vanellope. We freaked out too, and I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you." Sticky said.

"Thank you, Sticky. Thanks to all of you. But Ralph is still out there, and I know that I need to find him and help him remember who he is. But I'm sure that we can help him... if we work together." Vanellope said.

She stood back and let what she had said sink in.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Candlehead said, bouncing a bit.

She looked to the others, each of them with the beginnings of a grin on their faces.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Anger stood near the the console and watched as the Shadowed One made Riley close her eyes, the world outside the window darkening.

 _"Well, that just happened."_ Anger thought. He sat down in a chair and thought _"I guess the Shadowed One is on Dream Duty... if Riley even has those anymore."_.

He leaned back in his chair and grumbled to himself.

* * *

Fear wasn't sure what had happened.

"Their gone! Their all gone!" Fear whispered.

He had tried. He knew he had tried. There... there was a plan. He had been busy. Someone... Disgust... had left. She was trying to... find. Search.

She was gone. He had failed.

He curled in closer and shuddered.

* * *

Disgust could feel the suction. It was pulling her up, higher and higher, until it reached it's apex.

Then she began to plunge.

The air whipped past her face as she slid down the slippery tube. Window panes dispersed intermittently along it's length, allowing her to see where she was going. She screamed as she plunged down the steep tube right next to Dream Productions. She hit the glowing pile of memories at the base, blinked once, and then fainted.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 1st 2067"_

In the Arendelle in Alternate Elsbeth's universe, the sun gazed down on that universe's version of Jeffery's closed eyes. He turned onto his side to try and ignore it, but his efforts didn't work. He threw his pillow over his head and groaned, not wanting to get up because he didn't want to do anything at the moment. Suddenly, he heard a loud banging on the door.

 _"Jeffery, come on! We have to get a move on!"_ a voice shouted.

Alternate Jeffery mumbled something that not even he could comprehend. The banging continued and he grew more annoyed.

"Go away! I'm sleeping!" Alternate Jeffery shouted.

 _"When have I ever respected your sleeping habits?"_ the voice asked jokingly.

"If I step outside that door and your smiling, I will punch you." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Jeffery slowly sat up and released his body from the warm blankets. He stretched a little bit to wake up some more, and his eyes were barely open as he got out of bed. He reached the door and opened it. That universe's version of Halvard was standing at the door, dressed in common folk garbs. His face had a huge smile on it.

"What did I say?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"Your not going to punch me. Remember what happened last time?" Alternate Halvard asked.

"There were a lot of things that factored into that whole scenario. You don't have such muscular abs that they break my hands." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Halvard shrugged.

"I call it like I see it, and I saw your hand break when you punched me." Alternate Halvard said.

Alternate Jeffery stared at him with a tired look.

"You know what? Just shut it." Alternate Jeffery said.

He started walking back into the house that he lived in in Alternate Arendelle.

"Hey, hey hey! Where do you think your going?" Alternate Halvard asked, grabbing his shoulder.

"Back to bed, Halvard. You and Eva kept me up all night last night." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Halvard laughed. They had indeed kept him up all night. They let him drink and talk and drink. Alternate Halvard followed Alternate Jeffery inside and blocked his path.

"You can't go back to sleep. You promised Eva that you would hang out with her for the day." Altternate Halvard said.

Alternate Jeffery stood still for a moment, thinking back.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Halvard nodded.

"She's your wife. Can't you just be with her?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"I could, but I would have to tell her that you refused to be with her for the day." Alternate Halvard replied.

Alternate Jeffery stared at Alternate Halvard for a moment. The red haired man had a smile on his face, knowing that he had Alternate Jeffery.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Jeffery walked over to a closet and took out an outfit for the day. Alternate Halvard left the house and waited patiently outside. Alternate Jeffery shook his head one more time to truly wake himself up.

"Alright, let's go see royalty." Alternate Jeffery muttered.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Sadness blinked. The room that she was looking into was... organized really well?

Stacks and stacks of filing cabinets and bookshelves dotted the walls, with what looked like desks from the library in Minnesota interspersed throughout. Papers were set in neat piles nearly to the ceiling, which was just a foot over Bing Bong's head.

"This... is the top of Daydream Productions, right?" Bing Bong asked.

"Yes, it is. And it is a pain to keep organized, so please refrain from moving too many things." a voice replied, coming from behind two filing cabinets.

A Mind Worker rolled out on an office chair. She had the appearance of an older lady and wore a pair of horn rimmed glasses that she used to look over at them.

"And what are two intrepid adventurers doing at the top of this tower, hmm?" the Mind Worker asked.

"Could I... maybe... become part of the Imagination Core?" Sadness asked, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Oh! Just give me a second." the Mind Worker replied.

The Mind Worker's chair whizzed away and she started to type on a typewriter that Sadness could have sworn wasn't there before.

"I haven't had to do this in absolute ages!" the Mind Worker said.

She once again zoomed away and grabbed a book before pushing off, grabbing a paper out of the middle of a stack without even ruffling the ones on top and coming to a stop at their feet. She grabbed Sadness and pulled her over to the nearest desk.

"I'm going to need you to sign here, fill in this section, and fill out this form." the Mind Worker said.

She slammed another piece of paper down next to the first one. Sadness blinked, slightly overwhelmed. Bing Bong came over and looked over her shoulder.

"Why do you even have a form for that?" Bing Bong asked.

The Mind Worker looked over at him.

"Do you know how hard it is to organize Imagination? There's a form for everything. If there wasn't, I don't know what I'd do." the Mind Worker replied.

"Has... anyone asked for this before?" Sadness asked.

"Nope! Your the first. I always love finding new forms. If you fill it out, I'll notarize it, and you can go into the far room." the Mind Worker replied.

She stuck out a thumb towards a set of wooden double doors on the other end of the room.

"And what's in there?" Sadness asked nervously.

"The Imagination Core, of course. This is the Library at the Top of the Tower, after all. The Last Stop Before Total Chaos." the Mind Worker replied. She then smiled, patted Sadness on the back, and said "I'm sure you'll be fine.".

Sadness gulped and started filling out the forms.

* * *

Bing Bong watched the Mind Worker shake her head as she wrote faster then his rocket could fly on enough pieces of paper to drown the entirety of Long Term. Sadness was busy filling out paperwork one table over. He coughed politely and the Mind Worker looked up.

"Yes?" the Mind Worker asked.

"I was wondering... do you have Daydreams around here somewhere?" Bing Bong asked.

"I do." the Mind Worker replied.

"Could you find me one?" Bing Bong asked.

The Mind Worker looked at him over her glasses.

"Let me guess. You want your own?" the Mind Worker asked.

"That would be nice." Bing Bong replied.

The Mind Worker looked slightly apologetic.

"Sorry, but I can't give Daydreams to their manifestations. It's not because I don't want to, but the feedback would Disimagine you and you would cease existing." the Mind Worker said.

Bing Bong looked mortified.

"Really?" Bing Bong asked.

The Mind Worker nodded slowly.

"Someone else can hold your Daydream, but not you. If you can find someone else you trust, I can get the form for them." the Mind Worker replied.

Bing Bong looked at her.

"So, Sadness could hold it no problem?" Bing Bong asked.

"Yes, that would be fine. If she succeeds, would you like her Daydream?" the Mind Worker asked.

"Yeah, that would be good." Bing Bing replied.

"Yes! I haven't had this busy a day in ages!" the Mind Worker said.

She zoomed off on her chair.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 1st 2067"_

Alternate Jeffery stepped out of his house and looked around for Alternate Halvard, who was waiting right beside the door.

"Let's get moving." Alternate Halvard said.

Alternate Jeffery nodded, and he and Alternate Halvard started walking through the crowded streets of Alternate Arendelle. The people were too busy with their own lives to see the two of them walking through the streets. That actually surprised Alternate Jeffery. Nobody missed Alternate Halvard, who ruled Alternate Arendelle with Alternate Eva, since that universe's version of The Confederacy had gotten destroyed by Alternate Elsbeth the previous year, and since she had killed Alternate Anna, Alternate Elsa, Alternate Kristoff, Alternate Adgar, and Alternate Idun while taking over Alternate Arendelle. Alternate Jeffery looked over at him and noticed that he was wearing clothes no better then his own.

"Halvard, why are you wearing that?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Halvard looked down at his clothes and then back at Alternate Jeffery.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Alternate Halvard asked in confusion.

"Your the King of Arendelle! Wouldn't you be wearing like... I don't know... royal stuff?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"And when have I ever done that voluntarily?" Alternate Halvard asked.

"Yeah... okay, I'll give you that one." Alternate Jeffery replied.

The two of them walked through Alternate Arendelle until they reached the castle. The guards allowed the two to enter, and Alternate Halvard led Alternate Jeffery through the castle. Alternate Jeffery always needed an escort while going through the castle. He wasn't in danger or anything, he just got lost all the time by himself. Alternate Halvard led him to his and Alternate Eva's room. He knocked on the door and then opened it. Alternate Eva was in front of the bedroom mirror, getting ready for the day's activities. She saw the two come in and jumped off her seat.

"Halvard, Jeffery." Alternate Eva greeted happily.

She ran up to Alternate Jeffery and gave him a hug. He, of course, hugged her back. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then backed off.

"You look like you just woke up. You didn't forget about our day today, did you?" Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Jeffery shot a quick glance at Alternate Halvard.

"No, no, of course not. This is just my look... you know?" Alternate Jefery asked.

Alternate Eva smiled.

"Oh, okay." Alternate Eva replied. She then turned to Alternate Halvard, kissed him on the lips, and greeted flirtatiously "Oh, and hello, my king.".

"Hello to you too." Alternate Halvard greeted.

Alternate Jeffery watched them kiss for a moment and then cleared his throat. The two broke off and looked at him.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that." Alternate Eva apologized.

Alternate Jeffery chuckled.

"No, your not." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard laughed and then separated from each other.

"Are you ready, Eva?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"Yes, of course." Alternate Eva replied.

Alternate Jeffery and Alternate Eva made their way to the door.

"Hey, Jeffery, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alternate Halvard asked.

Alternate Jeffery looked back at Alternate Halvard and nodded before turning back to Alternate Eva.

"Hold on one second, Eva. I have to talk to Halvard. Wait for me outside the door." Alternate Jeffery said.

"I have to. You'd get lost if I didn't." Alternate Eva said sarcastically.

Alternate Jeffery made an obviously fake laugh and then walked away. Alternate Eva giggled as she left the room.

"What is it, Halvard?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"I just want to remind you to be careful, okay? Remember that you are with the queen. If anything happens..." Alternate Halvard started to reply.

Alternate Jeffery smiled and gave him a tap on the arm.

"Come on, Halvard. It's me that your talking about." Alternate Jeffery said.

He ran out of the room to catch up to Alternate Eva. Alternate Halvard remained in the room and huffed.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." Alternate Halvard muttered.

A moment later, a guard walked into the room.

"King Halvard, the council is waiting for you." the guard said.

"Ah, yes. Let's get this over with." Alternate Halvard said.

He put on some royal clothes before going to the meeting. He had to, even though he hated it. He and the guard then left the room and headed to the council meeting chamber. He walked to the king's chair, which was beside the queen's chair, sat down, and cleared his throat.

"So, I assume we're here to talk about our problem?" Alternate Halvard asked.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 20th 2109"_

Anger was utterly bored. The uncharacteristic darkness of the screen in front of him was accentuated by the lack of lighting around the room. No memories, no console, no dreams.

* * *

Sadness was busy looking through the latest in an onslaught of forms.

 _Release of Imagined Essence to The Library at the Top of the Tower and It's Librarian (version 2.44):_

 _This agreement releases The Library at the Top of the Tower and It's Librarian (hereafter known as TLatTotTaIL) from all liability relating to injuries that may occur during all Daydream transporting activities, Imagination Core engagement, or any other dangerous activity related to Daydreams. By signing this agreement, I agree to hold TLatTotTaIL entirely free from any liability, including responsibility for injuries incurred, regardless of whether injuries are caused by negligence._

 _I also acknowledge the risks involved in Daydream related activities. These include, but are not limited to, explosions, Disimagination, and brainwashing. I swear that I am participating voluntarily, and that all risks have been made clear to me. Additionally, I do not have any conditions that will increase my likelihood of experiencing injuries while engaging in this activity._

 _By signing below, I forfeit all right to complain to any higher powers in Riley's Mind Space, including, but not limited to, Inductive Reasoning and Headquarters. In return, I will receive the ability to transport Daydreams and engage the Imagination Core. I will also make every effort to obey safety precautions as listed in writing and as explained to me verbally. I will ask for clarification when needed._

 _I, _ _ _ _ _ _ _, fully understand and agree to the above terms._

She winced and scrawled her name on the bottom.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 1st 2067"_

"Help me! Someone! Please!" a voice screamed.

A man was sprinting through the snowy area outside Alternate Arendelle, almost tripping several times while running. He ws sweating, even though the temperature was well below zero. He screamed for help once more as he jumped over a tree. He slid across the snow and hit a tree, using it as a rest because he needed some air.

He turned around to see if someone was behind him. A flurry of snow was all he could see. He heard a laugh and immediately started running again. But before he could get moving efficiently, an ice shard pierced through his stomach. He spit out some blood and looked down at the wound. The ice from the shard started to spread across the surface of his stomach. He was then forced back into the blizzard. He screamed all the way back, but his screams died eventually, along with him.

* * *

Alternate Jeffery and Alternate Eva rode Alternate Sven (who had survived Alternate Elsbeth's tyranny and now hung out in the castle with Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard) out into the wilderness, and the both of them eventually got off of him after he stopped. Alternate Jeffery rubbed Alternate Sven's head and pulled a carrot out of his pack. The reindeer quickly took it from him and ate it. The man smiled at his eagerness.

"Alright, Sven, I'll call you when we need a ride." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Sven nodded and ran back to Alternate Arendelle. Once he was gone, Alternate Jeffery turned around and faced Alternate Eva. She was in simple attire, nothing too fancy, but nothing low class either. He pointed towards the forest.

"Are you ready?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Eva nodded, and the two of them begin walking through the forest.

"So, how has being a queen been?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"It's alright. Extra stressful lately, though." Alternate Eva replied.

"Why is that?" Alternate Jeffery asked while keeping an eye out for anything abnormal.

"Oh, it's nothing that you have to worry about. Really." Alternate Eva replied.

"Come on, Eva, it's me. What's so bad that I can't handle it?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Eva sighed and looked around. She pointed to an empty patch of grass.

"Let's sit over there. We can talk more once we set up." Alternate Eva said.

Alternate Jeffery had no reason to argue, so he agreed. He and Alternate Eva walk to the location that she pointed out. He pulled out a small piece of cloth and laid it on the ground. Alternate Eva set a basket full of food down and laid out some for the both of them to eat. Alternate Jeffery grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite out of it. A couple crumbs fell onto his shirt, but he didn't notice. Alternate Eva giggled and brushed them off.

"Your quite the catch, you know. It's going to take one special girl to put up with you." Alternate Eva said.

Alternate Jeffery was dumbfounded for a moment before smiling like an idiot and rubbing the back of his head.

"Me and a girl? Eva, you know that I'm not great with girls." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Eva sighed.

"Yes, that is true. I still remember how you screwed up with that princess I set you up with." Alternate Eva said.

"Okay, in my defense, she was really stuck up!" Alternate Jeffery said.

"No, she wasn't!" Alternate Eva said.

"Maybe not to you, the queen. But to me, she wasn't very nice." Alternate Jeffery said.

"You spilled your drink on her... twice!" Alternate Eva exclaimed.

Alternate Jeffery started laughing. Alternate Eva couldn't help but laugh with him. Alternate Jeffery finished his bread and laid down on the cloth, and Alternate Eva laid beside him.

"So what's got your mind all rattled? What's been so stressful?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Eva looked over at him for a moment. She then looked back at the sky and sighed.

"Recently, people who have been going into the mountains never come back. There is something up there that's killing them. We've had over two dozen deaths this month alone." Alternate Eva replied.

Alternate Jeffery used his elbows to lift his upper body up a bit. He looked down at Alternate Eva, who had a sad look on her face.

"Eva, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Eva looked at him and smiled.

"No need for apologies, Jeffery. You didn't know. In fact, I'm surprised that your father never told you." Alternate Eva said.

"Yeah... he doesn't let me in and much about Arendelle. I think it's because I won't take over as Captain of the Guard. He really hates that." Alternate Jeffery explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you? Your father has told me that you surpass a lot of guards with your skills with a sword." Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Jeffery shrugged and laid back down.

"I don't know. I just do so much around that I don't really care about it." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Eva giggled.

"That's true. We wouldn't want to lose one of our best sources of food. You have the best hunting skill in Arendelle." Alternate Eva said.

"I think that's pushing it a little bit, but sure. We'll go with that." Alternate Jeffery said.

He and Alternate Eva grabbed another piece of food from the basket. Alternate Eva pulled out some wine that she had snuck out from the castle's stash. Alternate Jeffery raised his eyebrow and politely declined it. He wasn't one for wine. Alternate Eva respected that and poured a glass for herself.

"The queen isn't going to get drunk, is she?" Alternate Jeffery asked jokingly.

"No! Of course not! I can have a drink if I want to!" Alternate Eva replied.

That caused Alternate Jeffery to laugh uncontrollably. Alternate Eva lightly smacked him and took a drink. Alternate Jeffery took the hit and grabbed another piece of food. He looked around and took in the beauty that was nature. He always appreciated what the planet had given him. His old hunting teacher, Shem, taught him a lot about respecting nature and other things that have life. That included the animals, the plants, and even the water. He always said that Alternate Jeffery had to become one with nature in order to hunt it. He had to respect it all. Then, and only then, could he take from it. Alternate Jeffery realized that he had been taught a lot about how to live his life. Shem taught him to respect the plant while his father taught him to respect people. He always talked about the respect between two combatants. Even when fighting someone he hated, he should always respect their ability. He should also respect what their fighting for, even if you disagree. It's all about respect with his dad, and that's part of the reason why the two of them weren't close. It's all about respect and duty with him. He always got on Alternate Jeffery's back about what he was going to do with his life.

Alternate Eva finished her glass and put everything back into the basket. Alternate Jeffery was lost in thought and didn't even notice her. Alternate Eva poked his cheek, which startled him. He flinched away and she laughed.

"Come on, Jeffery, let's go walk around some more. I really want to see more." Alternate Eva said.

Alternate Jeffery nodded and stood up with Alternate Eva. The two of them started walking further away from Alternate Arendelle. A gust of wind suddenly blew by, taking Alternate Eva's small cape. It flew away in the wind and further into the cold forest.

"Hey! Halvard got that for me!" Alternate Eva cried.

"Come on, let's go get it!" Alternate Jeffery said.

The two of them started chasing after her cape. They passed by some trees and traversed into the colder regions of Alternate Arendelle. Alternate Eva stopped as soon as snow started to appear. Alternate Jeffery noticed and stopped running.

"Eva, what are you doing?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"I... I don't want to pass by into the cold. I don't like it." Alternate Eva replied.

Alternate Jeffery raised his eyebrow and thought of what she said. Maybe she really did believe in something up in the mountains.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll grab your cape." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Eva gave him a concerned look.

"Don't worry, Eva, I won't be long." Alternate Jeffery said reassuringly.

He ran into the cold plain of Arendelle. He passed by the snow and some dead trees. He had to cover his face to keep the snow away, but he could still see quite clearly. He looked around for Alternate Eva's cape, walking deeper and deeper into the snow. It got colder and colder, and Alternate Jeffery knew that he wouldn't be able to stay in this weather for long. Eventually, he finally saw Alternate Eva's cape attached to a tree branch. It didn't seem torn or anything. He smiled and ran over to it. He approached the tree and grabbed onto the lowest branch. The snow impeded his progress of climbing the tree, but he was still able to do it. He pull himself up and grabbed Alternate Eva's cape. He smiled in victory until something happened. He lost his footing on the tree and fell off. He landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

He coughed and tried to get air into his lungs. He held onto the cape for warmth as he tried to stand up. He looked around and noticed someone in the distance. He thought that it was a woman. She was just sitting there... staring at him.

"Hello? Do you need some help?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

The snowy wind blew past him, forcing him to cover his eyes. When he looked back to where the woman was, nobody was there. He had no idea what just happened, but he decided to ignore it. He ran as fast as he could out of the cold and back to Alternate Eva. She could see that he was a little fatigued and hurt. She ran beside him and helped him to a nearby tree.

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt for me or anything, did you?" Alternate Eva asked in concern.

She brought him against a tree, which he laid against for support.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Here's your cape." Alternate Jeffery replied.

He handed it to her with both hands. Alternate Eva smiled and kissed him on the cheek for his actions.

"Thank you, but I think that we should head back to Arendelle. Your freezing." Alternate Eva said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a little cold." Alternate Jeffery said.

He took out the whistle and tried to blow into it. Alternate Eva swiped it from his hand and wagged her finger at him.

"You don't have enough air right now. I'll do it." Alternate Eva said.

Alternate Eva blew the whistle as hard as she could. She was satisfied with the sound and put it in her own pocket.

"Thanks for saving my cape." Alternate Eva said.

"No problem, really." Alternate Jeffery said.

He and Alternate Eva sat and talked for the duration of their wait. Alternate Sven didn't take long to arrive. Alternate Jeffery and Alternate Eva jumped onto his back and rode back to Alternate Arendelle. The whole ride back there was something on Alternate Jeffery's mind. That woman in the snow. Who was she? What did she even look like? And what was she doing out there? It almost made him want to go back and get her, in case she was in trouble. But there was no point now. It would just be a waste of energy and time. It was going to get dark soon anyway. He hoped that the woman was going to be okay.

* * *

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 15th 2046"_

Back in Reptar City, Cree Carmichael, the sister of LilNate03 Universe Susie Carmichael, and this universe's version of Luke Ross were helping the Nurses and Doctors in the city hospital, Lipschitz Hospital, get the patients of the hospital to safety from the S.A.D. Club's invasion.

"Hurry! Go! Get to safety! We don't have much time!" a female nurse yelled.

"Let's move! Move, Move, Move!" a male doctor yelled.

Cree and LilNate03 Universe Luke decided to go to the hospital room that Cree's daughter, Cameron Zindow, was in. She had been knocked into a coma a year prior, due to accidentally getting shot at a wedding for this universe's version of George and Tamara. As they prepared to transport Cameron out of the room, LilNate03 Universe Luke noticed that Cree was staring at Cameron, looking upset.

"Hey, are you alright?" LilNate 03 Universe Luke asked.

Cree shook her head and started crying.

"This is hopeless! There's no way that Cameron's going to come back." Cree replied.

" Don't say that. Cameron is strong. She will get through this." LilNate03 Universe Luke said reassuringly. He sighed, wrapped his arms around her waist, and said "I don't want you to be upset anymore.".

"Luke..." Cree started to say.

Before Cree could say anything, LilNate03 Universe Luke spoke.

"I want you to believe that Cameron is going to be alright. Say it." LilNate03 Universe Luke ordered.

"Cameron will come back to us." Cree said. She then closed her eyes and cried "I miss my daughter so much!".

She hugged LilNate03 Universe Luke, who sighed before hugging her back. Suddenly, the door blew open and dark purple smoke poured into the room. Cree and LilNate03 Universe Luke broke apart and looked at the doorway just as someone walked into the room.

"Validar?" LilNate03 Universe Luke asked in confusion.

Validar smirked.

"Yes, it is me." Validar replied.

"How did you survive? Robin and Chrom killed you!" Cree asked.

"Actually, I was dead, but I was brought back to life, thanks to Jubilee. She's bringing back every singe villain that Sugar Rush in my universe faced and recruiting them, as well as new villains. Anyway, I'm here for your daughter, Cameron. You see, Jubilee needs her for a plan that she's working on. So, if you hand her over peacefully, no harm will come to the two of you." Validar replied.

"No way! I'm not handing you my daughter! You won't get away with this!" Cree yelled.

"I believe I have. Now out of my way!" Validar said.

He fired a blast of dark magic at the two of them. Cree managed to dodge it by ducking, but LilNate03 Universe Luke got hit. He flew back into a glass wall, which shattered as he hit it and fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his head.

"LUKE!" Cree cried.

She ran over to LilNate03 Universe Luke and checked his pulse. She froze as she didn't find one. She then scowled and looked back up at Validar.

"YOU MONSTER!" Cree yelled.

She charged at Validar. He just simply extended an arm, and Cree was surrounded by a dark purple aura. He flicked his arm to the left, and she soared off into another wall. Validar smirked, walked over to the bed, and picked up Cameron and slung her over his shoulder.

"Better luck next time, Carmichael!" Validar taunted.

He snapped his fingers. A portal appeared in front of him and he ran through it with Cameron. Cree got up from the ground and tried to run after him, but as soon as she tried to jump through the portal, it disappeared and she fell flat on the ground instead.

"No!" Cree shouted in anger and dismay as she pounded her fist on the ground.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 1st 2067"_

"That's another four dead this week." Alternate Halvard said.

The council stayed silent. They don't know what to say about that. There was nothing to say about it. Alternate Halvard looked around and tried to think of something. He knew that Alternate Arendelle couldn't continue to have Alternate Elsbeth (who now lived in the mountains ever since her return from an abandoned universe, thanks to Jubilee) killing all their people. It was disrupting trade and harming the reputation of the town. Alternate Halvard cleared his throat and came to a decision.

"We're going after that monster. Get me the Captain of the Guard!" Alternate Halvard ordered.

The council was surprised at Alternate Halvard's words. One of the guards scurried off to get their captain.

"Are you sure she can be killed?" one of the members asked.

Alternate Halvard sighed.

"I don't know, but we have to try. If not, she could attack Arendelle." Alternate Halvard replied.

A few minutes later, a man walked in. He was Alternate Arendelle's Captain of the Guard, and this universe's version of Jeffery's father, Mathúin Patterson. Alternate Jeffery was all he had. Alternate Jeffery's mother, Nora, had died during his birth, so Alternate Mathúin was overprotective of him. Alternate Halvard could see the resemblance between the two of them. They weren't exactly alike, but Alternate Jeffery had his facial structure. However, Alternate Mathúin looked more hardened and serious then Alternate Jeffery did. He was wearing high quality armor with the Arendelle symbol on the chest, and black clothes that were visible around the arm and leg areas underneath the armor. His blonde hair was short and slicked back for perception. He marched up to the king and stood straight.

"Your majesty, you summoned me?" Alternate Mathúin asked.

"Yes, I need you to gather your best men and lead a hunt for the former queen. Prepare your men for tomorrow morning. Tell them all to rest up, and have a good meal." Alternate Halvard replied.

The Captain bowed.

"Of course. Consider it done." Alternate Mathúin said.

The Captain twirled his finger in a circle and started walking out the door. Nearby guards understood the signal and followed him. Alternate Halvard looked at Alternate Eva's empty chair and thought about her. She may not agree with his decision at the moment, but he knew that he had to carry it through. As King of Alternate Arendelle, he had to do something. That was one of the reasons that he hated being a king. He wasn't good with all of these heavy choices. He sat back in his chair and stared at the council.

"Was there anything else to talk about?" Alternate Halvard asked wearily.

"No, nothing that deserves your attention." one of the members replied.

"Then I will retire to my chambers. Thank you all for coming." Alternate Halvard said.

He got out of his chair and walked out of the room. He went to his and Alternate Eva's room and laid down on the bed. He got comfortable and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes started to get a little droopy.

 _"So this is why Jeffery never wants to get out of bed. Yeah, I can see the appeal."_ Alternate Halvard thought.

He chuckled and then glanced over at the window. The window had a view of the mountains and the small forest outside of Alternate Arendelle. He thought of both his best friend and his wife.

 _"You two better be okay. That thing is after you, Eva, and I bet that it would kill Jeffery to get you."_ Alternate Halvard thought.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

The light of awakeness was shining through the windows when Sadness finally set down her pen.

"Well, I think that's it." Sadness said.

Bing Bong, who had a pile of forms next to him as well, lifted his head from his desk.

"Finally. How many of those things did you have to fill out?" Bing Bong asked.

Sadness looked down at her pile.

"Uh... forty two, I think. What about you?" Sadness asked.

Bing Bong shuddered.

"I just had eight. I can't imagine what they needed your signature that many times for." Bing Bong replied.

"Six of mine were making sure that I really truly wanted to go through with integrating myself into the Imagination Core. At least twenty were informative documents that listed most things that could happen if I tried, and since no one's actually done it, there was some pretty imaginative stuff on there." Sadness explained.

"Well, at least we can grab each other's Daydreams now." Bing Bong said.

Sadness slumped over her desk.

"Yeah. Is it bad that I really, really want a nap?" Sadness asked.

The Librarian came over and leafed through the pile of papers.

"Only if you want to go through with your expedition before you go to sleep. Everything seems in order." the Librarian replied.

Sadness got up, still slouched.

"I probably should. I'm not Fear, but reading through all of those..." Sadness started to say.

She shuddered.

"You should be okay." the Librarian said reassuringly.

The Librarian gave Sadness a small smile and guided her towards the door. Sadness stood in front of it and then nodded at the Librarian. The Librarian nodded and pulled the door open. A translucent barrier covered the entrance, shimmering in different colors, but that did not stop tearing winds that blew out of the opening. They blew through the room, ruffling all of the papers in the vicinity. Sadness could feel the powerful forces pushing at her, and she was almost blown off her feet. She looked at Bing Bong, who had wrapped his trunk around a post to stay where he was. He nodded. Sadness grimaced and trudged her way into the room through the forces of Chaos.


	19. Trouble In The Pit

**Chapter 19: Trouble In The Pit**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

In Super Mario 81, Mario slowly crept down a long flight of stairs that led to the castle's storage room. He had gotten a report that a couple of guards had found a trapdoor in the room that had previously not been there before, and he decided to investigate it. The plumber cautiously approached the door, his fists lighting up with fire to provide light and to prepare himself for whatever lied beneath the trap door. At this point, he was certain that it was definitely not the Toads doing because they would have notified Peach ahead of time.

Mario carefully opened the door and briefly took a glance behind him for any followers. When he stepped inside, the plumber's jaw nearly dropped at the sight before him. In front of him was a vast nest of Cy-Bugs eggs that were glowing red (which he knew was a sign that they were viruses again).

Suddenly, a red Cy-Bug flew at Mario, growling threateningly and hungrily. The Nintendo Good Guy hurled a red flame at the virus, incinerating it instantly. But then, a few more red Cy-Bugs flew towards the Nintendo Good Guy, homing in on him with the same ferocity as the first. Mario fired flame after flame at the creatures, trying to get them off of him as he tried to make his way back upstairs. But unfortunately for him, each time that he destroyed a group, two more groups headed in his direction. One Cy-Bug knocked him off of his feet, making him stumble down the staircase and into a group of eggs that started to hatch upon contact. Mario tried to scramble back to his feet and hurry back upstairs, but the Cy-Bugs were relentless as several of the larvae grabbed a hold of his legs, pinning him to the ground and preventing escape. Mario attempted to torch the annoying infants, but the larvae devoured the heat, maturing two sizes and becoming fire-powered viruses. They returned the favor by sending streams of fire coursing through Mario's body, causing him to yell out in pain. The Nintendo Good Guy found it hard to believe (and slightly ironic) that he was being betrayed by his own attack. He slumped, robbed of his strength and now at the mercy of the surrounding Cy-Bugs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach had left her bedroom and made her way into the castle foyer, searching for Mario. However, she couldn't find him. She glanced around the foyer and then started to search every room in the castle, hoping for any sign of her hero. She first checked the kitchen, where a group of baker Toads and Zess T. were. She decided to ask them if they had seen the Nintendo Good Guy.

"Sorry, Peach. We haven't seen Clumsy Crush-A-Lot anywhere." Zess T. replied.

Peach thanked them and continued her search, hoping to find any sign of Mario throughout the rest of the castle. However, she had no such luck because he wasn't in any of the bathrooms, the rooms, the bedrooms, the hallways, the balcony, or outside in the courtyard. The last place that she checked was the lounge, which was facing Peach Gardens behind the castle. However, he wasn't there either. She sighed and decided to go look for help.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

Deep in the Ghost Zone, Fright Knight and a troop of a dozen skeletons were searching for Tucker Phantom. They were searching a large canyon when they heard a loud roaring sound coming from a nearby canyon. They looked down and saw a large green demon-like ghost glowing green and wearing clothes, a beret, and glasses smashing a bunch of rocks.

"There you are." Fright Knight said. He turned to his troops and ordered "Get him.".

Six of the skeletons leaped down and landed on top of Tucker Phantom. The ghostly beast let out a snarl of rage as the skeletons held his arms and body. Tucker Phantom's right hand started to glow and he released a power energy blast that destroyed the skeletons that were holding his arm. He then used his right hand to smash the skeletons off of his left arm, freeing himself completely.

"I'm the strongest!" Tucker Phantom roared in triumph.

 _"It appears I have to deal with this myself."_ Fright Knight thought.

He flew down to confront Tucker Phantom. The beastly ghost turned to look at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Tucker Phantom asked.

"I'm the Fright Knight, and you'll be coming with me to serve my boss." Fright Knight replied.

"I work for no one!" Tucker Phantom snarled.

He charged at Fright Knight. The two locked hands and grappled with one another, their strengths somewhat evenly matched.

"I grow board of this. My boss will have you." Fright Knight said.

He released a couple of eyebeams into Tucker Phantom's face, sending him flying into a wall. Tucker Phantom stumbled to his feet.

"Not... done." Tucker Phantom said weakly.

"Oh, your fixing to be." Fright Knight said.

He created a purple meteor and hurled it at a shocked Tucker Phantom. There was a explosion and a dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Tucker Phantom laid on the ground, unconscious.

"Chain him up. The queen will be pleased." Fright Knight ordered to his remaining skeletons.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Peach knocked on the door of Felix and Tamora's apartment in Niceland.

"Tamora?" Peach asked.

Felix and Tamora answered the door. The both of them were surprised when they saw the mushroom princess with tears in her eyes. Turbo, Licortwist, and Creamy, who had been visiting Felix and Tamora, also approached the door and noticed Peach.

"Peach?" Felix asked in concern, noticing that Mario wasn't with her, like he usually would have been.

"Have any of you seen Mario? He wasn't in the kingdom, so I was wondering if he was with you before I assumed that he was... somewhere else." Peach asked.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him since Tapper's last night." Turbo replied.

Peach sighed.

"Oh." Peach said.

"Did something happen, Peach?" Creamy asked.

"Not really. I was just relaxing in my bedroom when I came downstairs to hang out with Mario. But when I went down, he was gone. I can't find him. The only place I haven't checked is the Storage Room, but I doubt that he could be in there." Peach replied.

Tamora sighed and grabbed her weapon belt from the arm of a small chair. She then turned to face Felix.

"You should stay here, Fix-It." Tamora said.

"Look, Tammy, I can't risk you five going out there and getting killed or ending up like Mario, assuming that something's happened to him." Felix said.

"Your safer here, though, Felix." Licortwist said.

"I know I'll be safe here, but I'm not sitting out on the sidelines like a coward. I'm coming with you." Felix said. He then thought of something and said "Say, maybe we should get Ralph to help. We might need him in case if we get into a messy situation. I mean, we never know.".

Creamy nodded.

"Good idea, Felix. We might need more muscle." Creamy said.

Tamora raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you want to come with us, Fix-It?" Tamora asked.

Felix nodded.

"Stop worrying, okay? Just go and find Mario, and I'll get Ralph." Felix replied.

The sergeant sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to change his mind. Besides, she trusted him, especially when he was just going to get Ralph and then catch up with her, Peach, Turbo, and Creamy in Super Mario 81. Plus, they did need the extra muscle, especially when nobody knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 4th 2151"_

Moon tossed in his sleep. The dream that he was having was horrible. In the nightmare, he was climbing a rope that was on fire. However, the fire didn't seem to want to burn him. Instead, it seemed to want to push him forward. He finally reached the top and turned around just in time to see the rope turn to ash. He looked around and found a torch that only showed only two feet in front of him. He then heard footsteps. He didn't know why, but he had an urge to go towards them.

After what it seemed forever, they stopped. But he kept going, and he eventually stopped when he came face-to-face with Rosalina. She didn't seem to notice him, so he waved his hand in front of her face. A sudden pain went through his arm, making him wince in pain and drop his torch. Red eyes started to appear out of the dark, growing in number. Rosalina turned around, showing that she also had red eyes. Voices were suddenly heard in the darkness, chanting "Save me, Moon, save me." over and over again. Moon ripped his hand out of Rosalina's grip and started to run. Her voice seemed to be everywhere at once.

Moon then woke up, breathing heavily. He removed the bed covers from over him, showing his bare chest. He decided to get a drink of hot chocolate, so he put on a blue pajama shirt and headed towards the door of his room, not knowing that a dark figure was watching him.

* * *

Moon slowly opened the door to his room and peaked outside. He saw a shadow pass through the hall, trying to not get caught. Moon opened his mouth to speak, but thought better and closed his mouth. He stepped out, slowly closed the door, and followed the shadow, which tried to sneak into the kitchen. The shadow accidentally knocked over a chair, making it fall on them. They then hit their head on the cabinet, knocking out the various items that had been stored in it and making a huge mess. Moon slowly but cautiously walked towards the heap. He flicked on the lights and sighed. It was Juliet.

 _"Moon, what are you doing out of bed?"_ Juliet asked, her voice muffled in the heap.

"What?" Moon asked, making sure not to yell.

Juliet's head submerged from the heap.

 _"Can I get some help, please?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon smiled.

"Sure, I'll get you out in a jiffy." Moon replied.

Moon took out his wand and used it to pick up the items of the heap and return them to the cabinet. After doing that, he started making some hot chocolate for him and Juliet. After the hot chocolate was finished, he took it and made his way into the library, with Juliet behind him. The two sat down, and Moon passed Juliet her cup. There was then silence, except for the sound of them drinking the hot chocolate.

"Juliet?" Moon asked.

Juliet looked at him and saw that the table beside him had drops of water on them. She then realized that he was crying.

 _"Moon, what's wrong?"_ Juliet asked in concern.

Moon looked at her, the tears still flowing.

"I had the worst nightmare ever and I think it's true." Moon replied.

Juliet frowned.

 _"How about we take a walk through the Observatory so we can talk about this a lot better?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon nodded, not bothering for a simple "Yes".

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

"It's down here." Peach said, directing Tamora, Turbo, Licortwist, and Creamy down a flight of stairs.

The five of them had made their way to Super Mario 81 and headed directly for the staircase that led below the main sections and wings of the castle. When they reached the bottom, Peach stayed behind the sergeant, the Disney Villain, the Licorice themed ex-villain, and the Chocolate themed girl as they slowly entered the small storage room, where they noticed the trapdoor in the corner and quickly made a beeline for it. Tamora slowly opened the door and stepped in, followed by Turbo, Licortwist, and Creamy. Peach took a deep breath and followed suit.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

In the Ghost Zone, Fright Knight and his troops had just returned to the castle with the chained up Tucker Phantom. Pariah Dark, who had finally finished up healing, was there to meet them. He looked at the chained up Tucker Phantom with disgust.

"What would our so-called queen want with a disgusting creature like that?" Pariah Dark asked.

"It's a crucial part of her plan to bring harm to Sugar Rush and utterly destroy them." Twistella replied as she flew in to join the group.

"Why not simply destroy them?" Pariah Dark asked.

"Miss Darkheart has a deep hatred for Sugar Rush and wishes to make them suffer." Twistella replied.

She led the group to the throne room. Jubilee looked at the chained up Tucker Phantom and smiled wickedly.

"Ah, good, you brought him. Good job, Fright Knight. Now, I just need a couple more things to put my plan into action." Jubilee said.

She snapped her fingers. Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost appeared in the throne room.

"What is your bidding, Master?" Hotep-Ra asked.

"It's time for you to kidnap Taffyta and Gloyd and bring them to me. I also want you to kidnap the girl named Crepe and bring her to me. She has something that I want." Jubilee replied. She opened up a portal and said "Twistella will observe your progress and open another portal where you are once you succeed.".

"As you command." Hotep-Ra said.

"This should prove to be a little fun." Aragon added.

The four ghosts entered the portal and vanished. Jubilee turned her attention to the chained up Tucker Phantom.

"It's time that you learned who the master is around here." Jubilee said.

She waved the Reality Gauntlet and made the chains disappear. Tucker Phantom shot to his feet, snarling as he rushed at Jubilee, who just calmly pointed her gauntleted hand at the charging beast and then at the ground.

"Now bow before your master." Jubilee ordered as her hand started glowing red.

Tucker Phantom suddenly stopped charging and fell to his knees, gasping in pain as lightning coursed through his body. Jubilee walked over to Tucker Phantom, grabbed his face with the Reality Gauntlet, and poured energy into him.

"You know, that wasn't too bright. You should know better then to charge at your master. Now who am I to you?" Jubilee asked.

"You... master!" Tucker Phantom replied weakly as he bowed to Jubilee.

Jubilee smirked.

"Good, your learning." Jubilee said.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 4th 2151"_

In the Darklands, a Hammer Bro was addressing Bowser in his throne room after another failed attempt at taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, thanks to Mario and Luigi.

"My king, it would appear that Mario managed to prevail against our forces." the Hammer Bro said.

Bowser laughed evilly.

"All part of the ploy, my fool. I'd counted on that goody-two-shoes Mario to win, and so he did. Now, it's time for Phase Two of the whole plan." Bowser said.

The Hammer Bro looked up, looking thoroughly confused.

"My king?" the Hammer Bro asked.

Bowser breathed fire at the place where the Hammer Bro stood, causing him to jerk away.

"You ignorant buffoon. The whole point of us losing was to make that shrimp think he'd won over us... which, I have to admit, is always... and let his guard down." Bowser replied angrily.

"So, you wanted Mario to win?" the Hammer Bro asked.

Bowser grunted, now impatient.

"Well, duh, of course! How else do you expect someone to think he won, you imbecile?" Bowser asked.

"Oh, that was... um... nice of you, my king." the Hammer Bro replied, completely dumbfounded.

Bowser breathed another round of fire at the soldier's direction.

"Nice? What is so 'nice' about fooling the enemy into thinking that he managed to defeat us so easily? Your not very smart, are you, you minion? If you make a guy think he won, he'll let his guard down and it'll be a lot easier to get him this time around! That was supposed to be an evil plan, you moron, not a 'nice' plan!" Bowser explained angrily.

"I... uh, I see, my lord." the Hammer Bro said.

Bowser snorted.

"Whatever. Now get out of my sight, you twit. Your idiocy is getting on my nerves." Bowser ordered.

The Hammer Bro quickly scampered off, afraid to get hit by fire the third time.

"My lord, when do we strike?" one of the Parakoopas asked.

Bowser thought about it for a moment and then smiled.

"Tonight, my minion. Let's go wait until everyone's all snuggled up in their beds because it's about time that they get themselves a healthy dose of nightmares." Bowser replied. He then laughed and said "Mario, you better believe that it ain't over yet.".

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

In Sugar Rush, Taffyta was in Sugar Town, walking to Taffyel's house so she could hang out with him. However, when she passed an alley, she failed to see two glowing red eyes glaring at her.

"Princess." a voice said.

Taffyta froze.

"Who's there?" Taffyta asked.

She whirled around to face the alley and saw the eyes.

"An old enemy!" the voice replied.

The red eyes seemed to get bigger and a huge shape started to rise in the ally. Taffyta attempted to stretch her arm into a spear shape, but a large scaly claw shot out and wrapped around her body. The figure came out and revealed himself to be Aragon.

"What do you want?" Taffyta asked, trying to keep the hint of fear out of her voice.

"It's not what I want. It's what the master wants." Aragon replied.

"Master?" Taffyta asked in confusion.

A ghost portal opened up and Aragon flew towards it.

"You'll meet her soon enough." Aragon replied as they vanished into the portal.

* * *

Gloyd and Crepe were on the other side of Sugar Town, walking around because they had some time before the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon had to leave Sugar Rush to find Ralph and deal with Jubilee. They had just passed by an alley when a voice spoke up.

"Hello, Gloyd and Crepe." the voice greeted.

Gloyd and Crepe spun around and saw Hotep-Ra, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost.

"What do you three want?" Gloyd asked in anger and shock.

Hotep-Ra shot his bandages out and wrapped Gloyd and Crepe up before they could react.

"Our new master wants you two." Hotep-Ra replied.

A ghost portal opened up behind him, and he, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost went through it, dragging Gloyd and Crepe behind them.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 4th 2151"_

Rosalina was asleep in her and Charlie's bedroom. But while she slept, a tiny bump in the dark woke her up.

"Huh?" Rosalina asked, blinking after the tiny movement in the dark.

There were mumbled hissing noises in the background.

 _"You moron!"_ a voice snapped.

 _"Not so loud!"_ another voice said.

 _"Great, just great! You foiled the element of surprise, idiot!"_ the first voice snapped.

Rosalina narrowed her eyes at the voices direction. She got out of bed, put on a light blue robe over a light blue nightgown that she was wearing, picked up her wand from her bedside table, and tiptoed closer to where she had just heard the voices. Suddenly, an elastic metallic rope ensnared her and constricted around her entire body, preventing escape. Rosalina was caught off guard and accidentally dropped her wand in the process.

"Hey!" Rosalina shouted.

A Hammer Bro emerged from the shadows.

"Hold still. Oh wait, it's not like your going to be moving anyway." the Hammer Bro said.

A company of other Hammer Brothers laughed as they came out of the shadows as well.

"What is this?" Rosalina asked angrily.

"An ambush, pipsqueak. Did you really think that you and your friends were able to prevail against our king so easily?" the first Hammer Bro asked.

Rosalina's eyes widened as she registered what the Hammer Brothers were saying.

 _"Oh no! Charlie... the Lumas... Moon..."_ Rosalina started to think.

The Hammer Bro that was was securing the rope on her snickered.

"You think that we came here alone? As in, just us? The rest of our troops are elsewhere in the Observatory, capturing the king and your little star creatures in this place as we speak!" the Hammer Bro said.

Rosalina blanched.

"Looks like we're finally going to have the last laugh after all, Rosalina! If you think you've beaten us, well we got news for you. It ain't over yet!" the Hammer Bro said.

The Hammer Bro soldiers guffawed. One of them, the one that was behind the Hammer Bro securing Rosalina, pulled out a Koopa shell-shaped transceiver of some sort and spoke through it.

"Do you read me? We caught Queen Rosalina, over." the Hammer Bro announced. He then smiled smugly and added "Which was easier then I thought.".

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

The group was beside themselves at the sight when they entered the murky underside. Even worse, they couldn't believe it. Millions of red colored Cy-Bugs were skittered all over the soft Poison Mushroom-infested ground, jawing and growling. Eggs dotted the pit as well, along with Bob-ombs, which made everyone wonder how the bugs managed to become viruses again and get from Hero's Duty to Super Mario 81. It didn't make sense, since Cy-Bugs that were viruses had simplified codes and no intelligence. That meant that someone had to have been behind it.

"Stay behind us, Peach." Tamora ordered, pulling out her rifle and ready to put an end to any red Cy-Bug that dared to threaten the five of them.

Turbo transformed into his Turbug form, Licortwist summoned the licorice pieces, and Creamy put on her brown-and-yellow suit that she had used during the Nightmare King's invasion in Amity Park. As instructed, Peach stayed behind the four of them, readying her parasol. The group continued deeper into the Cy-Bug lair, being careful not to disturb any eggs or Bob-ombs that threatened to hatch or explode. However, they still had swarming viruses to deal with as a cluster of six red Cy-Bugs headed towards them. They were all ready, using their abilities respectively to repel their attacks. Each time they had a clear path, Tamora, Turbo, Licortwist, Creamy, and Peach charged forward, sidestepping the eggs and larvae as they navigated deeper into the nest. Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting roar.

"What was that?" Peach asked as she glanced around the Cy-Bug pit.

The five of them suddenly heard and felt stomping and loud buzzing from behind. They turned to see an enormous red-and-blue striped Cy-Bug with a familiar M-monogrammed cap storming toward them and letting loose another roar. The Cy-Bug before them was indeed Mario.

"Don't tell me that's..." Turbo started to say upon staring up at Mario.

Tamora nodded grimly. Just like any other virus, this one couldn't be ignored simply because he used to be the princess's boyfriend. It wasn't like she didn't understand Peach's hopes for getting Mario back, but the sergeant had to protect the arcade. And if Mario were to break out of his game and escape into Game Central Station, it could mean more trouble. She charged forward, prepared to fire at the Nintendo Good Guy. However, Peach insisted that there was hope for Mario, since he hadn't been a Cy-Bug long enough to embrace it's beastly instincts. She refused to allow Tamora to kill the plumber and stepped between them. The mushroom princess refused to let Mario die, knowing that they could save him if they tried. If Mario died, who knew what Peach would do? What would she tell Luigi and the other Super Mario 81 residents?

"What the heck are you doing? That monster is not your boyfriend anymore! He'll kill you!" Tamora asked angrily.

"Not if he remembers me first!" Peach replied.

She then looked at the Nintendo Good Guy, ready to reach out to him. She was going to save Mario from the virus that was controlling him, even if it killed her.

"Mario? It's me, Peach! Don't you remember me?" Peach asked.

However, the Nintendo Good Guy ignored Peach's plea and swung his claw at her, sending the princess flying into a group of Bob-ombs and eggs, which, thankfully for the damsel, didn't activate. Peach quickly collected herself and stood up, watching as her boyfriend lunged for Tamora, Turbo, Licortwist, and Creamy with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Mario, stop!" Peach cried as she ran over to intervene again.

But the Cy-Bug hybrid was relentless as he continued to attack Tamora, Turbo, Licortwist, and Creamy, who started to fight him.

"Run, Peach!" Licortwist shouted.

Peach didn't move an inch.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Peach said.

She refused to run like a coward, since she knew that Mario was still in there, trying to break free.

"Look, your boyfriend's gone now, okay?" Creamy asked, irritated at her behavior.

She fired a rocket at Mario. However, the Nintendo Good Guy dodged it and slammed his claw down on Creamy, caging her and leaving her immobile.

"Creamy!" Licortwist shouted.

He formed multiple licorice spikes and sent them into the plumber's claw. Mario unleashed a pained roar as he was forced to release his hold on Creamy. Peach helped her get to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked.

Creamy huffed.

"Now do you believe us?" Creamy asked angrily.

She pointed at Mario, who charged at the group again. Tamora pulled out her pistol and fired at the Nintendo Good Guy, but the bullets made no scratch on him. She swore, knowing that they had no choice but to escape.

"Fall back!" Tamora ordered.

She grabbed Peach by the arm and started for the staircase that headed back upstairs, with Turbo, Licortwist, and Creamy behind them to give them cover. When they reached the storage room, Tamora, Turbo, Licortwist, Creamy, and Peach quickly closed the trapdoor and reached for the locks that surrounded it. But they weren't fast enough, as a large blue-and-red claw broke it's way through the trapdoor, grabbed Tamora, and pulled her back through the trapdoor before anyone else in the group could react. Mario pinned her down, preventing any chances of escape. Cy-Bugs started to hover around the two as Tamora couldn't believe the position that she was in. With no weapons to protect herself or to get her out of danger, she had never felt more helpless.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 4th 2151"_

Moon and Juliet were in the Terrace, so they could talk better. Moon had told Juliet about his nightmare and Juliet had comforted him as best as she could. Moon had felt better and thanked his adoptive sister. Suddenly, a loud boom erupted, coming from the front of the Comet Observatory.

"What was that?" Moon asked.

"It came from the front. Let's check it out." Juliet replied.

The two poked their heads out of the Terrace to see what was happening, while being careful to keep their heads hidden as they did so.

"It's Bowser!" Moon said in shock.

 _"But... but... how? We managed to beat him up good! And if Bowser were to come back, how did he recover so soon?"_ Juliet asked.

There was two figures lingering beside Bowser. Moon and Juliet's eyes followed the movement to see that they were...

"Hey! It's mom and dad!" Moon said in shock.

Juliet gasped.

 _"Oh no! He's captured Mama and Papa!"_ Juliet said in shock.

A Hammer Bro that was beside Rosalina and Charlie spoke.

"My lord, we have captured everyone in the Comet Observatory and the castle in the Mushroom Kingdom!" the Hammer Bro announced.

"Did you hear that?" Moon asked in a whisper.

 _"They've captured everyone in the Observatory and the Mushroom Kingdom Castle!"_ Juliet replied in a whisper.

Then, as if to give evidence to the Hammer Bro's words, many Hammer Bro soldiers came out of the Library, one by one, each of them with a captive... the Lumas of the Comet Observatory. As they did, an airship landed on the Garage, containing Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, and the Toads of the castle back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

 _"This is bad. He's really captured everyone. What's even worse is that, this time, Mama, Papa, Mario, and Luigi are captured as well!"_ Juliet said, horrified.

Bowser looked at his captives and laughed.

"Excellent, my minion. It looks like we'll be having the time of our lives, now that Mario's out of the way." Bowser said.

He then walked over to Mario and bent down towards him. He looked at the plumber with a satisfied smile.

"Gotcha. Your mine now, plumber." Bowser said.

Mario just glared back with a death stare in his eyes, but was helpless to do or say anything. Bowser had won, and not even he could prevent what was about to become of the Mushroom Kingdom. Every single person that could have stopped Bowser was now a prisoner in a mission that took just over half an hour to complete.

Bowser then walked over to Peach and walked around her a few times. Peach was scared and thought about her people. She did not know what Bowser was capable of or what his intentions were.

"Well, this is it, Peach, my bride-to-be." Bowser said as he eventually came to a stop in front of her.

Peach gasped underneath her gag with shock. Mario got angry at that and struggled to escape, but he couldn't move at all.

"Not so tough now, are you, Mario?" a Hammer Bro asked tauntingly.

Mario hung his head in defeat. He had never been humiliated like this in his life.

"Yes, that's right. With Peach as my wife, I can legally rule the Mushroom Kingdom and not even Mario will be able to stop that." Bowser replied. He then looked at Mario's helpless form and said "Oh, I forgot, he can't do anything since he's all tied up right now.".

Mario hung his face even more at that remark, looking like he was about to cry. He had failed Peach and the safety of the Mushroom Kingdom. And now he was about to pay for his failure.

"Well, we'll see who's having the 'time of his life' when I'm though with you, Bowser!" Moon said angrily.

 _"Hold on, Moon. You might want to take a closer look at who else Bowser brought with him."_ Juliet said.

Moon looked in the direction that Juliet was pointing at, and he saw a battalion of Koopa Troopas, Parakoopas, and even more Hammer Bro soldiers!

"Whoa! Look at who Bowser brought over with him!" Moon said.

 _"If he brought over all those guys, it means that the whole operation is pretty serious."_ Juliet said.

Moon gulped.

"When it comes to capturing Mario and our parents, it sure is serious!" Moon said.

The Hammer Bro pulled out the same shell-shaped transceiver that he had used when he captured Rosalina and held it out to Bowser.

"Hey, pilots, we're just about done here. Get the Koopa Kruiser here, on the double!" Bowser ordered into the transceiver.

Moon and Juliet blinked.

"With all of those Koopas, he's going to need more then just one Koopa Kruiser." Moon whsipered.

Juliet looked at Moon.

 _"What do you think?"_ Juliet asked.

The 12 year old space prince rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Let's go!" Moon replied.

Juliet quickly held onto Moon's arm to stop him in his tracks.

 _"You expect yourself to just step into the scene and save the day?"_ Juliet asked.

"He's got everyone! We need to kick his butt good!" Moon replied.

 _"I know that we should save the day, but I don't think that we'll last long if we face off against those guys."_ Juliet said.

Moon looked at the massive forces of the Darklands and reluctantly nodded.

"Your right. Maybe we should wait until they return to Bowser's Castle." Moon said.

The pink Luma sighed in relief. Just then, the Koopa Kruiser appeared, ready to land, load passengers, and take off.

"Only one? Where will the others go?" Moon asked.

 _"Your guess is as good as mine, Moon."_ Juliet replied.

Before the two of them could think much about the topic, Bowser raised his scaly hand and made a gesture with his fingers. In automatic response, the Hammer Bro soldiers surrounded Bowser, Rosalina, Charlie, Mario, the Hammer Bro holding him, and the rest of the Comet Observatory and Peach's Castle captives, and everyone moved to enter the Koopa Kruiser. Then the airship door closed, leaving the Koopa Troopas and the Parakoopas outside. They all stayed unmoving, their eyes on the Koopa Kruiser, which was about to depart. As soon as the Koopa Kruiser set flight, that was the only time the rest of Bowser's troops moved and sprang into action. The Parakoopas that were left flying in space dove down close to the Koopa Troopas (who, for some strange reason, held out their arms) and grabbed onto the Koopa Troopas arms and took off while carrying them, one Parakoopa carrying one Koopa Troopa each. The duo watched as the Koopa Kruiser, the Parakoopas, and the Koopa Troopas disappeared into the night, their mouths open and their eyes wide.

"I have to admit, Bowser really planned for this one, and man did he plan it well!" Moon said after a solid ten minutes of stunned silence.

 _"I don't disagree to that, Moon."_ Juliet said. She then asked _"What now, Moon? We should follow them, right?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon frowned and thought about the current situation.

"We should. But this is our biggest challenge so far, so we need help. And I know just who to ask." Moon replied.

Juliet looked up at Moon, wondering what he had planned.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

In Jubilee's castle in the Ghost Zone, two portals opened up and out came Taffyta, Gloyd, Crepe, Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost. Jubilee was sitting in her throne, grinning at the three Sugar Rush characters.

"Taffyta, Gloyd, Crepe, so good to see you three again." Jubilee greeted.

A shiver of fear went up Taffyta, Gloyd, and Crepe's spines. Taffyta took a deep breath and put a brave look on her face.

"What do you want, Jubilee? Are you going to kill us or use us as bait for a trap for the rest of the team? Either way, their going to find you and take you down!" Taffyta asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Gloyd shouted.

"Ha! Isn't your optimism and confidence in your friends so pathetic? As for what I have planned, you'll find out right now." Jubilee said.

She snapped her fingers. Undergrowth and Tucker Phantom floated into the room, and Taffyta, Gloyd, and Crepe immediately realized what Jubilee was planning.

"Oh, good, you remember these three. Now I'm going to let them give two of you a little power." Jubilee said.

Tucker Phantom went intangible and flew into Gloyd. The 9 year old Halloween themed king screamed in agony as he tried to fight the invader off. He squirmed on the ground for a few minutes before stopping.

"Gloyd?" Crepe asked in concern.

Gloyd's head shot up, and Taffyta and Crepe gasped. Gloyd's eyes glowed green and red, and a cruel smile appeared on his face and he let out a cruel laugh.

"It's your turn now, Taffyta. It's going to be so good to have you in the family." Undergrowth said.

He shot a vine at Taffyta and hit her in the neck. The 9 year old Strawberry themed racer screamed as she felt something invade her mind, and she fell to the ground, shivering. After a few minutes, her head shot up. Her eyes were green and she had a cruel smile on her face. She titled her head back and laughed.

"It's good to see that your eyes are open and your on the right side." Jubilee said.

The dark cherry girl waved the Reality Gauntlet at Taffyta.

"What was that for?" Undergrowth asked.

"I'm just fixing her up a bit. You won't have to be connected to her with your vines to control her now and I gave her basic ghost powers." Jubilee replied.

Undergrowth nodded and withdrew his vine.

"Now tell me, what are you going to do to Sugar Rush?" Jubilee asked.

"DESTROY THEM!" Taffyta and Gloyd replied.

Jubilee smirked and sent them out of the throne room. Once they were gone, she turned to Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost.

"Alright, now that's out of the way, send in those new prisoners from the Celrock Universe, and bring Crepe to the dungeon." Jubilee ordered.

Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost nodded, and they flew out of the throne room with Crepe. A few minutes later, they returned with the Celrock Universe Zack Wehrenberg, the Celrock Universe Celeste Wehrenberg, and Violet Cockrin, the wife of her universe's version of Peter Zindow. They had gotten captured by Anton soon after Jubilee had tortured Casey to death.

"I see that you three had quite the fun in your universe." Jubilee said.

Celrock Universe Zack scowled.

"Really? You don't think that I wouldn't fight back after everything you did to my universe?" Celrock Universe Zack asked.

Violet nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Go ahead and give us death, little girl. We'll take death over your tyranny." Violet said.

"Oh no, death will be a more fortunate fate for you three after what I'm about to you." Jubilee said.

Violet scoffed.

"What can be worse then death?" Violet asked.

Jubilee smirked and snapped her fingers. As soon as she did, Dark Sonic, Dark Peach, and Dark Pac-Man materialized in a flurry of red code, each of them tugging a red colored Cy-Bug on a chain. Celrock Universe Zack, Celrock Universe Celeste, and Violet recognized the three characters.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Pac-Man?" Celrock Universe Zack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Princess Peach, too?" Celrock Universe Celeste asked, just as confused.

"And I don't like their pets. They look pretty hungry." Violet said, nervously.

"More then pretty hungry." Celrock Universe Zack added, watching as the three viruses struggled against their leashes.

Jubilee smirked and pointed at Celrock Universe Zack, Celrock Universe Celeste, and Violet.

"No, my darlings. Not them. The three before you are your meal." Jubilee said.

"Should we take them off their leashes?" Dark Peach asked, her bright red eyes on Jubilee.

Jubilee nodded. The three former artifact guardians unhooked the chains from the Cy-Bugs, allowing them access to the man and two woman.

"Hey, what happened to you guys? And what the heck are you doing?" Celrock Universe Zack asked as he glanced over the viruses at the Nintendo, Sega, and Namco characters, noticing their different appearances from their current timeline counterparts.

"Following our master's orders." Dark Pac-Man replied.

"And that's this weirdo? You guys shouldn't be doing this! Your good, not bad!" Violet asked.

"Never mind why they are doing this. You three already have a fight on your hands." Jubilee replied. She indicated the three Cy-Bugs that were now on top of them and said "You'll soon be working completely for me without the back sass. But I'll make you three a deal. If you can somehow defeat these Cy-Bugs, I'll let you go... like that's ever going to happen. Have fun and enjoy, pets.".

Jubilee laughed maniacally and left the room, with Dark Sonic, Dark Peach, and Dark Pac-Man following, leaving Celrock Universe Zack, Celrock Universe Celeste, and Violet to their struggle with the viruses.

"When she said that it would be worse then death, she wasn't kidding." Celrock Universe Celeste said as she and the others backed against the wall.


	20. Takeover

**Chapter 20: Takeover**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

 _"Sergeant Calhoun?"_ a voice asked, sounding far off.

Tamora's eyes slowly fluttered open to see blurs standing above her. As she came to, she stared into the faces of Turbo, Peach, Licortwist, Luigi, Daisy, and Creamy. She then looked around at her surroundings and noticed that she was back in Hero's Duty. The last thing that she remembered was being in the red Cy-Bug nest beneath Peach's Castle, where she had been surrounded by the mutated Mario and a horde of other Cy-Bugs. The sergeant knew that the Nintendo Good Guy was beyond all hope at this point, but she wondered how she ended up back in her game.

"Finally, your awake. I almost thought we weren't going to make it back here in time." Peach said in relief.

"And you've healed pretty quickly." Turbo said, eyeing the sergeant's recovered state.

"Even though you had to die first in order for you to heal." Creamy added, regret in her voice.

She had flashbacks of using a machine gun in her suit on Tamora upon returning her to Hero's Duty. However, the important thing was that she had regenerated immediately afterward.

Tamora slowly sat up and stretched. She then looked at Luigi, knowing that losing Mario had to be hard for him.

"Sorry about Mustachio, Lime Green." Tamora said.

Luigi just sighed mournfully and sat on the side of Tamora's bed. He could hardly believe what had happened, and Tamora understood how heartbreaking it had to be for him. Luigi had just lost his only brother, to a Cy-Bug, of all things.

"Yeah." Luigi muttered as he stared down at the floor.

The others in the group could see a hint of tears starting to flow from his eyes. Daisy took a seat next to her boyfriend to comfort him and then looked at Tamora.

"Look, we'll help you deal with whoever messed with the game, okay? Nobody uses our home as a virus hangout and gets away with it. And they are going to pay for what they did to Mario too." Daisy said reassuringly.

"I'm still worried about the ones that stayed to hold off the creatures." Peach said, clutching her chest with worry.

Bowser, several Piantas, E. Gadd, and Tatanga were among the characters that had decided to risk their lives and buy time for the Super Mario 81 characters that had escaped. However, the red Cy-Bugs had increased in numbers, and they started to dominate the Mushroom Kingdom, and eventually, the entire game. Surge Protector had to close off the port of the Nintendo game, denying entry and exit. Peach feared for the characters that had stayed in the game, hoping that their best efforts weren't going to be in vain.

But now the group needed to find any other allies they had. With the sergeant at full health, they were ready to go. However, they had to hurry because there was no telling how long Surge Protector's barrier could hold the red Cy-Bugs in Super Mario 81. The arcade guardian's technique was effective, but it wasn't permanent. And the second the barrier failed, it was going to be chaos.

"Are you sure your okay and should be up?" Peach asked in concern.

"Look, 'Shrooms, I need to deal with whoever caused this, and that means heading back to Game Central Station, not lying around playing hospital. So you can stay here where your safe, or you can come with me." Tamora replied.

"I'll come with you. There's no way that I'm going to just sit here quietly and watch." Daisy said.

Turbo, Peach, Licortwist, Luigi, and Creamy also agreed to come along. Luigi wanted to come along because he knew that he had to be strong, for it was time to avenge his more famous brother. Peach wanted to come along because she, of all the Super Mario 81 characters, wanted to make sure that the menace to the arcade was stopped. And if there was a cure to restore Mario, she would try to get it by all means necessary. And Turbo, Licortwist, and Creamy wanted to come along so they could help defeat the menace to the arcade. But before any of them could leave, a knock was suddenly heard on the door.

"It must be Felix." Creamy said.

Tamora answered the door. It was Markowski.

"Markowski, what's going on?" Tamora asked.

She noticed that one of her most incompetent and cowardly soldiers had a serious expression on his face, which she found to be unusual.

"The whole game is on lockdown." Markowski replied in a flat tone.

"What? Did something happen in Game Central Station already?" Turbo asked, at a loss for words.

"Even if something did happen out there, I still need to check it out." Tamora replied.

She tried to get around Markowski, but he wouldn't let her past him.

"Move aside, soldier!" Tamora ordered.

Markowski stood his ground, not budging an inch.

"Negatory." Markowski said.

"I'm your commanding officer, and I will not stand for insubordination. If I must, I will go through you." Tamora said.

She pulled out her rifle, now starting to become annoyed.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good." Markowski said.

"Yeah? Well, who said?" Licortwist asked, approaching the soldier.

He suddenly noticed a crimson tint in the man's eye and felt uneasy. Tamora, Turbo, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, and Creamy also noticed it and were concerned for Tamora's safety. If Hero's Duty was hacked, then Markowski could be dangerous, especially when they heard the soldier's next response.

"The boss said." Markowski replied.

"I am your boss, Markowski! And it seems that I'm going to have to get through you." Tamora shouted.

She readied her rifle, knocking her soldier out cold and allowing herself and the others the chance to escape.

"Do you think that's going to come back to haunt you?" Creamy asked, motioning towards the unconscious Markowski.

"Not at all, Buttercap. Now come on." Tamora replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 29th 2143"_

"Look out!" Lucina cried.

Morgan (M) reeled back at his sister's warning, falling onto his rear as she and Morgan (F) leaped in front of him. Falchion and Morgan (F)'s sword rang out as they smashed into a Licorice robot's spear blade, and with a mighty heave, the two girls succeeded in shoving the large robot back. Acting fast, Morgan (M) rolled, groping for his sword as he did so. However, he didn't have time to fully draw it before the robot ducked past his sister and alternate timeline self and stabbed down at him. Morgan (M) used the sheathed blade and managed to tangle it in his attacker's legs, bringing the bulky armor-clad robot down on top of him. He grunted in pain as the weight slammed into him. Moments later, he felt a jerk as his sister's blade slammed into the robot's cheek. Lucina jerked the blade down, cutting through metal as she sliced into the throat, sending a fountain of oil over them both. A split-second later, Lucina was at his side, shoving at the corpse. Gathering all of his remaining strength, Morgan (M) collected himself and added his strength to the effort. The body rolled free and he sat up. A quick examination of his body revealed no open wounds. He was a bit banged up, but nothing seemed to be broken.

"Thanks Luc..." Morgan (M) started to say.

Lucina looked at him, her expression stern.

"You have to be more careful! This isn't a game, Morgan! If we die here... if we fail... we don't just fail ourselves! We'll fail... fail..." Lucina started to say.

Morgan (M)'s eyebrow furrowed slightly in confusion as she trailed off. He stared up at his sister and watched her deflate, a long sigh escaping her mouth as she seemed to sag. After a moment, she reached down, offering him a hand up. He took it, allowing her to pull him to his feet, still feeling confused by the sudden intensity of her lecture.

"Lucina? Are you okay?" Morgan (M) asked.

"Of course. I... I was simply worried." Lucina replied.

"Look, I'm fine, okay? So are you. It's okay." Morgan (M) said.

"But you wouldn't have been if I hadn't been here! You were wide open! He would have killed you!" Lucina said.

"But he didn't. I'm fine thanks to yo..." Morgan (M) started to say.

Morgan (M)'s words were cut off by a blast of magic shooting past his cheek. The sudden electricity in the air made his hair stand on end, his breath shortening as the air around him seemed to thicken in response to the spell's intensity. Behind him, he heard an ear-splitting scream as the magic found it's mark. Magic that powerful had to be...

"Uh, hello, Mother." Morgan (M) greeted, glancing sheepishly at his parents.

"What on earth are you two doing? Focus, before one or both of you gets hurt!" Chrom ordered, frowning at the both of them.

"Yes, Father." Morgan (M) and Lucina said in unison.

They launched themselves back into the fray. During the fight, Morgan (M) kept a wary eye on his sister, but she seemed as intense as ever, so he quickly forgot the ordeal, and instead turned his mind to more important matters, like not dying.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Tamora, Turbo, Peach, Licortwist, Luigi, Daisy, and Creamy were making their way out of Hero's Duty. However, they didn't even make it as far as the exit of the game, as several red Cy-Bugs and a trio of soldiers blocked the gate out of the game.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi exclaimed, jumping at the sight of the danger before them.

Licortwist summoned the licorice pieces, got on top of them, and looked at Tamora.

"I wonder what's with them. Do you, since your from this game?" Licortwist asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Hothead." Tamora replied.

The sergeant didn't know the reason behind her soldiers bizarre behaviors or why some of the Cy-Bugs had become viruses again. She hoped that someone hadn't hacked the first-person shooting game, but considering the situation that they were in, that possibility was eliminated, especially when Tamora noticed the scarlet glow in the soldiers eyes. She had noticed the same feature in Markowski as well. But she knew that she, Turbo, Peach, Licortwist, Luigi, Daisy, and Creamy had to fight their way through if they ever wanted to get to Game Central Station.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 29th 2143"_

It was an exhausted party that dropped into camp that night. The Shepherds that had not been involved in clearing the village that they were in of bandits and Licorice robots welcomed them back warmly, ushering the wounded off to the triage tents, and greeting the rest with hot meals and warm pallets.

The fighting had started earlier that day when Licorice robots and bandits had appeared in Ylisse and started attacking the nation. The Shepherds grouped up and set out to deal with them, setting up camp a mile away from the castle. The camp was large, with the commanders tent stationed securely in the center. Stationed a fair distance away next to it was the medics tent. Morgan, having sustained minor injuries in the fighting, found himself waiting on Lissa's handiwork, only allowing her to examine him once those worse off then him had been seen to. Both of his parents peeked in at different times, but he waved them off with a grin. It was only a shallow gash on his arm, and he was more concerned about the rip in his clothing. He would have to ask Gerome to see to that. A quick touch-up and he would be fine. He simply wanted to make sure that no infection had set in.

His aunt looked tired by the time she got to him, and Morgan (M) greeted her with a gentle hug. Lissa smiled at him weakly as she worked, pulling back his sleeve to examine the wound.

"How did it happen?" Lissa asked.

"I was too slow to avoid an arrow, and Lucina didn't manage to block it. I got mostly out of the way, but..." Morgan (M) started to reply.

He held up his arm with a small smile. Lissa sighed and cleaned the wound.

"Your lucky that the arrowhead wasn't poisoned. You should be fine. I'm going to have to bandage this for now." Lissa said.

"You look exhausted. I think we all are. Luckily, I'm the last one." Morgan (M) said.

Lissa hid a yawn behind her hand and nodded as she fetched the bandages.

"Yeah, you got that right. Honestly, if Chrom would just let us take a break..." Lissa started to say.

But there was no time to take a break, they both knew that.

"Let's take a week off after this whole mess is over. Or maybe a month. We can travel and see the world, and maybe not try to get killed every other day." Morgan (M) said.

Lissa snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Agreed." Lissa said.

After bidding his aunt goodnight, Morgan (M) made his way across the muddy ground, muttering in annoyance as the muck stuck to the bottom of his cloak. He ducked under the flap to the expansive tent that he shared with the rest of his family and blinked several times, adjusting his eyes to the sudden illumination that bathed the tent. The reason for the brightness was soon made apparent. Mirrored stand lamps had been set up in the tent, and Robin (M), Robin (F), Chrom, Lucina, Morgan (F), and Frederick were standing around Robin (F)'s table. They were running battle simulations, and Morgan (M) hurried over, leaning over the table at his sister's and alternate timeline self's sides.

"There you are, Morgan. I was about to send for you." Robin (F) said.

"Sorry, Mother. Aunt Lissa was busy." Morgan (M) said.

"She could have come here, or you could have had someone else look at you. I need you here." Robin (F) said.

Morgan (M) flushed slightly and looked down.

"Mother, I..." Morgan (M) started to say.

"Is there any reason to be so harsh with him, Robin? He's here now." Chrom asked.

"This is important, Chrom. Villagers lost their lives today, and I need to know where my tactics failed them. I can't make a mistake like that again." Robin (F) replied. She then sighed and said "I want you to go over the map, Morgan. Find where I went wrong.".

Morgan nodded, cleared his throat, and began scanning the board. There was a crude representation of the village constructed across most of the table, and small wooden figurines were used to represent both the Shepherds and enemy units. Some quick rearranging had them roughly set up in the formation that they had employed in the initial assault, and both he and his mother were soon hard at work reviewing the battle. It wasn't long before the others at the table wandered off. Behind him, Morgan (M) was dimly aware of his father thanking Frederick and bidding him goodnight. Lucina produced a tray and set it on the table next to him with instructions to "Eat before it got cold", but he mostly kept his focus on the board in front of him. There was a lot to think about. But before he could continue studying the board, there was the sudden sound of an explosion outside.

"What was that?" Morgan (F) asked.

Fredrick reentered the tent.

"Come quickly! The camp is under attack!" Fredrick replied.

Fredrick led Robin (M), Robin (F), Chrom, Lucina, Morgan (M), and Morgan (F) out into the center of the camp, where the other Shepherds had gathered. A ghost portal formed and Dan appeared in the camp. The Shepherds looked at him in confusion and interest, having never seen him or a ghost before.

"Who are you?" Inigo asked.

Dan smirked.

"I am Dan Phantom, the future version of the one known as Danny Phantom. My time no longer exists and I now exist out of time. I have tremendous power and came close to wiping out all the humans in my timeline, but my past self and a ghost called Clockwork interfered and I was imprisoned. But now I'm back, and I will be your new king. Bow down to me." Dan replied.

Sumia walked up front, trying to be brave.

"Never! No one will ever bow down to you, Dan." Sumia said.

"Oh, really? Is that so? Well then, Fright Knight, get her!" Dan ordered.

Fright Knight teleported into the area. He fired a pink ghost ray from his eyes at Sumia and knocked her down, and then he started beating her up. After a few seconds, he jumped away from her.

"Fright Knight, finish her!" Dan ordered.

Fright Knight nodded, created a purple meteor, and threw it at Sumia. However, Tharja blocked it with a lightning bolt.

"Thanks for saving me." Sumia said.

Tharja nodded and turned to Robin (F) and Chrom.

"Robin, Chrom, get Male Robin and your family out of here! We'll take care of Phantom." Tharja ordered.

Robin (F) and Chrom nodded, and they gathered Robin (M), Lucina, Morgan (M), and Morgan (F) and started leading them away while the other Shepherds turned to face Dan, who ordered Fright Knight to return to the Ghost Zone while he dealt with them. He then attempted to fly after Robin (M), Robin (F), Chrom, Lucina, Morgan (M), and Morgan (F), but before he could, Panne grabbed his leg.

"Your not getting your hands on them!" Panne shouted.

She had Dan by the leg with one of her hands, and she hurled him away. Dan crashed into some tents before hitting the ground, and he angrily staggered to his feet. But before he could do anything, Cynthia leaped out of the shadows and slammed the butt of her lance into his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Ha! Take that!" Cynthia shouted.

Dan stood up.

"I guess you all have decided to team up and face me. But it doesn't matter, seeing that I'm stronger then all of you." Dan said.

"Your becoming overconfident, and that will cost you the delivery of your victory!" Vaike shouted.

He leaped from the shadows and hit Dan in the face with his fist. Dan staggered back as Vaike charged forward, swinging his axe. Dan dodged his head to the right as Vaike swung his axe at him. There was a loud thunk as the axe stabbed into a tree. Vaike tried to yank it out, but it was stuck. He then looked nervously at Dan.

"You know, that wasn't very bright." Dan said with a grin.

He punched Vaike in the face. The blonde haired man went flying, yanking the tree that his axe was still stuck in along with him. He crashed into the ground with the tree on top of him. Dan dusted his hands off and turned around just in time to see Noire stand before him and slug him in the face. Dan staggered back and glared at her.

"Your going to pay for that." Dan sneered.

"No, she's not." Tharja said.

She step forward and fired a blast of magic, sending Dan flying into a large rock. Noire took out her bow, and she and Tharja closed in, ready to deliver more attacks. All of the sudden, they heard an angry roar and turned to see Vaike charging with his axe still stuck in the tree, but now he was swinging the tree like a weapon. Dan got up, got an idea, and smiled.

"Hey, blonde, I have to hand it to you. Your really strong. Come on, hit me with that tree. You got to keep your eye on the prize." Dan teased as he stood in front of Tharja and Noire.

Vaike twitched angrily, and he let out a blood curdling roar as he swung the tree at his tormentor. Dan quickly went intangible, and Tharja and Noire realized what he was up to.

"Wait, Vaike, don't..." Noire started to say.

It was too late. Vaike swung the tree, which harmlessly went through Dan, but hit Tharja and Noire. The mother and daughter pair went airborne, screaming. Vaike looked confused, but then he realized that he just took down his own allies. But before he could do anything, Dan blasted the tree and made it explode, sending Vaike smashing backwards into a rock. The blonde haired man groaned and laid where he was, unmoving.

Lissa took out her staff and fired a magic blast at Dan. Dan easily dodged the attack and blasted Lissa with flames, killing her instantly. Owain, who had been standing near Lissa, managed to avoid the blast, but Dan grabbed the man and snapped his neck with his hands.

"You fiend! Take this!" Maribelle shouted.

She pulled out her staff and squirted some ink into Dan's eyes, blinding him. Nowi transformed into her manakete form and blasted him with fire.

"Is he dead?" Maribelle asked.

Before anyone could answer, an ecto blast shot out of the fire and destroyed Nowi's Dragonstone. Dan walked out of the fire, unharmed. He sped forward and grabbed both Nowi and Maribelle by their throats.

"You two are going to make a cute couple of dead people." Dan replied.

He crushed their necks, and then dropped the lifeless bodies and set them on fire for good measure. He then turned to Fredrick.

"So are you going to fight me, or are you going to run off to your boss?" Dan asked.

Fredrick scowled, took out his sword, and charged at him. Dan dodged the first swings, and then he gathered some energy to his right hand and caught the sword. With a squeeze, he snapped the blade in two. He then punched Fredrick in the face, sending him crashing onto the ground. Dan then turned back to Noire, who had recovered and felt her rage boil at the sight of him.

"Your going to pay for that! I will make you suffer for what you did to everyone!" Noire shouted.

She took out her bow and fired an arrow at Dan. However, Dan grabbed the arrow and threw it back at her. Noire barely had time to avoid the attack. She quickly launched three arrows at Dan, who just calmly raised one hand and shot ecto blasts at the arrows, destroying them before they could hit him. Noire leaped forward and threw a couple of punches at Dan. Dan caught the punches in mid-flight with his hands and squeezed hard. Noire screamed and fell to her knees. Dan let go of her hands and punched her in the face, smashing her onto the ground with a thud.

"I must say, you put up quite a fight. But I'm afraid that I have to cut this to an end." Dan said.

He walked up to her with flames dancing on his hands. He fired a burst of fire at Noire, who screamed as the flames consumed her, leaving nothing left of her but a scorch mark on the ground.

"Noire!" Tharja screamed.

She glared at Dan, who dusted off his hands and turned to face her.

"You monster!" Tharja yelled.

She angrily charged at Dan, completely ignoring Fredrick's orders for her to get back with everyone else. Dan just smiled and quickly fired an ecto blast that hit Tharja right in the chest, knocking her down to the ground.

"Now you just hold still. This is going to hurt you a lot, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it!" Dan said.

He turned intangible, flew towards Tharja, and phased right inside her body. Tharja let out a scream of pain as she felt Dan merging with her powers. She desperately brought her hands up and tried to yank the invader out of her body, but it was already to late. Cracks appeared all over Tharja's body, and the Dark Mage titled her head back and let out a scream of pain before she exploded in a flash of light. Dan stood where Tharja once stood, grinning wickedly. The remaining Shepherds looked at Dan in shock and horror. Dan stared at them for a moment, and then he lunged towards them with red eyes and a lolling snake tongue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin (M), Robin (F), Chrom, Lucina, Morgan (M), and Morgan (F) reached their tent, and they ran over to a portal machine and had it form a portal out of Ylisse.

"You guys go now!" Chrom said.

"But we can't leave you!" Morgan (F) cried.

"Yes, you can! And you will! I'm doing this for your protection. I want you guys to go before the portal closes." Chrom said.

"What about you?" Lucina asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Chrom replied.

"Your father is right! You must go through the portal and protect yourself." Robin (M) said.

Robin (F) sighed and quickly kissed Chrom.

"I love you." Robin (F) said.

"I love you too. Now go! Hurry!" Chrom said.

Robin (F), Lucina, Morgan (M), and Morgan (F) did as he said and jumped into the portal together. As soon as they went through, the portal closed behind them.


	21. Horrible Enemy

**Chapter 21: Horrible Enemy**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Back in Sugar Rush, things were going crazy. Taffyel and Candi had told the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon that Taffyta and Gloyd had disappeared, and that Crepe had vanished as well. Everyone sat in the castle living room.

"So, Taffyta was going to come to your house, but she never showed up?" Citrusella asked.

"Yeah." Taffyel replied.

"What if Jubilee kidnapped them?" Jubileena asked.

"Kidnapping doesn't really seem to be her thing." Rancis replied.

"No, but hurting you anyway she can is." Damon said.

"Wait, hold on. Are you suggesting that Jubilee killed them?" Nougetsia asked, a tremor of fear in her voice.

"No, I don't think that Jubilee would outright kill them. She would either torture them or use them as bait for a trap." Jubileena replied.

"That defiantly sounds like something she'd do." Swizzle said.

"That psycho! If she does anything to harm them, especially Gloyd, I'm going to make her wish that she faded out of existence!" Candi shouted angrily.

"Calm down, Candi." Crumbelina said.

"Yeah, don't let your emotions get the better of you." Adorabeezle said.

Candi calmed down.

"Your right. Being angry isn't going to help anyone, and flying off into the Ghost Zone to look for her isn't going to solve anything." Candi said.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. Your not in this alone. Were going to help." Snowannna said.

Everybody in the room nodded. Candi looked at them all and smiled a little.

"Thanks, guys." Candi said.

* * *

Above Sugar Rush, a ghost portal opened up and Jubilee, Taffyta, and Gloyd came out. The three of them floated above Sugar Rush, looking down at it.

"Ah, what a beautiful day to stab Sugar Rush right where it hurts and destroy them once and for all." Jubilee said with a grin.

She looked around for a good place to fight, and her eyes landed on the castle.

"That will make a good place to start." Jubilee said.

She floated down to the castle roof, followed by Taffyta and Gloyd.

"Time to send Sugar Rush a little message." Jubilee said.

She waved her hands in the air, and a bunch of black clouds appeared and formed into a giant JD.

"That should get Sugar Rush's attention. Soon, fun will start." Jubilee said.

* * *

Back in the castle, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Taffyel were still sitting in the living room. Candace got board and turned the TV on. The news was on, and it showed footage of the castle with the giant JD above it.

"Um, guys, I think you should come see this!" Candace said.

Everybody saw the image on the TV.

"It's her." Candlehead said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon headed outside and made their way up to the roof, while Taffyel stayed inside and watched the TV so he could survey the fight. Jubilee stood there, facing them with Taffyta and Gloyd looking at her with their backs turned towards the group.

"Oh, good. The guests of honor have finally arrived for their farewell party." Jubilee said with a twisted grin.

"What have you done to them?" Swizzle asked, pointing at Taffyta and Gloyd.

"Nothing, just catching up on old times. Their both perfectly fine. In fact, their better then ever. See for yourself." Jubilee replied.

Taffyta and Gloyd turned to face the group. At first, they appeared to be normal, but then Gloyd's eyes flashed red and Taffyta's eyes flashed green. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon let out a startled gasp. Gloyd suddenly raced forward at superhuman speed, grabbed Swizzle by the throat, and then slammed the tan skinned boy onto the roof, making it crack and driving the air out of Swizzle's lungs.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena cried.

Before she and the others could come to his aid, Taffyta suddenly appeared before them, her hands glowing with green energy. She fired a couple of energy blasts at them, sending them all flying off of the roof and into a candy tree. Before they could get off of the tree, the branches wrapped around them, pinning them to the tree.

"The interlopers are preoccupied." Taffyta said in a cold voice.

"Good job." Jubilee said.

"What... did you... do to my friends?" Swizzle asked angrily.

"Oh, I just gave them some new powers. I've found that the best way to kill you and your little team would be by the hands of two of your best friends." Jubilee replied with a grin.

Taffyta walked up to Swizzle and proceeded to bring her foot up and slam it down towards his head. Swizzle barely managed to roll out of the way and leap to his feet.

"You monster! This is just a new kind of low for you! I'm going to make you pay!" Swizzle yelled.

"I'm afraid that your friends won't let you. But first, a little change." Jubilee said.

She snapped her fingers. Swizzle watched in horror as Gloyd transformed into a hulking green demonic beast with claws and Taffyta grew a plant dress, complete with a a green cape and a head piece that made her look like she had horns.

"No... you... brought them to their worst selves!" Swizzle said as he took a step back.

"I think I brought out the best of themselves. I much prefer them like this, no humanity to hinder them. I'm going to enjoy watching you and the others die by their hands." Jubilee said.

Swizzle yelled as he flew past Taffyta and Gloyd and right at Jubilee. The dark cherry girl didn't even flinch. Taffyta conjured up a whip out of a thorny vine, grabbed Swizzle by the leg with it, and yanked him back. Swizzle flew backwards, and he turned his head just in time to get hit by Gloyd's fist and knocked to the ground.

"Crush Swizzle!" Gloyd snarled.

He stomped his foot down on Swizzle's chest, pinning him down. Taffyta walked over to Gloyd and stood beside him.

"Your defeat is inevitable. You will die!" Taffyta said.

"Face it, Swizzle, you can't win. The people that you care most about are my puppets. They can hurt you, but you won't harm them. I know how important they are to you." Jubilee said.

"Your... right. I do care about my friends, and I not going to let you use them as puppets to kill me and everyone else!" Swizzle shouted.

He shot his hand and grabbed Gloyd's leg, and he then made his hand burn with energy. Gloyd jumped off of him, roaring as he hopped around and clutched his burnt leg. Swizzle shot to his feet and faced Taffyta.

"Taffyta, wake up! I know your in there somewhere! You have to fight this! This isn't you!" Swizzle shouted, trying to reach Taffyta.

"I'm awake. I will fight and destroy you in the name of Jubilee!" Taffyta said.

She launched several vines from her hand at Swizzle. The boy quickly raised his hands and fired a couple of energy blasts at the vines, shattering them. Taffyta let out an angry scream and fired an energy blast at Swizzle, who dodged it. Swizzle then felt two muscular arms grab him and start crushing him against a large body. He turned his head around to see Gloyd, grinning wickedly at him.

"Gloyd... stop! Your... my best... friend! You have to... fight this!" Swizzle said.

Gloyd squeezed him tighter.

"Jubilee is my friend and master. She told me to crush you and I will!" Gloyd said as he squeezed some more.

Swizzle managed to deliver a headbutt to his head. Gloyd let out a shout of pain as he let go of him.

"I always knew you were hardheaded." Swizzle muttered as he rubbed his head.

Taffyta came in from above, firing thorns at Swizzle. Swizzle dodged the thorns and fired an energy blast at Taffyta, but it flew past her.

"The stress of battle must be affecting your aim." Taffyta said.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Swizzle said with a smile.

He pointed at something behind Taffyta. The girl turned to see that the roots of the tree that the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon had broken slightly. She let out a gasp as they broke from the weakened branches and started heading towards the roof.

"I will not have anyone interfere." Jubilee said angrily.

She released an energy wave at the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon, sending them crashing to the ground below.

"I'll deal with them. You two have fun with Swizzle. Make sure that he suffers, but call me over before you finish him. I want to deliver the finishing blow myself." Jubilee ordered.

She floated down towards the ground.

"Yes, Master." Taffyta and Gloyd said unison.

They turned to face Swizzle. Taffyta pulled out a vine whip and slashed at Swizzle, who flew into the air. Gloyd raced into the air and swiped at Swizzle with his claws. Swizzle dodged a few of the swipes, but winched in pain as one swipe scraped his shoulder, ripping his clothes and leaving a scar. Gloyd laughed at the sight of Swizzle's scar and charged forward like a mad bull. Swizzle dodged to the side and brought both of his fists down on Gloyd's back, sending him crashing to the roof below.

"Sorry about that, Gloyd." Swizzle said.

"Not as sorry as your going to be." Taffyta's voice said.

Swizzle felt several vines grab his arms and legs as Taffyta floated before him, grinning wickedly. Swizzle closed his eyes and started glowing green. The vines around him also glowed green and shattered.

"Give it up, Taffyta! This fight is pointless!" Swizzle said.

"No, the master demands that I destroy you and I will!" Taffyta snarled.

She fired a couple of energy blasts from her hands at Swizzle. The boy dodged the attacks and got close to Taffyta. The blonde haired girl threw a punch with her right arm at Swizzle, but he caught it with his hand. Taffyta threw a punch with her left arm at Swizzle, but he caught that one too.

"Unhand me!" Taffyta shouted.

"No, I'm not simply going let you go and let you be puppets for Jubilee. I care about what happens to you and Gloyd. Your both important to me." Swizzle said.

A look of confusion crossed Taffyta's face and her eyes briefly turned back to their normal blue color.

"Swizzle..." Taffyta started to say. Her eyes suddenly turned back to green and she snarled "I will tear you apart!".

"Taffyta, stop this." Swizzle ordered.

He suddenly noticed Gloyd flying towards them from above.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Gloyd roared.

He plowed into Swizzle and Taffyta. The three Sugar Rush racers fell towards the castle in a tangle of limbs. They crashed through the roof and through several floors of the castle before landing in the basement next to a boiler. All three of them laid on the ground, dazed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jubilee had landed on the ground to fight the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon.

"You know, this brings back some fond memories. I enjoyed smashing you all around in my timeline. I'm going to enjoy doing it in this timeline too." Jubilee said as she looked at her opponents.

"Don't count us out yet, you creep!" Cinndon shouted.

He stood up and fired cinnamon spikes at Jubilee. The girl just waved the Reality Gauntlet at the cinnamon spikes and froze them in mid-air, mere inches from her face.

"My turn." Jubilee said.

She flicked her finger and sent the shots right back at Cinndon. The boy jumped to the side and avoided most of the cinnamon spikes, but a couple hit him in the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground. Minty charged forward and slammed her fists into Jubilee's face. She did that several times, until she started getting tired and stopped.

"Ah, your done already? Well, at least you got the crack out of my neck." Jubilee said with a grin.

Minty starred at Jubilee, horrified. She had taken all those punches and didn't even look remotely hurt. Jubilee raised her hand and flicked her finger, sending Minty crashing into a wall. Minty laid on the ground, groaning. Jubilee pointed a finger at her, and Minty started glowing blue. She levitated in the air and was brought towards Jubilee. The other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon attempted to help her, but they froze where they were.

"I have something special for you, Minty." Jubilee said.

She clutched her fist. Minty screamed and fell to the ground. She slowly got up and then noticed that her feet were starting to turn into pixels that were being separated from her body. Soon, half of her legs were gone. Her eyes grew wider in absolute terror, realizing that her code was falling apart. Jubilee just laughed insanely.

"Get away from my friend!" a voice screamed.

Jubilee became confused and turned around. Just as she did, she saw the Candi from her timeline, charging at her and swinging a large blaster like a club at her face. A look of shock appeared on Jubilee's face as she recognized Future Candi-A. The girl slammed her gun into Jubilee's face, knocking her back a little and making her lose concentration on Minty and freeing the others. Minty's legs returned and she collapsed in a heap. Future Candi-A then fired her blaster at point black range and sent Jubilee smashing into the wall of the castle. Future Candi-A then turned to Minty.

"Are you alright?" Future Candi-A asked as she knelt down to Minty.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Minty replied with a smile.

Jubilee flew up to them, looking furious. She glared at Future Candi-A.

"How is it that you still exist and are in this timeline?" Jubilee asked angrily.

"What can I say? I'm stubborn. I'm not going to let a little thing like my timeline no longer existing stand in my way from stopping you." Future Candi-A replied as she pointed her gun at Jubilee.

"Oh, well I suppose it doesn't matter how your still existing. I'll soon correct that mistake. You'll be wishing that you faded out of existence like our timeline when I'm through with you." Jubilee said.

She charged forward, knocked Future Candi-A's gun out of her hand, and delivered a punch to her chest, sending the former princess flying a few yards before landing on the ground in a heap. Jubilee closed in on Future Candi-A as she staggered to her feet.

"I must say, I admire you courage, but not enough to let you live. This is farewell!" Jubilee said.

A ball of red energy started growing in her hand, and she prepared to launch a devastating attack.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Snowanna roared.

She released a sonic scream. The attack took Jubilee completely by surprise, and it slammed into her and sent her flying several yards. Snowanna fell to her knees and groaned. Future Candi-A stared at Snowanna in amazement.

"Way to go, Snow." Future Candi-A said.

She walked over and helped Snowanna to her feet.

"That... was... awesome." Snowanna said weakly.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon joined their comrades.

"We have to get out of here. I have no idea how long it's going to take Jubilee to recover from that attack." Future Candi-A said.

"What about Swizzle?" Jubileena asked.

"In our current state, we'll be more of a hindrance to him then help." Vanellope replied.

Future Candi-A summoned a jet sled and loaded Cinndon onto it. Just then, Jubilee descended from the sky.

"Well, this is an odd sight to see two different time versions of the same person. I must say that today has been full of nasty surprises. I'm going to put a stop to that right now." Jubilee said as her hands glowed with energy.

"I'll deal with Jubilee. You guys cover your eyes." Future Candi-A said.

She pulled what looked like a grenade from her skirt and hurled it at Jubilee. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon closed their eyes as the grenade exploded in a violent blinding flash. Since Jubilee had her mask up, she let out a shout of pain as she was blinded by the flash. She held her face in her hands as she stumbled around.

"Quick, let's go!" Vanellope shouted.

She hovered in the air and floated away. Future Candi-A jumped onto the jet sled and took off, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon followed behind them.

* * *

Back in the castle, Swizzle, Taffyta, and Gloyd got to their feet after recovering from the fall. Gloyd fired a energy blast at Swizzle, who dodged the blast. The blast hit a pile of newspapers near the boiler and set it on fire.

"Guys, stop this! We're friends! Jubilee's controlling your minds! You have to fight her influence!" Swizzle pleaded.

"There are no friends here, only enemies." Taffyta said in a blank tone.

She fired some vines at Swizzle. Swizzle dodged them and the vines became tangled up with the boiler. Taffyta detached herself from the vines and fired more energy blasts at Swizzle. The fire from the newspapers spread to the vines and headed towards the boiler. Swizzle dodged a swing from Gloyd and then heard the sound of pressure building up from the boiler. He turned around and saw the fire and the boiler fixing to explode. Taffyta and Gloyd also saw the boiler fixing to explode. Swizzle put up an energy shield, Taffyta warped herself in a barrier of vines, and Gloyd raised his arms to block the explosion. The boiler exploded a few seconds later, destroying a huge part of the castle and sending the three Sugar Rush racers flying.

On the outside, Jubilee had just recovered her vision when she heard the explosion begin. She quickly threw up an energy shield to protect herself as the explosion went off and she saw three figures go flying out of the castle.

* * *

Swizzle landed a couple miles away from the castle. He looked over his shoulder and saw Taffyta and Gloyd laying battered and unconscious on the ground. They first appeared to be dead, but Swizzle saw their chests moving, confirming that they were still alive.

 _"Maybe I can get you somewhere safe and help you both return to normal."_ Swizzle thought.

He stood up and staggered to his friends. Suddenly, Future Candi-A appeared on her jet sled.

"Candi? Why do you look different?" Swizzle asked upon seeing that she looked different from Candi.

"I'll explain everything later. For now, we've got to get you out of here before trouble shows up." Future Candi-A replied.

She pointed away from them. Swizzle looked in the direction that she was pointing in and saw Jubilee making her way towards them.

"What about Taffyta and Gloyd?" Swizzle asked.

"We don't have enough room on the jet sled to transport them." Future Candi-A replied.

Swizzle sighed reluctantly.

"Fine, we'll leave." Swizzle said. He then looked at Taffyta and Gloyd's unconscious bodies and said "Don't worry, I'll be back for you both. I'll free you and make Jubilee pay for this. I promise.".

He and Future Candi-A then took off into the sky. Jubilee arrived and watched them flee before looking at the unconscious forms of Taffyta and Gloyd. She levitated them and then opened a portal.

"You may have survived this round, Sugar Rush, but this is only just the beginning." Jubilee said.

She entered the portal with Taffyta and Gloyd and vanished.


	22. Future Blast

**Chapter 22: Future Blast**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

Jubilee returned to the castle with Taffyta and Gloyd. She entered her throne room and found SourCog, Fright Knight, and Pariah Dark waiting for her.

"I thought you said that this plan of yours would kill Sugar Rush. It looks like it failed!" Pariah Dark said with a laugh.

Jubilee cut him off with a glare and turned to SourCog and Fright Knight.

"They only got lucky. It was an explosion that knocked Taffyta and Gloyd out, not Swizzle or any of the others in Sugar Rush. Fright Knight, take Taffyta and Gloyd to get healed." Jubilee ordered.

She passed the two floating unconscious Sugar Rush racers to Fright Knight.

"Yes, Jubilee." Fright Knight said.

He floated off with Taffyta and Gloyd.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Joy could feel the pain.

She felt like her skull was being pumped full of things. Ideas, knowledge, concepts, things it wasn't meant to hold. At the same time, she felt like all the things that were already there were being yanked out, then put back in, over and over again.

Joy could feel the pain.

There was something different about this pain. It was hovering, waiting to strike. She wasn't ready for it.

Joy could feel the pain.

It struck.

Joy could feel the pain.

* * *

Sadness could feel the pain.

Her pieces felt torn asunder, ripped apart by the forces of the Daydream. She was being placed somewhere she wasn't meant to be, melded with the forces of chaos. She was torn down to her basic parts. Sadness, grief, crying.

Sadness could feel the pain.

There was something different about this pain. It was wrapping around her, ready to squeeze. She wasn't ready for it.

Sadness could feel the pain.

It pulled inwards.

Sadness could feel the pain.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 21st 2109"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Future Candi-A returned to the castle after Jubilee, Taffyta, and Gloyd left, where they were also joined by Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, and Future Citrusella-A. They were confused as to why the five Sugar Rush racers from the alternate timeline were existing, but Future Candi-A said that she would explain everything once they were safe. They found that Taffyel had survived the castle explosion and returned to the castle in Richmond with him in the group. And even though Future Vanellope-A was a glitch, she was able to leave Sugar Rush because she wasn't trying to leave through the game's exit.

"So, do you remember anything before you ended up here?" Jubileena asked.

"I remember... me rescuing you and me and the others beating up Licortwist. Then we went outside, and the Licorice robots showed up and attacked. We were fixing to be killed by them, but then everything started changing. Buildings that were in ruin vanished and were replaced by new buildings, and the Licorice robots vanished. We realized that you changed the future and our timeline was coming to an end. I remember a bright flash and then darkness. The next thing I know, we found ourselves here." Future Taffyta-A replied.

"Well, if your timeline no longer exists, how do you still exist and end up here?" Sticky asked.

"I honestly don't know." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"I can explain." a voice replied.

Clockwork walked up to them.

"This was my doing. These versions of Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Candi, and Citrusella are crucial in helping you deal with the challenges ahead. I know your probably confused, but don't worry. All shall be explained in the future." Clockwork replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Taffyel nodded in understanding. Snowanna looked over at Future Candi-A and noticed that she looked upset, so she walked over to her.

"Can I help you with something?" Snowanna asked.

Future Candi-A smiled.

"No, I'm good. It's... just great to see you again." Future Candi-A replied.

"You too... I guess. So, your from the future that no longer exists? Can you tell me about the version of myself that existed in your time?" Snowanna asked.

Future Candi-A sighed, took out a photo of herself and Future Snowanna-A, and handed it to Snowanna. The young girl carefully studied the picture.

"You all look so happy." Snowanna said.

"Yeah, me and the Snowanna of my timeline were pretty close. We were like sisters." Future Candi-A said.

"How did that happen?" Snowanna asked.

A few tears fell from Future Candi-A's eyes.

"Well, when Jubilee made her first appearance, she managed to kill all of the team except you, me, Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Citrusella. We banded together to survive while Jubilee and Licortwist recruited Candlehead into their army and took over the arcade. But during a fight against Jubilee one day, Future you stayed behind to hold Jubilee off while we ran for safety. She put up an incredible fight, but in the end, she was no match for Jubilee. She managed to make it into our hideout at the time, but Jubilee blasted her in the back with a laser blast before she made it all the way in. I ran to Future you and cradled her in my arms as she died." Future Candi-A replied.

Snowanna didn't know what to say. The story was so sad, and it brought a chill to her spine to hear about her future counterpart's death. She eventually stood up and embraced Future Candi-A.

"Thanks for telling me that. If it makes you feel better... I see you as a sister." Snowanna said.

"Thank you." Future Candi-A said.

The two of them held the embrace for a few more minutes before disengaging and returning to their seats.

* * *

Upstairs in the bathroom, Future Vanellope-A was cleaning herself up. She now wore clean and fresh clothes, and she straightened her hair and rearranged it into a slightly messy version of Vanellope's hairstyle.

 _"Well, time to go join the others."_ Future Vanellope-A thought.

She left the bathroom, using her cane to help her walk down the stairs. She found the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Taffyel, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, and Future Candi-A in the living room, talking. Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, and Future Candi-A had also cleaned themselves up and now looked similar to their younger counterparts.

"So, now that we're all acquainted with each other, we need to figure out how to deal with Jubilee." Vanellope said.

But before anybody could say anything, Rancis's portal key beeped. He pulled it out and looked at it, his eyes widening slightly.

"Guys, we have a problem." Rancis said.

"Is it Jubilee?" Vanellope asked.

"No, it's ghost related. Take a look." Rancis replied.

He handed the portal key to Vanellope. The black haired girl looked at the screen on the device and saw that it was a live news feed from Amity Park. She saw what station was filming it and turned on the TV to the news station. Everybody gathered around to see what it was. A newsman was sitting and talking.

 _"This just in, according to government ghost hunters, our world is being invaded by ghosts! We take you live to our field reporter Butch Kaufman live on the scene."_ the newsman said.

The scene changed to another man that was standing in one of the streets of Amity Park with a cameraman. In the background, there were sounds of fighting and blasting going on.

 _"At this very moment, the government ghost hunters are fighting a couple of ghosts! From the sounds of the battle, it's very intense!"_ Butch announced.

At that moment, two figures came flying out of the sky and crashed to the ground. The camera zoomed in to reveal Skulker and Ember, both battered and bruised. The two ghosts shot to their feet and glared at the sky as two government ghost hunters wearing Invisibility Suits descended.

 _"You think your tough? Try this on for size!"_ Skulker shouted.

A bunch of guns popped out of his body and began firing at the hunters. The two hunters took evasive action and dodged all of the blasts, and then one of them spoke into a communicator. All of the sudden, there was a whistling sound as something huge fell from the sky and landed behind Skulker and Ember, creating a dust cloud. Everybody watched as a massive figure stood up, towering over the two ghosts. The figure was a hunter that was wearing a massive suit of white and black armor. Everybody let out a gasp.

"They have Ecto-Skeletons now? How did they get that?" Swizzle asked in shock.

Nobody had an answer, and they all just stared at the TV screen. The agent in the Ecto-Skeleton grabbed Skulker's head, lifted him, and then slammed him to the ground with tremendous force.

 _"Skulker!"_ Ember cried.

She leaped at the hunter, prepared to attack. The hunter lifted Skulker and threw him into Ember, and the two ghosts landed on the ground with a thud, both of them unconscious. The two agents in Invisibility Suits walked over to the down ghosts and slapped metal shackles onto them. An armored truck showed up and the two ghosts were put into the back. Butch and his cameraman approached the hunters.

 _"Excuse me, can we ask where your taking these ghosts?"_ Butch asked.

 _"That's classified."_ one of the hunters replied.

 _"What do you plan on doing with the ghosts that you just captured?"_ Butch asked.

 _"That's also classified."_ the second hunter replied.

Butch nodded.

 _"Okay, thank you. Now back to the station."_ Butch said.

The scene ended, and Vanellope turned off the TV.

"So, what do we do now?" Torvald asked.

"Right now, we need to figure out where the Guys in White are keeping the ghosts and free them. Nobody should ever have to suffer the tortures that the Guys in White can inflect." Vanellope replied.

Adorabeezle walked over to a nearby computer.

"I'll see if I can figure out where the ghosts are being kept." Adorabeezle said.

Everybody agreed and began discussing plans to free the ghost captives and fight the Guys in White.

* * *

 _"Location: Neverland, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

The Neverland jungle was deep, wet, and humid, something that the Ringmaster, being from the city environment during her childhood, wasn't really used to. Her demented circus-themed army marched through Neverland, subduing and subsequently killing off or feasting on most of the mermaids, the Indians, and even the fairies of Pixie Hollow and the Pirates along the way. Of course, they fought back, but the fight was hopeless when they were fighting circus freaks and a girl with Reality controlling abilities, so the characters that managed to survive fled to Richmond through a portal formed by Queen Clarion's portal key.

However, the one group that they couldn't find were Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, the very people that the Ringmaster even bothered coming here for. Neither the brown skinned girl or her companions, Howler Leopard and Haruto's second-in-command, Azuna Orikasa, could find Peter, the Lost Boys, or Tinker Bell. Even as they searched Hangman's tree, they found nothing.

Eventually, the Ringmaster, Howler Leopard, and Azuna thought of a magnificent plan to lure Peter instead of finding him: kidnap Wendy, John, and Michael. They were perfectly vulnerable in their home, and with no one competent enough to guard them from these three, it seemed like a perfect plan. However, upon their arrival at the Darling household, the trio found absolutely nothing there, except for a simple paper note written in crude handwriting that only a child could have written.

 _"Gotcha, codfish!"_ the note read.

The Ringmaster immediately deduced that either Peter or Tinker Bell were observing them as they killed off most of the inhabitants of Neverland. Knowing this, they were probably able to warn Wendy and her siblings to fly off to safety before the villains arrived. Knowing what Jubilee told them about Peter, he was probably safe at Hangman's tree, awaiting and preparing for the trio, along with the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell.

Howler Leopard had a wicked grin on his face, showing off all his nasty teeth, that was soon shared by the Ringmaster and Azuna once he explained to them his sinister plan for Peter. Once he was done, they made their way back to Neverland, heading with the circus army to Hangman's tree.

Hiding in the bushes nearby, like predators in the Savannah eyeing their prey, everyone waited for the signal from Azuna, who held a basket with a bunch of apples that had gotten sleeping medicine put into them in her hands. Calling out to the Lost Boys, who were inside the tree, she instead attracted the attention of Peter and Wendy by feigning a heart attack.

"Hmm... something's fishy. I've never seen her before, but it sure feels like I have." Peter said with an inquisitive look on his face as he stroked his chin while in the air.

"Peter, would you be kind enough to help me help this poor lady?" Wendy asked as she tried to help the woman into Hangman's tree.

"What? Uh-uh, no outsiders allowed in our hideout!" Peter replied, who was adamant that the woman wasn't all that she seemed.

"Oh, but Peter, she's suffering from a heart attack. Can't..." Wendy started to ask.

"Weeellll... okay. But you have to promise to stay here and tell us a story, at least for tonight." Peter replied.

"Hmm? Oh, but for goodness sake, Peter, I can't possibly... well, I suppose..." Wendy started to say.

"Good." Peter said.

Because her body couldn't fit into Hangman's tree without severe strain, Azuna was put down on the ground, and Peter called the Lost Boys, John, and Michael out of Hangman's tree to assist with his signature rooster crow.

"Alright, boys. Go help this woman get into the hideout and make her feel comfortable." Peter ordered.

He got an apple from the basket and casually took a chunk out of it. As soon as he did, he fell to the ground, unconscious like a practically dead baby. At that moment, the villains waiting in the bushes suddenly burst out like the world was coming to an end and completely incapacitated the Lost Boys, who were unable to fight off the hordes of circus figures and were soon killed or eaten by them. Wendy, John, and Michael were knocked out by a simple wave of the hand from the Ringmaster. They and Peter were tied together with some rope, and their unconscious bodies were dragged away by satisfied clowns.

Tinker Bell was watching everything while it unfolded, horrified but unable to think of a plan. She finally decided to charge at the Ringmaster with all her might at a blinding pace, only to end up in her outstretched hand instead. The brown skinned girl crushed Tinkerbell and then threw her unconscious body on the ground before everyone. Azuna picked up Tinker Bell's body and put it in a small metal rectangular cage meant specifically for her.

With their captives down and out, the Ringmaster, Azuna, and Howler Leopard used the energy from Jubilee's machine to head for their destination, where they would put Peter Pan in his place: Pleasure Island, the very same island that turned so many stupid little boys into donkeys and almost turned Pinocchio himself into one back in 1940.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

Back in the Ghost Zone, Jubilee sent SourCog and Pariah Dark out of the throne room. Once they were gone, she summoned a viewer that showed the castle in Richmond. She saw the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Taffyel, and Future Candi-A preparing to fight the Guys in White, and she also saw people that looked like Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Citrusella with them. At first, she thought that they were the Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Citrusella of this timeline, but a closer look told her that they were much older then the ones she was thinking of.

 _"Clockwork must of brought the Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Citrusella, and Candi of my timeline here. But why would he do that? They don't have any power anymore."_ Jubilee wondered as she studied the viewer.

At that moment, SourCog 8 entered the throne room with Nocturne.

"Master, I just came up with a brilliant plan to torture Sugar Rush by using Nocturne to give them nightmares about failing. This will make them lose confidence in themselves." SourCog 8 said.

Jubilee looked at SourCog 8 and Nocturne, a smile spreading across her face.

"I approve of this idea. However, I have certain targets in Sugar Rush that I want Nocturne to torture, as well as others." Jubilee said. She pointed at the viewer and said "I want you to torture Vanellope, Jubileena, my sister from the alternate timeline, and the Vanellope with the cane. But do it tonight, once their all sleep." Jubilee said.

"It shall be done, my queen." Nocturne said.

Jubilee smirked.

"Good." Jubilee said.


	23. Plans

**Chapter 23: Plans**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

Deep within an underground facility, there was a special government research lab built specifically to hold ghosts and study them. The facility had gained a recent number of inmates due to the increase in ghost activity and the new powerful weapons the Guys in White used. In one group of cells, there was Skulker, Ember, Technus, Ember, Johnny, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Box Lunch, Kitty, and a new ghost named Fuego. In another group of cells, there was Wulf, Frostbite, Pandora, and Dora. All of the ghosts were wearing shock collars clamped around their necks, and their cells had steel bars and a ghost shield around them. Several heavily armed guards in Invisibility Suits stood outside the cells.

"Release me from this cell and return my box!" Pandora ordered as she banged on her cell.

"Quiet, ghost!" one of the guards snapped.

He pushed a button on his armor. A sudden burst of electricity went through Pandora and she fell to the ground, dazed. The guard snickered.

"That'll teach you." the guard said.

Some of the ghosts sat quietly in their cells, while others talked. Fuego talked to Skulker, who was looking somewhat in low spirits because the hunters had stripped him of all his guns and weapons.

"Hey, Skulker, who are these guys?" Fuego asked.

"They are a group of government ghost hunters know simply as the Guys in White. They are tough and well equipped, and there's very little chance that they'll let us escape." Skulker replied.

"You've dealt with them before?" Fuego asked.

"Yes, and I was forced to exit my suit in order to escape them during one of our encounters." Skulker replied.

That made the rest of the ghosts depressed. It seemed like there was no escape.

"No technological prison can hold Technus!" Technus shouted.

He tried to take control of the collar around his neck. However, he had no success of reaching the collar and one of the guards just shocked him with it.

"Give it up, ghosts! Your days are numbered!" one of the guards sneered.

The ghosts just hung their heads down in despair.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 21st 2109"_

Back at the castle in Richmond, Adorabeezle was looking at the computer, a little annoyed. She glared at the screen in frustration.

"Did you find anything?" Vanellope asked.

"No, I tried to follow the Guys in White vehicle with traffic cameras, but it apparently has flight capabilities and flew out of town. I tried checking the city's power grid to see if energy was being diverted to some kind of secret base, but there was no luck. Wherever the base is, it's far away from Amity." Adorabeezle replied.

"Have you tried finding some kind of database to hack?" Torvald asked.

"Not much luck there either. I did find a small database, but there wasn't any information about the base's location there." Adorabeezle replied.

"Well, that complicates things." Damon said.

"But what we do? Do we let the Guys in White just capture us and take us to their base?" Candlehead asked.

"That's exactly what we'll do." Vanellope replied with a small smile.

Everyone just looked at Vanellope like she was crazy.

"You can't be serious. We're basically public enemy number two to them. It's way too risky for us to get caught by these guys." Toxika said.

"Not if we have back up." Rancis said.

"We could disguise ourselves as Guys in White agents and have a big fight with two of you and capture you. Then the real Guys in White will show up and take us to their base. Once there, we'll free all the ghosts and do as much damage as we can to the Guys in White's equipment and forces." Future Citrusella-A suggested.

"That's a good idea, but the Guys in White might be on the look-out for all of you." Vanellope said.

"Darn, your right." Citrusella said.

Vanellope looked around the room in thought. The plan that Future Citrusella-A suggested was good, but the government ghost hunters would probably be on the lookout for everyone in the room. She then looked over at Minty and an idea came to mind.

"The Guys in White know what we all look like, but they don't know what Minty looks like during her transformations." Vanellope said.

Minty nodded.

"That's a good idea. Count me in." Minty said.

"I'm coming too." Future Taffyta-A said.

"Why?" Snowanna asked.

"Well, the Guys in White are using advanced technology. I'm a technical artist, so I can help deal with the problems that the Guys in White are using it for." Future Taffyta-A replied.

"Alright, it looks like we got a team and a plan. Adorabeezle, I need you to make up some fake IDs. Minty, Taffyta, come with me and Rancis. We need to discuss the plan for freeing all of the prisoners and come up with disguises for the both of you." Vanellope ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: Pinocchio World, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

When the Ringmaster, Azuna, and Howler Leopard arrived at the island docks, they were greeted by Grima, who was in his hierophant form. Smiling at the trio with a grin that made them quite uncomfortable, the fell dragon spoke.

"Ah, Ringmaster, Azuna, and Howler Leopard, welcome to Pleasure Island! To what do I owe the pleasure of doing the business with my fellow co-workers?" Grima asked.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Howler Leopard replied sarcastically with Peter's unconscious body at his feet.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Peter Pan, I've been expecting you. Welcome to Pleasure Island." Grima greeted.

"Now, now. It's only temporary. You see, once he's fully turned into a mule, I need him shipped off to a... certain someone, if you know who I mean." the Ringmaster said.

"Oh, ho, ho, now that's a bargain! Alright then, I'll make sure that this here boy's going to be extra comfortable before the professor gets here. But what about those children?" Grima asked.

"Circus freaks are crude and unspeakably plain, but they have their uses when allied to my vision and brain." the Ringmaster replied.

"And Tinker Bell?" Grima asked.

"Azuna, if you would be so kind?" the Ringmaster asked.

Azuna handed over the glass cage where Tinker Bell was kept to Grima.

"Do whatever you want with her." Azuna said.

Grima grinned.

"Ah, a fairy. She'll make a great addition to the Grimleal with all of that pixie dust. Anything else?" Grima asked.

"Yes, one more thing. He'll be up again soon. His true love of adventure and youth will wake him up soon enough." Howler Leopard replied.

Grima laughed as he noticed that Peter's ears had already become that of a donkey's (the reason that was happening even though an enchantment had been placed on Pleasure Island so that literary every boy wouldn't become a donkey was because Grima had removed the enchantment by using dark magic).

"A boy who's been this naughty for this long's going to make one fine jackamule of himself soon enough! I'll be sure to tell the professor that you said hello. It's sure been a pleasure doing business with you three." Grima said.

"Likewise." Azuna said.

And with that, she, the Ringmaster, and Howler Leopard departed Pleasure island, leaving the fell dragon to contemplate where to put Peter until Calamitous, Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton arrived.

* * *

 _"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Joy tried to open her eyes, but the light carved into them like a blade and she clenched them shut. She curled up a little more and groaned.

She felt like someone had taken her brain, pulled it apart, inspected it by poking it as much as possible, and put it back together backwards, upside down, and in a total mash. Her hands gripped at her head as if trying to pull her bright blue hair out by the roots.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Joy winced.

"No." Joy managed to reply through her groaning.

"Do you need some help?" the voice asked.

Joy let that thought ruminate for a moment.

"I'm not sure." Joy replied.

There was a pause, during which Joy recognized the sounds of different vehicles traveling down a road in the background. She tried to open her eyes again, and found it slightly more bearable. Some sort of person filled her fuzzy vision.

"Where am I?" Joy asked, scrunching her eyes shut again.

"Well, if your talking about the alley name, I have no idea. But if you want the name of the city, it's Danville." the person replied.

"Hmm, okay." Joy said. She then realized what the voice had said and asked "Wait, what?".

"Danville. Seriously, what did you drink last night? It must have been pretty stiff." the person replied, sounding slightly sarcastic. They then said "Don't worry, I'll be right back.".

Joy's headache had not abated since she became aware of her surroundings, and her surprise only aggravated it. She started to groan again.

That was when she was hit with a bucket of water. She sat up instantly, trying not to sputter.

"Gah! What was that for?" Joy asked.

She looked at the water thrower and froze.

"Vanessa?" Joy asked in confusion.

It was Vanessa Doofensmirtz that had thrown the water at her. The brown girl frowned, looked closely at her, and gasped in realization.

"Joy, is that you?" Vanessa asked.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

She could feel herself coalescing.

Blue.

It was an odd sort of feeling, but it also felt right, like she was supposed to do this.

Crying.

Her parts were coming together.

Greif.

Sadness burst into existence.

* * *

Disgust awoke with a splitting headache.

Her eyes blinked open and she winced, the stark light of consciousness lighting the pile of memories that she was laying on to an almost unbearable glow. She pushed herself up and blinked rapidly to clear her head. Her feet shook slightly and then steadied.

"Urgh... I can't believe that I agreed to this." Disgust muttered. She looked about, saw the sign for Dream Productions, and said "Well, at least there's civilization here.".

She stood up, walked towards the building, and stood underneath Dream Production's archway. It was as silent as the Memory Dump. On one wall, the lights over some of the posters flickered. Tons of random set pieces laid up against the walls on either side of the roadway. One light had fallen over and was sparking near it's bulb. Disgust walked over to the side of the road and picked up a woolen sheep costume.

"Ugh, I don't know how they wear those things." Disgust said. She dropped it next to the wall and asked "And where is everyone?".

She stepped over the lamp and continued down the barren hall. It was then that she heard a noise. She turned around and looked over at a lounge-like building across the street. She quietly walked up to the door, gulped, and pushed it open.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 21st 2109"_

In Berk, Jubilee had sent Frostbite Candlehead to assess Dagur and Future Dagur on how the Berserker's invasion on the village was. They were just walking through a grassy field outside Berk when they came across Morgan (M), who was laying unconscious in the field. Frostbite Candlehead recognized Morgan (M), and she came up with a plan of fooling Morgan (M) into helping her, Dagur, and Future Dagur. She told Dagur and Future Dagur about the plan, and they agreed to it and walked over to Morgan (M). Dagur approached the boy and shook him.

"Hey, kid, wake up!" Dagur said.

Morgan (M) groaned and started to slowly open his eyes. From his perspective, he could make out three shadows: two apparently male, and the third female. His eyes opened completely, and the figures come into focus.

"I see your awake now. There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know." Future Dagur said. He then held his hand out and said "Give me your hand".

Morgan (M) obliged, grasped Future Dagur's hand, and was pulled to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Future Dagur asked.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Morgan (M) replied. He then asked "Who are you?".

"I would ask you the same. More importantly, why are you here?" Future Dagur asked.

"I... I don't know, honestly. I woke up... sprawled in this field. I can't recall anything before that." Morgan (M) replied.

Frostbite Candlehead leaned in to Future Dagur.

"That sounds familiar." Frostbite Candlehead whispered.

"I... I think I remember my name... Morgan? Yes, that's it. My name is Morgan." Morgan (M) said.

"I'm Dagur, Chief of the Berserker Tribe. This is my future self and one of my co-workers, Frostbite Candlehead." Dagur introduced.

Mogan (M) smiled.

"It's nice to meet you three." Morgan (M) said.

Frostbite Candlehead frowned.

"So, do you have any family with you?" Frostbite Candlehead asked.

Morgan (M) shook his head.

"No, sorry, I don't remember my family." Morgan (M) replied.

Future Dagur walked up to Morgan (M).

"Then you should probably come with us for now. We'll take care of you." Future Dagur said.

Morgan (M) nodded.

"Th-Thank you, Dagur." Morgan (M) said.

"Your welcome." Future Dagur said. He then got a thoughtful look and said "And now I think of it, since your here, maybe you can help me, my past self, Frostbite Candlehead, and my tribe with something.".

Morgan (M) nodded.

"What is it?" Morgan (M) asked.

Future Dagur smirked.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Fear stood in front of the mind manual bookshelf, his eyes slightly glazed over.

 _"You don't need to be here. You could move on. Find somewhere else to be."_ Fear thought. He then thought _"But I need to help her! She's broken!"_. He then thought _"But you can't fix her."_.

Fear's hands started to quiver.

 _"I can try. And that's what counts."_ Fear thought. He then thought _"But it's not logical to try to do something impossible."_. He then thought _"Joy once told me that nothing is impossible."_.

He leaned his hands on the shelf in front of him.

 _"It just seems that way from your perspective. But if I don't care... then no one will."_ Fear thought.

He grabbed the first book on the shelf and flipped it open to the first page.

* * *

She was... on fire?

The flames didn't really hurt, though. Sadness stretched out a hand and stared at the blue... light refraction? She wasn't entirely sure. It kept her warm for some reason. As she lifted her hand, it seemed to shimmer the light slightly, many shades of blue shimmering over the papers and filing cabinets of the Library.

She looked up to see Bing Bong. It was then that she realized that she couldn't hear anything, since he was obviously saying something, but she couldn't hear it. As she made that realization, she found that the voice was coming through. It faded in and out, fizzing slightly.

"To concentrate! You haven't... solidify! Focus on your Individuality! It... sane and... together!" Bing Bong said.

She got the gist and started to focus. She meant something. It was her that helped Riley when she need comfort. She couldn't make Riley happy, and she wasn't good at keeping her safe.

The Flames of Imagination condensed in a spectacular blue light show.

* * *

The blue light reached Headquarters, where Anger was staring at the console. He looked up when he saw the light flickering over where the screen would be through the window. His chair turned around and he walked over to the window. He watched the blue light slowly flicker away into a faraway point.

Across the room, Fear didn't notice the pyrotechnics. He was too busy reading.

 _Memories:_

 _Memories are an efficient method of recall for the host. They hold thoughts on a scene coupled with an emotion._

 _They are generally made when a notable event happens and an Emotion uses the Console (See pages 232 and 765). They should come out of the Memory Chute when this action is performed._

 _Memories are the most efficient method of recall in comparison to other forms of transport, since they are linked to an emotion. The more emotional a scene, the easier it is to recall it from Long Term Memory (See page 277). If a memory is important enough, it can come as a Core Memory instead (See page 455)._

 _If you experience problems creating memories, the Mind Space may default to using Facts and Opinions as the normal method of informative travel (See The Factual Mind Manual, Vol. 2, page 13). Please attempt to restart the memory making process as soon as possible (To see a list of possible problems, turn to Appendix II)._

He flipped the page and continued reading. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it one step at a time.

* * *

Disgust peered into the room. It had the look of a lounge that one would use to get away from crowds. A coffee machine stood in one corner of a wall, and a couch laid against another wall. It was much darker then she would have suspected, even considering the state outside. She stepped into the room.

Or she would have, if a blade hadn't been pressed to her throat.

Disgust froze and stared down the length of the blade at the offending arm. A Mind Worker stared back at her, it's arm shaking slightly.

"What are you doing here?" the Mind Worker asked, it's voice quavering slightly.

"I... I don't mean any harm! I just didn't know where everyone went." Disgust replied.

The Mind Worker stilled for a second, but the blade started quivering faster. It blinked at her and then fell on the floor, laughing. Disgust stared down at the purple grape-like figure, trying to figure out what exactly she had done.

* * *

 _"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Joy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's me." Joy replied.

Vanessa looked confused.

"Um... you don't look like Joy." Vanessa said.

"What do you mean I don't look like Joy?" Joy asked.

Vanessa sighed and waved her own hands in front of her face.

"Joy, look at your hands. Do this." Vanessa replied.

Joy did as she was told, and she gasped upon seeing that her skin didn't glow and had more of a human look to it.

"Wait, what happened?" Joy asked in shock.

She looked down at her reflection in a nearby puddle and saw that she looked the same, except she had a slightly more human body type.

"What happened to me?" Joy asked.

"I don't know. I was walking past this alley when I saw you and woke you up." Vanessa replied. She then shook her head and said "Come on, I'll get you some food. We can clear things up then.".

Joy winced slightly, but the other girl hauled the ex-emotion to her feet.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 21st 2109"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Future Vanellope-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, and Future Candi-A waited in the living room. Minty and Future Taffyta-A were upstairs getting into their disguises. Adorabeezle was on the computer, coming up with some fake IDs.

Eventually, Minty and Future Taffyta-A came downstairs in their disguises. Minty had transformed into her Sakura form and then changed her appearance so she looked similar to her Sakura form, except she had brown eyes, her hair had a little pink hair dye in it to help disguise herself, and she wore white pants, a lab coat, and thick glasses. Future Taffyta-A was dressed in a white suit and dark sunglasses.

"How do we we look?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

"Like a government ghost hunter and a scientist." Adorabeezle replied.

She finished up the fake IDs and handed them to Minty and Future Taffyta-A.

"Minty, your Agent M, short for Mindy. Taffyta, your Dr. Tabitha Folium." Adorabeezle said.

"Okay." Minty said.

Vanellope stood in front of everyone.

"Alright, guys, here's the plan. Minty and Future Taffyta will fake a fight with me and Rancis, hopefully attracting the Guys in White. When they show up, we'll pretend to get defeated and captured. Minty and Future Taffyta will then tell the Guys in White that their new agents that have been recruited by the government, but they lost their communicators in the fight and they don't know where the base is. The Guys in White will then transport us to their base. When they aren't looking, Minty and Future Taffyta will unlock or disable any restraints or handcuffs they put on us. Once free, me and Rancis will find whatever's powering the base and shut it down. In the confusion, we'll free all the ghosts being held captive." Vanellope said.

"I'm going to delete whatever's in the Guys in White's database and destroy whatever equipment they have." Future Taffyta-A added.

"Alright, let's get this plan going." Rancis said.

He, Vanellope, Minty, and Future Taffyta-A said goodbye to everyone and then left the castle. Once they were gone, Candlehead looked at everyone.

"So, what do we do now?" Candlehead asked.

"We just wait." Jubileena replied.

Candi groaned.

"I hate just waiting around." Candi said.

"I have an idea." Adorabeezle said.

She went over to the computer and typed something in. An image of the Ecto-Skeleton appeared on the screen.

"Lets build one of these bad boys." Adorabeezle said.

The rest of the group studied the image, and they all shared a small smile.

"Well then, I'll go get my tools." Adorabeezle said.

The group agreed, and they all began to gather the tools and parts necessary for construction.


	24. Break-In

**Chapter 24: Break-In**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

Vanellope, Rancis, Minty, and Future Taffyta-A met in an alley in Amity Park.

"Okay, you all know the plan. Let's make this look good." Vanellope said.

Minty held up a blaster that she had brought before arriving in Amity Park.

"Alright, I set this blaster on it's lowest setting, so I doubt that it will do any harm. You two just pretend to get sent flying." Minty said as she leveled the blaster at Vanellope and Rancis.

"What should I do?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

"You just toss me gadgets and weapons." Minty replied.

Future Taffyta-A nodded, and Minty fired the blaster at Vanellope and Rancis. The blast didn't hurt or anything, but Vanellope and Rancis pretended that it hurt and sent them flying out of the alley and into the streets. A crowd of people screamed and scattered as the two Sugar Rush racers pretended to crash into the ground and laid there. Minty and Future Taffyta-A stepped out of the alley. At the sight of them, a group of people started booing and protesting against the sudden attack on the two heroes.

"This is a matter of national security. Nobody interfere, or you will be consider traitors to the government and be arrested." Minty said.

She fired a blast from her weapon into the air. The crowd scattered and screamed.

"Was that really called for?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

"I didn't want them to attack us and I didn't want to hurt them." Minty replied.

"Fair point." Future Taffyta-A said.

She handed Minty a net gun. Vanellope and Rancis presented to stagger to their feet, and Minty carefully fired the net gun and entangled the two kids, making them fall to the ground.

"Two kids with one shot." Minty said as she walked towards the captured Sugar Rush racers.

"Excellent shot." Future Taffyta-A said as she followed her.

* * *

Several blocks away, two Guys in White agents sat in a van, sipping coffee, when they received a call from command.

"Hello, this is agents A and B." the first agent, Agent A, greeted.

 _"This is monitor 18. We just got reports of what appears to be one of our agents and and a scientist fight the two heroes known as Vanellope Von Schweetz and Rancis Fluggerbutter. It appears that the agent and scientist have captured them. Even though they aren't ghosts, go there and assist them in transporting them to the prison facility."_ a male voice said.

"We're on it." Agent A.

He started up the van, and the vehicle took off down the street.

* * *

At the battle, Minty passed Vanellope, who was still trapped in the net, some Fenton lipstick. The black haired girl put it in her pocket, and Future Taffyta-A pulled out some handcuffs. She and Minty took off the net and put the handcuffs on Vanellope and Rancis.

"We have to make that you two look presentable for the Guys in White. Don't worry, we've weakened the cuffs, so it should only take one good burst of strength to break them instantly." Future Taffyta-A explained.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of an approaching van.

"Here they come. Everybody get ready." Minty whispered.

The van drove up in front of them and stopped. Two Guys in White agents exited the van and approached the group with blasters in hand.

"You two, show us your IDs!" the first agent ordered.

"I'm Agent M." Minty introduced, showing her fake ID.

"I'm Dr. Tabitha Folium." Future Taffyta-A introduced, showing her ID.

The two Guys in White agents studied the IDs and then turned to Vanellope and Rancis.

"Well, it looks like you two have captured a couple of high valued targets. Command will be pleased to see these two in prison. The scientists will have a field day studying them." the second agent said.

"May we ask to accompany you? We were on our way to the base when we encountered these two. We fought them and our communicators were smashed in the fight." Minty asked.

"Sure, we'll give you a lift. I'm sure that the people at the base would love to hear about the capture of these two." the first agent replied.

Vanellope, Rancis, Minty, and Future Taffyta-A were loaded up into the van and it took off. As they reached the edge of town, the van sprouted wings and a jet before taking off into the sky.

* * *

 _"Location: Pinocchio World, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

An hour after the Ringmaster, Azuna, and Howler Leopard left, Calamitous, Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton arrived on Pleasure Island in an airship. The four Syndicate members walked down the plank of the airship to take their package from Grima.

"Are you sure that THIS is the boy? The one and only Peter Pan?" Calamitous asked, looking at a small donkey that was wearing Peter Pan's hat all tied up at his feet.

"Would you like to find out?" Grima asked.

He pulled out a mirror that showed a vision of Peter waking up on Pleasure Island.

 _"Tink? Tink, where are you? Wendy?"_ Peter asked as he woke up.

He jumped off the rooftop that he was stranded on and lifted his arms in an attempt to fly, only to land on his bottom and exclaim "Hee-Haw!". Peter covered his mouth in fear of what he just said and, not noticing the donkey ears and tail that he had just developed, stomped his foot on the ground.

 _"I can't fly! I can't fly! I CAN'T FLY! This won't do. All it takes are faith and trust and... Tink!"_ Peter said.

He walked around the island, but couldn't find Tinker Bell anywhere, not knowing that Grima was watching his every move. Eventually, the fell dragon took the opportunity and captured him.

 _"Well, well, Peter Pan. How's your day in Pleasure Island been?"_ Grima asked with a smug look.

 _"Pleasure Island?"_ Peter asked in shock.

 _"Ha, ha! Take him away, boys!"_ Grima ordered.

Chalard, Nelson, Ardri, Algol, and Jamil appeared and carried Peter away, who struggled with all his might to break free, but to no avail. Peter saw that as the Grimleal members carried him away, he had grown donkey ears, a tail, and worst of all, his hands had turned into hooves. He saw his face in a nearby puddle of water and saw that it had grown into a donkey's face, complete with reddish-brown fur. Screaming and kicking and begging for mercy, Peter began to holler out "Hee-Haw" more and more, until the only thing that he could say was a donkey's bray. He could no longer speak, and despite being aware of everything around him, Peter Pan was now a mule.

The vision in the mirror ended. Calamitous, Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton obtained Peter from Grima, and they boarded the airship. They had the airship land in the water and then took it out to deeper waters, and the four of them put the boy-turned-donkey on the deck for the airship's crew, which consisted of Plankton's cousins, different ghosts, the Anti-Fairies, and robots, to see.

"For years now, this wretched boy has been tormenting us, dragging us into his little game and torturing our minds to the very limit! Well, not anymore!" Plankton shouted.

The airship's crew cheered with excitement. Calamitous raised his hand, commanding silence.

"Now, now, men. We shall stay calm in this situation and decide on what to do with him." Calamitous said.

Clem suddenly suggested that they should cut off Peter's left hand, or rather his left hoof, as it now was, before killing him, like he had done with Hook. Calamitous, Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton smirked at the suggestion.

"Why, I'd never thought of that!" Crocker said.

Crocker took out a sword, made sure that the donkey once known as Peter Pan's upper-left hoof was stable on the ground, and quickly cut it off, causing the donkey to bray and moan in agony, but not killing it.

"Make him walk the plank!" Plankton ordered.

"Yes, sir!" one of the robots said.

Two of the ghosts placed the plank out and forced Peter onto it. At the edge of the plank, the donkey brayed and wailed, trying to pull the immense weight of the cannon with only three legs whilst avoiding the pirates from the other end of the plank trying to get at him. He looked to the sky for any signs of hope that Tinker Bell, Wendy, the Neverland Pirates gang, or someone else would come and save him, but he only saw the sunset sky, beautiful but empty, of what he wished for. Braying some more in the vain hope that his friends would come and save him, he refused to go down like this, walking as clumsily as he could back to the airship. If he was going to die, then he was going to die fighting.

A well-aimed ecto-blast from an angry Vlad Plasmius, however, finally sent Peter to the gallows. And this time, there was indeed a splash. Everyone smirked upon hearing the splash.

"Goodbye, Peter Pan. It hasn't been the pleasure." Crocker said.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

After a few hours, the van reached a large military airfield with a large white building in the center and landed on a runway in front of the building. Agents A and B stepped out and opened the back doors to let their passengers and prisoners out.

"Welcome to the Tomb." A said.

He lead the way into the prison. The group made their way past several agents. Some were wearing white suits, others were wearing Invisibility Suits, and a couple were wearing Ecto-Skeletons. All of the agents eyed the newcomers, giving Vanellope and Rancis glares, while they gave Minty and Future Taffyta-A nods and small smiles of approval. The group walked up to a large elevator with a hand scanner. B walked up to it, took off his glove, and scanned his hand. The doors opened and they walked in.

"The prison and research station are a few miles underground." A explained.

He pushed the down button. However, unknown to the group, they were being watched by a couple of security cameras. The first one was giving feed to a control room, where agents K and O were stationed. They were not happy to see someone else capture two of the Sugar Rush racers.

"You know, I think it's high time for a little payback for everything they've interfered in." K said.

"I agree. Let's send an order to agents A and B to come here. We're going to have a little revenge and show those newbies a thing or two." O said.

K nodded and made a fall for A and B to go to the control room. The two vengeful agents shared a grin with one another.

The second camera that was monitoring the group was giving feed to a TV screen that was attached to a wall in an office. Four people watched the screen. One was a man sitting behind a massive desk. The man was simply known as the Commander, and he was the leader of the Guys in White. He was an old muscular man with grey hair and mustache, and he wore a white suit with a American flag pin and a couple of medals on the right side of his chest, and black sunglasses that hid his eyes. On the other side of the Commander's desk were three teenagers that had recently been recruited a few weeks earlier. One was a female, while the other two were males.

"What do you three think of Vanellope Von Schweetz and Rancis Fluggerbutter's recent capture?" the Commander asked.

"I don't like it. Their capture was to easy." the female replied.

"My thoughts exactly. They are probably here to free the prisoners. The only way that they can do that is by shutting down the main generator. I want you three to guard it. Be on high alert." the Commander ordered.

"Yes, sir." the three teenagers said in unison.

They stood up and left the office. Once they were gone, the Commander went back to watching the TV screen. He watched as the group exited the elevator and headed to a control room. The Commander had no idea who had told them to go to that room, but before he could do anything about it, he got a message from one of the labs concerning a collection team that had been assigned to collect tech from one of Vlad's old satellites. The Commander decided to head towards the lab and look at the matter personally. Whatever was going on with the group would have to wait for the moment.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 12th 2175"_

It was a warm morning in Skyworld. At Viridi's temple, Danielle Benson, the daughter of Moon and Viridi in her time, was tending her mother's personal garden. She looked like Viridi, except she had blue eyes instead of brown, and she wore a similar purple, red, and pink shin-length dress that was decorated with numerous vines, except the lower half of the dress had more red then pink. At the present moment, Danielle was carrying out chores and orders that the Goddess of Nature had unceremoniously dumped on her.

 _"Man, this is stupid. Mom's been keeping me out of the battles and the Training Grounds for a while, and then she's been sticking me with other less important stuff like garden work. I mean, come on! Phosphora's allowed to go to the Training Grounds whenever she wants to, and she's just slacking off most of the time!"_ Danielle thought.

Bemoaning her woes but sighing in resignation, Danielle went back to carrying out the latest task that Viridi had for her: spreading out fairly muddy "fertilizer" into the garden, a place in the temple that was off limits to Danielle unless Viridi gave her the green light to enter it. She had asked her mother before about where she got the "fertilizer" from, but the other girl always refused to outright tell her. She would also always say that the "fertilizer" was her own personal secret recipe that she couldn't let Danielle in on until she deemed that she was ready for the revelation. The younger girl was wearing gardening gloves that Viridi gave her to pick up pieces of the "fertilizer" and spread it out in the designated spots of the garden. The texture of the "fertilizer" made it much closer to manure, and Danielle suspected that that was what the "fertilizer" actually was. If that was the case, then for whatever reason it was that Viridi had for calling the manure "fertilizer", it was a reason that eluded Danielle.

 _"It sure doesn't feel like fertilizer."_ Danielle thought as the earth-based sludge dripped from her gloves.

Just then, a Nutski flew up to Danielle and told her that Viridi wanted to speak to her about something. Danielle thanked it, put the gloves and the rest of the fertilizer away, and then started heading back to the temple. She walked up to the front door and pulled the knocker with a huge bang. After that, she waited a while. She was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal not Viridi, but Arlon the Serene. Arlon readjusted his monocle and examined the demigodess.

"Well, if it isn't young Mistress Danielle." Arlon greeted.

"I'm here to speak with mom. There's something that she wants to talk to me about." Danielle said.

"Certainly. Right this way, if you please." Arlon said.

Danielle followed Arlon into the main hall, which had a calming mood to it. Everything from the walls to the furniture was covered in pinkish-red and purple, and it all felt alive and growing. Soft music was playing from somewhere. Arlon stopped to open a nearby door that led to the temple's parlor.

"Mistress Viridi has requested that you wait here while she prepares herself to meet with you. She might not be out for a while, so please don't mind if she makes you wait for too long." Arlon said.

Danielle nodded as Arlon shut the parlor door behind himself. She sat herself down on a nearby couch and wondered about what her mother wanted to tell her. After a few minutes, the parlor door opened and Viridi stepped through.

"I hope you don't mind, but someone ate all of the party cookies. I have no idea who it could be, but I'll keep investigating." Viridi said.

"It's okay." Danielle said.

Viridi took a seat on the opposite facing couch.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Danielle asked.

"I got a report that there's been trouble in the past. The past self of your father's old enemy, Bowser, is messing up things in the Mushroom World. I'm heading there to help deal with him, and I'm leaving you in charge of everything while I'm gone. Your father is still out for a few days, so you'll be here by yourself. You can have friends over, but not too many." Viridi replied.

Danielle nodded.

"Okay, I'll keep everything in order while your gone." Danielle said.

Viridi smiled and hugged Danielle.

"Good. I'll be back soon." Viridi said.

She let go of Danielle and was surrounded by a soft autumn-colored beam of light before disappearing.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

Vanellope's group was escorted to some kind of control room with some chair backs facing them.

"Why are we here?" Minty asked.

"We ordered them to bring you here." a voice replied.

K and O spun their chairs around to face the group.

"Oh, great, these guys." Vanellope muttered.

The two agents stood up and confidentially strolled over to them.

"I've always wanted to see you in cuffs, Von Schweetz and Fluggerbutter." O said with a grin.

"Well, you never get the satisfaction of actually doing it. Someone else beat you to it." Vanellope said.

O just glared at her. K picked up what looked like two separate collars from a counter.

"What's that?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

"These are new experimental ghost collars. They are designed to help deliver shock to a person's system. These ones haven't been tested yet, but from what I've heard, they are stronger and more powerful then the ones that we used on the prisoners. We're going to test it on Von Schweetz and Fluggerbutter to see how it works." K replied.

He stepped towards Rancis. However, Minty quickly stepped in front of him.

"Hold on, this a prisoner that has rights and is my responsibility. I'm not letting you do anything to him or the girl unless I receive orders from the Commander." Minty said.

"Ha! We outrank you, newbie. We call the shouts. These two have no rights." O sneered as K continued to walk towards Rancis.

Vanellope decided that it was time for a little distraction and pulled out the Fenton Lipstick. Agent A saw that and eyed her as she pulled the top of the lipstick off. She looked up to see A staring down at her.

"It's just lipstick." Vanellope said.

She pointed the lipstick up at A and pressed a button on it. A blast of energy flew from the lipstick and struck A, sending him into the air and crashing into the ground in a heap. Everybody stared at the down agent. Minty took that as the time to strike. She kicked the collar out of K's hands before delivering a powerful punch to his gut, knocking the wind out of him. O quickly pulled out a stun baton and charged at Minty. While that was going on, B pulled out his communicator to try and call for backup, but failed to see Future Taffyta-A behind him raising her beamsword handle. She swung the handle and hit B in the back of the head. B fell to the ground, unconscious.

O and Minty circled one another. O swung his baton forward, but Minty dodged the swing, grabbed his arm, and put it into a lock, forcing O to let go of the baton. He staggered away, clutching his injured arm. However, before Minty could do anything else, K spoke up.

"Step away from O and surrender." K ordered as he stood a few feet away and pointed a blaster at Minty.

The girl stepped away from the injured O. She looked at K and saw Vanellope glitch and appear behind K. She shot a blast of pixels, knocking the blaster from his hand. The startled agent spun around and saw Vanellope standing behind him.

"Lights out." Vanellope said.

She punched K in the chest, sending him flying. He crashed into a wall and hit the ground with a thud, getting knocked unconscious in the process. Minty turned back to O, who was trying to escape to the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" Minty sneered.

She picked up one of the collars and threw it at O. The collar hit O in the back of the head, making him hit the ground face first and fall into unconsciousness. Vanellope, Rancis, Minty, and Future Taffyta-A then went about, tying up the agents. After that was done, Future Taffyta-A accessed one of the computers and pulled up some info about the prison.

"According to this, the only way to shut down the prison and most of the facility is to deal with the main generator on sub level ten." Future Taffyta-A explained.

"Alright, me and Rancis will go shut that down. What are you two going to do?" Vanellope asked.

Future Taffyta-A looked at something else on the screen.

"They have a Ghost Portal on sub level six, along with some other equipment. Me and Minty are going to head down and destroy it all." Future Taffyta-A replied.

"Alright, we all have our jobs. Let's do them, meet back here, and then escape." Vanellope said.

Everybody nodded. Vanellope grabbed Rancis and then glitched through the floor. Minty and Future Taffyta-A grabbed some blasters and then headed out the door, leaving the agents tied up.


	25. Break-Out

**Chapter 25: Break-Out**

 _Note: Fumiko Takahashi belongs to DragonFire0102._

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

On sub level six of the base, Minty and Future Taffyta-A were making their way to the the lab where the Ghost Portal was being kept, along with some other ghost tech and research. The two of them walked down the halls in their disguises, pretending like they belonged here. They made their way to large double doors that lead to the lab that they wanted to enter and went in. The lab was large and filled with all kinds of lab equipment. In the center of the room was the Ghost Portal. It was closed and three scientists were around it, working on it.

"There it is." Minty said.

"Yes, and it appears that they haven't figured out the security code to open it yet. That's a good sign. It should make destroying it easier." Future Taffyta-A said.

"Let's get to work." Minty said.

The two of them pulled out their blasters and approached the scientists.

"Put your hands up and step away from the portal." Minty ordered.

The three scientists looked at them and put their hands up as they stepped away from the portal.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the scientists asked.

"We're just concerned citizens that want to keep some dangerous technology out of the government's hands." Future Taffyta-A replied.

She walked up to the Ghost Portal, removed the Ecto filter from it's slot, and put an explosive device in it.

"What are you doing?" the second scientist asked.

"I'm taking the Ecto filter out because it'll increase the power of the explosive and it might destroy this entire facility. I only want the Ghost Portal destroyed." Future Taffyta-A replied as she closed the hatch.

"You three back up!" Minty ordered.

The scientists backed up to a counter. The third scientist carefully reached behind himself and pushed a button underneath the counter, sounding a silent alarm. Future Taffyta-A walked up to Minty and the scientists.

"Alright, I planted some explosives inside the Ghost Portal. It should be enough to destroy it. Now, let's leave this room." Future Taffyta-A said.

The two of them made their way to the doors. Future Taffyta-A pulled out the detonator for the explosives, but before she could activate it, the doors suddenly flew open and an agent in a Ecto-Skeleton stepped into the room.

"You two are in trouble. Impersonating an officer, trespassing on government property, and attempting to destroy public property. I don't know who you guys are, but your fixing to be in a world of pain!" the agent said.

He swung one of the Ecto-Skeleton's massive arms. Minty and Future Taffyta-A dived to the ground to avoid the massive arm. The scientists ran past the agent as Minty and Future Taffyta-A stood up. Minty transformed back into her normal form, and she and Future Taffyta-A fired their blasters at the agent, but the Ecto-Skeleton proved to be too heavily armored for the blasts to do any good.

"Resistance is futile!" the agent shouted.

He fired up the Ecto-Skeleton's weapons and started firing at them. Minty and Future Taffyta-A retreated into the lab and ducked behind a console for cover.

"Drat! His armor's too thick, and I can't get close enough to use my strength! How do we beat him?" Minty asked.

"I think I have an idea." Future Taffyta-A replied.

She took the top of the Ecto filter off and handed it to Minty.

"I need you to buy us some time. Splash this onto the dome and blind him." Future Taffyta-A explained.

"Alright." Minty said.

She stepped out, ran out towards the agent, and hurled the Ecto filter at him. Green slimy liquid hit the dome that was covering the suit. The agent let out a startled yell and blindly fired his weapons, the shots just barely missing Minty. The girl got behind the agent and rammed her fist through the back of the Ecto-Skeleton's right leg, and she was rewarded when the joint started sparking and the agent fell to his knees.

"Good job. Now it's my turn." Future Taffyta-A said.

She came running from behind the console, holding her beamsword and a sparking cable. She used the beamsword to cut through the Ecto-Skeleton's chest and then stabbed the cable into the Ecto-Skeleton's chest. Electricity surged through the suit and shocked the agent, knocking him out. The Ecto-Skeleton then fell forward and crashed into the ground.

"Good move." Minty said.

She opened the dome and dragged the unconscious agent out of the Ecto-Skeleton.

"Thanks." Future Taffyta-A said as she helped dragged the agent out of the lab.

After they were out of the lab, Future Taffyta-A pressed the button on the detonator, setting the explosives off. The Ghost Portal was destroyed in a fiery explosion, which destroyed most of the lab.

"Mission accomplished. Let's go back to the control room." Minty said.

She and Future Taffyta-A took a different route back to the control room.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

"Watch it, buddy!" Daisy snapped at one of the soldiers that was dragging her to a cell.

She, Luigi, Tamora, and Peach, as well as Amy Rose and Sorceress, who had showed up while they had been fighting the soldiers and red Cy-Bugs, were being forced down the cell block of the Hero's Duty tower, having been subdued when they, Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo had tried to escape to Game Central Station. Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo had managed to fight their way through and make it to Game Central Station, but they didn't know that Tamora, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Sorceress hadn't made it and gotten captured.

The desert princess glared at the soldier, who merely pushed her along. Cells lined either side of the cell block, all of them the size of living rooms. Almost all of them were empty, except for one.

"Move it along!" Markowski ordered.

He, along with three other soldiers, shoved the group along. They suddenly stopped at one of the cells, where the formerly incompetent soldier opened the door.

"Get them in here before they try anything." Markowski ordered.

He shoved Tamora into the cell, followed by Luigi, who was being restrained by Pallet, then Peach and Daisy, who were being restrained by a soldier named Greenhorn, and finally Amy and Sorceress, who were being restrained by a soldier named Silverman. Once they were all in, Markowski closed and locked the cell door.

"Alright, men, back to work! And if anyone, except the boss or any of her accomplices, dares to come into this game, you know what to do." Markowski ordered.

"Yes, sir." Pallet, Greenhorn, and Silverman said in unison.

Pallet suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we have Silverman stay here and watch the prisoners?" Pallet asked.

"Pallet, we've got cameras around the tower, and Stora and Kowalski are up there watching everything. They wouldn't dare break out of here." Greenhorn replied. He then took a quick glance at Tamora, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Sorceress and said "Unless their asking to get killed.".

"Good point." Pallet said.

With that, the four soldiers headed off, leaving their prisoners alone. Tamora scowled at how her own men had been acting towards their commanding officer.

"This is getting bizarre." Amy said.

"I think-a it-a went-a past a-bizarre." Luigi said, his fear settling in.

Daisy sighed.

"Calm down, Luigi." Daisy said.

"Why should I? You a-know what their a-going to do to us." Luigi asked.

"If your talking about being fed to the Cy-Bugs, they aren't going to do that. Just calm down, and we'll think of a plan to get out of here. These bars can't be that strong." Sorceress replied reassuringly.

The elf woman tapped on the metal bars, certain that there was a way to break them.

"Hopefully." Tamora said.

She approached the bars and tapped on them. Her soldiers may have been corrupted, but not all of them were smart, especially Markowski. The bars were made of metal, but they weren't strong enough to resist a little heat.

"Luigi, do you think you can melt these bars?" Tamora asked.

Luigi stared at Tamora with anxiety.

"I-I can, but what-a if those-a soldiers a-catch us? And what-a if we get-a eaten by..." Luigi asked nervously.

"We won't, trust me. This is my game, remember? I know my way around this tower, so we'll be fine. That is, of course, if you follow my lead." Tamora replied.

Daisy held the green colored plumber tightly.

"Yeah, Luigi. We have Sarge to protect us." Daisy said.

"Me too. So, don't worry." Sorceress added.

"The same with me." Amy added.

"And you have me as well." a voice said from somewhere in the cell.

Tamora quickly recognized the voice.

"Kohut?" Tamora asked.

She, the two princesses, the plumber, the pink hedgehog, and the elf woman turned their attention to a dark corner of the cell, where they watched as a large armored man slowly crawl towards the group. His armor was damaged, with cracks and dents along the arms and breast plates. The soldier himself appeared to be brutally injured, with bruises covering every inch of his flesh.

"What happened to you, Kohut?" Tamora asked.

"Pallet, Silverman, Markowski... all of them ambushed me when I returned here. Then I saw some sort of hedgehog that looked like Sonic, only covered in blood and having dark red and black eyes, ordering them around." Kohut replied.

Tamora frowned as images of Sonic flashed through her mind. Was he the one that had hacked Hero's Duty and then acted innocent when confronted? She quickly decided that it couldn't be Sonic because of his interrogation earlier in Game Central Station and the obvious differences in the invader. So it had to be someone impersonating Sonic. But how did they even get into the game? There was always someone on guard duty at the game's entrance, so there was no way that the false Sonic could have been able to get past.

"How was he able to get through?" Tamora asked.

"I don't know. Everyone else was already corrupt when I entered the game." Kohut replied.

"We're thinking that this other Sonic corrupted this game. And the Cy-Bugs were acting... under control." Peach said.

"Yeah, they became viruses again, but are obeying Sonic." Daisy said.

"And-a on-a top of that, Markowski said-a something about a boss-a. And-a Sarge isn't it-a." Luigi said.

"Actually, I've heard of a 'Miss Darkheart'. And from what I've been hearing about this person, it's Jubilee." Kohut said.

"Jubilee?" Amy asked in shock.

"Yeah, the hedgehog mentioned her when I was found out. Then he accused me of disobeying her orders. I don't understand what's going on, Sarge." Kohut replied.

"We're trying to figure out what's going on too." Tamora said.

Tamora knew that Jubilee was the one that was pulling the strings behind everything. But to know for sure, she needed to break out of prison and check the Code Room.

"Yes, but we have to get out of here first." Sorceress said.

She turned to Luigi, whose cowardly behavior was returning.

"W-What?" Luigi asked nervously.

"Do you think that you can melt the bars?" Sorceress asked.

"What if we get-a caught?" Luigi asked.

"We're not going to get caught, greenie. Besides, you do want to save your brother, right?" Tamora asked.

"I do, but..." Luigi started to reply.

"Come on, Luigi! The arcade's counting on us!" Daisy said, attempting to motivate her boyfriend.

"And so is Mario." Amy added.

Luigi sighed, knowing that he was outnumbered.

* * *

 _"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

After they left the alley, Vanessa guided Joy off of the street and into a café. The bell over the door rang, and the glass door shut behind them. They walked across the room, and Vanessa helped the ex-emotionslide onto a cloth seat. Joy laid her head down on the table and stared out into the cafe. She shut her eyes and tried to shut out the pain. She gave a little chuckle.

 _"When I said that I wanted more time to become better, I didn't mean like this. At all."_ Joy thought.

* * *

 _"Location:_ _Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World_ _, November 21st 2109"_

Robin (F), Lucina, and Morgan (F) appeared in a purple-black hole in the sky. They started falling to the ground and screamed as they fell. They landed on soft grassy ground, got up after a few seconds, and looked around to find themselves in Berk Forest.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin (F) asked.

Lucina looked around.

"Yeah, we're fine. But where are we?" Lucina asked.

"I'm not sure. But wherever this is, it's definitely not Ylisse." Robin (F) replied.

Morgan (F) shuddered.

"How do you think Chrom, your other self, and the others are fairing against Phantom?" Morgan (F) asked.

"I don't know. But hopefully, their alright." Robin (F) replied.

Lucina gasped and looked around.

"What is it, Lucina?" Robin (F) asked.

Lucina looked at her and Morgan (F).

"Where's Morgan?" Lucina asked.

* * *

After fooling Morgan (M) into helping them, Dagur, Future Dagur, and Frostbite Candlehead brought him up to the Great Hall, where Validar was. They introduced Morgan (M) to him and told him that Validar was his grandfather.

"So, anyway, we're trying to stop horrible evil villains known as the Berkians." Dagur said.

"The Berkians? Who are they?" Morgan (M) asked.

"Their terrible, Morgan. Their evil villains that constantly attack and mock my tribe, and their goal is to try to take over the world." Dagur replied.

Morgan (M) gasped.

"That IS terrible!" Morgan (M) said.

"They even look terrible." Validar said.

He showed Morgan (M) a picture of the Dragon Riders, Stoick, Valka, Gobber, and the dragons. Morgan (M) stared at them.

"I don't get it. No offense, guys, but they don't look evil. They just look like innocent people." Morgan (M) said.

"That's how they fool you, Morgan. They've always pushed you around, and desired to destroy your life." Frostbite Candlehead said.

Morgan (M) looked surprised.

"That sounds awfully mean of them." Morgan (M) said.

"That's right. And one of them, Hiccup, took away my Night Fury and won't give it back!" Future Dagur said.

Morgan (M) gasped.

"How terrible! Someone should teach them a lesson!" Morgan (M) said.

Future Dagur smirked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking too, Morgan." Future Dagur said. He then shook his head and asked "Anyway, we need you to do a favor for us. You see, there are two prisoners in the village prison. One of them happens to be my niece, who's a traitor that sided with the Berkians. We want you to guard them. Do you think you can do that?".

Morgan (M) nodded.

"Sure." Morgan (M) replied.

"Great. Follow us." Future Dagur said.

He, Dagur, Future Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, and Validar led Morgan (M) out of the Great Hall and over to the prison. Two Berserker guards had been assigned to keep watch of the prison and make sure that Amber and Idun didn't try to escape. The two guards snapped to attention as Dagur, Future Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, Validar, and Morgan (M) approached them.

"Hello, men. We're here to see the prisoners." Frostbite Candlehead said.

"Of course." the first guard said.

He and the second guard suddenly noticed Morgan (M).

"Who's the kid?" the second guard asked.

"This is Morgan, my grandson. He's going to be a new guard." Validar replied.

The guards nodded, unlocked the prison door, and opened it. Dagur, Future Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, Validar, and Morgan (M) walked inside and headed to Amber and Idun's cell. The two females looked up at them in fear as they approached the cell.

"Hello, ladies. Good to see you again. This here is Morgan. He will be guarding you for now on." Dagur said.

Morgan (M) looked at Amber, and the two of them locked eyes.

"Hello." Amber greeted.

Morgan (M) blushed.

"Oh, h-hello." Morgan (M) greeted nervously.

Validar placed a hand on Morgan (M)'s shoulder.

"Don't get caught up in her looks, Morgan. She's a prisoner and a traitor. Keep your eyes focused on your job." Validar said.

Morgan (M) shook his head and nodded.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Validar." Morgan (M) said.

Validar smiled.

"There's no need for that, squirt. We're family, after all. Just call me grandfather." Validar said.

Morgan (M) smiled.

"Okay." Morgan (M) said.

Future Dagur clasped his hands together, and he faced Morgan (M), Amber, and Idun.

"Anyway, we'll leave you three alone. Morgan, if you need to go anywhere, you have access to everywhere on Berk. And if you need anything, let one of us know." Future Dagur said.

Morgan (M) nodded.

"Alright, Dagur." Morgan (M) said.

Frostbite Candlehead gave him a prison cell key and a communicator so he could talk with her, Dagur, Future Dagur, and Validar, and they left the prison.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 15th 2175"_

Three days after Viridi left, Danielle was sweeping the patio behind the temple. Eventually, she got done, put the broom away, and headed to the front of the temple. She was just about to make her way up to the front door when she saw something black a few yards away. She turned her head to look for anyone, but there was no one around except for her. She decided to head for the black and see what it was. Upon further inspection, to her surprise, it was Dark Pit, who happened to be her boyfriend.

She jumped back a little, startled at her discovery. She moved him a little, but she got no response other then the rising and falling of his chest, which was good because at least she knew that he was still alive. She sighed and teleported herself and Dark Pit into a guest room inside the temple. Danielle plopped him on the bed and then noticed his right wing, which was severely damaged as if he had been dragged across a stony and hard surface, and it had been scraped through. There was dried blood towards the center and a few tears. She felt terrible. His wings were so fragile.

She noticed that he had a few cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs, so she propped him up with some pillows. She then ran her fingers along the cuts and scrapes, and within seconds, they were gone. The right wing was too damaged for her healing abilities, so she took out antiseptic and bandages from a cabinet in her room. She cleaned the blood off first and then dressed the wing as best as she could. She then suspected that he had feeling in his wings, so she took out a needle filled with numbing solution and stuck it in his wing. His body jerked a bit, but then relaxed.

She took a deep breath and then left a glass of water on the dresser and a banana. She then left to eat herself, and when she came back, he was awake and sitting up. He looked at her and immediately tried to stand up, but he stumbled and leaned on the bed again for support.

"I'm sorry, Dark Pit. I found you hurt and unconscious, so I brought you here so that I could fix you up, maybe help you out if I can." Danielle explained.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need help." Dark Pit said.

He winced and glanced at his injured wing, and then back at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I fixed your wing. It was pretty bad." Danielle said. She then asked "Anyway, do you remember anything that got you so injured?".

"Not much. I think I was in... combat with someone. They were too powerful... and knocked me out." Dark Pit replied.

Danielle folded her arms.

"Interesting. Do you have any idea how to get back?" Danielle asked.

Dark Pit put his hand over his face.

"No, no, I have to get out of here." Dark Pit replied.

He made another failed attempt at getting up, but Danielle rushed over to him to keep him from collapsing.

"Hey, listen, I'll help you, I promise. But right now, you need to get some rest. There is absolutely no way that you can go out there right now if you can barely even stand up." Danielle said.

"I-I don't need rest... or help... especially from you." Dark Pit said weakly.

Danielle put her hands on her waist.

"Well, your girlfriend, me, most likely just saved your life, so you are going to rest." Danielle said.

"C-Can't make me." Dark Pit said.

"Oh yeah? Stubborn are we? Okay." Danielle said.

She grabbed his arms.

"What are you doing?" Dark Pit asked, startled.

Danielle pushed her boyfriend back onto the bed, making sure to still be gentle with his wing. He resisted, but she kept him laying down.

"I'm going to give you human medicine. Since you aren't human, you are not used to the medicines that we have. For example, take Nyquil, which is supposed to help you go to sleep. Though honestly, it's more like a drug because it basically knocks you out cold within twenty minutes of taking it. If it works this way on us, then it'll have a stronger affect on you." Danielle replied.

"You still can't make me take it though." Dark Pit said confidently.

"Hmph, I was hoping that you'd say that." Danielle said. She took out a clean needle and said "Say hello to the needle.".

Dark Pit moved back, alarmed.

"What the? Do you just keep these things around the temple?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yep, so we can treat certain illnesses. So will you consent to just rest, or will I have to use this on you?" Danielle asked.

Dark Pit groaned, turned over on the bed, and closed his eyes. Danielle rolled her eyes and injected him with the needle.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Good night, Dark Pit." Danielle said.

She switched off the lights and closed the door, but he was actually too tired to protest.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

On sub level ten, Vanellope and Rancis had just emerged onto the floor and looked around. The floor was filled with machinery and catwalks. At one of the rooms, there was a huge cylinder shaped generator the size of a house pumping energy into the base.

"Well, there's the main generator. Let's shut it down." Vanellope said.

She and Rancis started to head towards the generator. However, they were halfway there when Vanellope heard a whirling sound through the air. She glanced behind her and saw several objects come flying from one of the catwalks above.

"Look out!" Vanellope shouted.

She grabbed Rancis and leaped out of the way of the objects. The two of them heard a crunch sound as the objects became embedded into the floor where they had stood. They also saw that the objects were CD discs.

"Man, their quick." a male voice from the shadows.

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't want them to be taken down to quickly." a female voice said.

Vanellope and Rancis looked up to see three figures leap down from the catwalks and land in front of them.

"Oh, it's you guys." Vanellope said as she let go of Rancis.

The figures were two males and one female wearing black, red, and grey armor. The female was of medium height with red hair in a ponytail. The first male was wearing a grey hat, and the second male was tall with blond spiky hair. All three were carrying blasters and looked ready to use them.

"Vid, Download, and Trash, what are you doing here? I thought you worked for Vlad." Vanellope asked.

"We did, but we've decided to hunt ghosts for the government." Vid replied.

"You know, I don't really see guys like you going to work for the Guys in White." Rancis said.

"A job's a job. There weren't many people looking for ghost hunters, so our options were limited. But hey, this is a fun job where we can shoot and hunt ghosts." Download explained.

"Besides, we now have a chance to fight you and show you how better we are then you." Trash said.

"Look, guys, listen to me. I know that you hate ghosts, but there are much serious problems out there, and we're going to need the ghosts that you've taken captive to help deal with them. Each world is at stake, and there's no time to be fighting." Vanellope said.

"Oh, please, you expect us to believe that? The government is more then capable of dealing with any threat. This is probably some kind of trick to free all of your ghostly buddies and take over the world, but we're not going to let you." Vid said.

"I'm telling the truth!" Vanellope said.

"Your lying!" Trasher snapped.

The Master Blasters pointed their weapons at the two Sugar Rush racers and began firing at them. Vanellope glitched herself and Rancis onto a catwalk to avoid the blasts. The Master Blasters activated their jetpacks and went after them. Vanellope found herself facing Download and Trasher, while Rancis faced off against Vid. Rancis put on a jetpack that he found on the catwalk and flew around with Vid chasing him. The ghost hunter fired her blaster at Rancis, who just barely dodged the blasts.

"Hold still, you little brat!" Vid snarled.

She fired several more shots at Rancis. The boy dodged them and looked back at Vid.

"Try this on for size!" Rancis shouted.

He spat out a massive spray of toxic sugar waste at Vid. Vid dodged the spray, calmly switched weapons, and threw three disks at him. The boy let out a startled gasped and managed to dodge two of the disks, but the third one slashed him across his shoulder, making him scream and leaving a large scar.

"Time to reel you in." Vid said.

She fired a cable from her wrist gauntlet and managed to hit Rancis with it. A surge of electricity went through the cable and electrocuted him. Rancis screamed and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Rancis!" Vanellope cried.

"The small fry is out of the way. Now it's time for the main course." Vid said.

She joined her two comrades in fighting Vanellope.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Vanellope shouted.

She charged at the hunters.

* * *

Several floors below, Minty and Future Taffyta-A had returned to the control room. The four agents were still tied up and unconscious. Minty went to one of the consoles and decided to use the cameras to see how Vanellope and Rancis were doing. She saw Vanellope fighting the Master Blasters and Rancis lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh no." Minty said.

Future Taffyta-A stood next to her, also seeing what was happening on the screen.

"Their in trouble." Future Taffyta-A said.

"We need to help them." Minty said.

"Agreed." Future Taffyta-A said.

She took her glasses off, ran over to a nearby sink, and wiped the hair dye out. The two of them then raced out of the control room and took an express elevator to sub level ten.

* * *

 _"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Joy's nose twitched. She wasn't sure quite what that smell was because she hadn't had a real need to smell anything as an emotion, but she immediately knew that she wanted some of whatever was making it. Her eyes blinked open, and she sat up as much as she could. Her head protested, but she propped herself up on one arm and looked around blearily.

In front of her was a plate. She knew that what was on it was bacon and eggs, but only because she had seen Riley and some of her other friends eat them before. Vanessa was sitting across from her.

"Their yours. I got them for you." Vanessa said.

She scooted the plate closer to her. Joy tentatively reached out a hand and grasped a fork. She took it and looked at it this way and that.

"I... uh..." Joy started to say.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Take fork. Apply to food. Bring to mouth." Vanessa instructed.

Joy lowered the fork to the eggs slowly and applied some pressure so that a piece broke off. It crackled slightly. She stabbed the piece and it came up with her fork. She tilted her head and put the piece in her mouth. It was... warm. And... well, she didn't exactly have anything to compare it to, but she thought that it was tasty. And greasy. She swallowed. She could feel it slightly, going down away from her mouth. Joy remembered learning a little bit of human biology from Riley's science class, and knew that the food was going into her stomach. She blinked and her stomach rumbled.

Vanessa cracked a smile and pushed the plate closer. Joy smiled back at her and lowered her fork to take another bite.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 15th 2175"_

After awhile, Danielle returned to the guest room. As she walked into the room, Dark Pit sat up. Danielle closed the door and crossed her arms.

"What did I say?" Danielle asked.

"I don't have to listen to you. Thanks for the help, really, but I have to get out there. I need to know what is going on and what happened in the battle." Dark Pit replied.

"Can you fly?" Danielle asked.

"I'm determined to try." Dark Pit replied.

"More like determined to break your wing." Danielle muttered.

"Hmph." Dark Pit scoffed.

"Well, at least try to get some sleep for the rest of the day, then you can leave tomorrow. How about that?" Danielle asked.

"Fine." Dark Pit said.

He didn't sound too happy about it, but Danielle knew that he needed rest if he wanted to leave.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

The fight wasn't going well for Vanellope. Her rage had gotten the best of her, and her opponents used that to their advantage. They flew around, shouting insults and firing their blasters at her. Vanellope managed to dodge most of them, but a few managed to hit her. She tried to retaliate with blasts of pixels, but the hunters were too fast.

"Time to end this." Download said.

He and Trash fired their cables at Vanellope, snagging her arms. The black haired girl tried to break free, but the cables were too strong. The hunters then sent a surge of electricity through Vanellope, making her fall to her knees. Vid walked up and stood a few feet away from her

"I must say, I'm very disappointed. I was expecting a much better fight from you. Oh well, we win and you lose." Vid said.

"Get... away... from... her!" Rancis sneered as he got on his knees and elbows.

"Oh, it looks like the brat still has a little fight in him." Vid said.

She walked up to Rancis and slammed her foot down on his back. Rancis shouted in pain and Vid laughed. Vanellope tried to glitch free, but she couldn't.

"Time to end this little brat." Vid said.

She pointed her blaster at the Peanut Butter themed boy.

"You get away from him!" a voice roared.

Vid became startled and looked up to see Minty charging at her. The Apple Toffee themed girl delivered a powerful punch to Vid's face, knocking her back. Minty then charged at Vid like a berserker. Vid desperately threw a punch at Minty, but she blocked it and gave Vid an uppercut, making her stagger back, her vision becoming incredibly blurry. Minty brought her fist back and slammed it right into Vid's face, sending her flying back and landing a few feet away from Vanellope and the other hunters, laying where she was in a dazed heap.

"Don't you ever touch my friends!" Minty shouted as she glared at the other hunters.

Download and Thrash looked at their beaten comrade and the enraged Minty in shock.

"Let the girl go!" Future Taffyta-A shouted as she walked in and pointed a blaster at the other hunters.

Download and Thrash looked at Future Taffyta-A in anger and then pointed their blasters at her. Vanellope took the opportunity to send a glitch through her hands and break free from the cables. She gabbed the ends of the cables, yanked on them, and slammed Download and Thrash into each other, dropping them into a dazed heap.

"Thanks for the help. Is Rancis alright?" Vanellope asked.

Minty attended to Rancis's injuries.

"He's bruised and a little cut up, but he's okay." Minty replied.

"Good, now let's take that generator down and leave." Vanellope said.

She turned to the main generator and unleashed a massive blast of pixels. The generator sputtered and sparked before shouting down.

"Lets go." Vanellope ordered.

She took out her portal key, formed a portal to the arcade, and ran through it, followed by Rancis, Minty, and Future Taffyta-A. As they left, the power to the prison cells and collars went off, and the emergency lights turned on. The ghosts had no idea what was going on, but they knew that this was an opportunity to escape. They grabbed what was theirs, went intangible, and flew out of the building. The Guys in White desperately tried to capture the freed ghosts, but they had no success. In his office, the Commander received several calls about the destroyed lab and all of the escaped ghosts. It didn't take much for the Commander to figure out who was responsible. Some footage of Vanellope, Rancis, Minty, and Future Taffyta-A making their way through the portal confirmed his suspicions.

"Run away, kids. You may have won this round, but the war is far from over. I'm going to hunt all your friends down and make you face justice. You think you can win against us, but your greatly mistaken. Your days are numbered." the Commander said as he clenched his fist.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

"Are you sure it's all the way down-a here?" Luigi asked.

He, the two princess, Amy, Sorceress, Kohut, and Tamora slowly crept down a long flights of stairs that led to Hero's Duty's Code Room, hoping to find the source of the soldiers bizarre behavior and why the Cy-Bugs were viruses again. Along the way, they glanced in all directions, watching out for any of Tamora's men or Cy-Bugs that were hiding among the rafters of the metallic hall.

"Hey, we keep this place secure, okay? So stop complaining and keep quiet, soldier." Tamora replied.

"You sure keep this well hidden." Sorceress said.

"Yeah, I'm wondering how Sonic made it down here." Daisy said.

"We've been wondering the same thing. With increased security, it should be impossible for anyone to infiltrate this area." Kohut said.

The group arrived at the bottom of the code chamber, where they went down a long corridor and made a turn down a corner.

"You guys hide this room too well." Peach said.

They turned another corner, where they ended up in front of a large vault with the classic NES controller.

"Everyone get back." Tamora ordered.

She typed in the code for the entrance into the Code Room. The door slowly opened, revealing the information that formed Hero's Duty.

"Kohut, look after them." Tamora ordered.

She tied a rope around her waist, dove inside the Code Room, and then swam through the cluster of code boxes. As she floated through the clusters, Tamora glanced from code box to code box but found nothing unusual. She floated past her code box and then stopped at the soldiers code boxes.

 _"We should find something here."_ Tamora thought.

She approached Markowski's code box and touched it to reveal his information and stats. But there was something strange about Markowski's data. All of the small panels that made up his code were red. She opened another soldier's code to find that his entire code was also red. The Sonic doppelgänger had definitely been in Hero's Duty and corrupted her men and the Cy-Bugs. And it could be dangerous if she allowed them to break out of the game, which meant that she had to get Surge Protector to block off the first-person shooter game.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard, causing Tamora to spin around and notice that the others were under attack by a group of soldiers. She quickly swam toward the exit to help them.

"Sarge!" Peach screamed as she struggled against her captor's hold.

"Peach!" Daisy cried.

She elbowed her own captor in the gut, only to get grabbed again.

"You aren't going anywhere, girl." the soldier sneered as he kept a tight hold on the desert princess.

Amy, Kohut, Sorceress, and Luigi weren't having much luck either, as they were pinned to the ground by Markowski and Pallet.

"We're taking these runaways in, men!" Markowski said.

He forced the pink hedgehog, the second-in-command, the elf woman, and the plumber to their feet, ready to drag them back upstairs. The soldier that held Peach suddenly glanced around and noticed that they were one prisoner short.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where's the other one?" the soldier asked.

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets made a mark on Daisy's captor, creating a few dents in the back of his armor. Tamora made her way out of the Code Room, not at all pleased at what she was seeing.

"Let them go, Markowski!" Tamora ordered.

She aimed her rifle at the formerly cowardly soldier, who didn't flinch at all under the sergeant's angry glare.

"I can't do that." Markowski said, tightening his grasp on Amy and Sorceress, who nearly pulled away but were caught again.

"Excellent, Markowski. But not soon enough, I'm afraid." a voice said.

Tamora recognized the voice and turned around to notice red eyes looking at her in the darkness of the room.

"You." Tamora growled.

Dark Sonic stepped out, revealed himself, and grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"Yes, it's me, Tammy. And may I just say, you are in so deep for intruding down here. You haven't touched anything, have you?" Dark Sonic asked.

"And what if I have?" Tamora asked.

She shifted her aim from Markowski to Dark Sonic.

"I see your ready to shoot me down like the animal I am. Okay then." Dark Sonic said.

He turned his back on the sergeant and then glanced back at her, retaining his dark smile.

"I'll make it easy for you. Do it... but consider the lives that are at risk around you." Dark Sonic said.

The corrupted hedgehog motioned to Peach, Daisy, Sorceress, Kohut, Amy, and Luigi. Markowski pointed his rifle at Luigi, causing him to sweat in fear.

"So what are waiting for, Calhoun? Go ahead, shoot me." Dark Sonic taunted.

Tamora held her rifle steady towards Dark Sonic, but then she thought about her captured companions. If she fired, the soldiers would kill the others, but if she didn't, then the arcade and other worlds would still be in danger. But then again, she would put six more lives in danger, five of which who weren't from Hero's Duty.

"But then again, you'll be killing innocents if you shoot me." Dark Sonic said.

"Don't worry about us, Tamora. Do it!" Peach said.

Dark Sonic smirked.

"Well, someone's eager to die. In that case, you'll be the first to die once she's done killing me." Dark Sonic said.

But then he suddenly heard a clang. He turned around and saw that Tamora had dropped her rifle in surrender. The hedgehog chuckled darkly, knowing that he had the sergeant right where he wanted her.

"Lock them back up. In the meantime, I have an arcade to check up on." Dark Sonic ordered.

With that, he sped out of the code chamber, leaving the soldiers, Amy, Kohut, Tamora, Sorceress, and the Mario characters.

"Well, you heard him. Drag them back to their cells and separate them this time." Markowski ordered.

"And I'll be taking your weapon." Silverman said. He picked up Tamora's rifle, then noticed the pistol around her belt, and said "And that one as well.".

"Leave her alone, Silverman. Jubilee has something special for her, anyway." Pallet ordered.

"Just like Fix-It and the glitch." Greenhorn added.

Tamora glanced at her corrupt soldiers, wondering what Jubilee had planned for her. And where was Felix? Was Jubilee torturing him? She would just have to find out.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

Back in Jubilee's castle, Grima had been summoned by Jubilee to report about the takeover on different worlds. The Doom Tree, Steven, Death Phantom, Fright Knight, and a congregation of ghosts had gathered for the meeting and were sitting in the throne room while Grima explained his report to his colleagues. He stood on the middle of the throne room, accompanied by Dan. There was also a girl next to them named Fumiko Takahashi, and she was Haruto's third-in-command. She was 14 years old, had a small frame, and was very flexible and strong. She had pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, and shiny black hair that went down to her back, and she wore a slim and sleek suit, and black flats with rubber soles and treads. She also had a double bladed katana that was etched in silver and had a long black handle.

"I am pleased to report that the invasion of the worlds goes well, comrades! Even as we speak, our forces are now occupying Arendelle, Berk, Riley Anderson's Mind Space, the alternate universes, the Ghost Zone, Pleasure Island, the Mushroom Kingdom and Planet Shroob in the Dream World, Super Mario 81 and Hero's Duty in Litwak's Arcade, Monstropolis, and Neverland. And we're currently taking over more worlds as I speak." Grima explained.

Jubilee smiled with satisfaction.

"Ha! The vermin are bleeding like the filthy dogs they are! This pleases me, Grima." Jubilee said.

Everyone present in the throne room gave their applause to Grima. The fell dragon bowed his head in respect and appreciation. Suddenly, the door opened and Mindy and Twistella came in, accompanied by two loose cannons from Bowser's Army: Icarus Kutlass and Leo Krump. They were both in chains as they were brought to their knees beside Grima, Dan, and Fumiko. Their eyes were filled with both fear and outrage. Most of the people in the throne room had disapproving looks set on them, making Icarus and Leo very uncomfortable.

"Grima, are these two imbeciles the ones that disobeyed Bowser's orders?" The Doom Tree asked while eyeing them.

Grima nodded.

"W-Wait, I didn't drop any b-bombs at the forest! Icarus did, I swear it!" Leo lied.

Jubilee, getting tired of the nonsense, snapped her fingers, and Dan delivered a hard punch to the Hammer Bro's face. He laid on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. However, he was filled with fear when Jubilee stood right over him. Fumiko winced to a small degree at the sight, while everyone else grinned.

"Don't you ever lie to your allies, you ignorant fool! Not only did you disobey Bowser's orders, but you also wasted valuable bombs for this nonsense!" Jubilee sneered while glaring at him.

"Oh, great Queen Jubilee, have mercy! I-I only thought that I w-was doing the D-Darklands a favor!" Leo begged.

He began sobbing like a coward. Icarus laughed at that, until he was ruthlessly grabbed by the throat by Dan.

"Why don't you shut up before I knock off that gibbering head of yours?" Dan asked while choking the technically insane Dry Bones.

Jubilee returned to her seat and decided to think of a suitable punishment. Dan eventually loosened his grip on Icarus and went over to his employer, with Grima and Fumiko following him. Jubilee and her allies began whispering about how to teach them a lesson. They suddenly got an idea and talked to Steven. Steven agreed to the idea, and Jubilee turned to Icarus and Leo.

"Listen very carefully, Kutlass and Krump! As a result of your rash decisions, we all entrust the fate of your lives to our ally, Steven Universe." Jubilee said.

Steven floated over to Icarus and Leo, and he grinned smugly at them.

"Take good care of them, Steven. Make good examples of those pieces of garbage." Death Phantom said in a cheerful mood.

Steven nodded and snapped his fingers. In an instant, he, Icarus, and Leo were gone.

"Well then, shall we discuss more pressing matters?" The Doom Tree asked.

"Indeed. How's Miss Suezette doing?" Jubilee asked.

"Perfectly fine. We're just about to extract her invisibility energy." Fright Knight replied.

"Good. And what about the weapon? Is she done yet?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes, she is. Steven wiped her memory completely and programmed her so that she only possesses loyalty towards you as part of her functioning." Death Phantom replied.

"Excellent. Send her in." Jubilee ordered.

Fright Knight nodded and pressed a button on a remote. A minute later, the throne room's door opened, with smoke pouring out, and a figure stepped in, their glowing red eye only visible. As the smoke cleared and the figure became visible, Jubilee smirked.

"Hello, Camerborg. I have an assignment for you." Jubilee said.

The figure was Cameron, who had gotten turned into a Cyborg after Validar kidnapped her. Her face was half-metal, her right eye was glowing red, and she had a metallic left leg and left arm, and she was wearing a black t-shirt, a gray skirt, and gray shoes.

"Yes, Master Jubilee. I will do whatever you ask." Cameron said.


	26. Nightmare Plans

**Chapter 26: Nightmare Plans**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

At the Guys in White's base, the Commander was surveying repair work that was being done to the base. Most of the damage had been repaired and a few minor ghosts had been recaptured, but they still had a long way to go before everything was restored. The Commander went to his office to meet with the Master Blasters. They stood before his desk, battered and bruised, giving him a full report about what happened.

"After Vid was beaten by Minty, Taffyta Muttonfudge showed up and pointed a blaster at us." Download explained.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge was here?" the Commander asked.

"Yeah. She looked... older for some reason, but it was definitely her." Download replied.

"Very interesting. That's enough for now. Go to the medical wing and get your wounds healed up. We've had a huge breakout and I want every agent in tiptop shape to help round them all up. Dismissed." the Commander ordered.

The Master Blasters left the office as the Commander pulled up the footage of Vanellope, Rancis, Minty, and Future Taffyta-A escaping through the portal. He looked at Future Taffyta-A and saw that she looked like Taffyta. But like the Master Blasters said, she looked older.

"Things just keep getting weirder." the Commander muttered as he stared at the computer screen.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 21st 2109"_

Back in Richmond, Vanellope, Rancis, Minty, and Future Taffyta-A had just returned to the castle. They told the rest of the group about their mission, while Adorabeezle helped bandage up Rancis. A few minutes later, the group was done telling their story.

"Man, those Master Blaster guys are working with the Guys in White, as if the normal Guys in White weren't bad enough." Nougetsia said.

Adorabeezle suddenly smiled.

"Yeah. Anyway, we've got a surprise for you guys." Adorabeezle said.

She walked over to a large tarp covered object and threw it off, revealing the newly constructed Ecto-Skeleton.

"Cool!" Vanellope and Rancis said at the same time.

"We thought that it would be a good idea to have something with a whole lot of fire power for you to fight Jubilee with." Candlehead said.

"Thanks, guys." Minty said.

Vanellope looked at a clock and realized that it was getting late.

"We better call it night." Vanellope said.

"I suppose your right. It is getting late." Crumbelina said.

Jubileena nodded.

"Alright, but is it okay if I go to Game Central Station?" Jubileena asked.

"Why now?" Future Vanellope-A asked in confusion.

"Well, I just want to see if there's anyone else in the arcade willing to help us? We could use as much help as possible." Jubileena replied.

Vanellope thought about it and then nodded.

"Alright, sure. But please be careful." Vanellope said.

Jubileena nodded.

"I will. Don't worry." Jubileena said.

She gave Swizzle a quick kiss, took out her portal key, generated a portal to the arcade, and stepped through it.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Disgust was not happy. Her foot tapped on the floor as she regarded the Mind Worker that was currently laughing and rolling around on the ground. His blade, which turned out to be one of the fairly dull prop pieces, had landed on the floor with a clatter. As the laughter wound down, she crossed her arms. The Mind Worker gave a few last giggles and sat up.

"I'm sorry, it's just... your the worst fear I've ever seen." the Mind Worker said.

Disgust blinked.

"What? I'm not Fear, I'm Disgust." Disgust said.

"I know. I'm pretty sure that your not a fear. Just give me a second." the Mind Worker said. He gazed her up and down critically and said "Yeah, your not.".

Disgust flipped her hair.

"Well, thanks. Don't take my word for it." Disgust said.

"Well, who are you?" the Mind Worker asked.

Disgust rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I'm Disgust." Digust replied.

The Mind Worker scratched his head.

"It's not ringing a bell. What's your standard role?" the Mind Worker asked.

"What?" Disgust asked.

"Are you from Dream Productions?" the Mind Worker asked.

"Uh... no. Is that bad?" Disgust asked.

The Mind Worker gazed at her.

"How long were you out there? Was it for the past day or so?" the Mind Worker asked.

"Yes, why?" Disgust asked.

"How were you not killed? It's suicide out there!" the Mind Worker asked, waving his hands wildly.

"It seemed pretty normal to me... except for the fact that there is not a single person outside." Disgust replied. She then looked behind her through the door and asked "What's up out there, anyway?".

The Mind Worker rubbed at his forehead.

"You... your the luckiest person I've ever met, then. Look, a bunch of white coated soldiers showed up and released the fears from the Subconscious, and all of them are now running about Dream Productions. We can't even turn on our cameras for fear of one of them showing up in the middle of the recording." the Mind Worker replied. He then shrugged and said "Anyway, I wouldn't advise going out there anytime soon until we fix this mess.".

Disgust looked out of the door.

"Why? I mean..." Disgust started to ask. She then blinked, slammed the door shut, and said "Your right. I'm not going out there.".

The Mind Worker walked towards the window.

"Why? What's... oh, yeah. The broccoli parade is low priority compared to some of the other ones. Not as destructive, if you know what I mean." the Mind Worker said.

Disgust huddled, pushing against the door to try and ward off the evils outside. The Mind Worker rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'll get you somewhere safe if your willing to help us." the Mind Worker said.

Disgust nodded rapidly.

* * *

Anger watched as the Shadowed One made Riley, who was now wearing the cloak, use her portal key to create a portal to the Ghost Zone and step through it. He gave a snarl and went back to his seat.

* * *

Fear flipped the page in his mind manual and scanned down the page before shutting the book and rubbing at his eyes. He took a deep breath, cracked open his book, and once again began to read.

* * *

Sadness, having just condensed from the aether, blinked. She could see Bing Bong, who had just taken a step towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Bing Bong asked, the static and fuzziness in his voice now gone.

Sadness wasn't quite sure. She felt like something was missing, but at the same time like something new had been added in. They didn't replace each other, but she still felt complete... somehow. She settled for a moderate response.

"I'm fine." Sadness replied.

Bing Bong picked her up and squeezed her in a hug.

"Great, it worked! That was amazing!" Bing Bong said.

Sadness leaned on his chest.

"It was?" Sadness asked.

He put her back on the ground.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it. You were all whoosh and flames and wind. It was awesome!" Bing Bong replied.

She blinked and then yawned.

"Well, I may have just become a Daydream, but I'm exhausted." Sadness said.

Bing Bong nodded.

"I think we have a little time." Bing Bong said. He looked about, spotted the Librarian, and asked "Hey, can we stay here for a little bit to recover?".

The Librarian stared around the messy room and nodded.

"That's fine. I have to clean up this mess." the Librarian replied. She made a knuckle cracking motion, but with no actual knuckles to crack, no noise was heard, and said "There's a bedroom in the back right.".

Sadness stumbled towards the aforementioned location as the Librarian began picking up the place behind her at top speed. She looked up at Bing Bong.

"Thanks for helping me with that. I'm not sure I would have made it out without your advice.".

Bing Bong smiled at her.

"Your trying to help Riley regain control of her body. It's the least I could do." Bing Bong said.

Sadness opened the door and turned as she was entering.

"You've... really been helpful. Can you wake me up in a hour or two?" Sadness asked.

Bing Bong nodded, and Sadness closed the door.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 1st 2067"_

Alternate Jeffery, Alternate Eva, and Alternate Sven entered Alternate Arendelle. Alternate Sven brought them to the castle and then let them all off. Alternate Jeffery got off first and offered his hand as support for Alternate Eva.

"Why, what a gentleman." Alternate Eva said.

"I always try to be." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Eva got off Alternate Sven and started walking with Alternate Jeffery towards the castle.

"So, it's still okay that I have dinner in your castle, right? I haven't made a back-up plan." Alternate Jeffery asked.

"Of course. It's no problem at all. Listen, I'm going to go see where Halvard is. Do you want to come?" Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Jeffery looked back at the town and then at Alternate Eva.

"No, I think I'm going to go kill some time before dinner. Thanks for offering." Alternate Jeffery replied.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later." Alternate Eva said.

"Bye." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Jeffry waved and then walked away. Alternate Eva stared at him for a moment before thinking of something.

"Hey, Jeffery! How about I go get Halvard and then we can all go out for chocolate?" Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Jeffery stopped walking and turned around. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know..." Alternate Jeffery started to reply.

"Jeffery, as your queen, I am ordering you to get chocolate with us." Altternate Eva said in a playful yet somewhat serious tone.

"Okay, okay. But you still have to find Halvard." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Eva shook her head with a huge smile on her face and then headed up to the castle in search of Alternate Halvard. She approached one of the guards.

"Where is Halvard?" Alternate Eva asked.

"Last I heard, he was in his room, your majesty." the guard replied.

"Thanks!" Alternate Eva said.

She walked to her and Alternate Halvard's room, where she found him sleeping on the bed. She giggled, walked up to the bed, and laid beside him. She snuggled right up against him and placed her head on his chest. He woke up, looked over to her, and smiled.

"Hey, Eva. How was your time with Jeffery?" Alternate Halvard asked.

"It was good. How was the meeting? Did you make it without me being here?" Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Halvard sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"The council really got on my back about our... problem. I... well..." Alternate Halvard started to reply.

"Halvard... sweetie... what did you do?" Alternate Eva asked.

"I tasked some of our guards to... to go eliminate her." Alternate Halvard replied.

"Your going to kill her?" Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Halvard sighed.

"Eva, there isn't a choice. She's getting to close to Arendelle, and the death rate has gone up. I'm sorry, but we have to." Alternate Halvard replied.

Alternate Eva stayed silent and leaned on him.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

"Excuse me, pardon me." Jubileena said.

She shoved her way past different game characters in Game Central Station in search of anyone that could help her, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Taffyel, and the ghosts defeat Jubilee.

As she searched, Jubileena looked beyond a pair of Waddle Dees and noticed two hooded figures on the other side of Game Central Station. As she looked over the Waddle Dees, she watched as the figures disappeared into a wall. She headed off to the wall where the two cloaked figures had vanished.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jubileena to reach the area where she had seen the two figures, which happened to be near the Santa's Sled game port. She glanced around the game's port, looking at it's sides up and down, but she found nothing that would give her a clue as to where the two unknown characters had vanished. She then thought that there could be some sort of secret entrance and ran her hands along the surface of the walls. Eventually, she nearly stumbled through a wall on the port's left. She pulled away quickly, startled by the wall, and then stuck her hand through the false wall again, knowing that it had to be the entrance that the two figures were using.

* * *

 _"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Joy was feeling much better. Her headache had abated enough for her to have a normal conversation. It had only taken four orders of eggs, two plates of pancakes, and a slice of breakfast pizza. She looked over at Vanessa, who was sitting across from her and had her hands folded on the table.

"So... what were you even doing in that alley? And why aren't you back in headquarters? And most importantly, why are you human?" Vanessa asked.

Joy cringed slightly.

"It's... a long story." Joy replied.

Vanessa leaned in.

"I've got time." Vanessa said.

"I'm not really sure you'd understand. I mean, I don't understand." Joy said.

Vanessa tilted her head.

"Well, maybe I can help. Can you at least try?" Vanessa asked.

Joy looked down.

"I... I guess. Just don't call me crazy, okay?" Joy asked.

"I won't." Vanessa replied.

"Okay then, here it goes." Joy said. She took a breath and said "It all started when I woke up from a nap yesterday.".

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney,_ _November 21st 2109_ _"_

When Jubileena stepped through the wall, she found herself in a dark room. Code was cascading through the pitch-black walls and floors, reminding her of the code chamber back in Sugar Rush. She shuddered and glanced around the area. She took a few steps forward and then advanced into the unknown territory until she reached the middle of a three-way junction. The red haired girl's eyes wandered between the three choices, wondering what path would lead to the two figures.

 _"It looks like I have to guess."_ Jubileena thought.

She closed her eyes and pointed forward. When the girl opened her eyes again, she found herself pointing at the left tunnel. She shrugged and started heading down the corridor. Thankfully, the corridor was a short walk in a straight direction that led to what appeared to be a large throne made of the same zeros and ones that made up the walls. However, they were red, as opposed to the blue code of the walls and floor. The throne also made the girl certain that Jubilee was the leader of the figures and that she had to be around somewhere.

She checked around the room, but found no sign of her evil alternate future self. But when she checked behind the throne, she noticed that there was a thin split in the wall. She put her hand through it and realized that it was another fake wall, so she walked through it, curious as to where it might lead. She ended up in a small alcove that seemed to be detached from the throne room. There, she found herself facing what appeared to be a blue pedestal. As Jubileena neared it, she noticed a familiar smaller man lying unconscious on top. The hammer was unmistakable, but for some weird reason, it had lost it's golden hue and was now white.

"Felix!" Jubileena whispered in shock.

She stood over the motionless Good Guy, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Uneasiness grew within her chest, making her wonder whether or not she should wake him up from unconsciousness. But she knew that she couldn't just leave him at Jubilee's mercy. She hoisted the man on her shoulders and starting making her way back towards the way she came. She had just made her way out of the chamber when she heard voices. She gasped and quickly hid behind the throne, where she watched as Mark and Tammy walked out of the corridor.

"That girl sure is taking her sweet time." Mark said.

"Yes, that's true, Mark. I know that Jubilee wants her and everything, but we have to be patient." Tammy said. She then shook her head and said "Anyway, you go deliver Hannah the bad news. I'm going to go check on Fix-It." Tammy ordered.

Mark nodded and made his way back through the corridor, while Tammy started walking towards the split in the wall. Jubileena gasped as the black haired girl headed her way. She knew that she had to get out of the area, otherwise the other girl would find her and the unconscious Good Guy. The girl noticed a nearby mini-teleporter, closed her eyes as the other girl approached, and teleported away in a cluster of blue code.

Just as she disappeared, Tammy stopped to check behind the throne. Nothing was present, even though she thought she had heard a zap of code. She shrugged it off and peeked through the split in the wall, where she caught a glimpse of the pedestal. However, she was beside herself as she noticed that the pedestal was empty.

 _"Uh oh, we've been robbed!"_ Tammy thought.

She knew that if she didn't find Felix soon, heads would roll. Someone had clearly been in the chamber. And that was when she realized, but neither she nor Mark had noticed, that Jubileena had followed them.

* * *

Jubileena opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the area that she had started in. Or at least, she thought she was. The girl glanced around and saw one corridor instead of three. She realized that this wasn't the same place because she had teleported without programming the teleporter to send her where she wanted to go. Now she was in an unfamiliar section of the lair, at a loss as to where she should go or how to get out.

Suddenly, Jubileena felt movement behind her. She turned around and noticed that Felix was starting to regain consciousness. She placed him on the floor, knowing that she could probably get a clear explanation as to what Jubilee was planning. He had been in the place long enough to know at least a few details.

"Fix-It?" Jubileena asked.

The girl froze as red binary cascaded through Felix's body.

"F-Felix?" Jubileena asked nervously.

Felix's eyes suddenly opened. They were not the blue eyes that Jubileena was expecting. Instead, they were dark red, glancing at the girl with no trace of emotion. However, Jubileena could sense a little menace in those eyes, and she started to grow uneasy as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Fix-It... what's wrong?" Jubileena asked nervously.

The girl took a few steps back, trying to keep her distance from the shorter man, who pulled out his hammer.

"You... must... die." Felix replied blankly.

He advanced towards her, his head cocked to the side, which freaked the Sugar Rush racer out.

"Or you can be fixed." Felix said.

Jubileena had no words for his reply, since Felix had clearly gotten corrupted, which made him a threat. But she also knew that if she wanted to survive, she had to fight. But she wasn't going to kill him.

 _"Well, now I know how Vanellope felt when Ralph got corrupted."_ Jubileena thought.

She generated a cherry bomb and got into a battle stance.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 1st 2067"_

Alternate Jeffery walked out of the castle and into Alternate Arendelle. He wasn't really sure what to do now. He could go back to sleep, but he had to be awake for the dinner. Hunting was always an option. And last, but not least, there was the tavern. He shrugged and made his way over to Alternate Arendelle's tavern.

He entered the tavern and found a seat at the bar. He asked for one drink, and one drink was what he got. He gulped down half of the glass before putting it down and looking around the room. He was happy that the tavern in Alternate Arendelle wasn't dirty. There were a lot of taverns around the world that just had a bunch of idiots fighting each other. There were a bunch of idiots in Alternate Arendelle's, but the violence was thankfully at a minimum in the building. One of the bar girls approached him and grabbed his mug. She had pale skin, bright green hair that went down to her waist, and green eyes. Her name was Igraine, and she had been a friend of Alternate Jeffery's for years. He had met her when he got a job hunting food for the tavern. She was the one that he sold the meat to. The two got along and became friends. Other then Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard, she was Alternate Jeffery's closest friend.

"Want a refill, hun?" Igraine asked.

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do right now." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Igraine filled up the mug, placed it in front of him, and leaned in.

"So, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Igraine asked.

"What?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Igraine laughed.

"I don't know, I heard it from one of the drunk sailors over there. But in all seriousness, you seem sad." Igraine replied.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just want to kill the time until my plans come to fruition." Alternate Jeffery replied, taking another drink.

"Now that's something I've never heard you say. Don't you avoid your dad at all costs?" Igraine asked.

"Yeah, usually. But we do spend a lot of time together on each other's birthdays. Today is his, but he left to go do... something. I'm not sure." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Igraine nodded and looked around the room. She could see that the place was filling up.

"Well, I have to get back to work. Come by after closing and we'll talk some more." Igraine said.

"Maybe, but I won't be here if my plan pans out for me." Alternate Jeffery said.

"Okay, no problem. Just drop by after my work if your free. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Igraine asked.

Alternate Jeffery nodded and raised his glass to her.

"Of course. I'll try and hunt something nice for you." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Igraine walked away and started talking to some of the other customers. Alternate Jeffery watched her for a second before taking another drink.

* * *

Alternate Mathúin entered the barracks and looked around. He saw all of the men that were brave enough to fight for Alternate Arendelle. He smiled at that. These were his men and his responsibility. He walked up to a table where three men were playing cards.

"Rosebud, can I have a word with you?" Alternate Mathúin asked.

One of the men turned to face the Captain and nodded. He had a defined but calm face, shoulder length red hair that was pushed behind his ears and out of his face, and green eyes.

"Yes, sir?" Rosebud asked.

The Captain put his hands on his sides and looked around at his men. He then looked back to Rosebud.

"I want you to give all the men the night off. Tell them that we're going on a hunt tomorrow." Alternate Mathúin replied.

"If I may ask... a hunt for what, sir?" Rosebud asked.

"We're going after the monster." Alternate Mathúin replied.

Rosebud was a little surprised, but he hid it decent enough.

"I'll make sure that the men have an ample amount of time with their families. We both know that it's a dangerous task." Rosebud said.

Alternate Mathúin sighed.

"I know, but let's not tell them that. We need to keep morale up." Alternate Mathúin said.

"Of course. So, are you going to be spending time with your son before this?" Rosebud asked.

Alternate Mathúin gave Rosebud a stern look.

"Yes, I will. He is planning a little surprise dinner for me." Alternate Mathúin replied.

"How is it a surprise if you know?" Rosebud asked.

"Yes, indeed. How is it? He has to work on his skills to keep things a secret. However, I can give this day to him. It is my birthday and I won't push all the work that he did aside." Alternate Mathúin replied.

Rosebud nodded in understanding.

"If I may, sir... what is the problem that you and your son have?" Rosebud asked.

"Rosebud, I advise you never to ask that question again." Alternate Mathúin replied.

"Y-Yes, sir." Rosebud said.

Alternate Mathúin walked out the door and looked at the castle.

"It's a shame, Jeffery. Even if it wasn't my birthday... I would have spent these hours with you." Alternate Mathúin whispered.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney,_ _November 21st 2109_ _"_

"Felix, please stop this!" Jubileena pleaded.

She recovered from a nasty blow by Felix, who was slowly approaching the girl. The Good Guy's fists crackled with red energy, ready to unleash a blast of red pixels. Jubileena wasn't faring well so far against him, as he had been kicking and throwing her around like a ragdoll. It made the girl wonder how Jubilee had managed to corrupt him so much and make him so powerful.

"It's game over for you, Malarkey." Felix said.

He released the stored blast of red pixels. Jubileena quickly dove out of the way and then threw a cherry bomb at the handyman, knocking him off of his feet and into a wall.

"This isn't you, Felix! Snap out of it so we can help you!" Jubileena pleaded.

She walked over to him and then reached out to help him to his feet. Felix just cocked his head to one side, the insane grin still plastered on his face. The girl's chest tightened at the sight of it.

"Jubilee turned you into a monster." Jubileena whispered in horror.

"Monster?" Felix asked. He cocked his head to the side and said "I didn't know that I was a monster. If anyone deserves to be called a monster, it's you, along with your little team. Your all such filthy creatures. It's no wonder why Master Jubilee wants you all terminated. But don't worry, I'll have you all erased soon enough, starting with you.".

Jubileena started to grow frightened and slowly backed away from the corrupt Felix.

"Well, it looks like Jubes came a lot sooner then we thought. And she thought that she could steal our property too." a voice said.

Jubileena spun around to notice Mark and Tammy, who were smirking triumphantly.

"And it looks like Fix-It's got her on the ropes. Well then, don't mind us, Felix. Finish off Mrs. Malarkey." Mark ordered.

Felix directed his insane expression on the two kids.

"If I recall correctly, I don't take orders from you two. I only take orders from Master Jubilee." Felix said.

Jubileena raised an eyebrow and turned to face Mark and Tammy.

"Guys, what did you do to Felix to make him so defiant?" Jubileena asked.

"You don't have to worry about it, Malarkey. Besides, you wouldn't even believe it if we wanted to tell you." Mark replied.

Jubileena frowned at him. But before she could say anything, she felt a current of energy course through her body, causing her entire body to go numb before she collapsed onto the floor. Felix stood behind her.

"And unfortunately for you, Jubileena, you won't be getting any details." Tammy said.

She knelt down to Jubileena and attempted to grab her. But as soon as she moved closer to the red haired girl, she received a nasty shock from above. Tammy stumbled onto the floor, trying to recover from the sudden jolt, and then glanced up to see Felix scowling down at her.

"She's mine." Felix said flatly.

He scooped Jubileena up in his arms and then hoisted her over his shoulder. He then looked back at Mark and Tammy.

"Shall we?" Felix asked.

The two Forgotten Racers nodded, and Felix took out his portal key. He generated a portal to the Ghost Zone and then disappeared into it with Jubileena, Mark, and Tammy.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 1st 2067"_

Alternate Jeffery made his way to the castle in order to prepare for the surprise dinner. The guards allowed him into the dining area and he started to set up the place. The table had fancy plates, cutlery, and decorations, and he could smell the food being prepared. He smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard walked into the room.

"Hey, Jeffery, is the dinner all ready?" Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Halvard took a whiff of the air and smiled.

"I believe it's almost ready. It certainly smells like it." Alternate Halvard said.

"Hey, it's all thanks to you. I wouldn't be able to pull this off without you guys. I cannot cook like your cooks can." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Jeffery nodded.

"Yeah, you aren't the best cook." Alternate Eva and Alternate Jeffery both said.

"Hey!" Alternate Jeffery said.

The two of them laughed. Alternate Jeffery couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He looked over at the door and noticed that the door was open. Alternate Mathúin walked in and stared at the three of them. He bowed his head to Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard, and then he looked over at Alternate Jeffery with a blank face.

"Son." Alternate Mathúin said.

"Father." Alternate Jeffery said.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard knew that this was family time for the two of them, so they decided to leave. They both bowed, exited the room, and looked back at each other.

"I got the castle cook to prepare us steak. I know it's your favorite." Alternate Jeffery said.

"That it is. I'm glad that you can remember such simple things." Alternate Mathúin said.

Alternate Jeffery recoiled a bit and frowned. He didn't let his father see it, and he wiped it off of his face. The both of them took a seat at opposite ends of the table. Before Alternate Jeffery could say anything else, the staff came in and placed a table full of food in front of him and Alternate Mathúin. The most prominent thing was a full steak that was enough for ten people. Alternate Jeffery smiled and grabbed three whole slices, while Alternate Mathúin regally grabbed one and placed it on his plate.

"Your really going to eat all that?" Alternate Mathúin asked without looking at him.

"I... well, I wouldn't want to waste the food." Alternate Jeffery replied weakly.

"You could at least act a little more proper." Alternate Mathúin said.

Alternate Jeffery sighed and cut a piece of steak for himself. He placed it in his mouth and smiled at the taste. The cooks really did a good job. He looked up at his father.

"It's really good. Do you like it?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"It's very nice. The cooks are quite talented." Alternate Mathúin replied.

Alternate Jeffery was stumped. His father was shutting down all of his attempts.

"So, how has your work been? Anything new?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"It's been as it always has. You would know more if you'd simply join the guard." Alternate Mathúin replied.

"That's not for me, father. You know that." Alternate Jeffery said.

"Then what is for you? Do you have a passion for anything? No, you just waste all of your talents!" Alternate Mathúin said with a stern and loud voice.

Alternate Jeffery recoiled a bit and sighed. He pushed his food around a little. Alternate Mathúin looked at him and then quickly diverted his eyes. He took another bite of his food in complete silence. He finished his first steak and grabbed another one, and then he filled his plate with vegetables and other sides. Alternate Jeffery hadn't even finished his first. Alternate Mathúin took a quick look at him and sighed.

"What's been keeping you occupied?" Alternate Mathúin asked.

Alternate Jeffery was a little surprised at his question.

"I haven't been doing too much lately. The simple jobs I get here and there keep me going." Alternate Jeffery replied.

"So, you still haven't gotten a legitimate job? Haven't found a girl? Haven't taken up your duty as a man?" Alternate Mathúin asked.

Alternate Jeffery clenched his teeth and looked at his hands.

"Sometimes you have to enjoy life a little, father. You can't always be so focused on duty." Alternate Jeffery replied.

"Duty is what drives a man and keeps him alive. Fun is not the way to live." Alternate Mathúin said firmly.

"But you can't live without entertainment! I need to experience things!" Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Mathúin's eyes widened a little, but then they changed to anger.

"And your fun can get people killed! With your talent, you could be helping all of Arendelle, but no! Instead, you just want to have 'fun' and 'experience things'!" Alternate Mathúin said.

Alternate Jeffery slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"You know what? Forget it! I was hoping that we could spend just a little time together, but no! You never once supported me on anything unless it was to be just like you! Well, you know what? I'm never going to be like you! Your just a stuck up fool!" Alternate Jeffery yelled.

He barged out of the room. Alternate Mathúin stood up and stared at him as he left. He lifted his arm a little, but then let it sag. He sat back down and looked at his food.

"He's so much like you, Veronica. You'd be proud of him." Alternate Mathúin whispered.

The Captain slammed his fist on the table and then rested his head in his hands. He then stood up and walked out of the room with the intention of following him.

* * *

Alternate Jeffery walked around the castle for ten minutes before finally finding the exit. He stormed out of the castle and walked into town. He stood still for a moment and placed his hands on his hips. He walked around in a small square before throwing his arms in the air and letting out a small scream. He then looked at the ground and start walking around the town. He made his way to his house, and he stared at the door before pushing it open and slamming the door behind him. He threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. His mind spiraled with hatred towards his oppressive father. He tightened his grip on the blankets and then flipped onto his side. He shook his head and flipped over to his other side.

"What did I ever do to you? I bet you wish that I wasn't born so mother could be alive." Alternate Jeffery asked quietly.

Alternate Mathúin stood outside his door and heard his words. He sighed and walked away.

 _"That's not true... I just..."_ Alternate Mathúin started to think, trying to come up with the words.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 29th 2143"_

Back in Ylisse, Dan had completely slaughtered the Shepherds and then went after Robin (M), Robin (F), Chrom, Lucina, Morgan (M), and Morgan (F). He reached their tent just after Robin (F), Lucina, Morgan (M), and Morgan (F) escaped through the portal. He quickly took down Robin (M) and Chrom, who didn't have a chance against him, even with the help of Robin (M)'s magical abilities and the Falchion. He then took over the castle with the help of Risen and the Grimleal, and then he imprisoned Robin (M) and Chrom in the castle dungeon.

Chrom, who had gotten knocked unconscious, heard somebody calling his name and opened his eyes. He saw that it was Anna, who was making sure that he was alright, and that they were in a cell.

"Chrom, speak to me! Are you alright?" Anna asked.

Chrom rubbed his head, which looked all beat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened? Where are we?" Chrom asked.

"Your imprisoned, Mighty Exalt. It's good to see you up." a voice replied sarcastically.

Dan appeared before them in a cloud of green smoke and stood outside of their cell.

"Get us out of here, ghost!" Chrom ordered.

Dan laughed.

"That's not very nice for you to talk to me like that. You don't want anything happening to your friend, Robin." Dan said.

He pointed at Dark Vanellope, who was holding Robin (M) with her right hand, while her left hand was glowing gray.

"Leave him alone!" Chrom ordered angrily.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it? You can't get out! Your imprisoned! There's nothing that you going to do to stop me!" Dan said.

The Negaverse version of Turbo stepped into the room and stood next to Dan.

"He's right. You and your friends are hopeless, Chrom. Just accept the fact that you've lost!" Negaverse Turbo said.

"We will get out of here, and we and our friends will defeat you, Dan." Anna said.

Dan smirked.

"We'll see about that." Dan said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 21st 2109"_

After Jubileena left, Future Taffyta-A thought of something and approached Swizzle.

"You know, I think I can help with the problem with my past self and Gloyd. You said that the two of them have ghost powers now, right?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

"They do." Swizzle replied.

"Well, why don't I go build some of those special Ghost Gauntlets? I'm sure that they could be used to help them." Future Taffyta-A asked.

"Whoa, awesome! Your the best! That would solve this problem."Swizzle replied.

"Way to use your brain, Taffyta." Taffyel said.

"Thanks." Future Taffyta-A said.

That night, everybody went to bed. Future Taffyta-A had managed to draw up blueprints with help from Adorabeezle and had the inner workings of one gauntlet built before the both of them went to their sleeping bags in the living room. However, unknown to anyone, Nocturne was watching the castle from a distance until everyone was asleep. He went intangible and went into the castle, where he found Vanellope, Future Vanellope-A, and Future Citrusella-A with ease. However, he couldn't find Jubileena because she had left for Game Central Station, so he decided to torture Future Taffyta-A as well.

"Prepare to face your darkest fears and nightmares!" Nocturne whispered.

He laughed and then vanished into his four victims dreams.


	27. Nightmare Battle

**Chapter 27: Nightmare Battle**

Nocturne decided to haunt Future Taffyta-A's dream first. He went into her mind and looked at her memories, devising a plan to truly torture her.

"This will be delightful." Nocturne said.

He put his plan into action. Future Taffyta-A was dreaming that she was back in Sugar Rush in her timeline, except she was now in some sort of lab in the castle. She looked around in horror as she saw the other Sugar Rush racers and Future Cinndon-A in tanks. All of them were deformed and twisted looking.

"Where am I? And what am I doing here?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

She took a step towards a tank that had Future Swizzle-A. His eyes suddenly flew open and he smashed out of the tank.

"Taffyta!" Future Swizzle-A hissed.

Suddenly, the other Sugar Rush racers and Future Cinndon-A started busting out of their tanks, and they started to head towards Future Taffyta-A while hissing.

"You must be... punished!" Future Nougetsia-A hissed.

Future Taffyta-A backed away from her friends. She took out her beamsword handle and held it as a mixture of fear and anger took control.

"Get away from me!" Future Taffyta-A shouted.

She activated the beamsword and swung it at the other Sugar Rush racers and Future Cinndon-A. Several of the Sugar Rush racers were taken down, but it seemed like copies of them just showed up to take their place. Future Taffyta-A kept on swinging at the mob of copies that seemed undaunted by the attack. Suddenly, Future Torvald-A came forward and grabbed her by the arm.

"Your bad! King Licortwist needs you for research!" Future Torvald-A sneered.

She grabbed Future Taffyta-A's other arm. The blonde haired girl struggled in the Butter themed girl's grip before finally managing to kick her in the face, breaking her grip.

"I'm not a research project!" Future Taffyta-A shouted.

She ran out of the room and headed down a hallway as fast as she could, looking furiously for a way out. Eventually, she found herself in another lab that was full of equipment and tables. There were several red and green stains on one table, giving her the creeps.

"Why, hello, Taffyta. Fancy seeing you here." a voice greeted from the shadows.

Future Taffyta-A turned to see Future Licortwist-A walk out, wearing a medical gown with red and green stains on it over his usual outfit.

"I was so hopping that you would return. I need your body to study what's inside our types of bodies." Future Licortwist-A said.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but you got another thing coming if you think I'm just going to let you dissect me, you creep!" Future Taffyta-A said angrily.

She charged forward. Future Licortwist-A just stepped to the side as Future Taffyta-A ran by him, and then he grabbed her by the back of her neck and slammed her into the ground with a great amount of force. He then picked her up and marched her to a nearby medical table, where he clamped her down, restraining her.

"You shouldn't be attacking me, Muttonfudge. That's just simply rude." Future Licortwist-A said.

"Your the one to talk! You never saw me or the others as a human being! You only saw me as a mistake in your mad goals!" Future Taffyta-A spat.

"I suppose that's true, but I'll fix that. Your going to be a crucial part in helping me study the Sugar Rush version of the human body. I just have to cut you up and figure out how you work." Future Licortwist-A said. He pulled out some clamps that forced Future Taffyta-A's eyes open and said "Now you just stay there while I go grab my tools.".

He walked out of the room. Future Taffyta-A struggled against her bonds, but they held her tightly. She screamed and shouted until her voice went raspy.

 _"I'm going to die!"_ Future Taffyta thought.

In the darkness, Nocturne smiled wickedly. So far, his plan had gone well. He'd leave the girl in the care of his Sleepwalkers. It was time for the next target.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

Back at the Guys in White's base, the Commander was studying footage of the battle that had taken place in Sugar Rush. He was watching the part where Swizzle was fighting Taffyta and Gloyd, while Jubilee stood by and watched them. The Commander studied the girl curiously and noticed that there was a red and black metal gauntlet on her right arm. He zoomed the camera in on the gauntlet and studied it. It looked very familiar. He reached into his desk drawer, pulled out a file that was marked 'Artifacts', and went through it. Eventually, he stopped at a picture of a gauntlet that resembled the gauntlet that Jubilee was carrying. After a few seconds of comparing the two, the Commander realized that the two Gauntlets were the same, only in different colors.

"The Reality Gauntlet." the Commander whispered, a chill going down his spine.

He reached for his desk phone and picked it up.

"I need you to pick up Freakshow. I require his knowledge for a certain artifact." the Commander said.

In a prison cell in the base sat Freakshow, who was shuffling a deck of cards, ready to play a game of Solitary with himself. Earlier, Jubilee had sent him to the base after finding out about Vanellope, Rancis, Minty, and Future Taffyta-A's infiltration, with the intention on finding out what the GIW were up to. She had him pretend to surrender to them, and they easily fell for the plan and took him into the base. A guard suddenly opened the door to his cell.

"The Commander wants to see you for something." the guard said.

Freakshow got up and walked out of his cell, and the guard took him down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

 _"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Joy explained everything that had happened to her over the past day. She told Vanessa how she had found the Shadowed One possessing Riley, how she had gotten thrown into the Memory Dump and been forgotten, and how she had found herself in the alley. Once she was done talking, Vanessa nodded.

"Okay, I understand. You definitely need to get back to Headquarters so you can try to fix everything, but since it's late, why don't you stay with me for the night?" Vanessa asked.

Joy nodded.

"Sure, if that's not too much of a problem." Joy replied.

Vanessa smiled.

"Not at all. Let me just go tell my dad that your here and I'll bring you to DEI. In the meantime, go do something. When I have everything ready, I'll come find you." Vanessa said.

Joy nodded and walked out of the café. A few minutes later, Vanessa also left the building and started heading towards DEI.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 21st 2109"_

Nocturne teleported into Future Citrusella-A's mind and looked through her memories, devising a plan to deal with her.

"This one has many painful memories. It will be easy to use them against her." Nocturne said.

He went to work. Future Citrusella-A was in her timeline version of Sugar Rush. She looked around and saw the Sticky from her timeline standing a few feet away, glaring at her.

"Sticky!" Future Citrusella-A cried.

She ran towards Future Sticky-A.

"Stay away from me! I don't want to see you!" Future Sticky-A shouted.

Future Citrusella-A stopped in her tracks.

"You said that you would protect me and that you would keep anything bad from happening to me! But you lied to me! I ended up dying and it was all your fault that I DIED! You abandoned me!" Future Sticky-A shouted angrily.

"Sticky, I'm sorry for how things turned out! I didn't abandon you! If I could go back in time and prevent you and the others from dying, I'd do it in a heartbeat!" Future Citrusella-A said.

"You LIAR! You never cared about me at all!" Future Sticky-A shouted.

She started firing blasts of hot marshmallow whip at Future Citrusella-A. The blue haired girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her and hid in the remains of a destroyed building, where she watched as Future Sticky-A ran past her.

"Citrus." a voice said weakly.

Future Citrusella-A turned around and saw Jubileena lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Jubi!" Future Citrusella-A shouted.

She ran over and knelt down next to her alternate older sister.

"Citrusella... you... failed! The... arcade... was destroyed... because you... were weak!" Jubileena said weakly.

The life then left her body.

"NO! Please don't die!" Future Citrusella-A cried.

She banged on her alternate older sister's chest, to no avail. She felt tears in her eyes and walked out of her hiding place. Future Sticky-A appeared before her.

"Finally decided to face the consequences. How noble." Future Sticky-A spat.

"Do your worst! I deserve it! I failed you, Jubileena, and the entire arcade! Yet, I'm still alive! Just finish me!" Future Citrusella-A said.

Future Sticky-A formed a marshmallow bomb.

"As you wish! Goodbye, Cit..." Future Sticky-A started to say.

A beamsword blade suddenly stabbed right through her chest from behind. Future Citrusella-A and Future Sticky-A stared at the blade in horror as it retracted, leaving a huge hole in the former's chest.

"Hello, girls." a voice greeted from behind.

Future Sticky-A managed to look behind herself and saw Jubilee standing behind her.

"You... monster!" Future Sticky-A said as blood trickled from her mouth.

"No need for name calling, Wipplesnit." Jubilee said.

Future Sticky-A shuddered and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sticky!" Future Citrusella-A cried.

"Well, this certainly brings back memories. I come in and kill Sticky right before your eyes as you helplessly watch. Oh well, it's your turn to die, Ella." Jubilee said.

She charged at Future Citrusella-A, grabbed her by the throat, and delivered a powerful punch to her chest, sending her flying. Future Citrusella-A landed with a tumble near a wrecked building. Every part of her body hurt as she staggered to her feet and stumbled to a hole in the building.

"That's right, hide like a cockroach! It's only a matter of time before I find you and take my sweet time killing you!" Jubilee called out.

Future Citrusella-A collapsed against a wall. Never before had she ever felt this helpless.

In the shadows, Nocturne watched his plan in action and smiled wickedly. The master would be pleased. Nocturne teleported into the mind of Future Vanellope-A and started to go through her memories until he came up with a plan. Future Vanellope-A was having a dream flashback about the day in which everything in her timeline went horribly wrong. It was when she, the Sugar Rush racers, and Future Cinndon-A had just returned from the fight in Street Fighters. Jubilee showed up and managed to kill almost all of them, but unlike what happened on that day, she also managed to kill Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Snowanna-A, Future Citrusella-A, and Future Candi-A. Future Vanellope-A looked on in horror as Jubilee brutally murdered them before she turned her head towards Future Rancis-A, who was backed up against a wall, and grinned wickedly.

"Was this your plan, Vanellope? Was the only reason that you kicked Jubileena out of the team so she would kill us all? I thought you wanted to help us, but in the end, you ended up killing all of us!" Future Rancis-A asked angrily as Jubilee closed in on him.

"No, this wasn't my plan! I wanted to help you guys! I had no intention to kill you! You have to believe me!" Future Vanellope-A replied.

She tried to race towards Jubilee and keep her away from Future Rancis-A.

"Goodbye, Fluggerbutter. Say hi to everyone for me when you die." Jubilee said.

She then proceeded to blast Future Rancis-A with a laser blast, killing him instantly.

"No, please, not again!" Future Vanellope-A cried.

Jubilee turned to her.

"Oh, yes again. And I have you to thank for shaping me into how I'm like now." Jubilee said.

Future Vanellope-A ran away from the scene, trying to get away. But everywhere she looked, she saw white flames. She then saw Future Gloyd-A and Future Citrusella-A standing in the fire, glaring at her.

"We trusted you, Vanellope, and then you turned my sister into a monster!" Future Citrusella-A shouted.

"Was your anger towards us back when you were a glitch that great that you would do something like this out of spite?" Future Gloyd-A asked angrily.

"No, I would never do that! You have to believe me, I was only trying to help Jubileena and make sure that she didn't mess up anymore missions and end up hurting you guys! I had no idea that this would happen! You have to believe me! I didn't intend for any of this to happen! Please forgive me!" Future Vanellope-A replied.

Future Gloyd-A and Future Citrusella-A just glared at her.

"YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" Future Gloyd-A and Future Citrusella-A shouted repeatedly.

Future Vanellope-A screamed and fell to the ground. She shook in fear and put her hands over her ears, trying to block out the voices and Jubilee's mad laughter.

In the shadows, Nocturne watched with amusement. Just one more target remained.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Disgust followed the Mind Worker as closely as she could. He had taken her down a staircase at the back of the lounge into a dark and dripping tunnel. She looked back and forth.

"Why do you even have this thing, anyway?" Disgust asked.

The Mind Worker looked back for a second to reply.

"We do some of our filming down here. Have you ever seen on of those 'I'm trapped in a cave' dreams?" the Mind Worker asked.

Disgust shivered slightly.

"I didn't like that one all that much." Disgust replied.

The Mind Worker shrugged.

"Well, our job is just to let Riley sort through her day. If it's in the script, it's in the script. It's not my fault that you didn't like it." the Mind Worker said.

As the tunnel wound around a corner, Disgust spoke again.

"When has Riley ever been in a creepy cave?" Disgust asked.

The Mind Worker rolled his eyes.

"It's more abstract then that. When has Riley gone skydiving either? Generally, abandonment, loneliness, failure, and other things that come from Abstract Thought guide what kind of film we create or rerun that night." the Mind Worker replied. They ducked under a low hanging bit, and he said "You have to remember that there's more then just us in this mind. A lot of our props come from Imagination Land, and Long Term provides a lot of the memories from the day that we can use.".

Disgust shuddered at a pile of slime on one side of the walkway and carefully stepped around it.

"And one of those places is the Subconscious?" Disgust asked.

The Mind Worker nodded.

"Yeah. We actually use some of the fears from there for the occasional dream. We try to keep it to a minimum, but sometimes it's for the best." the Mind Worker replied.

"But wouldn't it be better to never do that at all?" Disgust asked.

The Mind Worker sighed.

"Look, if it exists in Riley's Mind Space, it's important for her to have. Everyone here has a purpose, and just because you don't know what it is, or understand why they have to do it, it doesn't mean that you should shun them for it." the Mind Worker replied.

"But those are Riley's fears! Those things she never really wants to think about in the first place!" Disgust said in disbelief.

"Yes, but if she didn't have those fears and never remembered them, how would she know to be afraid of them?" the Mind Worker asked.

Disgust opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it. They rounded a corner and came upon a set of stairs.

"We're almost there." the Mind Worker said.

They stumbled up to a door set into the cave wall. The Mind Worker pushed the door open, and he and Disgust stepped through.

* * *

Sadness's eyes blinked open to a pink trunk poking her. A pink smiling face beamed down at her. It placed a pair of glasses on her face, and she saw Bing Bong, who was offering a paw.

"I think that we need to get moving. Are you ready to go?" Bing Bong asked.

Sadness grabbed the offered hand and was yanked to her feet.

"I definitely feel better." Sadness replied.

Bing Bong grinned.

"Then let's go! I can't wait to see Riley!" Bing Bong said.

He turned and ducked out of the door. As she followed him and stumbled over the doorframe, the Librarian came up next to her and pressed something into her hand.

"This is your friend's Daydream. Keep it safe." the Librarian said.

As she turned and walked away, Sadness couldn't help but feel that she was drastically underprepared.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

Back at the base, Freakshow was sitting in the Commander's office, where he was shown an image of Jubilee wearing the Reality Gauntlet.

"As you can see, this girl has the Reality Gauntlet in her possession. We have no idea how she got it. It was originally thought to have been destroyed. But now, it's in the hands of this girl and she's wreaking havoc." the Commander explained.

"So you brought me in for what, exactly?" Freakshow asked.

"Your an expert in mystical artifacts. I want you to tell us what you know about the Reality Gauntlet and how we can stop it." the Commander replied.

"Alright, the Gauntlet has four gems. The Gem of Life, the Gem of Form, the Gem of Fantasy, and the Gem of Power. The Gem of Life has the power to make anything come to life. The Gem of Form can turn anything into something else. The Gem of Fantasy can make all of your wildest dreams come true. And lastly, the Gem of Power is the Achilles Heel of the Gauntlet. Remove that and the Gauntlet is powerless." Freakshow explained.

The Commander nodded, satisfied with the information.

"Alright, Freakshow, thank you for the information. It should prove to be very helpful." the Commander said.

He called the agents in to take Freakshow back to his cell.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 21st 2109"_

Nocturne teleported into Vanellope's mind to look through her memories and come up with a strategy. Finally, he had the perfect strategy. Nocturne changed shape and made himself look like Jubilee.

"It's time for a little payback. This will be a dream that you will never wake up from." Nocturne said with a grin in Jubilee's voice.

Vanellope was dreaming that she was hovering above Sugar Rush. Everywhere she looked, everything was on fire and people were dying. She suddenly felt something grab her foot and hurl her towards a roof. She crashed onto the roof with a thud, and she looked up and saw Taffyta and Gloyd in their ghost forms, looking down at her and grinning wickedly. Jubilee floated down and landed between Taffyta and Gloyd.

"Face it, Vanellope, you lost. It's over for you. You can't possible win. Your allies are dead or on my side and I'm stronger then ever. You can't possible hope to beat me." Jubilee said.

She kicked Vanellope in the chest, sending her skidding to the edge of the roof. She shakily got to her feet, trying to remember how this all came to be. Jubilee just laughed, flew forward, and proceeded to punch Vanellope several times.

"I win, Vanellope! Just give up and die!" Jubilee said as she continued to punch her.

Vanellope felt herself growing weaker, but then she remembered one time when Ralph told her to never lose faith in herself. She felt a new sense of determination go through her. Jubilee reared her fist back again and swung, but Vanellope caught it.

"What?" Jubilee asked in disbelief.

"I will never give up! I'll fight to my last breath and save everybody!" Vanellope replied.

She punched Jubilee in the face, sending her crashing into Taffyta and Gloyd.

 _"That punch! How is it that she has such an unbreakable will?! I threw all of this at her and she still has the power to go on! How is this possible?"_ Nocturne wondered as he got to his feet.

Vanellope fired a blast of pixels at Jubilee, striking her in the left side of her face. There was the sound of a plate shattering as the left side of her head crumbled away, revealing Nocturne's face.

"Nocturne? Wait, this is a dream. Let me guess, your working for Jubilee, and she sent you here to torture me in my dreams and keep me from ever waking up?" Vanellope asked.

Nocturne removed his disguise.

"Correct, but your not the only person that I was told to give you nightmares. I was told to give Citrusella and your future self nightmares. I was also told to do the same thing to Jubileena, but since she's not with you, I decided to torture Taffyta's future self instead." Nocturne replied.

"Your torturing my friends with nightmares?" Vanellope asked angrily.

"Yes, I am." Nocturne replied. He then ordered "Now, Sleepwalkers attack!".

He summoned hundreds of Sleepwalkers, and they all charged at Vanellope. The black haired girl just released a couple of massive blasts of pixels, sending all of the Sleepwalkers flying. Nocturne looked shocked at how easily his army was defeated, but he decided to leave Vanellope's dream and go to another one of his victims dreams. He started teleporting away, but Vanellope managed to grab him at the last second and got teleported along with him.

They ended up in Future Vanellope-A's dream, where she was still cowering with her hands on her ears. Nocturne saw that Vanellope was holding onto him and blasted her off with an ectoblast.

"I might have failed in your dream, but your friends will not be so lucky." Nocturne said.

Jubilee showed up and started to head towards Future Vanellope-A. Vanellope glitched forward and tackled the other girl away from Future Vanellope-A.

"Future me, listen to me! This is only a dream of the past! It can't hurt you!" Vanellope said as she dodged a punch from Jubilee.

"But it's my fault!" Future Vanellope-A cried.

"No, it was an accident. You had no idea that this would happen. Nocturne is behind this nightmare. This is your mind and you control what happens here." Vanellope said.

"Okay... I'll try." Future Vanellope-A said reluctantly.

She stood up and concentrated. All of the white flames suddenly faded away, along with Future Gloyd-A and Future Citrusella-A's shouts. Jubilee charged at Future Vanellope-A, but then she suddenly screamed and crashed to the floor. Vanellope walked up to her.

"You've brought nothing but misery! Goodbye!" Vanellope said.

She unleashed a powerful blast of pixels at Jubilee, destroying her.

"No!" Nocturne shouted.

He began to teleport away. Vanellope quickly grabbed ahold of him and they both vanished, leaving Future Vanellope-A alone. She looked around, her mind somewhat in peace for the first time in years.

"Thank you, younger me." Future Vanellope-A said.

Vanellope and Nocturne found themselves in Future Citrusella-A's dream. The Nightmare Jubilee was just about to barge her way into the building that Future Citrusella-A was in.

"She'll die soon!" Nocturne said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Vanellope said.

She glitched into the building, where she found Future Citrusella-A laying against a wall.

"Just leave me here to die. I'm useless! I hid like a coward and couldn't protect anyone in my timeline, and I constantly need people to rescue me." Future Citrusella-A said.

"That's not true. Your strong and have helped protect people. This is a nightmare created by Nocturne. He's trying to fill you with self doubt and kill you, but this is your mind. Your the master here. So what are you going to do? Let a Jubilee clone wannabe kill you or are you going to stop her?" Vanellope asked.

A determined look came across Future Citrusella-A's face.

"I'm going to take her down this time." Future Citrusella-A replied.

Vanellope smiled, grabbed her, and glitched her outside to face the Nightmare Jubilee.

"Hey, Darkheart! Let's end this!" Future Citrusella-A shouted.

She pointed her arm out and concentrated. The biggest electric spark that she and Vanellope had even seen appeared in her hand. Future Citrusella-A smiled, held her arm out at the Nightmare Jubilee, and fired. The Nightmare Jubilee screamed as she was obliterated.

"Curses!" Nocturne shouted.

He quickly tried to teleport away. Vanellope glitched up to him and just barely managed to grab a hold of him before teleporting away.

"Thanks, Vanellope, for reminding me to believe in myself." Future Citrusella-A said.

Vanellope and Nocturne were in Future Taffyta-A's dream. Vanellope saw the blonde haired girl trapped on a table with Future Licortwist-A leaning over her with a scapulae.

"Get away from her!" Vanellope shouted.

Vanellope glitched forward and punched Future Licortwist-A, sending him flying away. She then freed Future Taffyta-A.

"Are you okay?" Vanellope asked.

Future Taffyta-A stood up and stretched.

"I'm fine, but what's going on?" Future Taffyta-A asked

"Nocturne works for Jubilee, and he's corrupted your dream." Vanellope replied.

Future Taffyta-A nodded.

"Well, that explains a lot." Future Taffyta-A said.

She and Vanellope faced the Nightmare Future Licortwist-A as he got up and charged at them. The two combined their attacks and destroyed him.

"This is INCONCEIVABLE!" Nocturne shouted furiously as he looked at Vanellope in shock.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't underestimate us." Vanellope said.

She glitched forward, grabbed Nocturne, and hovered up into the air, crashing through the roof of the castle.

"Get him, Vanellope!" Future Taffyta-A cheered.

"What are you doing?" Nocturne asked as they flew higher and higher.

"It's time to wake up!" Vanellope replied.

She increased her speed. Higher and higher they rose until they saw the sun up ahead.

"Rise and shine!" Vanellope shouted as they flew towards the sun.

"Nooooooo!" Nocturne screamed as they became enveloped in the sun's light.

In the real world, in one of the castle's guest rooms, Vanellope was sound asleep. Then the dark shape of Nocturne flew out of her head and crashed into the wall. Vanellope woke up a second later and sprung to her feet. Nocturne saw her and tried to launch an energy attack at her, but he was too weak.

"I enjoy a good villain whooping after a good night's sleep." Vanellope said.

She punched Nocturne in the face. The ghost hit the ground and tried to get back up. However, Vanellope grabbed him and punched him again. Nocturne broke her hold and formed a portal to the Ghost Zone.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get you next time!" Nocturne said.

"No, your not." Vanellope said.

She grabbed the nearby copy of the Fenton Thermos off of a shelf and sucked up Nocturne with it.

"Nooooo!" Nocturne cried as he was sealed up in the thermos.

"So ends your little nightmare spree. Goodnight." Vanellope said.

She put the thermos back on the shelf and then returned to bed, where she slept well for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 21st 2109"_

In the Ghost Zone, Jubilee and Thermyl were in the throne room, watching a viewer that showed Nocturne getting defeated.

"Blast! Sugar Rush is proving to be more formidable then I thought!" Thermyl said.

"Well, it was a good attempt, Thermyl. Better luck next time." Jubilee said.

She made the viewer disappear.

"What about Nocturne? Shouldn't we go get him back?" Thermyl asked.

"Not right now. Let him stay there for awhile and have him think about his defeat. That should teach him a lesson and be a good enough punishment for his failure. Right now, I have other plans for Vanellope and her friends." Jubilee replied.

She walked out of the throne room.

"As you command, Jubilee." Thermyl said.

He followed his employer out.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 19th 2168"_

A 22 year old man that wore a black tactician coat and had the Mark of Naga on his right hand stared down from a high cliff. Everything was destroyed, turned to dust and leaving a desolate wasteland. He watched the wind with his bright green eyes as it carried the black dust away. The sunset, though nearly gone, could still bring out the loneliness and barrenness of this apocalyptic world.

He sighed. To think this place was the bright capital city of Ylisstol just five years earlier. He could still remember the people of that place, the memories being both good and bad. They were gone now. He would never see his friends or family ever again.

Loneliness. Isolation.

The man hated those feelings. He had hoped that he would never feel them again, but fate wasn't going to allow it. He kicked a rock off the cliff with his black boot. It was a long way down. Trailing the barren wasteland, the man saw a black mountain in the distance. It was the place where his current enemy was. There, the ghost was likely building up his army after he destroyed most of them during the last attack. However he was making them, it had to be bad to turn a whole mountain black.

The blue haired young man looked behind him at the last of the human race. There were around one hundred and forty two million survivors that had gathered from all over the world and other worlds. He had managed to build them a dome with force fields to protect them, to grow food, and build homes. He had appointed Cynthia, who happened to be his girlfriend, as a leader to them and gave them plans for the future for when he destroyed the enemy or if he died. The people didn't want him to fight alone because they worried about their hero, but he refused. He had lost too many comrades already and he couldn't bear to grieve again. They understood. Everyone on this earth was broken from loss and suffering, but his sacrifice would hurt nonetheless.

Hopeless. Sorrow.

Everyone in this desolate world felt it, even the hero, but he at least figured out how to help everyone move on and live again. Now, after making sure that everyone would be okay without him, the young hero knew that it was time to take down his adversary. The people were still in danger as long as that fiend was around, and he needed to avenge his family and friends. With those thoughts in mind and the weight of millions of people on his shoulders, he stepped off the edge. As he fell, he activated a suit that he had on underneath his coat, deep blue lights moving all over his body. Black electro-magnetic wheels formed and rested on his hands and ankles like shields. The lone hero flipped and started riding down the vertical cliff, leaving a trudge on the rock. Ten feet from the ground, he jumped and landed with ease. He started to haste his way to the black mountain with incredible speed.

It wasn't long before he reached the base, where robotic soldiers started to attack, energy beams flying in the man's direction. However, with the fast electro-magnetic wheels and a quick mind, he easily dodged the attacks. He took out Falchion, which Chrom had given him just before he had gotten killed, and wasted no time in slicing any machine in his way as more and more kept coming, marching down the mountain like ants while arming themselves with steel swords and shooting beams. With every destroyed soldier, they exploded, much to his satisfaction. He wasn't going to let these things exist and risk being remade by someone else. He spun, slashed, kicked, and destroyed the robots. It hadn't even been an hour when he had completely destroyed every robot outside.

Although he wrecked every single one with a straight face and a sensible reason, he would be lying if he said that he didn't hate these things. They were the weapons that killed his family and friends, so naturally, there was resentment. However, he knew deep down that it wasn't their fault. They had no emotions or choices. Deep down, behind the wall of hatred and pity, his hated for his adversary grew in the shadows.

Slicing the last robot and avoiding the explosion, the man made his way up the mountain to a cave, avoiding a toxic silver liquid. It put shivers down his spine, but he tried not to think about it. He glared at the entrance into the mountain and ran, his black electro wheels speeding him up to the top. Avoiding the perking rocks, he reached the entrance with impeccable swiftness before deactivating the suit. His eyes held a cool stare as he entered the mountain, taking in the sight. There was no sign of the natural rock anywhere. The walls had been completely covered by metal and had an even cooler chill compared to the outside. The shine of silver and the cold air made him briefly think of ice, but it soon vanished when he decided that ice was much prettier then this metal cave. Lights trailed the roof in a straight line as if from a mine, but the young hero knew that there were no jewels in this place.

He turned his gaze to the sides of the hall. Cracks that had been made were very suspicious. The young hero's eyes narrowed, and he reactivated the suit and got into position, ready to race down the passage. Blasting off, he zoomed down the hall, dodging the suddenly appearing robots that emerged through the wall violently, trying to stop him. They couldn't catch him because the hero was too fast, but that didn't stop them from chasing him. Turning and turning and racing, the man finally saw a panel and an open door. Pushing himself to go faster, he reached the panel and pressed the correct sequence of buttons before racing through the passage as the door slammed behind him. He heard the machines crash before an explosion occurred on the other side, making the hero flinch and turn away, dashing once again. However, the hero stopped when he saw more bizarre cracks.

"Argh, I can't take much more of these things." the hero said, groaning in irritation.

He had destroyed so many already. Just how many more were there? He looked around and searched for a new way around, hoping to avoid triggering the robots that were hiding in the walls. He groaned as he realized something that he should have done earlier. He reached into his coat and pulled out a blue orb. The young hero threw it onto the floor and watched as thick ice filled the corridor, freezing everything behind the walls in place.

 _"I can't believe I didn't do that earlier. I guess adrenaline is a double-edged sword."_ the hero thought.

He deactivated the suit again and walked on. It was smooth sailing from there. Nothing came to try and stop him, but he did have to throw a new orb every time he needed to turn a corner. After careful walking and many turns, the young hero found who he was looking for: his nemesis, the Nightmare King, who had managed to escape the void and found himself in Ylisse six years earlier.

Loathing. Concern. Anger. Dread.

Those were the feelings that grasped the hero's heart once he saw the fiend. The ghost had his arms crossed as he looked up at a crystalized element that was being held in a machine above him, looking sinister in his robe and armor as he stood in front of a grey panel. The taller male put a hand on his eyes, covering the insane glint in his fiery yellow eyes.

"Why do you continuously try to stop me?" the Nightmare King asked.

The hero looked at the machine before staring back at his nemesis.

"Because your hurting people. You must not mess with things that we do not yet comprehend. You've killed billions trying to..." the hero started to reply.

"Shut it! You don't understand anything!" the Nightmare King snapped.

He created multiple balls of ectoplasm and started throwing them at the hero, but he couldn't hit him because the blue haired man was too fast. The villain growled and then formed whips of ectoplasm in an attempt to grab the hero. Dodging with twisting flexibility, the hero continued to evade the attacks.

"I understand your motivation, but it doesn't justify killing billions of people to get what you want! No reasoning can defend killing the lives of countless families!" the hero yelled.

He took out Falchion, and he began to move faster and glided along the walls. He then jumped off the walls, aiming to tackle the Nightmare King. His opponent didn't even flinch and just blasted him away with an ectoblast once he came just inches from him. The hero got up and panted.

"I... everyone understands, but we know when things are being taken too far." the hero said.

The Nightmare King glared at him with a snarl.

"There's no such thing as taking it too far!" the Nightmare King said.

The hero sighed.

"Please, stop this. Everything your doing is causing nothing but misery." the hero pleaded.

The Nightmare King looked at the blue haired man with fires of hatred swirling in his insane yellow eyes. He loathed the other man, not planning on letting get what he wanted. After all, the hero was preventing him from getting what he wanted. He was the only one in his way after he finally took care of Vanellope and Swizzle after getting free. He formed another ball of ectoplasm and held it above his hand, which he held out to the hero. The blue haired man raised his guard and readied himself.

The Nightmare King's eyes narrowed, and he suddenly did something that the hero didn't expect. He held his arm towards the shining crystal in the machine and fired. As the other man cried out and moved to stop him, a light enveloped them and darkness took over them.


	28. Portent

**Chapter 28: Portent**

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Disgust blinked at the bright light for a second, her eyes adjusting to it. As her pupils shrank from the influx of light, she looked around at the room beyond.

A fairly crowded room greeted her. Many Mind Workers of various colors were wandering around, putting away random prop pieces, which varied from random clothing like eyepatches, dresses, and another one of the gross sheep wools, to a model car and a pair of functional wings. Various pieces of equipment for filming were off in one corner, and a group of figures that Disgust recognized from various dreams were sitting around a short table in another. The ceiling blocked off high above her head, and electric lights swayed slightly for illumination.

Her guide moved towards a small group of Mind Workers that were sitting in a circle of chairs, and she followed. She watched as the Mind Worker pulled up a chair.

"So, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" the Mind Worker asked.

One member of the group nodded.

"There was an attack on the front door just an hour ago." the member replied.

Disgust's guide sighed.

"Their getting bolder." the Mind Worker said.

Disgust leaned on the back of the chair in front of her.

"So... what kind of fears are you dealing with here?" Disgust asked.

"Well, it's mostly the ones that can actually get out of the subconscious. Jangles has been around wreaking things, and grandma's vacuum has been causing trouble." one of the Mind Workers, a green one on the other side of the circle, replied.

"So you need to get them back into the Subconscious?" Disgust asked.

"That's the goal." a Mind Worker that looked like a policeman replied.

Disgust's eyes flickered over the rest of the room, touching upon many different objects and persons before coming back to rest on her guide. A plan formed in her mind, and she smiled.

"I might have an idea." Disgust said.

* * *

 _"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Joy shivered as the wind cut through her dress. She scrunched her legs closer to her chest as she gazed out over the lake in Danville's park. The sun shimmered down, but the cold whipping off of the water kept her chilly under her yellow dress.

Putting out her hand, she really looked at herself for the first time since she had arrived. Her skin, instead of glowing like she was used to, didn't even shine like it usually did. Unlike the occasional passerby next to her bench, her hair was a stark blue, and while it didn't glow, it did offer some reassurance that she hadn't lost all of what she looked like. Her hand gripped her yellow dress slightly tighter. In a voice so quiet that it was almost lost to the wind, she whispered to herself.

"What am I going to do?" Joy asked.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 21st 2109"_

Sadness groaned as she stumbled down another step. The wooden stairs creaked under her feet as she leaned on the glass rail on her left. The wood gave way to metal as she continued down the lengthy staircase. Bing Bong was bounding down the stairs in front of her, landing with a thump on one of the coral stepping stones.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Bing Bong said.

Sadness looked over the edge of the last stair and over the salty water. She reached out her stubby foot and just managed to hook it over the edge of a hard shell. Pushing off from the stair behind her, she gripped the rough side of the exposed organism, pulling herself up. As she stood on top of the rounded coral, the building warped and the water in front of her dropped out of the sky. She peeked over the edge of the newfound technological floating disc and saw a gaping pit. She shuddered slightly and looked up. The next floating panel floated closer, and she pushed herself up, stepping over the shortening gap. The metallic blue gleamed under her feet as the mechanical imagining floated over to the other side of the pit.

"I've got you." Bing Bong said.

He reached a hand down and she grasped it. He began to pull her up, but then the building warped again. Sadness watched as Bing Bong's sandstone cliff vanished and a tree grew around her. As gravity once again took hold, her hand gripped her friend's hand tighter. Her stomach fell with a thump onto the tree house that had taken shape, and her hands scrabbled at Bing Bong's, trying to keep him from falling.

"Bing Bong!" Sadness cried.

The noise assaulted her ears. He was panicking, his voice ricocheting against the crystal wall across the pit of lava.

"No, no, no, no, Sadness!" Bing Bong exclaimed.

Her tiny hands gripped his giant pink ones, and she groaned as pieces that she didn't know she had stretched against the weight. Her feet dug into the wooden slats behind her, stopping her from falling into the pit. His hand gripped tighter, and his eyes met hers. His fur started to slip through her fingers...

There was a sudden rush of wind as he fell.

As the wind rushed by his fur, he couldn't help but think that this must have been what Joy had felt like. A feeling of cool wrapped around his barrel, and his eyes met black. Slamming against something hard, his head cracked with a sound of thunder. His Imagining flickered as he passed into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, the building warped again, and the tree disappeared under Sadness. She started falling, and as the wind rushed by her skin, she couldn't help but think that this must be what Riley felt like every night. A feeling of cool touched her forehead, and her eyes closed on black. Touching against something soft, her head rustled her dress with the sound of grass in the wind. Her eyes flickered as she passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

After a night of sleep, Vanellope, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Taffyel, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, and Future Candi-A met in the castle living room. They had also been joined by the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof earlier that morning. They had heard about Jubilee taking over the Ghost Zone and the ghosts fleeing it, and how she had managed to get all of the villains to help her, so they went to the castle in Richmond to help fight her. The inhabitants of Neverland also arrived in Richmond and made their way to the castle, where they joined up with everyone that was there.

Vanellope filled everyone in on Nocturne's capture. Once she was done, Danny went ghost, grabbed the Specter Deflector (which he and the others in his group had brought with them after leaving their worlds), and then opened up the copy of the Fenton Thermos, releasing Nocturne.

"I'm free!" Nocturne shouted.

But before the Ghost of Dreams could do anything, Danny slapped the Specter Deflector onto him. Nocturne was immediately shocked with energy and fell to the ground in a heap. Danny approached Nocturne and started questioning him.

"Tell us what Jubilee's planning!" Danny ordered.

"Ha! I don't know, and as if I'd tell!" Nocturne spat.

He was shocked again. Taffyel angrily approached him.

"Alright, then tell us how the people that she kidnapped are. And how did she turn them into her cronies?" Taffyel asked.

"Oh, you mean the master's special little tools? Their doing fine. I can still see a little bit of their human selves in them, perfectly aware of what their doing, but having no power to stop themselves. It's quite rich! Soon they'll destroy you and everyone else you care about!" Nocturne replied.

"Shut it!" Taffyel shouted.

He punched Nocturne, sending him crashing into a wall. Jazz put a hand on the brown haired boy's shoulder to calm him down.

"Easy there, Taffyel. Don't let him get to you. We'll save Taffyta and Gloyd." Jazz said.

Taffyel took a deep breath.

"Your right. Okay, I'm calming down now." Taffyel said.

"So what do we do with dream jerk over here?" Timmy asked, pointing to the slightly dazed Nocturne.

"We can't send him back to the Ghost Zone. He'll just go back working for Ma... Jubilee." Future Candlehead-A replied.

"Don't worry, we just built a containment unit designed to hold ghosts. It should hold him until we deal with Jubilee." Maddie said.

She pointed to a large cylinder shaped machine that had a glass window.

"Alright, time to lock this guy up." Damon said.

He grabbed Nocturne, took the Specter Deflector off, and tossed him into the machine. The machine hummed and admitted a green glow. Nocturne tried to go intangible and escape, but he couldn't.

"Curse you! My master will hear of this and destroy you all! She will make your lives a living nightmare!" Nocturne shouted.

He banged on the window, trying to escape.

"Luckily, we installed a soundproof mode." Jack said.

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it. A window of sound proof glass slid over the window, cutting off Nocturne's rant.

"Well, that's one creep that we won't have to deal with for awhile." Swizzle said. He walked over to Adorabeezle and Future Taffyta-A, who were working on the gauntlets, and asked "How are those coming along?".

"Almost done. We just need to make sure that everything is in order. We don't want these things to hurt Taffyta and Gloyd, and we don't want them to shut down in the middle of battle." Adorabeezle replied as she worked on some circuitry.

"Okay, you keep doing that." Swizzle said.

He, the other Sugar Rush racers (except Adorabeezle), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Taffyel, Future Vanellope-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and the Neverland inhabitants then went to the dining room to have breakfast.


	29. Divide

**Chapter 29: Divide**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

In the Ghost Zone, Jubilee summoned some of her minions and a bunch of skeleton soldiers.

"Alright, here's my plan. I'm going to divide and conquer Vanellope's forces. I'm going to divide some of you up into groups to attack Richmond. Group one will be Gloyd, Dark Vanellope, and Hotep-Ra. Group two will be Fright Knight, Grima, Shadowed One, and a large number of skeleton soldiers. And group three will be Taffyta, Aragon, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost. You all will attack different areas of Richmond. Vanellope will have to divide her forces to deal with all of you." Jubilee said.

"Ba! Why not just send our entire forces to destroy them?" Pariah Dark asked.

"Ah, Pariah Dark. Still so simple minded. This is a strategy, where we weaken our enemies and then utterly crush them. This plan of mine will stretch Vanellope's forces thin, exhausting each and every one of them. Soon, they will be utterly helpless before our might!" Jubilee replied with a grin.

"You... make a good point." Pariah Dark muttered in defeat.

"Good. Now head out." Jubilee ordered.

She opened a portal for her troops to go through. The small army of ghosts headed into the portal to begin their attack.

* * *

In the Guys in White's base, the prison had mostly been repaired. Agents K and O were looking at a Ecto monitor, when they picked up a huge spike in ghost energy in Amity Park. They quickly called in their superiors. The Mater Blasters were sent out with a squad of six agents for backup.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Disgust looked down at a map on the table in front of her. She stuck a pin in one of the corners while smoothing it out so that the wrinkles disappeared. Several tiny models of different fears from Riley's Subconscious stood at different locations on the parchment, and they occasionally glided back and forth over the paper. Disgust traced a line over the parchment with her finger before grabbing a pen off to her left and marking the map with dotted lines behind the moving figures. The black ink gleamed in the candlelight from a candlestick on a far corner of the map. Across the table from her, her guide from earlier watched for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"I still have no idea why you wanted that candlestick." the Mind Worker said.

"Shush. It adds to the ambiance. You produce dreams, so surely you should understand." Disgust explained. She glanced over the figures, grabbed a red pen and circled a marker that was labeled 'Hideout', and said "The devil's in the details, after all.".

The purple Mind Worker thumped his hand down onto the table.

"Yes, but I thought that we would want to be a little more efficient then this. You refused to even start talking until you had a table with a map, and even though we overdelivered and gave you one that let you see where the fears were, you immediately requested a candlestick." the Mind Worker said.

Disgust grinned.

"Well, it is my job. It's not my fault if you think that I nitpick too much." Disgust said.

The Mind Worker grumbled to himself for a moment, and Disgust circled another door that was labeled 'Subconscious' in red ink.

"So what is this mysterious plan of yours?" the Mind Worker asked.

Snatching up her black pen again, she continued marking paths behind the fear statuettes.

"What do you think that the fears want most?" Disgust asked abruptly.

The Mind Worker blinked.

"What?" the Mind Worker asked.

"You said it yourself earlier. Everything in Riley's Mind Space has a purpose. So, what is their purpose?" Disgust asked.

The Mind Worker scratched his head.

"Uh... well... I'm not entirely sure. I mean, as I said earlier, if they didn't exist, Riley wouldn't know what to be afraid of." the Mind Worker replied.

Disgust made a star at one point on the map where two of the fears had met each other before going in opposite directions.

"Exactly! So, their ultimate goal is to try and get Riley to be afraid of them. Unfortunately, they get close to no chances to do this, since their locked up in the Subconscious. So, the reason that their even bothering to slam on your door is that they are trying to fulfill their purpose by just expressing themselves through their dreams." Disgust explained.

She softly put down her pen.

"So, their trying to get into here and get into a film? How is that helpful?" the Mind Worker asked.

Disgust put a finger on a red circle on the map.

"You want to get the fears back in the Subconscious? You give them what they want." Disgust replied.

Disgust's guide gasped and shook his head frantically.

"We can't do that! It'll traumatize Riley!" the Mind Worker said.

"No, it won't. Riley doesn't even have any emotion right now. She's possessed by the Shadowed One. This is the perfect time to do this." Disgust said.

The purple Mind Worker shook his head again.

"But... that... we use them in emergencies only! When there isn't any other option, and she needs to sort through her problems about that specific topic!" the Mind Worker said.

Disgust's features hardened.

"Yes, exactly! And I'm not saying that you should do it more, but your running out of options! Do you want one night of fear, or no more dreams? Ever?" Disgust asked.

The Mind Worker across the table shrunk back slightly.

"And how is giving them what they want going to get them in the Subconscious?" the Mind Worker asked.

"You set up the dream capturers in the Subconscious. They'll want to go back, and you shut the door on them." Disgust replied.

The Mind Worker sighed.

"Do we really have a choice?" the Mind Worker asked.

Disgust laid her hand out on the map.

"You could always never have Riley dream ever again. Although, something tells me you don't like that option." Disgust replied.

The Mind Worker sighed.

"No, I just... are you sure that this will work?" the Mind Worker asked.

Disgust grinned.

"Well, as the saying goes, 'Do or do not... there is no try'." Disgust replied.

His groan reached her ears.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

At the castle, Jack and Maddie picked up a huge spike of ghost energy on machines that they brought from Fenton Works. They quickly called the others to a lab that they set up in the castle workshop.

"The scanners just picked up a huge amount of ghosts entering Amity Park." Jack announced.

"I'm pulling them up on visual now." Maddie said.

An image of a ghost portal appeared on the screen and a bunch of ghosts marched out.

"Well, I see Taffyta and Gloyd, along with a bunch of other nasty ghosts." Periwinkle said.

Vanellope turned to Adorabeezle and Future Taffyta-A.

"How are the Gauntlets coming along?" Vanellope asked.

"We need at least another hour or so before they are completely ready." Future Taffyta-A replied.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to capture them and bring them here." Jake said.

Sticky looked at the image.

"Hey, it looks like the ghosts are separating into groups." Minty said.

Sure enough, the ghosts were splitting up into groups. The groups that Jubilee had told them to split up into.

"Okay, we're going to have to divide our forces. Alright, here's the plan. Me, Taffyel, Danny, and Dani will go after Taffyta, Aragon, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost." Vanellope said.

"Okay, and me and my future self will go after Gloyd and Hotep-Ra." Candi said.

"I guess that leaves the rest of us to deal with Fright Knight and his goons." Zarina said.

"It's risky, but it's one of the few options that we have. We're going to have to hit them hard and play it smart." Vanellope said.

Everybody nodded and geared up. Cosmo and Wanda used their fairy magic to restore Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, and Future Candi-A's powers, and then they gave Taffyel energy and flight powers. Danny and Dani went intangible, grabbed Vanellope, and they and Taffyel flew out of the castle. Candi and Future Candi-A got onto the jet sled and flew away. The three remaining Fentons, Sam, Tucker, and the Nicktoons loaded up in the Fenton RV and headed out. And the Neverland inhabitants, the Sugar Rush racers (except Adorabeezle), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon piled into the Jolly Roger (which Captain Hook had brought with him when he and the others fled Neverland) and took off into the skies. Adorabeezle and Future Taffyta-A watched them all go.

"You know, I wish that there was something more that I could do to help." Future Taffyta-A said.

Adorabeezle smiled.

"You can help by finishing the Ghost Gauntlets." Adorabeezle said.

Future Taffyta-A nodded, and the two of them went back to work on the gauntlets.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 22nd 2109"_

The currently homeless people of Berk had finally found sanctuary behind the large and wondrous Valdra Falls. Stoick and the people were licking their wounds from crossing the mountains and fleeing from the terror of the Berserkers. With assistance from the Dragon Riders, Darryl, Heather, and Future Heather, the proud people of Berk managed to overcome any obstacles on their way to the Valdra Falls.

Stoick himself had been mourning the deaths of brave citizens that didn't make it out alive from the destructive forest fire. He was now sitting in silence and weeping, which was something that he rarely did, except if something was related to his son or wife. But the melancholy was suddenly taken away when he heard a loud horn call coming outside the fall. Stoick gasped at the sound with joy and pride. He along with Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Spitelout, and Future Heather went outside the falls to check who it was. They became overjoyed.

The horn belonged to none other then Fergus. Earlier that day, DunBroch had been invaded and conquered by Validar, some of the Risen, Zwarte Pete, and Overdrive. Merida, Elinor, Fergus, Harris, Hubert, Hamish, the members of the different clans, the Witch, and Mor'du had fought to the best of their ability against the invaders, but their efforts were in vain, and most of the fighters got killed. Fortunately, the Witch managed to generate a portal to Berk, and the survivors ran through it. The refugees from Berk had heard about the attack and thought that they had all died, but now they saw that the inhabitants of the Brave world managed to survive. The Viking and Scot embraced each other in a hug based on comradeship.

"Oh, Fergus, I thought that you had perished in the flames!" Stoick exclaimed happily while hugging him.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't ye ever doubt the strength of the Bear King! Me brothers and sisters haven't tasted their blood on our steel yet!" Fergus exclaimed while smiling.

"You don't say! But let's be honest here, why did you and your associates come all this way? Do you have anything to report?" Stoick asked.

Fergus nodded.

"We have detected a large Berserker force marching nearby. Apparently, they seek to secure the whole western coast of this world. It won't be long before they take it over completely. But we won't abandon our homes in the highlands back in my world! We will stand up and fight, until the invaders are out of our sights! Truth is... I came here to offer ye a helping hand, and to ask for your help in taking back DunBroch." Fergus replied.

Stoick nodded.

"I accept it! My people and yours will make those villains pay for this war!" Stoick said. He then turned to Hiccup and asked "But what do you think, Hiccup? Since your chief, you have the final say in things.".

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, we should help them. Plus, we could use the extra protection." Hiccup replied.

Stoick nodded and put his hand on Fergus's shoulder, much to the Scot's amusement.

"Thank you. Let's gather up your people and we are off to DunBroch! We shall fight the enemy at our own doorstep!" Fergus said.

He, Stoick, the characters from DunBroch, Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Spitelout, and Future Heather started heading back to the falls, so they could begin their plan of liberating DunBroch and then Berk.

* * *

Darryl stood outside the Valdra Falls and looked over Firefly, preparing to leave.

"Darryl?" a voice asked.

He turned around. Astrid was walking out of the falls, looking confused.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"I have to find my sister. Everyone else is safe, so I'm leaving." Darryl replied.

Astrid nodded.

"I understand. Although I was hoping that you'd join us permanently..." Astrid started to say.

"Maybe when I find Amber, but not until I do." Darryl said.

Astrid nodded.

"Alright then. It was a pleasant experience to work with you." Astrid said.

"Same here. See you later, Astrid." Darryl said.

He got onto Firefly, and the black haired boy and the Razorwhip flew into the blue sky above. Astrid watched them get further and further away until they were just a dot on the horizon.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

When the hero woke up, he groaned, feeling the ground beneath him. He opened his eyes and looked around. Immediately, his eyes widened with horror. Confusion enveloped his mind like he was stuck in a world with no up or down. All around him were buildings, but not just any buildings. They were buildings from the old Ylisstol, looking just the way that he remembered it with it's familiar structures. Too shocked to move and too confused to think right, the young man said the only thing that he could.

"U-Unbelievable." the hero whispered.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 22nd 2109"_

Firefly gave a screech as she battled through the rushing winds and driving snow, her bright green eyes half-closed and her metal scales powdered with ice. Her legs were tucked up close to her body in an attempt to stay warm as she thrust herself ever onwards through a snowstorm that had formed. On her back, Darryl held the hood of his jacket up to hide his face from the bitter cold. He shivered and shook, his fingers and toes numb.

The feeling that something was wrong sat in the pit of his stomach like a painful sharp pebble, twisting his gut into a million shapes of worry. It left a bitter taste on his tongue and a dryness in his mouth. Who knew what the Berserkers had done to Amber. She needed help and fast.

His worry for his younger twin sister was making him feel ill. To combat it, he tried to think of something, anything that would make him feel happy, but nothing seemed to work. He bit his freezing lips, barely able to see through the thick snowdrifts.

It was only when they found themselves flying through an ashy cloud of icy black fog that he knew that he had found his target. The storm was less intense here, and as he and his dragon dropped closer to the ground, he found that he could make out the forms of Berk's buildings down on the Isle floor. Firely stretched out her legs and landed outside of the village, between tall elegant pines that stood straight and proud despite the freakish weather. The Razorwhip growled unhappily as her rider slid carefully from the saddle and staggered into one of the thick trunks. Every joint was agony, thanks to the cold, and Darryl took a slow walk to try to ease his stiff and stubborn limbs. When he turned to look, he saw his dragon disappearing over the edge of a gorge and jogged towards her, not keen on being left behind. Firefly was scouring the gorge side closely, and as she seemed to find what she was looking for, she came back up for her rider.

The cave was rather small, only big enough for the dragon to squeeze herself in and curl up in a tight ball. The Razorwhip lit a warm fire before herself and closed her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep. Her rider, on the other hand, gathered close and warmed himself thankfully before setting out again. Whatever trouble Amber had got herself into, it couldn't be good, and he refused to stop and rest before heading out to find her. The quicker they got out of here, the better.

He quickly found a snow-caked pathway, slippery with hidden ice, that led down into the village via steps. The citizens that hadn't managed to escape Berk during the invasion were milling around, muttering and pointing unhappily. Darryl pulled up his hood and walked down into the village. He tried to make it look as though he knew where he was going as he hurried through the village, his hood muffling the sounds from outside. Once or twice, he almost bumped into one of the townsfolk, but other then that, he felt that it was going rather well right up to the point that he felt a tap on his shoulder. He stopped, whirling around to face whoever had tried to catch his attention. Morgan (M) stood behind him, a look of curiosity on his face. The other boy patiently waited as the blue haired boy looked him over, biting his lip beneath the shadow of his hood.

"I haven't seen you around before. Where do you come from?" Morgan (M) asked, in a manner that suggested that he was very sure of himself.

"I'm... but a humble traveler, of course." Darryl replied, putting on an odd voice to mask his identity.

"Hmm. Come in with the reinforcements on the ships before the storm, huh?" Morgan (M) asked.

Darryl nodded quietly. He quietly thanked that he had inherited Future Heather's acting skills.

"Just got in in time. Good thing too, it's a nasty one." Darryl replied.

"Yes, it is rather bad out there. Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm Morgan, a guard at the prison." Morgan (M) introduced.

He reached out to shake Darryl's hand, clasping it tightly. The black haired boy's heart skipped a beat.

"See you around, traveler." Morgan (M) said.

He walked off. As the blue haired boy left, Darryl let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He had recognized Morgan (M) because he knew the boy from 2138, but the odd estranged look in his eyes and the way that they were narrowed at him gave him chills that the snow and ice couldn't possibly match. With a shiver, he turned to hurry away. The gravity of the situation had never felt so heavy. His numb feet carried him quickly down the winding face that snaked along the bottom of the gorge side.

When he was sure that no one was looking, Darryl threw back his hood, feeling the biting cold on his face. He looked around, searching closely, and found a sort of deer track that led up the side of the cliff, covered over by heavy foliage and baby pine trees that clung onto the rock. If he was just careful enough, he could get up there, and with the thick snow, there weren't many people around to watch. With a last glance behind him, he began to climb, grabbing roots and digging his bare fingers into the soft sucking mud.

By the time that he was even close to the entrance of the prison, he was lagged in a thick layer of sticky rain soaked mud, and his fingers could barely move for the cold. His knees were sore and red, his soft palms were cut in places, and his face was nicked by brambles and smudged with dirt. He stifled a cough as he peered out of the greenery at the prison. Any sudden noise could give him away and ruin his chance of ever seeing Amber again, and he wouldn't let that happen. Luckily, he found that the guards were rather lenient, only guarding the bottom of the cliff walkway, as though they thought that was the only escape. There may have been more guards inside, however, and Darryl pulled out an axe from a sling that was across his back. However much he didn't want to use it, there may come a time when he would no longer have a choice.

Slipping out of his cover, he quickly made for the prison, diving inside and flattening himself against a wall. A few meters away, the two guards were jovially chatting away.

"Maybe they aren't stupid." Darryl muttered.

He gripped his axe and drew up all of his courage to take a look down the long stone cave that made up the prison. Beyond where the two guards were standing, one lean and tall, the other slightly shorter and skinnier, the corridor dissolved into darkness. He couldn't see anything beyond but the suggestion of a cavern, but even that he couldn't be sure of. He was cascading into the unknown, all on the off-chance that his sister laid waiting for him in that pitch black cave. He hefted his axe and readied himself for the fight.


	30. Fight

**Chapter 30: Fight**

 _Note: Nell O'Malley belongs to theblindwriter95._

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

Outside of Richmond, three armored cars entered the city. One was black, while the other two were white. The black one had the Master Blasters in it.

"I'm receiving satellite footage now." Download said.

He showed a image of a camera that was looking down at the large group of ghosts and other characters that were splitting up.

"It looks like the ghosts are splitting up into groups." Thrash said.

An image of Vanellope, Taffyel, Candi, Future Candi-A, Danny, and Dani flew across the screen, soon followed by the Fenton RV and the Jolly Roger. The group split off into three directions after the ghosts, Grima, and the Shadowed One.

"It looks like were not the only ones hunting ghosts." Download said.

Vid glared at the screen, slipped a jetpack onto her back, and opened up the roof of their car.

"I'm going after the demon, the girl that looks like Von Schweetz, and the mummy. You two take the agents and go after the others." Vid ordered.

"Your not just going after them just because Zaki beat you up at the base and is going after them, are you?" Thrash asked.

"I'm going after them because they are a threat. Minty being there is just a bonus." Vid replied with a glare.

She flew off through the hole in the roof.

"I would not want to be in those guys shoes." Download muttered.

"Neither would I." Thrash added as he stopped the car.

The two white cars behind them stopped. Download jumped out of the black one and hopped into one of the white ones. The car that Download was in drove off in the direction that Vanellope, Taffyel, Danny, and Dani had headed, while Trash and the remaining white car headed in the direction that the Fenton RV and the Jolly Roger headed in.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 22nd 2109"_

The shorter and skinnier guard, who was named Jan, gave a yelp as a horrible, terrible, guttural cry came racing down the corridor towards him. For all of his swift thinking, he had never been a great fighter, and Dagur only kept him for his brain. He turned to face the aggressive screaming boy that was coming swiftly towards them and fumbled at his belt for his dagger, the only weapon that he had ever really owned. His companion, Blackhawk, drew out his impressive blade and lifted it to combat the assailant.

Darryl launched into battle with the two guards. Jan fell back, hoping that Blakhawk could hold him off long enough for him to go and get help. The noise of axe and sword clashing together made his head hurt as it slammed from one wall to the other and echoed all around him. He could almost feel it pressing into him like a physical force. The young man staggered back, his dagger shaking between his fingers, messy red hair standing on end like a cat's fur.

All of the sudden, his friend was on the floor and Darryl was coming for him. He uttered a terrified shriek, backing away fearfully, his legs feeling like jelly. He'd never before imagined that he might one day fight a real person. All of his training counted for nothing as the swift graceful black haired boy came knifing towards him, a snarl set in his thin lips, the hood pulled up around his face and obscuring the rest. Jam lifted the dagger, staring at the way his hands were trembling so badly. He almost couldn't hold onto his weapon. Darryl faltered and then pushed back his hood, dropping his axe.

"Where's Amber?" Darryl asked.

Behind the boy, Blackhawk groaned and rolled away from them, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Jam gulped, too afraid to speak.

"Where is she?" Darryl asked, his voice rising dangerously.

Jan bit his lip, his eyes watering.

"Th-th-the p-prisoner? I-in the cell on the l-left. I-I-I didn't do anything to her or the second prisoner, I swear!" Jan replied.

Darryl nodded calmly and turned to leave, allowing the young man to throw himself down beside his friend, who looked furious.

"You idiot! What did you do that for?" Blackhawk asked through clenched teeth.

"Because I don't agree with any of this! Dagur's mad!" Jan replied.

Darryl stood there behind them.

"I think it's very brave of you." Darryl said.

He smiled to Jan as he turned back and disappeared into the darkness. Jan heaved Blackhawk up onto his shoulder and then staggered out of the darkness and into the blinding white of the snowstorm.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

Candi, Future Candi-A, and Minty (who decided to tag along with them) came across Gloyd, Dark Vanellope, Hotep-Ra. Gloyd and Hotep-Ra were flying around and causing havoc by picking up cars and throwing them, while Dark Vanellope shot blasts of shadow at other cars.

"Stop it right now!" Future Candi-A ordered.

She fired a blast of caramel sauce between the girl and two ghosts feet. Gloyd, Dark Vanellope, and Hotep-Ra looked over at the three females.

"Well, it's about time that someone showed up. I was hoping to be the one to crush the ghost boy, but I suppose I'll just have to settle with you two. Oh, but wait, I recognize you. Your that girl that the young pharaoh is married to. It's going to be so heart breaking for the pharaoh, when he sees you dying by his own hands!" Hotep-Ra said.

"You creep! You helped turned Gloyd into a monster!" Candi shouted.

She held her arms in the air towards the mummy.

"The arrogance of youth. Gloyd, go and destroy them!" Hotep-Ra ordered.

Gloyd let out a roar and flew towards Candi, Minty, and Future Candi-A, getting between Candi and Dark Vanellope. Candi just stood there, frozen, as Gloyd charged forward and swatted her, Minty, and her future counterpart down the street. The three girls crashed into the ground and rolled a couple of feet before stopping and staggering to their feet. Gloyd stomped towards them with Dark Vanellope and Hotep-Ra floating behind him, laughing.

"Gloyd, I don't want to fight you! Snap out of it! Please!" Candi shouted.

Gloyd just titled his head slightly in confusion and then continued to march towards the girls. Suddenly, a blast of energy flew from the sky, slamming into Gloyd and sending him crashing into Hotep-Ra. Dark Vanellope disappeared into her own shadow for a few seconds to avoid Gloyd and then reappeared.

"Who did that?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Everyone looked up to see a figure in armor fly down and land on the ground.

"Oh, boy. More trouble." Minty replied.

She got into a battle stance and faced the newcomer.

"Time for a rematch. I owe you back for what you did to me at the base." Vid said.

She pointed her blaster at Minty. Gloyd and Hotep-Ra staggered to their feet and stood next to Dark Vanellope, ready to fight. Candi and Future Candi-A stood back-to-back with Minty.

"It looks like were going to have a three way battle." Future Candi-A said.

"Yeah. I hope everyone else is having better luck." Minty said.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Fenton RV and the Jolly Roger were speeding through the streets and air, shooting skeleton ghosts. Fright Knight, Grima, and the Shadowed One watched the progress.

"These people are proving to be worthy opponents. They are human, but are smart and skilled in combat. This should prove to be a good fight." Fright Knight said.

Grima and the Shadowed One nodded in agreement. Suddenly, something else caught their eye. They looked down to see a black car and a white car armed with weapons attacking the skeletons.

"Even more humans are putting up a good fight. How interesting." Fright Knight said.

In the black car, Thrash was giving out orders on his communicator to the agents in the white car.

"Keep firing at the ghosts and don't let up!" Thrash ordered.

"We spotted the Fentons, the Nicktoons, Sugar Rush, and people from Neverland up ahead. Should we engage them and arrest them?" an agent asked.

"Negative. Our main objective is to deal with the ghosts. We'll deal with them later." Thrash replied.

"Understood." the agent said.

The two vehicles went about, running over ghosts and blasting them.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Waves crashed harshly against the coast. Worried villagers looked out at the sky and listened to the howl of the wind as it whipped through Enchancia. It was going to be a bad storm and many of the people that lived nearest to the coast were already getting ready to find refuge near the castle grounds since it was the closest highest point they had.

So, it was no surprise that no one noticed boats cutting through the waves, heading right towards them. The vessels fought against nature's wrath, their eyes gleaming as they took in the sight of the castle in the distance. Dan and Zwarte Pete were on the deck of the largest ship, grinning menacingly.

"Soon we're going to have some fun. The bloody kind." Dan said.

Pete nodded in agreement.

* * *

Inside the castle, not even the whistling wind could be heard. Sofia, Amber, and James were doing work for Royal Prep in the castle gardens. Roland and Miranda were on the bed in their room, curled up in each others arms, safe and content. And a few rooms over, a 14 year old girl lightly hummed as she dreamed. The girl was named Helen Genevieve O'Malley, but most people knew her as Nell. She had pale skin, shoulder length red hair, and pale blue eyes, and she usually wore clothing that was in yellow, green, or blue. She was new to the princess life because she grew up as a villager before she was falsely arrested for the deaths of her four year old sister Sabrina and her parents Lydia and Edward. Fortunately, Roland and Miranda found her in the castle dungeon while on a castle inspection, and after hearing her life story and why she was in the dungeon, they decided to adopt her.

No one saw them come. And no one heard them until the screams sliced through the day.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

Vanellope, Taffyel, Danny, and Dani found Taffyta, Aragon, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost attacking Richmond's capitol building.

"Let's put a stop to this." Vanellope said.

Taffyel, Danny, and Dani nodded, and they and Vanellope flew towards the capitol building. However, none of them noticed the white car that was parked a few hundred yards from the capitol building. Download watched as they approached the attacking ghosts.

"Orders, sir?" an agent asked.

"We wait to see how this fight goes. It doesn't matter which side they are on. In the end, we'll just capture or destroy whoever is still standing." Download replied.

"Excellent plan, sir." the agent said.

"Thank you." Download said.

Another agent was busy monitoring a radar when it suddenly picked up a couple of new signals.

"Sir, we're picking up three new Ecto signatures heading towards the capitol building." the agent announced.

"Well, we have more ghosts to deal with. We'll just have to wait and see who these new ghosts are and what side their on." Download said.

He and the agents continued to watch the fight.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

A banging sound woke Nell up, and she jerked awake to see Miranda barge into the room with a look of panic on her face. She usually never lost her composure. Something was wrong.

"Put some clothes on." Miranda ordered, already hauling out a dress.

Nell quickly scrambled out of bed, took the offered clothing, and began removing her nightgown.

"What's going on?" Nell asked.

"Dunwiddie Village is being attacked. It's only a matter of time before the invaders make their way to the castle. You and your siblings need to run away into the woods and hide. Go wait for me where it's safe." Miranda replied.

Nell paused, her eyes wide, and she twirled towards her adopted mother.

"What? Run? But I can help. I can defend the castle from..." Nell started to say.

"No, Nell. I need you to do as I say and not to fight me on this." Miranda said, her voice cold.

She hurriedly helped her dress, forcing Nell to stand still.

"But, Miranda..." Nell started to say.

"No buts." Miranda snapped.

Nell bit her tongue with frustration. Seeing that, Miranda sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I need you to protect your siblings. Please. Don't do anything rash." Miranda said.

Protect her siblings. Of course. How selfish of her not to think of Sofia, Amber, and James. Her shoulders sagged and her face became grave.

"Your right, Miranda." Nell said.

She reached out and took her adopted mother's hand in hers, only then realizing how shaken the queen was.

"Don't worry. I'll watch over them." Nell said softly.

Miranda gave her a smile of relief and patted her hand.

"Thank you, dear. Now finish up." Miranda ordered.

She turned back to the door, watching as a terrified maid ran past.

"The children are already waiting for you by the stables with Violet. I asked Igor to accompany you as an extra hand." Miranda explained. She turned back to her adopted daughter, gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and said "I need to go and check on your father. He's organizing the men.".

"What about you? Aren't you coming with us?" Nell asked.

Miranda shook her head.

"I need to stay and calm the women and children. There are already refugees inside the castle walls and more are on their way. My presence will give hope to the people and prevent them from panicking." Miranda replied.

Nell nodded, but inside her stomach churned with tension and worry. She didn't want her adopted mother near any of the fighting. What if the invaders somehow managed to get past the soldiers and make their way inside the castle? The older woman would be helpless, as would all of the women and children. They had no idea who these invaders were and what their plans were. It was at that precise moment that it dawned on her.

They were being invaded.

"Come now." Miranda ordered, urging her adopted daughter out the door.

However, Nell shook out of her hold to go back and retrieve a wand that she owned. If anyone tried to attack her, she would be ready. The Queen said nothing and took her hand in hers as they walked with quick strides towards the stables. Everyone they passed was in a rush to get somewhere. Some of the maids were openly crying as they prepared a medical area for the inevitable injured. Others were bustling about, getting extra blankets and food for the scared and wet villagers that were filtering into the warmth of the castle. Nell couldn't help but stare at the sight of mothers and children bleeding, crying, and shivering. Once the villagers noticed Miranda in the room, they started calling out to her frantically. Miranda paused and then turned to Nell.

"Nell, go. Tell the kids that I love them and that I'll see them soon." Miranda ordered softly.

Before Nell could respond, her adopted mother moved away from her and began addressing the room. Her voice rang loud and true, and Nell gazed at the older woman, graceful and queenly even now, and she wanted nothing more then to hug her. But she held back and instead committed her image into memory before silently making her way to the stables.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 22nd 2109"_

Darryl stumbled in the dark and cursed to himself. The only light in the place came from a torch that was attached to a bracket nearby, but the light was pestering out as he walked towards it. Quickly, he snatched it up and lit the torch next to it. The cave was getting wider. A few paces on, there was another unlit torch on the wall. He lit that one too, and the next and the next, until he realized that he was no longer in a corridor, but a wide cavern. The light was just enough to see the other side of the vast room. The whole place was filled with sharp stalactites and was as cold and bleak as the weather outside. In alcoves around the great theater, barred doors blocked the escape from several dank, dingy, small cells. There was only one that was closed, only one with a pale face staring out hauntingly from the shadows.

"Amber!" Darryl cried in relief, rushing over to her.

His axe clattered to the floor by his feet as he reached through the bars to hold his sister's cheeks between his hands. She in turn gave a joyous cry and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as she could. The bars were cold and clammy against Darryl's cheeks as he placed a kiss upon her forehead, leaving rusty streaks down the front of his jacket.

"I'm so glad your alright." Darryl said.

"You came for me. I can't believe it!" Amber said.

She giggled like a child as she held him close. Both were glad of the warmth that they could share between them, warming up their frozen bones.

"Just hang on a second, I'll get you out. I just need to pick the lock..." Darryl started to say.

He suddenly groaned. He had no idea how to pick locks, and neither did Amber and Idun, who he noticed and greeted. Resting his head desperately against the bars, he sighed. Idun smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you could just find where they hide the keys and unlock it. I think they are somewhere over there." Idun said.

She pointed across the cavern and then shrugged. Darryl raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I will. Just give me a..." Darryl started to say.

He was cut off by a snuffling, shuffling sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and made his body go rigid. There was a muttering and a scuffling, and Darryl had the sick feeling that he knew what it was. There was another person in the cave. In fact, he could see their shadowy shape crossing the opposite side of the hall, just out of the torch light. A chuckle drifted across the thick tense air. Amber touched his wrist as he turned and reached for his axe, picking it up very slowly and carefully and raising it towards the danger.

"Who's there?" Darryl asked, stepping away from his sister's comforting touch.

Another chuckle, then a sort of scuffle, and finally, a man flew across the empty space and crashed face first onto the floor at his feet. He instantly recognized the helmet that crashed against his toes and the mess of platinum blond dreadlocks. His face flushed with fury. He had been followed.

"Tuffnut?" Darryl asked furiously.

He gave him a kick as he struggled to his feet, sending him crashing to the floor again.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me, your sister is here too, right?" Darryl asked.

"Yep." a voice replied.

A second figure, tall and lanky, walked out of the shadows. They had the same cheeky, yet malicious grins on their faces as they revealed themselves.

"We were bored and saw you leave. We thought that you might be doing something fun." Ruffnut explained indifferently.

"This is ridiculous! How could you?" Darryl asked angrily.

He no longer cared about secrecy. With these two idiots tagging along, they wouldn't stay secret for very long, and so his voice rose to a shout as he lectured them.

"Do you think this is funny? This could get dangerous! I need precision and accuracy, not pig-ignorance and clumsiness!" Darryl asked.

"That's a bit harsh." Tuffnut replied.

"I don't care. I can't believe that I've got to deal with you two now..." Darryl started to say.

"Not just them." a voice said clearly through the cave.

Heather and Future Heather stepped out from their hiding place and into the flickering light.

"And next time my son leaves, you will tell me and not just go thundering off without a word." Future Heather said.

Future Heather thrust her shoulders back, a heart-breaking look of anger and disappointment plastered over her face. Her eyes were full of betrayal and pain, hands clamping her axe tightly.

"And now I suppose the whole academy is going to show up?" Darryl asked.

He stared both versions of his mother down, fuming. Future Heather lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh, guys? I think we might have a problem." Ruffnut said.

Everyone turned to her. She was pointing towards the entrance of the tunnels, fear reflecting the torch light in her eyes. They could see the silhouettes of soldiers pounding down the rocky passageway.

"Tuff, do you have any weapons?" Ruffnut asked.

"Only my knife." Tuffnut replied shakily, drawing it from his belt.

His sister gulped.

"Me too." Ruffnut said.

Heather and Future Heather lifted their axes and whirled them around themselves. Darryl hefted his axe as well, taking on a battle stance and glaring towards the entrance. He was so close now, so very close to having Amber back that there was no way that he was going to let go of her now.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Outside, it was even more chaotic. Men were yelling out orders to assemble on top of the castle walls. The gates were closed but not barred, in case the soldiers outside needed to make a hasty retreat. She knew that her adopted father was out there, trying to push the invaders back to where they came from. She ran to the stables, where it was much calmer. She spotted Igor immediately, but as she drew nearer, she realized that there was something missing. Or rather, four someones.

"Where are the kids and Violet?" Nell asked.

Igor winced and scratched his bright read beard. Nell wasn't very familiar with him. He was a new warrior, recently promoted from the castle guard. He was young, perhaps in his mid-twenties, short, and compact. He didn't look very intimidating, but he did look capable. Although, she was now having her doubts.

"Princess Nell." Igor greeted.

He had a twang of an Irish accent. He paused as if collecting his thoughts, and she crossed her arms and waited. He coughed nervously.

"The young prince and princesses ran off towards the wall when they heard about the battle. Violet ran after them, but that was five minutes ago and they haven't come back." Igor explained.

The blood rushed from her head. The walls were the least safe place to be. They could get shot by the enemy or they could fall if they weren't careful.

"And you didn't try to help?" Nell asked angrily.

She turned and started running for the gates. Igor jogged up behind her, looking guilty.

"I couldn't. The children kicked me in the gonads. I'm afraid I was out of commission for a while." Igor replied, looking pained by simply recalling it.

They stopped as they tried to take in their surroundings. Nell didn't know what to say to his confession, so she ignored him in favor of looking up for her adopted siblings. She squinted and aimed her eyes along the length of the wall. Eventually, she could see them dangling their heads over the edge of the south wall, facing the lake. Violet was behind them, looking terrified.

"Stay here." Nell ordered.

Igor nodded and pulled out a sword. Nell ran to the nearest stairs and took two at a time as she hurried to her adopted siblings, who were so very close to the edge.

"Kids!" Nell called out.

Sofia, Amber, and James snapped their heads towards her.

"Nell, look!" James called out.

He pointed at something in the distance, and Nell finally took in a sight that she hadn't paid attention to because she had been too focused on the kids.

Dunwiddie Village. On fire.

Despite the rain, the village was burning bright. She walked forward, her hand over her mouth. How was it possible that the village could be reduced to this in only an hour? She shivered as, over the sound of the rain, wind, and thunder, she heard the sounds of screams and swords clashing.

She realized that she couldn't freeze up like this. Clicking her mouth shut, she turned towards her adopted siblings and marched over to them. They wavered at the sight of her face and were easily snatched up in her arms.

"Violet!" Nell yelled.

The terrified maid snapped back into her senses long enough that she moved to follow the other girl as she descended back down.

"This is terrible! Terrible! What are we going to do?" Violet asked.

Igor was waiting for them at the bottom with a very grim face. He immediately reached out and grabbed Sofia and Amber.

"We have to leave. Now. I just heard one of the sentries yell out a warning. They are at the gates. Some of them must have gone around King Roland's army." Igor explained.

"What do we do? We can't get out anymore! We're trapped!" Violet asked frantically, her lips quivering.

Nell pursed her lips and then remembered something.

"I know another way out. Come on. Follow me." Nell replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 22nd 2109"_

The Berserker soldiers poured into the tiny cave, weapons raised and teeth bared. The Berkians clustered together, their own weapons pointed out towards their foes. Amber retreated a few steps into the arms of Idun, her heart hammering, fear for her brother, younger and present mother, and friends bubbling up inside of her. The Berserker princess desperately hoped that they would be alright, but the odds were stacked against them and it was far more likely that they would end up trapped in here like her and Idun.

She watched as the first few soldiers came clambering into the hall-like cave structure and gave shouts of war. Darryl slammed the flat of his axe against one's head, while Heather and Future Heather floored two others with heavy blows from their axes. The twins jeered and sneered from behind the two women. Another two came at them, one tripping over his fallen comrade and knocking himself out on a stalactite, the other finding himself the focus of both Darryl and Heather. It was a wonder that his head wasn't crushed between the two heavy weapons.

The rest of the Berserker warriors backed off a little, fanning out around the walls and surrounding them. There were ten in all, not as many as the Berkians had previously thought, and four were already lying on the floor. All were tall and strong-looking, their hair pulled back into ponytails that ran down their backs. There were two or three women among them, one of which was Azuna, who was acting as the leader of the Berserker group. The Berserkers held back, waiting for the intruders to make the first move towards them, but Darryl waited. The others followed his lead, glancing at him out of the corners of their eyes.

Tuffnut suddenly raised a stone, ready to throw. But then there was a dull thwap. Darryl turned to see Azuna taking a long thin pipe from her lips and prepare a strange puff of red fur, pushing it firmly inside. His blood ran cold as he turned to find Tuffnut examining one of the puffs, having just pulled it from his neck. He stood and wobbled, holding it aloft for the group to see.

"Hey, very funny! Nice shot. I..." Tuffnut started to say.

Before he could finish speaking, the man hit the ground with a great heavy thump, and the cave descended into chaos. Weapons flew and rocks were hurled, Ruffnut managing to take out Azuna before she could claim any more victims. Darryl, Heather, and Future Heather flew into battle with relish, their weapons crashing and clashing against those of their opponents and slicing and cutting gouges into flesh. Once, Darryl thought thatt he heard Future Heather cry out in pain, and then Ruffnut, but he couldn't take his eyes off the woman that he was fighting. He parried left and right, blocking the woman's sword until he saw the opportunity to slam his axe against the girl's hand and sever it from her wrist. Flesh and metal crashed to the floor with a wet splat, leaving the warrior screaming at a red jet of pain.

In a lull, Ruffut dashed towards the cell door that held Amber and Idun. If she just had time to pick the lock, she could release the girl and woman and they could escape. She pulled her trusty lock picking stick from inside of her jacket pocket and jammed it into the lock. From inside, she felt Amber and Idun pressing against the door to help her.

"Hurry, Ruff! You can do it!" Idun hissed.

"I know, just hold your dragons!" Ruffnut said.

She could have been about to say something else, but she would never know. For at that moment, she was sure that she saw two hands clamp over Amber and Idun's mouths and drag them back into the darkness.

"Amber?" Ruffnut asked.

A second later, her head suddenly exploded in excruciating, ringing, blotchy pain. She let out a scream. Lights danced before her eyes as she cried out again and tried to turn to face her assailant. However, she swooned, falling back against the metal bars, feeling blood streaking down her cheeks, and the last thing that she knew was the blackness engulfing her, stalactites looming out and grabbing her, dragging her down and down. She let out a strangled cry as the fingers tore her from reality.

Darryl barged into the man before he could use his brutish axe to cleave his friend's skull open, smashing him against the bars of the cage. He then threw him away and brought his axe down. He didn't even look at what he had done, and he just pulled his axe out of his ruined body, turned away, and rushed to Future Heather's side. The woman was fighting the last two warriors standing, and the woman's son dashed in, throwing his back against his mother's and swinging his weapon again. Working together, the mother and son pair brought both brutes crashing to the ground, unconscious. Darryl turned back to the cell, but then he found that his sister and friend were no longer there.

"Amber? Idun?" Darryl asked.

He dropped his axe and dashed over to peer into the darkness while Heather and Future Heather knelt by Tuffnut and checked his pulse.

"I don't understand! They were both here just a second ago!" Darryl said.

Heather looked up.

"Their gone? Where?" Heather asked.

"How should I know?" Darryl asked.

Heather nodded.

"Good point, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. We can come back for them. We have to get out of here." Heather said.

"But we were so close!" Darryl whined unhappily.

He cast a glance beside him, making to help his friend up when he noticed the bright coating of warm blood on Ruffnut's face. His face contorted with fear and alarm.

"Oh, no! Ruffnut!" Darryl cried, horrified.

He dropped to his knees and turned the girl's face this way and that. Her face was slack and almost beautiful, framed in bright crimson. Her body, slumped against the rusty bars, was unharmed, but that man had really done a mischief to her head. Darryl stared at the way that his own hands were shaking and instantly made his decision.

"Mom, your right. We have to get out of here. Where are your dragons?" Darryl asked.

"I don't know about Barf and Belch, but both Windshears are under strict orders not to move from their hiding place." Heather replied.

"Alright, and Firefly is sleeping. I don't expect she'll be stupid enough to come after me." Darryl said.

"Your dragon is very clever, Darryl. She knows what she needs to do." Future Heather said.

Darryl nodded and then groaned.

"What are we supposed to do now? We can't stay here because someone will come looking, but if we leave through that entrance, we'll be attacked by the villagers out of fear. They'll know soldiers were sent up here. Oh, what are we going to do?" Darryl asked.

"I have an idea." a voice replied from the shadows.

A shape moved in the darkness, and Darryl, his veins still throbbing with the thrill of the fight, with his Hunter's instinct, snatched up his axe and whirled it around, meaning to strike whoever or whatever it was. He heard a terrified squeak and the person stumbled away through the cave, hiding behind a huge thick stalagmite. There was a flash of long black hair in the torch light. The black haired boy brought his weapon up and struck off the top of the strange structure. Another cry, and the young girl jumped up, backing away, her dark brown eyes full of terror. His heart skipped a beat, and he turned away and let his axe fall from his hands. His instinct drained away like the color from his face. He put his hand over his mouth as Future Heather appeared at his shoulder. He made a strange, choking, sob, and turned gratefully to bury himself against the woman's shoulder.

His pain and sorrow and anger melted away as his mother patted his back carefully. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His gaze caught upon the body of the man that he had killed, his back opened up, blood pooling around and inside his lifeless body, and he gave an ugly sob and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, as though doing so would eradicate the sick thing that he had just done. Future Heather smiled at the black haired girl before her.

"Don't worry, he's not usually this vicious." Future Heather explained.

"Love does funny things to people." the girl said.

Darryl looked up at her. Save for the speckling of sweat beads on her forehead, the girl was no worse for wear. She beamed encouragingly. Darryl roughly swept away his tears, picked his axe up, and slipped it back into it's sling on his back. He tried to ignore the way that the young girl before him flinched, but the pang of regret kept on coming like a tolling bell deep inside him. He pursed his lips and moved away, back to Tuffnut, who was just beginning to come around.

"The name's Fumiko." the girl introduced.

She enthusiastically stretched out her hand, shaking Future Heather's wrist exuberantly and grinning.

"I think you might be looking for a way out?" Fumiko asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Nell led the group to a well. The area around the well was also abandoned. With the sound of the gates being pounded down, the red haired girl guessed that most were either around the entrance to defend it, in case the door was broken down, or on the wall slowing down the invaders, or inside the castle seeking shelter. Nell leaned her wand against the stone, and then she grabbed the rope and hauled up the bucket.

"Violet?" Nell asked.

The maid stepped forward with Sofia in her arms.

"Give Sofia to Igor. Good. Now grab a hold of the rope. I'm going to let you down slowly. Don't be scared. Your going to get wet, but the bank is only a couple of feet away and it isn't very deep." Nell explained.

Violet looked unsure, but upon hearing the thundering crash against the door, she sucked her breath and did as she was told. Nell grunted as she held onto the rope. The added weight strained her muscles, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. Slowly, she started to take Violet down inch by inch. It took a good ten minutes.

"Are you alright?" Nell asked after Violet touched the water.

"Yes!" Violet replied.

"Good. I'm going to drop down James and Amber now. Could you wait by the water and make sure that they don't get wet?" Nell asked.

James and Amber's descent went by faster because they were smaller and could actually fit in the bucket.

"Your turn, princess." Igor said as he took hold of the rope.

Nell nodded, not bothering to debate it. She picked up her wand and wrapped herself around the rope. Once she was secure, she gave Igor a small nod, telling him to start lowering her. The descent was slow and her heart thundered in her chest as the sounds from outside faded away, only to be replaced by the immensely hallow sound of the underground tunnel. Her feet touched the water and she let go of the rope. She cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Alright, Igor! Your turn!" Nell called out.

She waited to see his feet dangling from the edge before she sloshed around and wadded over to the bank. She could see Violet shivering, surrounded by Sofia, Amber, and James. There was a loud curse and a splash as Igor fell the last couple of feet into the water. His head snapped up, water dripping from his short red hair as he tried to get back on his feet. Unfortunately for him, he slipped and went crashing back down. Nell couldn't help it. She started to giggle, but then covered her mouth to try to stifle it. However, her adopted siblings weren't so discreet. Sofia immediately busted out into a fit of giggles, James joining in soon after. Of the three, only Amber didn't laugh. Igor scowled at them, but then also chuckled as he crawled to the dry bank.

"I guess it was rather funny." Igor said.

He plopped down a few feet away from Nell and James and took his boots off, ridding them of stones. They sat in silence for a while and recovered, until Nell decided that they couldn't stay there much longer. They needed to move.

"It's time to go." Nell whispered.

Sofia, Amber, James, Violet, and Igor nodded grimly. They and Nell got up, and they all disappeared into the tunnel.


	31. Vengeance

**Chapter 31: Vengeance**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

Candi, Minty, and Future Candi-A stood back-to-back. Facing Candi and Future Candi-A were Gloyd, Dark Vanellope, and Hotep-Ra. Facing Minty was a vengeful Vid. The Master Blaster seemed to have her sights more on Minty then the two ghosts.

"Look, there are more important things to deal with then your revenge against me." Minty said.

"Sorry, girlfriend, but you attacked me and wounded my pride. Nobody does that to me and gets away with it!" Vid snarled.

She fired a huge laser blast from her weapon. Everyone leaped aside as the blast flew by and destroyed a car.

"Looks like I have to take that crazy hunter down. Are you two okay with fighting the ghosts?" Minty asked.

"Yeah, we'll manage." Candi replied.

Minty transformed into her Sakura form, and then she had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters.

"Come and get me!" Minty shouted.

She flew off. Vid activated her jetpack and chased after Minty. Once they were gone, Candi and Future Candi-A turned to face the two ghosts.

"We leave this one to you, Gloyd. Do as you like and make sure that it's painful." Dark Vanellope ordered.

She and Hotep-Ra sat on the hood of a car with grins on their faces.

"Destroy!" Gloyd growled.

He marched towards Candi and Future Candi-A.

"This isn't going to be easy." Future Candi-A said.

Candi nodded, and she and Future Candi-A faced off against the charging behemoth.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Fenton RV and the Jolly Roger, along with Thrash's car and the Guys in White car, were making short work of the skeletons. Fright Knight, Grima, and the Shadowed One floated above the battlefield.

"Time for a little air support." Fright Knight said.

He waved his sword in the air. Several dragon-like skeletons flew out of the sky and attacked the armored ghost vehicles and the wooden pirate ship.

"Incoming!" Jack shouted.

"I'll take the turret!" Jazz shouted.

She took control of turret on the RV and fired at the flying ghosts. A turret sprung up from the Guys in White car and the crew of the Jolly Roger manned cannons on the ship, and both vehicles joined in the fight with the flying ghosts as a mounted gun on Thrash's car also joined in. In a matter of minutes, all of the flying ghosts were taken out. Fright Knight, Grima, and the Shadowed One watched all of that and considered getting involved in the fight, but then they saw the black and white car pull up alongside the Fenton RV. Thrash put his car on autopilot and leaped from it onto the Fenton's RV. One of the agents from the white car jumped onto the Fenton RV to join Thrash.

"It seems that those humans who were allies are actually enemies. This should prove to be interesting." Grima said as he and his allies observed the scene.

"We've got company!" Jack said as he heard Thrash and the agent moving around on the roof of the RV.

Tak pulled out his staff.

"We'll deal with it." Tak said.

Jazz grabbed the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

"I'll help." Jazz said.

The two of them climbed out a window and stood to face the two government hunters. Thrash had on some power gauntlets and the agent was armed with a stun baton.

"By order of the government, you will be coming with us. If you resist, we are authorized to you force." the agent said.

"Here's my answer." Tak said.

He swung his staff at the agent. The agent dived to the roof of the RV to avoid getting hit. Thrash faced Jazz with a heartstruck look and flashed her a grin.

"Hey there, beautiful. Why don't you surrender to us? I promise that we'll go easy on you, and maybe afterwards we could go on a date." Thrash said smoothly.

"Ugh, gross! Your seriously hitting on me after all the problems that you caused for my brother and friends? No way, creep!" Jazz said with a look of disgust on her face.

She swung her bat, forcing the Master Blaster to retreat. At the wheel of the RV, Jack took glances at the fight on top of the RV, and then he glanced at the white car on his driver's side. The white car had it's window down and a Guy in White had a blaster in hand pointed at Jack.

"Pull over!" the agent ordered.

Jack didn't have any blasters with him at the moment, so he looked for something to throw at the agent. His eyes landed on an unopened can of soda in the cup holder. He quickly grabbed it, shook it, popped the top a little, and threw it at the agent.

"Catch!" Jack called out.

The startled agent dropped his weapon and caught the soda can, staring at it in confusion. The pressure in the can finally let lose, spewing it's contents all over the startled agent, making him fall back and crash into the agent that was driving the car, causing him to lose control and crash into a pole. Everybody on the roof of the RV briefly stopped fighting to watch the crash.

"That was government property!" the agent shouted angrily.

"Well, it's wrecked now, and you've overstayed your welcome!" Tak said.

He thrusted his staff forward into the agent's chest. The agent stumbled back to the edge of the van, but he managed to regain his balance and charged forward, swinging his stun baton. Tak ducked the swings and delivered a couple of powerful punches, knocking the agent back a little. The agent tittered to the edge, but again managed to regain his balance and continue his attack. Meanwhile, Jazz was still facing off against Thrash. She swung her bat at the Master Blaster, but he caught it and yanked it out of her hands.

"Girls shouldn't go swinging around dangerous toys." Thrash said.

He crushed the bat to splinters. Jazz's eyes widened in shock at the display of strength, and Thrash knocked her to the edge of the RV with a backhand before closing in on her. At that moment, Jack happened to look in one of his side mirrors and saw what was happening.

"Hang on, everyone!" Jack shouted.

He violently made a sharp turn. Jazz managed to hold grab one of the RV's struts as Jack made the turn, but Thrash was thrown towards to edge of the RV. He managed to grab one of the struts, but Jazz quickly kicked him off.

"So long, you creep!" Jazz shouted.

Thrash flew and crashed into a pile of garbage bags that were in front of a house. While that was going on, Tak had been thrown to his back by Jack's turn, while the agent had been sent flying towards him. Tak quickly shot his legs up, catching the flying agent in the chest and sending him flying over him towards Jazz's end of the RV. The agent flew past Jazz a few seconds after she kicked Thrash off the RV and ended up landing on top of Thrash in the garbage pile.

"Yeah, go Team Sugar Rush!" Jack shouted.

Tak and Jazz crawled back into the RV. Back at the garbage pile, Thrash and the agent stumbled to their feet, covered in garbage and bruises. Thrash pushed a button on his wrist and called his car to them.

"Should we continue after them?" the agent asked as he peeled a banana peel off of his shoulder.

"No, let's gather the others and head back to base." Thrash replied as he wiped some pasta off his chest.

The two ghost hunters loaded up in the black car and drove away. They were soon joined by the battered and dented white car, and both cars drove away from the scene. Meanwhile, Fright Knight, Grima, and the Shadowed One watched the Fenton RV as it drove away.

"Well, that was an amusing battle. However, we can't let those others interfere with the other fights." Fright Knight said.

Grima and the Shadowed One nodded, and they and Fright Knight flew after the RV.

"Alright, now that we've dealt with those guys, let's go help Vanellope, Taffyel, Danny, and Dani." Jimmy said.

However, before they could do anything, Fright Knight fired some eyebeams at the back left tread of the RV, destroying them and causing the RV to lose control and crash into a building. The three Fentons and the Nicktoons stumbled out and collapsed on the ground, battered and bruised. Fright Knight, Grima, and the Shadowed One considered going down there and finishing the ghost hunters off, but then they recalled that Jubilee just wanted Vanellope's forces to either be exhausted or seriously injured during the battle so she could kill them all personally.

"Rest now, humans. For when we next meet, you will meet your end." the Shadowed One said.

She, Grima, and Fright Knight then flew off to check on the progress of the other battles. Meanwhile, Maddie pulled out a communicator.

"James, are you there?" Maddie asked.

 _"Yes, I'm here. What do you need?"_ Captain Hook asked from the other end of the communicator.

"The RV is totaled. We need you to come pick us up with your ship." Maddie replied.

 _"Can do. I'll be there shortly."_ Captain Hook said.

He hung up and steered the Jolly Roger towards where the Fenton RV was.

* * *

Elsewhere, Candi and Future Candi-A were facing off against Gloyd. They fought back to the best of their ability, but their powers weren't effective against him, and he managed to knock them into a car during the fight.

"Ugh! This... isn't looking good." Candi said as she pulled herself from the car.

She was a little bruised, but other then that, she was fine. Gloyd leaped forward, bringing his fist down towards Candi. The tan skinned girl just barely had time to roll away from the blow as Gloyd crushed the car like a soda can. The ghost turned around to face Future Candi-A. The girl pushed a button on her wrist, summoning the jet sled to her location. As Gloyd charged towards Future Candi-A, the jet sled slammed into him like a missile and smashed him into a dumpster.

"That should buy us some time to recover a bit." Future Candi-A said.

However, Gloyd apparently had a fast recovery rate and came charging at Future Candi-A as soon as she finished speaking. Candi pushed her out of the way, and Gloyd grabbed her by her arms, lifted her up, and started squeezing.

"Gloyd... please... stop!" Candi pleaded weakly.

Gloyd just laughed and squeezed tighter. Candi gasped in pain.

"Please... stop this! This... isn't you! Your... the funny... friendly... cute... guy I like! The one I'm married to! I... love... you!" Candi said weakly.

A look of confusion went over Gloyd's face, and he loosened his grip and dropped Candi.

"You... love... me?" Gloyd asked.

His eyes changed from red, to green, and then to brown. Candi looked up at Gloyd in amazement. Somehow, her words had reached the real him.

"That's right, Gloyd. I love you, and I'm here to help." Candi replied.

She stood up and took a step towards Gloyd. The Halloween themed boy reached a hand out towards her, but then he was suddenly knocked aside by a long strand of bandages. Hotep-Ra and Dark Vanellope stood before Candi, looking angry.

"Stupid beast! We'll finish her off ourselves!" Hotep-Ra said angrily.

He shot his bandages at Candi and wrapped them around her. The girl felt a couple wrap around her throat and start squeezing. Gloyd staggered to his feet and looked at what was happening. He became angry and his eyes turned red, and he charged forward.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gloyd yelled.

He sliced through the bandages that were holding Candi, freeing her. Hotep-Ra just looked in shock as Gloyd grabbed the end of his bandages and lifted him up. The boy then slammed Hotep-Ra into the ground several times before throwing the mummy ghost at a brick wall, smashing the wall to bits and burying Hotep-Ra underneath it. He then grabbed Dark Vanellope before she could react, slammed her around a few times, and then threw her over to the ruined wall. He then faced Candi.

"Are... you... okay?" Gloyd asked.

Candi attempted to respond, but then she saw Fright Knight, Grima, and the Shadowed One appear behind Gloyd. Before she could shout out a warning, Grima fired a lightning bolt that stuck Gloyd in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"Gloyd!" Candi cried.

"It appears you managed to reach the human part of this being. Impressive. But in the end, it will be pointless. We're taking him, and when you next meet, he will kill you." Grima said.

Fright Knight waved his hand and levitated Gloyd into the air. He, Grima, and the Shadowed One then took off into the sky with him. Candi looked on in defeat, when suddenly, a battered Hotep-Ra came out of the brick pile and stumbled towards her. Future Candi-A stepped up, pulled out the Phantom Peeler, and fired it at the ghost mummy. Hotep-Ra let out a scream of pain as all of the bandages on him were ripped off. In matter of seconds, there was just a grey and pale figure standing before the two of them, looking embarrassed.

"It's the thermos for you." Candi said.

She pulled out a copy of the Fenton Thermos and sucked up Hotep-Ra.

"I hope everyone else is having better luck." Future Candi-A said.

* * *

Several hundred yards away, Minty and Vid were engaging in vicious arial combat. Minty happened to glance over and saw Fright Knight carrying Gloyd.

"Gloyd!" Minty cried.

She flew towards the two ghosts.

"Not so fast! I'm not done with you!" Vid shouted.

She fired a blast at Minty, hitting her right rocket thruster. Minty stumbled, but then managed to correct herself and roll to to a crouch on the ground. She reformed her legs, transformed back into her normal form, and turned and glared at Vid, who landed on the ground a few feet away.

"What's your problem? I was trying to take down that ghost and rescue my friend when you interfered!" Minty asked angrily.

"Oh, please. I'm a professional working for the government . Your just a girl whose luck just ran out." Vid replied.

She charged at Minty with a kick. Future Valerie blocked the kick, but Vid slammed her fist into the girl's chest, knocking the wind out of her. Vid pressed her advantage and charged forward, throwing several kicks and punches at Minty. The girl managed to block most of the blows, but a few stuck home. Vid then punched Minty in the face, knocking her to her knees.

"Ha! I knew your were just lucky that one time! I'm going to beat you some more, capture you, and then capture the rest of your team, the Nicktoons, the Fentons, and even your little sisters! I'm going hunt them all down, hurt them, and lock them away!" Vid said.

Minty felt her blood boil as Vid ranted on about harming the people that she cared about, especially Sticky and Torvald. Vid stood over her, cracking her knuckles.

"It's time I end you." Vid said.

She threw a punch at Minty, but the girl dodged the punch and swiped her legs at Vid's legs, knocking them out from under her. Minty then shot to her feet as Vid stumbled to her feet.

"Your not going to harm anyone!" Minty shouted.

Vid just glared at her and charged forward, launching several attacks at her. This time around, Minty blocked all of the attacks and delivered a couple of powerful blows of her own to Vid. The Master Blaster got more desperate and sloppy with her attacks. She threw a punch at Minty, but she easily caught it and delivered a powerful punch to Vid's face, making her lip bleed a little.

"How can you be this strong? I had victory in my grasp, yet you stood back up and came at me and managed to fend me off!" Vid asked angrily.

"It's because I'm fighting to protect people that I care about. You threatened people that I cared about, and I'm not going to just simply lay down and let you do that." Minty replied.

"I'm going to kill you!" Vid roared.

She charged at Minty, throwing a nasty punch. The girl deflected the punch and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent Vid a couple of feet into the air before crashing down on her back in an unconscious heap.

"Well, that's the end of that." Minty said.

Candi and Future Candi came flying in on the jet sled.

"Nice job." Future Candi-A said.

"Thanks. Can I catch a ride with you? My legs got injured in the fight." Minty asked.

"Sure. We're heading back to the castle." Candi replied.

Minty hopped on and they took off.

* * *

At the capitol building, Vanellope, Taffyel, Danny, and Dani were facing Taffyta, Aragon, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost.

"Oh, great. You guys are working for Jubilee now?" Vanellope asked.

"For the time being we are. The master has provided us with a great opportunity to strike a blow to your heart and utterly destroy you." Aragon replied with a grin.

"I guess it makes sense for a creep like you to work for Jubilee." Taffyel said.

"Normally I would burn you alive, but in this case, I'm going to have the lovely Taffyta here kill you instead." Aragon said. He turned to face Danny and Dani, and said "As for you two, I'll let my two servants deal with you.".

Taffyta flew into the air and fired several energy blasts at Vanellope and Taffyel, forcing them to retreat. Executioner Ghost charged at Danny and Dani, swinging his ax and forcing the halfas to retreat back, just barely avoiding arrows fired by Archer Ghost. Aragon just watched it all with a grin.

* * *

A mile or so away from the capitol building, Download and the Guys in White agents watched the fight with binoculars from a white car.

"Get the long range Ecto rockets. We'll destroy them all in one blow." Download ordered.

Two of the agents went into the car to retrieve the rockets, while one looked at a handheld device.

"We lost the three Ecto signatures that were heading this way." the agent announced.

"It's of no concern. We'll deal with them right after we deal with those kids and ghosts here." Download said.

He walked to the car with the agents right behind him. They entered the back of the car to help the other agents find the rockets when three ghost emerged out of the ground beside the car. It was Wulf, Dora, and Poindexter.

"I knew their devices wouldn't be able to sense us underground." Poindexter said.

"A brilliant move. Wulf, would you be so kind as to get the gentlemen out of the car?" Dora asked.

Wulf nodded with a grin, and he grabbed the car and titled it, dumping out a very startled Download and three agents. Before any of the hunters could pull out any of their weapons, Wulf pounced on them with a fierce growl, grabbed their guns, and crushed them.

"Now, gentlemen, would be so kind as to leave? Otherwise, we will be forced to do something drastic." Dora asked.

The hunters looked skeptical, not sure whether to take the princess seriously or not. Dora sighed, transformed into her dragon form, and glared at the hunters. The four hunters looked terrified at the dragon and ran as fast as they could

"Well, that takes care of that. Lets go help Phantom." Dora said.

The three ghosts flew towards the capitol building.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyel were still dodging Taffyta's attacks. Everytime one of them tried to get close, she would either fire energy blasts, thorns, or vines at them, keeping them away from her.

"Taffyta, stop this! Your being used! You have to remember who you are! I'm not going to fight! I love you and your important to me!" Taffyel shouted.

That seemed to reach Taffyta, as she stopped attacking and had a confused look in her eyes. Aragon, who had been watching the fight from below, quickly realized that Vanellope and Taffyel were somehow getting through to her.

"Figures. Never send a women to do a man's job." Aragon muttered.

He transformed into his dragon form, flew behind Vanellope and Taffyel, and slammed a giant scaly fist down on them sending them crashing to the ground. Taffyta still had a dazed look in her eyes as she watched Aragon pin Vanellope and Taffyel down with a clawed hand.

"Today you will die!" Aragon shouted.

He prepared to blast Vanellope and Taffyel with fire. Elsewhere, Danny and Dani were having a tough time fighting Archer Ghost and Executioner Ghost. Both evil ghosts were keeping them on the defensive. Their blows were coming closer and closer every time they attacked. Archer Ghost fired an arrow that flew incredibly close to Dani's shoulder, leaving a scar. She winced in pain, and Executioner Ghost closed in on her and slammed the shaft of his ax into her, sending her flying and crashing to the ground. Dani got up in time to see Executioner Ghost raise his ax up high and close in for the kill. But before he could do anything, there was a loud growling sound. A large hairy wolf-like creature slammed into Executioner Ghost from the side and proceeded to pound on him. Archer Ghost notched some arrows to his bow, but then he noticed a pale nerdy looking ghost standing next to him, holding a pen.

"They say the pen is mightier then the sword. It's also stronger then the arrow." the ghost said.

He pushed a button on the pen, and a bunch of ink shot out and hit Archer Ghost in the face, making him drop his bow and arrows as he put his hands to his face. Danny quickly fired an energy blast at Archer Ghost, sending him flying away, and then helped Dani to her feet.

"Thanks for the help." Danny said.

"It was no problem." Poindexter said.

They were suddenly interrupted by an enormous crash.

"What was that?" Dani asked.

"That would probably be Dora getting a little payback on Aragon." Poindexter replied.

A few seconds earlier, Vanellope and Taffyel were pinned underneath Aragon's clawed fist as he prepared to blast them with fire. Suddenly, a large blue shape slammed into Aragon and knocked him off of them.

"Need a hand?" Dora asked as she landed next to Vanellope and Taffyel.

"Thanks." Vanellope replied as she and Taffyel got up.

The two of them turned to face Aragon, who was getting up and shaking himself. He glared at Dora.

"Well, if it ain't my traitorous little sister. Have you come back to apologize for you crimes against me?" Aragon asked.

"If it's anyone who needs to apologize, it's you." Dora replied angrily.

"Oh, I'm going to make you regret that!" Aragon snarled.

He charged forward. Dora met his charge and the two dragons collided. Dora slashed at Aragon's face, and Aragon punched her in the chest and knocked her back. Taffyel flew in and delivered a couple of powerful punches to Aragon's face, knocking some of his fangs out. Aragon lunged at Taffyel and tried to crush him with his fangs, but Vanellope slammed his side with a powerful blast of pixels, knocking him away. Aragon slammed his fist down on Dora, knocking her to the ground. Taffyel then flew forward and fired an energy blast at the amulet that was around Aragon's neck, knocking it off.

"Nnnnnnooooooooo!" Aragon shouted as he reverted back to his normal form.

"I believe it's time that I crush you, brother!" Dora said.

She raised one of her massive feet and brought it down on Aragon with a tremendous thud. She then lifted her foot, leaving a crater with Aragon laying in the center in a mangled twitching heap. Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked the beaten prince up.

"Time to deal with Taffyta." Taffyel said.

He grabbed Vanellope and flew up towards Taffyta, who at the moment felt like she was waking up from a daze. She closed her eyes and they turned from green to blue. She was confused to see herself floating and wearing a weird plant dress.

"Vanellope, Taffyel... I'm in control of myself now!" Taffyta shouted.

"That's good. We're coming, Taffyta!" Taffyel called out as he and Vanellope flew up towards Taffyta.

But before they could reach her, Archer Ghost and Executioner Ghost suddenly appeared behind the girl. Executioner Ghost chopped the back of Taffyta's neck, stunning her as he grabbed her.

"You creeps! Let her go!" Vanellope shouted.

Fright Knight appeared with an unconscious Gloyd floating behind him.

"I think not." Fright Knight said.

He fired eyebeams at Vanellope and Taffyel, forcing them to back away. A ghost portal suddenly opened up above the villains heads and out stepped Jubilee.

"Hello, Vanellope and Taffyel. It looks like you failed to save your friends from my clutches yet again. What a shame." Jubilee said with a grin.

Taffyel placed Vanellope on the ground and then faced Jubilee.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Taffyel shouted.

He charged at Jubilee. The red haired girl gathered a bunch of energy into her hands and fired it at Taffyel, who quickly put a shield around himself. The shield held, but the blast still made him crash to the ground, making a crater. He got to his feet and glared up at Jubilee.

"Maybe next time, Taffyel. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your friends. Well be back, you two. Until then, have fun celebrating your failure to save your friends!" Jubilee said.

She and the others vanished into the ghost portal.

 _"I promise you, we will save our friends and make you pay for what you did."_ Taffyel thought with a determined look in his eyes.


	32. Fail-Safe

**Chapter 32: Fail-Safe**

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 22nd 2109"_

Fumiko snatched a torch off the wall swiftly, her cheeks flushed with the brilliance of her own plan. Future Heather liked her. She was confident, clever, and quirky, a lot like her daughter. She and Heather stooped to heave Tuffnut onto his feet, tossing his arm over their shoulders and helping him stand. He was awake, if you could call it that, stumbling about like a drunk man as the effects of the dart wore off. His sister, however, hadn't yet recovered. Darryl lifted her up over his shoulders, keeping a tight hold of her.

"Are you all ready?" Fumiko asked as she waved the torch towards a dark tunnel.

Darryl motioned for Heather and Future Heather to go first because it was better that Tuffnut was kept in the dark about his sister's condition. However, just as they were about to leave, they heard shouts outside the tunnel entrance. Fumiko went stiff.

"Jan! And Morgan, Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, and Validar." Fumiko whispered.

Darryl scowled.

"That horrible man. I was kind to him, you know!" Darryl said angrily.

"If your talking about Jan, don't think about it. He doesn't mean anything by it. He's just scared of Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, and Validar. We all are. Morgan isn't much of a problem, but the people don't trust him." Fumiko explained.

As the shouts became louder and feet pounded around the walls of the cave, Fumiko turned and dashed away like a hare. The others followed suit, dragging their comrades with them and following the flickering torch light down a narrow sloping tunnel. Every so often, they'd lose sight of Fumiko around the constant right curve, but she would always be waiting just a little way down the passage. Behind them, they heard Dagur shouting to his men: not warriors this time, but lean stringy boys that weren't much older then Darryl. Ruffnut stirred in his arms, and he didn't want to think about how grumpy the headache would make her once she woke up. On ahead, Tuffnut had let go of Heather and Future Heather's shoulders, and although he stumbled and tripped, he could move much faster on his own.

"Where's Ruffnut?" Tuffnut asked.

Heather and Future Heather were behind him, blocking his way.

"She's coming." Heather replied quickly, slightly out of breath.

"Keep going! Their coming! " Darryl shouted hurriedly, well aware of the slamming of wide flat shoes on the rock behind him.

Without a word, Fumiko dropped back, holding herself against the wall until Darryl had passed her. She then grabbed something from her pocket and spilled it on the floor, dropping the torch into the midst of the puddle. Flames consumed the oily substance, leaping high into the air and cutting off their route. Even if it didn't stop those horrible boys, it would at least slow them down. She smirked and dashed away just as the first runner skidded to a halt in front of the blaze. A few meters down, she stopped again. In the pitch black, Tuffnut was holding his head and groaning.

"We're trapped! We're doomed!" Tuffnut said.

"Stuff and nonsense! Follow me!" Fumiko said.

She dropped to her hands and knees, and then crawled quickly into a very low tunnel, something that they hadn't seen without the torch light. Tuffnut dashed after her, followed by Heather and then Future Heather, who stopped every few meters to help Darryl pull Ruffnut through. As they made it through to the other side, Tuffnut finally saw what had become of his sister and cried out in shock.

"What happened to her?" Tuffnut asked.

"Never mind! Keep going! We need to go!" Fumiko replied, sounding afraid for the first time.

She dashed off and Tuffnut grudgingly followed, Darryl gathering up her friend and running with Heather and Future Heather at the rear. Together, they dashed through the back streets of the village, the runners lost way behind them. All the way across the village, they bolted like stray animals, their lungs burning in their chests, hearts throbbing uncomfortably. When they finally dashed into an empty house, Fumiko shushed them and smiled.

"Come in! Just be quiet so you don't wake..." Fumiko started to say.

"What's all this?" a voice asked.

Robin (F), Lucina, and Morgan (F) walked into the room that they were in.

"It's okay, guys. Their with me." Fumiko replied.

She then began to hurry the Berkians into a basement beneath the house through a trapdoor that was under a table. Robin (F), Lucina, and Morgan (F) started to help her. Lucina snatched some bandages from the kitchen area as Darryl bustled past, Ruffnut still limp in his arms.

"They've come to get their friends, the two females that are locked up in the cells." Fumiko explained.

Future Heather, who was still helping the others down, looked shocked.

"Don't worry, Robin, Lucina, and Morgan don't agree with it either." Fumiko said.

Darryl froze and looked at Morgan (F).

"Wait, your name is Morgan?" Darryl asked.

Morgan (F) nodded.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?" Morgan (F) asked.

"Because there's a guard at the prison named Morgan." Darryl replied.

He knew that Morgan (F) was Morgan (M)'s alternate timeline self, but he had only met Morgan (M). He only knew about Morgan (F) because Morgan (M) told him about her. But anyway, Robin (F), Lucina, and Morgan (F) looked at him in confusion.

"Is Morgan a male, and does he have dark blue hair?" Robin (F) asked.

Darryl nodded.

"Yes. I take it that your related to him?" Darryl asked.

Lucina nodded.

"Yeah, he's my brother. How's he doing?" Lucina asked.

"He's fine, but I think he lost his memory." Darryl replied.

He then hopped down the hatch before they could continue to ask him questions. Once he was below, Fumiko dropped the medical supplies down the hatch. Below him, Heather was hurriedly wiping the dried blood from Ruffnut's skin and washing out the cut in her scalp. Tuffnut gathered the bandages and stood beside her, getting in the way more then helping. Heather snatched some clean cloth from the bundle in Tuffnut's arms and tied it tightly around the sister's head.

"She's going to be fine. It's not a big cut and her skull isn't cracked. She just has a concussion. Let her rest." Heather said.

Tuffnut nodded quietly and sat back in a corner, looking around the small room. There were kegs of mead and barrels of salted meats stacked high against the walls, a rack of maturing cheeses giving off a pungent yet alluring odor. Beyond the wooden walls, sand was pressing in, but the room had cleverly been dug out and built into the sandy ground before it had a chance to reclaim the room. Now, it was left cold and dry, perfect for storing food. Tuffnut smiled. He wanted a room like this.

Suddenly, his nose picked up a smell that drew him towards the trap door, like a dragon lured from a cave by the stench of day-old fish. He clambered out hungrily, his stomach growling, and was pleased to find the others clustered around, offering bread and fish around. Future Heather laughed as he snatched the bread that she offered him and shoved the whole piece into his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. Once they were done, Fumiko hurried her new allies into the basement, smiling at them as she closed the trap door above them. Darryl went to Future Heather's side.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Darryl asked.

"We'll just have to sit and wait for our next opportunity to sneak into the cells. If we leave and start to make trouble, we might put Fumiko, Robin, Lucina, and Female Morgan in danger." Future Heather replied.

She then saw a hurt look in Darryl's eyes and bit her lip.

"It's hard... knowing that she's so close, but yet not being able to do anything." Darryl said.

"Be strong, son. Your one of the strongest people I know, and I know that you can get through this." Future Heather said.

Darryl looked up at his mother with watery eyes and sniffed before smiling.

"I'll try." Darryl whispered.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Sofia, Amber, James, Nell, Violet, and Igor walked silently through the tunnel. It was dark and Nell wished she'd had enough foresight to bring a torch to light their way. Violet was mumbling a prayer, hands clasped together under her chin. Igor quickened his pace so he was walking next to her.

"So how long is this?" Igor asked.

"We're close. Keep your eyes peeled." Nell replied.

Sure enough, they stumbled out into the fresh air not soon after. Igor whistled at the sight of the bridge.

"Wow, I didn't even know this secret passage way was here. How did you find it?" Igor asked.

"The queen told me about it." Nell replied.

She then thought on what their next course of action was. They didn't have horses, so they would have to walk to the forest.

 _"Not like we can go back."_ Nell thought.

She looked back towards the castle. She couldn't see the invaders, but she could clearly hear the war raging on. She hoped that her adopted parents were safe.

"I wish I'd brought my waterproof boots." Igor muttered as he struggled behind Nell.

They started crossing over to the other side. But before they could reach it, they heard voices. Igor immediately reached out and pushed Nell down. But because of the sudden movement, Violet got startled and slid a bit, causing a couple of rocks to shift and roll back into the water, creating a loud splash.

"Did you hear that?" a voice asked.

Nell froze, and she and Igor traded panicked looks. They needed to move fast, or else they would be found. Hating what she was about to do, she pushed Sofia, Amber, and James towards Violet.

"Violet, I need you to take my siblings and hide. We'll distract the invaders. When you see a chance, run into the woods and don't look back. Wait until it's quiet. Just hide deep enough in the forest that they won't see you, but still near enough that you won't get lost. Understand?" Nell asked.

Violet looked lost.

"B-B-But..." Violet started to reply.

Nell took a hold of her face.

"No, listen, Violet. I need you to promise me that you'll look after the kids. Alright?" Nell asked.

Violet nodded, even though she looked like she was about to faint.

"I promise. Nothing bad will happen to the prince and princesses." Violet said.

She swallowed and started guiding them away to a boulder that wasn't far off.

"Come along." Violet ordered.

Sofia, Amber, and James looked at their adopted sister with worry and hesitated. Sofia eventually scowled and crossed her arms.

"No, I'm not leaving Nell to die. If she get's hurt, then I'll die trying to help her." Sofia said.

Nell shook her head and offered the brown haired girl, Amber, and James a smile of encouragement.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Nell said reassuringly.

Sofia looked at her before sighing. She unhooked the amulet from her neck and handed it to Nell.

"In that case, take this for protection." Sofia said.

Nell frowned.

"Are you sure? I thought you said that you wouldn't take it off at all. And this is yours. I can't take it from you." Nell asked.

Sofia nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is a difficult time, and with you running into danger, you need the protection. And besides, since we're Disney Characters, I'll be able to understand Disney Characters that are animals, even without the amulet." Sofia replied.

Nell sighed, nodded, and hooked the amulet around her neck.

"Their getting closer." Igor whispered.

Nell shooed Sofia, Amber, James, and Violet along, and she watched them go with a twang in her heart before she shook herself out of it and pulled her wand out.

"I'll jump in." Igor said.

They both knew that they needed to divert attention away from the kids and Violet. Nell nodded. Grinning wildly, Igor braced himself before charging up the incline with a semi-loud battle cry. It caught the invaders, who were ghosts from Dan's personal army, by surprise and they faltered as he slashed at them. However, they quickly recovered and got into battle stances. Nell crept up slower and let loose a blast of magic when she saw the perfect opening. It hit a small purple ghost in the chest and it fell down like prey.

"There's another one!" a medium sized orange ghost cried.

Nell gritted her teeth as she aimed her wand again. There were five ghosts against her and Igor. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Sofia, Amber, James, and Violet making a run in the direction of the forest. But unfortunately for her, that distraction cost her. One of the ghosts, a large yellow one, got a lucky shot and sliced open her waist. The pain was instantaneous. She cried and fell onto the ground, her wand useless by her side.

"Princess Nell!" Igor cried.

He sliced through one of the ghosts as he tried to get over to her. However, he was forced to stop when he saw that the ghost that had taken her down grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. Nell hissed in pain and would have collapsed back onto the ground, if it weren't for the fact that the ghost was holding her up by the waist and supporting her, despite how much pressure it was putting on her wound. The others immediately jumped on Igor and held him down, his face pressed up against the dirt.

The fight was over. They had lost.

Nell tried to swallow, but her head was being pulled back in an awkward angle. She wondered what the ghosts would do to them now. She closed her eyes and tried to renew her struggles, but she only succeeded in causing herself more pain.

"This one's a fighter. We should kill her, like she killed Sawbones." the ghost that was holding her said.

There was a stretch of silence as she felt another ghost that was large and green inspecting her face.

"No, we should take her as prisoner. She looks important, don't you think?" the second ghost asked.

"How should I know? But fine, we'll keep her." the first ghost replied.

"But what about this one?" the second ghost asked.

He kicked at Igor, who cursed back at him.

"We might as well keep him too. Let Dan and Zwarte Pete decide what to do with them." the first ghost replied. He then asked "To the camp! You three look down there and see where they came from. Report back to the bosses on the other side. Got it?".

Most grunted their understanding. Nell locked eyes with Igor and gave him a silent message that said to not struggle. He understood and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet, not trying to fight or run away.

"Move it!" the second ghost ordered.

He shoved Nell along. The red haired girl swallowed back her cries of pain as she was forced to walk. Her wound bled profusely, and she wondered if she was going to die before she could even try to escape.

The walk was a blur. By the time the ghosts took her to their camp, she was running a fever and was extremely pale. Igor didn't even try to hide his worry because he kept trying to talk to her in order to keep her awake. After that, everything appeared in quick flashes, blurry and littered with dark spots: falling into a heap on the grass, being carried to a room that smelled of rotting flesh and death, a vile tasting concoction being forced down her throat, hands removing her dress from her, and pain when they pressed against her injury. She couldn't see Igor, but she did see many ghosts. The last thing that she remembered before succumbing completely to the darkness was the sight of a black cloaked figure, and a large ghost with pale green skin and white hair that resembled hot fire crackling on top of his head. The both of them were leering over her, and she couldn't help but feel that her nightmare was only just beginning.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 2nd 2067"_

"Alright, men! Here's what we're dealing with! The king is done with having the good people of Arendelle being taken away by that monster hiding in the mountains! And when he has a problem, he calls upon the best! You are his royal knights, the highest ranking warriors in all of Arendelle! In all of the world! Now let's get this monster and save Arendelle!" Alternate Mathúin shouted to his men.

"Huzzah!" thirty three men shouted.

Alternate Mathúin smiled and walked up to Rosebud.

"Do you think we can beat it, sir?" Rosebud asked.

"I believe so." Alternate Mathúin replied.

Rosebud nodded and got on his horse. Alternate Mathúin got on his own and sighed.

"We have to. As long as she lives, Arendelle is in danger." Alternate Mathúin said.

The Captain mounted his horse and then looked back at the town. He saw Alternate Jeffery's house and sighed.

"Let's go, men!" Alternate Mathúin shouted.

The soldiers got into their armor and made their way out of Alternate Arendelle. All of the wives and children watched as their husbands and fathers left, and they waved goodbye. Alternate Mathúin ignored the sentimental action. There wasn't a point to take note of it in his case.

* * *

The commotion and noise woke Alternate Jeffery up. He pushed off of his bed and fell onto the floor. He slowly got on his feet and stretched. His mind pushed the events of the previous night to the front of his mind. He cringed a bit, changed his clothes, and left his house. He noticed the guards leaving just he walked out, and he noticed his father leading them.

 _"Good."_ Alternate Jeffery thought.

He turned away and walked towards the tavern. He entered it and approached the bar. He grabbed one of the drinks that had been prepared for someone else and gulped it down. Igraine saw that and rushed over to him.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow it down, it's only morning." Igraine said.

Alternate Jeffery looked at her. Her gentle stare caused him to calm down. He looked at the mug and put it down.

"Are you okay?" Igraine asked softly.

"I'm... yeah, I'm fine. Do you have any work for me to do? Anything to keep me occupied?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Igraine stared at him for a moment before sighing. She knew something was wrong with him, but she knew him long enough to know how stubborn he was.

"We could use some more meat, pelts, and firewood. If you could get any of those things, I would appreciate it." Igraine replied.

Alternate Jeffery nodded and quickly left the building. Igraine watched him leave and sighed.

"You stubborn idiot." Igraine whispered.

* * *

Alternate Jeffery walked to his house and walked in. He looked around and found his bow and quiver. He filled the quiver up and attached it to his back, and then he wrapped the bow around his back, making the string push against his body. He then left the house and headed towards the castle. If he was getting meat, pelts, and firewood, he needed a little help. He crossed the bridge and make his way to the castle's stables, where he found Alternate Sven happily staring at the sky.

"Hey, Sven. How's it going, big guy?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Sven looked over at him with a big happy grin. He rushed up to Alternate Jeffery and licked his cheek. The man chuckled, rubbing the side of his face.

"It's good to see you too, buddy. Hey, would you like to come help me carry some wood? I need your strength." Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Sven nodded his head with great enthusiasm. Alternate Jeffery smiled and walked him over to his sled. He hook him up and got into position on the sled.

"Are you ready, Sven?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Sven nodded.

"Then let's go!" Alternate Jeffery ordered.

Alternate Sven howled, and he started running out of the castle and through Alternate Arendelle. They passed through the town and headed to the woods.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney,_ _November 22nd 2109_ _"_

Jubileena groaned as her eyes slowly flew open. When she fully opened her eyes, she found herself still in the unknown code void (after Felix, Mark, and Tammy brought her to Jubilee, the red haired girl ordered her to be kept in the code void until further notice), except she was suspended a few inches off the ground. She tried to move her arms, but she realized that she couldn't. She glanced over and noticed that her arms were bound to the wall.

"Jubileena? Your awake." a voice said in relief.

The girl turned around and noticed Dr. Jinny Everheart hanging right next to her, along with a beaten-up Crepe.

"What happened to Crepe?" Jubileena asked.

She got a look at the white haired girl, who was pale and covered in bruises, with her clothes ripped in various places.

"I don't know. I've been out for some time, but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't anything positive." Jinny replied.

"Jubilee happened to us. How did you get here, Jubileena?" Crepe asked hoarsely as she tried to crane her head to look at Jubileena.

"I was trying to find help in Game Central Station to deal with Jubilee, and I followed Mark and Tammy, figuring that they were working for Jubilee. Then I found Felix, but he started going crazy and took me down. That's the last thing I remember." Jubileena replied.

"Wait, Felix... lost it? As in, he's a virus?" Jinny asked.

"You'd better believe it. Anyway, we have to get out of here and get back to the rest of the team." Jubileena replied.

"Yeah, keep saying that, Malarkey." a voice said.

Dark Sonic sped into the room, a smirk on his face as he looked at the prisoners with amusement.

"I see the brat's awake. And wow, Suezette, your luck hasn't been good lately, has it?" Dark Sonic asked.

"Yeah, and I wonder whose fault that is." Crepe replied angrily.

"Oh, no need for that. Besides, the nightmare's just started, especially since your invisibility powers got drained and you can't survive without them." Dark Sonic said. He then glanced down at his wrist, looking at an imaginary watch, and started to say "Hannah should be here right... about...".

"Sonic, I trust Crepe's been behaving while I was gone?" a voice asked.

"Sooner then I thought. And the brat's awake, too." Dark Sonic replied.

Hannah entered the room and threw her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"Where did you run off to, Sonic? I haven't seen you around in a while." Hannah asked.

"I've just been taking care of things in Hero's Duty. That sergeant, the witch, my former girlfriend, and those Mario rejects were getting on my nerves." Dark Sonic replied casually.

Jubileena gasped, looking at Dark Sonic in shock.

"What did you do? What happened to Tamora?" Jubileena asked angrily.

"Let's just say that she's locked up nice and tight with those fools. But what about you, Malarkey? You were snooping around here, hoping to save your precious friend, weren't you? Well, wake up, you'll be joining him after Jubilee deals with you all." Dark Sonic replied.

"Not if we stop her first. You won't get away with this." Jubileena sneered.

"Please, your in no position to do anything in the state your in." Hannah said.

She and Dark Sonic then walked out of the room, leaving Jubileena, Jinny, and Crepe alone.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

When one of the ghosts had come running, telling him and Pete that they had captured two prisoners, Dan had been rightly annoyed. Hadn't he told them to kill on sight and to take no prisoners? What part of that hadn't they understood? Lucky for the ghost, he got to keep his head because he also came baring better news. A secret entrance into the castle, unintentionally given away by the prisoners. Well, now of course, he had to go back and thank them in person, you know, before he slaughtered them. He and Pete had no use for prisoners. They were all weak and puny. Pathetic.

"I want to enjoy our work from the boats." Dan said after they'd infiltrated the castle and stood in it's empty halls.

No one argued with him. Good. They were starting to learn. The way back gave him a gleeful high. He saw all of the destruction that the ghosts had wrought and felt himself get excited all over again. He laughed and chased down any stragglers that hadn't managed to escape fast enough. The sky had cleared up a bit and the sun was starting to shine through the clouds, bathing the charred landscape in an eerily yellow glow.

"Light to witness our artistry." Pete said.

Soon, he and Dan could hear the loud jeer of their men and the camp come into view. Up ahead, their ship waited for them. Ghosts starting calling out their arrival and everyone stood in attention, watching them as they approached. Once arriving, Dan and Pete looked around at the festive camp. Most were going through their bounty, while others tortured villagers that they captured.

"Bring us the prisoners. I want to give them a present." Dan ordered.

"Sir, one of them is injured." one of the ghosts, a medium sized black one, said.

"So? Why would I care if their injured? Bring them to me." Dan ordered.

The ghost nodded and disappeared inside one of the tents. Once he was gone, Dan jerked his head towards a small blue ghost, who immediately scrambled into attention.

"Y-Yes?" the ghost asked nervously.

"Get us some beer. I wish to enjoy the sights." Dan ordered.

The ghost nodded and quickly flew away. Just then, the prisoners were dragged towards him. He turned his attention to them, ready to gloat, when he paused at the sight of the injured prisoner.

A girl.

His eye twitched as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. On one hand, there was nothing special about her. Yet on the other hand, there was something... familiar about her. He stepped closer, completely ignoring the angry noises coming from the male prisoner. When he jerked her face up by the chin to get a better look, she tiredly opened her eyes. She had feverish blues that looked at him with a defiant fire. Even in her weakened state, she was fighting him. Impressive.

But most impressive of all was the fact that he remembered where he had seen her face before. Jubilee had shown him a photo of the Enchancian royal family before sending him to that world, and he recognized Nell from the photo. He let her go. She was too weak to hold her head up and it fell back to her collarbone, her red hair falling over her face.

"Well, well, I wasn't expecting this. Who captured her?" Dan asked.

He looked at all of the ghosts that had gathered. The yellow ghost made his way to the front.

"Uh, it was me." the ghost replied.

"Name?" Dan asked in a bored voice.

"Grimm, sir." the ghost replied.

"Alright, Grimm. For your gift, I'll allow you to keep the other prisoner as your slave. Congratulations." Dan said.

Grimm opened his mouth but then closed it, not sure what to say. A shove from one of the other ghosts brought him back to reality and he quickly stuttered a thank you. There was an awkward silence.

"Well? Take him away. He's starting to annoy me." Dan ordered.

He gave the human a smirk as their eyes clashed. It only lasted for an instant, but Dan had no doubt in his mind that, if given the chance, the man would try to kill him. The tense moment was broken when the prisoner was hauled to his feet and forcibly dragged away, all the while cursing and looking back at the girl. He figured that he was probably her guard or something. Dan's eyes then went back to the girl and he reached to touch her hair. Soft. She jerked at his touch, making him chuckle. Feisty.

"Take her to my tent. She'll be tended there. Where's Aspen?" Dan asked.

The only female ghost, blue skinned with black hair and dark red eyes, floated to the front of the group.

"Here, sir." Aspen replied.

Dan nodded.

"You will tend to my and Pete's prize. Make her comfortable and make sure that she doesn't die. Because if she does... you can be sure that you'll follow soon after." Dan ordered.

Aspen's eyes widened, but she nodded stiffly before floating over, picking up the girl, and carrying her to the left tent of two larger tents that were in the middle of the camp, the left being for Dan and the right being for Pete. Now that that was taken care of, the two could relax and enjoy the view of the smoke that was curling up and out of the village. Even from this distance, they could see that it was only rubble. The both of them would have liked to show the princess, sure that she would feel guilty about it. A large red ghost floated up to them, his face hard and indifferent.

"Excuse me, when are we to set sail?" the ghost asked.

"Tonight. Me and Dan don't want to deal with any survivors. We already got what we came for. Get everything on board." Pete replied.

"As you say." the ghost said.

He proceeded to immediately shout orders. Dan watched for a couple minutes, but he soon grew bored. His mind immediately went to the princess and he wondered how she was fairing. He yawned and figured that he might as well grab a couple hours of shut eye before departure, since he wasn't going to get any sleep once returning to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 2nd 2067"_

Alternate Mathúin and the guards made their way through the beautiful forest outside of Alternate Arendelle. Their horses carried them over the terrain, and they could see the snow start to fall around them. The Captain looked around and snarled. He brushed some snow off of his armor and continued on.

"So we're going after the monster up here?" a soldier asked.

"Yeah, I believe so. I don't like it." a second soldier replied.

"I heard it freezes people." a third soldier said.

"I heard that it'll keep your body and eat it." a fourth soldier said.

"I heard that it'll turn you into a frost monster and then use you in it's army." a fifth soldier said.

The soldiers continued to bicker among themselves. Alternate Mathúin cringed under their complaining.

"Why don't you all shut it and focus on the job?" Alternate Mathúin asked angrily.

The soldiers stayed silent for a moment before collapsing on themselves. The Captain ignored their response and looked forward. He looked into the sky and breathed out. He could somewhat see his breath and knew that they were getting close. After almost an hour of horse riding, they entered the snowy wasteland.

"Stay alert, men. We're entering it's territory." Alternate Mathúin ordered.

The men got off of their horses and started walking through the tundra. The snow began picking up and laughter could suddenly be heard. All of the soldiers pulled out their swords and got into a circular position. Alternate Mathúin stepped out of the circle.

"Demon, I am Captain Patterson! Show yourself, and submit to punishment for your crimes against Arendelle and our queen!" Alternate Mathúin shouted.

"Your queen? You believe she is so innocent?" a female voice asked.

"Silence! How dare you say anything about our queen!" Alternate Mathúin replied angrily.

"I'll say something to your queen. A message. Your cold corpses." the voice said.

Pieces of ice appeared from the ground and drove spikes through several of the soldiers. The ice expanded into their bodies and completely froze them, turning them into pure ice. The remaining soldiers spread out and kept their swords up. The frozen soldiers started moving in a very slow manner, and they put their swords up and attempted to kill their friends. The remaining soldiers easily blocked the attack and got away from their frozen comrades.

"Their dead, men! Don't hold back on them!" Alternate Mathúin yelled, slashing one of the frozen soldiers to pieces.

The soldiers quickly gained morale and fought their frozen allies. They weren't much of a threat, so they were dispatched quite easily. The remaining soldiers gathered and tried to find out what to do. Alternate Mathúin walked up to one of the frozen soldiers and attempted to find some sort of clue. He leaned in and looked at him, and the other soldiers kept an eye out for anything. Suddenly, they felt small earthquakes. The Captain stood up and looked around. The soldiers got into position and kept a 360 view of everything. A huge ice monster pushed through the trees and yelled at the soldiers. In shock, some of the soldiers don't move at all. The monster grabbed two of the soldiers, threw them in his mouth, and crunched them in his ice teeth. Blood filled it's face, turning the white snow to red. Alternate Mathúin clenched his teeth in anger and tightened his grip on the sword.

"We can take it, men! The demon can't have much more after this!" Alternate Mathúin shouted.

Alternate Mathúin ran up to the monster and sliced it's leg. The monster howled and swung it's arm to hit the Captain. Alternate Mathúin took the full force of the attack and was sent flying into a tree. He smashed into it hard and fell onto his stomach. The rest of the soldiers stood fast in an attempt to stop the monster. They kept it at bay, but weren't able to do any notable damage to it. Alternate Mathúin attempted to pick himself up, but failed on his first try. Gravity pulled him back down. He looked up and saw his men being killed. The monster grabbed one, ripped him right in half, and then threw the two halves at the soldiers. Alternate Mathúin looked a little to the right and saw a small dagger. He clenched his teeth and started moving. He got to his knees and started sprinting towards the monster. On his way, he picked up the small dagger and his own sword. He gripped them both tightly and then jumped at the monster, stabbing it with both blades. He then started climbing up the monster, using the blades as grips. He continued to stab the abomination until he reached it's face. He shoved the sword right between it's eyes, and the monster howled and fell on it's back. The Captain left his sword and simply rolled off of the twisted creation. He breathed in much of the icy air in order to recover from the battle that he just endured. The remaining seven soldiers ran to their captain's side.

"Captain, are you okay? I can't believe you just did that!" one of the soldiers asked in disbelief.

Alternate Mathúin nodded and raised his hand towards his allies. One soldier extended his hand, grabbed the Captain's hand, and pulled him up and smiled.

"I'm glad your not out of the fight, Captain." the soldier said.

Alternate Mathúin nodded and grabbed his sword.

"This isn't over yet. We still have to find the one that's causing all this." Alternate Mathúin said.

He looked around and saw his fallen comrades. He gave them a nod of respect and then tilted his head one way, and they all started running.

"Good job, Captain. You 'killed' one of my favorite pets. Do you feel proud?" the voice asked tauntingly.

Alternate Mathúin refused to respond to the taunts.

"Silent now, huh? Let's find something to make you scream." the voice said.

Ice spikes suddenly appeared out of the ground, attempting to get all the soldiers. One fell victim, as the spike went right through his body and lifted him into the air. He was suspended on the spike. Alternate Mathúin looked down and noticed ice start to form. He rolled to the side to avoid a spike, and then he pushed off the ground and moved back to avoid another one. He scrambled to his feet and looked for his men. They were actively trying not to get impaled. He then looked around to try and think of something, but then he saw someone in the distance. A pale blonde haired woman. The Captain tightened his grip on his sword and rushed after her. One of the soldiers saw their captain running ahead.

"Come on, men! The captain needs some help!" the soldier shouted.

The soldiers chased after the captain. Meanwhile, Alternate Mathúin continued to chase after the woman. He entered a clearing and attempted to look around. The snow was much denser there then it was before. He kept his sword ready, just in case. The snow suddenly cleared to reveal the same woman from before. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a spiked up collar and a cape of black ice. Her hair was pointed with a sharp silver crown resting upon it. She looked as devilish as he imagined.

"It's been a long time, Demon." Alternate Mathúin sneered, raising his sword.

Alternate Elsbeth laughed.

"It has, Captain. Are you the reason why everyone calls me demon? It seems my name is no longer proper. It really does hurt my feelings when people forget my name." Alternate Elsbeth said.

The other soldiers found their captain and took up position with him.

"Oh no, are the big bad soldiers going to hurt me?" Alternate Elsbeth asked, feigning fear.

"Rosebud, go." Alternate Mathúin whispered.

Rosebud rushed up to the woman and attacked, while Alternate Mathúin came around from the side and sliced at her head. The woman didn't even move. Ice immediately formed to block both attacks. The two men were in slight shock at the defense that she had put up. The ice wrapped itself around the blades and caused them to shatter. She then lifted her hand and shot out a mixture of black snow and ice at the two men, causing them to fly away. The rest of the soldiers rushed in to attack Alternate Elsbeth. However, every attack that they threw was blocked by her ice. She laughed and threw her hand out towards one of the men. An ice spike extended out and went right through the armor. The solider coughed up blood and fell over, dead. The rest of the soldiers backed off, but they didn't lose their morale. They attacked some more, but all of their attacks were stopped by the ice. Alternate Elsbeth didn't even move to block them because the ice did it automatically. The woman then threw her hand forward and created a giant ice wall that hit two of the soldiers. She then made another wall behind them and pulled it towards her. The two walls completely crushed the soldiers.

Alternate Mathúin opened his eyes and shook his head. He looked over to find Rosebud knocked out. The Captain got up and looked over to his soldiers. He looked just in time to see Alternate Elsbeth kill the remainder of them. He then looked back at Rosebud and then at the ground. His mind wandered to Alternate Jeffery, his only child. He huffed and shook his head, and then he shook Rosebud. The soldier's eyes slowly opened and he looked at his captain.

"Rosebud, listen to me. You have to get back to Arendelle and tell them that we failed. I'll hold her off so you can escape." Alternate Mathúin said.

"What? But... but Captain..." Rosebud started to say.

"I don't want to hear it, soldier. You get back to Arendelle and report to the king and queen." Alternate Mathúin ordered. He then took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and said "Bring a message to Jeffery for me. Tell him that I'm sorry for the way that I acted towards him. Tell him... tell him that the reason I did it is because of his mother. He reminds me so much about her and her free spirit that... I just couldn't take it... I'm a fool. Please, tell him to remember what I taught him, to respect the way I raised him, and to understand why I did it. Finally... tell him not to worry about me. I'm going to be with my wife once more.".

"Captain..." Rosebud started to say.

"Go, Rosebud. Go right now!" Alternate Mathúin ordered.

He pushed Rosebud away from the scene. The soldier looked back at the Captain before nodding and running away. Alternate Mathúin stood up and faced Alternate Elsbeth. She smiled and moved her hands to her side, taunting him. The Captain grabbed one of his soldier's swords and rushed at the woman. He attempted to hit her, but he was stopped by a giant ice hand. The hand wrapped itself around his wrist and broke it. He grunted in pain and dropped the sword. The ice continued by picking him up into the air and spinning him around before slamming him on the ground. He coughed and tried to get back up, but another ice hand shot out from under him and squeezed him in it's palm. Alternate Elsbeth waved her hand and the ice hand positioned him in front of her. He barely attempted to brake free.

"What's wrong, Captain? Did you not expect me to survive being placed in the mountains?" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"It was the right call made by your alternate self and her friends. You drove this kingdom to ruin and almost killed your sister!" Alternate Mathúin replied angrily.

"I deserve this kingdom! Everything was mine until my counterpart, her sister, and their friends got lucky and beat me back in 2066! I will get Eva when the time comes, but for now... I can punish you for resisting me." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Rosebud looked behind him and saw the Captain in trouble. He had a giant urge to go help his mentor, but he remained to watch. Alternate Mathúin managed to get one arm free and attempted to punch Alternate Elsbeth. His fist connected with her face. Her head jerked to the side, but quickly returned to face the Captain.

"That wasn't very nice, Captain. May I ask, do you have any children?" Alternate Elsbeth asked tauntingly.

Alternate Mathúin snarled at her.

"I take that as a yes." Alternate Elsbeth said.

The ice hand moved the Captain high in the air and then let him fall. He fell for a few seconds before a spike burst from the ground and went through his stomach. Alternate Mathúin slid down half the spike before stopping. Blood dripped down the spike and into the snow. Alternate Elsbeth brought her hand down, causing the ice hand to slam down on the spike. That pushed Alternate Mathúin all the way to the bottom, splitting his body in two. Rosebud covered his mouth and almost threw up. He looked back once more before running away.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Inside his tent, it was dim and he could smell blood in the air. Nell was laying on the ground, while Aspen bound the wound that ran just above her navel and stopped just by the curve of her waist. It was an angry red and would most definitely scar. Dan stared shamelessly, watching the rise and fall of the girl's chest as she struggled to breathe. She was drenched in sweat and her face was scrunched up in pain.

"Leave after your done bandaging her up." Dan ordered, his voice slicing through the silence.

Aspen nodded and finished up, covering the girl with a blanket before phasing out of the tent. After making sure that she was gone, Dan walked over and knelt down above the girl. Pursing his lips, he poked her cheek. Getting no reaction, he ran his finger along her face, dipping down along her neck and lingering around her collarbone. Delicate, like a bird. If he wrapped his hand around her neck, he could snap her so easily. He grabbed her lightly around the throat, his breath picking up as he noticed the contrast of her swan-like neck in-between his large hands. He suddenly felt metal and pulled out the amulet. He instantly recognized it from the photo that Jubilee had shown him, and she had told him about the amulet and ordered him to bring it to her once the invasion ended. He unhooked it from her neck and held it in his hands.

 _"Jubilee told me that this can curse the wearer because of a certain action or if they steal it. However, let's change things up and make sure that doesn't happen."_ Dan thought.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. His hands glowed red with magic (because he had gained Tharja's powers after merging with her) and the amulet suddenly glowed red. The glow eventually faded, but instead of the amulet being purple, the purple jewel pulsed with a sickly red glow. He smirked and then hooked it around his neck. It didn't curse him because he had removed it's cursing ability on the wearer, no matter what they did.

He then turned his attention back to Nell and slowly moved further down. She was young, younger then he had been when he had his human and ghost halves separated in the 2005 of his timeline, but not by much. She was really soft, but not weak. He could detect some muscle on her. That was curious. Wasn't she a princess? From what he understood, women in the time that Enchancia was supposed to be set in were forbidden to do anything except look pretty. Stupid. If they'd allowed for their women to fight alongside them, perhaps they all wouldn't have died. Oh well, all the better for him. His exploration ended at her belly, where his fingertips skimmed across the bandages. Suddenly a spark of anger surged up, and he wondered which one of his and Pete's men had damaged her. Now he'd have to wait a bit before he could have some fun. There was nothing that he could do about it now, except nap. It was better if he saved up his energy anyway.

He ripped himself away from her and threw himself on his makeshift bed. He grumbled and rolled over to his side. A moment passed before he rolled to the other. His problem wasn't going away. It was only getting bigger. Who was he kidding? Some pleasure before sleeping always relaxed him. The girl's soft pained groans as she slept just a couple feet away from him only added fuel to the imagination.


	33. Turmoil

**Chapter 33: Termoil**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

Vanellope and Taffyel looked at Dora, Wulf, and Poindexter.

"Thanks for helping us out." Vanellope said.

"It was no problem. We wanted to help. Besides, dealing with my brother is my responsibility." Dora said.

"You helped people so many times it was time for us to return the favor." Poindexter said.

"Friend." Wulf said.

He leaped onto Vanellope and licked her face. The black haired girl laughed and scratched his ears.

"Good to see you too." Vanellope said.

She pushed him off and then decided to introduce Taffyel.

"Everybody, this is my friend, Taffyel." Vanellope introduced, putting a hand on the brown boy's shoulder.

"Hi." Taffyel greeted with a wave.

The three ghosts nodded and politely greeted him.

"Well, we must get going. Before we helped you, we attacked and disarmed three Guys in White agents and Download. We're going to leave now before more of them show up. Farewell." Dora said.

She and her two ghost companions flew off, and Vanellope and Taffyel watched them fly away. Once they were gone, Vanellope noticed a depressed look on Taffyel's face.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get Taffyta and Gloyd back, and we'll beat Jubilee." Vanellope said reassuringly.

Taffyel looked at Vanellope and rustled her hair with fondness.

"Your right. Now let's go see how everyone else is doing." Taffyel said.

Vanellope nodded, pulled out her portal key, and stared calling everyone. They got word from Candlehead, Danny, and Hook that everybody was at the castle.

"Looks like we're heading back to the castle." Vanellope said.

Taffyel nodded and grabbed her, and the two of them flew into the sky towards the castle.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

Download and three agents had returned to Amity Park and were walking down a street. They had received a call a little bit after their humiliating defeat and were told to head towards the town park to get picked up. However, unknown to the hunters, Lydia was following them because she had been sent to break Freakshow out of prison, since his infiltration mission was over. The ghost went intangible and possessed one of the three agents from behind. The unfortunate agent flinched a little but then returned to normal.

The hunters arrived in the park, where they met up with the rest of their group. Thrash was at the wheel of his car, and he waved Download and the agents to the back of the car. The hunters loaded up in the back, where they found a beaten and battered Vid laying against a wall.

"Our orders are to return to base." Thrash said.

He drove out of the town. They were soon followed by the other white cars as they returned to base. The hunters exited the cars and marched into the base. The possessed agent walked in, trying to maintain a low profile. He eventually found a directory that told him where the normal human prisoners were being kept and made his way down there.

Freakshow was in his cell, flipping his hat in his hands. He was incredibly board and was waiting to get rescued. He had grown bored of solitary, so he tried having a conversation with the guard, but got no response. At that moment, the agent walked into the room. The guard looked at the agent.

"What are you doing down here?" the guard asked.

The agent replied by pulling out a stun baton and hitting the startled guard with it, knocking him out. Freakshow looked at the agent, not sure what to make of the situation. The agent suddenly collapsed forward and the cloaked figure of Lydia stood before him.

"Good job, Lydia. Now let's get out of here." Freakshow said.

Lydia nodded and went intangible in order to get through the bars. She grabbed Freakshow, and the two of them went intangible and flew from the prison, away from the base.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Bing Bong awoke to the feeling of warmth in his chest, flaring high from a spark into a flame. He thrusted himself upwards and coughed violently. His torso almost slammed into Sadness's hands, which had drawn back from over his barrel just in the nick of time. His chest heaved as his lungs tried to draw air. As his panicked breathing cooled, he had the presence of mind to look over at Sadness. She was clutching something in her hands that she was hastily stowing away before sobbing and giving him a hug. He returned it, curling his arms around her. Her tears splashed against his revitalized limbs like small dashes of paint, darkening them. He pulled her as close as he could against his chest.

That was when a puff of smoke hit him on the head.

Bing Bong froze, and he slowly looked up to see what manner of terror the building had thrown at them. His eyes met a slitted one. It was a black impression.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

In Ylisstol, the hero was staring at the castle from afar. The building had been remodeled and had a red and black color scheme. Armed guards surrounded the building, and flags with the letters JD fluttered on top of the roof. The hero sighed.

 _"I can do this. Thanks to that townsperson that told me everything about what happened here, I know what to do. I just have to go in, rescue Grandpa Chrom, Male Robin, and Anna, and get out of there."_ the hero thought.

He walked up to the castle and approached the gate. A guard walked over to the hero.

"Name?" the guard asked.

The hero froze, wondering what would happen if he told them his name.

"Iniabi Willows." the hero replied, as flatly as he could.

"Purpose?" the guard asked flatly.

"Business." Iniabi replied.

"ID number?" the guard asked.

There was a long silence.

"Three?" Iniabi asked.

"Incorrect! Your trying to cause trouble, so if you would just come with me..." the guard started to say.

Iniabi groaned and took out Falchion.

"Look, I don't have time for this, okay? I'm here to rescue my grandfather and his friends, so let me through." Iniabi ordered.

The guard laughed.

"You really think you can beat us?" the guard asked.

Iniabi replied by putting Falchion's tip to the air, Marth-style. Two other guards ran at him, and Iniabi raised his sword in the air and charged forward.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

In the Ghost Zone at Jubilee's castle, Taffyta and Gloyd were floating in two pillars of green light. Jubilee, Fright Knight, Grima, the Shadowed One, Dark Vanellope, and Pariah Dark stood in the room. Pariah Dark decided to take the opportunity to insult Jubilee for her failures.

"It looks like your precious tools fell again and you lost more of your minions. Some queen you turned out to be!" Pariah Dark spat.

Jubilee just looked at Pariah Dark as if he was an annoying bug.

"Your one to talk. Didn't you lose thousands of you soldiers in a war before you decided to actual participate in the battle?" Jubilee asked.

That comment caught Pariah Dark off guard and silenced him. Jubilee smirked and summoned a couple of viewers. One showed Vanellope at the castle with all of her allies, all of who looked injured and tired. The second viewer showed Freakshow and Lydia use a portal key to generate a portal that led to the Ghost Zone and then step through it.

"My plan did serve it's purpose. Vanellope and her allies are tired, and Vanellope has less confidence in herself, since she failed to rescue her friends. And besides, I have the younger me in Game Central Station. If things come to worse, we'll have a little safety deposit and bait." Jubilee explained.

She then walked out of the throne room. Dark Vanellope looked at Taffyta and Gloyd, and she pulled out various tools so she could enhance their abilities before getting to work on them.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

At the castle, Vanellope and the others had put Hotep-Ra and Aragon in two prison containers and were now resting in the castle living room.

"Where's Jubileena? She's been gone for a very long time." Candlehead asked.

She was starting to get worried for her friend. She wondered if Jubilee or one of the other villains had gotten to or even killed her already.

"Well, the last time we talked to her, she went to Game Central Station last night. But she hasn't been back since." Citrusella replied.

"Then we should go and find her." Swizzle said.

He wasn't going to stand around and worry for his wife, especially when she could be in danger and needed their help. Besides, things were already bad enough with Taffyta and Gloyd having gotten turned into ghosts, and Crepe having disappeared and still not shown up.

"I'm with you." Citrusella said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon agreed to go with them, while Taffyel, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, and Future Candi-A said that they would stay at the castle.

"Alright, let's go! We're wasting time here, and Jubileena may need us." Citrusella said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon glanced at one another, knowing that Citrusella was right. Vanellope took out her portal key and generated a portal key to the arcade, and her group disappeared through it in search of their friend.

* * *

 _"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Joy opened her eyes and stared at the tiled, well-cleaned ceiling of Doofenshmirtz's guest bedroom. She sat up on the guestroom's bed and began to think about the previous afternoon. She and Vanessa had went to DEI, where Doofensmirtz and Norm were. Vanessa explained everything to her father, and Doofensmirtz agreed to let Joy stay with them until they could figure out what to do with her.

She got up and walked towards the guestroom's door. She opened it and stepped into the main room, Doofenshmirtz's laboratory, where the evil scientist appeared to be working on something. The Disney Villain spotted Joy and greeted her.

"Hey, Joy, your awake!" Doofensmirtz said. He then made a gesture towards his newest invention and said "Behold, my Humanation-Inator!".

Joy approached the invention.

"What does it do?" Joy asked.

"Well, me and my daughter talked about what happened to you last night, and we've come to a conclusion. I'm building this so I can turn you back into an emotion, and then I'll use my portal key to send you back to your world." Doofensmirtz replied.

Joy nodded.

"That's actually a pretty good plan." Joy said.

"Thank you." Doofensmirtz said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon arrived near the castle in Sugar Rush. They headed towards the Rainbow Bridge and started to go over the plan on how they were going to find Jubileena. Sticky suggested that they split up to look for their friend because none of them knew what game she was in. However, Citrusella insisted that they stay together, in case if Jubilee or any of the other villains tried to attack them. Everyone tried to decide on what plan to follow, since both options displayed strengths and weaknesses. Staying together would keep them all safe, but it would also lower the chances of finding Jubileena. But on the other hand, splitting up would raise their chances of tracking the red haired girl down, but it would also keep them vulnerable. They had just reached the bridge when a voice spoke up.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" the voice asked.

Everyone turned around to see Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo making their way up to them.

"Oh, hello, guys. What's up?" Snowanna asked.

Creamy proceeded to explain everything that had happened to them in Super Mario 81 and Hero's Duty during the previous day.

"We managed to fight our way to Game Central Station, but I think we lost Tamora and the Mario characters in the process. We tried looking for you guys for help, but you weren't here. But we've finally managed to find you now." Turbo explained.

"But anyway, where are you guys going?" Creamy asked.

"Game Central Station to find Jubileena. We haven't heard back from her for awhile, so we're going to go find her." Crumbelina replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case, maybe we should join you guys." Licortwist said.

"Sure, we can use all the help we can get." Vanellope said.

Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo joined the group, and everyone made their way out of Sugar Rush.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Bing Bong's eyes widened.

"Kyle?" Bing Bong asked.

"I can't believe you. I left for two weeks to get away from the chatter, and you immediately started trying to kill yourself." a rumbling voice replied.

The eye drew back slightly, exposing more of a bescaled face. Bing Bong clutched Sadness tightly.

"It was an accident! It's not my fault that this building is out to get us." Bing Bong said.

Another puff of smoke emitted from Kyle's nostril.

"Why didn't you wait? Honestly, it's not that hard." Kyle asked angrily.

"But... I... what are you even doing here?" Bing Bong asked, confused.

His trunk twisted slightly, curling up. Kyle gave a rumbling chuckle.

"It it really that surprising? I haven't seen you curl your trunk like that in years." Kyle replied.

Bing Bong crossed his eyes, looking at his trunk.

"And I almost had it under control, too." Bing Bong muttered. He then looked up and said "I'm older then you, you know.".

"Yes, and still not one wit more mature." Kyle said.

The face backed up all the way so that Bing Bong could see all of his old friend. A dragon looked back.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

"So, let me get this straight. Jubilee is behind all of this?" Licortwist asked.

The group made their way through Game Central Station as they searched for Jubileena.

"Yep. She has the Reality Gauntlet and recruited every villain that we've fought in the past, as well as new villains." Candi replied.

Turbo gasped.

"The Reality Gauntlet? But how? Didn't Fenton destroy it? And how did she bring back the villains that died?" Turbo asked.

"Jubilee apparently froze time and stole it. As for reviving the villains, we have no idea." Vanellope replied.

Candlehead suddenly stopped walking and frowned.

"Hey, what's that?" Candlehead asked.

"What's what?" Adorabeezle asked.

"That." Candlehead replied.

She pointed off in the distance. Everyone glanced over the crowd of characters in the direction that she pointed in to notice a head poking out of a wall near Santa's Sled before it slipped back in.

"That's strange." Adorabeezle said.

She knew that a head poking out of a wall was unusual in any situation, but she also knew that it could be a clue as to where Jubileena could be.

"Maybe, but it might tell us a clue as to where Jubileena could be." Crumbelina said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo headed over to the wall, running their fingers over it to see what it was. Snowanna wanted to make sure that the wall wasn't a trap, so she poked her head in the wall and then pulled it back out.

"It's okay, guys. I don't feel anything." Snowanna announced.

"How can you be sure, Snow?" Candi asked.

Rancis poked his head in the false wall as well, and then pulled it back out.

"She's right, Candi. There's nothing wrong with the wall. Otherwise, we'd be code by now." Rancis replied.

"Alright, but now that the testing's done, can we go?" Citrusella asked impatiently.

She entered the wall, followed by Swizzle, and then everyone else.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

Iniabi sighed and sheathed Falchion. Around him, the bodies of all the guards that he had fought laid around, the ground dyed scarlet. He then ran inside and headed straight for the castle dungeon, where he knew the others were going to be. He had been taught about the prison during childhood lessons by Amber and Morgan (M) (they were his parents in his time), so he knew the drill, how it worked, and everything else, and he even more so knew the specific cells for the specific prisoners.

After making sure that the coast was clear, he walked slowly and stealthily through the hallways that made up the castle dungeon. On either sides of him were some of the city's citizens that had gotten captured and locked up shortly after Dan, the Risen, and the Grimleal had taken over Ylisstol. As he walked, Iniabi passed a 10 year old female prisoner, and he couldn't help but stop for just a moment. The girl had filthy and oily blonde hair, swollen eyelids, and a blackened eye, and she had been given a rough shredded tunic to wear that barely covered her skin and left most of her skin exposed, revealing bruises around her arms and legs. Blood was coming down from her nose, her neck had scratches all around, and there were clear scars on her back from some sort of torture weapon.

Iniabi shook his head to shake himself from his thoughts and then continued on. He felt terrible for the girl and couldn't believe that some people would stoop so low as to do something such as what they did, but there was nothing that he could have done about it. He couldn't have freed the prisoners, and even if he could have, that wouldn't have done anything.

"Hey, you!" a voice shouted.

Iniabi took out Falchion and turned just in time to block a sword from a guard. He quickly decapitated the guard and moved on. He ran into four more guards, but he took them out without a problem at all. He continued on down the dungeon, searching in the cells for any sign of Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna. They were there somewhere. Dan, the Risen, and the Grimleal wouldn't have put them anywhere else, and they certainly wouldn't have expected that someone would come and rescue them without turning themselves into them first.

"Chrom? Robin? Anna?" Iniabi asked as he walked down towards the last few prison cells.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

Iniabi ran to the cell where the voice emanated from, and he found Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna.

"Who are you?" Chrom asked.

"I'm Iniabi Willows, the son of Amber Willows and Morgan. I'm your future grandson. I was sent back in time after a fight, and after learning about what happened to you three, I decided to help you." Iniabi replied.

Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna nodded.

"Okay, but you shouldn't be here. You could get caught. " Robin (M) said.

"Neither should you." Iniabi said.

He took out Falchion and cut the lock off with it. Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna ran out, and Iniabi eyed the corridor behind him, expecting to see a guard come forth at any moment.

"Now that your free, we have to go." Iniabi said.

"Right, let's get going. Are you okay, though, Iniabi? Your not hurt, are you?" Chrom asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get going before more guards decide to show up." Iniabi replied.

But before he, Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna could leave, a massive explosion threw the group down to the ground. Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna were knocked unconscious, while Iniabi landed on the ground with a dull thud. The entire world spun and the blue haired man found himself slipping away into unconsciousness. The last thing that he heard before losing consciousness was the sound of an alarm blaring in the distance.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

"Whoa, this is pretty freaky." Candi said, looking at the zeros and ones along the wall.

"You said it, sweetheart. Whoever lives in a place like this must be a bit... tech-savvy with codes." Crumbelina said.

"Do you guys think that Jubileena could be in a place like this?" Swizzle asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Citrusella replied.

Creamy suddenly noticed a shadow in one of the three corridors in front of them.

"Guys?" Creamy asked.

"What is it, Creamy?" Nougetsia asked. She then caught sight of the silhouette moving in the middle corridor and asked "What is that? You guys saw it too, didn't you?".

"Yeah, we did, Noggy. And I say that we follow it. Whoever that was, they might know where Jubileena is." Adorabeezle replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo started heading down the middle corridor after the shadow, hoping to find the answers that they needed. They followed the person down several tunnels and paths, but they were nowhere close to catching him/her.

"This guy's fast." Torvald said, starting to run out of breath.

The Butter themed racer slowed down and eventually fell to her knees.

"Are you okay, Torvie?" Sticky asked in concern.

The Marshmallow themed girl ran back to her younger sister's side to give her a hand. Minty glanced back at them, concerned.

"Sticky? Torvald?" Minty asked.

Sticky tried to help Torvald to her feet.

"You guys go. We'll catch up. Just catch him." Sticky replied.

Minty nodded, and she, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo continued on to catch the silhouette's owner before they lost him.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Kyle twitched his wings, which were wrapped around Bing Bong and Sadness in a protective layer, the red scales reflecting the light with a crimson intensity. Bing Bong had stopped paying attention to him and had instead turned to Sadness, who was still crying in his arms.

"Sadness, I'm okay. We're both okay." Bing Bong said.

She sniffled a little.

"I know. I know, it's just... I've been gone for so long..." Sadness started to say.

Bing Bong rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, It's okay. We'll make it through." Bing Bong said.

Above them, Kyle grinned.

"Besides, I can just fly you where you want to go." Kyle said.

Sadness looked up and sniffled a little, her crying winding down.

"Thank you." Sadness said.

Kyle smiled genuinely.

"It's no problem, little one. I don't exactly have much of a different purpose." Kyle said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

"Wow, they sure are persistent." Mark muttered, running as fast as he could from whoever was on his trail.

He knew that taking a peek into Game Central Station was a bad idea, but he was checking to see if Hannah was on her way back. He had never thought that he would get caught in the process and end up on the run, especially when his chasers were Sugar Rush, Licortwist Hothead, Creamy Buttercap, and the former ruler of Sugar Rush. The blue haired Forgotten racer knew that they were after Jubileena and the rest of Jubilee's prisoners.

The boy glanced quickly behind him to see the silhouettes of his pursuers, indicating that they were closing in on him. But the distraction cost him, for he stumbled and then tripped to the ground. He tried to scramble back to his feet, but a green and pink fireball whizzed past him and landed in front of him, narrowly missing his head. He glanced up at the flame and scooted as far away from it as possible until he ran into something hard.

"It's bad to get caught on the wrong side, am I right?" a voice asked.

Mark looked up to see the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo. The blue haired boy tried to scramble the other way, but he was stopped by Toxika, who jumped in front of him and blocked his progress.

"And where do you think your going?" Toxika asked, her arms folded.

Licortwist slowly approached Mark, smiling mischievously.

"Were you going to where Jubileena is? Because we'd like to know where she is." Licortwist asked.

Just then, Sticky and Torvald caught up to the group, noticing Mark as they approached.

"I take it that Mark is the guy?" Torvald asked.

"Yep. And he's going to tell us where Jubileena is." Licortwist replied, not taking his eyes off of Mark.

"Yeah, right. I'm not telling." Mark sneered.

He tried to crawl away, but a tentacle of licorice pieces wrapped around his legs and pulled them out from beneath him before dragging him back to the group.

"Good job, Licortwist." Vanellope said. She then knelt down to the boy's level, her hazel eyes focused on his blue ones, and ordered "Now, tell us where Jubileena is, or it won't be pretty.".

"I'm not telling you anything!" Mark spat.

Vanellope sighed and turned to Licortwist.

"Licortwist? Do you want to show him what happens if he doesn't cooperate?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist smirked menacingly and crackled his knuckles.

"With pleasure, Vanellope." Licortwist replied.

Licortwist had the licorice pieces wrap around Mark and then squeeze him. The male Forgotten Racer felt his limbs and torso constrict painfully underneath the licorice pieces, and he grunted in pain before he suddenly felt them loosen.

"Now are you ready to talk?" Vanellope asked, impatient.

"Bite me!" Mark replied angrily.

Licortwist crushed Mark under his grip again, while Candlehead lit a flame beneath his feet and Nougetsia sent an icy cloud above him. The blue haired boy grimaced above the heat and shivered under the cold.

"You should watch your mouth, M&M. Depending on what you say, it can kill you." Licortwist sneered.

Mark felt the heat, the cold, and the pain course through his body. He knew that he could try using his electrical abilities to fight them, but it wouldn't help him at all. And there was no way that he was going to tell them anything. He'd rather die by their hands then by Jubilee's for telling them. But either way, he was deep trouble. It was only a matter of choosing how he wanted to die. It was a tough decision, but in the end, it wouldn't matter. However, on the other hand, he didn't want to die. Besides, the fools that he was dealing with would walk into even more danger soon enough. Jubilee would make sure of it.

"I'll talk!" Mark said.

"What was that?" Vanellope asked.

She put a hand to her ear, trying to better hear what he had just said. Mark sighed and then looked at Licortwist, the flame (which was starting to reach his feet), and the ice cloud.

"You heard me, I'll tell you. Let me go, and I'll take you to her. She's a few corridors down from the main chamber." Mark replied.

"You better not be lying to us, otherwise your finished." Citrusella sneered.

"I'm not lying, honest." Mark said.

Licortwist lowered him to the ground, Candlehead put out her flame, and Nougetsia dispersed the ice cloud. Citrusella pointed down the corridor.

"Now, take us to her." Citrusella ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Bing Bong and Sadness stood next to each other, looking up at Kyle.

"Are you sure you can carry both of us?" Sadness asked, looking sympathetic.

Kyle snorted.

"I was imagined to carry around Riley. I can handle a teardrop and a piece of cotton candy." Kyle replied. He then motioned to Bing Bong and ordered "Give her a lift.".

Bing Bong grabbed Sadness and lifted her up so that she could grab onto spines that were on top of Kyle's back. He then clambered up, his forelimb settling at the grounded end of his neck. He then looked up.

"Before we go, I have a question." Bing Bong said.

Sadness looked at him curiously, twisting around from her seat higher on Kyle's neck.

"Yes?" Sadness asked.

"What happened when I fell?" Bing Bong asked.

There was silence for a moment, and Sadness's eyes shifted back and forth.

"I... um... well... it happened like this..." Sadness started to reply.


	34. Rescue

**Chapter 34: Rescue**

 _Note: T.K. belongs to Witch Daisy Knight._

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

 _"I can't help but wonder what else that hedgehog hacked in my game, especially when all of the ladies and Cy-Bugs are working for him and Miss Sunshine. At this rate, the arcade might burn for sure."_ Tamora thought.

She punched the metallic floor of her cell, seething with anger. Dark Sonic and the corrupted soldiers had thrown her in a solitary cell that was separate from Kohut, Amy, Sorceress, and the Mario crew. She knew that they were split up as well, with Kohut having most likely turned into one of the pod soldiers, followed by the others. Or worse, they were probably fed to the Cy-Bugs. It was horrifying for Tamora to imagine, since her first fiancée had gotten eaten by one. And she did not want to think about Felix meeting the same fate. That would devastate her more then anything, which was why she had to find her husband. She wasn't going to sit around locked up in her own game, stripped of her weapons and chained to the wall. Besides, she was the lead character of Hero's Duty and knew the place up and down. She glanced out of her cell window and looked down at the barren Cy-Bug infested wasteland below. She could break out of the barred window and climb down in a heartbeat. But she also knew that she didn't have any weapons with her, so getting out of the game would be near impossible.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her cell door.

"Hey, are you awake?" a voice asked.

One of her soldiers peeked through the bars before opening the door to present a dark gray metal tray of what was half of a loaf of bread and cheese.

"It depends on your perception. But of course, I can't eat when I'm chained like a helpless Growlithe." Tamora replied.

She pulled slightly at her chains to prove her point.

"I guess you can't." the soldier said.

He pulled out a small key from his wrist pocket and reached down to unlock his former leader's bounds. She moved her wrists around, massaging them from the pain that the chains had given her. Once she was done, the soldier shoved the tray onto her lap.

"Now here. And once you eat it, your on the wall again." the soldier said.

"I know that, Stora." Tamora snapped.

She took a bite out of the piece of bread. As she started to savor the bland pastry, she placed it back on the tray.

"You know, I'm not very hungry." Tamora said.

Stora was confused by what she said, but he had no time to process it as he felt the metal tray slam on top of his head. His world went black and he slumped onto the cold floor. Tamora relieved Stora of his rifle and other weapons, and then chained him to the wall. She then headed out of the cell, making sure to lock the cell door behind her. However, before she could leave, she felt something hard conk her on the back of her head.

"Your not getting away that easily, blondie." a voice said.

"Hey, I'm a blonde too, Amy." another voice said angrily.

"Can't we just settle this later? The important thing is that we were able to catch her." a third voice asked.

Tamora was able to make out a yellow, red, green, and two pink blurs before she lost consciousness.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Moon watched shooting stars that glided across space from where he was, sitting comfortably on a couch that was right by the library. He decided that he needed to relax a bit after steering the Comet Observatory throughout the night in order to head to the Mushroom Kingdom.

After Bowser and his army left, Moon and Juliet had the Comet Observatory travel to Planet Shroob, where Moon wanted to get help. He was going to get Vivian, Elder Princess Shroob, Preston, Queen Shroob, and King Shroob's help. Since they were his third cousin, great-great-aunt, great-great-uncle, great-great-grandmother, and great-great-grandfather, he would team up with them, and they and the rest of the Shroobs would fight Bowser and his army. However, upon getting there, they discovered that Bowser and his army had also taken over Planet Shroob and put everyone under their control. They were forced to flee after a squad of forty airships flew up to them and started firing at them.

So now, they were currently heading to the Mushroom Kingdom. They eventually reached the planet that the Mushroom Kingdom was in and then descended into the planet.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Bing Bong tilted his head at Sadness after she was done explaining what happened to him.

"You restarted my Imagining... using my Daydream?" Bing Bong asked.

Sadness nodded.

"That's about the gist of it, yes." Sadness replied.

Kyle rumbled in the background.

"Did it expertly, too. You have a good choice in friends." Kyle said.

Sadness blushed slightly.

"Well, I didn't want him to die." Sadness said.

"Nor should you have." Kyle said.

His wings fluttered beside them, his joints twisting.

"Riley watched a TV show one time in which someone had a heart attack. They used a defibrillator to restart their heart. I just... made a guess that I could do something similar. It was a really close call." Saness explained.

Kyle nodded.

"You shouldn't do that next time, my friend." Kyle said.

Bing Bong nodded.

"I'll try." Bing Bong said.

Kyle grinned.

"You didn't try this time." Kyle said.

Bing Bong rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine, I'll try not to." Bing Bong said.

"Much better." Kyle said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

"Wake up!" a voice ordered.

Tamora's eyes fluttered open to see that she was in some sort of glass tank. She then glanced around and noticed that she was in the laboratory. However, instead of the usual Cy-Bug larvae and prototypes that were locked in the tanks surrounding her, the tanks each contained a video game character. The sergeant didn't recognize any of them, but she knew inhumane when she saw it. She then noticed the Mario crew, Amy, Sorceress, and Jubilee smirking up at her. When Tamora noticed the red eyes of Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Amy, and Sorceress, she realized that Jubilee had corrupted them. Now they would willingly do her every order, which apparently included attacking anyone that dared to try and escape.

"She's awake, boss. I didn't think I knocked her out that hard." Amy said.

"I don't mind how hard you hit her, Amy. I'm just glad that you five stopped her before she left the game. Go guard Kohut and make sure that I don't have to lock him up in here like her." Jubilee ordered.

She pointed at Tamora for emphasis and then motioned for them to leave. Once they were gone, the 9 year old girl looked at Tamora, who was banging on the glass of her tank.

"No use fighting, Tammy. Your not going anywhere this time. I've taken your weapons, so you don't get any ideas. But I want to know is how your doing. How are my new recruits treating you? Do you like them?" Jubilee asked.

"It depends." Tamora replied mockingly and angrily.

Jubilee smirked.

"Oh, don't give me that. I know your angry with me and want to kill me, but that's not going to happen. I could just kill you with one simple wave of my gauntlet, but I'm feeling generous today and am just going to leave you here. And this arcade and every other world are going to fall under my control." Jubilee said.

"Not if I get out of this cage first!" Tamora snapped.

"Trust me, I'd love to see that. And as for your precious little Felix... let's just say that he won't remember you for long." Jubilee said.

The Dark Cherry themed girl cackled and walked out of the room, leaving Tamora in her prison.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

The air of the Darklands was dark and filled with ash from the several nearby volcanoes. Thick clouds covered most of the sky, allowing few rays of sunlight through. The land was dimly illuminated by lava that flowed freely among the molten rock and stone of the Koopas ancestral home.

The Comet Observatory landed on top of a small hill. Moon and Juliet got off of it, and the both of them looked in the distance and saw Bowser's Castle, the home of the Koopa King from whence he commanded his vast armies. The castle had a moat of lava around it and was surrounded by four columns of lava pouring down from above, and it was connected to land by a wooden bridge.

"Well, this looks like the place. Let's get in there, rescue everyone, and defeat Bowser." Moon said.

Juliet nodded, and the two dashed down from the hill that they were perched on. They moved quickly and stealthily through the terrain of the Darklands, careful to avoid any patrolling Hammer Bros or Koopatrols. The Koopas didn't seem to be on alert. The tanks that normally crawled the place were mostly absent, and the few airships that floated on the lava seas were ill-prepared to battle if they needed to. Eventually, they reached the castle bridge. Moon walked ahead of Juliet to barge in, only to receive an electric shock that coursed through his body.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Moon screamed at the top of his lungs as he got electrocuted.

Juliet rushed towards her adopted brother, who was lying down on the ground, which was warm due to the volcanic activity that surrounded the area.

 _"Are you okay, bro?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon got up, shaking off ash and dust from his body as he did so.

"I'm fine. But is it me, or did Bowser install a new shock feature to his security system?" Moon asked.

 _"Bowser hasn't done that before. That sure is something that has to come across a guy's mind."_ Juliet said.

"That's not worth thinking about. What's really worth speculating is why did Bowser think of installing it now, just when we're here, up and ready to break everyone else free?" Moon asked.

 _"He must really take the whole 'capture Mario' thing seriously. After all, he and Mario have been rivals since they were babies. But we need to figure out a way in."_ Juliet replied.

Moon nodded and turned around. He looked at the castle and spotted an open window. He floated up to it, but then received another electric shock before he landed with his face flat on the ground for the second time.

 _"Moon?"_ Juliet asked in concern.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Moon asked.

Juliet tried to get him up.

 _"So much for infiltrating Bowser's Castle through the window."_ Juliet thought.

"This isn't fair. Why doesn't he install that stuff when Mario and Luigi go rescuing? He always leaves his castle security free!" Moon asked.

 _"That can mean a lot of things. Either he doesn't want anyone to interfere with the fact that he's finally got Mario, Luigi, Mama, Papa, and their friends good, or simply he doesn't like us."_ Juliet replied.

"I take the latter." Moon said.

 _"Well, we can't just stay here doing nothing. We need to figure out a way in."_ Juliet said.

"Yeah, but how?" Moon asked.

It was then that he noticed an inscription on the base of one of the Bowser statues that were on either side of the castle door.

"Hey, Juliet, did you see this?" Moon asked.

 _"What's that?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon examined the inscription closely and read it very carefully.

"Several colors where rainbow swirls, a speckle in the seas you must head first. Among the forest mass and it's trees you must be, to engage so the next destination you will see... ah, this doesn't make any sense." Moon replied.

 _"Now hold your crown, bro, I think this might be a clue."_ Juliet said.

"A clue? As in, it'll help us figure out how to get inside?" Moon asked.

 _"That's exactly it!"_ Juliet replied.

"Now what makes you think a riddle will help us out? The words mean everything and nothing at the same time!" Moon asked.

 _"That's exactly why we need to figure it out."_ Juliet replied.

And the two were deep in thought now, trying to figure out how to bypass Bowser Castle's now-tight security system.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 16th 2175"_

Danielle was sweeping the great hall's floor while she waited for Dark Pit to wake up. As she swept, she heard a knock on the front door. She put the broom down and rushed to it. She opened the door and saw Pit on the other side.

"Oh, hello, Pit. What are you doing here? I didn't get an appointment for your arrival." Danielle asked.

Pit stepped forward and rubbed his brown hair.

"Well, you see, Danielle, I was in a rush and sort of forgot the appointment. So could you cut me some slack?" Pit asked.

Danielle nodded.

"Fine, but only this once." Danielle replied.

"Thanks, Danielle. By the way, where is Arlon?" Pit asked.

"He's taking a break off today." Danielle replied.

"Oh, okay. But I don't have much time. I need to see your mother." Pit said.

Danielle stepped back.

"But..." Danielle started to say, attempting to tell him that Viridi wasn't there.

"Now." Pit said.

Danielle sighed.

"Alright, fine. Come on." Danielle said.

She lead him towards Viridi and Moon's bedroom. There was a awkward moment of silence between them as they walked before Pit finally broke the silence as they reached the room.

"Danielle, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that I really was in a rush." Pit said.

He then walked inside the bedroom. He looked around and studied the room. It was huge. On the left side of the room, there was a queen sized bed with night tables on both sides. On a table that was in a corner of the room, there were a miniature statue of Moon and plants that looked like they needed watering. On the right side of the room, there was a bathroom, a balcony, and figurines of all her commanders (Pit could only name three of them, which were Cragalanche, Arlon, and Phosphora).

He then walked to the twin glass doors that lead to a balcony. He slid open the doors and stepped outside. A cool breeze blew, smelling of Cherry blossom, and a couple of pink petals floated in the air. Like the doors, the balcony floor was made of glass, so you could look through it. The balcony railings were made of flowers buds, and they bloomed with each touch. He looked around and suddenly saw a note on the railing. He grabbed the note and read it.

 _"Your precious goddess is ours. If you want her back, meet us at the destroyed town."_ the note read.

He gasped, ran towards the bedroom door, and flung it open. Danielle frowned upon seeing his expression.

"Pit? What's wrong?" Danielle asked.

Pit gave her the paper. She unfolded it and then read the contents, a single tear dropping as she finished.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

"Wh-What... happened?" Felix asked weakly.

Shortly before Jubilee, Dark Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Fright Knight, Grima, Aragon, Archer Ghost, Executioner Ghost, Hotep-Ra, and the skeleton army had went to Amity Park, Felix had fallen unconscious, since his body wasn't fully used to his corrupted state. Jubilee ordered Hannah to keep him locked up with Jubileena, Crepe, and Jinny until his body was fully corrupted.

He slowly regained consciousness and realized that he was in some sort of strange code-ridden area. He tried to remember how he had ended up in such a place. The last thing that he remembered was being in Hero's Duty with Tamora, Peach, Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo, discussing the fate of Super Mario 81 before he left so he could go find Ralph, and then a cloaked woman with bat wings came. After that, everything went black. He tried to move his arms and legs, but found himself unable to. He glanced at his limbs and saw that he was bound to the wall. He then caught sight of Jubileena, Crepe, and Jinny bound right next to him.

"Finally awake, huh, Felix?" Jubileena asked.

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Can someone please fill me in on what's going on? How did we get here?" Felix asked.

"I'm not sure. I was out. I was hoping that any of you guys knew." Jinny replied.

"Well, I know that Felix knocked me out while I was trying to get him out of here." Jubileena said.

She didn't try to sound too mean to Felix, since she knew that the Good Guy would never hurt or kill anyone on purpose.

"W-What?" Felix asked.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared fearfully at his allies, knowing that Jubileena was right. He would never do such a thing to her on purpose, since he was sweet and caring. He wasn't a killer, but the longer that he looked at the girl, the more he failed to convince himself. Even worse, he couldn't remember any of it.

"Jubileena?" a voice asked.

Jubileena recognized the familiar voice immediately.

"Citrusella?" Jubileena asked.

"Who else would it be, sis?" Citrusella asked.

The imprisoned characters watched as the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo came from the corridor on their right. They also saw that Licortwist was dragging Mark with a tentacle of licorice pieces.

"Wow, what happened here?" Candlehead asked, observing the situation before her.

"We'll explain everything later, Candlehead. We need to get out of here before Jubilee or anyone else finds us." Jubileena replied.

"Yeah, mind giving us a hand, guys?" Felix asked.

"Hey, you may have won now, but later..." Mark started to reply.

Turbo threw an irritated glare at the Forgotten Racer, who quickly remained quiet out of fear that he would pay with his life if he dared spoke again.

"I see you caught him on the way here." Felix said as Torvald charred the handyman's bounds with butter.

"He's been a big help so far." Citrusella explained as she worked on Jubileena's bounds.

Rancis and Creamy unhooked Crepe's cuffs, while Snowanna focused on Jinny's.

"We didn't have to kick his butt at all." Vanellope said. She then smirked at Mark, who scowled in response, and added "And I know that Turbo was tempted too.".

"He was going on and on all the way here." Turbo growled, remembering how Mark had constantly been mouthing off on the way to the prison.

Rancis and Creamy unlatched the last cuffs, causing Crepe to sink to her knees. The white haired Forgotten Racer started to burst into coughs.

"Whoa, what happened to Crepe?" Snowanna asked after she finally freed Jinny.

"Another long story." Felix replied, a slight hint of regret in his voice as Torvald finished liberating him.

"I'm sure that it's a pretty good one." Nougetsia said.

Citrusella finished breaking Jubileena's cuffs. The Cherry themed girl stretched and cracked her neck, wrists, and ankles.

"It is, but first, we need to get out of here." Jubileena said.

Vanellope nodded and glanced at Mark.

"Lock Mark up once we get back to Richmond." Vanellope ordered.

"Well, that's obvious. He won't be hurting anyone else for a long time, that's for sure." Candi said.

Mark sighed at how he was outnumbered by the enemy, feeling the licorice tentacle jerk him as he was dragged along by Licortwist.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

 _"I'd love to see how long Tammy lasts in that tank."_ Jubilee thought as she returned to her throne room.

She wondered how long Tamora would last in the tank before she either had a cramp, claustrophobia, or just went insane. Thinking about those possibilities amused the red haired girl. The Dark Cherry themed girl looked out the throne room window, watching the void of the Ghost Zone and appreciating the sight. However, after a few moments, she heard a knock on the door.

 _"Someone better be dying."_ Jubilee thought.

The throne door opened, and a woman poked her head in.

"Come in, T.K. What do you want?" Jubilee asked.

The woman walked into the room. She had a voluptuous figure, pale skin, waist-length blonde hair, and green eyes, and she was wearing a spiked purple evening dress, had a spiked whip attached to her dress, and bat wings on her back.

"Someone's rescued your past self, Crepe, Miss Everheart, and Fix-It from the chamber prison in the arcade." T.K. replied.

Jubilee frowned.

"What was that?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh, I believe you've heard me correctly, Darkheart. Some bold fools have kidnapped your prisoners. Luckily, I knew who they were." T.K. replied.

Jubilee scowled and crossed her arms.

"Who were they?" Jubilee asked.

"Sugar Rush." T.K. replied.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

"Get us out of here!" Mario yelled, his voice echoing off the deep chambers of the dungeon.

Mario was all alone in a cell, while the rest of the captives were in their own little groups in their own cells. One of the Toads that were in the cell closest to Mario spoke to him in a panicked voice.

"Mario, what will we do now?" the Toad asked.

"For now, we need to get out of here if it's the last thing we'll do." Mario replied.

"But you and Luigi are the ones that have been doing all the rescuing. But now the two of you are here, trapped along with the rest of us!" the Toad said.

"Well, all of us may be behind bars, but my son isn't." Rosalina said.

"Your son? Are you referring to... Moon?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep, and he's not alone. Juliet's with him. Bowser said that he captured everyone in your castle and the Comet Observatory, but he only took in the ones that were inside the place and the Comet Observatory at the time. Moon and Juliet were not." Rosalina replied.

"So that means..." Daisy started to ask.

"Yes, Moon's out there, and I know that he'll be able to do it. I bet that he's on the rescue as we speak." Rosalina replied with fierce hope gleaming in her eyes.

* * *

"So... have you figured out what the riddle meant?" Moon asked.

Juliet shook her head.

 _"Nope, I've got nothing."_ Juliet replied.

"Well then, I'm all lemons here." Moon said.

He plopped down on the warm ground.

 _"I... can't seem to make sense of this. 'Several colors where rainbow swirls...'_ " Juliet said.

"'A speckle in the seas you must head first... among the forest mass and it's trees you must be... blah, blah, blah, and all the rest." Moon said, bored. He then frowned and started to wonder _"Wait...I don't suppose..."_. He then looked at Juliet and said "I see what the first part might mean. Rainbow swirls might not be taken literally.".

 _"What are you thinking, Moon?"_ Juliet asked.

"Take a guess at this, Juliet. The Yoshis come in different colors, right?" Moon asked.

 _"Uh... yeah."_ Juliet replied.

"You don't suppose by 'several colors where rainbow swirls' that the riddle was referring to all of Yoshi-kind? When I thought of the Yoshis, and added it up with 'a speckle in the seas... among the forest mass and it's trees you must be,' that's when I figured out that the answer might just be in Yoshi's Island." Moon said.

 _"Please translate."_ Juliet said.

"Look at this. 'Several colors where rainbow swirls,' that's likely to refer to all of the Yoshis and the many colors that they come in, 'a speckle in the seas you must head first,' that could mean an island. Connect the fact with all of the multi-colored Yoshis and the possibility of an island... and there you go. Yoshi's Island!" Moon explained.

Juliet stared at Moon, stunned. She then laughed in a shock.

 _"You know, Moon, I never thought that you had sleuthing skills until today. Okay then, it looks like we're off to Yoshi's Island!"_ Juliet said.

The blonde haired boy stood up as well and nodded.

"Alright! Let's go!" Moon said.


	35. Technology Plan

**Chapter 35: Technology Plan**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Licortwist, Creamy, and Turbo returned to the castle in Richmond with Jubileena, Crepe, Jinny, Felix, and Mark. Once there, Vanellope made sure that Crepe and Felix were taken to separate guest rooms to recover, under the watch of Snowanna and Adorabeezle respectively. She wanted to make sure that Crepe recovered, and had Cosmo and Wanda restore her invisibility powers. Crepe's body stabilized because of the restoration of her abilities, but she had to get rest. However, she had Felix put in a separate room because she didn't want him losing control. The Good Guy had nearly lost control on the way back to the castle and had gotten close to killing Mark, who was still being dragged by Licortwist. She then had Mark locked up in the castle dungeon, with two fairy guards from Pixie Hallow keeping tight guard on his cell.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Fear flipped another page in his Mind Manual. His eyes quickly scanned over the page, categorizing the information before he flipped the next sheet.

He hadn't read all of them, but he was getting close. There was something there. He knew that if he could find it, he could fix things. He had to help Disgust and bring back his companions.

There were no more options.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Moon and Juliet arrived at Yoshi's Island on the Comet Observatory. It emerged from being a mere speckle among the waters to a mass of trees, mountains, and nature (which added more solid evidence to Moon's theory). The Comet Observatory landed at a dock, and Moon and Juliet got off of it and started heading through the island. After a while, the duo arrived at Yoshi Village. Multi-colored Yoshis were there (greatly supporting the 'several colors where rainbow swirls' part of the riddle), some of them in conversation, while others were simply wandering about. But that wasn't what got the two staring.

It was the expression on the Yoshis faces. Worry, grief, and near-panic. Juliet narrowed her eyes and spoke up in an alarmed tone.

 _"What happened around here?"_ Juliet asked.

A Black Yoshi looked at the pink Luma.

"Lots and lots of things. Is it true that Bowser's back, and that he's captured Mario and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom Castle and the Comet Observatory?" the Black Yoshi asked.

"Uh... yeah." Moon replied.

"Goodness, weren't you on the observatory last night when it happened?" the Black Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, I was. I was with Juliet here." Moon replied.

He gestured at Juliet next to him.

"How did you and Juliet escape from Bowser's clutches?" the Black Yoshi asked.

 _"We... didn't really escape. How could we 'escape' when we were never captured?"_ Juliet asked.

"Bowser didn't get you two? How did you avoid getting captured?" the Black Yoshi asked.

"Well, uh, we were so well hidden that Bowser's troops didn't get to us." Moon replied.

"Wow, that must have been tough for you two." the Black Yoshi said.

"You have no idea. Anyway, we're here for something important. I'm surprised that everyone here on Yoshi's Island knows about what took place last night." Moon said.

"We were informed by a very reliable source. She came here early this morning and told us about the tragic news." the Black Yoshi explained.

 _"Wait, 'she'?"_ Juliet asked.

"Yeah, she's in Yoshi's house. Orange Yoshi told her that she could stay there for a while and wait until help arrived." the Black Yoshi replied.

"Okay, we'll be seeing you around, then." Moon said. He then turned to Juliet and said "Quick, let's go to Yoshi's house, Juliet.".

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Disgust sat on top of the dream studio and looked up at the sky, it's blueness spreading out to all of the horizons. Her perch gave her a view of most of Imagination Land and the stretch on it's far side that was Abstract Thought, leading out into the distance. The winds, keening out of the Memory Dump behind her, rushed by her dress. Her hands, clasped before her knees, rubbed together. She leaned back against the metal stand behind her, the small clang being blown away by the flowing wind.

The crunch of gravel behind her caused her to turn and look around her support. Her guide was standing there, looking slightly apologetic.

"We've heard that the Shadowed One is going to make Riley go to sleep within the next twenty minutes or so." the Mind Worker announced.

Disgust nodded.

"We've got to be in position approximately five minutes before that happens. Got it?" Disgust asked.

The Mind Worker nodded.

"Will you be down?" the Mind Worker asked.

She looked back over the edge of the roof, the ground far from her perch.

"Yeah, I'll be down in five minutes." Disgust replied.

"Thank you." the Mind Worker said.

He turned, ready to leave. Disgust looked over at him, surprised at the lack of a sarcastic response.

"Your welcome. I'd do anything for Riley." Disgust said.

The Mind Worker gave her a smile.

"I think we all would. We all have a part to play, after all." the Mind Worker said.

He then went back down the stairs. Once he was gone, Disgust turned her head back forward and gave a small smile. She could fix this. It wouldn't be that hard. After all, she practically had an army.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 22nd 2109"_

Robin (F), Lucina, and Morgan (F) left Darryl, Heather, Future Heather, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut's hideout, and they were now trying to find Morgan (M). They decided to go to the prison, since Darryl had said that Morgan (M) was a guard there. They had just reached the prison when the door opened and Morgan (M) walked out. The three smiled at the sight of him.

"Morgan!" Lucina said in relief.

Morgan (M) noticed them and frowned.

"It's you guys." Morgan (M) said.

Morgan (F) ran up to him.

"Thank goodness your here. We've been looking everywhere for y..." Morgan (F) started to say.

Morgan (M) suddenly grabbed Morgan (F) by the neck and tossed her onto the ground. Robin (F) and Lucina gasped.

"That'll teach you to pick on heroes!" Morgan (M) shouted.

"What?" Robin (F) and Lucina asked in confusion.

Morgan (F) sat up and groaned.

"Oh... did I miss something?" Morgan (F) asked.

Morgan (M) pointed at Robin (F) and Lucina.

"And you two! Your about to be next!" Morgan (M) shouted.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Lucina asked.

"Taking on you, baddies!" Morgan (M) replied angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Robin (F) asked.

Morgan (M) screamed and ran towards the two.

"Look out!" Robin (F) shouted.

She and Lucina jumped out of the way. However, Morgan (M) managed to grab a hold of Lucina and pinned her against the prison wall. The blue haired girl tried to break out of his grip, but it was too strong.

"Morgan, why are you doing this? We're siblings!" Lucina asked.

Morgan (M) was silent.

"Well... it doesn't seem right to me attacking you innocent kids, but your not my family, and my friends said that your evil!" Morgan (M) replied.

"What are you talking about? WE'RE... your... friends." Lucina asked as Morgan (M) began strangling her.

Robin (F) blew him away with an elwind tome, freeing Lucina.

"Morgan, she's right. What kind of friends told you that?" Robin (F) asked.

"His real friends!" a familiar voice replied.

Dagur, Future Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, and Validar stepped out of the prison.

"Their YOUR friends?" Morgan (F) asked angrily.

"Of course they are my friends. Why wouldn't they be?" Morgan (M) asked.

"Morgan! Their your enemies! Our enemies! Their evil!" Lucina replied.

"Ha! The only evil ones here are you!" Morgan (M) said.

"WHAT? We're just innocent people! Do we LOOK evil to you?" Robin (F) asked angrily.

Morgan (M) paused and thought for a minute. They WERE just normal people after all.

"Morgan, don't let them fool you. They are just trying to trick you so they can finally defeat us." Validar said.

"But... but... but..." Morgan (M) stuttered.

Validar growled and shot a beam at Robin (F), Lucina, and Morgan (F), knocking them out. Morgan (M) gasped and looked unsure.

"Grandfather, I don't know about this. What would we do with them now?" Morgan (M) asked.

"Lock them up. They won't be a pain if they are behind bars with the rest of the prisoners." Future Dagur replied.

"Are you sure?" Morgan (M) asked.

"Yes, Morgan!" Future Dagur replied.

Morgan (M) sighed and then nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Sadness could feel the winds tearing at her face as they winged their way over Imagination Land. Her hands gripped the spine in front of her as hard as she could, her glasses being pressed back onto her face. She shivered slightly from the chill. They continued to tear through the sky, blazing a trail through the air.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

In Amity Park, Skulker and Ember were hiding out in a warehouse. The two ghosts had been trying to keep a low profile in order to avoid getting recaptured by them. However, unknown to them, Technus was also hiding in the warehouse, devising a crafty plan.

Before Technus had fled the prison, he had hacked one of the computers and stolen a bunch of important information about the Guys in White's numerous facilities. One facility that caught his eye was a weapons facility where most of the Guys in White weapons and vehicles were made. The thought of all that technology just sitting there waiting to be stolen made Technus grin and giggle a little. However, the facility had a huge amount of security, too mush for him to handle alone.

 _"I need some help and a small arsenal to get into the facility and take over."_ Technus thought.

He floated around the warehouse in deep thought, until he stumbled upon Skulker and Ember. Technus eyed Skulker's battle suit, an idea forming in his crafty mind.

"Hello, Skulker. Hello, Ember. May I ask what your doing here?" Technus asked.

"We're hiding from the Guys in White just like everyone else." Ember replied.

"Hiding is our only defense against their forces and weaponry." Skulker added.

"You make a good point. But what if I told you that I was fixing to launch a crippling attack on the Guys in White by eliminating their weapons facility, and that I need your help to do it?" Technus asked.

Skulker and Ember looked at one another, and then back at Technus.

"What do you have in mind?" Skulker asked.

"Well, I can't get into the facility by myself. I need someone with a lot of weapons to help me." Technus replied.

"I have a lot of weapons in my armor, but I don't think that would be enough." Skulker said.

"Don't worry, I have a solution. I'm going to fuse with your armor and become it's system operator. You'll get a huge set of upgrades." Technus said.

Skulker thought about it. He could use some upgrades, and it would be a good idea to take the Guys in White's weapon facility out. He looked at Ember.

"I think you should go for it." Ember said.

Skulker turned to Technus.

"Alright, I'm in. You may fuse with my armor." Skulker said.

"You won't regret this." Technus said with a grin.

He touched Skulker's armor and vanished in a flash of green lightning. Skulker felt huge amounts of energy surge through his body as it starred to take on a new shape. Ember watched in amazement as Skulker's body floated in the air and started changing. His metal skin turned green and black, his legs were replaced by a ghostly tail that looked more like a lightning bolt, and his head turn into a skull that was surrounded by green energy flames.

"I feel incredible!" Skulker shouted as he looked down at his new upgraded body.

"Awesome!" Ember said.

Technus's face appeared on a round screen on Skulker's chest.

"Indeed, we are one! From this day forth, we shall call ourselves Skultech!" Technus said.

"Let us go." Skulker said.

He and Ember went intangible and flew out of the warehouse.

 _"That's right, Skulker. You do all the heavy work. Once I have control of that facility, I'll be unstoppable!"_ Technus thought.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Moon and Juliet were now in front of Yoshi's house, specifically in front of the door. Moon stepped forward to open the door. Behind the door, waiting in the living room, was a creature that made the Prince of the Cosmos stand aghast.

"Birdo? What are you doing here?" Moon asked in shock and disbelief.

Juliet floated into the house and smiled.

 _"Hey, Birdo."_ Juliet greeted cheerfully.

The pink dinosaur waved happily at Juliet, and then she looked at Moon's shocked expression.

"I managed to barely escape from Bowser after everyone got captured, and I decided to come here and spread the news on what happened." Birdo replied.

Moon and Juliet nodded in understanding. At that moment, Juliet suddenly got an idea.

 _"Wait, I have an idea. We're here on a quest to free Mario and everyone else held captive in Bowser's Castle, right?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon frowned.

"Yeah, so?" Moon asked.

Juliet turned to Birdo.

 _"We're here on Yoshi's Island to look for a clue that just might be around the place. Some of the lines said 'among the forest mass and it's trees you must be', and Moon is hoping that there's a clue in the forest of Yoshi's Island. And since your here, do you think that you can help us out?"_ Juliet asked.

Birdo nodded excitedly.

"Of course, of course. I'd be happy to." Birdo replied.

Moon nodded.

"Alright then. Let's head out and see what lies ahead of us in the forest." Moon said.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Disgust stood before a small crowd of Mind Workers while standing on a platform above the door, a prop sword belted to her waist where her hand was resting. The blue sky framed her figure through a window that was behind her. She looked down at the small figures that were milling about nervously. She could see that one group had decked out in full body armor even as another had a pair of wings that fluttered in the small breeze from the air conditioning. She grabbed a megaphone from a table beside her and pressed it to her mouth.

"Listen up!" Disgust shouted.

The Mind Workers immediately clammed up and looked up at her. Disgust lowered the megaphone, trusting in her own lungs to do the job.

"We're all here for the same reason... to let Riley have her dreams back and give her back her body!" Disgust shouted.

There were some nods and muttering.

"We might look different, we might have conflicting work... but in the end, we are here because we want to help Riley! I don't care if you act, if you direct, or if you get the food setup for the others! If your here, it's because you were meant to be here!" Disgust shouted. She stepped forward onto the edge of her platform and shouted "We all have a purpose! It doesn't matter if that purpose is the janitor, or if you have no idea what your even here for! We're all in this together!". She drew her sword and shouted "And we will succeed in bringing her dreams back!".

Darkness suddenly enveloped the dream studio as the blue sky through the window turned navy.

"Mobilize!" Disgust ordered.

In front of her, the Mind Workers raised their tools as one. Despite their motley nature, the cameras, swords, and wires looked menacing in the electrically lighted air. Under her, the Gatekeeper turned his key. Even as the door crashed open, the Mind Workers roared against the winds that howled outside as they ran through the gate and into the burgeoning darkness.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Grimm the ghost sighed. His leg was killing him, but he refused to complain about it, even though he knew that Aspen would bend over backwards to make him comfortable. He was already considered worthless, and he didn't need weak to be added to his list of deficiencies. His mind conjured up images of when he was an athlete when he was alive. He had been the undefeated champion of the Winter Games during the Olympics. Now look at him, left to rot and forced to fight in Dan's ghost army, his leg broken and useless. He wasn't even considered a whole man anymore either. He was nothing.

There was a small groan next to him and he turned to look at Nell. She was a small thing and pale. He wondered what Dan and Pete even wanted with the girl. She looked too delicate to survive the harsh conditions that were demanded in the Ghost Zone. He gave her a week at most. The only thing positive about her presence was that in an attempt to protect her from the elements, Dan and Pete had ordered for a tent to be erected around her. Due to the limited space, Grimm had been allowed to rest in the tent too (watched carefully by Aspen, of course, because God forbid that he try to take advantage of an unconscious girl).

The flap to the tent opened, a ray of light hitting him square in the face, before it disappeared and Aspen stood in the tent. She looked disgruntled, but she spared him a smile before she moved to look at Nell. To Grimm's surprise, the girl blinked awake and narrowed her eyes at Aspen. She mumbled something and tried to scoot away, but Aspen wouldn't have any of it.

"Stay still." Aspen ordered.

She reached down to hold Nell down. The girl grunted, but settled back down. Knowing what was coming next, Grimm settled himself back down on the floor and closed his eyes. Moments later, Aspen joined him.

"That girl." Aspen complained, but not with malice.

Grimm suspected that the female ghost pitied her too much to be angry with the girl's stubbornness. He spared her a quick glance, but she was buried under her blankets. He could only see a flash of red curls.

"There's nothing that we can do about her. Whatever happens happens. She'll just have to learn to adapt to us, especially to Dan and Pete." Aspen said.

She folded her arms over her ample bosom, thoughtful and disturbed. Grimm sighed.

"I wish that this nightmare of an adventure would be over." Grimm said.

Aspen looked sad.

"Yes. Nothing good has come of it." Aspen said.

"And nothing good will come of it." Grimm said.

He reached out and lightly caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch, only to jump back at the abrupt opening of the tent flap. It was Dan. He looked annoyed, like always. Nothing but blood and guts ever got him laughing or excited.

"How's our little flame-haired vixen?" Dan asked.

He stepped in and looked over at the small lump. Grimm looked too and saw that she was pretending to be asleep.

"Well, sir, her wound is healing up nicely, and she'll be able to walk in three more days or so." Aspen replied.

"Right, around the time when we come back and visit Merroway Cove. Perfect." Dan said. He then turned his attention to Grimm, raised an eyebrow at him, and asked "Oh, yes. How's the leg?".

Grimm wanted to yell and punch him in his smug face, but he refrained from it and managed a half-smile.

"It's better." Grimm replied.

Dan peered at it, looking bored.

"Well, that's good. I'm off, then. Aspen, keep an eye on her. Or else." Dan ordered.

They watched him disappear from sight and then exhaled in relief.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, July 11th 2066"_

In a hall that was created by pure ice, Elsbeth was sitting on a frozen throne while sleeping. As the young woman slept, various thoughts occurred in her head.

 _"I can see it clearly now. The stage has been set. I will continue watching the events from the icy shadows. This war must stop, before something really terrible approaches in all worlds. From the corners of light, new heroes will arise and put an end to this bloodshed. How it will end remains to be seen."_ Elsbeth thought in her sleep.


	36. Technology

**Chapter 36: Technology**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

The facility that the Guys in White used as a weapons factory had the appearance of a regular looking factory, but on the inside, everything was high-tech. The factory built invisibility suits, Ecto-Skeletons, planes, cars, and tanks.

Several agents guarded the facility, alert for any kind of threat. One agent was in a monitor room, where his instruments started to pick something up. Two signatures appeared on the Ecto radar and began making their way to the factory. The agent quickly alerted all of the other guards about the approaching intruders.

"We have two ghosts approaching the factory airspace! All units prepare for battle!" the agent announced through the factory's loud speaker system.

A white plane that contained two agents in Invisibility suits took off into the sky to deal with the intruders.

"Intruders dead ahead. Getting confirmation now. One appears to be the the rock star ghost Ember. The other appears to be some kind of high-tech armor wearing ghost. Identity unknown." the pilot of the plane said.

The two agents in Invisibility Suits flew forward from the plane to engage the ghosts. Ember got ready to battle, but Skultech held his hand up.

"Save your strength for the real fight down below. We'll deal with the small fries first." Skulker ordered.

"Fine." Ember muttered.

The two agents charged at Skultech, ready to do battle. Technus took a scan of the Invisibility Suits.

"Not bad. I'll give the humans credit for the construction of these suits. However, it pales in comparison to our might!" Technus said.

Several metal tentacles sprung out of Skultech's back and began firing lasers at the two agents. The two agents dodged the blasts and flew around Skultech, blasting at him. However, Technus pulled up an energy shield that protected the robot body. Then, with lightning fast speed, two tentacles shot out, grabbed the two agents, and delivered a mighty shock that knocked them out.

"Two down." Skulker said.

He dropped the two agents. They fell a couple of feet before a parachute sprung out of the backs of the Invisibility Suits and gently lowered the agents to the ground.

"A neat little safety feature. Now let's deal with the plane." Technus said.

The plane fired a missile at Skultech, but the ghost destroyed the missile in midair with one of his tentacles. Skultech then flew towards the plane and ripped one of it's wings off. The plane went spiraling towards the ground and the agents inside leaped out with parachutes.

"I'm beginning to love these new upgrades." Skulker said.

"I knew you would. Now head towards the ground. I have a special new upgrade that I want to try." Technus ordered.

Skultech flew towards the ground with Ember behind him. The ghosts were immediately surrounded by agents. Some were carrying weapons, while others were either wearing high-tech armor or riding in vehicles.

"Ember, deal with the humans that are carrying the guns. We'll deal with the ones with the armor." Technus ordered.

"Fine by me." Ember said.

She fired a sound wave that knocked several agents down. An agent in an Ecto-Skeleton charged at Skultech and locked arms with him. Technus smiled as a small port in Skultech's chest open up. A tentacle with a claw shot out and stabbed the Ecto-Skeleton in the chest and started bombarding it with green electrical energy. The agent in the Ecto-Skeleton let out a yelp and leaped away from Skultech. The agent looked down in confusion at the small hole in the Ecto-Skeleton. Suddenly, the canopy of the Ecto-Skeleton flew open and the arms of the Ecto-Skeleton reached in, yanked the agent out, and dropped him to the ground. All of the agents stared in shock as the canopy closed and the suit started to turn black and green. The canopy turned black and a green, and a red and green skull-like face appeared in the middle of the canopy.

"Yes! My Technus Takeover Virus was a complete success! I now have the ability to take over any machine and turn it into my own personal minion! With this power, I shall rule all technology!" Technus shouted.

All of the agents in armor and vehicles looked at Skultech nervously. Skultech fired several tentacles that hit several agents in Invisibility Suits and a couple of tanks. The Invisibility Suits ejected their occupants and turned black and green, with a computer visor displaying the green and red skull taking the places of the heads. The tanks turned black and green, and a bunch of metal on the back started to form into a big round upper body with multiple TV screens displaying the green and red skulls and two big arms. The virus possessed tech turned on the other agents and started fighting them.

"I must admit, that's impressive." Skulker said.

"Yes, I am hip." Technus said.

"Man, taking this place out is going to be easy." Ember said.

"Yep, that's the plan. Destroy everything." Technus said.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 16th 2175"_

After finding out that Viridi had gotten kidnapped, Pit decided to report it to Palutena. He and Dark Pit (who had gotten filled in on everything after waking up and decided to accompany Pit) said goodbye to Danielle and Phosphora and got on the Lightning Chariot. They went to Skyworld, and once there, Pit jumped off the chariot and ordered some centurions to take care of the unicorns. Dark Pit got out of the chariot, and he and Pit ran towards the meeting room. Pit slowly opened the door and walked towards a chair that was next to Palutena.

He sat down on it and gave Dark Pit a look of pity, but the black haired angel had his head held low, his hair covering his eyes. So he decided to tell Palutena the entire story while Dark Pit just listened. After Pit told the story, a Centurion guard snorted.

"Eh, who cares about that little brat? She's the reason that humanity is dying out." the guard said.

Dark Pit looked at the guard and then brought out the silver bow and charged it at him, his eyes full of hate and anger. Luckily, Pit pinned him against the wall and held him there.

"Pitto, you can't kill him." Pit said.

"For the last time, don't call me Pitto. And why can't I?" Dark Pit asked.

He raised his hand and hit Pit's chest, making the brown haired boy fall and giving Dark Pit an opportunity to disarm him.

"Because he's just an innocent guard. Besides, he might know where to find her." Pit replied.

Dark Pit froze after those last words. Pit got up, and he and Dark Pit faced Palutena, who was watching everything occur.

"Me and Danielle, once you go back and get her, will use the power of flight to get you two to the town faster." Palutena said.

Dark Pit nodded.

"Come on. Let's get everything in order." Dark Pit said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

At the castle, Maddie was sitting at a computer in the lab, listening in on some radio signals when she suddenly up the sounds of a distress signal. She used the computer to pinpoint the origin of the signal before shooting to her feet and running towards the others in the living room.

"Everybody, I just picked up a radio signal that a Guys in White's weapons factory is being attacked!" Maddie announced.

"Who would do that?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, it can't be anything good. We better go check it out." Vanellope replied.

She chose to have Candlehead, Swizzle, Snowanna (she sent Nougetsia to watch Crepe), Danny, and Zarina come with her to the weapons factory.

"Everybody else stay here. We'll call you if we need anything." Vanellope said.

She took out her portal key and generated a portal to Amity Park, and she, Candlehead, Swizzle, Snowanna, Danny, and Zarina disappeared through it.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

At first, there was nothing but a blinding white light. It was everywhere Iniabi looked. Confused and disoriented, he found himself stumbling about through the surreal white for a seemingly immeasurable amount of time. Two seconds, two weeks, two months, two years, it was all a blur that went by slowly and quickly.

Then, Iniabi opened his eyes. He was still wearing his coat, but his suit underneath and Falchion were gone. He was in a small room with nothing but metal surfaces, a bed with a mattress stuffed with chunks of smashed bricks, and a toilet. There was a door that came in the form of a tiny slit in the wall. The man slowly got up from the bed that he only now realized he was laying on and staggered towards it. He peered through the narrow opening. All he could see was a long hallway that stretched out as far as his eyesight would permit. He sighed, turned around, and slumped against the door. He looked around the room, giving it a good scan. It was air-tight, as expected. There weren't any kinks in the system, as far as he could see.

 _"But there are always kinks. There's always some way out, one way or another."_ Iniabi thought curiously. He then looked at the corners of the room and thought _"Alright, so the room has four security cameras at each upper corner. Then there's the one exit, the slit. Though, judging by it's design, I suspect it comes from that brand of security doors, the one with slits so thin that they are almost invisible to the naked eye. In that case, I can't break out on my own. Perhaps I can get a little help from the guards."_. He then noticed a strange red reticle mounted over each of the cameras and thought _"Hmm, it looks like the cameras have emergency weapons, so I can't do anything to them. Wait! I know! Now all I have to do is get ready to strike!"_.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

In the Darklands, Bowser was addressing a Hammer Bro soldier.

"So, my pathetic minion, how are my two prisoners going?" Bowser asked.

The Hammer Bro looked up at Bowser's expectant (and impatient) face.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sir, didn't we capture more then two? Which two are you referring to?" the Hammer Bro asked.

The Koopa King groaned in mock tragedy.

"You imbecile! You should know perfectly well that I'm referring to those pipsqueaks Mario and Rosalina! And you, of all people, should know that, considering that you were the one that captured Rosalina!" Bowser replied angrily.

The Hammer Bro blanched at the viciousness of his king's voice.

"Of course, of course, sir!" the Hammer Bro said.

Bowser huffed.

"Well? Where's the status report? How's Rosalina and that goody-two-shoes Mario?" Bowser asked.

"They are still behind bars, and we have two times the security on Mario as compared to the rest." the Hammer Bro replied.

"Good. If that rotten twerp escapes, everyone will eventually follow. It's only Mario and Rosalina that you'll need to really keep in check... wait, on second thought, double the security on the princess, too!" Bowser ordered.

"The princess? Are you referring to... Princess Peach?" the Hammer Bro asked.

"Well, duh. Who else, stupid? She seems to pack quite a punch despite being a girl. Go and double the security on her. Forget about those mushroom-headed losers!" Bowser replied.

"Yes, my king. the Hammer Bro said.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 16th 2175"_

Back at the temple, Danielle was in her room, crying her eyes out. Phosphora was patting the blonde haired child's back, trying to comfort her.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Pit and Pittoo... I mean, Dark Pit, are on there way to talk to Palutena right now. They'll be back, and then the three of you will rescue your mother before you can say shizno." Phosphora said.

Danielle peaked her eye out at the older woman.

"Shizno." Danielle said.

Phosphora let out a sigh and shook her head. After Viridi got kidnapped, the temple had been slowly withering away. Every now and then, a vine would fall of the ceiling, or a rose would wilter. Even the Forces of Nature were having trouble staying organized. Every once and a while, a fight would break out between the soldiers. Even one time, Phosphora got mad at Arlon (who returned to the temple after hearing about what happened) for not doing anything while Viridi was gone. The fight finally ended after thirty minutes and a lot of things got destroyed, including three statues and four walls, and two soldiers, a Hugworm and a Pew Pew, got wounded. Overall, Danielle thought that Arlon won, but she hadn't told Phosphora yet. Suddenly, Pit and Dark Pit burst into the room.

"Danielle, we're heading out." Pit said.

Danielle nodded and prepared to leave. Once she was ready to go, she started saying goodbye to her friends.

"Okay, guys, I'm leaving now." Danielle said.

Phosphora smiled at her.

"Give your mother my regards." Phosphora said.

Danielle smiled back.

"Sure thing." Danielle said.

Cragalanche gave her a rock for good luck, and Arlon patted her on the back and winked. The girl waved to everybody and then turned to Pit and Dark Pit.

"Let's go." Danielle said.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

After Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle, Snowanna, Danny, and Zarina arrived in Amity Park, they made their way to the factory. After twenty minutes, they reached the factory and saw what was happening. They saw Guys in White agents fighting with several armors and vehicles. The agents were slowly retreating from the factory as the machines moved forward. Danny studied the machines and recognized the style of them and who was controlling them.

"This is Technus's doing." Danny said.

"Who's that?" Zarina asked, not too familiar with the ghosts in the Ghost Zone.

"He's a ghost that controls technology and has a thing for shouting out his plans. I'm sure that once we find him, he's going to gloat about how great his plan is. He has a pretty big ego." Danny replied.

The group fought a few of the machines as they made their way towards the front of the factory, where they meet Ember and Skulthech. Danny looked at Skultech with a look of shock on his face.

"Skultech? What are you doing in this timeline?" Danny asked.

Skulker and Technus looked at one another, confused. Danny's allies looked equally confused.

"How do you know our combined name?" Skulker asked.

"What do you mean this timeline?" Technus asked.

That response calmed Danny down a little. This version of Skultech was from this timeline, not the one that Dan came from.

"Never mind. I don't know what your up to, but we're going to stop you!" Danny replied as he got into a fighting stance.

Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle, Snowanna, and Zarina got ready to battle.

"Oh, isn't that cute? Phantom brought out some fan girls to help him fight." Ember sneered.

"This should prove to be fun." Skulker said.

"You fools stand no chance against the might of Skultech!" Technus shouted.

The sides rushed towards one another. Vanellope, Candlehead, and Danny went against Skultech, while Swizzle, Snowanna, and Zarina went against Ember.

"Try these beats on for size!" Ember shouted.

She fired a high-pitched sound wave at Swizzle, Snowanna, and Zarina with her guitar. Swizzle and Zarina flew out of the way, while Snowanna stood where she was. The sound wave hit the 9 year old brown skinned girl, but it didn't seem to cause any harm.

"Sound powers. I'm immune to all sound based abilities like yours. Your out of style anyway." Snowanna explained with a smirk.

"I'M NOT OUT OF STYLE!" Ember roared.

Her flaming ponytail shot up, and she started firing fireballs at Snowanna. The girl dodged out of the way of the crazed rock star's attack and then threw a smoke bomb at Ember, covering her in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

"You think you can beat me with a little smoke?" Ember asked as she looked around, trying to find Snowanna.

"The smoke's part of your new show." Snowanna replied.

A sound blast flew from the smoke and hit Ember, making her drop her guitar and sending her flying a few yards before hitting the ground hard. The ghost struggled to her feet, but she suddenly felt something wrap around her leg. She looked to see a metal cable wrapped around her leg attached to Zarina's arm.

"Time to take you on tour!" Zarina shouted.

She shot forward into the air, dragging a screaming Ember on the ground. The Dust-Keeper fairy flew all around the base, slamming the Musical themed ghost into possessed Invisibility Suits and Ecto-Skeletons. After several minutes, Zarina shot up into the sky, dragging a battered and bruised Ember. The fairy then detached the cable and Ember dropped to the ground. Before the ghostly rock star could do anything to save herself, Swizzle appeared with a large missile launcher that he had picked up.

"Time to send you off with a bang!" Swizzle said.

He fired the missile at Ember. The missile hit the ghost with a might boom, sending her flying and crashing into a possessed tank, wrecking it. Ember laid in the remains of the tank in a dazed heap.

"Well, that's one ghost down." Zarina said.

"Let's help deal with some of the possessed machines and then help the others." Snowanna suggested.

"Alright." Swizzle said.

He, Snowanna, and Zarina went about, fighting the machines. Meanwhile, Skultech was fighting Vanellope, Candlehead, and Danny. Danny took the lead and used his knowledge from the battle that he had with the Skultech from Dan's timeline to his advantage. He nimbly dodged the tentacle claws and delivered a couple of powerful punches to Skultech's main body. The machine ghost managed to swat him away with one of his fists and then retreated a few rads back, putting some distance between himself and the others. The high-tech ghost looked at Danny wearily.

"How is this possible? This dose not compute! He's avoiding our attacks as if he's fought us before! That's impossible!" Technus said.

"Oh, trust me. You guys are predictable." Danny explained with a smirk.

"You'll pay for that insult, Phantom!" Skulker shouted.

"No one can match the power of Technus's creations!" Technus shouted.

"Wow, you guys really are predictable. And you were right, Danny, because Technus does have a big ego." a voice behind Technus said.

Skultech turned around just in time to receive a kick in the back of the head from Candlehead. The ghost crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Nice one, Candlehead." Vanellope said.

"Thanks." Candlehead said.

Skultech got up, and Candlehead quickly fired a fireball at him. The ghost quickly pulled up an energy shield to block the attack, but Danny slammed into him from the side, knocking him to the ground. Skultech shot up, glaring at the group.

"You will not interfere with our plan!" Technus snarled.

"Oh, please tell us what your brilliant plan is this time." Vanellope said sarcastically.

Technus looked like he was going to tell them about the plan, but quickly stopped himself. Skulker took over.

"We plan to destroy this facility in order to strike a blow to the Guys in White and set their operations way back." Skulker explained.

"That's the plan." Technus said with a fake grin.

Vanellope eyed the two ghosts. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Technus had no intention of destroying the factory. He wanted to take it over and make himself an army. She suddenly had a flashback of a time that she had watched footage of the time that Technus took over the Fenton house and turned it into a mobile fortress and went on a rampage. If he took over the factory, he'd be stronger then ever before.

"Skulker, listen to me. Technus is just using you to get control of that factory. He has no intention of destroying it. He wants to use it to make himself stronger and give himself an army." Vanellope said.

Skulker looked at Vanellope and then down at Technus.

"Hey, who are you going to believe? The child that bested and humiliated you, or the guy that gave you a bunch of hip new upgrades?" Technus asked.

Skulker thought for a moment.

"Sorry, Schweetz, but I don't believe you. We're going inside of this factory to destroy it, and if you interfere, we will destroy you." Skulker replied.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice." Vanellope said.

She prepared to fire a blast of pixels. However, Technus quickly activated a weapon on Skultech. Arms shot out from the body like rockets and grabbed Vanellope, Candlehead, and Danny. The arms dragged the three of them across the ground before slamming them into each other at an incredible force and dropping them to the ground in a heap. Skultech's arms reattached to him as he floated over to the three down heroes, all of his tentacles charged up with energy.

"And so ends this game of cat and mouse." Skulker said.

But before they could attack, a bunch of energy blasts slammed into Skultech, knocking him back. Swizzle, Snowanna, and Zarina flew in and helped Vanellope, Candlehead, and Danny up.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Snowanna said.

"Thanks for the save." Candlehead said.

The six heroes faced Skultech. The ghost eyed them, not exactly liking their odds. He then decided that another fight wasn't worth it and flew off in the direction of the factory.

"We have to hurry and stop Skultech! If Technus get's control of the factory, we're going to dealing with some real trouble." Danny said.

The heroes raced towards the factory. Skultech was almost at the entrance of the factory when he saw Ember laying in the remains of the tank. He rushed over and picked her up.

"Are you alright?" Skulker asked.

"I've... been better." Ember replied weakly.

"Let's get going. We have a job that needs to be done." Technus said.

The ghosts went through the entrance of the factory. The factory workers saw them and ran away, screaming.

"We need to get to the master computer. There, I will delete all the files and then we can go about destroying the factory." Technus said.

Skultech flew to a large office that was positioned on the second floor above the assembly line. In the office, there was a bug computer that was surrounded by several computers. Skultech sat Ember in a desk chair before turning to face the computers.

"Time to get to work." Technus said.

Several tentacles plugged into the computers. In a few seconds, all of the computers displayed a green and red skull face. Skulker looked around in shock as the factory's interior began to change. Everything turned black and green, and several screens displaying the skull face and various turrets sprung up around the base.

"The takeover is nearly complete!" Technus said.

He disappeared from Skulker's chest and then appeared in front of Skulker in his ghost form.

"The girl was right! You were just using me! All you wanted was to take over this base and create yourself an army! I'll destroy you!" Skulker shouted.

He tried to raise his arms, but found that he couldn't.

"I can't move my body! What did you do to me?" Skulker asked angrily.

"Oh, just a few little changes to make sure that you won't attack me, my little puppet. Don't worry, I won't destroy you or anything. I still might have a use for you." Technus replied with a grin.

"You traitor!" Ember snarled.

She tried to get up and attack Technus, but a bunch of wires shot out of the wall and tied her up. Technus turned to the computers.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to turn this factory into a nice little mobile base to help me take over the world!" Technus said.

On the outside of the factory, everybody watched in shock as several three clawed metal tentacles shot out from beneath the factory and made the building stand up. The factory turned black and green, and several screens displaying a green and red skull appeared, along with turrets that were armed with various weapons.

 _"BEHOLD ARSENAL TECH VERSION POINT 2!"_ Technus's voice boomed over the loud speakers.

"This is bad." Swizzle said.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 16th 2175"_

"I thought you said you knew where you were going." Dark Pit said angrily.

"I do. I-I just need time to think." Pit said.

Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle were at a crossroad. There was no one around to ask for directions, so Pit took it upon himself to find the nearest town. And now they were lost, out of rations, and in a sour mood. The Palutena bow in Pit's left hand reacted to his anxiety by rotating it's blades in a circle. Danielle sighed and walked up to him.

"Hey, Pit, we need to get moving." Danielle said.

Pit nodded and pointed at a sign.

"Well, that sign had a map, but it looks like someone took it." Pit said.

Danielle looked at a wooden box that was indeed empty. Dark Pit let out a grunt.

"Well, any ideas?" Dark Pit asked.

"We can go ask that random old lady that appeared out of nowhere." Pit replied.

Dark Pit and Danielle turned around. Sure enough, there was a random old woman standing nearby. The three of them walked over to her.

"Good afternoon! I am Pit, Servant of the Goddess of..." Pit started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not important." the woman replied.

Pit froze mid-victory stance.

"Not important?" Pit asked.

He crawled into a ball and started crying. Danielle walked over and started petting Pit's head softly as if he was a infant. Dark Pit shook his head and turned back to the old woman, who was now eating mushrooms.

"Do you know where the nearest town is located?" Dark Pit asked.

The woman popped a mushroom into her mouth and pointed east.

"Town's that way. Take this food and water. It should last you all about a day." the woman replied.

Dark Pit nodded and attempted to thank her. However, the wind blew in his face, making him look away. When the wind cleared and he looked back, the woman was gone but the supplies were still there. He wondered if what had happened was real or not, but he shook it off and decided to think about it later. Pit called everyone together, and they gathered the supplies and headed for the town.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

"Among the forest mass you must head first..." Moon chanted.

He had done that repeatedly to himself until Juliet told him that there were just too many trees and shrubs to notice even the slightest difference in the surroundings.

 _"You know, bro, it's not that I'm starting to think that you were wrong in that riddle. It's just that... we're not getting anything with just walking among the trees for more then a hour now."_ Juliet said.

Moon nodded wearily.

"Yeah, your right. But still... I have a feeling that we're on the right track by being here on Yoshi's Island. Let's take a break." Moon said.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving." Birdo said.

All three sat down on the grass near a tree. Moon sighed as he threw his head back, and then he laughed when he suddenly heard his grumbling stomach.

"Okay, is anything to eat here, Biro?" Moon asked.

Birdo looked pointedly at a nearby bush.

"The berries over there are actually pretty good. Just don't try to pick anything else." Birdo replied.

Moon nodded, got up, and walked over to the bush. He picked berries, put them in the pockets of his robe, and walked back.

"I'm back." Moon said.

 _"Mmmm. Even though these aren't Star Bits, these will probably be really good. Let's go eat!"_ Juliet said.

"Don't worry, there's plenty for everyone." Moon said.

The trio had some of the berries until they got full. Once they were done, Birdo stood up and started walking away.

"Come on. We'll be able to find the clue if we keep looking. I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Birdo said.

Moon nodded and got up. But as soon as he stood up, something grabbed him. Birdo stopped cold and spun around just in time to see Moon get picked up. Juliet followed the direction of Birdo's stare.

 _"Huh? What was that?"_ Juliet asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 16th 2175"_

Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle finally made it to the town. Everyone was tired by that point. Pit contacted Palutena, who directed them towards an inn. They rented two rooms and then food. The Inn owner was even kind enough to give Pit some ice cream, although he dropped it right away (he still ate it). Suddenly, the lights in the hall went out, making the group stop in their tracks.

"I guess it's the air. Don't worry, I've got this." Danielle said.

She snapped with her fingers, creating a sphere of light green light above her hand. But it immediately extinguished. She snapped several more times with her fingers, but no light survived longer then one second.

"That's strange." Danielle said.

A rustling noise caught their attention. Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle turned around.

"What was that?" Pit asked.

They tried to see in the dark, but with no result. They then heard the noise again. It was like something was crawling on the wall.

"I, Danielle, Princess of Nature, demand you to reveal yourself!" Danielle shouted.

The noise increased in volume. It sounded like metal jointed legs, as if a huge centipede was crawling.

"What is making that noise?" Danielle asked.

Suddenly, the rustling noises stopped. The group waited a minute, but there was nothing to hear anymore.

"There was nothing there. Maybe that was just us seeing things." Dark Pit said.

He, Pit, and Danielle decided to wait and see if he was right. At first, it seemed like everything was peaceful, but the noises came back. The group looked around and formed a circle. There was actually something in the room, and it was hiding in the shadow in the corner and crawling around. Danielle extended her hand in protection and slowly took a step to the hiding place. Dark Pit noticed what his girlfriend was doing.

"Danielle, get back here!" Dark Pit ordered.

Danielle ignored him and continued walking. She was afraid. A hissing sound made her squeal softly and shoot a light beam at the hiding place. Before the light immediately disappeared, she saw that the corner of the room was empty. She looked surprised and turned back to Pit and Dark Pit.

"Huh. I guess there really wasn't something there." Danielle said.

Suddenly, a sharp object pierced through her lower back. Pit and Dark Pit gasped.

"Danielle!" Dark Pit shouted.

He and Pit tried to run towards her, but they found themselves unable to move. Meanwhile, Danielle let out a pained gasp and reached for her back. A barb made sure that the demigoddess couldn't remove the sickle-like object from her back. She made a scream in fear when three centipede-like legs clamped around her waist and chest. The legs were gross and slimy. She struggled to get the thing off of her, but the scorpion tail stabbed deeper into her back. Her skin was torn, and the sticky blood made her nauseous. She felt the legs clamp even tighter to give the tail more space to penetrate her body. The demigoddess was in shock and faltered around before falling against the wall. She knew where this thing was looking for. The place where every living being kept their will, mind, and emotions.

Pit and Dark Pit knew that, and they reattempted to move. They regained their bodies movements and rushed towards Danielle, who was trembling and slackened when the monster hit a sensitive nerve. Pit took out his bow, loaded an arrow, and shot it at the tail. The arrow hit the tail, and something screamed in pain before removing it. However, in the process, a burning pain went through Danielle's whole body before her soul flew out. Her body fell to the ground, while her soul, which looked like a blue transparent version of herself, fell back onto the ground. Dark Pit ran up to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Dark Pit asked.

Danielle nodded.

"Well, besides the fact that I was just separated from my body, I've never been better." Danielle replied sarcastically.

She, Pit, and Dark Pit then looked back at the thing that attacked her. The air seemed to fizzle before something started to appear and infested wings started to spread out. Pit's eyes faltered. The wings seemed a bit... familiar. As soon as he, Dark Pit, and Danielle got a good look at what it was, they gasped. They got the details. A eye, a bug body, and a hooked tail. They knew exactly who it was.

"No way! He's back? The Chaos Kin is back?" Pit asked in shock.

"But how? I thought that you two defeated that thing!" Danielle asked.

"We did, but apparently, it wasn't dead after all." Dark Pit replied.

Before Pit or Danielle could respond, there was a loud crash and debris flew everywhere. A familiar laugh rang out, a laugh that the three of them never thought that they would hear again.

"Is that?" Danielle asked.

"It can't be." Pit replied, visibly shocked.

"I'm afraid so." Dark Pit said, scowling.

Hades floated into the room, grinning smugly.

"Hades!" Pit sneered.

Hades laughed again.

"Hello there, Pit and Pittoo. And you too, Dani. What better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath? After all, I have been gone for 163 years." Hades asked.

Dark Pit groaned.

"Ugh, don't call me that. It's Dark Pit, not Pittoo. It's bad enough that everyone else does that all the time." Dark Pit hissed.

"I know, that's why I did it." Hades said. He then turned to the Chaos Kin and ordered "Anyway, first order of business, take the princess!".

Danielle screamed and started to run, but Hades snapped his fingers, and the girl disappeared and reappeared next to him.

"Can't outrun me, Princess!" Hades said with a laugh.

"Danielle!" Pit and Dark Pit yelled, distraught at the sight of the demigoddess possibly in danger.

Hades looked at the Chaos Kin.

"Alright, bug, take out those two angels. Start with Pitty Pat first!" Hades ordered.

The Chaos Kin nodded and slashed it's tail at Pit and Dark Pit. The two were able to dodge the tail, and Dark Pit knocked the Chaos Kin away with his staff.

"Now it's your turn, Hades!" Dark Pit shouted.

He and Pit attempted to charge at Hades, but the Lord of the Underworld held up a hand.

"Not so fast. You wouldn't want anything happening to Little Miss Flower Child there, would you?" Hades asked.

Pit and Dark Pit looked over at the other side of the room. Danielle was lying on the ground, with the Chaos Kin standing over her, it's tail held inches from her back.

"One more step, and the girl's soul get's consumed." Hades said.

Pit and Dark Pit stopped. The two of them, especially Dark Pit, didn't want to see their friend get lost forever because of them. Reluctantly, the two angels fell to their knees, forced to obey the evil duo.

"Excellent work, bug. Now, let's dump them in the past to ensure that they don't cause any trouble with our plan. Bowser will take care of them just fine." Hades ordered.

He then snapped his fingers. Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle disappeared in flashes of red light. Once they were gone, Hades picked up Danielle's body.

"Now let's get out of this place and head to the Underworld. Skyworld isn't going to know what hit them." Hades ordered.

With that, the two villains made their escape from the town and headed to the Underworld.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

Iniabi went over his plan mentally one more time.

 _"Alright, it's time I leave and get those idiots that imprisoned me."_ Iniabi thought.

Iniabi got up from his position on the floor and looked at the four cameras positions and the mattress. At that moment, he dashed for the mattress, ripping the aged fabric at the seams. Iniabi, before any of the security guards could react, tore out a chunk of smashed brick and lobbed it at the nearest camera. All at once, sparks, debris, metal, and dust exploded in that corner with a loud cracking noise accompanying it. All of the guards watching his cell slammed on the buttons that were labeled 'Subdue', only to watch as Iniabi suddenly hopped back, tore the grimy mirror off the wall, and pinned himself on the floor directly over one of the functioning cameras, holding the mirror outward from him. A red beam exploded from each of the cameras and aimed at the blue haired man aside from the one that he was below. But rather then subduing him, they hit the mirror and bounced off it, shooting up into the camera above Iniabi and short-circuiting. The man jumped to his feet, deflected the beams of electricity still bursting from the cameras, and darted to the bed and jumped on top. Finally, he deflected two final shots as they bounced off in the opposite directions and were hit right back, frying both of their mainframes.

Iniabi panted and dropped the mirror onto the bed, ignoring the noticeable scorch mark on it, and hopped down onto the metal floor. Immediately, he realized that he was still going to have to deal with the inevitable heard of guards trying to get into his cell and subdue him. Looking over to the bed, the man instantly had an idea. Within seconds, Iniabi threw the mirror in the corner, smashing to pieces, and flipped the bed over onto the side that was sliced open on top, and ran it into the door, creating a makeshift barricade. Not two seconds later, a hideous screeching alarm began to blare right outside of his cell. Iniabi went back to the bed and removed several brick chunks out of the mattress.

Footsteps approached. They had nothing but cold companionless fury in them. Iniabi sat there, sweat tricking down his brow as he sat in anticipation. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He ran over to the broken mirror, swiped five shards from the ruins, and slipped them in different corners between the mattress and the underside of the bedframe. As he slid the bed back into place, the door suddenly swung open. The guards outside were confused at the sight before them briefly, though it was just enough. Iniabi lobbed brick chunks at them before they could even realize that they were looking at a bed, leaving nasty dents on their heads as they fell onto the cold metal floor. Iniabi peeked over the bed and immediately ducked back down as blasts that came from more guards that were behind the others narrowly missed his head and left scorches in the ceiling. Iniabi, in response, threw more chunks at them, but the guards dodged with ease.

"You get close enough to push the bed over, and I'll blast him when it goes down!" one of the guards shouted.

A second guard nodded in response. The first guard darted up to the wall, his back against it for cover as he ducked another chunk. The seconds guard charged towards the bed, gun raised and ready to fire. He aimed right at the glass, just about to blast the bed over. He pulled the trigger, and a ball of plasma erupted from the barrel. It worked it's way over to the shard in a second and met the smooth surface. However, much to the guard's dismay, it bounced off, and he didn't have any time before it blasted him in the chest and sent him sprawling across the floor, his blaster sliding further down the hall.

Checking to see if there was anyone left, Iniabi carefully slid the bed outward just enough for him to slip by before scurrying down the hall and plucking the blaster from the floor, and then picking up Falchion after noticing it in a case. However, he didn't have much time to examine what type of ammo the blaster took, as a metallic clanking sound began approaching him. He looked around but saw nowhere to hide. However, he suddenly got an idea.

* * *

Ten guards darted down the corridor. They rounded a corner and, their deflective armor glistening, raised their blasters as the cell door came into sight. In a second, they were upon the makeshift barricade. A guard with a stronger build violently overturned it with ease as the rest poured into the cell.

That's when a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness of the immeasurably high ceiling, hands and feet pressing against the walls and carefully lowering themselves down.

Iniabi dropped down on the floor silently, his eyes darting to a panel that was to the right of the cell door. The only button on it was a large red square that simply read 'Door'. He dashed for the button and slammed his hand on the button with a loud beep. The doorframe shrunk down to the size of a minuscule window to the rest of the complex. Taking advantage of the guards brief confusion, Iniabi ran.


	37. Technology Battle

**Chapter 37: Technology Battle**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

The heroes starred up at Arsenal Tech with both a mixture of fear and amazement on their faces. The huge mobile fortress stomped it's way towards the heroes in the direction of Amity Park.

"How do we stop this thing?" Zarina asked.

Danny pulled out his portal key and called his parents.

 _"What is it, Danny?"_ Maddie asked.

"We have a serious problem. Technus took over the factory. You remember that one time when he took over our house and turned it into a mobile base and went on a rampage?" Danny asked.

 _"I do."_ Maddie replied.

"Well, this is much worse. Technus created a computer virus that allows him to take over more machines and took over the factory. I need you to make an antivirus to use against him." Danny said.

 _"Alright, we'll whip up an antivirus. You just be careful."_ Maddie said.

"I will. Love you, mom." Danny said.

 _"Love you too."_ Maddie said.

Danny hung up his portal key and turned to his teammates.

"Here's the plan. My parents are making an antivirus to use against Technus. I need one of you to go back to the castle and get it once their done. Once we have the antivirus, we'll smash our way into the factory, find the main computer, plug in the antivirus, and shut Technus down." Danny said.

"I'll go. My wings are the fastest thing here, and you'll need Swizzle more then me." Zarina said.

"Good luck." Vanellope said.

Zarina took out her portal key, opened a portal to Richmond, and flew through it as fast as she could go. Once she was gone, Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle, Snowanna, and Danny turned towards the massive mobile base. They watched as it started producing possessed Invisibility Suits, Ecto-Skeletons, and tanks. Off in the distance, a large group of Guys in White agents headed towards the factory with tanks, planes, and helicopters.

"Looks like a war's fixing to take place." Candlehead said.

The heroes watched as a bunch of the possessed machines charged towards the Guys in White. A huge battle began between the two armies.

"Okay, the plan is to keep big tall and ugly distracted by any means. We're going to attack the legs and anything else that looks vulnerable." Vanellope said.

"Sounds good." Swizzle said.

"Let's show this oversized tin can not to mess with my home." Danny said.

The five heroes charged at the factory, dodging and flying past all of the lasers and missiles that it fired at them. Danny and Swizzle went up to one leg, and Danny started freezing a part of it. When it was frozen, Swizzle slammed his fist into it and smashed it to bits. A screen with a skull on it glared at the two heroes.

 _"You think you can stop the mighty Technus?"_ the skull asked as several turrets aimed their weapons at Swizzle and Danny.

"Your not the only one who can shout." Swizzle replied.

He unleashed a Sugar Wail. The sound wave shattered the screen and caused the turrets to either explode or go haywire. The turrets that went haywire started to blast other turrets or the factory itself. Chunks of the factory fell off.

"You like the redecorating I'm doing?" Swizzle asked.

 _"Don't get cocky! I will crush you!"_ another screen skull replied angrily.

"You have to catch us first." Swizzle said.

He and Danny flew off to attack another segment of the factory. On another side of the factory, Vanellope, Candlehead, and Snowanna were using teamwork. Candlehead would fly by the legs and blast a hole in them with fire, while Vanellope and Snowanna ran behind her and fired blasts of pixels and sound blasts into the holes, destroying a huge segment of the legs. Arsenal Tech shot it's other legs out to keep itself balanced. Vanellope, Candlehead, and Snowanna made their way to the top of the factory, where they meet up with Swizzle and Danny.

"Let's do some damage up here." Swizzle said.

The others nodded, and they and Swizzle flew around and started attacking the screens and turrets on top of the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dan, Pete, and their army returned to Jubilee's castle in the Ghost Zone with Nell, Igor, and the other prisoners and supplies that they had taken from Enchancia. Fumiko and Mindy were waiting for them when the army stepped off of their ships, which doubled as airships. Dan opened his arms wide, wanting to see their reactions, but made no move to hug them.

"Fumiko! How glad I am to see you." Dan said.

He gave Mindy a nod. She grunted back and crossed her arms.

"Dan, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Fumiko asked coldly.

The tone caught Dan off guard and he had to quickly reorient himself. Something had changed, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Instead, he laughed it off, refusing to show any weakness.

"Just coming back after a successful mission. I need to relax and restock on supplies before heading back to Enchancia with the forces that Jubilee let me use." Dan replied. He then put a hand on his belly and asked "I'm starving. My army is too. Shouldn't you prepare a feast for your honorable comrades?".

He bit back a smirk at the look of disgust on Mindy's face.

"Of course." Mindy replied.

He yawned and stretched before gesturing to his outfit and dirt stained skin.

"And our rooms? I haven't had time to work on mine with how I've been helping Jubilee, and I'd like to freshen up a bit. I'm covered in blood and sweat." Dan asked.

"I'll have someone run a bath for you." Mindy replied wryly.

He watched her leave.

"You have my thanks." Dan called out.

He then turned his attention back to Fumiko and waited.

"Do you need help?" Fumiko finally asked.

Dan grinned.

"Why, no, but thank you for asking." Dan replied.

Fumiko nodded stiffly.

"I'll have someone escort you to your room." Fumiko said.

Dan didn't bother to reply back. Instead, he walked back to his ship and opened the flap to his tent (which he had set up on the ship before leaving Enchancia). Nell was standing up and letting Aspen dress her, while Grimm was in the corner. As soon as Nell saw Dan, she backed away, only to be held in place by Aspen. Dan looked up her up and down. Her dress from before had been mended, her hair had been brushed, and her skin was starting to get a healthier glow. All in all, she looked like a princess.

"Pull her hood up." Dan ordered after a pause.

Aspen did as she was told and then looked back up at him.

"Should I lead her out?" Aspen asked.

Dan shook his head and grabbed a hold of Nell's delicate elbow.

"No, I'll be taking her with me. Why don't you help your friend there?" Dan asked.

He nodded towards Grimm, who was struggling to his feet. It was sort of a funny sight. He chuckled.

"Someone should make him a cane or something. Come along, my flame-haired princess." Dan ordered.

He ignored her struggles and led her down the plank to greet a very annoyed Wolfman. Dan broke out in a fit of laughter.

"They sent you? That's hilarious." Dan asked.

The Wolfman just growled and turned, stomping his way to the castle. Dan wiped a tear and followed.

"You didn't answer my question." Dan said as they passed through the various hallways of the castle.

 _"And it's none of your business."_ the Wolfman said.

He opened a door and stepped inside. The room that they were in was brightly lit and smelled of spices, but Dan didn't care. He narrowed his eyes. He would not let someone speak to him that way. He was about to coldly remind the wolf about what he or Jubilee could do to him when Nell winced. Dan looked to see that he was gripping her too tightly. He loosened his hold and turned back to address the Wolfman, who was looking at them with a confused look.

 _"Who's that?"_ the Wolfman asked.

"My prisoner." Dan replied without hesitation. He then ordered "Anyway, now that you've been introduced, I really want to be left alone so I can prepare for the feast. Also, bring this amulet to Jubilee.".

Dan took off the amulet and gave it to the Wolfman. The wolf nodded and then left the room. Once he was gone, Dan closed the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at the Enchancian princess. She had made her way to the furthest corner of the room and had somehow managed to get a hold of one of the decorative swords without him noticing and was holding it out in front of her, looking like she knew how to use it. Her wand had gotten taken from her, so she decided to use the next best thing. That only excited his blood and he grinned before floating towards her with his hands full of green energy.

"Now, now, there's no need for this. But if you insist, you'll get your wish." Dan said as he advanced towards her.

He fired an ectoblast at her, but she blocked with the sword. He had been right, she had muscle hidden away beneath her delicate looks. She then lunged towards Dan, but he disappeared before reappearing a few feet away from her.

"Oh-ho-ho-ha." Dan said as they danced around each other.

This was better than he'd ever imagined. Against all odds, she was holding her own against him, and he wasn't even putting up any effort. But it was getting late and he hadn't been lying when he had said that he was starving. So with just a touch of disappointment, he released a small and weak Ghostly Wail directed towards Nell. The force of the attack flung the red haired girl into the air before hitting a wall. Dan walked over to Nell, held her up by the neck, and waited for her to tire herself out. Despite being much better then before, she was still weak from her illness and her wound hadn't healed completely. It took ten minutes for her to slump in the air, chest heaving. Dan felt extremely satisfied. Without shame, he lowered his arm until it lingered around her waist. Nell tensed and then cried out in pain as he put pressure on her injury. He laughed again. She was flushed and helpless. He pulled back and slapped her across the face, but he was smiling as he did it. The slap had been hard enough to leave her dazed, and she became malleable in his arms.

"Your a fighter, but your nothing that I can't handle." Dan said.

At just that moment, someone came knocking at his door.

"What?" Dan asked in annoyance.

 _"The hot tub is ready, Master."_ Fright Knight replied from the other side of the door.

Dan gave Nell a look (which she avoided) and then sighed in exasperation.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Dan said.

He dropped her onto the ground and then indulged in petting her hair and running his hand along her neck. She didn't struggle, and just remained perfectly still. It was only that he stepped away from her that she moved. He watched her curl into herself, her back facing him.

"I'll be back, my flame-haired princess." Dan said.

He then opened the door to glare at Fright Knight. He had been smart to move a couple of steps back from the door because Dan would have 'accidentally' shot an ectoblast at him.

"Get me Aspen. I need her to guard this door." Dan ordered.

"Of course. Do you want me to show you..." Fright Knight started to ask.

"I know where it is. Just go do what I said." Dan replied angrily.

Fright Knight nodded and Dan shut the door behind him, catching one last glimpse of Nell before he made his way to a hot tub that the castle had. The room was steamy and warm, and he instantly felt his muscles relax. He snapped his fingers, and his clothes were replaced by black and white swimming trunks before stepping towards the hot tub and sinking in with a loud 'ah'.

* * *

Deep with the factory, Technus glared at a computer screen that showed the heroes attacking the roof.

 _"So they think they can just fly around and wreck my base? I'll let my minions deal with them."_ Technus thought.

He pushed a button on the computer. On the factory roof, a hole opened up and several possessed Invisibility Suits and Ecto-Skeletons flew out to attack the heroes. Swizzle and Danny charged forward, blasting the possessed machines as Vanellope, Candlehead, and Snowanna attacked the possessed machines from the roof, but for every one they cut down, more took their place. Soon, Swizzle and Danny were back-to-back, surrounded by the machines.

"There's too many of them!" Swizzle said.

"Don't worry, I have an idea. Can you do the Sugar Wail now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but I sometimes get exhausted after using it." Swizzle replied.

"It will have to do. Lock your arms together with mine and get ready to unleash the Sugar Wail." Danny instructed.

"Okay." Swizzle said.

 _"Whatever your planing, it will fail miserably against my might!"_ Technus's voice said from all of the possessed machines.

Swizzle and Danny locked arms together, and they started spinning and unleashing their respected wails. A look of total shock appeared on all of the possessed machines as they were smashed to pieces by the powerful attack. The attack flew across the roof, destroying the screens and turrets. After a few minutes, the two stopped spinning and collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

"That... was awesome!" Swizzle said wearily.

"Yeah. Whew, that took... a lot out of me." Danny said.

 _"I'll admit, that attack took me by surprise, but it's exhausted your energy. Now I will destroy you!"_ Technus's voice shouted.

A damaged Ecto-Skeleton with a hole on the top of it's domed head sprung out of a pile of destroyed machines and headed towards the down heroes.

"Hey, tin head! You forgot about me!" a voice shouted.

Candlehead flew in from above and threw a fireball at the Ecto-Skeleton. The fireball flew right through the hole on the Ecto-Skeletons head and went inside the machine. A look of panic appeared on the possessed machine's face just before it exploded into pieces.

"Hole in one!" Candlehead exclaimed as Vanellope and Snowanna showed up.

"Great save." Danny said.

"Your were awesome." Swizzle said.

 _"Fools! It will only take me a matter of minutes to repair the damage to this base and send out a fresh batch of minions to destroy you!"_ Technus's voice shouted.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud roaring sound. The heroes looked up to see a fleet of white jets armed with missiles heading towards the base.

"Looks like there's fixing to be some fireworks. We better get off of this thing." Vanellope said.

Candlehead grabbed her, and Swizzle grabbed Snowanna, and they and Danny took off from the roof just as the jets fired their missiles. The missiles slammed into the factory with a tremendous explosion, blasting holes into it, and knocking it to the ground and on it's side. Inside, Technus nearly fell over. He glared at the screen, the veins bulging in his head as he gritted his teeth. He then took a deep breath and let out a chuckle that turned into a mad burst of insane laughter.

"They think they've won, the poor fools. They may have damaged this version of my base, but I have a little trick up my sleeve. It's time for an upgrade!" Technus said.

He pushed another button. The machines of the assembly line quickly whipped up more minions that were sent outside the factory. On the outside, the heroes watched as swarms of machines flew out and gathered on the right and left side of the factory in a weird formation.

 _"Get ready for the next level!"_ Technus's voice shouted.

Everybody watched as all the machines started to fuse together to form two massive arms that attached themselves to the factory. The arms help push the factory off the ground as some other machines appeared and started fixing the damage. A bunch of screens on the roof merged together to form one massive screen that displayed a giant green and red skull.

 _"BEHOLD ARSENAL TECH TITAN VERSION 3!"_ Technus's voice boomed.

"Things just got a whole lot worse." Swizzle said as he and the other heroes stared at the mechanical titan before them.

The massive machine raised one of it's arms and aimed it at the white jets that were flying by. The arm released a massive bast of green energy that blasted all of the jets out of the sky. Luckily, the pilots had seen the attack coming and ejected from their jets before the blast hit the planes.

"I hope Zarina comes back with that antivirus soon." Candlehead said as they watched the factory start making it's way forward.

* * *

 _"Location: Berk, the Dreamworks Realm of the Dream World, November 22nd 2109"_

Dagur, Future Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, and Validar answered Morgan (M)'s request for an audience, after they had finished killing off a group of citizens that had planned an uprising. Bowing his blue haired head, Morgan (M) entered, flanked by a retinue of Berserker soldiers.

"Well? Do you have him?" Future Dagur asked.

"Yes. Alive and well, as you asked." Morgan (M) replied.

He gestured for the Berserker soldiers to bring their captive forth. Bound at the wrists and ankles, stripped of his helmet and weapons that he had, his dark brown sweat soaked hair sticking to his cheek, Gustav was set onto the floor in a kneeling position. Refusing humiliation, he looked Dagur, Future Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, and Validar in the eye.

"I'll never betray them." Gustav said hoarsely.

"Oh, you won't have to. Your friends will be dead soon." Frostbite Candlehead said. She then turned to Morgan (M) and asked dryly "Did you leave him ungagged for a reason?".

"I was afraid that he might choke, Candlehead. You four said to take no chances with his life." Morgan (M) replied.

"Fine. A job well done, Morgan. You may leave." Validar said.

He, Dagur, Future Dagur, and Frostbite Candlehead saw hesitation in Morgan (M)'s eyes before he bowed and left.

 _"What? Is praise not enough? Is he expecting a reward? Has everything that we've done for him not matter?"_ Dagur wondered in annoyance.

Servants were fickle like that. He had already culled several of the Berserker soldiers whose loyalty was doubtful. Meanwhile, Morgan (M) had been perfect in his loyalty and uniquely useful in his talents. Dagur, Future Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, and Validar would rather keep him around if they could, especially since he was related to Validar. But Morgan (M) didn't have his memories, and he was also good and an heir to Naga. Therefore, his loyalties were a... sensitive matter.

Dagur, Future Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, and Validar then looked down at their prisoner. Gustav gazed back. His defiant look was beginning to annoy them. Frostbite Candlehead slowly walked up to him as he kept his measured gaze, and then, without warning, she kicked him in the shoulder and sent him toppling over to one side. His head made a satisfying sound against the stone floor and he let out a pained gasp.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Frostbite Candlehead asked in false surprise.

For a moment, Gustav's eyes went vague, but in moments he collected himself enough to struggle against his binds, to no effect.

"Do you know why your here?" Frostbite Candlehead asked.

Gustav ceased his struggling, but he gave no response and simply watched her warily. No matter, it was rhetorical.

"It's because you humans are pathetic creatures." Frostbite Candlehead replied. She sighed and crossed her hands behind her back, where they would not embarrass her, and said "But no matter. What you lack in longevity, you make up for in numbers. I learned that long ago. But now, all will be to my and my allies advantage.".

Gustav had gone still. Dagur, Future Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, and Validar looked at his face and saw determination lingering, but also growing fear as it began to make it's way into his eyes. And he looked like he was trying not to cry. Much better.

"I see you require no more explanation. Good." Frostbite Candlehead said.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Both Juliet and Birdo looked at the soil-coated figure that grabbed Moon.

"Help me!" Moon screamed at the top of his lungs.

 _"Oh no! That... soil-thing creature got Moon!"_ Juliet said.

"What is that creature, anyway?" Birdo asked.

 _"I have no idea."_ Juliet replied.

"I don't suppose you've seen a glimpse of it somewhere in the different galaxies?" Birdo asked.

 _"Nope, only now."_ Juliet replied.

Moon cleared his throat.

"Look, if you two are going to talk and talk like that, then I'll sure as heck be dinner by now!" Moon said.

Juliet nodded and turned to face Birdo.

 _"Birdo, we need to find a way to save Moon."_ Juliet said.

Birdo nodded.

"Well, for starters, we need to be able to make that thing let go of Moon." Birdo said.

Juliet looked at the thrashing prince for a fraction of a second and then nodded in agreement.

 _"I second the motion."_ Juliet said.

The pink Luma studied the being, all while looking for a way to make it let go of it's hostage. The creature's entire frame seemed to be entirely coated in soil, and it was huge. She didn't have to look from head to toe to determine it's size because it's arm alone was fifty feet long.

"Where's the rest of its body? The way I see it, Moon's being grabbed by a giant arm and..." Birdo started to ask.

An eye mysteriously appeared on the ground by the spot that Birdo was standing, causing the pink dinosaur to stop her sentence cold and jerk away. Juliet stared after her pink friend and blanched.

 _"Where did the eye come from?"_ Juliet asked.

"I don't know." Birdo replied.

The eye immediately closed just before Juliet could float closer to fully examine it, causing her and Birdo to look at each other in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Birdo asked.

 _"I... I'm not... really sure."_ Juliet replied.

"Can I say something?" Moon asked.

Juliet and Birdo looked up to see the boy looking down at them with his eyes wide with both shock and realization.

 _"What is it, bro?"_ Juliet asked.

"I don't know about you, Juliet, but from up here, I have a feeling that we're not dealing with a giant arm." Moon replied.

 _"What are you saying?"_ Juliet asked.

"I'm saying that when I saw that eye open near Birdo, I'm starting to wonder... could it be possible that this whole area is the bad guy? I mean, when you put it together, it makes sense. 'Among the forest mass and it's trees you must be, to engage so the next destination you will see'. Don't you get it, guys? I think that riddle meant that in order for us to figure out where we'll be heading to next, we need to fight among the forest mass." Moon replied.

 _"Which happens to be this area of the forest itself. The one that we need to fight is right here! And we're stepping on him! He's beneath our feet!"_ Juliet said in realization.

"I don't know if I should feel happy that you two figured out something or weird that a bad guy is beneath our feet." Birdo said.

 _"Trust me on this one, Birdo. After everything Moon and I go through, everything is weird."_ Juliet said.

Suddenly, the eye that had opened and closed earlier opened again, with the iris focused on Juliet. The pink Luma gulped. After a beat of a second, another massive arm appeared, the soil-coated and tree-lined fingers of the hand closing in on the green dinosaur.

"Look out, Juliet!" Birdo warned with a shout.

 _"Huh?"_ Juliet asked.

She turned around just in time to see the hands move toward her, ready to capture her. However, she managed to narrowly move out of the way just before the fingers could ensnare around her.

 _"That was close."_ Juliet said.

"Uh, Juliet?" Birdo asked.

 _"Yeah?"_ Juliet asked.

"I have a feeling that this guy has more then one pair of eyes." Birdo replied in a shaky voice.

She and Juliet looked at the multitude of "rocks" that opened to reveal that they were actually eyes.

 _"Oh, no."_ Juliet whispered.

The same arm that had grabbed Juliet earlier tried to take a swipe on Birdo as well. Luckily, with just about the same luck, the pink dinosaur managed to take a narrow dodge on it's assault just before it could have her. Juliet studied each of the eyes that looked around (some of them were closed) and noticed something on an individual eye. It popped out of it's socket, sprouted wings, and flew close to the pink Luma. Juliet tensed and, as soon as it was just inches near, pounced on it and knocked it to the ground. She then picked it up and shot it at the arm that held Moon captive. The arm swayed at the blow and then loosened it's grip on the boy.

 _"Moon, can you be able to move now?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon squirmed a bit and nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah." Moon replied.

He punched at the fingers of the hand that had him, allowing the hand to let him go. He started falling, but he managed to hover in the air and then float to the ground. He, Juliet, and Birdo looked up at the giant arm that twitched and then recovered from the blow afterwards.

 _"We have to stop that guy. Not only might we be able to get a clue to rescue the others, we just might also be able to save Yoshi's Island."_ Juliet said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

At the castle, Adorabeezle, Future Taffyta-A, Jimmy, Jack, and Maddie had just finished making the antivirus when Zarina showed up.

"Your just in time. We just finished up the antivirus." Adorabeezle said.

She handed Zarina a flash drive.

"Thanks." Zarina said.

She took the flash drive, generated a portal that led back to Amity Park, and took off through it.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

Nell couldn't move. Her body, especially her hands, were shaking too much. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. She wanted to run, but there wasn't a way out. Her lips felt swollen and her cheek was numb. She was positive that there was a bruise forming.

Steadying her breathing, she forced herself to move. Sitting on the bed, her eyes quickly blinked the tears away so she could scan the room before one of the barbarians came in. The swords had been taken out of the room, so she couldn't use them. Wiping her nose, she stood and walked over to a group of chests that were in a corner of the room. She rummaged around, but after finding nothing, she quickly moved to a group of desks and cabinets.

 _"God, please, let there be something I can use!"_ Nell thought.

Eventually, she found a small needle. It was light in her hands, but she felt much more at ease with something to defend herself with. Her head jerked at the sound of voices outside of her door and she scrambled over to the bed. She shoved the needle behind the desk and then threw herself facedown across the bed, her hair obscuring her face. Just at that moment, the door to the room opened and there was a sigh.

"Poor girl." a voice muttered.

Aspen. Nell waited to see what the female ghost would do, but she didn't come close to her. Instead, she floated around the room, inspecting it. Nell slowly turned around, watching her. In the far corner, next to the door, she found a dagger and Nell cursed at her luck. The ghost noticed her eyeing the weapon and offered her a smile.

"I know how much you want this, but trust me, it's for your own good." Aspen said.

She put it away in her pouch. Nell bit her tongue and instead glared at the woman. She wasn't in any mood to be around company. She just wanted to be left alone to her thoughts. But Aspen would have none of that. She started mumbling under her breath, light enough that Nell couldn't make out what she was saying. But as she advanced towards her, she guessed that it had something to do with the fresh pair of clothes that she had been hiding in the crook of her arm.

The feast.

She pursed her lips. When would this horrible day end? Apparently not after she took a bath. Aspen had to drag her out of the room and then had to force strip her when they were there. Nell wanted to scream, but she didn't. She needed to remain calm. Her adopted mother always said to think with a level head and not let fear or frustration take a hold of her mind. So she took deep breaths. When she felt Aspen trying to scrub her, she shoved her hands away and stepped away from her. She could at least clean herself. The ghost woman understood and gave her some privacy. Nell looked at the black metal tub and slowly dipped her foot in. It was warm and smelled good. Despite herself, she relaxed and gratefully sank in, dropping her head back and letting it get wet. She then thought about Enchancia, and she scrunched up her face and stared forlornly at the ceiling as she soaked in the tub. She wondered how her adopted parents were doing. She had heard from Aspen and a few other ghosts that they had managed to take Enchancia. Was her father alright? Her mother? Surely they had survived. Her father was the strongest person she knew and her mother was invincible. Besides, her people would have protected them. They would have put up such a good fight. She wondered about Sofia, Amber, James, Violet, and her other friends. She hoped that her adopted siblings and maid hadn't gotten lost, and that her friends were alright.

Her eyes burned and she gently reached to rub them. She heard Aspen shift and Nell immediately tried to distract from her small breakdown. She picked up one of the cloths and dipped it in the water. It came out soaping wet and she gently ran it across her arms and shoulders. Dirt and grime pealed away. Again and again, she would rub at her skin until she was pink and raw. The only reason that she stopped was because the water turned cold. Aspen immediately noticed and appeared beside the tub. With no effort, she lifted her out and patted her dry. Nell didn't even have time to protest before she was dressed and ready. She looked down at her outfit and swallowed hard. It was yellow and of Enchancian design. They must have stolen it. Like everything else.

She was escorted back to the room. Each step became more painful the closer that she got to the room, and before she knew it, she was standing in front of it. For a moment, she froze and seriously contemplated running, but Aspen's heavy hand reminded her that she had no place to go.

 _"Be brave."_ Nell thought.

She opened the door and stepped into the room. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the empty room.

"Lucky girl." Aspen muttered.

Nell then felt herself be pushed towards a chair. Not sure what to expect, she was completely caught off guard when a comb was shoved into her hands.

"I'm sure you can figure that one out, girl." Aspen said.

Nell pursed her lips. This was one of the things that she couldn't get used to. All of the ghosts seemed to assume that she was stupid. She started running the comb through her wet curls. It was always easier to brush her hair when it was wet, and the process soothed her. She took her time, wishing that Miranda was there. Usually, she would complain if her adopted mother tried helping her with her hair, but now, that's all she wanted.

"Alright, time's up. I have to get you to the feast, or else Dan or Jubilee will be angry," Aspen said.

She took the brush away and hauled Nell to her feet. Nell wanted to yell out "Stop treating me like a doll!", but she held her tongue. Instead, she brushed Aspen aside and headed for the door. She waited patiently. Aspen just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm, you have fierceness in you. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Come now, girl." Aspen ordered.

She took the human girl's wrist and led her down the hall. The only thing that made the march bearable for Nell was the thought that she might see Igor. Seeing a familiar face would sooth her heart. However, she couldn't bare to think about what might come after the feast.

* * *

Back at the battle, things were not looking good. Several Guys in White tanks, planes, and helicopters blasted away at Arsenal Tech, but the giant machine just kept moving forward, swatting and blasting all the vehicles away as if they were mere insects. Even the attacks from Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle, Snowanna, and Danny had very little effect on the giant machine. Technus had apparently upgraded the armor on the factory.

"Man, this is hopeless!" Snowanna said.

"The only way to stop this thing is to go inside and attack Technus, but we need the antivirus to destroy the Takeover Virus, because even if we defeat Technus, the factory will still go on a rampage." Danny said.

Just then, Zarina flew up to them.

"Special delivery! One antivirus coming right up!" Zarina said.

She handed Vanellope the antivirus.

"Thanks. Now it's time to take the fight to Technus." Vanellope said.

She led the group to the top of the factory. She grabbed Snowanna's hand and glitched through the roof, while Swizzle grabbed Candlehead's hand and Danny grabbed Zarina's hand, and the both of them went intangible and followed Vanellope and Snowanna.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

"How are we going to beat up this whole forest mass? Seriously, we need a game plan." Moon asked, all while dodging and punching eyeballs that kept coming and going.

Juliet smashed into another approaching eyeball.

 _"I think I've got a few things figured out about what we're facing. This guy obviously sees everywhere, since he's got lot's of eyes scattered all over the place. Another one is that whenever an eyeball pops out of it's socket, a new eye appears in it's place, as if it was regenerating."_ Juliet replied.

"Let's add the fact that if we stay still for too long, all of the eyes will close in on us and the giant arm will take a swipe." Birdo said.

Moon groaned and shot a blast of blue magic from his wand.

"Oh, just great. So we've got fifty foot tall arms up to swipe us if we keep still, and multiple eyes that fly near us like annoying Parakoopas." Moon said.

 _"We can't just keep moving forever and beating up eyes that will always come back... but if we don't get moving, it won't take long until the eyes center on us and the arms grab us."_ Juliet said.

"But I happened to notice something while I was up there fifty feet above. All of the eyes within the area seem to be forming a shape." Moon said.

"And what shape was that?" Birdo asked.

"It sort of looked like... a key." Moon replied.

"That doesn't make sense. There are eyes everywhere. I doubt that it can form the shape of a key..." Birdo started to say.

"Hold on, I didn't say that it made sense. Before I noticed the pattern, I saw that there were eyes that weren't moving at all. They seemed to be holding themselves steady. And so I separated the eyes that were moving and chasing you two and the eyes that were still and... I saw a key pattern. Maybe the best way to defeat this guy is to strike the eyes that form the key shape. I'm just saying. Who knows, maybe those steady eyes don't grow back." Moon explained.

 _"And your saying that the eyes that shape a key will help us defeat the monster?"_ Juliet asked.

"It's not impossible." Moon replied.

Birdo shook her head.

"How can we try to hit the eyes? Shall we stay here and study the eyes? We'll get grabbed." Birdo asked.

 _"Birdo's right. And it's pretty much hard to identify the eyes if we're down here. If we were up..."_ Juliet started to reply.

"Let's get ourselves captured, then." Moon said.

 _"Have you lost your mind, Moon?"_ Juliet asked.

"You said thatwe have no chance being just here, so it's best if we get ourselves grabbed and get up there." Moon replied.

Juliet stared blankly at Moon.

 _"That... is totally nuts of you, Moon. But it's probably nuts enough for it to work."_ Juliet said.

"Good. Now let's make those eyes come at us, but we need to make sure that the fingers don't get us. We have to hold onto the hand and not the other way around." Moon said.

 _"Got it, Moon."_ Juliet said.

They all waited for the eyes to center on them and hopefully for the arm to grab them. After a while, the trio was surrounded by stares. Eventually, the same ground shaking followed, tailed with the fingers rising from the ground.

"On my signal." Moon whispered.

Juliet and Birdo tensed and prepared to jump.

"One." Birdo whispered.

 _"Two."_ Juliet whispered.

The massive hand moved closer towards the three.

"THREE!" Moon shouted.

The three of them jumped simultaneously and held onto the soil-coated hand. The hand shook back and forth at first, likely trying to shake them off, and then rose back up.

"You see it now?" Moon asked over the wailing wind.

"I see it!" Juliet and Birdo replied at the same time. Juliet then said _"It's exactly like a key!"_.

"Yeah, but we've got some company!" Birdo said.

She pointed at the eyes below that were outside of the key pattern, and the ones that were popping out of their sockets and flying directly towards them.

"Uh, oh. This isn't good." Moon said.

 _"Prepare yourselves!"_ Juliet shouted.

"I'll take care of that." Birdo said.

She shot fire at it from her snout.

"Take this!" Moon shouted.

He shot a blast of magic at an approaching eye.

"And some more of this!" Birdo shouted, burning another eye.

 _"Hey, I got an idea."_ Juliet said.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Moon asked.

 _"I'm thinking that maybe we should use these flying eyes to hit at the key-eyes from above. It's practically impossible to hit the key-eyes down there if we're up here."_ Juliet replied.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Moon said.

He realized the little flaw in his plan. He hadn't realized until now that Juliet was right. Although they could see the pattern eyes from above, there was no way to hit them when they were all down below.

"I can suck the approaching eyes in and blow them back out." Birdo said.

 _"And I can keep knocking eyes away until I hit the target."_ Juliet added.

"And I can use my magic to throw the flying eyes back to the ground." Moon suggested.

 _"Great! Now we all know what we're going to do."_ Juliet said.

As the eyes kept coming and going, Moon, Juliet, and Birdo continued hitting at them, all at the same time while launching missile attacks at the key-pattern eyes (and all while being careful not to lose their balance and fall off the giant hand). They sucked in and blew them (in Birdo's part), punched and knocked them away (in Juliet's part), and even blasted them away with magic or luckily grabbed them mid-flight, tore off the wings (positively brutal) and threw them down to plummet to their doom (in Moon's part). The fight-slash-strike was difficult, but it was quickly rewarding. After a while, the trio discovered that twenty five of the twenty eight key-pattern eyes were taken down and "destroyed". And, as Moon had suspected, they were not capable of regenerating. The trio exchanged grins.

"This is it." Birdo said with glee.

 _"Only three more to go."_ Juliet said excitedly.

"Let's not waste any more time." Moon said.

Using her snout, Birdo sucked in one more approaching fly-eye and, with all of her might, blew it down so intense that the twenty sixth key-eye broke off with a shattering noise that could even be heard from up there.

"Three." Birdo said, counting down.

 _"My turn."_ Juliet said.

She looked above at another approaching fly-eye and knocked it down hard, eventually leading the twenty seventh key-eye to shatter and break with an equally loud noise.

 _"Two."_ Juliet said as she continued the countdown.

"Okay, it's up to me." Moon said, eager that his hunch had been right and that the battle was almost over.

He grabbed an incoming eye mid-flight, tore off it's wings so it wouldn't escape when he threw it, and then prepared to deliver the final move that would end the Yoshi Island monstrosity. The blonde haired boy sucked in a deep breath.

"Here we..." Moon started to say.

Before he could even move his arm to throw the eye, millions of fly-eyes were unleashed, causing a mass outbreak like a swarm of wild birds that were trying to escape from the sound of a hunter's gun. Within seconds, the view was completely obscured, and neither Juliet or Birdo could even see their own hands in front of their faces. But where was Moon?

"Help!" Moon screamed as soon as the fly-eyes had flown upward and oddly exploded to bits.

 _"Moon."_ Juliet said in horror as she saw her adopted brother hanging by the thumb of the creature on one hand, his other hand keeping a firm grip on the wingless fly-eye. She then started to say _"Hand on, Moon, I'll..."_.

However, she stopped cold when another million fly-eyes flew up on a second swarm to explode.

"I'll save you!" a voice cried.

Moon frowned because that certainly wasn't Juliet that had said that. He strained to see among the mass of eyes, and eventually, he saw a pink hand emerge. A familiar pink snout emerged as well, and it didn't take long for everything to make sense.

"Birdo?" Moon asked.

"Yes, Moon, it's me. Hold onto my hand." Birdo replied.

Moon reached out and held firm to Birdo's hand, and the pink dinosaur pulled him up. Behind him, the second fly-eye swarm was gone.

"Thanks." Moon said.

He then glared at the remaining key-pattern eye, which was a dot in the middle of the key's head.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Moon said.

He took out his wand and shot a blast as hard as he could at the twenty-eighth key-pattern eye down in the middle of the key pattern, which produced the loudest sound one could ever hear, louder then the ones that Juliet and Birdo had destroyed... and simply because it was the last one.

"One." Moon whispered, finishing the countdown with a heavy panting.

Barely a second after the word came out of Moon's mouth, the soil-coated hand that the trio was standing on began to shake, as if it was going through some kind of earthquake, and then crumbled to pieces like loose soil.

"Oh, no." Moon whispered.

 _"Uh, oh."_ Juliet whispered.

"This isn't good." Birdo whispered.

The three of them shouted at the top of their lungs as they plummeted down from fifty feet above. Birdo closed her eyes, anticipating a waking nightmare, Juliet squeezed her eyes shut, and Moon covered his face with both hands. However, a second of pure wheezing adrenaline rush went up, backed up by the sound of the wailing wind, and was then followed by the ruffling of the bushes.

 _"Oof. Is everyone okay?"_ Juliet asked, fumbling her hands through the leaves of the bush.

"I am." Birdo replied, struggling out of the bush.

"So am I." Moon added.

Birdo looked around.

"Is it really done? It's really, really over, isn't it?" Birdo asked quietly.

Moon looked around for any sign that the creature might still be there, and then grinned.

"Yes, it's really over, guys." Moon replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 16th 2175"_

Viridi had long since lost track of the days. Had she been here a week? A month? A lifetime? She had no idea. Every day was the same, anyway: woken up at a random time and taken to a lab, where various Underworld soldiers did things to her. Strapped her to examination tables, and poked and prodded her with different instruments. Sometimes, they used a machine to torture her, leaving her screaming. Other times, they'd cut her, leaving a million little lines of red on her body. Once in a while, they made her fight various creatures just for the heck of it.

She remembered when she had gotten captured. After saying goodbye to Danielle and leaving for the past, she had found herself in Bowser's castle. She had then found him in his throne room and gotten into a fight with him, but the Koopa King was too powerful and managed to beat her before sending her to the Underworld in 2175. She was fed regularly, as far as she could tell. But the room beside her, with it's little window, stayed silent and empty. And no more Underworld soldiers came to run tests on her, put her in machines, or make her fight. She screamed at them through the slot in the door and begged them to let her go, or tried using her powers or teleporting through the walls in order to escape, but nothing worked. She cried, and yelled, and punched the wall until her hands bled. After a while, she stopped eating the food that they brought her, except in rare ravenous spurts. The rest of the time, she sat in a corner, huddled into a ball, still and silent. The only thing that she remembered was that she had went on some sort of mission, but had failed.

She flinched as the door opened, and the brighter light assaulted her wide hazel eyes. A dark blue skinned man walked over and took her hand, saying things to her in a gentle voice, but she didn't understand the words. Then he pulled her to her feet and led her out of the room, down a hallway, and into a much bigger room. There was a table there, and the space was filled with the scent of a wide array of food laid out. From the man's gesture, apparently, it was all for her. She ate without a word or a sense of dignity, shoving whatever smelled best into her mouth. They let her stay there for a while, until she'd eaten her fill. Then they took her somewhere else, a more familiar room. She frowned, trying to remember. This was the place where... where... where she was supposed to fight. She didn't like this room. She started to back away, hoping that they would let her go back to the room with food, or the small white one that they had taken her from. However, before she could take more then a step, a figure was pushed into the room on the other side. She gasped involuntarily. It was familiar too: thin, short, with a mess of blonde hair and a red and pink dress.

"Danielle!" Viridi croaked out, her voice quiet from lack of use.

She remembered who she was, and a spark of hope rose in her chest. Her daughter had found her, and now that they were in the same room... maybe they could overpower Hades and the Underworld soldiers and escape. The girl looked up at her mother's exclamation, but she was expressionless and her eyes had no emotion, and she took a few awkward steps forward. Viridi found it odd as to what she was doing, but still, it was Danielle, alive and in the same room. If she was here, everything could be okay.

But then Hades said something, and the girl lifted her head to stare directly at Viridi for the first time. There was no hint of recognition in her expression whatsoever.

"D-Danielle?" Viridi asked.

Danielle lunged towards her, hands glowing green. Viridi gasped and rolled out of the way as Danielle smashed onto the spot that the other girl had just been standing. Viridi planted her hand on the ground, creating a massive spike of rock to knock her daughter into the air. As she fell to the ground, Viridi tossed a green energy ball at her. Danielle got up and pounced on Viridi, knocking her to the ground.

"Danielle, what's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" Viridi shouted.

The flower on Viridi's dress bloomed, releasing a cloud of gas that caused Danielle to stagger around a bit. Viridi then telekinetically lifted a boulder and slammed it onto Danielle, knocking her unconscious. She then scowled and turned to Hades.

"What did you do to her?" Viridi asked angrily.

"The Chaos Kin did a favor for me and separated her soul from her body. What you just fought was a mindless slave like what happened to Pit when he was separated from his body." Hades replied.

He then snapped his fingers, and before Viridi could react, the Chaos Kin formed behind her. She was impaled through the back before she could even comprehend what had just happened. Viridi let out a pained gasp and reached for her back, but she couldn't remove the sickle-like object. She trembled and slackened when the monster hit a sensitive nerve. Unable to move, the goddess waited in fear until the insect found her soul. A burning pain went through her whole body as the monster's acid cloaked her soul. It made her vision blurry with purple stains and her head throb. It didn't took long before the Goddess of Nature gave up and closed her eyes. The Chaos Kin knew he had won.

 _"Finally, that stupid brat of a goddess is down. Now I have to wait until the venom starts acting and I have access to my new destructive toy. And to be honest, I never thought I was going to manage this."_ the Chaos Kin thought.

Hades grinned after seeing what had happened, while Danielle's body just stared blankly at them.

"Excellent work. Do whatever you wish to her once she wakes up." Hades ordered.

With that, he left the room.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Moon and Juliet were still exulted, as was Birdo, who was still acting all cheery from their victory. But it didn't last long because something glimmered from the corner of Moon's eye from the exact spot that the twenty eighth key-pattern eye had been.

"What is that?" Moon asked, focusing his gaze on the glimmer that he had caught.

He stood up and went to the spot where the last key-eye had been, and he discovered where the glimmer had come from. It came from a gold band that held up a piece of rolled parchment.

"It's... a parchment of some sort." Moon said.

Juliet and Birdo got up from the bush that they were lying down on and approached Moon, who removed the gold band and unrolled the parchment.

"What does it say?" Birdo asked.

 _"Is it another clue?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon looked at Juliet.

"Sort of." Moon replied. The boy studied what was written in the parchment and then got a look of confusion, and he said "It's even more confusing then the last one.".

He showed the parchment to Juliet and Birdo.

 _"I hate math. The key divided by another one plus all three of you standing right now, before me, reading me. Fluff and white to replace the green and each tree. The eighth World minus the one that is not blue. Prepare to lift off to your next destination and stay real, this is where imagination keeps the deal."_ Juliet read out loud.

Birdo cocked her head to the side.

"It doesn't make sense." Birdo said.

"That's what I said about the last riddle. But I am surprised that it's as if the riddle knows who's reading this." Moon said.

"For instance, how did the riddle know that it was the three of us?" Juliet asked.

"And that I'm not blue?" Birdo asked.

"Maybe the parchment has hidden eyes." Moon said.

 _"Anyway, this is more like a Math problem to me."_ Juliet said.

"Well, we need to solve this. If we don't, I don't think we'll ever get anywhere." Birdo said.

"How do we solve a riddle with Math? It would've been fun with real numbers, but it lacks digits. It's full of this minus that instead of the traditional one-plus-one thing." Moon asked.

 _"Well, we could at least start with the first one. Hmm... 'the key divided by another one plus all three of you standing right now, before me, reading me...'."_ Juliet replied.

"What does that mean?" Moon asked.

 _"The 'key' in the riddle. I don't suppose it refers to the twenty eight key-pattern eyes we destroyed?"_ Juliet asked.

"Hmm, probably so. That's the only thing that ever happened to us the entire time that can match the heck of a key in the riddle." Moon replied.

 _"So the 'key' is the twenty eight key-eyes. So that would sum up as twenty eight divided by all three of us?"_ Juliet asked.

"If I recall, I lost count of how many eyes we destroyed. How many did each of us go after?" Moon asked.

 _"Maybe that's not exactly what it means. The riddle didn't exactly ask how many eyes did each of us destroy."_ Juliet replied.

Birdo cleared her throat.

"Does it have any equivalence to 'the eighth World minus the one who is not blue'?" Birdo asked.

"One question at a time, Birdo. Just that one part already didn't make sense at all." Moon replied as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

Birdo shrugged.

"Maybe you could know about it. Mario and Luigi traveled from World One to World Eight before." Birdo suggested.

"Super Mario Bros. doesn't make it enough to fit in a riddle." Moon said. He then frowned and asked "Or... does it? The key refers to the twenty eight eyes that formed it, since there isn't any other explanation for the whole thing... divided by all three of us right here. Then there's the whole 'the eighth World minus the one who is not blue'. What does that all fit into?".

Juliet and Birdo kept their eyes on the boy, all while being careful not to interrupt his thoughts.

"Aha!" Moon exclaimed.

Both Juliet and Birdo jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Can't you see? Maybe 'the key divided by another one plus all three of you' can easily translate to 'twenty eight divided by three of us'!" Moon said.

 _"Twenty eight divided by three? That won't give us a pretty good answer."_ Juliet said.

"But wait, there's more. It did say another one plus all three of us, right?" Moon asked.

 _"Yeah."_ Juliet replied.

"Think about it, Juliet. It won't make sense if it's 'all three of us', but if you add one, it becomes four, and if you were to make it 'twenty-eight divided by four', it'll result to seven!" Moon explained.

 _"But what does that number have to do with all this?"_ Juliet asked.

"Oh, this is where it'll all make sense, sis. 'The eighth World minus the one who is not blue'." Moon replied.

 _"Did the riddle mean 'World Seven'?"_ Juliet asked.

"Pretty much. And it did say 'fluff and white to replace the green'. And World Seven is just loaded with clouds!" Moon replied.

Juliet nodded.

 _"So we're off to World Seven, then?"_ Juliet asked.

"Exactly!" Moon replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 2nd 2067"_

Alternate Jeffery and Alternate Sven finally made it to the forest. Alternate Jeffery dismounted Alternate Sven and gave him a carrot.

"I'm going to get a feel for the area. Stay here until I whistle for you, okay?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Sven nodded and happily ate his carrot. He stopped and smelled Alternate Jeffery for a moment. The blonde haired man huffed at him and almost gave the reindeer a questioning look.

"No, Sven, I'm fine. Trust me." Alternate Jeffery said.

He pet him a bit before walking away. Alternate Jeffery gave his bow string a little tug to make sure that it was still good. The bow snapped back and hit his chest. It stung a little bit. He chuckled at that. He always found it easy to find peace in the forest. It was part of Shem's teachings. That was one thing that Alternate Jeffery always appreciated, and it was especially helpful at the current moment. The other man had always said that animals could smell sadness, which made them run away. Alternate Jeffery almost believed that, since Alternate Sven was so good at it.

He walked around for a few minutes before finding some animal tracks. They weren't wolf tracks, or even deer ones. He examined them for a moment and saw that they seemed like horse tracks. He stood up and looked around. The tracks led up into the mountains. He had a questioning look on his face. He was tempted to follow them until he heard something. He slowly took his bow off, grabbed an arrow, and turned around to see a lone deer that was eating some grass. He was surprised that it hadn't noticed him. He slowly loaded his bow and aimed it at the deer. He took a deep breath and then shot the arrow, which hit the deer, killing it instantly. Alternate Jeffery breathed out, lowered his bow, and walked up to the dead animal and knelt down beside it. He placed his hand on it's side and closed his eyes. He waited a few moments before opening his eyes and pulling out the arrow. He whistled for Alternate Sven, who came a few seconds later. He picked up the corpse and placed it in the back of the sled.

"Alright, I'll need a few more. But there are these tracks. Want to go see whose they are?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Sven nodded. Alternate Jeffery smiled and found the tracks once more.

"Come on, Sven!" Alternate Jeffery ordered.

Alternate Sven followed the blonde haired man as he followed the tracks. They led up to the snow and beyond. Alternate Jeffery stared up for a moment and then sighed. Going into the mountains may not be the best idea, and who knows what these people were doing up there. Alternate Sven suddenly knocked his head to grab his attention.

"Hey, what was tha..." Alternate Jeffery started to ask, rubbing his head.

He turned around to face Alternate Sven and saw something behind him. The eyes and growls of wolves were evident. Alternate Jeffery slowly walked over to Alternate Sven and untied the sled from him.

"Sven, get ready to run." Alternate Jeffery ordered.

Alternate Sven huffed in understanding. Alternate Jeffery got on his back and tapped his back. Alternate Sven started running, and the wolves gave chase. Thankfully, some of the wolves went for the dead deer, but a significant amount chased after Alternate Jeffery and Alternate Sven. Alternate Jeffery looked back and widened his eyes in worry.

"Don't stop moving, Sven! Go into the tundra!" Alternate Jeffery ordered.

He grabbed an arrow and loaded up his bow. He took aim and shot at a wolf, but he missed. He continued to shoot arrows at the wolves to try and keep them away. They were getting closer, trying to take bites at Alternate Sven. Alternate Jeffery saw that and tried to think of something. By that time, Alternate Sven had went deep into the winter storm. That made shooting arrows very unreliable. Suddenly, the wolves stopped giving chase and started whining. Alternate Sven rushed far away from them.

"Sven, we've lost them. You can stop."Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Sven stopped and breathed heavily. Alternate Jeffery dismounted him and rubbed his head.

"You did good, buddy. You really saved me back there." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Sven smiled and licked him. Alternate Jeffery smiled and then noticed something else in the storm. He passed by Alternate Sven and looked around for whatever he saw. Alternate Sven took a few steps away from him just to move a little. Alternate Jeffery didn't see anything at eye level, but he did notice something lower then him. He moved his head down to see a small creature. It looked like a tiny snowman without a nose. It opened it's stick arms and smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hearts!" the creature introduced.

"Oh, that's... wait, warm what?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Olaf suddenly changed. His eyes went pure black, his mouth filled with deadly teeth, and his little stick arms became fatally sharp. Alternate Jeffery recoiled a bit at the change. The small snowman jumped at him, attempting to grab him. Alternate Jeffery frantically moved out of the way, but not fast enough to dodge the snowman's claws. They left a gash in his stomach, and he felt the pain and threw his hand on the wound. The blood dripped past his hand and onto the snow.

"Arrhhh!" Alternate Jeffery screamed.

Alternate Sven quickly turned around and saw that he was hurt. He howls and rushed towards Alternate Jeffery in an attempt to help him. Alternate Olaf turned around and opened his claws for Alternate Sven. Alternate Jeffery ignored his wound, pulled out one of his arrows, and threw it at Alternate Olaf, but it did nothing. The snowman turned around and came at Alternate Jeffery again.

"Whoa, no!" Alternate Jeffery yelled.

He executed a hammer fist at the snowman's head. The head flew off of the snowman and rolled across the ground. The body of the snowman ran over to it and placed the head back on. Alternate Sven got beside Alternate Jeffery and growled at the thing. Alternate Olaf turned to Alternate Jeffery and rushed at him. The man backed up and tried to think of something to do. Alternate Sven tried to attack Alternate Olaf, but the snowman attacked him and slashed a giant cut on his side. Alternate Sven howled in pain.

"Sven! Sven, go! Tell Halvard and Eva about this!" Alternate Jeffery ordered.

Alternate Sven turned to him with a sad look. Alternate Jeffery ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around Alternate Sven's wound. It wasn't much, but Alternate Sven would be able to reach Alternate Arendelle.

"Sven, you need to get back. Go! I'll be there soon!" Alternate Jeffery ordered.

Alternate Sven stared at him for a moment before running away. Alternate Jeffery turned towards Alternate Olaf and tired to think of what to do. He kept backing away from the snowman as he came towards him. As Alternate Jeffery backed up, he slipped a little bit. He looked back to see the cliff, and he got an idea. Alternate Olaf jumped at him once more, but Alternate Jeffery jumped to the side, causing the snowman to jump off the edge. The man heard the snowman scream all the way to the bottom. Alternate Jeffery breathed heavily at the encounter. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He looked down at his stomach and the wound that he had.

 _"I have to... I have to find some way to bandage this up."_ Alternate Jeffery thought.

He kept one arm on the wound and started walking. But before he could get anywhere, he heard the sound of wolves. He saw them appear from the blizzard, and he sighed and pulled out one of his arrows. He knew that he couldn't take the wolves, especially in his current state. One jumped at Alternate Jeffery and tried to claw his face, but he dodged the wolf and stumbled onto his knees. Another one jumped at him, but he pushed the arrow into it's neck and tossed it aside. That didn't kill it, however.

"Darn it... I'm... I can't... I..." Alternate Jeffery stuttered.

Alternate Jeffery then fell to the ground, unconscious. The wolves surrounded his body and got ready to feast. However, the area suddenly became clear of all snow and Alternate Elsbeth stood not too far away from Alternate Jeffery. The wolves saw her and ran away. Once they were gone, Alternate Elsbeth walked up to Alternate Jeffery and flipped him onto his back. She looked at him and remembered Alternate Mathúin.

"You look a lot like him. A son, maybe? Handsome too." Alternate Elsbeth said. She then giggled and said "Oh, you were the same man standing with Eva earlier yesterday. Oh, how the stars align.". She then knelt down, looked at his wound, and said "It seems you've fought off Olaf. That's quite a feat.".

The blonde haired woman put her hands on the wound and froze it over. She then waved her hand, causing snow to appear for a few seconds. The snow eventually cleared and she and Alternate Jeffery were gone.


	38. Technology Takedown

**Chapter 38: Technology Takedown**

 _Note: The Noctealis belong to ChrysanthemumBornofWinter._

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle, Snowanna, Danny, and Zarina reached the factory floor, and they looked around in amazement as an assembly line produced machine after machine. Suddenly, they heard somebody clapping, and they looked up to see Technus floating above them while grinning.

"Well, you finally arrived. If you come to surrender, I promise to make your deaths quick and painless." Technus said.

"No, we're not here to surrender. We're here to shut you down and put you out of business for good." Vanellope said.

"As if you could! Even if you defeat me, my virus would still control the factory and it would still go on a rampage! There's no way that you can stop my brilliant plan!" Technus said.

"You know, despite how powerful your are right now, one thing still remains the same. Your still have a huge ego and you underestimate your opponents." Danny said.

"Ha! Sticks and stones. I'm going to have my head of security deal with you." Technus said.

He snapped his fingers. Skulker appeared and became tangible by Technus's side before charging forward to attack the heroes. A tentacle shot forward and slammed into Swizzle, Snowanna, and Danny, throwing them into a wall. Skulker then shot his arm missiles out and grabbed Vanellope and Zarina. The arms slammed the racer and fairy into the ceiling before slamming them into the ground. The arms let go of them and reattached themselves to Skulker.

"I never pictured you working for Technus, Skulker." Vanellope said as she and Zarina stumbled to their feet.

Skulker didn't reply.

"What's the matter? Is your armor on mute?" Zarina asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. When he found out what I was planning, he tried to stop me, but unfortunately for him, I left a little control device in his chest. Now, he's my puppet. He wouldn't stop complaining and making threats, so I put his armor on mute. That should teach him not to challenge the might and intellect of Technus!" Technus replied.

Swizzle got up and charged at Skulker.

"Thanks for telling us an important part of your plan." Swizzle said.

"Your welcome." Technus said with a smile. It took him a few seconds to realize what he had done, and he asked "Wait what?".

Skulker shot his tentacles at Swizzle, but the boy dodged them and got close to the ghost's main body. Swizzle made his arm intangible and rammed it into Skulker's chest, and he then made his hand tangible and felt around before his hand grabbed something round. He made his hand intangible and yanked it out, holding a tiny spider-like device with a T on it.

"It looks like you just lost your head of security." Swizzle said.

He crushed the device. After he did, Skulker looked down at Vanellope and Swizzle.

"You have my thanks, Malarkey. And Vanellope, you were right about Technus's treachery. Allow me to help you beat him." Skulker said.

He turned to glare at Technus.

"Uh, oh." Technus said.

He turned around and tried to fly away, but one of Skulker's tentacles shot out, grabbed him by the leg, and slammed him into the ground. Skulker then started dragging Technus towards him, but the green skinned ghost pulled out his staff and smashed the tentacle with it. The technology ghost then shot to his feet and saw that Candlehead, Snowanna, and Danny had rejoined the fight.

"Ha! Skulker teaming up with Sugar Rush to fight me. Fine, Skulker, your fired from your job! I don't need you anymore anyway! I have plenty of help right here!" Technus shouted.

He slammed his staff into the ground, unleashing a shock wave of green lightning. Every machine in the factory turned to face the intruders and the former head of security. Technus flew into the air and started to head back towards the office while laughing. The heroes and Skulker stood in a circle, surrounded by possessed machines.

"Hey, Skulker, we're looking for the main computer of this factory. Do you know where it is?" Swizzle asked.

"It's in the office that Technus went into. Also, Ember's being held in there." Skulker replied.

"Don't worry, I'll stop Technus and rescue Ember. I just need you to clear the way a bit so I can do it." Swizzle said.

"With pleasure." Skulker said.

He fired several laser blasts from his tentacles, taking out several machines and giving Swizzle a clear path. Vanellope gave the boy the flash drive, and he flew through the opening, went intangible, and went into the office, where he found Technus at a large computer and Ember tied up.

"Nice office." Swizzle said.

Technus spun around to face Swizzle.

"And still you and the others insist on stopping me. But today is the day that I shall taste victory!" Technus said.

He pulled out his staff and swung at Swizzle. The tan skinned boy ducked the swing and delivered a powerful punch to the ghost, knocking him back and making him crash into a wall in a dazed heap. Swizzle then fired a tiny energy blast that freed Ember, who staggered to her feet, went intangible, and then floated out of the office. Swizzle then turned towards the computer and plugged the flash drive in. A cartoon face of Jack appeared.

 _"Let's cure this computer of deadly ghost viruses."_ the cartoon Jack said.

The antivirus went to work and took effect immediately. The factory started changing back towards it's normal colors, along with all of the machines. The skull faces on the machines and screens let out a scream as the antivirus deleted them. On the outside of the factory, the arms, tentacles, and head fell off as the factory landed on the ground with a thud. In a matter of minutes, the virus was deleted, and the factory and machines were back to normal. Inside the office, Technus stumbled to his feet and glared at Swizzle.

"I will destroy you!" Technus shouted.

He charged at Swizzle.

"Game Over." Swizzle said.

He unleashed a Sugar Wail that sent Technus smashing through the office wall before landing on the factory floor below. Swizzle then floated down towards the factory floor, and he noticed Skulker carrying Ember as they went intangible and escaped. Danny floated up to Technus, pulled out the Fenton Thermos, and pointed it at the other ghost and sucked him up.

"Alright, now that that's done, let's head back to the castle before the Guys in White show up." Vanellope said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Candlehead said.

The group left the factory through a portal that led back to Richmond.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Disgust followed the crowd of Mind Workers as they wound around different buildings, wires and cables trailing behind them. A dim streetlamp above them flickered for a moment before giving up the fight and going out. The darkness provided some cover, but with such a large crowd, little noises added up, so Disgust was sure that their position was given away. In the end, it didn't matter, since she also knew that the path she had chosen should be mostly empty based on the fear's trend lines.

She unrolled her map again and glanced over it's pages. They were trying to avoid the major highway in the middle of Dream Productions, which was easier said then done. Alleys that were behind the buildings provided enough space to get from one place to another, but not much else. The camera crew just couldn't fit through the only thing that could have been more convenient: the tunnel underneath that she had entered from. However, while the cameras couldn't fit, the wires could, and that was the genius of the plan. As few Mind Workers as possible had come with her, just carrying the various camera equipments. However, on another part of the map, she could see the other squadron that she wasn't following, routing the cables necessary for the venture through the tunnel and up next to the exit.

She rolled up the parchment again before looking up and stuffing it back into her belt pouch. Always one to be particular about her choice of dress, she had decked herself out like a more fashionable version of what one might think an army commander looked like, with an army hat perched upon her brow. She noticed her guide from earlier falling back from the crowd, his police uniform standing out among the Mind Workers. She walked closer to his position.

"What is it?" Disgust asked.

The Mind Worker looked both ways as they passed a junction with another alley.

"Are you sure that they won't come through here? I mean, they aren't smart, but they aren't dumb either." the Mind Worker asked.

Disgust shrugged.

"There's a pretty good chance. There's never a hundred percent, but that's true for any plan. We should be fine." Disgust replied.

There was a small pause before there was a loud chittering, and the Mind Workers in front of her started to scream. Disgust looked over at the panic and sighed.

"I shouldn't have opened my big mouth, shouldn't I?" Disgust asked.

Her guide nodded, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." the Mind Worker replied.

* * *

The Broccoli weren't quite sure what had tipped them off that the building that they had been patrolling for the last two days had emptied. It might have been the slight rumbling, or the strange sense that their prey had left, gone from it's usual location.

But either way, they were out for some screen time, and they were going to get it.

They could feel the Winds as much as anything else in the Mind Space, and they wanted to take their opportunity by the throat.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in Enchancia, Sofia, Amber, James, and Violet had reached the forest, where they found Princess Elena, Nettle, Bad Sofia, Ivy, Morgana, Tilly, Cordelia the Conjuror, and Calistia. They had avoided getting captured while nearby the castle and had fled to the safety of the forest. The two groups joined up and decided on what to do next.

"Now what do we do?" Elena asked.

Sofia's face took on a grim quality, and her eyes seemed to lose their former innocence.

"I was just thinking about that. We're not getting anywhere by just standing here. We're basically giving the invaders time to become stronger and then find us. We can't afford to do that." Sofia replied.

"What are you saying, Sof?" Nettle asked, her voice betraying her concern.

"I'm saying that if we just stay here and wait for something to happen to save Enchancia, there might not be an Enchancia left to save. I'm saying that I have to fight. Now." Sofia replied.

Ivy's eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious! The invaders are led by Dan Phantom and the Krumpus from Dutch legend, and from what I know as to how tough they are, they'll destroy you. They are worse then anything I or any of the other villains in this world and the other parts of the World Of Disney could put up." Ivy said.

"Ivy, if I don't do anything, they'll destroy everything. I don't have any choice here." Sofia said.

"Yes, you do! Stop thinking about everything else! Think about you!" Cordelia said.

"I am! Your brother is locked up, and the whole kingdom is going down! You know how it feels to lose everything. And Nell's most likely locked up, and I have to save her and this world. All of us have nothing left anymore." Sofia said.

The words stung the rest of the group like a slap to the face. There was silence for a few minutes before Bad Sofia spoke up.

"Nothing? We have nothing? Well, if you want to go get yourself killed trying to save this world when it's hopeless, then fine, be my guest. But do you honestly think that going off like that is going to fix things?" Bad Sofia asked.

Sofia sighed.

"I have to believe it. I just do, in a time like this." Sofia replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

At the Guys in White base, the Commander was in his office, looking through a bunch of incident reports. First, Freakshow had been broken out of jail by Lydia, and then the factory facility had gotten attacked by Technus and turned into a massive walking weapon. Vanellope and her team showed up and stopped the technology ghost, but the factory was undergoing serious repairs.

"This day just keeps getting better." the Commander muttered as he filled out some papers.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Disgust ran towards the screams, her guide's feet pounding next to her. Her voice rang out in the chaos.

"Those with armor, move forwards in a point!" Disgust shouted.

The glints of metal flashed out of the crowd as they complied to her commands.

"Remember, keep the Camera Crew at the front of the point behind a buffer!" Disgust shouted.

Her guide pulled out one of his batons and plunged forwards into the crowd. Above them, one of the Mind Workers that had equipped themselves with a working pair of wings flew down from the roof towards the front of the crowd. Pushing herself forwards, Disgust wove through the crowd as quickly as she could towards the center of the formation. The Mind Workers around her impeded her movement slightly, but she made it to the front of the throng. The Camera Crew was pushing their cart forwards slowly at the front. She murmured apologies against the outcry as she climbed up on the rolling cart that was the camera, pushing herself up onto the monstrous piece of equipment to get a better view of the skirmish up ahead. Reaching the summit, she planted her feet, pulled out a pair of binoculars, and put them up to her eyes. Over the crowd, she saw the last fear that she wanted to conquer making themselves known against the armored forces in front. Her nemeses had grown forwards facing limbs, yes, but it was still the last thing that she wanted to see. She shuddered slightly.

The Broccoli were back to haunt her.

* * *

The Broccoli knew that their prey was near. They were starting to smell of fear, a pungent odor that attracted them towards it. It was especially strong through the strange metal persons in the front. They started to slam their stubby appendages at the imperious wall all the harder, trying to get through the solid figures even as more of their number were picked off from above. It would have to cave eventually.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Moon, Juliet, and Birdo were making their way back to Yoshi Village. As they walked through Yoshi Forest to get to the village, they heard a noise and then saw a bright flash of light, further into the forest.

 _"Huh? What was that?"_ Juliet asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Moon replied.

The three ran towards where they saw the light, and what they found surprised them. They found Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle (who they didn't recognize because she didn't exist yet).

"What are Pit, Dark Pit, and that girl doing in the middle of the forest?" Moon asked.

"I'm not sure." Birdo replied.

Juliet approached Pit and shook him.

 _"Hey!"_ Juliet called out.

However, he didn't answer. She did the same thing to Dark Pit and Danielle, but they also didn't answer.

 _"Are they sleeping?"_ Juliet asked.

"I don't think so. I think their unconscious. We should bring them with us and find out what they are doing here." Moon replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

In his mad dash, Iniabi passed countless rooms and halls, all of them looking identical. He couldn't see the differences (though slight) as they passed in a blur. Only occasionally did Iniabi ever meet another guard, but he incapacitated them before they could even think to reach for their blaster. Only did Iniabi stop when he came face-to-face with a massive red door with binary text in large yellow lettering.

 _"01010000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110100 01101111 01101110."_ the text read.

Iniabi observed it curiously, just barely letting his guard down as the sound of anyone chasing after him had long since faded away. He knew how to read binary, but he hadn't needed to do so in such a long time that he could just barely make out the letters 'P, A, K, and N' written above. He looked to his right and noticed that there was an interface with a green colored screen. The blue haired man approached it and took notice of the number pad below. Experimentally, he pressed the number '3'. Instantly, a massive string of text began flashing on the screen and rapidly changing. With Iniabi's quick eye, he tapped the number '5' as, in a brief moment, the number flashed by in red. He caught seven more red numbers flashing and clicked them in the order that they came. He then tapped the '*' sign, and there was a loud conformational "ding" as the doors slowly began to slide open. However, some sort of siren started blaring to inform everyone in the castle that the door was being opened, as well as two lights on either side of the doors that started spinning and flashing red. His heart skipping a beat, Iniabi sprinted through the gap in the still opening doors as they reached the halfway point. He found himself in horror and awe the moment that he looked up.

He was in a silo-like chamber with several catwalks and rooms overlooking it. In the center, there laid a monster of a statue. It was the biggest one of Jubilee's statues and it appeared to be made of iron. However, looking up at the eyes, one could clearly see that the surface of it was simply whitish Plexiglas. Iniabi was suddenly snapped out of his trance when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the chamber. His eyes darted to a nearby ladder, and he made a break for it and sprinted upward blindingly fast. Upon reaching it's peak, he hopped onto the catwalk next to him and ran for the door. However, the guards spotted him easily and began taking shots at him. Luckily, by that time, Iniabi had already reached the door to the nearest observation room and threw himself inside.

Wasting no time, Iniabi hopped to his feet and slammed the button next to the open doorframe, to which a metal slab slid over it. Panting heavily, the blue haired man slowly peered through the window, his eyes scanning for any signs of the guards. Thankfully, the window had a label beneath it that read 'Blast-Proof'. He knew that as long as the door was locked, they couldn't get in. It was then that Iniabi noticed a vast array of buttons and switches that doted a control panel in front of him. It looked like something out of a cartoon, except this time, the buttons weren't just multicolored dots. In fact, they were all white with numerical labels. He examined them closely.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Iniabi spun his head around. The guards had reached the door.

"Well, it's time to go." Iniabi whispered, his eyes still fixated on the massive statue.

He ran over to another door on the wall ahead, this one opened via the push of a button next to it. Slipping out of the room, he noticed the button next to the door on the other side, and his foot smashed into the button, destroying it and jamming the door shut. He then ran.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Disgust cowered slightly as the clanging in front of her grew in intensity. She wasn't ready for this. She had expected something bad, but this was the last thing that she had wanted to see. She clutched her binoculars a little harder, having long since pulled them from her face.

She had to fix this, somehow. They had to get through the blockade. There had to be a way. Some way that they could get through the horde of green attackers. This wasn't an option. They were Riley's fears, and they had to be locked back up. As long as Riley was afraid of them, they would be there as reminders in the back of her head, and they had to stay that way. They were fears, things that fed off terror. It wasn't fair to Riley to have them wandering around.

Wait a minute. Fed off terror...

Disgust gulped and then pulled out her sword.

* * *

There was something stiffer about the scent of fear emanating from in front of the Broccoli. Their arms flailed against the armor, trying to get through. They could feel the wall starting to cave in.

* * *

Disgust used her sword to clamber down from her perch as quickly as she could, using her sword as a support to balance. Her feet landed on the cobblestones of the roadway with a puff of dust that was blown away in the chaotic scene. She stood just behind the tip of the formation, looking through the gaps at the attackers. The Broccoli were slamming their stubby arms with brutal force against the defenders.

One of them at the point of the formation slammed it's arms at the gap between, and it managed to push it's way through and then skidded forwards to a halt in front of her. Disgust clenched her fist, ignoring her sweaty palm.

"I am not afraid of you." Disgust said.

Her voice barely reached her ears, and she winced. The Broccoli would have laughed if it had a mouth. The way that the strange green figure in front of it had said it, one would have thought that she was more trying to convince herself then convince it. Not that it would have worked, anyway. It pressed forwards slightly. Disgust glared at it and raised her sword slightly.

"I am not afraid of you!" Disgust said, her voice ringing out slightly louder amidst the battle.

The Broccoli only walked closer, trying to get at her, and she raised her sword higher and pointed it at her assailant.

"I am not afraid!" Disgust said.

The Broccoli stumbled forwards, flailing it's arms.

"I am not afraid of you!" Disgust shouted.

The Broccoli shivered as they tried to assess the situation. They had never legitimately been told that they were not scary before. They were the epitome of those things that kept you awake at night. They weren't supposed to be rejected, not on their own turf.

It... it wasn't a good feeling.

Inside the point, one of them reached towards the green figure that had dared to tell them that they weren't good enough. However, their Imagining stalled, cut off from the beat of Emotica. They had just a moment as they stared into her hardening eyes before they blinked in and out... and crumbled to ash.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Moon, Juliet, and Birdo were now standing outside of the Comet Observatory at Yoshi Village, preparing for their next destination and their goodbyes. They had put Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle in the bedroom until they woke up.

 _"It was fun battling with you."_ Juliet said, hugging Birdo.

Birdo clutched her arms around the pink Luma and then let go, still keeping a steady gaze on her friend.

"Of course it was. It was practically the most fun that I had in awhile." Birdo said.

Juliet chuckled. Then it was Moon and Birdo's turn for their goodbye moment. The two faced each other, emotionless at first, and then eventually exchanged smiles.

"By the way, I meant to ask you something." Moon said.

"Yes?" Birdo asked.

"How did you know about what happened back in the Mushroom Kingdom and my home? It's not like you were actually there. Who informed you about the whole thing when the only people who witnessed it were just me and Juliet?" Moon asked.

"Oh, that? Well, I'm pretty much connected, and you know that." Birdo replied.

She then offered her hand. Moon took it and gave a good handshake.

"I'd really love to tag along with you, but, well, I have a part to attend to with my Birdo sisters. Their off to find the men of their dreams and I want to take a part of that." Birdo said.

 _"I hope we'll see each other again."_ Juliet said.

"Me too." Birdo said.

She then ran off.

 _"And that leads us to our next destination: World Seven!"_ Juliet said.

"Right! Off to World Seven! Let's go!" Moon shouted.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 2nd 2067"_

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard finished a meeting with the council and exited the room.

"Well, at least that one wasn't depressing." Alternate Halvard said.

"I never thought I'd see the day where YOU were happy to discuss trade routes." Alternate Eva said.

"Yeah, that's true. But I'll take what I can get these days." Alternate Halvard said.

The two walked through the halls and encountered one of the cooks.

"My king, my queen, I understand that people may be your friends, but making us cook so much food and letting it sit there leaves a knot in my stomach." the cook said.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard raised their eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Alternate Halvard asked.

"You had two guests eat dinner yesterday, no? Well, they barely ate any of the food we cooked. We simply can't take that the quality food I served was wasted." the cook replied.

"Oh, well, I can assure you it won't happen again." Alternate Eva said.

The cook bowed and left. Once they were gone, Alternate Eva looked at Alternate Halvard.

"Wasn't that supposed to be a big night for Jeffery? Why would he and his father barely eat anything? I hope nothing bad happened." Alternate Eva asked.

Before Alternate Halvard could respond, a guard hastily approached them.

"My king, my queen, you must follow me!" the guard said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alternate Halvard asked.

"One of our soldiers, Rosebud, returned from his mission. He's badly wounded." the guard replied.

Alternate Halvard thought for a moment. Rosebud was one of Alternate Mathúin's most trusted soldiers. He no doubt was on the mission to hunt Alternate Elsbeth. If he was back, then where were the rest of the soldiers?

"Okay, take us to him." Alternate Halvard ordered.

The guard led Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard to the doctor's quarters. Rosebud had bandages on his head and across his upper body. He looked over and saw the king and queen, and he lowered his head in disappointment.

"Rosebud! Are you okay? Where's the rest of the soldiers?" Alternate Halvard asked.

"The... their dead, sir. All of them. I'm all that's left." Rosebud asked.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard looked at each other and then back at Rosebud.

"Is... is Captain Patterson dead?" Alternate Eva asked.

Rosebud tightened his eyes and nodded. Alternate Eva closed her eyes for a moment and then walked over to the window.

"Oh, Jeffery." Alternate Eva whispered.

Alternate Halvard remained silent and looked at Rosebud.

"Is she still alive?" Alternate Halvard asked.

Rosebud nodded.

"She tore us apart, sir. If I may speak freely, if she attacks Arendelle I don't think that we could beat her." Rosebud replied.

Alternate Eva looked back at Alternate Halvard and Rosebud. She can't even begin to imagine Alternate Jeffery's reaction when he found out that his father had been killed. Maybe she should tell him the truth about her. Maybe telling him exactly who killed his father could calm him down.

"Well, what should we do?" Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Halvard looked at her and then sighed. He truly had no idea what to do. There was only one thing that he could think of.

"We... we should let Jeffery know. He'll no doubt want to know of his father's death." Alternate Halvard replied.

Alternate Eva and Rosebud stayed silent. Rosebud took in a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm coming with you. I have to tell him his father's last words." Rosebud said.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard nodded, and the three of them left the castle and entered the town. They approached Alternate Jeffery's house and knocked on the door. They waited a few moments.

"Jeffery? Are you still sleeping?" Alternate Halvard asked.

There was no response. Alternate Halvard pushed the door open and looked around the house. Alternate Jeffery wasn't there. He sighed, left the house, and approached Alternate Eva and Rosebud.

"He's not home." Alternate Halvard said.

"Maybe he's at the tavern. He is friends with Igraine." Alternate Eva said.

Alternate Halvard nodded, and the three set off to find him. They entered the tavern and looked around for Igraine. She was easy to find, due to her green hair, since it was very unique. Igraine saw them, smiled, and approached them.

"Hey, guys. I mean, my majesties." Igraine greeted.

She bowed a little.

"No need for that, Igraine. Listen, have you seen Jeffery?" Alternate Eva asked.

"A few hours ago, yes. To be honest, I'm a little worried. He's never taken so long to hunt." Igraine replied.

Alternate Eva's face filled with gloom. Igraine saw that.

"Why, what's wrong?" Igraine asked.

"His father was killed." Alternate Halvard replied bluntly.

"Oh... well... my goodness. If you are looking for him, he should be in the forest, somewhere. That's where I would start looking." Igraine said.

"Can you help? More eyes would make it easier." Alternate Eva asked.

Igraine tightened up a bit.

"No, that's... I'm..." Igraine started to reply. She took in a breath and asked "I'm not good in forests. Bad experiences, you know?".

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard nodded and then looked out the door.

"We should go find him before it gets too dark." Rosebud said.

"I agree. Let's get moving." Alternate Halvard said.

The three ran out of the tavern and towards the exit of the town. They got close to leaving when they saw something coming towards Alternate Arendelle. Alternate Halvard's eyes widened.

"Sven!" Alternate Halvard cried.

Alternate Halvard ran to Alternate Sven, who had a man walking with him. Alternate Halvard approached the two and petted Alternate Sven.

"What were you doing out there? And what happened to you?" Alternate Halvard asked frantically, pointing at Alternate Sven's treated wound.

The man beside Alternate Sven moved towards the king.

"I found him wandering through the forest. He was weak, and the only thing that he had was this sleeve that was covering his wound. I treated him to the best of my ability." the man replied.

"I'm indebted to you. Anything you want, I'll get you. Within reason, of course." Alternate Halvard said.

Alternate Eva and Rosebud joined up with Alternate Halvard. Alternate Eva looked at the sleeve and grabbed it. She looked at it for a moment and remembered where she had seen it before.

"Halvard, this is Jeffery's. I gave it to him as a birthday present!" Alternate Eva said.

Alternate Halvard looked at it for a moment.

"I didn't see anyone else with your animal, sir." the man said.

Alternate Halvard turned to Alternate Sven and petted him.

"Sven, where is Jeffery?" Alternate Halvard asked.

Alternate Sven grunted and let out a few more noises. Alternate Halvard backed up a bit and threw his hands in the air.

"Halvard, what's wrong?" Alternate Eva asked, rushing to his side.

"Jeffery is in the mountains. He's hurt. Sven said that a small snowman attacked them and cut the both of them pretty deep." Alternate Halvard replied.

Rosebud snickered.

"Like father, like son. The Captain sends me away, Jeffery sends Sven away. It must run in the family." Rosebud said.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard looked up into the mountains. They were truly worried for Alternate Jeffery now.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Joy awoke on a hard surface. Doofensmirtz had finished building the Humanation-Inator, and after Joy said goodbye to him and Vanessa, she got teleported back to Riley's Mind Space. She got up, and found that she was an emotion again and was surrounded by metallic structure. The sky was visible above through a long shaft to the top. And all around were storied platforms, in the shadows of which the glow of furnaces and fires could be seen. The place was swarming with Mind Workers, who carried out their tasks indifferently. One of them went slightly around her while passing by, pushing a wheeled cart.

"Okay... I'll have to find out where this is, and how to get out of here." Joy whispered.

There were stairways under and above the storied platforms surrounding the deep shaft, at the bottom of which she stood. Moving visible protrusions from machinery in the upper floors imposed their shadows into the light beaming down from above. She got moving. There were manuals in headquarters which detailed all of the workings of Riley's mind, but she had a bad habit of not studying them and quickly forgetting whatever she did research in given situations. Joy needed to find a map, or someone who could point her in the right direction.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

Aversa, who had gotten brainwashed again, sat in the castle throne room, her fingers folded together as she stared out at Ylisstol. She smirked at her victory and turned around to face Chalard with malicious happiness.

"Chalard, how is the progress going on Sector 4-B's construction going?" Aversa asked nonchalantly.

Chalard took out a remote and pressed a button on it. A massive screen that had been attached to the ceiling with several other smaller screens between switched over to a monitor that had been placed on the roof of a building in said sector. Townspeople were slaving away, being forced to fashion numerous stone statues of Jubilee or any of the other villains. Chalard then switched back to the main screen.

"They are all slaving away, Aversa!" Chalard replied.

Aversa nodded.

"Good, good. Oh, and how are the prisoners?" Aversa asked.

"Well, they are all locked up. But the younger blue haired male..." Chalard started to reply, trailing off awkwardly.

Aversa raised an eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What? Wait, what happened to him?" Aversa asked, her tone slightly quickened with worry and anger.

Chalard nervously stared off into the distance for a couple of seconds before facing his comrade once more and sighing.

"He escaped captivity." Chalard replied slowly with a guilty tone in his voice.

Aversa's eyes widened with a dumbfounded, almost offended expression. She didn't speak for a couple of seconds, and neither did Chalard. But, just as those seconds began to stretch out into an eternity, Aversa suddenly slammed her fist on the control panel and spun around to reveal a look of blind fury.

"Find him. Yourself." Aversa ordered angrily.

* * *

 _"Location: Neverland, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

In Neverland, the sky had taken on a red and black hue, and the color of death loomed over the forsaken island. Licorice robots now patrolled the different areas of the island.

Near a stagnant river in a sequestered part of Neverland that the Licorice robots hadn't reached yet, there was a fallen tree that was now no more then a rotting log. The log was home to a group of Fairies called the Noctealis, who were alternate versions of the Fairies that focused on the darker aspects of Nature. At the end where the upturned roots were in the log, which was called Noctealis Hallow, was a throne room, where the Noctealis king, Stygian, was sitting on a wood knot throne. He was Venom Gifted (Noctealis that gave animals their venom). His hair was long, black, and oily, and his skin was the hue of a storm broke sea, grey-green and deep. His assistant, Cassava, stood stoically behind the throne. She had black hair, moonlight white colored skin, and holly red eyes. Stygian was bored because there wasn't anything to do lately. He harbored a great deal of hate and animosity towards the Fairies, and held no regard for their lives or personal safety, but they had left Neverland with the other Neverland inhabitants (he didn't know why, though). He was now trying to think of what he should do next.

 _"Wow, I'm bored. If only there was something that I could do."_ Stygian thought.

At that moment, a ghost portal opened up, and Twistella and T.K. flew out and landed in the throne room.

"Who are you?" Stygian asked.

Cassava flew out from behind the throne and got into a battle stance. However, Twistella raised her hands in peace.

"We're allies. We've come to take you to our employer, who wants your help and also wants to help you get your revenge on the Fairies." Twistella replied.

Stygian stood up.

"The revenge part has caught my interest. Alright, take us to your master." Stygian said.

"Follow us." T.K. ordered.

She and Twistella stepped into the ghost portal and vanished. Stygian signaled to Cassava, and the two of them flew into the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

Stygian and Cassava found themselves in a large hallway with Twistella and T.K.

"The throne room is this way." T.K. said, pointing down the hallway.

Just then, Pariah Dark stomped down the hallway, eyeing Stygian and Cassava.

"These two are part of the master's big plan to destroy the heroes?" Pariah Dark asked angrily.

Cassava looked at Pariah Dark with fear in her eyes, but Stygian glared at the taller ghost, his clear eyes sharp and threatening. Pariah Dark sniffed the air.

"Those two are Fairies. I thought the ones that survived Ringmaster's attack were with the heroes." Pariah Dark said.

"These two are Noctealis, and they haven't joined up with the heroes. Now be gone." Twistella explained.

"Fine." Pariah Dark said.

He stomped off. Once he was gone, T.K. opened the doors to the throne room.

"Come on." T.K. ordered.

The group walked into the throne room. Dusk took his first good look at the being that was sitting in the throne, and he was shocked to see that it was a female child that had the Reality Gauntlet. Jubilee smiled a small sinister smile.

"Ah, if it isn't King Stygian and his assistant Cassava. I'm so glad that you came." Jubilee said.

"Um... your welcome. But may I ask as to who you are, and how you came in possession of the Reality Gauntlet?" Stygian asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Jubilee Darkheart, the new Ghost Queen of the Ghost Zone. As for how I required the Reality Gauntlet, I messed with time and saved it from being destroyed." Jubilee replied. She then said "Anyway, I've heard that you don't like the Fairies and that they've disappeared from Neverland. And I also know that you want revenge on the Fairies. I can help you with that. I can help you get your revenge, but you must swear your loyalty to me.".

Stygian pondered her words. He didn't like being a servant to anyone, but the idea of getting revenge on the Fairies of Pixie Hallow was too good of a deal to pass up.

"Alright, I swear my loyalty to you." Stygian said.

"A wise choice." Jubilee said.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, July 11th 2066"_

Elsbeth woke up from her peaceful sleep. She rose up from her frozen throne and wondered out to a balcony. The entire castle was made of ice, and so was the balcony. The weather was dark skies and snow fogs that fell down from them. Suddenly, her face changed from neutral to a warm smile as she stared up into the dark skies. The winds blew on her, but she never shivered from it. Her face was filled with warmth and kindness.

 _"Someday, I wonder what the future will bring us. Even though I don't know the answers, I'm certain that it will be both a depression and a joy."_ Elsbeth thought.

"Elsbeth!" a voice suddenly called out.

The blonde haired woman turned around to face Eva, who ran into the room.

"What is it, Eva?" Elsbeth asked.

"I was just seeing if you were alright. Are you still concerned about the recent events?" Eva asked.

Elsbeth returned her gaze towards the skies. Her younger sister stood beside her and stared at the same distance.

"For some reason, I am. But otherwise, I don't concern myself too much in it. The only things that I can say about the villains is one thing." Elsbeth replied.

"What is it?" Eva asked curiously.

Elsbeth had a sad look on her face. For a brief moment, small tears began rolling from her eyes. Eva was indeed surprised by that. It was rare that Elsbeth's tears were not frozen.

"I... I understand how they feel. The feeling of being forgotten, underrated, hated, and disliked. I pray that we must stop this war. I can feel destruction and death looming on the horizon." Elsbeth replied.


	39. Virus

**Chapter 39: Virus**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle, Snowanna, Danny, and Zarina returned to the castle. Once there, they and everyone else locked Technus up in another containment unit and then gathered in the throne room to discuss Jubilee's next plan.

"Darn it! Jubilee is seriously throwing us around for a loop." Jubileena said.

"I agree. Why don't we just go to the Ghost Zone and just take her on there?" Timmy asked.

"We can't do that, Timmy. We have to act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits if we're to take down Jubilee." Clarion replied.

"What are you guys talking about out here?" a voice asked.

"Fix-It?" Taffyel asked.

He and the others turned to notice the Good Guy and Adorabeezle coming out to join them. The Strawberry themed boy then looked closer and saw that the older man's hair looked a little... darker, almost black.

"What are you doing up?" Glimmer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's up? How are you feeling?" Jinny asked, also concerned.

"Better." Felix replied.

He smiled, his eyes fixed on the African American Geologist with what appeared to be a sinister gaze. However, Jinny didn't notice.

"Are you sure?" Adorabeezle asked.

She glanced at him in confusion, not too convinced. Something looked a bit... off about the handyman. The Peppermint themed racer had also seen it on the way down from his room, especially his behavior. It wasn't like his usual personality.

"I'm positive." Felix replied, his voice slightly pushy. He then turned to everyone else and asked "Anyway, what are we discussing?".

"We're trying to figure out what Jubilee's next plan is and how to defeat her." Snowanna replied.

"Really?" Felix asked.

He grabbed a popcorn ball from a pile of food that had been set up and took a large bite out of it. As he ate, the group could see pointed teeth in his mouth.

"What did you come up with?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, what did you guys come up with?" Adorabeezle asked, at the same time taking periodic glances at the Good Guy.

Something was definitely up with him, and she knew that it had a lot to do with the virus that was inside of him, since she never recalled Felix having fangs that resembled somewhat of a snake's.

"Nothing, and we're not doing any better with getting anything out of Mark." Vanellope replied.

"Yeah, people like him tend to be so stubborn at times." Felix said. He then got up and said "Anyway, I'm going to go check on Crepe and see if Nougetsia needs any help.".

"I don't think that's a good idea, Fix-It." Silvermist said.

"Why? Crepe's injured and is the weakest here, and she needs all the protection that she can get." Felix asked.

"But your still..." Silvermist started to reply.

"For the last time, I'm okay. I can keep the virus at bay while I keep Crepe safe." Felix snapped. He then smirked, glanced down at his now-crackling hands, and said "And who knows? This virus might just work to our advantage.". He noticed the others staring fearfully at him and said "Don't worry, I won't kill any of you. I have... other targets in mind.".

"You really need to be separated from everyone, Hammer Time. What happened to you? Before you went to rest, you were fine, but now your starting to act like a big jerk." Dani asked.

"What are you talking about, Phantom? This is me talking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back upstairs. Crepe's probably awake now. And if I were you, I'd worry about where Jubilee's gone and hope that she's not anywhere she shouldn't be." Felix replied angrily.

When the Good Guy left the group, they looked at one another, wondering what had just happened. But they did agree that Felix had definitely lost it.

"We need to find my sister quickly, before anything else happens." Future Citrusella-A said.

"Yeah, especially when Felix is starting to look... different." Future Taffyta-A said.

"How so?" Fawn asked.

"His hair, for starters. It wasn't as light as before. It was kind of... black. Whatever Jubilee did to him is corrupting him quicker then we think." Future Taffyta-A replied.

"And how he took a bite out of that popcorn ball." Candi added, remembering the odd serpent fangs that Felix had.

"Wow, creepy." Future Candlehead-A said, shivering at her friends insights.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Fear's eyes shot open, his head jerking up from the open book that he had been lying on. His mind still fuzzy from sleep, he didn't quite recognize why he was awake for a moment. When he did, he jerked up suddenly.

"No, no, no, no!" Fear whispered.

His hands scrabbled at the papers in front of him, and he pulled a pencil out from behind his ear, placing it onto an empty sheet. His hand shook as the lines traced around in shaky loops and circles.

As the pencil lifted from the sheet, his drawing complete, all he could do was gape.

* * *

Disgust stared at the little piles of ash that were scattered across the battlefield. They curled up in blue columns of smoke, wisping into the darkness. She could feel the eyes staring at her, both behind and in front, and she curled inwards a little. She gulped, wincing slightly.

"We... we need to go." Disgust said.

She sheathed her sword. Around her, the Mind Workers continued to stare as they began to walk forwards once again, carts rattling on the cobblestones as they rolled. She walked automatically with the crowd, staring straight ahead.

Unbeknownst to her viewers, she felt like something inside her had died.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

Iniabi rushed down the repetitive corridors as quickly as he could and rounded yet another corner, desperately looking for a way out of the maze-like halls. Each blank wall meant nothing more then a canvas for his growing worry and paranoia.

It seemed like forever until Iniabi finally burst out into the castle dungeon. He ran towards the cell that he had found Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna in, and he was thrilled when he saw them still in the cell. He found Chrom's Falchion in a case nearby, and Robin (M) and Anna's weapons nearby, took them out, and used Chrom's Falchion to cut the cell door's lock open. He then opened the door, and Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna quickly ran out of the cell, pleasantly surprised when they found Iniabi.

"Thank me later. Right now, we need to get out of here." Iniabi said.

He handed Chrom his version of Falchion, and Robin (M) and Anna their weapons, and then led the three away. During their trek back to the intersection, Anna noticed the blaster that Iniabi had picked up.

"Hey, Iniabi, where did you get that nifty gun?" Anna asked.

"I stole it from a guard. I couldn't get you blasters of your own, but you guys could steal one from a guard." Iniabi replied.

As the three finally reached the exit to the dungeon, they suddenly stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of countless footsteps coming from the hallway that Iniabi had just come from.

"Where should we go, Grandpa Chrom?" Iniabi asked.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove. We can get out of the castle that way and find help." Chrom replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

"I wish that there was something that I could do." Crepe said hoarsely.

She tried to sit up, but failed. She wanted to help like everyone else, but Vanellope insisted that the white haired girl stayed. It irritated her to no end, but she understood the president's concern.

"I know, Crepe. Vanellope doesn't want you to get hurt. That's why your here." Nougetsia said.

Suddenly, a mess of red pixels appeared before them, slowly forming into a humanoid shape.

"What's that?" Crepe asked.

She lifted her head again to get a better look of the shape, which was starting to come into focus as it revealed a familiar hammer, followed by it's owner.

"Hello, Crepe." Felix greeted, smirking psychotically as his body crackled with red sparks.

"Fix-It?" Nougetsia asked in confusion.

She wondered how the Good Guy was even able to learn that ability, let alone suddenly appear in the guest room. Nougetsia stood between the two, refusing to let Crepe get killed.

"Yeah, Fix-It! Crepe's one of your friends." Nougetsia said.

"Out of my way, cavity!" Felix snapped.

He grabbed Nougetsia's neck, causing a current to flow through the Peppermint themed girl's body. Nougetsia felt her entire body weaken as her strength and energy was sapped from her.

"Let her go, Felix!" Crepe ordered.

Felix shot the Forgotten Racer a twisted smirk.

"Why? Your in no position to do anything. Besides, why do you care about her? Plus, you should worry about yourself." Felix asked.

He tossed Nougetsia aside and then continued towards Crepe, knowing that he was going to enjoy Crepe's fear and worry.

"Felix!" Crepe shouted.

That snapped the handyman out of the virus's control.

"C-Crepe?" Felix asked in confusion.

He realized that he was in his friend's room, with an unconscious Nougetsia lying by the wall. His now-blue eyes fell on the pink haired girl in shock and then stared fearfully at Crepe.

"Felix... we'll..." Crepe started to say.

Felix held up his hands and started to back away.

"No, I need to go!" Felix said.

"Maybe I can help you, Fix-It." a voice said.

Crepe recognized the voice. Not now. Why her, of all people?

"Hello, you two." the voice greeted.

The two men turned their attention to the window, where they watched as Jubilee appeared in the room through a ghost portal.

"What are you doing here?" Felix asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Jubilee smirked.

"That part should be obvious, little Felix." Jubilee replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

Iniabi, Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna didn't run into trouble... until they reached a courtyard where the cleft was. A massive group of Risen were standing, forming their ranks and holding together, blocking their only way out. They turned around just in time to see more Risen flank in from the opposite direction.

"Hey, Robin, now would be a great time to launch a master plan, or something." Chrom said.

"Currently working on it." Robin (M) said, pulling out a tome.

Iniabi, Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna looked in front of them, just as some of the Outcasts parted to let Chalard through.

"Well, look who it is! Iniabi Willows." Chalard said.

Iniabi's eyes widened in shock, and he looked up at Chalard's smirking face.

"What? Are you wondering how we know your name? Well, we have... an acquaintance of yours who was very accommodating with information." Chalard replied. He then asked "Anyway, I bet that your surprised to see us, huh?".

"Not really. You took over my grandparents kingdom." Iniabi replied.

"True, but you know that I can't let you four leave this castle." Chalard said.

"And your a smart, murderous, barbarian, Chalard. You know that I have a better plan then this." Iniabi said.

Chalard turned to the Risen.

"NOW!" Chalard yelled.

At the same time, Iniabi turned to Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna.

"LET'S GO!" Iniabi shouted.

The Risen advanced, and Iniabi, Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna met them in battle.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

As Disgust plodded through the dusty alley, someone walked up beside her and cleared their throat. She looked over and saw her guide looking at her, as if trying to read the situation.

"Are you okay?" the Mind Worker asked.

Disgust blinked.

"Um... I... yeah." Disgust replied.

The Mind Worker shook his head.

"No, you aren't. What's wrong?" the Mind Worker asked.

Disgust looked down.

"It... they were just there and then they... they weren't. And I did it. They were here for a reason, and I just... I just... they won't be coming back." Disgust replied.

Her guide put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked over at him.

"They were going to get through. Sometimes, being the general means making the hard call." the Mind Worker said.

Disgust slapped at his hand.

"I know that! I just don't know why! Why did this happen to us? Why is this whole place upside down? I don't know... I don't even know why I did it." Disgust said.

Her guide scratched his head.

"But... you were right there." the Mind Worker said.

"No, it was something deeper. She... Riley didn't need them anymore." Disgust said. She clenched her fist and said "Riley is possessed and breaking down, and I can't... I'm stuck doing small things.".

"Sometimes... sometimes we have no choices." the Mind Worker said.

Disgust nodded.

"I know. I just wish there were more for me to choose." Disgust said.

Their feet continued to hit the pavement as the rattling of their cohorts echoed around them.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

"I've got to hand it to the kid, she's smart." Tamora said.

She glanced around her glass prison, trying to figure out a way to escape. So far, the sergeant had not come up with any way of escape. Her weapons had been taken from her, and the glass was too thick for her to break through. Tamora had never felt so hopeless in her entire life. She knew that Jubilee probably had a hold of Felix and was using him for whatever plan she had.

She slumped to her knees, realizing that it was going to be Brad all over again. She then glanced at the other prisoners, some of who were unconscious and even frozen. She recognized some of the prisoners, such as Ghirahim from Legend of Zelda, Pit from Kid Icarus, and Mumbo from Banjo-Kazooie. The sergeant wondered what they had to do with what was going on in the arcade. More importantly, what was the darker version of Sonic and Jubilee doing to it. How were they using Hero's Duty, as well as the rest of the arcade, to meet their end goal?

 _"How the heck am I going to get out of here? The brat took all of my weapons, and this glass is made so that Cy-Bugs can't break free."_ Tamora wondered.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind and she pressed a button on her wrist, which was the only place that Jubilee, Dark Sonic, and their "minions" hadn't looked. A hatch opened on her wristband, revealing a silver key that was similar to one that was given to all of her soldiers in case of emergencies. It was a skeleton key that could open most doors in her game. It wasn't a dagger or any of her main weapons, but it served her well in this situation. She wasn't going to let a demented brat like Jubilee lock her up like a Rattata in her own game. She pressed the key to the glass and drew a large oval in the thick substance. She hoped it worked, for Felix's sake, as well as the arcade's and the other worlds.

"Alright, only one way to find out." Tamora whispered.

The sergeant took a deep breath and pressed her foot as hard as she could to the drawn area, kicking it several times until there were signs of the area giving in. The glass was strong, so the portion gradually slid forward against the pressure of her foot. She continued to kick, using as much force as she could until the piece finally fell out of it's place, shattering upon contact with the floor.

 _"Took it long enough."_ Tamora thought.

She slipped out of her prison as quietly as she could, trying not to alert any guards that could be present near the lab door. She looked back at the other trapped characters, knowing that they needed help as well. She couldn't leave innocent people that had probably wandered into her game at the mercy of Dark Sonic and Jubilee. She had to work quickly, though, before any corrupt minions walked in.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Disgust looked down into the pit that contained the gate to the Subconscious. As her guide had told her earlier during the briefing, the doors had been reinforced to prevent escape. Behind her, her group had started to mingle with the group with the cables, attaching the pieces together.

The pit was empty, all of it's original inhabitants having left. Her ears perked as she heard the loud clanging as the Fears drew closer, called to the video. Pulling the binoculars from her eyes, she waved her hand. The first set of Mind Workers descended into the pit, and she followed them closely, a trail of Mind Workers behind her keeping the cable from snagging. The purple rocks only amplified the sounds of their pursuers, and she waved again, letting the rest follow the forerunners down and letting the rest scatter.

They set the rolling cart down at the base of the staircase, and she nodded in satisfaction. They were here. Loud screeching came from above as several Fears looked down over the canyon and directly at them. Disgust looked back in recognition, before encouraging her companions.

"Come on! Forward! Roll the cameras in!" Disgust ordered.

The Mind Workers pushed against the large rolling cart, and it rolled through the gateway and into the dark. She followed them in. It was that, or face Riley's worst fears.

Above all else, though, she just didn't want to make another of them disappear.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Moon and Juliet finally arrived with Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle at their destination: World Seven. After leaving Yoshi's Island, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle had regained consciousness, and after they found out about Bowser's attack from Moon and Juliet, and telling the two of them about what Hades and the Chaos Kin did, they decided to help Moon and Juliet defeat Bowser before returning to 2175 in order to deal with Hades and the Chaos Kin.

True to the riddle's words, they were now surrounded with clouds. All of the green from the Yoshi's Island forest was now replaced with the 'white and fluff' of World Seven.

"Looks like we're on the right track being here, guys." Pit said.

Danielle nodded and turned to face Moon and Juliet.

"Did you make sense of everything in that riddle, Dad and Aunt Juliet?" Danielle asked.

Moon frowned.

"No, the last one didn't sink in on me. You know, the one that said 'Prepare to lift off to your next destination and stay real, this is where imagination keeps the deal'." Moon replied.

 _"I don't suppose that it has to be another monster that we're going to fight?"_ Juliet asked.

"Your guess might just be as good as mine." Dark Pit replied.

Suddenly, a low rumbling somewhere around the farther clouds interrupted whatever Juliet was about to say. She, Moon, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle looked at the clouds where the rumbling had come from, and realized that they now took on a grayish hue.

"Storm clouds?" Moon asked.

"It looks like a case of bad weather to me. Let's go check it out." Pit replied.

"I think it's best to just stay here and away from the creepy-looking storm clouds." Danielle said in a slightly shaky voice, her entire frame shivering a bit despite the fact that it wasn't really cold where they were and that she was technically dead.

 _"Come on, Dani, we just need to check it out. And it was only a low rumbling. There's nothing to be afraid of."_ Juliet said.

"Hey, I know. You four go check it out and then come back here and give me a status report, while I stay here and patiently wait for your quick return." Danielle said.

Dark Pit sighed.

"Are you seriously scared of a bit of rain rumble?" Dark Pit asked.

"No, I'm not! I'm j-just worrying... if you make me catch a cold, you'll know who I'll blame!" Danielle replied angrily, a bit embarrassed to feel her teeth still chattering.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"In case if you don't know, Danielle, we're above the clouds. So if there is a storm coming up, it'll be below us. And you should have more protection, since you don't necessarily have a body right now." Dark Pit said.

"You say." Danielle scoffed.

"Danielle..." Dark Pit started to say.

She groaned, not liking the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Yeesh, okay, okay." Danielle said.

The blonde haired girl grudgingly and very sluggishly moved her feet to put herself in motion. It only made her move about one step for every two minutes, so Dark Pit facepalmed and eventually got his girlfriend moving by walking behind her and shoving against her stubborn state.

"You know, Dani, for someone so thin, you can sure be so hard to move." Dark Pit said under his breath.

Danielle bit her cheeks to hide a smirk.

"It pays to have stubbornness." Danielle said.

"That's not stopping me from giving up from moving you and going ahead." Dark Pit said.

Danielle frowned.

"Have you always been so... determined?" Danielle asked.

"Try fighting in a war while trying to protect the person that your connected to for three years, and eventually, you'll get something there." Dark Pit replied.

Danielle turned her head a bit to Dark Pit's direction to give him a disbelieving look. Another rumbling sound came from the graying clouds, this time a lot louder than before.

"A-yeeh!" Danielle cried.

"Danielle, it's only a bit of thunder. There's nothing to squeal about." Moon said.

"I was not squealing!" Danielle snapped.

Before Moon could comment more, he, Danielle, Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit were shocked to see a flash of light somewhere among the graying clouds. And then...

 _Zap!_

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

"Felix, get out of here!" Crepe ordered.

She struggled to get out of bed to stand up to Jubilee, who smirked in amusement at the white haired girl's attempt.

"You must really have a screw loose if you think that you can do damage in that condition." Jubilee said.

She shook her head and then turned to Felix, who was assisting the unconscious Nougetsia.

"Hey, Fix-It, instead of helping that cavity, kill her. You know you want to. You find cavities annoying, right?" Jubilee asked.

"Leave him alone!" Crepe replied angrily.

Crepe tried to tackle Jubilee, but the red haired girl retaliated by waving the Reality Gauntlet. Silver colored rope appeared around Crepe's chest and arms, restraining her and causing her to lose her footing and stumble to the floor. The white haired girl tried to break free of the rope, but it was too strong. Meanwhile, Felix tried to help Nougetsia to her feet, but he suddenly felt red binary course through him, causing him to drop the Peppermint themed racer. He fell to his knees, grabbing his head and glitching madly. The Good Guy was starting to lose control over himself again, but he wasn't going to give up the battle. He was still a Good Guy, and was going to make his good code win the clash against the virus that Jubilee had planted in him. The red haired girl approached him.

"Don't fight it any longer, Felix. You know somewhere in your code that you want to fix everything." Jubilee said.

The girl lifted the handyman's head so they were facing each other, making it more difficult for him to maintain control over himself. It was as if every time Felix looked into Jubilee's dark brown eyes, he was on the verge of losing himself quicker then normal.

"This is your chance, but there's an obstacle in the way." Jubilee said.

She regarded the tied-up Crepe, who was struggling against her bounds but couldn't break free.

"I don't want to kill Crepe! She's my friend, and I don't want to fix everything." Felix said.

He glared up at Jubilee, his blue eyes now crimson. The Good Guy wasn't down yet, as he tried to squirm out of the girl's grasp.

"It's impossible, anyway. There's no way that any one person can fix everything. I mean, that goes against a whole lot of laws, especially the ones outside the arcade, like the real world." Felix said.

"With the power inside you, you can go against those laws. You just don't understand the full extent of your power yet. Let it break free, Felix. Admit that you do want to kill Crepe because you can run all you like, but you can't escape fate." Jubilee said.

The Good Guy finally broke out of Jubilee's grasp and then eyed the girl carefully. But then another spasm shot through the Good Guy's body, causing him to sink to the floor. He continued his attempts to fight off the virus.

"And no mater how hard you try, you'll succumb to the virus and see why you have to fix things. Just embrace your power." Jubilee said.

"Felix." Crepe whispered.

She could only watch as the Good Guy was being taken over by the virus. The white haired girl hated being useless. She was weakened and bound by a rope with the strength of the strongest metal that she could think of.

Felix screamed as he collapsed to the floor, convulsing as if he were epileptic. His face paled, and his hair darkened to a jet-black shade. He tried to get back to his feet, using the last of his strength to continue his attempts to resist, but this time, the virus won out, causing him to scream one more time before he lost his strength.

"Crepe... you've... got... to get Vanellope and the others." Felix struggled to say.

His world then went black. Jubilee smiled in triumph and stared down at the unconscious Good Guy. After a few moments, she snapped her fingers.

"Wake up, my virus." Jubilee ordered.

Felix suddenly woke up, and he rose to his feet with his red eyes screaming hatred and defiance as they looked at Crepe. Red sparks crackled around the handyman, who pulled out his white hammer.

"Felix?" Crepe asked, growing scared at the sight of the Good Guy before her.

Just then, Minty burst into the room, and she froze at the scene before her.

"What's going on?" Minty asked.

Crepe turned around.

"Get out of here, Minty!" Crepe replied.

However, Minty stayed where she was and glanced at the corrupt Felix, who now had his attention on her.

"Felix, kill those cavities." Jubilee ordered.

Felix nodded.

"As you wish, Master Jubilee." Felix said.

He then started to approach Crepe and Minty with a wicked smirk on his face.

"So, which one of you should I kill first?" Felix asked.

"Felix, stop this!" Crepe replied.

"Listen to Crepe! Your better then this!" Minty pleaded, hoisting Nougetsia on her shoulder as she watched the Good Guy approach them.

"Shut it, cavity!" Felix snapped.

He turned to the Apple Toffee themed racer, his fists crackling with red sparks. However, Crepe wriggled forward and tackled the Good Guy's feet, causing him to misfire a current of crackling red energy and hit a picture on the wall.

"Run!" Crepe shouted, trying to put all of her weight on Felix's body.

"No, not without you!" Minty said.

The tan skinned girl, carrying Nougetsia, slowly backed towards the door.

"You've got to leave! Get Vanellope and the others! Don't worry about me!" Crepe said.

Minty took one last glance and then headed out the door.

"That was a big mistake, Crepe." Felix said.

He turned to look back at Crepe, still retaining his psychotic smirk. The Good Guy threw the girl off of him, sending her flying backwards into a mirror. Felix then glitched over to her, ready to finish the job.

 _"These darn ropes! These things are just too strong! It was painful enough putting my weight on Felix."_ Crepe thought.

The girl continued to wrestle with her bounds, attempting to weaken their grip. No matter how hard she tried to get out of the way, she couldn't move. The Good Guy's last attack had severely damaged her and sapped her of all her remaining strength. All she could do was brace herself for her friend's next attack. However, just as Felix was ready to deliver a killing blow, he suddenly felt a conk on the head, causing the Good Guy to collapse to the floor.

 _"What?"_ Crepe wondered.

She then looked up to see Jubilee holding a book that she had apparently used to knock the handyman out. She then glared at Crepe, picked up Felix, and formed a ghost portal.

"Don't think that I did it for you, Suezette. I felt considerate, so I decided to let you live this once. But I promise you, Crepe, I will return. And I'll make sure that you take the fall, along with those other brats." Jubilee said.

With that, Jubilee disappeared through the portal while carrying the Good Guy, leaving Crepe alone and still tied up.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

The Risen were absolutely insane. Iniabi ducked as a Risen swung an axe at him. As the weapons clashed against each other, he waited for what he knew would come.

Chalard came at Iniabi first, because he was who he wanted. If he had the blue haired boy, then getting the others wouldn't be too much of a problem, if he even wanted them.

"Your going to regret coming here, Iniabi!" Chalard threatened as he fired an elthunder tome.

Iniabi dodged the attack and swung Future Falchion at the other man, who barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Yeah, sure." Iniabi said sarcastically.

"Don't act so smug, boy. We'll see how smug you act when you watch Ylisse and the other kingdoms of this world destroyed right before your eyes." Chalard said.

"Really? That'd be a sight. You and the rest of the Grimleal destroying the rest of this world. Never gonna happen, Chalard, you know that." Iniabi said with fake interest.

"Why, certainly." Chalard said.

Iniabi knew that he was being sarcastic the minute he opened his mouth. He and Chalard continued to fight until Iniabi got the upper hand and struck down Chalard by plunging Future Falchion into his chest.

Meanwhile, Anna had backed up against a wall. A group of five Risen had knocked her sword out of reach and then slowly advanced towards her. The Risen group's leader raised it's weapon, a rusted iron axe, up to Anna's face level.

"Help!" Anna cried.

It raised the axe, ready to cleave the red haired woman in half. Chrom and Robin (M) were nearby and tried to get to Anna so they could help her, but they were busy fighting Risen that were in the way. Just then, a deep and ominous rumble echoed throughout the courtyard. The rumble bought all activity within the area to a halt. There was then a second rumble that came from the sky. As Iniabi, Chrom, Robin (M), Anna, and the Risen looked towards the rumble's location, there was a bright flash of light against the starless night, which morphed itself into a crystalline eye. Through the blue center of it, a group of five cloaked figures landed on the ground and started fighting the Risen. Iniabi, Chrom, and Robin (M) quickly overcame their initial shock at the unexpected arrival and began engaging and killing the Risen closest to them. Anna managed to get her sword in the chaos and continued to fight alongside her allies.

Eventually, the group defeated all of the Risen. They put away their weapons, and Iniabi approached the person that appeared to be the leader of the cloaked figures.

"That was quite an entrance you guys had. Who are you?" Iniabi asked.

The leader turned to face Iniabi, getting a good look at him and the others for the first time. Unknown to the group, they had to clamp down on their surprise, so they just stayed silent. Robin (M) approached them.

"Excuse me, could you please lower your hood? We would like to thank you and see who you are." Robin (M) asked.

The leader nodded.

"Why, certainly. Anything for a friend." the leader replied.

The leader reached their arms up and pulled back their hood. After they did, Iniabi, Chrom, Robin (M), and Anna reacted in shock.

"Cynthia?" Chrom asked.

The leader, who was indeed Cynthia, nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. It's so good to see you guys again." Cynthia replied.

"But how are you still alive? You died back in the camp." Robin (M) asked.

Cynthia frowned.

"Well, actually, I'm not your Cynthia. I'm from the future... from Iniabi's time. Me and the other Shepherds that died fighting Dan got revived, and most of us are still alive in the future." Cynthia replied.

"Wait, most of you?" Anna asked in confusion.

Cynthia sighed.

"Yeah... most of us. Like what happened during the fight with Grima, me and my group came from a horrible future, but it's far worse then what Grima brought upon in the alternate timeline. Get comfortable because it's a long story." Cynthia replied.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

B-199. This was the label, written on the directory that was next to the stairwell that Joy had found on the bottom floor underneath the next floor above. The ceiling was a good distance up, leaving a lot of open air. Most light came from the shaft in the center of the arrangement, while the rest came from furnaces that were sparsely arranged in the dark underneath the platform.

It was daylight above, signifying that Riley, or rather the Shadowed One, was awake. Joy went up the steps to the next floor above, which had a smooth metal floor, as opposed to the blasted and picked away stone surface that was on the ground floor. B-198 was the floor that was signified by the sign that was near the top of the stairway. They were basement levels, signified by the number that went up the further the floors went down, and down the further ones went up. This confirmed to Joy that she was underground, and not in a very tall building.

The new floor was significantly more packed than the ground one. There was a mild crowd of Mind Workers that all had somewhere to go. Huge stationary machines were arrayed about the open floor, with sparsely spaced support columns going up to the next platform above. There were no higher set of steps near the one that Joy had just come up, and so she scanned the surrounding floor, looking for another flight of stairs. She hoped to find some kind of lift, as the floor directory claimed that she was almost two hundred floors down. Pounding and grinding could be heard all around. This noise enveloped the entire floor, as well as the shaft that was dominating the center of the donut-shaped stack of floors, the collective sound of every floor all around formed a constant, merciless din of noise. Some poundings and clankings maintained a reliable rhythm.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked.

Joy stopped walking aimlessly and turned to the source of the voice. It was a Mind Worker that was wearing a hard hat and considerably shorter then her.

"Excuse me?" Joy asked.

"You don't look like you belong here. I'm asking if you got lost." the Mind Worker replied. He looked left and right at their surroundings, and said "Extremely lost.".

She shrugged.

"I don't even know where or what this place is." Joy said.

The Mind Worker moved along.

"Yes, then, come with me. I'll take you to see the Foreman." the Mind Worker ordered.

Joy followed.

"Thank you. I really need to find a way out of here." Joy said.

"What are you supposed to be, anyway? You look too humanoid to be one of those things from the tunnels." the Mind Worker asked.

"I'm Joy, and what things from the tunnels? What are you talking about?" Joy asked.

"I'm talking about the reason that we've had to gate off every last tunnel entrance, and gas entire sections before we go mining for go-juice." the Mind Worker replied.

They passed by a conveyor belt. It conveyed chunks of hard sediment through a long line of hydraulic hammers that broke them apart. It then went uphill until reaching the next floor up.

"This is the biggest content processing center south of Headquarters, referred to as the Thought Foundry. It started as a go-juice mine, but then we moved the refining and processing machinery down here to save on shipping costs, and also because the people in Headquarters thought that our facilities were an eyesore up top." the Mind Worker explained.

Joy's perspective in this was whenever Riley had to think about things, or get used to something new that she had no experience doing. When this happened, she and the other emotions would order thoughts. Conclusions and pieces of perspective to serve as comforting answers to whatever Riley was faced with. Rationalizing the world around her with an interpretation that fit with the sense of life maintained by her mind, Joy knew what the Thought Foundry was and what it did, but she had never seen it in person, despite existing for many decades since the early 2000's.

"So, does this place handle things when Riley does schoolwork too?" Joy asked.

"Oh, definitely." the Mind Worker replied as they walked along the floor.

There were hundreds of other Mind Workers in Joy's view, and they all did their jobs with an indifferent efficiency.

"Math equations, critical thinking, there's much more to being human then how you feel about things." the Mind Worker explained.

Joy looked to the left and observed a casting mold. It's molten material took a long circuitous route through seesaw channels and a marble madness setup before reaching the mold itself.

"It looks like a lot of things could be more efficient." Joy said.

"Oh, absolutely. Riley is only twelve, you know. The power plant, to the northwest of here, is still using steam cylinders, when everyone and their cat knows that turbines are the way to go." the Mind Worker explained.

They headed towards a narrow elevator shaft.

"How do things like that exist in the mind anyway? I mean, what was it like in the minds of people who lived before those things were invented?" Joy asked.

The Mind Worker shrugged.

"All I know is that anything Riley perceives in real life has the potential to exist in her mind. She knows that power plants, factories, and mechanized transportation exist in real life, and therefore, it can exist here. And honestly, why shouldn't it? It makes our job so much easier." the Mind Worker replied.

"That would suggest... that knowing about those things gives her a mental edge over people who lived in the past that didn't know about them. How does that make any sense?" Joy asked.

"Humans are beings of knowledge. The only thing that makes Riley different from her distant primitive ancestors is the knowledge and culture which the world that she was born into has given her. And she is different from her ancestors. Much different. As are all children born into similar conditions. Therefore, it stands to reason that her mind functions in a different way." the Mind Worker replied.

Joy shrugged.

"Okay, as long as Riley is happy, the innards of her mind can be a cyberpunk urban jungle for all I care." Joy said.

They reached the elevator. It was old-timey in appearance, with an open cab whose lattice gate was opened and shut by hand. They boarded it, and the Mind Worker used a manual set of controls to unlock it from position and let it be pulled upward. There were no enclosed walls to the cab or shaft, and Joy saw the floor shrink as they went up. The open floor looked like a mouse maze of conveyors from her high altitude, with swarms of colored dots all moving about. Some pushing trolleys that were loaded with peach-colored stone.

"This elevator goes straight to the Foreman's office. You can sort your predicament out with him. I'm heading back down and straight back to work as soon as your off the cab." the Mind Worker explained.

Joy looked his way, nodding in understanding.

"Thanks." Joy said.

The elevator entered the ceiling above, becoming dark except for a single bulb that was at the top of the cab's metal skeleton. It reached the top of it's elevator shaft, with the gate side emerging to a well-lit interior room. The gate opened for Joy as she walked out, but then it shut behind her and the elevator headed down.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

Jubilee returned to the castle in the Ghost Zone, where she had Overdrive bring Felix to a room so he could recover. She then headed to the throne room, where Stygian, Cassava, and Dark Vanellope were. Jubilee walked over to them.

"Hey, Stygian, Cassava, I don't think I've ever shown you my two little tools." Jubilee said. She then turned to Dark Vanellope and ordered "Vanellope, bring them in.".

Dark Vanellope nodded, walked over to the throne room doors, and opened them. Two figures walked into the throne room. Stygian and Cassava stared at them in shock.

"Are those who I think they are?" Stygian asked.

"They are." Jubilee replied with a grin.

Stygian and Cassava grinned evilly.

"I like how you work." Stygian said.

"May I present the new Taffyta and Gloyd." Dark Vanellope said as she introduced the two new figures.

Both Taffyta and Gloyd's appearances had changed a bit. Gloyd was a few feet bigger with wings, a long tail, and two pointed horns on his head. Taffyta's skin was pale white with a hint of green, and her arms and legs were covered in thorns.

"They are magnificent. Good work, Vanellope. Your counterpart and her friends will meet their ends by these two's hands. I'm going to go and personally watch them fail." Jubilee said.

She opened up a ghost portal. At that moment, Vortex and Undergrowth came into the throne room.

"We want to come along and cause destruction." Vortex said.

"And I want to see my child destroy Sugar Rush." Undergrowth said.

Jubilee nodded.

"Fine, you may both come." Jubilee said.

She entered the portal, followed by Taffyta, Gloyd, Vortex, and Undergrowth. Dark Vanellope summoned a viewer that showed Richmond, and she, Stygian, and Cassava stared at it so they could watch the events that unfolded.


	40. Horrible Future

**Chapter 40: Horrible Future**

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

Iniabi, Chrom, Robin (M), Anna, and Cynthia and her group, who turned out to be Sumia, Fredrick, Noire, and Owain, got out of the castle, left Ylisstol, and stopped in West of Ylisstol. Once there, Cynthia directed everyone to sit down.

"Now then, I should explain what our future's like, since we're safe now. Everything went wrong when Robin and Chrom were fighting a sorcerer named Widziec." Cynthia started to explain.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, February 5th 2162"_

Widziec the Sorcerer was defeated and dying. He fell to the ground as purple and black mist enveloped his body. Chrom turned to Robin (F), proud of this victory over the sorcerer. However, it was too soon to celebrate.

"This isn't over! Darn you both!" Widziec yelled.

He lifted his body into the air, his eyes glowing red, and used the rest of his power to unleash a desperate final attack. Things seemed to slow for Robin (F) as she pushed her beloved out of harm's way, taking the full force of the attack instead. She felt as if she was being ripped apart as the power of the spell pulsed through her body. Things seemed to turn white as she fell to the ground. Chrom rushed over to her side to aid her.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked, helping her up.

Both of them then looked over to see nothing left of the sorcerer, except a purple and black mist where he had fallen. Chrom then looked back down to his wife.

"Now that he's defeated, we can..." Chrom started to say.

As Chrom spoke, Robin (F)'s head started pounding. Everything that he said was muffled, and her vision was turning red as she was being helped up. She was powerless as her body betrayed her, sending a bolt of electricity into the Exalt. Chrom staggered away as Robin (F) regained control of herself. She stared at the struggling Chrom and then at her own hand as the remnants of the spell lingered. She looked up to see Chrom as he spoke to her.

"This is not your... your fault. Promise me that you'll escape from this place. Please, go." Chrom choked out.

The Exalt's legs finally gave out as he collapsed to the floor. Robin (F) backed away, horrified at what she had done. It was exactly like what would have happened in the alternate timeline, only without everything with Grima. And although Chrom was now dead, she could still hear Widziec's wicked laughter. The one that had given her meaning, Chrom, slain, by her own hand. There was no way that she could return to Ylisse. She would never be accepted by anyone again. There was nothing left for her now. Nothing.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, February 13th 2162"_

It had been a week since Robin (F) and Chrom battled Widziec. Lucina had stayed behind, as Iniabi had been escorted out of Ylisstol with a few other allies, as it was getting incredibly dangerous to stay. She suddenly heard a commotion outside the room and ran over to the door to see what was going on. A guard was trying his best to fend off what appeared to be a Risen. The guard managed to land a few blows on the monster, but they were not enough, since the Risen did not feel pain and would not tire. Out of the corner of his eye, the guard saw the blue haired woman observing their fight and turned to tell her to get out of the area, but the distraction cost the man his life as the Risen Mercenary brought it's sword across the man's chest. He let out a howl of anguish before collapsing to the ground. The Risen's attention was then drawn to Lucina, who stood helplessly, since she didn't have Falchion with her. The undead mercenary made it's way over to the woman, drawing it's sword back for a strike.

"Here's how it's done!" a familiar voice shouted.

A blast of Arcthunder collided with the Risen, leaving nothing behind but purple smoke. The owner of the voice stepped in front of Lucina to draw attention away from the guard.

"M-Mother?" Lucina asked in shock. She then looked at where the Risen had been and asked "W-What was that doing here?".

Robin (F) looked at her daughter. The warm caring face that she always had around her children was now gone.

"I'll explain later, but you don't have to fear them. Come with me." Robin (F) replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, September 1st 2165"_

Three years passed, and things were looking bleak. The incident with Robin (F) and Chrom had become known, and Ylisse had fallen into chaos. It had been revealed that the Nightmare King had returned from the void, and that he was the one that had made Robin (F) kill Chrom, and had brought the Risen back. Lucina had all but disappeared because, as far as everyone knew, the Princess of the Halidom had been dead for the past three years. Slain by Risen during the Nightmare King's first assault on Ylisstol before he started attacking other worlds as well, so the story went. And Robin (F) had disappeared as well, but there was no speculation as to what had happened to her.

Cynthia made her way back into a camp that had been set up, leaving her partner, who was Nah, on watch duty. She didn't care, though. The half-manakete could handle herself well enough and could easily make it back to camp if there were too many Risen. She made her way over to the boys tent. Since the Shepherds had split off before the journey, half in Ylisstol, half here, there should have been four in the tent, but there were only three. The first was Inigo, who was all curled up with a blanket pulled over top his head, the second was Yarne, and the third was Iniabi, who was using his coat as an extra blanket while clinging onto an Elfire tome and his grandfather's legendary sword, the Falchion.

"Hey, Iniabi! Wake up!" Cynthia shouted.

Her words sent everyone in the tent into a panic. Inigo shot up, struggling to get the blanket off his head so that he could reach his sword. Yarne reached for the Beaststone that he kept for emergencies, while Iniabi sprang up and held out Falchion, nearly running Cynthia through.

"What is it? Risen?" Iniabi asked.

His eyes darted all over the tent and beyond Cynthia, to what was outside.

"No, you idiot!" Cynthia replied angrily, staring down at the point of the legendary blade, which was only a few inches from her face. She then swatted the blade away and ordered "Now put that thing away before you hurt someone!".

Iniabi looked down at Falchion and then back at Cynthia.

"Oh, sorry about that." Iniabi said. He put the legendary blade back in it's scabbard and started to ask "So what did you...". He then noticed that Cynthia was alone and asked "Hey, where's Nah? You two are supposed to be on watch.".

Cynthia crossed her arms.

"Well, Miss Manakete can handle herself for a while, can't she?" Cynthia asked.

"Cynthia, we pair off for a reason. No matter how strong we are as individuals, we are always better off as a team. Besides, what if she does get hurt?" Iniabi asked.

"Then why did you let Severa go?" Cynthia asked, just audible enough for the others to pick up.

Iniabi turned to look at Inigo and Yarne.

"Hey, uh... do you two mind taking Nah's post for a bit?" Iniabi asked.

Yarne nodded.

"Of course." Yarne replied.

He left the tent. Inigo couldn't resist giving Cynthia a smile.

"Why, of course, but I will be back for the fair lady when my time..." Inigo started to say.

Cynthia glared at Inigo, which definitely caused him to stop. He hurried out of the tent before she could do anything to him. Iniabi let out a sigh now that the other two were gone.

"So what's this really..." Iniabi started to ask.

Before he could finish, Cynthia slapped him. Iniabi brought a hand up to his cheek, which was starting to turn red.

"Why did you let her go, Iniabi?" Cynthia asked angrily.

Iniabi's eyes drifted to the ground. It had been nearly a week since Severa left the group to go out on her own, and Cynthia would still not let it go.

"We've been over this dozens of times, Cynthia. I didn't just let her go. Why would I ever let anyone go off on their own?" Iniabi asked.

"Admit it, you let her leave! You let her go out on her own, and none of us may never see her again because of you!" Cynthia replied angrily.

She noticed that Iniabi was avoiding her gaze. Her words hurt. He had really tried his best to convince Severa not to go to Plegia.

"Hello! Are you even paying attention?" Cynthia asked.

He looked up at her. It was a sight that he didn't want to see from her again. Tears were forming in her eyes. He hadn't seen her like that since the news of Henry's death shortly after the Nightmare King's first attack. His heart hurt every time he had to see someone suffer like that. The last thing that he wanted was for anyone to lose anymore family members.

"Believe me, Cynthia, I did everything that I could. She chose her path. Let's just hope that she returns to us safely." Iniabi replied.

"You better hope so, or you won't be." Cynthia said, sticking a finger at his chest.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, September 2nd 2165"_

"There is no time to waste, my servant." the Nightmare King said.

The Nightmare King led Lucina, who now served the ghost after Robin (F) led her out of the castle, into a room that was in his base in the black mountain. The room had a raised platform, and in the center of the setting sat a giant ornate silver goblet. From below, all that could be seen of it's contents were tall purple-and-white flames. Aside from the flutter of the air, there was no sound to indicate that it fed on something for fuel. Nevertheless, Lucina, in the depths of her shattered sanity, thought that she heard something akin to a silent scream.

"Come." the Nightmare King ordered.

Lucina blinked, realizing that the ghost had ascended a set of stairs that led up and onto the platform. The blue haired woman hurried to follow. The Nightmare King put his hands on the princess's shoulders, turning her towards the flaming goblet. Underneath the magical fire, the contents of the goblet churned like the oceans of Valm. The liquid, a mostly clear color, although it was tinged with a red-brown hue, seemed almost gaseous.

"You are of... imperfect blood. You will not be able to ingest it all, but what you will be able to have shall make you much, much stronger than you could possibly imagine. I shall have the rest, although it will not do much for me. None of this amount could do much, thanks to those meddlesome humans that your father led." the Nightmare King explained, gesturing towards the liquid.

Lucina's eyes lit up.

"This power... will it help us bring my parents back?" Lucina asked.

The Nightmare King paused, stroking his servant's hair.

"Given enough time and effort, you shall see them again." the Nightmare King replied.

Lucina let out a small giggle of happiness and then hurried to kneel on a cushion that had been placed before the immense goblet. She felt no heat from the nearby flames, only a chill that suddenly brought up the images of many glazed eyes.

"Drink, my servant." the Nightmare King ordered.

The pale faced ghost knelt beside her and handed her a silver ladle that sat beside the goblet. Lucina took it in her unsteady fingers, but she gripped it hard and leaned over the edge to dip the utensil into the gaseous liquid. She brought the substance to her lips, and her body started to seize. But before she could drop the ladle, a hand reached out to grab it and her mouth, another going to tip her head back to force the concoction down her throat. Lucina sputtered and gagged on the much-too-hot, much-too-cold liquid. When the hands let go, she grabbed onto the edge of the goblet and coughed, hoping to vomit.

"You must drink more." the Nightmare King said, though Lucina couldn't even recognize his voice.

He leaned out as well, filled the ladle with another serving, and then moved it towards Lucina's lips, but the woman jerked her face away.

"You must drink more." the Nightmare King hissed.

He grabbed Lucina again and pulled her close.

"I don't..." Lucina started to say.

However, the Nightmare King took the opportunity to slip the liquid into her mouth. She tried to spit it out, but he forced her mouth closed. Lucina had no choice but to swallow the rancid mixture.

"Master, make... make it..." Lucina stuttered as the Nightmare King gathered up more.

"Be a good girl, Lucina." the Nightmare King said.

He then started the process anew. Lucina lost track of mostly everything... how many times the Nightmare King forced her to drink, how many times she pleaded, and how many times she felt hot tears spill from her eyes. She wanted to vomit and expel the searing, freezing contents from her stomach, but the gaseous liquid remained stubbornly in her gut.

Finally, all at once, the sensation stopped. Lucina's vision flickered out, and she was only vaguely aware of hands rolling her body over and touching her face. She heard her master's voice, but she couldn't make out the words because they seemed ancient and foreign. With each passing second, she felt heavier, as if she was sinking deeper and deeper into the fathoms of the Valmese Sea, far away from any other human being.

Something else enveloped her soul in rough cold hands.

When Lucina opened her eyes again, her left eye was dim, and her right eye had no Brand of the Exalt around her pupil.

"You awaken." the Nightmare King said, rising to his feet.

Lucina, no longer the Ylissean princess, but a different being altogether, blinked slowly to adjust to the haze of light that was coming from the flames above the goblet. Her body felt heavy, but energized, like lightning bolts were dancing through her veins.

"My servant, we cannot waste time." the Nightmare King said, holding out his hand.

Lucina blinked once more and then took her master's hand.

"Follow me, Lucina." the Nightmare King ordered.

Once Lucina was standing, the Nightmare King turned and walked down the steps of the platform, and then moved towards a door in the back of the room. Lucina followed close behind. They passed through a series of hallways that were almost like a maze. Finally, they emerged into a private study that was adorned with gold, silver, and gems. The Nightmare King walked towards the western wall and placed his hand upon it. Parts of the wall began to move, responding to the dark powers in his body. He produced a long obsidian box from the magic-crumbled wall and then placed the box on the desk and opened it. He pulled out a dark gold sheathe that housed a sword into his hands, and then he turned to his servant and presented it to her.

"Use Erebus, the weapon of the former king Peter Zindow." the Nightmare King instructed.

Lucina stared at the weapon, and then took it into her own grip and studied it's weight. She held the sheathe in her left hand, the handle in her right, and then unsheathed Erebus. The sword's handle was wrapped with dark red and gold, it's blade shined black with golden trails etched into it, four small slots were on the blade, and the tip of the sword flared slightly, producing a dagger-like point on the end.

"This shall help me?" Lucina asked, her voice quiet.

"Erebus shall be your guide, yes." the Nightmare King replied. He came forward, put his hand on the woman's shoulder, and said "Even though that king was good, Erebus means chaos, darkness, and destruction. Follow it, and we shall create each world anew.".

"Mother and Father will come back, correct?" Lucina asked.

The Nightmare King studied the young woman. Her eyes stared blankly at the sword, and her grip was tight on the weapon and it's sheathe.

"They will, yes." the Nightmare King replied.

Lucina sheathed Erebus, placed the sword in her belt, and then knelt onto the floor before her master, her head lowered.

"What must I do?" Lucina asked.

"Pursue the remaining Shepherds and the other humans. They may find someway to travel to another time, but you must stop them with whatever means necessary and kill them. If they manage to escape you... do not disappoint me." the Nightmare King replied without hesitation. He then put his hand on Lucina's head and said "Your face is ashen, my servant. Soon, the power will fully settle within you. When you draw your power, no one shall mistake you for anything but my follower. Do not fail me. You have the means necessary to do whatever you set your sights to.".

"And you, Master?" Lucina asked.

The Nightmare King contemplated for a moment.

"I shall remain here and gather more strength. Should you slay them all, return here. But should one of the heroes get to the past, you must go after them and wait for me there with the rest of the servants. I shall follow soon after. Going to the past will take some of my energy, but I trust you to be able to prepare the way for each worlds purges." the Nightmare King replied.

Lucina nodded.

"Understood." Lucina said.

"Rise to your feet." the Nightmare King ordered.

Lucina followed the order, and the Nightmare King put his hand on the woman's cheek.

"I'm trusting in you." the Nightmare King said.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, September 5th 2165"_

Three days later, Iniabi and Kjelle were fighting Risen and the robots that the Nightmare King made in a forest. During to the intensity of the battle, part of the forest had gotten lit ablaze. Iniabi had just smashed a robot with Falchion when Lucina appeared behind Kjelle out of the haze of flames. Light glinted off of the woman's tiara and red fire burned in her eyes. Erebus reflected the forest's inferno on it's gold-and-black blade as she lifted it. Iniabi was shocked to see his aunt, but he felt that something was off about her, so he took out a Rexcalibur tome (he also had the ability to use magic) and held it out to her.

"Rexcalibur!" Iniabi shouted.

He aimed the wind spell at his aunt. Kjelle's eyes widened at the coming onslaught and rolled out of the way just in time. Lucina tried to do the same, but by the time it reached her, the magic had caught her shoulder and sent her spinning. By the time that she had retained her balance, Iniabi sped at her, driving Falchion towards her. She blocked the attack with her own blade at the last moment and pushed him backward, though he maintained his footing and took a ready stance.

"Defeat the Risen and the robots! Get out of here!" Iniabi called back to Kjelle, not daring to look over his shoulder.

If the brown haired girl answered, he didn't hear her, because Lucina chose the time to speak.

"Little nephew." Lucina cooed.

Her voice was rougher, seeming to match her distorted appearance perfectly. Her skin has become a pale shade like porcelain, both unsettling and beautiful. Magic tattoos had blossomed on her face, and depending on the angle of light, her eyes appeared deep purple, deep red, or a flashing crimson that mimicked the Risen.

"Little nephew Iniabi." Lucina sneered.

She lashed out with Erebus, and Iniabi barely managed to block with Falchion. The weapon was unbreakable, but it vibrated in his grip from her force. She whirled and attacked almost too fast for him, even though each move was just like the ones that she had used with him whenever they sparred in the past.

"Aunt Lucina!" Iniabi said, almost screeching.

Lucina was now nothing more then an enemy, could be nothing but an enemy, and he was not the enemy. But still, he couldn't help but try to bring her back, even after all she had done.

"Aunt Lucina! Please, Auntie, stop this!" Iniabi pleaded.

Since her attacks had begun, he had not made a countermove. The once-princess of Ylisse slowed, but only hardly.

"Please, Aunt Lucina! Don't let the Nightmare King control you like this! Your strong enough to fight this!" Iniabi pleaded.

He struck at her and she met his blade with her own, but he pushed hard on her to remain in a deadlock. His arms trembled as he looked into her eyes with his own. Lucina scowled, not in irritation, but condescendence.

"You have no power to stop us." Lucina sneered.

Iniabi almost reeled back in shock.

"'Us'?" Iniabi asked.

She laughed, far from her joyous, if rare, melody. Her voice was rough and mocking. She mustered her strength and pushed him away from her.

"I have my chance to slaughter you!" Lucina replied.

Iniabi was immediately on the defensive, but he couldn't deflect her forward jab with Erebus in enough time. His ancestor's former blade's edge slid almost imperceptibly across the side of his neck, where his coat didn't reach. Lucina pulled back at once, but he knew that it wasn't any act of mercy that she didn't hack his head off then and there. She darted back in, jabbing and slicing, and he was forced to dodge and block. As soon as possible, he needed to gain his distance to be the most effective, but there was no way that Lucina would let him get away easily.

"Stop!" Kjelle shouted.

The brown haired woman stepped in and fought back against Lucina. Iniabi remembered that Kjelle was there and sent a quick Wind spell to send his aunt flying. Lucina rolled to the side and Kjelle sliced at her with her lance, just narrowly missing her arm. Iniabi sent another more powerful Elwind to stall Lucina, and she took the brunt of the magic attack, but still met Kjelle's lance with her sword. Kjelle knew enough not to fight toe-to-toe with her and left Iniabi as wide of a target area that she could manage. Lucina caught on quickly and darted towards the blue haired male, but a burst of a Thunder spell sped at her from another angle and hit her. Kjelle took the advantage and dove forward, but Lucina hit the flat of her lance with Erebus, and the brown haired woman's attack put a gouge in her side. Although it was small, her clothes around the wound darkened immediately and she hissed.

Kjelle barely had time to pull back away from her retaliatory strike. Lucina didn't rush after her, though. Instead, she rose to her full height. The flames set aglow her blue hair and clothes with a brilliant orange hue and highlighted the paleness of her skin. The fire almost seemed to be coming from Erebus itself. She then suddenly chuckled, sheathed her sword, and turned to look at her nephew. She said nothing, but her expression and her eyes said all that he needed to know for the moment.

"I shall spare you for tonight." Lucina said.

Nothing about her tone admitted defeat. She sounded like a bored but cruel puppet-master, lazily deciding to save her playthings for another day rather then cutting their strings. She turned and left, seeming to disappear into the flames, and for all that had happened, Iniabi found himself hoping that all she was doing was going to check the army supplies or find someone to spar with.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 19th 2168"_

Three years later, Iniabi was returning to camp. He had decided to go fight the Nightmare King and bring an end to his reign of terror on life, but he didn't want anyone to come with him. The man made his way to the front of the camp, where all of his friends were, their eyes having drawn to Iniabi upon his entrance.

"Everyone..." Iniabi started to say.

"Oh, we all know what your going to say say, and the answer is that we're coming!" Cynthia snapped.

Iniabi shook his head after what he just heard.

"What?" Iniabi asked.

"Dear cousin, you heard her. Our hero may want to leave his comrades behind, but we cannot allow it. It is our sworn duty to protect our dark era's last chance for survival. All of us shall accompany you." Owain replied.

Minerva set out a shrill roar, which one could assume was meant to cheer Owain on. Iniabi let out a small huff of a chuckle at the wyvern's reaction. His eyes traveled over all his friends, who stared at him quite expectantly.

"Guys, I know that you want to help, but I can't guarantee that you'll all come back. We already lost Severa..." Iniabi started to say.

"Come on, Iniabi, would you trust anyone else aside from us?" Cynthia asked.

Iniabi let out a sigh. Cynthia was certainly right. He knew that he could trust his closest friends, but at the same time, he just couldn't put them through this.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let any of you get hurt anymore." Iniabi said. He then turned to Cynthia and ordered "Keep everyone safe.".

With that, Iniabi ran off.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 21st 2168"_

Two days passed, and Iniabi had not returned. The Shepherds, who now consisted of each of the children, Frederick, and Sumia, decided that he had died while trying to fight the Nightmare King and decided to go to the past to fix things.

"Is everyone ready?" Cynthia asked, looking at each of her companions in turn.

Nah's expression was determined. Gerome, who stood beside her, likewise nodded, and Minerva shifted restlessly.

"Let's get on with this already." Kjelle replied.

At once, the rest of the group let out cheers and calls of encouragement, pumping fists into the air and rattling armor. Emotion welled up in Cynthia's chest. She wanted to cry at how loyal and strong her friends were, but she took a breath and stood up straighter.

"Thank you all, for being so brave. I am truly humbled for this chance to fight alongside you. It may take time, but I am sure that our power combined can change the past. Be ready, my friends. We still have to get to the Outrealm Gate." Cynthia said.

The Shepherds all cheered once more. The gray haired woman raised her lance and held it high above her head.

"Let's move out!" Cynthia shouted.

She turned and began to ascend the long winding stairs that led up the mountain towards the Outrealm Gate. The evening sun began to set the sky ablaze, and she couldn't help but wonder if the optical illusion of fire was a bad omen. Sumia and Gerome took to their mounts and set off to patrol the skies, along with Nah in her dragon form. Every so often, one would fly overhead and give a signal that the area was Risen and robot-free, and that it was safe to continue moving. With every step they took, Cynthia felt more and more unease mount inside her chest, despite the high spirits of her friends around her. She began to understand why Gerome wore his mask all the time.

Finally, they came to the peak. Cynthia paused, staring at the large ruinous temple that housed the Outrealm Gate. The archway was empty and outlined against the red sky, but a few moments later, the Gate began to shimmer. The inner area of the frame turned opaque, blocking out the scene behind it with a gorgeous aquamarine hue. Pinpricks of white light appeared, all moving towards the center, almost like thousands of stars shooting across the sky. Cynthia momentarily forgot her unease and led the way into the ruins.

And that was when Minerva screeched.

"Move!" Cynthia yelled.

Purplish dust rose up from the ground and materialized into Risen, just before robots flew into the area and accompanied the Risen. At once, Cynthia led the company forward, brandishing her lance and slicing through whatever monsters got in her way. All around her, her friends and family fought with steel and tooth and nail, ferociously, for the Risen seemed to be forming exponentially faster and faster, and the robots seemed to be limitless in number.

A dark silhouette appeared in the sky over the sea, and icy fear clutched Cynthia's heart. At that moment, she reached the Outrealm Gate and turned, tearing apart Risen and different robots in the process.

"Get inside! Now!" Cynthia shouted.

Laurent rushed into the portal, just managing to warn Cynthia to be safe before the magic swallowed him. Sumia appeared at her daughter's side to stave off an attack meant for her head as Nah and Yarne went to the past as well.

"Watch out!" Sumia shouted.

"Get out of here!" Cynthia snapped.

If she weren't preoccupied with giving Brady and Inigo a chance to escape, she would've pushed her mother into the Gate. Sumia swung her lance at Risen that were pursuing Owain and Kjelle, giving the duo enough time to vanish through the portal.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Sumia said.

Gerome flew on Minerva into the past, and Sumia, Frederick, Noire, and Owain followed him. Cynthia was the last one to run into the portal, but she destroyed it just as she went through, in an attempt to prevent any Risen or robots from following her and the others.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

Cynthia finished up her explanation.

"After me, Mother, Fredrick, Noire, and Owain ran through the portal, we found ourselves in the castle, where we helped you fend off the Risen. And that's it. As for the others, we must have gotten separated during the journey." Cynthia explained.

Robin (M) put a hand on Cynthia's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Cynthia. If they are out there, we'll find them." Robin (M) said.

* * *

Note: These are the pairings for the Fire Emblem characters, so everyone knows who's paired with who:

Robin (F)/Chrom

Frederick/Lissa

Morgan (M)/Amber

Olivia/Kellam

Cordelia/Libra

Vaike/Miriel

Stahl/Sully

Henry/Sumia

Donnel/Tharja

Lon'qu/Panne

Nowi/Gregor

Cherche/Virion

Ricken/Maribelle

Iniabi/Cynthia


	41. Mall Battle

**Chapter 41: Mall Battle**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

Jubilee and her forces appeared above Richmond Mall. The Ghost Queen turned to her forces.

"Cause as much destruction as you want. When Vanellope and her forces show up, crush them!" Jubilee ordered.

The ghosts nodded and went to the mall. Gloyd and Vortex went to attack the east wing and parking lot, while Taffyta and Undergrowth went to go attack the west wing.

"This will be very entertaining." Jubilee said with an evil smile.

* * *

Gloyd and Vortex decided to attack the parking lot first.

"Time for a little twister!" Vortex shouted.

He summoned a tornado, which started to pick up parked cars and sent people running for their lives. Gloyd contributed by breathing fire and setting cars on fire. Vortex laughed insanely as he started throwing the flaming cars with his tornado. People ran, just barely avoiding the falling debris. Vortex then fired lightning bolts at a couple of power lines, setting them on fire, while Gloyd smashed through the mall's ceiling, sending mallgoers fleeing.

"Time to raise a little hail!" Vortex shouted.

He made it start hailing huge chunks of ice that smashed through the mall's skylights.

* * *

On the west side of the mall, Taffyta and Undergrowth had just smashed their way to the food court.

"Look at all of these pathetic skin walking mammals! They serve no purpose except to be nourishment for our growth! We will turn this little jungle of steel and glass into a real jungle!" Undergrowth sneered.

"Yes, father." Taffyta said.

She and Undergrowth shot vines at the people in the food court. They screamed as they were captured and put in pods in order to be fed on by the plants.

* * *

Up in the sky, Jubilee watched all her forces go about their business causing havoc, with great amusement.

 _"Pretty soon Vanellope and her merry band of friends are going to show up to try and stop them, but with the new abilities that Taffyta and Gloyd have, there's very little chance of that happening."_ Jubilee thought.

* * *

At the castle, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Licortwist, Creamy, Turbo, the Nicktoons, and the Neverland inhabitants were resting and watching the news. Nougetsia had gotten help for her injuries, and Crepe had been found and untied, and the two were now relaxing with everyone else. The heroes watched as some breaking news about a ghost attack at the mall flashed across the screen, followed by footage of the four ghosts attacking the mall. The footage was shaky, but Vanellope managed to recognize the shapes of Vortex and Undergrowth, and the outfits that were worn by Taffyta and Gloyd.

"Let's suit up. We're going to stop them, and we're going to get Taffyta and Gloyd back this time. I failed them twice, and I don't plan to fail again." Vanellope said.

"We're with you, Vanellope." Dani said as she and Danny went ghost.

"Count me in." Nyx added as she took out her spear.

"I'm not going to just stand here and let my sister have her way with the world." Future Citrusella-A said.

The rest of the group said similar things, and they walked down to the lab, where they found Adorabeezle, Future Taffyta-A, Jimmy, Jack, and Maddie working on various equipment. Vanellope quickly filled them in on the situation at the mall.

"Well, I just finished work on the gauntlets." Future Taffyta-A said.

She handed Vanellope the two metal gauntlets, and the black haired girl studied them for a few seconds. The new gauntlets were smaller and less bulkier then the previous models.

"Thanks. These will defiantly come in handy." Vanellope said.

She slipped them onto her hands.

"Let's load up. The RV and the Jolly Roger are repaired and ready to go." Captain Hook said.

"I'm coming too." Future Taffyta-A said.

The group loaded up into the RV and the Jolly Roger, and they took off towards the mall.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Joy entered the Foreman's office tentatively. There were long consoles and terminal workers operating every seat, and short stairways to the left and right led to a slightly elevated area. Everyone was too occupied to notice her.

The office was rectangular shaped, and three of the four walls were angled glass that overlooked the many floors of the Foundry from a high location in the central shaft. Joy saw that clearly when she went up the steps and walked onto the elevated area in the center of the office, which was really more of a control room.

"Orders coming in from HQ!" a loud voice announced in echo through the room.

The speaker was standing in front of a console that was in the center of the elevated platform. He didn't notice Joy. The console was a three dimensional cylinder that ran from the floor up through the ceiling. An opening at eye level revealed strips of color that ran through multiple narrow channels from top to bottom. There were four colors, including white, that signified empty space. The colors that ran by were code, and their order and frequency signified the function and nature of the thought that ran through the channel. One of the terminal operators poked their head up, looking at the worker at the central console.

"What do we send them, Foreman?" the terminal operator asked.

The Foreman waved off a hand dismissively.

"Eh, send up a sequence of Echo-Tens, Charlie-Threes, and Golf-One-Eights. We have plenty in stock, and it seemed to satisfy them last time." the Foreman replied.

It bothered Joy that the processed thoughts that he decided to send seemed to roll right off the front of his mind, decided immediately without any deliberation.

"Ah... excuse me?" Joy asked.

"Who the heck are you?" the Foreman asked.

"I'm Joy. I was wondering if..." Joy started to reply.

"That's impossible. Your either a lookalike or someone is pulling some prank." the Foreman said.

Joy crooked her head a bit.

"Excuse me?" Joy asked.

The Foreman indicated his console.

"The order from HQ came from Joy, just a few seconds ago. This code explicitly states that it came from her. So unless you can be in two places at once, there's no way that your her." the Foreman replied.

"Look, I'm not all that concerned about who you think or don't think I am. I just need to find a way out of here." Joy said.

The Foreman, now looking Joy in the face, crooked an eyebrow.

"If, by chance you are the real Joy, then perhaps you'd be willing to prove it." the Foreman said.

"Nope! I just want to get out of here. If you could point me in the right direction..." Joy started to say.

She had a plan. As soon as she was on the surface, she would make her way to a Train station. Riley's mind was stable even though the Shadowed One had taken over, so the Train of Thought would be safe to take back to Headquarters. The Foreman shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's undoable. Nobody that isn't a Mind Worker is allowed up to the surface. And whoever you are, your definitely not a worker." the Foreman said

Like any other Mind Worker, the Foreman was a jellybean-like body-head compound with thin black arms and legs. In his particular case, he was a bit bigger then average, and a more reddish color. Joy averted getting angry and upset.

"Please, I need to get out of here." Joy said.

The Foreman shrugged.

"Sorry, but if your not a Mind Worker, you can't use the transit system out of here. You shouldn't have even been able to get in here to begin with, so normally an issue like this doesn't come up. But rules are rules. If HQ lifts the restriction, I can let you leave, but until then, your stuck here." the Foreman said.

Joy was an emotion, and so was practically immortal inside Riley's mind. She would certainly have survived having been dropped into the shaft, but despite not being able to die, she could become trapped or imprisoned.

"If there's nothing else, I've got a thought foundry to run." the Foreman said.

He turned to his console.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

A few minutes later, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Licortwist, Creamy, Turbo, the Nicktoons, and the Neverland inhabitants reached the mall. The first thing that they saw was Vortex flying about, using a tornado to pick up cars and throw them at people.

"Well, I see Vortex, but I don't see Gloyd anywhere." Candi said as she and the others approached the mall.

Vortex saw the approaching heroes and immediately turned his attention towards them.

"Well, if it isn't little Sugar Rush and their friends. I'm going to enjoy weathering you away to oblivion!" Vortex said.

He started fling cars at the heroes. Vanellope and Danny flew out of the RV.

"I see that your still a big wind bag with a huge ego!" Danny called out as he and Vanellope dodged a flying SUV.

Candi and Taffyel followed Vanellope and Danny on the ground towards Vortex as they used their skills to dodge the cars. On the ground, Jack did some fancy maneuvering to avoid the falling cars, while Captain Hook did the same with the Jolly Roger in the air. Vanellope and Danny made it to a few yards away from Vortex, but all of the sudden, a large green shape flew out of the sky and tackled them into the ground below, creating a huge crater.

"Ha! I'm not the only ghost that you have to worry about here!" Vortex said.

"Well, they aren't the only people your fighting!" Candi shouted.

She raised her hands, and the ground below her started to harden into caramel and cookies, break apart, and levitate. She then used her power to lift up two large cookie boulders and threw them up into the air. Vortex deflected the cookie boulders with a gust of wind, and then he sent another gust of wind that sent Candi and Taffyel tumbling back several yards. Vortex then attempted to summon a tornado, but an energy blast flew up from the ground below before he could and slammed into his shoulders, making him shout in pain and lose his focus. He then noticed the Fenton RV driving around nearby the Jolly Roger, pointing it's turret at him.

"Miserable humans! Suffer my wrath!" Vortex shouted.

He started shooting lightning bolts at the RV.

"Hang on, everybody!" Jack shouted.

He put the petal to the metal and sped off, just managing to stay ahead of Vortex and his attacks. The Weather Ghost chased after the RV, not bothering to go after the Jolly Roger, since everyone that was on the ship weren't the ones that attacked him. Meanwhile, Vanellope and Danny were staggering to their feet in the crater.

"Man, what hit us?" Danny asked wearily as he rubbed his head.

"I did, buddy." a voice replied from behind the two.

Vanellope and Danny spun around and got their first good look at their assailant.

"Gloyd? Is that really you?" Vanellope asked as she examined Gloyd's new look.

"That's right, Vanellope. It's me, but I'm beyond a mere human and a mere ghost. I am now a super being that serves under Ghost Queen Jubilee. I've been sent by her to destroy you once and for all!" Gloyd replied.

He delivered a kick to Vanellope before she could react and knocked the black haired girl to the ground.

"I see that your vocabulary has greatly improved." Danny said.

"Shut it!" Gloyd snapped.

He swung his right claw at Danny, who tried to avoid the blow by dodging to the left, but Gloyd shot his tail out, and he grabbed the older boy by the leg and slammed him into his right fist. Danny let out a gasp of pain as the blow struck him and fell to the ground. Gloyd let go of Danny's leg with his tail and then grabbed him by the throat with one clawed hand before lifting him up to stare him in the face.

"End of the line, Danny." Gloyd said as flames started flickering in his mouth.

"Gloyd, you... have to listen to me! Jubilee's just using... you! She's trying to turn you into a monster like her and make you do her dirty work! I know your in there somewhere. You have to fight this!" Danny said weakly.

A look of utter confusion appeared on Gloyd's face. It looked like he was regaining control of his body, but the look quickly vanished and was replaced with a glare.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work. Time for you to die!" Gloyd sneered.

He started to gather a fire blast in his mouth.

"Not on my watch, stick breath!" Vanellope shouted.

She glitched over and delivered a powerful kick to the side of Gloyd's head, sending the large ghost flying a few yards away and freeing Danny. He dropped to the ground as Gloyd crashed into a mini van. Vanellope glitched over to Danny and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save." Danny replied.

"No problem. We just need to keep Gloyd off balance so I can stab the gauntlets into him and separate his humane half from his ghost half." Vanellope said.

"That's going to be tricky. I don't think he's just going let you stab those gauntlets into him." Danny said.

He pointed at Gloyd, who was now yanking himself out of the destroyed mini van.

"I'll rip you both to pieces and burn you to ashes!" Gloyd roared.

He flapped his wings and started rising into the air. But before he could get really high, several caramel blasts slammed into Gloyd from behind, knocking him to the ground. Candi appeared in the area, ready for battle.

"Taffyel is helping the others deal with Vortex. I'll help you guys deal with Gloyd." Candi explained.

"Thanks, we can use all the help that we can get to separate Gloyd's ghost half from his human half." Danny said.

"I will destroy you all!" Gloyd yelled.

He rose to his feet, roaring and breathing fire.

"Easier said then done, but I have an idea. It's risky, but it might work. We need to wear him down a little." Candi said.

"Okay." Danny said.

"I hope everyone else is having better luck then us." Vanellope said.

She, Candi, and Danny charged at Gloyd, launching several attacks at him in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vortex was still chasing after the Fenton RV. Following behind him was Taffyel. The turret on the RV fired at Vortex, but the Weather Ghost quickly dodged the attacks and continued to shoot lightning at the RV. Taffyel managed to fly ahead of Vortex and threw an energy flash bomb at him. It exploded in a bright flash, blinding Vortex. As the Weather Ghost screamed and rubbed at his eyes, Taffyel fired a massive energy ray at Vortex, nailing him right in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground below.

"Well, that storm's been dealt with for now." Taffyel said as he looked down at the dazed Vortex.

"Okay, the ghost is down for the moment. Time to deploy the Fenton Lightening Rod!" Jack said.

He pushed a button on the dashboard, and a tall silver lightning rod that was shaped like a giant metal F on the top rose from the roof of the RV. At that moment, Vortex recovered and took to the air, looking angrier then even.

"I'll reduce you to blackened skeletons!" Vortex shouted.

He fired a powerful bolt of lightning at Taffyel. The brown haired boy dodged out of the way and the lightning bolt hit the lightning rod.

"Yes, we got lightning! Now let's send it right back at him!" Jack shouted.

The lightning went flying right out of the lightning rod and struck Vortex, sending him flying and crashing into the trailer of a large eighteen wheeler.

"Direct hit!" Jack cheered.

Taffyel flew in the direction that Vortex landed, while Jack and Maddie hopped out of the RV.

"We're going to help capture Vortex. Terence, you take the wheel. Jazz, stay here. We'll deal with the ghost." Maddie said.

She and Jack ran off with blasters and thermoses in hand. Terence took the wheel, while Jazz hopped into the passenger's seat. Jack and Maddie met up with Taffyel, who was looking through the hole of the trailer where Vortex had crashed. There was no sign of the ghost. The three looked around, trying to find him. However, none of them noticed Vortex rise out of the ground behind them by using his intangible power. Vortex became visible and then stuck the three with lightning, knocking them into the trailer and zapping the blasters and thermoses away.

"Ha! You puny humans thought that you could beat me? Please, I am a force of nature! I am unstoppable! Now you shall witness my true power!" Vortex shouted.

He started to gather a bunch of lightning for a powerful attack.

"Oh no! Their in trouble! We have to do something!" Jazz cried.

Terence looked around at the RV controls.

"I don't have a clue as to how to use any of the weapons." Terence said.

"Neither do I." Jazz said.

Terence thought for a minute and came up with an idea.

"There is one thing that we can use as a weapon here." Terence said.

It took Jazz a few seconds to come up with the same conclusion as the dust-keeper sparrow man. The two of them buckled in, and Terence hit the gas pedal and sent the RV racing towards Vortex. The weather ghost was fixing to launch his attack, but then he heard the sound of the RV coming towards him. Vortex just had enough time to turn and see the RV barreling towards him at full speed. A look of fear crossed Vortex's face, and he let out a scream just a few seconds before the RV plowed into him and sent him crashing to the ground. The RV stopped as Taffyel, Jack, and Maddie stumbled to their feet and walked over to the RV. Terence and Jazz got out.

"Nicely done, Terence. You really nailed that ghost!" Jack said as he patted the blond haired fairy on the shoulder.

"I guess I did. And you know, this whole ghost hunter thing... is really exciting." Terence said.

"That's the spirit!" Jack said.

The group looked down at the battered and bruised figure of Vortex, who was laying on the ground unconscious. Jazz pulled out a thermos and sucked the ghost up.

"I hope the others are doing okay." Jazz said.

* * *

Vanellope, Candi, and Danny were running or flying around around Gloyd, blasting him with attacks in an attempt to wear him down. Gloyd roared angrily and breathed fireballs from his mouth at the heroes.

"He just seems to being getting madder and crazier!" Candi called out as she dodged a swinging claw from Gloyd and fired a caramel blast into his gut, knocking him back.

"At this rate, he'll eventually kill us all!" Vanellope called out as she blasted Gloyd in the back with a blast of pixels, knocking him forward.

"Time to change strategy." Danny said.

He conjured up a large glob of snow and hurled it at Gloyd, hitting him in the face, blinding him, and knocking him back.

"Sorry about this, Gloyd." Danny said softly.

He fired a freeze blast and froze Gloyd in a block of ice.

"That should hold him and wear him out." Danny said.

"Can you go intangible and use the gauntlets on him?" Vanellope asked.

Danny looked at the gauntlets.

"I don't think the gauntlets work like that. I think that I need to be tangible to make them fully work." Danny replied.

"Um, guys? I don't think this is going to hold Gloyd for very long." Candi said.

She pointed at the frozen Gloyd. The ice around him started to crack and splinter all over. With a mighty burst of strength, Gloyd broke free of his icy prison and collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard. After a few seconds, he stood up to face the heroes.

"Now what?" Vanellope asked, looking a little nervous.

"He's weakened a bit. I'm going to go forward with my plan. I'll get Gloyd to focus his attention on me, while you sneak up from behind and hit him with your gauntlets to yank the ghost out." Candi replied.

She started to walk calmly towards Gloyd.

"Just be careful." Vanellope said.

She started making her way to Gloyd's back. Meanwhile, Candi got closer to Gloyd.

"Hey, Gloyd, it's me, Candi. You know, the girl who likes you and your sense of humor?" Candi asked.

Gloyd looked at Candi, and he lowered his arms and looked at the tan skinned girl strangely.

"Candi?" Gloyd asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Candi. You and I are married." Candi replied as she got even closer to Gloyd.

"We... we were... married?" Gloyd asked.

"We were, and I know two things. One, your not a monster, and two, I... I love you." Candi replied.

She closed the distance between her and Gloyd and gave him a kiss on the lips. A look of confusion passed over the Halloween themed racer's eyes, but then he returned the kiss. It continued for about a minute or so before the two of them separated. Candi stepped back and smiled at Gloyd.

"Don't worry, you'll be back to your old self." Candi said.

Before Gloyd could say anything, Vanellope glitched over and stabbed the gauntlets into Gloyd's back. The boy let out a scream as Vanellope yanked, separating Gloyd's ghost half from his human half. Vanellope was holding a glowing green ghost that glared at her, while Candi and Danny caught a dazed and tired Gloyd.

"What... happened?" Gloyd asked sleepily.

"I'll tell you later. We're dealing with a ghost right now. You just close your eyes and rest." Candi replied as she and Danny lowered him to the ground.

Gloyd nodded, and he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, the ghost that Vanellope was holding tried to break free and return to Gloyd.

"Sorry, you not going back to Gloyd. I have something special for you. Normally, we would just put you in a thermos and toss you back into the Ghost Zone, but not this time. You've caused me and my friends nothing but grief. Since you were created from a wish, your not really a true ghost. So we're going to put an end to you." Vanellope said.

She kicked the ghost off of the gauntlets. The ghost flew a few yards before landing in a heap. It tried to stand up and fly away, but Danny flew over and stood directly in front of the ghost. Danny then titled his head and unleashed a Ghostly Wail. The ghost screamed as the attack ripped him to tiny pieces and destroyed him. Danny then stopped the attack and turned back to Vanellope and Candi, just as Taffyel ran over with Jubileena.

"We don't have to worry about Gloyd being possessed, now that his ghost half is gone for good. I'm going to go rescue Taffyta now. Candi, look after Gloyd while the rest of us move on ahead." Vanellope said.

Candi watched as Danny picked up Vanellope, while Taffyel picked up Jubileena, and the four flew to the west side of the mall.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him. Good luck, you four." Candi said.

* * *

Vanellope, Jubileena, Taffyel, and Danny surveyed the west side of the mall. They were floating above the food court, which was covered in vines, and there were people floating inside them. The four went about freeing the people from the pods, which only took them a few minutes to do. After getting freed, all the people regained consciousness.

"Attention, everybody, you need to leave the mall. There is a dangerous ghost on the loose." Jubileena announced.

The people didn't need to be told twice. They quickly made their way to the exits and left.

"Well, well. I thought I felt someone interfering with my meals. Should have figured that it would be Sugar Rush and Phantom." a voice hissed.

The ground cracked as Undergrowth came out of the ground, grinning evilly.

"Should have known you'd be working for Jubilee. Now tell me where Taffyel is." Taffyel ordered.

"I'm right here, Taffyel." a voice said.

Taffyta stepped out from behind Undergrowth, smiling evilly. Taffyel took his girlfriend's new look in with horror.

"What have they done to you, Taffyta?" Taffyel asked in shock.

"They have showed me my true destiny. Queen Jubilee will eradicate all the humans and bring a glorious new era to the Ghost Zone. This planet now belongs to Jubilee. You are an interference to her plan and I will kill you." Taffyta replied.

Several vines wrapped around her arms to form two gigantic arms with claws.

"It's time for you to die!" Undergrowth said.

He created a couple of plant copies of himself to attack the group. Taffyel and Danny fired a few energy blasts at the copies, creating huge holes in them. However, the copies just laughed as they immediately regenerated and continued to come towards the group.

"Yikes! How do you beat these creeps?" Taffyel asked.

"Normal attacks won't work on theses guys. You have to expose them to extreme cold or heat." Danny replied as he froze the copies with his ice powers.

The copies fell to the ground and shattered.

"Cool!" Taffyel said.

Taffyta shot forward, roaring as she swung her massive vine arms at the four. They dove to the floor, just barely avoiding the attack. After the attack passed, they shot back to their feet and faced Taffyel and Undergrowth.

"Face it, you don't stand a chance against the both of us!" Undergrowth gloated.

Vanellope, Jubileena, Taffyel, and Danny eyed their opponents, thinking up a battle strategy. Finally, Jubileena spoke.

"Taffyel, Danny, you deal with Taffyta. Vanellope, you and I will deal with Undergrowth." Jubileena said.

"No, Jubileena! Undergrowth is extremely dangerous and the two of you don't have ice powers." Taffyel said.

"Oh, come on, don't underestimate us. We'll think of a way to deal with Undergrowth. Besides, if there's anyone that can fight Taffyta and bring her back to her senses, it's you, Taffyel. You and Taffyta are, after all, a couple." Jubileena said.

"Alright, but be careful." Taffyel said.

"Okay." Vanellope said.

The four split up in their groups and turned to face Taffyta and Undergrowth. Taffyel and Danny shot forward towards Taffyta and tackled her, sending them to the other side of the food court. Undergrowth looked at Vanellope and Jubileena with very little interest.

"I was looking forward to crushing Danny Phantom, but instead, I get stuck fighting you two. Oh well, I'll just crush you and then go watch my daughter rip out your friends hearts." Undergrowth said.

"Okay, one, that's gross when you call Taffyta your daughter. I'm pretty sure that taking away someone's free will is bad parenting. Two, don't underestimate me or my friends. We're stronger then you think we are." Vanellope said.

"Yeah, and besides, we've beaten you before." Jubileena said.

"Poor foolish children. Witness the power of plants!" Undergrowth sneered.

He fired several thorns at Vanellope and Jubileena. The two girls yelped and dodged the attack. Undergrowth followed them, continuing to fire his thorns at them. Vanellope saw a table up ahead, grabbed it, and used it as a shield to cover her and Jubileena. Several thorns slammed into the table, a few actually penetrating the wood and missing Vanellope and Jubileena by mere inches. After several minutes of no success, Undergrowth changed strategies. He pulled out a massive vine and swung it as a whip towards the table, smashing it to bits and creating a dust cloud. When the dust cloud cleared, there was no sign of Vanellope or Jubileena.

"What? Where did those little flesh walkers go?" Undergrowth asked angrily.

"Behind you!" a voice replied.

Vanellope glitched into view with Jubileena, who generated a cherry bomb and threw it at Undergrowth's head. Undergrowth fell forward with the left side of his head missing, but a few seconds later, it grew back. The plant ghost glared at the two.

"A valiant attempt to take me down. Unfortunately, it was doomed to fail! I can regenerate from any harm that you can inflect on me! I'm unbeatable!" Undergrowth said.

"Well, you certainly have the ego to go with the power." Vanellope said.

She looked around the food court, searching for something that she and Jubileena could use to help her beat Undergrowth. Her eyes landed on an ice cream shop.

"Bingo." Vanellope said.

Undergrowth made his way towards Vanellope and Jubileena, a confident look on his face. Vanellope quickly got Jubileena filled in on the plan, and the two shot forward and tackled a startled Undergrowth, sending the three crashing into the ice cream shop display. Undergrowth landed in a bunch of tubs of ice cream, and as soon as he touched the ice cream, a panicked looked crossed his face as he felt his powers get zapped by the cold.

"Aaaaaaaah! COLD! COLD!" Undergrowth screamed.

He tried to pull himself out of the ice cream. However, Vanellope and Jubileena appeared above Undergrowth with two more tubs of ice cream.

"Why don't you chill out?" Jubileena asked.

She and Vanellope dumped the ice cream onto Undergrowth. Undergrowth screamed as he turned from green to brown, his strength leaving his body. The two girls looked at the defeated Undergrowth with satisfaction and then left the ice cream shop to help Taffyel and Danny.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Processed thoughts had been issued and were visible through the angled window walls of the control room. A huge air tube came down into the foundry shaft as smooth wide conveyors were extended out into the open air, crossing to the other side of the platform's donut-shaped arrangement.

The processed thoughts, which were shaped, colored, and fragmented pieces, were moved along the wide conveyors. When they came under the air tube, it sucked them up. When it withdrew a satisfactory number, the conveyor receded back into it's floor to allow the tube to sink lower, to lower conveyors with different varieties of processed thoughts.

Joy, still in the control room after the process completed, had been scanning the terminals. One particular one that she spotted operated trams that moved from the surface to the foundry, signified by a simplified wireframe map. She turned back to the Foreman. There would only be one chance at this.

"I... actually am a Mind Worker." Joy said.

"Is that so?" the Foreman asked indifferently.

"Yes! You said yourself that I'm not an emotion, so what else would I be?" Joy asked.

His interest was piqued once again, and he gave her a sideways glance.

"What kind of job do you do?" the Foreman asked.

Joy thought quickly.

"I, ah... I'm an irregular! I was transferred here to... help deal with the infestation in the go-juice mines." Joy replied.

The Foreman looked pleasantly surprised at that.

"That's great. But if that's the case, why did you go claiming to be Joy of all people?" the Foreman asked.

She scratched behind her head.

"That was just..." Joy started to reply.

"It's not like you were fooling anyone. There's no way that you could be Joy." the Foreman said, on the verge of laughter. He pointed at her with an opened hand and said "Your not near tall enough!".

He looked left and right at the terminal operators, who were drifting a curious look at the scene that he was making.

"Everyone, this scrawny girl claimed, I kid you not, to be none other then Joy!" the Foreman said.

The control room erupted with chuckling. Joy sagged forward, staring blankly, and absentmindedly blew a piece of hair off her face.

"Yeah... you know us irregulars. We're a weird bunch." Joy said.

"Yeah, not any less weird then the other ones that showed up here." the Foreman said.

"Other ones?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, same job as you. I think you'll want to go find them, right?" the Foreman asked.

"Yes, definitely." Joy replied.

"They are on level B-One-o-One." the Foreman said.

"Okay." Joy said.

She turned to leave. If she could keep up her story of being a Mind Worker, she could get out of the Foundry at the first opportunity.

"Oh! I almost forgot." the Foreman said.

Joy stopped and turned back to look at the Foreman.

"What is it?" Joy asked.

"I want to wish you luck. You and the other ones deal with our infestation for good, and the go-juice shortage will vanish." the Foreman replied.

Joy was lying about being a Mind Worker, but nevertheless, she gave a thumbs up, still half-turned in his direction.

"You can count on me." Joy said.

She proceeded to enter the elevator and leave. After she left, the Foreman turned to his console. He switched on a small comm screen, on the other end of which was the Shadowed One.

"It's just like you said, Shadowed One. Joy waltzed in here and asked how to get out of here, presumably so she can get back to Headquarters and stop you." the Foreman announced.

 _"Well done, Foreman. You know your task. She is not to escape from the Foundry."_ the Shadowed One said.

The Foreman saluted.

"Not to worry, Shadowed One. Joy took up an impossible assignment. To prove that she's a "legit worker", she'll have to pull it off. And when she doesn't, she can't possibly expect to leave." the Foreman said.

The Shadowed One nodded.

 _"This is satisfactory. I expect your next report on her progress in eight hours."_ the Shadowed One said.

The transmission ended.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

Taffyel and Danny were locked in combat with Taffyta. The plant girl kept swinging her massive vine fists and firing energy shots at the two boys, keeping them on the defensive.

"Taffyta, stop this! I know your in there, and I know that you don't want to fight! You have to fight this!" Taffyel pleade.

A look of confusion passed over Taffyta's face. It seemed like Taffyel's words had finally reached her.

"Are you back, Taffyta?" Danny asked.

He and Taffyel flew towards Taffyta. However, a twisted grin spread across the blonde haired girl's face, and she slammed her giant vine fists into the two boys, knocking them to the ground.

"Foolish humans! Your compassionate and caring hearts have made you lower your guard! And now, you will die!" Taffyta replied.

She raised one of her massive fists, which were now covered in spiky thorns. But before she could bring it down, a cherry bomb exploded, blowing half of the vine arm off. Taffyta screamed in shock, and Danny shot a freeze blast that froze the rest of the arm before it could regenerate. The vines fell off, leaving Taffyta with just a normal arm.

"Are you always having girl problems?" Jubileena asked as she and Vanellope landed next to Danny and helped him and Taffyel up.

"Not like this. Thanks for the save." Danny replied.

"No problem." Vanellope said.

The four turned to face Taffyta, who glared daggers at them. She then tilted her head back and laughed.

"You really think you can beat me? That's so funny! Unfortunate for you four, this is where your lives end. Now I will show you my secret weapon!" Taffyta said.

Four black vines sprouted out of her back. For some strange reason, the ends of the vines had a bunch of blood red flowers on them. Danny studied the flowers, and he realized that they were Blood Blossoms.

"Oh, please. Your going to attack us with a few vines with a bunch of flowers on them? You must be getting desperate." Jubileena said.

She charged towards Taffyta.

"No, Jubileena, wait! Those flowers are dangerous!" Danny shouted in warning.

Jubileena stopped running and looked back at Danny in confusion, since Blood Blossoms were dangerous only to ghosts. Taffyta shot one of her vines forward and grabbed Jubileena, and the red haired girl screamed in absolute pain when she came in contact with the flowers. It felt like every part of her being was burning. Taffyta laughed and then threw Jubileena into a wall. The red haired girl crashed to the ground in a heap and lost consciousness.

"Poor little thing. Those Blood Blossoms really do a number on ghosts and people, now that they've been modified to inflict pain on humans." Taffyta said with a sadistic look on her face.

 _"Drat. It makes total sense that someone with plant powers would be able to use those things."_ Danny thought.

Taffyel looked at Jubileena. She was still breathing, but was out of the fight. He faced Taffyta, ready to fight.

"The flowers will drip red with your blood once I rip your hearts out." Taffyta sneered.

"Let's finish this." Taffyel said.

The two of them took off into the air, while Vanellope and Danny stayed on the ground to tend to Jubileena. Taffyta flung her vines at Taffyel, who just barely dodged the poisonous vines. The brown haired boy retaliated with an energy blast, destroying Taffyta's other vine arm, which did not regenerate. Now the blonde haired girl only had her four Blood Blossoms vines to fight with. She let out a roar and swung the vines wildly at Taffyel. It took all of Taffyel's skills to avoid the attacks, a couple just barely missing him by a mere inch. The attacks came in so fast that Taffyel didn't have any time to counterattack. He quickly decided to change strategies and started retreating back towards a wall. Taffyta pressed forward, thinking that she was winning.

"Face it, Taffyel, your defeat was inevitable. You didn't stand a chance against me or Jubilee. You were doomed to fail. Now you will die with a hole through your chest." Taffyta sneered.

"You know, Taffyta, I can tell that your not thinking for yourself. The real you would never say stuff like that or try to kill anybody. The real you would know that no matter what kind of odds are stacked against me, I never give up ever." Taffyel said.

"Bold words. Let's see how bold you are when your chocking on your own blood!" Taffyta spat.

She shot one of her vines at Taffyel's chest. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The vine raced towards Taffyel, who twisted his body at the last possible second. The vine flew by the boy, ripping a tear in his jacket and giving him a scar. Taffyel winced as he felt the vine scar him and a little burning from the Blood Blossoms. The vine raced on past Taffyel and embedded itself into the wall behind him. Taffyta starred in shock at her boyfriend's quick reflexes, and Taffyel took advantage of her shock to blast the trapped vine with an energy blast, destroying it because it didn't regenerate. Taffyta stumbled back through the air in shock at it. Taffyel charged forward, but Taffyta quickly regained her composure and attacked with her three remaining vines. Taffyel dodged about, avoiding the vines. The attacks were fewer and less organized. Taffyel dodged a stab from one vine and quickly retaliated with an energy bast, destroying the other two vines. The unexpected sudden loss of weight caused Taffyta to pitch forward and fall towards the ground several feet below.

"Taffyta!" Taffyel cried.

He flew towards the falling girl and grabbed her, dragged her close to him, and carefully landed on the ground. Taffyta looked at him in confusion but then pushed herself away from him. She leaped back a few yards and brought up her last vine in a defensive stance.

"I don't know why you saved me, but it will lead you to your own undoing! I'm going to kill you!" Taffyta shouted.

She thrusted her vine towards Taffyel. However, the brown haired boy didn't even flinch as the vine flew by his head and smashed into the ground behind him. Taffyta looked even more confused, and Taffyel stared to calmly walk towards her.

"Stay away from me! I'll kill you! I'll do it!" Taffyta shouted.

She tried to rise her vine up to strike Taffyel in the back, but for some reason, it wouldn't move.

"No, you won't, Taffyta. It's not in your nature. I know you well. Your a good person, and I love you and I know that you love me." Taffyel said as he got closer to the blonde haired girl.

"No! Your... an enemy! I... have no love for you!" Taffyta sneered.

"Oh, yeah? Then how come you still have that ring I gave you as a symbol of our relationship? If you really hated me and were completely loyal to Jubilee, you would have thrown it away or stopped wearing it." Taffyel asked as he got even closer to her.

Taffyta looked down at the ring on her hand. A voice in her head commanded her to take it off and destroy it, but she refused to do it. The same voice commanded her to blast Taffyel with energy, but she refused to do that either.

"The fight's over, Taffyta. You need to let go of the hatred that Jubilee gave you. I'm here to help you because I love you." Taffyel said.

He cleared the last few feet between him and Taffyta and kissed her on the lips. A warm feeling went through Taffyta as all the hate in her head seemed to vanish. Her eyes turned from green to blue. Eventually, she and Taffyel stopped kissing, and the two stepped back from one another.

"Thanks." Taffyta said softly.

"Your welcome, but there's one more thing that we need to do." Taffyel said.

Vanellope walked over with Jubileena (who had regained consciousness) and Danny, and she activated the claws in the gauntlets. Taffyta scowled and nodded.

"Do it." Taffyta ordered.

Vanellope rammed the gauntlets into Taffyta's chest and yanked her ghost half out. The blonde haired fell onto her hands and knees. She was now in her regular clothes, and her skin was back to it's normal color. Vanellope stood there, holding an all green ghost in Taffyta's plant outfit. The ghost seemed completely shocked.

"How could I lose? I had complete control over that human and your words reached her! That's impossible!" the ghost asked in shock.

"It was love. You underestimated our love for one another and all of our will powers. I don't know if a creature like you could understand those concepts, but it's more powerful then any mind control you have." Vanellope replied angrily.

She tossed the ghost to the ground. The ghost shot to it's feet and tried to escape, but Danny fired a freeze blast, pinning the ghost to the floor.

"Your nothing but a disease that hurts the people we care about. I'm taking you down." Danny said.

He unleashed a Ghostly Wail. The ghost screamed as it was ripped to pieces and destroyed. Danny stopped his attack and then went back to check on Taffyta with the others.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You guys were awesome." Taffyta replied.

Suddenly, they heard someone clapping.

"Bravo, bravo! Quit a nice battle you had. I must say, I thought that Taffyel here was almost finished a couple of times, yet he managed to pull through and save the girl that he cares about. I must admit, I'm a little impressed." a voice said.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Jubileena, Taffyel, and Danny looked up in the air and saw Jubilee floating above, grinning at them.

"It's too bad that all the hardships that you five and the others went through are going to end in tragedy." Jubilee said.

The heroes stood up, but Vanellope, Jubileena, Taffyel, and Danny got in front of Taffyta in a battle stance.

"Bring it, you creep." Jubileena ordered angrily.

Jubilee landed on the ground and took up a battle stance.

"Oh, I'll bring it and more. It's time that I finish you and your friends off, Bing-Bing." Jubilee sneered.


	42. Where Fantasies Fall

**Chapter 42: Where Fantasies Fall**

Vanellope, Jubileena, Taffyel, and Danny stood facing Jubilee, ready for battle.

"I must congratulate you on beating Taffyta. I thought for sure that her power with the enhanced Blood Blossoms would have killed you." Jubilee said.

"Well, it didn't. How did you give Taffyta ghost powers and the ability to use Blood Blossoms, and how did you make them deadly to humans?" Danny asked.

"It was a simply task, really. I am the Master of Reality, after all." Jubilee replied as she held up the Reality Gauntlet.

 _"Yeah, I should have seen that coming."_ Danny thought.

"You know, I could wipe you four out in an instant with just a mere wave of my hand, but that would be no fun! I wouldn't properly get my revenge, and you would be robed of the suffering that you so richly deserve." Jubilee said.

"Okay, but there's just one thing that I want to know." Jubileena said.

"What's that?" Jubilee asked.

"How is it that your me, but you have absolutely no conscious?" Jubileena asked.

"Ha! That's easy. Let me tell. While Licortwist was my master in my timeline, I felt freedom for the first time. What he taught me showed me how stupid I had been acting throughout my life. I was disgusted that I had once been friends with you and your other allies, and a part of Sugar Rush. My original morals and sense of responsibility kept me locked up like a slave to it's will. Then I thought about how weak you guys were and how you didn't deserve to live in my world. You treated me as a monster when I was a hero, so you all deserved to be exterminated for that." Jubilee replied with an insane grin.

"Your just sick. We were meant to help people, not kill them. Your a fool to just basically throw your humanity away. Your just a power hungry genocidal maniac that cares about no one but yourself." Jubileena said with a glare.

"Oh, isn't that precious? Give it a rest! You think that I care about what you think? Don't be ridiculous! I have gained more power then I could have possibly gained with my original cherry abilities. I have surpassed all humans, ghosts, and other species. No one can beat me. You may have bested me the other three times, but let me assure you that it won't happen again. I'm going to take everyone that you care about and burn them to death! You robbed me of my world, so I'm go to pay you back by destroying yours!" Jubilee said, her face splitting into a twisted grin.

Taffyel glanced over at Taffyta, who was starting to get to her feet.

"Taffyta, I need you to get out of here." Taffyel said.

"What about you four?" Taffyta asked.

"We'll handle Jubilee. One way or another, we're going to end this." Jubileena replied with a determined look in her eye.

"Okay. Just be careful." Taffyta said.

She ran out of the area.

"I'll admit, I enjoyed having Taffyta and Gloyd around as my little minions. It was so fun brainwashing them and making them try to kill you." Jubilee said.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Jubileena yelled.

She ran forward and tacked Jubilee in the chest, sending them both flying. The two red haired girls flew a few yards before Jubilee brought her fist smashing down on Jubileena's back. The two girls crashed into the ground and separated. The two then shot to their feet, and Jubileena threw a cherry bomb at Jubilee, who easily destroyed it with a wave of her hand. Taffyel and Danny flew forward, and Danny fired a freeze blast at Jubilee, who countered with a fire blast. The two elemental attacks clashed and exploded, creating a mist that covered the area. In the mist, Vanellope activated the claws on her gauntlets.

 _"I only have one shot at this. I'll separate Jubilee's code from her body and quickly destroy it."_ Vanellope thought as she silently crept through the mist.

A few seconds later, she saw the figure of Jubilee stumbling around. Vanellope took a deep breath and charged forward, stabbing forward with the gauntlets. A look of shock appeared on Jubilee's face as Vanellope stabbed her chest. At first, it seemed that the black haired girl had succeeded in stabbing the other girl with the gauntlets, but then Jubilee's look of shock turned into an insane grin, followed by laughter. Vanellope looked down in confusion and saw that Jubilee's flesh had moved around, creating a hole through her chest, which Vanellope's hands were now harmlessly going through.

"Ha! Do you think that I wouldn't see this coming? I've seen you use those in your fights against Taffyta and Gloyd. You honestly thought that you could take me by surprise with a little mist and stealth skills? It'll take more then that to defeat me!" Jubilee said.

She reached down and grabbed Vanellope's hands. The black haired girl watched in horror as Jubilee's hands crackled with energy. Vanellope felt her hands grow hot as the gauntlets started to spark. Eventually, Jubilee let go of Vanellope's hands. The black haired girl stumbled back and looked down at the now useless gauntlets. She tossed them off and faced Jubilee. She threw a kick at Jubilee, but the red haired girl easily caught it, lifted Vanellope in the air, and started to swing her around before tossing her. Vanellope flew through the air and crashed into Jubileena, Taffyel, and Danny as they tried to come to her aid, and the four smashed several chairs and tables as they landed. Jubilee walked towards the four as they staggered to their feet.

"Face it, guys, you can't beat me. It's over." Jubilee said with a confident smirk as she stood over the four.

"No, we will beat you!" Danny said angrily.

He unleashed a small Ghostly Wail that slammed into Jubilee and sent her flying back. The red haired girl hit the ground, crushing the tile floor, and stumbled to her feet, glaring at Danny.

"I'll admit, your getting better with that technique. However, it'll take more then that to beat me." Jubilee said.

She fired her own Ghostly Wail at Danny, while Danny fired his own Ghostly Wail at Jubilee. The two Ecto waves of pure sound collided with one another, neither one giving an inch. Glass broke, tables and chairs exploded into splinters, and the ceiling and walls started to crack. The battle of sound lasted for a couple of minutes before both fighters couldn't continue to do the attack. Both Danny and Jubilee breathed hard as sweat ran down their bodies. The two glared at one another before throwing themselves at each other again, while Vanellope, Jubileena, and Taffyel watched on. Danny threw a punch at Jubilee, but the red haired girl caught it and started to crush Danny's hand. The black haired teenager screamed as he fell to his knees.

"That's right, scream! It's music to my ears!" Jubilee said.

She started to gather up some red lightning energy on her free hand. She then brought her free hand up, ready to inflect pain onto Danny, but an energy blast flew in and struck her square in the back. Jubilee shouted in pain and released Danny. Taffyel flew at Jubilee, ready to unleash more energy attacks. However, Jubilee raised the Reality Gauntlet and pointed it at him. Just when the brown haired boy was a mere few feet away from her, he started to glow red and froze in midair. A look of shock and fear crossed the boy's face. Jubilee grinned evilly as she swung the Reality Gauntlet back and forth, smashing Taffyel into the walls and tables. After a minute or so, she released Taffyel and dropped him to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Taffyel!" Vanellope and Danny cried.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, November 22nd 2109"_

In an small pocket dimension that was between Amity Park and the Ghost Zone, there was an ancient looking castle. Inside the castle, three ghosts that wore large purple robes and hoods sat around a table. They were powerful ancients. The three ancients watched the battle between the heroes and Jubilee on a viewer.

"Those four heroes have strong wills and caring hearts. Despite all the injuries that they have suffered, they are still trying to protect the people they care about." the first ancient said.

"A truly noble cause. I believe that we should intervene in this fight just a little." the second ancient said.

"I agree. Clockwork told us that we be needed to interfere just a little bit in this fight." the third ancient said.

"Then proceed." the first ancient ordered.

The third ancient reached into his robe, pulled out a black staff that was topped with a scale, and pointed it at the viewer.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

At the food court, a particularly large chunk of the ceiling cracked and fell towards Jubilee. The girl looked up to see the chuck of ceiling fall towards her. She looked annoyed as she pointed her hand upwards and fired an energy blast at the chunk, destroying it. However, that gave Taffyel enough time to run up to Jubilee and deliver a power uppercut that sent the red haired girl reeling back. Jubileena followed with throwing a cherry bomb that sent her evil alternate future self flying backwards a couple of yards. Before Jubilee could recover, Danny quickly fired an ice blast and froze her. He then pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the red haired girl up with it. However, instead of the Reality Gauntlet falling off like the battle with Freakshow, the gauntlet got sucked in with Jubilee.

 _"That should hold her for awhile."_ Danny thought as he walked towards the others.

* * *

 _"Location: Pocket Dimension, November 22nd 2109"_

In the pocket dimension, the ancients stared at the viewer.

"If only dealing with Darkheart was that easy." the second ancient said.

"Indeed." the third ancient said as he put his staff away.

"I agree, but we have another matter that needs to be dealt with." the first ancient said.

"The Observants." the second ancient said.

"Yes. Normally, they don't get involved, but unfortunately, due to the severeness of this current crisis, they have decided to get involved and use Solaris." the first ancient explained.

"The Observants must really be determined to destroy Jubilee if they are using a powerful weapon like that." the third ancient said.

"Yes, they are. I've tried to give them Clockwork's warning about what will happen, when they try to use it to destroy Jubilee. However, they refuse to listen, just like Clockwork said they would. Although they can't see too far into the future, they believe that a direct hit from Solaris will settle this matter." the first ancient explained.

"Yes, that weapon will hit Jubilee and destroy everything within that mall." the second ancient said.

"That is where I come in. I'll teleport everyone in the mall except for Jubilee to safety when Solaris shows up." the first ancient said.

"Good, but I wish that there was more we could do." the second ancient said.

"Relax. Everything will work out in the end." the first ancient said.

The ancients went back to watching the viewer.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

In another part of the Ghost Zone, a massive ancient machine of incredible power was being prepared for attack. It was called Solaris. It looked like a sun with spikes sticking out of the edge and an eye in the center of the weapon. Inside, dozens of Observants were working away, preparing for the assault to destroy the cause of the crisis. Soon, Solaris would be ready to strike.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Moon groaned a few times and tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't have them move because his body was sluggish to respond.

"Wh-Where am I?" Moon asked.

Suddenly, a light tomboyish voice called out to him.

"Hey, Moon." the voice greeted.

Moon froze. The voice sounded somehow familiar.

"Who are you?" Moon asked.

He strained his eyes to see a lady-like figure among the fluff of the clouds. The figure made a giggling sound. Moon scratched the back of his head and made a disgruntled face. The giggle only leaned even closer to the person in the boy's assumptions. He cleared his throat and blinked hard before he said her name.

"Daisy, is that you?" Moon asked.

The figure moved then. It moved closer until it emerged fully out of the clouds and confirmed Moon's guess.

"Yes, Moon. It's me, Daisy." Daisy replied, giving him more confirmation then he needed at the moment of the daze.

Moon felt like his head whirled.

"What are you doing here, Daisy?" Moon asked.

Daisy laughed.

"What's wrong, kid? What's wrong with me being here? It's, what? Too 'dangerous' for me?" Daisy asked.

"Uh... no, I... didn't mean that, Daisy." Moon replied.

"So what's wrong, then?" Daisy asked.

"It's just... weird to see you here. Because, well... hey, where's Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle?" Moon asked.

"That's one too many questions, Moon. I'm sure they are fine wherever they are right now. So, why don't we head to the Mushroom Kingdom Castle? Princess Peach promised a cake just for you. You've done such a good job giving all the effort for rescuing Mario and the rest of the gang, and now you deserve a truckload of thanks for all that. Now, come on. Everyone's waiting for their hero." Daisy replied.

"But how did they..." Moon started to ask.

"Mario and the others broke free, Moon." Daisy replied.

"But how were they able to break free? Bowser really got them good. They couldn't escape." Moon asked.

"Moon, let's just get to the Mushroom Kingdom." Daisy replied.

Moon was confused, but he did nothing but flounder and did as she said. He looked around, and was shocked to see that all the white and fluff from World Seven was gone, and replaced with the familiar surroundings of the Mushroom Kingdom. Not far off, there was the Mushroom Kingdom Castle.

"Impossible." Moon whispered.

Daisy shoved him gently on the back.

"Hey, don't just stand there. Your parents, siblings, Princess Peach, Mario, and all the others are waiting. Juliet, too." Daisy said.

Moon's eyes widened.

"Juliet?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, she's waiting among the many others there in the Castle." Daisy replied.

"Um... okay, let's go." Moon said.

Moon didn't say any more along the way as he walked with Daisy to the Mushroom Kingdom Castle. Though, at times, his mind would dwell upon Juliet, and it would make him all the more eager to get to the Castle faster. After all, his adopted sister had been with him. Surely she would understand the absurdity of the situation that was going on right now. And Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle would also be there and say the same thing.

The two arrived in front of the Castle. Then, strangely as if the people inside could sense their arrival, the doors opened, allowing them to enter.

"Welcome back and thanks for saving us, Moon!" a voice greeted.

It was hard for Moon to confirm that he was really in the Castle, since he was practically surrounded by Toads and Lumas. He could hardly move around where he was standing right now. He had a feeling that Daisy couldn't as well.

Hold on, where was Daisy, anyway?

"Daisy?" Moon asked.

He looked around for Daisy, only to see a multitude of Toads and Lumas surrounding him.

"Everyone, please let Moon through." Princess Peach said from behind the Toads and Lumas in front of him.

In immediate response to her words, the Toads and Lumas moved to the sides to give way to the blonde haired prince. Moon walked forward right away, all while feeling strangely kingly, and then saw Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Toadsworth, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet waiting for him at the end of the Toad and Luma horde.

"Thanks for saving us, Moon." Peach said.

Charlie forward to give Moon a pat on the back.

"It was very brave of you to battle your way to save us, son." Charlie said.

"Yeah. Your our hero!" Daisy said.

Moon blushed. The whole "Moon is our hero" thing still hasn't sunk itself in on him yet.

 _"We did a good job. Everyone's safe, and it's all thanks to you."_ Juliet said.

Moon shook his head a bit.

"You were there too, along with Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle." Moon said.

 _"True, but if it wasn't for your sleuthing skills, we would never have known where to start."_ Juliet said.

"Gosh, it was only a few good guesses and suggestions." Moon said.

"Oh, don't be so darn humble, Moon. For once, stop fussing and enjoy being the hero." Rosalina said.

"Uh... okay." Moon said.

Juliet giggled.

 _"Seriously, Moon, everyone's safe, and Bowser and his minions are goners! Just listen!"_ Juliet said.

All Moon could practically hear was the never-ending chorus of "Moon is our hero.". The blonde haired boy kept silent for a while before speaking.

"Okay, let's go eat that cake!" Moon said.

The others agreed, and they and Moon started walking. But despite Moon's excitement, he had the strangest feeling that there was something really wrong with everything that was going on around the place.

It was then that she noticed something odd on Juliet's back.

"Hey, Juliet? What's with the black hump on your back?" Moon asked hesitantly, afraid that the pink Luma might be offended.

Juliet shrugged.

 _"Do you always notice even the most unimportant things?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon jumped, embarrassed that he had even asked that question.

"Um, sorry." Moon replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 22nd 2109"_

In the mall, Danny walked over to Vanellope, Jubileena, and Taffyel.

"Do you have her?" Jubileena asked.

Danny held up the thermos.

"Yeah, I managed to get her sucked up into the thermos. That should hold her for awhile, until we figure out a way to get rid of her." Danny replied.

At that moment, the thermos started to glow red and hot.

"Me and my big mouth. Everybody down!" Danny shouted.

He tossed the thermos away from himself and the kids. The thermos exploded in red flames and Jubilee stood in the middle of it. She turned to glare at Danny.

"That won't work on me. It's time I start making you pay for what you did to me." Jubilee said.

She unleashed an energy wave.

"Look out!" Vanellope shouted.

She leaped in front of the others, taking the blow head on. The four heroes were sent crashing to the ground in a heap. Vanellope groaned, her chest slightly smoking.

"What did I tell you? Caring for others makes you weak. Face it, guys, your all alone in this fight and I'm going to take everything away from you." Jubilee said as she started to walk towards the four.

Before Jubilee could get any closer, a gust of strong wind flew in from above and hit her, knocking her back. She glared up into the air and saw Jimmy and Candi wearing jetpacks.

"They aren't alone. We're helping them." Jimmy said.

"Oh, look who it is. More people that are close to these four. Thank you so much for saving me the trouble of looking for you." Jubilee said with a grin.

"It's not just us." Candi said.

Jubilee looked confused, but then she heard the sound of a large vehicle. She turned to see the Fenton RV racing towards her. Jubilee just raised her hands up and slammed them into the front of the RV, smashing them right through the engine. With very little effort, she picked the RV up and threw it away. The RV landed on it's side with a crash.

"You see, that what would have happened to us." Jazz said as she, Jack, Maddie, and Terrence came out from behind a bunch of plants, all armed with blasters.

"Your were right." Jack said.

The rest of the group walked in and stood in front of Vanellope, Jubileena, Taffyel, and Danny, creating a protective ring.

"Well, it looks like we have ourselves one big old happy reunion. I get to kill all the people I hate most in one place. This'll be fun!" Jubilee said.

"Guys, you have to... get out of here." Vanellope said weakly.

"No can do, Vanellope. She messes with you four, she messes with all of us." Rancis said.

"We've got your back." Cubby said.

Vanellope just smiled at her friends and family.

"Thanks, everyone. Let's take her together." Vanellope said.

However, before any fighting could start, a massive ghost portal opened up from above and Solaris poked out. Everybody stared at the huge weapon in confusion.

 _"Jubilee Darkheart! By the Order of the Observants, we sentence you to absolute oblivion!"_ the voice of an Observant shouted from a loudspeaker.

The eye of Solaris started to charge up with energy as it prepared to fire. Jubilee quickly put an energy shield around herself, and before the heroes could do anything, they were enveloped in a bright light and teleported away. The heroes found themselves a few miles away from the mall, and they all stared in wonderment as Solaris fired it's laser. The mall was completely destroyed, but the main focus of the laser was on Jubilee. Her shield first held up, but then it started to crack and then crumbled to pieces. The energy slammed into Jubilee, who felt like she was burning and being ripped apart. The laser slammed her into the ground and continued to bombard her. After a few minutes, she lost consciousness and the laser stopped a minute after that. Where the mall had once stood, there was now a giant crater. Aboard Solaris, the Observants celebrated. One Observant checked the crater to see if anything survived, but then he saw Jubilee lying on her chest and wearing tattered clothes in the center of the crater.

"She survived!" the Observant cried.

"That's impossible!" another Observant shouted in disbelief.

In the crater, Jubilee stirred and started to push herself to her feet. She was covered in burns and scars, most of her hair was missing, and her clothes were ripped and tattered. She looked up and glared daggers at Solaris.

"Quick! Close the portal!" an Observant ordered.

"Fire another blast!" another Observant ordered.

"We can't! It's charging!" an Observant that was sitting in front of a computer said.

Jubilee felt her body being healed by the artifacts that she wore. She gathered her energy and flew up towards Solaris. She smashed right through the eye and glared at all the shocked Observants.

"You interfered with my revenge and tried to kill me. Well, it looks like you didn't try hard enough to kill me. Now I'm going to kill everyone here." Jubilee said with a twisted grin.

She unleashed a Ghostly Wail. The wail destroyed the Observants on contact and caused all the machinery to short circuit. Jubilee then walked out of the ruined remains of Solaris and looked down at the portal to Earth. She used her powers to close the portal before flying off in the direction of her castle.

 _"Until next time, heroes. You just got lucky that our fight got interrupted. I'll kill you next time."_ Jubilee thought.

Back in Richmond, the heroes were stunned by the attack from Solaris. Jack suddenly noticed that the Fenton RV was next to them, completely repaired.

"Man, this is just nuts." Timmy said.

"I know. I don't know what happened and how we got here, but it happened. This will at least give us some time to think up a plan to kill Jubilee." Vanellope said.

Everybody nodded, loaded up into the RV and Jolly Roger, and drove off towards the castle.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

The Hero's Welcome Party was fun and, for Moon, everything he had ever dreamed. Everyone couldn't (and wouldn't) stop raving about him, and there were times when he felt like he could get tired from answering the endless rounds of questions from eager Toads and Lumas, but he just decided that he might as well get used to it. After all, Mario and Luigi dealt with things like that. Soon after a while, Peach looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"Everyone, it's time to give Moon the Hero's Sandwich!" Peach announced.

Everyone made cheering noises of agreement as a handful of Toads moved out of the table to head to the kitchen to retrieve the Hero's Sandwich. It only took them two minutes, and they came back with a sandwich that seemed twice the length of Yoshi's tongue. As soon as the sandwich was set in front of Moon, everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Bite, Moon, bite!" Waluigi urged.

Everyone else made the same urging tone.

"Ah, okay." Moon said.

He lifted the sandwich from the plate as he began to open his mouth to take the first bite. From the corner of his eye, he still saw the black hump on Juliet's back, still feeling confused that there shouldn't have been one, since no Lumas had humps on their backs, but he decided that it shouldn't really matter. He was about to take the bite on his Hero's Sandwich, when...

 _"Hold it, Moon! Don't take a bite of that sandwich!"_ a voice yelled.

Moon stopped cold at the voice. It was Juliet's voice, and it sounded like it came somewhere behind the multitude of expectant Toads and Lumas. But that wasn't really what made the boy stop.

Because how could he have heard Juliet's voice behind the Toads and Lumas when she was just directly to his left?

Moon strained to follow where he had heard the voice, and found Juliet behind the Toads and Lumas, along with Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle.

"I... I... why are there two Juliets?" Moon asked in confusion.

He looked at the Juliet that was directly to his left, who looked just as shocked as he was, and she had the black hump on her back that the boy continued to question to himself. Then he looked at the Juliet behind the Toads and Lumas, who looked more afraid more then shocked, and who looked like she'd had a few battles from who knows where. But the most noticeable thing that stuck out was that she had no hump, like all the other Lumas.

 _"Don't eat that sandwich, you hear me? It's a trap! All of it is a trap! None of this is real!"_ the non-humped Juliet shouted in warning.

Everyone laughed at the scared Juliet's words. It was as if what she was saying was a huge joke.

"Seriously, Moon, can you actually believe this guy's words?" Luigi asked.

Exactly. Imagine those four, breaking in just seconds before our hero takes his first bite, and then shouts that this whole thing is a trap? That's just gold!" Daisy said with a few giggles in between.

"The hilarity of it all." Toadsworth said in a chuckle.

"Just what we needed, though. A good laugh!" Mario said.

Moon blinked in surprise.

"Don't listen to any of them, dad. This is just a..." Danielle started to say.

"Okay, okay, laugh time's over." Peach said, her face and tone serious now as she glared at the non-humped Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle. She then said "If you have nothing better to do then get in the way of Moon's Hero's Welcome Party, then I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of you four at once.".

Moon blanched at the ferocity of Peach's words. The non-humped Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle still stared back at Peach, unafraid.

"There's nothing intruding about saving my girlfriend's father from all the lies that are going on around here!" Dark Pit sneered.

Toadsworth gasped in disbelief.

"Such disrespect in front of the princess!" Toadsworth said.

"The nerve of it all!" Wario scoffed.

"Really, Moon, do you really ought to believe the words from a group of fakers that just disrespected Princess Peach?" Mario asked.

"I..." Moon started to reply.

"Exactly. You know the real versions of them would never have done that." Mario said.

Moon shook his head, but it did nothing at all to even make the confusion go away a bit.

"Lies? I'm so confused." Moon muttered.

"Seriously, son, don't you think that faker of an angel should get out with his little group before they ruin this great party just for you and all your mighty-mightiness?" Rosalina asked.

Moon frowned and turned to glare at his mother.

"Hold on. 'Your mighty-mightiness'? My real mother would never say words like those!" Moon said.

 _"Yes, Mama can, and she's way older then you, Moon. She's very much capable of saying what she wants. It hasn't occurred to you, has it? I'm not surprised with your heckuva train of thought right now, slick."_ the humped Juliet said in an off-handed tone.

Moon narrowed his eyes at the pink and humped Luma.

"The real Juliet would never have the words 'heckuva' or 'slick' in her dictionary." Moon said.

The humped Juliet's eyes turned blank as Moon's words registered in her... like she had just been disarmed and caught on the act. But what act? Pit smiled.

"Gotcha. Way to go, Moon." Pit said.

The humped Juliet looked at Moon coldly.

 _"So it comes to this, bro? You would believe someone who ruined your special day?"_ the humped Juliet asked.

Moon glanced at the non-humped Juliet and back to the humped one with a fiery look.

"She, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle may have ruined everything, but they didn't ruin it for themselves, but for me. That's the Juliet I know." Moon replied.

He stood up and glared at everyone.

"I suspected just as much when I saw the black hump on Juliet's back. That could've been enough to give her away, but it didn't because I was so full of the whole 'hero' thing, so blinded by what I saw, what I wanted, that I failed to see that tiny thing that made the while scene before me wrong." Moon explained.

He pointed at the walls of the Castle's dining room and then gestured to everyone, except for the Juliet that he felt now was the real deal, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle.

"All of this! This whole thing is a lie! Now I get what the riddle meant! 'Stay real, for this is where imagination keeps the deal'! I got what I wanted, what I wished for, but it was all a lie!" Moon said.

Everyone gasped and looked at him like he had lost every bit of his mind. However, the humped Juliet didn't gasp. Instead, she clapped her hands slowly and sneered, more proof that she wasn't the real Juliet.

 _"Excellent, you little blue fool. And here I thought I had you good. And I was just so close, too. One bite of that sandwich could've been enough to put you out for good. But I'm afraid that it all ends here. I'm not going to allow you to put a stop to King Bowser's plans any longer."_ the humped Juliet sneered.

She lifted her hands, and a surge of electricity flowed around them, even going around her arms. Then, everything and everyone faded, like clouds around a swirl, and suddenly Moon, the non-humped Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle were surrounded with the familiar white and fluff of World Seven, only they weren't so white anymore because the color was more like those of storm clouds.

The swirl of graying storm clouds surrounded the humped Juliet, and after a while, the graying swirl disappeared, and there was no longer a humped Juliet in front of the five heroes because someone else replaced the fake Juliet. It was a male that was black-humped, but not pink and Luma-shaped. He was more of a Koopa since the black hump was now like his shell. He was yellow, had black glasses, and rode on top of a storm cloud, with his hands surging with lightning. Moon and Juliet gasped in unison.

"Lakithunder?" Moon asked.

"You five are finished, chumps. This'll be the last place that you'll be." Lakithunder replied angrily.

* * *

 _"Location: Earth, November 22nd 2109"_

Lucina had gotten separated from Robin (F) and Morgan (F), who had gotten locked up in the prison back in Berk with Amber and Idun, and had been been placed in a cell in the same military base that Red, Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy had infiltrated two days earlier. The base was now run by members of Majestic 28, with Azuna being the person in charge. Lucina didn't know that she was in a military base that was owned by the villains, that her captives were a group from San Fransokyo, or why she was being held captive, but she did know that she wanted to punch every single one of her captors in the face. The problem was the handcuffs, and that Parallel Falchion had been taken from her.

She looked around and saw that she was in a 10x10 desolate gray room, which she had been stuck in for the past few hours. After she had woken up, she had found herself in the room and remembered that Validar had knocked her, Robin (F), and Morgan (F) out with the beam. She sat on a small cot, with only two thin sheets on it. In the corner was a giant hole for... certain reasons. Built into a wall was a small panel that opened every so often for her food that he received, which so far had been just a small ham sandwich and a glass of water. In the front was a wooden door with a doorknob. It wasn't locked, but there was no need for it. As Lucina had found out after finding herself in the room, the handcuffs had something in it that connected to the doorway, so if it crossed the threshold, she would be shocked into paralysis. The only time that she could was when the Majestic 28 members turned off whatever was in them, when they wanted to talk to her.

Her handcuffs beeped, signifying that she could walk through the doorway without being shocked. The doorknob turned and a man walked into the cell. Unlike the Majestic 28 members that had been in the Roy's House Furniture Office building, the man wore a long robe, with the hood constantly covering his face, and he carried a gun with him. He beckoned, and Lucina stood up. She followed the stranger down the halls and was led into an interrogation room again. She sat down in the chair, across from Azuna. The man stood next to Lucina, his gun resting in his hand. She heard the electronic sliding doors close with a soft whish. Azuna cleared her throat and spoke.

"Princess Lucina, do you know why your here?" Azuna asked.

Lucina swallowed, her eyes lingering at the silver weapon that could be her death.

"As far as I know, I am here to supply the vital information that my mother, brother's alternate timeline form, and I would enable you to find out what the three of us were planning on doing in Berk." Lucina replied very slowly.

"Indeed." Azuna said.

She leaned forward, putting her black leather gloved hand on the table.

"And tell me, what are the plans?" Azuna asked.

"We didn't have any plans." Lucina replied.

A growl rose up in the black haired woman's throat.

"Or, maybe your not talking in fear of losing your life!" Azuna spat. She pounded the table with her fist and said "I'm tired of you lying, Princess! Now tell me what the plans are!".

"I told you, we didn't have any plans. The three of us found ourselves in a forest outside Berk, and we were making our way to the prison to find my brother when my grandfather and his allies showed up and knocked us unconscious." Lucina explained, her voice insanely calm.

Azuna chuckled darkly.

"You know what to do when you were finding your brother, correct? Wouldn't it be a shame if he and your family... had an unfortunate accident?" Azuna asked.

Lucina's heart dropped.

"You wouldn't." Lucina whispered.

Azuna chuckled again and leaned into the blue haired woman's mortified face.

"Oh, yes I would. Tell us what the plans are, and then maybe I'll spare your brother and parents. Otherwise, the world in your time will be short of one royal family." Azuna said. She then looked at Lucina's escort and ordered "Send her back to her room. Feed her nothing but stale bread and water. We'll weasel out the information soon enough.".

The escort walked around the table and roughly grabbed Lucina's arm, and they exited the room.


	43. Treachery

**Chapter 43: T** **reachery**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

Jubilee returned to her fortress, angry and exhausted. She had lost a couple of her minions, as well as Taffyta and Gloyd. She had the opportunity to wipe out the heroes, but the Observants had interfered and the heroes had escaped. Jubilee had survived the Observants attack and destroyed them, but the attack had severely drained her.

Jubilee was greeted by her remaining minions. SourCog, Anton, and Fright Knight rushed to her side and led her to a healing chamber, while other minions walked away, wondering what was going to happen next. A couple of them saw Jubilee's weakened state as an opportunity to take over. Pariah Dark watched Jubilee get rushed off to be healed.

 _"So the young queen has lost more of her minions and has been weakened? Well then, it's time to retake what is rightfully mine. But first, I'm going to get a little help to deal with those still loyal to Jubilee."_ Pariah Dark thought.

Pariah Dark went to go convince Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost to join his side.

"I am the true Ghost ruler. Ever since that whelp took over, she hasn't won anything. She's been losing members of our forces, including your master Aragon. Jubilee has the power to easily retrieve him, but she does not lift a finger! I reward those that serve me greatly. I make sure that my minions don't get captured and held captive by the enemy. Join me, and I will free your master and reward you handsomely!" Pariah Dark said.

The two ghost warriors looked at one another and then back at Pariah Dark. They nodded their heads and bowed before him.

"You have chosen wisely." Pariah Dark said.

With that, the three ghosts marched off to the healing chamber. In another part of the castle, Freakshow and Lydia were looking out a window. Freakshow turned to Lydia with an evil grin on his face.

"Opportunity has come a knocking to our door, Lydia. Jubilee is weak right now, and this presents the perfect chance to steal the Reality Gauntlet from her. I know I swore loyalty to her when the two of us and most of the other villains were recruited, but I had my fingers crossed. I am no puppet for her! The Reality Gauntlet rightly belongs to ME!" Freakshow said.

Lydia nodded in agreement, and the two set out for the healing chamber.

* * *

In the healing chamber, Jubilee was on a medical bed with tubes sticking into her, pumping medicine to help speed up the healing process. SourCog worked the machines, while Anton and Fright Knight stood by the door.

"Those stupid Observants ruined everything! If they haven't interfered, the heroes would be dead by now! Then we could go about continuing to take over the different worlds!" Jubilee said.

She was looking better then when she first arrived at the castle. Her clothes had been repaired, her hair had returned, and most of the scars and injuries that she had were gone.

"There, there, Master. We'll get them next time. As for the Observants, they are either dead or in hiding. I highly doubt that they'll try to interfere with our plans now that they have witness your power." SourCog said.

"You make a good point. Let the heroes have a little more time to fear my return. Soon, I will bring our full forces down upon them and wipe them all out. I will kill Sugar Rush once and for all." Jubilee said.

"Yes, Jubilee." Fright Knight said.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Not wasting any time, Lakithunder zapped a large string of lightning at the five, in which they jumped out of the way to avoid.

"But, how... when... why?" Moon asked.

He seemed at loss for words, shocked at how something so nice would end up so wrong the moment that he had attempted to bite the Hero's Sandwich.

"What are you saying?" Pit asked, his words just as rushed as his attempt to run as far from Lakithunder as possible, him and Dark Pit being able to fly courtesy of Danielle.

"How did you four show up in my fantasy?" Moon asked.

"It's a bit of a long story. When you, me, Aunt Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit got zapped, the four of us fell unconscious. We woke up in Toad Town, or... we thought it was. The whole thing seemed real..." Danielle started to reply.

"I know." Moon said.

He ducked out of the way just seconds before a second round of lightning hit him.

"The Toads there were very... nice. We were all having a good time, but there was something wrong in their faces, like something was stirring underneath. I even asked one Toad about it once, but he just avoided the question." Dark Pit explained.

"Kind of like that fake Juliet." Moon said.

 _"So then it was time to eat. The food was Starbit cake, all sweet, spongy, and moist, one of our favorites. I asked the Toad Town head where he got all the Starbits, and he said that he got them from the local market. And that was where we realized that something was wrong with the whole thing. How could he have gotten Starbits if you could only get them in space, not a store? The Toad Town market never sells Starbits!"_ Juliet explained.

"I see. And that was the part where you snapped out of it?" Moon said.

"Yeah, your getting to it, Moon. We told the Toad Town head, but he avoided that and insisted that we eat the cake. And when we refused..." Pit started to reply.

"That was where everything fell apart?" Moon asked.

"Yes! Everyone suddenly transformed into a bunch of Spinies! We practically flew for our lives, and we had a feeling that you were in your own fantasy as well." Danielle replied.

"Tell me about it." Moon muttered.

"When we arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, the Toads and Lumas there wouldn't let us in. They even called us 'fakes' and that we shouldn't intervene with their hero's party. We knew that they knew that we knew the whole thing was just a bogus fantasy, and that was likely why they didn't want us in." Pit explained.

"So that you wouldn't get in the way of my eating that Hero's Sandwich and... well, being finished once and for all." Moon said.

 _"Oh, your fast, bro. We figured the whole thing was false, so it wouldn't matter who got hurt and got rid of all the Toads and Lumas. Then we had to squirm into everyone else there, and I had shout at the top of my lungs to stop you before the four of us were too late."_ Juliet explained.

Moon laughed in surprise.

"Wow, guys, I never expected you to do something like that!" Moon said.

"Uh, yeah... look, I know why your so bewildered right now, Moon, but let's just focus on finding a way to defeat this electro-maniac!" Dark Pit said.

The dark angel narrowly attempted to dodge another lightning bolt that had been directed at him.

"Can we just hide first?" Moon asked.

"Hide? How can we even hide in a place like this?" Dark Pit asked angrily, gesturing to the clouds around them.

"As long as we know that there still will be more of the clouds beneath, we have to hide under them. Otherwise, expect to be fried!" Moon replied.

Dark Pit looked over at Lakithunder and saw his hand sparking with another round of lightning.

"Well... what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dark Pit said.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle ran or flew away and jumped into the thickest and closest cloud that they could find, hoping that they might be able to hide long enough to hatch a master plan.

 _"How do we stop Lakithunder? As long as he sees us, he'll be zapping everywhere. We can barely even dodge something as fast as lightning. Add to that the fact that he flies, too!"_ Juliet asked.

"There's got to be something that we can do. Maybe a way to distract him, at the very least. There's no way that we can jump or fly high enough even to get a grip of him. And even if we can, he'll zap us the moment that he sees any one of us jumping or flying onto him." Moon replied.

The five were so busy trying to think of a plan that it almost made them scream (which would've given them away) when they heard Lakithunder's voice.

"Seriously, guys, even if I can't find you, well then, it'll only be a matter of time before you come out!" Lakithunder said.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle looked at each other, uncomfortable with the silence that followed. Suddenly, something pricked at Moon's back. He bit his lower lip hard to keep from screaming. He looked behind him, where a Spiny was, it's spikes pricking at the boy's back.

"Lakithunder's throwing Spiny eggs everywhere!" Danielle said.

She took ahold of the egg (while being careful not to touch the spikes, which was really, really hard) and pried the object out from her future father's back.

"That seriously hurt." Mooon said, gritting his teeth from the pain.

But then his eyes widened when he saw more of the Spiny eggs thrown at the clouds.

"What do we do now? There has to be a way to even divert him just enough for us to take a swing at him." Moon asked.

Pit looked back at the Spiny eggs (who landed and the clouds and emerged as Spinies) and then above him to notice another string of Lakithunder's lightning. Eventually, he thought of something.

"The Spinies." Pit replied with wide eyes.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I also know that the Spiny eggs Lakithunder throws are now hatching up as Spinies. That's pretty much obvious for every Lakitu on a Super Mario level." Dark Pit said.

"No, that's not what I meant, Dark Pit. We can use these Spinies to our advantage!" Pit said.

"Seriously? How?" Danielle asked.

Pit kicked at a nearby Spiny, tossed it over, and ran his finger across it's spike

"Almost the same way that we defeated that key-eye creature back at Yoshi's Island. The difference is that these Spinies will be our lightning rods." Pit replied.

 _"Oh, I get it. Whenever he tries to shoot lightning at us, we use these Spinies spikes to deflect it and then... we'll... throw them at him? Like we're giving him... a taste of his own lightning?"_ Juliet asked.

Pit nodded.

"Nice plan, Pit. At least we won't have to hide here forever." Danielle said.

"Yeah, it certainly beats getting zapped and spiked around. Let's do this." Moon said.

The five emerged out of the cloud that they were hiding in, much to the smugness of Lakithunder.

"I knew you five morons wouldn't be hiding there for long." Lakithunder said, smugness thick in his voice.

"Yeah, we wouldn't." Dark Pit said with a grin.

"And that's because we're going to kick your butt good!" Danielle said with a sneer.

"Bring it, slicks." Lakithunder taunted.

* * *

 _"Location: Earth, November 22nd 2109"_

The so familiar beeping of the handcuffs woke Lucina up from her restless slumber. She sat up, confused. It was too soon, probably only about a couple hours since the last meeting. Were they going to interrogate her constantly now, in hopes of finding out the plans that she, Robin (F), and Morgan (F) had never thought up?

She waited for the mysterious figure to come again, tensing at the thought of her family being hurt by these insane people, but the door did not open. And to her confusion and slight excitement, the handcuffs opened and fell off. Rubbing her sore wrists, she went up and timidly turned the knob. Lucina slowly swung the door open and peeked out. The hallway lights were off, for the first time she had known. She knew that they kept video surveillance on her room and in the hallway, but if the lights were off, the handcuffs weren't working, and no one had come swarming in to contain her in the room, was it possible that the power had cut off? She assumed that everyone there except the night guards were sleeping. But she did know that she had no time to lose. If she was right, and the power wasn't on, then they wouldn't know if she had escaped or not. Which meant that she should run and escape.

Stepping out of the doorway, Lucina noticed something. On the inside of the doorframe was a tiny scrap of paper that was clinging to the side by tape. She knelt down and peeled it off, careful not to rip it. It had a very short message on it.

 _'Room 412. P: 3D2F04H31. Run.'_

The handwriting was scrawled in messy cursive, as if the writer was in a hurry. Lucina's heart leaped. Was it possible that... that the power hadn't gone off by accident? Maybe, in this horrible place, filled with horrible people, there was a good person that was helping her escape? The overwhelming questions roaming in Lucina's mind were pushed aside for the time being. She had to take the message's advice and get out of there before her captives knew that she was gone. She would have to find the room along the way or something because she had no time to lose. Shoving the note in her pocket, Lucina hurried along, slowing near any momentarily silent doorways, then darting across. She heard no voices, which was strange, but she didn't question it. At the first intersection, she stopped, thought for a moment, and then turned right. She continued on, jumping at the tiniest sound. It was slow progress, but Lucina would rather take it slow and efficient then quick and risky.

She reached a point where the hallway leaded to the left suddenly, and there were no other pathways. Carefully, she tip-toed to the corner, peeking around. There were about four to five guards standing in front of a doorway that looked like the other entrances to all the rooms that she had passed by on the way. The blue haired woman apparently hadn't snapped her head back fast enough, since one of them ordered another two to go check out what was the movement from where she hid. And they followed the instructions.

* * *

Lucina ran, not taking the chance of looking back. It would only slow her down, maybe long enough to catch her. And who knew what would happen if they found her outside her cell. However, she soon became extremely lost from all the turning. But suddenly, she passed a slightly unopened door that was labeled 'Room 412'. Backtracking quickly, Lucina slipped through the opening, which swooshed in with a soft hiss behind her. With careful hands, she found the control panel, which allowed it's settings, and took the nearest heavy object, which was a printer. She held it over her head and brought it down, knocking the panel off it's pedestal. It broke out into sparks.

Sinking down, Lucina put her head in her hands, desperately gulping for oxygen. She heard no one approaching her, so that immediate threat was over. However, there still was the room that she was in. It wasn't an interrogation or a prison room. In fact, there was barely anything in it, except for a few things. On the far side of the room sat a large computer, seemingly of the next-century complex technology. It sat on an oak desk that contained several compartments and drawers. A black mesh chair was left open. There was a separate table, where she had taken the printer. It was now empty.

Lucina began pacing the walls, searching for anything... cracks, hollow areas, maybe some spy intercoms. Since the power was back on due to the door working, there was a very high chance of something, maybe a camera, in the room. Seeing nothing, she crept up to the computer. It was flashing a blue light over and over on the monitor. After slight hesitation, Lucina pressed the ON button and sat in the chair. The screen flashed brightly, almost blindingly. A box popped up, asking for the password. Recalling the note, she pulled it out, reading the unfamiliar numbers and letters in her head. With trembling fingers, she typed each letter one by one. She hit ENTER.

It granted her the home screen, where several files were displayed. She clicked a file that was named "Operation: Ragnarök". It directed her to view it, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

 _"Oh, gods."_ Lucina thought with horror.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

Sonic had just retired for the night in Sonic Generations. As he slept, his bedroom window opened, and Dark Sonic crept into the room and made his way to the foot of the bed. He reached into a bag that he was carrying and sprinkled some sleeping dust that caused nightmares over his counterpart's eyes, courtesy of Nocturne. Dark Sonic grinned once the deed was done.

"Sweet dreams, Sonic." Dark Sonic whispered.

He then disappeared in a flash of red, which faded into Sonic's head.

* * *

Sonic was running through Green Hill Zone as usual, feeling mighty about himself.

 _"Nothing like a good run to feel fresh in the morning."_ Sonic thought.

Suddenly, he stopped running when he found some animals dead.

 _"What? Who did this?"_ Sonic wondered.

He continued running and saw more dead animals. The more animals that were found, the more gruesome their deaths were.

 _"I'm sure Eggman wouldn't go this far, even during game hours."_ Sonic thought.

Suddenly, a scream went out and Sonic dashed to where it came from. What he saw was an utter shock to him. His best friend Tails with a stake in his body and his head on the top.

"Oh no." Sonic whispered.

Suddenly, he saw another hedgehog with his back turned to him. It looked like him, except that blood covered most of his body.

"Hey, dude? Did you see who done this?" Sonic asked.

He didn't get a response, so he decided to walk up to him.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Sonic asked.

Something strange started to happen. The closer that he got to the other hedgehog, the louder static in the background got. And when he got close enough and tried to tap on his shoulder, the entire Zone suddenly went pitch black.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, laughter was heard.

 _"Hello. Do you want to play with me?"_ a voice asked.

At this point, Sonic was a little creeped out. Suddenly, the darkness turned into Angel Island, but everything was on fire.

 _"What happened to Angel Island? I'd better figure this out."_ Sonic wondered.

He started running. But it seemed like the ground went on forever, and after awhile, he heard the same laughter again, and in front of him was an utter shock and surprise. It was him and he was flying like Metal Sonic, except he had an evil grin on his face, and his eyes were dark and his pupils were blood red.

"Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm you, Sonic." Dark Sonic replied.

Dark Sonic then started flying towards him.

"Oh no! Get away from me!" Sonic shouted.

He started running as fast as he could go. But despite how quickly he ran, Dark Sonic quickly gained speed on him. It was then that Sonic tripped and fell onto the ground. He looked behind him and saw that Dark Sonic was gone.

 _"Phew. It must have been a crazy hallucination."_ Sonic thought.

He then got up and saw Tails a couple miles ahead, crying.

"Tails? Is that you? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at him.

"Sonic? Is that you? What happened to your red and black eyes?" Tails asked.

"Huh? What drugs have you been taking? I've always had these kind of eyes. And why are you crying? Did Eggman do something mean to you?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, Dark Sonic appeared out of nowhere, still retaining the same demonic grin on his face.

"Oh no. Tails, you have to get out of here." Sonic said.

"What? What did you say?" Tails asked.

"Tails, there's another me behind you! Get out of here!" Sonic replied.

But it was too late. Dark Sonic lunged at Tails, and Sonic could hear his screams of terror. But before he could do anything, the scene shifted and he found himself in _darkness again._

 _"Your too slow. Want to try again?"_ Dark Sonic's voice asked.

"You bet your glazed cookies I'm going to try again!" Sonic replied angrily.

The scene suddenly shifted again, and Sonic found himself in a place where the ground was like Scrap Brain Zone, but the sky was a dark reddish color. He took off running, wondering what kind of zone it was. After a couple minutes, he looked down to see that the ground had several bloodstains on it. Suddenly, Dark Sonic appeared in front of him, with his black and red eyes staring at his counterpart.

"Found you!" Dark Sonic said.

"Just who are you you, impostor?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, the scene shifted again, and Sonic found Knuckles standing by Dark Sonic, looking ready to fight him.

"Knuckles, wait! Don't fight him!" Sonic shouted.

Unfortunately, Knuckles couldn't hear him. He threw a punch, but Dark Sonic teleported away, laughing. The same thing happened for the next ten minutes before Knuckles broke down on the ground, crying.

"Knuckles, don't give up! Slam that imposter into the ground!" Sonic shouted.

But then Dark Sonic lunged at Knuckles. The entire area went around Sonic went dark, and Knuckles's screams could be heard.

 _"So many souls to play with, so little time... wouldn't you agree?"_ Dark Sonic's voice asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked angrily.

Suddenly, the entire area came back, but in front of him were three slots. One with Tails dead, one with Knuckles dead, and the third with Eggman.

"What's happening here? I just want to know what the heck's going on." Sonic asked.

He turned around and saw Dark Sonic a few feet away from him.

"You... who the heck are you? Why did you kill Knuckles and Tails? They did nothing to you!" Sonic asked angrily.

"Your a lot of fun to play with Sonic. In case if you haven't figured it out, I'm you." Dark Sonic replied.

"Yeah, I know that! But how?" Sonic asked.

Dark Sonic sighed.

"I can be so daft sometimes... it's really quite simple. I am you. Our only difference is events that have occurred. I'm you from a future in which a dangerous villain named Overdrive took over the arcade back in 2012. He turned me, Peach, and Pac-Man into guardians of artifacts that were capable of defeating him. However, three racers from Sugar Rush defeated me and then went back in time and defeated Overdrive, so I, in turn, ceased to exist. However, Jubilee Darkheart brought me back from non-existence... but that is the past, now. We have our future to think of. All that remains is for you to get out of my way. " Dark Sonic replied. He then grinned evilly and said "You can't run, Sonic. Your in my world now.".

He then grabbed Sonic and threw him a few feet away. Sonic then witnessed in terror as his alternate evil future self lunged at him.

* * *

 _"Location: Earth, November 22nd 2109"_

As she read through the file, Lucina learned just what Operation: Ragnarök was. It called for the takeover of each world and universe in the multiverse, including Ylisse. She instantly knew why the Majestic 28 members were asking her for the plans that she, Robin (F), and Morgan (F) had "supposedly" come up with. They were trying to prevent the three of them from protecting Ylisse, regaining control of Berk, or helping Morgan (M) remember who he was and converting him back to their side.

It went on, with more plans on the operation. It showed maps of each of the worlds, paths, statistics, and more. Much more. So much more, that the Ylissean princess couldn't read all of it. It would take hours, and, obviously, she didn't have hours. She skimmed the words quickly, noting some points of interest, including the current state that Ylisse and Ylisstol were in. With rising horror, she read a small notice.

 _"Takeover is steadily making progress. Princess of Lucina of Ylisse, from the year 2143, has been captured, but she refuses to tell us what she, her mother, and brother's alternate timeline self has been planning after showing up in the village of Berk. Her brother, Morgan, had went with them, but he got separated and was convinced to help comrades Validar, Dagur and his future self, and Frostbite Candlehead, having lost his memory. We cannot resort to torture Lucina, as she will be needed later, with her right mind. We have threatened harming her brother and parents because they are her weakness, as of now. If she does not confess soon, we will bring the three in. Perhaps hearing her family screaming in pain will loosen her tongue."_ the notice read.

 _"What do they mean, I will be needed with my right mind? And... are they going to resort to torture? Oh, gods, no."_ Lucina thought.

Eyes wide in terror, Lucina's trembling fingers swiftly dashed across the keys, deleting the file. They probably had multiple others and backups included, but it felt... good to get rid of such trash. She brought up the file window again, frantically searching for something else. Moments later, she found another file.

 _Character Classification: Iniabi Willows_

Lucina frowned in confusion and clicked on the file. It opened up to reveal a list of info on Iniabi. She read through it and found out everything about him. How he was her future nephew, how he wielded Falchion in his time, how he was from a future worse then anything she had ever seen, etc. She even found out everything about her future self, and how she went crazy and lost her sanity. Once she was done, she closed out of the file, let out a breath that she wasn't quite aware that she had been holding, and leaned back a little.

She had to stop this. But the problem was that she couldn't. Sooner or later, she would be captured again in this complex place. And without Parallel Falchion, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. That meant that she had to get someone else to help her. Someone who was tough and brave, with plenty of helpers, which pretty much meant that only one person could possibly break her out and stop the villains.

Iniabi.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

Meanwhile, Iniabi, Robin (M), Anna, Cynthia, Sumia, Fredrick, Noire, and Owain made their way to Regna Ferox, courtesy of a teleportation tome that Iniabi had so they could get places quicker. After explaining everything to Flavia and Basilio, the two Khans had agreed to let them stay in Regna Ferox's capitol until they could work things out. They had also met up with the rest of the future Shepherds, who were already at the capitol.

Everyone was currently asleep in a building that was used to house guests. In Iniabi's room, the blue haired man was asleep. But just then, something quickly jabbed at his shoulder. Iniabi groaned and rolled over.

"A few more minutes." Iniabi whispered.

The poking still continued, harder and more consistent. He blindly swiped whatever it was a couple times, and received several more peaceful moments. But then, without any warning, a huge amount of cold water was dumped on his head.

"GAHH!" Iniabi yelled.

He sat up immediately, but a small hand was held over his mouth, muffling the sound. He panted, water dripping from his dark blue locks and soaking his clothes. He stood up, searching for the person that did it to him. Cynthia stood next to his bed and set an empty and fairly big red bucket on her boyfriend's now drenched pillow, causing the blue haired man to wonder where in the world she had gotten it. Outside was still nighttime, the moon glowing brightly.

"What the heck was that for? It's the middle of the night, and I was sleeping!" Iniabi asked angrily, wiping the water from his eyes.

"I am very sorry to disturb your sleep, but there's something I need you to see." Cynthia replied.

"What is it?" Iniabi asked.

Cynthia reached down and pulled out a laptop that Iniabi owned. It had turned on and was depicting someone calling him, from an unknown number. Iniabi, a bit taken back from the middle-of-the-night video call, slowly stood up, his feet padding along on the floor as he sat in a chair and lit a candle. He winced, the light piercing his eyes a bit harshly in the faded, dark night. He turned to his right and looked at Cynthia, who had taken her place standing next to him.

"Do you recognize this number, Cynthia?" Iniabi asked.

"Nope. None of your contacts have it." Cynthia replied.

"Should I answer it, then?" Iniabi asked.

"How should I know? I have no experience whatsoever in this type of machinery. This is stuff having to do with your world, not this one." Cynthia replied.

Shivering, Iniabi hesitated. Who would actually contact him in the middle of the night?

 _"Well, if they couldn't wait until morning to call me, it must be pretty important."_ Iniabi thought.

With that logical thought, he clicked 'Answer'. A face appeared. Iniabi's body temperature went down even more, for the face was... Lucina.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 5th 2151"_

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle tensed themselves, sure that Lakithunder would conjure another string of lightning any moment now.

"Give it your best shot." Dark Pit seethed.

In response to the dark angel's words, Lakithunder directed a more lethal string of lightning towards Dark Pit, who managed to dodge out of the way by practically back-flipping out of the way.

"I can dodge with class." Dark Pit bragged.

Pit widened his eyes.

"Whoa, who knew Pittoo had the skills?" Pit asked under his breath.

"Who's talking to you?" Lakithunder asked angrily.

It was easy to tell that the grumpiness in his voice was from the fact that Dark Pit managed to dodge his "best shot".

"That's easy to answer. You are." Pit replied with a taunting voice, thinking that somehow pricking at Lakithunder would make him lose his cool and care about nothing but hitting.

Lakithunder gave out an angry roar. His hands surged with twice as much electricity from his so-called "best shot".

"He's losing it." Moon muttered to Juliet with obvious glee.

Lakithunder shot the string of lightning towards the pink Luma.

"I'm going to make you Luma fry, you numbskull!" Lakithunder roared.

Juliet was able to dodge, albeit only barely, and she did something next that Lakithunder wasn't expecting. She grabbed an unsuspecting Spiny egg and used it's spikes like a lightning rod to absorb it, and then shot it towards Lakithunder.

"Hey!" Lakithunder cried.

He raised his storm cloud and barely dodged the lightning-surged Spiny egg that had been thrown at him, with less class then Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle ever had. Moon saw that, despite being able to discharge lightning, Lakithunder wasn't as quick at recovering from dodges and blows, and he immediately took advantage of it.

"Hey, Lakithunder!" Moon called to the slightly sagging flying Koopa.

He picked up a nearby Spiny egg... and immediately dropped it with a cry because he took a wrong grip and ended up getting pricked by the spikes. He then picked it up again and aimed it at Lakithunder's face.

"Score that old thing." Moon said with a snicker as he saw the pained and flustered look on Lakithunder's face.

"Argh, that's it. That's how you'll play the game, huh? Well, let's see just how long you five dopes will keep it up." Lakithunder growled, clearly losing his cool.

And with that, he raised both his hands (both of which surged with mean lightning) and, much to Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle's surprise, he shot them just about everywhere around the entire World Seven.

"What was he doing that for?" Danielle asked.

 _"I have no idea..."_ Juliet started to reply.

The pink Luma's reply was cut short the moment that she noticed what was happening. Lakithunder was spreading the lightning throughout and among the clouds so that they would build up the entire time that they traveled among the clouds, charge up, and, much worse, speed up so just even a hit from the lighting would be like winning a ticket to the fiery pits of World Eight.

"I hope you brought out some food for your picnic, sickos, because there'll be something roasting around here!" Lakithunder practically howled with laughter.

"Oh no, this is bad. We may deflect the lightning with Spinies, but I doubt that we can predict just when and where will the lightning rise up and strike at us!" Moon said.

He, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle retreated a few paces until they formed a circle. They all had a hand clutched onto a Spiny egg.

"Eyes open, guys." Moon said.

 _"That won't be a problem."_ Juliet said.

They tensed their eyes on the clouds, fully aware that, although they saw nothing, lightning was traveling within them, through them, building up, speeding up, and eventually finding a good, or bad, time to strike. That was when Moon realized something. He closed his eyes and gave his full attention to his sense of hearing. Other then his and his allies breathing, there was another sound underlying among within the clouds. He counted the beats that followed after the sound, and before the next one. The sound was closing in, getting closer, so much so that the blonde haired boy could've sworn that he had a hunch as to where the sound would come next. Moon started in a panicked state and quickly forced his words to fly out of his mouth.

"Dark Pit, jump out of the way, quick!" Moon ordered.

Jolted slightly with the sudden hastiness of the blonde haired boy's words, Dark Pit, who was next to Moon, sprang into action, but he was a second too late. Where the dark angel had been standing, the lightning appeared from beneath the exact same spot that he was standing, and the very edges of it slashed across his arm. In automatic, silent response, he dropped the Spiny egg that he was clutching so tightly on, which somehow rolled until it fell off from the sky like it came from the heavens.

"Dark Pit!" Danielle screamed.

Lakithunder laughed maliciously, like the kind of laugh that came with witches and ruthless psychopaths.

"Pittoo, you sure don't look so good!" Lakithunder taunted.

Dark Pit growled as he recovered.

"That's it! You'll pay for that!" Dark Pit sneered.

Lakithunder seemed pleased with the exasperation on the dark angel's face.

"Really, huh?" Lakithunder asked mockingly.

He raised an eyebrow at the dark angel, who was clearly fuming right now. He then turned to Moon, whose hand was still clutching onto a Spiny egg that he held.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to go back to your fantasy land... permanently!" Lakithunder said.

His hand surged with electricity and he pointed a charged finger directly at Moon, ready to release. The blonde haired boy just stood unmoving, his mouth a straight set and the hand that was holding the Spiny egg didn't raise or move in response to Lakithunder's actions.

"Nothing? Absolutely nothing? Your just standing there? You've really given up, huh?" Lakithunder asked with startled and amazed laughter.

Moon didn't respond in any way.

"Fine, then. I bet you were wishing you'd gone back to your happy place, huh? With all your friends, Mr. Hero Wannabe? I can see that, you know. Don't worry, allow me to give you a one-way ticket back there!" Lakithunder said.

As if to give emphasis to his words, all the electricity from his hands focused their way to the finger that was pointing at Moon, and all of it was released and rocketed straight at him. Lakithunder could only guffaw when he saw the lightning strike the spot that Moon stood. The young prince would've been no more.

But, as the smoke began to clear, he wasn't.

"You saw wrong!" a voice said.

Lakithunder stopped his laughing fit cold when he heard the voice that made him want to retch. The smoke had cleared enough for him to see that Moon wasn't the recipient of the lightning, but the Spiny egg that he'd been holding so tightly onto. The Spiny egg absorbed the lightning on all sides and on all spikes.

"But... how... what?" Lakithunder asked in shock.

"This is for Dark Pit." Moon replied inaudibly, taking advantage of Lakithunder's bewildered state.

He jumped and, with every effort his muscles could give, gave the charged Spiny egg a massive kick. The lightning-charged Spiny egg ricocheted straight onto Lakithunder's face, knocking him off his storm cloud.

"Ugh." Lakithunder groaned, unable to get up easily since he was lying down with his shell on the cloudy floor.

"Hey, Lakithunder!" Moon called out.

"What the heckuva do you want?" Lakithunder asked angrily.

"I hope you brought some food for your picnic." Moon replied, quoting Lakithunder's words a while earlier.

"What are you talking about?" Lakithunder asked.

Before he could even think much of the blonde haired boy's words, a massive force of lightning shot straight at him from below, very much like what happened to Dark Pit. However, the only difference was while Dark Pit barely dodged, Lakithunder wasn't able to dodge at all. He screamed as the lightning struck him, hundreds of times harder, hundreds of times more powerful, but the scream could do nothing. In fact, there was just so much of that lightning that Moon could barely even see Lakithunder being fried alive. When the huge lightning bolt was no more, all the boy could see now was a black shape, which broke down into ashes.

"Go off to fantasy land by yourself... slick." Moon sneered to the ashes.

Danielle ran over to Moon.

"Wow! You sure showed that Lakithunder who's boss, dad." Danielle said. She then asked "By the way, how did you do all that?".

"Do what?" Moon asked.

"How did you know that one of the lightning bolts that Lakithunder had let loose among the clouds was coming for Dark Pit. That it was going to strike from where he stood?" Danielle asked.

Moon just stared at his future daughter, speechless.

"Well, um... something like that might take a lot of explaining to do." Moon replied.

 _"Don't worry, we can handle the long explanation. Besides, it's not like Lakithunder will somehow emerge from the ashes and come back for us, right?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon gave her a look that clearly responded to the possibility of Lakithunder rising from the ashes like a phoenix. Juliet made a gesture with her hands that prompted him to explain.

 _"We're listening, Moon."_ Juliet said.

Moon took a deep breath and exhaled heavily.

"Well, um, you see... when the five of us were all tensed up for Lakithunder's wild lightning, I considered that this was sort of like a storm, right? And in every storm, there's usually lightning along those lines." Moon explained.

"And what else?" Danielle asked, more confused with all that Moon was talking about.

"There's always the sound that follows after the lightning." Moon replied.

That sentence somehow dawned on Pit.

"'Sound that follows'? You mean... thunder, right?" Pit asked.

"Yes, exactly that! So the moment I realized that there just might be the very possibility that I'd hear the sound of thunder roaring right after the lightning, I had to shut my eyes..." Moon started to reply.

Dark Pit frowned.

"You said to keep our eyes open. Wasn't that kind of dangerous of you to do?" Dark Pit asked.

"Uh, I considered that, too. But with the chances of us being barbecued and all, I decided that I was willing to be that insane to test it out." Moon replied.

Dark Pit shook his head and gave the blonde haired boy a disapproving look.

"So, back to what I was saying, I shut my eyes and tried hard to listen for the thunder that I was sure would come after, and when I did, I tried to pinpoint the direction where it'd come from. And I soon realized that it was approaching us fast. Then there was a mean string of lightning about to strike where you where, Dark Pit." Moon explained.

The dark angel cringed from the memory of being partially struck by lightning.

"I had to shout not only as loud as I could, but also as fast as I could so you would be able to respond quickly and dodge before it was too late. But I guess I didn't do it fast enough, because... well..." Moon explained.

He trailed off, looking away from Dark Pit and staring off at the clouds with regretful eyes. Juliet rubbed Moon's shoulder sympathetically.

"When it was just me and Lakithunder, I was still holding onto my Spiny egg. With the Spiny egg still in my hand, it felt like it was all or nothing for me. He laughed and taunted me, and then he said it was time for me to go back to my fantasy forever, and the whole time he said that, I was just standing there, not wanting to show Lakithunder I was chickening inside because I was sure that it would give me away. I tried to hold on to my façade as much as I could, all while racking my head for a plan that would help bring about the end of Lakithunder, and I saw the lightning concentrated on his fingers, and I realized it was coming for me. Somewhere in between his fits of hysterical laughter, my mind drifted off to the days of Mario Strikers, and I decided to try a plan like that. The moment he gathered all the lightning from his hand and put it all on that finger, I tensed myself for carrying out my plan. The moment I saw the first sparks of lightning being discharged from his finger, I suddenly dropped the Spiny egg I was holding. I saw the entire massive force of lightning coming for me and, crossing my fingers and with as much force as I could possibly give, I kicked the Spiny egg high up, timing it so that it was able to absorb the lightning, causing even a smoke around the area where I was, and when the Spiny egg was able to absorb it all and it was fully charged, the smoke slowly began to clear, and I was kind of pleased to see that Lakithunder was shocked at the fact that I wasn't dead at all." Moon explained.

"I can imagine." Danielle mumbled.

"So now it was my turn to strike. I kicked the charged-up Spiny egg so hard that it went launching off across until it smacked Lakithunder hard on the face and he fell off the storm cloud that he was riding on." Moon explained. He laughed a bit from the memory and explained "So now that temporarily made Lakithunder totally vulnerable. He swayed off, fully off guard from the blow. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of the thunder and realized where it was headed.".

 _"Where Lakithunder was."_ Juliet said.

"Yes, that sure was! He didn't realize that it was coming for him! It hit him directly from below where he was, and he didn't have time to dodge at all. It obviously roasted him good because all I saw after the lightning were his ashes." Moon explained.

"So that's the end of Lakithunder." Pit said.

"Indeed." Moon said.

Just then, something caught the five's attention. The ashes suddenly faded away like they were a part of yet another dream (even though Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle were clearly sure that what was happening was a reality this time). In place of the ashes, there was another rolled up piece of parchment.

"Another riddle?" Dark Pit asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Pit replied.

Moon went towards the parchment and picked it up. He unrolled it to read, and to try to figure out, the next riddle.

"What does it say?" Danielle asked, approaching her future father.

Moon didn't say anything. Instead, he just held out the parchment for his future daughter to read. Danielle read the words that were written on the parchment.

"Boos, Boo Guys, Ghosts. They all welcome you to this mansion for your Epic Spookfest. Your invited, Moon, Juliet, and citizens of Skyworld. Before you go rescue your friends, drop by to scream like there's no tomorrow." Danielle read out loud.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle looked at each other.

"That's new. This one didn't rhyme. Plus, this sounds more like an invitation then an actual riddle." Moon said.

"And we don't have to try so hard to figure out where to go this time." Pit said.

Moon nodded, and then he and Pit spoke at the same time.

"We're off to Luigi's Mansion." Moon and Pit said in unison.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 30th 2143"_

"What? Is this some kind of sick joke or something?" Iniabi asked, his face rapidly turning whiter then a ghost.

 _"Iniabi, it's really me. Honest."_ Lucina replied gently.

"I d-don't believe you. You... you betrayed us all and went to serve Anthony." Iniabi said.

 _"I know what happened, but I'm not the crazy lunatic of an aunt you've been facing. I'm from the year 2143, years earlier in the past in your time."_ Lucina replied. She then scowled and asked _"What were you thinking with going after someone as dangerous as the Nightmare King by yourself, you knucklehead?"_.

A small tear cut a clear path down Lucina's face, plopping down. That's when Iniabi knew for sure that it was really his aunt (or more precisely, his aunt's younger self). He could tell when his safety was more important to Lucina then his own life.

"That's a little redundant, Aunt Lucina." Iniabi replied softly, trying not to cry.

Lucina chuckled weakly, but then coughed.

 _"Look, Iniabi, I need to hurry up."_ Lucina said quickly, in a slightly raspy voice.

She was a bit panicked, looking over her shoulder. For what, Iniabi had no clue, and honestly, he didn't really want to know.

 _"I barely escaped, but they are coming for me. I don't have much time, so... just... listen and don't interrupt."_ Lucina said.

Iniabi nodded in response.

"Okay." Iniabi said.

 _"A group called Majestic 28 has me locked up in some sort of facility. They are in allegiance with the villains that took over Ylisstol, and they and other villains are bent on taking over the multiverse."_ Lucina explained.

Iniabi sucked in a quick breath. Sure, he had been taught about the war between heroes and villains that was going on throughout his childhood by his parents, who were Amber and Morgan (M), but to join the heroes and help them stop the villains destruction? He and the others in his time could barely even fight the Nightmare King.

 _"They think me, your grandmother, and your father's alternate timeline self made some sort of plan. If I don't give them the information they want, they'll come after you, as well as the rest of the family. They'll... they'll use you against me, to get me to talk, since they need me, for some purpose of their own, later. I'm so sorry for this, but... I need you. I don't want you in danger anymore, but the fate of every world relies on us. There... there is someone in here, infiltrating it. They are the one that managed to break me out of my cell. But they alone won't be able to help. I need you and anyone you have to help."_ Lucina explained, her voice cracking a little, making Iniabi's heart nearly break.

"I can, Aunt Lucina, and I will. After all, I've been fighting the Nightmare King, and you defeated Grima with the others, haven't we?" Iniabi asked.

Lucina flinched a little.

 _"Trust me, compared to Grima, that was a walk in the park, and this is just as worse as what the Nightmare King can bring about. These are dangerous people, Iniabi, and they want you and the other heroes dead."_ Lucina replied.

"Well, a lot of people wanted me dead. Besides, I won't let them. I promise, no more innocent lives will perish." Iniabi said.

All of the sudden, the door to the room that Lucina was in was pounded on. Lucina gasped.

 _"Listen, Iniabi! I know it's hard to understand everything that I've went through, and again, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."_ Lucina started to say.

 _"Open up!"_ a person from the other side of the door yelled.

 _"I'm sorry, Iniabi, I never wanted you in this. But I can't help myself, I'm just one person, just one person with nothing..."_ Lucina started to say.

Iniabi grabbed the side of his screen, as if trying to put his hands on his aunt's shoulders to comfort her, anything to help at all.

"You don't have nothing, Auntie! You have me and the others." Iniabi said.

Lucina winced. The doors buckled outward, groaning at the weight put on it.

 _"I wouldn't do that, Iniabi! I want, no, I need you alive... even if it means I will die."_ Lucina said.

The doors flew off the hinges. Lucina looked back in alarm as Majestic 28 members started pouring into the room. She then looked back at the computer screen and, without any hesitation, shut it off. Iniabi's screen went dark, saying that the other line was disconnected. His hands shook violently as he slowly pressed the off button.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

Outside in the hallway, Freakshow and Lydia were peering around a corner. The two of them had come up with a plan to steal the Reality Gauntlet. Lydia was going to send in her tattoos to slip the Reality Gauntlet off of Jubilee's arm while she was healing and bring it back to Freakshow. But before they could put their plan into action, Pariah Dark, followed by Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost, walked into the hallway.

"It appears that we're not the only opportunists here. Let's see how this goes." Freakshow said.

Pariah Dark unleashed a blast of black lightning that destroyed the door to the healing chamber. He pulled out his mallet and stormed into the room with his forces.

"I'm here for what rightly belongs to me!" Pariah Dark said.

"You treacherous snake! I should have know you'd try something like this!" Anton snarled.

"I'm simply taking back what is mine. This queen of yours is a failure! Her schemes have failed several times and she has cost us several of our top comrades! I'll take command and destroy the heroes!" Pariah Dark said.

"So the old dog still has some bite after all? Very well. I'll beat you again and make an example out of you!" Jubilee said.

She got off the bed and yanked the tubes out. Pariah Dark turned to Fright Knight.

"Join me, Fright Knight, and together, we will destroy all who would dare oppose us." Pariah Dark said.

Fright Knight just glared at Pariah Dark.

"No, I will not work for you again. You were a terrible master. I've sided with Queen Jubilee." Fright Knight said.

"You traitor! I will obliterate you, once I have dealt with your master and two allies!" Pariah Dark roared.

He leaped at Jubilee and swung his mallet, but Jubilee quickly put up a forcefield to block the attack. Pariah Dark's mallet slammed onto the shield several times. Each hit made the forcefield crack until it shattered. Pariah Dark then shot his hand out, trying to yank the Crown of Fire off of Jubilee's head. However, Jubilee quickly fired a couple of punches into Pariah Dark's chest, knocking him back. Pariah Dark retaliated by hitting Jubilee with his mallet and sending the red haired girl flying to the other side of the room. She crashed into the wall and landed on the ground.

"Give it up, Jubilee. I have fought countless battles. In your current state, defeat is inevitable! You are weakened and helpless." Pariah Dark said as he marched forward with his mallet raised high.

While the two rulers were fighting, Anton was firing energy bolts and SourCog had her hands turned into electrical plugs and was shooting electrical zaps at Archer Ghost, who retaliated by firing arrows back at the virus and robot. Fright Knight fought against Executioner Ghost. Unknown to anyone, Freakshow and Lydia were invisible and intangible, watching everything.

"Much as I hate to say it, Lydia, we are currently out of our league. Even with my enhanced powers I have, those two are just wild animals! Oh, we'll just wait. One will probably kill the other, and then we'll walk in and take the spoils." Freakshow said.

Lydia only nodded. Pariah Dark raised his mallet over Jubilee.

"Farewell, Jubilee Darkheart! You were a terrible ruler, but luckily your rule was quickly brought to an end!" Pariah Dark said.

He swung his mallet downwards towards Jubilee. However, Jubilee's arms shot up and caught the mallet. The red haired girl started to push against the mallet as she steadily got to her feet. Pariah Dark pushed back, trying to crush Jubilee. Both fighters seemed to be evenly matched, neither one of them giving an inch. Suddenly, flames leaped out of Jubilee's hands and set the mallet on fire.

"You know something, Pariah Dark? I may be weakened, but I'm not helpless!" Jubilee said.

More fire shot out of her hands. Pariah Dark's weapon became completely consumed by fire, and his hands and arms soon caught fire as well. He leaped back, shouting in pain as he dropped his flaming weapon and swatted at his arms and hands. Jubilee grinned at her enemy before unleashing a Ghostly Wail at him. The Wail slammed into Pariah Dark, sending him and everyone else nearby, including Jubilee's allies, Freakshow, and Lydia, flying. The Wail destroyed the hallway and the medical machines that were in the healing chamber. Eventually, Jubilee stopped her attack and surveyed the damage that she had done. She saw Pariah Dark staggering to his feet with Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost behind him.

"This isn't over! You may have won this battle, but I will win the war! I will have my revenge on all of you!" Pariah Dark said angrily.

He slammed his hands together, and he and his forces vanished in a flash of red lightning.

"I'll be waiting." Jubilee said.

SourCog, Anton, and Fright Knight stumbled to their feet and joined their master.

"Come. We have some planning to do." Jubilee ordered.

She walked off towards the throne room. SourCog, Anton, and Fright Knight followed her out of the room. As soon as they left, Freakshow and Lydia crawled out of a pile of rubble.

"Well, that sure didn't go as I thought it would. The window of opportunity has apparently closed on us. However, a new faction has been added to the game. This should be interesting. When the time is right, I'll take my revenge on Danny Phantom and the other heroes. Then, we'll take over the Ghost Zone and Earth. We just have to wait for the monsters to destroy one another. Until then, we'll play our roles as loyal minions to Jubilee." Freakshow said with an evil smile.

Lydia nodded and smiled evilly.

* * *

 _"Location: Earth, November 22nd 2109"_

Lucina felt as if she had spent her entire life running. Ever since escaping from the room, she had not stopped moving through the various corridors of the base. Several of the Majestic 28 members had been chasing her, and although she had lost sight of them, it was no reassurance. She had fought off the Majestic 28 members that had made their way into the room, but she had gotten injured as she made her escape. She reached a hall and collapsed once she was inside, not minding the hard surface. Leaning her face against the wall, the princess fell into a dreamless black void.

Footsteps suddenly sounded on the floor. Like a reflex, Lucina was awake, feeling more exhausted then refreshed, but stood up. Scouring the near-darkness for signs of life, she spoke up.

"Who's there?" Lucina asked.

After a few seconds, a laugh answered Lucina's voice.

"Well, Princess, I'm impressed that you managed to find your way here." a voice replied.

The voice spoke from the opposite side of the hall, but Lucina didn't recognize it because it didn't sound like Azuna or any of the other Majestic 28 members that she had encountered in her imprisonment. As if she could sense that Lucina didn't know that it was her and that resistance was useless, Dark Vanellope stepped out of the shadows.

The feeble light of the sky shone, letting Lucina take in every detail.

"I know what you're here for, and you can't take my life away. I will not allow it!" Lucina said, her voice quiet but almost terrifying.

"'Will not allow it'? Princess, you are weak, exhausted, and utterly alone, and you have nothing with which to slay one of the mightiest beings in existence. I daresay, your courage is rare." Dark Vanellope said, her voice vibrating with amusement.

Lucina remained where she stood, watching the black haired girl approach. Her expression was unperturbed and only the slightest trace of bloodlust shone in her eyes.

"I shall test this courage of yours." Dark Vanellope said.

She tossed Parallel Falchion to Lucina and then slowly held up both of her hands, to the blue haired woman's bewilderment. A dark gray light formed between them, growing in size and radiance, and then took on the shape of a blade. Soon, Dark Vanellope was holding a replica of Parallel Falchion, pulsing with dark gray smoke.

"Test?" Lucina asked, staring at the blade that Vanellope's darker counterpart was now holding.

"Yes. I propose a fight, one-on-one, until the other concedes or is unable to continue. I shall not take my shadow form, for your sake." Dark Vanellope replied, again calmly.

"You know I don't have the power to fight! Even in this state... there is no way that I can defeat you!" Lucina said.

"So you would rather have me finish you right now? Be reasonable, Lucina. It is not in your nature to be so cowardly." Dark Vanellope asked.

Lucina silently weighed her options, not taking her eyes off of Dark Vanellope. What chance did she have in overpowering the girl when she could hardly stand and hold her sword?

"Fine." Lucina replied.

Dark Vanellope smiled, as if she had already won.

"I thought you might." Dark Vanellope said.

Immediately, the black haired girl launched a powerful swipe. Lucina ducked to dodge it, copying her and tried to slash her foe's midsection. She managed to hit the target, but the flesh was barely marked when her sword slashed it. Sensing her shock, Dark Vanellope was quick to explain.

"My skin is far stronger then yours." Dark Vanellope explained.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Dark Vanellope lashed again and struck Lucina's calf before she could dodge. Biting her lip to stop the scream, she whipped around and retaliated hard with the flat of her sword, knocking the black haired girl down. Before she could land a killing blow, her enemy thrust back to her feet, upsetting the blue haired woman's balance, and from there was able to sweep her onto her back.

Furious and fear-ridden, Lucina struggled against Dark Vanellope's weight. The black haired girl was holding her own blade against the blue haired woman's throat, reminding her that she hadn't even seconds before her life would be gone. In a desperate effort, Lucina wrestled free her leg and kicked Dark Vanellope with all of her power, bringing her gasping onto her side. Like a bolt of blue lightning, Lucina had reversed the situation. She wasted no time in holding her sword straight upwards and then plunging it into Dark Vanellope's chest. The girl's flesh was so solid that it barely broke, but Lucina pushed with all that she was able.

"Y-Your getting ahead of yourself!" Dark Vanellope said, her sword inches away on the floor.

Lucina paid the words no attention, withdrawing her blade and placing it across the girl's throat, not stopping when Parallel Falchion made no impact. In seconds, dark gray tendrils began to snake from under Dark Vanellope's prone form. They launched themselves at Lucina and clung with terrible strength, moving as articulately as if they had minds of their own. Immediately, the princess removed her blade from Dark Vanellope's flesh and slashed it across several of the ropes, but they scarcely cracked. Underneath her, Dark Vanellope was smiling once again, her blood pooling underneath her.

Effortlessly, Dark Vanellope wrapped even more restraints around Lucina and threw her unceremoniously onto the floor, cracking a few of the tiles. A particularly thick one wrapped around the hilt of Parallel Falchion and wrenched it from Lucina's grasp as Dark Vanellope stood, staring venomously at her prey.

"What are you doing? This isn't fair!" Lucina asked angrily against the bizarre tendrils.

When one began to encircle her neck, she bit down on it, and her mouth was soon filled with warm blood as it tore her tongue and inner cheeks.

"'Fair'? There are no rules in war." Dark Vanellope replied mockingly, her voice rising.

Saving her breath, Lucina tried everything that she could imagine to escape her trap. The vines were no thicker then ordinary ropes, but were many times stronger, only tiny ones giving when she cut at them again and again. Moving the vines so that she would be in a fully-lying position, Dark Vanellope knelt beside Lucina's face, the blood from her small wound dripping next to the blue haired woman. Without speaking, Dark Vanellope directed a vine directly around Lucina's throat and constricted gently. Tasting her own blood, the princess focused every bit of her strength on freeing herself.

"Let me go, I beg you!" Lucina shrieked, again and again, louder and louder.

Dark Vanellope only tightened the bonds on her throat to silence her. Even as Lucina knew she was dying, that she had already lost the duel, she still fought with the insane fury of an animal that was caught in a trap. Only after many minutes did Lucina's struggles finally become truly weak. Her breathing was barely adequate for life, and her body was bleeding and bruised in many places from being rubbed and squeezed by the ruthless bonds. Breathing like a fish taken from the water, she went limp for a moment, the pain in all of her body stunning in its magnitude.

"Now then, I believe I know who the winner is." Dark Vanellope said, enticing Lucina to struggle feebly again.

Stifling a wail, Lucina bit harder then ever on the rope that was surrounding her throat. She could feel her teeth straining horribly against the material.

"We had our fight, and I am the winner. As the loser, I believe you know what is to happen next." Dark Vanellope said.

Lucina squeezed every ounce of the adrenaline that was charging through her into a final escape attempt. Another vine snapped, and she tried to move her stronger arm underneath the thick net of dark gray that was covering it, unaware that Dark Vanellope was retrieving his dark blade. The enigmatic weapon felt like cold metal once it rested against Lucina's flesh. There was a weakness in the rope, but Parallel Falchion lay useless feet away. She had not fought for this ending. No, this simply could not be happening.

"You have given me so much trouble, Princess. Prepare for the end that I am delighted to bring you." Dark Vanellope said.

There was a moment of almost serene stillness as the black haired girl waited, watching the fear in Lucina's face, wanting the blue haired woman to have the image of her face as her last picture. As soon as the blue eyes opened, Dark Vanellope tore the blade across Lucina's throat. A stream of dark blood followed with such force as if it had been trying to escape from her body, and in the moments before death came, the pain was incomprehensible.

Slowly, Dark Vanelope retracted the dozens of tendrils that were biding Lucina's body, grimacing when the movement made the scratches hurt. She had not expected the blue haired woman to fight with enough force to pierce her flesh. Almost chuckling in satisfaction, she smiled down at Lucina's tattered corpse and pondered what to do with the body. Parallel Falchion laid next to it's owner, it's blade dull in the darkness. Dark Vanellope turned her gaze on it thoughtfully, uncertain if she could destroy the weapon. But her thoughts were interrupted when the hall was suddenly filled with many Majestic 28 members. Azuna walked forward with a stern frown as Dark Vanellope bent over and collected Parallel Falchion, her eyes taking in every inch of the legendary sword. Slowly, she began to smile before she turned her eyes to her comrade and gingerly held the sword in her hands. She smiled lovingly at the sword before beckoning Azuna over to her with a single hand. The black haired woman walked closer to the girl and stood patiently in front of her. The black haired girl examined the taller female before presenting her with Parallel Falchion.

"I would like you to deliver this to Jubilee for me, Azuna. I believe a certain employer of ours would be very happy to have this sword, would she not? Make sure she receives this, as a gift from me." Dark Vanellope explained.

Azuna smirked.

"Of course, Vanellope." Azuna said.

The black haired woman turned around and started shouting out orders, sending the men in the room into a frenzy. Dark Vanellope watched the men leave with a smile before walking back to Lucina's corpse, taking extra care to roll the body over with her boots.


	44. Authority

**Chapter 44: Authority**

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

Future Lucina jolted awake in the early morning and sat up. She had arrived in 2143 and found herself in Ylisstol, where the Grimleal that were located in the city and Aversa were. She had easily fought them off and then told them who she was and allied herself with them. She then left for Plegia, so she could take it over while she waited for the Nightmare King to show up in that time. However, she had gotten injured from a Grimleal mage and hadn't been able to get her injuries patched up. She gritted her teeth at the pain in her side. The wound was healing quickly compared to a mere human's due to the powers that the Nightmare King had given her, but it still hurt. Regardless, she forced herself to stand and continue on her way.

Plegia was not a land completely devoid of life. There were deserts and wastelands, yes, but towards the west stood many forests. In the right places, crops grew, even if rain didn't come often. Yet, Plegia's people were resolute in the dry heat, the lack of water, and lack of moisture. Given the conditions, it was no surprise that the factions that rose in Plegia existed as they did.

Plegia's people were also stronger then they appeared, and they made quite the meal at the Dragon's Table in the alternate timeline. Future Lucina once scorned her mother's heritage in dark magic, even before she had any knowledge of her blood. Yet, now she disdained the opposite, the remains of the Brand of the Exalt that rested dimly in her left eye. Now, whispers that pounded through her veins told her to stride proudly across Plegia, proudly among the Grimleal, and to spread the wastes of the Nightmare King over the whole world for her master that was far more superior then their own master. But for now, she limped and kept off the roads for discretion, though she wouldn't hesitate to attack if anyone came too close.

She had been walking for hours, heedless of the landscape that turned more and more desolate. A force tugged on her like she was attached to a string, and she didn't know where it was leading her until she came to an outcropping of rock that overlooked a small village. At one end sat a Grimleal church. At this point, the sky turned towards dawn, and Future Lucina breathed in the scent of the air. She hissed at the pain that was still in her side, and then turned and walked along the outcropping towards lower ground.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 23rd 2109"_

Vanellope was hanging out with Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, and Creamy in Richmond's town park. The 9 year old black haired girl had just finished telling Taffyta and Gloyd about the weapons factory incident.

"Skultech appeared in this timeline? That's crazy!" Gloyd said in shock.

"Yeah, but at least Skulker and Technus are no longer together. So Skulker just has a high tech suit of armor without a systems operator to help control it." Vanellope said.

"Well, we got Technus locked up, along with some of Jubilee's goons, and we managed to capture Undergrowth before the mall got wiped out." Jubileena said.

"We're on a role!" Creamy said.

"I guess so, but Jubilee's still powerful and has an army to back her up, including most of the villains that we've fought before in the past." Vanellope said.

The group made it's way out of the park. However, as they left the park, Creamy felt like there was someone following the six of them. She turned around and looked back at the park, but there appeared to be no sign of anyone following them.

"Is something wrong?" Taffyta asked.

"I felt like we were being followed, but I didn't see anyone." Creamy replied.

"Maybe it was just a feeling, and that no one was actually there." Toxika suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Creamy said.

As soon as they left, two ghosts that wore police gear flew out from behind a bush.

"Let's report back to Walker." one of the ghosts said.

The other ghost nodded and they flew away.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

"Hurry up, captives! It's time to your breakfast!" a Hammer Bro ordered.

"I don't like this. I wonder if what they are going to feed us is actually clean." Toadsworth muttered.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Toadsworth, Rosalina, Charlie, and the rest of the captives were in chains. Only their hands were partially free to be able to get a tray and pick up their dinner. Peach looked at a table in which they were obviously going to pick their food, and she made a disgusted face at the menu.

"Ugh, don't they have anything good?" Peach asked.

Mario followed Peach's gaze and shook his head.

"It's always the same old thing in Bowser's place." Mario replied.

"I'm not allowing this." Toadsworth muttered, his voice with the same level of disgust as with Peach's voice.

Wario snorted.

"And to think that Bowser considers himself 'royalty'. Even I don't want to eat this stuff." Wario said.

"Hey, are you guys going to get your dinner or not?" another Hammer Bro asked.

"Given the choices in the menu, I'd rather starve." Wario replied.

"Let's just hang onto all this. I'm sure that we'll be able to get out of here soon." Mario whispered to Wario. He then said to the Hammer Bro "Yeah, we'll go and get our food.".

The Hammer Bro narrowed his eyes.

"Good, and here I thought that you weren't going to. If His Majesty found out that you guys weren't eating, not only would you guys get the rage, so would I... for 'slacking' off my job." the Hammer Bro said.

"Really? And I don't suppose that, after you do get 'the rage', you'll be out of the job?" Mario asked, trying to make small talk with the Hammer Bro.

The Hammer Bro shrugged.

"Hopefully not." the Hammer Bro replied.

He and Mario stared at each other in silence for a long period of time.

"Well, get going. Are you going to eat or do you want to starve?" the Hammer Bro asked.

"We'll eat." Mario replied.

Behind him, he heard Wario and Toadsworth's mumbled complaints about the food, and then looked at the food that had been set on the table. All the plates there were filled with all sorts of things that only a creature as ghastly as Bowser himself would appreciate. Even food being served in a jail cell would be better compared to what was given here as a choice.

"Mario?" a voice asked.

The red plumber turned around to see Toadsworth looking at him directly with sober eyes.

"Yes, Toadsworth?" Mario asked.

"Will there still be hope for us to ever get out of here?" Toadsworth asked.

Mario nodded without hesitation. Toadsworth looked at him with somehow doubtful eyes, as if the red plumber had nodded automatically without taking time to even let the words sink in.

"Yes, I believe we'll still get out of this place... alive." Mario said.

Toadsworth's eyes widened. Mario sighed.

"I know, I know, it's not a-going to be easy... but I do know that Moon and Juliet are out there." Mario said.

He then looked straight, as if he were looking somewhere that wasn't around the walls of Bowser's Castle. Toadsworth could tell that the plump Mario Brother wasn't talking to him anymore.

"Their coming for us. They'll save us this time around. And I know that it won't be long before we a-finally get out of here." Mario said.

"I can see that you have unwavering faith in our friends, Mario, but... how far have those two gone?" Toadsworth asked.

Mario broke from his reverie then. His eyes blinked as if his focus had been taken back to Bowser's Castle, his eyes focused on the grave expression on Toadsworth's face. The older Toad was expecting an answer, but Mario didn't have one, so it took him a minute to choose his words carefully.

"I have no idea." Mario replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

Fumiko was asleep in her room in Jubilee's castle, dreaming of the events that happened during the feast the previous day. The feast had been a disaster and a very demanding test of self-control. It still blew her mind, the way that Dan treated the troops and prisoners that were given to him, especially Nell, like if they were his playthings that he could do whatever he wanted with them.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 22nd 2109"_

Fumiko, who had been invited to Dan and Pete's feast and had fortunately not been discovered to have sheltered Darryl, Heather, Future Heather, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Robin (F), Lucina, and Morgan (F) in the house hideout on Berk, had been ignored for a full thirty minutes and she was just about ready to explode. The only thing that kept her in check was Jubilee's rule on not attacking your comrades without consequences. Her eye twitched, but she resigned herself to her fate.

Instead of glaring holes into Dan, she reached out, filled her plate with another chicken leg, and bit into it viciously. She then chuckled darkly because Dan wasn't having fun. It looked like he was steadily getting annoyed. Eventually, she was brought out of her raging thoughts when she heard Dan finally give in.

"Guard!" Dan yelled.

One of his men was shoved forward, and Fumiko watched the ghost gulp nervously.

"Yes, Dan, sir?" the ghost asked nervously.

"Where's my trophy?" Dan asked.

Ah, the girl. That's what had been annoying him. The ghost looked uncomfortable.

"Umm..." the ghost started to reply.

Dan narrow his eyes, and before anyone could blink, he shot a plasma spike at the ghost, stabbing him in the shoulder. Fumiko immediately moved to stand, her hand on her katana, but Pete gave her a look that made her stay back. She bit back a growl of frustration and instead sat back down, feeling outrage for the ghost, who was very obviously trying to hold back his cry of pain.

"Here she is!" one of the ghosts shouted.

Everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. Aspen floated in the room, looking towards the first ghost's bleeding shoulder as if she herself had been stabbed. But she wasn't what drew everyone's attention. It was Nell. Earlier, Dan hadn't managed to get a good look at her. He had only known that she was young and fair with blue eyes. Now he could see that she was younger then him, with a long head of red curls that fell to her shoulders, and she was wearing a yellow dress that looked of Enchancian design.

"Nell!" a voice shouted.

Fumiko turned to look, only to see one of the ghosts hit Igor and drag him out of the room. Nell made a move to go to the red haired man, but Aspen stopped her. It was then that Dan got a good look at her face. Nell had a dark bruise forming on the left side of her cheek, and her eyes were ablaze with a fire of such deep hatred that Fumiko couldn't understand how Dan was still standing. Immediately, she knew that she liked her. She had spirit.

However, Dan didn't look scared at all, which Fumiko thought was stupid. You should never underestimate an enemy. No, instead Dan was smiling as if he found the whole thing funny.

"Ah, my lovely Firehead! I'm glad to see that you cleaned up. You were starting to smell. Aspen! Bring her over here to sit next to me!" Dan ordered.

The room was quiet as they watched Aspen shove Nell forward. The red haired girl stumbled but recovered quickly and, holding her head high, walked forward with so much grace and dignity that Fumiko immediately suspected that she wasn't just a commoner that Dan and Pete had picked up. She took her seat next to Dan and leaned slightly away from him, not even sparing him a look. However, Dan didn't seem to care. He reached out and gently caressed a lock of hair from her face. That made her react violently, and she slapped his hand away, a scowl on her lips. A dark look crossed over Dan's face before it passed and he settled back down.

"Isn't she something? I got her in my and Pete's raid. She's the adopted daughter of King Roland and Queen Miranda from Enchancia, and since she's caused me so much trouble by futilely struggling against me and Pete, I've decided to make her my wife." Dan explained. He then turned to the ghosts that had been in his and Pete's army in Enchancia and asked with a dangerous look on his face "Men, as the most powerful ghost in existence and one of the masterminds behind the attack on Enchancia, don't I deserve a princess?".

There were murmurs of agreement and he laughed, long and cruelly. Fumiko hated that laugh. Death Phantom, who was also attending the feast, crossed his arms in surprise.

"So you decided to make your prisoner your bride?" Death Phantom asked.

Dan looked at Death Phantom and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. What of it?" Dan asked.

Fumiko couldn't help but stand up and point an accusing finger at him.

"You will show our comrades respect." Fumiko sneered.

Dan's lip twitched before he quickly smiled and held his hands up in surrender.

"Right, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Dan said.

"You know perfectly well what came over you, you lying brat!" Fumiko spat, her composure breaking.

Everyone at the table stopped eating and were now watching them with growing alarm. Most looked like it was the end of the world. Fumiko couldn't blame them: she had a short temper and Dan was insane. That did not make for a good combination. Dan's eyes narrowed. but the smile wouldn't leave his face. It was starting to creep everyone out, including Nell as she stared at them with her lips pressed tight.

"That is enough." Pete said, his loud voice cutting the silence like a sword.

He glared at everyone, his gaze lingering on the two main culprits.

"Dan, you are to respect our comrades, or you will have to deal with Jubilee." Pete said.

Dan looked away, but he nodded stiffly. Meanwhile, Fumiko straightened up into attention, knowing before she even looked at Pete that she was in trouble.

"Fumiko, you are dismissed from this table." Pete said.

Fumiko didn't even try to fight the verdict. If anything, she was grateful because she wasn't sure that she could have held back from hitting Dan for another moment. She nodded stiffly and turned towards the door, but not before she saw Dan's triumphant little smirk. She would have shouted some departing words if it weren't for the fact that she also saw Nell staring at her. Her eyes were wide, clear, and intelligent. She looked appreciative, and she inclined her head towards the black haired girl slightly.

She had thanked her, Fumiko was sure.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

Nell woke up and sat up straight. Her room suddenly felt stuffy, and she felt like she needed to go for a walk. Swinging her legs forward, she grabbed her suit and katana and armored up.

* * *

At the Guys in White base, the Commander was looking through a bunch of old reports about Sugar Rush. The Commander was trying to determine if they were a threat or an ally. The sugar themed super hero team had caused trouble for the Guys in White, but they had also helped save multiple worlds countless times and dealt with the Nightmare King incident. The Commander needed more information to make a conclusion. He stood up, walked out of his office, and made his way to his secretary.

"I'm going out for some business to discuss an important matter. Hold my calls until I get back." the Commander ordered.

"Yes, sir." the secretary said.

The Commander walked to a nearby lab and pulled out a large metal briefcase. He found a keypad and typed some numbers into it. The briefcase started to transform and wrap around the Commander, until he was clothed in an advanced Ecto-Skeleton. It looked like a normal Ecto-Skeleton, except it was a little less bulky and had a metal helmet with a visor instead of a dome on top. The Commander walked over to a nearby keypad on the wall and typed some commands into it. The ceiling opened up and the Commander flew out towards Amity Park.

* * *

In the woods of Amity Park, the two ghost cops that had been spying on Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, and Creamy went into a large cave. In the cave, there were many other cop ghosts building makeshift prison cells. The two ghosts floated to Walker, who was overseeing the construction with Bullet. The two ghosts reported to Walker and told him everything that they had witnessed and heard.

"So, that Bing-Bing kid, as well as Phantom and their other allies, have something to do with the current situation in the Ghost Zone. I always knew Sugar Rush was trouble. Now there's a girl with ghost powers related to Bing-Bing. That just spells trouble. Men, it's about time that we finally went to arrest Sugar Rush and bring them to justice! They have caused nothing but trouble! We'll arrest them and whatever allies they have, and bring an end to their unlawfulness!" Walker said.

He went intangible and flew out of the cave. Bullet and the rest of the ghost cops soon followed after him.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Juliet arrived in front of the über-famous Luigi's Mansion. It was still scary, still clearly showing signs of abandonment, and it was still infested with Boos, spooks, and all sorts of ghosts. Danielle shivered.

 _"What's wrong, Danielle? Not used to all this?"_ Juliet asked.

"No." Danielle replied in a barely audible voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice asked in the darkness.

Danielle strained to see who the figure lurking among the shadows was, but the person soon began to move, and finally emerged from the shadows to reveal himself. The figure who revealed himself appeared to be short, probably and likely even shorter then Mario. He also appeared to be of age, with wrinkles here and there. He wore a lab coat and sported a pair of odd bifocals, so it was obvious that he was a scientist of some sort. But, she wondered just who he was.

"Oh, it's Professor E. Gadd." Moon said, answering his future daughter's mental question, his voice sounding oddly distant.

Danielle turned beside her to see that Moon was no longer there. She was confused, wondering where her future father had possibly gone.

"I'm up here, Danielle." Moon said.

Danielle looked up above her to see that Moon was on a tree, perched on a tree branch.

"I just got a bit surprised, that's all." Moon quickly explained before she could ask.

"Who's this Professor What-Got?" Danielle asked, not having met him in her time.

"That's E. Gadd to you." the short old man replied. He then offered his hand and introduced "I am Professor Elvin Gadd. Just call me Professor E. Gadd, if you please.".

Danielle looked at the hand that was offered to her, and then she took it and shook it once.

"Uh, hey there. I'm Danielle..." Danielle started to introduce.

E. Gadd looked up. Moon still hadn't come down from the tree branch that he was perched on.

"I must say, get down from there, Moon. Your going to get yourself a broken bone for sure." E. Gadd said.

"Okay." Moon said.

He tried to move his leg aside to be able to swing his way down, but he accidentally tripped, fell from the branch, and landed on a nearby bush.

"I'm okay." Moon said, spitting out a couple of leaves that were caught in his mouth.

"What are you five doing here?" E. Gadd asked, obviously just as bewildered to see the five as they were when they first saw him.

"We're here to enter the mansion. Mario and the other people in the Mushroom Kingdom were kidnapped, and we just recently got a clue to head here." Pit replied, very straightforward about it.

"Off ghost-hunting, huh?" E. Gadd said, very sceptical about it.

"Yeah, somewhere along those lines." Dark Pit replied.

"Well, the place has been increasing on paranormal activity lately, so it would be nice for you five youngsters to do the job." E. Gadd said. He then eyed Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle and said "Moon, my boy, maybe you should give your four friends a quick tutorial on Ghost Hunting 101. I'll meet you at my lab after about roughly three hours or so. I'm sure you know where it is.".

"Why after three hours?" Moon asked.

"Because I'm planning to do something for the sake of ghost-busting research, my lad. And three hours is long enough for you to teach your friends there." E. Gadd replied, gesturing to Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle.

The four and Moon watched as the professor turned around and walked away toward his lab. Once he was gone, Moon turned to them.

"So, guys, are you ready to learn the basics of ghost hunting?" Moon asked.

Pit smiled with much determination.

"Ready, teacher!" Pit replied.

The group laughed.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 23rd 2109"_

In an old warehouse in Richmond, Skulker was with Ember, Johnny, and Kitty. Skulker was trying to get a hang of his new body, but he only seemed to access about half of his armor's functions. As much as he hated to admit it, he need some help to get his armor fully operational. He needed some tech. Skulker turned towards his allies.

"I'm going out. My armor needs some tech to become fully operational. If any of you wish to join me, you may." Skulker said.

"I'm with you." Ember said.

"I guess you can count us in." Johnny said.

The four ghosts went intangible and flew out of the warehouse.

* * *

Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, and Creamy were making their way down a street. All of the sudden, they heard a bunch of screaming coming from a large electronic store.

"That sounds like trouble." Jubileena said.

"We better go see what it is." Vanellope said.

The group rushed into the electronic store and were met by the sight of Skulker, Ember, Johnny, and Kitty stealing a bunch of computers and other equipment.

"Well, look who stooped to robbery. Really, Skulker, I thought you'd be way above this." Vanellope said as she crossed her arms.

"We're only stealing this stuff to help me operate my armor better. Even since Technus left, I've only had access to half my armor's functions." Skulker replied as he glared at her.

"So you only have half your functions? That means we only have to use half the effort to kick your tin butt!" Vanellope said.

"Don't get overconfident. I only need half my functions to deal with pests like you!" Skulker said.

He fired several tentacles at Vanellope, but the black haired girl glitched out of the way, avoiding the tentacles. The other ghosts and Vanellope's team faced off against one another. Johnny summoned his shadow and went after Jubileena and Toxika, Ember faced off against Creamy, and Kitty went after Taffyta and Gloyd.

* * *

Jubileena and Toxika ran down one of the aisles, with Shadow and Johnny riding on his bike in hot pursuit. Jubileena threw cherry bombs and Toxika threw roots and vines at Shadow, but it would always reform and continue to chase the red haired and green haired females. The two females remembered Danny telling them about how Shadow had a weakness towards light. They looked ahead and saw a sign that read 'Spotlight Display'.

 _"Bingo."_ Jubileena thought.

Toxika had roots climb up the display while carrying her and Jubileena, and then the two faced Shadow.

"Hey, ugly! Come and get us!" Toxika called out.

Shadow let out a hiss as he pursued Jubileena and Toxika onto the display. Jubileena looked around and saw a bunch of wires connecting to a large control box with a switch. She ran over and flipped the switch. All the spotlights turned on and bombarded Shadow with light.

"Guess you weren't so bright!" Jubileena called out as Shadow screamed and vanished.

"Oh no, my Shadow!" Johnny cried as he rode onto the scene with his bike

Before the ghost could do anything, Toxika charged forward and delivered a powerful kick to Johnny's chest, knocking him off his bike and sending him crashing into a display of computers. Johnny laid on the ground in a heap with a bunch of computers on top of him.

 _"Well, that biker's been crashed."_ Toxika thought as she dusted off her hands.

Ember levitated a couple of speakers as she fired sound waves and fireballs at Creamy, who was flying around in the air, thanks to her suit.

"Face it, you can't beat me! I'm invincible!" Ember gloated.

Creamy dodged another fireball and looked around for something to use against Ember. Her eyes landed on a fire sprinkler in the ceiling above the female ghost, and she fired a rocket at the ceiling.

"Your aim is lousy! I'm over here, you moron!" Ember shouted.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Creamy said.

Ember looked up confused, but then she saw the rocket head towards the sprinkler and explode. Gallons of water poured down on Ember, extinguishing her flames.

"My hair!" Ember cried.

"Concert's over!" Creamy said.

She fired a laser blast, which hit Ember in the chest, sending her and the speakers crashing to the floor.

"That's a wrap." Creamy said as she blew the smoke from her suit's blaster.

Kitty went about, blasting energy at Taffyta and Gloyd. The two Sugar Rush racers dodged about and fired back at Kitty with their respected powers. Taffyta saw some large speakers nearby and got an idea.

"Gloyd, lead Kitty near the speakers. It's time to bring the thunder." Taffyta ordered.

"Okay, that was a lame catchphrase, but I get where your going with this." Gloyd said.

He threw a couple of pumpkin bombs to get Kitty's attention and then lured her near to the speakers, while Taffyta started messing with the speakers (knowing how to hack them thanks to lessons that she had gotten from Adorabeezle). As soon as Kitty was next to the speakers, Taffyta turned them on at full blast at Kitty. The ghost was sent flying and crashing into a TV display.

"Yeah! Take that!" Taffyta shouted.

"Way to go!" Gloyd cheered.

Suddenly, they heard a bunch of fighting going on in another part of the store.

"Sounds like Vanellope going after it." Taffyta said.

"Let's go help her." Gloyd said.

The two of them ran off to help their president, and they found her dodging Skulker's tentacles and delivering a good punch now and then. Gloyd pulled out a hacking device that Adorabeezle had given him one time and used it to hack Skulker's armor. Immediately, two of Skulker's tentacles stopped attacking Vanellope, spun around, and started slapping Skulker across the face. However, Skulker managed to grab the tentacles with one hand and pointed an arm mounted blaster at Gloyd. But before he could fire, Vanellope glitched over and delivered a powerful uppercut to Skulker's face, sending him crashing to the ground and into a display of computers in a dazed heap.

"Well, that's one down. What about the rest?" Vanellope asked.

"We got them." Jubileena replied as she and Toxika walked over, dragging a dazed Johnny by his coat and tossing him to the ground next to Skulker.

Creamy flew over to the group, dragging Ember and Kitty by a cable, before dropping them next to Skulker.

"Well, that puts an end to this little shopping spree. We're going to have to toss you four back into the Ghost Zone." Vanellope said.

At the mention of that, the ghosts got a panicked look on their faces. Skulker thought fast, and he quickly accessed some of his systems and found something useful.

"We have no intention of getting thrown back into the Ghost Zone, Von Schweetz." Skulker spat.

A flash grenade appeared in his hands and went off. Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, and Creamy were blinded by the flash, and Skulker and his allies quickly grabbed a couple of computers and flew out of the store.

"After them!" Vanellope shouted.

She, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, and Creamy raced outside after Skulker, Ember, Johnny, and Kitty. But when they got outside, there were no sign of the ghosts. They had escaped.

"Darn it!" Vanellope snapped.

"Ah, Vanellope von Schweetz, I've finally found you." a voice said from the sky.

Everybody looked up to see a man in an advanced Ecto-Skeleton descend from the sky and land before them. The group recognized the Guys in White color and design and prepared for battle. The Ecto-Skeleton raised one of it's arms, and a small white flag popped out and began waving. Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, and Creamy looked at the Ecto-Skeleton in confusion.

"I have not come here to fight. I've come here to talk to you." the man said as he pointed at Vanellope.

"Who are you, and why have you come to talk to me?" Vanellope asked, suspiciously.

"I am the Commander, leader of the Guys in White. I've come to verify what side you and your friends are really on." the man replied.

"Your the leader of the Guys in White and you want to know whose side we're on?" Vanellope asked as her hands started glitching.

The Commander raised his hands.

"Relax, I haven't come here to fight. I'm a man who likes to have all his facts straight. You've caused a lot of trouble for my agents, but you and your friends have also saved multiple worlds countless times. I want to know if your really on the side of the humans or that your secretly sided with the ghosts." the Commander replied.

He pushed a button on his armor. Everybody watched as the armor turned into a briefcase with the Commander standing next to it, just wearing a white suit.

"We're on the side of the humans. There are also ghosts and other beings that will also side with the humans." Vanellope said.

"Alright, I want you to tell me everything. Your interaction with my agents in the past, your interaction with different heroes and villains, the current crisis that's going on, and that girl that looks like Miss Bing-Bing that has the Reality Gauntlet in her possession." the Commander said.

"Okay, I'll tell you some of the stuff we know." Vanellope said as she gave the Commander a glare.

"I can understand you dislike of me and my organization, but let me point out that we are technically on the same side. We both want to protect the Earth and those who live on it. There is a war coming, Miss Von Schweetz. A war that could threaten each species with extinction. It's my job to prevent that, and you and your team are a key piece in this little crisis that could save or destroy humanity." the Commander said.

Vanellope looked at the Commander, who sounded very serious about everything he just said.

"I'll tell you what we know, on the condition that your organization stops gunning for me, my friends here, and anyone else that are my allies." Vanellope said.

"Fair enough." the Commander said.

However, unknown to anyone, Walker, Bullet, and several police ghosts floated in the sky above the group.

"It appears that a great opportunity has presented itself to us. We could go in and convince that man to help us capture or destroy Von Schweetz and her allies. If that doesn't work, we can possess him and take control of his organization. Then we could bring on a new age of order! Either way, those rule breakers are done for." Walker said with a grin.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

Future Lucina was only vaguely aware.

"Oh? What's this?" a voice asked.

 _"Did I pass out? The wound must be worse then I thought."_ Future Lucina thought.

Someone touched her shoulder, and she snapped around on the ground, turning a glare toward the person. The person, who was Miss V, backed off just a little. Future Lucina's body relaxed only slightly, but she struggled to keep her eyes wide open. She pushed against the ground, trying to lift herself up. She didn't remember when she passed out.

"Easy, easy. Do you need help?" Miss V asked, cheerily, but also like she was a wild animal.

"I... do not." Future Lucina replied, her pride fueling her words.

Miss V kept the fake smile on her masked face.

"Someone's lying!" Miss V said, a lilt in her voice.

"Shut it." Future Lucina snapped.

She got her feet underneath her body. Her vision blurred and flickered. She tried to stand, but her legs shook and she collapsed again.

"You've lost a lot of blood, silly." Miss V explained.

Future Lucina tried to get up again.

"Where is that church?" Future Lucina asked angrily in one breath, before she could lose it.

She blacked out completely for a moment, missing some of Miss V's words, but she heard a little.

"...take you there, don't..." Miss V replied.

She wanted to hiss and fight, but then she wasn't aware of anything.


	45. Authority Battle

**Chapter 45: Authority Battle**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

In the far reaches of the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost approached a group of large mountains that were made of ice and snow.

"It's time to breakout my fleet and reserve army." Pariah Dark said.

He clapped his hands together with a mighty clap. The mountains cracked and opened, and several large Viking ships flew out of the debris, crewed by a few thousand skeleton ghosts. Pariah Dark, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost leaped onto the biggest ship, which had a massive dragon figure head.

"Let all those who stand against me know my might! I will crush all my enemies from the skies!" Pariah Dark roared.

He opened up a ghost portal, which led into space in the real world.

"Soon, we will rain a might hail upon the planet and kill all the humans! Then I will take back my title and kill the whelp who stole it!" Pariah Dark declared.

The skeletons cheered as the fleet flew through the portal and vanished.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

Sadness winced as they landed, a slam racking through her body. The memories on the tall shelves around her glimmered in the darkness, lighting the narrow alleys radiating away from the clearing they were in before spiraling out of sight. Kyle's wing stretched out, and she pushed herself down and away from the spine that she was gripping, sliding down his side and onto the ground. Her feet crunched against the tiny rocks that made up the paths in Long Term as she looked up and down the glowing racks. A thump sounded behind her as Bing Bong hit the ground.

"Why did we even come here? I know you asked Kyle, but I'm not sure why. Wouldn't we want to go to Headquarters?" Sadness asked.

There was a snort from Kyle.

"I can't fly to Headquarters, not unless you want us all to disappear into oblivion. You do not mess with the Winds of Change unless absolutely necessary." Kyle replied.

Bing Bong's brow furrowed.

"The Winds of Change?" Bing Bong asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed it? They usually start blowing when Riley's mind goes through an overhaul. Not that it's been this major before. It normally isn't noticeable until your flying, but I'm willing to bet that you can feel it right now." Kyle replied.

Just like he said, there was a strong breeze that was blowing through the narrow corridors. It whistled through the cracks between the orbs that were stacked on the shelves in neat rows. Sadness shivered at it's cold touch.

"I've read about it before. It makes bits and pieces of the Mind Space easier to break down. We were due for one anyway, based on what I saw before this mess started." Sadness said.

Kyle scratched his claw on the ground.

"It also makes it hard to fly over the dump. No offense, but Headquarters is located in the worst possible place." Kyle said.

Bing Bong waved his trunk about.

"Okay, I get that. But why here? It's not like there's a whole lot out here." Bing Bong asked.

Sadness began to push memories apart from the wall with her hands.

"I had to look about for a while to find one that was still intact, but there's actually a recall tube back here somewhere. There should be a hatch down here somewhere." Sadness replied.

Bing Bong blinked.

"A recall tube? Your planning to put the Daydreams in there?" Bing Bong asked.

Sadness nodded.

"That is the idea." Sadness replied.

Her hand struck a metal disc at the back of the shelf.

"Found it!" Sadness announced.

* * *

 _"Location: Space, November 23rd 2109"_

Pariah Dark and his fleet faced the Earth. The former Ghost King turned to his forces to give orders.

"Head to the asteroid belt to gather ammunition for our weapons!" Pariah Dark ordered.

The fleet turned away from Earth and headed off into space towards the asteroid belt. The fleet passed a large purple satellite, but they gave it no notice. Inside the satellite was Calamitous, Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton. The Evil Syndicate watched the fleet of ships fly away on a computer screen and let out a sigh of relief before turning to a nearby work station, where a large container of a cloud of red gas was.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

Aspen wasn't sure whether to feel proud or angry at Nell as she used a rag to wipe away at the blood on her lips

"Stupid girl." Aspen muttered.

Instead of reacting to the tone as she usually did, Nell just sat still, a content smile on her face even as she winced when she moved her arm.

"Careful, you stubborn girl. You sprained your wrist." Aspen scolded, grabbing her elbow gently and settling her back down.

The scene that she had walked into only a couple minutes before still sent a shiver down her spine. Dan had been looming over the beaten and bleeding princess. For a moment, the female ghost had thought that he had killed her, but then she heard her groan. She couldn't stop the sigh of relief that left her and she immediately hurried over to see how extensive the damage was. At least Dan had enough care to spare her wounded side. The cut was still relatively tender, and if he had kicked it, it would have split open again.

He had ordered Aspen to clean Nell up and set her to bed, and then he stomped off. Granted with an odd stumble in his step. It did not pass Aspen's attention that the princess only smiled wider at the sight of him walking funny. The female ghost had almost smiled herself since she could just imagine what had gone down.

 _"That's one brave child."_ Aspen thought.

She set the rag down and helped Nell out of the dress that she was wearing and into a sleeping gown. It was slow work, since any wrong movements brought her pain. But it was as she ran a hand through the princess's hair that Aspen really saw how young the girl was. Round cheeked, still with some baby fat, and short in comparison to other people. If she wanted, she could lift her with one arm. Nell, while not feather light, was light enough that it would be problematic in the winters. Aspen frowned as she poked the red haired woman on the stomach. Nell flinched and turned to give her a little glare. But Aspen ignored her and instead frowned at how skinny she had become. She did not like that Nell had lost weight.

"You are already too small. You need to eat more." Aspen said. She then hummed as her attention turned back to Nell's hair and said "Now as for this, I say it would be better if we cut it, but I suspect that you would resist. I'm almost positive that Dan wouldn't like it either.".

Nell was still under her hands as Aspen ran her fingers through her hair, before reaching behind her to grab the comb. She smiled approvingly as the princess remained still and, gradually, relaxed. They sat in companionable silence, Aspen brushing knots out, and soon, a soft melody flowed out of her. It was a lullaby that her mother used to hum to her long ago when she was still alive. It had always set her mind at ease and made her feel warm. Nell leaned against her, and while she hummed and brushed, she pretended not to notice the quivering shoulders.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 23rd 2109"_

In Richmond, Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, Creamy, and the Commander had decided to move their discussion to the patio of a nearby coffee shop. Vanellope decided to start explaining her, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe's past interactions with the Guys in White and the villains that they had fought in the past. After she was done explaining, the Commander started asking her, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, and Creamy questions.

"Tell me, why did you attack our base and free all those ghosts? I'm sure that a good percentage were your enemies." the Commander asked.

"They are, but a few of them were our friends. We had a feeling that you were conducting experiments on them so you could try to figure out how they work and destroy them. No one deserves to go through that kind of torture." Vanellope replied.

"I suppose that makes sense, although a couple of the prisoners did cause us some problems at our weapons factory." the Commander said.

"I'm sorry about that, but we put an end to that mess and the ghost behind that is locked up." Vanellope said.

"I suppose so. Now tell me about that girl we've been seeing a lot, the one with the appearance like Miss Bing-Bing." the Commander said.

Vanellope thought about it for a moment before replying. She didn't want to tell the Guys in White that Jubilee was a future version of Jubileena from another timeline, because that would make the wrong people think that she and the other heroes were a threat.

"She calls herself Jubilee Darkheart and comes from a different universe, where she took over the arcade in my world. Me and my team fought and beat her before three times, but now she's back and is out for revenge." Vanellope explained.

"Alright, but how did this Jubilee get the Reality Gauntlet? It had been destroyed back in 2007." the Commander asked.

"Jubilee somehow used time travel to steal the Reality Gauntlet and replace it with a fake, which Danny ended up destroying." Vanellope replied.

The Commander nodded in understanding.

"So are you done with the questioning?" Taffyta asked.

"Just one more question. During the attack on our base, the Master Blasters said that you were helping Vanellope, Rancis Fluggerbutter, and Minty Zaki. But during that time, you and Gloyd Orangeboar were with the villains. Was that one a duplicate or the real one?" the Commander asked.

"That wasn't a duplicate. That Taffyta is from the universe that Jubilee is from. She has no powers and wants to help us take Jubilee down." Taffyta replied.

The Commander studied the blonde haired girl for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"It's sounds weird, but I can tell that your telling the truth." the Commander said.

"So where does that leave us?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, I now believe your trying to help people. I'll give the word to my people that you, your team, and anyone else that you deem to be good are off limits." the Commander replied.

"I object." a voice said.

Everybody turned to see Walker appear before them with his hands clasped behind his back.

"As a fellow law enforcer, I must tell you that you can't trust these people. They have caused nothing but trouble and they have no respect for rules. As officers that represent law and order, we must unite to deal with these criminals!" Walker said.

The Commander reached into his pocket, pulled out a PTA, and began scrolling through until he found a file on Walker.

"Well, Walker, your one to talk. According to our files, you and your men have broken several of our laws. Entering our world, the possessing of Mayor Montez and a large number of citizens, impersonating an elected official, taking said official and planing to do him harm, and terrorizing the locals. That's quit a list of crimes that you have here. That makes you a criminal by our books. How do you plead?" the Commander asked.

Everybody looked at Walker. For the first time ever, the ghost warden looked shocked and speechless. Apparently, being called a criminal really struck a nerve. But then he regained his composure and started to speak in a dangerously low voice.

"I AM the law! I am not bound by your flawed rules and justice system! You side with them, your a criminal in my book!" Walker replied.

He put a couple of fingers in his mouth and whistled. Bullet and a large group of police ghosts appeared behind Walker and surrounded everyone.

"Looks like we're going to have a little team up sooner then you thought." Vanellope said as her hands glitched.

"It appears that way." the Commander said.

He pressed a button on his briefcase and donned his Ecto-Skeleton. Creamy put on her armor, Gloyd and Jubileena generated pumpkin bombs and cherry bombs respectively, and Taffyta and Toxika got into fighting positions.

"Arrest them all!" Walker ordered.

The police ghosts charged forward while swinging their clubs, while Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, Creamy, and the Commander charged forward. The Commander took out police ghosts left and right with massive punches from his Ecto-Skeleton. However, Bullet got behind the Commander and hit him with an energy blast from his gun, knocking him to the ground.

"None shall defy the law!" Bullet declared as he prepared to shoot the Commander again.

"Your laws are just dumb!" a female voice said.

Bullet felt a vine grab him by his cape and yank him off his feet. The startled cop ghost saw Toxika smiling at him mischievously with the vine in her hand before she started spinning him around and slamming him into other cop ghosts. After a few seconds, the green haired plant themed woman let go and sent Bullet smashing into a bunch of other cop ghosts.

"Are you okay?" Toxika asked as she helped the Commander up.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the assist." the Commander replied.

"No problem." Toxika said.

The two of them rejoined the fight. Meanwhile, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, and Creamy were forcing the cop ghosts into a large group. Creamy fired a cable from her suit that hit one ghost, and then she started spinning around the other ghosts until she tied them all up with the cable. A surge of electricity went through the cable and shocked all the cop ghosts, knocking them out.

"The cops are down!" Taffyta cheered.

Elsewhere, Vanellope and Walker were fighting one another. Walker saw that his forces were beaten, and a panicked look appeared in his eyes. He threw a punch at Vanellope, but the black haired girl blocked it and countered with a punch of her own, knocking him back.

"What's the matter, Walker? Losing your edge?" Vanellope asked tauntingly.

"No! I am the law! There's no way I can lose to you!" Walker replied angrily.

He fired an energy attack at Vanellope. She dodged the attack and delivered a powerful punch to Walker's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Face it, Walker, you've broken the rules. Your system was flawed, not mine. Here, people can see that your the real criminal." Vanellope said.

"I'm not a criminal! Your the criminal, not me!" Walker shouted.

He shot to his feet and lunged at Vanellope. The 9 year old girl sidestepped the lunge and fired a couple blasts of pixels at Walker. The first ripped through the top of his hat, revealing his bald head. And the second hit Walker in the back, knocking him unconscious onto the ground. The Commander walked up to Vanellope and surveyed all the defeated ghosts.

"I must admit, you did a good job." the Commander said.

"Thanks. We'll let you take these guys. We don't have a place to contain all these guys, and we can't throw them into the Ghost Zone and risk them joining Jubilee." Vanellope.

"Alright, and I promise that my men won't do anymore harmful experiments on ghosts, and that you and anyone else that you deem to be good will no longer have to worry about any member of the organization going after them." the Commander said.

"Fine by me." Vanellope said.

The two of them shook hands. Vanellope then walked away with her group, while the Commander called in agents to come pick up the ghosts.

"Well, we have some new allies and we've dealt with another enemy. Things are starting to look up." Vanellope said.

"That's the spirit!" Gloyd said.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

Disgust gulped as the darkness closed in around her, it's oppressive nature striking her down to the core. The lights around the cameras shone in front of the Camera Crew, but the blackness that covered the subconscious prevented it from making it too far. There was some shouting ahead.

"Get those cameras into position! Point them down into the cave, but leave us an opening to leave as we shoot! Get into position!" the Director shouted to the various crew members.

Disgust looked back at the doorway, the massive gateway letting the minimal light shine in a rectangle on the floor. There was a small moment of stillness... and the light disappeared behind a giant figure.

"Turn them on!" Disgust heard from behind her, the director getting ready to shoot the first, and perhaps last, horror dream of her life.

There was an earth shattering roar.

The cameras were rolling, and there was no going back.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

As Future Lucina slept, she eventually became aware enough to feel a change in her body. A white-hot energy fed into her soul, concentrated in her side. The magic was healing, but not comforting. It burned, like someone was pressing hot coals into her skin. She tried to scream and twist about like an animal to get away, but her body laid paralyzed in a semi-conscious state. She waited and waited and waited for the hellish feeling to end, before it finally started to fade.

"Ah, your wakey-wakey!" a voice said.

Future Lucina opened her eyes to discover that Miss V was beside her again. The heavy weight of Erebus rested against her hip, and her side was no longer pained with a wound (or dark healing magic, for that matter). The once-princess then turned her gaze towards their dim surroundings. The walls were damp stones, the windows were stained purple and black, and the floor was lined with rows of pews that showed the wear and tear of masses that were generally forced to sit in them.

"I brought you to the church like you asked! A priest healed you all up nice and good with his dark magic. It was cool to watch, especially since none of the places in my home world had magic like in this world." Miss V explained cheerily.

Future Lucina sat up, finding that she had been put on some sort of dais at the forefront of the church. She then regarded Miss V with a cool gaze.

"Where is that priest?" Future Lucina asked.

Miss V shrugged.

"He passed out. Dark magic healing takes a lot out of you. Anyway, lady, aren't you Princess Lucina?" Miss V asked.

Future Lucina let out a small breath of laughter and slid off the dais to stand.

"Yes and no. Does that sate your curiosity?" Future Lucina asked.

Miss V shook her head. Future Lucina ignored the black haired girl for the moment and put a hand on her side, finding only smooth skin and dried blood around the hole in her clothes.

"Tell me, might you know where the capital is?" Future Lucina asked almost distractedly.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

Disgust shifted herself backwards as the giant monstrosity stormed into the darkness. Spurts of flame courtesy of a Mind Worker that still had a jetpack on flickered on and off, and the lights began to illuminate various shapes in the dark. The figure stomped down the cave slope, several smaller ones following his trail. Some of them emerged into the light, different fears emerging in front of the camera. Looking back at the door, she saw that the coast was mostly clear, one or two stragglers going through the tall portal.

"Get a move on!" Disgust shouted.

The camera crew began their way backwards, moving around the biggest figure in the room who she tried to ignore. An echoing roar of "Happy Birthday" behind her didn't help that cause.

* * *

Anger was cowering in his seat behind the Shadowed One, staring up at the screen in horror. This, however, did nothing to stop his indignation. The scary visages were not what Riley needed right now, especially since she was under the Shadowed One's control.

"What kind of absolute garbage is this? What is Dream Productions doing?" Anger asked.

* * *

The answer to that question, of course, was being scared out of their wits. The cameras were rolling backwards as fast as they move them, the crowd in front of them having been maneuvered into the back of the cavernous space.

The roar of a vacuum coupled with oppressive darkness and clashing sounds of feet behind her made her want to run all the harder, but she stuck with the Camera Crew as she ground her way through the darkness towards the ever approaching light. The doors, repaired since their original brutal annihilation into a more sturdy set, were manned with Mind Workers ready to close them at a moment's notice.

Disgust finally had enough.

"Run! Everyone break for it! Get everyone out!" Disgust shouted.

Around her, the sound of scuffling to get away from the horrors behind them began to ensue.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 3rd 2067"_

Alternate Jeffery started to open his eyes. He was actually surprised that his eyes were opening because he thought that he was going to die. He looked around and scanned his surroundings. He seemed to be in a small cabin that contained only one room. He turned his head to see Alternate Elsbeth by a fire. She seemed to be in heavy clothes, which Alternate Jeffery assumed to be because of the heavy snow, since he didn't know who she was. She seems to be cooking something, but he wasn't sure.

He moved his body and felt a jolt of pain coming from his stomach. He moved the blankets to see something that surprised him. There was no wound anymore. The pain was obviously still there, but no wound showed where it could be.

"Ah, your awake. Good, I was getting worried." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery looked over at Alternate Elsbeth, who had turned to face him. He was quite surprised at how she looked. She was beautiful, and in some ways, she almost reminded him of Alternate Eva. Almost.

"Oh, well, I think it's good that I woke up. That's just me, though. And I assume that I have you to thank for that?" Alternate Jeffery asked, getting out of the bed.

Alternate Elsbeth nodded.

"Well, thank you. You saved my life." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Elsbeth smiled.

"It's okay. I'm happy to have saved someone. I don't get many visitors up here." Alternate Elsbeth said.

"Up here? You live up in the snowy mountains?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Elsbeth nodded.

"Yes, it's nice up here. I like the peace and quiet of the mountains." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

"That makes sense. I kind of know what you mean." Alternate Jeffery said.

"How so?" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"Well, when I hunt, I kind of blend into nature. It's something that I can't do in Arendelle. I assume the mountains would be a good place, if it wasn't so cold." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Elsbeth giggled.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name." Alternate Jeffery said.

"Oh, my name? I haven't been asked that in a long time. My name is Elsbeth." Alternate Elsbeth said.

"Well, Elsbeth, I once again thank you for saving me. My name is Jeffery." Alternate Jeffery said.

"Well, Jeffery, may I ask how you got that gash? It didn't seem like something you get from a sword." Alternate Elsbeth asked.

Alternate Jeffery looked down and rubbed his stomach.

"You won't believe me, but some demented snowman did it to me." Alternate Jeffery replied.

"A demented snowman? I've never seen anything like that up here before." Alternate Elsbeth said.

"Well, there was one. I had to throw it off a cliff to get it away from me." Alternate Jeffery explained.

"Well, how brave of you." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery's cheeks went a little red at the fact that she had complimented him.

"Oh, well... thanks. It wasn't anything, really. I just, ah... did what anyone would do." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Elsbeth smiled.

"That doesn't sound like it. It sounds like normal people wouldn't have survived it." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't really know. I thought I was always just 'normal people'." Alternate Jeffery said.

"You don't seem like a normal person to me. From what you've told me, you seem very unique." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery once again went red. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Alternate Elsbeth put her hand over her mouth and giggled. He thought that she looked very cute when she giggled. Alternate Elsbeth then went over to a pot and grabbed some bowls. She dipped them into the pot and pulled them out, and then she grabbed two spoons and placed them in each bowl.

"Are you hungry?" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"Well, I've never been known to turn down food." Alternate Jeffery replied.

She handed him a bowl and he dug in.

"Wow, this is actually really good!" Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Elsbeth blushed.

"Oh, thank you." Alternate Elsbeth said.

The both of them finished their soup in peace. Alternate Jeffery gulped his down quickly, making Alternate Elsbeth laugh at him.

"What?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. How about you stay here while I get some more firewood?" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"Do you need some help? That's the least I could do." Alternate Jeffery asked.

"No, no. Your still recovering. I can do it, don't worry." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

Alternate Elsbeth left the cabin and turned around to face it. It had wood on the inside, but with ice on the outside. She waved her hand and brushed away a storm that was behind the cabin. It revealed Alternate Elsa's former ice castle (which she had taken over), with hundreds of monstrous snowmen surrounding it. She flicked her wrist, and the simple garments that she wore disappeared off her body and were replaced with her usual dress. She looked back at her castle and saw Alternate Olaf rushing up to her.

"Olaf, what would you like?" Alternate Elsbeth asked with a darker tone.

"I would like a warm heart, but I guess I can't have his anymore." Alternate Olaf replied.

"No, Olaf, you can't. You make sure to tell everyone that he is off limits. If he is going to be killed, then it will be by my hands. If any harm comes to him from any of you, I will personally punish the one that did it." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Olaf pouted and got right beside Alternate Elsbeth.

"So what makes him so special?" Alternate Olaf asked.

"He has connections. Not only does he know my... sister, but he is also the Captain's son. Not only can I punish Eva, I can punish him too. He's my in." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

Alternate Olaf looked at his feet and then back at Alternate Elsbeth. The blonde haired woman stared at her castle for a moment before waving her hand and covering it in snow once more. She then walked over to a tree and used an ice spike to cut it down. She proceeded to slice it up using the same spike and then used her powers to bring the wood right beside the door to the cabin. She brought the commoner clothes that she used before back and placed them back on herself. She made sure that she looked the exact same before bringing some of the firewood inside. Alternate Jeffery was sitting by the fire, making sure that it didn't die. He looked over at Alternate Elsbeth and smiled.

"Hey, Elsbeth. What took you so long? Is the wood far?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Elsbeth smiled and placed the firewood beside the fireplace.

"No, it's just dangerous nowadays. Bandits are a frequent thing in these hills." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

"Bandits? I knew it!" Alternate Jeffery yelled.

Alternate Elsbeth recoiled a bit.

"What is it that you knew?" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"Oh, well, people in Arendelle always thought that there was some monster up here. I guess there was that little snowman thing, but bandits seem the most likely." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Elsbeth gave some wood to him so he could place it in the fire. He wasn't sure why she didn't want to do it herself, but he wasn't going to question her. She did save him, after all.

"I'm surprised that the guards never came up here to deal with it." Alternate Elsbeth said.

"Hm... maybe I can help out a bit." Alternate Jeffery said.

"You? Do you think you could take them out? I would be very grateful if you could." Alternate Elsbeth asked.

Alternate Jeffery blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. He quickly opened his eyes when he remembered something.

"Hey, did you happen to grab my bow and quiver too? That would probably help." Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Elsbeth looked around the room and smiled. She walked over to the corner and grabbed his bow and quiver. Luckily, it still had all the arrows. She picked them up and handed them to him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? It could be dangerous." Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"I think I should be okay with these. Luckily, my dad taught me a few things. I guess that's one thing I couldn't disappoint him with." Alternate Jeffery replied, his voice hinting sorrow.

Alternate Elsbeth walked beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her and smiled.

"He sounds like a wonderful man." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery let out a small chuckle.

"Am I wrong?" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

Alternate Jeffery shrugged.

"Lead me to these bandits and I'll tell you all about it. I might as well." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Elsbeth nodded and led him out the door. The both of them exited and started walking, with Alternate Elsbeth staying ahead of him. She made sure that it didn't get too cold around the two of them. Alternate Jeffery wasn't immune to the cold like she was, and he wasn't wearing any heavy clothing.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

After Nell had passed out from taking medicated tonic (it was for her own good), Aspen snuck out to the dining hall, where she spotted Grimm sitting on a bench, a mug in his hand. His eyes lighted up when he saw her heading towards him.

"What brings you here?" Grimm asked.

She gave him a look.

"I'm hungry. But that's not what you really want to ask, is it?" Aspen asked.

Grimm smiled darkly.

"You know me too well." Grimm replied. He then leaned back in a relaxed pose and said "So, I heard Dan was kicked out of his room by his lady.".

Aspen's face remained indifferent. He pressed on.

"I heard also that he screamed like a girl..." Grimm started to say.

"The princess defended herself. He beat her up after." Aspen said quickly.

That silenced him and he glared down into his drink. After a moment, he spoke up.

"Did he damage her beyond repair?" Grimm asked.

Aspen shook her head and reached to take his drink and swallow some down, feeling it burn her throat. It hit her belly like fire.

"No. He wouldn't do that. I think that he likes the challenge, so unless he gets bored, I don't think that he'll be getting rid of her anytime soon." Aspen replied.

There was a pause.

"At least she fended him off for awhile longer." Grimm said.

The depressing thoughts that she had been keeping at bay returned and she was forced to confront the problem, and danger, that Nell was in.

"It's no good. It's going to happen sooner or later. She... she'll need to be prepared." Aspen said.

Grimm's head snapped up. He took one look at her face and sighed in exasperation.

"You grew attached, didn't you?" Grimm asked.

"She's a child. No more then 14, but she looks so much younger. She's lost a lot of weight, and now that she can walk and move, she's showing signs of rebellion." Aspen replied.

"I don't blame the girl." Grimm said.

He took a long swig of his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A commotion to the left drew their attention, and they turned to watch another ghost showing off Igor, who Grimm had given to the ghost since he didn't want to have the man work for him anymore, to a group of other ghosts. It made Aspen ashamed to watch the way that her fellow comrades carried themselves. Like if they were children. From where she was sitting, she could see that the first ghost, who was named Somber, was making Igor clean up a mess that they were leaving behind, as well as mocking him as he did.

"Oh, he's getting good and angry." Grimm said.

It was true. Igor's face was getting as red as his hair, and his jaw was clenched tight.

"I'm hoping he takes a swipe at one of them." Grimm said.

Aspen shook her head.

"He's just going to get punished." Aspen said.

Sure enough, after Somber went as far as poking him, Igor reached back and punched his face. Somber stumbled back and clutched his broken noise, letting out a pained cry. Taking advantage of the chains on his shackles, he wound it around Somber's throat and began choking him. Everyone around them immediately jumped into action. Even Aspen, who ran over and helped the others pull Igor off. Somber fell to the floor, gasping for breath, a large bruise forming around his throat. Igor screamed and struggled like a rabid wolf. Somber was yelling now too. His nose was definitely broken and blood was running down between his fingers.

"That brat. I'll teach him not to mess with me." Somber sneered.

"What is going on?" Napoleon asked as he entered the room and made his way towards them.

Grimm spoke, having wobbled his way near them.

"Somber here was antagonizing the prisoner and the prisoner attacked him." Grimm replied.

He shrugged, like if the whole thing was nothing. Napoleon gave them all a glare.

"Somber, take your slave and discipline him. He can't be allowed to start fights. And I don't want to see or hear that you've been offering him as entertainment. He works. That is it. Do not degrade the man, especially considering his bravery before his capture." Napoleon ordered.

Everyone stepped away slowly and watched as Somber stuttered an apology and rushed Igor out of there.

"Well that was... something." Grimm said softly as he and Aspen retreated back to their table.

Aspen nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

Sadness pulled open the tiny metal clasp and the recall tube slot opened with a hiss. She reached in her pocket and pulled out Bing Bong's Daydream into the slot. She moved out of the way, and Bing Bong scooted up next to her, carefully pushing hers in next to it.

Her hand reached over and slid the tube shut. There was a whoosh as the Daydreams disappeared up the tube.

* * *

There were roars, claws, and screams. The camera began to sway. Disgust reached up and steadied it, trying to keep it from curving away from the commotion in front of her. There was a slam behind her, and a Mind Worker, her Guide, grabbed the camera from her, his arms steadying it better then she ever could.

"Go! I'll hold it!" the Mind Worker shouted.

She shook her head.

"You need to get out too!" Disgust shouted.

The Mind Worker glared at her.

"It doesn't matter! You need to keep moving!" the Mind Worker shouted.

He glared at her.

"You can't even hold the thing properly! Just go!" the Mind Worker shouted.

* * *

Anger heard the clink from behind him and turned with surprise. There, laying on the floor, were two tiny discs. He leaned over and scooped them up. A note on one of them came off in his hand.

 _To whomever is in Headquarters right now,_

 _Put these in the console please._

 _Sadness._

He blinked and then shook his head. It didn't matter why she had sent them. She was someone that he knew he could, if nothing else, trust and help fix things, and just about anything would be better then this.

* * *

There was a hiss behind Disgust, and she turned, trying to see it's source. She was pushed forcefully farther towards the doorway as she did so, and the snake that had been about to bite her missed, lunging past her, her Guide slamming his heel down on it's head. She scrambled away and farther into the light.

Hands grabbed at her as she was pulled out of the Subconscious. The metal door began to creak shut before she was even all the way through. The darkness began to close over the cameras, the lights, the fears, and her Guide, still heroically holding the camera in the horrific chaos.

The door shut with a resounding clang. There was a muffled scream... and the roars fell silent.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 3rd 2067"_

Alternate Jeffery and Alternate Elsbeth walked through the forest as Alternate Jeffery told Alternate Elsbeth about Alternate Mathúin. Alternate Jeffery explained that he was his only parent when he was younger, and that Veronica had died when she had birthed him. Alternate Mathúin had always wanted him to be exactly like him, but he refused to be because he wanted to have fun and experience the world. He told her all about the arguments and hatred that he and Alternate Mathúin had for each other, but also the respect that he gave each other twice every year. Alternate Elsbeth quietly listened as he told his story. Eventually, Alternate Jeffery finished and looked over at her.

"Well, that's my sob story. What about you? What are you doing out in the mountains?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Elsbeth looked out at the snow and thought.

"When I was younger, my parents didn't like me very much. I wasn't normal in their eyes. I know exactly how you feel, Jeffery. When I came to a certain age, they... they left me in the mountains. They thought that I wasn't good enough for them." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

"Elsbeth... I'm sorry. I didn't know." Alternate Jeffery said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Alternate Elsbeth looked at him and smiled.

"It seems like we know what it's like to not get the approval of our parents." Alternate Elsbeth said.

"Yeah... it seems like we do." Alternate Jeffery said.

The both of them stared at each other for a moment. Eventually, Alternate Jeffery started blushing and looked away quickly.

"Are we... um... are we almost there?" Alternate Jeffery asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Alternate Elsbeth giggled.

"We're almost there. If your using a bow, then maybe you should take position in the trees or something." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

Alternate Jeffery looked at her and smiled.

"Good thinking. You said their camp was just up here?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Elsbeth nodded. She looked over at a tree and pointed at it.

"You could take position there, maybe." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

Alternate Jeffery noded and ran up to the tree. He grabbed one of the branches and attempted to pull himself up. While he did that, Alternate Elsbeth waved her hands around and raised some men from the ground. She brought back the same soldiers that she had killed. She summoned some of them to gather around one area, while she summoned others, including Alternate Mathúin, a little bit away.

Alternate Jeffery climbed the tree and looked through the snow, where he found a group of seven men gathered around something. If Alternate Elsbeth was right, they should be the bandits. He readied his bow, took out an arrow, and focused. Judging from where they were and how the wind was blowing, he aimed appropriately. He took in a breath and fired. The arrow got brushed away by the wind, and it flew around and went right into one their heads. Alternate Elsbeth smiled and kept her hands ready to help him with the wind. The other men started looking around for their attacker. Alternate Jeffery readied another arrow and fired. It hit one of them dead on. He readied up again and hit another. However, before he could prepare for another shot, the wind shook the branch that he was on. It broke, causing him to fall to the ground. Alternate Elsbeth didn't want him to die just yet, but she didn't want to make it look like they weren't trying to kill him. One of them noticed Alternate Jeffery and rushed towards him with their sword. It was hard to see the man's face because of the snow. Alternate Jeffery placed his bow in between himself and the sword. The sword cut through the bow, but it didn't hit him. Alternate Jeffery cringed at the loss of his bow, but that wasn't the focus at the moment. He grabbed one of the arrows and stabbed it into his attacker's neck. He then stood up and looked around. He could see small outlines of the remaining men, but something caught his attention. Five more men came in from the side.

 _"More of them? Works for me."_ Alternate Jeffery thought.

He took out another arrow and flipped it around so the arrow faced the ground. He then snuck up on the man that was at the back of the new group. He jammed the arrow in his neck and then quietly laid him on the ground and looked around. He was surprised to see that there were a few less people then he remembered. He shrugged and walked up closer. One of the men somehow heard him and threw his fist right in his face. Alternate Jeffery stumbled back and held his jaw. He looked up and saw another fist. He rose his arm to push it away from his body, and then he proceeded to grab the back of the man's neck and punch him repeatedly. The snow began blowing harshly, causing him to be separated from the man. He didn't seem to be affected and proceeded to punch Alternate Jeffery twice in the gut, then once in the face. The blonde haired man fell on his back, a little dazed. He then saw the man pull out a sword and jab it towards him, but he rolled out of the way. He then grabbed one of his arrows and jammed it into the man's back. He then took it out and jabbed it one more time into his neck. The man fell on his stomach, dead. The rest of the figures scattered and ran away. He raised a brow at that action.

Alternate Elsbeth smiled and waved her hand. The harsh tundra settled down and vastly increased visibility. He looked down at the man that he had just killed, and he noticed that he had oddly familiar armor and hair. He pushed him onto his back with his foot. His father's dead face was revealed and started staring at him. Alternate Jeffery's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, and he slowly moved back.

"D-Dad? But... I... I didn't mean to... you didn't say anything... no, dad." Alternate Jeffery whispered, falling to his knees.

Alternate Elsbeth came running to Alternate Jeffery. She knelt down beside him and looked at the man.

"Jeffery, what's wrong? This doesn't look like one of the bandits. He's different from the other men." Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"This... Elsbeth, this is my father." Alterate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Elsbeth feigned surprise.

"What? How? Arendelle guards never come up here! This must be some mistake!" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"There's no mistake, Elsbeth... I killed him." Alternate Jeffery replied.

He got on his feet and took a few steps away. Alternate Elsbeth followed him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I... I can't go back to Arendelle now. I killed someone and I'll be put on trial!" Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Elsbeth turned Alternate Jeffery towards her and gave him a hug.

"No! Don't worry, you can stay with me for now. We'll figure this out." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery hugged her back. She went to his side and led him towards her cabin. He held her hand tight and noticed that she was cold, but he thought that was probably just because of the temperature. She brought him through the tundra without a word, and the both of them reached the cabin. She brought him inside and led him over to the fire. Alternate Jeffery sat down and stayed to himself. Alternate Elsbeth stared at him and started to feel conflicted. Her plan went perfectly, but she genuinely felt bad for him. It was something that she hadn't felt in a long time. The last time that she felt bad for someone was when she first hit Alternate Eva with ice during their childhood. She didn't regret doing this, however. She was happy about it. Her plan was going marvelously, but she still felt something for him. She knelt down beside Alternate Jeffery and placed her hand on his shoulder once more.

"I'm sorry, Jeffery. I can't imagine how this may feel." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery turned to her and then back at the fire.

"Thank you, Elsbeth. You know, until I realized I killed my dad, that was the most fun I've had in years. I have you to thank for that. You seem to bring out the fun in me." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Elsbeth smiled and sat beside him. She grabbed a nearby blanket and put it over the two of them. Alternate Jeffery gratefully accepted the blanket, and the both of them stared into the fire, trying to cope with what had happened. Alternate Jeffery know that he and Alternate Mathúin weren't close, but he was still his father. Even though he was mad at Alternate Mathúin, he was still his father. He had strucken him down, and he hadn't even known. How was he supposed to have stopped something that he had no control over? Sometimes, things just came over him. At that point, he had an intention to protect and to kill. He wasn't completely in control at that moment. Sometimes, his body just acted on its own.

"I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel, but I can say one thing for certain." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery looked over at her. Her eyes were filled with passion and conviction.

"You aren't a bad man, Jeffery. Not in any way. Bad things just happen to people, good or bad. It's how you cope with it that matters." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery kept staring at her. Her eyes were powerful, and her lips were almost sparkling. He let out a small smirk for a second. Alternate Elsbeth looked at him and smiled, and then she placed her hand behind his neck and brought him in a little closer.

"Your different, Jeffery. You can do anything." Alternate Elsbeth whispered.

Alternate Jeffery hastily moved his hands to Alternate Elsbeth's cheeks. She moved into him and started passionately kissing him. Alternate Jeffery kept his hands on her cheek and then moved them around her waist. Alternate Elsbeth then wrapped her arms completely around his neck to deepen the kiss. The two of them continued to passionately kiss each other for minutes on end before Alternate Elsbeth smiled and opened her eyes. She breathed some ice into Alternate Jeffery's body, but it didn't hurt him. It didn't even make him feel anything. He only noticed the cool mint smell.

Alternate Jeffery picked Alternate Elsbeth up and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him feeling strong. She then took him over and started kissing him all over his face. His cheeks, his neck, his nose, everything. She then looked down at his shirt and removed it. Alternate Jeffery felt her cool hands all over his body. She pushed against him a bit, just to add some fun. She then let her legs down and started pushing him towards the single bed.

Alternate Elsbeth forced Alternate Jeffery onto it. Their lips hadn't disconnected once. He moved his hands under her shirt and slid it off of her. She didn't resist. He moved his hands all around her cold slender body. It felt nice. She felt smooth and beautiful. He had never felt like this about someone, yet he wasn't sure what made him feel for Alternate Elsbeth. He just did. Sometimes, things just came over him. At this point, all he wanted to do was love this woman and feel good. He wasn't completely in control at that moment. His body was just acting on it's own.

* * *

 _"Location: Space, November 23rd 2109"_

Pariah Dark and his fleet arrived at the asteroid belt that was hundreds of miles from Earth. The skeleton Vikings went out and smashed huge chunks of the asteroids off before loading them onto their ships.

 _"Soon, I will make it rain fire and lightning on the Earth! I'll destroy the humans and take control of the planet. Then I'll face that pretender queen and take back what is rightful mine. I will rule both the Earth and the Ghost Zone!"_ Pariah Dark thought as his army gathered chunks from the asteroid.


	46. Separation

**Chapter 46: Separation**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 23rd 2109"_

Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, and Creamy returned to Richmond, where the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, Crepe, Licortwist, Turbo, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, the Nicktoons, and the Neverland inhabitants were. The six of them explained what had happened during the battle against Skulker, Ember, Johnny, and Kitty in the electronics store, the talk with the Commander, and the battle against Walker, Bullet, and the police ghosts to the others. And since no one knew what Jubilee's plans were at that moment, Swizzle, Snowanna, and Candi left the castle so they could try to find out more information on her.

"So, what do we do now?" Torvald asked.

Jimmy took out a laptop and opened it up.

"Perhaps I could pinpoint Jubilee or some of her forces on this laptop. It has VOX on it, so it could help us greatly." Jimmy replied.

The group watched as Jimmy began to tap his fingernails against the keys in front of the screen rapidly. After awhile, Vanellope spoke up, not having been able to find out what the boy genius had found so far.

"Hey, Jimmy, did you..." Vanellope started to ask.

But before she could finish speaking, she felt a piercing headache overtake her, blurring her vision.

"Vanellope! What's wrong?" Rancis asked, his arms around his girlfriend as she leaned back into his arms.

"Apparently, the same thing that's happening to me." Citrusella replied.

Like Vanellope, the blueberry themed racer was also feeling a sharp pain in her head as well, her vision starting to dim as she tried to keep herself upright in her chair, using the armrest for support.

"Rancis..." Vanellope whispered.

She struggled to keep her eyes open, but she failed, completely lost consciousness, and became dead weight in the peanut butter themed racer's arms. Jimmy noticed the commotion in front of him after looking up slightly upon hearing everything.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

He and the others noticed Vanellope motionless in Rancis's arms, with the peanut butter themed racer trying to hold the president upright in her chair, and Citrusella losing her grip on the table and collapsing out of the chair with a thud, followed by the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, Crepe, Licortwist, and Creamy. Eventually, Rancis began to lose his grip on Vanellope as he himself started to feel lightheaded. He lost his grip on Vanellope, who collapsed to the floor as of a result, and then fell out of his own chair and to his knees. His vision started to fail as he tried his best to stay conscious, but he was slowly losing the struggle and his body eventually fell to the floor. He raised his head slightly in a final attempt to regain his consciousness, the empty room unrecognizable in the brown and yellow clothed racer's vision, before his head dropped into unconsciousness.

"What just happened?" Tiger Lily asked in concern and confusion.

"I don't know. But whatever did just happen, it didn't seem to affect me, my Vanellope, my Taffyta, my Citrusella, and my Candi." Future Candlehead-A replied.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

"So, let's have a quick rundown on what I taught you four." Moon said, his voice sounding somehow strained due to the straight hours of endless ghost-busting lecturing.

Pit grinned.

"Okay, you ask, we'll answer." Pit said.

"Gather up your ghost-busting weapon." Moon ordered.

Dark Pit took the twigs and leaves that he had gotten together to make the dud weapon for him, Juliet, Pit, and Danielle.

"Got it." Dark Pit said.

"Where's the flashlight?" Moon asked.

 _"Right where the nozzle is."_ Juliet replied.

"What about the vacuum?" Moon asked.

"Let's see... oh yeah, also where the nozzle is." Pit replied.

"How do you activate between the flashlight and the vacuum?" Moon asked.

Danielle gestured to the side where the switch could actually be.

"Easy, you flick the switch to the right to activate the flashlight function." Danielle replied. She then turned to the side that was parallel to her right hand, squeezed a side of the nozzle, and said "To activate the vacuum function, you push the button here, hold down the trigger, and aim at the ghost to reel it in.".

Moon's shoulders shook and his mouth was pressed tight, like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Sorry, honey, but your wrong." Moon replied.

"What?" Danielle asked in surprise.

Moon pointed to another position on the side of the make-believe ghost vacuum.

"Your pushing the wrong button, Danielle. This is where the vacuum function should be activated." Moon replied.

"Oh." Danielle muttered.

Moon took hold of his future daughter's hand to demonstrate the proper way.

"Now, you hold down the trigger like this, then you have to aim it at your target." Moon explained.

"Then release the trigger, all while holding down the button, is that right?" Danielle asked.

"That's right!" Moon replied.

Danielle chuckled.

"Wow, I never realized how hard it is to kick ghostly butt, dad." Danielle said.

"Ah, I see you five are done?" a voice asked.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle turned around to see that it was E. Gadd again.

 _"Yes, we just finished."_ Juliet replied.

"Good, just in time. I was just about to have you five come with me to my lab." E. Gadd said.

"What for?" Moon asked.

E. Gadd waved off Moon's question, somehow impatient.

"Just come with me." E. Gadd replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

Iniabi woke up in his room in the guest's house. He was horizontally laying on Cynthia, who was still asleep. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Iniabi replied.

He rubbed his eyes, but then remembered what had happened the previous night and jumped to his feet.

"Oh gods, Aunt Lucina is in trouble! We have to go rescue her. She said that the villains that captured her are aligned with the Grimleal that took over Ylisstol, but since she didn't say where the facility that she's in is, we should go to Plegia and look for her there." Iniabi said.

"But what about the others? Your disappearance will certainly arouse suspicion. And I thought that we were all working as a team." Cynthia asked.

"I know, but I don't want anyone else getting hurt. And my aunt is out there needing help, so I have to go." Iniabi replied.

Cynthia thought about it and then sighed.

"Well then, I guess that I will have to join you." Cynthia said.

Iniabi blinked, a little uncertain and taken aback.

"Wait, you won't stop me?" Iniabi asked.

"Nope." Cynthia replied.

"Or try to talk me out of it?" Iniabi asked.

"No." Cynthia replied.

"Or even tell the others?" Iniabi asked.

"No, but are you sure we shouldn't take them with us? After all, you need all the help you can get. Plus, how are you going to rescue Lucina from a heavily guarded, technologized facility by yourself?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course not! I won't have the others risking their lives again. Not now. Not ever." Iniabi replied.

"So, basically never?" Cynthia asked.

Iniabi nodded.

"But... don't they already endanger their lives by protecting people?" Cynthia asked.

"Well... I suppose so. But another thing is, I feel like it's my mission, you know? There must be a way to convince our time's version of my aunt to become good again, and it's up to me to save this time's version of my aunt." Iniabi replied.

They stood quietly for a few moments. Finally, Cynthia spoke up.

"Well, let me get my lance, I suppose. Then we can get my pegasus and set off for Plegia." Cynthia said.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle arrived in the lab, which was nearby the mansion. Inside, it was full of all sorts of weird gadgets, gizmos, and different kinds and types of technological what-so's.

 _"Weird stuff."_ Danielle thought.

"Now, what did you want us here for?" Moon asked.

"I've just given the Poltergust 5000 an upgrade." E. Gadd replied.

Moon's eyes looked like they could just pop out of their sockets.

"What?" Moon asked.

"You heard me right, my boy. Apparently it seems that flashlights aren't enough to stun some of the ghosts there are in the mansion anymore. That's why I need to give the ghost-busting weapons a major makeover." E. Gadd replied.

"Wow, really?" Moon asked.

"Yes, and your friends beside you will be getting their own weapons, too." E. Gadd replied.

Danielle became surprised.

"Us? Wow, that's, um, nice of you, Professor." Danielle said, surprised that the professor had been busy the whole time making them a weapon to beat the bad guys, too.

"Where are the weapons?" Moon asked eagerly.

"Right here." E. Gadd replied.

He walked toward the darkest corner of the lab and pulled out five Poltergust 5000s, each designed and shaped differently for Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle. The first one looked common yet shinier, like it was recently taken out from a shop. The second one was smaller, and the shiny seal from the first one was replaced by a seal that looked just like a star. The third and fourth had seals that were bows. And the fifth had a seal that was a sun. It was easy to tell which one was for either one of the five.

"Wow, Professor, I don't know what to say." Pit said.

"Just say that you five will do the job of getting rid of all this paranormal activity going on in the mansion, because that's all I want to hear." E. Gadd said.

"Sure we will." Dark Pit said confidently.

He, Moon, Juliet, Pit, and Danielle strapped on their Poltergust 5000s, all pumped up and ready to fight.

"Good luck, guys." E. Gadd said as the group made their way out of the lab.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine." Pit said as he and the others continued to make their way to the mansion.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

 _"I wonder what the heck Jubilee is planning?"_ Swizzle wondered, wondering around Licorice Fields in Sugar Rush after having traveled there with Candi and Snowanna after leaving the others.

"Did you find anything, Swizzle?" Candi asked, walking over to unicorn pops themed boy with Snowanna.

"Not yet. Honestly, I don't think that she or any of her other forces are even here at all. Do you want to check Amity Park, since there's a good chance that she's in that world because she's apparently now the Ghost Queen?" Swizzle asked.

"Sure." Snowanna replied.

Swizzle nodded and took out his portal key. But before he could generate a portal to Amity Park, he starting to feel lightheaded and started swaying back and forth. Luckily, Candi caught him before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Swizzle? What's wrong?" Candi asked in concern.

The caramel themed racer tried to wake Swizzle up, but he didn't budge.

"I'm not feeling... too well... myself." Snowanna said weakly.

She also collapsed onto the ground, her guitar dropping beside her.

 _"What's going on?"_ Candi wondered.

She started to feel weak as well. The world began to spin and her feet gave out, causing her to slump to her knees. The caramel themed racer tried to pull herself to her feet, but her body became too heavy as she passed out, losing her grip on Swizzle in the process.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

"Ready, Cynthia?" Iniabi asked.

He looked at his girlfriend, who was carrying a bag of items for the two to use on their journey, such as concoctions, elixirs, tomes, and other things. As far as Iniabi knew, there wasn't anyone out at the moment, but at the same time, this was a building that was housing very important people. Anything could happen.

"Of course! Just make sure that you don't die on me during this rescue mission. That would look fairly bad on my record as a Pegasus Knight and a girlfrend." Cynthia replied.

With a nod, Iniabi slowly turned the doorknob gently and then swung it open, wincing at the slight creak of the door hinges. He stepped out, Cynthia in tow. The hallways were dark, faintly lit by small wall torches that flickered softly. All was quiet as quickly they made their escape.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

Joy made her way to Floor B-101. The elevator from the control room had stopping points every ten floors. She stopped it at B-100, after which only one flight of steps down took her to B-101. Once there, she had taken a rest during the night and then asked around for where there were irregulars. And she was pointed in one general direction along the donut-shape of the platform.

This floor was much higher up then the ones near the bottom, but the differences were negligible. There was still an abundance of conveyors, processors, and furnaces, but the activity had died down to a more relaxed pace.

Joy knew what irregular mind workers looked like, in that they always looked dramatically different from the ordinary. That was what allowed her to pass herself off as one, and how she would recognize the irregulars when she saw them. A couple minutes of walking, and she spotted them. A rare expanse of open floor, near to the rock wall that surrounded the entire vertical shaft of the Foundry. There were three of them, and they were all gathered around a large bulky vehicle on treads. It looked like a tank, but without the turret section. As Joy approached, one of them noticed her, and then the rest. They said nothing as she walked up to them and stopped near them. They were the same general color as Mind Workers, but with thicker and more humanoid limbs more typical of an emotion. These were the irregulars, she had no doubt.

"Um, hello. Your the irregulars, I take it?" Joy asked lightly, wanting to say something to break the ice and get a conversation going.

One of them, with a feminine appearance, looked at the other two, and then stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Afternoon ma'am. I'm Raven." the first irregular replied with a slightly forced tone of politeness.

Joy's nervousness vanished. A handshake was definitely a language that she understood. She took her hand and shook it up and down energetically.

"My name is..." Joy started to introduce.

She stopped herself, realizing that she couldn't call herself Joy. Raven pulled her hand away, and after a short pause, indicated the two others next to the vehicle behind her.

"This is Iwota." Raven introduced.

A tall skinny one to the right of her nodded, waving lightly at the introduction of his name.

"And Lightweight." Raven introduced.

To her left was a worker of average height and build, whose head was concealed under goggles and a leather pilot hat. Raven turned back to Joy.

"Now, is there something that we can help you with?" Raven asked.

"I... am an irregular as well. They sent me here as backup." Joy replied easily, lying with the same ease at which she always put up a positive face.

"Really? You definitely don't look like a normal worker." Raven said.

Joy had to come up with a name for herself. One that wasn't taken by the others.

"I'm... Spirit. I was sent from a far-off sector." Joy explained.

Raven took a deep breath and letting her arms drop.

"I see. I suppose an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt. Welcome to the squad." Raven said.

"Great. What are my orders?" Joy asked, her hands now clasped behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

Joy was immediately presented with a spray bottle and hand towel by Iwota.

"Your first assignment is to clean the APC. We're deploying into the caves tonight, and I want her to shine like chrome." Raven replied.

Joy looked at the spray bottle and rag in her hands, and then back at the vehicle.

"I guess so. What are we doing tonight?" Joy asked.

Raven and Lightweight turned and left, picking up apparently empty metal cans and taking them with them. Iwota then walked up to Joy while holding an open binder and read from it.

"The entire cave system around the Foundry is overrun with D-Tractors. An infestation of Category Ones, and the occasional Category Two. This is severely hindering any attempt at energy mining by the Foundry's crew. Our job is to enter the tunnel network, locate the source of the D-Tractors, and then neutralize it if possible. Without an abundance of go-juice, the Shadowed One will lose focus on Riley's body because it will become unmotivated." Iota read. He shut the binder, adjusted his spectacles, and explained "Our primary objective tonight is reconnaissance. Neutralizing the source is secondary, if we can do so at minimal risk." Iwota replied.

"Right then." Joy said.

She was mentally sucking her gut in. She walked past Iwota, and got to work spraying and wiping down the armored vehicle. She understood why Raven was treating her like a rookie, and saw no point in complaining about it. As soon as their mission was completed, she could get out out of the Foundry with them.

"We have a fourth guy, Omega, but he's still inside the APC. He'll be out with your weapon in a bit because it needs to be calibrated. We really weren't expecting a fifth squadmate." Iwota explained.

"Understood. I'm looking forward to dealing with the D-Tractor problem." Joy said efficiently, fingering her rag behind the fenders around the treads where dirt had gathered.

She was honest about this. Eliminating the infestation would seriously benefit Riley and perhaps free her from the Shadowed One's control. Iwota stood next to a hard plastic crate that was loaded in a basket mounted on the side of the vehicle and tapped on it.

"There's polish in here, I think. Raven said that she wanted the APC to 'shine', so I think it's implied." Iwota said. He turned, went around to the rear of the vehicle, and said "I'll be right over here, switching out the distributor if you need anything.".

He proceeded to open a large cover, exposing the vehicle's engine. Joy continued looking for dirt spots on the heavy metallic vehicle.

"So... what are Raven and Lightweight doing?" Joy asked.

The noise of a tightened bolt being screwed loose rang out from the engine area.

"Searching, and asking around for go-juice handouts on the different floors. There's a shortage, but we need it to power the APC." Iwota replied.

 _"Uh huh."_ Joy thought, walking around to the other side of the treaded vehicle, bottle and rag in hand.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

The Commander returned to the Guys in White base with some other agents and several ghost prisoners. Once the ghost prisoners were locked up, the Commander had all the hunters and agents gather for an important announcement in a large hanger. He stood at a podium and addressed the crowd.

"All members of the G.I.W., I know that we've been through some rough times these past few weeks, but I made an important decision that should help us deal with this current crisis. I have spoken with Sugar Rush and confirmed that they are on the side of humanity, and it would be in our best interest to work alongside them and their allies. So from this day forth, Sugar Rush and anyone else they deem to be good are on our side. They are our allies and I want them to be treated like so. Any agent that attempts to do them harm will be removed from this organization." the Commander announced. He then asked "Is that understood?".

"Yes, sir." the agents replied.

"Your dismissed." the Commander replied.

The crowd disassembled. After the crowd left, the only ones left in the hanger were the Master Blasters, K, and O. There was an awkward silence as they all just stared into space. All five of them were angry because they had all suffered defeats at the hands of Sugar Rush and their allies. The five hunters wanted revenge for all the humiliating defeats they had suffered, but then right out of the blue, the Commander had told everyone that they were no longer targets and that they would now be working alongside them. It was infuriating! After a few minutes of thinking it over and letting their anger go down, K finally suggested that they go out for some coffee and fresh air. The hunters all agreed and left the base.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

Iniabi's nerves were shot way up as he and Cynthia silently took the least inhabited route out of the guest building, which consisted of passing through a small library, walking down sectioned off emergency stairs, and going by several empty rooms. Wincing at every little sound, he cautiously turned the corner, Cynthia following along closely. His heart beat loudly, as if trying valiantly to escape from his chest in his excitement and anxiousness. The items in Cynthia's bag made clinking noises as they walked. Iniabi whipped around, attempting not to yell at or scold his girlfriend.

"Will you please be more careful? We need to get out of this place without any suspicion." Iniabi asked in a whisper urgently.

Cynthia rose her eyebrows at that moment in both surprise and amusement.

"I'm trying. I will try more, if that is even possible." Cynthia replied.

"That would be simply wonderful." Iniabi said.

They continued on until they reached the library. The two entered through the doors and looked around. The library was quiet, with nobody inside. As they walked, Iniabi glanced around. It seemed so peaceful and tranquil, while many miles away, his aunt was most likely suffering. With a reminiscent sigh, Iniabi walked away from the library with Cynthia. They reached the end of the corridor, and Iniabi pushed open the heavy doors, trying not to grunt from the effort. Several flights of stairs stood in front of them, circling down to the floors below them. Looking downward cautiously, Cynthia slowly descended the stairs, due to the bag weighing her down. Iniabi, who had already made it down the next floor, peeked over the edge of the banister rail, an annoyed and slightly impatient look on his face.

"Hurry up." Iniabi ordered, backtracking quickly.

"I can't go that fast with this bag slowing me down." Cynthia snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we need to go. People are going to be waking up soon and I don't need any more obstacles to get through!" Iniabi said.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be like that." Cynthia said.

Iniabi sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get out of here and reason with my aunt." Iniabi said.

A thud echoed throughout the acoustic stairwell loudly. They froze, Iniabi slowly bringing out Future Falchion in his slightly trembling hand. Another sound erupted, followed by a distinctly irritated grunt. It seemed to be coming from above their heads. He looked up, looking sharply for anything suspicious. There was one thing that caught his attention: a vent.

"Who's there? Hello?" Iniabi asked, fingering his sword.

The vents shuddered. Iniabi got a cold shiver in his spine. He looked behind him, only to find Cynthia gone and a muscular hooded figure slightly taller then him slowly approaching. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

* * *

"Oh, shoot! Do you think that was a little too strong?" another hooded figure asked, watching Iniabi crumble to the floor while holding an empty patch that had been used and had done it's purpose by causing the blue haired man to fall unconscious.

"It doesn't matter. We just have to get him out of here before people start arriving. Iniabi is heavier then a baby wyvern. Help me already before I break my back." the first hooded figure replied, trying to drag Iniabi off the stairs alone.

"Ya guys okay? Still breathing?" a third hooded figure asked, ignoring the demand.

"Barely! The air is super thick, smells like dirty socks, and it's hard to breathe, let alone think!" the first hooded figure replied.

"Great." the third hooded figure muttered.

* * *

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

"Hey, Spirit!" Raven greeted.

Joy was handed what looked like a hand cannon. It was two-handed, and she held it like a rifle. The one that had handed it to her was Omega. He was somewhat shorter then Joy, with a rounded head and equally rounded eyes. He had the novelty of lacking a mouth, so he did not speak as he indicated with his hand a row of empty bottles that had been set up on a table in the distance. Just behind the table was the rock wall that surrounded every floor of the Thought Foundry. And to the left of it was the gated off entrance to the cave network.

"That's an incinerator. It's a weapon, for dealing with D-Tractors." Raven explained, observing the scene with her arms crossed.

Lightweight, who was behind her, was filling the APC with go-juice. Joy glanced at her from a sideways facing.

"And by deal with, you mean..." Joy started to ask.

Raven nodded.

"Kill, of course." Raven replied. She then said "Go ahead, get a feel for it.".

Joy aimed it at the row of bottles on the distant table. After a long, silent, inactive phase of aiming, she squeezed the trigger. There was no recoil, and a soft but heavy brushing sound was heard as the gun fired a red beam of energy that extruded smoke. It narrowly missed the middle-left bottle, and burned a narrow hole into the rock facing behind the makeshift shooting range. Joy remained in firing position, while the others remained quiet. And she took another shot, this time striking the bottle and melting through it. There was no force energy in the shot, and so the bottle did not fall over as the afflicted area melted down and collapsed.

"That's how it's done. Keep going, until you have consistency." Raven ordered.

Joy turned to Raven, aiming the gun safely upward.

"Is this powered by go-juice as well?" Joy asked.

Raven shook her head.

"It's a weapon, not a motor, no." Raven replied.

"What, then?" Joy asked.

"Angry memories." Raven replied.

There was a spherical segment on the rear end of the gun's shaft. Joy undid a latch, causing half of it's round form to swing away on a hinge, revealing a dark red orb inside. Joy even saw the physical event which the memory was a recollection of. She turned to Raven.

"Your weaponizing Riley's experiences?" Joy asked.

Raven nodded.

"That's right. The energy from a disgusted memory will only slow a D-Tractor down or make it sick. Sad ones drain their energy and dull their instincts. Fearful ones... actually make them stronger, as do joyous ones. Angry memories are the only ones that are practical for killing them." Raven replied.

Joy looked at the angry memory, inserted as the power source for her new weapon.

"What happens to the memory, when it's used up?" Joy asked.

"It goes gray. The event itself can still be recollected, but it loses it's emotional coloring." Raven replied.

Joy's eyes closed shut and she closed the hatch over the memory.

"So you go around stealing Riley's experiences, in order to power your guns?" Joy asked.

Raven only shrugged.

"If I had any say at all in Headquarters, they'd pump out more angry memories. If there were more in circulation, we could afford to use more powerful weapons that use more then one orb at a time." Raven replied.

Joy's sense of responsibility for the well-being of Riley's mind made her want to object to this. To yell and loudly denounce the irresponsible practices of Raven and her team. But she kept herself under control. Raven continued, now leaning back on the APC.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? The more angry experiences a person has had, the stronger their defenses against things like the D-Tractors." Raven explained.

Joy's jaw clenched, and she spoke through her teeth.

"What... kind of threat, do the D-tractors pose that would call for using memories like this?" Joy asked.

Raven let her hands drop and bounced off from leaning on the APC.

"You'll see for yourself tonight, Spirit." Raven replied. She turned, started walking away, and said "For now, your free to do as you want. I suggest practicing with your weapon. We head into the tunnels tonight, as soon as the Shadowed One has Riley go to sleep.".

Joy was left alone. She stood there, for several long minutes. Reflecting on what she had just learned, and what negative side-effects it might have on Riley's mind. Were the D-Tractors really that big a problem? Even more of a problem then the Shadowed One? Was it worth draining the emotional charge of Riley's memories to solve?

After she finished standing still and processing, she immediately got back to it. With a resurrected optimistic energy, she lifted her weapon and took another shot at the bottles.


	47. Poisoned Dreams

**Chapter 47: Poisoned Dreams**

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

It was hot, it was dark, and he felt like ants were crawling all over his skin. From that moment, Iniabi could tell that a blindfold was on his eyes, he was tied to a chair by his hands and ankles with rope, and he was underground, since the air was moist and smelled like dirt. Not exactly welcoming.

"So, the 'hero' finally awakens." a warbled voice said.

He wondered if the strange voice actually meant it to be a pun on purpose. Whatever the case, it was equally weird and slightly creepy.

"What do you want?" Iniabi asked, wondering where he was and trying to find a way out.

Iniabi could feel the figure leaning into his face a little, breathing lightly.

"I want to know why you were sneaking out of the building just awhile ago." the figure replied.

"Um... I was planning on taking a walk." Iniabi replied.

He almost cringed at that. Couldn't he had thought of a better alibi? The other person chuckled unnervingly, stepping back.

"Likely excuse, especially since you were making such a big commotion." he/she/it scoffed.

"How did you even know I was up before anyone else was up, anyway?" Iniabi asked.

He was slowly moving his hands, trying to maneuver the rope so that it would loosen slightly, enabling him to try and be free. But it was a futile attempt, as this person clearly had experience with his/her knots, and the whole kidnapping-others-and-putting-them-in-the-stereotypical-interrogation-situation. The person leaned in again.

"The same reason why I know that you slept with a teddy bear at night until you were 12 years old. And that you hate bear meat due to having violent sickness after digesting it." the figure replied.

Surprisingly, Iniabi felt another pair of hands untying his blindfold. He wasn't aware that there were other people in the room, due to his slight panicking. After some awkward silent moments in which the hands nervously fumbled with the knot, the fabric fell off his eyes, sliding down his face and enabling him to see. If he had been paying more attention, he would have seen Cynthia sitting down, leaning against the gray cement wall. If he was more preoccupied with his surroundings, he would have spotted his stuff on the ground. If he had not been distracted by the figure, he would have seen the burnt scorch marks on the walls that stretched into a 30x30 foot room, the random tools and metal scraps littering the floor. However, the 22 year old blue haired man didn't really focus on those details, as he was too mesmerized with the person standing in front of him.

"So, Iniabi, what's up? And what in the world do you have to say for yourself?" Kjelle asked, a glint in her eyes.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

Dan had calmed down a lot after the feast and beating Nell. He had ripped and raged at the ghosts in his and Pete's army, and had even made one go off and be his 'prey' so he could go hunting (it had been a good hunt). A shame for the ghost that had been too slow to avoid an ectoblast through his shoulder. Well, not really. If he couldn't dodge that, then he had no business being part of Jubilee's forces. But through it all, his mind had not stopped going back to his princess.

Nell. Wasn't that what that other obnoxious foreigner had called her?

She angered and excited him all at the same time. How was he supposed to concentrate when she was just a couple rooms over? By sheer force of will, that's how. But it frustrated him that he had to put in effort into not thinking about her.

Perhaps he just needed to take her and get it over with.

But if what happened last time was any indication, he might want to start off by lulling her into a sense of security. Now that was a plan. He wasn't one for being patient, but he could do it if it meant he would win the prize at the end. And what a prize. He grew excited just thinking about it. That's why, after much deliberation, he'd decided to forgive his princess and take her out for a nice relaxing stroll around a famous village in a pocket dimension of the Ghost Zone.

"Razor!" Dan yelled as he got ready.

A ditsy light purple colored ghost immediately appeared.

"Yes, sir?" Razor asked.

"Get Aspen and tell her to get my princess ready for an outing." Dan replied. He flashed Razor a feral smile and ordered "Tell her to make her as... um... lovely as possible.".

Razor rambled on about something before scrambling out of the room. Honestly, Dan was surrounded by incompetent ghosts and comrades. Loyal, but incompetent. It took five minutes for him to exit his room and make his way outside to the cold, dark green environment of the Ghost Zone. His eyes caught sight of Overdrive, who was just about to set off for Agrabah in order to conquer it for Jubilee, and immediately called him over.

"Any interesting news? Like, say, scheming behind my or Jubilee's back, perhaps?" Dan asked.

He watched Overdrive's face carefully. However, the virus's face was like stone.

"Nothing, Dan. Just the usual." Overdrive replied.

He then floated away to check up on his forces progress before they set off for the desert world. Once the virus was gone, Dan noticed Nell. Her looks gave him pause. He should reward Aspen. His princess looked wonderful. Her hair was tied into a braid that rested on her shoulder. She was wearing another stolen dress, and although it wasn't as fine as the one she'd originally had on, it was still exotic looking. It hugged her figure attractively and Dan immediately grinned.

"And how are you today, my princess?" Dan asked, not expecting an answer.

Nell glared at him, but he liked her all the more for it. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his. It was small in comparison, and she tried to twist it out of his grip. But he would have none of that. They needed to look united because he needed to demonstrate to everyone that he was the one in charge, not her. Aspen stood awkwardly to the side and he turned to shoo her away.

"I'll be handling this. You can go and, I don't know, make out with Grimm the Lame since you've been eyeing each other ever since we go here." Dan said.

Aspen's face burned scarlet, and he smiled but said nothing else. He then turned to face Nell.

"Come on now, princess." Dan ordered.

He started dragging her towards a small black door that led to the pocket dimension. She made noises of protest, or maybe pain. He wasn't sure. Whichever it was though, he couldn't help but find them cute.

* * *

 _"Location: Tazmily Village, The Nowhere Islands, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 23rd 2109"_

Lucas waded through the murky, rancid greenish-grey swampland. Flies buzzed around his head, the stench of dead creatures wafting through the air. The mud at the bottom of the thin scummy layer of unidentified liquid seemed to make his feet sink in unnaturally, and every time he brought up his leg to take another step, it disgustingly slurped like a monster savoring his human food. He brought up his hands, cupped in a circle around his mouth.

"Claus? Where are you?" Lucas called out, looking around frantically.

He continued on, gritting his teeth and refraining from plugging his nose. A figure loomed in the distance.

"Claus?" Lucas asked expectedly.

His twin brother appeared, walking seemingly above the surface, as if floating. However, it wasn't exactly... Claus. Instead of his usual orange hair, it was gray and frayed. His skin was pale and dark bags were under his eyes, yet his eyes glimmered with malice. Ragged torn clothing hung from his body.

"What do you want?" Claus asked, irritated.

Lucas blinked, surprised.

"I said, what do you want?" Claus asked.

Lucas glanced around him, wondering if this was some sort of trap or something.

"Um... I want you to be alive? And, um, unharmed, preferably." Lucas replied.

Claus laughed. But it wasn't his normal, casual, joking laugh. Oh, no. It was far from that. It was throaty, filled with hurt, rage, and more.

"Oh, you want to protect me, now?" Claus asked.

Lucas nodded, not quite sure what this was going to lead to. Then Claus said the very last words that Lucas ever wanted to hear.

"Well... I suppose that's a problem now. You know, considering the fact that your the one who lead me to my death, after all." Claus said.

"Wait, what?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Lucas, you might have well killed me directly. You failed. You left me to die and get captured by the Pig Masks. I died in torment, after a long, long time. I could have avoided this. I could have just ended my life quickly. But you... you didn't save me." Claus replied. He gestured around him and said "And now, I am forced to wade through this, hour by hour, day by day.". His eyes then narrowed and he said "Thanks, bro. I really appreciate it.".

With that, Claus spontaneously changed into his Masked Man form, and iron chains miraculously sprouted from the bog, wrapping it's links around his arms, legs, and torso. It tugged, causing Lucas to fall, gulping down the putrid water. He managed to surface for a brief time.

"Wh... why?" Lucas asked, gasping.

Claus didn't answer. Under the water, he could hear his brother say something.

"Goodbye, Lucas." Claus replied.

* * *

Lucas woke up and sat up, sweat soaking his skin and clothes. Looking around, he saw that he was in his bedroom. He sighed and laid back down.

 _"It was just a nightmare."_ Lucas thought with relief.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

Iniabi stared for a moment, shock registering through his brain for a moment. But he shook it off and opened his mouth.

"You idiot! Why would you kidnap me, let alone tie me to a freaking chair?" Iniabi asked.

Kjelle smirked, gesturing behind him. He turned around, seeing a bunch of figures.

"I had help, though, so don't go blaming it all on me." Kjelle replied.

Robin (M), Chrom, Anna, the future Shepherds, Flavia, and Basilio stepped forward into Iniabi's front view.

"Guys, can't someone just be left alone for a little while without his friends?" Iniabi asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't count for saving the world together. Why were you going by yourself?" Laurent asked.

Iniabi gulped, trying to rack his brain for something. He then spoke up in an attempt to steer clear away from the subject.

"Um, I wasn't alone. I had Cynthia." Iniabi said.

Kjelle sighed in exasperation, putting her face in her hands. Iniabi then looked around, trying to face all of them at the same time,

"Oh, and uh, can you please untie me now? I think my circulation is cutting off. Plus, my leg is falling asleep." Iniabi asked.

With quick moments, Nah walked over, working on the knots.

"But really, Iniabi, why would you be sneaking out without us?" Nah asked gently as the last ropes fell off.

Iniabi stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"Well... if I tell you that, can you at least answer some of my questions?" Iniabi asked.

The group nodded.

"Okay, where are we?" Iniabi asked.

"We are in my personal training room. So far, in all honesty, it's been practically useless to me. But I sometimes come here to think, be by myself, or to angrily scream in frustration." Flavia replied promptly.

"How did you get me here?" Iniabi asked.

"A lot of attempts to drag you here without hurting you, destroying your puny brain cells, and/or giving you a concussion or brain damage. That is, if you even have a brain, I suppose." Gerome replied.

"And finally, how did you even know that I was sneaking out?" Iniabi asked.

Noire looked at Cynthia, a bit nervously. Iniabi shot an angry look at the gray haired woman.

"Cynthia, I thought you wouldn't tell!" Iniabi said angrily.

Cynthia regarded him calmly.

"I didn't. Telling would include physically speaking to them in person about your motives. However, I just sent them a message informing them about your motives. That is a difference." Cynthia replied.

Iniabi sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"So, where exactly were you going?" Yarne asked, folding his arms in an attempt to appear intimidating.

"Um..." Iniabi started to reply, hesitating because he wasn't quite sure on what he should say.

Chrom frowned at his future grandson.

"It's not that hard of a question, Iniabi." Chrom said.

Cynthia sighed.

"Oh, for Naga's sake." Cynthia muttered.

Iniabi sent her a slightly hostile warning stare, mouthing 'shut it'. However, the gray haired woman continued speaking.

"The Lucina of this time is alive, and we are going to go rescue her because she's in trouble. And we're going to try to reason with the Lucina of our time and get her to become good again." Cynthia explained.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

The market in the pocket dimension village was busy. The smell of fish, spices, and steel work permeated the air. Despite various ghosts crisscrossing between one vendor and the other, Dan had no problem navigating. Ghosts parted like he was on fire. They did pause in their doings as they passed by though, to gape at them: some showed disgust, others discomfort, but all were weary at his presence. He just smirked and drew Nell closer. There was really no reason for him to be walking through here, but this... this was worth it. The looks and stares. And also, he figured that he could buy his princess things. It could make her relax around him. And even if it didn't work, she needed things like clothes and jewelry anyway. His eyes caught sight of an intricate fur pelt styled like something you would see in the Far Frozen in one of the stalls and immediately decided that Nell would look good in it.

"Let me see that!" Dan barked at the weaver.

The ghost threw the article of closing at him as if it were poisoned. He felt the fur beneath his forefinger and thumb pad. It was fine quality.

"Do you like this?" Dan asked Nell as he held it out for her inspection.

She tried to get out of his hold again, but when she couldn't, she just looked away, another huff leaving her small kissable lips. He gritted his teeth and looked at the fur himself.

"It's a little too big, but I'll have someone modify it for you." Dan said.

He made a hand signal, and one of the ghosts in his and Pete's army came to take the fur coat from him. When it looked like they were going to move away without paying, the weaver made a hesitant choking sound.

"Sir?" the weaver asked.

He hunched into himself when he saw four other ghosts surround him.

"What is it?" Dan asked sweetly.

He liked watching people sweat. He wondered what this one would do. Most kept silent because they feared his wrath (an honest and reasonable reason to be scared). This one at least looked like he was chocking for breath. He wanted to laugh at the sight.

"T-The pay." the weaver managed to reply.

Well, well. Not a complete coward, then. That deserved a reward. He dug out four gold coins and slammed them down on the table. Then his motioned for his men to follow. There was still a lot to see.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

Everyone stared at Iniabi and Cynthia in confusion and shock.

"Your kidding, right?" Basilio asked.

"Nope, it's true. Watch." Cynthia replied.

She took out Iniabi's laptop, and turned on the recorded footage of Iniabi and Lucina's call. As the footage played, Iniabi tried not to watch the video... and failed. He couldn't help but sneak a peek at the past version of his aunt's horrible state. Next to him, he could hear his girlfriend, mother's alternate timeline self, grandfather, and friends intake of gasps at the sight of how their daughter/friend looked.

At the phrase "they took me", all of them looked like they wanted to kick whoever took part in her condition across the continent. Preferably with a swift kick in the face.

"Oh, gods. What did they do to her?" Chrom asked, bringing his hand up to his mouth.

No one answered, watching in increasing horror. Finally, it came to the part where they were banging on the door.

"Watch out, Lucina!" Owain whispered, even though it was on video.

 _"I wouldn't do that, Iniabi! I want, no, I need you alive... even if it means I will die."_ Lucina said.

Then, the part where the Majestic 28 members broke into the room came on. Lucina stopped the call and the screen froze, static running through.

"Well, do you believe us now?" Iniabi asked. Silence gave him his clear answer and he said "Now you see why me and Cynthia were sneaking out.".

"Yes, but why would you go rescue Lucina without us?" Gerome asked.

"I... I don't know." Iniabi replied. He lingered off for a second and said "I guess... I feel like it's my mission. To rescue my aunt from certain doom.".

He stopped there. After all, there was another reason why he didn't want his mother's alternate timeline self, grandfather, and friends there to save Lucina.

"And... that's it." Iniabi said.

Kjelle snorted, slightly amused.

"And you thought, what? You thought that you could prance in this so called secret facility, just walk in, and demand for them to release her?" Kjelle asked.

"Um, I had Cynthia." Iniabi replied.

"Wrong! Try again." Kjelle said.

"Fine, I did! And stop yelling at me! I was just trying to get my aunt back!" Iniabi snapped.

"Oh, and you think I don't want to, either?" Kjelle asked angrily.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Anna replied. They turned to look at the redhead and she said "It doesn't matter whether Iniabi was going without us. The point is, we have to go get the Lucina of this time.".

Iniabi suddenly felt deflated, feeling horrible for bickering with Kjelle when they were wasting precious time.

"Well... I guess... go get your stuff. We're taking a trip to Plegia." Iniabi said, frowning at the thought of endangering their lives.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

By the time they had managed to cut across on their way to the beach, Dan had bought a bag of dresses, bone and metal jewelry, and precious stones to decorate Nell's neck and wrists. She didn't look any happier. If anything, she looked disgusted, but Dan chose to ignore that. He also bought some things for himself, such as a beautifully decorated scabbard to put a sword in.

"Take these back to her room." Dan ordered Razor, handing him the bag filled with his and Nell's new things. He then spotted a delicate silver chain with an emerald dragon hanging off it in her stuff, grabbed it, and said "Except this.".

He smiled at Nell, who tried to back away but couldn't. Instead, he heard her sigh in resignation and let him clip it on her. Ah, she was learning. This pleased him.

"Now, onward to the beach!" Dan shouted.

This time, he took her hand gently in his. He couldn't help but swing it from side to side, like he had seen other couples do. Might as well take advantage. She was his to do what he pleased after all, and he wanted to enjoy her company. She wasn't like all the other girls and that was refreshing.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

In Agrabah's palace's throne room, Hades, Maleficent, Ursula, and Facilier were visiting the palace. Clopin, who was visiting the palace as well, was doing silly stuff on a scene so he could provide entertainment for his friends. The Sultan, Jafar, Hades, Maleficent, Ursula, and Facilier were all entertained and laughed as the show ended. Genie had decided to help Clopin and was acting as host of the entertainment.

"That's all folks!" Genie announced.

The curtains rolled down and the audience gave him applause.

"Ha, ha, ha, now that's what I call a good show!" Hades said while laughing.

Clopin walked out with Genie.

"Well, of course we'd put on a good show for our friends." Clopin said.

Just then, Jafar excused himself and walked away to go back to his quarters.

"I wonder why he decided to leave all the sudden." Ursula said.

Facilier shrugged it off.

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing." Facilier said.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

"So, what's our plan?" Owain asked.

They were standing outside Regna Ferox's capitol, Flavia and Basilio having joined the group and having stocked up on supplies before they left. Flavia's training room had only been a two minute walk from the capitol boundaries.

"Get to Plegia, kick some butt, rescue this time's Lucina, reconvert our Lucina, and leave with all our limbs intact." Kjelle replied fiercely.

"Well, do we have any other plans that have a 100% success rate of us not getting maimed and/or having all our limbs by the end of it?" Laurent asked.

"No such thing. Besides, do any of our plans ever have a plan that completely works the way we want it to?" Iniabi asked gravely.

"No, but it's always good to check. Everyone got their stuff?" Laurent asked.

The rest of the group nodded.

"Can't we stay here for a little while? You know, to make a plan, get ready, and, well, maybe eat some decent food before our journey?" Yarne asked, a little whiny.

"No. Besides, it's not exactly our first adventure, is it?" Nah asked.

"Nah's right. After all, they are going to find us soon, and we want to be far away from here as..." Robin (M) started to say.

He trailed off, peering into the still-dark morning.

"Robin?" Noire asked, getting a nerve-wracking feeling in her gut.

The white haired man didn't respond. Without any signal, the rest of the group got into fighting poise. The morning was mostly silent, with crickets chirping in the distance. Breathing from the group slowed down, but the beating of their hearts sped up immensely. Iniabi squinted, searching for any signs of life. Peering around him, he realized something.

The crickets... they had stopped chirping. Something... something was wrong. Very wrong.

With a mighty burst, about six dozen or more hooded soldiers jumped out from behind bushes, off rooftops, and out of trees. As they dashed toward the stunned heroes, weapons ready, the special song of the crickets began again, drifting through the night softly, as if nothing in the world could possibly be awry.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

Jafar was working on paperwork in his hidden laboratory, which looked the same, except there was a giant generator. The generator was filled with magic and the colors were as red as Jafar's outfit. The generator was the heart of a magical barrier that separated Agrabah from the rest of the desert world. He and the others in Agrabah had heard rumors of a force preparing to attack the city, so Jafar had it made to protect Agrabah. If it was destroyed, the barrier would lift, but he wasn't going to deactivate it until everything got cleared up.

 _"This is just all so tiring. Who would attack here? There's nothing valuable to be taken. And we're miles from any of our closest allies in this world."_ Jafar wondered.

Suddenly, the generator began collapsing to pieces. It made a loud sound and made a mess in the laboratory. Jafar gasped and stood up, shocked by what had just happened.

"No... NOOOOO! My defense generator is ruined!" Jafar said in horror.

Suddenly, the entire palace started shaking. He proceeded to exit the laboratory and met up with Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Iago, Genie, the Sultan, Clopin, Hades, Maleficent, Ursula, and Facilier on one of the balconies overlooking Agrabah.

"What's going on?" Iago asked.

The group looked out at Agrabah and were horrified at what was happening. Throughout the city, five tornadoes were wreaking anything in their way, leaving destruction upon their wake. But there was also a pillar of dark energy gathered at the city's gates, which could only mean one thing.

Agrabah was under siege.

"What is that?" Jasmine asked with horror.

"Don't you see? Because the generator that breathed life into those magical barriers somehow was destroyed, that paved way for this siege of Agrabah!" Iago replied.

Like the others, the Sultan was also horrified by what he saw.

"No... Agrabah." the Sultan whispered with sadness. But he immediately fixed an angered look on his face and exclaimed "The invaders will pay for treating the city as their own playground!".

"Your right, father. We have to rally the guards to stop this menace." Jasmine said.

However, she was interrupted as explosions were heard across the city, thanks to the efforts of the giant tornadoes. Upon seeing that, Jafar became filled with fear, as he was actually afraid of something this dangerous coming to the desert city. He quickly made haste for the throne room, while the others stayed outside.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

The beach was deserted, and he took her far away from the village. It was only then that he settled down. He made her sit next to him and then gazed out at sea. It was oddly... soothing. And still. A rare thing for him. It was the only way he could excuse the sudden desire to talk that surged up within him.

"We'll be back to the castle soon. You'll like it. Or at least, you'll learn to like it. It doesn't matter to me as long as you don't die." Dan said.

He turned to look at her and saw that she was frozen stiff. Her body was lightly trembling and he thought that she was cold. He frowned disapprovingly.

"Ah, incompetent woman. She should have fitted you with your cloak." Dan muttered.

Standing up, he removed his cape and dumped it on her thin shoulders. She immediately tried to shake it off, but Dan grabbed the back of her neck and she stilled.

"That's a good girl." Dan said.

He leaned in close to smell her hair. However, he felt a jab on his knee and pulled back with a laugh.

"Even with your body bruised and beaten, you won't stop fighting me." Dan said. He rested his hands on his hips and said "I like that.".

Nell eyed him wearily, and it was then that Dan realized that she had pretty eyes. Round in shape and a deep blue color. Dan had always liked blue eyes. His mother had blue eyes. So did his sister. He then stared at her small thin mouth. He really wanted to kiss her, and it annoyed him that he had to restrain himself. At the same time, he grew excited. It was like a game.

"Come on, Nell." Dan ordered, testing out her name.

It was worth it to see her jerk her head upwards to stare at him. She looked surprised.

"Oh, yes, I know your name. Your... friend screamed it across the hall. It was a good thing he did that. I was wondering what your name was." Dan explained.

He shrugged and watched her get to her feet. She brushed the sand away and drew herself to her full height. She muttered something, but he wasn't able to hear her, but he caught the meaning based solely on her sneering lips. His hand shot out and squeezed her elbow. She winced as he leaned in close to her face, noses almost touching.

"Aw, don't be that way." Dan said.

His eyes trailed down from her freckled face to her lips. Lips that were pulled back in a scowl. And almost as fast as it had happened, Dan pulled away.

"That weather's changing. Let's go back." Dan said.

By the time they got back to the castle, the clouds had finished blocking the sun in the pocket dimension and traces of hail started falling on the village. Dan and Nell made their way into the castle, only for Dan to pause at the sight of Fumiko leaving for Berk. She saw them coming and immediately frowned. Dan just smirked and circled his arm around Nell's waist.

"Hellloooo, Fumiko, my good friend. And how has your day been?" Dan asked.

"Dan." Fumiko greeted coldly.

She then jerked her head towards Nell and got a look of pity. But before she could say anything, Dan left, squeezing Nell closer to his body as they disappeared inside the castle. He spotted Aspen talking to Steven and screamed at her to get over to him.

"Yes, Dan?" Aspen asked.

Dan just sneered and shoved Nell into her arms. The female ghost looked startled, but reacted nonetheless and easily steadied his princess.

"Here. Warm her up and put her to bed. She was limping a little, so I think she either has blisters or you missed an injury on her. For your sake, it better not be anything serious." Dan replied.

For a moment, the blue skinned ghost looked like she was going to say something, but she bit her lip and just nodded. Good. If she had started arguing, he was sure he would have punched her in the gut. He then left them and marched straight to his room.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

"Everybody still alive?" Iniabi asked, busy trying not to hurt his opponent too much.

However, that was kind of hard, considering the person had a killing edge and was currently trying to cut the blue haired man in half.

"Barely!" Yarne replied in a panic, warding several of them off with his claws.

So far, they were alive, but Noire suffered a cut to her leg and Iniabi had been severely punched in the jaw. Other then that, they were faring pretty well, considering they were being overwhelmed by four times their number. Ignoring the screaming pain located in his jaw, Iniabi dodged the sharp blade, feinted to the right, and swung Future Falchion outward, cutting the man's arm about an inch deep into his flesh and piercing the dark fabric of his outfit. Taking advantage to the person's surprise, Cynthia came to the rescue, swinging her lance at the center of the man's back, killing him before he hit the ground.

"Thanks!" Iniabi said, avoiding Elfire coming out from nowhere.

But Cynthia wasn't there to hear him, as she was too busy playing a deadly game of tag with another assassin around the trees in the yard, swinging her lance and doing a fine job of avoiding getting hurt or dying. Kjelle charged by, swinging her lance into the sides of their opponents. They collapsed, blood seeping out and spilling onto the group. Nah, with speed and agility, swooped by as well, flying into the air with ease and whisking away Brady, who was about to be cut with a sinister gleaming silver knife.

Gerome and Minerva were having a blast. Using the wyvern's claws, enemies were thrown into the air and collapsed on various places, most of them unconscious from the high fall. Also, having an axe swung or thrown at you wasn't exactly something that you would want to see happen.

A guttural yelp erupted from behind Iniabi. He spun around, and to his horror, about 30 yards away, he saw Kjelle sinking down and clutching her stomach, blood dripping through the armor and her fingers. With speed he didn't know he possessed, the blue haired man raced towards her attacker, swinging Future Falchion with all his might. The assassin collapsed, a dark liquid soaking his tattered robe. He defended his fallen comrade, waving off any person who dared come near them with his gold and silver blade, humming slightly in his clenched hand.

"Back off! No one harms my friends!" Iniabi shouted in a voice that he didn't recognize.

He wasn't sure, what with the noise and chaos all around him, but he thought he heard Kjelle muttering under her breath that she could take care of herself. Well, he very much doubted it at that exact moment... and even if she did, he didn't care. But apparently, his warning only encouraged more to come after him. Thankfully, with the help of his useful weapon and the sheer anger he had, he quickly made use of them by cutting into their flesh, almost nicking their skulls, and so on. Soon, they became wary of him, scattering to try and defeat the other members.

"Inigo!" Noire cried, racing after him.

But the dark brown haired man had it all under control by cutting his opponents weapons into pieces, followed by a swift kick to the gut. They went down instantly. Noire then went to aid Laurent, who defeated his attackers by using a Wind tome on them, making them not paying attention to their surroundings, and helped the blonde haired man by unleashing a volley of arrows onto them.

Finally, the fighting died down, most of the enemies in a position in which they couldn't keep fighting. Iniabi knelt down and put his hand on the ground, catching his breath. With a sudden heave, he remembered Kjelle and knelt down over the brown haired woman.

"Are you okay?" Iniabi asked.

"Of course I'm not okay! I think my guts are about to spill out on the ground, you idiot!" Kjelle replied angrily.

The rest of the group approached them, looking relatively unharmed. They all looked extremely concerned or panicked. Brady walked over to Kjelle, who was laying on the ground and still clutching her stomach. During the battle, she had removed her armor (thankfully having on clothes under it), revealing bright red liquid seeping into the fabric of her shirt around her tense hands.

"I am going to need you to remove your hand." Brady said gently.

Kjelle nodded, bringing it away while wincing. However, it didn't look too horrendous as she had made it sound like. Iniabi sighed in slight relief. The group stayed silent while Brady checked Kjelle's injuries, the tense feeling in the air thick.

"No life-threatening injuries. Stab wound to the abdomen, about two inch deep, three inches long. Treatment should be stitches." Brady diagnosed.

All of them grimaced, but they knew it could have been worse. A lot worse.

"I can give the treatment and equipment, but I will need someone else to help with it." Brady said.

Nah stepped forward.

"I can stitch her up. I've done it before." Nah said.

Kjelle's grunts and small whimpers as Nah patched her up and Brady gave instructions made Iniabi feel like trash.

 _"I didn't want them with me. It's my fault she's hurt. Mine, and mine alone."_ Iniabi thought bitterly, turning away from the scene.

It seemed like forever before Nah finished, standing up with her hands shaking. Kjelle's breathing heaved, and she sat up slowly, almost falling over and wincing. Brady handed her two small white pills.

"I can give you these painkillers. They will stop the pain for eight hours, but you can take them again when the effects wear off." Brady said.

She took them graciously, gulping them down quickly before any of them could offer her water. Inigo and Noire started towards Kjelle to help her, but she waved them off, a determined look on her face. She stood up, her legs wobbling a little. With a gasp, she nearly tipped forward, but Noire grabbed her, allowing the brown haired woman to lean on her. This time, she didn't protest.

"So, uh, guys, now what do we do with them?" Yarne asked awkwardly.

Anna shrugged in response.

"I don't know. Maybe tie them up and hold them captive?" Anna asked.

"Anna!" Fredrick scolded.

"What? They will stay out of the way, we don't have to deal with them, and well, frankly, they deserve it." Anna said.

No one questioned her thinking. After all, it was pretty logical.

"Well, I suppose that settles it. Good thing we have a lot of rope." Robin (M) said firmly.

* * *

One long hour later, they stepped back, admiring their work. In Flavia's training room, more then eighty unconscious and unrobed men sat against the wall, wrists, mouths, and ankles with rope on them. More of the tape and rope were stringing them together in an elaborate way. After all, they totally knew how to capture and bound prisoners together firmly.

Cynthia now carried several of their defeated opponents equipment in another bag, including staves, money, and a bunch of random other stuff. Their weapons, however, were neatly buried in a hole somewhere far from them. And if anyone tried to retrieve them, well... let's just say they were in for a big surprise. Iniabi sighed.

"Really, we better get going. Every minute we waste is another minute my aunt is in that wretched place." Iniabi said.

He looked wistfully out into the Feroxi morning air. The sun was just rising, finally, giving off a gorgeous, painted sky of orange, pink, and purple.

"Let's go." Iniabi said.

And they did.


	48. Nightmare Game

**Chapter 48: Nightmare Game**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

 _"Hey, she's waking up."_ Candi said, her voice faintly heard.

"Candi?" Snowanna asked weakly.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to make out blurs in her vision. The brown skinned racer tried to make out where she was.

"Am I dead?" Snowanna asked.

 _"Your not, trust me. We're in Sugar Rush, but it's in a state that you may not like."_ Candi replied.

Snowanna's vision slowly cleared as she regained consciousness. She noticed Candi staring down at her, concern all over the tan skinned queen's face. Snowanna then looked around and noticed that they were on the very edge of the black abyss that was the Rock Candy Mines.

"What happened back there?" Snowanna asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're thankfully still alive." Swizzle replied, rubbing his head, while Candi stood against a wall.

Snowanna got up and supported herself against the wall as she attempted to stand.

"But that's not the only thing that's happened. Look outside." Swizzle said.

"Why?" Snowanna asked.

She turned around to glance out the opening of the Rock Candy Mines and gasped in shock.

"No way!" Snowanna whispered.

The group was staring at a ravaged, dead Sugar Rush. It was no longer bright and optimistic like it usually was. Pillars of flames and smoke shot out from the ground, the skies were red and grim, the candy cane trees of the Candy Cane Forest were now dead trees, the taffy swamps were ponds filled with what appeared to be some sort of black substance, Diet Cola Mountain looked like it had been blown through, and the rest of the candy in the game was rotten and decayed.

"This is horrible!" Snowanna shouted.

"'Horrible' is an understatement. It's completely destroyed." Swizzle said.

The Unicorn Pops themed racer felt anger at just staring at the dark wasteland of their game.

"Yeah. And you can only blame one person for all of this." Candi said.

Snowanna scowled.

"Jubilee." Snowanna sneered.

Candi nodded.

"Exactly. She must have used the Reality Gauntlet to corrupt this game for her conquest." Candi said.

"Or had one of her forces corrupt it for her, like those other games back in Game Central Station." Swizzle said.

"Yeah, but whatever the cause of this is, we need to get back to the rest of the team. They can help us." Snowanna said.

Candi shook her head.

"Sorry, Snow, but that's not an option. Our portal keys aren't working, so we can't get back to Richmond or contact anyone." Candi said.

Snowanna frowned.

"Oh. Well, do our powers still work?" Snowanna asked.

Swizzle nodded.

"Yeah, based on the last time I tested mine, which was shortly before you woke up, they still work." Swizzle replied.

Snowanna nodded and turned around.

"Well then, we should go and find help in the rest of the arcade. Maybe we could find out if anymore games have been corrupted." Snowanna said.

Swizzle and Candi nodded.

"That sounds like a great plan. Let's go." Candi said.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

Future Lucina stood amidst the sands and scraggy weeds of the Plegian desert. Despite half her bloodline originating from this arid place, the weather didn't suit her body. Sweat beaded off her pale skin, staining her clothing in some parts. She brushes some hair out of her face and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"There." Miss V said, pointing.

In the haze of the desert, something showed up on the horizon, but the visage shimmered almost as if it wasn't truly there.

"That's the capital. We should reach there by the time the moon starts to rise on up into the sky." Miss V explained in a sing-song manner.

"Good." Future Lucina said.

She took out her water skin and allowed herself just a bit of the precious liquid. She wouldn't die from dehydration, she was sure, but putting too much strain on her body would be a cause for the quick depletion of the power running through her veins. Such action would be childish and wasteful.

Miss V took a swig of her own water skin, but by the time the black haired girl was done and put it away, Future Lucina was already on her way through the sand once more. The 9 year old girl glitched a little through the shifting dunes, experience keeping her from falling onto the scorching ground.

"So, what're you going to make the king do, Miss Grima?" Miss V asked after a few minutes of silence, holding her hands behind her back.

"Do not refer to me as 'Grima'." Future Lucina replied.

"Ah, sorry. Then what do I call you?" Miss V asked.

"You may call me 'milady'. My name is Lucina." Future Lucina replied.

"'Milady'? That's not a very fun-sounding title, though... what about 'Luci'?" Miss V asked.

Future Lucina scoffed and leveled a glare at her. Were she anyone else, she would have leveled Erebus at her instead.

"Do not call me 'Luci' either." Future Lucina replied.

Miss V frowned.

"Aw, but 'Luci' sounds cute!" Miss V said.

"Do you have a death wish?" Future Lucina asked angrily.

Miss V smirked playfully.

"Hmm, maybe." Miss V replied.

Future Lucina turned her head away. She had not... would not... in the future, she remembered.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

Throughout Agrabah's streets, thousands of citizens were blown away, thanks to the tornadoes. This forced them to seek shelter in the sewers, which was something that they did without having second thoughts. To them, not being caught by the tornadoes was the first step to them most.

Standing on the top of the city gates was Overdrive, who watched with glee as the city was bathed in chaos. He was accompanied by Giygas and Pokey, who had recently joined Jubilee's group of villains. They all watched as the tornadoes laid destruction upon their wake. Overdrive's hands were filled with dark energy, and it was apparent that he was to one that controlled the tornadoes.

"Soon, these wretched cowards who resist Jubilee's rule will be buried beneath the sand!" Overdrive said as he watched the scene.

"Overdrive, I sense a contingent of soldiers heading towards us. It seems that we have been discovered." Pokey announced.

He motioned to the army of Agrabian soldiers that had managed to gather before the gates, as well as on the rooftops near the gates. He then pressed a button on his wrist, and a backpack that he was wearing expanded into his spider mecha.

"Shall... we... begin... phase... two?" Giygas asked.

Overdrive nodded before turning his gaze to the city before them. He snapped his fingers, and the five tornadoes began gradually disintegrating, something the soldiers noted. They were filled with uncertainty. After the disappearances of the tornadoes, nothing but ruins remained in their wake. All the soldiers angrily readied their weapons at the virus and his allies. The soldiers were led by Razoul, who stepped forward to face Overdrive, Giygas, and Pokey, and drew his scimitar, pointing it towards his enemies.

"You there! What is the meaning of bringing this chaos to Agrabah? Agrabah is not yours for taking, and we are ready to drive you back to wherever place you came from! You are fortunate enough that my allies are not with me as we speak!" Razoul asked angrily.

Overdrive stood at the roof's end and faced down at the captain smugly.

"Razoul, captain of the Agrabah guards. It's a great shame that you chose to oppose me. I could've needed you in my fold." Overdrive replied.

Razoul gritted his teeth in anger and brandished his scimitar.

"Over my dead body would I ever pledge my loyalty to someone that's a disgrace like you! Now why don't you and those lackeys of yours come down and face us?" Razoul asked tauntingly.

That made Overdrive raise an eyebrow, as he was somewhat confused. Nevertheless, he, Giygas, and Pokey jumped down from the roof and landed before their enemies.

"Are you saying that only I, Giygas, and Pokey are here in Agrabah, Razoul? Now that allegation sounds very farfetched." Overdrive said.

All of a sudden, many shadowy figures appeared from the ground, revealing to be the Starmen and Pigmasks. They all assembled together and readied themselves for battle.

"Behold... the Starmen... and Pigmasks!" Giygas declared.

Overdrive grinned and turned around to show his back to his opponents.

"Brothers and sisters, deal with these dissenters! Use whatever means necessary!" Overdrive ordered.

He patted one of the legs of Pokey's spider mecha. The blonde haired kid knew what it meant.

"You heard Comrade Overdrive! Attack!" Pokey shouted.

The Starmen and Pigmasks clashed with Razoul's soldiers, but it seemed that Giygas and Pokey's minions already had the upper hand, while they also fought as well. Giygas used his abilities to turn his enemies against each other so they killed each other. And Porky used his spider mecha to block enemy shots and then used the machine or his PSI to viciously attack his opponents. He even laughed as they suffered miserably.

"What's the matter? Why are you all such a bunch of weaklings?" Pokey asked them with a maddened look.

As he stood there leading his troops, Razoul was filled with despair over seeing his men so easily defeated by Overdrive and his army. Knowing that he could not win the battle, Razoul immediately turned around and headed straight for the palace. The burly man didn't even look back and proceeded running. He hoped that Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Iago, Genie, the Sultan, Jafar, Clopin, Hades, Maleficent, Ursula, and Facilier could at least come up with a counterattack, considering that they were able to deal with things like this.

However, the captain's fleeing did not go unnoticed. While slashing a soldier to bloody bits with one of his spider mecha's legs, Pokey spotted Razoul, so he immediately attempted to use PK Love on him. But Overdrive appeared and held up a hand, much to the boy's confusion.

"No need to worry about him. I have a "splendid" plan for what to do with our dear friend Razoul. I have already dispatched Giygas for the job." Overdrive explained.

Pokey smiled in return.

"Speaking of which, are the five reserves in position?" Overdrive asked.

Pokey nodded.

"Yes, they are. All that remains are your signal." Pokey replied.

On the locations that the five tornadoes had disappeared, new shadowy beings appeared, and the soldiers that were trying to figure out how to deal with the damages were all caught by surprise. More enemy troops had infiltrated Agrabah behind it's walls. They each arrived in the eastern, western, southern, northern and central districts of the city. They were Anton, Napoleon, the Shadowed One, Anti-Cosmo, and The Doom Tree.

On his way to the palace, Razoul stopped upon seeing The Doom Tree blocking the way, given his enormous size. The demon only grinned at the man.

"You shall not pass, captain! You are cornered!" The Doom Tree said.

Razoul turned around to flee, but he paused in shock upon seeing Giygas approaching him. Knowing that he was completely surrounded, Razoul drew his scimitar and charged against the alien, swinging his blade at him upon getting in range. But unfortunately, he was no match, as Giygas used PK Beam on him. Blood sprouted from his body, and Razoul felt nothing but pain as he stood where he was. But he was no longer strong enough to stand on his feet and gradually began falling onto his knees. But his knees were feeling worn out and he eventually fell on the ground. A pool of blood spread underneath Razoul's body, turning the sand's color into red.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 23rd 2109"_

"What a headache." Vanellope muttered.

She slowly opened her eyes to see blurs in front of her.

"What's going on?" Vanellope asked.

The images before her gradually came into focus, and she realized that she was in Timothy and Crumbelina's bedroom. The room was about the same size as her own and mostly plain, with a king-sized bed against the center wall, a desk in the corner of the room, and a walk-in closet. She then noticed Timothy, Turbo, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, the Nicktoons, and the Neverland inhabitants sitting at various points in the room with relieved expressions on their faces. Jimmy rose from his seat to approach her.

"Your awake. That's good." Jimmy said, kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah, a little woozy, but I'm fine." Vanellope said, flashing the Boy Genius an assuring grin.

"We can't say the same about your team, though. They are still in pretty bad shape." the Inian Chief said.

"What?" Vanellope asked. She turned to the direction at where the Neverland Indian Chief was pointing and muttered "Sweet mother of monkey milk!".

She noticed the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, Crepe, Licortwist, and Creamy still unconscious and laying on the ground in a group.

 _"What happened while we were out? Did something happen to Sugar Rush and we were affected?"_ Vanellope wondered.

She turned back to face the others, who were still as healthy as they had been and hadn't seemed to have been affected like she and the others were. She then noticed Tak studying her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Tak?" Vanellope asked.

Tak rubbed his chin and cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry about that, Vanellope. I just found something a little... odd, that's all. About you." Tak replied.

"Me? What are you getting at, Tak?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, I was saying that there was something odd about you, unlike the others that fell unconscious." Tak replied.

"How so?" Vanellope asked.

"Your not infected by whatever hit you guys." Tak replied.

Vanellope was still confused, until she glanced down at herself and realized that the Shaman was right. She was indeed unaffected by whatever had just happened.

"I'm... fine? But how? Assuming this virus or whatever it was took over Sugar Rush, that is. If that's true, why am I the only one unaffected?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know, Vanellope. Not even I have any answers on that one." Jimmy replied.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know, either. But I can say that either Jubilee or one of her forces are involved in this. And I'm going to give them a piece of my mind as soon as we find them. But for now, we're not going anywhere until Candi, Swizzle, and Snowanna return." Vanellope said.

"Well, actually, we don't know what they are doing. We've lost communication with their portal keys shortly after you all blacked out." Timothy said. He then glanced down at his watch, which read 6:00 PM, and said "You've actually been out for quite awhile.".

"Define 'awhile'." Vanellope said.

"Can you say... a couple of hours?" Timothy asked.

Vanellope was taken aback.

"Wow! We must have gotten knocked out by a really strong virus. Jubilee must have outdone herself this time around." Vanellope replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2109"_

Having just realized the fact that Razoul was defeated and dead, Jafar prepared to make his final stand. He had Genie, Maleficent, and Hades teleport themselves, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Iago, the Sultan, Clopin, Ursula, and Facilier out of Agrabah, while he stayed behind to deal with the enemies at the gates of the palace.

The large doors busted wide open, and Overdrive, Giygas, Pokey, the Starmen, and the Pigmasks entered, slaughtering everyone that dared to oppose them. One by one, they fell and Jafar got desperate. It didn't take long before he and Overdrive stood face-to-face. The virus eyed the sorcerer smugly as he could smell his hidden fear.

"Greetings, Vizier Jafar. I take it you enjoyed our handiwork we did to your city?" Overdrive asked.

Everyone behind him laughed. Jafar could not stand being insulted like that. He angrily powered up his staff and sent waves of fire towards Overdrive, who avoided them easily by using teleportation. Jafar was taken by surprise.

"What trickery is this? And why have you dared enter this kingdom?" Jafar asked angrily with frustration.

Overdrive scoffed at his questions.

"Why? I have come to put an end to your pathetic struggle against my master's rule." Overdrive replied.

Jafar fumed with anger and slammed his staff on the floor, causing smoke to envelop around his throne room. As soon as the smoke disappeared, he was in his genie form.

"Don't think that you are more powerful then me, scoundrel!" Jafar exclaimed.

He fired magic towards the virus, who only stood still and didn't move an inch to dodge his attack. However, Overdrive did reach out his hand and aimed his palm against Jafar, who was confused at first. But the sorcerer then saw Overdrive being surrounded by a red aura and it even put fear into his eyes. His attacks were flawed by it's essence. The virus started walking slowly towards him.

"What... JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?" Jafar asked in shock.

Overdrive began laughing at his despair, his voice sounding deeper and menacing.

"YOUR MAGIC IS USELESS AGAINST ME, FALSE DJINN! HOWEVER, EATING YOUR SOUL WOULD SATISFY ME GREATLY!" Overdrive replied with a deep voice. He licked his lips with satisfaction and said "I WILL MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF YOU TO ALL WHO DARES DEFY THE TRUE RULER OF THIS WORLD!".

Jafar heard those words and attempted to attack in desperation, but he suddenly noticed his body becoming weakened and frailer. It was Overdrive, who used his mouth to actually suck his soul from his body. Jafar's skin became paler by the minute. In desperation, he tried to launch an attack on his opponent, but it was fruitless. Jafar returned to his human form, no longer being strong enough to be a genie. He fell on the ground, no longer breathing with life. All his essence of life had been absorbed by Overdrive, who wiped his mouth triumphantly. He then let out a deep laugh and turned around to look at his minions and comrades.

"Brothers and sisters, Agrabah is finally ours! Now that all opposition in this sand-ridden world has been eliminated, we shall do the same as we did here to other places not under Jubilee's rule! Let our enemies beware!" Overdrive declared.

Giygas, Pokey, the Starmen, and the Pigmasks cheered for him in return.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 23rd 2109"_

"What the heck happened to us?" Taffyta asked weakly.

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself face-to-face with Vanellope.

"Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

"Yep, it's me, Taffyta." Vanellope replied.

"Did a truck hit us or something?" Candlehead asked as she lifted her upper body up to look at her two friends.

"Or something." Gloyd replied, also now awake.

He tried to rise to a sitting position, but found unable to because his head and body felt like lead.

"Why am I having a hard time getting up?" Gloyd asked.

"I'm having the same problem, Gloyd." Nougetsia replied.

One by one, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, Crepe, Licortwist, and Creamy started regaining consciousness and made attempts at standing up. Citrusella tried to raise her body higher, but dropped back to the floor.

"I've got you, Citrus." Jubileena said.

The cherry girl grabbed her sister's shoulders to help the blueberry girl sit up, and then she glanced around the room.

"Where's Candi, Swizzle, and Snowanna? They told us they were trying to find out info on Jubilee's plans, but they sure are taking an awfully long time." Jubileena asked.

"I don't know. We've lost communication with their portal keys shortly after all of us blacked out. Anyway, we aren't going anywhere yet. It's late and we should wait until tomorrow before going out again." Vanellope replied.

Sticky glanced at Vanellope and realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why were you unaffected?" Sticky asked.

"Yeah, Sticky's right. All of us were hit, so why were you awake before us, Vanellope?" Creamy asked.

Adorabeezle scratched her head.

"That's another excellent question. And one that I want to answer, but don't have an excellent response for." Adorabeezle replied.

"Neither do I." Vanellope said.

Adorabeezle gave the question a thought for a few moments, wondering why the black haired girl was the only one that had been unaffected by the virus.

 _"She's just like every other character in Sugar Rush, so why is she the only one not as affected as us?"_ Adorabeezle wondered.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

Pit, holding onto the nozzle of his Poltergust 5000, opened the mansion's door. It creaked noisily, yet creepily.

"Anyone here?" Pit asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

There was either anyone here, or no one here at all... at least, not anyone solid around the mansion. To answer his question, there was echoed laughter among the cobwebbed hallways.

"Uh, yeah." Pit muttered.

He, Moon, Juliet, Dark Pit, and Danielle went inside. The door slammed behind them, leaving a huge cloud of dust in it's wake.

"Very welcoming." Danielle said sarcastically.

The five snuck along the predictably and seemingly empty hallway, armed, tensed, and ready for anything that could possibly pop out of nowhere.

"Remember what I taught you, guys." Moon said, his hand clutched tight onto the nozzle of his newly-upgraded Poltergust 5000.

Danielle just nodded in response. It felt weird walking in the dark silence of the mansion. There seemed to be nothing in store. Or maybe, it was just a ghost's habit to pop out unexpectedly at the worst possible moment. She opened her mouth to say something to Moon, but a faded figure suddenly emerged from the floor and charged right at the five, making the typical moaning sounds of a ghost.

"Yaagh!" Danielle yelped.

"I'll get him!" Pit shouted.

He aimed the nozzle of his weapon and aiming it at the ghostly figure. He did the very same things that Moon had taught him, Juliet, Dark Pit, and Danielle just hours earlier. He flipped the switch, pushed the button...

 _"Shoot. I pushed the wrong button!"_ Pit thought.

"Pit!" Danielle complained when she saw that the angel had gotten the button part wrong.

The ghost rammed itself straight at Danielle, who was just about to take her turn on getting rid of the ghost when Pit failed.

"Ack, it got me." Danielle said.

"I'm sorry I messed it up, Danielle." Pit apologized in a rush.

He felt stupid that he'd gotten it wrong despite the many times they rehearsed, and he also felt that his apologies would never really work.

"Gah, I can still feel this guy! And he feels disgusting!" Danielle shouted.

"Hold on. I'll try to stun him a bit." Dark Pit said.

The dark angel activated the flashlight function and, just as he'd been hoping for, managed to stun the ghost for awhile. The ghost screamed, it's scream echoing across the hallway.

 _"It's my turn."_ Juliet said.

She activated the vacuum function of her Poltergust 5000 and sucked the faded ectoplasmic fiend into her backpack.

 _"That'll hold him in for awhile."_ Juliet said.

The group moved on through the darkened hallways once again. But, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

"Oh, look. It's that space prince and his star friend again. And he's brought over three more friends of his." a ghostly figure snickered. They smiled and said "Ah well, it doesn't matter. Those five will be crying before they even realize it!".

The large ghostly figure laughed one more time and drifted away, the crown on his head gleaming faintly, and somehow creepily, in the shadows.

"They will both scream upon seeing me, King Boo!" the ghostly figure said.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, November 23rd 2109"_

"Vanellope!" Ralph cried out, running aimlessly in a dark void.

He had been wandering through the pitch-black void for what felt like forever, with no end to the darkness or any sign of life. He had no idea as to how he had ended up in the empty world or where he was. He also was in his normal clothing and didn't have his armor on.

 _"Ralph!"_ a female voice screamed, filled with fear.

He recognized the cry immediately.

 _"Vanellope!"_ Ralph thought.

He hurried in the direction of the desperate shriek. He didn't know what he would do if the black haired president was hurt or killed. That motivated him even more to race through the dark space, even though he was unable to see what was in front of him. The president was like a daughter to him, and he didn't want to lose her.

 _"Ralph! Help!"_ Vanellope's voice shouted.

"I'm coming, kid! Just stay where you are!" Ralph shouted.

A few moments later, Ralph arrived at an area with tall lights lining the perimeter. The wrecker stopped and glanced around.

"Vanellope? Where are you?" Ralph asked.

He carefully walked forward, cautious of his surroundings, in case if something suddenly showed up and tried to attack him. As he walked, a light suddenly flashed in the center of the room, revealing a chair with Vanellope tied to it. She stared at the game villain with a fear in her eyes that Ralph had never seen before.

"Ralph, get me out of here!" Vanellope cried, struggling against the ropes that bound her to the chair.

He started running towards her with a burst of speed that he wasn't aware he had. However, when he was halfway towards her, he felt something push him to the ground and pin him down. He tried to move out of the grasp of whatever was holding him down, but failed because it was too powerful for him. He tried to turn his head to get a look at his captor, but his head was forced to face forward.

"Why don't you watch the show instead of me?" a voice asked, a sinister edge to their voice as they directed his attention to Vanellope, who still continued to fight against her bounds at the sight of her friend pinned down.

"Ralph!" Vanellope shrieked.

"You should worry about yourself, Von Schweetz." a familiar voice said.

"That voice." Ralph growled upon recognizing it.

He knew that voice all too well.

"Well, well, look who decided to come watch my little show." the voice said.

Jubilee emerged from the corridor behind Vanellope, her dark brown eyes burning into Ralph's own brown ones.

"Jubilee." Ralph hissed, struggling against his captor's grip.

The black dress, pale face, and single red pigtail were unmistakable.

"That's my name, Wreck-It Ralph. Just try not to wear it out." Jubilee said. She then used the Reality Gauntlet to form what looked like a silver dagger, moved it to Vanellope's throat, and said "But I'm still angered at how your friends beat me last time, so here's my answer to that.".

The ex-Sugar Rush racer moved the blade closer to the president's throat, causing tears to flow in her eyes.

"Jubilee, if you hurt Vanellope..." Ralph started to say angrily.

"You'll do what? Wreck me? I don't think so. Not in the position your in, especially since I have my artifacts and new power, and that your little friend has you pinned down." Jubilee said mockingly.

"Friend?" Ralph asked in confusion.

He tried to tilt his head up once more to get a look, but his captor didn't allow him to do so.

"You'd best keep facing forward, Ralph." the person said.

This time, Ralph recognized who's voice it was.

"Felix?" Ralph asked.

"Yes, Ralph. And I promise you that Jubilee's going to make this show as exciting as possible." Felix replied.

"Felix! Come on, it's me, Ralph! This isn't you! You've got to remember!" Ralph said, trying to restore the Good Guy's memory.

"You know what? I'm tired of you and that Tamora girl preaching to me and telling me to 'remember'! I know who I am, and I'm going to prove it!" Felix said angrily.

He pressed down on Ralph's head and then looked back up at Jubilee.

"Can I kill him, Master Jubilee?" Felix asked.

"Well, I was actually just going to make him watch his glitch's death." Jubilee replied. Her face then brightened and she said "I know! We can kill them at the same time and make them suffer in unison.".

"What?" Ralph asked, his eyes widened in fear.

Felix smirked psychotically, his free fist crackling with crimson energy.

"I like the sound of that." Felix replied.

"Felix, stop!" Ralph pleaded.

He tried to break free again, but the corrupt Good Guy's grip was like chains. Felix ignored him, still looking at Jubilee.

"Will it be on your count or mine?" Felix asked.

The dark cherry girl smirked darkly.

"Mine, and on three. One..." Jubilee replied.

She pressed the blade into Vanellope's throat to the point where a few drops of blood trickled from it. At the same time, Felix pressed Ralph's head to the floor so his neck showed as the handyman's fist hovered over it. Ralph knew it was pointless to try again because Felix was too powerful.

"Two..." Jubilee said.

She pressed it further, ready to deal the kill hit to the president, who managed to choke out "Ralph" when she saw the Bad Guy at the mercy of Felix, whose energy was now intense and deadly at that point.

"Ralph!" Vanellope shrieked, as Jubilee finished the count.

"Three!" Jubilee said.

The dark cherry girl ran her knife across Vanellope's throat.

"Vanellope!" Ralph screamed as Felix's crackling fist made contact with his neck.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

Ralph's eyes flew open in complete utter shock and fear. He breathed heavily, trying to recover from what he had just seen, and then found himself staring up at a dark green and gray ceiling.

 _"Where am I now?"_ Ralph wondered.

He turned his head to his left to notice a closet with purple robes and clothes. He knew that he wasn't in the arcade or Monstropolis anymore, but he also realized that what had happened had just been a dream. He breathed a sigh of relief and reached up to check his neck to ensure that there was no sign of Felix's mark on it. It was clean, aside from being infected.

 _"It felt so real."_ Ralph thought.

The Bad Guy remembered the nightmare in all of its horror. He released another relieved breath, but then his anxiety peaked.

 _"I hope my dream doesn't turn into a reality. I just hate being useless. I should be out there helping them, and I would if Jubilee hadn't given me this bug."_ Ralph thought.

He remembered the events back in Monstropolis. He, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe had went into the factory basement, Jubilee had shown up and overpowered him, and then everything had went red. He then realized something else.

 _"I'm... back again?"_ Ralph wondered.

He craned his neck down to see as much of himself as he could. Like he thought, he was in control of his body again.

 _"But how?"_ Ralph wondered.

"You shouldn't do too much, Ralph." a silky feminine voice replied.

Ralph looked up.

"Huh? Who's there?" Ralph asked.

The voice had sounded familiar, like that of a seductress, but he couldn't place where he had heard it.

"You remember me, even though it's been quite a long time. Say, one hundred and twelve years?" the voice asked.

That was when the Bad Guy's eyes widened with surprise.

"No way!" Ralph whispered.

He raised his head as high as he could and saw the last person he expected to run into. They were unmistakable, even though it had been awhile. Decades, to be exact.

"Hello, Wreck-It Ralph." the woman greeted as she leaned against the wall.

"T.K." Ralph whispered.


	49. Questioning

**Chapter 49: Questioning**

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

"By the way, dad, before me, Pit, and Dark Pit came and helped you out with this whole ghost-busting thing, what was it like? You know, being alone and all that?" Danielle asked after awhile since they'd entered a creepy-looking guestroom.

"Uh... well, I'd say if you, Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit weren't here, it would've been much harder then it just might be right now." Moon replied.

Another ghost suddenly emerged from a painting.

"There's another one!" Danielle shouted.

"Quick, we need to stun that ghost!" Moon said.

Danielle gasped when the ghost floated closer to her, and she ducked out of the way. Dark Pit stepped up.

"Here I go!" Dark Pit yelled.

He activated the flashlight function on his Poltergust 5000 and stunned the wild ectoplasm. The ghost screamed as the light blinded him for a second, and it floated unsteadily, screaming, wailing, and reaching for things that weren't there. Dark Pit then turned to Danielle, who was closest to the ghost.

"Quick, Danielle, activate the vacuum function and reel that ghost in!" Dark Pit ordered.

Danielle hesitated. She didn't respond immediately, fidgeting a little.

"What are you waiting for?" Dark Pit asked with impatience and shock at his girlfriend's lack of immediate response.

"I might screw it up again." Danielle replied.

Dark Pit just shook his head and flashed another ray of light at the ghost just as the latter had been about to recover and attack again.

"Danielle, there's always a first time in everything. Look at me! I've screwed up a lot of times in the past. And, sure, there were times when even I needed saving by Pit, but that didn't mean I had to stay that way forever. Believe me, there's always a second try, right?" Dark Pit asked.

Danielle thought about it before nodding with a lot more confidence. And, for the second time, she did, step by step, what Moon had taught her. And, in an action so fast that neither one of the five had time to even blink, the nozzle in Danielle's customized ghost-busting vacuum sucked in the blinded ghost in an electrified whirlwind, reeling him in until he was no more. A few of the captured ghost's echoed screams filled the hallways.

"You did it." Pit said.

Danielle turned to the light angel and saw a huge (and somehow smug) grin on his face.

"Ah, it was nothing." Danielle said in an offhand tone.

Pit rolled his eyes.

"You know, Danielle, seeing that before my eyes, I can't say that it's nothing." Pit said.

Danielle shrugged.

"Your just saying that to cheer me up on my noob-ness. But then again, I don't blame you." Danielle said.

"It was fun to watch, really." Pit said.

"Uh, well, thanks, I guess." Danielle said.

Juliet looked around and saw a white shape flash from the corner of her eye.

 _"Hey, I think I saw another one of those ghosts in the guestroom. Let's go catch more ghosts."_ Juliet said.

"Sure will." Dark Pit said.

The group entered the guestroom where Juliet could've sworn she saw a ghost (or maybe two). As soon as they set foot past the door, they encountered a couple of Greenies lurking and floating around on the ceiling, phasing back and forth paintings, and making a mockery out of it.

"Oh, come on! It's those darn Greenies again!" Moon said in irritation.

"Greenies?" Dark Pit asked in confusion.

"Ah... you know, Greenies... just call them that way." Moon replied.

Dark Pit dodged out of the way as a Greenie floated towards him.

"Well, let's just stun those green ghosts!" Dark Pit said.

The dark angel activated the flashlight function on his Poltergust 5000 and aimed it at the approaching Greenie. But surprisingly, it didn't work! Dark Pit stared as he saw the Greenie stick out it's tongue at him and floated away, making more mischief in the guestroom.

"What happened?" Dark Pit asked, shocked at the sudden failure.

"I didn't think you did anything wrong. Maybe it was what the professor said. Before we went off, he said that there were some ghosts who wouldn't be stunned by flashlights anymore. And these Greenies must be some of those ghosts!" Moon replied.

 _"Well, I'm sure that there must be something that can counteract these Greenies immunity to flashlights."_ Juliet said.

"And that may be..." Moon started to ask.

He facepalmed when a sudden realization dawned on him.

"I... don't know." Moon said.

And in that instant, he began fiddling around with the buttons and controls.

"Moon, there are more of them coming." Pit announced, gesturing to a couple more Greenies coming into the guestroom and joining the original two in making more madness.

"I'm working on how to activate the new features!" Moon said.

He began pressing random buttons of stuff he'd just discovered on his new Poltergust that he hadn't seen on his old one.

"Well, I suggest you do it fast, dad." Danielle said.

"Hey, I wonder what'll happen if you press this..." Moon started to say.

The strangest light came out of the Poltergust's nozzle, and shined at the Greenie that was just about to attack him. The Greenie screeched and trembled, shocked and also disturbed by the blindness.

"Wow, I wonder what that light was." Moon said.

"It sure was enough to stun the green guy." Danielle said.

Moon nodded.

"Okay, time to suck him in!" Moon said.

Quick to activate the vacuum function, the nozzle took in the stunned ghost in an electrified whirlwind, until he was inside the backpack. Pit looked at the Greenies left in the guestroom.

"One down, and... six more to go." Pit said.

* * *

 _"Location: Hyrule, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

While Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle were in the mansion, a large, powerful, and intimidating figure stood staring at a screen in a small dark room far from the Mushroom Kingdom, giving him a clear view of his accomplice.

"Bowser, can you hear me?" the figure asked.

The Koopa King stared in the direction of the camera, making it seem like he was staring at his accomplice.

 _"Perfectly."_ Bowser replied.

The figure nodded.

"Have you found where he is?" the figure asked.

 _"He's in a small village not far from where we are, along with most of Hyrule's forces."_ Bowser replied.

"Alright, and what about the sorceress?" the figure asked.

 _"She is currently in the Valley of Seers."_ Bowser replied.

The figure nodded.

"Alright, go to the Valley of Seers and destroy all opposition should she not hand over the Triforce of Power, but spare her until I get there." the figure ordered.

 _"Got it."_ Bowser said. He then turned around and ordered " _Let's go!"._

He then walked off screen, his various minions following behind him before the screen faded to static. A menacing satisfied smirk grew on the figure's face as the image on the screen faded to a dark static, before showing Jubilee in her castle.

 _"How are things going, Ganondorf?"_ Jubilee asked.

"Very well, Jubilee. We are crushing opposition and obtaining Hyrule as more land for your conquest as we speak." Ganondorf replied.

Jubilee smirked.

 _"Good. Keep up the work. I'm counting on you to succeed."_ Jubilee said.

"As you wish." Ganondorf said.

He bowed down to the image of Jubilee. But as the screen cut off, the red haired girl didn't notice the sinister smirk that slowly grew on the Gerudo's face.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 23rd 2109"_

"What's the matter, Ralph? You don't remember me?" T.K. asked, a sultry tone to her voice and her eyes still holding a somewhat hungry gaze on him.

T.K. left her position against the wall and slowly approached the Bad Guy. She swayed her hips slowly on the way to his bed.

"Or did I intimidate you?" T.K. asked.

Ralph agreed with the second question, but he refused to admit that as the succubus climbed onto the bed, her hands and knees pinning his arms down, leaving Ralph even more immobilized and defenseless then before. He tried to break free from her grip, but failed.

"Don't fight me, honey. Just relax." T.K. said, her voice retaining the seductive tone.

 _"Relax."_ Ralph thought.

He then found all of the tension in his body slacken, but then he blinked once and shook his head, remembering that T.K.'s sudden reappearance raised some serious questions.

"What are you doing here, Takeru? And where have you been all of these years? I haven't seen you since 1997, after we broke up." Ralph asked, looking away from the woman on top of him.

The Bad Guy dared a glimpse at Takeru's voluptuous figure, making sure not to linger too long. Her breasts hung front and center, threatening to entice Ralph, but he wouldn't allow it and lowered his gaze to her waist.

"I came to see you..." T.K. started to reply. She then noticed Ralph's eyes pointing downward, so she lifted his chin so the two characters once again faced each other, and then"And to see if you changed your mind.".

"About what?" Ralph asked.

"About me. And if you still love me." T.K. replied, still holding his gaze.

"What?" Ralph asked as he jerked away.

"You heard me correctly, Ralph. I want to know if you still love me." T.K. replied.

She caressed his chin. The Bad Guy's resistance started to fade, his body slumping into a relaxed state once again. For some reason, he felt calm, all tension and anger dissipating. However, the wrecker refused to give up.

"I... don't..." Ralph started to say, his words coming out slurred.

"You do, Ralph. I can see it in your eyes. You want me, and I can give it to you." T.K. said.

 _"No, you can't!"_ Ralph thought. But then another part of the Bad Guy's mind rebutted that claim and said _"Yes, you can, Ralph. She's offering it to you. She's offering you a fine deal here as an apology for what she did. And you remember that part well."_. The rational part of him then fought back and said _"No! I don't love her anymore. I've moved on. I'm done with her."_.

Ralph shook his head, getting out of his hypnotic trance.

"Forget it, T.K.! I don't love you anymore! I've moved on, and I'm done with you!" Ralph said angrily.

T.K. frowned in disappointment.

"Well then... I see that your vacation has come to an end. So be it! Goodbye, Wreck-It Ralph!" T.K. said nonchalantly.

She then clapped her hands. The darkness suddenly took Ralph and he felt his consciousness fade.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 31st 2143"_

Future Lucina and Miss V arrived at the capital under the cover of nightfall. The walls of the city were made up of the outer rim of buildings, interspersed with the towering bones of Grima's dragon body long past. Some deep emotion spread through Future Lucina's limbs at the sight of the moonlit skeleton. Her body felt more powerful and alert, something she thought not possible after receiving her new power.

"The cathedral is on the cliff overlooking everything." Miss V explained.

She pointed off toward the right of the front gates. A path, marked on the edges by bones, followed the outer edge of the city, up a set of stairs that grew considerably steep.

"Well, the main cathedral. There's another one inside the gates, but... hey, where are you going?" Miss V asked.

Future Lucina ignored her after hearing her directions and went off towards the path. While she had been to this city before, of course, she had never approached the head cathedral from lower ground. She followed the pathway, heedless of Miss V trailing after her and cautioning her about the Plegian guards. After ascending the staircase, she found herself atop the plateau overlooking the city. Were it not for the capital's strong force of warriors and mages, she would scoff at the city's poor overhead defenses... not that she wouldn't bring it up to whoever the general in charge was. But instead of mulling over the issue, she walked across the dirt-brick path towards the entrance of the church.

The building was expansive and wide, while most of the area was flat and one-floored above the surface. However, in the center of the citadel, the building rose up considerably, mounding high to accommodate for the main area inside leading to the Dragon's Table. A crude-looking cross of bone and dirt rose into the sky, a symbol for Grima's annihilation of the world. Outside the main doors stood two guards, dressed in the robes of high-ranking mages. As Future Lucina approached, they withdrew dark tomes and each lifted a hand towards her.

"Who are you? State your purpose." the taller mage asked, his voice high and reedy.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Future Lucina drew Erebus from it's sheathe. Power surged from the blade into her hand, and her face heated as her tattoos appeared on her skin. Immediately, the mages shrunk back from the display of power. Words of shock and awe passed their lips, but Future Lucina payed no heed to them. Without bothering to sheathe Erebus, she motioned for Miss V to follow her and pushed the main doors open herself.

"M-Miss, you do not need to sully your hands doing things your..." the shorter mage started to stutter, scurrying to her side but keeping their head bowed.

"Summon the king to this world and bring him to me." Future Lucina ordered.

She started walking along the center aisle of the main hall, her heels clacking against the marble. She stepped past the place, where at one time, her father's body laid dead.

"Do not keep me waiting." Future Lucina ordered.

"Of course!" the taller mage said.

He hurried off. The shorter mage came up to her side.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" the mage asked.

"Resting quarters." Future Lucina replied.

Future Lucina slowed to a stop and then turned to look back at Miss V. For the first time, she was truly quiet. She was frowning and seemed small.

"And quarters for my guide as well." Future Lucina added.

She turned around and continued toward the unlit and unprepared Dragon's Table, her hand tightly gripping Erebus's handle. She was about to ascend the stairs to the Table when the doors at the back of the hall opened. Validar stood in the doorway, stock still with his mouth hanging open.

"You! What are you doing here?" Validar asked when he finally regained his voice.

He took shaky steps towards her. Future Lucina smiled, but the gesture was far from warm. She sheathed Erebus, causing the tattoos to fade from her face for the moment.

"It's been awhile, but it is good to see you, Grandfather." Future Lucina replied.

* * *

"Location: Hyrule, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, 2212"

A hooded figure stood on top of a rock in the summit of the Valley of Seers, glancing at their vast surroundings. Everything was engulfed by darkness as trees withered, grass was scarce, and there were little traces of water. A small frown frowned on their face as they sighed. They placed a hand on their chest, looking down as they thought hard for a moment, realizing the world's fate.

"At this rate... nothing will be alive. Already, thousands have died upon his wrath." the figure whispered, their voice giving off a hint of sorrow.

The figure lowered their hood, revealing to be a 16 year old tan skinned, short cropped white haired, and lilac eyed female. She clutched onto a purple crystalled scepter, sighing once more as she noticed a large group of forces coming at her way. The girl began to slowly back up, seeing the vast hordes of Bokoblin across the ages with Moblins, Darknuts, and even ReDead knights. However, she noticed a new breed of monsters as some took on the forms of soldiers, while others happened to be Revenants. Gasping, she recalled her grandfather telling her about these creatures, trying to recall his lessons before he passed away.

"Those are Risen! But how?" the girl asked.

The girl began making a dash in the other direction, knowing she was no match for the horde of devastating monsters at the current moment. She was too tired out, and if she abused her power too much, she would dissolve into dark purple smoke and fade away. As she managed to come across a dead end, she muttered to herself, praying for her final moments alive.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect those that I've cherished. I have failed everyone, including mother and father... I'm sorry." the girl whispered.

The young spell caster tried her best to keep her emotions in check, fighting away the tears that wanted to emerge from her eyes. As she tensed up, a voice called over to her.

 _"Faron."_ the voice whispered.

Faron perked up and wondered who was calling her name. She couldn't help but follow it's direction as the monsters began approaching closer. As the young white haired girl followed the voice's direction, to no avail, she came to another dead end.

 _"Faron... use the rest of your strength to create a portal back to the past."_ the voice ordered.

"Portal? How am I supposed to even create a portal if I couldn't even protect the ones I love?" Faron asked in desparation.

She was extremely skeptical, feeling as if the voice began to toy around with her for it's own amusement.

 _"Believe in yourself. You've inherited vast powers from not only your father, Marth, but your mother, Cia, as well. About your mother, she was a very powerful sorceress that controlled the Gate of Souls in this valley. She was able to summon various monsters from different eras before reforming. You should have the same powers as her. Go back into the past and prevent this future of despair from happening!"_ the voice replied.

Faron had to make a choice right away, as she could either escape to the past to prevent this future, or face fate and die with the rest of her friends. Holding her scepter tightly, the girl began chanting, summoning a dark purple portal that shined brightly. As the monsters finally caught up, she jumped in, closing it before they even could seize the opportunity to follow in pursuit.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

After a flurry of lights and electrified vacuums, Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle found themselves panting from subtle exhaustion. Dark Pit breathed out a few more exhausted breaths and then stood up straight.

"Okay, I think we managed to bust a handful of ghosts, but... am I wrong, or do we feel like we're going nowhere with this?" Dark Pit asked.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Juliet asked in a pant.

"We've been walking around here for I don't know how long and took in some ghosts, but, well, we still haven't gotten a hint on what this has to do with the fact that Mario and the others are captured..." Dark Pit started to reply.

"Or at least a reason why we're here in the first place, or maybe a great big bad guy to beat up so we can get the next riddle or whatever to rescuing everyone." Moon muttered, agreeing with the dark angel.

"Is this trip really a waste of time, dad?" Danielle asked.

"Actually, I was starting to think about the same thing, but I doubt it. We couldn't have gotten that 'invite' or whatever to this place before we go save mother, father, Mario, and the others. Maybe there's a hint somewhere here and we need to do something to find it." Moon replied.

Pit looked straight, his eyes not focused on his surroundings

"You may be right, Moon, but... what could it be?" Pit asked.

All of a sudden, the lights (the dim ones that managed to illuminate the guestroom where the five were even a little bit) went out.

"What just..." Moon started to ask.

 _"Hey, I don't know what just happened either."_ Juliet said.

"Great! Now I can't see my own hands in front of me!" Dark Pit sneered.

There was a muffled sinister laughter around in the darkness.

"Ooh, look. It's the space prince and his "sister", the captain of Skyworld, the dark angel, and the Princess of Nature." a sneering voice hissed.

Following it was a fit of broken hissing laughter. From the corner of Moon's eye, he saw a faded white shape floating. But when he turned to take a closer look, it disappeared before he could even make out of the shape. Then there was a faded shine from the place where the figure that just disappeared was.

"Wait... what's that?" Moon asked.

There was no response, just a creepy silence that followed... followed by a hollow voice.

 _"Why do you still fight... when you know you'll lose?"_ the voice asked.

"Who said that?" Moon asked.

He turned around to see, but there was nothing but the dark.

 _"Why don't you two just give up? After all, it's going to turn out into nothing, anyway."_ the voice asked.

"Ugh, just who and where are you?" Dark Pit asked angrily.

 _"That isn't important. It's rather foolish of you five to go and risk your lives for those people... most especially when you know you'll lose."_ the voice replied.

"Says who?" Danielle asked.

 _"Says this."_ the voice replied.

At first, the five couldn't make sense of what the voice was saying, until a flash of something swirled about in the darkness and continued until it formed a shape. Moon and Juliet felt an odd mixture of shock and sadness as they, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle saw the shape that formed.

It was Rosalina, who looked just the same as the last time they had ever laid eyes on her.

But that wasn't the cause of the sadness Moon and Juliet felt inside of them. They and the others could clearly see that Rosalina was suffering because her face was drenched in sweat, the crease between her brows caused by sheer exhaustion and difficulty. She looked closer to what a person looked like as she was going to spend the succeeding years of his life rotting away in a dungeon.

Which was likely what Bowser had planned for the parent of one of his greatest enemies besides Mario and Luigi.

Moon blinked and had to swallow hard to avoid the lump of emotion building up in his throat.

"Mother." Moon said in a shaky voice.

He started walking forward. But as he did so, the shape blurred and changed into something else. It was the same suffering image of Rosalina, but this time, it had the company of the other characters that were being held captive.

 _"Now you see? Now can you see that your trip is in vain?"_ the voice asked.

"What do you mean 'in vain'? We're here because we're going to avoid all this!" Dark Pit asked angrily.

 _"Oh, but maybe you five should know that you can't stand up and play hero no matter how badly you want to. I think it's time for me to show you fools that you should've long given up this quest at the very beginning, while you still had the chance."_ the voice replied.

And with a flash of movement, the scene abruptly changed into something else. There was Bowser, with a legion of Lakitus, an entire army of Hammer Bro soldiers, and a mass battalion of Koopa Troopas behind and above him, armed and ready to fight.

 _"Do you see what you are up against? To save your family and friends, you have to go up against all of them as an army of five. Can you imbeciles even hope for that kind of thing? Can you five even hope for an easy victory? Are you willing to sacrifice yourselves for all that foolishness?"_ the voice asked.

Moon tensed. He now saw what he, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle would be up against, and that didn't make the whole quest to save Rosalina and the others any easier. It was a lose situation, even if Danielle didn't have her body anymore, and Pit and Dark Pit were powerful fighters and had managed to take down Hades and the Underworld Army back in 2012, and even if they did knock down a couple of Koopas or two, the rest of the numbers would bring them down.

Was there really no way to win at all?

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw Danielle sigh and move. He turned away from the intimidating image of their enemies laid in front of him and saw that Danielle had strapped off her Poltergust and put it down. The demi-goddess then turned to Moon with her head to the floor.

"I can't believe what we're up against. I'm sorry, dad... but I think we don't have a prayer against Bowser, even if we do finish our business here in the mansion. I think... we need to stop this while we still have the chance." Danielle said.

Moon, as well as Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit after hearing what she said, could hardly believe what they were hearing.

"You can't be serious!" Moon said in shock.

"Oh, but I am. What chance do we have? We'll only die trying to save everyone there." Danielle asked, her tone sad.

"I figured as much, but..." Pit started to reply.

"But what? Pit, I don't get why we have to stretch this out any longer. In fact, I don't know why we're even here in the first place! What are we searching for here, anyway? We've been busting ghosts, but we haven't gotten a clue yet as to why we have to do it!" Danielle asked.

"I'm sure there's a reason why we were asked to come here before saving my parents and the others." Moon replied.

Danielle nodded, her mouth set in a straight and serious line.

"Yes, I suppose your right, dad, your absolutely right... I fear the reason we were asked to come here was to realize that the quest we started was a waste of time." Danielle said.

Juliet gasped.

 _"You can't be saying..."_ Juliet started to ask.

"Yes, I meant what I said, Aunt Juliet." Danielle replied.

Dark Pit shook his head, flabbergasted by everything that was coming out of his girlfriend's mouth right now.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! After everything we've been through together as a team..." Dark Pit started to say angrily.

"I know, I know, Dark Pit. Even I felt that it was fun in it's odd way. And every victory motivated us to move forward." Danielle said.

She smiled a little, but it showed no sign that she was going to reconsider any of the words she had said.

"What are you trying to point out, Danielle?" Moon asked in a strained voice, bracing himself for the impossible word that was likely to come out of his future daughter's mouth.

Danielle hesitated and then spoke slowly and carefully.

"Dad, I think we should just give up." Danielle replied.

The words hit the others with the force of tidal wave, even more lethal then the bolts of Lakithunder's lightning.

"Seriously, Danielle? We've come this far, and your suddenly going to chicken out and say that we should give up?" Dark Pit asked angrily.

Danielle frowned at her boyfriend's stubbornness.

"Well, I realized that it's wrong for us to continue." Danielle replied.

"No, there's nothing wrong with us on this quest, Danielle! In fact, looking back at what we've accomplished, I feel that we're going to succeed! We're going to save everyone that got captured, not because we're in it for the glory, but because there are my parents, and your grandparents, there!" Moon said.

Danielle crossed her arms.

"Sheesh, dad, your just going to win yourself, Aunt Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit a one-way ticket to your doom!" Danielle said.

Pit burst into a fit of shocked laughter.

"You crack me up, Danielle! Your starting to develop pessimism!" Pit said.

"Guys, don't you realize that striving yourself farther even though you can clearly see that you have zero chance of winning is already considered stupidity? You can see what we're up against, and I think that, before we come to the point where there's absolutely no turning back, we should end this and live our lives peacefully!" Danielle said.

 _"But what about getting you back in your body? And what about mama, papa, and the others?"_ Juliet asked.

"I know, Aunt Juliet. I'll miss them, too. And I'll miss having my body as well. But I'm sure Grandma Rosalina and Grandpa Charlie would never ask you to die for them, and neither would Peach and the others. I'm sure it would suffice for them if they knew that the five of us were safe, and continuing the rest of our lives. And I'm sure Bowser would cause less havoc now that Mario and Luigi won't get in his way any longer." Danielle replied, her expression a pained one.

Moon hesitated, his hand clenched on the strap of his Poltergust 5000, sliding it off just a tiny bit.

 _"You see, Moon? Even your future daughter is starting to see sense! She has just realized the foolishness of the whole thing! Now, why don't you do the same? Do the same thing while your still alive!"_ the voice said.

Moon pursed his lips, thinking.

 _"Is Danielle right? But then, that would mean we did this trip for nothing! What's the sense in that? But still, even I feel like we're not going to make it out of this battle alive."_ Moon wondered.

Moon finally took off one of the straps of his Poltergust 5000.

 _"Yes, yes, Moon. That's perfect. Now, take off the other strap and put down the Poltergust and, along with all that, all rest of that foolishness."_ the voice ordered.

Moon slid down the other strap a tiny bit, about to take it off as well.

 _"Is it really over? Was this all really a waste of time?"_ Moon wondered.

Moon's mind ran down to everything Danielle had said. Of course, neither Rosalina, Charlie, Mario, Luigi, or Peach would ask him and the others to die for them. But... it was still wrong to give up on rescuing people who had always been up for saving the day, even if it cost them their peace. And Bowser? There was no doubt that he wouldn't bother with anyone else, now that he had his nemesis, Mario. And he also had Princess Peach, to top it off. But what guarantee would did he have that Bowser would never do anymore evil for good? He had never promised anything, and he never really fought fair. Moon then thought about Mario and Luigi. During the very first time Mario rescued Peach, he'd slaved through endless castles and fake princesses to save her. Then, there was the time he and Luigi worked together as a team. They'd brought down several sinister beings, and they'd even teamed up with their past selves to take down a threat from another planet, which was now redeemed and in his own bloodline!

But after all that, had Mario ever thought twice the whole time he was off to rescue anyone? Had he ever even thought of giving up?

Moon gritted his teeth as he knew the answer to that. He looked up and put back on the straps of his Poltergust 5000, all the fear and doubt in his face no longer visible.

 _"What's this? Your not going to give up? And I thought your daughter had talked sense to you."_ the voice asked.

"I'm not going to give up on saving everyone else there." Moon replied confidently, no bluff in his voice at all.

 _"I can't believe you actually want to die. Oh well, you do realize you are one less person short in all this now, since your daughter has given up, right?"_ the voice asked.

Moon, as well as Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit aimed the nozzle of their Poltegust 5000s at the voice's direction.

"We don't care if Danielle going to give up! With or without her, we're going to rescue everyone there and there's nothing you can do about it!" Pit replied.

And out of the nozzle of the light angel's Poltergust 5000 came the very same strange light that had been used to stun the Greenies earlier. It flashed at where the voice came from, and the group could've sworn they saw a familiar shape among all that flash.

 _"Aaaaah!"_ the voice groaned in pain.

Suddenly, for a split second, the darkness of the room was covered in smoke, but after it all cleared up, Moon, Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit could finally recognize who had been talking and showing those images the entire time.

"King Boo!" Dark Pit sneered.


	50. Putting An End To The Ghosting Hour

**Chapter 50:** **Putting An End To The Ghosting Hour**

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

"So it was you who was messing with our heads! It was a good thing that I snapped out of your twisted dark magic and all your illusions!" Moon sneered.

King Boo snickered.

"Merely a trap to not only get you to quit, but also to get you to give up altogether." King Boo said. He then said with an evil smirk "But there were no illusions involved. Everything you saw before you was real. Your parents and friends are really suffering, and you'll really be up against all the forces that are beyond your wildest expectations.".

"And as we've said, we're going to save them no matter what!" Dark Pit said.

"Still so stubborn. Too bad you snapped out of it at the spur of the moment. The fact your little spirit friend gave up could've been enough to make you do the very same thing." King Boo said.

"Well, too bad Danielle didn't convince us quite..." Pit started to say.

Pit then stopped speaking and searched around for Danielle. After all, surely even she saw that it was all a trick.

"We should've quit, you guys. Now just look what you got us into." Danielle said in a monotone, as if she was in a trance.

Moon ran over and shook his future daughter's shoulders.

"Danielle! What's gotten into you? Snap out of it!" Moon asked.

"Now we're all going to die here and it's all your fault..." Danielle continued to say in a trance.

"Oh, come on! What good would giving up do? You talk as if even you have absolutely no idea what your saying!" Moon snapped, getting irritated.

"We'll all die..." Danielle started to say in a dead tone, his face empty of any emotion.

"Cut it out, Danielle!" Moon snapped.

"We should've given up..." Danielle started to say.

"I'm warning you..." Moon started to say.

"All your fault..." Danielle started to say.

"That's it!" Moon snapped.

He threw his hand up, and suddenly the one sound that could be heard in the darkness was the sound of a slap on the face. Moon's eyes bulged as he saw the shape of his hand etched onto Danielle's cheek. The girl in question seemed to react not as if from Moon's slap, but as if she was pulled out of some strange spell. She blinked twice, and then her eyes seemed to have brought her back to where she was right now.

"What... just happened?" Danielle asked.

 _"So... you didn't have any idea what you just did within the thirty minutes of us being here?"_ Juliet asked in disbelief.

Danielle shook her head sadly.

"No, somewhere in the darkness, somewhere in the middle of all those images being flashed at us, it was like my mind blacked out." Danielle replied. She then touched the side of her cheek, where the shape of Moon's hand was still etched on, and asked "Ow! Did I just get... slapped?".

"Uh..." Moon started to reply.

He looked for a way to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about that to Danielle, most especially since he found out his future daughter had actually been in a trance and so she had not remembered a word she had just said. Dark Pit shook off the question, trying to help the blonde haired boy.

"Well, Danielle, the thing is, everything was all King Boo's doing, and we need to beat him up for doing something like that!" Dark Pit replied.

"That's what we were here for?" Danielle asked.

Juliet nodded.

 _"He wanted to make sure that we give up on this quest to rescue my parents and the others once and for all."_ Juliet replied.

"You were under a spell to make you all depressed and give up, and you almost convinced me to do the same, while I, on the other hand, didn't want to give up on what we started... especially after everything we've been through... so I sort of flashed the light at the weirdo talking in the darkness. And it was a good thing, though, because all this time he turned out to be King Boo!" Moon explained.

"The whole time it was King Boo who was messing with our heads?" Danielle asked in a disbelieving tone.

"You better believe it, Danielle." Pit replied.

"I can't believe I actually fell for that trap!" Danielle said.

 _"It's not completely your fault, Danielle. It was mostly King Boo who put you in a trance to say all that giving up rubbish."_ Juliet said.

Danielle squared her shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to get him for messing with my head like that!" Danielle said angrily.

King Boo guffawed.

"Okay, I can clearly see that you five are determined to fight. But let's see how long you'll last." King Boo said.

And with that, he raised his arms, and the dim lights from earlier went back on. Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle looked around to see hundreds of ghosts surrounding them.

"How did that even happen?" Pit asked.

"I'm pretty sure we can take them. You've done something similar before and now we can do..." Danielle started to reply.

Danielle looked around, finding nothing else but the things in the room and ghosts.

"Uh, Danielle, what's wrong?" Dark Pit asked.

Danielle looked at the dark angel with a confused expression.

"Where did my Poltergust go?" Danielle asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Hyrule, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

Cia was in the Valley of Seers. It had been her usual pastime in the year following the war. Every day, she would leave the Temple of Souls and come here just to have some time to herself, while Lana stayed in the temple. It also helped her reflect back on everything that had happened. The biggest question that came to her mind was, "Was it really worth it?". It was a question that she had asked herself repeatedly. She could also hear lingering thoughts in her head berating her for attempting such a foolhardy scheme, and honestly, she was starting to agree with them. She started an entire war all to lie in bed with a man who flat out told her that he was not in love with her. And what did she get out of it? Nothing. She lost Link, most of her army, and the complete Triforce. The only thing she had was the Triforce of Power and her unrequited love for Link. A love that would never be returned.

But then again, wasn't that what got her in this mess in the first place?

With a heavy sigh, Cia rose to her feet and prepared to open a portal back to the Temple of Souls. But before she could do anything, a thunderous explosion shook the valley.

 _"What was that?"_ Cia wondered.

At that moment, Wizzro, who was helping Cia again, along with Volga, flew into the room.

"What's going on?" Cia asked.

"Mistress! The valley has been invaded!" Wizzro replied frantically.

"What? By who?" Cia asked.

"It's Bowser from the Mario world! Ganondorf is free again, and he and Bowser are apparently working for some dangerously powerful girl named Jubilee, and they are trying to get the Triforce of Power!" Wizzro replied.

They knew who Bowser was because they had learned about the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as other worlds after the war throughout time ended, and they knew that Bowser was bad news, especially if he had teamed up with Ganondorf.

"Well, what the heck are you doing here? Alert Volga and tell him to get every able-bodied soldier he can! The valley must be defended at all costs!" Cia ordered.

Wizzro nodded and teleported out the room.

 _"Bowser and Ganondorf, along with this "Jubilee", think they can take the Triforce from me, but they'll have to pry it from my lifeless fingers."_ Cia thought as she walked out.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

Moon frowned while flashing the lights on some approaching ghosts.

"Huh? I think you put it down when you were mumbling all that giving up mumbo-jumbo." Moon replied.

"I didn't throw it, did I?" Danielle asked.

 _"Not that I remember. The only thing I saw, despite the fact it was pitch black, though when those images were flashed it seemed to lighten up the room a bit, was that you took it off and put it down. After that, I can't recall if you ever did anything else to it."_ Juliet replied.

"Looking for this?" King Boo asked.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle looked up to see Danielle's Poltergust floating away from arm's reach, and kept locked up in a mini vault.

"Why you..." Dark Pit started to say angrily.

"The key is hidden within any of these ghosts. Beat these ghosts, and maybe you'll be able to find the key for that precious vacuum. But I doubt you'll be able to last long with all these ghosts." King Boo said, obviously enjoying Dark Pit's moment of inconvenience.

"Don't think your at ease with that, King Boo. In case you forget, there's still me, Moon, Juliet, and Pittoo!" Pit said.

"Oh, of course I haven't forgotten you. I'm practically trembling with fear!" King Boo said in a mocking tone.

Moon armed the nozzle of his Poltergust, ready to take on the multitude of ghosts King Boo had conjured in the room.

"I've beaten up these ectoplasmic scums before, and I can do it again!" Moon said.

"I'll fight, too! I mean, just because I don't have my Poltergust doesn't mean I won't be able to help beat these guys up!" Danielle said.

The entire room was filled with King Boo's mocking laughter.

"Okay, my underlings, show no mercy! Finish up these fools! Let them regret they ever bothered setting foot in this mansion!" King Boo ordered.

"Hoo-boy. Something tells me we crossed the line big time." Pit said.

Upon King Boo's command, the multitude of ghosts flew towards Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle, off to attack. Juliet got in front of everyone, flashed the strange light that could stun flashlight-immune ghosts, and as soon as they were stunned, she quickly switched to the vacuum function on her Poltergust and sucked the handful of ghosts in. The rest of the group then went off to attack the rest of the ghosts and suck them up, but Danielle was having a tough time beating up the ghosts. She couldn't really take them on by using her plant powers because the ghosts would just phase right through the plants, and she also couldn't attack them physically even though she had gotten separated from her own body. Danielle shook her head with exasperation. She really needed her Poltergust right now.

"I'm sorry, guys. I can't do much help in this situation without my Poltergust!" Danielle said, feeling useless.

"I'm sorry, too, Danielle." Pit said as he took down eleven ghosts that were charging at him.

"How are we ever going to be able to get through this?" Dark Pit asked in irritation.

 _"I don't know! It's like the more we take down, the more they come!"_ Juliet replied.

"We need to think of a way to be able to stun these ghosts quick without furthering exhausting ourselves! Gah, why is it so hard?" Moon asked.

He threw his head up in pure disgust and irritation. But it was then that he noticed something.

 _"Huh, I wonder if that will work... well, it's better then nothing else."_ Moon thought.

"Look, I know your having fun there with the ceiling, but please, Moon, more ghosts are still coming even if your not getting rid of them!" Dark Pit snapped, disbelieved to see Moon staring off at the ceiling.

Moon turned to Danielle.

"Danielle, I've got an idea. Listen, your not going to like the first part of this. I'm going to try to suck you in with my Poltergust..." Moon started to say.

"Your right. I don't like it already." Danielle said.

"Don't worry, honey, it get's better." Moon said.

He then over at a suspended light bulb, which was in danger of falling off soon. It was tacked onto the ceiling with a series of loose and worn-out screws.

"I'll make sure to blow you up high, until you get within arm's reach of that light bulb, and then as soon as you are within arm's reach of it, your going to have to grab it." Moon explained.

"What will you need a light bulb for? Ordinary light doesn't work against these kinds of ghosts anymore, remember?" Danielle asked.

"Right, but for now, just trust me on this one." Moon replied.

Danielle shook her head and sighed.

"What crazy idea could you possibly be coming up with now?" Danielle asked.

"Ready?" Moon asked.

Danielle braced herself.

"Ready for whatever you've got, dad." Danielle replied.

"Okay, here we go!" Moon said.

And with that, Moon activated the vacuum function of his Poltergust and sucked Danielle up to the nozzle (deliberately sending the attacking ghosts, and even King Boo, scratching their heads in confusion) and, with a heavy grunt, he aimed the nozzle, with Danielle sucked onto it, at the ceiling where the light bulb was, and triggered the "blow" function of the vacuum. And Danielle ricocheted up to the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Danielle screamed at the speed of her vacuum-style flight.

"Hey, what the heck!" King Boo said in a mixture of shock, irritation and confusion as Danielle sped past him.

"And... I've got it..." Danielle started to say as she strained to reach the light bulb and rip it off the ceiling.

However, her hand missed it off an inch and now she could feel herself falling.

"No!" Moon whispered.

King Boo just got more confused.

"No! I've really got this!" Danielle said.

Her left hand clung to the very tip of King Boo's crown.

"Why, you squirming... let go of my crown!" King Boo hissed.

"Not until I get what I want!" Danielle objected in a huff.

She used her other hand to grab on as well and climb off, and then, before King Boo could shake her off, she finally propelled herself towards the light bulb and made her way down, gliding along the bookshelves and furniture as she did.

"What's your problem?" King Boo asked angrily.

"Thanks, Danielle." Moon said as the blonde haired girl handed the light bulb over to him, both of them, Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit ignoring King Boo's snarling complaints. He then examined it and said "Just as I thought. It may be worn-out, but it still works just fine.".

"What are your plans for that, Moon?" Pit asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it'll make busting all these ghosts a thousand times easier!" Moon replied.

He held out the nozzle of his Poltergust and switched the lens used for the flashlight with the light bulb. The others gave Moon old looks.

"Just watch this." Moon said confidently, patting the light bulb-attached nozzle of his Poltergust 5000.

He once again activated the same strange light emitted to stun flashlight-immune ghosts. There was no difference in the kind of light, but there was a difference in the area being covered by the light. For, instead of just shooting a ray of light, as with an ordinary flashlight, it now seemed to cover up the entire room, as with an ordinary room light bulb. The group strained not to cover their ears with the combined wails of the thousands and thousands of stunned ghosts.

"Impossible!" King Boo scoffed as he himself was weakened, if not stunned, by the light.

 _"Amazing, Moon. What an amazing idea!"_ Juliet said.

"Now it'll be easier to end all this." Moon said, mightily pleased.

He once switched back the light bulb with lens of his Poltergust (since, when he'd just tried to activate the vacuum function, it couldn't work since the nozzle didn't seem to recognize the lens used) and, again, activated the vacuum function. With that, he spun around while the electrified whirlwind went on, sucking in countless ghosts as he did. Somewhere within the flurry of the wind and the sparks, he saw something glitter off the room. Now it seemed as if, except for King Boo, the dimly-lit room was empty of ghosts.

"There's the key." Danielle said in delight.

She ran towards it, picked it up, and went off to unlock it from the padlocked vault. With a click, it opened, and inside was just as Danielle had expected. Her Poltergust.

"Yes." Danielle hissed with joy. She strapped it on and, unable to help herself, played with the nozzle and said "By the way, nice idea... you know, the light bulb thing.".

"Thanks, honey. I figured since light bulbs have the ability to light up a whole room, it could work the same way with the Poltergust's light as well." Moon explained.

"Well, it did. Gosh, Moon, you can be really observant when you need to." Pit said.

"Now we can bust these ghosts together." Moon said. He then started to say with a chuckle "But too bad it seems there are next to no ghosts around..."

 _"Don't be so sure about that. You may have beaten my underlings, but you still haven't beaten ME!"_ King Boo's voice echoed in a hiss.

The group looked around for King Boo, but even with the dim lights of the room, it was clear that King Boo was nowhere to be found.

 _"Now where did he go?"_ Moon wondered.

He looked around the room. Back and forth, twice, thrice, and deliberately. But it was still the same. King Boo was nowhere to be found.

"Come out, you heck of a con artist!" Moon seethed as he looked around.

He felt ridiculous with the fact that the lack of response made him feel as if he were talking to himself, but it couldn't be helped. King Boo was a total no-show at the moment.

"Now your going to chicken out of this fight, King Boo? You conjured up a multitude of ghosts to do your bidding, yet you yourself can't even man up and fight..." Dark Pit started to ask, pretty sure that even though he'd likely get no response at all, there was no doubt King Boo was listening to their complaints.

The dark angel's sentence was cut short when something slashed at him from behind.

"Ugh, what was that all about? That was some force that hit me." Dark Pit asked, slowly working his way up from the blow that hit him and knocked him to the floor.

"It must have been King Boo." Moon replied. He then looked straight and said "The problem is, I didn't see anything hit you, Dark Pit. It was like you fell down on your own. In fact, if you hadn't said out loud that there was some force that hit you, I would've thought that you tripped over something and fell.".

"I don't suppose..." Pit started to ask.

He then looked around to check if King Boo had suddenly showed up, but there was no one else in the room but the five of them.

"What are you thinking right now, Pit? You think the King Boo can..." Moon started to ask.

Suddenly, before Moon could continue, he was somehow lifted off the floor and tossed across the room until he hit the wall.

"Ugh, that hurts!" Moon hissed in pain.

"I knew it!" Pit said.

"What did you know?" Danielle asked.

"King Boo isn't gone! He's here! He's just invisible!" Pit replied.

 _"What?"_ Juliet asked.

Hissing broken laughter echoed within the room. Moon, Juliet, Dark Pit, and Danielle took that as a confirmation to the latter's statement.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Moon said, standing up.

 _"You think you can beat me? You think you can be able to take me down? Me, the King of all Boos? You can't even see me!"_ King Boo's voice asked harshly.

"Oh, we will, you ghostly scum!" Danielle replied angrily with her fist raised.

 _"Well, I suggest you five should try to look for me. Otherwise... expect to get defeated before you two even know it."_ King Boo said.

And with that, another blow struck Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle to the floor. Sneering laughter followed after that.

"Jeez, he sure is trying to rub it in." Moon said.

He tried flashing lights in random places so he might be able to hit King Boo, but unfortunately, there was no scream of pain, or groan at the very least.

"Moon, why don't you use that very same light bulb that you used to stun all the ghosts in the entire room? I'm sure that'll also work on being able to stun King Boo, right?" Dark Pit asked suddenly.

Moon facepalmed.

"Ah, your right about that, Dark Pit!" Moon replied.

He scouted for the light bulb he had used, but all he found was a shattered mess of glass at the very spot were the light bulb used to be.

"What? No! King Boo destroyed the light bulb!" Moon screeched in terror.

And, by doing that, the Boo Boss had just gotten several steps ahead of them. Juliet sighed.

 _"Now what?"_ Juliet asked.

 _"No cheating, you ghost-busting scums!"_ King Boo replied.

"Your cheating, you heck of a fiend!" Pit snapped.

More blows swiped at the light angel in response, nearly knocking him down.

"Don't think you've won just because you destroyed the light bulb! I've beaten ghosts without that light bulb, and I can do it again!" Moon shouted.

 _"I'd like to see you try."_ King Boo said.

Moon narrowed his eyes at the wall. Pretty sure that, without the help of the light bulb, there would be a more difficult time taking King Boo down, even though he was only the one ghost.

 _"There has to be a way to take down King Boo, no matter if he's invisible."_ Moon thought.

He stared at the lens of his Poltergust nozzle and then looked around the room. Finally, he found something... not what he wanted, but what he needed to be able to somehow get the job done.

"Guys, activate the flashlight function of your Poltergusts, and do exactly what I'm doing right now!" Moon ordered.

Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle were confused, yet they did what the blonde haired boy told them to do. With the press of a button, the four activated the regular flashlight function.

"Okay, now what?" Dark Pit asked.

"Let's aim the lights at the broken shards of the light bulb glass!" Moon replied.

The group quickly moved directed the flashlights ray of light toward the shards of the light bulb that King Boo had broken. In return, the shards sent out millions of little rays of the same light all over the room. Moon looked all over the place for even the tiniest hint that could give King Boo away, and he found it.

"There! I see it! Now, let's flash that stun light!" Moon shouted upon seeing the bit of shadow that was a partial shape of King Boo, which was all thanks to the lights.

He quickly switched the function of his Poltergust nozzle from ordinary flashlight to the one that gave the strange kind of light that was capable of stunning the flashlight-immune ghosts. He immediately directed it toward where King Boo's shadow was, and soon, all he heard was King Boo's deafening shriek of pain.

"Got you." Moon hissed with joy, somehow enjoying King Boo's discomfort in a very petulant way.

King Boo was able to finally appear before the duo, his eyes squeezed shut as he writhed in agony. When King Boo finally opened his eyes, he saw five vacuum nozzles directed at him left and right.

"You've got nowhere to hide, King Boo. We're going to get you in either of these Poltergusts once and for all." Pit said.

King Boo didn't flinch the least bit. Instead, he gave a dark smile.

"You five sure make a great team, huh? Well, you've always been so darn good at fighting together... but let's see if you'll be able to handle fighting each other!" King Boo said.

And with that, King Boo shot a dirty look at Danielle. The others eyes widened as they put together King Boo's words and actions.

"No!" Dark Pit screamed.

But it was too late. With a movement so fast it was only a flash of white, King Boo slammed towards Danielle, and the girl was enveloped in a white whirlwind.

"Danielle!" Pit cried.

"Guys, I don't know what's happening to..." Danielle started to say in shock.

And her words were cut short by King Boo's laughter. Finally, the whirlwind subsided and vanished, and there was Danielle, standing with her head bent down. Moon took small steps towards his future daughter.

"Danielle?" Moon asked.

Danielle looked up, but immediately, Moon knew it wasn't her. The bright features and expressions the girl had were erased from her face, all replaced by the dark eyes and evil smiles that belonged to King Boo. Moon staggered back at the horror of what King Boo had done. Danielle, smiling a sinister smile, began to speak with a voice that one-hundred percent belonged to King Boo.

"You ready to take on your own daughter, Moon?" King Boo asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Hyrule, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

Cia and her troops stood outside the temple ruins, awaiting Bowser's arrival. It didn't take long for them to see figures approaching from the horizon. Troops of all shapes and sizes marched towards Cia's troops, and among them were two large Piranha Plants and a Megasmilax. Leading the charge was Bowser, sitting in the Koopa Clown Car. The Koopa King approached Cia, his expression stone-faced and unfeeling.

"I think this is the part where you give the Triforce of Power to me." Bowser said smugly.

"The Triforce of Power is mine! And you will never take it from me!" Cia shouted.

Bowser scowled.

"Foolish girl. It's power is too great for you to contain. But if you won't give it willingly, that's fine with me!" Bowser said. He then turned to his minions and ordered "Troops! Take the temple keeps!".

The Koopa King flew away in the Koopa Clown Car as the horde of Darklands troops charged at Cia's troops, led by the twin Piranha Plants.

"They must not take the keeps! Stop them at once!" Cia ordered.

The troops charged at Bowser's troops to meet them in battle.

"We must protect the temple keeps! Splitting up is the most effective option." Volga shouted.

"Agreed. The west is mine to play with. You take the one in the east." Cia said.

The two then split up into their respective directions to stop the Piranha Plants. Volga managed to reach the eastbound Piranha Plant just as it reached the temple. The Piranha Plant immediately opened fire on Volga with a sweeping fire blast. Volga sprouted wings and took to the air to avoid the fire blast and tossed several fireballs at the Piranha Plant. The Piranha Plant dodged the fireballs and then breathed fire at Volga. Volga evaded the fire with deft flying maneuvers, and then he lit his spear ablaze and tossed it at the Piranha Plant like a fiery disc. The spear cut through the Piranha Plant's stem, and the insect screeched in pain as green blood squirted out of the wound. Enraged, it fired another fire blast from it's mouth. Volga avoided the blast, dived towards the Piranha Plant, and chopped through it's stem, causing the beast to fall and writhe on the ground in a pool of it's own green blood. Volga then finished the Piranha Plant off by impaling it's head with his spear.

"Pathetic creature." Volga sneered as he made his way to assist Cia, fighting through waves of monsters as he did so.

Cia, meanwhile, was locked in her own battle with one of the Piranha Plants. The beast fired fire blast after fire blast at the dark witch, who evaded them all with rapid teleportation. The Piranha Plant spat a spike ball from it's mouth at her, only for Cia to throw up a barrier. She then fired an energy ball at the insect's eye, causing it to fall over in pain. Cia's shadow began to extend and move towards the Piranha Plant until it was under the insect, and a large black spike then emerged from under the Piranha Plant, impaling and killing it instantly. At that moment, Volga, now joined by Wizzro, ran up to meet her.

"We have successfully defended both keeps." Volga announced.

 _"Don't celebrate your victory just yet. I've got another surprise for you."_ Bowser's voice echoed.

The ground began to shake as Megasmilax emerged from below. The plant monster gave a screech and began firing pink petals from it's mouth at the temple.

"The plant monster now? Simply wonderful." Cia deadpanned. She then turned to Wizzro and ordered "Wizzro! Keep that thing at bay!".

Wizzro nodded and prepared to attack Megasmilax, but before he did, he caught sight of Bowser's troops fighting Cia's forces. That's when a familiar feeling came over him: the desire for power. It was the same feeling he had felt when he had betrayed Cia the first time and joined Ganondorf, and he could feel it rising to the surface again.

 _"Just look at the way Bowser commands those creatures. When he says 'kill', they say 'how painfully?'."_ Wizzro thought.

Cia stormed up to him and smacked him on the head with her scepter.

"Did you not understand me? I said attack!" Cia shouted.

Wizzro continued to stare at the carnage, seemingly unaware of Cia's presence.

"I... I... I don't think so!" Wizzro said.

He turned and fired an energy blast at Cia, sending her flying into Volga.

"Wizzro? What are you doing?" Cia asked, outraged.

"My services belong to the strongest! King Bowser!" Wizzro replied.

Bowser flew up behind Wizzro.

"You would turn traitor again, little magician? Well then, prove your worth by slaying your former allies." Bowser ordered with a sneer.

Wizzro fell prostrate on the ground in front of the Koopa's King and giggled insanely.

"Yes! Let me prove myself to you! I promise you won't be disappointed!" Wizzro said. He then raised his ring into the air, which glowed bright red, and ordered "Hear me, my undead hordes! King Bowser is your master now, and he commands that you slay the witch and her allies! Slaughter every last one!".

On his command, the ReDeads, Stalfoses, and Pies joined with Bowser's troops to attack Cia's forces. Wizzro hopped into the Koopa Clown Car, and he and Bowser flew away.

"You disgusting little brat! I'll annihilate you for this!" Cia shouted.

A dark aura grew around her and she attempted to go after Wizzro, but Volga held her back, and she started struggling against him.

"Wizzro's betrayal must wait! We must deal with the vermin attacking our base!" Volga shouted as he did his best to restrain her.

Cia repelled him with a burst of dark energy before heading off to hunt down Wizzro.

"Mistress Cia, wait!" Volga shouted.

He started to go after her, only to dodge an incoming seed bomb from Megasmilax.

"Out of my way, maggot!" Volga shouted as he readied his spear.

Meanwhile, Cia had tracked down Wizzro to one of the abandoned temples.

"So, where's your new master, little dog?" Cia asked angrily.

"Bite your tongue, witch! Bowser is my master now, and once I bring him your head, he will reward me with great power! Power enough to conquer Hyrule!" Wizzro replied.

"Your nothing but a pathetic parasite." Cia said scornfully.

"And I'll soon be the most powerful parasite in the world!" Wizzro proclaimed.

He fired a dark energy blast at Cia. Cia teleported out of the way and fired an energy ball from her scepter. Wizzro summoned his scythe and deflected the energy blast before charging at Cia. Cia used her scepter to defend against his scythe before backflipping away. She then lashed at him with her whip, dealing several strikes empowered by her dark magic. Each blow pushed Wizzro back a bit, but he eventually regained his balance and fired a wave of energy from his scythe. Cia sank into the ground like a shadow and reappeared behind Wizzro to fire another energy blast from her scepter, sending him to the ground. She then summoned four miniature copies of the Gate of Souls and had them form a tornado that sent the Dark Wizard flying into the air. Cia then called down a beam of dark energy from the sky, hitting Wizzro full force and knocking him to the ground, leaving a small crater in his wake. Just as Wizzro struggled to rise back up, the four gates circled him and bombarded him with laser beams. Wizzro screamed in anguish as the dark energy rays seared his undead flesh, and he eventually collapsed from the pain. Cia walked up to him and prepared to deal the final blow, but with renewed vigor, Wizzro sprang back and fired a bolt of lightning from his ring. Cia screamed as the electricity surged through her, forcing her to her knees.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down! Your soul is going to be delicious! What an ignominious end this is, eh? Slain by your former servant. But the most delicious part? You'll never see your beloved hero again. Pathetic really. All of what you did just to win the heart of some loser you don't even know. As if anyone could love a worthless heathen like you. But don't worry, I'll be sure to tell your boyfriend how much you loved him!" Wizzro jeered as his ring began to drain Cia's soul.

Cia heard his words and attempted to attack him, but her body became weakened and frailer. In desperation, she tried to launch an attack on her opponent, but it was fruitless. She fell to the ground, not strong enough to stand up anymore. She could feel her lifeforce being drained from her, and it seemed that only a miracle from the goddesses themselves could save them from what was most assuredly certain death. And a miracle came, alright. An orb of dark magic fired at Wizzro, hitting him in an explosion of dark energy and blowing him back, breaking his concentration on Cia, who felt her energy return to her. Wizzro looked up.

"What? Who dares attack me?" Wizzro asked angrily.

At that moment, Faron leaped down from a wall right in front of Cia and Wizzro. Cia grunted and stood up, holding onto her scepter as she felt her energy slowly return.

"Hey, thanks for the rescue, but... who are you?" Cia asked.

Faron didn't reply, however. Without a word, she charged at Wizzro. Wizzro fired blasts of dark energy at Faron, but the future Sorceress dodged them all with incredible grace and agility before leaping into the air and delivering a blast of energy that went right through Wizzro's chest. Wizzro screamed in pain and stumbled back as Faron dealt several more similar blows. Seeking to return the favor for the rescue, Cia, now having all her energy back, jumped into the fray, her scepter surging with energy. Together, the two Sorceresses performed a combined dark energy orb barrage attack, the blasts of energy sending Wizzro flying backwards. He tried to rise to his feet, but fell on one knee, his injuries taking their toll. He then looked to see Cia towering over him, pure rage and hate within her velvet eyes, the dark aura around her burning intensely.

"I... I... never realized you were this strong!" Wizzro said.

"Underestimating me was your first mistake. And unfortunately for you, it will be your last!" Cia sneered.

She pointed her scepter at Wizzro, causing him to back away from her in horror.

"No, please! Not back in the ring! Not back in the ring! I can be your loyal servant again! Please show mercy!" Wizzro pleaded.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice... darn you!" Cia said.

Cia fired an energy blast at Wizzro, sealing him back in his ring. She then walked over to his ring and crushed it beneath her foot, killing him once and for all.

"Rest in pieces, you fool." Cia sneered.

At that moment, Volga flew down next to Cia and Faron, covered in green slime and various cuts from his fight with Megasmilax.

"Megasmilax is slain, and I see Wizzro is too." Volga announced. He then noticed Faron and asked "Who are you?".

"It's not important right now, Volga. She helped me and gained my trust. We'll sort everything out after this fight is over." Cia replied. She then turned to Faron and said "I do not know who you are, stranger, but you have our thanks. And we would appreciate it if you joined us.".

Faron smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Faron said.

"As much as this is great and all, Wizzro's undead forces are still fighting us, and with our dwindling numbers, we will not last long. We need reinforcements now!" Wizzro said.

Cia remained silent for a moment, and then raised her scepter in the air with a yell. At that moment, the shadows in the entire valley came to life and molded themselves in the shape of an army of Dark Links. On instinct, the shadow warriors charged at Bowser's forces. Having used a great amount of her dark magic, Cia nearly collapsed on the ground. Using her scepter to steady herself, she looked on as her dark creations valiantly battled Bowser's army.

"Alright, since those Dark Links are keeping the base safe, that will let us take on Bowser. Let's go." Cia said.

She and Faron teleported away, leaving behind Volga, who sprouted his wings and took to the air. He scoured over the area and found Cia and Faron confronting Bowser in one of the abandoned temples. Cia attempted to charge him, but Bowser kept her at bay with a barrier of darkness.

"Bowser! I'm going to tear you into so many pieces that no one will be able to put you back together!" Cia raged.

"Amusing, but I don't see much of an upside for me." Bowser said flatly.

"Away with you!" Volga said.

He dived toward Bowser to attack him, but just as he got close to him, the dark barrier suddenly expanded, sending Cia, Faron, and Volga flying back.

"I underestimated... how much strength he possessed." Volga said between breaths as he struggled to get to his feet.

Cia struck the barrier relentlessly with her whip.

"Coward! Come out and fight me! You can't hide behind your cheap tricks forever!" Cia yelled.

Volga immediately grabbed Cia and Faron's arms and took to the sky once more.

"What are you doing? We must defeat Bowser!" Cia furiously asked.

"Later! We must retreat for now! In your condition, you will not survive this battle." Volga replied.

"Shut it! You should be focused on winning this fight, not my health!" Cia snapped.

Volga managed to reach the temple and found Cia's forces in full retreat. Volga landed in the temple and set Cia and Faron on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this? I ordered no such retreat!" Cia asked.

The Dinolofos and Lizalfos chiefitans ran up to Cia.

"Bowser's forces are too powerful! The Bulbins are retreating! It's just us dragon troops!" the Dinolofos replied.

"We're so sorry, Master! We've failed you! We've failed dragonkind!" the Lizalfos said.

Volga placed his hands on their shoulders.

"No, my brothers. As long as we're still here, there is still a chance." Volga said.

Cia, meanwhile, snarled and stormed to the eedge of the temple.

"Cowards! Where are you going? Come back and fight! You cannot abandon me! You can't... leave me!" Cia bellowed, her voice echoing through the valley.

She fell to her knees and held her head in her hands.

"Mistress Cia?" Volga asked, concern in his voice.

"Everyone's abandoning me. I'm all alone again." Cia replied.

Faron approached her and knelt down.

"No, your not. You still have us." Faron said.

Cia smiled and looked up.

"Thanks." Cia said softly.

She then suddenly frowned as she studied Faron for a moment before reeling back in surprise and shock.

"It can't be." Cia whispered.

But before she could say anything, a voice spoke up.

"Cia! I'm here to help!" the voice shouted.

Cia, Faron, and Volga all turned to see Lana running towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Volga asked.

"Nice to see you too, lizard face." Lana replied. She then knelt down to face Cia and said "You can't keep this up! Your no match for Bowser on your own! We have to work together if we want to defeat him!".

"Do I have a choice?" Cia asked sarcastically.

"Well, you can let Bowser kill you and take the Triforce of Power from you, but I don't think you wanna do that." Lana replied.

"But there's a darkness barrier around his base! We can't get close to him and he's getting stronger by the second! What can we do?" Faron asked.

"Well, I'm a Sorceress, and I can dispel the darkness, but I'll need Cia's help. I also saw your abilities, and they could help us a lot." Lana replied.

Cia turned to Volga.

"Volga, rally the remaining troops and keep Bowser's forces at bay!" Cia ordered.

Volga nodded and took to the air as Cia, Lana, and Faron made their way to Bowser, but they couldn't penetrate the Dark Barrier around his base.

"So what's the plan?" Cia asked.

"Our magic alone can't penetrate that barrier, but if all three of us combine our magic together along with the Triforce of Power, that should give us the boost we need." Lana replied.

"And your certain this will work?" Faron asked.

"Well, there's a chance the overflow of magic could cause a tremendous explosion that would destroy the valley and us with it. But I guess you only live once, so you gotta take risks. Just follow my lead." Lana replied.

Lana grabbed Cia's scepter and raised it into the air, causing a ball of light to emerge. Cia and Faron followed Lana's lead, with Faron holding up her own scepter so it touched her future mother's scepter and Cia grabbing her scepter as well, causing two balls of dark energy to emerge and mix with Lana's light. Together, the three females pointed the scepters at the dark barrier, firing a beam of light and dark energy. The beam crashed against the barrier, but seemed to have no effect.

"Pathetic. Do you really believe you can stand against me with such weakness? See how weak you truly are!" Bowser sneered.

He took out a wand and fired his own beam of dark energy to counteract theirs, eventually starting to overpower their beam.

"Lana, it's not working! He's too powerful!" Faron shouted.

"We have to keep trying!" Lana shouted back, surprised that Faron knew her name. She then turned to Cia and said "Use the Triforce of Power!".

Cia summoned the Triforce of Power and tapped into it's power. A golden light emerged from it and merged with the beam, giving it an extra jolt of strength. Cia, Lana, and Faron's beam overpowered Bowser's, sending it back and cracking a hole in the barrier, causing it to shatter entirely. The beam then hit Bowser square in the chest, sending him flying back through the wall and into a large rock, which fell on top of him.

"Did we get him?" Lana asked.

Her answer came in the form of Bowser emerging from the rubble. He had blood running down his face and noticeable cracks in his shell.

"Does that answer your question?" Cia asked sarcastically.

Bowser staggered forward and attempted to breathe fire, but he fell on his knees.

"There is no sense in lingering here. The three of you are beneath my notice. I leave you to wallow in your own insignificance." Bowser said. He then glared at Cia and said "Besides... you'll all be dead soon enough. And me or one of my allies will collect the Triforce of Power from your lifeless corpse.".

He got back into the Koopa Clown Car and flew off.

"We won. Thank the Goddesses, we won." Lana said breathlessly.

At that moment, Volga flew down next to Cia, Lana, and Faron.

"Bowser's forces have been repelled, but we have suffered heavy casualties." Volga reported.

"I see." Cia said calmly. She then turned to Faron and asked angrily "Now what the heck are you doing here?".

"Cia? Why are you angry at her?" Lana asked in confusion.

"While we were fighting Bowser's forces, I noticed she looked familiar, and I realized that I've seen her before in a future timeline, which looked cloudy for some reason." Cia replied. She then looked back at Faron and ordered "Now, out with it, girl! Why are you here, instead of in your time, messing with the present?".

Faron remained silent for a few moments, before sighing.

"I'm here so I can stop certain events in the future from coming to pass... I'm your future daughter, Faron." Faron replied.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

 _"Get out of Danielle's body, you kingly pain in the butt!"_ Juliet hissed.

Danielle (or rather, King Boo inside Danielle's body) laughed.

"Defeat me, and you'll be sure to get her back. But I wonder... can you defeat your own daughter or friend in the process?" King Boo asked.

Moon aimed the nozzle of his Poltergust at Danielle, feeling uncomfortable as he did so.

 _"Calm down. After all, it's not like that's really Danielle, right? Deep inside her, that's King Boo. So don't feel too bad about beating her up. Seeing yourself beat Danielle up while knowing it's actually King Boo possessing her is a wholly different thing compared to what you really think it actually might be."_ Moon thought.

"You better act fast, you numbskulls. Act fast, or else your own daughter and friend just might bring an end to you!" King Boo said.

He then used Danielle's body under his possession and began to take swipes at the remaining group.

"No, she won't." Moon said as he nimbly evaded the swipes aimed at him, followed by the others.

It would've been simpler for them to be able to fight back, but it still felt... wrong. Moon could barely have that on his conscience.

 _"But I can't just dodge forever."_ Moon thought.

If Danielle (or rather, if King Boo) kept attacking and if the former would only keep on dodging out of fear of beating up his own future daughter, either one would end up getting exhausted and no one would win in that battle. Plus, he was pretty sure that King Boo had other tricks up his sleeve other then just taking on him and the others with simple attacks.

 _"I guess I thought too soon!"_ Moon thought as King Boo rammed towards him with Danielle's fist.

"Dodging my attacks isn't going to help you get your friend back, coward! Why don't you fight back like a man?" King Boo asked.

"We'll fight back, but we won't do it on Danielle's expense!" Moon replied.

"Whose expense then, might you ask me? How about any one of those Toads that are held captive? Are they enough to substitute as my host in the place of your dear daughter or friend?" King Boo asked, knowing that leading one of the group on would soon enrage them enough to make the latter take a swing at him.

Moon started as he realized what King Boo was getting onto.

"Or how about that fine lady Mario loves so much?" King Boo asked as if blind to Moon's reaction.

Moon gritted his teeth. His hands were starting to ball up into tight fists.

"What about your mother? You were always under her shadow, so how about I do you a favor and end her for you? And that way, you can claim her spotlight all to yourself!" King Boo asked with a sneer on Danielle's face.

Hearing his mother's name goaded Moon enough to set his temper ablaze. His nostrils flared, and with his clenched fists, he rammed toward King Boo with fury all over his mind.

 _"Guys, help!"_ Danielle yelled.

Though he was still feeling angry, hearing Danielle's voice was enough for Moon to stop in his tracks. He was just inches close to King Boo, and his fist was barely a thumb away from Danielle's face, but it surprised him to hear his future daughter's voice instead of King Boo's. He and the others looked at Danielle's face with a shocked expression. For once, she didn't have the bitterness and sneering features that belonged to King Boo. Instead, her face was set with a pained expression which was doubled with struggle.

 _"Guys... don't let... King Boo... trick... you... with me."_ Danielle said with her real voice, looking like she was struggling. She then gasped and said in a barely complete statue due to the fact she was being possessed by King Boo _"Fight him. It's... the only way... to defeat him. Hit... ME!"_.

Danielle then screamed, and when her eyes opened, King Boo's expressions were back on her face.

"Your friend's pretty strong. For a moment, I thought I was going to lose control of her, and that she'd be able to throw me off her body completely. Well... thank goodness I'm a lot stronger." King Boo said.

And with that, King Boo flew forward. Moon, Juliet, and Pit managed to get out of the way, but Dark Pit wasn't as lucky. King Boo sent a massive blow at Dark Pit's gut, strong enough to have the dark angel going down on his knees.

"So it comes to this, Pittoo? So your down on your knees, refusing to fight back against your own friend!" King Boo asked mockingly.

Dark Pit stayed down, hand on his gut area and ignoring the fact that King Boo had called him Pittoo. He mumbled a low stream of words that the Ghost King couldn't hear. Part of his mind drifted toward what Danielle had said during the brief time she had managed to overpower King Boo.

 _Don't let King Boo trick you with me... Fight him... Defeat him... Hit ME!_

"I'm pitting all my hopes on what you told me, Danielle." Dark Pit whispered almost inaudibly.

He knew that, despite the fact King Boo had overpowered her in her own body, Danielle had been able to think of a plan. And all that was left was for them to carry it out.

"Stand up and fight, little angel!" King Boo taunted.

"And I will. This is for you." Dark Pit said in a very low voice.

King Boo grinned a twisted sneer and bent towards Dark Pit.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" King Boo asked.

Dark Pit slowly moved his head upward to face King Boo.

"I said... THIS IS FOR YOU, DANIELLE!" Dark Pit replied angrily.

And with a move so fast and unexpected that King Boo couldn't have even made a guess about it, Dark Pit launched a massive blow at Danielle's head.

"Aaaargh!" King Boo screamed in pain.

 _"Dark Pit... you did a good job. King Boo's... trying to... find a way... to destroy my body... from the inside completely!"_ Danielle said, being able to speak because she had been able to overpower King Boo a second time.

"Don't give up, Danielle! That's your body, right? Show him who's boss!" Pit said.

 _"I'd... appreciate... some help... but... he's... too strong."_ Danielle said.

 _"Hold on, Danielle! Don't let King Boo kill you! Push him out! You can do it!"_ Juliet said.

 _"I'm... trying."_ Danielle said.

Another scream escaped her mouth, and the others knew that King Boo had managed to regain control of the girl's body yet again. King Boo snickered.

"Did you really think punching me on the head will get you your daughter or friend back?" King Boo asked.

"I thought not. I was hoping it was enough to knock some sense into you!" Dark Pit replied.

"Well, your going to have to think harder." King Boo said.

He then launched a kick at the group, which, thankfully, managed to dodge. They knew they needed a plan to get him out, and for a moment, Pit looked at the nozzle of his Poltergust. For sure, King Boo wouldn't be affected by it's light since he was in Danielle's body, but would it be enough to at least distract him enough for the demi-goddess to regain the control she needed to get King Boo out?

That seemed the only option that would suffice for now.

"Give me your best shot, King Boo." Pit taunted, hoping for King Boo to approach closer to him.

"Aw, and that would seem unfair of me to do it. You barely gave your all and now you want me to go all out on you?" King Boo asked sarcastically.

"Are you chickening out, Boo boss?" Pit asked.

"Certainly not... but it would be really entertaining to see you squirm some more." King Boo replied.

Pit's lips twitched.

"We'll see about that. Say your prayers, punk!" Pit said.

And King Boo rammed at Pit with his fist extended, ready to give another devastating blow to his gut.

 _"A little closer."_ Pit thought. He waited until King Boo was close enough for him to directly shine the Poltergust strobe light at him and then shouted "And... HERE!".

He activated the strobe light function that managed to stun flashlight-immune ghosts and shot it straight at Danielle's face. The bright strobe light flashed at his face, and he was left momentarily blind from the sudden assault.

 _"Danielle, quick! I hope you can hear me! Now! While King Boo's still stunned, overpower him! Throw him off!"_ Pit called out, hoping she could take advantage of King Boo's stunned moment and be able to gain enough strength to overpower the Boo boss once and for all.

"Graaaaaaah!" King Boo screeched.

Pit crossed his fingers and hoped that King Boo's moment of discomfort meant that Danielle had heard him and was trying to do as he said. Danielle bent her body in an arch and then fell to the floor, writhing and twitching as a handful of screams came in between. She then mumbled a string of barely audible words.

"Danielle?" Pit asked.

Moon motioned to the others to stay back and then inched forward. Danielle seemed to be whispering in response as she still continued to writhe and twitch on the floor.

"What is it?" Moon asked, with a bit of doubt because he wasn't sure whether it was King Boo or Danielle who was responding to him.

Danielle's hand flashed to grab at Moon's neck. Moon choked at the tight grip of his future daughter.

"Get ready to see your life flash before your eyes, Moon." King Boo replied, the hand still gripping tightly on Moon's neck, still choking him.

Moon closed his eyes. Was this really the end? But if it were, there were no flashes of his life, not even a glimpse of his baby days. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe it was a good thing. Better to not remember.

"Ready? Because I'm going to... get the heck out of my body!" King Boo said in a very bitter tone.

Moon's eyes flashed open, not because the grip on his neck came loose, but because he heard Danielle's shout cut in King Boo's sentence.

 _"Danielle?"_ Luigi wondered.

Danielle's hand let go of Moon, and the boy fell down to the ground. Danielle shook and writhed around, like she was doing some sort of twisted dance number. There were some cusses coming from her mouth, and some hisses as well.

 _"Get... the heck... out of my... freaking BODY!"_ Danielle roared.

Moon flinched. But then, the oddest thing happened. Danielle threw her head up and opened her mouth wide, and out of it came a strange white light that was both very bright and very creepy. When her eyes opened, they were as white as a sheet. Seconds passed, and the light coming out of Danielle's mouth was gone, and she fainted. Moon stood frozen for a while, but then he debated whether to go near her and check on her. After all, was if it was a trap? What if when he would approach Danielle, he'd end up getting beaten up by King Boo? Moon toyed with his options for a few minutes, but then, after seeing that Danielle had not moved even a bit, he decided to (again) check out on her and motioned for the others to follow.

"Hey, uh, Danielle... or is it King Boo?" Moon asked, approaching Danielle but being completely cautious the whole time.

Still no response of any sort.

"Okay." Moon said.

He kept walking until he was right in front of Danielle's body.

"Is that you, King Boo? Because if it's a 'yes', then I'm afraid I'm going to smack you for real this time." Moon asked.

Danielle finally moved, and the group braced themselves this time, just in case if King Boo might suddenly attack. Danielle blinked and then fully opened her eyes.

"Guys?" Danielle asked, the voice really belonging to her.

The group still didn't relax.

 _"Yeah, Danielle?"_ Juliet asked.

"I think... King Boo's gone." Danielle replied.

"Huh?" Dark Pit asked.

"Hold it right there, you fools!" a voice ordered.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle blanched at the sound of King Boo's voice. They turned to where the voice came from and were surprised to see King Boo charging at them.

"Oh no, not this time." Danielle growled.

She grabbed her Poltergust and, just in time before King Boo might take a second shot on possessing her (or worse, the others), activated the strobe light mode and sent King Boo screaming in pain.

"That's what you get for using my body, you ghostly piece of trash!" Danielle shouted, clearly exasperated by what King Boo had done to her.

"Now it's my turn." Moon said.

He activated the vacuum function of his Poltergust 5000 and, with the same electrified whirlwind emanating out of it, King Boo, still stunned, was sucked into it.

"Darn you! Darn you all!" King Boo yelled as he was slowly being sucked into Moon's Poltergust.

"This is for nearly choking me to death." Moon said.

King Boo did nothing but scream the whole time he was being sucked in, and finally it was cut off as he was finally trapped inside for good. Though sucking in ghosts didn't require that much muscle, the group was panting out of exhaustion.

"It's done." Danielle whispered.

Pit exhaled sharply.

"Yes, it's finally done!" Pit said in agreement.

* * *

 _"Location: Hyrule, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

Faron told Cia, Volga, and Lana everything about herself. How she was Cia and Marth's child, how Cia hadn't met Marth yet, how she was from a dark future in which Marth, Cia, and almost everyone else was dead, and other things. Once she was done, she went silent for a few moments and bowed her head, and the group realized that she was sobbing. Cia, who had softened up to her, approached her a bit hesitantly, noticing that she didn't even bother to look up and meet her future mother's gaze.

"Faron?" Cia asked.

Concern blossomed within her as she caught sight of tears streaming down the younger girl's cheeks. The dark Sorceress simply stood and watched her for a moment, guilt and pity starting to fill her, especially as she heard her let out a small tight sob, which she had clearly been trying to hold back but failed.

"Faron, are you..." Cia started to ask.

Faron sniffed and wiped a few stray tears in her eyes.

"Sorry about that." Faron replied. She then smiled and said "Anyway, thank you... Cia.".

Cia frowned.

"Cia? What's wrong with "Mother"?" Cia asked.

"I... thought you might mind." Faron replied.

Cia smiled.

"Of course not, you fool of a girl! I love you, and have every intention of showing you off to everyone!" Cia replied.

Faron sniffed again.

"Oh, Mother..." Faron started to say.

Cia quieted her gently, folding her future daughter into a comforting embrace as she gave her a brief loving kiss on the forehead.

"Shh... it's alright, dear. Just let it all out. I'm here for you." Cia whispered.

Instead of holding her grief inside of her, Faron did as she said and released her sorrow in another broken sob.

"M-Mother... please... don't leave me." Faron choked, desperation etched into both her expression and her tone.

Cia felt her heart quiver upon hearing her beg for her company. She drew Faron in closer to her, taking her face in her hands and using her thumb to wipe the younger girl's own tears away.

"Don't worry, my darling. I never will. I promise." Cia whispered affectionately.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 6th 2151"_

"Ha! In your freaking FACE, King Boo!" Dark Pit huffed and shouted, just because he felt like it.

Pit laughed with him.

"I think our job here is done, don't you think so, guys?" Pit asked.

Moon shook his head. Pit's expression suddenly turned unhappy.

"What's wrong, Moon?" Pit asked.

"Well, I'm just wondering... we were able to beat King Boo and all, but..." Moon started to reply.

"But what?" Pit asked.

"That's it?" Moon asked.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Juliet asked.

"What I meant to say was, nothing happened after that? We were just here to beat ghosts? Nothing was left to help us defeat Bowser? No next clue, no riddles at all?" Moon asked.

Dark Pit frowned.

"Come to think of it, your right. What was the point of coming here, if we wouldn't be getting anymore clues?" Dark Pit asked.

The others just shrugged. But it was then that Moon noticed something shining in the dimly-lit background.

 _"Huh?"_ Moon wondered.

He tried to go near the shining object to inspect closer.

"Where are you going, dad?" Danielle asked.

Moon didn't reply. Finally, he was right in front of what seemed to be a jewel of some sort.

 _"What's that, Moon?"_ Juliet asked as she floated beside the boy.

"I don't think I remember this jewel being here on the first place." Moon replied.

"Well, I could hardly notice anything what with all the ghosts, the fact I was under a spell, and the fact I was... possessed by King Boo, but to answer you, no, I don't remember seeing that gem either." Danielle said.

"Do you think it was King Boo's gem?" Pit asked.

"I don't know. It looks like it, though. I'm sure there were an awful lot of jewels in his crown, so..." Moon started to reply.

 _"I think we should take it to Professor E. Gadd, just to be sure. I'm pretty sure we were able to get rid of as much ghosts as we did, and it's a lot safer here now that King Boo's gone."_ Juliet said.

The others agreed and left the mansion.

* * *

"Okay, I see that your done. What can I do for you, guys?" Professor E. Gadd asked.

"Do you think you can decipher that meaning behind this gem?" Moon asked, holding out the piece of jewel that they had found back in the mansion.

"Where'd you get it?" E. Gadd asked.

"In the mansion, just after we were able to defeat King Boo." Pit replied.

E. Gadd narrowed his eyes, and then took the gem from Moon and examined it carefully.

"It's King Boo's gem!" E. Gadd said.

"So I've suspected. But, what do you think? Is there a concrete reason behind it? Why did it get left behind? Will it help us rescue those that have been captured?" Moon asked.

"I can't tell for sure, but I think I can have this scanned on my supercomputer, and maybe I'll be able to gather the data I need to answer your question." E. Gadd replied.

Moon nodded.

"Okay, let it be done, Professor." Moon said.

E. Gadd opened a metallic box that none of the others had noticed before that was connected to the supercomputer. He put the gem inside the box, closed it, and then pressed a series of buttons on the keyboard of the supercomputer. The massive screen glowed at a different color, and loads of images and complex words came popping out onto the screen, too fast for Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle to understand. But E. Gadd looked like he could understand whatever was flashing at the monitor. He squinted his eyes and nodded to himself every now and then. After awhile, he finally shut it down and took King Boo's gem out of the metallic box.

"Uh, Professor, what were you able to find out?" Pit asked.

E. Gadd gave the gem to Moon.

"The data gathered indicates that King Boo's gem can be used to unlock Bowser's gates." E. Gadd replied.

Danielle widened her eyes.

"Seriously?" Danielle asked.

"Of course. One of the most noticeable codes I witnessed at the process of data extraction was 'Go back to the place where you first found out where to start your quest, and watch as all defenses shut down'." E. Gadd replied matter-of-factly.

 _"Hear that, guys? We've finally found a way to get pass Bowser's new security system! It won't be long before everyone else is free!"_ Juliet said, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"That's great, but how will this gem be used?" Danielle asked.

"That I don't know, child. Nothing was mentioned among the codes." E. Gadd replied.

Dark Pit frowned.

"Well, at least we know that this gem will be somewhat useful. That sure beats knowing we'd gone here for nothing." Dark Pit said.

He put the gem in his toga pocket.

"Okay, let's go back to Bowser's Castle." Danielle said.

Moon turned to E. Gadd.

"Well, in that case, our job here in the mansion is done. So, we won't be needing these anymore." Moon said.

He strapped off his Poltergust 5000.

 _"Same here."_ Juliet said as she strapped of her Poltergust as well, followed by Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle.

"Well, see you later, Professor." Moon said as he waved goodbye.

"Thanks for the job well done, you five." E. Gadd said as he waved as well.

The group made their departure and were out.


	51. Tale

**Chapter 51: Tale**

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

"Sir, our resources have gathered that King Boo, who bears the key, is gone." a Hammer Bro soldiers announced.

"Gone? What the heck do you mean by 'gone'?" Bowser asked in rage, not liking what he had just heard.

The Hammer Bro soldier tripped back a few steps.

"Uh, what I meant to say was...your Highness, according to our Parakoopa troops, they have given us intelligence that King Boo is no longer where he is." the Hammer Bro replied.

"Well, where is he?" Bowser asked, irritated.

"He's not around. It's as if... he's really gone, like he's dead." the Hammer Bro replied.

"Who could've done that?" Bowser asked angrily.

"I don't know for sure, Your Highness." the Hammer Bro replied.

"Dumb idiot, you should know!" Bowser snapped.

"It's quite... unclear, Sir. The reception was all messed up..." the Hammer Bro started to say.

"Your the one who'll get messed up if you don't figure it out!" Bowser shouted.

"Something messed up the reception... or rather, someone did. Apparently, King Boo wasn't the only one around in the mansion when he was last there. Whatever he did, he jammed it up. His activity got in the way of our contact with King Boo." the Hammer Bro explained.

"And I don't suppose you know?" Bowser asked, getting pretty impatient by now.

"Well, we tried to bring the recorded samples of the jammed reception to our Koopa Intelligence Resources, and upon converting the scraps of messed up soundwaves, it would appear that what showed up on the monitor screen was... vacuum-shaped backpacks, a floating star, and wings." the Hammer Bro replied.

Bowser, who'd been wanting to go on a rampage on the Hammer Bro, suddenly fell into stunned silence. He pondered over the three clues and then stood up with a disgruntled expression.

"It's them." Bowser said.

"Pardon, Sir?" the Hammer Bro asked.

"The family fivesome! The pipsqueak's son, his sister, and his friends." Bowser replied.

"Were you referring to... Moon and Juliet?" the Hammer Bro asked.

"Duh, who else? How else do you think they weren't around when we ambushed the Comet Observatory? Did you think they were off to a likely coincidence on a vacation?" Bowser asked angrily.

The Hammer Bro flinched.

"They weren't around when we ambushed Rosalina and the rest of them. But those two, excluding their three friends... they were probably around to know it happened, but odds are they'd gone to hiding. Huh, those two are lucky to have escaped my clutches, but not for long." Bowser said.

"They probably got the key already." the Hammer Bro said.

Bowser cocked his head to the side and laughed evilly.

"Well, they better not think that just because they can hack their way into my castle, it means rescuing their little pals will be a total cakewalk! In fact, I'll make them come to feel that coming here was the biggest mistake of their lives!" Bowser said.

"So what do we do now, Sir?" the Hammer Bro asked.

"It's going to be a slight change of plans on this one. Alert the troops... the Koopas, Parakoopas, everyone! We'll give those five the welcome wagon they'll never forget!" Bowser replied.

"Yes, Sir." the Hammer Bro said.

* * *

 _"Location: Hyrule, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

Cia and Faron were in the Valley of Seers, having a conversation. Lana and Volga were back at the Temple of Souls, so it was just the two of them.

"Faron, may I ask you something?" Cia asked.

"Of course, Mother." Faron replied.

"I've been wondering something about your story regarding what happened to everyone in your time." Cia said.

"What do you want to know?" Faron asked.

"Well, I was wondering what happened to me after your father died. I don't know what I was like in the future, but I'd like to think I would be with Marth in his final moments." Cia replied.

Faron frowned.

"You were. At least, I suspect you were. No one really knows what happened to you after Father's death. His body was the only one we recovered." Faron said.

"I see. So you never heard from me after that?" Cia asked.

"No, I wondered what happened to you. I used to entertain the thought that you would come back some day, yet you never did." Faron replied.

"Oh." Cia said.

Faron sighed.

"Forgive me, Mother. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. Your not at fault for what your future self did." Faron said.

"Still, you deserve some closure nonetheless. I don't know how much this means coming from me, but I'm sorry, Faron. Whatever the reason was, I should have found my way back to you. Please, forgive my mistake." Cia said.

Faron sighed.

"Mother, I... thank you. It does make me feel better to hear you say that. And I'm glad that I can be with you now." Faron said.

Cia smiled at her future daughter, but then she frowned.

"Hey, now that we're speaking about this, I have another question. What was I like in the future?" Cia asked.

"Why do you ask?" Faron asked.

"Your story has me wondering what kind of person I was." Cia replied.

"Has it really been bothering you that much? It was only speculation on my part, after all." Faron asked.

"I know, but I'm still curious." Cia replied.

"Very well. You were a wonderful mother. You and I spent much time together." Faron said.

"Really?" Cia asked.

"Yes. You used to read all sorts of books to me when I was little. When I was old enough, you started to teach me how to read on my own. You taught me my numbers, too." Faron replied.

"Aw." Cia said with a smile.

"We also used to play chess. I wasn't very good at all, and I could never figure out how the pieces moved. You used to let me win all the time, but I eventually figured out you were." Faron said.

"I see. Were you mad?" Cia asked.

"A bit. We started to play for real after that. You always won, but I slowly got better. I was close to beating you before you disappeared." Faron replied.

"Not surprising. Your a smart young lady." Cia said.

"Thanks. I missed you a lot after you disappeared. I kept our old chess board, you know. I've been practicing whenever I get a free moment." Faron said.

"Really? Would you like to play a game?" Cia asked.

"I would, if you have the time." Faron replied.

"Of course. I have all the time in the world for you." Cia said.

"Alright then. But you'd best be prepared, Mother. I was taught by the best." Faron said.

Cia smiled.

"Heh, I don't doubt it." Cia said.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

Ganondorf couldn't help but take some pride in Zant and Ghirahim, who were helping him again and were his subordinates as the three of them served Jubilee. In mere weeks prior to joining forces with Jubilee, Zant and Ghirahim had been able to turn the desert dwellers in the Gerudo Desert into an elite army, and they had managed to transform the prison at Arbiter Grounds into a massive, fortified stronghold. There was also a noticeable growing sense of camaraderie between Zant and Ghirahim, even more so then during the War through Time. But while Ganondorf did value their hard work and devotion, at the end of the day, they were just pawns to him and Jubilee, and nothing more. Eventually, their usefulness would run it's course. And when that happened, they would be cast aside like all of the Demon King's puppets. But for now, he would work with them.

The three of them were currently in Bowser's throne room, with the Koopa King himself also with them as well, discussing the plan of invading Hyrule and conquering it for Jubilee, as well as themselves. The four were seated around a large table, with the map of Hyrule on the center. With them were King Bulbin, and a few Lizalfos and Dinolfos generals for Ganondorf's forces.

"Gentleman, today is the day we march into Hyrule and take what is rightfully mine. Our first strike shall be here." Ganondorf announced, pointing at the Valley of Seers.

"But, Master, what purpose is there in attacking such a dreary place when we can attack the kingdom while the element of surprise is ours?" Ghirahim asked.

"There is something within the valley that Ganondorf requires if we are to mount a successful offensive against Hyrule." Bowser replied.

"And that is what?" Zant asked.

"The Triforce of Power, a third of the complete Triforce. As you know, I had wielded it's might long ago. It is mine by divine right and I shall wield it again. It's power shall give me the strength I require to take the other two. I can still sense it's power and it is held by the sorceress. We will simply have to... convince her to relinquish it." Ganondorf replied. He then turned to King Bulbin and ordered "Ready your men. We move in a few hours.".

* * *

Meanwhile, Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle arrived in the Darklands on the Comet Observatory. Moon set it down on top of the same hill when he had placed the Comet Observatory before, and the five got out, headed through the Darklands, and eventually stood in front of Bowser's Castle.

"Alright, so we're in front of Bowser's Castle, and we have the gem needed to break Bowser's new security system. But, now what? How are we going to use it to get ourselves in?" Moon asked.

"Have you tried the statues? I mean, that's where you and Juliet found the clues. I'm sure that's how we'll use the gem." Pit asked.

"Let's try it out." Moon replied.

He took out the gem and looked at the two Bowser statues that were on either side of the door.

"Well?" Dark Pit asked.

Moon turned to the others with a wry smile.

"I... don't know how we'll use it." Moon replied.

"Let me try." Danielle said.

She took the gem from Moon and tried to place it inside the mouth of one of the statues, but nothing happened.

"That's just great." Dark Pit said sarcastically.

 _"Maybe it's not in the proper position."_ Juliet suggested.

"You know what, guys? I'm starting to think that maybe this gem isn't what we've been looking for." Moon said.

"What are you talking about, Moon? The Professor scanned it himself and even he said that the codes claim King Boo's gem is the key!" Pit asked.

"Yeah, I know, but... do you seriously expect us to be able to actually use this thing to get ourselves past the security and in this place?" Moon asked.

 _"I know the answer is somewhere around here. Maybe we just need to figure it out."_ Juliet replied.

"Like another riddle, huh, Juliet?" Moon asked.

 _"Yep, exactly like that."_ Juliet replied.

Dark Pit frowned.

"You think, by chance, this has something to do with all the other creatures we faced?" Dark Pit asked.

Moon shook his head.

"I don't think so. This came from King Boo. I mean, this is his gem, so I don't think there could be a possible connection with the others." Moon replied.

"Well, I was just thinking... when we defeated the soil-monster thing with the key-eyes, there was a clue that led us to Lakithunder, then he left out a clue that led us to the mansion to battle King Boo, and he left us with a gem to lead us back here." Dark Pit said.

"Okay, so maybe they are all connected, but is there a way for that to help us out here?" Danielle asked.

"There has to be. I mean, this whole time King Boo had the key. We could've just gone directly to him, yet we got through all the motions with heading to Yoshi's Island and to World Seven just to lead us to the mansion. In short, before we could just face King Boo, we were led to those other places first." Moon replied.

"And your thinking?" Pit asked.

"Well, it might not have anything to do with the places, just those creatures. Look, we fought that disgusting key-eyes soil monster, then we had to face Lakithunder, who zapped lightning bolts that were too fast for us to see..." Moon started to reply.

He suddenly cut his sentence short as he looked up at the Bowser statues. He realized that the eyes were not made of granite like the rest of their bodies, but were actually small light detectors. He then looked at the gem in Danielle's hand and something lit up in him.

"That's it! The eyes!" Moon said.

 _"What about the eyes?"_ Juliet asked in confusion.

"Can't you see, guys? The eyes! That's what we need with the gem!" Moon replied.

The other four took a closer look at the eyes of the Bowser statues, and they also noticed that they were light detectors.

"Look, when we battled in Yoshi's Island, we had to pay attention to the eyes, specifically the key-eyes where everything would be over. Then there was in World Seven, where I couldn't just rely on sight since Lakithunder's lightning attacks where too fast for me to see. I had to rely on my hearing for the thunder that inevitably followed. Then there was King Boo, where he showed us all those images that caused us to give up. We saw them. Add to that the fact that there was the strobe light that blinded all the other ghosts! So since each of our battles had something to do with sight, I figured... the answer was at the eyes!" Moon explained.

Pit laughed.

"That was actually really smart thinking, Moon." Pit said.

"Thanks. Now, the gem, please." Moon said.

Danielle walked over and handed Moon the gem. Taking a few steps back, the blonde haired boy held up the gem so the sun's rays could reflect off it, and the light bounced off King Boo's gem in four different rays. Then, moving a bit to adjust the rays direction, the rays finally found their way to the light detectors There was a light click that resulted, and then a light rumble followed.

 _"Whoa!"_ Juliet said.

"Yikes!" Pit muttered.

The rumble only lasted for a minute, and then the massive Castle door opened. Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle tensed. They didn't like the sudden atmosphere going on behind the Castle door.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, guys." Danielle said.

"Me too... but we're going in!" Moon said.

And so they did.


	52. Brawl

**Chapter 52: Brawl**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 24th 2109"_

The Sugar Rush racers (except Candi, Snowanna, and Swizzle), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Licortwist, Creamy, Turbo, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, the Nicktoons, and the Neverland inhabitants were in the castle. Almost everyone was awake, but Vanellope was still asleep, and she was currently having a dream.

Vanellope opened her eyes and saw a grassy field in front of her. The field was empty in all directions, except for a tree in the middle. She began to walk towards the tree, since she couldn't see anything else. There wasn't any other sign of life either, only the tree. Another thing she noticed was how quiet it was. She could hear anything but the sound of her own breath. It would have made the perfect scenery, if it weren't for something feeling completely off. She began to circle the tree around to see if anybody else was there and trying to sneak up on her. But she found nothing else, except for a small pond behind the tree. After finding nobody, she stopped in front of the pond and sat down.

 _"Oh, brave youth."_ a voice said.

Quickly standing up, Vanellope looked around in confusion before looking back at the pond, where something strange happened. The water was suddenly bathed in red light, and dark purple mist seeped out. Vanellope backed away from the pond as a small orb appeared in front of her. She watched as light suddenly extended from it, and TheDisneyFan365 appeared. She cautiously took a few steps forward.

"Who are you?" Vanellope asked.

"I am ruler of this world and your universe. I am TheDisneyFan365." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Vanellope was surprised.

"TheDisneyFan365? As in, the one known by Peter when he was still alive?" Vanellope asked.

"The one and the same. The reason I am meeting with you is to explain some things about Jubilee. She has recruited the villains you've fought so far, as well as some other ones, so she can take over each world and universe. If you don't stop them, before long, the entire world of light will fall into darkness. To save each world, you and your current allies must split up, and go to the worlds that have already been conquered and ones that are still free, and team up with the worlds inhabitants to fight the menace. Only united can you stand a chance against Jubilee and her team of villains. Your end is not now. You are destined for great things." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Vanellope realized that it would be a tough job ahead for her, Sugar Rush, and the other heroes, but like TheDisneyFan365 said, if they stood together against Jubilee, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Alright, I'll do it." Vanellope said.

The area around her then faded, and she found herself back in the castle in Richmond.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 1st 2143"_

Iniabi's group was approaching Breakneck Pass, halfway to Plegia, when Frederick brought it up. Hovering right at Iniabi's elbow, the knight took a deep breath before daring to clear his throat. The noise caught Iniabi's attention, and looking back, the young man gave his grandfather's right-hand man a curious look.

"Frederick? Is something wrong?" Iniabi asked.

Frederick coughed and looked back at the others, who all gave him encouraging nods.

"Iniabi, you've been awfully quiet for the last few hours. Are you alright?" Frederick asked.

Surprised, Iniabi raised an eyebrow.

"Alright? Yes, I'm fine. Why would you ask that?" Iniabi asked in an unusually high voice.

"Well, you seem to be in deep... concentration." Frederick replied uncomfortably, feeling Iniabi's eyes on him.

The knight avoided the word 'panic', feeling as if by saying the word out loud, Iniabi would do that very thing. Since leaving for the fort, Iniabi had been cool and collected, but as they had marched closer and closer, it had become clear that the blue haired man was visibly stressed at the idea of rescuing Present Lucina and having to fight Future Lucina. After Sumia had grabbed Frederick, she'd brought him back to where the rest of the group was marching in a small huddle. The knight had been surprised when they'd all mentioned Iniabi's panicked expression growing, but he'd been even more surprised when they all pushed him to ask about it. Now, standing in front of the young lord, Frederick felt nervous for the first time in his life as Iniabi's expression flickered. When he said nothing, leaving Frederick's statement to silence, the knight coughed before continuing.

"If your worried about what will happen when you see Lucina..." Frederick started to say.

Iniabi laughed anxiously, not noticing the looks the others exchanged.

"Who said I was worried? I'm just fine. I'll just talk to her and..." Iniabi started to say.

As his words trailed off, the young man frowned, wondering exactly how he was going to rescue the Lucina from this time period and what he was going to say to Future Lucina. As it was, Iniabi had no idea how to proceed. How would they rescue Present Lucina? And was there really any way for him to convince Future Lucina to revert and become good again? With a sinking feeling in his stomach, the young man stared down at his feet, continuing to march along stoically. At Iniabi's silence, Frederick swallowed nervously and looked back, only to see the rest of the group urging him on with large hand movements. The knight coughed, readying himself to say something more, when Iniabi looked up with a fiery look in his eyes.

"Frederick, I have a question for you." Iniabi said curtly, immediately causing the knight to jerk to full attention.

"Yes, Iniabi?" Frederick asked.

Iniabi bit his lip for a moment and then spoke.

"If you thought I knew something important but refused to admit it, what would you do?" Iniabi asked.

For a moment, Frederick hesitated, choosing his words carefully. Looking towards the road ahead, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"If I was absolutely certain that you knew 'something important', it would only be my duty to make sure that you understood the full consequences of whatever that thing may be. Howeverm if the nature of this thing was something you did not want to acknowledge, I would find my own way to take care of it and keep you from overworrying yourself." Frederick replied.

"But what if this was something that I HAD to admit was true?" Iniabi asked.

"Then I would look you in the eye and tell you, Iniabi. If it was truly that important that you acknowledge this thing, then I would make you understand WHY you needed to acknowledge it." Frederick replied honestly.

As Frederick talked, Iniabi nodded along. Once he was done speaking, Iniabi released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Turning to look up at the sky, he hesitated before speaking.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me, Frederick." Inaibi said.

With a smile, Frederick held a hand to his chest and bowed slightly.

"For you, anything." Frederick said.

Suddenly, the group noticed that two bandits were approaching from the distance.

"Grah ha ha! Time to die, little sheep!" one of the bandits said.

Chrom already had Falchion out, holding the bandits at bay. In the corner of his view, he saw that Iniabi was drawing his own Falchion, while the others took out their weapons as well. A wyvern approached from the mountains in front of them. It lowered to the ground, not so much a landing as a dead drop, resounding on the shaky earth of the pass. A man dismounted, wearing the traditional armor of wyvern riders and holding a steel axe. He had short blonde hair and a cocky grin.

"Ylisseans! I am Kris, the commander of this force! Surrender yourselves to Queen Lucina of Plegia and spare yourselves a gory end!" the man ordered.

"Queen Lucina?" Iniabi asked.

Kris turned to the bandits.

"Attack!" Kris ordered.

He mounted the steed again and the bandits attacked Iniabi and his group, stopping them from swiftly dispatching the commander.

* * *

 _"Location: Hyrule, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

"I believe that's a game." Cia said as she put the final piece into place.

Faron's mouth dropped open.

"What? How did that happen? You won so quickly and with hardly any loss to your army." Faron asked.

Cia smiled confidently.

"Thought I'd be an easy opponent, huh?" Cia asked.

Faron lowered her head a little.

"Um, sorry, Mother. That was unfair of me to do that." Faron replied.

"Don't worry about it. Your a good opponent. Nearly had me there a couple of times." Cia said.

"Heh, thanks, Mom." Faron said.

The two got up, and Faron put away the chess board. But as soon as she did, a beam of light descended from the sky, hitting a rock. The explosion sent the two to the ground.

"Oh for Din's sake. Give me a break." Cia growled as she and Faron got to their feet.

"Sorry, Din isn't here. But I can Gladys take a message for her." Ganondorf said as he appeared in front of them.

Cia grabbed Faron's arm and prepared to run, only for her shadow to come to life and materialize in the form of Zant.

"Remember me, witch?" Zant asked.

Cia was about to make another run for it, only for Ghirahim to teleport next to her. Bowser didn't show up because he was still in the Darklands, so he could deal with Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle.

"Come now, it's much too rude to leave without saying hello." Ghirahim said mockingly.

Cia immediately pulled out her Gossip Stone.

"Impa, Zelda, Link, I need your..." Cia started to say.

Before she could say anymore, Ghirahim tossed a dagger at the stone, shattering it.

"Well, well. The three stooges of Hyrule's history all working together. I don't know whether I should go aw, or just throw up." Cia said, trying to keep a level head.

"Come now, is that any way to speak to an old friend? Especially after all we've done for each other." Ganondorf asked. He then noticed Faron and raised an eyebrow, before giving a smirk and saying "So it seems you now have a daughter. Interesting.".

Cia held Faron close to her and glared at Ganondorf.

"What do you want, Ganondorf?" Cia asked.

"I believe you know what that is. I want my Triforce of Power. I think you've held on to it long enough." Ganondorf replied.

"Let me guess, another Take-Over-The-World scheme? Oh, how original. And do you honestly believe I'm just going to say 'here you go' and just hand it over?" Cia asked.

"Honestly, no. But are you really going to take your chances against the three of us? Your outnumbered and most certainly outgunned. And last time, you could barely stand against me even in my weakened state. Why don't you just spare us all the trouble and return that which is rightfully mine?" Ganondorf asked.

A sly smile tugged at Cia's lips.

"You forgotten something... I've got friends in high places." Cia replied.

At that moment, a multitude of Goron soldiers appeared out of their hiding spots in the mountains, surrounding the four of them.

"Well then, we'll just take our leave now. Play nice, everyone." Cia said.

With that, she and Faron teleported away.

"You heard her, men! We must protect the Triforce's of Power at all costs! Attack!" the Goron leader shouted.

The Gorons charged at the three villains, but were forced to stop when a large Twilight portal appeared. The trio teleported away as swarms of Shadow Beasts, Bokoblins, Bulbins, and Lizard Men swarmed out of the portal and engaged the Goron Forces. For the most part, the Gorons seemed to be gaining the upper hand and overpowering Ganondorf's forces.

"They seem most determined to protect their precious sorceress. I do hope we'll get to have our fun." Ghirahim said as the three of them observed the scuffle.

"Oh, we will. But this situation requires a more strategic approach." Zant said. He pointed to the pillars of light in the east and the west and said "I sense a great power coming from those sanctums. Take the sanctums and their hope shall crumble.". He then turned to Ganondorf and said "Please, allow us to take the sanctums. We will make short work of them.".

With that, the two of them teleported to the Sanctums.

"Something's wrong. Why would she leave such important items unguarded?" Ganondorf asked.

That's when his eyes widened with realization.

"Zant, Ghirahim, withdraw! It's a trap!" Ganondorf shouted.

Overlooking the battlefield from the temple ruins, Cia and Faron watched as Ghirahim and Zant teleported to the Sanctums.

"All too easy." Cia said with a confident smile.

With a wave of her scepter, she summoned Goron troops to the Sanctums and erected powerful barriers around the sanctums to trap them inside.

"We have them surrounded! Attack!" Faron ordered.

Zant drew his scimitars.

"Fools! Come! Face the power of the Twilight King!" Zant shouted.

The Goron troops charged at the mad Twili, but Zant spun in place and fired a shockwave of green energy that sent them all flying backwards. He then leaped into the air and performed a belly flop, sending the Goron troops flying. As Zant attempted to get to his feet, the remaining Gorons piled on him, but the Twili sank into a Twilight Portal. He then summoned a giant version of his helmet from below the pile of Gorons, spinning it around to send them flying.

"Is this the best you have?" Zant asked.

At that moment, living suits of armor appeared and surrounded him. They were not too dissimilar to the Darknuts.

"This is the best I have. Say hello to the Phantoms. Tireless, indestructible. They are the perfect soldiers." Cia replied.

The Phantoms then charged at Zant. He fired a volley of dark magic blasts, only for them to harmlessly bounce off the Phantoms' armor. He then drew his scimitars and dropped into a fighting stance, but before he could attack, Ganondorf suddenly descended from the sky with the force of a meteor, shattering the barrier and scattering the Phantoms with a mighty punch to the ground. He then fired a blast of dark energy at the Triforce symbol on the wall, causing it to fade away.

"Master, you saved me! Of course, I would've handled it myself, but I am grateful for your help." Zant said as he ran up to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf said nothing, but stood with his back turned to him, his arms crossed. Zant knew what that meant and lowered his head.

"My actions have resulted in terrible failure. I shall make up for this with my future deeds." Zant said solemnly.

"Not failure. An inconvenience. See that it doesn't happen again. Now, let's retrieve our comrade." Ganondorf said, still not looking at Zant.

The two made their way to the West Sanctum, where they found Ghirahim in battle with Cia's Phantoms. With incredible grace and fluidity, Ghirahim swiftly cut them down with his twin rapiers. For the most part, he held the upper hand, but the living armors overwhelmed him with sheer numbers. Seconds later, an explosion of dark energy scattered the Phantoms. Ghirahim stood in the center, having assumed his true form.

"Insolent dogs! You think yourselves a match for me? Demon Lord Ghirahim?" Ghirahim asked, his metallic voice filled with rage.

He gathered a ball of dark magic and fired it at the fallen Phantoms, killing them all in one blow.

"Calm yourself, Ghirahim. Save your strength for the witch and her child. We've wasted too much time already." Ganondorf said as he fired a blast of dark magic at the Triforce symbol.

Ghirahim reverted back to his normal form.

"Your right. I apologize for the delay... though, I can't take all the blame." Ghirahim said.

His gaze then turned to Zant, who reared back with indignance.

"And how was it my fault?" Zant asked.

"Well, it was your plan." Ghirahim replied.

"But I didn't know it would be a trap!" Zant said, stomping around like the immature child he could be at times.

"Enough!" Ganondorf shouted, causing the two of them to stand at attention. He then said "Listen, I hate to interrupt such a rousing conversation between two intellectuals, but let's not waste time with formalities when there are ENEMIES TO SLAY AND A TRIFORCE TO CLAIM! MOVE IT!".

"Yes sir!" Zant and Ghirahim fearfully said.

They frantically ran to the temple ruins. Ganondorf took a moment and gave a frustrated groan.

 _"Steady, Ganondorf. This will all pay off soon, even if your surrounded by complete morons and have to work under someone inferior to yourself."_ Ganondorf thought.

He ran to join Ghirahim and Zant as their army positioned itself in front of the temple ruins. The only obstacle was a handful of Goron troops. Faron saw the encroaching army and clutched her scepter tighter.

"Darn! Their right at our front door." Faron said.

"Everyone, retreat into the temple! We're no match for them! The Hyrulean Support troops should be on their way!" Cia ordered.

"Their already here!" Impa's voice called out.

A smokescreen emerged between Ganondorf's forces and the Goron troops. When the smoke cleared, Impa stood in its place with a legion of Sheikah warriors.

"Impa! I'm glad to see you!" Cia said.

"Princess Zelda received your message and sent me to aid you. Now, let's show these dogs what real warriors look like!" Impa said.

"Stand aside, Sheikah. This is between me and the witch. Besides, you haven't a chance against us." Ganondorf said.

"Hmph. Sheikah are bred in the art of war. It's you who doesn't stand a chance." Impa said.

Impa and the Sheikah all got into a meditative stance. Seconds later, they all seemed to strangely multiply. In a matter of seconds, there were thousands of Sheikah troops.

"Sheikah, strike!" Impa ordered.

"Get out of my way!" Ganondorf roared.

He charged at the attacking Sheikah. However, the moment he swung his sword at one of them, they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Congratulations, you slated a phantom double. You must be so proud." Impa said mockingly.

"A double? You act as if we've haven't went through this before." Ganondorf sneered.

Zant attempted to strike down some of the Sheikah warriors, but they too vanished into smoke.

"Sorry. Another phantom." Impa said mockingly.

Ghirahim charged at Impa and swung his sword to decapitate her, only for the Sheikah to vanish again. After vainly cutting down more of the warriors, Ganondorf let out an angered shout.

"No one will stand in my way!" Ganondorf roared.

"Master, I may have a solution." Zant said.

"Out with it." Ganondorf barked.

"Nothing is more convincing then the moment a loved one is in danger. Impa is sure to reveal herself if Cia and her daughter are attacked. Allow me." Zant explained.

The Usurper King sank into the ground and traveled along like a shadow, slipping past the fighting armies. Ganondorf and Ghirahim watched as he made his way to Cia and Faron.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Ganondorf said.

"Allow me the privilege of dealing with the Sheikah dog, Master. You needn't concern yourself with her." Ghirahim said.

"Very well. Just keep her occupied." Ganondorf ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 27th 2041"_

Peter and SourCog were currently in a fight in a field outside Richmond. Peter and Abigail had both been enjoying a day out together, when SourCog had shown up in the time under Jubilee's order to scout it out so they could prepare for an invasion of it. Peter decided to take on the fight alone and told Abigail to stay back as they fought. Both fighters grunted and shouted with the effort to strike each other down. Peter used Erebus, while SourCog used a curved blade that came out of her right arm.

"Nice try! Your still nothing but a lousy robot!" Peter yelled.

They both fought hard. Eventually, SourCog won out the swordfight, knocking Peter a distance away. Peter put on a jetpack and jumped off with a shout. SourCog retaliated by turning her left arm into a laser gun and aiming it at the king. Several laser blasts came flying at Peter, who narrowly dodged them all. He then took out a pistol and shot a couple of bullets at SourCog, but SourCog rolled and dodged out of the way. She then took out her claw hand, crouched down, and fired. The hook caught Peter's right boot, causing him to be dragged down. With a panicked yell, Peter sliced the iron chain with a clang. The claw broke, and SourCog gritted her teeth in frustration.

Peter landed hard on the ground, the jetpack having gotten damaged during the landing, and SourCog lunged at him with her blade out again. Another blade-sword fight started up, except they both got stuck in a deadlock, sword and blade straining against each other. SourCog performed a spin-attack, but Peter jumped above and over the female robot to avoid it. SourCog then kicked Peter in the gut with a thump, sending him to fall and slide away, nearly defeated.

"DAD!" Abigail yelled.

She ran over to Peter and held his head in her hands.

"Abigail... go defeat him for me. I... can't fight." Peter said.

Abigail let go of his face and grabbed Erebus.

"For my father!" Abigail yelled.

She charged towards SourCog. Running in fury, the sword tipped the ground, creating a long scratch down on the floor, sparks flying up as the sword ran along. Abigail swung the sword, but only missed, and SourCog threw a punch that nearly hit Abigail in the face. Abigail swung the sword again to attack, but SourCog dodged by backflipping. Abigail jammed the sword full force at SourCog, but the attack missed again, and SourCog kicked Abigail, causing her to fly back and land right by Peter.

Using their defeat to her advantage, SourCog turned her other claw hand into an electrical plug and shot an electrical blast at Peter and Abigail, who could only close their eyes and brace themselves for the attack.

But nothing happened.

Opening their eyes, they unshielded their faces, confused. Looking ahead, they saw a person wearing black with black wings,

"TheDisneyFan365?" Abigail asked in confusion.

"Rest now, Abigail. You've been through enough." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Before Abigail could react, TheDisneyFan365 teleported her and Peter a safe distance away before turning to face SourCog. The robot held the electrical plug out and fired an electric blast hurled at TheDisneyFan365. However, he raised one arm, a thin barrier of dark purple energy grew into life and harmlessly dispersed the electrical blast. When it died down, he lowered his arm, enjoying the surprised look from the future robot, who he had full knowledge on.

"That's adorable. My turn." TheDisneyFan365 said.

He strode forwards, closing the distance between himself and SourCog in a few steps, and reached out with his right hand, much faster then the human eye could follow. Before anyone realized what was happening, SourCog was laying on the ground, her core clenched in TheDisneyFan365's hand. He then snapped a finger on his free hand, and a dark red-and-purple time portal opened up behind SourCog, sucking her and her core back to 2109. Once the robot was gone, the time portal disappeared, and TheDisneyFan365 warped over to Peter and Abigail and healed their injuries.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"No problem. Now, I have an assignment for you. In the future, in the year 2109, an alternate future version of Jubileena Bing-Bing from Sugar Rush has gathered villains from all across time and space in order to take over existence. I need you to go to that time, join up with the heroes, and stop Jubilee from achieving her goal. And while I will eventually help once in the future, your on your own for this." TheDisneyFan365 said.

He waved his hand and opened up another time portal that led to 2109.

"Okay, I'll do that." Peter said. He then turned to Abigail and said "Abigail, stay here and tell your brother and mother where I am, if they ask, and to not worry about me. I'll be back when the fight is over.".

Abigail nodded.

"Alright." Abigail said.

Peter picked up Erebus and, holding it tightly, ran towards the time portal and disappeared through it. Once he was gone, the time portal disappeared, and TheDisneyFan365 vanished. Abigail then ran off to do as she was told.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 1st 2143"_

Kris looked at the group closing in on him.

"Gah! Who are these fools?" Kris asked, surprised they were able to take on his force with ease.

"I think those might be the Shepherds." a voice replied.

Kris turned around and looked at a female hooded Pegasus Knight tied to a tree. Her mount was tied down nearby.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

"I mean your about to be defeated, you fiend!" the girl replied.

One of Kris's men backhanded her.

"Quiet, whelp! You will not address Sir Kris in such a fashion!" the bandits said.

Kris knelt down in front of the girl.

"Listen, Sayvri, was it?" Kris asked.

"Sayvra. Only my parents can call me 'Sayvri'." the girl replied.

"Right. So, Sayvri, your friends stand no chance against me." Kris said.

Sayvra growled at the nickname, while the soldiers began shouting uproariously.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. Now I know how Severa feels." Sayvra muttered.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle walked their way past the Castle door. Juliet glanced once at her adopted brother as the five made their way deeper and deeper into Bowser's territory, and was replied by Moon's nod and a straight set on his pursed lips. Soon, Moon stopped, followed by the others.

 _"Moon? What's wrong?"_ Juliet asked, staring intently at her adopted brother's face.

Moon narrowed his eyes toward Bowser's Castle, in which the doorway was just inches near them. True, the fact that they had not begun an assault despite the fact that they had infiltrated the Castle's security was fascinating, but it wasn't of Juliet's main concern at the moment.

"What will happen to us... by the time we enter this door?" Moon asked, finally speaking out since they had passed by the door.

 _"I don't know. I can only guess what could likely happen, and I know it won't be good."_ Juliet replied quietly.

Moon nodded in agreement.

"Let's get in, then." Moon said.

He walked and pushed the door open... or, he'd been about to push it open when he stopped cold. Danielle approached her future father and saw his unsure expression.

"Why do you look so unsure?" Danielle asked.

"Beat up Bowser... or rescue my parents and the others?" Moon asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Pit asked.

"I can't have to be the one who'd have to make this decision, guys. You would have to decide on this." Moon replied.

The rest of the group paused as they thought. Danielle's face then took a sullen turn, and eventually, she had that "final decision" look.

"I think... we'd have to beat up Bowser first. I think it would be best to eliminate all our enemies before doing our rescue operation. I mean, yeah, our original purpose for this whole thing was to rescue them, but we need to be practical. Bowser probably already knows rescuing Grandma Rosalina and the others is what we're after. He'll likely expect us to go looking for the captives first thing we enter his castle, and it won't be long until he thinks up a plan to use that to his advantage. He'll probably strike us from behind when he thinks we're going to win." Danielle said. She then frowned, looked up, and said "Which was probably what he planned when he kidnapped all of them. He must've wanted Mario to think he'd won... and used that to get at Mario the moment he'd let his guard down, and then moved onto the others.".

Dark Pit nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably true. Now, without further ado, let's do this." Dark Pit said.

They walked farther into the Castle. And, as they heard the familiar brutal laughter echoing within the Castle's four walls, they didn't do so hard as to hide or make a guess as to who it was. They were certain they could only pick out one name.

"Welcome, Moon, Juliet... and company. Welcome to your doom." Bowser said.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 4th 2067"_

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard were attending a meeting with the council. The room was full of people, and they were all bickering. The reveal that their best guards were just killed was serious news. They had no defense anymore, and it was basically confirmed that Alternate Elsbeth could destroy Alternate Arendelle with little resistance.

Alternate Eva awkwardly sat in her chair. She couldn't find any position that would let her calm down a bit. Her mind was flooded with worry for her kingdom and her friend. Alternate Jeffery had been gone for far too long. Even if he was injured, he should have been back by now. Alternate Eva kept tapping her chair with each finger. Alternate Halvard looked over and felt her uneasiness. He wasn't doing so hot either, but he knew Alternate Eva was doing much worse. Her hands were sweaty, and she couldn't focus on anything. He leaned in towards Alternate Eva's ear.

"Eva, you can go lay down if you want to. I can handle this." Alternate Halvard whispered.

"I don't want to lay down, Halvard. I want to find my friend." Alternate Eva said with conviction.

Alternate Halvard smiled. If there was one thing Alternate Eva was, it was persistent, caring, and loud. The list could go on, really. He smirked and kissed Alternate Eva's forehead.

"I know you do, and maybe that's just what we'll have to do." Alternate Halvard said.

Alternate Eva paused for a moment and looked over at Alternate Halvard, who was smiling. He stood up and cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the council.

"You can dispute all you want, but Eva and I need to do something. We're getting our friend, no matter what." Alternate Halvard announced.

Alternate Eva smiled and squeezed his hand. The council started yelling over each other.

"No, Halvard, I'll do this myself. Someone needs to stay here and take care of Arendelle." Alternate Eva said.

"What? Eva, I'm not letting you go up there alone!" Alternate Halvard said in concern.

Alternate Eva placed her hand on Alternate Halvard's cheek.

"Halvard, it's my sister and my best friend. This is something I have to do. How about I take Sven with me to keep me company?" Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Halvard stared at Alternate Eva for a moment. He desperately tried to think of something to say that would make her stay, but he saw something in her eye. She had that look. It was the look he fell in love with. Alternate Eva wasn't going to back down when her friend was on the line. Alternate Halvard sighed.

"Alright, Eva... alright. But you promise to come back. Promise." Alternate Halvard replied.

"I promise." Alternate Eva said.

She smirked and gave him a kiss before walking out of the room and heading towards the stables. She found Alternate Sven all patched up and ready to go.

"Are you feeling better, Sven?" Alternate Eva asked softly.

Alternate Sven looked at her and nodded a bit.

"Do you think you can help me find Jeffery?" Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Sven filled up with energy and jumped towards Alternate Eva, letting his tongue hang out. She giggled at his action.

"I suppose that's a yes, then? Alright, let's go find him." Alternate Eva said.

She mounted Alternate Sven and began heading off. It was still the middle of the day, so she would have plenty of time to find Alternate Jeffery. She just had to.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

"Bowser!" Moon and Juliet said in unison.

"Like no other." Bowser said, as if to confirm their assumption.

The silence dragged eerily. It was hot, considering Bowser's Castle had a reputation for being in a rather volcanic atmosphere. But despite the heat, and the constant surge of lava that occurred around the castle's outside walls every now and then, the eerie silence made the whole scene seem rather... chilly for the heroes. Bowser grinned evilly at Moon, causing the blonde haired boy to blink and suddenly shrink from the pose of where he stood.

"Hello, Moon, I'll have you know that your parents are having a blast in my slumber party." Bowser said.

Hearing the Koopa King's mention of Rosalina and Charlie was like having boiling water poured out into his ears. Moon stood straight from the once-shrunken form he'd just done and seethed at Bowser with narrowed eyes.

"What have you done to my parents, you... you FIEND?" Moon asked viciously.

Bowser laughed and mock-trembled, as if oblivious to Moon's anger.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Bowser replied mockingly.

Moon growled.

 _"Easy now, bro. It just might be Bowser's plan. He'll probably torture us till we fall apart to pieces."_ Juliet said, so quietly that Bowser couldn't have heard it.

Moon nodded at his adopted sister's words, and settled to control his fury as well as the overwhelming urge to wring the Koopa King's neck. Bowser laughed a hard scathing laugh, the kind that could be accompanied with a malicious sneer.

"Just look at you five! You've come so far, yet here you guys go, all up and ready to DIE!" Bowser said.

Dark Pit huffed in irritation, as if he were tired of all Bowser's spouting nonsense. It was so unlike him to actually hold his bravado for so long. Usually, he'd say only a handful of words and rush straight away into attack mode. Less words, and no games. But... why was he still talking? Could this be a part of his new strategy? Could he actually want to toy with them?

Moon didn't look like he'd be falling into any of Bowser's smooth-talking "traps" anytime soon. Juliet's warnings were more then enough to prevent him from falling victim to his own temper.

"Get straight to the point, Bowser! I've gone through battling a key-eye monster on Yoshi's Island, falling to my own desires in World Seven, and on top of that, I was forced to battle my own future daughter in the Mansion! I've had it with your words! You can tell us where they are, or, if you won't..." Moon started to say angrily.

"We'll kick your butt and rescue the captives." Dark Pit said, just about as fed up as Moon with all the obstacles they'd gone through to rescue Moon and Juliet's captured parents/adopted parents and friends.

"It appears that all the clues I'd led you guys to have turned you five into a couple of don't-mess-with-me figures. Too bad... you five aren't fun to play with anymore." Bowser said.

"We're through with your games, Bowser. You can do it the easy way and give up, or tell us where our friends are." Pit said.

Bowser grinned harshly and took two steps back.

"Two heads, five tiles off, and three corners out." Bowser said.

Juliet looked up at Bowser in confusion.

 _"Huh?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon frowned at Bowser.

"None of any of what you were saying made any sense! What did you mean by 'two heads, five tiles off and three corners out'?" Moon asked.

Bowser crossed his arms.

"What I said is what I said." Bowser replied.

"Ugh, quit talking in riddles! I don't get you at all!" Dark Pit said angrily.

"It's okay, angel boy. You five won't stick around long enough to figure it out." Bowser said.

He snapped his fingers. A second later, a battalion of Koopas emerged, followed by Parakoopas, Hammer Bros, Lakitus, and Dry Bones. The entire ground of Bowser's lawn had been filled up with everything his minions could possibly come off as.

"I congratulate you morons for figuring out the clue, but now I'll make sure you won't be sorting out that lone riddle I gave... at least, not when you've got plenty to deal with here in my Castle grounds!" Bowser said.

Moon flinched.

"Where'd your toughness just now go, huh? Your eyes were red with anger just minutes ago. You guys off to back out now?" Bowser asked tauntingly.

Pit shook his head in shock. What an abnormally huge number of enemies, even more so then the numbers of Underworld Troops he had fought back in the early 21st Century, from 2009 to 2012.

"Really, you've dealt with a soil creature with a multitude of regenerating eyes, the illusion of your own friends and lightning-quick attacks with an unlimited supply of Spiny eggs, a mass of ghosts and, as you've said, Moon, the agony of battling your own possessed future daughter, and now you guys are shirking off? How offensive!" Bowser said disdainfully.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle narrowed their eyes at the massive amount of Bowser's minions filling the space of his Castle grounds. Could they even hope to win? The regenerating key-eyes, the Spiny eggs from Lakithunder, and the ghosts from Luigi's Mansion were nothing compared from the minions Bowser had summoned to where they stood. Bowser stifled a yawn.

"Anyway, I'm off. My minions will let me know when it's time for your funeral." Bowser said.

He turned to leave. The moment Bowser disappeared out of sight, Juliet turned to the others.

 _"What now? How can we deal with all this?"_ Juliet asked.

Pit took out the Palutena Bow and pulled it apart, turning it into two short blades, followed by Dark Pit with the Silver Bow.

"We need to fight. The captives lives are on the line." Pit replied.

"Well, now ours is, too." Danielle muttered.

"It doesn't matter. No turning back, remember?" Dark Pit asked.

Moon nodded.

"For my parents and everyone else locked up, I will keep fighting." Moon replied.

 _"I'll keep fighting, too. I joined you in this quest, I even convinced you to start it, and you won't end it... alive or not... without me."_ Juliet said.

The multitude of Bowser's minions tensed and armed themselves, ready to attack.

"It goes without saying. We're here for each other, we stand alone together." Danielle said.

"Together." Pit said.

The Koopas motioned forward, and Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle readied themselves to fight.

"For everyone." Dark Pit said.

"Hold on, you five. Need some help?" a familiar voice asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 1st 2143"_

Chrom cursed as he knocked a bandit off balance and stabbed Falchion through their chest. Iniabi crouched under a wide slash and spun Future Falchion around, and then took note of the fighters. Robin (M), Anna, Owain, Cynthia, Gerome, Yarne, and Nah were near or in the front, while he and the others stood towards or at the back. He raised his right arm and moved it around to make an eye-catching hand signal, the ones at the front following the signal to dive into the trees. Iniabi then stopped the rest of them from advancing because they needed to keep the heat off of them for a short while.

True to form, wyvern riders appeared from above the peaks to strike, as well as bandits moving forward. The wyvern riders were still far away, but Owain quickly struck down one of the bandits. There was an archer that would probably be an issue, but there was nothing Iniabi could do about it now. The issue with archers was that, despite being kind of bad, they were accurate enough to hit a thief in the woods, which was... impressive in itself.

"Alright! Everyone, advance!" Iniabi shouted.

There was also the thing about the canyon, and how close they were to it. But he couldn't afford to simply walk on the left side, seeing as they would be shot down from afar if they just stood against the mountains. A thief came to meet Nah, but not much happened. The archer shot an arrow, and he watched the thief sink. Probably not lethal, but a low-defense unit getting struck was always a problem. Gerome moved forward to attack the archer, his axe slicing right through the bowman's torso. Robin (M) went to assist Nah, and they took down the thief.

"Brady, heal Nah! Owain, meet the wyvern riders coming over the cliffs!" Iniabi shouted. He then turned to Chrom and ordered "Grandpa Chrom, lure the wyvern riders over the canyon out and take them down. Shout if you need help.".

"Got it!" Chrom said.

He ran off to do what Iniabi had said. Meanwhile, Cynthia helped Anna fend off a bandit before noticing Kris, who wasn't riding his wyvern anymore, trying to escape the battle, and she quickly flew over to Iniabi.

"Iniabi, the leader is trying to escape!" Cynthia shouted.

Iniabi looked ahead and noticed Kris attempting to escape.

"Alright, you and I take to the skies. We need to stop him before he get's away." Iniabi said.

Cynthia nodded.

"Right." Cynthia said.

The two climbed on the Pegasus and took off. They analyzed the battle, looking for Kris. Cynthia eventually found him.

"There! I see him!" Cynthia said.

Iniabi nodded.

"Get down there, Cynthia! We capture him, we split up this army!" Iniabi ordered.

"Okay!" Cynthia said.

She dove down towards Kris and landed behind him.

"Hold it!" Cynthia shouted.

Kris whipped around and looked at them.

"Huh?" Kris asked.

He then whipped out his sword and pointed it at Sayvra, who was still tied to the tree, which was behind him.

"Stay where you are!" Kris sneered.

Cynthia looked at Sayvra and then back at Kris.

"Let. Her. Go." Cynthia said angrily. She pointed her lance at Kris and said "I'm not afraid to skewer you.".

Inaibi put her hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Cynthia." Iniabi said.

Cynthia glared at him, causing him to back off. Iniabi then turned his attention to Kris.

"Is this worth it? No one has to die. We're at war. We can't afford to be fighting our own people." Iniabi asked.

"To heck with the war! I'm in this for the destruction of your precious halidom." Kris replied. He then pressed the tip of his sword against Sayvra's neck and started to order "Now, drop your weapons before...".

He suddenly yelled in pain and clutched a lance that lodged itself in his chest. Iniabi looked over his shoulder to see Kjelle in a throwing pose.

"Darn nuisance." Kjelle muttered. She stood up and noticed everyone's surprised looks, and asked "What?".

Iniabi smiled.

"Nothing. Thanks, Kjelle." Iniabi replied.

He walked up to Sayvra, drew Future Falchion, and cut her free from the ropes and then cut her Pegasus free. Sayvra stood up and stretched.

"Oooohh, that feels good! I tell ya, ten hours tied to a tree leaves you with some serious aches." Sayvra said.

"I bet. I know some stretches that..." Iniabi started to say.

Sayra got a good look at him and gasped.

"FATHER!" Sayvra cried.

She crashed into Iniabi, who blinked in confusion.

"Um, are you sure you haven't mistaken me for someone else?" Iniabi asked.

"No! Your definitely my father!" Sayvra replied.

She removed her hood to reveal distinctive white hair tied up in cute little pigtails and the spitting image of a certain swordsman from the future. Iniabi and Cynthia both put two in two together before looking at each other, blushing profusely.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle looked behind them from where the voice had come from. To their surprise, it was exactly as they had assumed the voice had come from.

"Birdo!" Danielle cried with relief.

"In the flesh." Birdo said, half-smug.

The other Birdos beside her murmured in agreement, their tones echoing the semi-smugness that radiated from the one who had just spoken.

"We could sure use some help." Pit said, part of the tension that had only been building up from within him had eased some when he and the other's pink friend had shown up for help. Then worry sprouted up from it's place, and he asked "What are you doing here, Birdo?".

Birdo sniffed disdainfully, as with the seven other Birdos with her.

"I'm offended, Pit. We stopped our search for our Prince Charmings halfway to come to your aid, only to have you questioning as to why we bothered helping you?" Birdo asked.

Pit shook his head.

"No, Birdo, that's not it. I appreciate that you all have come to help us, and I don't mean to underestimate any of you, but... I doubt the five of us, plus the eight of you, will do even one-fourth of anything against all these." Pit replied.

He gestured to the mass of Bowser's army, still tensed-up and ready to take any of them down, should at least one of them make even a single mistake of charging towards them and attacking.

"Then, my dearest angel, you really have seriously underestimated us. Did you really think we would have gone all this way, without any friends?" Birdo asked slyly.

She gave a snap of her fingers, and right on cue, as if the snap gave way to a signal, several colors swirled over and forced to fill themselves into the space that Bowser's army had occupied. Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle took a closer look, and they realized that they weren't actually just colors. They were Yoshis! Several other Yoshis from Yoshi's Island had all come to the Castle grounds and squared off to face the Koopa King's army. The five then took their gazes away from the still-approaching Yoshis and turned back to Bowser's army. Just barely five minutes had passed, maybe even a minute, and their expressions were... different. From being all built-up with tension, they looked like they had shrunken down a little, as if their confidence was wavering. Moon narrowed his eyes a little at specific members of Bowser's army, and he could've sworn at was he saw a drop of sweat rolling off the cheeks of several of the Koopas, Parakoopas, and Hammer Brothers. Not only that, were the Lakitus... shaking?

"Looks like Bowser's army is starting to chicken out just soon as every Yoshi from Yoshi's Island piled in this place, bunch after bunch." Birdo said confidently, no hint of bluff in her voice.

Her statement wasn't that far off from what Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle were thinking at the current moment.

 _"What are you all doing here?"_ Juliet asked to the pink Yoshi who was closest to her.

"What else do you think? We're here to give you a helping hand. Birdo got word about what you five are off to do, she told us and now we're here. Did you really think we could just allow you five do go off and face all these guys? Suicide at that point!" the pink Yoshi replied, matter-of-factly.

The yellow Yoshi squared off his shoulder.

"Well, talk is enough. Let's fight!" the yellow Yoshi said.

"¡A por ellos!" the cyan Yoshi cried out, excited to charge at the opposing figures as if oblivious to their massive number.

"Let's go, girls." Birdo said to her doppelgangers.

The other seven nodded as they mirrored her motion toward the enemies.

 _"Let's go, guys."_ Juliet said to Moon, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle, darting toward the crowd the split second she had finished her sentence.

"Let's go." Moon said, him, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle following the pink Luma.

And then it all hit like fire with fire. Shouts were a dominant thing to be heard, followed by smacks of fists, kicks, and other violence-provoking actions. Any other sounds or voices were completely drowned out, save for a handful of growls, a few cries of pain now and then, and occasional swearing.

"Take this." Moon hissed, launching a massive magic blast on a Koopa's nose with his wand.

"This was for the load of scares you gave us." Danielle snarled, ensnaring a Lakitu with a vine before slamming them on the ground, resulting to a satisfying crunching sound.

The Yoshis were delivering their own hits and blows to the enemies, though the latter wasn't one to give up without a fight. Hits and blows of similar force were given back in return. And so, Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, Danielle, the eight Birdos, and the Yoshis of Yoshi's Island were giving it their all at the battle, though Bowser's army fought at them pretty intensely themselves. After awhile, the Yoshis and Birdo did something unusual. They rammed toward the opposing army, and charged at them in a way that soon it was clear they were trying to make way.

"Birdo, guys, what are you all doing?" Pit asked, momentarily taking a pause from almost shooting a Hammer Bro with an arrow from the Palutena Bow and looking at what their allies had done.

"Vayan, Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, y Danielle. ¡Marchen!" the cyan Yoshi replied.

"Huh?" Pit asked, clearly not understanding what the cyan dinosaur had just said.

"He says that you should go. Actually, we're all saying you two should go." the black Yoshi replied.

"I don't understand. We have a battle to do!" Danielle said, clearly confused.

"Exactly, and your job is to defeat Bowser and rescue everyone!" the black Yoshi said.

"This is our battle. Yours is inside Bowser's Castle." Birdo said.

"But... we can't just leave you all like this!" Moon said.

"We'll be fine. You started on this journey to save them, and that's just what you'll do." the yellow Yoshi said.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle couldn't argue with that.

"Thanks, guys." Pit said.

"Now hurry up. We can't hold them back for long." Birdo said, narrowly dodging a hammer aimed at her from a faraway Hammer Bro.

 _"Of course."_ Juliet said. She turned to Moon, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle and said _"Come on, guys, they are all counting on us."_.

Moon, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle agreed, and they and Juliet made their way to the gates of Bowser's Castle.

* * *

 _"Location: Hyrule, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

Cia and Faron stood at the top of the temple ruins overlooking the battle. Faron furrowed her brows in frustration.

"This is odd. Where's Zant? He wouldn't leave his master's side for any reason." Faron asked.

That's when Cia immediately sensed a dark presence behind her. On instinct, she swung her scepter to block an incoming swipe from Zant's scimitar. Zant pulled out his other scimitar and attempted to overpower her, but she and Faron teleported behind him and fired dark energy orbs in unison from their scepters. Zant spun around like a top attempting to hit Cia and Faron, but they teleported to avoid him, and Cia used her Summoning Gates to conjure a large tornado that sent Zant into the air. Faron then held up her scepter and used a whip function in it, similar to Cia's scepter's whip function, to yank him to the ground. Cia then charged her scepter with dark energy as she prepared to deal the final blow, but before she could fire, her and Faron's shadows came to life and wrapped themselves around their owners, hoisting them high in the air.

"Well, that worked better then expected. Now all that remains is to wait for Impa to arrive." Zant said as he rose to his feet.

Impa was busy fighting off the Dark Forces, when she heard Cia cry out. That's when she saw her and Faron being carried into the air by their shadows.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way!" Impa shouted.

She made her way to Cia and Faron. But just as she made it to the temple, Ghirahim suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Just as planned." Ghirahim said.

He dealt her a swift kick to her midsection, knocking her to the ground.

"Your reactions are so predictable, it's almost laughable." Ghirahim said.

Impa got to her feet and drew her Giant's Knife.

"Out of my way, demon filth." Impa snarled.

Ghirahim scoffed.

"You know, dear, you remind me of another Sheikah I had the displeasure of dealing with. A lapdog of the Goddess who didn't know how to keep her nose out of other people's affairs." Ghirahim said. He glared at Impa intensely and started to say "You look like her. You talk like her...". He teleported away and appeared behind Impa, sniffing at her hair, and said "And you even smell like her.".

In disgust, Impa swung her sword, but Ghirahim teleported away.

"You know, now that I remember, her name was also Impa. Is she your ancestor?" Ghirahim asked.

Impa said nothing, but dropped into a battle stance as she glared at the Demon Lord.

"Won't answer? That's fine with me. I'm more interested to see if you fight like her!" Ghirahim said.

He drew his swords and charged at the Sheikah warrior. Impa raised her Knife to block Ghirahim's attack, but the demon teleported behind her for an overhead strike. Impa rolled out of the way and fired a Sword Beam made of water. Ghirahim countered by firing a disc made of flame from his rapier. The two projectiles collided and caused an explosion of steam that engulfed both fighters. Impa looked around, attempting to spot Ghirahim. Unfortunately, she was too late to notice a dark energy blast heading straight for her and was sent flying out of the steam cloud.

"Hmph. And here I thought you would actually pose a challenge." Ghirahim said.

"I'm not done yet!" Impa said as she got to her feet again.

"Oh, dear. I've only displayed a fraction of my true power and you still wish to go on fighting? Arrogance may not be a uniquely human trait, but I must say you do it quite well." Ghirahim asked.

"Shut it!" Impa shouted as she charged at the demon.

Meanwhile, Cia and Faron were locked in their own battle with Ganondorf and Zant. And it was a fight that was most decidedly not in the two females favor. While they could deal with Zant alone, Ganondorf on the other hand was far more formidable. But still, Cia and Faron were nothing if not tenacious. The two weren't going to roll over and die for the two villains anytime soon. Of course, at the rate they were going, they would be dying really soon. They both fired several dark energy orbs at the two villains, but Ganondorf deflected them with his Great Swords. Zant then charged at Cia and Faron and delivered several swift blows with his scimitars. However, the two females blocked each one, and Faron then kicked Zant's midsection to throw him off balance before sending him flying back with a point-blank range shot from her scepter. But just as the future Sorceress was about to fire another shot, Ganondorf fired a blast of dark energy from his sword that knocked her into Cia, throwing the both of them to the ground. They tried to get back on their feet, but chains made of shadow magic appeared on their wrists and ankles, pinning them to the ground. Ganondorf walked towards them and kicked their scepters away.

"So, I believe now is the part where you surrender my Triforce of Power to me." Ganondorf said.

"Sorry, but no. I have a gesture for you instead, but my hands are tied." Cia said.

"Very well. Your silence shall be your tomb." Ganondorf said.

He raised his sword into the air and gathered lightning around it, forming a large blade of lightning. Cia and Faron vigorously struggled and attempted to break free.

 _"If we don't think of something quick, we're as good as dead! Only one trick left. I hope this works!"_ Cia thought.

She quickly and quietly told Faron about the plan, and the two prepared themselves. With a mighty roar, Ganondorf brought his sword down on Cia, causing a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, the only thing that remained was a small crater.

"Where did they go?" Ganondorf asked.

"Master, look!" Zant replied.

Ganondorf looked to see what appeared to be two identical Cias and Farons running away.

"What? More doppelgangers?" Ganondorf asked.

"Not just doppelgangers. They are both the real people!" Zant replied.

Ghirahim and Impa were continuing their fight when they saw the two Cias and Farons running away.

"Time to fold this hand." Impa said. She pushed Ghirahim off and shouted "Sheikahs, disappear!".

She and the other warriors used a Deku Seed to vanish.

"There will be NO fleeing! Zant, Ghirahim, after her! Don't let her escape!" Ganondorf roared.

"Which one?" Ghirahim asked.

Ganondorf shot the Demon Lord a glare that said "You did not just ask me that".

"Any of them! Either of them! Both of them! I don't give a darn! Get them both!" Ganondorf replied.

Ghirahim and Zant chased after the two copies.

"I will chase the westbound sorceress." Zant said.

"And I'll pursue the one in the east. She'll regret making a fool of us!" Ghirahim said.

The two parted ways and chased after their respective sorceress. Ghirahim managed to catch up to the eastbound Cia and Faron and snapped his fingers, erecting a gold, diamond-patterned barrier in front of them. The two turned around and prepared to attack, but Ghirahim teleported away. Cia and Faron frantically looked around, but it was too late. Before they could react, Ghirahim ran two swords through their hearts from behind. They coughed up blood before going limp.

"Sorry, my dears, but turnabout is fair play, as the old adage goes." Ghirahim said.

He withdrew his blade, and Cia and Faron fell to the ground, lying in a pool of blood. Ghirahim licked their blood off the swords with his serpentine tongue.

"Your blood is every bit as lovely as you are." Ghirahim cooed.

Meanwhile, the real Cia and Faron had made their way westward, where Impa awaited them with a Magic Circle at the ready.

"Quickly, you two! Let's retreat to Hyrule Castle!" Impa said.

Faron reached her and turned around to face Cia.

"Come on!" Faron cried.

Cia had nearly reached her future daughter and Impa, only for a Twilight Barrier to appear in between them. Zant himself then appeared in front of Cia.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave." Zant said.

"Hang on, Cia! We'll save you!" Impa shouted as she and Faron furiously attacked the Twilight Barrier.

"No, you get to Hyrule Castle! You must warn Link and Zelda!" Cia said.

"I won't just leave you with these demons, Mother!" Faron protested.

"It's me they want! There's no sense in all three of us getting killed! Hyrule Castle must be warned! Now go!" Cia said.

Impa bared her teeth and gave a frustrated grunt, while Faron just sighed and nodded.

"We understand. Be safe." Impa said.

She and Faron stepped on the circle and vanished.

"Touching, but it won't save you." Zant said.

A Zant Hand grabbed Cia, and Zant brought her to the front of the temple, where Ganondorf and Ghirahim were waiting. Zant dropped Cia in front of Ganondorf.

"Excellent work, Zant." Ganondorf said.

Zant gave a low bow.

"Praise from you is high praise indeed." Zant said.

Ganondorf outstretched his glowing hand. Cia groaned in pain as she felt the Triforce of Power being ripped out of her. The Triforce piece floated towards Ganondorf and was absorbed into his being. The Demon King chuckled as dark energy enveloped him.

"Ahh... my old friend. Together again." Ganondorf said.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. So happy, I could just vomit." Cia said sarcastically.

Zant backhanded her.

"Silence, witch! You address omnipotence." Zant sneered. He then turned to Ganondorf and asked "What to do with the witch?".

Ganondorf stared at Cia, who shot a defiant glare in return. A smile crept on his lips.

"Let her go. I want her to send a message." Ganondorf replied.

He waved his hand and a portal of dark energy appeared behind Cia, who herself was telekinetically raised into the air.

"Tell the good people of Hyrule that their true king is on his way, and do be sure to give Princess Zelda my regards." Ganondorf ordered. He then leaned in to whisper in Cia's ear and said "And one last thing. Tell your would-be boyfriend... I'm looking forward to our rematch.".

With that, he blasted Cia through the portal with a dark energy orb. Once the portal closed, he turned to Zant and Ghirahim.

"Let's return to our base and rest, and report to Jubilee about what happened. Tommorow, we attack! Tomorrow, Hyrule shall be ours!" Ganondorf said.

Zant, Ghirahim, and the rest of the Dark Forces cheered.


	53. Beyond The Sight

**Chapter 53: Beyond The Sight**

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle ran as fast as they could as Bowser's army slowly began to gain enough strength to break free from the Birdos and the Yoshis "chain" to hold them back.

"Quick, we need to hurry! If those guys finally block the road, I doubt we'll get another chance!" Danielle shouted, dodging a Spiny egg that a Lakitu threw in her direction.

"Ugh, coming." Pit said, giving put just as much effort as Danielle to dodge the attempts coming at him.

It would only be a matter of time before the mass of Bowser's crew blocked their way to the gates... permanently. Then, as if their fears were read, a handful of Koopas and Parakoopas blocked the gates.

"Oh no, you don't!" Dark Pit hissed.

He aimed the Silver Bow in their direction, and he fired an arrow with so much power that a couple of the Koopas and Parakoopas blocking the way practically flew from the impact. He and Pit then rammed toward the weakened defenses blocking the gates. Successfully, they were able to make it, albeit only slightly, past the troops blocking the gates, and now, they, Moon, Juliet, and Danielle were inside. With all haste, and not sparing even half of a second, the five closed the gates and locked them from the inside.

 _"Whew, that was close."_ Juliet said.

"I just hope Birdo, her friends, and everyone else will be okay." Pit said.

Moon put an arm on Pit's shoulder.

"They'll be fine. They all gave it their all to bring us here, and if we turn around now, that would mean we don't believe in them. They believed in us, and that's just what we'll do in return." Moon said.

Pit took a deep breath and nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Moon said.

They ran toward the door where they were certain Bowser would be hiding. It was too obvious, the grand door waiting at the very end.

Only to realize that the door led to a narrow hall, in which by the very end split into five separate halls.

"Great, so that makes it harder for us to find him." Dark Pit said.

"Well, there's no sense complaining about it. Let's try to check them one by one. If we reach a dead end, we'll turn around." Danielle said.

"Can't we split up?" Pit asked.

Moon shook his head.

"I have a feeling that if we do, it might be easier for Bowser to take us out that way. It's just too risky." Moon replied.

Pit thought about that.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess your right." Pit said.

And so, Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle walked towards the first of the five doors, which was equally as narrow as the one it had split from. The very fact it was nothing but a straight narrow hallway made it more assuring that the only worse thing they could encounter would have to be a dead end. And as they walked several more steps forward, that was exactly what greeted them.

"Dead end." Danielle said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh well, that means we'll turn back and try the remaining four others." Moon said.

She, Moon, Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit started to walk the return route. But eventually, there was something that had gotten wrong. It hadn't been obvious when they walked, but as they stopped, two things were apparent. First, they had been sure that they had walked longer to reach the dead end then it took to go back to the starting point. And second, there had been five split hallways at the starting point. Now, there were just two.

 _"Wait, weren't there five doors at the start?"_ Juliet asked.

"Ugh, the more I think about this, the more I feel like I might be hallucinating about earlier." Dark Pit replied.

Danielle's mouth straightened to a grim line.

"Well, nothing much with us staying here thinking about it, is there?" Danielle asked.

Pit shrugged.

"I guess we may as well pick a route among these two. I have to admit, though... with two routes to choose from, it's a little easier for us." Pit replied.

"I'll give you that." Danielle said.

The five picked one and started to make their way towards what could either be a dead end or, hopefully, a door.

"Argh!" Dark Pit yelled when, at the very end, it had split up to three more different hallways.

 _"Bowser's doing a good job with this whole hard-to-get thing. Even if the two of us were able to get inside, it's taking just as much time to get to him inside the castle."_ Juliet said.

"What do we do now?" Danielle asked.

 _"I thought of turning around and trying out the other hallway, but who's to say we won't run into the same kind of trouble as we did earlier with the previous five hallways that became, strangely, two?"_ Juliet asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Next thing you know, what used to be two hallways may just as well become a different number when we come back." Moon replied.

"Bowser just turned his castle into one huge labyrinth." Pit said.

"We have to solve into this. We can't fail something like this. My parents and the others are just within arm's reach." Moon said.

"So we aren't going to turn around then, Dad?" Danielle asked.

"I don't think so." Moon replied.

He picked among the three new hallways that had greeted them at the very end, and they were off. To their strange pleasure, there was a door that greeted them. They quickly ran towards it, happy that they were likely making progress, yet they seemed unaware of the possibility of a trap behind the door. Moon hastily opened the door, and they were greeted by the brightness emanating from behind it. It blinded the boy's eyes for a second, but then it faded away for him to see where the door had taken them.

 _"Well? What's at the other side, Moon?"_ Juliet asked, floating over to him.

Moon looked around. It looked like the interior Bowser's castle, but when he turned his head right...

"Wait, that's the door we used to enter that hallway maze!" Moon replied.

To their right side, the grand door that they had just taken was right there.

"Then... that means all this time we've been going in circles?" Danielle asked in a disbelieving tone.

"No, I can't believe it. There has to be a way to get to him, like how we were able to bypass his defenses with the key jewel." Moon replied, shaking his head with as much disbelief as his future daughter.

He looked at the grand door to which they had entered to enter the hallway labyrinth, thinking of what could possibly happen if they were to take another shot at entering it. Most likely, there would be hallways which would split into more hallways at the end. Those which would lead to dead ends, and those which would lead to a door that might take them back to where they were at the current moment. It seemed as if there was no way to solve the labyrinth.

Then, something caught at the corner of Moon's eye. When they had barged their way in through the gates, there were two statues, very identical to the ones that they had used the key jewel for earlier when they had breached the castle defenses. He looked closer to them, and then looked back at the huge door where they had first entered the moment they had gotten into Bowser's Castle. The door wasn't that far apart from the gates, but there was something about the distance, about the way the statues were placed by the gates. It was then that Bowser's words echoed in Moon's head.

Two heads, five tiles off, and three corners out.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 4th 2067"_

Alternate Jeffery opened his eyes a bit to find himself in a bed. He felt a cool presence beside him, and his skin had little goose bumps from it. He remembered what happened and smiled. It was weird. As little as he knew about Alternate Elsbeth, there wasn't anyone else who made him feel so alive. It was like what Alternate Mathúin used to tell him. His father always said that his mother made him feel so alive. Of course, this was completely different. For one, Alternate Jeffery wasn't remotely the same as his father. His "alive" and Alternate Jeffery's were very different.

He turned his head to see beautiful, if a little messy, platinum blonde hair beside him. He moved his body closer to hers and started kissing the back of her neck. She started moving a bit and adopted a smile.

"Well, aren't you sprightly." Alternate Elsbeth said.

"Only for you." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Elsbeth backed up into Alternate Jeffery and placed her hand on his cheek. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"Well, aren't I just one lucky girl." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery chuckled. Alternate Elsbeth pushed the blankets off the both of them and got out of bed before walking over to her clothes and starting to put them on. Alternate Jeffery hopped out of bed and grabbed his own clothes, which were scattered all over the floor. Alternate Elsbeth looked at him and giggled a bit.

"What?" Alternate Jeffery asked with a smile.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you can... be attentive for so long in the cold." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

Alternate Jeffery stared at her for a second and realized what she meant. He did a fake laugh as he got into his pants. Alternate Elsbeth laughed at her joke, and she put all her clothes on and headed for the door. Alternate Jeffery got his shirt on and noticed where she was going.

"Elsbeth, what are you doing?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"Nothing. I just have a little surprise I want to get ready for you. I'll be back soon, don't worry. If you do go outside, try not to wonder too far. You don't know the area like I do. I wouldn't want you to get lost." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

Alternate Jeffery nodded and walked over to the fire. There was still some soup leftover, so he decided to heat that up for himself. Alternate Elsbeth looked back at him and smiled to herself before leaving the hut and walking towards her castle. She wiped away the snowstorm and approached her castle. Alternate Olaf rushed up to her.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" Alternate Olaf asked.

Alternate Elsbeth raised her brow at his question.

"It is not your place to question me. I can do what I wish. Besides, there is much more I can get from this one. He can get me to Eva with ease." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

Alternate Olaf looked at his wooden fingers and counted them.

"But... all the other times you used someone you never let them get so close. You never let them touch you the way he did. You never giggled like you did." Alternate Olaf said.

Alternate Elsbeth looked at Alternate Olaf with a dastardly stare.

"And what is it to you?" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

She waved her hands towards him. Both of Alternate Olaf's arms fell into the snow, and he looked at himself with fear.

"I would be careful when talking to me. I have not changed my course in the slightest. Eva and Arendelle will fall before me. Now get out of my way. I have something to make." Alternate Elsbeth said.

She pushed Alternate Olaf out of the way and walked into her castle. Alternate Olaf attempted to get up, but didn't. He laid in the snow until the flurry covered the entire area.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

Moon pondered deeper on the tiny riddle Bowser had left them with.

"Two heads, five tiles off, and three corners out." Moon muttered to himself repeatedly.

He eyed the two statues, the door from which they'd first entered back and forth.

"Um, Moon? What are you muttering about?" Pit asked.

"There's something about those two statues, and the door that we came in earlier. Something's off." Moon replied.

He looked at the statues for a few more moments before snapping his fingers.

"Aha! I got it!" Moon exclaimed.

"What were you able to dig up?" Danielle asked.

"Remember what Bowser said? You know, just before he left us off to fight his battalion of underlings?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, something about two heads, five tiles off, and three corners out." Pit replied.

"Right. Now, look at the statues." Moon said.

Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle did so.

"Well, they look pretty much the same as the ones that we used the key jewel for in order to enter past the security system." Dark Pit said.

"Yeah, that's good, but look at the distance they have between each other, and the distance of the door that we took in the moment the entered inside the castle." Moon said.

The four looked hard.

"Well, if we were from the perspective of the gates, looking straight, I'd say that the door we had taken seems perfectly at the middle. And not only that, the distance looks too perfect, like a... triangle." Danielle said.

"Now tell me, how many corners does a triangle have?" Moon asked.

 _"Three."_ Juliet replied automatically.

Pit's eyes bulged as shock dawned on him.

"Wait, your not seriously telling us the triangle formation these two statues and the door make was what Bowser meant?" Pit asked.

"It is. It has to be." Moon replied.

"Okay, but what about the other two things mentioned? Two heads and five tiles off?" Dark Pit asked.

"Notice the tiles on the floor?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, but... it's not like it leads anywhere." Dark Pit replied.

Moon stepped toward the gates of the castle, as close as possible, while making sure that he was an equal distance between the statues, and looked at the others.

"The two statues represent the two heads, mainly because they are the ones that have heads. Now, I want you guys to stand your closest at the door that formed the triangle." Moon explained.

Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle positioned themselves in front of the door. Facing each other, they were now perfectly parallel.

"Okay, good. Now I want you to walk forward, all while counting the tiles. And we'll stop the moment we reach the fifth tile." Moon said.

They walked forward, passing internally counting the tiles as they pass by them. Then they stopped, having passed by five tiles. There was a single tile that laid in front of them.

"Five tiles off." Moon said, pleased that what he'd figured out he was correct.

 _"So we have a single tile in front of us. What now?"_ Juliet asked.

"Let's try to take off the tile." Moon replied.

He held out the key jewel they had used earlier. The others gave the boy a confused look, but they complied. Together with Moon, they tried to pull out the tile that was in front of them. To their surprise, there a slight click sound, and underneath was a dent.

"What?" Danielle asked, too much in awe to say anything for the moment.

"I'm a-starting to think that this really belongs to that dent." Moon replied.

Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle watched in amazement as Moon bent down to place the jewel into the dent. It fit right into place, as if it was really meant to be there. Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from the door that had led them to the confusing labyrinth of endless hallways.

"It came from that door that we took." Moon said, stating the obvious.

"I wonder what just happened. Let's check it out." Pit said.

The five ran toward the door and entered. Behind the door was a single straight and short hallway, with the door at the very end.

 _"I can't believe this. This wasn't like a while ago."_ Juliet said.

Moon looked down.

"I'm not sure why he bothered confusing us. But then again, with everything we've gone through, everything we saw deceived us. Maybe it's best if we try to look beyond what we normally see." Moon said.

"What do you mean?" Dark Pit asked.

"Back on Yoshi's Island, there were so many eyes, yet if we looked hard, only several of them can help defeat that monster. At World Seven, when I fell into that illusion, it seemed so real I could almost believe it. At the Mansion, when King Boo showed all those images of my mother and everyone else suffer, they looked so real I almost thought off giving up. It was so real it made Danielle fall into her trance and give up." Moon replied.

Danielle flinched, pricked by the memory. Moon gestured to the door waiting evidently at the end.

"And now this. When we came as is, we only got confused because it only made us walk in circles, just like back in World Eight. But when we got back to whence we came, and looked hard, we found a totally different way behind that door. I guess after everything we got ourselves into, it would make better sense if we try to look beyond our plain sight. If we treated all this with a 'what you see is what you get' attitude, we'll be sure to fall into a trap sooner or later, or worse, take a quick trip to the dungeon together with everyone else." Moon explained.

 _"But what do we do now, Moon?"_ Juliet asked.

They still hadn't moved so much as an inch closer toward the door at the end of the hallway.

"Well, I did say we need to be careful, but I guess there are times when we need to see what will happen next." Moon replied.

Danielle grinned

"Don't worry, we're with you all the way." Danielle said.

Moon smiled.

"You've always been. Now let's go." Moon said.

* * *

 _"Location: Fates Continent, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, March 21st 2017"_

It was a tearful night in both the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido. The King and Queen of Valla had vanished overnight, it seemed. Xander and Ryoma were terrified when the news came, and they scattered to hurry to Valla to see what had occurred, but that itself was a hard thing to do, since they were Kings of very powerful nations that need them at any given time. So they had to send someone else to oversee Valla and get information for them.

Sadly no information seemed to be given. It was just plain and simple that Corrin and Camilla had disappeared.

* * *

Xander sat upon his throne with a heartache. His younger brother and sister wouldn't just leave, would they? No, that was impossible. He hung his head and decided to go find Felicia, since he needed someone to talk to about the matter. He found her training a new Nohrian recruit.

"Felicia?" Xander asked with heartache heavy in his words.

She knew him well and looked at him with concern. She dismissed the training for the day and then followed her husband to the throne room of Castle Krakenburg.

"Is this about Corrin's disappearance? You don't expect me to believe he would just vanish, would you?" Felicia asked.

"I don't believe it either, Felicia, but he just vanished with Camilla and there wasn't any other information at the time. What am I to think?" Xander asked.

"Corrin isn't the type to leave his station, but we will find him, I know we will." Felicia replied.

She held his hands and kissed him.

* * *

Ryoma was busy taking care of business with his own kingdom when Saizo left him a letter. He read it, even though he knew exactly what it was.

 _Lord Corrin is gone, Lord Ryoma. Lady Camilla is gone as well._

He sighed and decided to go to see his wife at Castle Shirasagi. Hana wore a simple white kimono that was mixed with white and her hair was in a bun, and she smiled when she heard the door slide open and looked up to see Ryoma.

"How rare of you to visit. You usually sent a message before you arrive, my love." Hana said.

She had a massive embrace with her husband and then let go.

"Now, why are you here?" Hana asked.

"Corrin is missing." Ryoma replied, rather bluntly.

Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Your kidding." Hana said.

He handed her Saizo's note.

"He didn't run away, though. Corrin isn't that type of person, we all can agree with that." Ryoma said.

Hana begun to smile.

"I know he isn't, so we'll just to have to get him back to Valla, right?" Hana asked.

Ryoma nodded, but Hana knew she had to stay close to her son.

"Please bring him back safely. I sadly can't go with you, since I need to be with Shiro." Hana said.

Ryoma just agreed and left the room.

* * *

Note: These are the pairings for the Fire Emblem: Fates characters, so everyone knows who's paired with who:

Corrin/Camilla

Laslow/Azura

Takumi/Oboro

Elise/Odin

Jakob/Mozu

Xander/Felicia

Keaton/Nyx

Saizo/Kagero

Ryoma/Hana

Subaki/Selena

Silas/Sakura

Kaze/Rinkah

Azama/Effie

Hinata/Hinoka

Kaden/Peri

Leo/Beruka

Niles/Setsuna

Arthur/Charlotte

Hayato/Orochi

Benny/Scarlet (Even though they can't support, I'm pairing them up because Benny can't be paired up with anymore females, and I don't want Ignatius to be the only child to not exist)


	54. The Shadows They Emit

**Chapter 54:** **The Shadows They Emit**

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 1st 2143"_

Most would not have been out willingly during that time of day. The sun was furiously hot and bright, and, along with the gritty sands blowing across the landscape and the dearth of clouds, the Plegian Desert made for an absolutely inhospitable environment. Validar, of course, was uncaring. The heat was merely a minor nuisance to him, having been born and raised in that same desert. No, the real issue was whether or not he could expect more of a delay for his new vessel's return.

After Future Lucina showed up in the Plegian Capital, she had told Validar and the rest of the Grimleal that she was from the future. But instead of telling them that she was working for the Nightmare King and was waiting for his arrival in the present time, she said that she was going to be Grima's new vessel, and they believed her and decided to set her up as queen. One ruler, she quickly gained power and support for half of her bloodline being of fell blood. She was also present at the battle in Breakneck Pass and was the one that led the Plegian forces, and she had fled after the battle ended without having been spotted and had let the Grimleal in the capital know that the battle was a failure and she was returning back to the city.

To fully realize her potential as "Grima's vessel", it was required of her to have a mind as sharp as a saber and strength as mighty as a dragon's, which she already had, thanks to the power the Nightmare King gave her in the future (which she, obviously, didn't reveal to them). Perhaps, Validar mused fondly, she would even come to surpass her mother and father on both terms. He smirked to himself. For all their professed devotion, many members of his flock were content to wait under the shade afforded by the maw of the gigantic skull that housed their settlement. Despite being desert born as well, it seemed they were too delicate for the heat. Save for a few of his inner circle, of course.

He ignored the stares of some of the men in favor of a dark shape that was descending from the sky. A sole wyvern rider he sent had circled high enough to be mistaken for a lone bird, should any nosy capital agents be on the lookout. The scout bowed deeply after he dismounted.

"She's not far now, my lord. No trouble to report. She has passed through all the checkpoints undetected." the wyvern rider announced.

"Excellent." Validar said in satisfaction.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 4th 2067"_

Alternate Jeffery finished his bowl of soup and laid on the ground. He started laughing at the amazing experience that he just had. Alternate Elsbeth was truly something else. Maybe he had finally found his place. It was away from the city where he would be jailed for killing his father, it was away from everyone, and not only that, but Alternate Elsbeth gave him the rush he always wanted. It may be a simple life in this cabin, but as long as he was entertained, he didn't care. He lifted himself up and looked towards the door.

 _"Well, she did say I shouldn't go far... but I could go for a little time outside. What's the worst that could happen?"_ Alternate Jeffery wondered.

He rolled onto his feet and headed towards the door. He opened it and walked out the door. He took a few steps away from the cabin and then looked around.

 _"Where did she go, anyway? She probably isn't that far."_ Alternate Jeffery wondered.

He stretched his arms and looked around. Something struck him as odd. He wasn't really feeling the cold. He did the last time he went out, but not now. He shrugged and continued to walk. It must be from all the time he spent in the cold recently. He placed his hands in his pockets and started walking around aimlessly. The wind made his clothes and hair go all over the place, and he had to brush his face off every once in awhile.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 1st 2143"_

Iniabi looked at the Ruins of Time off in the distance. According to Sayvra, she had an older brother named Marth who had gone back in time with her, but they had gotten separated, so since they were near the Ruins of Time at the current moment, they were going to search there. He looked up and saw Sayvra, Cynthia, and Sumia flying towards him before landing a few feet away.

"Find anything?" Iniabi asked.

"It seems clear. We didn't spot anything." Sumia replied.

"Did you find Marth?" Iniabi asked.

"No. We couldn't really see anything." Cynthia replied.

Iniabi nodded.

"We'll have to explore on foot, then." Iniabi said.

Sayvra suddenly looked over at the Ruins of Time and frowned.

"What's that?" Sayvra asked.

She pointed at the ruins, where a bright light flashed.

"I don't know. Go get Grandpa Chrom and tell him to bring some reinforcements. We might need them." Iniabi replied.

Sayvra and Sumia took off with their Pegasuses, while Iniabi climbed on Cynthia's.

"Let's go." Iniabi said.

Cynthia nodded and directed her mount towards the ruins.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

"Let's go!" Moon said.

He, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle made their way toward the door plainly waiting at the end of the hallway. The blonde haired boy, not wasting a second to spare, yanked the door open, and they rushed to whatever was waiting at the other side. But to their surprise, what waited for them at the other side was a totally different scenery. So different that it made them wonder if they were still inside Bowser's Castle.

"Are... are we still in Bowser's Castle?" Danielle asked.

Their surroundings were so unlike the hot and deathlike interior of the Koopa King's domain. Right now, the main elements that made up their environment were green... lots of green. Grass, trees... a forest, to be exact.

"How did we end up in a forest?" Dark Pit asked.

Moon narrowed his eyes.

"Hold on. There's something about this forest that's so familiar." Moon replied.

He took a closer look at the trees and then had a shocked look.

"Yoshi's Island! But... what are we doing here? More then that, why did the door direct us here?" Moon asked.

There were no answers.

 _"Well, anyway, let's just get back..."_ Juliet started to say quickly.

Her sentence was cut short when she realized that the door that led them to the place was gone.

"Oh no. This can't be good! How do we get back?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure if that door led us here, then I'm sure we can find another way to get back." Pit replied.

Dark Pit huffed. The sound made it clear that he wasn't in any way assured or reassured by what his counterpart had said. But then he decided that it was better then staying and mulling over about the door's absence.

"Okay, let's do it your way, Pit. But first, let's try to get out of here." Dark Pit said.

Juliet nodded.

 _"Well, we could get back to the village, which isn't that far, but I doubt we'll be seeing any Yoshis since, well..."_ Juliet started to say.

She trailed off. All the Yoshis of the Island were back outside the castle, battling the multitude of Bowser's army alongside Birdo and her friends. They had chosen to hold them back, to buy time for the five of them. And they weren't going to waste the time they had bought for them. Nor would they want to even think about whether Birdo, her friends, and all the Yoshis made it or not.

"Come on, guys. Let's try to make our way out of this mess..." Moon started to say.

He suddenly sucked in a sharp breath and turned his head quickly to the side. The others were surprised at the sudden change of his expression.

"Moon? What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"I thought I just saw something. Something moved, like there was something here that wasn't here before." Moon replied, narrowing his eyes at the direction where he had sworn he saw something make a sudden movement.

"The soil-monster with the key-eyes?" Danielle asked.

Moon shook his head.

"No, we defeated it for good. The riddle we got that led us to World Seven proved that. And we only get riddles when we defeat the main objective of the riddle." Moon replied.

No one argued with that. Moon was right. And not only that, they all could feel the same thing he had moments until then. There really was something on the Island that hadn't been there before. The place was the same, the scenery was the same, but... there was something that had changed.

Suddenly, they all felt like they weren't alone in the forest of Yoshi's Island. Was there something, or someone, else there at the forest with them?

Moon sighed. It was very much like Bowser to not give them a hint for solving the riddle of the labyrinth without yielding to them an equally puzzling riddle in return. The whole fact that the door had led them to Yoshi's Island, where they had fought the first of the baddies Bowser had hurled at them, was a riddle in itself. He, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle made their way towards the village, but as soon as they got there, they could tell something had changed. Although the village looked exactly as they had left it, and nothing had changed physically, they could tell something was very, very wrong.

"Hey, everyone!" Danielle called out, just to test out and, hopefully, prove that there was nothing wrong with what greeted her and the others when they went to the village.

Nothing replied or acknowledged her words, save Moon, Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit, who had been looking around with a worried and tense look on their faces.

"It's like a freaking ghost town here. Everything's practically deserted." Dark Pit said after moments of silence.

"Where is every..." Danielle started to ask.

She stopped, having answered her own question in the same instant. Everyone had gone with Birdo to fight Bowser's army. They had all paved way for her, Moon, Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit to face Bowser themselves. She sighed and stormed off to the nearest house she saw.

 _"What do you think your doing, Danielle?"_ Juliet asked.

Danielle was at loss for words.

"I... I don't know, Aunt Juliet. I... I just want to see if everyone is gone." Danielle replied.

"You witnessed it yourself back at the castle, Daniele. They all came. Let's leave and go back there. We shouldn't dawdle around here." Pit said.

"I... I... I... I don't know. I just..." Danielle started to say.

"Come on, Danielle." Moon said.

"W-Wait, just let me..." Danielle started to say.

She opened the door of the house and stepped inside, with Moon, Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit following behind her. But once they were inside, they gasped.

"Clouds?" Dark Pit asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

5 year old Sabrina Marie O'Malley pushed her honey blonde hair from her light green eyes as she stared at the village far away from her. She knew that her older sister was the newest princess of Enchancia now, as word spread fast around village to village.

Of course, at first, she had a bit of jealousy, knowing that it could've been them both, but somethings that she didn't want to happen did, forcing things to be as they would.

"Hey, Honeycomb! Stop staring at them flames! And if you think that your sister's there, forget it! She and those other royals fled. Except for the king and queen." a male voice called out, stopping her thoughts.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Honeycomb, Jacob! Besides, I bet that Nell and the others were just scared, is all." Sabrina snapped, sticking out her tongue.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Honeycomb. For a kid, your a bit of a dimple, aren't you?" Jacob asked, running his hands through her hair.

"Dimple? Just because I have my mommy's hair and my daddy's eyes, doesn't mean I'm a dimple, mister!" Sabrina yelled.

She suddenly felt a chill go down her spine, and she looked up to see something unusual in the village.

"Jacob, what are those floating things? Are they fairies?" Sabrina asked.

"Not fairies, kid! Their ghosts! Now get down!" Jacob replied.

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

Jacob didn't answer, telling her to duck down as her pigtails flew in the wind. Sabrina knew fear well. It was her enemy, and had been since she and Nell got separated a year before because the teenager had said it was for her safety.

If it wasn't for her finding Jacob a week after their separation, fear would've been her main emotion.

And now fear had it's way with her as one question was on her mind. A question of her sister and her safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sofia, Amber, James, Violet, Elena, Nettle, Bad Sofia, Ivy, Morgana, Tilly, Cordelia, and Calistia were heading through a path called the Longroad. It was a path that went through Enchancia and was well hidden and mostly unknown about. It was so well hidden and so unknown towards people that not many people besides the Royal Family knew about it. The group was using it so they could avoid Dan and Pete's ghostly forces as they tried to get back to the castle. However, as the name suspected, it was extremely long to traverse on foot, with hills and uneven ground along the way, making it very difficult to use. And while it was difficult to use, it was used by the Royal Family in case of political tension, since they could escape the country easily by using the road, should it have to come to that point.

"Okay, how many steps are there, exactly?" Nettle asked as she and the others walked, worn-out by the distance they had covered.

"I don't know for sure. However, using the Longroad is the quickest way to our destination. It's our best chance of avoiding conflict with the invading forces." Sofia replied.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

Calistia ran ahead and made her way up a small hill. She immediately recoiled and turned back towards the others.

"Come look!" Calistia replied.

The others ran up alongside her to stare down at the view below. It was a very small place, much more a village then a town, full of tiny houses that were made from yellow stone. They were all of various crumbling shapes and dotted about on either side of the narrow winding streets. Most of them had smoke rising from them, and not just out of the chimneys. Their terrified inhabitants were hurrying away from them, screaming and crying, but were pounced upon by ghosts of various shapes and sizes before they could go far. A group of such ghosts were gathered around the church that was stationed in the middle of the town, in the middle of destroying and plundering it.

"Sofia, what should we do?" James asked.

"Let's head down there and help defend the village." Sofia replied.

"I think that's a good idea." Ivy said.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 1st 2143"_

"Ooohh, my head." Marth muttered.

He forced himself up on his hands and knees. It felt like someone was beating him over the head with a club. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings and he found himself in some old ruins.

 _"Where am I?"_ Marth wondered.

He stood up and nearly stumbled over from lightheadedness.

 _"Whoa, easy, Marth."_ Marth wondered.

"Grrr..." a voice growled.

Iniabi tensed up.

 _"Uh oh. I know that growl." Iniabi thought._

He slowly turned around and found a group of Risen behind him. They spotted him and began to charge towards him.

 _"Oh, come on!"_ Marth thought angrily.

He ran down the hall and found a flight of stairs. He headed towards the surface and was blinded by the sun.

"Ah, bright sun, ow!" Marth muttered.

His eyes adjusted to the light and he noticed that there were Risen all over the place.

"This just isn't my day, is it?" Marth asked.

The Risen began to surround him, and he took out a sword and prepared to fight.

"Oh, Sayvra, where are you?" Marth asked.

"Arcthunder!" a voice shouted.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground, killing a couple of the Risen.

"Huh?" Marth asked.

He looked up and saw a blue haired man and white haired woman on a Pegasus above him.

 _"Is that... no way."_ Marth thought.

The woman lowered her Pegasus close enough for the man to leap off and land in front of Marth. He looked over his shoulder at the younger male.

"Look sharp, boy!" the man ordered.

Marth nodded, turned around, and pointed his sword at the Risen.

"Hey?" the man asked.

Marth looked back at the man.

"Yes?" Marth asked.

"Nice coat." the man replied.

"Um, thank you." Marth said.

The two began to fight off the Risen, while the Pegasus Knight provided air support. However, the three found that they couldn't hold off all the Risen by themselves.

"Are... are we going to die here?" Marth asked.

"Don't worry. I have some friends coming." the man replied.

As if in response to his words, a group of soldiers led to another blue haired man leading them.

"See? What did I tell you?" the man asked.

Marth smiled and soon found himself surrounded by his new allies.

 _"Well, that was a good save. I just hope Sayva is safe."_ Marth thought.

Suddenly, a javelin flew down and killed a Risen behind him. Marth looked up and saw a familiar white-haired girl flying above them.

"Sayvra!" Marth shouted.

Sayvra looked down.

"Marth? What are you... behind you!" Sayvra shouted.

Marth turned around and saw a Risen about to bring down it's axe. Suddenly, the Pegasus Knight from before landed on top of it, crushing it. Marth gasped.

"Whoa." Marth muttered.

He looked around and noticed that most of the Risen had been killed, with only a few stragglers running around. Sayvra landed on the ground and got off her Pegasus.

"Hey, Sayvra, great timing! I was just... ow, ow, ow, ear!" Marth said.

He grabbed at the ear Sayvra was pulling on.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was? I've been spending the last two years looking for you!" Sayvra asked angrily.

"Two years? But I just got here!" Marth replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sayvra asked.

"Can I explain after you let go of my ear?" Marth asked.

Sayvra glared at him, but let his ear go. Marth winced and rubbed his sore ear.

"Geez, you got a tight grip." Marth said.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice asked.

Marth turned around and saw the Pegasus Knight and the man who helped him earlier.

"Your Marth?" the Pegasus Knight asked.

Marth walked up to the couple.

"Y-Yes. Is it you... Mother?" Marth asked.

Cynthia smiled.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you." Cynthia replied. She looked her son over and said "I see you inherited your father's fashion sense.".

"Hey, why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" Iniabi asked.

Marth looked between both his parents.

"You both look younger." Marth said.

"That's kind of the thing with time travel. Past versions of people tend to be younger." Iniabi said.

Marth chuckled, and then walked up to Cynthia and hugged her.

"I missed you both so much." Marth said.

"Oh, Marth." Cynthia said softly.

She wrapped her arms around her son. Iniabi walked up to them and joined the hug.

"We're glad your safe, Marth. We were worried when Sayvra told us we had another child out there somewhere. I'm glad we found you before something bad happened." Iniabi said.

He looked up and saw Sayvra standing a few feet away, just looking at them.

"Hey, come here. Your family too." Iniabi said.

Sayvra smiled and joined the group hug.

"Are we sure this isn't a dream? I've had ones like this. We meet Mother and Father, only for them to just be figments of my imagination. Do you promise your real?" Marth asked.

"We promise, Marth. We're real and we're not going to leave you ever again." Cynthia replied.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

"What just happened to Yoshi's Island?" Pit asked.

"I... I have no idea. We should see where..." Moon started to reply.

He turned around for the door, only to see that it was now gone.

"The... the door! It's gone!" Moon said.

 _"What?"_ Juliet asked.

"But that's impossible! I mean, we had just gone through a door, and it led us here, and now we look behind and it's gone!" Moon replied.

Dark Pit shook his head, confused with what was going on and exasperated with all the confusion everything was giving him.

"What could it mean? Could Yoshi's Island have been... gone?" Dark Pit asked.

Moon considered that.

"Gone or not, that just won't explain why or even how could the island have disappeared like it did. Add to that the truth that we're here in what looks a lot like World Seven." Moon replied.

 _"You got me there, Moon."_ Juliet said.

"But... since when did a door of just any random house serve as a portal all the way to World Seven?" Pit asked.

 _"I'm not exacty sure. When I've been on Yoshi's Island in the past, I'm certain that there weren't any warp zones or portals in the village. And there couldn't have been a 'warp zone' or portal completely hidden in a house like that without anyone from the island knowing. And everyone didn't tell us a thing about it when they caught up with us back there at Bowser's Castle... so that means the portal wasn't anyone's doing. And not only that... but there was something very, very wrong back there on the island."_ Juliet replied.

Moon just kept quiet. He couldn't disagree to something he had brought up himself back where they had gone from.

 _"While it's true all the Yoshis are likely back there fending off Bowser's goons, the way the island was deserted like it was just didn't feel right. And not only that..."_ Juliet started to explain.

Juliet suddenly sucked in a shocked breath.

"It's that feeling again, right?" Moon asked.

 _"Some kind of shadow. At first, I might have been able to convince myself what I saw was all a delusion back at Yoshi's Island. But now, there's no mistaking it. I really did see something shadow-like flash past us from the corner of my eye."_ Juliet replied.

Everyone looked around back and forth to see who it was. They were about a hundred percent sure now that they weren't the only ones there.

"Could it have been another one of Bowser's hallucinations?" Pit asked.

"That's a possibility. After all, we have one through a lot of those, right? How I fell into a dream world right here. How we saw those depressing images back at Luigi's Mansion..." Moon started to reply.

"What's to say this isn't hallucination in itself?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, I don't think this is a hallucination. I'm starting to feel like we really are at World Seven. Let's just head back to Bowser's Castle. Strange as it is, that 'portal' leading us here was a slight convenience to travel time." Moon replied.

The rest of the group agreed and started heading off. As Pit walked with the others, he accidentally lost his balance and fell off a cloud.

 _"Pit!"_ Juliet screeched.

Dark Pit turned to Danielle.

"Danielle, activate the Power of Flight!" Dark Pit ordered.

Danielle shook her head.

"I can't! Something's interfering with my powers!" Danielle said.

Without wasting a second to spare, Moon ran and lunged after Pit, the others following behind him after a few moments. It was a strange scene before them. The usual fair blue skies of World Seven only got dimmer as every second of their fall passed. It gradually became pitch-black, and as such, it also became less and less like World Seven. As they weren't sure where they were now, they suddenly found themselves landing on a soft cushion.

 _"What?"_ Moon wondered.

He opened his eyes, thoroughly confused, though a small part of him was grateful they hadn't landed on hard ground like what was expected.

"Is this... a sofa?" Dark Pit asked, looking around.

He and the others hopped off to realize that they had, indeed, landed on a sofa. After realizing that, they took a look at their surroundings. Grand but dim walls surrounded them, and as they made their way out through the door, a narrow hallway full of old paintings and head busts greeted them, just as dimly-lit as the room where they had come from.

"Where is this?" Danielle asked.

The place looked strangely familiar.

"This is Luigi's Mansion." Moon replied matter-of-factly.

Juliet spun around in shock.

 _"What? That can't be true..."_ Juliet started to say.

But as she said the words, Moon's statement had sunk in with sense, as much as she hated to admit it. The place was exactly as the five had remembered it, with all it's creepy, grandeur glory, even if the fact that they had just technically fallen from the sky and had landed on a sofa within a mansion was entirely illogical.

"And I don't have my Poltergust." Pit said.

"Actually, none of us do. We gave them back to Professor E. Gadd." Moon said.

Dark Pit looked around, back and forth with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm. That's strange." Dark Pit said.

"What is?" Danielle asked.

"I don't see a single ghost, nor do I even hear something that can give proof to me that there is a ghost. It's silent... too silent. Just like how it was back on Yoshi's Island and World Seven." Dark Pit replied.

 _"There's something wrong about it that you can't just put a finger on. But, didn't defeating King Boo put an end to those ghosts?"_ Juliet asked.

"Even so, there should always be something paranormal going on, and there would still be even a few of the ghosts lingering around." Moon replied. He was silent for awhile, but then said "I know, let's try to see if the professor is still there at the lab.".

"Of course! He might be able to explain what all this means. And he wasn't there at Bowser's Castle, so there's a high chance he's still here, and we can approach him." Pit said.

And with that, the five ran outside the mansion (without encountering even a single ghost, which, in it's eeriness, they tried to ignore) and easily found E. Gadd's lab. They rushed past the door and stormed off toward the huge monitor, where the professor inevitably was.

"Professor!" Danielle called out, glad that she saw E. Gadd's distinct figure sitting on the chair.

She, Moon, Juliet, Pit, and Dark Pit started pouring out all the details of how the door from solving the labyrinth of Bowser's Castle led them to Yoshi's Island, then how a random house in the village served as a portal to World Seven, and finally how they had fallen from the sky and landed inside Luigi's Mansion, on a sofa, no less.

"And that's that." Pit concluded, exhaling from the rush of his words and hoping the professor understood them despite how fast and how rushed they trilled their statements.

Oddly, they got no response of any sort from the professor. His figure remained silent and unmoving on the chair, as if he had never heard them at all or noticed the fact that they had gotten in his lab.

"Uh, professor? Hey, uh, did you even hear at least a word of what we had just said?" Danielle asked, the silence and lack of acknowledgement for their presence really getting to her.

Nothing followed. The same silence ensued.

"I don't suppose we talked too fast that he didn't understand a thing?" Pit asked.

 _"Maybe."_ Juliet replied, unsure of herself.

Sure, he likely couldn't understand it, but it didn't explain why he was so stiff and silent. Pit began deliberately taking steps towards the professor so he could understand why he wasn't moving or making a single sound at all. For his sake, he had hoped the professor was just sleeping silently, despite the fact he was known to snore.

"Hey, Professor?" Pit asked.

He jumped at what greeted him. It wasn't the professor... just a shadow-like creature that assumed his shape and figure. It gave the light angel a sharp glance with red eyes of an eerie glow, and, as far as shadows went, rushed past Pit and moved along the walls as a two-dimensional figure should. Danielle gasped.

"What is happening here?" Danielle asked.

Snarky laughter was suddenly heard echoing within the lab.

 _"Who in the..."_ Juliet started to ask.

She, Moon, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle then looked around. The lab seemed to be fading! The five made their way towards the door that led out of the lab, but the exit was gone! Knowing they were in one way or another trapped inside, they tensed and braced themselves for whatever was to come.

"Huh, had fun? I was just toying with you, and you all were too slow to figure out that it was me." a malicious yet familiar voice said as the lab continued to fade into nonexistence.

The lab shifted all of a sudden to the familiar walls that was the interior of Bowser's Castle. The five looked around, taken aghast by the fact they were back to their original purpose since starting the quest.

"I must congratulate you for beating your adversaries and making it this far, but as King Bowser himself is concerned, this is as far as you can go." the voice said.

The figure who had just spoken, as well as laughed at them emerged from the dark corner of the room, and eventually they found out who it was.

 _"Kamek!"_ Juliet spat.

"Out to trick us, were you?" Moon asked angrily.

The Koopa that was Bowser's right-hand man gave a sheepish grin in return, as if he were utterly oblivious to the hostility they were giving him.

"Oh, no more tricks. I've already had my fun with you five. It was great to see your confused faces when I 'warped' you all from place to place." Kamek replied.

No one said anything. They instead kept their glare towards Kamek.

"King Bowser gave me strict orders to do whatever I please with you, which means that I can choose to annihilate you five completely, which is exactly as I'll do." Kamek explained. He then snickered and said "Now, let's dance!".

And with the wave of his rod, the shadow-like figure that had assumed E. Gadd's form earlier emerged, split into three, and began to assume forms of their own. One shadow looked exactly like the soil-like creature back on Yoshi's Island, the second assumed a shadowy form of Lakithunder, whom they had fought back at World Seven, and the third shifted to what could be passed off as King Boo's shadow doppelganger. The magic then shifted their surroundings to an open battlefield. Kamek smirked as he got onto his broom and hovered above the ground.

"Now let's go all-out." Kamek said.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

All she could hear were screams. Not screams of joy, but screams of terror. Sabrina knew that screaming would give her away, so she stayed quiet as the screams of people and the laughter of what Jacob told her to be ghosts seemed to crease, before she spotted a shade of brown hair that reminded her of chestnut. She know the shade of brown to belong to a girl named Sofia from Nell's letters that the teenager managed to draw pictures for the honey blonde, knowing that Sabrina could only read a little bit of words like most children her age.

"Their gone, finally." Sofia said. She then noticed Sabrina, gasped, and ran over to her and said "Nell's sister!".

Like most children her age, Sabrina was shy around strangers, but a small gentle push from Jacob convinced her to speak.

"My name is Sabrina Marie O'Malley. I'm five and Nell's younger sister." she introduced with what manners she knew.

Amber, James, Violet, Elena, Nettle, Bad Sofia, Ivy, Morgana, Tilly, Cordelia, and Calistia then introduced themselves. Once they were done, Sabrina struggled to contain her excitement.

"Is Nell here? I missed her so much! Please tell me she's here!" Sabrina cried, tugging on Sofia's dress.

Sofia knelt down towards the little girl and frowned.

"Sabrina, I'm afraid that Nell isn't here. I heard from one of the ghosts that she was his prize before we got to you. I'm so sorry to the bottom of my heart." Sofia said.

Sabrina's bottom lip began to quiver as tears filled her eyes before she started sobbing.

"Now look what you've done, princess! You made her cry!" Jacob shouted. He then cleared his throat and shouted "Get the heck out of here, you royal snobs and used to be commoner!"

Sofia gasped, holding back her own tears.

"When Nell said that Sabrina talked of you in her letters, she didn't say that you were cruel! I used to be jealous of Sofia and I admit that I've been selfish, but I would never insult my sister in the slightest." Amber snapped.

Sabrina sat down, still crying. She reached into her dress pocket and took out a pacifier. She sucked on it before spitting it out, knowing that she wasn't supposed to act that way.

"Honeycomb?" Jacob asked. He turned to the rest of the group and said "I apologize for my actions. I've just never thought that Enchancia would get involved by the dead."

"Neither did we. I just hope we can find Nell." James said with a shrug.

"I want Nell!" Sabrina sobbed as she began to cry like a toddler.

"Which is why we'll have you come with us. I know how much you miss her." Sofia sad.

"Are you sure we should bring her with us?" Amber asked.

Sofia nodded and took Sabrina's hand.

"Wait! I know the way! Let me help!" Jacob shouted, stopping them.

"Lead us," Sabrina said.

"You got it, Honeycomb!" Jacob said.

Sofia couldn't help but let out a giggle at the name as Sabrina lifted up the hem of her dress, pretending to be Princess Anna of Arendelle before she had put her skirt down so nobody could see her underwear.

In her mind, she hoped that Nell was alright, for if she wasn't, some ghosts would pay.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 1st 2143"_

Triumph outlined every crease on Validar's face as he observed Future Lucina step up to the dragon's maw. His flock grew restless behind him, several going so far as to prostrate themselves on the sand and mutter prayers when the blue haired girl approached them. His arms spread gracefully in welcome and his crisp words carried out clearly over the breeze.

"Your return pleases us, Fated One. To have you among us again is truly a great blessing." Validar said.

The clamor grew louder when Future Lucina removed the hood of her cloak. Validar's smile widened. He always reaped what he sowed, and the fruits of his labor were never less then perfect. Centuries of carefully selected individuals and painstakingly monitored breeding had indeed produced a second vessel worthy of Grima: dark blue hair, youthful skin, a curve of the face pleasing to the eye. Not a single mark of disease or deformity marred her perfect form. It was incorrect of him to think of her as his grandchild, for she was the vessel and therefore above him... yet, he could not help but feel proud to see how much she had grown.

"Your words please me." Future Lucina said in a confident tone.

"We have prepared a feast in your honor. It is only fitting for such a joyous occasion. Allow us to attend to the remaining details as you change into more appropriate attire." Validar said.

Future Lucina nodded and took her leave in a swirl of blue, black, and red robes. Several cult members tried to touch the hem reverently even as they parted for her.

"You are all dismissed." Validar announced coolly after a beat of silence.

Cultists began to trickle back into the skull after bowing respectfully.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 4th 2067"_

He must have been walking around for almost an hour before the thought even crossed Alternate Jeffery's mind.

"I... am not lost. I know where I'm going. Pshh, I don't get lost. I'm going this way... no... no... this way... no..." Alternate Jeffery muttered, looking around.

"Jeffery!" a voice called out.

He looked around with confusion, not knowing whether he actually heard someone or if he was just going crazy.

"Jeffery!" the voice called out again.

Alternate Jeffery looked around some more to find the source of the voice. It sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure who it is. It was female, no doubt about that.

"Hello?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

"Jeffery? Jeffery!" the voice yelled.

He heard tracks coming closer to him, as well as the voice getting louder. He knew who that was. It was Alternate Eva. He backed up a bit and started running. He couldn't face Alternate Eva. She was going to have to punish him for his crime, and he didn't want her to go through that. He started running away from the voice, but despite his effort, the voice continued to get closer. He trekked through the snow and realized that just left tracks. But before long, he ran into someone. He fell on his back and rubbed his head before looking up to see Alternate Elsbeth.

"Jeffery? What are you doing all the way out here?" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"I, uh... I definitely did not get lost." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Elsbeth chuckled and offered a hand. But just as she did, Alternate Elsbeth heard the voice calling for Alternate Jeffery, and she let out a small smirk. She then pulled Alternate Jeffery up and looked into the blizzard. Alternate Eva and Alternate Sven crashed through the snow and saw Alternate Jeffery.

"Jeffery, your okay!" Alternate Elsbeth said in relief. She got off Alternate Sven, hugged Alternate Jeffery, and started to say "We were so scared. After we heard about your dad, we...".

Alternate Jeffery pushed away from Alternate Eva with a frightened stare. He looked to Alternate Elsbeth, but she was no longer there.

"You... you know about my father?" Altrnate Jeffery asked, looking back at Alternate Eva.

She was confused by his expression, having not expected fear.

"Yes, of course. I'm surprised you do." Alternate Eva replied.

Alternate Jeffery clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe she was being so... condescending. Alternate Eva saw his change in expression.

"Jeffery, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Alternate Eva asked.

"You know why! How could you be so uncaring if you know? What, are you here to arrest me? Put me in the dungeon for the rest of my life?" Alternate Jeffery asked angrily.

"Jeffery, what are you talking about? Why would I arrest you?" Alternate Eva asked.

Alternate Jeffery calmed down a little bit at her words.

"You... you don't know? But you have to. There's no way you couldn't. You know he's dead." Alternate Jeffery asked.

"Jeffery... what do you think happened to your father?" Alternate Eva asked.

"What? I know what happened! I killed him! I... didn't mean to... but I did..." Alternate Jeffery started to reply.

"What? Jeffery, you didn't kill your father, it was..." Alternate Eva started to say.

"Jeffery!" a voice called out.

Alternate Jeffery turned around to see Alternate Elsbeth running away from some men. She seemed to have something wrapped around her as well, but Alternate Jeffery couldn't see it clearly due to the storm. Alternate Eva looked over at Alternate Elsbeth, and even though she couldn't see her easily, she started to have a bad feeling.

"Elsbeth!" Alternate Jeffery shouted, running towards her.

"Jeffery, wait!" Alternate Eva called out, chasing him.

Alternate Elsbeth ran from the men, but then tripped. Alternate Jeffery tried to get close, but he was too far away. The storm started to pick up, preventing his progress. He heard noises come from both Alternate Eva and Alternate Elsbeth, but he couldn't do anything. After a moment, the storm finally cleared up. He looked around and saw both Alternate Eva and Alternate Elsbeth in trouble. Bandits were about to kill them both.

"Jeffery, help!" Alternate Eva cried.

"Help me!" Alternate Elsbeth screamed.

Alternate Jeffery looked between the two, trying to figure out who to save. He didn't have enough time for both. He looked over at Alternate Elsbeth and saw a small bow, which seemed like it was made out of ice. His quiver and some arrows were in it too. He smiled and tightened his body up. He ran towards Alternate Elsbeth, and Alternate Eva saw that and almost died on the inside. She stopped running and got knocked to the ground. Alternate Jeffery ran over to Alternate Elsbeth and punched the bandit away from her. He looked at the bandit's face and saw that he was almost completely pale, as if he had no body heat whatsoever. He ignored that and reached for the nearby bow and quiver. He picked up the bow, which just fit, and even though it was ice, he just connected with it. He grabbed his quiver and threw it on his back. He then grabbed an arrow and quickly shot it at a man attacking Alternate Eva. Alternate Elsbeth saw that and pouted a little.

Another man came towards Alternate Jeffery and Alternate Elsbeth. Alternate Jeffery spun around and shot an arrow right through his eyes. He then hastily grabbed another arrow and turned back towards Alternate Eva. He got on one knee and took a moment to aim. Another man tried to bring a club down on Alternate Eva, but Alternate Jeffery stopped him with his arrow. It didn't kill him, however. He looked back and checked if Alternate Elsbeth was safe. Nobody was around her anymore, so she was good. He reached for another arrow, but his hand just grasped air. He looked back and saw a distinct lack of arrows in his quiver. He clenched his fist and looked back towards Alternate Eva. He started running towards her, placed his bow in one hand, and threw the bow at the man, making him stumble. He then pulled out the arrow he already had stuck in him and jabbed him a couple more times. He fell to the ground, along with Alternate Jeffery, who breathed heavy at the encounter he just had. He never had to kill this many people before in his entire life. Animals, yes. Humans, no. He looked around to see the two girls walking towards him. He lifted himself onto his feet and looked at the two of them. Alternate Eva and Alternate Elsbeth both extended their hand for him, and then they looked at each other and started a stare down. Alternate Elsbeth was smirking, while Alternate Eva stayed serious. Alternate Jeffery question that, but he shrugged, grabbed both of their hands, and pulled himself up.

"So, Jeffery... who is this?" Alternate Eva asked, being snarky.

Alternate Jeffery brushed some snow off of himself and looked at Alternate Eva. Alternate Elsbeth slid under Alternate Jeffery's arm and got close to him.

"This is Elsbeth. She saved me when I almost got killed." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Eva stared at Alternate Elsbeth, knowing who she really was. There was no doubt in her mind. Alternate Elsbeth gave Alternate Eva a sarcastic smile, making the dark purple haired woman cringe.

"So, you should come back to Arendelle now. I know Halvard, and Igraine, and Sv... wait, where's Sven?" Alternate Eva asked, looking around.

Alternate Jeffery looked around and thought of something. He whistled and waited for a moment. Alternate Sven rushed through the snow and met up with the three.

"Hey, buddy. Where did you run off to?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Sven made some noises.

"Ah, don't worry about getting lost. Everyone does it. Except me, of course. I, uh, I don't get lost." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Elsbeth giggled at his statement, while Alternate Eva remained straight faced. Alternate Jeffery tilted his head and gave Alternate Eva a look.

"Eva, what's wrong? Your usually a little more... hyper." Alternate Jeffery asked.

"Jeffery, I don't think you should be around this woman." Alternate Eva replied.

"What? Eva, that's not fair! Elsbeth's a really great person!" Alternate Jeffery said.

"And Jeffery is a... handy man to have around." Alternate Elsbeth said with a smirk.

"Well, good for you, but he has a life in Arendelle." Alternate Eva said.

"A life I don't think he wants anymore." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery looked back and forth between the two women.

"Jeffery, you need to know who this is. She isn't who you think she is." Alternate Eva said.

Alternate Elsbeth glanced over at Alternate Jeffery.

"Eva, what are you talking about? You don't even know Elsbeth." Alternate Jeffery asked.

"But I do, somewhat. She is the one who has been attacking Arendelle. She's the one I told you about." Alternate Eva replied.

Alternate Jeffery squinted his eyes, obviously confused. He looked over at Alternate Elsbeth to see her reaction, and he saw that she was standing calmly while staring at Alternate Eva.

"Oh, Eva, I admire how brave you are accusing me of such things." Alternate Elsbeth said.

"Take me, then! Leave Jeffery alone!" Alternate Eva said.

"I'll kill you. You know that, don't you?" Alternate Elsbeth asked quickly.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you both talking about! Nobody is killing anyone!" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Elsbeth turned their attention towards him.

"Jeffery, you have to leave us. Take Sven back to Arendelle." Alternate Eva replied.

"No way. Elsbeth, what's going on? You seem not to be as mad as Eva." Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Elsbeth turned to Alternate Jeffery, pulled him close, and leaned into his ear.

"Can I trust you?" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

Alternate Jeffery nodded. Alternate Elsbeth moved her head over, and she looked at Alternate Eva and Alternate Sven. She raised her hands towards them and snow encased them. The two of them disappeared in the snow.

* * *

Alternate Eva covered her face and tried to protect herself. After awhile, she opened her eyes and looked around. Alternate Sven was beside her, and he looked around with her. They were outside the gates of Alternate Arendelle. She looked towards the mountains and sighed.

"Jeffery, no. Please see through her lies." Alternate Eva whispered.

* * *

Alternate Jeffery watched Alternate Eva and Alternate Sven disappeared, absolutely shocked at what just happened. He turned to Alternate Elsbeth with a huge amount of disbelief, but she just pulled him close to her and kissed him. Alternate Jeffery paused for a moment, but he then had a desire to kiss her cool lips back. She secretly breathed more frost into his body. He continued to kiss her until he thought of Alternate Elsbeth. He backed up from her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Elsbeth, listen. I care about you, but you need to tell me what that was. How do you know Eva?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Elsbeth stared at him for a moment and then sighed. She waved her hand and revealed her ice dress under her coat. Alternate Jeffery backed up a bit. Half of it was fear, and half of it was surprise at how good she looked. Alternate Elsbeth rearranged her hair so it was pointed and then looked over at him.

"Remember how I told you my parents cast me out? Well, this is why. I was born with this power. The power of ice and snow. My younger sister... I hurt her by accident. My parents cast me out. They left me in the mountains to die for what I did." Alternate Elsbeth explained.

"But... that wasn't your fault." Alternate Jeffery said.

"Yes, I know. But the King and Queen of my former home were very unforgiving." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery paused.

"George and Tamara? But that means... your Eva's sister?" Alternate Jeffery asked.

Alternate Elsbeth nodded.

"I am." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

Alternate Jeffery took a few steps back and ran his hands through his hair. He was trying to think of something. Anything. Did Alternate Elsbeth really deserve to be called a monster for a simple accident? Did he? He killed his own father while she only hurt Alternate Eva. He was worse then she was, in that regard. But now he had to decide what was more important. Who was more important? Would he think of himself, or everyone else? Honor or fun? Duty or pleasure? Alternate Elsbeth stared at him while he thought. Alternate Jeffery looked over at her, their eyes meeting as of a result.

"Elsbeth, I know what I have to do." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Elsbeth stared at him for a moment, wondering just what that was.

* * *

 _"Location: Space, November 24th 2109"_

On the outskirts of space, Pariah Dark and his fleet were slowly making their way back to Earth. Their ships loaded with chunks of asteroids, which they planned to fling at Earth. Pariah Dark stood at the helm of his command ship, looking over at the planet.

"Soon, I will wipe the humans out of existence and take this planet for myself! After that, I will kill the that fake queen and rule the Ghost Zone once more! No one will get in my way!" Pariah Dark shouted.

"Not quite. Your Pariah Dark, I presume?" a voice asked.

Pariah Dark turned around. Standing in front of him was the Nightmare King, who had successfully left 2168 and entered the present, but hadn't entered 2143, like he had told Future Lucina, but he decided to go to that time at a later date, once he obtained forces in the present date and got rid of his enemies in the current time period. Pariah Dark chuckled, not at all intimidated by the other ghost's appearance.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be, little worm?" Pariah Dark asked.

The Nightmare King glared at Pariah Dark.

"I am no worm. I am a ghost." the Nightmare King replied.

"I see only a rat." Pariah Dark said.

Pariah Dark fired a ghost ray at the other ghost. However, the Nightmare King simply moved to the side a few feet. The fight happened to catch the attention of Executioner Ghost, Archer Ghost, and the skeleton ghosts, who stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the fight.

"I missed? No one's ever made it past that first attack before." Pariah Dark asked.

"I told you, I'm not a push-over. I am the Nightmare King, the most powerful ghost in existence. And I need something from you." the Nightmare King replied darkly, charging green energy in his hands.

"The Nightmare King? Never heard of him. You have a lot of nerve, lying to a God." Pariah Dark spat.

He fired another ghost ray, but missed again. The Nightmare King laughed dryly and held his hands out. Spikes shot up out of the ground, impaling Pariah Dark and incapacitating him in one hit.

"I came to offer you my help. You know, seeing as we have a common goal, but you clearly want to die, and I am more then happy to oblige." the Nightmare King said, sending the spikes farther into the other ghost's ribcage.

Pariah Dark gurgled as spikes went through his throat.

"How did you penetrate my armor?" Pariah Dark asked.

The Nightmare King shrugged.

"It was almost too easy. Your a terrible fighter. You've gotten rusty sleeping all those years, old man." the Nightmare King replied.

Pariah Dark spat out ectoplasm.

"I-I surrender. Please, spare me." Pariah Dark said, confident facade now gone.

The spikes disappeared, and Pariah Dark collapsed onto the ground.

"I can help you." Pariah Dark said.

The Nightmare King gave him a cold stare.

"Good. Now that we've reached an agreement, there's something I need you to do for me." the Nightmare King said.

Pariah Dark looked up at him.

"And what might that be?" Pariah Dark asked.

"Vanellope von Schweetz and Swizzle Malarkey, of Sugar Rush. I need you to kill them. They are the only ones who have the power to destroy me. I want them gone." the Nightmare King replied.

"It will be done." Pariah Dark said, wincing. Green ectoplasm poured out of his wounds, and he asked "But what will I receive in exchange?".

The Nightmare King cocked his head to the side, as if not expecting that question.

"In return? My, my, I think your the one with a lot of nerve, asking me for something after I so graciously spared your pathetic existence." the Nightmare King replied.

Pariah Dark grimaced, but didn't say anything.

"I think we need to get our relationship straight. I am your master and you are my servant, and you will address me as such." the Nightmare King said.

"Never! I will never bow down to a fellow ghost!" Pariah Dark spat.

A spike shot through the ground and into Pariah Dark's chest. The ghost coughed up more ectoplasm.

"Alright, repeat after me. I am and will remain your faithful servant." the Nightmare King ordered with a malicious smile.

"No." Pariah Dark said weakly.

More spikes came up through the ground and pierced the armor surrounding Pariah Dark's body.

"Such a shame. We could have been such good friends. But you just had to go and ruin it, didn't you?" the Nightmare King asked, grinning broadly.

He sent another spike through the other ghost's body.

"Alright, I understand. You need me to disappear, is that it? Your here to eliminate the competition. I can disappear if that is what you desire." Pariah Dark said.

The Nightmare King ignored him and prepared to deal the final blow. However, before he could, Pariah Dark mustered the last of his strength and teleported away. The Nightmare King froze in surprise and then burst out laughing.

 _"That coward escaped. He turned tail and ran."_ the Nightmare King thought.

He glanced around at the different ghosts on the fleet, who had watched the fight with awe, and, with a satisfied nod, went to take control of them and the fleet for himself.


	55. Cry For Help

**Chapter 55: Cry For Help**

 _Note: Most of the characters in the alternate universe belong to_ _GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction._

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 24th 2109"_

In Richmond, Vanellope was explaining everything TheDisneyFan365 told her to the other Sugar Rush racers (except Candi, Snowanna, and Swizzle), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Licortwist, Creamy, Turbo, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, the Nicktoons, and the Neverland inhabitants.

"But if that's true, how are we going to get to each world? I don't think our portal keys have enough power to get us there." Damon asked.

"Well, because he wanted us to go there and has unlimited power, he'll probably help us right about..." Vanellope started to reply.

Suddenly, three dark purple portals appeared.

"Now." Vanellope said.

Cinndon nodded.

"Great! But how will we split up?" Cinndon asked.

Adorabeezle thought about it and got an idea.

"There's only one logical solution to solving this problem." Adorabeezle replied.

"What's that?" Turbo asked.

"We should split up into teams. Everyone should pair up with who they want and then go into a portal together." Adorabeezle replied.

Vanellope smiled.

"That's a great idea!" Vanellope said. She then studied the group and said "Okay, here's how we'll do this. Taffyta, you take Turbo, Timmy and his Fairies, Dani, and all the racers except Rancis and Adorabeezle, and head into the first portal.".

Taffyta nodded.

"Okay. Let's go, everyone." Taffyta said.

She, the other Sugar Rush racers except Rancis and Adorabeezle, Turbo, Timmy, and Dani disappeared into the first portal, which disappeared once all of them passed through it.

"Okay, Hook you take your crew, Cinndon, Crepe, Silvia, Sam, Tucker, and the Indians, and head into the second portal." Vanellope said.

Hook nodded and turned to the members in his group.

"Let's go!" Hook said.

He, the rest of the Pirates, Cinndon, Crepe, Toxika, Sam, Tucker, and the Indians all headed into the second portal, which closed behind them.

"Okay, now, Jimmy, you take SpongeBob, Licortwist, Creamy, Maddie, Jack, Candace, and all the Fairies except Periwinkle, and go into the third portal." Vanellope said.

"Alright." Jimmy said.

He and the members in his group disappeared into the third portal, which disappeared behind them.

"And that leaves the rest of us. I guess Clockwork can stay here, while the rest of us go on." Vanellope said.

Future Taffyta-A looked around in confusion.

"Hm." Future Taffyta-A muttered.

"Taffyta, is something wrong? You seem lost in thought." Future Candi-A asked.

Future Taffyta-A nodded.

"Something doesn't seem right. TheDisneyFan365 said all of us had to split up, and we split up into four groups, but there were three portals. I wonder why." Future Taffyta-A replied.

But before anyone could say anything, Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, and Periwinkle disappeared in a flash of dark red.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 1st 2143"_

Grimleal halls had the peculiar characteristic of managing to be both brightly lit and shadowy at the same time. The fires in the copper braziers burned fiercely and cast long black shadows that danced and shied away from the feasting multitude.

The most important seats had been reserved for Validar and Future Lucina. An enormous dragon's skull hung from the wall behind them, its head adorned with curled ram's horns and its jaws open in a perpetual roar. Ancient musty tapestries depicting gruesome rituals and apocalyptic events covered the walls and matched the woven rugs and cushions that seated the cultists and the dishes that broke their usually spartan diets: goat, rice pilafs colored with saffron, and rare delicacies such as candied winefruit and wyvern heartstring. The somber notes of the liturgical music played daily were replaced by the frantic gurgling notes of the water flute, while dancers dressed in see-through silks entertained.

Future Lucina had barely touched her food, but justified it as needing to pay full attention to the goings-on around her. In order to keep her grandfather and the rest of his cult believing that she and Grima would become one, she put on a convincing facsimile of a person raised to be the vessel: poised, cool, and indifferent to her surroundings, as though she was above it all. Future Lucina knew that it was more then effective to the congregation, since several members came as supplicants: touching the hem of her clothes in awed reverence, begging her for favors and advice, endless compliments and kowtowing, even from those too fearful to do more then stare from a distance.

Validar, on the other hand, was more then pleased. He attributed her initially disappointing appearance to travel-weariness, such were the limitations of her mortal shell, and watched approvingly as she received worshipers from her cushion. Despite the time away, it seemed as though she still fit into the "role" she was born for. The sway she held over the Grimleal was indisputable. Conversation between Validar and Future Lucina was formal and brief. He, too, had forgone feasting, as he was completely absorbed by her actions. His observations turned to pride and satisfaction. Was it not a great show of his wealth and power if he could afford to adorn the vessel in the finest offerings of the Grimleal's coffers? The purple silk and gauze of her dress floated, almost dreamlike, around her frame, cinched by golden belts and tinkling with opals and amethysts. Her heavy golden collar complemented the gold tiara that circled her brow with a fat teardrop ruby that hung between her eyes. "Grima's vessel" deserved only the best and, in turn, accentuated the natural elegance of her vestments as only a perfect being like herself could. Yes, Validar thought. The vessel was the glorious culmination of generations' worth of breeding, and it showed despite her taking more after her sire rather then dam. Her kohl rimmed lids drew attention to finely shaped blue eyes, and her dark blue hair was swept back into an elegant and maturely styled braid. It was draped over her collar and drew his eyes up the soft slope of her neck and exposed shoulders.

As he finished admiring Future Lucina's features, he stood and the entire assembly fell silent. Validar raised his golden goblet with all the importance of a stateman's staff.

"Fate has smiled upon us this year. We welcome ten fine healthy children to our flock. Blessed be the wombs that hath nurtured them. Our mages have reported excellent progress with their spell crafting, and our new apprentices have become the first to memorize the entirety of our scripture in less then a decade. Our agents have managed to penetrate every major settlement of the nation and assure me the utmost loyalty from the lowliest chieftain to the highest amir. The only thing standing between us and our rightful dominance is the apostate capital that dares to claim our throne, and the enemies of our temporary leader Jubilee. Last, yet certainly not least, Grima's true vessel has come to us after trials in the future. It pleases us to see our Lord's essence carried safely in a strong body deigned worthy of his presence. How it fills us lesser beings with envy, to not be afforded that same privilege!" Validar announced, his voice ringing with smug pride.

Some members of the congregation began to weep at his words.

"With our dearest Aversa entertaining the jesters of the Walled City, we can rest assured that the eyes of the unworthy will dare not set upon our sanctum. Our celebrations shall continue uninterrupted, and soon, after we help Jubilee win in her plans, Grima will smile upon us all and usher in a new age as has been fated since the beginning of his slumber. That, I guarantee: glory be to Grima!" Validar announced.

Future Lucina recognized the unspoken cue, and rose to lead the hall in prayer. Amidst the rise and fall of collective chanting and undying oaths pledged to their vessel, to him, to Grima, Validar felt more vindicated then he had ever since Robin's birth, certain that his life's labors and the centuries of his predecessors backing were finally coming to fruition.

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, August 27th 2041"_

It was a hot summer's day in Modesto. George, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Cassi, and Darin were all spending a lovely day at the park. Adam and Charles were playing basketball, when Adam noticed something up ahead.

"Hey, what's that?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Let's go take a closer look." Charles replied.

He and Adam put away the basketball before running over to get a closer look at a glowing purple light. Meanwhile, Megan and Camden put down their books they were reading, and they noticed that Adam and Charles had disappeared to investigate something. Curious about that, they ran over to where the dark purple haired boy and orange haired boy had headed off to. George, Rachel, Benjamin, Bob, Emily, Cassi, and Darin all looked up from a chat they were having, and they noticed their friends (or cousins, in Emily's case, brother, in Rachel's case, and sister, in Benjamin's case) had disappeared, so they decided to go see what the four were up to. Once everyone was together, Rachel, out of curiosity, reached her hand out to touch the glowing purple light. As she touched it, the light started to expand in size, turning into a giant dark purple portal that stretched higher then Camden's, who was the highest of the group, head.

"What's this?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but I'm curious to see what it is. Come on, everybody." Adam replied.

Just then, Abigail ran over to the group.

"Hey, guys!" Abigail shouted.

She wanted to tell them about how Peter and SourCog had fought, and how TheDisneyFan365 had saved her and Peter, and sent him away on a quest. However, as she neared the group, she accidentally tripped. She landed on the others, and they accidentally stumbled forward through the portal, which closed behind them.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

"Unbelievable. It's like we were kicked back at the very start of our trip to rescue my parents and the others." Moon said.

 _"Kind of like the whole point of us being 'sent back' to Yoshi's Island, then to World Seven, and finally Luigi's Mansion."_ Juliet said flatly, knowing that, as Kamek had pointed out, he'd already given hints about the enemies they were set to face and they had been too slow to figure it all out.

"You seriously didn't see through my little hints?" Kamek asked tauntingly, as if giving confirmation to Juliet's silent assumption.

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes and started seething towards Bowser's right-hand Koopa. Likewise, and in a similar fashion, Moon, Juliet, Pit, and Danielle just kept silent as they glared daggers toward Kamek.

"Oh, how scary. I'm practically shaking on my broomstick." Kamek said mockingly. He then laughed boisterously and asked "Playtime's over, fools. Let's get to it, or are you standing there to give me the sign that you surrender?".

"Surrender? Not likely, turtle mage." Pit replied.

Danielle nodded.

"Exactly what he said. We went so far to rescue our friends, and we're not letting you, or any of your shadow clones of our previous enemies, get in the way of what we originally came here for!" Danielle added.

Kamek smirked.

"Now that's more like it! Hopefully this isn't a bluff, eh?" Kamek asked.

"Dead wrong!" Dark Pit replied, leaning forward.

His expression made it clear that he was really going to go through with it. Kamek smiled sweetly, seemingly unaffected by the hostility that was directed at him, hovered higher up in the air, and stabbed his wand toward the five's direction.

"Get them!" Kamek shouted.

At that, the shadow clones of their foes came rushing toward them. The shadow doppelganger of the soil monster from Yoshi's Island unleashed a multitude of flying eyes aimed the exact same way the original had done to them. Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle tensed. They had fought with it before, so it wouldn't be too hard for them to deal with it now. Or, at least, they were sure of it. Moon extended his arm toward the closest eye, ready to grab it and throw it right back. Yet, it suddenly disappeared like black-tinted smoke the moment the blonde haired boy's hands clenched at it.

Danielle, who saw all that from the corner of her eye, stared after the whole scene with a disbelieving look. How could that suddenly have been ineffective when that was basically how they had defeated it before? So, just to test it out for herself, she launched a vine towards another eye, yet it did exactly as the first one had to Moon. All that replaced it now was nothing but a bunch of black smoke.

"No way. Th-That's impossible." Danielle said.

"It's possible, alright." Kamek said from up above. Then, very conspicuously, he gave out a huge yawn and said in a bored tone "You know, seeing you idiots struggle there has actually proven me wrong. I kinda expected that I might actually break a sweat trying to stop you five here right on your tracks, but, surprisingly, you are so ridiculously easy that I don't even have to move a muscle to even lift my wand by a fraction of an inch. Whatever, to quote my king's words, my minions will wake me up when it's time for your funeral.".

"Don't think you can just..." Pit started to say.

He was interrupted by Lakithunder's lightning bolts aimed at him. The moment he caught wind of it by the corner of his eye, he quickly ran to the side to dodge it, albeit only barely.

"Whoa, that was real as you can get." Pit said, looking down to see that the blackened ground that was a result of Lakithunder's bolts.

"Y-You said it." Danielle said, she and Juliet trying to break free from all the eyes that had somehow surrounded them and were now going to the two females on a tight constrict.

Dark Pit quickly ran to help his girlfriend, but was struck upright by something black that flashed against him.

"What was that?" Dark Pit, struggling his way up after being knocked to the ground with such force.

He looked up to see that it had been King Boo's shadow clone. Dark Pit gritted his teeth and launched an arrow from the Silver Bow right at King Boo, only to receive the same result of black-tinted smoke. He shook his head angrily, wondering how they would ever be able to beat any of Kamek's underlings the way things were going.

 _"Ugh, we can't hit them, yet they can actually be capable of smacking us."_ Juliet said in a strained voice, given the fact that she and Danielle had barely gotten free from the constraints of the soil monster's eyes and had now only gotten twice the number in return to surround them.

Dark Pit panted from another flurry of King Boo's shadowed punches. Apparently and unfortunately, it was actually capable of materializing itself after fading out into smoke. He was now only barely on his knees, due to the apparent barrage of King Boo's punches he had to deal with. Moon, Juliet, Pit, and Danielle weren't in good condition, either. Juliet and Danielle were trapped in straitjackets composed purely of the shadowed fiend's eyes, while Moon, Pit, and Dark Pit were unable to get up due to all the blows they had gotten. The five then looked up to see the shadow clone of Lakithunder raise a hand, ready to blast another round of bolts. They braced themselves, since they were clearly in no condition to even be able to dodge what was sure to come their way. Lakithunder released the bolts, which split in five directions, one aimed at each of the five.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle screamed in pain as the charges ran throughout their bodies. They writhed in pain, and even at the agonizing second, they could see Kamek smile with smug satisfaction. The five laid where they were, free from the eyes and with no sight of King Boo near, yet somehow on their last legs if the saying could ever be applied to the pain they felt right now. None of them were sure if they even had the energy left to get up, much less fight back, though even if they could the inevitable would happen. Their shadowed foes would just dematerialize and rematerialize as they wished to avoid getting hit at all. And none of them had even landed a blow. Moon gritted his teeth as he struggled to make his way up. He could see himself, his adopted sister, future daughter, and friends surrounded by Kamek's shadow underlings. Even if Kamek had pit only one against them, they could hardly stand a chance given that they could fade as if they weren't there. Now it was like facing the multitude of Bowser's minions back outside the castle all over again. Their journey rescuing the captives, which took them from Yoshi's Island, to World Seven, to Luigi's Mansion, and finally which led them to solve the labyrinth of Bowser's Castle, had not anticipated them for this.

Or had it?

Something stirred within Moon, which caused him to suddenly jolt upright and gain the energy to get up in spite of his exhaustion and weariness. The ones they were facing were shadows of the foes they had fought to get to where they were now, and the whole fight was nothing but a shadow of their entire journey. Because from Yoshi's Island to World Seven to Luigi's Mansion, and then to solving the riddle of the labyrinth of Bowser's Castle, there was actually one thing they all had in common.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, November 24th 2109"_

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, and Periwinkle found themselves in a large central chamber, probably part of an even grander temple judging by the interior design. Vanellope turned around to face the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened back there?" Rancis asked.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened, and Abigail, George, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Cassi, and Darin stumbled out and fell to the ground.

"Ow! Thanks a lot, Abigail!" Camden sneered.

"It's not her fault, cuz. She tripped and fell to the ground!" Emily snapped.

Adorabeezle was surprised to see them and turned to the others.

"Guys, are they who I think they are?" Adorabeezle asked.

"If your seeing them as well, then, yes, you are." Future Candlehead-A replied.

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Danny ran forward, and they helped the older teenagers up.

"Careful now, you twelve. We wouldn't want to see you get hurt." Danny said.

Cassi gasped.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cassi asked.

"And why is there a clone of you, Vanellope?" Bob asked, having spotted Future Vanellope-A, as well as Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, and Future Candi-A.

"There's a lot to explain, but I'll make this as quick as possible. This is the year 2109, and you twelve have been dead for the past few decades. In this time period, me and the other racers are super heroes, and we're trying to stop Jubileena's evil alternate future self, Jubilee Darkheart, and a band of villains working for her from taking over the whole multiverse. The "clone" of me, as well as Taffyta, Candlehead, Citrusella, and Candi, who, Abigail and George, is your parent's great-great-granddaughter, are from Jubilee's timeline." Vanellope replied.

"Wow. That is a lot to take in." Benjamin said, amazed by the black haired girl's explanation.

George stepped forward and examined the area.

"So where are we, anyway?" George asked.

Almost immediately, TheDisneyFan365 appeared before them.

"Wait, how..." Abigail started to ask.

"You've arrived at last. It was I who summoned you all here." TheDisneyFan365 replied with a calm and echoing voice.

"Summoned us? Why?" Vanellope asked.

"A world stands on the brink of destruction, but only those with the power to cross time and space can reach it in its hour of need. People such as yourselves." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"What happens in this world that is so bad that we need to help it?" Rancis asked.

"Another world under the control of someone similar in power to me, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction, in which a corrupt government rules America, causing untold chaos throughout the world. All hope for the future rests upon the shoulders of a Rebellion, which includes children of some of the Rugrats of that world. However, without intervention, the children and Rebellion members will die." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"All of them? But that's..." Darin started to ask.

"Hear me. That universe's version of Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, and Dil fight in a battle, but are annihilated before they can get to safety. Bill, Lil's child in that universe, and three other Resistance members, Lauren, Sky, and Gabriella Coleman, try to disable a powerful weapon and bring it's power source to the Rebellion, only to expire in sight of their town's border. Jill, Bill's sister, tries to fight the president of America, Ronald Thump, with that universe's version of Erebus, with the rest of her family and some of her friends present... but soon after, all of them are slain." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"But if that's the case, who saves the world?" Periwinkle asked.

"None do. It sinks into shadow... and finally fades into oblivion. This is the world's inevitable destiny. But sometimes, destinies are too cruel, and so, I sought help. Sugar Rush, those from the past and future, Ghost Child, and Ice Fairy, please intervene. Change what cannot be changed without you." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"We'd never turn our backs on those in need so long as the power to help them is ours." Danny said.

"That goes for this world and any other... even if our hopes are as thin as you say." Future Candi-A said.

"Thank you. But first, there is another obstacle that you must conquer, and it is among yourselves." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand..." Charles started to say.

"As I said, this is a world where the United States has fallen prey to a corrupt government, causing untold chaos. My power and influence, as well as GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction's power, has been severely weakened almost to the point of nonexistence. In its current state, I am only able to guide you all once. And even then, your time is short." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Vanellope sighed and nodded.

"Very well. We understand." Vanellope said.

TheDisneyFan365 raised his arms.

"Very well. Then I shall send you now to the moment in time before that world falls. Find the ones that are in trouble, and see them through their task." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"We will." Future Citrusella-A said.

"Here is my final counsel. The world you are about to visit bears a great resemblance to your own. You may encounter people you know or people you love. If you do, fight by their sides. It will give them great courage and strength. Now go, heroes. I know that destiny can yet be reshaped by your hands!" TheDisneyFan365 said.

In a flash of light, the group was engulfed by TheDisneyFan365's power.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

 _"What is it, Moon?"_ Juliet asked in a hushed voice as she, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle practically limped towards the blonde haired boy.

"It's all the same. Since the very beginning, it has always been the same." Moon replied whispered, more to himself then to the others.

"What is?" Dark Pit asked.

"The soil key-eyes monster back in Yoshi's Island, Lakithunder from World Seven, King Boo from Luigi's Mansion, and finally the labyrinth that required the jewel that got us past Bowser's security system." Moon replied.

"And?" Danielle asked.

"They all followed through the same procedure." Moon replied.

 _"I'm... not following you, Moon."_ Juliet said.

"Huh. I guess I kinda confused you, didn't I? I'll break it down to you guys in rather simpler terms." Moon said.

Danielle looked nervously at the trio of shadow clones that were still surrounding them, tense and ready to attack at just on moment of an advance.

"Please do, but... just do make it quick, though. I can tell that even though these guys won't make a move until we advance to attack, they likely won't be waiting here forever." Danielle said.

"What made us know which eyes to hit? What had us figure out the presence of the 'key-eyes'?" Moon asked, all while keeping his eyes on Kamek's shadow minions in case they would take advantage of the five's hesitation.

 _"Easy. We looked hard and around. It wasn't that easy, though. If we hadn't properly paid attention, we may have had a hard time distinguishing the keys from the clones."_ Juliet replied.

"And then there's Lakithunder. He made me fall victim to my own illusions." Moon said.

"Yeah. We had to snap you out of it." Pit replied.

"Indeed, you did. But what was it that made me believe that it was all bogus?" Moon asked.

 _"Hmm. I know you said something about the fake Juliet saying stuff that I wouldn't have. But there was more."_ Juliet replied.

"Of course. You see, the fake Juliet had a black hump. It hadn't been obvious to me. In fact, looking back at all that now, chances are I overlooked that tiny detail. It really forced me to look hard in order to get myself to know that none of what was happening to me was real, as much as I may have wished otherwise." Moon said.

"So how does King Boo factor in on this?" Dark Pit asked.

"That's where it gets more obvious, Dark Pit. While I fell for Lakithunder's 'wonderland', Danielle fell for King Boo's depressing images. It was so convincing he actually made her give up." Moon replied.

Danielle flinched at the memory. Moon saw his future daughter's reaction, yet he went on with his speculation (while secretly glad none of the shadowed minions moved in advanced, since they were still silently observing them, as well as the fact that Kamek had gotten bored seeing the five battered without so much as a fight and now fell asleep due to his boredom).

"But maybe there was a hypnotic quality to his voice? Maybe... but if you think about it, the fact that he flashed all those images at us proved that, looking at it now, everything wasn't what it seemed to be. The key-eyes from Yoshi's Island, the fantasy from World Seven, the scenes King Boo showed us..." Moon started to reply.

"What about the labyrinth that needed the key jewel?" Pit asked.

"That's exactly it, Pit! That couldn't have been figured out if we hadn't looked around to see that the area before that puzzle of a hallway was exacty as Bowser's little riddle had meant. Maybe that's what we should do here. The setup here is that we can't hit them, but they can hit us, right?" Moon asked.

"So... you think that we also need to look beyond what we normally see here, right?" Danielle asked.

Moon nodded.

"That's right. In fact, I'm starting to think that this is exactly like how we were 'brought back to the beginning' by Kamek." Moon said.

Suddenly, Kamek stirred in his sleep, and then his eyes fluttered open. The shadows thought of it as an advance and now tensed themselves forward.

"Now what's this? You five are still standing?" Kamek asked.

"Yes. And this time, your minions will be the ones going down." Pit replied.

Dark Pit nodded in agreement to what his counterpart sad.

"If you want to fight us, man up and quit creating a bunch of underlings to do your bidding. It's pretty cowardly, if you ask me." Dark Pit added.

Kamek was taken aback by the calmness of their tones.

"I don't see what your talking about. Is this a bluff?" Kamek asked.

Danielle grinned and crossed her arms.

"Why, you still don't get it, do you?" Danielle asked. She looked back and forth toward the shadow creatures that surrounded them and said "All of this is just an illusion!".

And on cue to the girl's statement, the scene suddenly lost its stability, and everything fell apart. The skies have lost color and the ground began to crumble. Eventually, huge chunks fell into the endless black void, though Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle continued to stand where they were, as if they were standing on an unseen platform. It was as if a spell had been broken, which was exactly the case. Now that the five had opened their eyes and seen past Kamek's illusions, everything had set the way it had originally appeared. Even the Koopa mage's shadow copies of their previous foes had dematerialized and soon faded into nothing. All that was left of the scene was a pitch-black place.

"Impossible." Kamek whispered.

"Give it up, Kamek! We've had just about enough of your chaos!" Moon called out.

"Same here! It's over!" Juliet said.

"Impossible." Kamek said again, as if he hadn't heard either of the two.

His hands were clenched into fists, which strangely began to tremble.

 _"Right, looks like he's losing it right now."_ Moon thought.

He cleared his throat, about to have him tell them where Bowser was right now, when suddenly the Koopa mage's head snapped up like he'd known the boy was about to speak.

"YOU! SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!" Kamek yelled.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle jumped in surprise. It wasn't because of the sudden outburst, but because of the expression his face took on. It had become violent, crazed, and somehow creepy.

"You brats want me to give up? In your DREAMS!" Kamek practically snarled. He then got a grin, which was either crazy-looking, or really, really disturbing, and asked "How about a nice battlefield, shall we?".

He waved his wand, and the scene from when they fought those shadow creatures had regenerated.

 _"What have we gotten ourselves into?"_ Danielle wondered.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 1st 2143"_

Soon, the mass of worshippers filed out of the hall in an orderly fashion. Hands plucked at Future Lucina's gown and bodies grovelled at her feet as she and Validar exited, guards shadowing their steps and clearing out the foyer as those who were lesser ranked were commanded to return to their quarters for the moment. Soon, the only ones left were Validar, the members of his council, and the silent cadre of handmaidens assigned to Future Lucina and her chambers. Gold and rubies glittered on Validar's splendid robes as fiercely as his eyes as he stepped to her with a purposeful smirk stretching his narrow face.

"I sincerely hope this has all been to your approval. Anything less would be more then unacceptable for one of your caliber. If so, do tell me, and I shall work diligently to correct it." Validar said.

Bowing low at the waist and holding out his cape revealed a richly lined interior darker then night. Future Lucina surveyed the assembled party with a feigned half-heartedness. It surprised her to witness how easily she slipped into the role of their prized possession so effortlessly, as though her years in the outside world had been but an afterthought, that she had been stuck inside the dragon's cadaver all that time.

"Better then I had hoped for. It honors me to see such devotion and effort. You have done well by me, and our flock shall be justly rewarded for such attentions." Future Lucina replied. A yawn racked her frame and she said "It seems that travel has sapped more of my strength then I thought. I will take leave now. If I am to rise early tomorrow, I need to rest undisturbed." Future Lucina said.

She made sure to emphasize that last word with a subtle narrowing of her eyes. The present company all bowed before her.

"Of course. I have seen to it personally that not a single one of your effects is out of place. Everything as befit your rightful station." Validar said.

He dismissed his councilors with a lazy flick of the wrist, and a snap of his long fingers sent a maiden fetching a torch for him. A sudden downturn of his brow alerted her, too late, of the sharply shaped nail tracing a path from her cheek and brushing a stray hair gently past her lobe and back to it's spot behind her ear. Validar's carefully positioned smile then returned.

"All perfect. I bid you a good rest. We shall meet with the council after dawn." Validar said.

As though he were a chilling midnight breeze, he swept out of the foyer with a woosh of robes that left the area darker and colder after his departure. Future Lucina stared at the spot where Validar stood until she snapped out of her reverie and began to make her way to her quarters. Her servants trailed after mutely, bearing long crimson candles that wept bloody wax and gave their faces a gaunt glow. Deeper and deeper they traveled into the earth, winding through several dark passageways. After passing through a particularly complex and confusing set of doors, Future Lucina arrived at her quarters doorway and entered through it. Her servants followed her inside and started preparing her room so she could rest, fluffing pillows and lighting gently scented incense to aid her sleep. Future Lucina nothing as her accessories were removed and laid gently on the sideboard, as alcohol was rubbed tenderly into her skin to remove her makeup, and as a comb passed through her hair, a maid making sure to unravel every snarl and tangle found, before braiding the dark blue tresses. After that was all done, she unrobed and changed into a dark red-and-black nightgown before her servants left her alone and she went to bed.


	56. Hear My Cry, Part 1

**Chapter 56: Hear My Cry, Part 1**

 _"Location: Yucaipa, Caifornia, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, August 12th 2017"_

Vanellope awoke to find herself standing in the middle of an empty field. She did a quick headcount and found everyone with her. And the group also found weapons with the Rugrats children, so they would be able to help defend the Resistance.

"Well, since we're here, it looks like we're counting on you, Vanellope." Bob said.

Vanellope nodded.

"I'll do my best." Vanellope said.

Rancis looked around.

"Hey, does anyone know where we are?" Rancis asked.

"It looks familiar. I think I remember playing here with Benjamin as a kid." Megan replied.

Periwinkle crouched down and rubbed a clump of dirt in her hand.

"The soil says this is the Modesto, or whatever it's called here, of this universe. Which can only mean..." Periwinkle started to say.

"American territory." Rachel said, shivering.

"Then we have to start moving. If the Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, and Dil are being chased here, they'll surely be outnumbered. But the question is where to find them." Vanellope said.

"Over there. Inside that old building." Future Candi-A said.

The tan skinned girl pointed towards a clearing just beyond a group of trees. At the summit of a small but extremely wide hill was an abandoned mansion. A more thorough examination of the area revealed destroyed fencing hidden within the tall grass. It appeared that someone of great wealth lived there before disaster happened and nature reclaimed it.

"I don't hear anyone in there. Are you sure your ears aren't playing tricks on you?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Trust me, Candi's got the right idea." Danny replied, hesitantly.

"Yeah. I think their right." Rachel said.

"Well... it's the best bet we've got. Let's go, guys!" Vanellope said.

The black haired girl took the lead, with Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Abigail following right behind her. Meanwhile, Future Candi-A and Future Candlehead-A were walking together, bringing up the rear. Though no one paid attention, it seemed the latter was trying raise her fellow friend-from-the-same-alternate-timeline's spirits.

"C'mon, Candi! Even if it is what we think it is, we all know how it will eventually turn out!" Future Candlehead-A said.

"But, what if..." Future Candi-A started to ask.

"Plus, we have TheDisneyFan365's protection this time! There's no way we're going to lose!" Future Candlehead-A said.

Future Candi-A sighed.

"I suppose you may be right." Future Candi-A said.

* * *

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children approached the mansion. On the other side, the building's state was in an even worse state of disrepair. Smoke was escaping from various windows, although there wasn't any indication that the building would burn down anytime soon.

"Alright, we know that a powerful opponent probably awaits us inside. But what about his forces?" Vanellope asked.

"Lots of them. I'm hearing a bunch of footsteps inside... and... voices... crying for help!" Future Candi-A replied.

"Their probably holding my mother, Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil captive!" Bob said.

"So, what's the plan? Charge in or sneak inside?" Future Citrusella-A asked.

"Stealth really isn't an option. Whoever we're facing probably knows we're here already. If it was just one of us, they would probably think it's just some random animal, but since we all entered the building, they'll know we're trying to conduct a rescue mission." Danny replied.

"Then it looks like we have no other choice but to fight our way through. Let's find them!" Vanellope said.

The group proceeded through the entrance into a very long corridor. From where they stood, they could only spot two doors before the hallways shifted north. Burning piles of rubble were the only source of light in the place. One could say it was desolate with the complete lack of furniture aside from a long red carpet, although that wouldn't best describe the amount of converging soldiers in gray armor.

"Gosh, this is even worse then I thought." Vanellope said.

"Don't let them reach those doors! That's probably where Tommy, Uncle Chuckie, Susie, and Dil are trapped!" Abigail said.

"Leave it to me!" Adorabeezle said.

She transformed into her snow beast form and charged forth towards the eastern door, easily knocking aside any soldiers before they could raise their weapons. Rancis and Danny quickly went over and joined Adorabeezle. Rancis, in his toxic sugar mutant form, spat out sprays of toxic sugar waste or used his tentacles to burn soldiers, while Danny shot ecto-blasts and used his other ghost powers to provide covering support for Adorabeezle while the three decimated the oncoming forces. Adam, Emily, Future Candlehead-A, and Future Citrusella-A soon joined the battle as well. The dark purple haired boy and red haired girl used their weapons, which were swords, and protected Adorabeezle from bullets and cut down any soldier that came close to the door. Utilizing the power of their recently-restored powers, Future Taffyta-A stretched her limbs out into various shapes and attacked different soldiers, while Future Citrusella-A sent out electric that hit numerous soldiers.

Meanwhile at the western end, Future Candlehead-A and Periwinkle were expertly using their powers to make their way through the soldiers. Periwinkle's rapid movements and powerful ice powers easily disarmed and froze opponents, leaving them open for Future Candlehead-A's fiery hot attacks. As support, Charles, Benjamin, and Bob, who all had rifles, sniped at distant foes, halting their advancement.

Vanellope stood at the center beside Future Vanellope-A, Future Candi-A, Rachel, Megan, Camden, Cassi, and Darin.

"The American numbers are manageable now. Get those doors open!" Vanellope ordered.

"This one's locked!" Rancis exclaimed.

"This one as well!" Future Citrusella-A added.

"Alright, you two go back to fighting! Taffyta, Adorabeezle, you know what to do!" Vanellope said.

"Leave it to me." Future Taffyta-A said, winking.

"Think you can beat me to it, Miss Sticky Fingers?" Adorabeezle asked teasingly.

"Oh, look who's talking." Future Taffyta-A replied, using her best guy voice.

The technical artist and Popsicle themed racer immediately got to work. Their concentration was wavering with them, being extremely vulnerable and the sounds of warfare ringing in their ears. Nevertheless, they were able to open the doors with ease, although Future Taffyta-A was the first to succeed.

"Years of professional experience, kid." Future Taffyta-A said.

"Quickly! Rescue whoever's inside!" Vanellope ordered.

Emily grabbed Adam and Camden's hands.

"Come on, guys! I think this should be our job!" Emily said.

"You've got things handled here. I'll handle the rescue." Charles said to his group.

* * *

"Eeeek! Get away!" Alternate Chuckie yelled.

The frightened Alternate Chuckie was sitting on top of a tall cabinet, just out of reach from two American soldiers fiercely slamming at his only protection with the butts of their rifles. By the time Future Taffyta-A opened the door, the cabinet collapsed from the sustained damage.

"Hey, you idiots! Leave him alone!" Rachel yelled.

The soldiers charged at her, but they soon found out they were no match for the girl's hidden strength. With them gone, Danny used his ghost powers to clear the rubble and helped Alternate Chuckie stand up.

"Hey, thanks! I thought I was a goner, for a second." Alternate Chuckie said with relief.

"No problem." Danny said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Bob walked into the room with his rifle. He immediately set his sights on two soldiers that were menacing the Alternate Susie. In a few seconds, they were bludgeoned with a barrage of bullets and soon perished. As their bodies fell to the ground, Bob ran over to help his alternate mother.

"I think you dropped this." Bob said.

He handed Alternate Susie her rifle.

"Thanks, kid." Alternate Susie said.

* * *

"Everyone, halt your advance!" Future Vanellope-A ordered.

She was serving as the commander of the western force. Vanellope had entrusted her with the responsibility as she left to command the eastern division. They had agreed to advance and converge at the northern part of the mansion. Currently, Future Vanellope-A's team had cleared the entire southwestern section and were in pursuit of a retreating squad until the black haired girl ordered a complete stop.

"Well, this is peculiar." a lone figure said.

He was one of the American soldiers, but he was different from the rest. He looked like he was in his late 40's, was quite muscular, and had light olive skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair.

"All of my resources informed me that there was only four people resisting my master in this mansion. How is it possible that they were all wrong?" the man asked. He then shook his head, took out an automatic rifle, and said "But whether your here or not doesn't matter. My orders are to kill you where you stand!".

"I'd like to see you try!" Future Candlehead-A said.

"Plus, we know all your tricks! Countering them will be a breeze!" Megan added.

The man scoffed.

"Ha! My heart belongs to President Thump. You will not sway me from my master! If you insist on interfering, I swear I will destroy you!" the man said.

"Everyone get down!" Periwinkle exclaimed.

The others followed the Ice Fairy's command, all except Future Candlehead-A, who joined Periwinkle in combining her ice with fire. They aimed their combined power at the man. After colliding, a massive cloud floated above everyone's heads. A few thunderous booms were heard before the cloud began to dissipate.

"Candi, Darin, now!" Future Vanellope-A shouted.

Future Candi-A quickly held out her hands and fired a blast of caramel, while Darin raised his weapon, a pistol, and fired a bullet. The man, who survived the blast, reacted fast by moving his body away from the bullet's path. He also possessed sharp eyes as he noticed the peculiarity of Darin's shot. The bullet was glowing yellow and soon released a burst of molten caramel. The man's arm was then struck with a basic caramel blast, and he clutched his arm in pain. It wasn't bleeding, but it was clear that he couldn't use it again until properly treated.

"Argh! What kind of technique was that?" the man asked angrily.

"Improvisation. We came up with the great idea of combining my powers and gunfire into one! Caramel infused bullets!" Future Candi-A replied.

The man raised his gun.

"Urgh! Don't think you've won just yet!" the man exclaimed.

"Citrusella, go! I've got you covered!" Periwinkle shouted.

Future Citrusella-A dashed straight towards the man, who smirked and started firing bullets. However, Periwinkle sent off a cloud of snow and ice that slowed the bullets down and froze over them, making them harmless. Future Citrusella-A soon emerged from the cloud and lunged forth. The man stepped aside and then quickly jumped back as Future Citrusella-A formed a bolt of electricity in her palm and went for a sideways slash.

"Did you really think that tactic would work?" the man asked.

"Not really." Future Candlehead-A replied in his ear.

The man was taken by surprise. He couldn't react in time and suffered five successive burns from Future Candlehead-A before he could regain his footing and dodge again.

"Darn it! You kids are always a pest!" the man snarled.

"Thanks for the compliment! I'll be sure to spread word to my friends!" Future Candlehead-A said.

"Ugh. Your all fools if you think I'll fall for your tricks again!" the man said.

Future Candlehead-A chuckled and pointed at his hand.

"Uh, I think YOUR the bigger fool if you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book." Future Candlehead-A said.

The man was confused at first, until finally noticing that he no longer held the rifle. It was replaced with a plain banana.

"Looking for this?" Future Candlehead-A asked while holding the rifle in her hand.

The man tried grabbing it, but the green haired girl simply pulled away and tossed it towards Abigail and George.

"Grr... who are you people?" the man asked.

"We're emissaries of the Divine Lord, TheDisneyFan365. We've been sent to liberate this world from the corrupt president's tyrannical rule!" Future Vanellope-A replied.

"Then that means... no... I must warn my master. Soldiers!" the man shouted.

The man summoned a wall of soldiers to separate himself. Once finished with delivering his orders, he made a hasty retreat.

"Don't let him get away!" Future Vanellope-A ordered.

"I've got him!" Periwinkle shouted as she flew past the soldiers.

"Candi, Darin, what about you?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"There's too many soldiers blocking the way! None of us can get an accurate shot!" Darin replied.

"I could fly and take him down!" Future Candlehead-A suggested.

"No, you'll be too vulnerable!" Future Vanellope-A said.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to fight our way through." Megan said.

Future Citrusella-A giggled and formed another bolt of electricity, the energy bursting and taking great leaps to rush into the ground and disperse.

"Oooooh, this is gonna be fun!" Future Citrusella-A said.

* * *

"Darn it! The lock's busted!" Adorabeezle said.

After battling hordes of soldiers, Vanellope's group finally found another locked door. But not even their prodigy racer could break inside.

"Is there anything else you can do?" Vanellope asked.

"I've tried everything, Nelly! I don't even know how this door got locked in the first place!" Adorabeezle replied.

"Move aside! Time to do this my way!" Rancis said.

The boy went up to the door and placed his hands on the door. The sugar sludge melted through the frame enough for him to bend the door back, and he and the others run into the room.

"Alright, you darned soldiers! Which one of you wants to take me on?" Rancis asked.

There were two soldiers, one holding a military knife and another holding a rifle. Noticing the Peanut Butter themed boy, they ceased their assault on the Alternate Dil and slowly approached the boy. However, Rancis drew back a deep breath and, after holding it for a second, blew out a large spray of sick green and purple sugar slime. The soldiers cried out in disgust as they were blown away by the slimy mess.

* * *

"Please hurry, Taffyta. My father is the only person left. I hope we're not too late." Adam said.

The dark purple haired boy was standing by a working Future Taffyta-A. The blonde haired girl had went to help the other group and was trying to unlock the door leading to the Alternate Tommy, while Adam grew worried for his safety. Vanellope was nearby, talking to Future Vanellope-A about what had just occurred while the rest of the group was dispatching the remaining soldiers.

"I'm sorry, I should have acted faster." Future Vanellope-A said.

"It's not your fault, me. You had the right to be cautious." Vanellope said.

"But I could've just unknowingly sent Periwinkle to her death!" Future Vanellope-A said.

"Periwinkle's more then capable of taking care of herself. Right now, we need to focus on Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, and Dil's safety." Vanellope said.

"Hey, Vanellope, I got it open! You better hurry! Adam just charged right in!" Future Taffyta-A called out.

"What?" Vanellope asked.

By the time she got inside, the bodies of numerous soldiers were already lying on the floor.

* * *

"That's the last of the soldiers, Vanellope." Rancis announced.

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children were gathered outside behind the mansion. Most were resting now, completely exhausted from eliminating the American soldiers.

"Excellent work, guys. You've done a incredible job today." Vanellope said.

Charles sighed.

"I thought my gun was going to overheat." Charles said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten all fired up!" Camden said with a grin.

"Hey, those soldiers were getting close to my... er... my other father's room!" Charles said.

"Hey, speaking of those four, did any of you got to talk with them?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

"Only I did, with my mother, but very briefly. We weren't sure how they would react to seeing their children from another universe." Bob replied.

"I could. I don't really think my dad in this universe would react well to knowing who me and Charles are. He'd probably faint in shock." Rachel added.

Vanellope nodded.

"I think it was for the best. They've had enough overwhelming emotions stirred from all the hardships they've went through." Vanellope said.

Danny frowned.

"So what now? While we're still here, shouldn't we escort Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, and Dil back to the Rebellion's base or as far as we can?" Danny asked.

"TheDisneyFan365 told us that our time here was short. I think he meant we'd only have enough time to help them out of this place." Bob replied.

"So what then? Just wait around like sitting ducks until TheDisneyFan365's power wears off?" Camden asked.

"Wait, Camden, are you glowing?" Future Candi-A asked.

"Uh, I think we have more important things to worry about than our skin complexions..." Camden started to reply.

"No, Camden, you really ARE glowing!" Adam said.

"Hm? Well, so are the others." Camden said.

Dark purple light began radiating from each of the group's bodies. Once a person was completely consumed, they disappeared in a quick flash. However, there was only one concern. Vanellope was the only person not experiencing it.

"Vanellope! Why aren't you..." Rancis started to ask.

"I... I don't know!" Vanellope replied.

"Hurry! Take my hand!" Rancis said.

Vanellope stood horrified as the rest of the group disappeared one by one, before it was finally only her and Rancis.

"Vanellope!" Rancis shouted.

The president grabbed her boyfriend's hand, but even then, she could feel his physical body slipping away. Soon, she held nothing but air, now alone in a dark hostile world.

* * *

"Guys! Thank god your okay!" Alternate Tommy said.

He, Alternate Chuckie, Alternate Susie, and Alternate Dil were able to reunite on an old trail nearby the mansion.

"I had made my peace with death. But... those people saved us." Alternate Susie said. She then looked around and asked "Hey, where did they go? They were just here a moment ago.".

"Huh? Their right over..." Alternate Dil started to reply. He then noticed that the group was gone and said "Wait, what? Your right! Their gone! Every last one of them... wow, disappeared without saying a word. Talk about your heroic departures.".

"I never even got a chance to thank them. If they hadn't shown up, I'm sure we'd... we'd all be dead by now." Alternate Chuckie said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Alternate Tommy said.

Alternate Susie turned to Alternate Chuckie.

"Chuckie... I owe you an apology." Alternate Susie said.

"Huh? What for?" Alternate Chuckie asked.

"For insisting there was no such thing as miracles. I'd never truly believed in that sort of thing before, but... well, how else can you describe it? That was an honest-to-god miracle. Miracles can happen. And even this world can be saved." Alternate Susie replied.

"Yes! It definitely can! Man, we're going to do such a number on Thump! And then we can finally see what it's like to lead normal happy lives for a change! That's what you said you wanted, right, Chuckie?" Alternate Dil asked.

"I... I guess it was! To think that day might actually come... even I can't help but be a little optimistic after what we just witnessed." Alternate Chuckie replied thankfully.

"Hey, slow down, everyone. Don't go getting spoiled by what happened. We aren't going to bail us out every time we run into trouble. So no more counting on miracles, alright? We need to get back to relying on our combat potential. And by 'we', I mean 'all of you'." Alternate Susie said.

"But, Susie, weren't you the one just saluting our unexpected strength and bravery?" Alternate Tommy asked.

"What, that? That was just me blowing smoke to make you all feel better. Come on, I thought we were going to die! You're supposed to say stuff like that." Alternate Susie replied.

"Ha! Well... I guess I'll just forget that ever happened, then." Alternate Tommy said.

"Good." Alternate Susie said.

"Back in drill-sergeant mode already, Susie? Guess that means the party's over. Onward to the base! Petersen's probably scowling at his pocket watch as we speak." Alternate Chuckie said.

Alternate Tommy nodded.

"Yeah. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can continue defying Thump." Alternate Tommy said.

"I hope everyone else is okay. Do you think they all made it back safely?" Alternate Dil asked.

"I'm sure they are all fine. Although their probably getting tired of waiting on us!" Alternate Susie replied.

"You think we're the last ones? We'd better get moving, then!" Alternate Chuckie said.

"Huh? Chuckie, hang on! Don't run ahead! It isn't safe! Being saved by a miracle doesn't mean you can't get yourself killed, you know!" Alternate Tommy said. He then sighed and said "Running off half-cocked again... so much for life-changing lessons. I'll go calm him down.".

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. Thanks, T." Alternate Dil said.

"I'll see you in a bit!" Alternate Tommy said.

Alternate Tommy got up and ran after Alternate Chuckie, with Alternate Susie following after him. Meanwhile, Alternate Dil got up and prepared for departure. But before he could leave, the red haired man suddenly heard a rustle within the bushes. He quickly took out his gun and shouted a warning.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Alternate Dil shouted.

Vanellope slowly came out of the bushes.

"Dil? Is it just you now?" Vanellope asked.

Alternate Dil lowered his weapon.

"Yeah. Hey, your one of the people who helped us survive!" Alternate Dil replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah, and I have a lot of explaining to do, though." Vanellope said.

Alternate Dil smiled.

"No need. Your from the other world, aren't you?" Alternate Dil asked.


	57. Hear My Cry, Part 2

**Chapter 57: Hear My Cry, Part 2**

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, July 14th 2066"_

Jimmy, SpongeBob, Licortwist, Creamy, Maddie, Jack, Candace, and the Fairies had found themselves in the mountainous region of Arendelle. They found out that they were in the time that Elsbeth and Eva existed in, and after learning that they were hiding in the ice castle, decided to head there and seek Elsbeth out. Jimmy was currently guiding the others through thick snow and harsh weather. However, everyone was aware that something like this was to be expected when they had went through the portal, without knowing where they would end up. Regardless of the challenges, everyone chose to follow the leader that Vanellope picked out for them, hoping to do anything with regards to the future of the multiverse.

Silvermist was flying in the air while using her powers to form a cloud of blue water that shined, thus helping everyone stay together, in case if someone were to get separated from the group. They had now entered the highest areas of the region. There were signs of wildlife, but no potential enemies hiding. That satisfied Jimmy.

"Jimmy, we must be nearing the ice palace. However, this area feels very unsafe somehow." Candace said.

"I know. I can feel it too. So it's best if we continue to be on our guard for anything." Jimmy said while taking his gaze backwards to the others.

"Jimmy, look over there! Something's approaching us!" Jack exclaimed.

He pointed his finger towards two large object that were approaching them from a cliff. Everyone stood on their guard.

"They seem quite enormous! What the heck are they?" Creamy asked.

Approaching to them from the cliff were two enormous icy snowmen with razor-sharp claws and teeth, similar to Alternate Elsbeth's ice monsters, that walked slowly towards the group. While most stood their guard and prepared to fight, SpongeBob's expression became that of happiness and relief.

"Finally, we have arrived!" SpongeBob exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise.

Jimmy was cautious about the icy snowmen, but he focused his attention to how his fellow Nicktoon was behaving towards them.

"SpongeBob, you know these creatures?" Jimmy asked while eyeing them briefly.

The sponge nodded.

"That's right! One time, Elsbeth told me about how she could make these! They act as her guardians and patrol these areas, making sure intruders are taken care of! And remember Marshmallow? Well, these are basically the same thing." SpongeBob replied with a smile.

He started walking towards the icy snowmen.

"Guardians... well, different from what I was expecting." Candace said. She turned her gaze towards the rest of the group and said "It's okay, guys! These creatures are our allies!".

The rest of the group reluctantly agreed and stood down. Jimmy and Candace followed Spongebob to the icy snowmen, still feeling uncertain about the creatures allegiance. The icy snowmen stood still while eyeing down towards the group. Jimmy stepped forward.

"Greetings, mighty ones! I am Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius and leader of the Nicktoons. Standing beside me is SpongeBob, a fellow Nicktoon, and Candace, of the game Sugar Rush. We have traveled all the way from the city of Richmond in the year 2109 to seek an audience with your beloved mistress." Jimmy explained.

The snowmen continued to stare at them with their blue and empty eyes.

"We don't want any trouble with you. All we ask is for you to grant us passage to the Snow Princess's ice palace. Will you do that for us?" Jimmy asked.

Still, no reply came from the icy snowmen. But after two seconds of silence, the empty eyes of the icy snowmen suddenly started to shine obsidian black, their claws grew, and obsidian black began crawling out of their jaws. Everyone became cautious.

"Wait... what's happening?" SpongeBob asked.

The first of the beasts began to speak while facing group with killing intent.

"WHY DON'T SERVE THAT FROZEN WITCH ANY LONGER! WE ANSWER ONLY TO THE ALMIGHTY JUBILEE DARKHEART!" the snowman announced while roaring with anger.

The group prepared their fighting stances as the snowman who had just spoken attempted to crush them with his fist. Luckily, Glimmer delivered a powerful lightning blast at the beast's icy arm, thus shattering it.

"Are you okay, Glimmer? That thing could have killed you!" Jack asked.

Glimmer merely chuckled in return.

"Relax, Jack. I've had to deal with things worse then giant walking snowmen! Focus on our opponents, not me!" Glimmer replied.

"Nice work there, Glimmer! That monster's attack caught as all by surprise. I think we now know the true colors of these beasts." Terence said.

"I... I don't believe it! How could Elsbeth's own guardians turn against her? Something must've taken control of them as if they were possessed!" Creamy said.

"Now that you mention it, that ice monster did mention something about Jubilee. Maybe she came here and managed to get them to turn against Elsbeth." Sweet Pea suggested.

"Perhaps. If that's the case, we need to make sure these things don't go harming anyone else." Jimmy said.

Everyone agreed. But before she could do anything, Candace clenched her head tightly and fell onto the snow. The others noticed that and rushed to his side.

"Candace, are you doing okay?" Maddie asked in concern.

She tried to help Candace up, but the younger girl had fainted. The two icy snowmen charged at the group, but Licortwist stepped in front of them and clenched his fists, while eyeing them with a serious look on his face.

"Licortwist, what are you..." Iridessa started to ask.

Jimmy immediately grabbed the African-American fairy by her hand and pulled her back.

"Everyone, take cover! This is going to be one heck of an attack!" Jimmy ordered.

Everyone did as they were told. Licortwist stood his ground, but in a minute, he summoned licorice pieces and then slammed them down on the snowy ground. The icy snowmen were still charging at him, but in a minute, cracks began appearing on their bodies. They stopped and began to notice how worse their condition became. It didn't take long before they shattered into many smaller pieces. From their forms, black spirits rose up to the sky, much to the group's confusion.

"We have defeated our obstacle, but the real threat is far from over." Licortwist announced.

The rest of the group came up to him. Candace was being carried in Jack's arms. Licortwist smiled to his comrades before eyeing the pass, which was now opened.

"Now that was awesome, Licortwist!" SpongeBob said.

Licortwist turned back to Jimmy.

"What are your orders, Neutron? Shall we proceed to Elsbeth's ice palace?" Licortwist asked.

"And let's not forget about Candace. She needs treatment." Fawn added.

Jimmy moved his gaze to the pass, while closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Yes... we shall continue immediately." Jimmy replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Yucaipa, Caifornia, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, January 21st 2018"_

Rain. That would surely hinder their progress. A heavy storm was beating down on Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children. After disappearing from the mansion, they had awakened near the cliffside of a forest region. Since Vanellope wasn't with them, Future Vanellope-A was leading the group. Most of the group was taking shelter under a few of the many trees that were around.

"Brrr... I'll definitely be catching a cold when all of this is over." Future Candlehead-A said.

"But you have heat powers!" George said.

Danny looked around.

"So, could any of you tell us where we are?" Danny asked.

"I think this is the forest where our parents got lost in when they were babies. In fact, I think we may be close to the place where that wolf that attacked them died." Emily replied.

"Okay, then. So what's our next move, Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

Future Vanellope-A looked away.

"Well, uh... first, we need to actually find Bill, Lauren, Sky, and Gabriella." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"Um... we can try the other side of that bridge." Rachel said.

"Why's that?" Future Citrusella-A asked.

"No reason. Just a hunch." Rachel replied.

"Well, we should still hurry along." Adorabeezle said.

"Relax, Beezle. We have plenty of time to find them and save them!" Future Candlehead-A said.

"Did you forget to include the army of American soldiers preparing to intercept the children's escape?" Adorabeezle asked.

"A-Army of what now?" Future Candlehead-A asked.

The Peppermint themed girl was crouched by the cliffside, staring off into the distance. It took a few seconds for their vision to adjust, but the others could eventually make out a few silhouettes of an enemy force. None of them seemed to be mobilizing yet, but it was evident that this was meant to be an ambush.

"There's so many of them. There's practically an entire force!" Periwinkle said.

"This is bad. And we have nothing to match their speed." Future Taffyta-A said.

"Don't worry! There's the bridge that the other children will take! It completely detours away from those soldiers! If we hurry, we might be able to join up with them!" Adam said.

"Then let's move, everyone! Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Danny, Periwinkle, your the fastest we've got. Take Adam and the other children here and intercept the other children before the soldiers do! We'll be following behind you!" Future Vanellope-A ordered.

"Understood." Danny said.

He, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Adorabeezle, Danny, and Periwinkle each grabbed Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Cassi, and Darin, and flew off. As Future Vanellope-A's former second-in-command in the alternate timeline, before Jubilee took over, Future Taffyta-A acted as the leader. Her veteran experience combined with Danny's enhanced senses allowed the group to easily traverse the terrain in the hazardous weather. Meanwhile, the remaining members of the group followed at a slower pace. Rancis led the group, as he was better suited to be a navigator in the storm.

"Vanellope?" Adorabeezle asked.

"What is it?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"Are you sure it would be wise to engage the enemy like this?" Adorabeezle asked.

"We have no choice, Adorabeezle. TheDisneyFan365's power is limited in this world, so we can't afford to wait around." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"I understand." Adorabeezle said.

* * *

Up ahead, four people approached the bridge that the Rugrats had been on back when they were babies.

"Infernal soldiers! Have we lost them yet?" the first person, Gabriella, a 10 year old girl with light skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, asked.

"I hate to tell you, Gabriella, but they are right on our tail." the second person, Sky, a 11 year old girl with darker skin, black hair, and brown eyes, replied.

"What? Y-Your kidding! I can't run another step... ahh, it's all over! I guess this is the end." Gabriella said.

"Would you knock it off already? We need to keep moving! If we don't deliver the core to the base, this entire world will go up in flames!" the third person, Lauren, a girl with light skin, brown hair, and teal eyes, said angrily.

"Eek! Alright, alright." Gabriella said.

"Blast! More soldiers up ahead!" the fourth person, who was Bill and was a 9 year old boy with light skin, oily wavy brown hair, and green eyes, said.

"Here! There's a bridge... but if the soldiers box us in, we're goners." Gabriella said.

"Never mind that. Sky, Gabriella, go! Bill and I will hold this side of the bridge while you secure the other!" Lauren ordered.

"You got it!" Sky said.

"B-But I'm afraid of heights." Gabriella said nervously.

Bill groaned.

"Their here, Lauren. Stay vigilant!" Bill said.

"Don't worry. I'm not letting a single soldier get across!" Lauren said. She then asked "How's it looking, Sky? You see any of those freaks?".

"Hmm... yeah, I see a few down south. We could probably outrun them, but there's a whole army of them closing in on us from the west. If we're going to run, we need to go now!" Sky replied.

"Alright, thanks. We better move, you three." Gabriella said.

Sky and Bill nodded, but Lauren didn't react.

"Lauren?" Bill asked.

If we cross the bridge now, these soldiers are going to follow us. Right?" Lauren asked.

"Right. Almost definitely." Sky replied.

"That's if we're lucky. If we're unlucky, they'll rip us to shreds the second we turn around." Lauren said.

"True. We'll need to back our way across." Bill said.

"But that'll take too long, especially if we have to hold them off as we go. Gabriella doesn't even have a weapon. How are you, me, and Sky going to protect her once we're surrounded?" Lauren asked.

"The odds are not good, I agree, but... we have to try." Bill replied.

"No. I've got a better idea. I'll hold off the soldiers while you cross. Once you make it to the other side, cut down the bridge." Lauren said.

"And strand you here? Are you crazy? What are you talking about?" Bill asked.

"Just shut it and go! We don't have time to argue about this! Do you want me to die, or do you want all of us to die?" Lauren asked angrily.

Bill remained silent.

"Ugh. I'm sorry... I don't mean to shout. But you know what's at stake here!" Lauren said.

"Your serious?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Lauren replied.

"And your sure there's no way we can fight and survive this together?" Bill asked.

"I'm sure." Lauren replied.

Bill sighed.

"You really are a Pharaoh's daughter. Alright." Bill said.

"I'm sorry to make you do this, Bill, but... I'm glad I got to spend my last moments with you. Now cross that bridge and go! The fate of the nation and the world is in your hands!" Lauren said.

Bill stayed where he was and remained silent.

"Um... this is the part where you go." Lauren said.

"Sorry, Lauren. I can't do it." Bill said.

"What?! But..." Lauren started to say.

"Sky, Gabriella, go on without us!" Bill ordered.

He then cut the bridge, separating him and Lauren from Sky and Gabriella.

"Bill, you idiot! We didn't both have to die!" Lauren said angrily.

"I'm not the one being an idiot!" Bill retorted.

"Huh?" Lauren asked.

"Maybe your plan is the best way to get the core back to the base. But what am I supposed to tell your father and the others? 'Oops, sorry! Lauren sacrificed herself!'? People have died for you, Lauren. I don't care how smart you think it sounds. Your not throwing your life away." Bill replied.

"But if I don't do this, the world is going to..." Lauren started to say.

"Stop. We can save the world together. Don't you want to be there to see it? I'm not leaving the core or my friends behind, Lauren. You want to fight? We'll fight. Both of us. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not taking no for an answer." Bill said.

Lauren smiled.

"Heh. Alright, fine... I suppose I was too legendary to die anyway. Let's crush these soldiers and head home!" Lauren said.

"Now we're talking!" Bill said.

Meanwhile, Sky and Gabriella were on the other side of the bridge.

"Sky, come on! We have to help them!" Gabriella said.

Sky shook her head.

"No, let's press on." Sky said.

"What?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"I said we're going back to the base! You wanna sit around and wait for the soldiers to come kill us?" Sky asked.

"B-But... you can't MEAN that? They'll die without our help! We'll never see them again! Don't you care about them at all?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I do, you stupid girl! If I could, I'd run over there right now and fight to the death! But that's not what they want. Why do you think they cut down the bridge? They know we have the core. They want us to escape. Once we get them back to the others, we can defeat Thump. End of story. A messy heroic death for us won't solve anything, you dummy!" Sky replied angrily.

"I know, but..." Gabriella started to say.

"Look, Lauren and Bill will be fine. You know what their made of. I'll be darned if the last time we see them is some hellhole like this. Now come on, sis. We need to go." Sky said.

Gabriella sighed.

"Fine." Gabriella said.

"Good girl." Sky said.

Gabriella turned back to the bridge, so she was facing Lauren and Bill on the other side.

"Hey, Lauren and Bill! If you can hear me, I promise we'll deliver the core to the Rebellion! Everything will be okay! B-But don't you dare die on us!" Gabriella called out.

"Heh. Don't you worry! We won't quit. We'll catch up!" Bill called out.

"That's right. See you in Yucaipa... I promise!" Gabriella called out.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 24th 2109"_

"What a nuisance." Nell muttered, feeling a bruise on her cheek. She turned to a mirror, while holding her hair, and said "I can't believe he likes it! If I had Sabrina's hair, things would be different!".

"You know, that's the first time I've heard you speak, girl. I never knew you to have such a pretty voice." Aspen said.

Nell jumped.

"Well, appreciate it because I look like an abused rag doll with what Dan has done to me! I already had a tough life before him. I lost my parents at twelve and had to separate from my little sister a year ago so she wouldn't get placed in an orphanage and me by myself. People thought I killed her! I would never do that! I loved Sabrina too much to do that!" Nell yelled, fighting back tears.

"So you do have a heart! I thought you lost it when you shot me." Grimm said, joining Aspen.

"I apologize for that. I had to do something for my family." Nell said, putting a hand through her hair.

Grimm raised an eyebrow.

"Family? You just said you were an orphan." Grimm said.

"Adopted family!" Nell corrected with a hiss of pain.

"What did he do to you?" Aspen asked with a look of concern.

"What do you care for? Ghosts don't have feelings!" Nell replied.

She hissed again, nearly falling to the ground.

"Easy, girl. We got you, and since we got you, we're going to help you." Aspen said.

"Help me? With what?" Nell asked.

"Escaping this place, Nell." Grimm replied.

"Helen! For the love of God, call me Helen! Only my family calls me Nell!" Nell snapped. She pushed back her hair in a ponytail while using part of her dress as a hair tie, and asked "Now, how do you two know how to get out of here and get me back to Enchancia?".

* * *

 _"Location: Yucaipa, Caifornia, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, January 21st 2018"_

"Someone just cut the bridge." Adorabeezle shouted.

Future Taffyta-A's group had just finished crossing the second bridge leading to the middle of the forest. If Adam's information was correct, the bridge he had spoken about was just ahead. As they drew closer, Adorabeezle heard the sound wooden planks crashing into the river rocks deep below.

"Was there anyone on it?" Periwinkle asked.

"No, but it appears the children have been separated. I only hear two of them up ahead." Adorabeezle replied.

"Slow down, Sky! Where are you? I'm not as quick as you!" Gabriella's voice called out.

"Huh? Who's that?" Danny asked.

He, Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Periwinkle ran over and found Sky and Gabriella leaving the bridge.

"Hey! Are you Sky and Gabriella Coleman?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

Sky and Gabriella stopped running.

"Yes. Who are you?" Gabriella asked.

"We're heroes, and have come from another world to lend you our assistance." Future Candlehead-A replied.

"Another world? Um... right." Sky said.

She and Gabriella turned to leave. However, Periwinkle and Danny blocked them off.

"Hey, wait! It's true! We have powers, while the children each have weapons. We can help you." Periwinkle said.

Sky and Gabriella were silent for a moment, before Sky spoke up.

"Okay, fine. Thanks for the help. Can you hold those soldiers off while we get away?" Sky asked.

"It would be our pleasure." Future Taffyta-A replied.

* * *

"I hear them coming!" Charles called out.

Future Vanellope-A's group had just finished crossing the first bridge when Charles suddenly shouted his warning.

"Is it the soldiers? Don't tell me Taffyta and the others were overwhelmed!" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"No! I mean 'them' as in the children!" Charles replied.

"Can you tell how many of them are there?" Future Citrusella-A asked.

"Uh... it sounds like it's just two of them." Charles replied.

"What? What about the other two?" Benjamin asked.

"Perhaps the soldiers separated them." Rancis replied.

"Let's just meet up with them." Future Vanellope-A said.

The group hastened their pace. A few meters ahead, they could finally spot Sky and Gabriella running towards them.

"Guys!" Megan cried.

Sky and Gabriella stopped running.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Look, to make things short, we're from another world, sent here to help you." Benjamin replied.

"Oh, just like those other heroes?" Sky asked.

"You met them? Great! That'll save us the explanation." Future Candi-A said.

"Where are the other two children?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"Trapped on the other side of the second ravine! They cut down the bridge so we could escape!" Gabriella replied.

"You better hurry! Those other heroes stayed behind to fight off the soldiers!" Sky added.

"Understood. Your path out of this valley should still be secured." Future Vanellope-A said.

Sky sighed.

"Thanks, guys. We really appreciate it!" Sky said.

"Y-Yeah! Good luck!" Gabriella said.

* * *

"There's just no end to them!" Future Candlehead-A shouted.

She and the others were engaging the soldiers occupying the northwestern part of the forest. Their forces consisted almost entirely of floating and ranged units. Thankfully, Danny's expertise in ghost powers and Periwinkle's expertise in ice powers kept the former from breaking the group's formation.

"We aren't going to last forever!" Adorabeezle exclaimed.

"Just hold out a little longer! Vanellope and the others are almost here!" Future Taffyta-A said.

Sure enough, after about two minutes, Future Vanellope-A and the others arrived and initiated their offensive strike. After boosting Adorabeezle in her attack against seven different soldiers, she sent the beast girl along with Rancis to the center of their formation. Rancis's toxic sugar waste combined with Adorabeezle's brute strength and speed provided an excellent covering support in all directions. Circling the perimeter were Abigail, Adam, and Emily, who used their swords to attack any soldiers that managed to avoid Rancis and Adorabeezle's attacks. Meanwhile, Future Taffyta-A, Danny, Periwinkle, and Bob charged at the soldiers blocking the bridge. With most of their units lost, the soldiers were defenseless in the onslaught.

"How did you fare, Candi?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"We were doing okay, though I don't know what we would've done without Danny's powers!" Future Candi-A replied, relieved.

"Were there really that many?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"Oh, yeah! Tons of them! But the good thing is that I think their running out of reinforcements." Future Candi-A replied.

Just then, Adorabeezle approached them.

"Vanellope, the enemy is falling back to the west. They are regrouping, but I believe it's safe to cross the bridge now. Taffyta's group has already secured the other side." Adorabeezle announced.

"Excellent work. Go tell the others to meet us there." Future Vanellope-A ordered.

* * *

"Ah, there you two are. We heard you were the ones who cut down the bridge." Future Taffyta-A said.

Future Taffyta-A had departed from the group to search for the two remaining children. After traveling east, she soon found Lauren and Bill holding their position by the wooden posts that once held the ropes supporting the fallen bridge. They had just finished slaying a group of snipers by the time the former Strawberry themed girl had arrived.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Bill asked.

"From a group of heroes. My name is Taffyta Muttonfudge. My comrades and I are here to escort you to safety. We've already rescued your friends, Sky and Gabriella. Additionally, we also secured a escape route. Now let's move before enemy reinforcements show up." Future Taffyta-A replied.

Lauren and Bill stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Do you think it's a good idea to trust her?" Bill asked.

"Well, we aren't getting home if we just stay here." Lauren replied.

"Good point." Bill said.

He and Lauren followed Future Taffyta-A closely, though they were still cautious. They trusted their miraculous savior, but the seemingly endless force of soldiers they had fought left them a little paranoid about a surprise attack from behind.

"Pardon me, Miss Muttonfudge?" Gabriella asked.

"Just Taffyta is fine." Future Taffyta-A replied.

"Okay... Taffyta. Do you comrades happen to be carrying any extra weapons?" Gabriella asked.

"No, sorry. We only came here with weapons for us." Future Taffyta-A replied.

As the group drew closer to the other heroes, they could hear the sounds of fighting. They soon arrived at bridge, where Future Vanellope-A, George, and Camden were.

"Taffyta, you found them? Good!" Camden said.

"Um, who are you?" Sky asked.

"They are part of my group I told you about." Future Taffyta-A replied.

"Okay. But, are you sure you'll be fine? What if you die?" Gabriella asked.

"Nobody is going to die, I promise. We're going to be okay." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"I believe you. Things are finally starting to look up." Sky said.

"That's the spirit! Now hurry up and rejoin your friends! I bet their already in town waiting for you two!" Camden said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, Unknown Date"_

 _Candace opened her eyes and found that she could suddenly move her body. She then got up and noticed that she was in Sugar Rush, but it was in it's corrupted form._

 _"Sugar Rush? What am I doing here?" Candace asked._

 _She then paused as she noticed something nearby. Iniabi was facing off against the Nightmare King while holding Erebus, which was in it's Shadow Erebus form, but he was accompanied by Vanellope, Taffyta (who was wielding a divine weapon that was a naginata called Sunfire Naginata and was in it's upgraded form called Radiant Naginata, like Erebus in it's Shadow Erebus form, from another universe), Celrock Universe Zack (who was fine, even though he, Celrock Universe Celeste, and Violet had gotten attacked by the red colored Cy-Bugs, and was wielding a divine weapon that was a crimson-colored yumi called Noble Yumi and was in it's upgraded form called Blazing Yumi from his universe), Rancis (who was wielding a divine weapon that was a spiked shield called Razordark and was in it's upgraded form called Grim Razordark from another universe), and Alden (but this was another version of him from a universe called the I'm Reader-anon universe, and he was wielding a divine weapon that was a katana called_ _Skadi and was in it's upgraded form called Midnight Skadi from his universe)_ _. They had brought the Nightmare King to his knees._

 _"Good always triumphs, Anthony." Vanellope said, pity in her tone. She then turned to Iniabi and said "Iniabi, now's your chance! Finish him!"._

 _Iniabi nodded, held out Shadow Erebus, and charged forward and plunged the_ _purplish-red_ _blade into the Nightmare King's torso. The Nightmare King writhed in pain, and black liquid started to leak out of his mouth, but no one noticed. All they saw was the smile plastered on the ghost's face._

 _"You think you win, but you don't know anything." the Nightmare King spat with malice._

 _"Don't listen to his nonsense. We've won. This is his last ditch effort to spite us." Taffyta said to the others._

 _That caused the Nightmare King to start laughing hysterically, before his body started to dissipate like black ashes. Iniabi raised an eyebrow and turned around to face the Nightmare King._

 _"What do you mean?" Iniabi asked._

 _"Hey, what are you doing, Iniabi? Don't tell me your pitying him!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked._

 _"Alden, stop! Something isn't right." Iniabi replied. He then turned back to the Nightmare King and asked "What are you trying to say, Anthony?"._

 _Only the ghost's torso and head remained. He was still smiling as he again spoke._

 _"I... didn't know..." the Nightmare King choked. He stopped to giggle, more blackness oozing out of his mouth, and said "You... could be... so... selfish... Iniabi."._

 _The Nightmare King continued to giggle until his chest had completely turned into ashes, leaving only his head staring at them with a hateful smile. The last thing to go were his eyes, two hateful pits of yellow staring back at them. Nothing remained where his body had laid. No ectoplasm, no armor, no body. Nothing to show of the insane power-hungry ghost. Iniabi, who was still cautious about what the Nightmare King had said, stood and withdrew Shadow Erebus with a heavy sigh and raised his eyes heavenward._

 _"It's over." Iniabi said._ _He turned back to the others, a fleeting smile drawn, and said_ _"That's it, my dear friends. We won the war, and my future has been saved!"._

 _Suddenly, a noise the group knew all too well sounded behind them and Iniabi whirled, a haze of purple firing past him. A dark purple arrow whipping past close enough to feel. A figure stood a few yards away from the group. Everyone gasped as they recognized the person._

 _"Z-Zack?" Taffyta asked._

 _It was indeed Celrock Universe Zack... or, what was left of him. He was cloaked in a veil of purple fog that peeled off his body in waves. He trembled, fingers tight around the Blazing Yumi as the darkness flowed over it, wrapping around the divine bow. His breath shook, heavy and loud, eyes wide and unseeing. Candace was surprised at what was happening._

 _"What's going on? Is this... a vision of the future? Of things to come in the fight against Jubilee?" Candace wondered._

 _Celrock Universe Zack snapped his head up, eyes blazing red and locked onto Iniabi, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden. He drew Blazing Yumi, a dark arrow forming. Harsh light glinted off the tip. Blazing Yumi shuddered in his grip, and Celrock Universe Zack convulsed to draw the arrow back further, pulling off a marksman stance. His eyes blazed, a fury held within that now burned free. Iniabi withdrew Shadow Erebus, and Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden stood by his side protectively, having drawn their own weapons or having started to use their powers._

 _"Zack... what happened to you?" Vanellope asked._

 _Celrock Universe Zack spoke, his voice deep and raw, echoing a building fury._

 _"The pain of losing... it burns... burns! I must... I will... kill you! Kill you!" Celrock Universe Zack replied._

 _"Zack, snap out of it! Please..." Vanellope started to say._

 _"I will... kill you... four! Die!" Celrock Universe Zack shouted._

 _The arrow came hard and fast, a blur of dark purple. Vanellope leaped from its path, the others scattering, ready to dodge and fight back at any given moment. A second arrow caught Midnight Skadi, and it pinged off and clattered at I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden's feet. A third clipped Taffyta's jacket and dress, slicing a deep red gash in the side of the pink clothing._

 _"Selfishness... death... murder... selfishness... death... murder..." Celrock Universe Zack muttered, crimson eyes searching the ground, never resting or stopping, flickering to everything in sight._

 _Iniabi shook his head._

 _"I have a bad feeling about this. Look at the way he moves. He's very stiff and inarticulate, as though his body isn't used to movement." Iniabi said._

 _"Zack, stop this! The war is over! Jubilee is good again, and the Nightmare King has been defeated!" Taffyta called out._

 _She touched where the arrow had grazed her, feeling the rip in her outfit._

 _"War... selfishness... death... murder. That is all there is! I will... not be swayed!" Celrock Universe Zack panted, chest heaving with each ragged breath and course word he spoke._

 _Nothing Taffyta, Iniabi, Vanellope, Rancis, or I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said was getting to him._

 _"Darn it, Zack! Please, stop this madness and listen to us!" Taffyta snapped._

 _"Guys, wait. I'm afraid he can't be reasoned with. Your not going to want to hear this, but... I think Anthony is possessing him." Iniabi said._

 _"What?" Rancis asked._

 _"Look at him! The way he's moving and speaking... and with what Anthony said before he disappeared... Zack is... no longer with us. I'm afraid it's too late to save him. I'm guessing that when Anthony was disappearing, he was somehow starting to possess his body, in a last-ditch effort to defeat us. But we need to think of a plan." Iniabi said._

 _Celrock Universe Zack kept droning on._

 _"Worthless... selfishness... I have to kill you!" Celrock Universe Zack said._

 _Vanellope took a glance at him. Tears were running down Celrock Universe Zack's face, but he... or the beast claiming him, remained on the offensive. Vanellope sighed and began to step closer to him, prompting Rancis to hold out his hand to his girlfriend._

 _"Vanellope, stop!" Rancis shouted._

 _"I cannot, Rancis. If what Iniabi said is true, then... then Zack is gone. Anthony has taken his thoughts, his fears... and broken his mind beyond repair." Vanellope said. She then spread her arms and said "If you want to shoot, you'll only shoot me. I'm... I'm ready."._

 _Celrock Universe Zack remained silent for a few moments._

 _"DIE!" Celrock Universe Zack yelled._

 _He released an arrow that hit Vanellope right in the abdomen. The black haired girl went flying back and landed on the ground. Candace could've sworn she'd heard everyone calling Vanellope's name in panic, but everything faded to darkness, thus making her unable to see the outcome of things._

* * *

 _"Location: Yucaipa, Caifornia, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, January 21st 2018"_

"I see her!" Rancis called out.

He, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children were at a stalemate now. None of them had been seriously injured, but the soldiers were now avoiding their attacks more easily. After a few minutes, the Peanut Butter themed boy informed Future Vanellope-A about sighting the soldier's commander, a female soldier wearing a special helmet that concealed their face, who was slowly approaching the front lines. She was micromanaging the entire army, sending out units that would have an advantage, only for Future Vanellope-A to issue her own orders to counter them.

While that battle of strategy occurred, Future Vanellope-A began observing the enemy commander. Her voice was warped, yet familiar, and her figure was reminiscent of someone the black haired girl knew. Her suspicions were finally confirmed when they locked eyes in the middle of the battlefield.

"Hey! What's a kid like you doing out here?" the commander asked.

"For your information, I'm much older then you think. And I'm not even from this world. I only just arrived to lend the four rebels what help I can." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"Your from another world? Then that makes you... no. This is dreadful news. I must alert my boss that reinforcements have arrived... but..." the commander started to say.

"You seem troubled." Future Vanellope-A said.

"That's not your concern! Why did you tell me your in league with the rebels? Not a sound strategy, is it? What if I'm with the enemy? I could report your arrival and summon more soldiers." the commander asked.

"I suppose. The helmet does make you look a bit mysterious. But something in my gut tells me that your no enemy of mine." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"A leader ought to base her judgments on more then a gut feeling." the commander said.

"Oh? And how did you know I was a leader?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"I have my ways." the commander replied.

"You know a lot about me, somehow... isn't that right?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"So what if I do? You won't get me to talk, no matter how you torture me. I know where my allegiance lies. I trust that your... that his path is the correct one." the commander said.

"I don't know what your boss is up to, but I'll tell you one thing. He's lucky to have you." Future Vanellope-A said.

"I... I said that's none of your concern!" the commander said.

"Your right. I overstepped my boundaries. Here. Let me give you this as my way of apologizing." Future Vanellope-A said.

The black haired girl pulled out a small book that was hidden in her skirt's pocket.

"What is it?" the commander asked.

Future Vanellope-A tossed it to her.

"One of my favorite books. It details my basic battle strategies. Perhaps it might benefit one like yourself." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"But isn't this special to you? And more importantly, aren't you worried we'll use this against you? I could end your little crusade right here and now!" the commander asked.

Future Vanellope-A shrugged.

"You could. But you won't." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"What makes you so sure?" the commander asked.

"You remind me of someone I knew long ago, but she's gone now. Again, it's a gut feeling, but I do not believe you wish me harm." Future Vanellope-A replied.

The commander remained silent.

"Time is running short, and I need to go. But I'm glad we got this chance to talk. It was a nice opportunity for both of us, but I'm afraid it was also huge mistake for you as a commander." Future Vanellope-A said.

"Excuse me?" the commander asked.

Future Vanellope-A spun her finger.

"Look around." Future Vanellope-A replied.

The commander's entire army laid in shambles, and Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children were surrounding her, all of them ready to attack, should they be given command.

"Urgh! Fine! I concede defeat. You win this battle." the commander said.

She immediately took to the skies with a jetpack and made a hasty retreat. The group looked towards Future Vanellope-A, waiting for her signal, but it never came.

"Uh, Vanellope, what are you waiting for? I've got a clear shot right here!" Danny asked.

"Let her go. I'm sure she'll no longer be a threat anytime soon." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"Fine. But... we won, right?" Charles replied.

"Of course!" Future Candlehead-A replied.

Charles sighed in relief.

"Good! Finally, we can rest! I'm exhausted!" Charles said.

Future Vanellope-A nodded.

"We all deserve a rest after that fantastic job we just pulled, especially Danny. I think we can all agree that he really pulled through for us today." Future Vanellope-A said.

"I agree. He can be fierce when pushed in the right places." Cassi said.

"Indeed. But speaking of Danny, where is he?" Adorabeezle asked.

"That's odd. Benjamin, wasn't he standing next to you?" Periwinkle asked.

"No, I was standing next to Camden... wait, she's gone too!" Benjamin replied.

"W-What? I could of sworn she was here a second ago!" Charles said.

"Do you think they fell into the ravine?" Future Candlehead-A asked.

"No, we would have heard them." Rancis replied.

"Danny does have a way with sneaking off." Future Candi-A said.

"But what reason would he have to do so and take Camden with him? Assuming both theories are true, I mean." Future Candlehead-A asked.

"Oh no. Everyone, we have to follow that enemy commander!" Future Vanellope-A said.

"Vanellope, wait! Something's happening to us!" Periwinkle exclaimed.

Light was radiating from the frost fairy's body, along with some of the others.

"I believe our time is up. TheDisneyFan365's power is taking us back." Adorabeezle said.

"Then that's good. Camden and Danny will just reappear wherever we go!" Rancis said.

"W-Wait! I'm not glowing like you guys!" Future Taffyta-A said.

"Me neither! Vanellope, you too!" Abigail added.

"What kind of power is this? Did that woman do something to bind you to this world?" Adam asked.

"I don't think so. I would've felt something, wouldn't I?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

"Don't worry about us! We can handle ourselves! When you get back, tell TheDisneyFan365 what happened!" Abigail ordered.

"Be careful, you three, especially you, sis." George said before he disappeared.

The others tried reaching out to them, but everyone flashed out before they could make contact. Soon, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, and Abigail were all alone.

"Vanellope, what will we do?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

"We could follow Lauren, Sky, Gabriella, and Bill. At least we'll be safe with the rebellion." Abigail suggested.

"No. We're following that commander." Future Vanellope-A said.

* * *

Sky and Gabriella were resting on the roadside when they heard two familiar voices behind them. Lauren and Bill were exhausted and ready to collapse by the time they caught up.

"Your alive! You made it! Can I pinch you? Are you really real?" Gabriella asked.

"You two nutjobs have a lot of explaining to do. Sure, some mystery army may have come along and saved you, but don't think I forgot how we got separated in the first place!" Sky said.

"Sorry, girls. We didn't mean to worry you. At least we'll make it home now. We're lucky the help came when it did." Lauren said.

"Speaking of which, where did they go?" Bill asked.

"They vanished before we could even thank them." Gabriella replied.

"Wow... now that's how you do it. Shadowy saviors, come to free us in the hour of our destruction." Bill said.

"Indeed. But, we should be heading back to the base. We've lost time here, and your sister still needs us. We're almost to town now!" Lauren said.

"Alright, let's get those legs in gear." Sky said.

"Really? Are we really almost home? Oh, I'm so happy I could die... but I won't! Because I'm going home! Yippee!" Gabriella said.

Bill sighed in relief.

"Heh. I was ready to give up back there... but I'm glad I didn't. It turns out I like being around my friends even more then I thought. And I might not have realized it without those visitors from another world. We may never meet again, but tonight's miracle will stay with me forever." Bill said.

* * *

Even though the storm had passed and the sky was clear, the enemy commander had descended onto a dirt road. She had intended to immediately make her way back to Thump in Washington D.C., but the memory of her conversation with Future Vanellope-A bothered her. She couldn't focus or maintain her balance, so she was forced to land. She held the book the black haired girl had given her closely, unable to take her eyes of it as she walked.

 _"I... I can't do it. I can't keep fighting. Up until now, my faith was unshakable. I was ready to kill my own friends and their children... but I cannot strike down the kind and gentle leader I once knew. Forgive me, President Thump. I remain your servant and am ready to accept any punishment you see fit."_ the commander thought.

The commander came to a stop when she noticed a figure up ahead.

"Who are you? Friend or foe?" the commander asked.

"I don't really know." Camden replied as she walked over.

She was joined by Danny turning himself visible.

"I just want answers." Camden added.

The blonde haired girl stared intently at the enemy commander. There was no mistake. Ever since arriving in the second time period of the alternate universe, Camden had been having some strange feelings that she couldn't describe. And now that she was staring at the enemy commander, she knew that person was the source of her feelings. However, she didn't want to bring the others into the affair. Knowing of Danny's particular reputation when it came to stealth, she asked the halfa to be her aide. He was hesitant at first, but he couldn't say no to the sheer amount of desperation in her pleas.

"You can take off that helmet. There's really no need to hide your identity, is there?" Camden asked.

"I suppose not." the commander replied.

She reached up and pulled off her helmet, revealing her face to Camden and Danny.

"No way." Danny said in shock.

Camden's breath caught, and she nearly choked.

"Mother?" Camden asked in shock.


	58. Hear My Cry, Part 3

**Chapter 58: Hear My Cry, Part 3**

 _"Location: Yucaipa, Caifornia, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, January 21st 2018"_

The Alternate Angelica stared at her alternate daughter, expressionless. When she had arrived in the forest with her army, she also experienced a strange gut feeling, but she never expected a situation like this.

"Why are you... serving Thump?" Camden asked.

"Because it's what he desired. He's the greatest man I've ever known. I'll follow whatever path he chooses." Alternate Angelica replied.

"That's crazy! You would never follow a psycho like that!" Danny exclaimed.

"Then you don't know me the way you do in your world. In this world, I'm his humble servant." Alternate Angelica said.

"Are you serious? Do you really think your friends AND family would want you slaughtering countless innocent people?" Danny asked.

"Silence! I won't allow anyone to sway me from my path!" Alternate Angelica replied.

"It's not YOUR path! It's a path chosen for you by a man who makes himself look like a god! Let me ask something... how much have you really done by following your own conscience? My guess is not much. You've only been committing these acts because 'President Thump' told you to, am I right?" Camden asked.

Alternate Angelica winced.

"Sh-Shut it! What do you know? You may be my daughter from another world, but you clearly haven't experienced my life!" Alternate Angelica replied.

"I don't NEED to live your life to know that your just a cowardly little girl who has deluded herself into thinking that her leader would approve of becoming subservient to a power hungry tyrant!" Camden snapped.

Alternate Angelica growled, tossed aside Future Vanellope-A's book, and drew out a pistol.

"Just shut your mouth!" Alternate Angelica shouted.

"Angelica! Stop this right now!" Future Vanellope-A's voice called out.

Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, and Abigail had managed to catch up with them.

"Stay out of this, you three!" Alternate Angelica ordered. She then turned to Future Vanellope-A and said "You... your the one who distracted me! My retreat was purely tactical!".

"Now your just making up excuses." Future Vanellope-A said.

"S-Stop talking!" Alternate Angelica said.

Future Taffyta-A stepped forward.

"Angelica, please don't do this! This isn't you!" Future Taffyta-A said.

"Taffyta's right! You can make amends right now... or continue to blindly follow this so-called boss of yours." Abigail said.

"Please... all of you... just leave this world before President Thump forces me to kill you." Alternate Angelica said, trembling.

"Do it right now. Earn more favor with your master. Even if he ordered it, would you still be able to murder us?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"I... I don't..." Alternate Angelica started to reply.

Alternate Angelica finally collapsed from the emotional stress. Future Taffyta-A turned to Camden and Danny.

"Your lucky we got here just in time! What we you two thinking, running off like that?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

"It's my fault, Taffyta. I realized who their leader was, and I wanted to find out more about her. I'm the one who convinced Danny to help me." Camden replied.

"Sorry for making you guys come all the way out here. So where are the others?" Danny asked.

Abigail picked up Alternate Angelica.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, we need to bring this Angelica to a place where she can rest." Future Vanellope-A replied.

* * *

 _"Location: China, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

Twistella and Napoleon had taken a fleet of ghosts to Ancient China, so they could conquer it for Jubilee. They were currently on the harbor of the village that Mulan and her family lived in, onboard a couple of ships they had taken to China, and they were dealing with a villager that had entered the boat while the other villagers watched from the shoreline.

"You dare board our ship, worm? Still, we won't discuss terms with a peasant! Instead, we'll issue demands to all!" Napoleon said.

Twistella turned to the other villagers.

"Citizens, soldiers, hear my words! My mistress, Jubilee Darkheart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new ruler your ships! You will grant her all your provender! And you will grant her your loyalty and your every possession! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to my mistress!" Twistella shouted out.

B-But if you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?" the villager on the boat asked.

Twistella and Napoleon turned back to him.

"You'll do for now." Napoleon replied.

Twistella then shot red lightning at the villager, frying him almost instantly. Meanwhile, nearby the villagers, Taffyta, the other Sugar Rush racers, Turbo, Timmy, and Dani had arrived and were watching everything going on.

"Those savages will never listen to reason! Everyone, prepare to engage!" Taffyta ordered.

"Taffyta, are you certain about that? If we charge into the fight blindly..." Dani started to ask.

"We don't have time to think about that, Dani! We have to act now, or otherwise, all the villagers will be butchered!" Taffyta replied.

Dani nodded.

"Of course." Dani said.

Suddenly, she found a blade at her throat. She slowly turned her head to see a ghost grinning at her as his companions surrounded the others. Taffyta sighed.

"Stand down." Taffyta ordered.

Everyone reluctantly did as they were told.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, November 24th 2109"_

"Welcome back, everyone." TheDisneyFan365 greeted.

Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children had arrived back in the chamber.

"TheDisneyFan365, what is the meaning of this? Why didn't Vanellope, her future self, Taffyta's future self, and Abigail come back with us? They are still trapped in that dark world!" Rancis asked.

"What's happening?" Periwinkle asked.

TheDisneyFan365 remained silent for a moment.

"It appears another being has decided to intervene with destiny. Those you unintentionally left behind are now bound to that world." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"Can't you retrieve them somehow?" Future Candlehead-A asked.

"I cannot. Like I said before, I have little-to-no power there, and that world isn't under my control." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"But their in danger just being there! Is there any hope for them?" George asked.

"Fear not. Your sister is safe, as well as your other companions. I am certain of it. But the only conceivable method of ever reuniting with them is if you go back to that world, in a slightly further point in that world's history. Once that happens, I will be able to intervene in the world once again." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"Then can you at least tell us where they are, before we leave?" Future Candi-A asked.

"Yes, I may be able to provide a vision of its current state." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

He channeled some of his power into a glowing orb and allowed it to descend in front of the group. It soon expanded into an eye-like shape, revealing the image of Vanellope speaking with Alternate Tommy, Alternate Chuckie, Alternate Susie, and Alternate Dil at the Rebellion's base. The group could not heard what they were saying, but they were at least glad to know they were doing fine.

"Your leader has joined Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, and Dil in their base, though it appears she will soon depart with them for a base." TheDisneyFan365 explained.

The image soon changed to Future Vanellope-A's group resting inside a log cabin. Everyone in the chamber was quick to notice the oddity.

"Hey, is that Angelica? She's wearing the same clothes as that enemy commander!" Emily asked.

"Are you telling me Angelica in league with Thump?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Everyone, remember that this world is not your own. Though it shares many similarities, multiple events could have lead to different outcomes." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"Still... what reasons could this Angelica have for joining Thump?" Future Citrusella-A asked.

"It is much more complicated then you think... or perhaps 'different' would be a better word." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"Explain." Rancis said.

"Where to begin... let us start with the day Jill and Bill were born." TheDisneyFan365 said.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, July 14th 2066"_

Candace woke up in a bed. She realized that what she just experienced was just a dream... or perhaps a vision.

"Oh, your awake! I was worried you had fainted into a coma or something." a voice said.

Candace rubbed her face and noticed a young woman holding a warm towel for her to use.

"Where am I?" Candace asked lowly.

"You are now in my sister's ice palace. You were placed here so we could treat your condition. Meanwhile, my sister is having a talk with your leader." the woman replied.

Candace became surprised.

"You mean this is the ice palace of Elsbeth Frost?" Candace asked.

The woman nodded.

"That's correct. I am her younger sister, Princess Eva Frost, but you may call me Eva for short. Welcome to the palace!" the woman replied.

* * *

While Candace had been brought to a room for treatment, Jimmy, SpongeBob, Licortwist, Creamy, Maddie, Jack, and the Fairies had been granted an audience with Elsbeth. They had explained how they were from 2109, who Jubilee was and how she was causing trouble, and how TheDisneyFan365 had sent them back to this time.

"I am sorry my guardians attacked you. I don't understand how my own creations can turn against me all of a sudden." Elsbeth said.

"There is no need to apologize, Elsbeth. None of us were expecting this turn of events. However, I think your guardians were possessed by Jubilee somehow." Jimmy said, remembering how the black spirits had left the bodies of the destroyed snowmen.

"I had a feeling you would say that, Jimmy. However, I am curious to know how in the world they ended up like that. But we're safe in here. Feel free to stay in here as long as you like." Elsbeth said.

Licortwist rose up from his seat.

"But we have to do something! We can't just sit here doing nothing! If we do that, we will end up being dead!" Licortwist said.

Creamy also rose up to support her boyfriend.

"Licortwist speaks the truth. We're still going to stop Jubilee and her band of villains, for the sake of those who can't defend themselves!" Creamy said.

Everyone agreed with the two's words.

"You sure are lucky to be surrounded by people like these, Jimmy. I see now why you value them so much." Elsbeth said.

Jimmy smiled. He was impressed by their strength and enthusiasm, but he still felt troubled by the events occurring throughout the multiverse.

"If we can reunite with the others back home, our resistance to Jubilee will be bolstered. But that will take some time." Jimmy explained.

"Then let me help you. You can use my powers as you see fit." Elsbeth said.

"Thank you. Your help would be useful." Jack said.

Suddenly, a large explosion shook the whole palace.

"What was that?" SpongeBob asked.

"It almost felt like an explosion!" Chloe replied with a worried look on her face.

The door to the throne room opened, and Candace and Eva ran in.

"Eva? What's happening outside?" Elsbeth asked.

"Someone's besieging the ice palace!" Eva replied.

* * *

 _"Location: China, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

The ghosts forced the Sugar Rush racers, Turbo, Timmy, and Dani to their knees in front of Twistella and Napoleon. Napoleon chuckled upon seeing each member of the group, while Twistella smirked.

"You don't know me, but I had to deal with you in another world in which I had Jubilee work for me, and set up a circus in an attempt to take over your game. And I see you've met my accomplice before." Twistella said.

Taffyta scowled.

"Let the villagers go!" Taffyta ordered.

"Now why would we do that? Their enemies to Miss Darkheart, just like you and your little band of fools." Napoleon sneered.

"She said let them go. You don't want to mess with them when we're around." Candlehead said.

Twistella and Napoleon's men laughed mockingly as Napoleon crouched in front of the mint green haired girl.

"And why's that?" Napoleon asked.

"Because I'm able to do this!" Candlehead replied.

The metal cuffs around her wrists melted into her hands, and she punched Napoleon hard across the jaw. He collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Now!" Candlehead yelled.

She reached her hand out, and the other Sugar Rush racers, Turbo, Timmy, and Dani's cuffs melted off one-by-one.

"Where did you learn that?" Turbo asked.

"When I accidentally melted your car in Turbotime." Candlehead replied.

Turbo glared at her.

"So that's why the tires were flat! That was you?" Turbo asked.

Candlehead nodded.

"Yeah, sorry." Candlehead replied.

Turbo groaned.

"From now on, I'm keeping my vehicles away from you." Turbo said.

"Hey, it was an accident. Besides, I can control it." Candlehead said.

"Still. I'm keeping my car away from you." Turbo said.

Candlehead rolled her eyes, and she and Turbo followed the others down the ramp to fend off the ghosts.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you guys myself." Kamek said in a sneering tone.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle could tell that he wasn't going to try any of his tricks anytime soon.

"Tired of your games?" Dark Pit asked, tauntingly, though he wasn't sure if it really was a taunt.

Given the way Kamek sneered and his abrupt shift of tone compared to when he'd summoned his shadow underlings, he wasn't sure if his response to Bowser's right-hand man... who was a powerful magician in his own right... was a taunt or a bluff.

"Don't worry. Lord Bowser won't even have to be bothered with the ghastly sight that you five are!" Kamek replied.

His tone made it seem that he regarded the five as nothing but garbage. That was exactly it, though... with his fury, he could actually be capable of getting sadistic and finishing them off before Bowser even could, whilst suffering a slow and torturous course.

"We'll see about that!" Danielle said.

"Now that's what I like about you WORMS! Even when you five know your just going to lose, you are still up and ready to fight. Fine then! This whole thing is just bound to be interesting!" Kamek said.

And without wasting even a fraction of a second, he waved his wand around, summoning a dangerous whirl of clouds.

 _"Wow, I don't see how any of this can just get any worse before we would have to face Bowser. And here I thought that I've seen worse. You'd think that throughout everything we've been through, we'd get used to..."_ Juliet started to say.

"TAKE THIS!" Kamek shouted.

Powerful rays of plasma struck from the vortex of clouds to the ground, so much so that if Juliet hadn't moved less then an inch away, she would've practically been anything worse then just a fried Luma. She scrambled to steady herself, surprised that Kamek could actually have a psychotic side.

"I'm absolutely THROUGH with you two showing up! I think it's about FREAKING TIME you five learned how to stay in your deathbeds where you BELONG!" Kamek sneered.

And with that, more rounds of plasma bolts zapped towards the five, which they tried to dodge. It wasn't easy, though. Despite the fact they had gotten practice from fighting Lakithunder, it was actually harder because Kamek's bolts were faster.

"Is that the best you can do?" Moon asked.

The others gave him a disbelieving look. Kamek smiled to the boy's challenge, and the others wondered how such a right-hand man of Bowser would hide a psychopath inside of him when they least expected it.

"Oh, I can do much worse." Kamek replied.

With another wave of his wand, cracks formed on the ground, separating the earth where they stood into small lands of their own.

"If you five don't get fried, you can go and get crushed instead!" Kamek snapped.

"That's not going to happen, either!" Pit called out, despite the deafening sound of the rumbling earth.

"Well, this is!" Kamek said.

He waved his wand a third time, and now a storm of tiny spikes rained upon them. The five flinched at the pain, but before either of them could respond to any of his attacks, he waved his wand a fourth time, and lethal flames erupted from the cracks, ready to char them until not even their bones would likely survive. They stayed silent. Kamek had clearly lost his head, and now his temper was getting the best (or the worst) of him. His head was shrouded with rage, so they doubted he could be capable of thinking clearly.

"Hey, Kamek!" Moon called out.

"What do you WANT?" Kamek asked angrily.

"Is that the best you can actually do?" Moon asked tauntingly.

Dark Pit gave Moon a look that clearly said he wasn't making this any easier. Kamek grinned evilly the way Bowser always had.

"Oh, you want to see me do much worse? Fine... be it that way!" Kamek replied.

And Kamek waved his wand twice, making all the plasma within the clouds he had conjured concentrate on the point where Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle stood. The way the clouds had opened up made it look like the radius of the upcoming bolt was going to be so massive running away wouldn't be enough. And if not that, it wasn't like Kamek wouldn't make the bolt "follow" them with his magic.

"Thanks so much, Moon." Dark Pit said sarcastically, glaring at his girlfriend's future father.

"Anytime." Moon said, fuming the dark angel further.

Crackling sounds were heard from the opening of the clouds. Kamek howled with laughter at the five's inevitable demise.

"Goodbye, nice knowing you five brats!" Kamek yelled.

Suddenly, Moon sped off.

 _"Moon, where are you going?"_ Juliet asked.

"Don't worry, sis, I've got a plan! I know it'll work! I just have to get to Kamek!" Moon replied.

He ran on, not wasting even a second to stop or look around. If Juliet or the others were to call to him, it wouldn't make him stop or slow his pace down, so he spurred on as if he were a machine. He would only jump to surpass the growing gaps of the crumbling earth and move on. But on his focus to get to Kamek, he didn't notice the gap had increased massively as he jumped. He'd overestimated the size and began to fall toward the depths of the earth.

Suddenly, something... or someone... took hold of him and set him down on land. Moon, who had gasped and shut his eyes as he felt that he was finally falling to his death, looked around to see that Dark Pit had flown in to save him and covered the distance of the crack, where Juliet, Pit, and Danielle were already waiting, with his wings. Moon didn't start talking until he and Dark Pit had landed to the other side.

"Dark Pit..." Moon started to say.

"Darn you, Moon!" Dark Pit spat.

He pushed Moon to the ground. The blonde haired boy flinched at the pain he received when he fell, but otherwise didn't talk. He wondered why the dark angel was acting that way.

"Have you forgotten?" Dark Pit asked.

He didn't continue after a while, so it seemed that he was waiting for Moon's response. The boy cleared his throat.

"Forgotten... what?" Moon asked.

"Who were you with when we began this journey? Who came with you to Yoshi's Island and fought those key-eyes? Who snapped you out of your dreamland and fought Lakithunder? Who fought side-by-side with you against King Boo? Who went with you all the way back to Bowser's Castle, only to receive the same amount of tricks again? And who is still standing here with you even in the midst of this course of utter destruction?" Dark Pit asked.

Moon gulped.

"You... and Pit, Juliet, and Danielle." Moon replied.

"Exactly! And whether you like it or not, we're all in this together, so I would really appreciate it if you would stop rushing head-on toward danger thinking your all alone. We began this journey to rescue your parents and the others together, and we're ending this journey together! So snap out of it!" Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit's words had Moon blinking several times in surprise, before he laughed.

"You know, your right. I kind of forgot about that along the way. All those rough times I've been though, and you, of all people, slipped off my mind? I'm sorry." Moon said.

 _"Anytime."_ Juliet said.

And with that, the five made their way towards Kamek. They knew they had only seconds left to spare as the clouds grew darker and darker, and the glow of the bolt to come grew more and more prominent within the clouds. Moon narrowed his eyes as they neared their goal. It was a close call, but without a doubt they made it.

"I need a lift up, Danielle." Moon said.

Danielle nodded and used her power to send her future father into the air. Moon prayed that he would go high enough to reach Kamek on his broomstick.

"It's time!" Kamek seethed.

Holding the wand, his arm began to move, ready to bring the huge plasma bolt down and bring the end to Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle. But just then, someone caught hold of Kamek's arm, preventing it from moving any lower.

"Who in the..." Kamek started to ask.

"It's me, Moon!" Moon replied, smiling in satisfaction as he saw that he had caught the Bowser's right-hand man completely off-guard.

Without wasting even a half-second, he disarmed Kamek of his wand and kicked him off his broomstick.

"No! YOU IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kamek shrieked as he fell towards the ground.

Moon, who was now the one riding the broomstick, looked down at him with a glare.

"Sorry, but it's game over for you, buddy." Moon said.

"And your done for!" Dark Pit added as he greeted the Koopa with a sucker-punch just inches before he touched the crumbled earth.

The dark angel's punch was swift, but with his fury, it was enough to knock Kamek out cold. Now that the wand was out of Kamek's control, all the spells he had cast began to fade. The ground stopped separating from each other, the spikes stopped falling from the clouds, and now the same clouds that also shot plasma began to dissipate slowly into nothing. Moon flew down towards the others and hopped out of the broomstick. Pit faced Moon.

"It's done. Kamek's dealt with, and now we can finally face Bowser and rescue them." Pit said.

Danielle grinned and nodded as well.

"I can see why your exhausted. You know, when Bowser finally is defeated and everyone else get's rescued, and when Hades is defeated and I return to my own body, I think I'll go off to a nice relaxing vacation at the spa... a nice long vacation." Danielle said. She then gave Dark Pit a smirk and wink, and asked "Wanna join me when that happens?".

"Boy, do I." Dark Pit replied.

Juliet giggled.

 _"Let's go. Kamek's out, and now it's Bowser to go."_ Juliet said.

"Oh, don't think you can brush me off that easily! I may be down, but I'm NOT OUT!" a voice said.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle spun to see that Kamek had somehow regained consciousness and had managed to get hold of his wand. The psycho grin returned at the Koopa's face as he pointed it towards Moon.

"Don't worry... your parents will join you soon... in HELL!" Kamek said.

It was a long silent second as the events turned. It felt like forever, but it wasn't enough for Moon to register what had just happened. All he properly remembered was the thin but deadly ray that emerged from Kamek's wand the exact moment he'd finished speaking, but then he could've sworn that he saw a shadow that appeared to stand in his way to intercept that attack and take it on themselvs.

And when Moon's head finally cleared after that long second had passed, the next thing he saw was his adopted sister on the ground.

"JULIET!" Moon screamed.

"Darn it! That was supposed to knock you out, not that sprite!" Kamek hissed.

"JULIET IS NOT JUST A SPRITE!" Moon yelled angrily.

He ran towards Kamek and slammed him on the head, with enough force to knock him out yet again, likely longer this time. Caught in a moment of nothing but pure rage, he snatched the wand from the Koopa's hand, snapped in half, and then threw both pieces as far as he could. He then exhaled sharply and remembered what had happened to the pink Luma, all the rage disappearing just as quickly as it had come. He turned around and ran toward his friends, who was still on the ground, and was surrounded by Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle.

"Juliet? Juliet, wake up!" Moon said.

There was no response. Her eyes didn't open.

"Juliet, come on! Please, get up!" Moon pleaded.

Finally, Juliet's eyes fluttered open, and the others sighed in relief. The pink Luma took the time to speak, and the words that came out sounded as weak as she felt at the current moment.

 _"You have to go, Moon."_ Juliet said.

"What?" Moon asked.

 _"Go."_ Juliet replied in a hoarse tone.

"I... I don't understand." Moon said.

He wasn't sure what to feel, since the Luma's words had somehow made him numb in the inside.

 _"Rescue Mama and Papa, and everyone else... do it for me... for us. I can't... go any further."_ Juliet replied.

"No, remember what Dark Pit said? We're in this together. I started this with you, and I'm finishing this with you." Moon said in a critical tone, though his voice was shaky, making the combination sound odd.

Juliet laughed weakly.

 _"I don't think I have enough energy to go on. Give it at Bowser with all you've got in my behalf, okay?"_ Juliet asked.

Moon felt tears coming, and he blinked hard to keep them from betraying him.

"I-I'm not doing this without you, Juliet. You... you shouldn't have done that! Kamek should've hit me. You wouldn't end up like this!" Moon said

 _"Everyone's waiting, Moon. Above all, Mama and Papa there. They haven't given up. They don't have a reason to... and neither should you. Be the hero, Moon. You came this far to take Bowser down, and now... it's your fight."_ Juliet said.

Now Moon's tears completely betrayed him, but this time, he didn't fight it. He let the emotion consume him for just the moment. Despite it, he put a little effort to smile back at his adopted sister.

"Your right, Juliet. I'll save them. I'll defeat Bowser and put an end to this. I'll do this for us... and for them." Moon said. He then smiled and said "Now go and rest. I'll wake you up when this is over, okay? Rest as long as you want.".

Juliet nodded and her eyelids drooped down slowly until they were completely closed. Moon just stood there, seeing his adopted sister rest for a whole minute. Then he took a deep breath and turned around. Now that the effects of Kamek's spells were gone, a door formed on one of the rocks of the battlefield. It was a simple door, but Moon knew the fight that was set to happen behind it would be anything but simple per se.

"It's time. Mother and the others are relying on me, Birdo and everyone in Yoshi's Island gave us the chance to get in the castle, and now Juliet took Kamek's blow for me to buy me this chance. And I'm not wasting any of it. Now... it's my fight." Moon said.

"Go get them, dad." Danielle said.

"We'll stay here with Juliet and watch over her." Pit said.

Moon nodded, opened the door, and made his way inside.

* * *

 _"Location: China, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

Candi managed to ambush a ghost and had turned him into a cookie statue.

"Help!" a voice shouted.

She turned back to the boat to see Torvald laying on the floor, underneath Napoleon and Twistella, who was in her virus form. A glitch was running under Torvald's skin, illuminating her body in a pulsating sinister red light. Candi gasped and ran up to Torvald, while glaring at Twistella and Napoleon.

"Let her go!" Candi yelled.

A round of twisted gargled gasps that could only just be mistaken for laughter came out of the virus.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Twistella asked.

"How about this?" a voice asked.

A blast of yellow thunder hit Twistella, stunning her and forcing her to release her hold on Torvald.

"Argh! What is the meaning of this?" Twistella asked angrily.

Just then, Corrin and Camilla flew into the area while on Camilla's wyvern. Corrin jumped off, soared towards Twistella, and sliced her with Omega Yato. Twistella regained her bearings and shot red lightning at Corrin, but he leaped away from the strike. Twistella then fended off stabs from Camilla's axe, before Corrin leaped up and hit her again with Omega Yato.

"Heh, looks like we made it just in the nick of time. I'm glad to find you kids unharmed." Corrin said.

"Thanks for your help, but who are you?" Candi asked.

"You may call me Corrin. This is my wife, Camilla." Corrin replied.

Candi smiled.

"Thank you for your assistance." Candi said.

"Ah, so your the King and Queen of Valla. That explains a lot. You fight well if you were able to deflect Comrade Twistella's attacks like that. But we're just as strong, and our cause is much more noble." Napoleon said.

Twistella looked around and noticed that all the ghosts had been eliminated.

"Why bother? Our line has been breached... we have no choice. We must retreat for now!" Twistella said. She then turned back to Candi, Torvald, Corrin, and Camilla, and said "This isn't over!".

She and Napoleon disappeared in a red flash. Once they were gone, everyone regroups.

"It looks like the enemy forces are retreating. We can rest easy, for now." Timmy said.

Sticky turned to Corrin and Camilla.

"So, what are you two doing here? You don't look like your from around here." Sticky asked.

"Well, we're not quite sure why me and my darling Corrin are here. One moment, we were in our kingdom, the next moment, we were here. We saw the fighting going on and decided to help." Camilla replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, for starters, this is the kingdom of China. We're from another world, but we have visited this place many times in the past and know the inhabitants. And we're going to the ruler's palace to see what we can do to help fend off those attacking." Taffyta explained.

"You should come with us. You don't know your way around, and your help could be needed." Snowanna added.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Corrin said.

And with that, the group set out for the Imperial City.

* * *

 _"Location: Yucaipa, Caifornia, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, January 22nd 2018"_

Alternate Angelica awoke in a small bed, with Future Vanellope-A sitting beside her. She and the others had taken the blonde haired woman to an old traveler's cabin that Camden and Danny happened to pass by during their earlier pursuit. They all spent the night there, waiting for Alternate Angelica to regain consciousness. By the time she did so, it was already getting close to the afternoon.

"Good, your awake. Here, sit up." Future Vanellope-A said, smiling.

Alternate Angelica did what she was told, albeit rather hesitantly as the black haired girl helped her. She looked around the room and saw that it was only the two of them.

"Where are the others?" Alternate Angelica asked.

"I sent them outside. I didn't want you to faint again with all of them staring at you." Future Vanellope-A replied. She then handed her a plate with some cooked meat on it, and started to say "Here. It's a little cold since I made it, but...".

"No, it's fine." Alternate Angelica said.

She started eating the meat. But after a few moments, she stopped and asked "Your mad at me, aren't you?".

"Well... I can't help but be a little disappointed, but your NOT a lost cause, Angelica. You still have time to turn things around. I know you can do it." Future Vanellope-A asked.

"How? President Thump is in power. How can we stop him?" Alternate Angelica asked.

"The rest of my team. That's why we were sent here. We were tasked to save three groups of people that have been opposing Thump at different times." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"There were more people then the ones I faced yesterday?" Alternate Angelica asked.

Future Vanellope-A nodded.

"Right now, their probably somewhere else in America or back home." Future Vanellope-A replied.

"Then that means... oh, no! We have to hurry to an important base in Texas! Kabadaian is going there to oversee the transport of a deadly weapon that will be used against the Rebellion!" Alternate Angelica said.

"Wait... sorry, who?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"He's Thump's second-in-command, and actually lost against a few heroes about five months ago." Alternate Angelica said.

"Oh, him. That was my group. But will we be able to catch him in time?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"If he has no troops, he should have no method of transportation. He'll have to walk on foot. But even if he does have some kind of mount, he still has to deal with your friends." Alternate Angelica replied.

"My friends?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"If I'm anticipating your leader's methods and Jill's plan correctly, both your leaders and some of the Rebellion will appear there." Alternate Angelica replied.

"Alright. The others and I will head over there soon. What about you? I won't ask if your feelings will put you at risk." Future Vanellope-A asked.

Alternate Angelica stood up.

"No, you were right. I can still make a difference in this world!" Alternate Angelica replied.

Future Vanellope-A nodded and led Alternate Angelica outside, where the others were waiting. They were sitting on logs gathered around an extinguished campfire and exchanging stories. Abigail stood up once she heard the cabin's door open.

"Angelica, is everything okay now?" Abigail asked.

Alternate Angelica nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." Alternate Angelica replied.

"So where are we heading now?" Danny asked.

"We're going to rejoin the others! Prepare yourselves, everyone! Our next battle is going to be unpredictable!" Future Vanellope-A replied.


	59. Turmoil In Avalor

**Chapter 59: Turmoil In Avalor**

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

Moon sighed as he walked into the door. He could only think of Juliet back in the other room. He thought of how brave she was, to put herself in between him and Kamek's shot. Not just brave, utterly selfless... sacrificing in the place of an ally had always been considered a core act of nobility. He wondered idly what would have happened if his adopted sister hadn't done that. He shook his head.

 _"No, that wouldn't have happened. Juliet gave me this chance. She knew that I'd have to face Bowser, she knew that it would have to be me who would face him in the end."_ Moon thought.

The boy looked around. The place was mainly a familiar red and gray, with the torches and pillars. For some strange reason, it reminded him of the end of all the quests Mario went on, where taking Bowser down would be as easy as getting around him and pushing the switch to drop him off in the lava. He sighed.

 _"If only it could be as easy."_ Moon thought.

"Surprise, kiddo." a voice said.

Moon's train of thought was cut off short when he heard the familiar deep (and smug) voice.

"Bowser." Moon muttered, not bothering to look up.

It was painfully obvious who it was, anyway. And besides, they had just defeated his right-hand man. Who else could he have possibly sent out?

"Funny. I would've thought I'd be expecting the cavalry you oafs brought in with you to deal with my minions. But I guess my underlings were too much for your 'reinforcements' to handle? Guess I shouldn't be too shocked that I'd only have to deal with you and your... oh wait, that's right! Your star friend's back there, wussing out of a fight, along with those other three!" Bowser said.

Moon seethed.

"Let's just get this over with, Bowser. You took my parents and siblings, and practically everyone in Peach Castle, made Birdo and everyone else in Yoshi's Island go all their way and fight for the sake of letting us get to you, and now you even went so far as to force Juliet out of the fight!" Moon said.

He still hadn't bothered looking up to see Bowser in the eye the entire time. He could feel his hands, which he hadn't noticed until now, clenched into fists, trembling.

"Well, that's their decision, and frankly, I couldn't care about what it cost them." Bowser said, bluntly.

Part of Moon wondered how he was able to still keep up with the conversation, before he finally looked up. Bowser had his arms folded across his chest, his expression as smug as his tone earlier. He was only a few inches away from his throne, and a few feet away from him.

"Well, it's just you and me. Let's see who'll get out of this in defeat. Don't be surprised, though, if it's you." Bowser said, cracking his knuckles.

Moon raised both his fists defensively, tensing.

"Here we go." Moon muttered.

It all happened too fast. Moon felt the floor carpet, which he had been standing on, now beneath his body. He now saw the ceiling instead of Bowser and the end of the hall awhile back. He wasn't sure if the blow was meant to hurt because he had only been numb. He struggled to get up, but then felt himself crash onto the wall behind him. All he saw was a blur of motion as he had been flung across the hall. Even that, too, he wondered if that was supposed to hurt, since he had barely felt a thing. Bowser stifled a yawn.

"Gee, this get's boring. Now I'm surprised Kamek didn't finish you off. What had you guys done that made my right-hand homeboy tick off and get all insane with you two? Right now, I barely even have to try!" Bowser said. The Koopa King grabbed Moon by his robe and said "And I guess this is the end, then? Even if I let you try to land a blow at me, it wouldn't be much, so there's no point anyway.". His expression continued to drip boredom, and he said "I'd spare you and throw you off in the dungeon as well, but you have become far too much of a nuisance for me to just let you off like that.".

Moon made a weak attempt to struggle out of Bowser's grip, which the latter ignored.

"Your number is up, Moon Benson. I guess one flame would be enough to put you out. Don't worry, this will only hurt... a lot." Bowser said.

The blonde haired boy continued to kick and strain, but he had to admit that it was virtually useless. There was nothing he could do that would free him from Bowser's grip. Unless... he saw an opportunity to get away, but it wasn't without the risk. He saw the flame begin to ignite inside Bowser's mouth.

"Time to say goodbye, boy." Bowser said.

All of a sudden, Bowser felt in his mouth not the flames he had been about to spout out, but the soles of the boy's shoes. His shock was just sufficient enough to release his grip on Moon, dropping him free. As the blonde haired boy quickly got up, Bowser spat out the dirt that had gotten into his mouth, courtesy of the former's shoes.

"That's what you get for all the insults!" Moon said.

Bowser looked mildly irritated.

 _"Wow, had he been taking anger management lessons now?"_ Moon wondered, surprised the Koopa King's temper hadn't blazed like it would have.

Bowser suddenly laughed, making Moon jump in shock.

"So now I can somehow see why Kamek failed to take you out. Looks like child's play is over for me, then." Bowser said. He looked at the blonde haired boy with an expression that suddenly made the latter wary, and said "So you want to face this battle to the end? Fine... let's play it that way.".

And he strode closer to Moon.

* * *

 _"Location: China, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

After two hours of traveling, the distance reduced thanks to the group's individual abilities, the Sugar Rush racers, Turbo, Timmy, Dani, Corrin, and Camilla arrived at the Imperial City. They were allowed into the palace and met up with the Emperor, and they explained everything to him. Once they were done, he told them about everything about the invasion of China that had happened so far.

"How much do you know about Qui Gong?" the Emperor asked.

"It's a neighboring kingdom that you had to form an alliance with back in 2004." Candlehead replied.

"Correct. China is forming an alliance with all neighboring kingdoms in order to deal with Jubilee's threat. There is a small fort near the border of the kingdom that I need captured by you all. It will be essential for the defense. Expect resistance, but nothing you shouldn't be capable of dealing with yourselves." the Emperor explained.

"Anything else we should know?" Turbo asked.

"It is imperative that the capturing of the fort be discreet. Allow no witnesses." the Emperor replied.

Taffyta nodded.

"Understood." Taffyta said.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

In Enchancia, Sofia, Amber, James, Violet, Elena, Nettle, Bad Sofia, Ivy, Morgana, Tilly, Cordelia, Calistia, Sabrina, and Jacob were almost at the end of the Longroad, which ended at the former Dunwiddie Village. As they walked, Sabrina turned to Elena.

"Hey, Elena?" Sabrina asked.

Elena turned to Sabrina.

"Yes?" Elena asked.

"Why are you even in Enchancia? Shouldn't you be in that kingdom of yours?" Sabrina asked.

"You mean Avalor?" Elena asked.

"Yeah!" Sabrina replied.

Elena frowned.

"Well, about that..." Elena started to reply.

* * *

 _"Location: Avalor, The World Of Disney, November 22nd 2109"_

 _It was a festive time in Avalor. It was the Harvest Festival, a time when the citizens would gather to celebrate and socialize, and it was the first Harvest Festival since the Nightmare King's attack. And the main cast of Elena of Avalor was attending the festival, all of them scattered to do what they wanted. However,_ _Francisco and Luisa were not attending because they were back at the castle._ _From where Elena and Mateo were sitting, Mateo took a long sip from a deep mug._

 _"This Cola is good stuff. Want some?" Mateo asked, after putting it back down and smacking his lips a few times._

 _"No, I'm fine." Elena replied._

 _She scanned the field they were in. To the north was the castle and Avalor's castle town, while to the east was the lake surrounding the kingdom, and to the west was a dense forest. Many long wooden tables had been set up, with benches running along either side, for people to sit and chat and eat and drink. Vendors had come from far and wide to set up booths from the backs of their carriages._

 _The odd twist to this hopeful festival of unity was that Morgan (M) had shown up for the festival, saying that he was representing Plegia for the festival. Elena turned her gaze over to him. He looked like a pleasant young lad. Well dressed, with carefully groomed dark blue hair. He seemed to be trying rather hard to be sitting in a regal manner, composed and dignified as a "king" ought to be. But after looking at him, Elena had a great deal of discomfort, like she'd rather be anywhere but the festival. But she had to be at the festival, to represent her kingdom. The two guards flanking him, however, looked much more sinister. To Morgan (M)'s left was Thermyl, who was sporting a leer. To Morgan M's right was the Shadowed One (who Elena recognized as Riley since she didn't know the blonde haired girl was possessed by the demon)._

 _"Elena? Hey, Elena?" Mateo asked, waving a hand in front of her face._

 _Elena snapped back to reality, annoyed with herself for zoning out._

 _"What's wrong?" Mateo asked._

 _"Nothing." Elena replied._

 _She looked over at Morgan (M), then back at Mateo._

 _"So, what do you think of that king of Plegia?" Elena asked._

 _"I don't know. Why are you asking?" Mateo asked._

 _"I'm just having a hard time getting a read on him, is all. I don't know why. Still... it's odd, isn't it? That he just came out of nowhere?" Elena asked._

 _Mateo thought about it._

 _"Well... I guess it's unusual. But he seems like a nice person." Mateo replied._

 _"I was thinking of approaching him." Elena admitted._

 _"Morgan?" Mateo asked._

 _"Yeah." Elena replied._

 _She then excused herself and made her way to a stall that sold books, the owner being a bit eccentric for her. She brushed her fingers along the spines of a row of books labelled "On The Nature of Things". She grasped one and pulled it out to look at the title._

 _"A Thousand Worlds And One- A Study in Outrealms." Elena thought._

 _Overcome with curiosity, she turned to the shopkeeper._

 _"What's an Outrealm?" Elena asked._

 _The shopkeeper gave her a quizzical look._

 _"Well, I, uh, wouldn't know much about that. But... it's sort of like a philosophy about how the universe works. You know, how many angels can dance on the head of a pin, that sort of thing?" the shopkeeper asked._

 _Elena returned his look with a blank stare._

 _"I have no idea what your talking about. Is this a very big pin, or very small angels?" Elena asked._

 _The shopkeeper chuckled._

 _"Okay, let me try and put it like this." the shopkeeper replied. He pulled out a gold coin and held it up for the Avalorian Princess to see, and asked "I flip this coin. It'll either land on heads or tails, right?"._

 _"Right." Elena replied slowly, clearly still having no idea where this was going._

 _The shopkeeper flipped the coin and caught it._

 _"Heads. Now... what if the wind had caught it just ever so slightly to cause one extra rotation, and it landed tails?" the shopkeeper, holding it back up._

 _"I don't know. Does it really matter?" Elena asked._

 _"Well, what if we had based an important decision on the coin flip? Heads you turn left, tails you turn right. That one gust of wind could end up changing your life forever. In this world, the coin landed heads, you turned left, walked into a village, met the love of your life, and lived happily ever after. In another world, the coin landed tails, you turned right, walked into a forest, and were mauled by a bear." the shopkeeper replied._

 _"Whoa." Elena whispered, unsure of how else to respond._

 _"Exactly! Some outrealms are chaotic, some are quite nice. That's bound to happen, though, given how infinite they are." the shopkeeper said._

 _Elena looked at the book in her hands, then back up at the shopkeeper._

 _"How much for the book?" Elena asked._

 _The shopkeeper held up the coin again._

 _"Tails, it's on the house. Heads, ten gold pieces. Deal?" the shopkeeper asked._

 _Elena smirked and nodded. The shopkeeper flicked the coin into the air, which tossed and tumbled back down to earth._

 _"Heads again. Sorry, kiddo." the shopkeeper said._

 _Elena sighed, but took out her coin purse and pulled out ten coins._

 _"Thanks. This is going to make for some fascinating reading." Elena said._

 _The shopkeeper smiled and nodded as the princess walked away. When the girl was gone, he looked at the coin in his hand, emblazoned with the same head on each side._

 _"Mmmmmm... works in every reality." the shopkeeper said._

* * *

 _Elena opened the book and idly flipped through as she walked through the crowd. She continued forward through the crowd, so engrossed in her reading that she didn't notice she was about to crash straight into..._

 _"Whoa! E-Excuse me." a voice said._

 _Sharp bony hands grabbed her shoulders. Her head jolted up, startled out of her reverie_

 _"What?" Elena asked, squinting up._

 _Some faint glimmer of recognition dawned._

 _"Erm. Your that king, aren't you? Mark?" Elena asked._

 _"Morgan, actually." Morgan (M) replied. He gave an awkward smile and asked "What's that your reading, there?"._

 _"Hm? Oh, it's... nothing, really. Boring stuff." Elena replied, stuffing the book into her bag._

 _Morgan (M) looked slightly crestfallen, but made a valiant attempt at recovery._

 _"Say, your Avalorian, yes? I haven't really had a chance to meet or befriend any of them yet." Morgan (M) asked._

 _Elena hurriedly withdrew her hand from her bag._

 _"Avalorian? Yes, I supposed you could say that." Elena replied._

 _"Great! Um, would you like to come sit with my friends and I for a bit?" Morgan (M) asked._

 _Before she could make an excuse to decline, Morgan (M) grabbed her arm and was gently but inexorably pulling her through the crowd. When they reached their destination, Elena found herself at the receiving end of the two very different, but equally unsettling gazes, of Thermyl and the Shadowed One._

 _"Don't mind them. Plegia is a harsh land, and as such, tends to breed those who are a bit... rough around the edges." Morgan (M) said, picking up on Elena's rather obvious discomfort._

 _Elena thought it was odd that he didn't say Riley was from the Disney version of San Francisco, but decided it wasn't important and wrinkled her nose._

 _"I suspect their edges all the way down." Elena said, unable to stop herself._

 _Morgan (M) chuckled at that, though he did still look uncomfortable and out of place. Elena thought it was hard to believe Morgan (M) was a king. He didn't even look that much younger then Isabel, maybe four or five years older at most. But everything about him, from his posture to his nervous smile, made him look like a kid stuck way over his head. After about ten minutes, she finally managed to excuse herself and get away from Morgan (M), Thermyl, and the Shadowed One, and made her way back to Mateo, who was talking to Naomi._

 _"Why does she want to go talk to that Marty guy for, anyway?" Naomi asked._

 _"His name is Mark." Mateo replied._

 _"It's Morgan, actually. I just got away. Something about those guys make me feel uncomfortable." Elena said, as she made her way over to the table._

 _"Mart, Marky, whatever his name is. I don't like this. Like you said, Elena, something doesn't feel right..." Naomi started to say._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice called out, so loud and commanding that a hush rippled outwards across the entire festival._

 _Most of those still attending had gathered near the center of the field already, eagerly awaiting a fireworks display, and now what few people were left on the outskirts were heading there as well._

 _"I would like to thank you all so very much for attending this event!" the voice called out._

 _Elena, Mateo, and Naomi turned around and looked through the crowd to see that it was Morgan (M) speaking._

 _"What's he doing?" Mateo asked._

 _"I don't know." Naomi replied._

 _"As most of you know, I am Morgan, King of Plegia. But this night is not about me or my country. It is, in many ways, about this kingdom, and a celebration of family and friendship." Morgan (M) called out over the attentive crowd._

 _Mateo suddenly stopped and looked around the field. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it._

 _"As such, before we begin the main event of the night, I would like to welcome a special guest from this kingdom. Now, Grandcouncilman Francisco and Grandcouncilwoman Luisa could not be here, sadly, but someone no less important did manage to make it." Morgan (M) called out._

 _Elena, Mateo, and Naomi all turned to watch as Esteban stood up, proudly saluting the crowd and preparing to go stand by Morgan (M)'s side. He had only made it a few steps, however, when Morgan (M) continued, apparently ignoring him._

 _"It is none other then Princess Isabel." Morgan (M) announced._

 _Elena furrowed her brow in confusion. That didn't make any sense. Her younger sister was standing beside Morgan (M), Thermyl, and the Shadowed One. She held herself with poise and dignity, back straight and chin held high, like she had been trained to do as a princess. Elena knew her younger sister well enough, however, to recognize the distress on her face._

 _"Guys?" Elena asked._

 _Mateo and Naomi didn't hear her._

 _"A new age is beginning for all in this world!" Morgan (M) called out._

 _"Guys?" Elena asked._

 _Something was really bothering her._

 _"Do you hear that?" Naomi asked._

 _The sound she was referring to was not Elena, but the sounds of combat starting to rise from all around them. The clash of metal, the puncture of skin, the screams cut off as quickly as they began._

 _"It's a trap! We have to..." Mateo started to say._

 _"And now, I believe you were all promised a fireworks show!" Morgan (M) yelled, his voice carrying effortlessly over the chaos._

 _He snapped his fingers._

 _First, Elena saw a flash of dark purple, then white, then nothing._

 _She heard the screams of pain and confusion as a powerful force knocked her backwards. Mateo's voice cut above the rest, a scream of pain and fear and rage. Naomi was yelling something too, but Elena couldn't understand what she was saying._

 _"Men, to me!" Gabe shouted._

 _The Avalorians had more men, and they were better trained, Elena thought. She picked herself up off the ground. Chunks of wood rained down around her from the charred remains of the feasting tables that had been too close to the explosion. The Harvest Festival field was littered with gore, bodies of those revelers who were dead or swiftly dying. Elena shook her head furiously until the ringing in her ears died down and she could attempt to take some stock of what had happened. Her eyes went to the spot where the blast had hit... the exact spot Isabel had been standing in._

 _She found nothing but a charred circle in the grass._

 _Something drifted gently downwards through the warm night air. It was a lock of dark brown hair. Elena held out a quivering hand and let it land on her palm. She slowly clenched the hand into a fist._

 _So that was it. Her younger sister was dead._

 _"Rally, men! Rally!" Gabe shouted._

 _Many of Avalor's soldiers had been caught in the blast and were just as disoriented as the civilians. Elena gently pushed herself up to her feet, and moved forward in a daze, her mind hardly aware of what her legs were doing._

 _"Priness Elena!" Gabe shouted as she approached._

 _His sword was drawn and a force of less then a dozen armed men and women had gathered around him._

 _"Did you see the others? Are they..." Gabe started to ask._

 _Elena slowly shook her head._

 _"Mateo and Naomi got away, I think." Elena replied softly._

 _She wished for a moment she were the kind of person who could lie. How easy would it have been to just say it would all be okay? She looked down at the lock of dark brown hair in her fist. But it wouldn't all be okay. Behind her the fighting was getting closer as the mysterious force hacked and slashed their way through anyone still standing. Elena reached for her bag, and she deposited the lock of dark brown hair safely inside._

 _"No way are we going to be able to secure the field! I recommend we pull back, sir!" a high-ranking soldier pointed out._

 _"But there are still civilians." Gabe said._

 _"We'll be slaughtered if we go in there. But if we pull back to the forest and use it as cover, we have a chance of regrouping and heading back to town. They need to be warned." Elena said. She locked eyes directly with Gabe and said "There are other good fighters out there. They'll make it out alive."._

 _Gabe thought about it._

 _"Okay, fine. Come on! Make for the trees! Kill anyone that tries to get in your way!" Gabe ordered._

 _And so they fought, the ragtag band of survivors, for reasons they could not yet fathom. Most of the soldiers were equipped with shoddy iron swords or bows, and few knew techniques more advanced then "stick pointy end into bad guy.", the exception being Gabe and Elena herself. With the Scepter of Light in hand, lightning and fire flung outwards any time an opening presented itself, frying the ever encroaching horde of hostiles in it's path. But even she was a novice compared to Gabe, though. And he was not a general who led from behind. He darted through the fray, cutting down enemies several at a time, his sword arm moving like a blur. Elena watched with admiration, remembering to shoot a spell through any opening he left._

 _Most of the other soldiers were greener then the grass they trod on, clutching their weapons the wrong way, thrusting them forward with stiff and awkward movements. Every now and again, with Gabe preoccupied against several foes already, an enemy would slip through and cut down an Avalorian with brutal swiftness before being ganged up on by the rest of the crowd. Their numbers continued to dwindle as they reached the forest. Elena's eyes darted around, watching as they became increasingly flanked on the left and right. Gabe gave a worried look at the few remaining soldiers still standing beside them._

 _"Come on, you guys! Your going to let a few enemies get the better of you?" Gabe asked, hoping to rally some spirit._

 _But the spirit was gone. They were outnumbered at least a hundred to one. They were exhausted. Elena craned her head around. The thick treeline of the forest was maybe 100 feet away. Gabe seemed to notice the same thing._

 _"Men, on my count, we run for the trees. One..." Gabe started to say._

 _The few remaining soldiers gripped their weapons tightly, sweat and grime staining their faces._

 _"Two..." Gabe started to say._

 _Elena clutched the Scepter of Light tightly._

 _"Count!" Gabe yelled._

 _The group turned and ran, most of the soldiers throwing their weapons onto the ground to gain some speed. Elena darted well ahead of the others, not stopping to turn around as she heard the whiz of arrows fired after them or the blood-curdling screams of soldiers hit, falling to the ground. She didn't stop until she was well beyond the edge of the forest. Finally, she paused to catch her breath, leaning against a heavy oak trunk, fighting down gulps of air and trying not to vomit. She jumped as she heard rustling through the woods, but it was only Gabe and two soldiers, an older lieutenant and a young corporal._

 _"Are we the only ones who made it?" Elena asked, peering through the dark to see if any others were behind them._

 _Night had well and truly fallen now, and the heavy foliage didn't help visibility._

 _"We have to make it back to the town to warn them. Whoever led the attack must have known what a perfect time it is for an invasion, with everyone not on guard. Our only hope is to get there first and start setting up for a siege until..." Gabe started to reply._

 _Elena suddenly saw torchlight in the distance._

 _"Their coming..." Elena started to say._

 _An arrow suddenly cut through the foliage and burst through the back of the old lieutenant's head._

 _"Move!" Gabe yelled._

 _Fire seemed to be catching. They were being burned out._ _Elena moved, bobbing and weaving through the overgrown brush, spotting a clearing up ahead. She crashed through into the clearing, ignoring the pain as nettles and branches slashed at her exposed legs and face. She turned and saw Gabe jump out from behind her. The young corporal appeared for a moment, but then let out a yelp and was dragged backwards, his yelp quickly turning into a gurgle. Elena turned to run again, but only got a few feet before she realized something was wrong. She turned back around and saw Gabe standing still, sword in hand, looking back the way they came._

 _"Gabe?" Elena asked._

 _"Princess Elena, get back to town. Warn them." Gabe replied._

 _"Yes, that's the plan. We're going to make it to town and..." Elena started to ask._

 _"We can't just let them keep taking shots at us as we retreat! Go!" Gabe replied._

 _The reality of what was happening began to penetrate Elena's adrenaline-filled consciousness. She took a few steps towards him, but he growled in a very un-Gabe like manner._

 _"If we both fall, so does Avalor! This is an order! Go!" Gabe shouted._

 _A group of enemy soldiers broke through into the clearing, weapons drawn. Gabe stepped forward, swinging his sword in the air before him._

 _"Which one of you wants to go first, eh?" Gabe asked._

 _Elena turned and ran, tears filling her eyes. When she reached the other end of the clearing, she crouched in the darkness and watched as Gabe dispatched four soldiers, making it look almost effortless. But they kept coming. Each one that went down made way for two others to crawl out of the burning forest behind them. Elena knew she needed to be running, but she couldn't look away. She clung to the tree beside her. Gabe sidestepped a soldier with a spear and cut them down in one fluid motion. Another soldier got behind him, however, and dragged a sword down his back. He cried out in pain and stumbled forward, before spinning around and severing that soldier's head from it's body. He continued to move backwards, parrying blows and striking out where he could, but his movements became slower and sloppier. Another spear broke through his defenses, sliding through gaps in his clothing and drawing blood from his hip. Gabe grabbed the weapon and ripped it out, throwing it onto the grass. Blood poured from him freely. Yet still, he fought like a man possessed, cutting down three more soldiers before an arrow shot through the crowd and hit his left leg above the knee. He tumbled and fell into a kneeling position, leaning on his sword, which was nearly unrecognizable from the gore caked onto it._

 _Another figure came through the shadows of the forest. The fire blazing behind him gave him the appearance of a monster straight from the worst circle of hell. The soldiers moved aside as the Shadowed One strode across the clearing to where Gabe knelt. He reached behind him and took out the Maru Codex. Elena gasped._

 _"Oh, no! What did Riley do to Mateo?" Elena wondered, still thinking Riley was herself, and that she had turned bad, not knowing she was possessed by the Shadowed One._

 _Gabe looked up at the Shadowed One. Elena held her breath, straining to hear._

 _"Well? Going to get on with it?" Gabe asked._

 _The Shadowed One shrugged and opened up the Maru Codex. He waved a hand over one of the pages, and started channeling dangerous dark magic from the book above his hand._

 _"Weak." the Shadowed One replied._

 _He held out his hand, and the dark magic formed into a blazing purple electric bolt, which shot towards Gabe. Elena turned and ran._

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

"After that, I headed back to the castle, but by then, it was too late. It and the rest of the town was on fire. So I ran and escaped to this world, where I met up with the others." Elena explained.

Sabrina was quiet.

"I'm so sorry." Sabrina said after a few moments.

Elena smiled.

"It's okay. We'll avenge this kingdom and my own, once we rescue your sister." Elena said.


	60. Hear My Cry, Part 4

**Chapter 60: Hear My Cry, Part 4**

 _"Location: China, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

Having a carriage or something else to carry you long distances was one of those things Corrin didn't realize he really appreciated until he was forced to actually walk those distances. The trip between the Imperial City and the border of Qui Gong wasn't particularly long, only taking up about a few hours on foot, but in this case, the aching in his legs made it feel much longer then it actually was.

The desolation of the roads didn't help much. They came across travelers every now and then, but they didn't seem to want to have anything to do with him, Camillia, the Sugar Rush racers, Turbo, Timmy, and Dani, and even those brief glances of human contact became more rare as they got closer and closer to their destination. Other then travelers, their only human interaction was each other, which normally Corrin wouldn't mind, since he usually got along pretty well with his allies. If it weren't for one inconvenient piece...

"Turbo, I can feel your eyes. At this point, your just being creepy." Corrin said.

"I honestly have no idea what your talking about, Corrin." Turbo said in the most creepy way he possibly could have, so much so that the dragon king would bet money he was intentionally trying to be unsettling.

Just then, Jubileena and Sticky returned from scouting the road ahead.

"We're coming up on the border. It's just over these hills." Jubileena announced.

"Thank heavens." Corrin muttered.

After passing the hills, they came upon the border. Instead of there being normal terrain, the border was nothing more then a hole in the ground in which nothing existed, similar to the Bottomless Canyon in the Fates Continent. There was only a small rickety bridge connecting one side to the other, with strong fortifications on the other side. The terrain was completely uninhabitable, with no crops or resources, and getting large troops from one side to the other was impossible. It made Corrin wonder just how drunk the architects were when they decided to build their fort there in the middle of nowhere.

"So, what's the plan?" Gloyd asked.

"Plan? What do we need that for? Just charge at them. Their no match for us." Timmy replied.

"Timmy, stop that." Corrin ordered.

"Stop what?" Timmy asked.

"Stop... saying things that I think are a good idea. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong with my life." Corrin replied.

Camilla scowled.

"Darling, that's a terrible idea." Camilla said.

"But we are way more skilled then them! I mean, they wouldn't be stationed out here in the middle of nowhere if they were actually important people!" Timmy said.

"Yes, but they have a wall. And some of us can only approach in single file across a structurally questionable bridge. This will require some finesse." Crumbelina said.

"Okay, so what's your plan, oh great strategist?" Timmy asked sarcastically.

"I have an idea. There's some risk involved, but it'll tip the odds in our favor." Dani replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Texas, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, January 25th 2018"_

After talking to TheDisneyFan365, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children appeared outside the base in Texas. Everyone kept close together to avoid being spotted by possibly wandering American soldiers.

"The air here certainly reeks of death and other dark characters." George said.

"Indeed, but I would attribute those characteristics to the fact this location is an important American base." Adorabeezle said.

"Well, since neither Vanellope or her future self are here, we need to elect a temporary leader." Future Citrusella-A said.

"Ugh! Why did TheDisneyFan365 think it was a good idea to send us here without them?" Emily asked.

"He can work in mysterious ways." Periwinkle replied.

"Whatever. Besides, why do we even need to help the people here? They'll be fine and get out okay." Emily asked.

"Are you sure about that? Look over there." Rancis said.

The others peered over the wall in the direction Rancis indicated. In the courtyard leading to the base's entrance was an entire army of soldiers. Their backs were turned towards them, anticipating someone's arrival from the base.

"Oh, boy. This is going to be difficult. If they try to flee, they'll get slaughtered by all those soldiers out front." Rancis said.

"Nice to know whose safety you prioritize." Emily said.

"Emily, this world is about to end. We have to make to make decisions that best fulfill our cause." Rancis said.

"Excellent perception, Rancis. I was going respond to George's call for leadership, but perhaps you should lead us in a surprise attack?" Adorabeezle asked.

"N-No. I'm only an amateur. Besides, you have the best strategic knowledge out of all of us here." Rancis said.

"Adorabeezle? Your telling me the prodigy of your game is actually BRILLIANT on the battlefield?" Bob asked, skeptical.

"I wouldn't exactly say 'on the battlefield', but my knowledge is something to behold. People from all over have sometimes challenged me to various strategic activities. Even if they cheated, I've bested them all with ease." Adorabeezle replied.

The group was silent.

"Whelp, I'm convinced. Everyone ready to go?" Periwinkle asked.

They all nodded.

"Well, if everyone's ready, I believe it's time we employ our first tactic. They possess superior numbers, but when has that ever stopped us? Our main priority should be reaching the base. That way we can rendezvous with Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, and Dil, and escort them to safety, and then meet back up with Vanellope." Adorabeezle explained.

"And how do you think we're supposed to do that?" Future Candi-A asked.

"We possess the element of surprise, the key to our victory. The soldiers are weak, but their strength lies in numbers. Now look at the enemy. If we were to eliminate, say, half of them, they would turn on the others, who would, in turn, defend themselves. If successful, we'd effectively introduce a third party to the field that would reduce their forces by approximately fifty percent, perhaps even more." Adorabeezle replied.

"An excellent foresight. And what role shall we play?" Adam asked.

"In the ensuing chaos, we can easily slip past the enemy. We'll utilize the procedure for a pincer movement, but instead of attacking, we'll simply regroup at the entrance. Now I believe the people best suited for this attack are..." Adorabeezle started to reply.

"Hold on! Something's happening." Rancis said.

Down in the courtyard, the soldiers were already beginning to turn on each other.

"What happened down there?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure, but now is not the time to argue! We cannot waste this opportunity!" Abigail replied.

"Abigail's right. We have to get moving." Future Citrusella-A said.

Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children did so, and they charged towards the base. The soldiers were quick to spot them approaching, but were otherwise too preoccupied with their own problems, although some tried attacking at the cost of their own lives. Most were now trying to make their way to the temple to regroup and try to clear up their confusion. As everyone came closer to reuniting, a sudden burst of lightning shot out from the base's entrance. Unable to see it in time, Periwinke, who was flying in the air, was struck in her right wing, shocking both her and Future Candlehead-A, who was below her. The Frost Fairy lost attitude and landed on the ground, with Future Candlehead-A laying on the ground next to her.

"Ugh... Candlehead, are you alright?" Periwinkle asked.

"D-Don't worry about me, Peri! You were hit the most!" Future Candlehead-A replied.

"I don't care about that. The fact your alive is all that matters." Periwinkle said.

The rest of the group approached them.

"Periwinkle, Candlehead, are you alright?" Benjamin asked.

"Ignore me, Benjamin. Periwinkle needs more attention." Future Candlehead-A replied.

"Stand aside." Adorabeezle said.

She turned back into her human form, knelt down beside Future Candlehead-A, and began examining her injuries. She applied medicine that alleviated most of the pain, but Periwinkle was still breathing heavily by the time she could stand up.

"You'll live, but I can't guarantee you'll survive another blast like that." Adorabeezle said.

"You should retreat, Periwinkle!" Charles said.

"Settle down, Charles. I'll be fine. Now let us continue before more soldiers catch up with us!" Periwinkle said.

* * *

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 22nd 2046"_

In the LilNate03 Universe, Darin, Bobby, Christy, and Jessica, along with their other friends, Summer Pickles and her sister Kelly, Jack DeVille and his sister Amanda, Christy's sister Destiny, and Bella Pickles, were still in hiding. Ever since the S.A.D. Club had taken over Reptar City a week earlier, they had been struggling to survive while remaining hidden. They had almost died a few times when they had been found or had very few supplies, but Peter arrived in the time period in the alternate universe four days after the takeover, and helped nursed them back to health, and he also helped them find a good place to hide and stay hidden, which was the school grounds. However, the group was slowly losing patience, and wanted to find their parents and escape the city, until they could take it back somehow.

"Peter, we want to go." Destiny said.

"I know, but it's dangerous to go out there, with all those S.A.D. Club members controlling the city." Peter said.

"We don't care. We have to find our parents and get out of here." Bobby said.

Peter thought about it for a few moments, before nodding.

"Alright, fine. But whatever I tell you guys to do, you do so. And stay close." Peter said.

The group nodded, and they made their way out into public sight. The group stopped walking when Peter signaled for them to stop.

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"Something's not right. It's too quiet." Peter replied.

Suddenly, the group was knocked down by a massive tremor.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"Was it an earthquake?" Summer asked.

Peter narrowed his eyes.

"No... it was too sudden to be a quake." Peter replied.

Suddenly, armored vehicles drove up. The doors opened and several S.A.D. Club troopers marched out, holding assault rifles.

"We have to get out of here. Now!" Peter said.

"How come, Peter?" Christy asked.

The troopers fired their guns at them, which only narrowly missed their feet.

"That's why." Peter replied.

He reached into his pockets and threw dust at the troopers.

"Let's go!" Peter ordered.

He and the others immediately ran at fast as they could. However, the troopers managed to clear their vision and chased after them.

"Why are they doing this?" Kelly asked.

Summer just stared at her sister.

 _"Seriously?"_ Summer wondered.

"No time to worry about that now! If we can get to the school, we MIGHT be safe!" Peter replied.

By the time the group arrived, they saw that S.A.D. Club troopers were already at the school, and they were tackling various students to the ground and placing shackles on them.

"No! We're too late!" Jessica exclaimed.

Before anyone could answer, S.A.D. Club troopers surrounded them.

"There is nowhere to run. Give it up and surrender!" one of the troopers ordered.

Peter glared at them and unsheathed Erebus. The troopers fired their weapons at him, but he dodged the bullets, ran towards them, and slashed at the guns in two with the divine blade before kicking the men down. The others watched in shock and terror as the man fought the troopers. He slashed the guns of the last few men, the punched one man, and then struck the last with his elbow. Just then, several more troopers rushed over. Peter lowered Erebus, glaring at the approaching troopers.

"We have to get into the building. We're vulnerable in the open." Peter said.

"But..." Bobby started to say.

"FOLLOW MY LEAD!" Peter ordered.

He charged forward, yelling out loud. He slashed them, destroying their guns and knocking them down.

"COME ON!" Peter yelled.

The others followed the "path" Peter made.

* * *

 _"Location: China, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

"So, what's a crime lord doing in our lonely end of nowhere?" the fort commander asked while looking through his credentials, keeping a wary eye on him.

"Crossing into China." Haruto replied.

"What for?" the fort commander asked.

"That's classified." Haruto replied simply.

The fort commander scowled, but knew better then to ask for more information from someone higher up then him.

"Alright, well, you have Miss Darkheart's seal. I'll let you show yourself out." the fort commander said.

"I will need supplies." Haruto said.

The fort commander sighed, obviously eager to be rid of him.

"What?" the fort commander asked.

"I need clothes that will blend in with the Chinese common folk, or military if that is unavailable. I will also require Chinese currency and food that is easily transportable." Haruto replied.

"What makes you think we have any of that here?" the fort commander asked.

"You are right on the border." Haruto replied, bluntly.

"Look, pal, I've been stationed over this literal hellhole for fifteen years, and in fifteen years, I've never so much as laid eyes on a Chinese civilian! Nobody comes here!" the fort commander explained.

 _"Hellooooo?"_ a voice asked.

Haruto looked out the window at the sound of the voice. Standing on the bridge was a teenage girl, flanked by three kids. From his vantage point on the second story window, he could see the guards on the battlements quickly get up from their seats and take aim. The girl looked more annoyed then intimidated by the show of force, with a hint of amusement as well.

"Pretty shoddy work, boys. I mean, you just let a helpless girl and three kids sneak up on you via creaky bridge. Doesn't matter how many crossbows you point at us, your not going to make up for that." the girl called out.

"State your business!" the gate guards shouted at her.

"Two words: volume control. And as for my business, I just need to have a chat with your commander. I have a message from the emperor. You made of heard of him, all you need to do is look at a coin." the girl explained.

The fort commander sighed.

"I need to go down there and see what this is all about." the fort commander said.

"Hold on, commander. There's something off about this. I would recommend using caution." Haruto said.

"I don't think we need a spook to handle four little girls. I give the orders around here, not you. Just take your provisions and go while I see what this is all about." the fort commander said.

The commander left without another word to him, and Haruto looked back out the window at the girl. Whatever the commander said, he wasn't about to leave. If she was telling the truth, then he would probably need to be here. And if she was lying, then he definitely needed to be here. Jubilee would have to wait another day.

* * *

 _"Location: Texas, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, January 25th 2018"_

"Susie, Dil! Get out of the way!" Alternate Tommy called out.

He, Alternate Chuckie, Alternate Susie, and Alternate Dil were making a dash towards the base's exit. They had managed to disable and then destroy the dangerous weapon that was going to be used against the Rebellion, at the cost of being discovered. Everyone was doing well fending for themselves until Kabadaian, who was using a flamethrower, showed up. He managed to disarm Alternate Tommy before forcing all of them into retreating. The four had reached the entrance hall when their pursuer finally caught up with them. Kabadaian was angrily firing flames from the flamethrower.

"You won't get away! Our forces are waiting just outside to SLAUGHTER you!" Kabadaian yelled.

"Look, your not scaring us no matter what you say!" Alternate Susie said.

"Argh! I've suffered enough humiliation! Just die already!" Kabadaian sneered.

He fired another blast, but this time at a weakened pillar just ahead of the four rebels, toppling it over and blocking their escape.

"I've been having a bad day. Surrender, and I might spare your lives." Kabadaian ordered.

"We all know that's a lie!" Alternate Dil said.

"It's four against one. The numbers place the odds in our favor." Alternate Chuckie said.

"Like numbers matter! I took on ten people at the same time yesterday and still lived!" Kabadaian said.

Alternate Susie scowled.

"Your lying." Alternate Susie said.

"How would you know? I was sent to murder your friends, and now I get to enjoy murdering you." Kabadaian said.

"But she's right. Your exaggerating things!" Future Candlehead-A whispered behind him.

"Oh, no! Not this time!" Kabadaian said.

He fired a blast behind him, only to find nobody there. Before he could turn around, someone seized his arms and took the flamethrower away.

"Urgh! Let go of me!" Kabadaian ordered.

"Not a chance! I STILL can't believe that trick worked on you! Course, you did realize it was me again. Maybe next time." Future Candlehead-A said.

"Stop making fun of me! Do you know who I am? I'm one of President Thump's most trusted workers! In fact, I'm his second-in-command!" Kabadaian sneered.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Hey, Vanellope! Heads up!" Future Candlehead-A called out.

Vanellope revealed herself from behind a pillar and caught the flying flamethrower. With a relieved smile, she met up with her friends.

"Vanellope? Why are you here? HOW did you get here? I thought you were staying back with the rest of the Rebellion." Alternate Chuckie asked.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to leave to leave this place before reinforcements show up." Vanellope replied.

The group hurried around the fallen pillar and continued their march towards the exit. Once they were close to the doorway, Future Candlehead-A released Kabadaian and kicked him away.

"Thanks for your time, weakling!" Future Candlehead-A called out.

The commander made a futile attempt to grab the green haired girl's foot, but she was already a considerable distance away. Kabadaian struggled to feet as he watched his enemies get further away. He could still catch them, but what use would that be if he had no weapon? Cursing under his breath, he turned and headed towards a staircase in the base.

* * *

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 22nd 2046"_

Peter, Darin, Bobby, Christy, Jessica, Summer, Kelly, Jack, Amanda, Destiny, and Bella soon reached the school entrance and locked the door behind them. Darin looked through a window, but the S.A.D. Club shot through it. Fortunately, the boy managed to dodge the shot. More shots were fired, and the group ran deeper into the now empty halls of the school. After getting some distance away, they stopped to catch their breath. After a bit, Peter got up.

"We'd better get going. It's only a matter of time before they catch up with us." Peter said.

"How can we get away from them?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but staying still certainly won't help us." Peter replied.

He marched forward, the others followed him. It was deathly quiet within the halls, so quiet that their footsteps echoed.

"Never thought I'd say this... but, I sorta miss loud chaos of school. All this quiet and silence is seriously creeping me out!" Bella said.

Peter approached a door that lead to the gym.

"Hmm... you know, we might be able to sneak back into town from the exit here." Peter said.

"Worth a shot!" Destiny said.

Peter opened the door, but everyone gasped as what they saw. Bodies of various S.A.D. Club troopers were scattered everywhere, and what really got the others (except Peter) freaked was the smears of blood.

"Oh my gosh." Summer whispered.

Peter approached one dead trooper and examined it. The body's uniform had claw marks on it.

"Something killed these guys. Something with claws." Peter said.

The others began to panic and looked around frantically.

"What if... that thing's still in here, and it get's us?" Kelly asked.

Peter unsheathed Erebus.

"It won't even get close." Peter replied.

"Tough talk for a runt!" a voice said.

The children looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Peter looked up at a basketball basket, and he noticed that someone was perched on it, but was hidden in the shadows. The others noticed that as well and grouped together near Peter. The brown haired king could make out a pair of gloved hands... with sharp blood-covered fingernails.

"EXE." Peter said darkly.

The figure leaped down and landed in front of the group. He was revealed to be Dark Sonic.

"Hey there, Peter." Dark Sonic greeted.

* * *

 _"Location: China, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

The fort was the definition of dreary. No decorations or posters or statues or anything to break the monotony of the solid brick walls. Dani supposed this was what an actual military installation looked like, but she couldn't help but feel like all the grimness would kill any morale. When she, Gloyd, and Nougetsia were let through the gate, every soldier glared at them like demons were breaking down their door. The commander that met them barely even bothered with the pretense of being cordial when he greeted them.

"It's rare for us to welcome visitors." the fort commander said with an icy look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you get many visitors here, judging by the decor. So, where should we talk?" Dani asked with a bored expression.

The commander gestured with his head to follow him, not bothering to speak. She supposed that was meant to emphasize how unwelcome they were. She might have gone easy on the commander, if he'd been a bit more polite, but based on this treatment, she didn't have much choice to but see how far she could push him.

"No women around here, I'm noticing. That explains all the uptightness around here. Your boys look like they're desperate for a woman's touch. Don't look at me, though. I'm a patriot." Dani said.

The commander's jaw tightened with every word, which was the exact reaction she was going for. That way, he would be too focused on trying to rush them through to keep himself aware of any tricky business they got up to. Plus, he was a bit of a stick, so it was rather enjoyable to see how wound up he could get without being able to vent. When they finally stopped in a room with a small uncomfortable looking wooden table, he gestured for her to sit.

"What does the Emperor want?" the fort commander asked immediately after she sat down.

"Must we get straight to business? It's been a long trip, so do you think you could spare a bit of wine?" Dani asked.

"We don't have wine." the fort commander replied.

Dani gasped.

"No wine, no sex. How do you guys get through the day? This really is a hellhole!" Dani said.

The clone was pretty sure she could see a vein bulging out of the commander's forehead/

"What is it you want, girl?" the fort commander asked.

"Well, a strong man and a locked room with a barrel of wine is pretty high on my list, but since your selfishly denying me that, some water will do nicely. I'm parched." Dani replied.

The fort commander slammed his hands on the table and stared at her with an angry glare.

"What. Is. The Emperor's. Message?" the fort commander asked.

Dani smirked at him.

"Oh, is that what you want? Well, you should have just said so." Dani replied.

She didn't feel the need to point out Nougetsia's exit while his eyes were focused on her. If he was a smart commander, he would have figured it out for himself.

* * *

Once Nougetsia was through the door, she took a second to steady her breathing. Even with the commander's complete attention on Dani and Gloyd, she couldn't help but feel the entire time like he would turn and see her sneaking her way out of the room.

After she had taken a moment to calm down, she took another to get a feel for her surroundings. From what they had seen coming in, the fort wasn't very well manned, given the relative remoteness of the location. Timmy was probably right when he said that they could take them in a fair fight. It was just the wall that was the problem. It was a bit confusing for her, but luckily, all anybody had to know was their part. Dani and Gloyd had their job, the people they left at the entrance had theirs, and all Nougetsia had to do was one simple thing to start it off.

 _"Okay... stables. Stables. Where were they?"_ Nougetsia wondered.

She tried to remember what she had seen upon entering the fort. She knew they would probably be on the entrance opposite the bridge, where riders from both China and Qui Gong could immediately leave their mounts to rest. Knowing that, the Ice Pop and Peppermint themed recolor moved over to the window, and saw it just below her.

 _"Okay, that was easy... but how am I supposed to get down there?"_ Nougetsia wondered.

She wanted to minimize the amount of time she spent inside the building. Every second meant the possibility of running into a patrol. Not to mention the extra levels of security that were most likely being added on account of their visit. That fear made going through the front door particularly undesirable. Looking down from her view in the second story window, the roof of the stables was only a short drop away, survivable but not exactly pleasant. Nougetsia sighed.

 _"Here goes nothing."_ Nougetsia thought.

Calling up her nerve, the pink haired girl climbed through the window, letting herself hang for a moment while she caught her breath, and reluctantly dropped to the ground. She landed on her feet, and then of course immediately fell over from the momentum and wouldn't be surprised if she later discovered a sprained ankle. But at least she was at the stables. Getting up to brush herself off, she took a quick survey of her surroundings. The horses were a bit surprised to see her fall out of the sky and started making noise, but not more then horses usually made. She looked around at the hay all over the barn, nodding to herself.

 _"This should be enough to get a fire going."_ Nougetsia thought. She then felt a knot form in her stomach as she looked at the horses, and thought _"Wait... I can't set the stables on fire with the horses in it, that'd just be cruel."_.

But like it or not, she still had a job to do. Everyone was counting on her to do this part, there wasn't any going back from it. So, when she was sure that no one was looking, she went to each of the gates and opened them wide.

"Go on, shoo! Come on... just, go away! Run! Stampede! Neigh!" Nougetsia whispered to the horses, who simply stared back at her with dumb animal eyes.

Reluctantly, the pink haired girl hit one on the side, which at least prompted it to slowly walk it's way outside with an agonizing lack of urgency, the others following it's lead. She sighed in relief and took out a box of matches that had been poofed up and given to her by Timmy.

 _"Just one last thing to do."_ Nougetsia thought.

But before she could do anything, she felt arms reach around from behind her, kicking her knee and causing her to fall. Before she hit the ground, she felt someone catch her, wrapping an arm around her throat and choking while holding a blade to her neck.

"What are you doing here?" her captor asked menacingly into her ear.

Nougetsia shook in terror, unable to so much as form the words to answer him. The man pressed the knife into her neck, the razor sharp edge cutting softly into her flesh.

"I will not ask a second time. If you will not tell me anything, then there will be no point in letting you live." the captor said.

Before she could even think of a lie, there was a commotion outside as the horses ran through the fort. Shouts demanding answers as to why their steeds had been freed, and the subsequent chaos distracted the person for a moment, as Nougetsia could tell by the weakening of his grip on the knife. Nougetsia used the opportunity to grab onto the knife, keeping it locked against her shoulder and the blade, while uncomfortably close to her neck, at least not able to cut her. But before she could do anything with her new advantage, her attacker placed a cloth around her mouth. The girl spotted the tactic, assuming the cloth was dosed with some form of knock-out drug, and tried to hold her breath. But while she was focused on not breathing, she was unable to keep up the effort to hold the knife in blade, and felt it digging into her neck once more, the physical pain forcing a breath in the noxious toxin against her will.

Then, it was just dark.

* * *

Dani tilted her ear up at the sound of the commotion outside.

"Hmm? Oh, sounds like the killing has started." Dani said.

The fort commander appeared reasonably confused.

"What are you talking about?" the fort commander asked.

Dani answered him by flipping the table over, smacking it into him. The guards in the room drew their swords in an instant, but the moment they did, knives appeared to suddenly materialize in their necks, courtesy of Gloyd. The commander was knocked to the ground by the impact, and Gloyd wasted no time in blowing him up with a pumpkin bomb. Dani went ghost and made a quick scan of the room.

"Are we clear?" Dani asked.

"Clear. It doesn't seem like we attracted much attention." Gloyd replied.

"Well, we'll have to fix that." Dani said.

She looked out the window and across the pit, where she saw the rest of the group watching from exactly where she left them, and gave them a short nod. They disappeared, and Dani looked at the courtyard below her.

"Looks like Nougetsia got the distraction going. Rampaging horses isn't exactly a burning stable, but I suppose it'll do." Dani said.

"Dani, we shouldn't linger. The others will be crossing the bridge at any moment." Gloyd said.

"Hmm, your right, but things aren't nearly chaotic enough yet. We need to get their attention off the bridge." Dani said.

The clone thought for a second, and then smirked and looked at all the soldiers running around the base.

* * *

 _"Location: Texas, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, January 25th 2018"_

"My word. These last few soldiers are tenacious!" Adorabeezle said.

She, Rancis, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children were on the verging winning the battle. All of the soldiers had either been slain or scared into retreating. The only obstacle was a special group of twelve soldiers that were a lot tougher then the others. Adorabeezle had tried multiple tactics, but she only succeeded in eliminating four of them.

"Is there still the possibility of escape?" Vanellope asked, as she, Future Candlehead-A, Alternate Tommy, Alternate Chuckie, Alternate Susie, and Alternate Dil joined up with the group.

"Multiple. All involve sacrificing one or more of our friends." Adorabeezle replied.

"We'll lose the longer we stay here!" Alternate Chuckie said.

"Perhaps a retreat is in order? The base's enclosed spaces could provide an advantage for us." Adorabeezle suggested.

"No! Kabadaian could easily set a trap for us." Vanellope said.

"Then what do you suggest, Vanellope?" Adorabeezle asked.

"I... I don't know! What would my future self do in this situation?" Vanellope asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" a familiar voice said in her ear.

Vanellope and the rest of the group were overjoyed to see Future Vanellope-A behind her. Looking around, they saw Abigail, Camden, Taffyta, and Danny as well... along with Alternate Angelica, who was standing behind Future Vanellope-A.

"Angelica?" Future Candi-A asked.

"The Angelica behind me belongs to this world. Don't worry, everything will make sense soon." Future Vanellope-A replied.

Vanellope looked over at Adorabeezle.

"Adorabeezle, I'm impressed how you managed to keep everyone alive. You can finally rest. My future self will take over for now." Vanellope said.

Adorabeezle sighed.

"Much appreciated, but what of you?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Angelica and I have business with Kabadaian inside the base." Vanellope replied.

"Vanellope, wait! Please let me accompany you!" Rancis said.

"Well, we have to stop him before he gets to the weapon, or else there's no idea what he'll do." Alternate Angelica said.

Vanellope nodded and turned to Alternate Tommy.

"Tommy, when was the last time you saw him?" Vanellope asked.

"Quite awhile ago... but he was injured. It would take a long time for him to actually get to where the weapon is..." Alternate Tommy started to reply.

"Then we have no time to lose! Let's move!" Vanellope ordered.

She, Rancis, and Alternate Angelica ran into the base.

"Wait! We already destroyed the weapon!" Alternate Tommy called out.

But they were already gone.

* * *

 _"Location: China, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

Haruto had hoped to have a conscious hostage to interrogate, but Nougetsia's reflexes were sharper than anticipated, forcing him to put her to sleep. He would be able to do a more thorough interrogation later. At the moment, he had larger things to worry about.

Not long after the Ice Pop and Peppermint themed racer had released the horses, Dani made an announcement from the room in which he'd left her, letting the base know that she and Gloyd had murdered the fort commander. Why she would do this escaped him, until he noticed the effect it had on the soldiers. Instantly, everyone turned their attention to the building, most of them leaving their posts and leaving the bridge unguarded. Before he could alert anyone, they were already being attacked from the gate. Between the horses, the ghost girl, and the attack, the base was in complete chaos. The garrison was left in complete disarray, with no one to give them orders and restore unit cohesion. When the gates came crashing down, he knew that the battle was already lost. He needed to take his hostage and leave before he died too. However, when he turned to Nougetsia, she was already standing.

 _"The toxin should have left her unconscious for hours! What kind of training does this girl have?"_ Haruto wondered.

She'd been standing for less then a minute, and already she was aware of his presence. She dropped into a fighting stance immediately. Studying her, Haruto knew at a glance that he was outmatched. Nougetsia was already showing discipline in her stance and agility, and he didn't know what kind of fighter she was, so he opted to make a retreat. The only problem with that was Nougetsia's placement between him and the exit.

Haruto tried attacking before she became fully awake, but even disoriented as she was, the pink haired girl was able to deflect his knife with a blast of ice, the force knocking the blade out of his hand. Her hand glowed blue and she stabbed forward, forcing Haruto to jump back. When she followed, he reached into his pockets and threw dust in her face. The momentary distraction allowed him to move to the side, getting a fair amount of distance and retrieving a new knife from his pockets. Seeing her disorientation, Haruto went on the offensive, lunging at her with the knife. When she saw him coming, she countered with a group of small icicles. Haruto ducked low and aimed his knife for the lower torso in the hopes of creating a wound with the most blood loss possible. However, he underestimated the girl's reflexes once again, and she quickly corrected the high swing. His knife made contact with her stomach region, but her's also slashed across his neck. Haruto stumbled away, grabbing the wound in a desperate attempt to at least slow the bleeding. Luckily, as far as he could tell, she didn't strike his windpipe, otherwise blood would be rushing into it and he wouldn't be able to breath. Nonetheless, the intense blood loss was a serious problem that needed to be addressed sooner rather then later. Despite Nougetsia's wounded state, he'd have to cut the fight short. The girl was at least too focused on her own blood loss to stop him as he ran for the exit.

Once he was away from the stable, Haruto avoided the enemies running through the base and cutting down his allies, and took refuge in a dark corner of the fort. He looked through a herb bag, crushing the medicinal plants and rubbing them into the wound before wrapping a cloth around it. The herbs stung, but they would help the wound from getting infected and halt the bleeding until he could get fire to sear it shut. The bright side was that he would live. If Nougetsia had cut just half an inch deeper, he wouldn't have had the chance to complain about how much it hurt.

As the matter stood, full retreat was going to have to be the only option. Given how the screams of battle were becoming more and more infrequent, he suspected the fort would be under Dani's control within a few minutes. He needed to escape and get word back to Jubilee. If Sugar Rush and their allies were trying to capture territory on the border, it meant something big was coming, and he and the other villains needed to be prepared for it.

None of Dani's other group members had reached the gate yet. Haruto made a run for it as soon as he saw an opening, leaving the fort behind before they had a chance to track him down. He blocked out the screams behind him, keeping his mind focused on the mission. In a battle like this, he wouldn't make any difference. Making sure Jubilee or one of her allies knew what was going on was more important. At least, that's what he thought, until he saw floating hovercrafts coming towards him from the distance. They stopped and surrounded him.

"Hold it! What happened?" the commander asked.

Haruto recognized them as S.A.D. Club soldiers from the LilNate03 Universe.

"Attackers." Haruto replied, all he could get out with his cut throat.

The captain understood and turned to his men. Then, as a unit, they charged to defend their allies.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, July 4th 2067"_

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard sat in their room, wondering what to do next.

"So, he's with her?" Alternate Halvard asked.

Alternate Eva nodded.

"Who knows what she could be doing to him right now. He could be dead, or worse." Alternate Eva replied.

Alternate Halvard moved his hands close to his mouth and tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. He was stumped. They couldn't get Alternate Jeffery by force, and they couldn't just ask for him. Suddenly, a guard ran into their room.

"My lord and lady, someone is coming this way. It's the Captain's son." the guard announced.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard immediately bolted out of the room and ran into town. They reached the middle of the city and looked towards the entrance, where they could see Alternate Jeffery running towards them. Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard both smiled.

"He made it. I knew he would." Alternate Eva said.

Alternate Halvard smiled.

"What a guy." Alternate Halvard said.

Alternate Jeffery ran into town and approached his friends. He placed his hands on his knees for support as he breathed heavily.

"I... I saw her for what she was. You were right, Eva. She tried to kill me, but... I didn't know she was your sister." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Eva stared at him for a moment before running up and hugging him.

"That doesn't matter right now. Your safe. That's all that matters." Alternate Eva said.

Alternate Halvard slowly approached Alternate Eva and tapped on her shoulder.

"Eva, we have a problem." Alternate Halvard said.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Jeffery looked towards the mountains. A giant patch of snow flew towards them and landed in the middle of town. The snow was blown away, revealing Alternate Elsbeth and a dozen of her deadly snowmen. The townspeople started going into a panic. They screamed and ran to their homes. Alternate Elsbeth laughed at how petty they were being, and she looked around and saw Alternate Jeffery, Alternate Eva, and Alternate Halvard. Alternate Halvard placed himself in front of his wife and friend. Alternate Elsbeth approached the three and stood a few feet away from them.

"Are you here to kill Eva? Or Jeffery?" Alternate Halvard asked.

Alternate Elsbeth laughed.

"That is not your concern, 'king'. Step out of my way." Alternate Elsbeth replied.

Alternate Halvard remained in front of Alternate Jeffery and Alternate Eva, not backing down. Alternate Jeffery moved to the side and stood beside Alternate Halvard. Alternate Elsbeth saw him and gave him a glare.

"I offer an ultimatum for you and your friends. Either give me Jeffery, or I destroy this entire city." Alternate Elsbeth said.

"What? No, take me instead! Leave him out of this!" Alternate Eva said, pushing past Alternate Halvard.

"You aren't the one I want right now, sister. I want him." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery sighed and looked down at the stone, and then turned his head towards his friends.

"Fine, I'll come." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard looked at him.

"What? No, you can't!" Alternate Halvard said.

"We're not letting you do this." Alternate Eva added.

Alternate Jeffery ignored them.

"But only on one condition. You leave Arendelle alone." Alternate Jeffery said.

"So I either take you, or Arendelle? That seems like a difficult choice." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Eva grabbed Alternate Jeffery by his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Alternate Eva asked.

"I'm protecting Arendelle, like my father. He had a point about me, you know. I have a lack of duty in me. Maybe this way, I can keep Arendelle safe like he used to. I can perform my duties as a man and a friend." Alternate Jeffery replied.

Alternate Eva and Alternate Halvard stared at him. Alternate Eva couldn't believe he was so ready to do this. He was her best friend, and she wouldn't let him go off and die like this. Not while she could do something about it. Alternate Halvard sighed.

"Eva... maybe we should let him do it." Alternate Halvard said.

"What?" Alternate Eva asked.

"It's his choice, Eva. Besides, weren't you the one who said that being the king and queen comes with difficult choices?" Halvard asked.

Alternate Eva looked at Alternate Halvard and then back at Alternate Jeffery, her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't care! I don't want to lose my friend! I don't want to!" Alternate Eva said.

Alternate Jeffery let out a small smile and placed his hand on Alternate Eva's shoulder.

"Eva, it's okay. I'll honor my father's life by completing his goal. I will make Arendelle safe." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Elsbeth looked at the three.

"Alright, I accept this, but I have one condition. I will take Jeffery and leave Arendelle alone, but if you send anyone to try and rescue him, I will destroy Arendelle." Alternate Elsbeth said.

"We accept." Alternate Jeffery said.

He walked towards Alternate Elsbeth and stood face-to-face with her. She placed her arm on his shoulder.

"You. Are. Mine." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Snow covered the two, and it sent them and the snowmen flying into the air and towards the mountains.

"No!" Alternate Eva cried, watching them leave.

She dropped to her knees and cried.

* * *

Alternate Jeffery and Alternate Elsbeth landed inside of her ice palace. Her hand was still on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She warmly accepted it and embraced him. Alternate Jeffery pulled off and placed kisses on her neck. Alternate Elsbeth giggled and felt his chest.

"Looks like your little plan worked. Now they will leave us alone, forever." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery smiled at her statement.

"But now, I want to truly make you mine. We can live forever, you and I. Let me freeze you. Let me make you a man of ice. A never aging man. We can spend eternity together, and rule as King and Queen of the Ice." Alternate Elsbeth said.

"Of course, my love." Alternate Jeffery said, kissing her once more.

Alternate Elsbeth placed her hands on Alternate Jeffery's stomach and started to freeze him. She breathed even more frost into his body. Alternate Jeffery's heart started beating very slowly, his hair turned white, and his skin went pale, becoming the exact same as Alternate Elsbeth. She ran her hands through his hair.

"I think I can get used to his." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery smiled.

"So can I." Alternate Jeffery said.

* * *

 _"Location: China, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

The sight of a bunch of enemy units riding floating hovercrafts with weapons pointed at them was pretty bad on their morale. Fighting really took the energy out of you, after all, and after the slaughter they'd just performed, everyone was ready to sit down and take a rest in their shiny new fort. Seeing them flying towards them ruined any chance of that happening, and they were too tired to think about fighting for much longer. Dani was pretty confident in their skills, but nobody could go from one battle to another and expect to maintain maximum efficiency. Turbo evidently disagreed.

"Let them come! We're pretty powerful!" Turbo said, even though he was tired even in his Turbug form.

"Not this time. It's time for a tactical retreat, for now." Corrin said.

As tired as she was, Citrusella wasn't exactly on board for that idea either.

"We can't go back to the Emperor empty handed!" Citrusella said.

"For now, we just need to find a place on the other side of the bridge where we can rest until an opening appears to attack again. Nobody here should have expected to take a fort in one try." Corrin said.

"But..." Citrusella started to say.

She was about to argue further, until she saw Nougetsia stumble out of the stables, her outfit soaked in blood, and fall just as she came into view. Minty ran to help her up immediately.

"What happened to you?" Minty asked.

Nougetsia coughed up blood.

"I-I'm sorry. I... got slowed down." Nougetsia replied.

Taffyta knelt beside them, her battle fever completely drained,

"Don't be sorry, Nougetsia." Taffyta said. She then looked at the others and said "We need to get Nougetsia out of here before those soldiers arrive.".

"B-But..." Nougetsia started to say.

"Enough, Nougetsia. Rest your eyes. You've done all I can ask." Taffyta ordered.

Nougetsia obviously wanted to continue arguing, but seeing the S.A.D. Club soldiers steadily approaching influenced her to make the more expedient choice.

"Alright." Nougetsia said.

Taffyta turned to the others.

"Camilla, your going to have to carry her. Corrin, Turbo, Timmy, Dani, you four help keep them safe. The rest of us will buy you a few minutes and then join you." Taffyta ordered.

"Taffyta, we can't leave you in harm's way!" Timmy objected.

Taffyta laughed.

"You think I'm about to let a bunch of heartless savages kill us? Just move, and we'll be right behind you!" Taffyta ordered.

Luckily, rapidly approaching danger tended to make people pretty agreeable. Once they were finally over the bridge, Taffyta and the other Sugar Rush racers took up a defensive position right at the gate as the S.A.D. Club soldiers approached. By the time the others were out of sight, the reinforcements were just entering the fort.

"Alright, guys, I know this'll sound a bit out of character, but no heroics. Let's just hold the line for a few minutes, then get the heck out of here." Taffyta said.

The other Sugar Rush racers agreed, and they and Taffyta charged.


	61. Hear My Cry, Part 5

**Chapter 61: Hear My Cry, Part 5**

"Location: _Texas, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, January 25th 2018"_

Kabadaian could barely stand by the time he reached the center of the base. He had to pause numerous times just to regain his breath and maneuver past dead bodies. His body was screaming for a rest, but he didn't listen. He just needed to reach a communications office and contact Thump, before heading over to where the weapon would have been.

 _"The mission to kill those idiots failed because of that leader's meddling. They escaped with their lives and I end up humiliated by a mere child."_ Kabadaian thought.

The man was only halfway there, each step growing more difficult. He thought talking to himself was making him feel like he was losing his sanity, but it took his mind away from the excruciating pain.

 _"They were formidable, I'll admit to that, but they would've succumbed to my might if it weren't for that girl again! I swear... when the Rebellion is crushed, she will be one of the first people executed! How could I let her outwit me like that?"_ Kabadaian wondered.

"Stop right there, Kabadaian!" a voice ordered.

He stopped and turned around. Vanellope, Rancis, and Alternate Angelica were standing on the opposite side of the room. Alternate Angelica stepped forward.

"Please understand, Kabadaian! Their actions are justified! I'm sorry to say this, but unless we stop Thump, the world with continue to suffer." Alternate Angelica said.

Kabadaian scoffed.

"Your words mean nothing, traitor." Kabadaian said.

Alternate Angelica was taken back.

"Kabadaian, please listen..." Alternate Angelica started to say.

"I will not. You have betrayed our country and leader, and as such, deserve a traitor's fate. Prepare for battle, and we'll settle this once and for all. Go on, Miss Pickles! If you would oppose us, then kill me with your own hands! Destroy the very friends and soldiers who once protected you!" Kabadaian snapped.

* * *

 _"Location: Neverland, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

Toxika winced as she regained consciousness. Her immediate reaction was that she must have been face-down, as she felt the pressure of a surface along her body. She opened her eyes but quickly closed them, as the only thing she saw was a blinding white brightness. As the light began to fade, she slowly re-opened her eyes and tried to make sense of her surroundings. She pushed herself into a crawling stance and saw that she was on a patch of wet dark grass. As the light further faded, she saw that it was all part of a wild plain. As well as the grass, the surface was dotted with small and large rocks, and she could make out the hills of Neverland, but she also recognized the dark changes to the island.

 _"What happened here?"_ Toxika wondered.

A man's cough made Toxika realize she was not alone. Hook was standing, brushing off the dry grass and dirt that was stuck to his coat and pants. Toxika walked over to the Disney Villain and put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of concern.

"James, are you okay?" Toxika asked.

"Yes. Still alive at least. Are you hurt at all?" Hook asked.

Just then, the rest of Hook's crew, Crepe, Sam, and Tucker walked over, but Toxika quickly realized that another person had followed them through the portal.

"Cinndon?" Toxika called out.

A loud groan to the south quickly revealed to them Cinndon's location. The Cinnamon themed boy began to rouse himself off the flat of his back with his head lifting off the ground. Crepe and Sam walked a couple of steps and helped their friend up.

"Thanks, guys. Where are we?" Cinndon asked.

"Neverland. But it looks so dark." Sam replied.

Tucker reached into his pocket and pulled out his PDA. The device was completely unresponsive.

"Well, I know the PDA was charged this morning. But as of right now, its battery's dead." Tucker said, confused.

"Well, what do we do? We didn't just come here for nothing!" Crepe asked.

Before anyone could answer, Smee noticed something to the north.

"Look!" Smee shouted.

The others all noticed a thin trail of smoke rising up from the northern horizon.

"If all of you that live here had to flee when Jubilee attacked, Neverland could most likely be a very hostile land. If it is, we can't just wait around here." Toxika said.

"The smoke could be just from a natural fire." Tucker suggested.

"True, but it could also be a camp or settlement that could give us some answers. I am with you, Silvia. I believe it should be investigated." the Indian Chief said.

The others agreed and started heading towards the source of the smoke with caution.

* * *

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 22nd 2046"_

"What are you doing here, EXE?" Peter asked.

Dark Sonic just chuckled.

"Now that's rude. Is that anyway to treat an old acquaintance?" Dark Sonic asked.

The others were shocked at that.

"Peter, you know this person?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I do. We had a run in years ago in the dream world, while he was causing chaos. He escaped after our meeting." Peter replied.

Bella looked over at Dark Sonic.

"What are you doing here? And was all these dead bodies your doing?" Bella asked.

Dark Sonic grinned.

"Yep, that was all my doing. They were refusing to follow my orders, so I got rid of them. As for why I'm here..." Dark Sonic started to reply.

He snapped his fingers. The door to the gym burst open, and Cameron walked into the room before standing next to Dark Sonic. The kids gasped.

"Cameron? This can't be possible! You..." Darin started to say.

Amanda glared at Dark Sonic.

"What did you do to her?" Amanda asked angrily.

Dark Sonic waved a finger at her.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to her. An... acquaintance of mine attacked the hospital she was in, and another acquaintance used his powers to turn her into this. She's now nothing more then a puppet to me and my master." Dark Sonic replied.

Bobby looked over at Cameron.

"Cameron, listen! It's us! Your friends! Remember?" Bobby asked.

Cameron glared at him, her right eye glowing a menacing red.

"Friends? The only thing I know... the only thing I need to know... is this: You all must die. Master Jubilee has declared it be so, and I will fulfill her wishes!" Cameron replied.

She transformed her arm into a laser and blasted at Peter, Darin, Bobby, Christy, Jessica, Summer, Kelly, Jack, Amanda, Destiny, and Bella, sending them scattering.

"Pretty impressive, huh? Now then, as I was saying earlier, destroy them!" Dark Sonic ordered.

Cameron just nodded and flew forward towards the group. However, Peter countered her with Erebus and pushed her back.

"Stand down, Cameron! None of us want to fight you." Peter ordered.

"Too bad! I don't feel the same way!" Cameron said.

She converted her arm into a blaster and attempted to fire at Peter, but he fired a pair of ropes that wrapped around the arm, pulling it aside. However, using her free arm, she pulled a bow she was wearing off and used it to cut the rope, and then turned around and sent Darin and his friends packing with a volley of laser fire.

"Razor sharp bow, one of my features. Here, check it out." Cameron said.

She tossed it at Peter. The king dodged it, but it boomeranged back to it's owner, with Cameron catching it and putting it back on.

"Let's see you dodge these!" Cameron said.

She converted her arm into a missile launcher and firing a volley at Peter. He managed to duck and maneuver out of the way, and the missiles crashed into parts of the wall. Peter scowled and held out Erebus.

"Nice trick. But it won't be enough." Peter said.

With that, he and Cameron charged at each other.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, July 14th 2066"_

Jimmy, SpongeBob, Licortwist, Creamy, Candace, Maddie, Jack, the Fairies, Elsbeth, and Eva ran as fast as they could to the palace's interior, where they were shocked by what they saw. The whole entrance to the ice palace had been destroyed and robots were pouring into the opening like a swarm of rats.

"No, they have destroyed the entrance! And look what they brought with them!" Elsbeth said.

She pointed her fingers towards the opening. Anti-Fairies with flamethrowers floated towards the charging soldiers belonging to Elsbeth's Royal Guard and fired upon them. Although their frozen armors were strong enough to resist the flames, they weren't against lava and magma. Jimmy reached for the Tornado Blaster.

"There are swarms of those monsters! We must push them back at all costs!" Jimmy said with caution.

"Indeed! Stand your ground, everyone!" Jack said in a heroic tone.

"We will force them out of the palace then take the fight to the cliff. But first things first, we should take care of the woman that looks like she's commanding the whole thing. Eva, did you get a glimpse of where she was?" Elsbeth asked.

"She's directing the assault outside the palace! But we better take caution because a lot of dangerous machinery is already causing damage to our defenses. Some of us should go try and deal with them, while the rest of us try sabotaging their siege weapons. We must deal with the soldiers here at the exterior." Eva replied.

"Wait a second. Those robed men accompanying the enemies are doing something with the corpses!" Gliss said.

Everyone began noticing the same thing. A small group of black-and-purple robed men gathered themselves around a group of corpses and used magic to reanimate them into ReDeads and Risen, which marched towards everyone.

"Those men... they just turned those bodies into zombies! What kind of monsters would do such things?" Maddie asked, outraged and shocked.

The raised soldiers charged at the group. Fortunately, Licortwist took them out with the licorice pieces.

"That wasn't just any ordinary magic those men used! That was necromancy!" Creamy said.

"Then that would make those scary men necromancers, wouldn't they?" Fawn asked.

"Yes, they would. And I didn't expect Jubilee to have those in her ranks." Jimmy replied.

* * *

"Location: _Texas, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, January 25th 2018"_

Kabadaian was thrown back onto the ground, courtesy of a blast of pixels from Vanellope. He made an attempt to get up, but failed.

"You think you've won? Killing me will only fuel the fire." Kabadaian said.

He then dropped his head and stilled. Alternate Angelica went over to his body.

"I'll take care of Kabadaian." Alternate Angelica said.

"Are you sure? What if any of the soldiers return looking for you?" Rancis asked.

"As far as they know, I'm still on their side. I can simply pass this off as act of aggression by a foreign enemy." Alternate Angelica replied.

"I assume this may be the last time we meet." Vanellope said.

"Evidently. It appears your time in this world has finally come to a close." Alternate Angelica said.

Vanellope and Rancis were confused at first by Alternate Angelica's words, until they noticed their bodies were finally glowing like the other heroes. They could feel TheDisneyFan365's power breaking their shackles to that world.

"Goodbye, Angelica." Vanellope and Rancis said together.

"Goodbye." Alternate Angelica said, smiling.

The blonde haired woman watched the two outsiders disappear in a flash of light. Once they were gone, she looked down at her former comrade's body and began walking towards the exit.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

"So, you can't wait to start?" Bowser asked with a sneer as he closed the distance between him and Moon with just one stride.

Moon blinked in surprise. Bowser's expression seemed void of all sorts of hidden tricks up his sleeve (if Koopas wore sleeves). If Bowser was planning something especially devious, he certainly wasn't showing it at the current moment.

"How about you tell me where my parents are, and maybe we can get somewhere without so much as a struggle? Then you can kick our rears... well, mine... as payback for all those times I foiled your plans?" Moon asked.

He snorted to himself. As if Bowser would even consider that idea.

"Hmm... actually, that just might be a good idea. With all the times you foiled our plans, you proved yourself to almost be even more annoying then Mario himself ever was!" Bowser said, much to Moon's shock.

"So give in." Moon said, hoping that Bowser would actually be interested enough to grab the offer by the hook.

"But... what guarantee do I have that your parents or those Mario brothers won't go off and do the exact same thing as you yourself have just done now?" Bowser asked.

The space prince was taken aback by what the Koopa King had said.

"Well... I'm... not sure." Moon replied, at loss for words.

"So there you have it. The answer to that is no. I'm sure your parents or those Mario bros would be the one going hero and rescuing you." Bowser said.

Moon shook his head. He still couldn't believe that Bowser, the hot-headed Koopa King, would actually be around talking calmly and negotiating like this, no less. Suddenly, and without warning, a massive string of flames went charging at the boy's direction. Moon practically scampered off to dodge it, and the result had him nearly tripping at the floor.

"What the heck was that for?" Moon asked.

He'd always known Bowser wasn't one to play fair, but it was still unbelievable that he would stop and negotiate then hurl an assault at him at the next second without so much as a pause.

"In case something hadn't gotten through your thick skull, this is a fight. It's just you and me, and you better believe that I'll do whatever I can to win. I'll use whatever way I can. Every single one of them. So don't for a second think I'll go easy on you, much less even 'play fair' with you." Bowser replied.

Moon sighed in exasperation. It was exactly like with Kamek back there. He didn't want to linger on that thought, for he knew he would inevitably think of Juliet, and distract himself with worry. He would have to set the thought of his adopted sister aside, when the fight would be over, and when everyone would be rescued. Bowser took advantage of the boy's momentary pause to launch another string of flames at his direction, which the latter somehow managed to dodge with just a split second of a bounce-back.

"You wanna play it this way? Fine... let's play it this way, then!" Moon said, irritated.

"Heh... that was exactly the same thing I'd said earlier, punk!" Bowser jeered.

And with that, Moon dashed towards Bowser, his fist clenched and ready to punch right at the Koopa King's face. Unfortunately, and inevitably, the latter was quick, as he leaped out of the way. Or perhaps it was just because he had expected that, given with how he'd pricked at Moon's temper just then.

"I'm quite barely surprised you rocketed off toward me like that. Though... I'd better not take you so lightly, right? After all, you were the one who messed up every well-thought-out plan, as well as... luckily... solved all the riddles that I could've sworn would've been clever enough to set you guys bawling with frustration!" Bowser said with a mocking shocked expression.

He sneered as Kamek had when he'd gone insane back there. Then he cracked his knuckles as he went forward in Moon's direction. The boy tensed.

"So what dirty new tricks have you got, Bowser? Or are you just going to narrow it to just your spiffy firepower?" Moon asked.

Bowser half-sneered, amused with Moon's bravery.

"I just hate acting all honest. I do love a good and dirty fight... but forget those principles of mine. I'll just let it slip just this once since your just so eager. With so much of all this 'flashy new stuff' going on with my plans... which, I have to admit myself, worked better then it would have since I now actually have the Mario Bros locked good in my dungeon. They were right... in the midst of all 'something new', eventually you'd want to go back for the old-fashioned. And believe it or not, nostalgia's kicking in! So instead of going all insane, which I would want to take pleasure in doing to you, I'll take you down the way I almost did before." Bowser replied.

Moon's mind blanked in confusion for a second. He wasn't entirely sure what Bowser had been talking about, given by how long he had actually gotten himself to (miraculously) talk. But then when he replayed everything Bowser had said, specifically the "old-fashioned" part, suddenly it had all began to sink in with just one click.

But it was a second too late. Before he knew it, there was a massive roar, and gravity gave way.

* * *

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 22nd 2046"_

Cameron fired at Peter with her arm as a laser gun, but the king reflected them straight back at Cameron with Erebus. The girl stumbled slightly, before righting herself. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough, and Peter went back in close to strike. He slashed across Cameron's chest, spilling blood.

"I told you, none of us want to fight you, Cameron." Peter said.

"And I told you, I'm done talking!" Cameron snapped.

Meanwhile, Dark Sonic was watching all the action from a safe place.

 _"Okay, you know what, things are getting a little too dangerous here for my tastes... not that it's a bad thing."_ Dark Sonic thought. He then shouted to Cameron "Well, I'm gonna let you two catch up. Try to bring back what's left of these guys to the rest of the gang.".

"Except for this person. There's not going to be enough of him left." Cameron said, glaring at Peter.

Dark Sonic then made his escape by spin dashing out of the gym. Meanwhile, Amanda wasn't going to stand by any longer. She looked around and spotted the body of a S.A.D. Club trooper. She immediately ran towards it and knelt down.

"Amanda, what are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Just hold on a moment." Amanda replied.

Amanda searched through the trooper's belt, and found what looked like a Policeman Nightstick. She pressed a button, which activated an electrical charge, much to her surprise. She then ran over to Cameron, who was still fighting Peter. Yelling, she plunged the electrical club into Cameron's back. The dark skinned girl yelled out in pain as she was electrocuted, creating blinding flashes, and fell to her knees in pain, panting heavily. Unfortunately for Amanda, her nightstick shorted out from a power overload. Cameron looked at her angrily, growling like an animal. Amanda tried to turn the nightstick back on, but failed.

"For that... I'll kill you slowly and, use your bones as a TOOTH PICK!" Cameron sneered.

Amanda hit Cameron across the face with the nightstick, but that just made the darker skinned girl mad.

"Cute. Now, you die." Cameron said.

Amanda turned to run, but Cameron grabbed her.

"Let go of my sister!" Jack shouted.

Cameron just looked at him.

"Come any closer, and she gets the "Ultimate Shave"." Cameron said.

Jack and the others stood still, terrified of what she'd do. Suddenly, Cameron cried out in pain, thus releasing Amanda. Peter had snuck up behind her and stabbed her deep in the back. He ripped Erebus out and jumped back as Cameron swiped at him, her injury healing instantly. Peter wielded Erebus defensively, glaring at Cameron, before he charged at her. He slashed at Cameron's chest and knocked her down. He pinned Cameron to the floor before she could get up and raised Erebus at her. Cameron just smiled at that.

"Go ahead... do it. kill me... you know you want to." Cameron ordered.

Peter glared at her.

"Yeah... I do." Peter said.

He lowered Erebus and punched Cameron hard in the face, knocking her out cold.

"But I'm not like you." Peter said.

He then looked back to the others. Jack was kneeling next to Amanda, who was in a state of shock. Concerned, Peter ran up to them.

"Amanda, are you alright?" Peter asked.

Amanda looked at Peter, looking like she was ready to cry. She finally got up and hugged him tightly, crying a little.

"She was... g-gonna kill me!" Amanda replied.

Peter hugged her.

"Yeah... I know." Peter said. He then got up and said "Come on. We have to get you back home so you can get your parents.".

"Okay, but what's the plan?" Bella asked.

"Simple. We're going to get to your families before the S.A.D. Club get's them first, then you guys will stay somewhere safe... until this problem get's fixed." Peter replied.

He turned and marched off, the others following behind him. Once they were outside, they saw that their town looked more like a war zone, even more then when the S.A.D. Club had attacked before. Vehicles and S.A.D. Club troopers were everyone, with various adults, teens, and kids being led away in shackles. The group snuck past the S.A.D. Club, hiding behind bushes and trees. They then sprinted behind an abandoned car, and ran for an alley, heading deeper into the city and doing their best to stay in the shadows.

"You know, if our lives weren't being threatened, this would be SO COOL right now." Kelly said.

"Shut it, Kelly!" Summer snapped.

"Yes, be quiet, Kelly. You'll expose our position." Peter said.

Kelly crossed her arms, and the group continued on their way.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, July 14th 2066"_

Grima, who was in his human Female Robin form, was observing the siege of the ice palace a few distances from where it occurred. He was accompanied by Steven, Aversa, and the Ringmaster. The brainwashed tan skinned woman took notice of the commotion with a chuckle.

"It turns out that our sources were correct. The so-called Snow Princess was hiding somewhere in the mountains. But she has nowhere to run, because we have her cornered." Aversa said with sarcasm.

Steven smirked.

"Indeed, but we also happen to forget about those other people staying at her place. One of them is none other then Jimmy Neutron himself. He would make a great trophy to Jubilee, wouldn't you agree?" Steven asked.

"But he's not alone. Haven't you noticed that Licortwist and the Fairies of Pixie Hollow are with them? That means the Nicktoons and the remaining inhabitants of Neverland are involved in this war!" the Ringmaster said.

"You are taking this too seriously. They aren't the ones we should concern ourselves with!" Grima said.

Steven, Aversa, and the Ringmaster were offended by what he said, but before the three could start their bickering, the Fell Dragon stopped them by addressing them again.

"Just stop this nonsense and focus on our siege ahead! And as for your statements, I could care less about those boys or those winged creatures! My only concern is about those warriors that ruined me years ago!" Grima said angrily.

"Now, now, Grima. There is no reason to get upset with us. In time, we will all have our vengeance against those who wronged us. We shall never leave them be before they are dead." Aversa said.

Grima smiled.

"You are always the one I can rely on the most out of the others..." Grima started to say.

Before he could finish complimenting her, the loud sound of an airship was heard not far from where they stood. The group looked up to the sky and saw a custom built airship flying towards the ice palace. As they got a closer look, Grima noticed who was inside the airship and became angry.

"That airship contains that boy Swizzle Malarkey and some of his friends! But that means... ARGH! WASN'T THAT WRETCHED FIX-IT SUPPOSED TO HAVE DISPOSEN OF THE!? AND WHY DID THEY HAVE TO COME NOW, JUST AS I WAS ABOUT TO REEK HAVOC ON THE WEAKLINGS IN THAT ICE PALACE?" Grima asked angrily.

But on the ground where the tanks, robots and machinery stood, most of them were too focused on the damage they had created on Elsbeth's palace to notice the appearance of the airship. But before they could, Creamy, who was flying in the air in her suit, destroyed the tanks, thus confusing the enemy. Soon, Jimmy, SpongeBob, Jack, Maddie, and Spike appeared beside him.

"We better take out those tanks before they cause further damage to the palace!" Jimmy said.

"That sounds reasonable, Jimmy. Speaking of which, there is an airship floating above us." Spike said.

She pointed to the airship.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" SpongeBob said.

"Hey, guys, on the top of that snowy hill! There are a few people standing there! Unless I'm mistaken, one of them looks like the enemy commander Elsbeth mentioned!" Maddie shouted.

She pointed at the frozen hill. Grima expressed more anger about what he saw.

"Darn those meddling pests! They are disturbing the siege!" Grima exclaimed angrily.

Suddenly, Steven walked a bit forward and turned his head to face the Fell Dragon.

"Grima, allow me to deal with those brats. You and the rest should find a way into Elsbeth's throne room." Steven said.

Grima thought about it for a few moments.

"Very well. You may your way with them as you please, Steven." Grima replied.

He, Aversa, and the Ringmaster warped away, with only Steven remaining. He proceeded to make his way down to Jimmy and his team. They noticed him and stood their ground.

"Turn around and leave, stranger! We won't let you inside Elsbeth's palace, considering the destruction your minions have brought upon it!" Jimmy ordered.

"Step aside, Jimmy Neutron! You and your team are fighting for a baseless cause!" Steven ordered.

"Who are you?" Spike asked.

"I am Steven Universe! And I will be your ticket out of this life!" Steven replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Neverland, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

Cinndon, Crepe, Toxika, Sam, Tucker, the Indians, and the Pirates continued their journey northward. By the sun's position in the sky, Cinndon guessed that it was about late morning. A rumble from Tucker's stomach amused the group.

"For your sake, my friend, I hope the source of that smoke provides food as well as information." Hook said.

They were coming closer to the source of the smoke. The group also heard a quiet gaggle of chatter whose words they could not make out. The only thing separating them from the source was a close crop of boulders. The boulders varied in shape and size, the lowest coming up to their ankles with the tallest just brushing the Indian Chief's head. Cinndon cautiously lead the group over to the boulders. Until proven otherwise, a hostile force could be in waiting. The group then discreetly spied from among the boulders and drew in a breath at what they saw.

There was a flat area of dry grass some eighty feet in diameter. The area was dotted with ugly, tattered, and rotting tarpaulins made of a coarse grey cloth. The source of the smoke was revealed to be a large campfire in the middle of the camp. But what surprised the group was the camp's inhabitants. Various Noctealis sat around the camp in small groups, or just floated wherever they wanted.

"What are those things? They look like Fairies, but... warped." Crepe asked.

"Those are the Noctealis." Hook replied.

"The Noctealis?" Cinndon asked.

"They are the parallels to Fairies. While Fairies are all warmth of sunshine and light, the Noctealis deal with the darker aspects of nature, such as things having to do with poison, decay, and death. And while a Fairy is born from a baby's first laugh, a Noctealis is born from a baby's first cry. But while most of them aren't bad, they are under the rule of Stygian, who is a Venom Gifted Noctealis that is brutal on his people. He most likely joined forces with Jubilee and commanded his people to submit to her, under penalty of whatever cruelty he could likely come up with." Hook replied.

"That's horrible! We have to stop him!" Cinndon said.

"What do we do now, Hook?" Sam asked.

Hook assessed the situation. He guessed that there were about a hundred of the Noctealis after factoring some might be under the number of tarpaulins in their camp. To both the east and west of the camp, the crop of boulders continued until they thinned out on the sides of a small hill to the camp's north. The Noctealis may have been heavily armed and knew how to defend themselves and fight, but he and the others could execute a deadly ambush from the surrounding cover that would have killed most of them in minutes. But while the Noctealis weren't probably friendly, at this stage, they were not their enemies either. Avoidance appeared to be the best option. Looking to the others, he spoke quietly but firmly.

"Me, my crew, and the Indians will scout the boulders east to find a path around these guys. Cinndon, Silvia, do the same along the west. Tucker, Crepe, stay here in case any of our other friends follow us here and show up." Hook ordered.

Both groups split up and helped Hook carry out his plan. Tucker and Crepe anxiously waited for their friends to return from their scouting trip and continued to crouch behind a boulder and observe the Noctealis they had found. The two noticed that that they appeared to be uncomfortable when in direct sunlight, since they were dark fairies. The two wondered how they would fare in battle if they faced them or the others. Crepe remembered that Tucker's PDA had been disabled and began to uncomfortably speculate.

 _"What if I've been affected? Does it mean that..."_ Crepe started to wonder.

Crepe received an answer of a brutal sort with the immediate burst of pain she felt to the right side of her head. She staggered to stand up, but fell to the ground when she felt a sharp blow to the back of her knees. After falling flat on her face, Crepe rolled over to see two of the Noctealis looking over her and Tucker, who was also laying on the group. One had a stormy cloud grey complexion with short dark dull green hair, and he held a heaving looking club in his hand that Crepe guessed was the source of the pain she was experiencing. The other Noctealis had bold pine wood colored skin and long black hair, and was much larger then Crepe and Tucker. The second Noctealis pointed a spear towards the two.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Think you can spy on us Noctealis unnoticed because it's daylight? If it's Noctealis you wanna see, we'll introduce you to all the gang!" the Noctealis said with sarcastic courtesy.

He grabbed Crepe roughly, while his companion grabbed Tucker. Restraining them in that manner, the two Noctealis roughly pulled the two out from the crop of boulders and into the camp. As they escorted Crepe and Tucker through their camp, the other Noctealis sneered at the two, enjoying the pain and discomfort they appeared to be in. The Noctealis escorting Crepe and Tucker halted at a tarpaulin in the northern part of the camp, where they were joined by about ten of their comrades.

"Hey, boss! Look what we have here!" the club-carrying Noctealis shouted.

A large female Noctealis with flowing green hair and dull blue skin stood up from the stool she was sitting on and stepped towards to the group gathered outside her tarpaulin. She ran her red eyes over Tucker, before moving onto Crepe.

"Where did you find them?" the commander asked.

"They were hiding behind the rocks to the south of us." the second Noctealis replied.

The commander walked to be about a foot away from Crepe's face, and drew a hooked dagger with numerous scratches and notches along it's black blade. She pointed the dagger under Crepe's nose.

"What's your name? Who are you spying for?" the ccommander coolly asked.

"My name is Crepe Suezette, and this is Tucker Foley. And we're not spying for anyone." Crepe replied calmly, in spite of the pain from her injuries.

After appearing to consider Crepe's reply for a second or two, the commander spoke.

"You have a funny name, girl. As for you saying your not spying..." the commander started to say.

In a quick motion, the commander slashed her dagger across Crepe's left cheek, causing her to scream in pain.

"My boys caught you hiding behind rocks looking at us! Whatever you were doing, I'm pretty sure you weren't preparing us lunch!" the commander shouted.

The other Noctealis gathered around Crepe and Tucker laughed evilly and coarsely at their commander's cruel wit. Crepe tried to analyse the situation as blood streamed down her face and onto her clothes. Surely the others would have heard all the commotion in the camp resulting from her and Tucker's capture? Were they waiting for the right moment to attack and aid them? Tucker was thinking the same thing and thought it best to buy some time.

"Look, we don't even know where we are. What country is..." Tucker started to ask.

The commander cut off the rest of his question with a powerful punch to his stomach. Tucker sunk to his knees at the pain of the blow, as well as wincing due to the Noctealis restraining him and twisting his arms even harder.

"Speak when spoken to, worm!" the commander barked.

The attending Noctealis sadistically snickered at Tucker's plight. But before things could get any worse, he and Crepe felt a hot liquid spray over them. They and the Noctealis looked up and quickly found the source of the spray. The commander was spouting blood from where her neck used to be connected with her body. Tucker tasted some of the blood that had fallen onto his lips. It was black and sticky, like nothing he had ever tasted. With no head directing it, the commander's body toppled backwards before hitting the ground, her dagger dropping in front of Tucker.

The attending Noctealis were still reeling at this when the pained screams of their comrades caught their attention. Several Noctealis had shared in the commander's fate with their decapitated bodies lying on the ground. They focused their attention the source of the decapitation... a fast moving circular blur moving eastwards through their camp, which eventually came to a rapid halt as Cinndon effortlessly plucked it out of the air, when it was revealed to be a cinnamon disc. The Noctealis that had originally struck Crepe broke out of his stunned silence.

"Get him!" the Noctealis ordered.

Satisfied he had drawn the attention of the Noctealis away from Crepe and Tucker, Cinndon quickly assessed the situation. It appeared the whole company of the Noctealis, except for a handful around Crepe and Tucker, swarmed towards him with their weapons raised. They appeared to think that, as he was just one man, he presented an easy prey. For the half dozen Noctealis that reached him first, it was the first time they had engaged him in battle. For all them, it would be their last.

Cinndon effortless dodged the attacks of their weapons and fought back with his cinnamon powers. The Noctealis that engaged him received a brutal demonstration of his cinnamon abilities when Cinndon made cinnamon spikes that cut through any clothing and armor they were wearing, killing them as if he used the sharpest of swords. Those that did not receive the treatment of spikes he dispatched with globs of cinnamon goo that stuck them down to the ground and melted away at their bodies. Many of the Noctealis became angry upon seeing so many of their kind being killed by just one boy, who was a child. Their confidence didn't waver in spite of their opponent's skill.

The Noctealis who were gifted in archery took aim at Cinndon. However, their concentration was broken by a mighty battle cry from the west directly behind them. Toxika charged in and used her nature powers to scatter the Noctealis archers, followed by Sam, the Indians, and Pirates charging in and finishing off any that had avoided the plants that had been made. So taken in surprise and speed of the attacks, not one archer was able to fire an arrow at the heroes before being killed.

Toxika saw a number of the Noctealis running or flying towards Cinndon, Sam, the Indians, and the Pirates stop and turn to attack her instead. That included the remaining Noctealis that directly surrounded Crepe and Tucker, except for two restraining them. Seeing the others were still preoccupied, Toxika took it upon herself to get to Crepe and Tucker. Her hands glowed green, and she slammed them onto the ground to clear a path. There was a loud thud and tremor, with many Noctealis unexpectedly being thrown to the ground. Stunned, the Noctealis shakily tried getting back on their feet. Sweeping through the Noctealis in front of her, Toxika sent many of them flying as she moved towards Crepe and Tucker. Although they were weak opponents by her standards, the toxic girl enjoyed the irony contained in the cry of one Noctealis prior to dispatching them.

* * *

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 22nd 2046"_

The group soon escaped the city and entered the neighborhood where Darin, Bobby, Christy, Jessica, Summer, Kelly, Jack, Amanda, Destiny, and Bella all lived. Unfortunately, there were S.A.D. Club vehicles there already.

"Oh no! The S.A.D. Club is already here!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Come on! We've got to hurry!" Peter said.

They all ran down the street. By the time they reached their homes, the children saw their parents in handcuffs, being lead to a helicopter.

"Mom, Dad!" the kids shouted

Their parents all looked at them.

"Kids, run!" the parents shouted.

The parents were put in the helicopter, which began to take off. Peter unsheathed Erebus and ran forward. As the helicopter rose up, Peter ran onto a S.A.D. Club truck and leaped for the helicopter. He dug Erebus into the metal door and, after climbing onto a rail, tore a hole into it.

"Let them go!" Peter shouted.

The parents looked at him in shock. Just then, LilNate03 Universe Chaz approached Peter.

"Hello, Peter." LilNate03 Universe Chaz greeted.

Peter became confused.

"Chaz? Your working with the S.A.D. Club?" Peter asked.

"In this universe, yes." LilNate03 Universe Chaz replied.

Peter glared at him.

"Let them go! Now!" Peter ordered.

"Sorry, I can't do that. They are under arrest... as are the children." LilNate03 Universe Chaz said.

He then took out a rifle, aimed it at Peter, and fired. Peter deflected the blast with Erebus, but the shock of the blast knocked him out of the helicopter, which was already pretty high off the ground.

"Peter!" Kira shouted.

Peter yelled as he fell. He landed hard on a nearby car, crushing it.

"My car!" Drew exclaimed.

LilNate03 Universe Chaz just grinned as the helicopter flew off. Peter struggled to get up, his bones aching a little.

"Peter!" a voice cried.

He looked over to see Darin and the others being restrained by S.A.D. Club troopers. They were shackled and lead into an armored vehicle, which shuts it's door tightly. He got up and started to approach the vehicle, but the truck's laser fired at from, knocking him into the LilNate03 Pickles house.

"Direct hit, sir." a trooper said into the radio.

 _"Fire again. I don't want him getting up from that one."_ LilNate03 Universe Chaz ordered.

"Yes, sir." the trooper said.

The truck fired at the house, causing it to fall apart on top of Peter.

"Target has been neutralized, sir." the trooper announced.

 _"Exellent."_ LilNate03 Universe Chaz said.

Destiny heard that and thrashed around. A trooper placed a device against her neck and injected her with a strange liquid. The blonde haired girl began to feel very drowsy, and her eyes began to close, before she soon passed out.

"What did you do to my sister?" Christy asked angrily.

"The same thing we'll do to all of you." the trooper replied.

The troopers sedated the other kids. The truck then drove off, followed by other S.A.D. trucks.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

While Moon was facing off against Bowser, Danielle used her powers to heal Juliet. Once she was alright, they fought their way to the castle prison and freed all the prisoners, before warping all of them except Rosalina, who wanted to be there for Moon, back to the Mushroom Kingdom, while the rest stayed behind to help. Danielle warped Moon out of the castle just as the roar started. He and Rosalina had a heart warming reunion, before watching as the castle began to rise into the sky, before disappearing from sight. After everything happened, Moon turned around and started walking away.

 _"Moon, where are you going?"_ Juliet asked.

"To the Comet Observatory to end this. Bowser won't stop unless he's finally defeated." Moon replied.

"Then let us come with you. We're in this together." Pit said.

Moon nodded, and the group started heading towards the Comet Observatory.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, July 14th 2066"_

Back at the palace's exterior, Licortwist, Candace, the other Fairies, Elsbeth, and Eva had noticed the airship show up, but they didn't know Swizzle and the others were on it. The news left them cautious. They were dealing with not just enemy troops and Risen and ReDeads, but an airship as well.

"We better think of something to destroy that airship! It has probably brought reinforcements to our enemies!" Licortwist suggested while using the licorice pieces to cut down his enemies.

As the group continued fighting, they suddenly heard someone entering the exterior, thus creating further damage in the exterior. It was a giant mech, which was steered by a Pigmask.

"Whoa! That's a freaking robot!" Iridessa exclaimed in surprise.

"Darn it! First we have necromancers and now this?" Licortwist asked.

Suddenly, they noticed the robot forming grenade launchers on it's arms.

"Oh no, it's going to shot grenades at us! Too many explosions from those will cause the palace to crumble!" Elsbeth said with fear in her eyes.

"Then we must stop that infernal thing from doing so! Ignore the rest, focus on the robot!" Candace ordered.

But all of the sudden, the robot was shot through it's stomach before the firing could start. This made it fall to the ground while the pilot fell out of it. The group was very surprised by who it was, because it wasn't any of them, or Jimmy and his group. Appearing in the opening was Swizzle, Candi, Snowanna, Tamora, and Kohut.

"Sorry to interrupt you, everyone! We just happened to stumble upon this battle by coincidence!" Swizzle said.

* * *

 _"Location: Hyrule, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

Link and Zelda were at the infirmary, where Faron, Impa, and the Sheikah were treating their wounds. Impa had just told the two everything that had transpired at the Valley of Seers. Faron, however, was focused on Cia, who had fallen into a sort of coma and was levitating slightly over the bed.

"Is Mother okay?" Faron asked.

"Yes. She's using a form of meditation to heal her wounds." Zelda replied.

"I'm sorry, milady. I couldn't prevent Ganondorf from getting the Triforce of Power. I've failed you." Impa said.

Zelda placed a comforting hand on Impa's shoulder.

"You did all you could. At least you, Cia, and Faron came back safely. What's done is done. Now we must ready ourselves. Ganondorf will most likely attack Hyrule Castle soon. The both of you should prepare the troops for battle." Zelda said.

"Yes, Princess." Link and Impa said.

They left the room.

 _"I only pray we are not too late to stop him."_ Zelda thought to herself.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, July 14th 2066"_

"Alright, my friends! Let us give our enemies a medicine they deserve!" Swizzle said.

After he, Candi, and Snowanna had left the corrupted Sugar Rush, they made their way to Game Central Station, where they met up with Tamora, who had managed to free the trapped characters in Hero's Duty, before being able to avoid the defenses of the game and flee to GCS, after rescuing Kohut. The two groups had met up and left the arcade. After doing so, TheDisneyFan365 had met up with them as well and told them to go to Arendelle to meet up with Jimmy and his group. They agreed to do so, and Swizzle, Tamora, and Kohut built the airship, which they, Candi, and Snowanna used to get to the ice palace.

"I see that they have brought with them necromancers. Disgraceful! They shall know the true meaning of death!" Snowanna said as she held her guitar.

"Candi! Snowanna! Swizzle! Thank goodness your okay!" Thistle called out.

"Don't get distracted on us! Focus on the enemy!" Candi ordered.

Suddenly, a large explosion occurred at the large door to the throne room. From there, Aversa and the Ringmaster appeared, with Grima standing in the middle. The Fell Dragon smirked at what he was seeing, as his gaze was mostly fixed upon Elsbeth and Eva. The two girls were filled with anger at what they saw.

"It's you! You finally show your face to us!" Elsbeth said sternly.

Grima laughed in return.

"Well, what do you know? It's the "almighty" Snow Princess herself! And who could forget her idiot of a younger sister? I thought I smelled the stench of rats skulking up here!" Grima said.

Elsbeth and Eva still eyed him, while the others around them decided to confront Grima, Aversa, and the Ringmaster. Surprisingly, Grima reached out his hand as a stop sign to them.

"Stay out of this, all of you! We have absolutely no interest in you! The only thing we're after are those two, nothing else!" Grima ordered.

"If your really a servant of Jubilee, then why don't you come down here and fight?" Vidia asked tauntingly.

The three villains were getting irritated by the taunts, especially Grima. It wasn't any of the ones from 2109 he was interested in. However, Aversa calmed him down and encouraged him to ignore the taunts.

"Don't let those simpletons take the advantage of your anger, Grima. Why not let myself and Ringmaster deal with them while you focus on the princesses?"Aversa asked with a smirk.

Grima smiled in return.

"You are indeed a perfect advisor, Aversa. I better have you by my side more often." Grima replied. He then turned to the Ringmaster and ordered "Ringmaster, you and Aversa deal with those insolent pests! They are becoming nuisances to me!".

The two did so and began to attack the group, which tried to avoid the Ringmaster's reality warping powers and Aversa's magic. The fight went on, and Grima decided to use the opportunity to assassinate Eva and Elsbeth. He formed dark magic in his palm and aimed at the two sisters, who were too focused by the commotion to notice him. But before the Fell Dragon could fire, something flew by him. He was confused at what it was, but the interruption was enough to make him lose focus, thus dispelling the dark magic he was charging. He was about to shout and ask who did that, but paused after seeing Licortwist standing close to him, aiming a licorice spear towards his throat. The black haired boy eyed the Fell Dragon coldly.

"Any last words before I slice off your throat?" Licortwist asked.

Aversa attempted to intervene, but was blown away towards the throne room by a torrent of water from Silvermist. Grima was still angry that Jimmy and his allies were foiling his plans, but he used a small distraction that caused Licortwist to look away to escape by dropping something on the frozen floor. It turned out to be a smoke screen, which made no one be able to see him.

"You coward! Show yourself!" Licortwist ordered angrily while struggling with seeing.

While hiding in the thick smoke, Grima leaned his head up and roared. Once Aversa and the Ringmaster heard it, they immediately ceased fighting, and Grima teleported himself and the two away. Everyone left realized it was actually a retreat and filled with joy, but there was much to be done regarding the damages to the ice palace.

* * *

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 22nd 2046"_

All was quiet on the street the children lived on. The LilNate03 Universe Pickles house now lied in ruins, nothing but rubble and broken glass. Just then, the ground shifted a little, and Erebus tore through the rubble. Peter managed to claw his way out of the rubble and reached open air. His body was still in good condition, with very few minor injuries. He wiped some blood that was seeping from his mouth, and then looked around. He saw grey clouds in the sky, shrouding a devastated town. He suddenly felt someone approaching from behind and quickly turned around, holding Erebus at whoever was behind him. The blade was just inches away from the face of the LilNate03 Universe version of himself, who was also holding out his own Erebus at him.

"Who are you? And why do you look like me?" LilNate03 Universe Peter asked.

"It's you from TheDisneyFan365 Universe." Peter replied.

LilNate03 Universe Peter smiled.

"Oh, hey. It's good to see you again." LilNate03 Universe Peter said.

Peter smiled.

"Likewise." Peter said. He then looked around and asked "So, what are you doing here? And are the S.A.D. Club still around?" Peter asked.

"Well, I had decided to come here and try to help out my children's friends deal with the S.A.D. Club, but by the time I got here, it was already too late." LilNate03 Universe Peter replied.

Peter nodded, and he walked over and knelt down to some tire tracks. He picked up some gravel and inspected it as LilNate03 Universe Peter walked over.

"What is it?" LilNate03 Universe Peter asked.

"There is a faint scent of pine on this gravel. It obviously came from the armored truck." Peter replied.

"Well, from what I heard, the S.A.D. Club is working with Ramos, and they brought the captives to his home, which is past the forest outside of Reptar City." LilNate03 Universe Peter replied.

"Ramos? Who is that?" Peter asked.

"An enemy of mine. He rules the city of Robosnail City as a tyrannical king." LilNate03 Universe Peter replied.

"Well, is that where they took the children and their parents?" Peter asked.

LilNate03 Universe Peter inspected the gravel.

"Well, given how fresh the pine scent is... it has to be where they are going." LilNate03 Universe Peter replied.

"Then let's go." Peter said.

* * *

 _"Location: Arendelle, The World Of Disney, July 14th 2066"_

Steven had managed to take down Jimmy, SpongeBob, Creamy, Jack, Maddie, and Spike one-by-one. However, Jimmy still had some strength left and faced the other boy with determination in his eyes. Steven only stared at him emotionless, his right hand drawing dark energy around it.

"Why do you keep fighting? After witnessing my power, you can't possibly hope to defeat me once more." Steven asked bitterly.

Jimmy kept standing. Blood ran from his mouth, while bruises aced his body. But the boy genius didn't mind it at all.

"You have a lot to answer for your crimes, Steven! What you did back then... when Licortwist escaped from the fungeon for the first time... was despicable." Jimmy replied.

He angrily began charging at Steven, but the other boy was too fast for him. He delivered a powerful energy punch right on Jimmy's stomach, making him falling on the snow. The boy raised his head and eyed Steven as he converted his arm into it's cannon function and aimed it at Jimmy.

"Now your finished, Jimmy Neutron!" Steven shouted.

Suddenly, he stopped as he heard the sound of a roar. He looked around with an angry expression on his face. The tanks, robots, and other siege machinery were pulling back. Jimmy also noticed it, but his eyes were mostly fixed upon Steven.

 _"Darn it! A retreat already? And just as I was about to deliver the finishing blow on him? It looks like I have no choice!"_ Steven thought while gritting his teeth in anger.

He walked away from Jimmy, who was lying seriously injured in the snow. However, he turned around to eye him one last time.

"This time you are lucky, kid! But the next time you and your so-called team cross paths with me, I won't hold anything back! You will all die by my hands, personally!" Steven said.

The boy warped away.

* * *

 _"Location: Neverland, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2109"_

Crepe and Tucker hadn't been idle after their friends had come to their aid. The both of them noticed that the Noctealis directly surrounding them had moved to engage the others. The only Noctealis in their vicinity were the pair restraining them. When their grips began to loosen, maybe in shock to the ferocity displayed by their fellow teammates, Crepe and Tucker took their chance.

Although the PDA was unavailable, Tucker was far from helpless. In order to be of some use to his friends, he had taken up some martial arts training, which gave him the skills to competently defend himself as well as neutralize would-be attackers. He grabbed the arm of the Noctealis on his right before tangling his foot behind one of it's arches. With a sharp twist of Tucker's hand, the Noctealis fell backwards and heard a metallic thud when it hit the ground. With his arms free, Tucker picked up the commander's dagger in one swift motion before plunging it in to the stomach of the Noctealis. As for Crepe, she broke out of the grip of the Noctealis on her left, claimed its spear from the other Noctealis, and plunged it into the second Noctealis's stomach. They fell to the ground and tired to get back up, but could only scream in horror when Crepe thrust the spear into their head. Toxika finally defeated the remaining orcs that were between her, and Crepe and Tucker.

"We hadn't abandoned you, my friends." Toxika said reassuringly.

Tucker gave a nod.

"We still would've appreciated it if you showed up a few minutes earlier." Tucker said.

Toxika smirked, but then stilled when they noticed Cinndon, Sam, Tucker, the Indians, and the Pirates were being slowly surrounded by the remaining Noctealis.

"Well, let's not be late in helping our friends." Toxika said before charging towards the remaining Noctealis.


	62. Hear My Cry, Part 6

**Chapter 62: Hear My Cry, Part 6**

"Location: _Unknown, November 24th 2109"_

"Welcome back, everyone." TheDisneyFan365 greeted.

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, and Periwinkle finally returned to the chamber, most of them injured and exhausted from the battle they had just experienced. Future Vanellope-A and the others timely arrival had been just enough to turn the tides on the twelve soldiers. Danny's ghost powers and Taffyta's taffy powers allowed them to defeat four more sergeant rank soldiers. Future Vanellope's tactical prowess handled the rest. There were times when she took a gamble, but fortune ended up rewarding her. Altogether, everyone was grateful for Adorabeezle and Future Vanellope-A taking charge in Vanellope's absence. Rancis approached his girlfriend.

"So, we saw what happened." Rancis said.

"Oh... you did, huh?" Vanellope asked.

"We couldn't hear any of it, but TheDisneyFan365 filled in the blanks." Rancis replied.

"But wait. Why were some of us trapped in that world?" Abigail asked.

"Perhaps someone else sympathized with my intentions." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"Well, what matters is that we'll all together again." Danny said.

"Indeed. Thanks to you, the children you assisted managed to survive and succeed in their goals. But their time grows short. They and Jill DeVille are soon fated to die at Thump's hands. If she is lost, nothing can save their world from it's demise. You must intervene before it is too late." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"Don't worry. We'll save them all." Vanellope said.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a second! Not all of us are back to fighting strength yet!" Camden said.

"Fear not. I will revitalize all of you before your arrival. I only ask that you prepare yourselves for the coming battle." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"Sugar Rush and allies are always ready." Vanellope said confidently.

"Then I will send you now to the scene of the battle against Thump. This will likely be your final battle in their world, but I believe that you will work a miracle greater then any despair Thump can sow. Now go. Let destiny once again be reshaped by your hands!" TheDisneyFan365 said.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

After reaching the Comet Observatory, Rosalina took back control from Moon and had the vessel brought into an orbit around the Mushroom World. After tracking down Bowser's Castle, they located it in the center of the universe. Rosalina told everyone to prepare to leave, and then, like all other times before, rose her wand, and a burst of magic flew from it and went to the top of the observatory. Blue tails of shimmering light began to surround the observatory as it wobbled and then soon jolted to a start. The observatory turned into a comet and blasted off into the center of the universe.

It didn't take long to get there, especially going at such a fast speed. With a simple wave of a finger, the observatory stopped and the blue magic sparkled down onto the observatory and all it's inhabitants. Before everyone was a land made of lava, which looked completely unoriginal to the one before it. The Lumas (who had also stayed with Moon and his group) became busy with tethering the observatory to the atmosphere. Without Rosalina or Moon on the ship, it would float aimlessly through space.

Danielle shut her eyes as she felt the heat of the oncoming planet on her face. She knew she had to do this. She, Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Rosalina quickly made their way to the base of the observatory and turned around to face the ball of fire, with Moon in the front of the group.

"Is everyone ready? This will be our most trying battle yet, but it should hopefully be our last. I urge you to stay on your guard." Moon asked.

 _"We're ready, Moon. Let's settle this once and for all."_ Juliet replied in determination.

"We're right behind you all the way, honey!" Rosalina added.

Moon smiled.

"Right. Let's proceed." Moon said.

Rosalina wove a hand, and a blue illuminated path formed in front of the group, leading to the fiery planet. The group began to walk/float down in like a path, and eventually finally touched the planet.

* * *

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 22nd 2046"_

The towering buildings and narrow streets of RoboSnail City spread around Peter and LilNate03 Universe Peter. The silent streets glowed dimly in the dark light pouring from windows, yet the town remained still and quiet. Not a person lingered in sight. Peter cast his eyes around the empty streets, taking in the silence.

"This place looks deserted." Peter said.

"Good. We don't have time to waste. Let's make for the palace. We should defeat Ramos before freeing the captives." LilNate03 Universe Peter said.

They moved quickly to the RoboSnail City palace, making their way through the vacant streets.

"We should remain on high alert. We've been lucky so far to not run into any enemies. I doubt Ramos would leave the place completely abandoned." LilNate03 Peter said.

They moved deeper into the palace. Fortunately, it seemed that Ramos did not expect anyone to try and enter the palace, and left no guards around the halls. The two were quick to find the entrance to the throne room, and they stepped through the archway and into the center of the throne room. They gazed upwards to Ramos, who was sitting on his throne. Ramos had grey pasty tone colored skin, a wrinkly face that looked creepy, long brown wavy hair, dark black demon-looking eyes, veins that popped out, and long sharp fingernails that looks like claws, and he wore all black with a dark feather cape.

"At last. King Ramos." Peter said.

Ramos noticed the two, and he laughed evilly and stood up from the throne.

"I'm so glad you made it all the way here." Ramos said.

He walked over to them.

"Heh. Heh. It has been a while, hasn't it, Peter? Or should I say, the Peter from this universe and the one from the other universe?" Ramos asked.

LilNate03 Universe Peter glared at him.

"As I'm sure your aware, we're here to dethrone you. You've sparked a needless war that has claimed thousands of innocent lives, including those of your own parents and younger siblings." LilNate03 Universe Peter replied.

"Hmm. I am surprised to hear that. My subjects have been quite the capable pawns." Ramos said.

"Capable pawns? Your own subjects? Do you feel nothing at their deaths, or your family's death? What happened to you, old man?" Peter asked.

Ramos scowled.

"How dare you insult me! Of course my own citizens are pawns! As are you! AS IS EVERYONE HERE!" Ramos replied.

"People have died in your name, yet you feel no remorse? You are clearly beyond redemption or negotiation. The only thing left is to do is end your reign... and your life!" Peter said angrily.

He charged forward.

"Other me, wait!" LilNate03 Universe Peter called out.

But it was too late. Peter attacked Ramos twice with Erebus, but he didn't do any damage, not even cutting through his clothing. He jumped back in shock.

"What? Erebus isn't doing any damage!" Peter asked.

Ramos scowled.

"What did you expect by attacking me with that pitiful letter opener you call a sword? Let me show you how it is done!" Ramos replied.

He took out a dark sword and attacked Peter twice, doing massive damage.

"Other me, are you alright?" LilNate03 Universe Peter asked.

"I'm fine. But we can't let him go on hurting people like this." Peter replied.

"Wait! Let's hear what he has to say before the both of us get ourselves killed." LilNate03 Universe Peter said. He then turned to Ramos and asked "Ramos, what are your demands? If you are reasonable, I'm sure that The Confederacy and RoboSnail City can come to an agreement.".

"Wise decision. I demand nothing less then total unconditional surrender from The Confederacy. You are to transfer control of your kingdom to mine immediately. Also... I require your life." Ramos replied.

He attacked LilNate03 Universe Peter with his dark sword, but he blocked the attacks with Parallel Erebus.

"Watch out, other me. He's more powerful then I imagined." LilNate03 Universe Peter called out.

Peter scowled.

"I won't let anyone else die today!" Peter said.

"BAHAHA! What are you going to do about it, exactly? Will you drop your pathetic sword and surrender to me? Or will you fight... and ensure the deaths of all your allies here?" Ramos asked.

"I will never give up! No matter the cost!" Peter replied.

He made another charge for Ramos and slashed at him in every direction possible, but the dark ruler effortlessly blocked them all. And with a spare swipe, he sent his adversary hurtling backwards.

"I don't understand. When I attacked Ramos earlier, it was like my sword just bounced off his skin. That never happened before. We need to figure out a way to hurt him." Peter said.

"Your right. We need more power. And I think I know where to get it." LilNate03 Universe Peter said. He then looked down at Parallel Erebus and ordered "Heed your master, Erebus, if you recognize me as such. Grant my request in our hour of need!".

Suddenly, both Erebus and Parallel Erebus started glowing a dark purple color. There was a flash of purple before the glow around both Erebuses faded. Both blades radiated a light red color, and none of the slots were illuminated, as Sunfire/Radiant Naginata, Noble/Blazing Yumi, Razordark/Grim Razordark, and Skadi/Midnight Skadi needed to power Erebus had yet to give it's power to it, or TheDisneyFan365 had yet to give his power to it.

"Erebus changed, like when it becomes Shadow Erebus. But it's not that form." Peter said.

"That's right. This is Alpha Erebus, the form that comes from combining the same weapon from two different universes... in this case, it was Erebus." LilNate03 Universe Peter explained.

Ramos snorted.

"Call it whatever you like. It still has no hope of penetrating my defenses." Ramos said.

"Perhaps your right. But there's only one way to know for sure." Peter said.

He gave a yell and attacked Ramos with Alpha Erebus, followed by LilNate03 Universe Peter with Parallel Alpha Erebus.

"GRAAAH! That... actually hurt. You've just sealed your fate! Prepare to die! I'll cast your soul into eternal darkness where you will wallow in pain!" Ramos snarled.

"Wrong. Alpha Erebus gives me the power to bring light to your kingdom of darkness! Your reign is over, Ramos! This ends now!" Peter said.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, Danielle, and Rosalina had been walking in a distanced pair for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, followed by a cloud of dust that swept over the planet. As the dust settled, in front of them appeared Bowser.

"Your finally here? Took you long enough." Bowser snarled.

"Shut it. We would have been able to find you sooner if you didn't have a camouflage sensor on your ship." Dark Pit hissed.

Bowser smirked.

"Let's get things started, shall we?" Bowser asked.

Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, Danielle, and Rosalina got ready to fight. But just as Moon lifted up a foot to charge at the Koopa king, a flash of white and gold passed him and the others.

 _"Pit, no!"_ Juliet cried, shooting a hand out.

Bowser turned, just to catch Pit charging for him. His face crumpled with pure disgust, and he swatted the light angel away with the back of his hand like a common housefly. Pit flew a good three yards away before skidding to a halt.

"Pit!" Danielle whispered, her eyes beginning to glaze over with tears.

 _"No!"_ Juliet cried, staring at him in hopes that he'd move.

Pit moved his arm in an attempt to stand up, but it fell to his side as he continued to rest.

"You... you filthy monster!" Moon spat.

Instead of filling with rage as he had before, Bowser gave him a smirk.

"Why, thank you." Bowser said, taking a step closer.

Moon's fists clenched, as he glanced over to Pit, who was trying to stand up. He wondered for an instant if the light angel was okay. Bowser still held a smug smile, as everything was silent for a brief moment, and the group stared at Moon. Even Pit, who had now regained some strength, had turned his head to watch. Moon still didn't take his eyes off of the beast in front of him, and he continued to take steps toward Bowser, who seemed unaffected and almost amused by his efforts. The blonde haired boy's fists tightened, and he could feel magic beginning to surge through his hands, begging to be unleashed.

"Tell you what. I'll kill you first so you don't have to watch your friend die." Bowser said, the smile still on his face.

He rolled his eyes over to Pit, who still laid on the warm soil of the planet. Moon's face crumpled with pure hatred. He would have spoken if his teeth weren't clenched so tight.

"Simply because your a child." Bowser said.

He placed a claw under Moon's chin, scratching it as he lifted his head up so their eyes met.

"Shut it!" Moon snapped.

A loud boom sounded, as the boy's fist connected with Bowser's lower chest. The blue light illuminated on the group of watchers, shocking them as it sent the Koopa King flying into the air and off of the side of the planet with a growl. There was a brief moment of silence, and Moon paused when he noticed the wet sting of a scratch on his chin. His hand shot up to it, wiping it off leaving stained blood on his fingers. Pit finally managed to get up to his feet, but before he could do or say anything, there was a loud crack heard, followed by a rumble that nearly knocked everyone off their feet. The planet was going down.

The group stumbled onto their feet and began to make their way back to the Comet Observatory, but it was too late. The planet below them began to crumble, and fall to the molten sun that was now below them. Most of the planet disappeared in the flames of the sun below them, revealing a large metal-like planet just above the sun. They all hit it with loud metallic 'thunks'. Luckily, it only disabled Danielle, who twisted an ankle, but she healed her injury almost instantly. But before anyone could react, a large mass flew out of the lava below and slammed to the planet. It was evident to those on the planet that it was indeed Bowser. A loud ear piercing roar sounded, nearly deafening all those withing earshot. Bowser wasn't in anyone's sight yet, but everyone knew he was out for blood now. The thuds of his footsteps shook the small metallic planet the six sat on, as they knew he was on his way, and fast.

Bowser's footsteps eventually finally stopped, leaving everyone in his shadow as they turned around to face him. His eyes seemed to be glowing, and it was obvious he was on a whole other level then they were. Bowser glared down at the group with glowing eyes for what seemed like forever. He cocked his head to the side with a smirk, as if to continue a joke he'd been telling.

"I will not let you ruin this for me! I WILL WIN!" Bowser shouted.

Without warning, he went full speed at everyone. But instead of going towards any of the others, he charged at Moon. Moon shot his right hand outward, creating a blue stardust sword in nearly half a second. A vantage point was easy to spot, especially since Bowser was such a massive size. The two collided, and Moon's sword sent the King back a few feet, before he let out a growl and charged back at the younger male. Moon noticed that Bowser's weapons were his fists, and he spun around, slamming the sword into his left fist and sending him spinning. Bowser let out an even rougher growl, beginning to grow annoyed of the blonde haired boy, who positioned himself, contemplating his next move. Moon knew that after this strike, he'd be able to take Bowser down. He swung once more, aiming for his chest, hoping to disable him momentarily so he could take a moment to breathe.

The force field hit his chest, but was immediately cracked. A loud boom sounded as Moon was sent flying back a yard or two. He laid on the ground, staring up to the stars, and for a brief moment, he wondered if this was the end. He couldn't breathe, and the heat from the nearing sun was starting to make him dizzy. But he managed to stand up on wobbly knees, with his head still facing the metallic ground. He found the strength to lift his head up, only to see Bowser with a wild smile on his face, completely unaffected.

"Should of warned you that your magic is no match for pure strength." Bowser said.

Moon seemed unaffected, as he tried to build up whatever energy he had left. The crack of his sword had really drained it out. Nonetheless, he made the sword appear again, gaining a chuckle from the King of the Darklands.

"I have to say, you do have perseverance. I guess it doesn't matter, since I'm about to kill you anyway." Bowser said.

He threw all his weight forward and charged forward. But before he could attack Moon, a giant force field surrounded the boy, sending Bowser back. Moon blinked a few times and looked at his hands, noticing it wasn't his force field. The force field dissolved into stardust and disappeared, as none other then Rosalina stood before the boy. She held him by the shoulders abruptly, taking all of her child's face in before giving him instruction.

"You can't try and kill him. It won't work. Our magic isn't made to do such a thing." Rosalina said.

"What do I do, then? He can't win this!" Moon asked.

"You need to focus on getting him off of the planet and into the sun, like you did when you fought him before. I'll stun him again before you send him to the sun. If he can swim out of the lava, it won't matter if we send him there or not." Rosalina replied.

Moon was about to say something else, but was cut off by a loud roar that came from a very short (and growing shorter) distance away. Bowser was charging towards the two, when Rosalina quickly put up a force field in front of them, causing a crack as the two collided. Moon flinched at the harsh sound, but was even more surprised to see that Bowser still remained shoving and pounding on the force field. It began to crack and leak the shimmering stardust through the holes.

"The field won't last much longer." Rosalina shouted through Bowser's tantrum.

Moon's heart sank. He didn't have enough energy to help his mother at all. If he used his magic now, he would have no hopes of defeating Bowser and sending him all the way to the sun.

"I'm going to let go in three, and I want you to run out of his way. He won't go after you first." Rosalina ordered.

Moon reached out for her.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you!" Moon shouted.

"And I'm not going to let him hurt you!" Rosalina shouted back.

The shield was nearly done for. Rosalina stuck a palm out to face Moon.

"I'm sorry, Moon." Rosalina said.

She switched force fields from her left hand to her right, making the one over top of them disappear, and one that sent Moon flying appear. The boy's body flew and hit the planet again, making all of his limbs throb. Lifting his head up, he saw Bowser standing over top of Rosalina's now collapsed body. She didn't look dirty or bruised, or like she'd really suffered any injury. She looked rather peaceful, as if she was sleeping. The only thing that caused alarm was that she no longer continued to have a glow to her. She seemed dull, and essentially lifeless. His heart sank at the thought of Rosalina being dead. The thought of her ceasing to exist broke his heart. If there was anything that needed to give Moon more of a reason to kill Bowser, it was that. He couldn't take it anymore.

The sword in his hand formed yet again, this time with more power then any other time he'd brought it out before. Bowser didn't chuckle this time, but he looked the farthest from intimidated. Without warning, he charged towards Moon. Even though he was near his breaking point, he still charged towards Bowser with full speed, while keeping in mind what Rosalina had said. He had to disable him first, before sending him to his demise.

Moon felt a scream erupt from his lungs as he struck Bowser with all the force he had. He stumbled, but didn't fall back. Bowser then came at him with a swing of his fist, and his spiked cuff cut into the boy's shoulder, despite his dodge. Moon clenched his teeth, feeling the sting of his fresh wound, and swung again, hitting his wrist and sending the fist that was headed toward him backwards. He needed to find a vantage point beyond his fists. An area that would do damage. His chest wasn't an option because he couldn't risk another drainage of his own power. He had to seriously think about his moves if he wanted to win the fight.

While he thought, a blue light arrow from Pit shot out and hit Bowser's right arm, causing him to cry out in pain. Moon looked over as Pit and Dark Pit ran over to help him, while Danielle stayed behind with Juliet. Moon nodded in thanks to them and then looked down at his sword. It had become so thick, it didn't really do it's job at 'cutting' or 'being a sword'. It was more of a mallet, so most of Bowser's wounds would just hurt and bruise. But they were enough to immobilize him.

"You little..." Bowser started to say through clenched teeth, backing up with shut eyes.

He grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand, completely leaving himself open for an attack.

 _"Careless mistake on his part."_ Dark Pit thought, aiming the Silver Bow straight for his head.

Bowser, who's eyes were previously shut, opened now only to reveal a purple light arrow slamming into the side of his head, causing him to stumble and lose hearing. The world went black to him, yet he still felt like everything was spinning. Moon now felt power surge through his body, and he shut his eyes and jumped up into the air so he could be the same height as Bowser when the Koopa King hit him. His sword finally met Bowser's side with a loud crack, sending him flying off of the Metallic planet and into the orbit of the sun, where the gravity pulled him into the lava with a bass-like thud. Moon watched with a disgusted face as he was engulfed in flame. Just as soon as it was over, it was if all of his energy was drained, like his knowing he had something to accomplish was feeding him the strength he needed.

"Don't quit on me now." Moon said softly to himself.

He turned around and made his way to Rosalina.

"Mother?" Moon asked, falling to his knees next to the body beside him.

There was no sound for a very short moment, until the sound of footsteps caught his ears. He turned immediately, despite his great interest in Rosalina's well being. Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle ran/floated over to them, and Danielle used her powers to heal both Moon and Rosalina's injuries. After being healed, Rosalina began to sit up, and everyone helped her up. But before anyone could react, a sudden loud thud was heard, as everyone's hearts stopped in fear of their enemy somehow returning. A flash was seen, as a red tinted 'tornado'-like black hole appeared, and a large gust of wind that never seemed to cease came up.

"The universe is re-setting itself? Why?" Pit asked over the loud sound of wind that was whirling past their ears.

"To reset all causality!" Rosalina replied, feeling planet the group was standing on slowly crumble beneath them.

Danielle shrieked, as she stared into the tornado that was beginning to consume everything. She tried to gain a sense of balance, as Pit and Dark Pit stayed close to her, trying to grab onto her. Rosalina floated more gracefully then the others, remembering the same occurrence happening a century earlier. Above, Moon noticed the Comet Observatory, his home for all his life. It was going to disappear just like everything else was. They were all going to disappear, forever. He shut his eyes and waited for the end to come. But his eyes suddenly open when he heard the joyful squeals of Lumas, including Juliet, all being sucked into the tornado in front of him, sounding so happy to be dying.

"No!" Moon cried, reaching out for them as if he had a chance to stop them.

He took a breath, and suddenly realized that the wind that was previously blowing seemed to cease, even though the tornado still spun in front of him and the others.

"Huh?" Danielle asked out loud as she looked at the scene before her, Pit and Dark Pit noticing the same thing as Moon had.

"You remember what I told you about Lumas, Moon?" Rosalina asked softly, while looking at the tornado, which was still sucking in everything in it's path.

Moon could only stare at his mother, who had a smile on her face. She still didn't turn to face him.

"Lumas are stars. They grow old, and become new things." Moon replied, feeling the calmness of the area they were in blanket him.

Moon was curious as to why their 'mama' was sadistically watching them all being sucked into oblivion. They all still squealed with joy, though their squeals were more like muffles. He thought back to a lesson he had about Lumas and Starbunnies, and their lives.

"Some become comets, others become planets..." Moon started to say, listing off the things he remembered.

He was cut off by Rosalina, who still didn't face her son.

"And they have the power to heal. They bring forth new life." Rosalina added.

The wind began to pick up again, and everyone felt themselves being dragged inside the tornado. It was ironically soothing.

* * *

 _"Location: Reptar City, the LilNate03 Universe, June 22nd 2046"_

Ramos summoned many different S.A.D. Club troopers, as well as his own troops, which were floating dark gargoyles called Minions, in order to defeat Peter and LilNate03 Universe Peter. However, using the two Alpha Erebuses, they broke through the ranks and faced off against Ramos. Ramos laughed, thinking that this would be easier then he thought. But to his surprise, instead of begging for mercy, the only sound that came from LilNate03 Universe Peter was laughter.

"Heh, your overconfidence will be your weakness." LilNate03 Universe Peter said.

Ramos scowled and held his arms up in the air. A crackling ball of energy appeared in the air above his palm.

"Your faith in those blasted swords of yours! If this is something that can be stopped, then try and stop it!" Ramos sneered.

With a roar of confidence, he hurled the electrical sphere at Peter and LilNate03 Universe Peter. The two dodged the ball, which exploded in the spot where they had been seconds before. The two started running around the room, with Ramos just throwing the orbs after them. That continued for a while, as he would hurl attack after attack.

"Your starting to bug me! Hold still!" Ramos spat.

With a roar of impatience, Ramos smashed his fist into the floor. Peter and LilNate03 Universe Peter just barely jumped out of the way as the section of floor below them fell away to crash into the floor beneath. The two stood up and gazed around. Huge sections of the floor were gone now, with very little room for them to dodge in. Ramos laughed again.

"Ha, what now? You have no choice now. Either figure out how to defend or take this full on!" Ramos said.

He formed an even bigger energy ball, and with a roar of victory, hurled it at Peter and LilNate03 Universe Peter. However, with a smirk of knowingness, Peter waited for the attack to get closer.

 _"Got to time it just right!"_ Peter thought.

Time seemed to slow down as, with a cry of his own, he swung Alpha Erebus. Time sped up as it connected soundly, and for a second, it seemed as if nothing happened. But suddenly, the attack was flying back at Ramos. The dark ruler could do nothing as the attack flew right back at him and connected solidly with him. LilNate03 Universe Peter then charged over and leaped at him. Ramos, still numb from his own attack, never saw him coming. All he knew was that he was in pain one moment, and the next he felt as if his very body was being ripped apart, bone-by-bone. Unable to continue standing, he collapsed onto the ground that remained below him. Peter dashed forward and jumped across the gap to where Ramos crouched. Raising Alpha Erebus, he slashed at Ramos, revealing in his screams of pain. But then Ramos threw out his arms, sending out waves of black energy, forcing Peter and LilNate03 Universe Peter to retreat as Ramos stood shakily.

"What? How? There's no way you should have been able to do that!" Ramos asked, holding an arm to the wound on his chest.

LilNate03 Universe Peter could only smirk.

"Don't you know? This sword is Alpha Erebus, one of the five sacred weapons. It is the ultimate opposite to every thing evil, hence why it was able to repel your attack. With this, I can take as many of your attacks as I want and still send them back. As powerful as you may be, you are not perfect. You still have your weaknesses." LilNate03 Univers Peter replied.

Ramos laughed at the speech.

"You heroes are all the same, noble to the end. Not to mention you always have some grand statement that should paralyze me in fear. Yes... noble to the end you are, but the end has come for you, and I will use every bit of my power to make sure that I have rid myself of you once and for all!" Ramos said.

So it continued. Peter and LilNate03 Universe Peter would get their fair share of hits, but soon the continuous barrages of their attacks were visibly wearing down Ramos. Finally, he was fed up.

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of playing these petty games with you! You thought you could deflect anything? TRY AND DODGE THIS WITH YOUR PUNY SWORDS!" Ramos shouted.

He raised both arms above his head, waves of dark energy forming above his head into a huge ball of energy. Peter and LilNate03 Universe Peter both knew that there was truly no way they could block that one. So they skipped that stage, and Peter charged back towards Ramos. The dark king never knew what hit him. Focusing so much on creating the attack, he never had the chance to block Alpha Erebus. The sword smashed into him, causing him to fly back and crash into a window. Once again, time seemed to slow, as Peter seemed to zoom across the room. Looking straight in Ramos's eyes, he reared back with Alpha Erebus and swung it forward, stabbing the dark king straight in the forehead, right between the eyes.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Ramos screamed in horror and pain, as Peter backed up from him.

But something wasn't right. The whole throne room was shaking as he screamed. Then the whole room started cracking, and then completely broke, leaving the three standing in open air. But whatever Ramos had planned didn't come to pass, as he coughed up blood, reached out pitifully to Peter and LilNate03 Universe Peter, and then fell forward, very much dead. Exhausted, Peter fell backwards, laying willingly on the cold floor and basking in the cool feel of the stone beneath him.

"You did a great job, other me. We both did." LilNate03 Universe Peter said.

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, January 7th 2151"_

 _"Moon?"_ a voice asked.

Moon felt his eyes open to a bright light, with five silhouettes casting shadows onto his face. He felt sore and blinked a few times, as the pure white light turned to a baby blue, and the five black silhouettes turned into Pit, Dark Pit, Danielle, Rosalina, and even Juliet. He sat up and looked around to see that they were back in the Mushroom Kingdom, outside the mushroom castle.

"We're back?" Moon asked.

"Yes, we made it back. The galaxy is safe, and Bowser has been defeated." Pit replied.


	63. Hear My Cry, Part 7

**Chapter 63: Hear My Cry, Part 7**

 _"Location: Washington DC., GrandpaJoeFanfiction Universe, March 14th 2018"_

Jill DeVille anxiously waited in front of the White House, which was now plated gold, listening to the sounds of of fighter jets passing by and explosions off in the distance.

While Vanellope and her group had been helping the rest of the Rebellion, Jill had been visiting the GrandpaJoeFanfiction Universe Peter, in order to gain power to defeat Thump. She was borrowing Erebus and had went through different trials in order to see if she could wield it. The trials were a success, and GrandpaJoeFanfiction Peter brought her to the White House. But immediately after arriving, he suddenly disappeared, nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, a coalition of Europe and Asian-Pacific nations had decided to help the Rebellion, and were currently having an aerial battle with Thump's forces.

The capital city lied before her decimated in a raging fire. The White House was one of the few surviving structures, but even it was in a state of disrepair. The worst part was that she hadn't heard back from Alternate Tommy and his group, and Bill and his group. Every second that passed was convincing Jill that they died in vain. She eventually decided to brush off the fears and started wandering off. But before she could take a few steps, she stopped again. Nearby, a lone figure in his late 60's with a bad comb-over of still remaining blond hair and an even worse spray tan had just appeared.

"Welcome, child, to my throne." the man greeted.

"Hello, Thump." Jill greeted coldly.

Thump smirked.

"How good to see you again, child of Phil and Lil DeVille. Kabadaian has told me a lot about you. Soon, I will destroy you and your loser parents, and then send this world into it's final death throes." Thump said. He then scowled and said with an annoyed tone in his voice "But you and your little friends have been nothing but pains to my side, and you have quite the sword there. Even incomplete, it possess considerable power. I'm afraid I must take it from you now.".

"You can try." Jill said.

"Or you could just give it to me. It is worthless to you. It's not like you'll be seeing your allies anytime soon." Thump said.

"I hope your not implying my friends are dead." Jill said.

"I do not 'imply'. I have sent the strongest of my Deplorables to dispatch your comrades. They are almost certainly dead by now." Thump said.

"'Almost certainly' doesn't sound very certain to me. My friends are no wimps! They've outwitted death more times then you can imagine. You think you can scare me with baby threats like that? If they were dead, you would have proof. You don't. Ergo, they are not dead. Really, your bluffing begs for practice." Jill said angrily.

"Then you refuse to hand over what should be mine?" Thump asked.

"I refuse." Jill replied.

"Very well. I was hoping not to have to flex any... muscle." Thump said.

A blast of fire suddenly struck Jill in a devastating blow. The girl struggled to stand with her sustained injuries.

"Eeeyaaargh!" Jill screeched, barely able breathe.

"With the next blow, I will kill you. Hand over the sword. Now!" Thump ordered.

Jill pulled herself up with Erebus.

"Never!" Jill spat.

"Still you resist me? Very well. Die, if you wish. Humanity is finished. You have no future. This ends now!" Thump said.

 _"Not quite!"_ a voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jill asked.

She suddenly felt a sensation in her hand and looked down at Erebus. All four of the slots on the blade were glowing magenta faintly.

"What? Erebus is glowing." Jill said.

 _"Stay strong! We're here to help! Not one of you needs to die today!"_ the voice said.

"I-Impossible! There's no way they could be here! I've made it impossible to travel from one world to this! My future has already been set in stone!" Thump spat.

 _"That's not true, Jill! Anything can change! And I'm going to prove it to you right here and now!"_ the voice said.

In a gigantic burst of light, Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children instantly appeared in a formation surrounding Thump.

"Is everyone ready? This will be our final battle here. We have to make certain everyone pulls through!" Vanellope said.

Jill was amazed by her new allies arrival. However, Thump wasn't amused.

"It makes no difference whether you help Miss DeVille. A mountain of maggots is crushed as easily as one. If it's a reunion you seek, my soldiers shall welcome you on my behalf. You will soon be begging for the quick death I was willing to give you!" Thump said.

He reached for his pocket and crushed something. In an instant, he was teleported himself away to the far side of the part of Pennsylvania Avenue that the White House was on. From there, he summoned an army of Deplorables in a wide crescent formation. Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children fell back and formed a protective wall around Jill. Adorabeezle soon came and healed Jill to full health, and then Vanellope came over and helped her up.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry apologize for dragging you and your allies into this hell." Jill said.

"You've fought valiantly. And most importantly, you never gave up. The nation owes you everything. Now here you are on the verge of saving the world! We came here to do it with you. Let us fight with you and see your task through!" Vanellope said.

Jill nodded.

"Thank you. Let us finish this task, then. And when it is over, we'll see you safely back to your own world." Jill said.

Vanellope looked towards Future Candlehead-A, who had been waiting for the black haired girl to finish speaking with the brown haired girl, and gave a knowing nod to the former Birthday Cake themed girl.

"Alright, everyone, you know your orders! Move out!" Future Candlehead-A shouted.

She launched an improvised signal flare. On cue, she, Rancis, Future Vanellope-A, Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, and Periwinkle fired their most powerful attacks in all directions. Soon, Thump's entire front line was engulfed in massive sugar sludge explosions, pixel blasts, bursting electricity, molten caramel, ectoplasm, and ice. The few Deplorables that managed to survive were practically finished.

"Impressive, but my army is almost infinite! You'll be worn down by the time you even defeat a percent of it!" Thump said.

"Not if we defeat you first!" Jill said.

"Ha ha ha! I welcome you try to!" Thump said.

Thump summoned another group of Deplorables to the rear of his army and sent them in a slow steady advance. The heroes took that as the sign to finally attack with their frontline. In a few seconds, chaos erupted as the scene became a battlefield. With the others drawing the Deplorables away from her, Jill walked directly towards Thump.

"You think this is just some game? You treat everyone, including your own soldiers, as expendable pawns! What exactly do you hope to accomplish if you succeed?" Jill asked.

"You, above all, should know the answer to that!" Thump replied.

"Eradicate humanity, then what? You'd be the only being left in the world! No one will be there to serve you! No one will be there to acknowledge your power! Your just setting yourself up to lose your sanity in complete isolation!" Jill said.

"How could you not know the extent of MY power? I'll recreate the world as I see fit!" Thump asked angrily.

"Not even YOU are powerful enough to do that! Your not a god, far from it! Just an rambling egotistical maniac!" Jill replied.

Thump smirked.

"Maybe your right, but your simply mere humans. What hope do you stand against me? And I'll still take GREAT pleasure is killing every... single... last... one of you!" Thump said.

He sent the rest of his army into a full charge. The heroes soon went on the defensive and regrouped. After addressing inflicted wounds, they split up into pairs in a more tighter formation as they slowly made their way towards Thump.

"Not even your army will be able to stop us! Even if destiny chronicles our deaths, we WILL rewrite it!" Vanellope shouted.

"That's right! People deserve better then this! There's no way we're letting your destroy their home!" Periwinkle added.

"For years, I've served and sworn to protect The Confederacy. As a princess, a friend, a sister, and a daughter, I'll be darned if I fail to honor my oath now!" Abigail added.

"I've come a long way, and in more ways then one since joining my former team. There's no way I'll let some tyrant like you ruin the world for all of us!" Future Taffyta-A added.

"I'm going to show you what I can do! This is for the folks back home!" Danny added.

"I may be average in everything I do, but I won't let that stop me from making a difference! I'm honored to lend my support to friends and family in any world!" Charles added.

"Statistics dictate that we're at a massive disadvantage, but we have experienced the most impossible odds countless times and always emerged victorious without casualties. I trust this phenomenon will occur once again." Adorabeezle added.

"I know the heart-wrenching pain of losing your closest friend. And I'd be darned if my friends have to experience it as well!" Future Candi-A added.

"I may be a klutz, but I'm not useless! All my friends are counting on me today! I'll show you what I can do!" Future Candlehead-A added.

"This world still has a future! It doesn't matter what you try, Thump! Whatever world it is, we WILL emerge victorious!" Jill said.

Almost at their goal, the heroes made their final push. They charged towards the awaiting Thump, each pair knocking aside and then engaging the Deplorable that stood in their way. Their numbers rapidly dwindled until only Jill and Vanellope remained.

"I guess we'll always be fated to clash no matter what!" Thump said.

He took out a sword that looked really bulky and was part of a special glove with electrodes connected to the arm. Soon, he and Jill were clashing swords. Vanellope kept her distance, knocking back any Deplorable that were coming to Thump's aid. When given the chance, she would cast a few blasts of pixels, only for Thump to easily dodge or absorb them. Eventually, she just charged forward. Without second thought, Vanellope rushed to her side. Together, they attacked Thump at once, each taking turns at attacking their opponent in rapid succession. Thump could only block, unable to find an opening for a counterattack. But eventually, Thump managed to knock Vanellope and Jill away, but he was getting tired at a fast pace.

"Jill, strike now while he's weakened!" Vanellope ordered.

"Right!" Jill said.

With Parallel Erebus, Jill executed a series of precise slashes against Thump. TheDisneyFan365's imbedded power allowed the brunette to make progressively deeper cuts in the man's skin. Thump backed into a fence, and Jill made one final slash across his chest.

"AAAAAARGH!" Thump yelled.

"Is it over?" Jill asked, panting.

"Nngh... gyaaahhh... HOW? This is not YOUR WORLD! YOU SHOULD NOT be able TO DRAW UPON this kind OF POWER!" Thump asked angrily.

"Because good always triumphs." Vanellope replied.

But before she could do anything else, a dark yet friendly power seized her body. Before she knew it, the same thing happened to the other heroes and they were teleported away from the battlefield. Soon, it was only Vanellope and Jill that were left. Jill stared at Vanellope and gave her a knowing nod. The black haired girl returned the gesture just before being taken away. Jill then looked back towards Thump and charged towards him with Parallel Erebus held out.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, November 24th 2109"_

"Rrgh... are we back in our world?" Vanellope asked.

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children had returned to TheDisneyFan365's chamber. Many were confused about their sudden departure. Some had even accidentally tripped as a result of being teleported while they were still fighting.

"Why have you returned?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"I can't be certain. We were fighting, and then we got taken away." Vanellope replied.

"Well, it matters not. You won." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"Huh?" Rancis asked.

"Their world is about to be saved." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"I don't understand." Cassi said.

"Your efforts worked." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"So they'll all be safe?" Future Citrusella-A asked.

"I am certain of it now. I was right to place my trust in you." TheDisneyFan365 replied.


	64. Joining The Circus

**Chapter 64: Joining The Circus**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 12th 2110"_

Two months passed, and many other events occurred during that time. After the events in the GrandpaJoeFanfiction universe, Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, Future Candi-A, Danny, Periwinkle, and the Rugrats children returned to their own universe and continued with fighting Jubilee. Meanwhile, Jimmy and his group finished up in 2066 Arendelle and returned to Richmond, with Elsbeth and Eva tagging along. Hook and his group managed to get to Noctealis Hallow and worked together to defeat Stygian and Cassiva, but not before they were able to flee to Jubilee, before they headed back to Richmond. And Taffyta and her group finished up in China and returned to Richmond.

The rest of those back in the Fates world were finally able to track down Corrin and Camilla and, with the help of the Dragon's Gate, were able to travel to the real world, where they joined the heroes in an attempt to defeat Jubilee. After everyone got back, they started heading off into more worlds and gaining the other Disney and Nickelodeon Characters, as well as Tinkerbell (who they rescued in Hawaii in the Lilo & Stitch world) and other Nintendo characters, as their allies. They also were able to recruit the inhabitants that were left in the Celrock Universe, the Rugrats gang from the LilNate03 Universe, the Rebellion in the GrandpaJoeFanfiction Universe, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden. They had also been able to heal Ralph, Felix, and those corrupted in Litwak's Arcade, and they joined the assembled heroes.

Joy managed to escape the Thought Foundry with the help of the Irregulars, who stayed behind to give her time to escape, and reunited with Anger and Fear, with Disgust making her way back shortly after. Sadness and Bing Bong had attempted to use the Daydreams in order to distort and break the Shadowed One's control over Riley, but it failed, so they headed back to Headquarters and reunited with the other three Emotions. They then escaped the mindscape and headed to Richmond to join up with the other heroes.

After stopping Bowser, Moon, Juliet, Pit, Dark Pit, and Danielle went to the Kid Icarus world while Rosalina and the Lumas stayed behind in the Mushroom World. Upon arriving, they stopped Danielle's body and a small group of Forces of Nature soldiers from attacking a town, and got Danielle back in her body. They had then went to the temple and defeated the Chaos Kin, who had been using Viridi to attack the group, and killed it. Once the Chaos Kin was dead, the group, now joined by Viridi, went to the Underworld and worked together to defeat Hades. They then went to Skyworld and got help from Palutena and the Skyworld forces, before going to Richmond so they could help the heroes defeat Jubilee.

Ganondorf, Zant, Ghirahim, and the dark forces did eventually attack Hyrule Castle, and managed to defeat the Hyrulian forces despite their strength, before forcing them to retreat. A series of battles followed as the Hyrulian forces fought to retake their homeland. Eventually, they got back to Hyrule Castle, and that time, the battle was a success, with Ganondorf, Zant, and Ghirahim defeated once again. Link, Zelda, Impa, Faron, Cia, and Volga then left to help the heroes in the real world fight against Jubilee.

In Berk, Darryl and his allies were eventually found out, but they and Fumiko, joined by the Free Berkians and the DunBrochians (who had finally liberated the Scottish world before returning to the Viking world), managed to defeat the Berkians, with Future Dagur being killed in the battle, but Dagur, Frostbite Candlehead, and Validar managed to escape. They also managed to free Amber, Robin (F), and Morgan (F), and the also managed to get Morgan (M) to regain his memories, and he joined the group, which made their way to Richmond after hearing about the heroes there.

Sofia and her group reached the castle at the end of the Longroad and met up with Nell, who had returned to the fairytale world after Grimm and Aspen helped her escape the Ghost Zone. In order to escape Jubilee's forces (especially Dan) and so they could save Enchancia, Amber found out about the heroes in Richmond, and after letting the others know, the group traveled to Richmond so they could join up with the other heroes and save Enchancia.

* * *

It was a busy day at Jubilee's castle. Jubilee, SourCog, and Fright Knight were gathering up the army and preparing them for a full scale invasion. Freakshow and Lydia stood nearby and watched. So far, there had been no opportunities for Freakshow to steal the Reality Gauntlet. In his spare time, the ringmaster had given Lydia's power an upgrade. The tattoo ghost now had the ability to use her tattoos to possess people. Freakshow took in everything Jubilee was doing, and he was envious of her powers and army.

 _"If only I had the gauntlet. Then I would be in charge."_ Freakshow thought.

"Freakshow, come here! I have a job for you!" Jubilee ordered.

Freakshow walked over to Jubilee.

"Yes, master?" Freakshow asked.

Jubilee opened up a portal to the real world.

"I want you, Lydia, and Ringmaster to go to Earth and cause some trouble for Sugar Rush. Your going to be the opening act before the invasion. Do as you please, but don't kill my past self just yet. I don't want her to miss the invasion." Jubilee replied.

"At once, master. I'll make sure to cause plenty of trouble." Freakshow said.

Ringmaster was summoned, and she, Freakshow, and Lydia stepped through the portal and vanished.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 12th 2110"_

Freakshow, Lydia, and Ringmaster found themselves next to a set of train tracks in the Richmond train yard, with the Circus Gothica train on the track. The three boarded the vessel.

"Lydia and Ringmaster, my dears, it's time that Circus Gothica and Cirque des Cauchemars made their grand return. We're going to put on a show like the world has never seen! We'll make Sugar Rush regret they ever messed with us! But first, we need to gather up some new performers." Freakshow said.

He waved his hands over the train. It started chugging and going backwards towards Richmond, with Freakshow laughing madly.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, May 15th 2143"_

After a month of fighting through Plegia, Iniabi and his group had finally reached the Dragon's Table, where they would make their stand against Future Lucina. They had learned throughout their traveling that Present Lucina had been killed by Dark Vanellope, but they were still going to make sure Future Lucina was still taken out.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Iniabi said nervously as he, along with the others, approached the main doors of the cathedral.

"Don't worry about it, Iniabi. We have a plan just in case this goes south. You do trust us, right?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course I do. But we still can't be too careful." Iniabi replied.

Frederick nodded.

"Wise mindset, Iniabi." Frederick said.

Iniabi approached the doors.

"We're here. Time to be serious. Everyone get ready." Iniabi ordered.

He opened the doors silently, inviting them to enter. The room was huge. Golden arches adorned the area, proclaiming Plegia's famous wealth. But they were far from the most impressive or most intimidating part of the chamber. Black banners emblazened with the mark of Grima hung across it's entirety, and several dark mages were chanting a haunting rythmn in a rough circle. At its center, a ball of pale purple energy was building.

 _"I knew this was a bad idea."_ Iniabi thought.

The group continued their path towards Future Lucina, who was leading the chant from a slightly elevated platform, with Validar standing next to her side.

"Aunt Lucina!" Iniabi called out.

Future Lucina lightly raised her arm, and the chant quickly dissipated.

"Well, how nice of you to join us, nephew." Future Lucina greeted as the circle of mages broke to allow the group closer access, her words dripping with obvious malice.

"Indeed. Anyway, as I'm sure your aware... we're here to dethrone you. Your serving someone that will bring about mass destruction. You yourself have strayed too far into insanity." Iniabi said, obviously trying to ignore the older woman's threatening tone.

"You would think to come into my court, and insult me? I have half a mind to rid myself of you now! It's a tragedy that my master isn't here to destroy you all right here and now, and that your trying to prevent it!" Future Lucina sneered.

"Tragedy! You would call us trying to bring on a better future a tragedy?" Chrom asked, ignoring the warning glances he received from some members of the group.

Future Lucina's snarl turned into a grin.

"I would, and so would the rest of my troops!" Future Lucina replied.

She snapped her fingers. Immediately, the dark mages that had formed the circles warped away, replaced by armored knights and sword-wielding guards. The large doors also slammed shut, preventing the group from exiting from where they came. Iniabi and Chrom unsheathed their respective Falchions in response, with Cynthia taking out her lance, Robin (M) readying a powerful thunder tome, Frederick drawing his backup short sword, and the others taking out their respected weapons. Acting in quick coordination, the group of twenty broke into four groups of four, further separated into two duos in each group. The battle then began in earnest. Each group split off, fighting off the enemies they knew had to fall for their survival.

Gerome and Yarne worked together in quick strikes to take out faster units, while the other duo in their group, Inigo and Owain, were in a competition to see who could defeat a particularly defiant knight. Laurent and Noire hung back from the fighting, sending both magic and arrows into the fray, while Brady, Anna, Sumia, and Sayvra continuously healed the core fighters from afar. Nah used her dragonic power, while Kjelle used her heavy armor and lance, to support the sides of their other duo, allowing Cynthia and Marth to strike out without fear of their flanks being struck. And Basilio and Flavia used their war experience to tank their enemies.

But easily the most impressive group were Iniabi, Chrom, Robin (M), and Frederick. Chrom and Iniabi where a pair of deadly storms, their dual Falchions blazing with righteous blue fire. Even a group of four of Plegia's best swordsmen quickly fell beneath their onslaught. Yet, even if they were overshadowed by the royal duo, Frederick and Robin (M) easily had the best teamwork of the group. Frederick wielded his signature silver lance and was keeping a low stance, using his expertise with the weapon to keep his foes at a fair distance. Robin (M), taking advantage of the space provided by his friend, would fling devastating bolts of Thoron towards the Plegian soldiers, ripping through their heavy armor like paper. Any left standing would quickly fall to a swift thrust from Frederick.

As the others fought, Iniabi gradually made his way towards the altar, where he knew Future Lucina would be.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 12th 2110"_

In Richmond, Vid, Download, Thrash, K, and O were sipping coffee at a coffee shop. The five government ghost hunters were nursing their bitterness. After talking to Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Toxika, and Creamy, the Commander had returned to the base with some other agents and several ghost prisoners. He had all the hunters and agents gathered in a large hanger for an important announcement, in which he stated he had spoken with Vanellope and confirmed that she and the other heroes were on the side of humanity, and that it would be in the G.I.W.'s best interest to work alongside them, and that they and those they deemed to be good was on their side. He added that they were not a target, and that they were the G.I.W.'s allies and wanted them to be treated like so, and that any agent that attempted to do them harm would be removed from the organization, before dismissing everyone. They were still bitter about it after two months, and had decided to go out for some coffee and fresh air.

"I can't believe this is happening." O muttered.

"I know. After all the trouble that guys caused, we're now being told we have to work with them!" Vid spat.

The other hunters nodded in agreement. Unbeknownst to them, Freakshow, Lydia, and Ringmaster were floating above them, watching them.

"I believe we just found our first set of performers. Lydia, get your tattoos ready. It's time for a little recruitment." Freakshow ordered.

He floated down to a nearby alley and then walked out of it, while whistling and twirling his cane, and made his way towards the five hunters. K and O recognized him and started going for their weapons. However, none of the hunters saw five little green tattoo bats fly in from behind them. The tattoo bats went intangible and went into the hunters, who all let out startled gasps of shock before their eyes turned red and evil grins appeared on their faces. Freakshow grinned at the possessed hunters.

"Welcome to the greatest troupe of circus performers ever. You are now a part of Circus Gothica and Cirque des Cauchemars, the greatest shows on Earth! Today, we're going to put on the performance of a lifetime! We're going to turn Sugar Rush's world upside down!" Freakshow declared.

"Yes, Master Freakshow." the possessed hunters said.

"We'll be going to the castle in town to pick up a few more performers, but first, a little makeover." Freakshow said.

Lydia and Ringmaster appeared, with Ringmaster holding a bag she formed. Freakshow grabbed the bag and started pulling various objects out of it. He pulled out some white powder, some blue eyeliner, some red lipstick, a couple of rainbow wigs, and five red clown noses. A few minutes later, the five hunters had their faces transformed to resemble clowns. The hunters wore makeup and red clown noses, while K and O wore the rainbow wigs.

"Now that you've taken on the mantle of the clown, let's go recruit some others." Freakshow said.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, May 15th 2143"_

"Iniabi." a voice greeted coldly.

Iniabi stiffened as he heard his name coming from the familiar voice. Looking up the steps towards the altar, his heart nearly stopped when he saw Future Lucina grinning at him. The look in her eyes held no sort of love or respect, only showing madness and hatred. Iniabi took a deep breath and faced his aunt fully, as calmly as he possibly could, with his eyes narrowed in determination. Future Lucina just let her grin die down into a smirk. She had expected him to reach this sacred place and challenge her. Little did he know, he was all she needed.

"Cease this at once! Are you a fool? What your about to do will bring about the end of us all!" Iniabi ordered, his shoulders tightening.

Future Lucina laughed and watched as his determination wavered.

"Oh? Do you truly believe that I, the very Queen of Plegia, would listen to your demands? I believe that you are the foolish one, nephew." Future Lucina said.

Her eyes chilled as she appraised him, examining every inch of him and finding just where his weaknesses were. The young man gritted his teeth. In his green eyes shimmered desperation, a clear opposite to Future Lucina's cold uncaring nature. While she cared nothing, he cared about everything.

"The Nightmare King will bring nothing but destruction! A monster set only on destruction will bring just that! Destruction! It will decimate the world without question! What could you possibly gain from bringing about such a beast?" Iniabi asked, his sword shifting and glowing softly with a few rays of light that trickled in through a skylight above the altar.

The young queen brushed some of her navy blue hair aside and narrowed her eyes at the exhausted male, standing tall atop of a staircase he had yet to climb. The man had to tilt his chin up to hold eye contact. The thought amused her. She was in control, not him.

"Everything. The Nightmare King will spare Plegia and go straight for your halidom. There, he will burn your precious lands to the ground and kill your people, just like in our time." Future Lucina replied.

Iniabi's face contorted in raw terror, bringing a surge of joy to Future Lucina's chest.

"I will be there, watching as your castle burns. I will tear your walls down brick by brick and watching everything you inherited slip right out of your grasp." Future Lucina said.

She then dropped to a crouch and then charged, screeching in a way that hardly sounded human. Iniabi doubled back as she took out Erebus, slashing and snarling at the blue haired man. Iniabi lifted Falchion and the world exploded with light as their attacks connected. Future Lucina held her ground with no effort at all, watching in twisted fascination as her opponent struggled to hold her back. Finally, with a roar, she lashed out with a devastating kick, catching Iniabi in the gut and sending him flying across the room. The blue haired man groaned in pain, and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid another kick. He blocked a punch thrown by Future Lucina, and ducked down to sweep his aunt's legs out from under her. Future Lucina fell to the ground, before kicking herself back up. The two stared each other down, their breathing heavy.

"Aunt Lucina, please! Just listen to me for once! I am not your enemy, I don't wish to fight you! Everything me and the others have been doing is for the greater good! Look past your loyalty to a crazy lunatic and lay down your weapon!" Iniabi suddenly begged, gritting his teeth.

Future Lucina was silent for a moment.

"Do you really wish not to fight?" Future Lucina asked.

Iniabi nodded.

"Auntie, you must believe me! We don't have to fight anymore!" Iniabi replied.

Future Lucina's answer was a swift punch to the face, which Iniabi grabbed. He shoved his aunt away and held Falchion out on instinct.

"You should've thought of that before siding against me in the first place." Future Lucina said.

She began circling around Iniabi. He forced himself to keep calm and copied her movements. Their eyes locked onto each other, neither daring to break contact.

"So, it comes down to this. Me vs you, aunt vs nephew. Only one can win. And it will be me!" Future Lucina growled, tightening her fist.

Suddenly, Erebus was engulfed in dark purple flames, and Future Lucina charged towards her nephew with every intent to kill.

"And if I must slay my own nephew to ensure victory, then so be it!" Future Lucina roared.

Iniabi blocked the attack with Future Falchion, flip-kicking Future Lucina to make some room between them. He felt sweat trickle down his forehead and his breath grow more unsteady. He knew what he would have to do. His aunt wanted nothing more then to kill him. And if he wanted to survive this encounter, he would have to kill her. It would be a true duel to the death between relatives.

He thought of Cynthia, Marth, and Sayvra as he dodged another one of Future Lucina's blows. He prayed for their safety too. He prayed that in case he died, his aunt would at least have the mercy to spare them. He ducked as Future Lucina swiped at his head and slid down on his knees as he lashed Future Falchion out. Future Lucina blocked the blow, and just then, the walls lit on fire from a bolganone blast. The sudden heat that surrounded him momentarily threw him off guard, and Future Lucina took that as her chance to attack. She delivered decisive blows, hitting Iniabi's every weak spot with hard thrusts. Iniabi brought Future Falchion up to defend, but Future Lucina's knee then drove itself into his stomach, causing him to double over and drop to the floor. Future Lucina then kicked her nephew's head, before dragging him up and throwing him as hard as she could.

Iniabi felt flames engulf his clothing as he crashed through a burning wall, and he quickly rolled around to extinguish them. He was momentarily thankful for Future Lucina's anger, as the woman's roars alerted him of his presence. He held Future Falchion defensively and readied himself for the next attack. Future Lucina emerged from the flames, unaffected by them as she stared her nephew down.

"I promise I'll make this quick, nephew." Future Lucina said, practically spitting out the last word.

Iniabi narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, before dashing towards Future Lucina with blinding speed. He attempted to jab Future Falchion into her abdomen, but the woman caught it and countered with a headbutt to his nose. The blue haired man reeled back, and Future Lucina brought her knee up to his jaw. Iniabi flew up into the air before landing roughly on his back, hissing with pain. He brought his hands up to block a kick from Future Lucina, and lashed out with his own that caught the woman's knee. Then, he jabbed Future Falchion forward, and it stabbed through Future Lucina's stomach. The blue haired woman gasped before stepping back. But then to Iniabi's shock, she casually ripped it out like it was nothing. Future Lucina simply stared at the blood dripping off the blade for a second, before stabbing the sword through Iniabi's thigh, causing the younger blue haired royal to half-scream in pain. Future Lucina rolled her eyes and lifted him up by the collar of his coat.

"Is that truly it? I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge, nephew." Future Lucina sneered.

"Father? Father, where are you?" a vice called out.

Iniabi froze, his eyes wide with fear as he watched the figure appear into view.

 _"No, no, no! She was supposed to stay with the others!"_ Iniabi thought.

And there Sayvra was, the splitting image of her mother. The same white hair and the same adorable face. Although this time, it was filled with fear instead of it's usual joy. Iniabi locked eyes with her, and she gasped and took a step back out of fright as she observed the scene before her.

"F-Father?" Sayvra asked.

"Sayvra! Get away from here, now!" Iniabi ordered.

The young girl didn't listen, her trembling legs refused to run.

"Sayvra, please!" Iniabi pleaded.

Future Lucina narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Run. I don't like the sound of killing a child, but I will if you refuse to back away now." Future Lucina ordered.

Sayvra glanced at the two, a few tears leaking out.

"B-But... your h-hurting father." Sayvra said.

"Sayvra, please run!" Iniabi pleaded.

"Father?" Future Lucina asked in confusion. She turned to face her nephew and asked "The girl is yours?". She then scoffed, turned back to Sayvra, and ordered "It doesn't matter. This is your last chance. Leave, or I will hurt you.".

"I..." Sayvra started to say.

She glanced at Iniabi, who had eyes that begged her to run. Then the young woman narrowed hers, and she shook her head.

"I won't!" Sayvra said.

Future Lucina raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hm?" Future Lucina asked.

"I said... I. Won't. Run!" Sayvra replied angrily.

In a flash, Sayvra leaped forward with her lance. However, Future Lucina dodged it easily, and in a second, she had the younger girl pinned down with one foot.

"I tried to warn you." Future Lucina said, as Sayvra struggled. She aimed Erebus at her chest and said "I'll make this quick.".

Iniabi watched in horror as his own aunt was preparing to kill his future daughter. Realizing he had to save her, he glanced down at Future Falchion stuck in his leg and, with a pained groan, pulled it out. He then glared at his aunt's back, and with all his strength, ran over and stabbed Future Falchion forward. With a sickening noise, the divine blade pierced Future Lucina's back, earning a pained gasp from the older woman. She fell onto her knees, and Iniabi took the chance to leap onto her, taking Future Falchion out. He punched Future Lucina square in the nose, his fury building up.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER!" Iniabi roared.

He continued to unleash his wrath on his weakened aunt. Future Lucina could only groan and let out hoarse whispers as she continued to be beaten. Finally, in a last fit of rage, Iniabi raised Future Falchion high above his head and sent it right through the woman's heart. It was right then he snapped out of it, and all he could do was watch in horror as his aunt slowly died before him.

"I-Iniabi... I-I..." Future Lucina whispered.

Iniabi took a hold of his aunt's hand.

"Auntie... I'm sorry! I-I didn't want to..." Iniabi started to say.

"Please... please... keep Ylisse... safe." Future Lucina croaked.

"I will! I swear to you, I will!" Iniabi said.

Future Lucina smiled.

"Good. I-I'm sorry too. I... was wrong. I-I see it now, in your... eyes. You w-were doing this... for the greater good. I-I w-wish I could've seen it... sooner." Future Lucina said, the last of her life beginning to slip away.

With those final words, Future Lucina closed her eyes and died. Iniabi stared in shock, and he didn't realize he was crying until his tears dropped onto Future Lucina's face.

"A-Aunt Lucina." Iniabi sobbed.

He felt two arms wrap themselves around him.

"Father?" Sayvra asked hesitantly, her face full of worry.

Iniabi took a shaky breath before turning around and hugging his daughter.

"It's okay, Sayvra. Everything will be fine. I'm just glad your safe." Iniabi replied.

"Who was that woman? Was it Great-Aunt Lucina?" Sayvra asked.

Iniabi frowned.

"I... I'll tell you later. Where are your brother and mother?" Iniabi asked.

"They, Great-Grandpa Chrom, and Great-Grandma Robin's alternate self just defeated that other leader." Sayvra replied.

 _"Great-Grandpa Validar."_ Iniabi thought. He then ordered gently "Go find them. I need some alone time for a few minutes.".

Sayvra nodded, before running off in search of Marth, Cynthia, Chrom, and Robin (M). Iniabi turned back to Future Lucina's body, and gently took the older woman's cold hand in his warm one.

"Auntie, I never wanted this to happen, and I wish things could've ended differently." Iniabi said as he squeezed Future Lucina's hand. He took a deep breath and said "But I swear, I won't let your death be meaningless. I will find a way to save Ylisse. I swear upon your grave.".

And with those words said, Iniabi stood up, turned around, and walked away to find his family.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 12th 2110"_

The group marched up to castle and busted the front doors down. An alarm went off, but the only ones in the castle at the moment were Kronk, Hinoka, Sandy Cheeks, and Future Candlehead-A. The four of them went to face the intruders and made it to the living room, where they encountered the clown ghost hunters.

"Hey, what's the big idea with breaking in?" Kronk asked.

Ringmaster stepped in front of the possessed hunters.

"Oh, just looking for some new talent for my circus." Ringmaster replied.

Hinoka took out her naginata, while Sandy got into a fighting stance. However, Ringmaster pulled out some cards and threw them at Hinoka and Sandy. The cards knocked the naginata from Hinoka's hands and stunned Sandy. Before they could do anything, three tattoos came in and possessed Kronk, Hinoka, and Sandy. Their eyes glowed red and evil smiles appeared on their faces. Future Candlehead-A looked confused and worried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that I have all my new recruits gathered up, it's time to start setting up the circus tent." Freakshow said.

"Stop it! What are you going to do with them?" Future Candlehead-A asked.

"I'm going to use them against your comrades and destroy them! I'm just leaving you behind to tell them what happened. Until then, take a little nap." Freakshow replied.

Lydia flew forward and punched Future Candlehead-A, knocking her to the ground in an unconscious heap. As soon as she was unconscious, Freakshow used his powers to create a jack-in-the box.

"Farewell." Freakshow said.

He and his new minions walked out of the castle.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, May 15th 2143"_

The heroes managed to defeat all Future Lucina's forces and regrouped. Chrom approached Iniabi.

"Iniabi, we saw what happened." Chrom said.

"Oh... you did, huh?" Iniabi asked.

"You did what you could. And if you need a shoulder to cry on, everyone in the Shepherds is here for you." Chrom replied.

Iniabi was silent for a moment.

"Thank you, Grandpa Chrom. But I'm stronger then this. Aunt Lucina died dreaming of a better world. I would be disrespecting her memory by lamenting over her death." Iniabi said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 12th 2110"_

An hour or so later, the rest of the heroes walked into the castle.

"Kronk, Hinoka, Sandy, Candlehead, we're home!" Vanellope called out.

They received no response. The group became concerned and started heading throughout the building. They came across the unconscious form of Future Candlehead-A and the jack-in-the box in the living room.

"Candlehead, are you alright?" Arthur Pendragon asked as he knelt down next to Future Candlehead-A.

The green haired girl opened her eyes and groaned.

"What happened?" Ralph asked.

"The... castle was broken into by the Master Blasters, agents K and O, a ghost with tattoos, and a man and woman both dressed like ringmasters. The Master Blaster and agents K and O had their faces decorated to look like clowns." Future Candlehead-A replied.

"Like clowns?" Dani asked.

"Yes. I don't know how, but I think they were being overshadowed. We tried to fight them off, but the female ringmaster threw some cards at us that knocked Hinoka's weapon away and stunned Sandy. The tattoo ghost then sent a few of her tattoos out. They possessed Kronk, Hinoka, and Sandy, before leaving me behind to tell you what happened." Future Candlehead-A replied.

Isabella saw the jack-in-the box, picked it up, and rounded the crank. A weird carnival music started to play, before the top burst open and a smiling jester head came out on a spring. On the jester head, there was a flyer with the words Circus Gothica and Cirque des Cauchemars on it. Vanellope reached over it, saw some writing on the back, and read it.

 _Dear Sugar Rush,_

 _I have taken your friends to be a couple of new attractions in my circus. If you do not come to my circus tonight to face me, I will destroy them._

 _Freakshow._

"Well, at least we know who took them." Goofy said.

"Yeah, Freakshow and Lydia are up to no good." Tantor said.

"Well, knowing them, he's going to make this all into a big show, so it shouldn't be to hard to find him." Sam said.

"Your right. We better gear up. Who knows what kind of tricks Freakshow has in store for us." Vanellope said.

The group went about preparing to do battle with Freakshow and whatever forces he had at his command.


	65. Carnival Carnage

**Chapter 65: Carnival Carnage**

"So, what's the deal with this Freakshow character anyway?" Shiro asked.

"During a TV show me and the others in my world were in years ago, he was the ringmaster of a traveling circus called Circus Gothica. He had this mystical staff that gave him the ability to control ghosts, which he used in his performances to help him steal money. He managed to control me for awhile, but I managed to break his control with help from Sam and Tucker. I destroyed Freakshow's staff and we handed him over to the police." Danny replied.

"But that wasn't the last we saw of him." Tucker added.

"No. A year later, he popped back up with one of his minions, a ghost named Lydia, who was apparently loyal to him. He returned armed with a power artifact called the Reality Gauntlet." Danny explained.

"The thing that Jubilee is using now?" Pit asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, there was a long battle with Freakshow and he seemed unbeatable. Then, Jazz told me Freakshow had ghost envy. I annoyed him by telling him how cool it was to be half-ghost. He got extremely mad and made himself one hundred percent ghost. That allowed me to use the Fenton Thermos on him and suck him up. He dropped the Reality Gauntlet, and I grabbed it and, in the show, erased everyone's memories of the battle except mine, Sam, and Tucker's. I turned Freakshow back human and dropped him off at the Guys in White base. I then destroyed the Reality Gauntlet... or, at least I thought I did, until Jubilee showed up with it." Danny replied.

"Wait, why'd you erase everyone's memories in your show?" Faron asked.

"During the incident, my secret identity was revealed in public. I thought it would be best if everyone forgot about it." Danny replied.

"I guess that makes sense." Queen Shroob (who, along with the rest of the Shroobs, had returned to normal after Bowser's defeat, and had joined forces with Sugar Rush to battle Jubilee) said.

"Where do you think they are at?" Future Citrusella-A asked.

"Well, considering that Freakshow is a performer that likes to show off and make a big show of things, he'll be somewhere big, but has plenty of room for his stuff. And he'll be close to a train track, since he has a train." Sam replied.

"Alright, let's start with the train yard." Vanellope said.

She chose Rancis, Candlehead, Danny, Ryoma, Tamora, and Kion, and they set off for the Richmond train yard.

* * *

The sun was setting when they reached the train yard. The sky was starting to go dark, and a few fireworks shot into the air and exploded in bright lights.

 _"Come one, come all! Witness the defeat of Sugar Rush as they face off against Circus Gothica and Cirque des Cauchemars! That's right, folks! Both shows are back and better then ever! We promise to deliver you a show that you'll never forget! The show of a lifetime!"_ Freakshow's voice announced over a speaker.

"That's definitely Freakshow's voice." Danny said.

The group continued to the train yard and soon came across a large red circus with a carnival out front. Already, a few people had gathered around.

"Okay, everybody, look sharp! This is Freakshow's playground! We have no idea what what kind of traps his set up, so be careful!" Vanellope ordered.

Everybody nodded and made their way into the carnival. There were a few rides and game booths that were abandoned, except for stuffed animal prizes. The group passed by the booths with no trouble, but none of them noticed the stuffed animals eyes turn red and follow their movements. As the group made it to the large circus tent, they saw a wooden stage. Suddenly, there was a puff of red smoke, and Freakshow and Ringmaster stood before them, with Freakshow wearing his red ringmaster outfit and cane in hand.

"Freakshow!" Vanellope sneered.

"Yes, it is I, Freakshow the amazing! Glad you made it, Schweetz." Freakshow said.

"Alright, Freakshow, where is my sister and our friends?" Ryoma asked.

"Straight to the point, I see, High Prince. Your no fun! Don't you know all work and no fun makes you a stiff, just like those government hunters? I mean, I went though all the trouble of setting this nice little carnival up, and you don't bother to admire it. I'm hurt." Freakshow asked as he indicated all the carnival attractions.

"We don't care about your creepy carnival. We want our friends back." Danny replied.

"And I wanted to be rich and then the Master of Reality, but you took that away from me! Funny how that works. You ruined my plans and now I'm out for revenge." Freakshow snapped.

Ringmaster smirked.

"But our new benefactor also hates you. She gave us a few other little perks to be the opening act of your destruction!" Ringmaster said.

"Jubilee!" Kion sneered.

"Ding, ding! You are correct!" Freakshow said.

"Enough games! Tell me what you did with our friends!" Danny shouted.

He flew towards Freakshow and Ringmaster. The two just smiled and vanished in puff of smoke. Danny looked around the stage, confused.

"Peek-a-boo!" Freakshow shouted.

He and Ringmaster appeared beside Danny. Before he could do anything, Freakshow swung his cane, hitting Danny and knocking him off the stage. He landed on the ground with a thud and looked up at the grinning Freakshow with shock.

"Don't be so surprised. You'll find out I'm full of all sorts of surprises. As for your friends, their prepping for their big performance. Until then, I'll let you have fun with the carnival attractions." Freakshow said.

He and Ringmaster vanished in puffs of smoke.

"I wonder what he means by us having fun with the carnival stuff." Candlehead said.

Suddenly, all the stuffed animal prizes at the booths came to life and started to make their way towards the group. A couple of bumper cars broke out of their pen and barreled towards the heroes. The horses on the merry-go-round came to life and broke free from their attraction.

"Never mind!" Candlehead cried.

She and everyone else leaped to the side to avoid the runaway bumper cars before starting to fight back against the berserk carnival attractions. Danny flew ahead of the bumper cars and froze the ground before them, making them slip and lose control. The bumper cars crashed into a snack stand and exploded. Danny watched as two tiny green animal tattoos floated out of the wreckage, and he destroyed them with an energy blast.

"Everything's being controlled by Lydia's tattoos!" Danny called out.

"Good to know!" Ryoma said as he blasted some stuff animals with lightning from Raijinto.

A merry-go-round horse charged at Candlehead and knocked her into the air, before she ended up landing on it. The horse bucked angrily and tried to shake it's unwanted passenger off.

"Get me off of this crazy thing!" Candlehead cried.

"I'm coming!" Tamora called out.

She summoned her jet board and came to Candlehead's aid. She shot a cable from her board, which grabbed Candlehead, yanked her off the horse, and pulled her towards the jet board, and helped her on. The blonde haired woman then fired a laser blast at the horse, destroying it.

"Nice shooting." Candlehead said as she formed a fireball and shot it down at another merry-go-round horse.

"Thanks." Tamora said.

On the ground, Vanellope, Rancis, Ryoma, and Kion were in a circle, fending off multiple stuffed animals and horses, while Danny provided support from the air.

"There's too many!" Kion shouted.

"We need to find the one controlling them and take them out!" Tamora said.

"The source." Danny said.

He looked around the carnival and caught sight of Lydia, who was standing on top of a Ferris Wheel as she moved her hands, manipulating the carnival attractions.

"Found you." Danny whispered. He flew towards her and shouted "Hey, puppet master!".

Lydia looked up at Danny, a look of fear appearing on her face.

"Show's over!" Danny shouted.

He fired an energy blast, knocking Lydia off the Ferris Wheel. She fell and landed on a snack booth, making her lose concentration, which caused the carnival attractions to stop attacking. Lydia stumbled out of the snack booth with a bunch of cotton candy on her head and body, making it look like she had a pink hairdo and pink dress, but she angrily yanked it off and called her tattoos back to her.

"Had enough?" Danny asked as he flew down and faced the ghost.

Lydia just glared at him and flew into the circus tent.

 _"I see that you survived the carnival, well done. Now it's time for the circus! Come on in! The show fixing to began and your the guests of honor!"_ Freakshow's voice called from the circus tent.

The rest of Vanellope's group gathered together.

"Let's do this." Vanellope said.


	66. Circus Chaos

**Chapter 66: Circus Chaos**

Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead, Danny, Ryoma, Tamora, and Kion went into the circus tent. There, they saw Freakshow standing in the middle of the tent, with Lydia and Ringmaster by his side.

"Welcome! Glad you could make it! The show's about to begin!" Freakshow said.

"Where are they?" Vanellope asked.

"Tough crowd, but alright! The Circus Gothica and Cirque des Cauchemars proudly presents the end of Vanellope von Schweetz and some of her allies, with some special guests!" Freakshow replied.

He pointed up. Everybody looked up to to see a women with a staff on a tightrope, wearing red Hoshidian Falcon Knight clothing, with ninja clothes and clown makeup. It was Hinoka.

"Sister!" Ryoma called out.

Hinoka nimbly walked the rope and climbed down to face the group.

"Presenting Hinoka the ninja clown!" Freakshow announced.

He pointed to another part of the tent. Everybody looked over to see Kronk wearing his usual outfit, with a leopard colored jungle outfit and clown makeup. In his hands was a large wooden club.

"Presenting Kronk the Strongman Clown!" Freakshow announced.

He then snapped his fingers. There was a rush of air as Sandy came flying in on a jet board, dressed in her water suit, while wearing a black vest and cowgirl outfit. On her face was clown make-up, and she spun two blasters in her hands, laughing like a nutcase.

"Presenting the flying cowgirl clown!" Freaskshow announced.

"That is so wrong on so many different levels." Ryoma said.

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"And lastly, our government clowns!" Freakshow announced.

He clapped his hands. A tiny car flew into the tent and drove a few circles before stopping. The doors opened and out came Vid, Download, Thrash, K, and O. All the hunters were armed with blasters and dressed in clown make-up, and K and O were sporting goofy clown wigs.

"Normally, that would be funny. But in this case, no." Danny said.

"The performers are ready. Let the show begin!" Freakshow shouted.

He, Lydia, and Ringmaster vanished in a puff of smoke. The eight evil clowns charged forward with wicked grins on their faces. Download went after Candlehead, Thrash went after Ryoma, Vid went after Rancis, Sandy went after Tamora, O went after Kion, K Went after Danny, and Kronk and Hinoka went after Vanellope.

"Oh, boy! This is going to be great!" Freakshow, who was now seating in a a fancy red chair in the VIP section of the audience stand with Lydia and Ringmaster standing near him, said.

"Whoa, this is nuts!" Candlehead cried as she ran about, dodging laser blasts from Download.

"I know what you mean! They are people being mind controlled! We can't just fight like we normally do!" Kion said.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Tamora shouted as she ran about, with Sandy chasing her, and passed by Ryoma, who was holding his ground against Thrash.

"We really are in quite a pickle!" Rancis called out as he took cover behind a pole, in order to avoid getting blasted by O.

"We need a plan! We can't keep dodging and running forever!" Danny called out as he flew about, avoiding shots from K.

"Yeah, this is freaky! I'm fighting my friends that are dressed like a ninja and a strong man with clown make-up! This just ridiculous and wrong, on so many levels!" Vanellope shouted as she avoided a swing from Kronk and then a kick from Hinoka.

"That's the fun of this performance! There's nothing you can do! Your all morally conflicted about attacking a person that's being mind controlled. Especially you, Schweetz! You would never do anything to hurt those close to you!" Freakshow called out.

 _"He's right! We wouldn't hurt innocent people, even if they are government hunters, and I won't hurt Kronk or Hinoka."_ Vanellope thought. She then came up with an idea and asked "Kion, can you direct the Roar of the Elders on those that are brainwashed?".

"Yeah, the roar can be used to hit precised targets." Kion replied.

"Then use it! Only knock them out!" Vanellope ordered.

Kion nodded and activated the roar, which knocked out Kronk, Hinoka, Sandy, Download, Vid, Thrash, K, and O. Sandy fell off her board, but Candlehead caught her and lowered her gently to the ground.

"So now that the performers are out of the way, let's go deal with the ringmaster." Danny said as he shot a glare at Freakshow.

"Oh, I'm afraid the show's not over yet. My performers don't sleep on the job." Freakshow said with a smile.

Lydia waved her hands at the downed clowns. Immediately, they shot back up to their feet, laughing as they went back to attack the shocked heroes.

"Kion, use the roar again!" Rancis ordered.

Kion attempted to do so, but all that came out was a squeak.

"Sorry, I seem to have exhausted the use for now." Kion said.

Danny clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he finally began to understand what was really going on. Lydia was using her Tattoos to control everybody, but he knew how to handle it. He turned to Vanellope.

"They are all being possessed by Lydia's tattoos! I need to go intangible and yank them out!" Danny said.

"Got it!" Vanellope said.

Danny went intangible and charged forward. He first yanked the ghost tattoos out of K and O, and then the Master Blasters, before destroying the tattoos. The freed hunters collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

 _"Five down, three to go."_ Danny thought as he turned Kronk, Hinoka, and Sandy.

"I will not stand for this! Your running the show!" Freakshow shouted.

He flew from his chair and started firing energy attacks at Danny.

 _"Yikes! That's new!"_ Danny thought as he dodged the attacks.

"That's right! Flee, you little bug!" Freakshow said as he continued to fire attacks.

"Hey, nut case! Try this on for size!" Ryoma called out.

He fired lightning from Raijinto, sending Freakshow crashing into the stands. Danny quickly took the opportunity to go intangible and free Kronk, Hinoka, and Sandy from the ghost tattoos. He destroyed the tattoos and faced Lydia. The ghost glared at him and summoned an enormous wave of her tattoos to attack as Kronk, Hinoka, and Sandy fell over unconscious.

"It's time someone put your show on ice!" Danny shouted.

He glowed blue and fired a freezing blast at Lydia and her tattoos. The female ghost let out a scream as she and the tattoos were frozen in a block of ice.

"Looks like that's a wrap." Rancis said.

"NO! THE SHOWS ONLY OVER IF I SAW SO! I'M THE RINGMASTER HERE, NOT YOU! I SAW WHEN THE SHOWS OVER! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Freakshow yelled angrily. He took a deep breath and calmed down, and then shouted "It's time to go big!".

He suddenly grew to the size of a giant, ripping the circus tent up as he grew and towered over everyone.

"Now here's a bonus treat!" Freakshow called out as he transformed into his ghost form.

Everybody starred at the massive four armed ghost. Danny's hand went to the Fenton Thermos at his side.

"Oh, we won't be having any of that! I won't be making that mistake twice!" Freakshow sneered.

One of his hands started glowing green. The Thermos flew away from Danny and into Freakshow's hand, where he crushed the tiny ghost capturing device.

 _"That's bad."_ Danny thought with a shocked expression.

"Yes! Now I will crush you all! It will be a spectacular performance!" Freakshow said.


	67. Circus Brawl

**Chapter 67: Circus Brawl**

Vanellope turned to her allies.

"Danny, Tamora, your with me. Everybody else, get the others to safety." Vanellope ordered.

"You got it." Rancis said.

He and the rest of the group went to gather the unconscious hunters. Meanwhile, Vanellope, Danny, and Tamora flew up to fight Freakshow.

"Hey, Freakshow, nice to see you have a body big enough to fit you ego!" Danny called out.

He shot one of Freakshow's arms with an ecto-blast, annoying the giant ghost.

"The better to squash you little pest!" Freakshow snarled.

He swung one of his claws at Danny, but the ghost boy nimbly avoided it.

"Too slow!" Danny called out.

He fired a few energy blasts at Freakshow's top hat, giving it a smiley face design.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Hold still!" Freakshow roared.

He swung his claws at Danny, who dodged the attack. Tamora flew forward on her jet board, blasting the face on Freakshow's chest. The face screamed angrily and Freakshow gasped in pain. Tamora then threw a couple of grenades into the chest face's mouth. The grenades exploded, sending Freakshow falling backwards to the ground.

"I'm... not finished yet!" Freakshow snarled as he pulled himself back up.

Danny charged at Freakshow's face. The ringmaster fired a burst of energy from his eyes at Danny, but he split into two copies at the last second and avoided the energy blast. The two Phantoms then flew forward and punched Freakshow on either side of his face. Freakshow let out a shout of pain as he stumbled back, and the two Phantoms merged back into one Danny.

"Had enough?" Danny asked.

"Never! Lets see how you handle this!" Freakshow replied.

His hands grew faces that flew off of his body. Two of the hands flew at Danny, while the other two flew after Vanellope and Tamora, who glitched and flew about as they dodged the swinging claws. Tamora fired a cable from her wrist and snagged one of the hands, before doing some fancy maneuvering that ended up entangling the other hand with her cable. She then released an electronic shock into the cable, electrocuting the hands, before detaching the cable. Vanellope glitched over and delivered a powerful blast of pixels, knocking the hands out of the air and to the ground.

"Nice job." Vanellope said.

"You too." Tamora said.

Elsewhere, Danny was fighting two hands. The two hands came at Danny from either side and slammed into him, but he held his hands up and managed to hold the hands off from crushing him. Freakshow laughed as he closed in, his eyes glowing as he prepared to launch an energy blast. Danny thought quickly and let up pushing on the right hand. The hand ended up pushing against Danny at the exact moment Freakshow fired his eye beams. But instead of hitting Danny, Freakshow hit his own hand. The hand stopped pushing against Danny as it was burned. Freakshow looked confused, but then he started to scream in pain. Danny took the moment to blast the other hand away, before grabbing the injured hand and flying at Freakshow. He swung the hand like a weapon and proceeded to slap Freakshow across the face with it several times.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Danny asked tauntingly as he kept swinging.

"Enough of this!" Freakshow shouted. He summoned all his hands back to him and shouted "I'm going to finish you off once and for all!".

He lunged at Danny, ready to rip the Ghost Boy to pieces. However, Danny just held his ground and opened his mouth, unleashing a Ghostly Wail. The powerful attack slammed into Freakshow, who had a look of utter shock on his face as he was knocked to the ground near a circus cannon. He shrunk down to human size and stumbled back up.

"The... show's... not over!" Freakshow said weakly as he grabbed the cannon's barrel for support.

He stumbled in front of the cannon's barrel. Vanellope glitched over.

"Oh, I think it is. But let's end things with a bang." Vanellope said.

She blasted him with a blast of pixels, sending Freakshow flying into the cannon. She then proceeded to point the cannon straight up into the air.

"Wait, stop! I command you!" Freakshow screamed from within the cannon.

"Time for the big finale!" Vanellope called out.

She lit the fuse. The cannon fired into the air, and Freakshow went flying into the air, screaming with a cannon ball that exploded into a shower of colorful lights. Danny and Tamora landed next to Vanellope.

"Awesome!" Danny said.

"Yep. Now let's go find the others." Vanellope said.

They flew off and found everybody else back outside of the circus. Kronk, Hinoka, and Sandy were semiconscious. There was no sign of the government ghost hunters.

"We left the government hunters on a bench." Candlehead explained.

"Alright, then. Let's head back to the castle." Vanellope said.

* * *

On a park bench, the government ghost hunters regained consciousness. They still had the ridiculous clown make-up on, and they all made fun of one another as they looked around in confusion and tried to figure out where they were. Suddenly, there was the sound of somebody screaming and falling, before Freakshow in his ghost form fell and landed a few feet from the hunters. The ringmaster groaned as he changed back into his human form, his clothes ripped and torn.

"Well, that happened." Freakshow muttered.

The hunters pointed their blasters at Freakshow.

"Freeze!" K ordered.

"You fools think you can take me? Taste my power!" Freakshow shouted.

He prepared to launch an energy attack from his hands at the hunters. But all that came out of his hands was a tiny spark that harmlessly fell to the ground. Freakshow looked dumbstruck by that, and he smiled nervously at the hunters.

"Um, I was joking when I controlled you and... called you fools." Freakshow said.

He quickly turned around and started running as fast as he could. The hunters went after him and had him handcuffed a few minutes later. O and Thrash went to look at the carnival and found Lydia, who was still frozen. They called their superiors and told them what happened and that they need help moving Lydia. Meanwhile, Ringmaster was watching that from afar and formed a portal that headed to Jubilee's castle.


	68. Space War

**Chapter 68: Space War**

 _"Location: Space, January 19th 2110"_

The Nightmare King, who had freed his past self from the void and then merged with him, stood tall at the helm of the command ship as his fleet reached Earth and floated above the planet. The skeletons were loading up catapults to fire the asteroid chunks at the planet below. The Nightmare King smirked as he looked down at Earth.

 _"Soon, I will take this planet and all other worlds for myself! No one will get in my way!"_ the Nightmare King thought. He then turned to his army and shouted "To WAR!".

The army raised their weapons in the air and let out a blood curdling war cry.

"Today, we bring an end to humanity! Today, we take this planet! Then, the Ghost Zone! Then finally, the multiverse!" the Nightmare King roared.

The army cheered and prepared to start firing asteroids at the Earth. But close to the fleet, there was a white GWI satellite that had been allowed to be built in the real world's version of space. The satellite picked up the massive Ecto readings from the fleet, took some pictures, and quickly sent them to Amity Park.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2110"_

At the Guys in White base, the Commander was looking at a report about Freakshow and Lydia's capture a week earlier. Suddenly, an alert appeared on his screen, along with the satellite photos. The Commander stared at the screen, his expression slowly going to horror. He quickly grabbed the phone on his desk and started to make calls.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

At the castle in Richmond, Vanellope and her allies, which now included Iniabi (who now had Erebus after taking it from Future Lucina following her death) and his group after they traveled back to the past after hearing about the war between the heroes and Jubilee's forces, were having lunch, when all of the sudden, the phone started to ring. Vanellope answered it.

"Hello?" Vanellope asked.

 _"Von Schweetz, it's the Commander. I need you to get to a computer, I've just sent you an email that I need you to look at now."_ the Commander replied on the other end of the phone.

Vanellope saw her own personal laptop nearby and grabbed it. She turned it on and checked her emails, where she saw the satellite photos. A chili went down her spine. The others noticed the girl's concerned expression and went to go look at the computer. They all looked at the screen, shocked.

"When... was this taken?" Vanellope asked.

"Only an hour ago." the Commander replied.

 _"What's the plan?"_ Vanellope asked.

 _"We need you and your team to go up into space and deal with that fleet. Your the only unit we have that can be mobilized in time to get up there quickly to fight them. By the time our fleet is ready, they'll already be launching their attack. They'll see us coming and blow us out of the sky before we could reach them. Some of you have powers or armor that allow you to go into space, while none of the armors we have right now have been tested to see if they can handle space travel. We would end up losing people if their armor wasn't capable of handling the environment. I know this is a lot to ask of you and your team, but we need you. Your possible the only ones that can get up there undetected. The world needs you and your team, Vanellope."_ the Commander replied.

Vanellope looked at all her allies, all of who had heard the conversation. They all knew what was at stake and were all willing to risk their own lives to help. She looked at the other racers, who all had a worried look in their eyes, concerned with the safety of their friend and president, but they realized that the world needed her and they would stand by any choice she made. She especially looked at Rancis, who had a look in his eyes telling her to say yes to the request. She turned her attention back to the phone.

"We'll do it." Vanellope said.

 _"Thank you, Vanellope. All the worlds thank you for what your about to do."_ the Commander said.

Vanellope hung up the phone and faced everyone.

"Gantu, get your ship ready." Vanellope ordered.

She then motioned for Danny to follow her and made her way to the lab. Everybody else followed her. Vanellope led Danny over to the Ecto-Skeleton.

"We're going need all the firepower we can get." Vanellope said.

Danny got into the armor and went ghost. The suit changed with Danny, becoming black and white with a D on the chest. Meanwhile, Gantu was in his ship outside, starting it up for space travel, before heading back to the others. Vanellope turned to everybody.

"Only a few of us can go on this mission. Those of use who have powers or armor that can handle space and those who fit in the ship. We can't risk everybody on this mission. I need some of you to stay here and protect everybody, while were gone. You can chose to come. I'm not forcing you to. If you choose not to come, I understand." Vanellope said.

Rancis stepped forward with a determined look on his face.

"I'm coming, Nelly. There's no way I'm letting you go into danger by yourself." Rancis said.

"Count me in. I got your back." Tamora added as she put on her armor and cocked her blaster.

"I'm coming as well. I'm not going to just sit around why the planet is being threatened." Iniabi said as Adorabeezle used tech to make the blue haired man and the others space suits and helmets.

"I'm coming too, Vanellope. If you think I'm just going to let some of my friends fly off into space to fight a war without me, think again. I'm behind you all the way." Miles Callisto added.

Adorabeezle stepped forward, wearing a dark blue-and-white jumpsuit.

"I'm coming too, Miles. You and Gantu need someone to help work all the instruments on the ship." Adorabeezle said.

"Glad to have you on board." Gantu said.

Jubileena, Swizzle, Keaton, Captain Falcon, and Dark Pit also offered their services, and Vanellope agreed to let them come.

"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Donald Duck asked, looked confused.

Vanellope turned to face them.

"I need you all to stay here and protect everybody while we're gone. I know you all want to come, but I don't want to risk leaving Richmond unprotected. I know you all want to come, but there's a chance we won't survive. I don't want to risk all of us dying and any of the worlds being left unprotected. I care for all of you, and I can't stand the thought of losing any of you. I need you to be safe." Vanellope said.

"Alright, just be careful. None of us want to lose any of you." Nyx said. She then turned to Keaton and said "You come back too. And I expect you to bring everyone back.". She kissed him on the lips and said "I love you.".

"I love you too." Keaton said.

Pheobe Callisto gave Miles a quick hug.

"Be careful, Miles. If your gone, who would I be overprotective of?" Pheobe asked jokingly.

"Don't worry. We'll be back." Miles replied.

Pheobe stopped hugging her son and went back to the others. Iniabi walked over to Cynthia. The two of them stared at one another for awhile.

"Hey, um... just get back safely, okay? I wouldn't want you to miss... out on dating." Cynthia asked awkwardly.

"I will. I wouldn't miss out on a date with you. I'll come back." Iniabi replied.

He leaned in and kissed Cynthia. Meanwhile, Tamora and Felix faced one another.

"Be careful up there, alright? Don't get yourself killed by that or the vacuum of space. I... just can't bare the thought of losing you!" Felix said.

"Hey, don't worry, short stack. I promise I'll come back. Don't worry. You just stay safe." Tamora said.

She leaned forward and kissed Felix. The two of them shared the kiss for several seconds, before breaking up.

Danny went intangible and flew through the roof, while Vanellope glitched through and followed after him. Tamora loaded up on her jet board, flew outside, and took off into the sky, with Miles following after her thanks to an upgrade to his suit that allowed him to fly with a built-in jetpack. And Rancis, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Swizzle, Iniabi, Gantu,Keaton, Captain Falcon, and Dark Pit (who would have just used the Power of Flight (which would be controlled by Viridi) to fly, but as he couldn't use it for more then five minutes, was going to fly once they reached space) loaded up into Gantu's ship and took off into the sky, while the remainder of the team watched them fly off.

 _"Just let them all returned safely."_ Taffyta thought.

* * *

 _"Location: Space, January 19th 2110"_

In space, the Nightmare King used his powers to cover most of the world in dark storm clouds.

"Let the humans believe that this is a normal storm. Then when they least suspect it, we will make it hail fire and lightning!" the Nightmare King said.

Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost watched their master work. The Nightmare King laughed as he fired a few red lighting bolts at the sky. The lightning bolts released a surge of energy that spread not only through Earth, but was also felt throughout the others worlds as well.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2110"_

The lightning bolts even caught the attention of every ghost in Amity. Skulker and Ember sensed that the usually weather was caused by the Nightmare King, and they shivered in dread as they realized he had returned. They quickly gathered other ghosts to discuss the matter. Johnny, Kitty, Youngblood, Assistant, Box Lunch, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Dora, Wulf, Poindexter, and several other ghosts met up in an old warehouse.

"As your all probably know, the Nightmare King is back, and he's behind the strange weather. I have dictated large amounts of energy above Earth's surface. We have no idea what he's planning this time, but whatever it is, it can't be good." Skulker announced.

All the other ghost muttered in agreement.

"I have a feeling that Sugar Rush is going to try to stop him, and as much as it pains me to say it, we need to help them fight him." Skulker said.

There was some arguing from the crowd. Some ghosts wanted to go help Sugar Rush, others ghosts didn't want to get involved, and a few others even suggested siding with the Nightmare King.

"Enough of this! I say we help them! They are the only ones who have ever beaten the Nightmare King, so that makes them our best bet for dealing with this situation!" Skulker snapped.

That silenced the ghosts. Several of them nodded with agreement at what Skulker was saying.

"How are we going to get into space? Won't the Nightmare King just destroy us?" Kitty asked.

"Ah, you scurvy cats, I think that we can help with that." Youngblood replied, with Assistant perched on his shoulder.

"Scurvy dogs, sir." Assistant said.

"Whatever. The point is that me and my crew just finished building a new pirate ship that we can use to travel into space." Youngblood said.

"Very good. Lead the way towards your ship." Skulker ordered.

Youngblood went intangible and flew out of the warehouse, followed by the rest of the ghosts. Twenty minutes later, a massive pirate ship rose out of the woods and took off into the sky.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

In the castle garden back at the castle, Abigail, George, Benjamin, Megan, Jill, and Bill watched as Cynthia tended to her pegasus. Abigail was bored and decided to examine her future descendant's girlfriend, and she noted how good looking the woman was. She had an attractive hourglass figure that was expressed efficiently with her armor (which was dark gray-and-black, instead of light gray). Her white hair, which was down and cropped so it only went above her well-curved shoulders, was sleek and shone with a proud brilliance. Her legs were curvy, the pale skin well-lotioned. Shifting her focus from the white haired girl's physicality, Abigail looked at Cynthia's face and saw that her eyes were soft and glistening. She knew that the other girl was hurt about something, and she knew what it was.

"Your worried about Iniabi, aren't you?" Abigail asked.

Cynthia stopped and looked at her, smiling sadly.

"Yeah. I'm just worried he won't make it back. Of course, I know he'll be fine, but I'm still worried." Cynthia replied.

Bill looked over at Cynthia.

"Wait a minute. I'm wondering something." Bill said.

"What is that?" Cynthia asked.

"You said almost everyone except you, Frederick, and your mother died in your timeline, right? How did everyone else die?" Bill asked.

Cynthia got a uncomfortable look.

"Um, well, that isn't exactly something that is for those faint of heart." Cynthia said.

"It's okay. We can take it. Me and Jill lost many people we cared about during our time in the Rebellion in our universe, so we can relate to you." Bill said.

Cynthia sighed.

"Okay, then. While we don't know what happened to the Robin that's Iniabi's grandmother, we do know what happened to everyone else. Chrom was killed while fighting a sorcerer, and he had the least painful death out of everyone. The male Robin from the alternate dead timeline was killed in rage by the Nightmare King. Lissa was imprisoned and beaten by the orders of the Nightmare King. Both the Morgan that was Iniabi's father and the female Morgan were tied to posts before being scourged by whips, and their bodies were then mutilated and dragged through with chariots. Sully was unhorsed and killed by Lucina. Nowi was fried. Vaike had his head pierced through with a dart. Maribelle was placed on a spike. Kellam was crippled in the middle of the battlefield by the Nightmare King's servant Napoleon. Stahl was killed by a spear that had been thrown from a distance. Lon'qu died in a duel with the Nightmare King. Virion disappeared while on a recon mission and was presumed dead. Donnel was trapped in a burning house as some of the Nightmare King's soldiers blocked the entrance by slashing the entrance to collapse. Panne was skinned. Gregor was killed by a spear that pierced through his chest and impaled to a rock. Tharja was hunted down by some of the Nightmare King's soldiers before being burned at the stake. Olivia was brutally raped multiple times by soldiers before death. Cherche was stung by a scorpion monster under the Nightmare King's control. Cordelia was executed by the Nightmare King. My father, Henry, was force fed poison before death. Libra was beheaded. Gaius, a former friend of ours, was shot. Miriel was overpowered by the Nightmare King in a magic duel. Ricken was captured and forced into hard labor 24/7 without rest, before dying due to lack of sleep. And other people we knew had other brutal ways of dying. None were ever given proper burial. Their bodies were either fed to the dogs and beasts, or didn't have enough parts to be identified." Cynthia explained.

"That's horrible!" George said.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we could do about it." Cynthia said. She then turned to Jill and Bill, and asked "So, now you know about my past, what about you two?".

"Well, as you know, me and Bill are part of the Rebellion in our universe. We had been fighting Thump until we finally defeated him thanks to some of you from here. But let's start from the beginning. As much as it's disturbing, our parents, Phil and Lil, were siblings." Jill replied.

"Ew. In our universe, dad married mom, while Aunt Lil married Uncle Tommy." Megan said.

"Well, in our universe, my father did date Wally for some time, but they broke up. As for mother, she never really dated anyone. Anyway, our family hid in a house that was owned by someone but weren't living there, and we spent our childhood there. After some time, we escaped to another realm and lived there for awhile. But then we came back and joined the Rebellion." Bill explained.

"Alright, but I have one question. Are my and Abigail's mother and father married in your universe as they are here?" George asked.

"No. Peter and Kimi are not married where we're from. Peter is married to a woman named Ione, and Kimi is still single, though you and two still exist there." Jill replied.

"Hmm, it's so interesting to see what differences there are in our different universes." Abigail said.

"Yeah." Benjamin said.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2110"_

In the Ghost Zone, Jubilee, SourCog, and Fright Knight were watching a viewer that showed the Nightmare King and his forces getting ready to attack Earth. They had also watched as he had defeated Pariah Dark.

"So that relic thinks he can just butt in and take Earth from me? It's time I teach him once and for who the real person in charge is. I will make a huge example of him!" Jubilee said. She turned to Fright Knight and SourCog, and ordered "Gather the flying skeletons and prepare to go to war!".

"Yes, master!" SourCog and Fright Knight said.

They went off to do their master's bidding.

* * *

In another part of the Ghost Zone, the Observants and their soldiers were in a large mountain cave, creating a fleet of eye-like ships to go to war. They saw a couple of view screens that showed the Nightmare King's fleet planning to attack Earth, and Jubilee and her forces planning to travel from Earth and attack the fleet.

"We must act quickly and destroy both the Nightmare King and Jubilee. This is our chance to destroy two of the most vile beings in existence and put an end to this crisis." one Observant said.

The other Observants nodded in agreement and loaded up the ships. One of the Observants opened up a portal to Earth, and the fleet flew though the portal, ready for battle.

* * *

 _"Location: Space, January 19th 2110"_

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Swizzle, Tamora, Danny, Iniabi, Gantu, Miles, Keaton, Captain Falcon, and Dark Pit flew out of the Earth's atmosphere and got their first good look at the fleet. They all stared at the massive fleet, which was about thirty six ships, all of them gearing up for war and preparing to hurl asteroid chunks at the Earth. She then saw the Nightmare King on the deck of the largest ship in the fleet, giving commands to his army, and a chill went down her spine.

 _"Anthony is back? But how? Me and Swizzle sealed him away!"_ Vanellope thought.

Meanwhile, Iniabi noticed him as well.

 _"What? The Nightmare King came here as well? Will the horrible future happen even earlier? If so, what will happen to me and the others?"_ Iniabi wondered.

Vanellope turned to face everyone.

"Here's the plan. We go in quick and take out whatever devices they have that can hurl asteroids at the Earth." Vanellope announced.

Everybody nodded and prepared to attack. On the decks of the ships, the skeletons were loading up their catapults or the attack.

"Now attack!" Vanellope shouted.

They all flew forward, firing their attacks. The crews of the ships were completely taken by surprise by the attack. Vanellope fired blasts of pixels, Swizzle fired energy blasts, Danny fired ecto-blasts, Tamora fired bullets and lasers from her weapons, Miles fired blasts from his suit (which had been upgraded to include weaponry), and Dark Pit exited Gantu's ship and used the Power of Flight to fly around and fired arrows from the Silver Bow. Gantu fired the plasma cannons on his ship. The charge worked perfectly, with all the catapults being destroyed in the attack, along with a good number of the skeletons. The Nightmare King looked at his destroyed catapults in anger before glaring at the attackers. Vanellope and Swizzle caught his attention, and he looked closely and recognized them.

"YOU! I remember you! Your those brats that interfered with my plans from last time! How dare you interfere with my plans again!" the Nightmare King spat as he glared at Vanellope and Swizzle, and clenched his fist.

"Yeah, we remember you too. You threatened Amity Park last time, and now your threatening this planet." Swizzle said as he and Vanellope floated above the Nightmare King, glaring at him.

"Like I care about your precious planet or home! Your interference ruined everything for me! I lost my title, army, and honor because of you! But no more! Today is the day I take it all back by destroying the humans and taking Earth as my own!" the Nightmare King said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Vanellope said as she and Swizzle took up fighting stances.

"So be it! I'll make it rain with your blood!" the Nightmare King said.

The rest of Vanellope's team except Gantu that weren't already out got out of the ship and rallied behind the two, as Executioner Ghost, Archer Ghost, and several skeletons rallied behind the Nightmare King. But before either side could begin to fight, an enormous ghost portal opened up on the right side of the fleet. Everybody looked to see Jubilee step out of the portal and survey the scene.

"Well, look at what we have here. Vanellope and Anthony are having a little party and they didn't invite me! I'm hurt!" Jubilee said as she looked at Vanellope and the Nightmare King with a fake look of sadness on her face. It turned into an insane grin, and she said "I've come to settle things. Earth is mine, and I won't have some relic old king do as they please with it! As for you, Vanellope, it's time I put you in your place once and for all!".

Behind Jubilee, SourCog, Fright Knight, and several skeletons appeared ready for battle. Jubilee studied her forces for a moment.

"Time for a little change." Jubilee said.

She pointed the Reality Gauntlet at her skeleton army. The Gauntlet glowed with power as the skeletons changed from green to red-and-black.

 _"Much better. Now I can tell my troops apart from the Nightmare King's loser bunch."_ Jubilee thought. She then turned to Jubileena and said with a twisted grin "Jubileena. Of all the enemies I've fought, your the one I hate the most! You ruined my timeline! You were supposed to lose everything. End of story. But no. You had to make that life altering decision and messed everything up! The timeline I spent twenty years working on is gone, thanks to you! However, if it wasn't for your interference, I wouldn't have the Reality Gauntlet, the Ring of Rage, and the Crown of Fire. Thanks to these, I'm practically a goddess! So, I suppose some thanks are in order. Thank you, Jubileena, for helping me become a goddess.".

"The feeling's neutral. If I haven't seen what I would have become, I would have made the decision and become you, but I didn't. To be honest, I'm glad I did. You say your a goddess, but all I see is all I see is another psychopath who does nothing but destroy! I'm going to put a stop to you and make sure you never harm anyone ever again!" Jubileena said.

"Oh, the big bad hero is going to kill me! Please, you don't have it in you, Jubileena. I should know you have all those silly hero morals." Jubilee said with mock terror.

"There's a first time for everything, and if killing you is the only way to put an end to this, so be it. I'm nothing like you. I'm taking you down to protect everyone and the future." Jubileena said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Oh, that fire in those eyes! It suits you quit well. I'm going to enjoy this." Jubilee said.

"Enough talk! I will destroy you all and prove my superiority!" the Nightmare King said as he pointed his shard sword at Vanellope and Jubilee's forces.

Before the battle could start, another large ghost portal opened up on the left side of the fleet and several eye shaped ships flew out, with several ghosts wearing armor and carrying spears.

"Now what?" Vanellope, Jubilee, and the Nightmare King asked in unison.

One of the ships opened up and an Observant floated out.

"By the order of the Observants, the ones know as Jubilee Darkheart and Anthony the Nightmare King have been found guilty of committing several crimes and for attempting to commit genocide. The punishment for these crimes is death! You face the swift hand of justice!" the Observant announced.

"Oh, good. These fools showed up. At least they saved me the trouble of hunting them down." Jubilee said.

"You pathetic weaklings think you can destroy me? Don't make me laugh!" the Nightmare King spat.

"Prepare to face justice!" the Observant said.

He went back into his ship. The fleet of Observant ships flew forward with their troops.

"To battle!" the Nightmare King roared.

His forces charged at all the opposing sides.

"Destroy them all!" Jubilee ordered.

Her forces charged forward.

"Let's go!" Vanellope shouted.

Her team charged forward to join the battle. All hell broke loose. Skeletons met skeleton in a huge clash, with dismembered skeleton limbs flying everywhere! Observant guards charged forward with their spears, impaling several skeletons and destroying them. Archer Ghost and Executioner Ghost floated back-to-back. Archer Ghost calmly fired a few arrows and destroyed a few Observant ships, while Executioner Ghost went about, hacking and slashing several of Jubilee's skeletons and Observant guards. SourCog flew towards an Observant ship, and she yanked the ship open with her claw and faced the Observant pilot.

"You will face justice!" the Observant snarled.

He flung himself at SourCog.

"You kind of justice is for the weak minded." SourCog sneered.

She stabbed her claw through the Observant's chest, killing the ghost instantly. She yanked her claw out of the dead Observant and tossed his corpse aside, before she rose above the ship and blasted it with red energy. The ship's wings turned into black metal bat wings, and she waved her hands and sent the ship flying off to attack the Observant's forces and the Nightmare King's forces. She then turned her attention to some other Observant ships and flew towards them to repeat the process.

Fright Knight flew through the battle, blasting and slashing several of the Nightmare King's skeletons. The evil knight slashed an Observant ship in half before landing on one of the Nightmare King's warships. Several skeletons rushed towards him, but the evil knight took them with an energy wave from his sword. Fright Knight then raised his sword up high and stabbed it into the deck of the ship, shooting flames and energy. The ship was engulfed in flames before it exploded into a fireball. Fright Knight flew from the destroyed ship and fired a meteor at another warship, reducing it to splinters. He then flew forward to continue the battle.

Jubilee laughed like a madman as she landed on the deck of a warship. Several skeletons and a couple nearby Observant Guards rushed towards her. However, Jubilee destroyed the skeletons with a few energy attacks. One of the Observant guards rushed towards her with his spear, but Jubilee shot her hands out and yanked the spear away from the guard, before slamming it through the guard's chest, killing him instantly. The other guard thrusted his spear at Jubilee, but the Ghost Queen easily sidestepped it and got behind the guard. Before the guard could do anything, Jubilee shout her hand forward and grabbed the guard by the back of the head and squeezed it hard. There was a loud crunching sound as the guard's body went limb in her hand. Jubilee dropped the guard and walked over to the mast of the warship. She grabbed the mast and yanked it right out of the ship's deck.

"Time to play ball." Jubilee said.

She shot into the air and swung her giant bat at three charging Observant ships. The bat connected and sent the ships flying. One ship smashed into another group of Observant ships and exploded, while the others smashed into another warship and exploded.

"Home run!" Jubilee said.

She then hurled her bat like a spear at another warship, reducing it to splinters.

 _"Now time to find a real challenge."_ Jubilee thought.

She went looking for Jubilee and the Nightmare King through the carnage of the battle. Meanwhile, the Nightmare King made his way through Jubilee's skeletons and the Observant guards like a juggernaut. The dark ghost was filled with bloodlust as he smashed his way through wave after wave of enemies. He looked above him to see several Observant ships locked in combat, with several ships controlled by SourCog. The Nightmare King raised his shard sword and fired several lightning bolts at the ships. The lightning was aimed true and all the ships were destroyed. He then looked around at the carnage around him. There were only three people he was interested in fighting.

 _"Where are those heroic brats and that pretender queen?"_ the Nightmare King wondered.

Gantu and Miles (who went back into Gantu's ship to assist the large alien) flew around, blasting skeletons and the ships SourCog had taken control of. It was total chaos.

"This is just insane, Miles! At least it can't get any crazier." Gantu said.

Miles looked out the window and saw a large shape racing up from the Earth's surface.

"I think things are just about to get crazier." Miles said as he pointed out the window.

Gantu looked at what the black haired boy was pointing at and let out a gasp. A enormous pirate ship flew by the cruiser and slammed itself into the side of one of the Nightmare King's ships. Skulker and the other ghosts appeared of the deck of the pirate ship.

"Attack!" Skulker ordered.

He lead the charge and attacked the skeleton crew of the ship.

"Yep, it just got crazier." Gantu said.

Elsewhere, Vanellope and Swizzle were fighting their way towards one of the warships, while Rancis, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Tamora, Iniabi, Danny, Captain Falcon, and Dark Pit watched his back. Finally, after a bit of fighting, the two made it to the warship. Swizzle started to push against the warship, sending it forward into hundreds of skeletons, before it finally smashed into another warship with a tremendous thud before exploding.

"And that takes care of some of this mess." Swizzle said.

Suddenly, SourCog and Fright Knight appeared with several skeletons and a few controlled ships.

"Today is the day you quit being a torn in our master's side!" Fright Knight shouted.

"Now die!" SourCog shouted.

The ships charged forward. Swizzle and Danny prepared to launch energy/ghost attacks, while Dark Pit prepared to shoot arrows from the Silver Bow. But before they could, they heard a whistling sound. Several missiles slammed into the ships, destroying them instantly, before eight figures appeared next to the group.

"Glad to see you guys join the party." Vanellope said as she saw Skulker, Johnny, Kitty, Ember, Box Lunch, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Wulf, Poindexter, and Dora in dragon form.

She then heard something shoot off, and saw Youngblood and Assistant steering their pirate ship as it fired cannon balls at one of the Nightmare King's ships.

"You may be our enemy, but the Nightmare King and this new Ghost Queen are a huge threat to both the Ghost Zone and all worlds. They need to be stopped." Skulker said.

"They are bullies, and your the only one we know that can beat them." Poindexter said.

"You helped some of us in the past. It's our honor to pay you back." Dora said.

"Thanks, everyone." Vanellope said with a small smile. She turned to face Jubilee's forces and said "Looks like I have my own little army to back me up.".

"It does not matter how many pathetic allies you gather. Our army greatly outnumbers yours and we have Queen Jubilee. We will crush you like insects." SourCog spat.

"Yeah, but at least the guys that make up my group can think on their own. They have their own free wills. Your army is just a bunch of skeletons with no will at all. They'll get their bony butts handed to them." Rancis said.

"Enough of this! Attack!" Fright Knight ordered.

The skeletons charged forward.

"Lets go!" Vanellope shouted.

She led her own forces forward, and the two sides met in a great clash. Vanellope and Skulker lead the charge as they smashed their way through the skeletons, followed by their allies. SourCog summoned more of her controlled ships to attack, but they were quickly taken out by Dora and Danny. The robot was fixing to call in more ships, when Tamora flew in and hit her with a blast from her blaster. The blast sent SourCog tumbling through space a couple of yards before she regained control of herself, and she glared at Tamora.

"You have been a great thorn in my master's side long enough! I will put an end to your meddling!" SourCog shouted.

She started firing energy blast from her arm after converting it to it's laser gun function.

"Bring it on, tin can!" Tamora shouted as she dodged the shots.

Adorabeezle made her way over.

"Hey, ugly! Head's up!" Adorabeezle called out.

She threw a flash grenade she had built quickly at SourCog.

"Aaaaaaah! I'm blind!" SourCog shouted as the flash grenade went off and blinded her.

Tamora fired a blast from her weapon and sent the robot tumbling a few yards. The space sergeant closed in for another shot, but a bunch of skeletons leaped in, forming a protective line before SourCog and charged at her. Tamora blew them away with a few blasts from her gun, and she looked over to see that SourCog had apparently regained some of her sight and was retreating. She and Adorabeezle attempted to pursue the female robot, but suddenly heard a whoosh sound. The two turned around and just barely avoided getting hitting by an arrow fired by Archer Ghost. He and Executioner Ghost were leading a large number of the Nightmare King's forces to join the battle.

"Great. These clowns." Tamora said in irritation.

The two females and a few of their ghost allies charged forward to confront the new threat. Adorabeezle in snow beast form charged at Archer Ghost while avoiding his shots and swiped with her claws at a close enough range that severed his bow string. Archer Ghost swung his bow like a club at Adorabeezle, but the beast girl easily pried it from his grip and delivered a powerful punch to his face, sending him flying. Executioner Ghost found himself facing Wulf. The fierce animal ghost let out a fierce growl and charged forward. Executioner Ghost swung his ax at Wulf, but the animal ghost nimbly leaped back and sliced his claws at the ax, decapitating it's blade. Executioner Ghost looked down at his destroyed weapon in shock, giving Wulf a long enough distraction to punch him in the face, sending him flying back. The two evil ghosts regrouped and prepared to launch another attack, but Dora appeared behind them and grabbed both of them in one of her claws.

"You two did my brother's dirty work for centuries. Now your working with another tyrant. The two of you sicken me!" Dora said.

She slammed the two ghost together and knocked them out.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt." Adorabeezle said.

She pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked the two unconscious ghosts up. Meanwhile, Vanellope, Swizzle, and Iniabi were making their way through the skeletons when they came across Fright Knight. The evil Knight flew into the air and hurled several of his meteors at the three. Iniabi slashed both Future Falchion and Erebus through the meteors and made his way towards Fright Knight. Fright Knight fired his eye beams and Iniabi quickly held the two divine swords defensively to block the attack, but the attack forced him back several yards. He attempted to go after Fright Knight again, but Rancis, Danny, Dark Pit, and Captain Falcon got in front of him, Vanellope, and Swizzle.

"Leave this guy to us." Danny said.

"Don't waste your energy on this chump. You need it to deal with Jubilee and Anthony." Rancis said.

"Get going." Captain Falcon said.

"Thanks, guys." Vanellope said.

She, Swizzle, and Iniabi headed off in search of Jubilee and the Nightmare King. Fright Knight tried to pursue the three, but Rancis, Danny, Dark Pit, and Captain Falcon got in his way.

"Hey, tin men! You fight us now!" Dark Pit said.

He shot a purple light arrow, which knocked Fright Knight back a few yards.

"Insolent whelp! I'll teach you!" Fright Knight shouted.

He charged forward, swinging his sword. The heroes dodged about, throwing attacks back at Fright Knight. Elsewhere, the Nightmare King was flying around, crushing enemies left and right. The dark ghost saw that most of his fleet and troops were destroyed, so he decided to fly up his command ship, which was still standing, and reorganize his forces. Meanwhile, Jubilee was having a good time killing several skeletons and Observant guards, when she caught sight of the Nightmare King leaping aboard his command ship.

"There you are. Let's finish this." Jubilee said.

She flew towards the command ship. Vanellope, Swizzle, and Iniabi saw Jubilee flying towards the largest ship in the Nightmare King's fleet.

"Anthony must be there." Iniabi said.

A few seconds later, he, Vanellope, and Swizzle were on the deck of the ship. The three found themselves facing Jubilee and the Nightmare King, who were just glaring at one another. The two ghosts glanced at the three as if they were late for something important.

"So, how's this big fight going to work?" Vanellope asked.

"The five of us are going fight, until there's only faction left." the Nightmare King replied.

"I found the perfect place for us to battle. To settle this once and for all." Jubilee added.

She waved the Reality Gauntlet. The five of them were enveloped in a bright light before they vanished from the ship's deck. A few seconds later, there was a flash of light on the moon and the five appeared.

"The moon?" Iniabi asked.

"It was close and we don't have to worry about anyone interfering. It's just the five of us fighting to the death." Jubilee replied with a wicked smile.

She got into a fighting stance.

"Fine by me. Your both going down." Swizzle said as he, Vanellope, and Iniabi got into fighting stances.

"Let's end this!" the Nightmare King said as he got into a fighting stance.


	69. Mayhem On The Moon

**Chapter 69: Mayhem On The Moon**

Vanellope, Swizzle, Iniabi, Jubilee, and the Nightmare King all let out battle cries as they charged forward. Vanellope fired a blast of pixels, Swizzle fired a blast of energy, Iniabi swung Future Falchion and Erebus, Jubilee swung the Reality Gauntlet, and the Nightmare King swung his shard sword. The five blows slammed together and released a tremendous wave of energy that sent all five fighters flying back. The energy shot out from the moon and slammed into everybody that was fighting in space. The wave stopped them from fighting, and they all stared over at the moon in amazement.

"What was that wave?" Tamora asked in shock.

"I felt Vanellope and Swizzle's energy. They and Iniabi are fighting two incredibly strong people." Danny replied.

"They are doing battle with Queen Jubilee and the Nightmare King. Their power is incredible. Truly this is a battle of the ages." Fright Knight said in awe.

 _"Guys, please win."_ Jubileena thought.

On the moon, the three heroes and two villains stood facing one another. Vanellope, Swizzle, and Iniabi eyed their three opponents uneasily. They needed to take one of their enemies down a peg. Vanellope eyed Jubilee and got an idea, before telling Swizzle and Iniabi the plan. Swizzle faced Jubilee and fired an energy beam at her head. The beam shot and knocked the Crown of Flames from Jubilee's head, sending it tumbling across the moon.

"The crown!" Jubilee shouted.

She began to fly after the crown. However, the Nightmare King realized what the crown was.

"I don't think so!" the Nightmare King sneered.

He fired an energy blast at the crown. There was a cracking and the crown shattered. Jubilee stared at the crown in shock and turned to the Nightmare King.

"You may have destroyed the crown, but this isn't over! I'm still the Master of Reality!" Jubilee sneered.

She pointed the Reality Gauntlet at the Nightmare King, who didn't even look frightened.

"Your nothing!" the Nightmare King spat.

He quickly shot a massive ectoblast, and the attack slammed Jubilee into the far side of the crater. The gems on the Reality Gauntlet cracked and the device started to spark crazily, before bursting into multicolored flames, the remains falling to the rocky ground below. Jubilee was surprised and shocked that her main weapon of choice had been destroyed, even though she was still powerful without it and the Crown of Flames, and her distraction gave enough time for the Nightmare King to shoot his hand forward. He grabbed Jubilee by her collar and hurled her towards Vanellope, Swizzle, and Iniabi. Swizzle and Iniabi managed to get out of the way, but Vanellope wasn't as quick, and Jubilee crashed into her, making the two girls fall to the ground. The Nightmare King lunged at them, but Vanellope threw Jubilee off of herself and fired a blast of pixels at the Nightmare King, knocking him to the ground. But before Vanellope could do anything else, Jubilee shot to her feet and slammed her fist into the black haired girl's face, sending her flying and smashing to the ground several yards away. Jubilee quickly did the same to Swizzle and Iniabi, and marched towards Vanellope, her hands glowing with energy.

"Let's see how many times I have to hit you to tire you out and let the cold vacuum of space kill you." Jubilee said with a twisted grin as she picked Vanellope up.

The Nightmare King charged forward and swung his fist. He struck both girls and sent them flying across the moon for several yards before they crashed into a crater. He landed before the two and marched towards Jubilee. However, the red haired girl got up and fired some flames into the Nightmare King's face, making him stagger back. Jubilee shot to her feet and charged at the Nightmare King. The dark ghost swung his shard sword at Jubilee, but she ducked under the blow and delivered a powerful uppercut, knocking the Nightmare King back. Before she could attack again, the Nightmare King back handed Jubilee, sending her flying back. However, she didn't go to far because the Nightmare King grabbed her body and slammed her face first into the ground.

"How's that for a relic, you weakling?" the Nightmare King asked.

Jubilee let out a chuckle as she stood up. Her face was bruised, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Very nice, but I'm just getting started!" Jubilee replied.

She punched the Nightmare King in the chest. He clutched his chest, gasping in pain.

"What a coincidence. I'm just getting warmed up!" Swizzle said as he, Vanellope, and Iniabi stood up.

Swizzle fired a massive energy blast at Jubilee, sending her flying and crashing several yards away. He and the others then turned to the Nightmare King, who had just finished recovering and lunged at the three. Iniabi blocked the attack with Future Falchion and Erebus, before swinging the divine blades at the Nightmare King. However, they didn't do any damage.

"Hmph. Pathetic!" the Nightmare King growled.

"What's happening? Erebus and Falchion aren't doing any damage!" Iniabi asked.

"You expected to defeat me with mere children's toys? HA!" the Nightmare King replied.

He grabbed Iniabi's left arm and tossed him around like a ragdoll, before slamming him down on the ground, the motion causing him to let go of Future Falchion and Erebus. The Nightmare King then attempted to hit him again with his shard sword, but Swizzle raised his hands up and safely caught the weapon, keeping it from crushing the blue haired man. The two fighters pushed against one another with all their might.

"Give it up, boy! You won't beat me a second time! I won't let anyone interfere in my plans!" the Nightmare King shouted as he pushed down on his weapon, trying to crush Swizzle.

"Don't be so sure of yourself!" Swizzle said.

He suddenly felt a new sensation, one he felt whenever he got a new power, and his eyes and hands started to glow blue. The Nightmare King looked in shock as his weapon was covered in ice. A few seconds later, the frozen weapon shattered from the force he was putting on it. Swizzle charged forward and delivered several punches into the Nightmare King's face, before delivering a mighty uppercut that sent the ghost flying back a few yards before landing on the ground. The Nightmare King scrambled to his feet, but before he could do anything, Swizzle fired a freeze blast and froze the evil ghost. The dark ghost had a furious look on his face as he was frozen.

"That should hopefully hold you for awhile." Swizzle said.

He and Vanellope helped Iniabi up and made sure he was alright, and the three headed towards where Jubilee had landed. However, as they did so, Jubilee came charging at them from another direction and collided with the three. Vanellope, Swizzle, Iniabi, and Jubilee slammed into the moon in a heap. Vanellope leaped to her feet and swung a fist at Jubilee, who countered with her own fist. The fist collided with a tremendous boom, and Vanellope gritted her teeth in pain. Jubilee just laughed and blasted Vanellope with fire from her free hand, sending the black haired girl crashing to the ground a few yards away. She scrambled to her feet and quickly fired a blast of pixels at Jubilee, who countered with a fire blast. The two attacks slammed into one another, creating a mist that covered all four fighters. Swizzle pushed Vanellope out of the way and charged towards Jubilee, who charged towards him in return. The two slammed their fists into each others faces, and the both of them were sent flying back by the force of each others attacks and crashed into the ground several yards away from one another, before stumbling to their feet and glaring at each another. Jubilee growled.

"You honestly think you can defeat me? Sure, you may have gotten stronger, but I can still knock you out cold or even banish you into some desolate region!" Jubilee asked angrily.

"None of us have to win, Jubilee. We just have to make sure that you lose!" Swizzle replied.

Taking in a deep rattling breath, Swizzle summoned up his strength, and the icy cold from his new power. If what he was planning didn't work, then, well, everyone was pretty much doomed. With a scream, he released the Sugar Wail, which was now infused with ice. Vanellope and Iniabi, who were behind him, covered their ears, which stopped any pain and injury but didn't stop the noise or cold. Jubilee's eyes went wide and she was caught off guard by the sheer amount of power that Swizzle pulled together. She threw up her hands in front of her to form a shield, but by then, it was too late. Her whole body started to freeze over, and while she struggled to beat it back, it wasn't enough for the sub-zero temperature that was surrounding her. Before too long, she was completely frozen in a block of ice. Not dead, but not getting out any time soon. The wail met an abrupt end when Swizzle cut of the power in his throat, knowing if he spent any more then the amount he had, he'd likely die. He then collapsed to the ground, his legs giving out from underneath him, and he started to rest. Meanwhile, on another part of the moon, the ice the Nightmare King was frozen in slowly started to crack all over. Then, with a mighty burst of energy, he broke out. The dark ghost looked around angrily for his opponents.

"I will kill them! For freezing me and ignoring me!" the Nightmare King roared.

He flew away and found Vanellope, Swizzle, and Iniabi resting before they would head out. The dark ghost smiled wickedly.

 _"Fate has truly smiled upon me. I shall kill the three of them and take what is rightfully mine!"_ the Nightmare King thought.

He charged forward and slammed a fist into Swizzle, knocking him aside. He then charged at Vanellope and swung his fist at her, but she ducked the swing and delivered a couple of rapid punches to his chest and gut. The Nightmare King snarled and slammed his fist down towards Vanellope, but she avoided the attack and hit him in the leg with a blast of pixels. The Nightmare King roared in anger and backhanded Vanellope, knocking her a couple of yards away. But before he could advance on her, Iniabi came charging over and delivered a powerful punch to the Nightmare King's face, making him stumble back. The ghost threw a punch at Iniabi, but he blocked it and started to deliver several punches to him. Swizzle then charged over, charged his hands up for an energy attack, and blasted the Nightmare King, sending him flying and crashing to the ground.

"Man... this is tough." Swizzle said.

The Nightmare King stumbled to his feet, his anger growing.

"Enough of this! I'll crush you both!" the Nightmare King roared.

He grew to fifty feet and slammed his hands together, creating a massive energy wave that slammed into Vanellope, Swizzle, and Iniabi, and sent them flying into space. The three starred at the now giant Nightmare King.

"Behold my power! I am the only one truly worthy of being titled the Ghost King! I will destroy all who stand against me!" the Nightmare King roared.

He let lose a storm of red lightning. Vanellope, Swizzle, and Iniabi dodged the lightning bolts, flew towards the Nightmare King, and started to attack him. The giant ghost swatted and shot lightning at his attackers, but they dodged his attacks. Vanellope and Swizzle combined energy to create a powerful energy blast that slammed into the Nightmare King, knocking him back. The Nightmare King stumbled to his feet, the veins in his forehead bulging.

"That does it! I'll finish this fight now! If you won't let me have the Earth, I'll destroy it!" the Nightmare King sneered.

He flew into space and out of sight.

"I don't like the sound of that." Iniabi said.

Suddenly, the entire moon slowly started moving towards the Earth. Vanellope, Swizzle, and Iniabi saw the Nightmare King, still in his giant form, floating on one side of the moon, pushing against the moon with all his might.

"He wants to destroy the entire planet with the moon!" Iniabi shouted with disbelief.

"You know, I have to give this guy props for coming up with something this insane." Vanellope said.

Swizzle charged past his allies and towards the Nightmare King, and fired another Sugar Wail. The attack slammed into the Nightmare King and made him let go of the moon as he clamped his hands over his ears and screamed in pain. The attack continued, making the dark ghost lose his concentration, reverting him back to his normal size as he floated in a crumbled-up position. Swizzle stopped the attack, breathing hard. Eventually, the Nightmare King recovered and growled.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you? Well then, since your just so determined, I'm going to let you three live for a little while longer. Don't worry, I'll be back soon to invade the Earth and destroy humanity." the Nightmare King spat.

He flew away from the moon and started gathering what remained of his forces, before taking over what remained of Jubilee's former forces. Once he was gone, Vanellope, Swizzle, and Iniabi looked around for their allies. The three saw Youngblood's ship loaded with Skulker and the other ghosts flying towards a portal near Earth that led to their world, while cheering in victory. They had managed to save the Earth for the current moment, but it would be in danger soon. The three then saw Rancis, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Tamora, Danny, Keaton, Captain Falcon, and Dark Pit waiting for them, while Gantu and Miles stood in Gantu's ship nearby. Jubileena and Danny were covered in small injuries, and one of the ship's wings was sparking, but other then that, they were fine. Vanellope told them all about the battle and Jubilee's defeat.

"Whoa! That sounds awesome!" Jubileena said.

"That's my girl!" Rancis said.

"Thanks." Vanellope said.

She suddenly nearly fell to her side. Fortunately, Tamora caught her.

"Whoa, there. We need to get you to a place where you can rest." Tamora said.

"And my cruiser needs some repairs done before we can enter Earth's atmosphere." Gantu said.

"I think a satellite is nearby. I think it still is functional and has a breathable atmosphere." Adorabeezle said.

"Good thinking, Beezle. We'll go there, rest a little, and get the repairs we need done." Swizzle said.

The team headed towards the satellite. However, unknown to the group, a security camera on the satellite was watching them. In a lab aboard the satellite, Calamitous, Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton watched the group approach.

"I have to admit, them coming here is a surprise." Plankton said.

"Yes, though it doesn't really matter. Our brilliant plan is ready and we'll have our revenge." Crocker said.

Vlad nodded and smiled evilly at the cylinder of red gas, which had been completed.

"Yes, nothing will stand in our way!" Vlad said.


	70. A Cold Reunion

**Chapter 70: A Cold Reunion**

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Swizzle, Tamora, Danny, Iniabi, Gantu, Miles, Keaton, Captain Falcon, and Dark Pit went through the docking bay of the satellite. As soon as the docking bay doors were sealed up, Vanellope nearly fell over, but Tamora quickly caught her.

"Just take it easy. You've had a tough day." Tamora said.

Vanellope managed to stand on her own as everyone came out of Gantu's ship. Adorabeezle was wearing a welding mask and carrying a blowtorch, and she, Gantu, and Miles went to work on the damage of the ship. Keaton looked around the satellite and whistled in admiration.

"Whoever built this must have been a genius. We don't have anything like this back home." Keaton said.

Rancis walked out of the docking bay.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go look around and see if there's anything useful we can use against the Nightmare King later!" Rancis called out.

"I'll come with you. We'll explore a little." Vanellope said.

"Awesome! We get to explore a space station!" Jubileena said excitedly.

"Sounds cool. I think I'll tag along." Iniabi said.

They, Danny, Tamora, Keaton, and Captain Falcon walked off, leaving Adorabeezle, Swizzle, Gantu, Miles, and Dark Pit alone.

"You need any help with repairs?" Adorabeezle asked.

"No, we can handle things here." Miles replied.

The Ice Pop And Peppermint themed girl sensed that something was bothering the space explorer.

"What's bothering you?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Well... I was wondering, what if we fail against the Nightmare King? I mean, we're strong, especially with Sugar Rush on our side, but the Nightmare King is nothing like anything we've ever faced before." Miles replied.

"I know what you mean. It seemed like nothing could stop him, but we managed to do it before. I believe we'll win again." Adorabeezle said.

"You make a good point. There is one thing that really bothers me, though." Miles said.

"What's that?" Adorabeezle asked.

"When the Nightmare King is destroyed and we make sure Jubilee isn't going to escape, what is to become of those from the future, especially Iniabi's time? I mean, would they still exist in this timeline, or would they get taken away and erased?" Miles asked.

That thought sent a chill down Adorabeezle's spine. The thought of just fading out of existence frightened her.

"We'll worry about that after the Nightmare King is dead. Anyway, I'm going to go look around a little." Adorabeezle replied.

She walked off. Swizzle, Gantu, Miles, and Dark Pit went back to the repairs.

* * *

In a lab in another part of the satellite, Calamitous, Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton watched several screens that showed other parts of the station. They recognized Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Danny, Tamora, Gantu, and Miles, but they didn't recognize Iniabi, Keaton, Captain Falcon, or Dark Pit. But they figured it didn't matter, since they had the element of surprise on their side, and they could tell that Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Tamora, Danny, Iniabi, Keaton, and Captain Falcon were tired. Calamitous walked over to a computer and started to type some commands. Even since a few Guys in White agents had shown up, he and the rest of the Evil Syndicate had been improving the defense system of the satellite.

"Pretty soon, you'll all be trapped, and then you will witness our revenge." Calamitous said as he and the others looked at all the people on the screen with hate.

He then typed in commands into the computer, ordering the satellite defenses to capture the heroes.

* * *

In one room, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Tamora, Danny, Iniabi, Keaton, and Captain Falcon were looking at a bunch of spacesuits and probes. All of the sudden, a few sections of the wall opened up and a couple of turrets pocked out. Before they could do anything, the first turret zapped them with purple energy, sending them crashing into a wall, with energy cuffs around their hands. Tamora tried to activate the weapons in her armor, but a blast of blue energy shorted out her suit.

"Welcome, Sugar Rush and company. It so good of you to drop in." Vlad said, as he and the rest of the Evil Syndicate appeared before the heroes.

"Vlad!" Danny spat.

"Yes, it is I. It so good to see you all again. The so-called hero and a couple of my biggest mistakes all here at the same time." Vlad said, as he looked each of the heroes over in triumph.

"Your all in time for our big comeback." Plankton added.

Vlad used his powers to levitate the bound heroes. He, Calmitous, Crocker, and Plankton went into an elevator with their captives and went up to the lab. They then bound them to a wall.

"What are you up to?" Jubileena asked.

"Oh, you just have to wait and see. We have to bring in some other spectators." Crocker replied.

He, Calmitous, Vlad, and Planton left the lab. Vlad went intangible, grabbed the other three, and traveled to the floor Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Gantu, Miles, and Dark Pit were on. The five heroes were looking at some computers and gadgets. Plankton typed in some commands on a wrist computer, and a section of the wall opened up. A turret with a net gun pocked out and pointed itself at the five heroes. Dark Pit felt he was being watched, and he turned around and saw the net cannon pointed at him and the others.

"Look out!" Dark Pit cried.

He tackled Swizzle and Miles, while Gantu just picked up Adorabeezle and stepped to the side, avoiding the net.

"Nice reflexes." Plankton said as Vlad made the Evil Syndicate tangible.

"Plankton!" Swizzle spat.

Gantu pulled out his blaster, pointed it at the Evil Syndicate, and fired. Vlad defected the blast with an energy shield, then charged forward and slammed into Gantu with enough force to hurl the giant alien into a nearby wall. Dark Pit got to his feet and started firing the Silver Bow at Vlad. The evil ghost dodged the blasts and fired an energy blast at Dark Pit, forcing him to dodge. Gantu got to his feet and locked his hand on the Evil Syndicate, pinning all four down to the ground.

"Go get Vanellope and the others!" Gantu shouted.

Dark Pit nodded, helped Adorabeezle, Swizzle, and Miles up, and ran out of the room with the three following him.

"Oh, I'm afraid we already captured them. It was just you, and those other four. We've already won!" Crocker said.

Plankton broke himself and the rest of the Evil Syndicate out of Gantu's hold while in his Plank-Ton form, and he knocked the larger alien to the ground with a powerful punch. Calamitous then hit Gantu with a burst of energy that turned into shackles, and Vlad then used his powers to levitate the large alien to a nearby elevator that took them to a lab.

* * *

The Evil Syndicate arrived in the lab and shackled Gantu to the wall with the others. Vlad glanced at a screen that showed an image of Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Miles, and Dark Pit running into the docking bay. He considered opening up the docking bay doors and letting the vacuum of space kill the four heroes, but his ego wanted a few more people to gloat in front of. He, Plankton, Crocker, and Calamitous turned to face their captives.

"Welcome, everyone! Your just in time to witness our genuine at work as we force our worlds to surrender to us!" Vlad announced.

"What's your big plan this time?" Jubileena asked mockingly.

Vlad walked over to serval cylinders with red gas in them.

"Do you recall the Ecto-Acne disease I inflicted your friends with that one time, Danny?" Vlad asked.

Danny remembered the time he had hit Sam and Tucker with a gas canister that infected them the deadly sickness. Vlad continued with his explanation.

"You see, these are similar. Me and my allies here have created a new biological weapon that makes the Ecto-Acne look like a cold. We call this new weapon "Phantom Pox"! It's basically like smallpox, but deadlier. This new disease can kill people in only a couple of hours." Vlad explained proudly.

"Your insane!" Tamora shouted as she tried to break from her restraints.

"Oh, but that's not the best part. We've already picked our targets. The first will be Amity Park. The second target is Bikini Bottom, the third is Dimmsdale, and the fourth is Retroville. Once we demonstrate the power of our new weapon, we will send a message to the leaders of our worlds, demanding they surrender to us and make us their rulers! If they don't surrender, we'll expose several important locations to the Phantom Pox until they surrender." Vlad said.

"You've really lost it! First, you tried to take over the worlds during the Doomsday incident. Then you tried to take over the worlds many times with petty plans. Now your going to kill thousands until you get your way! You've really crossed the line this time!" Danny spat.

"Oh, please. Don't act all high and mighty. We are visionaries! Your are all just a bunch of bugs who interfered with our plans, but in the end, we will be victorious!" Crocker said.

"Their right. You have crossed the line." a new voice said.

The Evil Syndicate turned to see Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Miles, and Dark Pit standing before them. Miles had a blaster in one hand, while Dark Pit had the Silver Bow, and both were pointing at the Evil Syndicate. While the villains were distracted, Adorabeezle snuck by to the computer and typed commands into it, freeing the captives. Meanwhile, Miles and Dark Pit fired their weapons, smashing the Evil Syndicate into a wall. The four villains laid in a dazed heap, and Adorabeezle started to type commands into it. She told the computer to delete all the Phantom Pox information, and then had the computer dump some Anti-Phantom Pox into the cylinders, destroying the virus.

"You ruined everything!" Plankton snarled.

He shot to his feet in his Plank-Ton form and dashed towards Adorabeezle. However, the beast girl, Gantu, and Keaton attacked at once and easily overwhelmed him. Vlad quickly got to his feet, but Danny concentrated real hard and went ghost.

"It's over, you four! Your plan was beaten before it could begin!" Danny said.

He flew forward and hit Vlad in the chin, knocking him to the ground. Meanwhile, Jubileena disoriented Calamitous with cherry bombs, and Captain Falcon performed a Falcon Punch on Crocker.

"We're going now. It's over and you lost. You should have realized that what you were doing was wrong." Vanellope said.

She turned to leave, followed by the others, leaving the Evil Syndicate alone. Everyone went back to the docking bay, loaded up into Gantu's ship, and flew out of the satellite towards Earth, leaving an angry bitter group of villains cursing at them.


	71. Gathering Forces

**Chapter 71: Gathering Forces**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Swizzle, Tamora, Danny, Iniabi, Gantu, Miles, Keaton, Captain Falcon, and Dark Pit returned to Earth and went to the castle. Vanellope, Rancis, Tamora, Danny, and Dark Pit were warmly greeted by the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Creamy, Felix, Sam, and Danielle, who gave them hugs and/or kisses. Nyx ran up to Keaton, and she gave him a warm embrace and a kiss.

"Your back." Nyx said with a smile.

"I promised I'd be back. I always keep my promises." Keaton said with a smile.

Cynthia went up to greet Iniabi.

"You made it back. We're still going out on a date when this is over, right?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course we are. I love you, Cynthia." Iniabi replied.

He gave Cynthia a small kiss on the cheek. The white haired girl blushed slightly. Meanwhile, Vanellope took out her portal key and grabbed a ghost tracker.

"Alright, I have to go see a couple of people and ghosts. The Nightmare King, who is back and now has control of Jubilee's forces, is going to come back shortly from now, and he's bringing a huge army. We're going to need all the help we can get." Vanellope said.

She left the castle and made a call with the portal key to The Commander.

 _"Hello, Vanellope. Good job with dealing with that fleet."_ The Commander said.

"I need to meet with you to discuss a different matters. I'll meet you at the top of the castle in Richmond." Vanellope said.

 _"I'll be there shortly."_ The Commander said.

Vanellope then used the portal key to form a portal to Amity Park, which she went through.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2110"_

Once in Amity Park, Vanellope pulled out the ghost tracker and started following a signal to an old warehouse.

"What brings you here, Schweetz?" Skulker asked as he, Ember, and the other ghosts appeared around Vanellope and surrounded her.

"I haven't come here to fight, Skulker. I need to talk to you about an important matter." Vanellope replied.

"And that would be?" Skulker asked.

"It concerns the guy whose calling himself the Nightmare King." Vanellope replied.

That got the ghosts attention. They all looked around nervously, but Skulker silenced them with a raised hand.

"Alright, you have our attention." Skulker said.

"Good. I need you to follow me to Candi's place. There's someone we need to discuss this with." Vanellope said.

"Fine." Skulker said.

The two of them left for Richmond.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

They made it to the castle and stood on the roof. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of jet boots and turned to see The Commander coming in with his Ecto-Skeleton. Skulker looked at the armored figure and recognized it as a Guys in White agent. A bunch of blasters and claws poked out of his armor, and he glared and pointed his weapons at Vanellope and The Commander.

"You traitor! Your lured me into a trap to be caught by them!" Skulker shouted.

The Commander landed on the roof, but he didn't make any sudden moves. Vanellope got between him and Skulker.

"I didn't trick you, Skulker. This is the guy I told you we were going to meet." Vanellope said.

Skulker glared at her before putting his guns away.

"Now explain why you brought us here to discuss." The Commander said.

"Okay. Your both aware of the ghost called the Nightmare King. He's the new Ghost King, and he plans to bring a huge army to Earth to destroy humanity and enslave anyone who doesn't obey him. He plans to start with Richmond. My team can't handle it all on our own. We need the help of both your forces. We've had our past conflicts with one another, but right now, we share a common enemy that we need to stop. If we don't, it will be the end of everything we know. Can I count on both of you to help out, put aside your differences, and work together?" Vanellope asked.

The Commander and Skulker looked at one another, then back at Vanellope. They both nodded their heads.

"You have the aid of the government." The Commander replied.

"My forces will help out too." Skulker added.

"Good. Thank you, guys. Get your forces ready. I have a feeling that the invasion will happen soon." Vanellope ordered.

Skulker and The Commander nodded, took off into the sky, and headed their separate ways, while Vanellope went back into the castle.

* * *

 _"Location: Pocket Dimension, January 19th 2110"_

Unknown to Vanellope, the ancients had been observing her. They floated before a viewer, watching the young girl, while now being accompanied by Clockwork and TheDisneyFan365.

"Truly remarkable." the first ancient, Cosmo the Master of Space, said.

"The young hero has gotten the ghosts and hunters to put aside their differences and work together to face the coming conflict." the second ancient, Justice the Master of Order, said.

"The time to present her and the other four heroes with the divine weapons is coming." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"But even with the divine weapons, there's no guarantee that they will win." the third ancient, Discord the Master of Chaos, said.

"Your right. There's something else we can give her that will help her face the challenge up ahead." Clockwork said as he changed into his old man form.

The other ancients looked at Clockwork, then at each other. They knew what he was talking about.

"Surely you don't mean that? The girl's body won't be able to handle that energy." Justice asked.

"He does mean it. Vanellope has the strength and the will to handle the power." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"I have seen many brave warriors over the ages, but none like her. She is destined for greatness." Clockwork explained.

The ancients exchanged looks with one another before nodding in agreement with him.

"Very well. We will go retrieve her and the other four heroes soon." Cosmo said.

Clockwork looked at a viewer of all the heroes.

"The darkest hour is approaching. Sugar Rush is the only one that can prevent total chaos from occurring." Clockwork said.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2110"_

In the Ghost Zone, the surviving Observants returned to their secret base to prepare for war. They could sense a huge army of evil gather and were preparing to fight it. Meanwhile, at Jubilee's former castle, the Nightmare King was sitting on the girl's former throne, healing up. After gathering up his and Jubilee's former forces, he made it to Jubilee's former castle and told all the villains he was taking over. At first, they had disagreed with him, but after he easily defeated them all in a show of strength, they kept quiet and quickly pledged their allegiance to him. The Nightmare King looked at a viewer that showed Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Swizzle, Tamora, Danny, Iniabi, Gantu, Miles, Keaton, Captain Falcon, and Dark Pit's encounter with the Evil Syndicate, and an evil thought popped into his mind. Napoleon stood by his master's throne, patiently awaiting orders.

"Napoleon, I just came up with an idea on who to recruit next." the Nightmare King said.

He pointed at the viewer that now displayed an image of the Evil Syndicate, sulking up in the satellite.

"I'm going to get reacquainted with some of my former minions." the Nightmare King said.

He opened up a ghost portal and flew through it.

* * *

 _"Location: Space, January 19th 2110"_

Up in the satellite, Vlad's ghost sense went off. He notified the other three of it, and then quickly leaped to his feet and went ghost.

"Who dares enter this place?" Vlad asked as his hands glowed with energy.

"I do." a voice replied.

The Nightmare King walked out of the shadows. The Evil Syndicate immediately went on the defense.

"You! What are you doing here? You should be sealed away!" Plankton asked angrily.

"Yes, but I'm actually from over fifty years into the future. I came here and defeated your former master, and am now trying to get revenge on those that wronged me. I've also come to offer you a proposition." the Nightmare King replied.

"We're listening." Vlad said as he lowered his hands and studied the evil ghost.

"I saw what happened during your... visit, and I want to team up with you and destroy Sugar Rush and everyone they care about. Your comrades have already joined me. You are the only ones not with them." the Nightmare King explained.

The Evil Syndicate thought it over and grinned evilly.

"Yes, revenge will be a good bonding experience." Crocker said.

"You have our support." Calamitous said.

The Nightmare King grinned.

"Very well. However, first, let me give you some of my power and make you full ghost. There's no longer a need for your human halves if you are to work for me." the Nightmare King said.

"Very well. Do as you please." Vlad said.

He and the rest of the Evil Syndicate closed their eyes. The Nightmare King pointed his hand at them and fired a burst of energy that enveloped all four villains in green energy. They felt surges of energy course through their bodies before they stopped. They felt incredible.

"I feel stronger then I've ever felt before!" Calamitous said.

"Of course. You no longer have those weak human parts to hold you back." the Nightmare King said.

A ghost portal appeared and Napoleon floated out.

"As you might have already known before, this is my servant, Napoleon." the Nightmare King introduced.

"I see you just re-recruited the Evil Syndicate, master. Very good. Now what should we do?" Napoleon asked.

"Me and these four are going to drop by and give Sugar Rush a little visit." the Nightmare King replied.

He opened up a ghost portal that lead to the castle in Richmond. He and the Evil Syndicate then entered the portal and vanished.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

Sugar Rush and their allies were taking an innovatory of all their weapons, when a ghost portal suddenly opened up and the Nightmare King stepped out.

"Anthony!" Swizzle shouted as he went on the defensive and prepared to fight the evil ghost.

"Relax, boy, I haven't come to fight. I've just come to introduce some of my minions." the Nightmare King said.

He stepped to the side of the ghost portal and the Evil Syndicate flew out.

"Hello, everybody. It's so good to see you all again. Our master is quit nice. In the short time we've truly known him, he's made us one hundred percent ghost and promised us revenge on all of you!" Crocker said.

"You fools! You gave up your humanity! Your just as bad as him now!" Timothy shouted, as he pointed at the Evil Syndicate and then at the Nightmare King.

"Oh, please. Like we care what an old relic like you thinks. We have the vision and drive to see things done, and we'll crush all those who stand in our master's way." Plankton said.

Vlad flew forward, grabbed Timothy, and threw him across the room into a wall. The former king crashed into the wall with a thud and fell into a heap.

"Dad!" Candi cried.

"Now, let us leave. But first, let me reclaim a couple of things first." the Nightmare King said.

He waved his hand at the ghost containment units. A ghost portal appeared beneath the containers that held Nocturne, Undergrowth, Vortex, Hotep-Ra, Aragon, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost. The containers fell through the portals and vanished. And back at the Guys in White base, a ghost portal appeared in Freakshow and Lydia's cells. The two circus ghosts didn't hesitate, and they leaped into the portals and vanished.

"Oh, come on! Take me too!" Technus cried.

Everybody just ignored him.

"Goodbye for now. Don't worry, we'll be back soon." the Nightmare King said.

He and the Evil Syndicate went back into their portal and vanished. Everybody looked back over to Timothy, who was still on the floor. Crumbelina ran over to her husband to check on him.

"He's still breathing, but he's hurt pretty bad." Crumbelina said.

Maddie and Jack ran over to the unconscious Timothy and carefully moved him to a medical table.

"Man, this is getting tough." Taffyta said.

"Don't worry, we'll beat them and their armies. I'm going to take down Anthony once and for all. I promise you he will not destroy this version of Earth like he did in my time." Iniabi said with a look of utter determination.

A war was brewing and the forces were slowly gathering.


	72. War For The Multiverse, Part 1

**Chapter 72: War For The Multiverse, Part 1**

Richmond was preparing for war. All the citizens had been evacuated, and now the streets and sky were filled with Guys in White and Skulker's ghost allies. At the castle, Sugar Rush and their allies were gearing up. Timothy had recovered and was helping the others prepare. Vanellope was lost in thought about the coming fight.

"We're going to need some kind of miracle to win this fight." Vanellope said.

"I believe we can help with that." a voice said.

There was a flash of purple, and TheDisneyFan365 appeared, along with Clockwork in his adult form.

"We have come to help you defeat Anthony. The Ancients will give you the power, but you, Taffyta, Rancis, Iniabi, Zack from the Celrock Universe, and Alden from the I'm Reader-anon Universe must come with us." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"Why couldn't the Ancients come here to give us this power?" Vanellope asked.

"The process that requires giving you this power takes time and you would be completely exposed. We can't afford you being killed before the process is complete." Clockwork replied.

"Alright, we'll come. But will it take long?" Vanellope asked.

"We will work as fast as we can, but we must hurry." Clockwork replied.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Iniabi, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden walked over to TheDisneyFan365 and Clockwork.

"Wait! Before you go, are you the ones who brought me and those from my time to this timeline?" Future Taffyta-A asked.

"I am, under orders from TheDisneyFan365." Clockwork replied.

"Why did you bring us here, and what do you plan to do with us when this is over?" Future Citrusella-A asked.

"You both have a connection to Jubilee, and I knew your skills would help Sugar Rush deal with her and eventually Anthony's plans. As to what I'm going to do to you, don't worry, I promise you and any of those from dark futures will not be erased." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

The rest of the heroes started to say goodbye to them. Taffyel gave Taffyta a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come back quickly." Taffyel said.

"I will." Taffyta said.

"Good luck, guys." Candlehead said.

"We'll hold down the fort." Gerome said.

"Come back safely." Melody said.

"We will, and thanks, everyone." Rancis said.

In a flash of purple, he, Vanellope, Taffyta, Iniabi, Celrock Universe Zack, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Clockwork, and TheDisneyFan365 vanished. The rest of the heroes went back to arming themselves for the upcoming battle.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2110"_

In the Ghost Zone, Napoleon watched Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, Celrock Universe Zack, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Clockwork, and TheDisneyFan365 disappear. The French-like ghost scanned the energy of Clockwork and traced it back to a pocket dimension, and then reported his findings to the Nightmare King.

"So, that girl and five of her allies are getting help from Clockwork, a god, and a bunch of Ancients that are going to give them powers and weapons that will defeat me? Interesting." the Nightmare King said.

"My lord, I wish to pursue them. I'll capture or kill the ancients. Then I'll capture the girl and her allies, and bring them to you." Napoleon said.

"Very well. You may proceed. Take as many soldiers as you want with you." the Nightmare King said.

"Thank you, my king." the Nightmare King said.

He left the throne room. Once he was gone, the Nightmare King walked out onto a balcony to observe his massive army. Outside, there were millions of red-and-black skeletons and other soldiers ready for war. Napolen summoned three hundred of the skeletons to his side, and then opened up a ghost portal and went through it with them.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

Back at the castle in Richmond, Jubileena was told that Frostbite had an idea for how to deal with Jubilee. She immediately headed for the castle lab, where the yeti-like ghost and Adorabeezle were.

"So Frostbite, what ideas do you have on our situation with Jubilee?" Jubileena asked.

"Other than what has been told to me, there is not much that comes to mind. If our plans were to fail, I fear that may be all we can do as far as saving this... Darkheart. The only way that might help us is a myth that I heard long ago when I was young. Of when ghosts used to transfer their energy to mortal humans that they deemed worthy of their power. Some humans would sometimes lose their humanity in the process." Frostbite replied.

"Well, did they ever get their humanity back?" Jubileena asked.

"Only those who could concoct a certain potion can regain it, but what goes into that potion... I'm sorry, but you'd be better off not trying." Frostbite replied.

Jubileena scowled.

"Why not?" Jubileena asked.

"Humanity is more then just emotions. It is a life, it is a soul, something that your future counterpart clearly gave up long ago. In order to give back a life, you must take one." Frostbite replied.

"What? No, no. No way. There has to be some other way of making that potion!" Jubileena said.

Frostbite looked down, shaking his head.

"There is no other way, Bing-Bing. That is the price. You are lucky, for truly bringing the dead to life, those who have moved on, is a task no one, human or ghost, is capable of." Frostbite said.

"We really just need to give her human compassion. Isn't that, like, the root of humanity or something?" Jubileena asked.

Frostbite looked up, looking less grim.

"If that is the case, you'll need two things. Phoenix tears, to heal Jubilee's mind, spirit, and reignite the fire in her heart. If she is to be restored, she'll need to find her human will and fight to live, or she'll be destroyed. However, if she is only given the tears, she would continue to change until nothing of her humanity remains. You will need something to cancel out the tears. Something of death to counter the life of the Phoenix." Frostbite replied.

"What if we give her ectoplasm?" Jubileena asked.

"I suppose that would work." Frostbite replied.

"Great! How do we find this Phoenix of yours, Frostbite?" Jubileena asked.

"Oh, that is not something I can answer. The Phoenix is a symbol of rebirth, connected to both life and death, much like a half-ghost and yet in a completely different way. Though I have been told that, only one pure of heart and connected to time in some way, could ever hope to find it. What I know for sure is that it has volcanoes and is called "Vita Monte Ignis", also known as "Life Mountain of Fire" in English.

Just then Sayvra entered the lab.

"Hey, everyone. What's going on?" Sayvra asked.

Adorabeezle's expression turned thoughtful as she saw the white haired girl. Jubileena could almost see the gears turning in the other racer's head.

"You can't seriously be thinking what I think your thinking, Beezle." Jubileena said.

"Well, so long as the journey isn't "perilous" or overly dangerous, yes, I am seriously thinking what you think I'm thinking." Adorabeezle said.

"But you can't just, we can't just... there's VOLCANOES. Fire and lava and HEAT!" Jubileena said.

"Hello? I'm right here! If I have to do it, I'll do it. Do I want to die fully? Realms, no. But there's gotta be some way that I won't, right? I'll be fine, Jubileena. Your concern is appreciated, though." Sayvra said.

"Fine, fine! Adorabeezle, bring Frostbite to Jubilee." Jubileena ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: Pocket Dimension, January 19th 2110"_

Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, Celrock Universe Zack, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Clockwork, and TheDisneyFan365 arrived in the pocket dimension. The heroes saw an ancient looking castle, and three ghosts in purple capes in hoods and carrying staffs flew out.

"Allow me to introduce Cosmo the Master of Space, Discord the Master of Chaos, and Justice the Master of Order." Clockwork introduced.

The three Ancients nodded at the group.

"Nice to meet you all." Celrock Universe Zack said.

Taffyta turned back to TheDisneyFan365 and Clockwork.

"Now, about those powers?" Taffyta asked.

"Come inside and we will give them to you." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

The group headed into the castle and entered a large room with a table. On the table was a crimson-colored yumi, a red-and-silver naginata that glowed light blue, a blue-and-white spiked shield, and a katana with a gold handle and silver blade. Celrock Universe Zack stared in shock as he noticed the yumi.

"Hey! That's Noble Yumi!" Celrock Universe Zack said.

"And that's Skadi!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said, upon seeing the katana.

"Yes. And the shield is Razordark and the naginata is Sunfire Naginata. As these are four of the five sacred weapons, these, along with Erebus, give tremendous power to whoever they deem as worthy of their power. I believe that you are worthy of them and that you all can handle their power." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Taffyta took Sunfire Naginata, Rancis took Razordark, Celrock Universe Zack took Noble Yumi, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden took Skadi.

"But even with this power, it's still not quit enough. As you don't have a sacred weapon, Vanellope, we need to do one more thing to make you even stronger." Justice said.

"What's that?" Vanellope asked.

"We, the Ancients, will give you a small segment of our powers." Clockwork replied.

"Your... giving me a small amount of your powers? Will I be able to handle it?" Vanellope asked.

"It'll be hard, but you will manage. However, the process to do it will leave us and you vulnerable." Clockwork replied.

"I understand. If this is what I must do to beat Anthony, then so be it." Vanellope said.

"This girl is brave and reckless. I like her already." Discord said.

The Ancients surrounded Vanellope and pointed their staffs at her. The staffs glowed and fired energy at the girl, who gritted her teeth as she felt her body being energized and her power growing. Meanwhile, outside the castle, Napoleon and his troops arrived. Napoleon was armed with a trident, and he waved it, urging his forces forward to attack the castle. But as soon as the skeletons reached the castle, a bright blue energy shield popped up and prevented them from charging in.

"Curse those Ancients! They think a force field will keep me out? I'll prove them wrong!" Napoleon sneered.

He trident started glowing and he waved it around. A hundred skeletons rose from the ground and started to merge together to form one massive shape. Soon, there was a giant skeleton towering above the castle, and it started to smash it's fists down on the force field, creating tiny cracks.

"Soon, you will be mine." Napoleon said in anticipation.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2110"_

 _"Alright, I've come this far."_ Sayvra thought.

The white haired Pegasus knight gazed down at the view of several volcanoes that wer clustered together. Lava was steadily streaming out of several, while smoke, ash and other debris bellowed occasionally from the rest. Pulling her jacket under her armor up to cover her mouth so she didn't accidentally inhale anything, the girl bit her lip.

 _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should turn back. No, I have to do this! If I don't and the other ideas for curing Jubilee fails..."_ Sayvra thought.

The girl nearly shivered despite the heat. They couldn't keep Jubilee on ice forever. She'd break free at some point or another, and if that happened when no one else was around to try and contain her, well, that would be a very bad day. Taking a breath, Sayvra began her search. Frostbite, before she had left, had told her that the Phoenix could possibly not live on any of the volcanoes themselves. It could be that it made it's home in the surrounding area, which meant the girl had a lot of ground to cover, even in the air.

 _"Caw!"_ a voice cried.

Sayvra looked above her and saw the Phoenix hovering in flight, almost as it was waiting for her.

"Well, that was easy." Sayvra said.

 _"Caw!"_ the Pheonix cried.

"Hello. What's your name? I'm Sayvra." Sayvra asked.

 _"Caw!"_ the Pheonix replied.

"Iggi? Cool name. Hey, I was wondering if you could help me. My friend needs your help. She's hurt and needs your tears." Sayvra said.

 _"Caw?"_ the Pheonix asked.

"Well, she's actually kind of a jerk. You know, mean and nasty, but it's... well, it's kind of her fault. I mean, ah, I'll just explain that on the way. Will you help?" Sayvra asked.

 _"Caw. Caw?"_ the Pheonix asked.

"Um, in the human world. In a place called Richmond." Sayvra replied.

 _"Caw?"_ the Pheonix asked.

"Yes, it is nice there." Sayvra replied.

The Phoenix landed on her shoulder and trilled out one of the most beautiful bird songs Sayvra had ever heard. Then there was a flash of heat, fire, and light.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

The flash only lasted a few seconds, and when it was over, Sayvra found herself, her Pegasus, and the Phoenix in the middle of Richmond.

"Do you think we should wait here?" Sayvra asked.

 _"Caw?"_ the Pheonix asked.

"Jubilee, the jerk, is a popsicle thanks to my friends." Sayvra replied.

 _"Caw? Caw."_ the Pheonix said.

"Why is is that only pure-hearted people can find you again? From what I'm hearing, you have quite a vicious mind there." Sayvra asked.

 _"CAW!"_ the Pheonix replied angrily.

"Ow, ow. Okay, fine. Just don't nearly burst my eardrums next time." Sayvra said.

 _"Caw?"_ the Pheonix asked.

"Jubilee and Frostbite are this way." Sayvra replied.

She flew towards the castle. Arriving in the lab with Iggi, the Phoenix saw that Frostbite's back was turned to them. Seeing that it only had to fix up the one jerk that was currently still a block of ice, the firebird decided to have a bit of fun. Flying silently until she, for the Phoenix was in fact female, was hovering just behind the ice yeti, the Phoenix let out a loud squawk. Startled and yelping like a kicked puppy, Frostbite jumped from his chair.

"Goodness! Little One, what happened with just getting the tears and coming back, and how do you not have any burns?" Frostbite asked.

"Iggi is my friend. She would never hurt me." Sayvra replied, stressing the Phoenix's name.

"Impossible." Frostbite said.

"Why, thank you." Sayvra said.

"Well then, can Iggi supply her tears in that vial on the table? Have there be enough for half the vial, if not a little more. We may need some tears for another situation." Frostbite asked.

"Do you mind Iggi?" Sayvra asked.

 _"Caw."_ Iggi replied.

"Thanks." Sayvri said.

Iggi perched on the table and blinked a few times. It took about a minute, but soon the vial was filled three quarters full.

"Thank you, Iggi. That's more then enough. Now it's time for me release Jubilee so we can place her onto the cot." Frostbite said.

He walked over to Jubilee and moved his right index claw down from the top of block until it cracked. The ice split completely and Jubilee fell onto the floor, unconscious. The yeti heaved the redhead onto the table, moved her jaw downward, and poured about half of what was in the vial into her mouth. Almost immediately, she began convulsing on the cot. Once the convulsing slowed down, Frostbite decided to add some ectoplasm into the girl's mouth. There was a slightly quickening in the convulsing, before Jubilee stilled and breathed steadily.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2110"_

In the Ghost Zone, the Nightmare King used his powers to open a massive Ghost Portal to let his forces march onto Richmond.

"Let the beginning of the end begin!" the Nightmare King roared.

His forces charged out.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

In Richmond, everybody watched as a ghost portal opened up and millions of soldiers poured out, along with the main villains Jubilee had recruited before her defeat. Undergrowth was giant sized, Aragon was in dragon form with Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost behind him, Vortex was riding a tornado, Nocturne was surrounded by his Sleepwalkers, Freakshow was in his monster form with Hotep-Ra and Lydia behind him, and the other main villains trailed behind them. The Nightmare King, the Evil Syndicate, and Fright Knight watched the army charge at Richmond.

"My, this is going to be a magnificent bloodbath!" Plankton said.

The Nightmare King just grinned wickedly.

In the city, the Guys in White and all the ghosts charged forward. Tanks, helicopters, and planes fired their missiles at the charging army, destroying several ghosts and three Pigmasks. Dora charged forward in dragon form and tackled Aragon out of the sky, making them crash into a building. Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost flew after their master to help him. Lunch Lady and Box Lunch combined their powers, and the two raised their hands and summoned several tons of meat and boxed foods, creating a massive meat monster. The mother and daughter duo with their meat monster charged forward and started to wrestle Undergrowth. At the castle, everyone stared at a series of computer screens that displayed the battle outside as they geared up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm cheering for the meat to win this fight." Sam said as she she and Tucker watched Lunch Lady and Box Lunch fight Undergrowth.

"I never thought I would hear you say that." Tucker said.

"Alright, let's finish gearing up and go save the day!" Candi shouted.

The rest of the group nodded and headed out to join the battle.

* * *

 _"Location: Pocket Dimension, January 19th 2110"_

In the pocket dimension, the giant skeleton banged on the force field, finally breaking it. Napoleon flew forward, leading several of the skeletons.

"Destroy everything, but take our targets alive. The master wants to deal with them personally." Napoleon ordered as his troops stormed the castle.

In the meeting room, the Ancients were still giving Vanellope energy, when they and TheDisneyFan365 felt the force field get destroyed.

"Their in!" Discord said.

"Don't worry, your almost done." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"Hopefully, this will be enough. Otherwise, we are all doomed." Cosmo said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

Sometime later, Jubilee woke up slowly from the nightmare that she thought she had, the one in which she plagued Sugar Rush and the rest of the arcade for twenty years.

"Jubilee, your awake! It actually worked!" a voice to her right said.

At first, her sight was blurry, but it gradually grew clear.

"Adorabeezle? It wasn't a nightmare, was it? Me being evil?" Jubilee asked.

The other girl's smile wavered. However, Sayvra spoke up for her.

"Yeah, it wasn't. But now you can be a hero again. Isn't that great?" Sayvra asked.

Jubilee frowned.

"I don't know if I can be. I don't know how." Jubilee replied.

Sayvra frowned.

"What do you mean you don't think you can be? You care about your mistakes, right?" Sayvra asked.

"Yes, of course I do. I..." Jubilee started to reply.

"Now why is that?" Adorabeezle asked.

"My humanity. Wait, I have it back?" Jubilee asked.

"Yep, and that means you care about lives and that's what heroes do. Besides, Jubileena's going to need your help, along with everyone else." Sayvra replied.

"Wait, what do you mean? Where is everyone? Where'd I... or, I mean Jubileena go?" Jubilee asked.

"Out battling Anthony's troops." Sayvra replied.

"What? He'll destroy them all if he has the chance! I need to leave now!" Jubilee said.

She leaped off of the cot, but stumbled as she tried to hurry out the door, only to be stopped by Frostbite.

"Darkheart, halt. You are still recovering from the phoenix tears. You must rest." Frostbite said.

"You want me to rest while Jubileena, who just so happens to be my younger self, could be out there right now getting herself killed by a ghostly jerk? I don't think so, Frosty!" Jubilee asked angrily.

"And do you believe you have the strength to go, fight through the battle to reach Jubileena, and still have enough to not only rescue her but have a means to travel back safely? I've heard you can create portals, but those take large amounts of energy and enemies could follow you through. It is too risky a move to attempt!" Frostbite replied.

"But I can't just sit here and do NOTHING! There must be something that I can do. ANYTHING! Isn't that why you brought me BACK?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah. The Disney Villains all got second chances when they were evil. And Sylvia was given one as well back when she first got her powers and was evil. Now Jubilee is being given one. Isn't there something she can do, Frostbite?" Adorabeezle asked.

The yeti hummed.

"Well, there may be a way." Frostbite replied while stroking his beard.

* * *

It was all-out war in Richmond. Lunch Lady and Box Lunch in the meat monster form were engaged in a giant monster battle with Undergrowth. The plant ghost would hack and slash with his claws, and the meat monster would retaliate with punches. The meat monster scoped a big glob of meat from it's body and hurled it at Undergrowth's eyes, blinding him.

"Taste our boxed lunch fury!" Box Lunch yelled.

She and Lunch Lady charged forward, delivered several punches, ripped off one of Undergrowth's arms, and knocked him to the ground.

"You pathetic fools! You can't defeat me! I can regenerate from any harm you can possible do to me!" Undergrowth said.

His arm started to grow back and he started to get back up.

"Try this on for size!" Frostbite, who had joined the battle after healing Jubilee and talking to Sayvra and Adorabeezle, roared as he flew from the sky.

He slammed into Undergrowth, knocking him back to the ground.

"You miserable mammal! Get off of me!" Undergrowth roared.

"Let's see how you handle a little ice!" Frostbite said.

His hands glowed with blue energy, and he started freezing Undergrowth.

"Arrrrrrrrr! It's too COLD! Stop it!" Undergrowth screamed.

He tried to swat Frostbite off of himself, but it was too late. In a matter of seconds, Undergrowth was completely frozen solid.

"He got his just deserts!" Lunch Lady said.

Vortex showed up and fired a blast of lightning, destroying Lunch Lady and Box Lunch's meat monster and knocking the two to the ground. Box Ghost saw what happened to his wife and daughter, and he let out an angry roar and charged at Vortex. The weather ghost just swung his hand and swatted him from the sky.

"Puny insects! I am a force of nature!" Vortex roared.

Kitty, Johnny, and several Guys in White agents in Invisibility Suits charged at him, only to be sent flying with hurricane force winds. Wulf, who was hacking and slashing at skeletons on the ground, saw the carnage Vortex was causing. The big animal ghost quickly opened a ghost portal and ran into it. A few seconds later, another ghost portal appeared behind Vortex and Wulf came flying, sinking his teeth and claws in the weather ghost. Vortex screamed in pain as he tried to yank Wulf off of him, but the animal ghost hung on.

It was then that the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their allies showed up. Tamora, Tinkerbell, Orville, Wilbur, and Scuttle flew towards Vortex to help Wulf. Lucas, Elliot, and Jazz (who was wearing a jumpsuit) charged forward when they saw Dora and Aragon locked in combat as they tumbled from the sky and crashed into the ground below. Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost showed up behind Dora. Archer Ghost had his bow aimed at Dora's back and fired. The arrow pierced Dora's back, making her scream in pain. Argon took that moment as an opportunity to grab Dora by the head and slam her into the ground.

"Those cheats!" Lucas cried.

"Come on, let's go help Dora!" Jazz said.

She led the group towards Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost.

"Hey, creeps! Try this on for size!" Lucas shouted.

He fired a few PK Thunders at the ghosts. Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost dodged out of the way of the PSI attacks, and Archer Ghost fired several arrows at the three heroes, forcing them to find cover behind a parked car. Archer Ghost flew up higher to get a better angle at the three, but before he could do anything, Poindexter suddenly appeared with a glare on his face. He pulled out a pen and squirted Archer Ghost in the face with ink.

"That was for Dora!" Poindexter snarled.

Archer Ghost flew back, trying to wipe the ink out of his eyes. Jazz stood up from her cover and took down Archer Ghost with a laser blast. Executioner Ghost flew towards the heroes with his ax raised high, but Elsbeth suddenly appeared before them and grabbed Executioner Ghost's weapon in her hands. The ax froze and shattered, and Elsbeth slugged her other fist into Executioner Ghost's face, knocking him out.

"Are you guys alright?" Elsbeth asked as she turned to the others.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Nice save!" Lucas replied, as he and Jazz sucked up all the ghosts into thermoses.

"Your welcome." Elsbeth said.

She took out Ganglari, the sword TheDisneyFan365 had made for her and had been presented to her by Peter and Kimi in her time, and went to attack a group of charging skeletons.

"Come on, we have to help Dora!" Jazz said.

The three went to go help their ghost ally, who wasn't looking to good. Aragon was pounding on her, while laughing insanely, and he prepared to unleash a burst of flames.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me, sister? Ha! Your pathetically weak! Helping and caring for others has made you weak and now you will die for that!" Aragon said.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jazz shouted.

She fired her blaster and hit Aragon in the chest, knocking him back. Aragon roared in pain and turned his head to glare at the orange haired girl, but before he could do anything, Elliot plowed into him and swiped his claws deep into the dragon prince's chest. Aragon roared in pain as he staggered back a little. Poindexter flew in and squirted ink into Aragon's left eye.

"Enough of this!" Aragon roared.

He swatted Poindexter out of the air.

"No, enough of you!" Dora roared.

She charged forward and slammed into Aragon, knocking them both to the ground. Both dragons ripped and tore at one another, trying to gain an advantage. Finally, both dragons grabbed each other's amulets, yanked them off one another, and tossed them away. Both dragons turned back into their humanoid forms, breathing hard. Aragon glared at his sister, who was still badly hurt from the arrow earlier.

"I don't need my amulet to kill a weakling like you!" Aragon snarled.

He lunged towards Dora. Elliot got in front of Dora and swiped Aragon away, sending him flying back and crashing to the ground. Lucas, Jazz, and a wounded Poindexter appeared next to Elliot and Dora.

"That's what you get, you creep!" Lucas said.

"You dare strike me! I'm royalty! I will have you all hanged!" Aragon snarled as he pulled himself up to his feet.

"Man, you have issues." Jazz said.

She started to pull out a thermos. Aragon noticed, and a bolt of fear went through him. He looked furiously for something to help him. His eyes landed on his amulet nearby and he made a desperate leap for it.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jazz said.

She fired the thermos and sucked the screaming Aragon up.

"Thank you, my friends." Dora said with a smile.

Lucas grabbed the amulets and gave them to Dora.

"Dora, you and Poindexter go find a place to rest. Your both to injured to fight." Lucas ordered.

"We will. Thank you. I hope you succeed in your victory." Dora said.

Poindexter helped her up, and the two flew away. Lucas and Jazz got on Elliot's back, and the three flew off to continue fighting. Meanwhile up in the air, Vortex was ramming his back into buildings, trying to knock Wulf off with very little success. Tamora, Tinkerbell, Orville, Wilbur, and Scuttle flew after the two ghosts, looking for a clear shot to attack Vortex, but couldn't for fear of hitting Wulf. Vortex decided to change tactics and started spinning his body around like a tornado. Finally, after some effort, he sent Wulf flying off. Tinkerbell reached out and managed to catch the animal ghost, while Orville and Wilbur flew forward to attack Vortex. The weather ghost roared angrily at the two Albatrosses and knocked them back with a blast of wind.

"Your are nothing but pests to me!" Vortex said.

"I beg to differ!" a voice said.

The Commander came flying in with his Ecto-Skeleton and slammed a fist into Vortex, smashing him into a building. The Master Blasters then flew in with jetpacks, carrying blasters that looked like they had lightning rods sticking out. They fired a blue stream of electrical energy that hit Vortex and seemed to decrease his size and power. However, the weather ghost quickly got up and blew the Master Blaster and The Commander away with a blast of wind. But before he could do anything else, Tinkerbell shot a powerful blast of magic to Vortex's face, sending him flying back a couple of yards. Wulf appeared and slashed Vortex with his claws. Vortex screamed in pain and anger, but before he could do anything, Percival C. McLeach ran over, stood behind rubble like it was a wall, and blasted him with his rifle, sending the weather ghost crashing to the street below. Tinkerbell pulled out a thermos and sucked Vortex up.

But while they were doing a good job with taking out the villains, some of the other heroes weren't having as much luck. Inigo and Gerome were in a competition to see who could defeat a particularly defiant Licorice bot. However, just as they were about to finally do fatal damage to it, a luck strike opened a large wound on Inigo's arm, making him drop his sword in pain. Seeing and opening, the Licorice bot pierced through the little chest armor the brown haired man was wearing before Gerome could react. Inigo wouldn't let his death be useless, however. With the last of his strength, he swung his weapon, beheading the one who had killed him.

"Well. I guess I win, huh?" Inigo asked.

He then collapsed, blood pouring out of the grievous wound that had destroyed his heart.

"NO!" Gerome roared as his ally from the same time period fell, his usual stoic image shattered.

The wyvern knight spun to where the Licorice bot should have been, rage on his face. However, as it had already been defeated, he simply fell to his knees.

Jasmine was wielding a sword and brought it down on her opponent, which was a Koopa, eviscerating the turtle-like creature. A shower of organs fell upon her, but she cared not, exhaustion finally getting to her. Removing her blade, she poked her nose out of the foul smelling mess and breathed. The air was not fresh, saturated as it was with the refuse of war, but her body needed life, and so she forced each breath to draw some existence out of the polluted atmosphere. Just then, Dark Sonic sped by, severing her head from her shoulders with his claws. The last thing she saw was the sun being shadowed by the clouds.

Prince Philip felt Samson die as the crossbow bolt entered his friend's heart. The noble man fell and landed on his head. His world blurred as he raised himself from the bloodied earth. His hand was only able to touch his sword before an ice mace wielded by Frostbite Candlehead brained him from behind. His last thought was of Aurora and his hopes that the others would be able to prevail against the Nightmare King.

Adam was in his Beast form, which was filled with spears and sword blades. Each breath came as a burden and his vision blurred, but his rage still boiled. A second wave of skeletons and Underworld troops had been coming, but suddenly stopped. Adam took it as a sign they feared him, but as a fiery green ball came plowing down at him, he suddenly had a realization. With his flesh melting and eyes gone, he could only hear the horde cry and charge again. With one last roar, he launched himself forward blindly.

Mulan swore as an arrow nicked her side. It was a superficial wound, but one of many that was costing her valuable blood and energy. The Hero of China pulled a spear off her back and launched it at the Risen archer, sending it crashing to the ground, where it dissipated in purple smoke. At her back, Phoebus hacked a Moblin to pieces, only to have another dig a spear into his gut. Kneeing the creature in the groin, he decapitated the monster and pulled the spear out of his stomach. Blood flowed out freely, stinging his flesh. Looking over the Nightmare King's army, Mulan's heart sank even further.

"This is even worse then the last time the Nightmare King attacked. We're losing, aren't we?" Phoebus asked.

Mulan did not reply, only observing that the villainous horde was still coming, with no end in sight.

Meanwhile, Maddie, K, and O were fighting a bunch of skeletons and Lydia. The three ghost hunters blasted through the skeletons and the waves of tattoos, until they finally reached Lydia herself. With a quick well timed blast from Maddie, Lydia was knocked out of the air and fell onto the ground, unconscious. Maddie pulled out a thermos and sucked the ghost up, and then looked at all the carnage around her, wondering if the others were safe.

Nocturne was commanding a group of Sleepwalkers to attack a group of government hunters. It seemed like the hunters were about to be overrun by the attacking, but Skulker appeared and started slashing through the hordes of enemies with his claw tentacles. Nocturne glared down at the mechanical ghost and attempted to fire an energy wave at him, but Shadow appeared behind him and grabbed him.

"Good job, Shadow! Now clobber that creep!" Johnny ordered as he floated above the battle on his motorcycle.

Shadow flew forward and slammed Nocturne into a building, making the dream ghost lose his concentration, causing the Sleepwalkers to vanish. Shadow then dropped Nocturne to the street below, and the dream ghost started to get up, but a missile from Skulker sent him crashing back to the ground. A hunter pulled out a weird device and sucked Nocturne up. The hunters gave Skulker and Johnny a brief thumbs-up before going back to blasting skeletons.

Elsewhere, The Commander and the Master Blasters were facing off against Freakshow. The crazed ringmaster used his powers to levitate cars to him, which he then set on fire, juggled, and hurled at the hunters and their ghost allies.

"I suppose we can say that asking you to surrender would be a waste of time." The Commander said as he dodged a flaming truck.

Freakshow hurled more flaming cars at the government hunters.

"Your absolutely right! Today, the freaks and ghosts are the masters! Down with law and order!" Freakshow replied.

Just then, Candlehead came flying in and got close to Freakshow.

"Hey, ugly!" Candlehead called out.

She fired a couple of fire blasts at Freakshow's hat, giving it a ridiculous smile. Freakshow glared at the mint colored girl as she stuck her tongue out at him. He roared and swung his claws at the girl, but Candlehead used her small size and speed to dodge Freakshow's attacks. The ringmaster was so busy trying to swat Candlehead that he didn't see The Commander and the Master Blasters surround him until it was to late. The government hunters shots cables that stuck into his body and then delivered a powerful electrical shock that made him scream in pain. After a few minutes, the hunters stopped their attack and reeled their cables in. Freakshow was weakened, but he was still floating. Candlehead floated up to Freakshow's face.

"Looks like the law won." Candlehead said with a smirk.

Freakshow tried to lunge at her, but she unleashed a torrent of fire, sending the ringmaster crashing to the ground. He shrunk down to his normal size and changed back into his humanoid form. The Commander landed behind Freakshow as he got up. Freakshow turned to The Commander and smiled nervously.

"I was... just joking when... I said down with law and order." Freakshow said.

He tried to take off into the air and flee, but didn't get more then a couple of feet before Download sucked him up in his capture device. The Master Blasters whooped in victory before charging at another group of skeletons. Out in the distance, the Nightmare King, the Evil Syndicate, and Fright Knight watched the battle. Vlad glared at at another group of heroes, which consisted of Dani, Takumi, Pit, and Danielle, that had just taken down a large group of ghosts and ReDeads. The Nightmare King noticed Vlad's annoyance and smirked a little.

"If they annoy you so much, Mr. Masters, why don't you go over there and finish them off?" the Nightmare King asked.

"I think I will. It's time I dealt with those mistakes. Finbarr, Sheldon, Denzel, come with me." Vlad ordered.

He and the rest of the Evil Syndicate flew off.

 _"In the end, it doesn't matter how much they struggle because none of them stand a chance against me. They'll either be killed by my forces, or by me."_ the Nightmare King thought with a confident smile.

Elsewhere, Tamora was flying around on her jetboard, blasting enemy soldiers. Suddenly, a bunch of bandages flew out and grabbed her, yanking her from her board. The board flew a few yards before crashing onto the ground. Tamora found herself facing Hotep-Ra.

"It looks like I've captured Fix-It's love. It seems fate is smiling down on me." Hotep-Ra said.

He flew away with his captive. Ralph, Felix, and Nougetsia were running about wrecking/shooting/freezing skeletons, when Hotep-Ra flew over, carrying Tamora.

"Tammy!" Felix cried.

"That's right, Fix-It. I have your beloved. Now you and your friends must surrender to me, otherwise she will have an early death." Hotep-Ra said.

He squeezed Tamora a little with his bandages, making her scream.

"Alright, we're giving up!" Felix said.

He and the others stood down.

"Now, come to me, Fix-It." Hotep-Ra ordered.

"Felix... don't!" Tamora said weakly.

"I know what I'm doing." Felix said.

He started to walk forward. But as he walked, he had one hand on in his pocket, where he started to type in commands. Several yards away, Tamora's jetboard became reactivated and flew up into the air in the direction of Felix's signal. Hotep-Ra grinned in victory as the handyman approached him. Felix stuck his other hand in his pocket and pulled out a Fenton Wrist Ray, and he zapped though the bandages holding Tamora, quickly grabbed her, and hit the ground. Hotep-Ra had no idea why they were laying on the ground.

"You think rescuing her and groveling in the dirt is going to save you from me? Don't be absurd!" Hotep-Ra asked.

He prepared to attack the two game characters.

"You need to get your eyes checked, good sir. We're not groveling, we're ducking." Felix replied with a smirk.

Hotep-Ra looked confused, until he heard a noise. He turned just in time to see the jetboard racing towards him before it slammed into him and sent him smashing into a building, burying him in rubble. Nougetsia ran over to the rubble just as Hotep-Ra pulled himself out, and she quickly sucked him up.

Meanwhile, Dani, Takumi, Pit, and Danielle were making quick work of a large group of skeletons, Koopas, and Octoroks. Everything seemed to going well, until an energy wave came flying out and knocked Takumi, Pit, and Danielle to the ground. Dani looked up to see the Evil Syndicate floating above, with their arms crossed and grinning evilly.

"Well, if it isn't my traitorous clone daughter. You and your precious friends are just causing us nothing but trouble. It's time we put you all in your place." Vlad said.

"I'm not your daughter! I'm a member of the Fenton family and I'm proud of it! I'm a person with my own will! I'm not one of your mindless creatures! I'm taking you down!" Dani roared.

She flew forward with a punch towards Vlad. The evil ghost just stopped the girl's punch with an upraised hand. Dani let out a startled gasp, and Vlad smiled and slammed a fist into her gut, knocking the air out of her lungs and making her scream in pain. He then hurled her to the ground.

"Always rushing forward with your heroic ideals just like the source material. Farewell, my mistake!" Vlad said.

His hands glowed with purple energy and he prepared to fire an ectoblast. However, Pit managed to get up, and he got in front of Dani and threw up Guardian Orbitars to defend against the ectoblast just in time.

"Are you alright, Dani?" Pit asked.

"I'm okay, thanks to you." Dani replied as she got to her feet.

"Thank me later. Right now, why don't we take these madmen down?" Pit asked.

"Okay." Dani replied.

She got into a fighting stance, with Takumi and Danielle doing the same.

"Well, this is quit a surprise, but it doesn't matter. We will crush you four with ease." Crocker said as his hands glowed with energy.

"Your wrong! It is you and Anthony who will lose this day! We're putting your madness and your cruelty to an end!" Danielle sneered.

"You fools! What you see as madness is really the next step for the world. Anthony told us everything about himself and his timeline. He will bring a glorious new reign to the universe!" Calamitous said.

"Your insane! Anthony is a monster who only loves to destroy! He will destroy everything! We will not allow this to go on! We'll stop you, and if we die trying, my siblings and the others will stop you!" Takumi snapped.

"Alright, come at us and we shall see which one of us is right!" Plankton said.

Danielle activated the Power of Flight for Pit, and the light angel flew into the air, while the Evil Syndicate did the same.

 _"Hurry, Vanellope. We need you."_ Dani thought.

* * *

Marth and Sumia were paired up and walking down one of the streets in Richmond, looking for the Nightmare King's troops. The street was empty and very quiet.

"Something's not right. It's too quiet." Marth said.

Suddenly, it felt like the entire ground was shaking beneath them. Sumia's Pegasus began to become hysteric and Sumia raised a hand to calm it, and to calm her own nervousness. And as if from nowhere, hands began to crawl out of the ground, and bodies pushed and tore their way out.

"Risen! Hundreds of them!" Sumia cried.

"Grandma Sumia, we need to go." Marth said.

"Right, just get on..." Sumia started to say.

"No, no flying! There are too many archers! If we hurry... get down!" Marth shouted.

Immediately, the blue haired man took cover behind the rock, but Sumia hesitated at his urging, and only understood what was happening when blood splattered across her face as arrows flew by her head by centimeters and made their way into her Pegasus's neck. The flying horse fell to the side, crushing Sumia's leg beneath the weight as she desperately reached up to comfort the animal. She was suffering, so much that it broke the gray haired woman's heart. Marth grabbed his future grandmother by the arms and tried to pull her out, and it was only then that she became aware of her own broken leg. Distracted with her, Marth was blind to a Risen that was charging towards him before she shouted to him. The blue haired man turned and moved to avoid it, but not enough to avoid being slashed across the arm. A moment later and he would have been finished, but he stepped forward and stabbed his sword into the zombie's neck.

That was why he wasn't there when another Risen went after Sumia.

It stood over her with it's sword ready. Sumia stabbed her spear into it, but it seemed to barely register the blow and remained committed on nothing other then killing her. She could barely feel the blade as it went into her chest and through her heart.

 _"I'm sorry, everyone. Leave it to me to die because I fell off my Pegasus."_ Sumia thought.

A moment later, Marth's sword went through the Risen. He rushed forward and knelt over Sumia.

"Grandmother, are you alright?" Marth asked.

There was no reply. He pressed two fingers against her neck and waited, and then sighed and looked to the Pegasus, which was still fighting for each breath.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her for you." Marth said.

The Pegasus finally resigned itself, and the breathing stopped. Moving as quickly as he could with a wounded arm, Marth dragged Sumia out from under her and lifted her over his shoulder.

"I won't leave you here with them. Come on, Grandma Sumia. It's time to go home." Marth said.

* * *

Elswhere, Xander led a portion of the Nohrian army through Richmond, until they came to a field that was in the center of a thick forest outside of Richmond. Their movements had not gone unnoticed by a group of the Nightmare King's soldiers, who had established their defensive line across the field. The stared each other down across a once fertile clearing.

"So much for taking them by surprise. I suppose it's at least not as hot as under that blistering fireball in the sky. Our men should appreciate fighting in an environment more like home." Xander said as he and Leo rode upon their steeds at the front of the army.

"Even under these conditions, it's still too early for this. We've only begun to replenish the resources lost in the initial push. We're too outnumbered and outgeared." Leo said.

"Your the one who said that a single loss would be the death of the campaign. Our only advantage at this point is momentum. We can't stop moving forward, or we'll never reclaim the upper hand." Xander said.

"Momentum may not be enough." Leo said.

"That's what your plan is for, is it not? Trust yourself. We'll be victorious." Xander said.

"How can you be so certain?" Leo asked.

"Because too many people are depending on us." Xander replied.

Right on schedule, they saw a lone figure from the opposite side ride out into the middle of the field.

"It seems he accepted our letter." Xander said.

"I'm not sure if I should admire him, or feel sorry for him. You know where I'll be." Leo said.

Xander nodded, before riding out to meet Haruto, who was commanding the Nightmare King's force in the field, in the center of the field between the two sides. When he had sent the letter to the opposing side, he was not certain if Haruto would accept the proposal of parley. They had plans in case he didn't, but those were a lot dicier. Overall, the situation was unfolding in a positive direction for them.

"Haruto Tanaka." Xander greeted.

"King Xander." Haruto greeted.

"I appreciate you accepting the call to parley." Xander said.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish. Peace is the last thing on my master's mind." Haruto said.

"That is merely insurance, in case our talk does not end the way I am hoping. I am here to discuss a more efficient way to settle things, rather then throw lives away in a conflict." Xander explained.

"Because you know that in a battle of numbers, you would fail. Why should I listen to this?" Haruto asked.

"Because I am of the hunch that you wish to preserve the lives of your comrades and underlings. Am I mistaken?" Xander asked.

"Continue." Haruto replied.

"The way I see it, only one person need die on this battlefield. Either me, or you." Xander said.

"You want to decide this battle over single combat?" Haruto asked.

"Yes." Xander replied.

"My code does not permit me to turn down a challenge. Though I suppose you already knew that. Very well, Nohrian King. I accept, and bid you farewell. Draw your steel." Haruto ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: Pocket Dimension, January 19th 2110"_

In the pocket universe, the Ancients had just finished the energy-giving process. Beads of sweat trickled down their foreheads as Vanellope laid on the ground.

"It's done." Cosmo said.

"We just have to give Vanellope a few minutes to rest. Her body needs a little time to adjust to the energy you gave her." TheDisneyFan365 said.

He picked up Vanellope and put her on the far side of the room. Suddenly, the doors to the chamber exploded and a bunch of skeletons stormed in, followed by Napoleon.

"Ah, we finally found the Ancients and heroes. I'm not sure what your up to, but I will capture you and bring you before King Anthony." Napoleon said.

"As overconfident as always." TheDisneyFan365 said with a smirk.

He motioned Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden back.

"You guys stay back for this fight." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"But we can help! Why are we staying back here? That's my best friend out there!" Taffyta asked.

"And my girlfriend!" Rancis added.

"You must preserve your strength for the battle against Anthony." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Meanwhile, the Ancients firmed a defensive line in front of Vanellope.

"Attack!" Napoleon ordered.

He waved his trident forward. The skeletons charged towards the Ancients with a bloodcurdling roar.

"Do not let any harm come to Vanellope! She's one of the ones that can save us all!" Clockwork ordered.

The other Ancients nodded and their staffs glowed with energy, ready for battle.


	73. War For The Multiverse, Part 2

**Chapter 73: War For The Multiverse, Part 2**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

On the borders of Richmond, Tadashi, who was wearing a medical-themed suit he used when he sometimes helped out Big Hero 7, was leading Oboro, Hinata, Shan Yu, Little Mac, and a group of Hylian soldiers, and they were facing against some of the Nightmare King's troops as they made their battle plans. As they did so, Oboro noticed something odd.

"Hey, where did all the troops go?" Oboro asked.

Tadashi looked over to where Oboro was looking, and he noticed that she was telling the truth. The field that had just been packed with soldiers was completely deserted.

"Could it have been an illusion or something?" Little Mac asked, scratching his head.

"If it was, it was a pretty good illusion. Something's up. I don't know how anyone could have the power to create such a strong mirage." Shan Yu replied.

The members of the Hylian army broke out into uneasy murmurs.

"Do we just keep marching, then? There isn't anyone here to stop us." Oboro asked.

"I'm not so sure about that." Hinata replied.

He pointed out, and Tadashi and the others followed the direction. In the center of the field was an army of invisible soldiers that looked somewhat similar to Vallite invisible soldiers, who had somehow crept up on them without making a sound. They looked at the main five, unsure of their first target. But instead of attacking, the army parted after a few moments, making way for a very familiar teenager. When Tadashi saw them, his mouth went dry and his jaw went slack and fell open. Hiro, clad in his Big Hero 7 indigo armor, waded through the crowd of nearly invisible soldiers, until he stopped when he reached the front. He took a breath and stepped forward towards Tadashi, and the latter realizes that Hiro had a sword next to him. The blade was shrouded in some sort of purple mist, and it radiated an almost evil aura.

 _"Ganglari. The sword that Corrin and the Hoshidian royals said killed their mother."_ Tadashi thought.

Hiro cleared his throat and regarded Tadashi with a warm smile.

"Tadashi? Brother?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi forced himself to look at his brother. It was really him. Everything about him was the exact same.

"Yes, Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro opened his arms and waited expectantly. When Tadashi didn't budge, he frowned.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to come give your little brother a hug?" Hiro asked.

* * *

In the sky above Richmond, Pit and Vlad grappled with one another, trying to gain an advantage. Plankton, Crocker, and Calamitous had all been defeated and killed, and the only one left was Vlad. Dani flew behind them, while Takumi and Danielle, who was keeping the Power of Flight activated for Pit, were on the ground, waiting for an opportunity to get into the fight. Vlad slammed Pit into the side of a building, and the light angel let out a gasp of pain as the former half-ghost grinned at him in triumph.

"Face it, you've lost your edge. You've grown soft and weak. I'm better then you and don't hold back, and to top it all off, I'm one hundred percent ghost. I no longer have a weak human half to slow me down or weaken me. My victory is guaranteed. Once I'm done dealing with you, I'll deal with the others, starting with your precious goddess." Vlad said.

Pit glared at the Nickelodeon villain.

"Well, you've proven the arrogance of youth and power. Just because your ruthless doesn't guarantee victory. As for you telling me your now fully ghost, that tells me I no longer need to hold back either." Pit said.

He took out an Ore Club and blasted Vlad in the chest with it, knocking him back a few feet.

"You annoying condescending failure! I will kill you and everybody else!" Vlad roared.

Pit flew forward at incredible speed and delivered a powerful uppercut to Vlad's face. Vlad flew up into the air and toppled a few stories before he stopped his fall.

"You will do no such thing! Your nothing but a poisonous snake! I'm going to protect everyone from you and that twisted monster, even if it kills me!" Pit snapped with a look of determination in his eyes.

He fired a light arrow from the Palutena Bow and hit Vlad in the shoulder. The ghost screamed in pain, and Pit flew forward and slammed a fist down on Vlad, knocking him to the ground with a crash.

"Ha! Your weak! Friends and family are useless! The only thing that matters is power! I will take whatever I want, whenever I want it! If anyone stands in my way, I will destroy them! Where are those so-called family and friends you have, and why aren't they here to help you in your hour of need?" Vlad asked.

"Their closer then you think, creep!" a voice replied.

Dani flew in from the side and slammed her fists into Vlad's face, sending him flying towards Pit.

"Unlike you, I have friends that'll back me up!" Pit said.

He slammed Vlad with an Upperdash Arm, sending him flying into the air. On the ground, Takumi took out Fujin Yumi, aimed it above at the tumbling Vlad, and shot a light arrow that hit him, before Dani flew up and slammed both fists down on him, sending him crashing to the ground. Vlad laid in a crater, groaning as Pit and Dani landed in front of him, and Takumi and Danielle joined their allies.

"Had enough?" Danielle asked.

"Never!" Vlad replied angrily.

He flew forward, swinging a fist. Danielle blocked the punch, while Dani delivered a powerful kick to Vlad's midsection, knocking him back. Vlad clutched his midsection and gasped in pain, but he then snarled angrily before hurling himself at Dani, throwing another mad punch. The half ghost girl dodged the attack, and Pit flew forward and delivered a powerful punch to Vlad's face, knocking him back. Vlad glared at the four with absolute hate in his eyes.

"I will kill you all!" Vlad roared.

His hands glowed with energy and he fired a massive energy attack. Dani, Pit, and Danielle got together and fired a combined attack, while Takumi got back, as he could only use Fujin Yumi. Pit fired a Halo Club, Dani fired an energy attack, and Danielle fired a green energy beam that had small brown leaves in it. The attacks slammed into one another and started to push against one another, but with a great deal of effort, Dani, Pit, and Danielle put more energy into their attack and started to push Vlad's attack back.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY VICTORY!" Vlad yelled.

His eyes widened in horror before the attack slammed into him and sent him smashing into a building. Vlad laid on his back, covered in scorch marks. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were in tatters. There was a loud cracking noise that made him look up. A huge part of the building was falling towards him. Vlad tried to go intangible, but he was too weak. He held his hands up and let out a shout of dismay as the heavy rain of rubble fell on top of him. Dani, Pit, Danielle, and Takumi starred at the rubble.

"Is he dead?" Dani asked.

A black gloved hand shot out from the rubble clawing at the sky. Then, as suddenly it appeared, it went limp and fell to the ground.

"I believe he is. It's over for him." Pit replied.

He and the others silently stared at the rubble before heading off.

* * *

 _"Location: Pocket Dimension, January 19th 2110"_

In the pocket dimension, the Ancients defended Vanellope against hordes of skeletons. The skeletons just went after Vanellope because if they went after either Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, Celrock Universe Zack, or I'm Reader-anon Alden, TheDisneyFan365 just defended them and breathed Expiration on them, destroying them instantly in clusters. Though the Ancients managed to hold their own against the large number of enemies, they were still worn out from the energy transfer. Slowly, the skeletons started to take down the Ancients. Napoleon decided to get involved in the fight. The French-like ghost flew forward and knocked Discord and Justice to the ground with a wave of his trident. He then blasted Cosmo with a blast of energy and knocked Clockwork down with a clawed fist. The ghost then turned his attention to the still form of Vanellope.

"Time to deal with this nuisance. I'm sure King Anthony wouldn't mind if I brought the girl back with a few injuries." Napoleon said.

He raised his trident up for a downwards thrust at Vanellope's shoulder. But at the precious moment he brought it down, the black haired girl opened her eyes and shot her hand forward, catching the trident mere inches from her shoulder. Napoleon let out a gasp, but Vanellope just glared at the ghost.

"Miserable brat! Let go!" Napoleon ordered.

He tried to yank his weapon free from Vanellope's grip, but the weapon wouldn't budge. The black haired girl tightened her grip on the trident and made the weapon shatter. Napoleon starred at his destroyed weapon in shock, but before he could do anything, Vanellope punched him in the chest and sent him smashing through several skeletons and a couple of walls.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?" Vanellope asked as she looked at her hands in amazement.

Napoleon stumbled out of the ruble and started to wave his skeletons forward. The skeletons charged forward, waving their weapons. Vanellope looked at the skeletons, and for some reason, they all seemed to be moving in slow motion. She glitched through them, delivering punches and kicks to them, destroying the enemies. Napoleon and the Ancients stared at her in amazement. Clockwork and TheDisneyFan365 just smiled.

"She's able to handle the power." Clockwork said.

TheDisneyFan365 turned to Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden.

"Alright, now you can help her." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"Finally! Thank you." Rancis said.

Napoleon retreated outside, where the giant skeleton still stood. Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden raced on after the ghost. The giant skeleton swung one of his fists to crush the five heroes, but Celrock Universe Zack stepped forward, drew Noble Yumi (which began to glow ominously purple), and fired a dark purple light arrow that hit the skeleton's arm and shattered it to pieces. The skeleton roared in pain and stumbled back. Rancis then threw Razordark at the skeleton and destroyed it.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Napleon sneered.

He appeared behind Vanellope and conjured up a giant green sphere around her. Inside the sphere, the girl was surrounded by eyes that glowed with energy and prepared to launch several eye beams at her. A weird idea popped into Vanellope's head, and she waved her hands around. The space around her seemed to shift, and she soon found herself outside the sphere. Napoleon starred at the girl in shock.

"But... how?" Napoleon asked.

"It's simple. We Ancients gave Vanellope a tiny amount of our combined energy." Clockwork replied.

He and the other Ancients surrounded Napoleon and grabbed him.

"But that's impossible!" Napoleon shouted.

"It is possible. You and your master underestimated Vanellope. Now she and the other four have power to rival your master on more equal terms." TheDisneyFan365 said.

He then opened up a portal, and the Ancients threw the screaming Napoleon into the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2110"_

Napoleon found himself in a large cave filled with technology. A few Observants and their troops glared down at him.

"Napoleon Bonaparte, you have been charged with the crimes of helping a genocidal ghost rise to power, and have endangered both the Earth and the Ghost Zone. The punishment for these crimes is death!" an Observant announced.

He pointed a strange looking gun device at Napoleon.

"Noooo! This can't be how it ends! I had such glorious plans!" Napoleon screamed.

He was then zapped with the device. His body slowly turned to stone, before crumbling into a pile of dust.

"That's the end of that traitor. Now, let us go deal with the real threat." another Observant said.

The Observants loaded into their ships, headed into a portal that lead to Richmond, and joined the battle.

* * *

 _"Location: Pocket Dimension, January 19th 2110"_

In the pocket dimension, Vanellope told Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, Celrock Universe Zack, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, the Ancients, and TheDisneyFan365 what she saw in her visions.

"Go quickly if you wish to save them. Use your portal key to get back home. And remember, to complete your quest, you need the five sacred weapons. If you have them, the weapons will evolve in power. Without them, you have no chance of succeeding in your quest." TheDisneyFan365 ordered.

"Okay. Thank you for everything. I promise we will defeat Anthony." Vanellope said.

She had her portal key open up a portal, and she, Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden ran through it.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

Tadashi eyed the invisible army standing behind Hiro warily.

 _"Their waiting on his orders."_ Tadashi thought.

In response, he used his suit's function to form an energy ball.

"Your not real!" Tadashi barked.

Hiro narrowed his eyes, his face a mix of amusement and concern.

"What are you talking about? It's me! I thought you'd be happy to see me." Hiro asked, sounding hurt.

"Your not real." Tadashi replied, closing his eyes and trying to shut out what's happening right in front of him.

Hiro smiled and stepped forward, causing Tadashi to recoil.

"Tadashi, I'm not going to hurt you. It really is me. I can prove it." Hiro said.

Tadashi lowered the energy ball, but still glared at Hiro suspiciously.

"Take out your sword and drop it on the ground." Tadashi ordered.

Hiro stopped walking.

"Huh? Why?" Hiro asked.

"Because whatever your going to do, it sure won't be attacking me." Tadashi replied, still fixated on the Ganglari at Hiro's hip.

The boy raised his hands in surrender and glowered at Tadashi.

"As you wish." Hiro said.

He slowly pulled the Ganglari out of it's sheath. But instead of dropping it as ordered, he threw it like a sidearm with inhuman speed, slightly nicking Tadashi's left shoulder. Normally, the older male could have just shaken it off, being a very shallow cut and with him wearing armor, but instead, the pain hit him like a truck. Tadashi fell to his knees, and Oboro rushed to his side. Like a boomerang, the Ganglari returned to Hiro's hand, rather then staying on course.

"Attack!" Hiro ordered.

The invisible army charge. The Hylians ran forward and surrounded Tadashi to protect their commander. Hinata brandished his katana and sprinted at Hiro, but the black haired boy retreated to the back of his rank and the invisible army enveloped him to block Hinata's path. Both armies were soon locked in combat, and bodies from both sides fell left and right. Meanwhile, Tadashi struggled to simply remain conscious. He heared Oboro talking to him next to him, probably asking him where and how much it hurt, but the pain was too much for him to focus on anything else. He winced as another jolt of pain hit him.

 _"Ganglari must be cursed. It shouldn't hurt this much."_ Tadashi thought.

He was on his hands and knees, and he saw droplets of water hit the back of his hand.

 _"I'm crying? I didn't even notice."_ Tadashi thought.

The edges of his vision went black, a sign that he would soon pass out.

"Oboro, I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a little nap, okay?" Tadashi asked.

He could faintly hear her screaming at him not to fall asleep.

 _"Or maybe she's saying it's okay? Whatever."_ Tadashi thought.

He pitched forward so that his face was flat in the dirt, his strength gone. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Between two skilled opponents, there was almost always a period just after the duel had begun where both sides spent their opening studying the other's movements, trying to gain some hint as to how to proceed, whether they should wait until the other made their move or strike swiftly in the hopes of landing a blow. That was what was going on between Xander and Haruto as their swords were drawn and they stared each other down, Haruto with a katana and Xander with Siegfried.

Finally, Haruto made the first move. His katana struck forward like a snake springing from the grass, swiping upward from it's lowered position. Xander stepped back to avoid the arc, which Haruto responded by following up his upward slice with a second downward one on his new position. The movement was so quick and unpredictable, that had Xander not anticipated it based on his previous experience of fighting samurai and moved unconsciously beforehand, the slice would have cut straight into his shoulder blade and end the battle right then and there.

Immediately after the second slice, Haruto's blade fell again to it's lowered position, ready to rise at a moment's notice without putting unnecessary strain on his arms and shoulders. In terms of attack speed, Haruto was the clear superior. However, Xander remembered that such a fighting style depended on forward momentum and strikes that left very little room for defense, especially against counter attacks.

Haruto struck once more, this time taking into account the movements he had observed in Xander's previous step. Once again, Xander had to adapt ahead of time, moving before Haruto's arc had begun in order to get enough time to just barely avoid the swing. Anticipating the other man's adaptation to his previous move, Xander moved to the side rather then backward, prompting Haruto to turn his katana on it's handle and strike horizontally. Xander's sword caught the swing at and angle, direction it upward and over his head. Haruto adapted almost immediately, turning his katana on it's handle once again to strike downward from over the Nohrian's head. Xander was only able to catch a glimpse of it from the corner of his eye, and by the time he saw it, he'd lost the opportunity to move away ungrazed. Instead, he was forced to push forward, accepting the blow to graze off of his shoulder armor and placing himself in close proximity, too close for either of their weapons to be of any usefulness. So, he instead raised the hilt and smashed it against Haruto's jawbone. The Majestic 28 leader didn't allow himself to react to the pain, instead kicking his leg forward and into Xander's shin. The armor of his foot clinged against Xander's shin guard, but the force of the blow pushed his leg backward and upset his stance. Haruto pushed forward again in an attempt of knocking him to the ground, but Xander regained his footing quicker then anticipated and slid out of his way, briefly running backward and regaining a distance of five feet between the two.

 _"Too close."_ Xander thought as sweat dripped down his brow.

He deflected another blow aimed toward his lower chest, this time letting his blade slide down the length of Haruto's katana and glancing off the armor of his gauntlets. As they deflected off the armored gloves, he swiped horizontally across Haruto's torso, but a swift move on the man's part ensured it did nothing more but scratch the paint.

 _"He's too fast."_ Xander thought.

Xander didn't even have enough time to finish that thought before his mind was occupied by another strike, this time towards his legs. Every strike the Majestic 28 leader directed toward him was always in a different place, forcing him to constantly be alert of each and every move, and drastically re-direct his defenses without any real time to prepare. At this point, he couldn't even feel the aching in his muscles from the constant exertion, due to the adrenaline pumping through him. Meanwhile, Haruto wasn't in a much better position. Every time he took a step forward, the Nohrian King seemed to always have some sort of countermeasure or defense that forced him to retreat. He had been careless in the first bout, and it nearly cost him everything when Xander had closed the distance on him like that. Since then, he had to carefully balance caution and aggression, picking away at the corners of Xander's defenses in the hopes of finding anything that could serve as a weak spot to be exploited. But the Nohrian's defenses were solid. Anyone else would have called them impenetrable, and every time Haruto struck forward, he felt himself get a little bit more tired and a little bit closer to falling for his counter attacks. He couldn't depend on a misplaced attack from the royal's part because he was firmly focused on defense and countermeasures, and Haruto could tell from his incredible skill with the sword that his discipline would be equally as solid as his stance. He wouldn't be goaded into attacking and leaving the territory in which he was strongest. There was nothing for it but to overwhelm him with superior skill, but that was proving to be a trying task.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about back home? No, of course not. I think you would have liked it, even though your all gone. It suited your temperament." Marth said.

Marth talked mainly to fill up space. He hated silence and melancholy. It was difficult to retain a civil demeanor when carrying a fallen future relative over such distances and varying terrain, but that was the reason it was so important. Suddenly, something walked out from behind a rock.

"You've got to be kidding me." Marth muttered.

A Faceless snarled upon seeing him and charged. Marth ran further into Richmond, trying to buy himself enough time to find a place to set Sumia to rest while he dealt with the vermin.

"Do not fear, Grandmother. I'll return soon." Marth said.

Instead of using his sword, he unholstered a bow, but before he could loose an arrow, he saw two more Faceless appear from the sides.

"Well... it could be worse, I suppose. I am not entirely sure how, but it could." Marth said.

He fired an arrow through the skull of one, but that was made moot as two more took his place. Cursing, Marth reached back and discovered, to his dismay, that he was a bit short on ammunition, and he didn't have enough time to take out his sword. When a Faceless came forward, attempting a downward strike with it's Gauntlet, Marth immediately put up his bow to absorb the impact. The bow was strong enough to stop the fist, but he still needed to act quickly. He kicked the Faceless in the chest, knocking it backwards, and then jabbed the edge of the bow into it's wrist to stun it. Marth then threw the bow aside and lunged forward while the monstrosity was still recovering, took out his sword, and lopped off it's head.

"Hold!" a voice ordered.

Just before the next wave of Faceless came, Anton stepped forward.

"You creatures were put in my charge, were you not? Stand down!" Anton ordered. He then looked at Marth and said "Well, you don't look familiar.".

"And you don't look like a Faceless." Marth said.

"Heh, I suppose we both picked a side we don't belong on." Anton said. He looked at Sumia and asked "Is the lass alright?".

"Dead." Marth replied.

Anton sighed.

"I see. My sympathies." Anton said.

"If you truly want to repent, what say we cancel the whole war and go home?" Marth asked.

"Ha, I'd die a happy virus if I could just get away from all this... but no, you know what it's like being a soldier." Anton replied.

"I picked it up recently. It's been a struggle." Marth replied.

"So, I'm assuming you figured it out by now that there's no way for you to fight your way out of this one?" Anton asked.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out at the last second." Marth replied.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Anton asked.

"This wouldn't be the first time." Marth replied.

"Fair enough, but I doubt your willing to just leave her here. Listen, if you surrender, I can't guarantee your life. But I can guarantee that when this is all over and done with, she'll be sent back home." Anton said.

"What guarantee do I have?" Marth asked.

"My word, as a soldier." Anton replied.

Marth thought about it, before dropping his sword.

"Very well. You win." Marth said.

* * *

Saizo, Kagero, Randall Boggs, Pascal the Chameleon, and Perry the Platypus crept through the forested regions deep within Haruto's forces lines. Saizo, Kagero, and Perry were cloaked in camouflage that consisted of varying patterns to blend with the natural growth around them, while Randall and Pascal used their invisibility powers, and they moved in unison and without a single wasted movement or thought, efficiently working their way through the dense trees and brush cut apart by the Nightmare King's war machine.

Their mission wasn't a complicated one. They were trying to find out if Haruto's forces had some sort of trap with them, where they placed their trap, and how they could sabotage it. Ordinarily, it wouldn't have been difficult to create a disguise, but not under such short notice, so they were restricted to having to creep along the outer edges of the enemy army, which alone gained them a moderate amount of workable intelligence. At the front of the army, the soldiers were focused intensely on the battle ahead of them, gripping their weapons tightly as Xander and Haruto exchanged blows. As they traveled further down the line, the soldiers had become more relaxed, as they were bored and anxious. They couldn't see what was going on and knew something was going to happen, but they didn't know when.

What was odd was what happened when they reached the rear guard. A contingent of ghost mages outfitted with peculiar tomes were there. All of whom were focused, determined, and watching for something and sure of what that was. They were soldiers that had a specific assignment, and were waiting for some kind of signal. Perry made a handsign towards the others that they read as 'book'. Following his reasoning, the others looked at the tomes in their hands, particularly the symbols that were on them. It was an old symbol for a very old breed of dark magic.

 _"Mire. They intend a long-range strike."_ Pascal thought.

This many mages, with this many tomes, would be able to do serious damage to the Nohrian soldiers before ever even reaching melee range, and then continue to do so throughout the battle. Not to mention, the preciseness of Mire meant that none of Haruto's soldiers and the Nightmare King's other forces had needed fear of being struck by their own mages, as they could continue to fire no matter how chaotic the battle became. And here they were in the back, waiting for some kind of signal.

 _"The duel is a sham. They fully intend to battle afterwards, whatever the outcome... no, there has to be more to it. Their leader wouldn't allow himself to be placed in a position where he might be killed so soon into the battle. They must be planning to attack some time during the duel."_ Perry thought.

The Platypus nodded his head further back into the forest, signaling for the five of them to fall back somewhere they could talk privately and without fear of being overheard.

 _"Mages."_ Perry signed to everyone, once they were alone.

"Agreed. Plan?" Saizo asked.

"Explosives." Kagero replied.

"Too spread out." Randall said.

 _"Could cause panic."_ Pascal signed.

"Haruto has control." Saizo said.

 _"Agreed. Plan?_ " Perry signed.

"Assassinate Haruto from afar." Saizo replied.

"Low-survival possibility." Randall said.

 _"Acceptable."_ Perry signed.

 _"Not acceptable."_ Pascal signed.

"Expendable." Saizo said, while gesturing to himself.

Kagero glared at him.

"Not expendable." Kagero said.

 _"Plan?"_ Perry signed.

Randall thought for a moment.

"The trees are dry, even though it's winter." Randall replied.

The others also observed the forest around them.

 _"Possible?"_ Pascal signed.

"Affirmative." Saizo replied.

He dug through his bag and handed the other four several fire starting materials.

* * *

Timothy, Robin (M), Robin (F), and Cynthia were at the castle, with the Robins using their tactical skills to help direct the battle. They were interrupted when a disturbance in a street that was blocked off by rubble. Robin (M), Robin (F), and Cynthia readied their weapons for an ambush, but instead saw Sayvra and Tadashi's group, half of them limping and relying on the other half to carry them forward, using broken limbs and slashed bodies. Sayvra, who had joined the battle at the same time Frostbite did, was wearing a face none of the heroes had never seen on her before, and she numbly walked forward, supporting Little Mac as he struggled down a steep slope.

"Sayvra! What happened to you?" Timothy asked.

Robin (M) stepped forward to support her. Sayvra almost fell back and began mumbling.

"Sayvra, what happened?" Cynthia asked.

"Grandma Sumia is dead." Sayvra replied.

* * *

Once again, Haruto struck forward, and once again, Xander anticipated his move and reacted accordingly, dodging to the side. Both sides could feel the strain of extended combat wearing them down, but both were equally aware of their opponent's willingness to take advantage of any mistake, that grim reminder of steel flashing against them being a constant encouragement to stay sharp.

Still, force of will only went so far, as Xander was forced to realize as his boot slid across the dirt, shifting his balance and forcing his momentum forward. Haruto instantly took advantage of the moment of weakness. Not wasting a second, he swiped his katana downward on Xander's head. This time, there wasn't anything he could do, not even to minimize the damage or redirect it to a non-vital area. The Majestic 28 leader was too fast for anything to work, and he didn't have any control to stop him. This time, what had placed Xander into the trap had been what ended up saving his life. What little traction Xander had on the ground was lost and he fell backward. The other man's sword came down on him, and struck his right ear clean off as he fell onto the ground, screaming in pain at the loss as blood flew into the air and dirtied the fertile soil. However, if Haruto had expected a swift victory to follow up the successful strike, he would have been mistaken. The Nohrian King brought his sword up to deflect what should have been a finishing move, and embedded his katana into the soil while the royal himself kicked at Haruto's knees, bringing him down to the ground alongside him.

Xander didn't have time to mourn his loss or catch his breath, nor was grace an option. He reached over to his side and began striking the crime lord's unprotected head with his gauntlet, his glove becoming more soiled with his blood after each strike, until Haruto was able to get a block in and grab onto his arm. A battle of strength broke out as they awkwardly forced their way back onto their own two feet, while simultaneously trying to do as much damage to the other as possible. Once he had regained something resembling balance, Xander put all his strength into pushing Haruto away from him, frantically rushing to retrieve his sword from where it has fallen on the ground. His own balance lost by the shove, Haruto barely managed to land near his katana and pull it out of the ground in enough time to block Xander's attempts at finishing him once and for all. Their positions had been completely reversed from where they were a few seconds ago, except unlike Haruto, Xander avoided allowing his sword to become lodged anywhere, allowing him to strike downward multiple times, forcing Haruto to frantically block each swing one right after another. The Nohrian lord refused to let up for a single instance, using every ounce of energy he might have had in reserves, even as blood seeped from his wound and he felt his vision going red from the strain.

Haruto couldn't outlast him in this position. So the first chance he had, in between strikes, he lashed his katana out to catch Xander in the side. The action proved fruitless as, given his bad positioning, the force behind the strike was so minuscule that even with armor designed to do nothing other then protect against glancing blows, Xander barely registered what had happened. Meanwhile, the distance between where his katana wound up and where Xander struck next was too large that he was forced to drop the weapon entirely and simply bring his arms up to defend himself. By sheer luck and nothing else, the blade got caught between his crossed arm. Xander, not expecting so much resistance in raising his sword, ended up losing his grip, sending the blade far out of his reach and staggering himself back.

Haruto forced himself to his feet as fast as he could, which still ended up looking like a drunken lurch from the sheer exhaustion that had overtaken him now that he had even a half-second to breath. A moment that was interrupted as he heard shouts of chaos and confusion, coming from both sides of the battlefield. Both fighters looked at their respective armies. The eerie and tense calm that had been maintained from the beginning had finally been shattered by the screams of panic and disarray and order was completely abandoned. On one, it seemed as if the land itself had been set aflame and the Nohrian army broke into confusion. On the other, the army had turned in on itself as they began fighting a battle that none of them fully understood, only that an attack had come from somewhere unseen. Finally, in the midst of it all, a lighting bolt flew into the sky from Haruto's forces, signaling them to charge. Though confused at first, the assurance of an order gave them purpose. Upon seeing that, the Nohrian forces charged as well, even as they fought the enemy that had struck behind them, pincering them between two forces.

Xander was so distracted by the sight and feeling of cavalry and soldiers fighting all around him, the field devolved into complete and utter chaos, and two armies replacing where two men had fought, that he was completely unprepared for the sword from his forgotten foe as it struck into his side. Xander quickly jumped back, clutching at the thin line of red that now dripped down his thigh, and fell off balance onto the ground once again.

 _"Nothing to block with, nowhere to dodge."_ Xander thought.

He reached around him for anything that could serve as a defense from Haruto's attack as the Majestic 28 leader rushed forward, driving his katana toward his downed position with fury. He reached, desperate for anything that he could use to save himself, until his grip found the hilt of Siegfried. With no plan in mind and supported only by his elbow, Xander used his free hand to thrust Siegfried forward just as Haruto came within striking distance, puncturing through his clothing, straight through the chest, and out the other side. Haruto's eyes went wide from the impact as his body went numb, falling forward and straight into the ground. Xander pulled his blade from the other man's chest and forced himself to his feet as he watched the crime lord collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood and struggling for each shallow breath, the life of his eyes slowly dimming.

When Leo finally found his brother in the midst of the chaos and fires and clashing of steel, he had been lying on the ground, his hands over his eyes, with the appearance of one who had been torn at by dogs. He didn't want to think about how much of the blood that soiled the ground belonged to him. Instead, he swiftly jumped off his horse and called to the nearest soldier.

"Help me get him up!" Leo ordered.

The soldier obeyed, grabbing Xander and carrying him off the ground, throwing him over Leo's steed like a sack of grain before Leo followed.

"W-Who..." Xander started to ask.

"Don't speak! We're getting you out of here! Now!" Leo replied over the cacophony of steel that resonated around them as he rode through the hellish mass of bodies and blades.

Xander couldn't hear a word of that. All that resonated in his ears was the sounds of beats against bloodied ground, and the cries of death surrounding him and taunting him with their blood curdling screeches.

* * *

Cynthia stopped, her mind struggling to even comprehend what her future daughter had just said.

"What... what do you mean?" Cynthia asked.

"I mean Grandmother Sumia died and she isn't coming back. She died... for this." Sayvra replied ruthlessly.

She gestured to the ruined city around them.

"But... it can't be... how?" Cynthia asked.

Sayvra turned.

"It doesn't matter." Sayvra replied.

Cynthia grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to look at her.

"Doesn't matter? She was my mother!" Cynthia yelled.

Sayvra pushed her off.

"It doesn't matter because it was completely pointless! She died so none of us fall under a tyrannical rule! So my dad's timeline never comes to pass! But no, we're still here! There was absolutely no reason for this!" Sayvra shouted with fury in her eyes.

Robin (F) remained silent. She turned away from them and looked at the Hylians.

"We're going to hold the line here." Robin (F) announced.

"We can't! If you do, you'll die." Shan Yu said.

Robin (F) ignored the Hun leader and began assigning everyone their jobs for the upcoming battle. Cynthia looked between everyone, the shock of Sumia's death still running through her mind as she tried to keep her world from falling apart. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. First, she had lost Henry, and now she had lost Sumia.

* * *

Cameron, who had regained her memory of who she was and was helping the heroes, marched alongside Sabrina and Ferb as they walked through the wreckage in Richmond. The four were currently resting, and Cameron was wondering when the battle would end, and what the results would be. But her musings were interrupted when a Licorice bot landed in front of him, it's firearms about to fire. She instinctively sprung to the rescue and jumped onto the robot's head, her hand transforming into a mace weapon, which began spinning. The robot screeched a drawn-out robotic sound seconds before Cameron sunk her weapon into the back of it's neck, sending sparks flying. The girl dug further and further, and the robot's movements began to lessen, before there finally was a small explosion, and the head fell off and landed on the ground. The robot's decapitated body fell to the concrete sidewalk, and Cameron leaped off of it.

"Great job, Cameron!" Sabrina cheered.

"Thanks." Cameron said.

Suddenly, there was numerous stomping noises, and Cameron, Sabrina, and Ferb watched in shock as Hammer Bros, Berserker troops, and more Licorice bots appeared from the streets and encircled the trio. Cameron growled before jumping into action as the former Enchancian princess and child inventor watched in awe. Flipping out two shining swords from her arms, Cameron sunk one of them into the street and channeled all of her strength into the arm to allow her to jump up into the air. She then deployed a machine gun from her back and opened fire on three Licorice bots in midair, destroying them, before detaching one of her swords and throwing it into the back of a Hammer Bro, it's blade piercing through the turtle-like creature's chest, but it remained alive and struggled to yank the blade out. Cameron then landed on top of one of the Licorice bots and used her remaining sword to decapitate the robot before transforming her hand into a pistol, which she used to fire several rounds into the head of an approaching Berserker troop, bringing it down.

Jumping off of the Licorice bot as it fell, Cameron charged for two Berserkers that fired crossbows at her, but the girl dodged every round before leaping across them. The two soldiers realized too late that their target had thrown bombs that latched themselves onto their armor, and Cameron landed on the sidewalk just as the men exploded, their blackened and smoking limbs flying in all directions, a particularly large one decapitating a Licorice bot before it could retreat. Cameron then ran towards a Hammer Bro, which raised it's hammer, but it proved to be no match for the girl, as she ripped the tool away and jumped on the Hammer Bro's chest. The robot then tried to skewer Cameron with a spear it kept as a sidearm, but the girl jumped out of the way and the Hammer Bro clumsily impaled itself.

Cameron sensed four Licorice bots approaching her and dodged the slashing of their bladed weapons before taking off her bow. She threw the sharp object at her four targets, and the bow slashed through two of them before spinning back towards it's owner, slashing through the other two as a result. Cameron caught the bow as if it was a boomerang and then repeated the process thrice, stopping when the robots finally went offline and fell to the sidewalk. She then broke through the shield of a Licorice bot and decapitated her enemy before ripping the shield from it, using it as protection as she charged at six more Licorice bots that fired their weapons at her. Shoving into one of the Licorice bots, knocking it down, Cameron proceeded to jump onto the nearest robot, transformed her hand into a machine gun, and opened fire on the head until there was nothing left, before jumping onto the next robot and repeating the process. Finally bringing down five of the six robots that way, Cameron finished off the last one with the last of her bombs, which blew a large hole in it's chest.

She then faced the last robot, which was the Licorice bot that continued to try and yank her sword out of it's chest. Approaching the struggling robot, Cameron roughly yanked her weapon from the robot before making a slashing movement with it, bifurcating the robot in a split-second. Standing over the robot's upper half, Cameron laughed in triumph again as Sabrina and Ferb were still in awe after experiencing the older woman bring down an army of robots within three minutes.

"Wow, she's good." Ferb said.

"Stand right where you are, kids, because your luck's just run out!" a voice said.

Cameron, Sabrina, and Ferb watched as Dan and the Wolfman stalked towards them, a Paratroopa and two Goombas behind them.

* * *

Tadashi opened his eyes and blinked twice, but he saw nothing. He wondered if he was dead and moved his arms and legs, feeling a sharp pain in shoulder. His vision cleared, and he realized that he was lying in bed in a guestroom in the castle, while the fighting continued on, and that Oboro was in the room with him.

"Tadashi, are you awake?" Oboro asked.

She dropped whatever she was doing and ran to his side. Upon seeing him conscious, she sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. We were worried you were dead!" Oboro said.

"Oboro, please remind me why I feel terrible right now." Tadashi said.

"Um, your brother cut you with Ganglari, and the blade was laced with some sort of poison. Some healers came by earlier and got it out, but you probably won't feel too great for a bit." Oboro replied.

Tadashi rolled over onto his side.

"Oh, right. How did that end anyway? I'm still alive, so we fought off those soldiers, right?" Tadashi asked.

Oboro bit her lip nervously.

"Technically, we won, but it wasn't as clean as you'd probably like it to be. Hiro escaped, for starters. And, um, like half of the Hylians are dead." Oboro replied.

Tadashi sat up in the bed, forgetting all about his shoulder.

"What? You cannot be serious. How could they have all gotten killed? The Hylians are such a strong army!" Tadashi asked.

Oboro looked down at the ground.

"Hiro took them out personally. After we took out most of the soldiers, he got desperate and started throwing Ganglari around. He hit a bunch of soldiers, and most of them weren't as lucky as you, getting hit in the shoulder." Oboro replied.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"How was his aim?" Tadashi asked.

"It was perfect." Oboro replied.

"Do you think Hiro let me live on purpose? It sounds like he could've killed me with that shot if he wanted." Tadashi asked.

"I don't think so. Why would he?" Oboro asked.

Tadashi frowned.

"There doesn't seem to be another logical explanation. If Hiro easily took out all of those soldiers, then he must have spared me, for one reason or another. And judging by what happened out there, it isn't because I'm his brother." Tadashi replied.

"That reminds me... we had some casualties too. I don't think your going to like this." Oboro said tentatively, her voice trembling.

"Tell me. Did anyone we know get hurt?" Tadashi asked.

"Hinata." Oboro replied softly.

Panicked, Tadashi jumped out of the bed and onto his feet.

"Hinata? What? How is he feeling?" Tadashi asked.

Once again, Oboro avoided his eyes.

"Um, maybe hurt isn't the right word. Hinata isn't feeling anything at all." Oboro replied.

* * *

Maleficent was on the borders of Richmond, next to a large forest that looked a lot more ominous then it had before the battle. Before the battle, Tadashi had entrusted her with the neurotransmitter for the microbots Hiro used to use, as she was one of the most powerful Disney Villains of all time and he didn't want it falling into the wrong hands. Maleficent became curious, and she got up and started to jog over to the forest to get a better look. As she got closer, she made out a hooded figure standing right in her path, at the edge of the trees. Instead of leaving, the hooded figure raised their arms and approached her. When the two were standing less then fifteen feet away from each other, the hooded man spoke.

"Are you Maleficent?" the man asked.

"Yes. What do you want?" Maleficent asked, her right hand holding her staff tightly.

"I want to cut you a deal." the man replied.

"Who are you exactly?" Maleficent asked.

"I'm the Fell Dragon, Grima." the man replied, backing up, clearly afraid of Maleficent's staff.

"That doesn't answer my question. What kind of deal are we talking about?" Maleficent asked.

Grima was unarmed, but Maleficent's intuition was telling her that she was speaking to a very dangerous person.

"A deal that involves you getting your revenge on those in your world like you've always wanted." Grima replied.

Maleficent stopped.

"How did you know about that?" Maleficent asked.

"I have my ways. Anyway, what's important is what I'm about to offer you." Grima replied.

"I'm listening." Maleficent said.

"You cannot defeat the Nightmare King on your own." Grima said.

"Hmm... go on." Maleficent said, remembering what had happened when she had tried to take on the Nightmare King when she and the other heroes had fought against him the first time.

"I need you to get the Nightmare King out of my way, and in exchange, I will personally raze England for your rule." Grima said.

"Why would I need you to do that? The heroes and I are doing fine on our own. And I became friends with them back in 1959." Maleficent asked skeptically.

Grima chuckled.

"The heroes are already moving against you. A seed of doubt in which you and the other Disney Villains have sided with the Nightmare King has already been planted in their minds, and soon, the trust you've built up with them will vanish. I wonder what will happen to you when you lose the friendship of the heroes." Grima replied, thinking he had backed her into a corner.

Maleficent smirked.

"Or, and hear me out here, I could also let Anthony do whatever he wants and, in the midst of the chaos, swoop in and defeat him myself. That sounds like a pretty sound plan to me." Maleficent said.

The fairy took another step forward, making Grima back up again. The hooded man sighed.

"I was hoping we would be able to reach an agreement. Very well, if that's what you want." Grima said in a rueful tone. He pulled his hood farther down over his face, and said "I wonder what the others will think when my servants kill everyone in that castle over there besides you.".

* * *

As everybody was caught up in the epic battle, Dark Sonic looked on with enjoyment at the top of a rocky hill. He was confident that he and the other villains were going to win. Everything was too perfect. However, he noticed that a few of the heroes were missing.

"Freeze, Sonic!" a voice shouted.

The alternate future Blue Blur turned around and saw Jill holding Alternate Erebus, with Merida, Buzz, and Woody at her side, their weapons drawn and pointed at him. Mike and Sulley were also with them, both clenching swords, as well as the Incredibles family.

"So, you think because you have strengths in number that you have me, huh? But it doesn't matter how large your numbers are if you can't even hit what your fighting." Dark Sonic asked, not looking or sounding the slightest bit intimated at the group.

He then lunged at the group. It was all a blur. Merida saw Jill get in front of her, and the brunette didn't even see it coming, though Merida had a perfect view, when Dark Sonic's sharp fingers cut straight into her back. Jill's eyes went wide as it cut through her spine, then kicked her loose. She fell in the dirt next to the former Scottish princess, her lifeless eyes staring into Merida's own, vacant and empty.

"Jill!" Merida screamed. She crawled over to the brown haired girl, cradled her head in her arms, and said "No... no no no... no, ya can't be! Ya can't! Jill, speak to me!".

"High or low, we all die the same. Just wish I had a bit more time... ah well, we can't get everything we want." Dark Sonic said, smirking above her.

"I'll kill ya!" Merida roared.

She stood up and aimed her bow at the Dark Sonic. However, the murderous hedgehog lunged at Merida. Right before she shot her first arrow, he grabbed her arm and raised the bow up as she released her grip. The arrow flew and hit the wall of a building. Dark Sonic then grabbed the bow and knocked Merida over the head. Woody and Buzz fired their weapons, hoping that they would get lucky and hit Dark Sonic. They missed, and Dark Sonic attacked Woody from behind, grabbed one of his guns, and knocked the cowboy doll over the head with it before tossing it away. Buzz continued to shoot lasers at Dark Sonic, who climbed up a wall and looked down at his attackers to see where his next point of attack would be, before leaping off the wall right in between the Incredibles, using a Sonic Boost to take Bob down from behind. He kicked Helen in the back of the head, knocking her down. He then used a Homing Attack on Violet, and then turned around and tripped Dash onto the ground, before picking up Merida's bow and hitting the boy on the face with it.

"Face it, heroes. You cannot hit what you see." Dark Sonic said.

He then attacked for the second time.

* * *

Nell watched as a Licorice bot exploded due to a destructing spell she implanted on the contraption. Crossing her arms and smiling triumphantly, the teenager then turned her head and saw, with a shock, Dan, the Wolfman, and the Paratroopa and two Goombas escorting a captured Cameron, Sabrina, and Ferb towards a plane. She gasped at the horrifying sight, as the last thing she wanted to see was her younger sister and allies endangered.

"No!" Nell cried.

She used her magic to form a bo staff, and sprinted towards the group.

Meanwhile, Dan and the Wolfman were preparing to escort their captives into the plane. Cameron tried to fight back, but the Paratroopa had implanted a chip that limited her movements. Dan turned to the Paratroopa and Goomba.

"Throw them into the plane. Anthony will think up of good benefits from them." Dan ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the Goomba that held Ferb said.

Suddenly, Nell landed on the roof of the plane, leaped off of it, and landed on the ground, striking the Goomba holding Sabrina in the head with her staff as she did so. She then slammed her staff against the stomach of the Paratroopa holding Cameron, before elbowing the Goomba holding Gerb. Dan growled as the three troopers were now lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Wolfman, get my escaped prize! I'm reclaiming the hostages!" Dan ordered.

The Wolfman issued a roar and charged for Nell, but the former Enchancian princess instantly struck him across the face with her staff, sending the wolf-like creature to the ground. But before she can run over to Dan, the Wolfman immediately recuperated and grabbed Nell's ankle before slamming her onto a nearby lamppost. He then proceeded to scratch and kick her repeatedly as she tried to stand up.

"Nell!" Sabrina cried as Dan closed in on her.

Nell looked up and saw Dan about to grab her sister and friend. At that moment, a surge of new energy flowed into her, and she was able to seize her bo staff and hit the wolf in the groin, sending him crumpling to the ground in pain. Nell then knocked out the Wolfman with a kick to the face. Next, she charged for Dan, issuing a yell of anger. Before the evil ghost could defend himself, Nell hit him in the chest with her staff, punched him in the face, and painfully slammed him onto the plane's exterior. The teenager then grabbed the former halfa before he could collapse on the ground, and slammed him against the same lamppost she was slammed onto before, throwing him to the ground. However, not even in pain, Dan spotted a slab of asphalt, which he grabbed and used to strike Nell across the stomach. He then slammed the slab against her back, sending the former Enchancian princess to the sidewalk. Dan chuckled and prepared to strike Nell on the head with an ectoblast.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Sabrina cried.

She and Ferb jumped on Dan, and began hitting him with smaller slabs of asphalt, but their attacks did no effect to him. The ghost angrily grabbed both children and threw them off of him. Growling, he stalked towards Sabrina and Ferb instead. Cameron tried to crawl towards them, but the chip still affected her systems. Nell watched with horror as Dan prepared another ectoblast, aiming it at Sabrina's head. Screaming with pure rage, Nell stood up and hit Dan across the back with her staff, making him lose his concentration as a result. She then kicked him in the groin and followed it with a punch to the face that sent him to the street. Her insides burning with anger at the ghost, Nell stood over Dan, who looked up at her, not even injured in the slightest.

"Your sister is the worst fighter, you know that?" Dan asked.

"You. Will not. Try. And hurt. My sister and friends. AGAIN!" Nell replied angrily.

Dan laughed heartily.

"And just how are you going to ensure that, girl?" Dan asked.

"THIS WAY!" Nell replied angrily.

She began hitting Dan with her staff, using all of her strength. Instead of crying out in pain, Dan instead smiled and began laughing, as if he was being tickled instead.

"OH YEAH, BABY! MORE, BABY! MORE! MORE, MORE, MORE, AHAHAHAHAHA!" Dan screamed.

His words only fueled Nell's rage, and she began hitting the ghost faster and faster with her staff. As she continued to swing the staff, images began flashing in her memory: images of her parents deaths, images of being separated from Sabrina, and images of her abuse at the hands of Dan and the other villains, among other events. Sabrina and Ferb looked on in shock as Nell began to devote herself to a pattern of raising her staff, striking Dan, raising the staff again, and striking Dan again. Sabrina realized with horror that her sister was never going to stop.

"Nell, stop!" Sabrina cried.

But Nell continued, and Dan's laughter still echoed through the street. Nell's eyes began to well up with tears as she watched her sister become a monster, continuing to hit Dan viciously with blind determination.

"NELL, SSSTTTOOOPPP!" Sabrina yelled.

But it was too late. Nell raised her staff one last time, and brought it down with a finality onto Dan's head. A loud crack that chilled Sabrina and Ferb pierced the air, and they watched as a piece of the bo staff flipped into the air, blood streaked across it. The piece flipped several times, before it landed several feet away from Dan's body with a clatter. Sabrina gasped and looked at her sister, who was panting. Shock at what she had done filled the older girl's face as she held her now-broken bo staff.

"What have I done?" Nell asked in shock.

* * *

Dark Sonic was still fighting against Merida's group, having kept the upper hand. Mike swung his sword, hoping to get lucky and cut him. No luck, however. Dark Sonic came from behind and knocked him down, picked Merida's bow off the ground again, and knocked Mike out. Sulley was the only one left standing. The blue-and-purple monster roared and charged after Dark Sonic. However, the murderous hedgehog saw him however and did a Homing Attack, which stunned Sulley, before he wrapped the strings of the bow around the monster's neck and started to strangle him.

Kohut looked and saw Sulley struggling. He pointed his gun at the direction of the bow and fired it. The bullet struck Dark Sonic, and he released the bow from Sulley's neck and fell back. Sulley turned around and punched Dark Sonic in the head, defeating him. Kohut then walked over and helped Sulley up.

"Thank you." Sulley said.

"Ugh, what did I miss?" Merida asked as she and the others finally came to after being knocked out.

"Apparently, a lot." Violet replied.

* * *

Grima was bluffing, and he and Maleficent both knew it. As the dragon gazed into the eyes of the fairy, he saw no trace of fear, maybe even a hint of triumphance. Behind him, the invisible soldiers spilled out of the dark forest, forming a barrier between him and Maleficent, who yawned. At the front of the line was none other then Hiro, who stared hungrily at the neurotransmitter in Maleficent's left hand.

"Are you looking at this?" Maleficent asked with a cocky grin, holding the neurotransmitter out for the former genius to see.

She expertly twirled it around with her fingers, and Hiro's eyes followed every movement.

"I see my foolish older brother entrusted my transmitter to you." Hiro replied, his gaze still fixated on the metal headband.

In a sudden movement, he reached out and swiped at the neurotransmitter, but Maleficent pulled it back at the last moment, leaving Hiro grabbing at air. The green skinned fairy winked and wagged her finger at the dead 14 year old.

"You'll have to try harder then that if you want this thing back." Maleficent said.

The invisible soldiers didn't make any moves, and even Grima was too busy watching the showdown to try anything. Maleficent laughed and smiled broadly, showing off her teeth.

"Isn't this great, Hiro Hamada? We have an audience!" Maleficent said.

The fairy gestured at all the invisible soldiers, who had formed a loose circle around the two of them, blocking her escape, but giving them room to fight. The woman bowed.

"Are we going to give them a show, boy?" Maleficent asked.

Hiro grimaced and unsheathed the Ganglari.

"I want my neurotransmitter back." Hiro replied angrily. He then looked down at the Ganglari, which glowed an eerie purple in his hands, and wrinkled his nose and said "This sword doesn't feel right.".

He glowered at Maleficent, who turned around to glare directly at Grima.

"This one's for you, buddy. After seeing this, your never going to want to mess with me again." Maleficent said with a bit of a dramatic flair.

Hiro's face contorted with rage.

"The way you are acting is an insult to my honor!" Hiro shouted.

He wildly slashed with the Ganglari. However, Maleficent was always one step ahead, easily dodging the boy's clumsy attacks. Grima winced, realizing the possible outcomes.

 _"If that boy can't keep his temper under control, then he might actually lose to this brat."_ Grima thought.

Hiro huffed and stabbed, rather then slashing, but Maleficent stepped back at just the right moment.

"I am the greatest genius the world has ever seen!" Hiro roared.

He charged forward with the Ganglari in hand. Maleficent gripped her staff tightly and sprinted towards Hiro as well. The two ran at each other full speed, readying themselves for a final strike. Hiro swung the Ganglari, but Maleficent didn't attack. Instead, she actually pulled away and jumped back, making Hiro's desperate slice with the Ganglari miss. Maleficent then swung her staff, which was glowing dangerously green, back around, cutting clean through Hiro's arm. The boy fell to the ground, clutching his severed arm and howling in pain. Maleficent stood a few feet away, her staff dripping with his blood. A horrible sound suddenly filled the air, seemingly coming from Maleficent's body itself. It was the sound of static, and the source was clear. Maleficent's staff was pulsing with more energy, using the fairy's body as a medium. Before Hiro could do anything, Maleficent just simply tapped him on the shoulder with the pulsing staff. The boy's body exploded, sending black tar-like blood all over the first row of invisible soldier spectators and Maleficent herself.

Grima gaped at the scene in front of him. Every time Maleficent swiped with her staff or shot out magic, dozens of the invisible soldiers were instantly vaporized. Within seconds, the two were alone on the hill, the sound of static coming from Maleficent having only gotten louder. The sky above the two rumbled, and when Grima looked up, he saw enormous thunderclouds looming above them. Maleficent snapped him out of her reverie by speaking.

"I was going to let you go, but now I won't." Maleficent said.

 _"Can she kill me without a special weapon?"_ Grima wondered, growing increasingly desperate.

Though it was daytime, the sky above them was now completely black, whereas before, it had been a dark blue. The dragon slowly backed away from the fairy, who flashed a wild grin.

"It's almost time. Are you ready to say goodbye?" Maleficent asked, looking up at the sky.

"You can't kill me. You don't even have the Fire Emblem or my power." Grima replied, shaking his head.

"No one said I needed it." Maleficent said with a shrug.

She glanced up at the sky again. There was a gap in the clouds where the sky was glowing bright blue, and Maleficent let out a sigh of relief when she saw it. Grima started to retreat.

"Thank goodness. It's over. Don't even bother trying to run." Maleficent said with a laugh.

While there wasn't any wind at all earlier, before the fight, now it was howling with the coming of the storm. All Grima could do was cover his head with his arms as the most powerful bolt of lightning Maleficent had ever summoned streaked down from the night sky and tore him to pieces.


	74. War For The Multiverse, Part 3

**Chapter 74: War For The Multiverse, Part 3**

By this point in the battle, everyone was spread out, fighting the millions of troops the Nightmare King had. Jubileena was solely focusing all her energy and power on Dark Peach, mainly due to the fact that said former guardian was trying to kill her.

"Hades, go and help Jubileena!" Zeus called out.

"Kind of preoccupied at the moment, brother!" Hades called back, after firing a fire blast at skeletons that were trying to pile on him.

Dark Peach sent attack after attack at Jubileena, who could do nothing but dodge or shield herself from attacks that she couldn't evade in time. But suddenly, out of nowhere, she was flung backwards with a huge ectoblast.

"I don't think so, bug girl. You mess with her, you mess with me. And we all know you don't mess with me." a voice said.

Jubilee moved in between Jubileena and Dark Peach, smirking.

"YOU!" Dark Peach sneered.

"Yes, I know. I'm awesome, aren't I? Now, unless you've suddenly changed your mind about this whole mess, I would like to know when you scheduled your beat-down. I could've sworn it was set for today." Jubilee said.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE TRAPPED! CAGED! DESTROYED!" Dark Peach roared.

"Well, I'm not. I guess I should congratulate you on your epic failure and maybe even give you a present. Would you like a fist with a side of cherry, or a snow day? I'll let you pick." Jubilee asked.

The former guardian just growled. Jubilee faked surprise.

"You want both? Well, I can't just let you be disappointed. WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARE, BRIGHT EYES, BECAUSE YOUR NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER WITH YOUR LIFE!" Jubilee roared.

 _"Is it bad that I want to look like Jubilee when I'm older?"_ Jubileena wondered.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Tadashi asked.

GoGo was leading her own group, which consisted of Akari, Māui, Bill Sykes, and Kjelle, and they had heard about Tadashi being injured (but didn't know the specific details) and were checking up on him before they would return to battle. GoGo raised her eyebrows when she saw her friend and teammate lying in the bed, more or less his entire upper body bandaged.

"What happened to you? You look terrible." GoGo asked.

"Gee, thanks. I could say the same about you, GoGo. You could like you've been through a wood chipper." Tadashi replied.

GoGo frowned and looked down at herself. He was right. She was a wreck. Her armor was worn, with several holes, and her clothes underneath were in tatters.

"Fighting got intense. Anyway, now that I've told you what's been going on with us, what happened to you? You do look terrible, remember?" GoGo asked.

Tadashi sighed.

"This is what happens to someone who tries to fight Hiro." Tadashi replied.

"Fight Hiro? Are you feeling alright, Tadashi?" Sykes asked.

"No. Hinata died. Hiro killed him." Tadashi replied.

"Hiro killed him?" Akari asked.

"Yes." Tadashi replied.

"Hiro came back from the dead and killed Hinata?" Akari asked.

"Yes." Tadashi replied.

"How exactly did that happen?" Akari asked.

"How should I know, sis? All I know is that Hiro came back from the dead or something, and tried to kill all of us somewhere in the city." Tadashi replied angrily.

Kjelle sighed.

"Well, we'll let you get some sleep and talk to you later." Kjelle said.

* * *

The Nightmare King and Fright Knight were making their way through Richmond. The Commander, the Master Blasters, and several Guys in White agents tried to stop him, but the Nightmare King easily sent them all flying. Skulker and Ember then flew in and tried to stop him. Ember laughed a burst of flames at the Nightmare King, but he walked through the flames, completely unharmed. Ember then tried to launch a sound wave at the evil ghost, but Fright Knight flew in and sliced her guitar in half and sent the rock star ghost flying with a blast from his eye beams.

"You'll pay for that!" Skulker snarled.

He launched several tentacles at the Nightmare King. The evil ghost dodged the tentacles, got close to Skulker, and ripped one of his large robotic arms off. He then hit the metallic ghost with the dismembered limb, sending him smashing into a building.

"I'll deal with you later, small fry." the Nightmare King said.

He tossed the arm away. After a few more minutes of traveling, he and Fright Knight finally came across the ones they were looking for. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were together.

"Oh, good, the gang's all here. Now I can kill you all anyway I please. Fright Knight, don't interfere." the Nightmare King said.

"You won't be killing anyone while I'm around!" Sticky shouted.

A blast of marshmallow erupted from her chest and headed towards the Nightmare King. He merely raised his hand, which glowed, and the marshmallow blast suddenly veered around and headed back towards Sticky. The teal haired girl quickly dodged to the side, but she got hit and tumbled to the ground. Minty took the opportunity to charge forward and punch at the Nightmare King, but the evil ghost caught both of the girl's punches with his hands.

"Nice try, but not good enough." the Nightmare King said.

He fired some eye beams into Minty's shoulder. Minty screamed in pain and dropped to her knees. The Nightmare King picked her up and tossed her to the side.

"Minty!" Torvald cried.

Swizzle felt his rage boiling. He landed between the Nightmare King and the others, opened his mouth, and unleashed a Sugar Wail. At first, the attack seemed to be pushing the Nightmare King back, but then the evil ghost started to slowly walk through the attack, as if the powerful attack was nothing more then a rough wind pushing against him. When he was only a few feet away from Swizzle, he slugged his fist forward and hit the boy in the chest with an incredible amount of force. Swizzle flew though the air, hit the ground, bounced off of it like a rag doll, and then rolled to a stop in front of the others.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena cried.

Adorabeezle picked up the still form of Swizzle. The boy was still breathing, but he was stunned and barely conscious. Jubileena formed a cherry bomb, Snowanna raised her guitar, and Cinndon formed cinnamon shards, but the Nightmare King fired some energy blasts that knocked them from their hands. Toxika formed sharp vines and shot them at the Nightmare King, but he blocked the attacks with an energy shield and then gave Toxika a viscous backhand, knocking her to the ground a few yards away.

"This is just too easy!" the Nightmare King said.

He started walking towards the heroes. But before he could do anything, there was a loud booming sound, followed by a whoosh. Something flew forward and slammed into the Nightmare King, taking him to the outskirts of Richmond. The group stared in amazement and shock, trying to figure out what happened.

* * *

The Nightmare King slammed into the ground at the outskirts of the city. He leaped to his feet to face the person that was responsible. It turned out to be Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden.

"It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think that you were cowards that fled the scene." the Nightmare King said.

"We're no cowards. You should know by now that we would never abandon our friends and family to someone like you!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden spat.

"I suppose that makes sense. But if you truly mean that, come face me where no one will interfere with us." the Nightmare King said.

He then formed a portal and went through it, leaving the others alone.


	75. The Nightmare King

**Chapter 75: The Nightmare King**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 19th 2110"_

Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden headed through the portal and found themselves standing on the dulled Rainbow Bridge in the corrupted Sugar Rush. They started heading to the castle, where they theorized the Nightmare King would be. They reached the castle and came to a stop, spotting their adversary residing at the top of a tall tower on the roof. He was floating above the ground, his back towards them and his ghastly green aura surrounding him like his own personal cloud.

"Anthony!" Vanellope called out.

With only a turn of his head, the Nightmare King glanced over his shoulder menacingly, glowering at the five of them with his grotesquely-colored eyes.

"I was expecting you sooner. As you must know, your already too late." the Nightmare King, turning to face them fully with a trace of genuine disappointment hidden in his tone. He floated down to the ground and said "But I'm feeling generous at the moment, and there's still time for you to change your mind, after what happened during our first meeting. Join me, Vanellope. Let us teach the world a lesson... and rewrite the future!".

"Don't try to deceive me!" Vanellope said, taking a step forward and scowling.

The Nightmare King, still in his high and mighty pose, actually snapped his head down to face the girl directly, appearing stunned at her strong rebuttal.

"What?" the Nightmare King asked angrily.

Vanellope narrowed her eyes and pointed accusingly at him, sick of the lies he insisted on feeding to everyone.

"You heard me. You have no desire for revenge! I know that better then anyone! You only crave destruction!" Vanellope replied.

The Nightmare King grew quiet.

"I shouldn't expect you to understand the workings of divinity, but I offer you a position of power alongside me. A salvation, if you will. Only a true fool would pass up the opportunity of a lifetime. By my side, you can live forever, in a life where all those that have wronged you can vanish in an instant!" the Nightmare King said.

Vanellope closed her eyes, falling silent at her latest offer.

 _"Maybe... if I'd still been who I used to be, that amnesiac glitch that carried the dream for racing and to be loved, then perhaps I would have taken him up on his offer. I'd be able to get revenge on all those that bullied me, and got the dream I had so desperately craved. Maybe... if I'd still been who I used to be, I would've listened to what he had to say. But I'm not like that anymore. As long as I have a say in it, I would never stand by Anthony's side! Nothing could deter me from my stance!"_ Vanellope thought. She sighed and said "I'm already going to live forever, Anthony, and it's true that one day I will eventually lose my friends... but I would rather live my life alone forever then live it next to you!".

The Nightmare King let out a low and raspy hum at what she said.

"It's a pity, Vanellope von Schweetz... truly a shame that you'd wish to go against me!" the Nightmare King said.

He held his hand out, all while he aimed a particularly murderous glare in the heroes direction. The hand suddenly resonated with power, and as Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden instinctively took a step back, Celrock Universe Zack raised Noble Yumi, preparing to fire at any moment. The Nightmare King unleashed a stronger blast of power, and the five were pushed backwards by an invisible force.

"Anthony, you've been toying with us for far too long! It's time to end you!" Iniabi shouted.

The Nightmare King glared at him.

"Why? Why is it wrong to manipulate humans? Your race is weak! It's forgotten it's place in the world! So answer me, blueberry! Why am I the one left to suffer? Why am I the one left to die? Why do humans flourish while I am trapped in an isolated dimension... ignored... forgotten? TELL ME WHY!" the Nightmare King asked angrily.

Iniabi remained silent.

"Answer me! Answer me, you pathetic little humans!" the Nightmare King shouted.

"How's this for an answer?" Iniabi asked.

He swung Erebus at the Nightmare King. However, like what had happened during the battle on the moon, Erebus didn't do any damage to the ghost.

"It's still not doing any damage?" Iniabi asked.

The Nightmare King growled.

"You dare bare your teeth at me? I will take your pathetic life, child of Naga. Humanity is finished! You have no future! Your mother and father, aunt, and grandparents are dead! And now, the exalted line ends with you!" the Nightmare King replied.

Rancis stood protectively in front of Iniabi, while holding Razordark.

"As if we'd let you! We'll protect Iniabi!" Rancis sneered.

Taffyta did the same as Rancis, while holding Sunfire Naginata.

"We'll stop this monster! Don't let Anthony anywhere near him!" Taffyta said.

"Impudent fools... as though you simple creatures could ever stop me!" the Nightmare King said.

He aimed his hand towards Rancis and Taffyta. There was a loud piercing whistle before the Peanut Butter and Strawberry themed racers were thrown to the ground, their hard landing causing Razordark and Sunfire Naginata to fall from their grasps.

"AH!" Rancis cried.

"AGGGGH!" Taffyta cried.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden released a martial cry as he came to his friends aid. The Nightmare King quickly focused his attention on him, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden swung Skadi at the Nightmare King, but like Erebus, it didn't even scratch the ghost's skin. The Nightmare King felled I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden with a similar magic blast like he had used against Rancis and Taffyta, and he was on his back but for a moment when he felt the heavy weight of the Nightmare King's right boot on his chest. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his ribs being crushed. The pain was so intense, he couldn't swing Skadi, which was still in his grip.

"AHHHH!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden cried.

Vanellope and Iniabi turned to each other.

"At this rate, we'll be wiped out." Vanellope said.

"Yes. We need more strength and power! The power to end this night!" Iniabi said.

Suddenly, each of the sacred weapons started glowing a dark purple color.

"W-What is this light? Are the sacred weapons reacting to each other?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope thought of something.

"Wait, I remember! TheDisneyFan365 spoke of this! He said the sacred weapons would evolve in power! Everyone, hold your weapons up high!" Vanellope ordered.

The others did as they were told. There was a flash of purple, before the glows around Erebus, Noble Yumi, Sunfire Naginata, Razordark, and Skadi faded. Erebus was now in it's Shadow Erebus form, Noble Yumi was now Blazing Yumi, Sunfire Naginata was now Radiant Naginata, Razordark was now Grim Razordark, and Skadi was now Midnight Skadi.

"The sacred weapons transformed?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Yeah. It seems like each of them are at their true power." Celrock Universe Zack replied.

Vanellope smiled.

"Everyone, get ready! Pour all your energy into your attacks! We've got to support each other! We stand a chance against Anthony! Follow me! We're going to end this war!" Vanellope ordered.

"Our power is yours, Nelly! It's time to defeat Anthony!" Taffyta said.

The Nightmare King sneered.

"Fools! Come at me with a sacred blade or a wooden stick, it matters not. I will kill you all where you stand!" the Nightmare King spat.

"We won't let that happen, not now or ever!" Iniabi snapped.

He issued a battle cry and lashed out with Shadow Erebus. This time, he cut into the Nightmare King's skin, emitting a horrible burning sound as he did so.

"What? NOOO! IMPOSSIBLE! I... I... I AM THE KING! I WON'T FALL TO A CHILD!" the Nightmare King yelled angrily.

He warped over to the castle, out of reach of Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden.

"I'll make sure you regret this, heroes." the Nightmare King spat.

He hovered over the ground, which began to turn purple right before the heroes eyes. The strange liquid that began pooling beneath their feet wavered and rippled about in a way that made them feel dizzy.

"Man, I hope this stuff doesn't stain." Rancis said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

Back in Richmond, Swizzle, Minty, Sticky, Claude Frollo, Viridi, Jack, and Maddie arrived back at the castle. Minty and Sticky were placed on medical beds to rest, while everyone else sat around and rested. Jack went to go look at some monitors that were showing scenes from the battle. The Guys in White, their ghostly allies, and the other heroes were destroying thousands of skeletons and other enemies, but more just kept coming. Little by little, the defenders were being pushed by by the unrelenting horde of enemy forces.

"At the rate things are going, they'll be overrun in no time." Jack said.

Another image caught his attention. A ghost portal had opened up in the sky, and several Observant ships and soldiers came pouring out and started to attack the enemy forces.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived!" Jack said with a smile.

There was a sudden beeping noise that got his attention. It was a ghost alarm that had been installed during the preparations for the battle. A ghost was flying towards the castle at super speed. Before Jack could turn on the ghost shield or any of the castle defenses, there was a loud crash from one of the upper levels, followed by a booming voice.

"In the name of King Anthony, I have come for you all!" the voice boomed.

"We got company!" Jack shouted.

He grabbed a nearby blaster, put on some ghost gauntlets, and prepared to fight the evil invader.

"Protect the wounded!" Maddie ordered.

She grabbed a blaster and a staff. Minty and Sticky tried to go with them, but they were too injured, so they stayed behind. Swizzle, Frollo, and Viridi joined up with Jack and Maddie, and Viridi warped the group up the castle to see the Fright Knight marching around, blowing holes through the walls with eye beams as he slashed up furniture with his sword. Jack leaped forward and delivered a few powerful punches to Fright Knight's face, knocking him back. Jack charged forward again, but this time, Fright Knight was ready for him. The evil knight blocked several of Jack's punches before delivering a powerful punch to his midsection, sending him flying and crashing into what remained of a couch. Fright Knight walked towards the ghost hunter.

"You are strong for a human hunter. Sadly, it won't be enough to beat me!" Fright Knight said.

"You back away from my husband!" Maddie shouted.

She ran forward and delivered a powerful blow to Fright Knight's head with her staff. The blow made a loud clanging noise and Fright Knight staggered back. Maddie moved forward, delivering several more powerful blows with the staff. After a few seconds, Fright Knight shot his hand out and caught the staff with one hand.

"You fought well, maiden. I will give you an A for effort, but my master's will must be done!" Fright Knight said.

He sliced the staff to pieces, before delivering a powerful kick that sent Maddie landing next to Jack.

"Hey, back away from my allies, you creep!" Viridi sneered.

She sent seven sharp vines and meteor blasts that sent Fright Knight tumbling back. Frollo then concentrated and transformed into a Super Saiyan form of himself, in which he was huge, muscular, had long mohawk-like white hair, fire for eyes, and animal-like legs and hoofs. He channeled pyrokinesis abilities he had and sent an impressive blaze coming from the ground at Fright Knight, sending him flying back against a wall and making him drop his sword. While Viridi helped Jack and Maddie up, Fright Knight got back to his feet with a growl and headed towards the Fentons.

"This guy is indestructible!" Viridi said.

Frollo thought of past events to figure out something that would stop the evil knight. His eyes landed on the Soul Slasher, and he remembered that Danny had defeated Fright Knight by stabbing the sword into a pumpkin. He figured that the sword and Fright Knight were deeply connected, and that gave him an idea. He charged at Fright Knight, and the evil knight saw Frollo coming and threw a punch at him. Frollo ducked the punch and flew past Fright Knight, making a dive for the sword. Fright Knight saw that and used his telekinesis to call his sword to him. The sword flew away from Frollo and towards Fright Knight. Frollo whirled around and threw a fireball at Fright Knight, hitting him in the shoulder and knocking him to the ground, the sword clattering to the ground nearby.

 _"Now's my chance!"_ Frollo thought.

He raced towards the sword, picked it up, and then faced Fright Knight and stabbed towards the evil knight's chest. However, Fright Knight's right hand shot out and caught the sword, stopping it's progress, despite Frollo's impressive strength in his Saiyan Frollo form.

"I will cut your hands off for that!" Fright Knight snarled.

He tried lifting the sword up. However, Frollo pulled down at the same time, resulting in a tug-of-war.

"Let go!" Fright Knight ordered as he tried to shake Frollo off.

Virid tried to help Frollo, but Fright Knight swung the French Minister of Justice into her, finally making Frollo let go of the sword handle and sending both heroes crashing into a wall. Fright Knight marched towards the two, his sword raised high over his head.

"My master told me not to kill any of you. However, he told me I can inflict as much pain and suffering as I want to you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind either of you missing a limb." Fright Knight said as he stood before the two, ready to start hacking limbs off.

However, Frollo shot to his feet and delivered a punch that had a fire effect and dealt increased melee damage to Fright Knight. The knight ghost screamed in pain as he pitched forward, and Frollo then delivered a couple of powerful punches to Fright Knight, making him drop the sword. Frollo quickly grabbed the sword and slashed Fright Knight across the chest, making him stagger back in pain. Fright Knight glared at Frollo and fired some eye beams at him. The French Minister of Justice quickly held the sword up, and the eye beams deflected off of it and hit Fright Knight knocking him to the ground. Frollo flew forward and stabbed the sword down into Fright Knight's chest.

"NO, THIS CAN NOT BE! I HAVE BEEN SLAYED! MASTER, I HAVE FAILED YOU!" Fright Knight screamed.

He tried to yank the sword from his chest, but it wouldn't budge. He glared at Frollo, Viridi, Jack, and Maddie.

"YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS BATTLE, BUT MY MASTER SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL! YOUR HERO SHALL FALL AND THE MASTER'S GLORIOUS RIGN SHALL BEGIN!" Fright Knight roared.

"Your wrong! Vanellope's going to beat Anthony and put an end to your master's plan!" Viridi said as she glared back at Fright Knight.

Fright Knight's flaming hair and eyes started to die down.

"WITH MY LAST BREATH, I SPIT AT THEE A PLAGUE ON ALL YOUR HOUSES!" Fright Knight roared.

The light of his eyes went out and his flaming hair went out. The armor went still and fell to pieces. The five watched as the armor and the sword seemed to age and rust at a fast rate, before crumbling into a pile of dust. Frollo reverted back to his normal form.

"He's gone." Frollo said.

The group went back downstairs to patch up their injuries.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 19th 2110"_

"Anthony! We won't let you escape!" Rancis shouted.

"Who said I was trying to?" the Nightmare King asked tauntingly.

He hovered way out of their reach, holding out his arms in an anticlimactic fashion. Within seconds, high-pitched chittering laughter surrounded Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, belonging to rapidly appearing shades the Nightmare King conjured up. They swirled about in the air, emerging from the liquid on the ground or merely appearing out of nowhere.

"It's... putrid!" Taffyta hissed, putting her hands to her ears as she stretched her feet into wheels and skated around the area.

The Nightmare King resided in the middle, simply floating with his eyes teeming at them. Vanellope growled and decided enough was enough. She glitched right in front of him, ready to kick at him. But just as she went in to move, he laughed in her face and swung his arm, casting her away and sending her toppling again. The black haired girl slammed straight into the ground, landing in the purple liquid. The Nightmare King's shades emerged from the murky pool and started to grab at Vanellope, but she blasted them away with a blast of pixels before Taffyta stretched her arm out and lifted her out of the muck.

"How are we supposed to approach this guy? He's nothing like anything I've ever faced! That last time, he wasn't even fighting us at full strength, and he nearly bested us..." Taffyta started to ask.

"Drown in darkness!" the Nightmare King replied angrily.

He sent his shades to tackle Taffyta and slam her into the castle wall. Vanellope attempted to help her friend, but more shades came down and forced her towards the ground, but she wasn't about to fall for the same thing twice. Right before she fell back first, she flipped the shade grabbing her towards the ground, making him be the one to drown. With that out of the way, she turned back to Taffyta, who was now slumped on the ground, but Celrock Universe Zack's sudden shouts distracted Vanellope and the others from her.

"The visual on Anthony has decreased! But I suspect he's beneath the suspicious liquid." Celrock Universe Zack announced.

The thought of the Nightmare King lurking below them was unsettling, and none of the group could spot him anywhere in the purple-and-black vastness. Celrock Universe Zack was frantically searching for him too, even randomly shooting Blazing Yumi at the ground for good measure. Taffyta started pointing behind them.

"Hey, that doesn't look good!" Taffyta shouted.

The others turned around to see something glowing a brilliant shade of violet and causing the entire area to quake dangerously. Then, in an inexplicable display, a large blue hand reached up out of the pool, as if some lurking monster below was trying to pull himself out of hell itself. A second arm shot up, giving the creature full strength to emerge from the muck. Taffyta flat-out screamed, while Celrock Universe Zack started firing at it with Blazing Yumi, but the abomination swatted away his attacks like they weren't even there.

"It looks like that entity consists of numerous shadows. Still, I believe it can be destroyed!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden announced.

"Is there... more of them?" Taffyta asked, looking around frantically.

Sure enough, two more were resting on the edges of the battlefield, and all three of them leaned forward and strafed beams of energy across the ground. Vanellope started glitching away instantly, with the others close behind.

"Okay, maybe it's not Anthony." Vanellope said.

"Well, he has to be the source of them!" Taffyta said, hastily looking over her shoulder at the oncoming beam.

"Then what happened to Anthony himself?" Celrock Universe Zack asked.

Iniabi clenched his teeth and looked down at Shadow Erebus, and then searched the pool of seething shades, but no sign of the Nightmare King surfaced.

"Okay, I'm going to need your guys help to give me an opening when he shows back up. Are you ready?" Iniabi asked, stretching his neck and loosening his arms.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden merely tossed Midnight Skadi around in his hand.

"I've been waiting all day to hear you say that." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

They wasted no time in running back out to the battlefield, where the trio of monsters roared and instantly began shooting lasers across the area. Celrock Universe Zack was fast to react, repelling one of them back with Blazing Yumi, keeping it at bay just long enough for Iniabi to run over and attack with Shadow Erebus. He knocked his opponent several times in the head and maneuvered out of the way when he tried to swat again. The fact that he missed caused him to let up on the laser, allowing Rancis to slash him with Grim Razordark, nailing the monster in the face just as Iniabi flipped down it's back, charging off to the next monster. Vanellope and Taffyta were was busy keeping the second one distracted, nailing it with pixel attacks and Radiant Naginata every chance they got. Otherwise, they were busy avoiding shots from the beam, and Iniabi used that to get around the monster and attack it from behind. It lurched and roared in response, it's back arching as he drilled into it with Shadow Erebus.

"Let's go!" Iniabi shouted, running straight at the third one.

It's blue and purple exterior was glowing blindingly as it slapped it's hand on the ground in an effort to squash Iniabi. He darted around it with ease before launching himself up at it's head and slashing with Shadow Erebus. It was a direct hit, sending the monster bending backwards as it recoiled from his strike. When all three of them receded back into the ground, Iniabi and the others found themselves into the middle of the area.

"Come out and face us, Anthony!" Iniabi shouted.

He stabbed Shadow Erebus into the ground, releasing power into the ground. It was strong enough to completely obliterate the purple goo that covered the floor and prevent the monsters from respawning. A purple portal suddenly opened up not too far from the group, and the Nightmare King emerged out of it, spiraling around and not looking happy.

"You will regret that recent choice!" the Nightmare King hissed.

He wasted no time in hurling green and purple orbs down at Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Alden. They darted out of the way, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden threw himself at the Nightmare King, swinging Midnight Skadi and making contact with the ghost's head.

"Gah!" the Nightmare King cried.

"I'll make you regret ALL of your choices!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden hissed, refusing to let up on his assault.

However, the Nightmare King managed to grab I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden's fist at one point and forced him to the ground, before lowing himself down to be at his level.

"Do you really think you can take on a god like me?" the Nightmare King asked.

He started darting around the area, leaving a purple streak behind him as he went. Celrock Universe Zack began firing dark arrows from Blazing Yumi, but either the Nightmare King was moving far too abruptly or he had no energy signature to trace because he was able to redirect them at every turn and laugh about it. His impish darting around the area was annoying, so Vanellope predicted where he would be, glitched in front of him, and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards, wiping his arm across his face as he glowered at her.

"Nrgh... come closer if you dare!" the Nightmare King said.

Rancis sneered and drove at him, welcoming the invitation.

"With pleasure!" Rancis spat.

The boy went low at him, but the ghost hovered just out of the way and went at him with a strike of his own. Rancis bent back and tried to slash him with Grim Razordark, but the ghost countered by summoning lightning in his palms and manipulating it like twin blades. The Nightmare King was ready for the boy, blow for blow, and he was dead set on finding a hole in his defenses. It was hard enough for Rancis to even attempt attacks because eventually, the Nightmare King overwhelmed him and landed a kick to his torso. His vexing laugh pounded against Rancis's eardrums as he skid forcefully along the ground. He also heard Taffyta shriek at the sight, and as he pushed himself up, he saw Celrock Universe Zack shooting dark arrows at the Nightmare King. The ghost chortled even harder as he reflected away all of Celrock Universe Zack's attacks, causing them to backfire and hit him. He was forced to the ground, but he got back on his feet, turning back to the Nightmare King with an angry sneer.

"You monster! We'll finish you!" Celrock Universe Zack snapped.

"Really? Your efforts so far are most discouraging." the Nightmare King said.

That made I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden furious, and he lifted Midnight Skadi and managed to hit the Nightmare King square in the back.

"I believe the chances of success are 96.4 percent, and in our odds!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden announced, slashing again.

The Nightmare King cackled and spread his arms out, welcoming the attack, before conjuring up a sphere and sending it I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden's way.

"Will you still be saying that when your in bloody pieces?" the Nightmare King asked.

Vanellope realized I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden wouldn't be able to dodge the attack, so she hurled a condensed blast of pixels into the air. Thankfully, she had managed to connect it with the Nightmare King's attack, sending it off course and into a pillar, which promptly detonated.

"Leave them alone! It's me you want! Keep them out of it!" Vanellope shouted.

"They are the ones who attacked ME!" the Nightmare King spat.

He waved his arms until he had a huge amount of power charged up, before launching the large sphere at Taffyta, which was yet another cheap shot from him. Rancis grimaced and ran over to Taffyta, barely able to make it in front of her in time to put up Grim Razordark. The Nightmare King's attack pounded against the divine weapon, but while the Rancis and Taffyta remained unhurt, it still sent the two Sugar Rush racers flying backward against their will.

"Argh!" Rancis cried.

His boots slid against the ground as he stopped himself, falling to one knee and a hand. He looked back up at the Nightmare King, who was relentless, throwing another attack at him and others without warning. At the last moment before an attack would have it her, Vanellope glitched to it's right, feeling it explode right next to her.

"Your really asking for it!" Vanellope sneered.

She threw her hands back and prepared a blast of pixels in each one, like a blue fire flying out of her fists. The Nightmare King appeared bemused, even going so far as to make a thinking pose in midair.

"All I've asked from you was to join me, but you so rudely declined that offer, remember?" the Nightmare King asked.

The Nightmare King was suddenly in front of her again, the girl's instincts kicking in as she dove to the left to avoid a sharp uppercut. In his fleeting moment of confusion, Vanellope had her hands glow with a mixture of pixels, the chaos energy, and the order energy, and she jammed the side of her fists into his abdomen, driving the energy into his side. He actually howled at that, but in the midst of his pain, he managed to get his hand around her neck and throttle her, using his other hand to charge up an attack and plow it into her stomach.

"Why fight a battle whose victor has already been predetermined?" the Nightmare King asked aloofly.

He left Vanellope drop to the ground without an ounce of humanity. While her stomach was doing flips and she felt like throwing up, she refused to go down again, so she glitched back into the air and threw some blast of pixels at the Nightmare King. She nailed him in the head, which should've done something, but he merely let himself descend. Seeing him get closer to the ground, Vanellope ran at him, but he vanished into the ground before she could get at him.

"Darn it! Where do you keep going?" Vanellope asked, pounding at the ground.

Eventually, the Nightmare King reemerged behind her, appearing twice as grim and solemn.

"Looking for me?" the Nightmare King asked.

And right in front of the group's very eyes, he split into two, then three... and all of them were readying individual attacks between their hands. No way could she deflect all three of them.

"HAH!" the Nightmare King yelled.

Trying to evade one was to move in the line of fire of another, but all three rammed into Vanellope like a locomotive, with the following explosion sending her upwards. When she reached the peak of her ascent, one of the Nightmare King's was there to kick her down... then another... and another... until she fell so hard that the ground cracked beneath her.

 _"How am I not dead?"_ Vanellope wondered.

She then felt herself being lifted, and she glanced over her shoulder to see that it was Rancis. He set his girlfriend back on my feet before stepping forward, watching the Nightmare King circle about the area and create a shade with every passing second.

"He can't roam like this for much longer! We have to incapacitate him immediately so we can defeat him!" Rancis said.

"I don't... know how much more fight... is in me." Vanellope said weakly, staggering where she stood.

"The only way we can get him is if we strike him and all his clones at once. Otherwise, he'll just keep multiplying." Taffyta said, standing next to her friend/president.

"Well, what... do you want me... to do about it?" Vanellope asked, turning up to her.

Taffyta merely smirked and made a watch motion on her arm. Vanellope glanced at Rancis, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, who had their sacred weapons all ready for the preemptive strike. Finally, she faced the Nightmare King, who had them surrounded by his clones with him in the middle. He was conjuring up the largest blue-and-purple sphere yet, this one streaked with black in certain spots.

"Sink into darkness!" the Nightmare King yelled.

Rancis, Taffyta, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden turned to Vanellope as she watched that mass of power descend down upon them. She kept her eyes locked onto it as she held out her arms, drawing the time energy. She then blinked, crouched down, spun, and held her hands over her head, yelling with a newfound conviction.

"Time freeze!" Vanellope cried.

Time slowed down to a stop, except for the heroes, leaving I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden wide open to heft Celrock Universe Zack into the air, and for him to launch a powered-up dark arrow. The arrow expelled energy that swept across the area, spearing the Nightmare King's shades with it's light and turning them into dust. The area was cleaned up almost instantly, although the true Nightmare King had been untouched, as his powers allowed him to nullify the time freeze and leave himself unscathed.

"HA HA HA! Using a time warp against me? Fruitless and truly futile. You can destroy as many of my copies as you like, but you'll never be rid of me because I am..." the Nightmare King started to say.

His eyes suddenly went wide, and he lurched forward and went sickeningly limp, just barely floating up off the ground. Rancis, Taffyta, Celrock Universe Zack, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden recoiled at the sight, only to see Vanellope standing behind the Nightmare King, two fingers pointed in the air. She had hit him in the base of his neck with a combination of her pixel powers and all the new powers from the ancients while he was distracted.

"This can't be." the Nightmare King said, falling straight to his knees.

"Good always triumphs, Anthony." Vanellope said, pity in her tone. She then turned to Iniabi and ordered "Iniabi, now's your chance! Finish him!".

Iniabi nodded, held out Shadow Erebus, and charged forward and plunged the purplish-red blade into the Nightmare King's torso. The Nightmare King writhed in pain, and black liquid started to leak out of his mouth, but no one noticed. All they saw was the smile plastered on the ghost's face.

"You think you win, but you don't know anything." the Nightmare King spat with malice.

"Don't listen to his nonsense. We've won. This is his last ditch effort to spite us." Taffyta said to the others.

That caused the Nightmare King to start laughing hysterically, before his body started to dissipate like black ashes. Iniabi raised an eyebrow and turned around to face the Nightmare King.

"What do you mean?" Iniabi asked.

"Hey, what are you doing, Iniabi? Don't tell me your pitying him!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Alden, stop! Something isn't right." Iniabi replied. He then turned back to the Nightmare King and asked "What are you trying to say, Anthony?".

Only the ghost's torso and head remained. He was still smiling as he again spoke.

"I... didn't know..." the Nightmare King choked. He stopped to giggle, more blackness oozing out of his mouth, and said "You... could be... so... selfish... Iniabi.".

The Nightmare King continued to giggle until his chest had completely turned into ashes, leaving only his head staring at them with a hateful smile. The last thing to go were his eyes, two hateful pits of yellow staring back at them. Nothing remained where his body had laid. No ectoplasm, no armor, no body. Nothing to show of the insane power-hungry ghost. Iniabi, who was still cautious about what the Nightmare King had said, stood and withdrew Shadow Erebus with a heavy sigh and raised his eyes heavenward.

"It's over." Iniabi said. He turned back to the others, a fleeting smile drawn, and said "That's it, my dear friends. We won the war, and my future has been saved!".

Suddenly, a noise the group knew all too well sounded behind them and Iniabi whirled, a haze of purple firing past him. A dark purple arrow whipping past close enough to feel. A figure stood a few yards away from the group. Everyone gasped as they recognized the person.

"Z-Zack?" Taffyta asked.

It was indeed Celrock Universe Zack... or, what was left of him. He was cloaked in a veil of purple fog that peeled off his body in waves. He trembled, fingers tight around the Blazing Yumi as the darkness flowed over it, wrapping around the divine bow. His breath shook, heavy and loud, eyes wide and unseeing, before he snapped his head up, eyes blazing red and locked onto the others. He drew Blazing Yumi, a dark arrow forming. Harsh light glinted off the tip. Blazing Yumi shuddered in his grip, and Celrock Universe Zack convulsed to draw the arrow back further, pulling off a marksman stance. His eyes blazed, a fury held within that now burned free. Iniabi withdrew Shadow Erebus, and Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden stood by his side protectively, having drawn their own weapons or having started to use their powers.

"Zack... what happened to you?" Vanellope asked.

Celrock Universe Zack spoke, his voice deep and raw, echoing a building fury.

"The pain of losing... it burns... burns! I must... I will... kill you! Kill you!" Celrock Universe Zack replied.

"Zack, snap out of it! Please..." Vanellope started to say.

"I will... kill you... four! Die!" Celrock Universe Zack shouted.

The arrow came hard and fast, a blur of dark purple. Vanellope leaped from its path, the others scattering, ready to dodge and fight back at any given moment. A second arrow caught Midnight Skadi, and it pinged off and clattered at I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden's feet. A third clipped Taffyta's jacket and dress, slicing a deep red gash in the side of the pink clothing.

"Selfishness... death... murder... selfishness... death... murder..." Celrock Universe Zack muttered, crimson eyes searching the ground, never resting or stopping, flickering to everything in sight.

Iniabi shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Look at the way he moves. He's very stiff and inarticulate, as though his body isn't used to movement." Iniabi said.

"Zack, stop this! The war is over! Jubilee is good again, and the Nightmare King has been defeated!" Taffyta called out.

She touched where the arrow had grazed her, feeling the rip in her outfit.

"War... selfishness... death... murder. That is all there is! I will... not be swayed!" Celrock Universe Zack panted, chest heaving with each ragged breath and course word he spoke.

Nothing Taffyta, Iniabi, Vanellope, Rancis, or I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said was getting to him.

"Darn it, Zack! Please, stop this madness and listen to us!" Taffyta snapped.

"Guys, wait. I'm afraid he can't be reasoned with. Your not going to want to hear this, but... I think Anthony is possessing him." Iniabi said.

"What?" Rancis asked.

"Look at him! The way he's moving and speaking... and with what Anthony said before he disappeared... Zack is... no longer with us. I'm afraid it's too late to save him. I'm guessing that when Anthony was disappearing, he was somehow starting to possess his body, in a last-ditch effort to defeat us. But we need to think of a plan." Iniabi said.

Celrock Universe Zack kept droning on.

"Worthless... selfishness... I have to kill you!" Celrock Universe Zack said.

Vanellope took a glance at him. Tears were running down Celrock Universe Zack's face, but he... or the beast claiming him, remained on the offensive. Vanellope sighed and began to step closer to him, prompting Rancis to hold out his hand to his girlfriend.

"Vanellope, stop!" Rancis shouted.

"I cannot, Rancis. If what Iniabi said is true, then... then Zack is gone. Anthony has taken his thoughts, his fears... and broken his mind beyond repair." Vanellope said. She then spread her arms and said "If you want to shoot, you'll only shoot me. I'm... I'm ready.".

Celrock Universe Zack remained silent for a few moments.

"DIE!" Celrock Universe Zack yelled.

He released an arrow that hit Vanellope right in the abdomen. The black haired girl went flying back and landed on the ground. She could've sworn she heard everyone calling her name in panic, but she couldn't focus with the intense pain in her body.

 _"I must stay awake! I can't... can't die now... but... I feel... so tired."_ Vanellope thought.

She then blacked out.


	76. Endgame: Dawn Breaks Through The Night 1

**Chapter 76: Endgame: Dawn Breaks Through The Night 1**

 _"Location: Unknown, January 19th 2110"_

When Vanellope regained consciousness, she found herself laying in what appeared to be a field, with a bright blue cloudless sky. She felt absolutely weightless.

 _"Where am I?"_ Vanellope wondered.

"So, your here." a voice replied.

Vanellope turned around to see TheDisneyFan365 standing in the field as well, along with Hiro, Sonic, Jill, Peter Pan, Isabel, Lucina, Future Lucina, and all others that had died during the long fight against the villains.

"TheDisneyFan365? And those that died? Where am I? Did Zack's last attack... kill me?" Vanellope asked.

"Almost. You can still go back, but you must make a decision. You can choose to remain here, with those that died. Or you can go back and fight with your allies." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"Back to my allies?" Vanellope asked.

Suddenly, Celrock Universe Zack's voice could be heard from the real world.

 _"Ha! Vanellope... is dead... at last. She will never... open her eyes... again. Admit defeat now... and your suffering... will be minimal."_ Celrock Universe Zack ordered.

 _"This is far from from over, beast! Vanellope still lives! I know it! She WILL return to us!"_ Rancis snapped.

 _"You are... next... Rancis Fluggerbutter! I will... kill you!"_ Celrock Universe Zack spat.

There was then the sound of Celrock Universe Zack attacking him.

 _"ARGH!"_ Rancis cried.

 _"AHHHH!"_ Taffyta cried.

Vanellope gasped.

"That was Rancis and Taffyta! They are still fighting Zack? But I thought his anger would subside after defeating me." Vanellope asked.

"The Nightmare King entrapping Zack is stronger then you know. He won't be satisfied until he has destroyed all the heroes. But your allies won't give up on you. They believe that you will return to them. They believe you will rise and fight with them once more." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"Oh my." Vanellope said.

She then heard the voices of Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, as well as her other allies, who had finished up in Richmond and had come to Sugar Rush to help the four.

 _"You can't die here, Vanellope! The world needs you! I need you!"_ Rancis said.

 _"Can you still hear my voice? Hang in there, Vanellope!"_ Taffyta ordered.

 _"You have earned my trust, Vanellope. Now return to us!"_ Iniabi ordered.

 _"It is not your time to die, Vanellope! Not for another five centuries and 19 days."_ I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

 _"I just know your coming back. Your stronger then anyone!"_ Candlehead said.

 _"Your not our shield, Vanellope. You are our sword. We need you."_ Snowanna said.

 _"Hang in there, old friend! Can you hear my voice? If you can, come back to me!"_ Gloyd ordered.

 _"I want to fight at your side until the very end. You can't die!"_ Jubileena said.

 _"I can think of nothing worse then dying alone... no, seriously. I can't."_ Candi said.

 _"Arise from your hypnopompic state! You are sorely needed here!"_ Adorabeezle ordered.

 _"The battle will go on if you die, but I couldn't bear the loss."_ Nougetsia said.

 _"This doesn't have to be the way it ends. Come on, let's finish this together!"_ Candace ordered.

 _"You are not Anthony's pawn, nor is he your master. Remember that, Vanellope!"_ Toxika said.

 _"President Vanellope, of all the times I've asked you to wake... this is the most crucial of them all!"_ Sour Bill said.

 _"I believe in you, just like you believed in me. Come on back to us."_ Ralph said.

 _"I need ya to come on back, you hear?"_ Felix asked.

 _"Your going to let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!"_ Tamora ordered.

 _"Pull it together, Vanellope! Death is overrated, believe me!"_ Turbo ordered.

 _"Rise, Vanellope! Show this ghost that man is made of sterner stuff!"_ Governor Ratcliffe ordered.

 _"One nip from an arrow and your down? Get up, you craven schoolgirl!"_ Frollo ordered.

 _"You cannot die. That is not what the future holds in store. You must keep fighting!"_ Wilbur Robinson ordered.

 _"You'll return. I know you will."_ Timmy said.

 _"It is inconceivable that our adventures might end at this juncture."_ Jimmy said.

 _"Come back to us, Vanellope!"_ Viridi ordered.

 _"Your stronger than this! Get up and fight like you always do!"_ Dark Pit ordered.

 _"True champions find victory in the darkest hour! I know that fact myself! Show us, Vanellope!"_ Robin (F) ordered.

 _"We've come too far to have the battle end like this."_ Robin (M) said.

 _"Return to us, Vanellope! Your bond with us is stronger then even the Nightmare King's might!"_ Chrom ordered.

 _"I know it would take more then this to stop you, milady!"_ Frederick said.

 _"You are a one-of-a-kind asset. No returns, if you catch my drift. So wake up already!"_ Anna ordered.

 _"We lost to the Nightmare King once. Do not grant fate a second victory!"_ Gerome ordered.

 _"Come on, bud! No givin' up now!"_ Brady ordered.

 _"This is a test, and by the gods, your going to pass it!"_ Kjelle said.

 _"Come on, you can do this! You need to fight with us!"_ Cynthia said.

 _"I believe in you, Vanellope. You can't die here."_ Corrin said.

 _"Come on, Vanellope! Wake up! I know you can do it!"_ Ryoma ordered.

 _"I won't give up, so you can't either!"_ Hinoka said.

 _"Are you seriously going to let this guy take you out like that? Get up!"_ Takumi ordered.

 _"I won't leave your side, no matter what happens!"_ Sakura said.

 _"Our battle is not yet won, Vanellope! Keep fighting with me until the end!"_ Xander ordered.

 _"Don't leave us, Vanellope!"_ Camilla ordered.

 _"You won't let a sorry attack like that kill you, right? Your stronger then that!"_ Leo said.

 _"You can't die here! We need you!"_ Elise said.

 _"Fallen hero, I command you to rise in the name of justice!"_ Arthur ordered.

 _"One so young as you should not rush to your grave. Your time here has just begun."_ Nyx said.

 _"Up and at 'em, Vanellope! One dragon oughta be a piece of cake!"_ Asugi ordered.

 _"Everything will be okay. It just has to be! I know you'll get up really soon!"_ Kiragi said.

 _"Sacrificing your life to save others is noble, but we still need you!"_ Siegbert said.

 _"Father says that justice never sleeps, so you can't go napping on the job either!"_ Percy said.

 _"This isn't over yet. Stop these nonsense and wake up!"_ Ignatius ordered.

 _"Your just playing dead, right? It's the oldest trick in the book."_ Lucas asked.

 _"Oh, Vanellope, no taking the easy way out. I haven't finished with you yet!"_ Jubilee said.

Vanellope heard the cries and looked up.

"I hear your cries, everyone. I must go back to my world! I must stop Anthony!" Vanellope said.

"So you decided to return?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, Hiro. I'm sorry, but it's not my time yet. I wish I could stay with you and those that died forever, but standing still is not an option. I have a world to save!" Vanellope replied.

"Very well. But before you go, there's someone who wishes to speak with you." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"There is? Who?" Vanellope asked.

He motioned to behind Vanellope. The girl turned around to see Celrock Universe Zack standing before her.

"Zack? What are you doing here? Aren't you in the middle of fighting the others? How can you be here too?" Vanellope asked.

"I am here and here alone. That thing is not me. It is just Anthony making a puppet of my corpse. But I can't truly be free while my body is imprisoned." Celrock Universe Zack replied.

"That's horrible, Zack! Is there anything I can do?" Vanellope asked.

"There is. I need you to destroy my body. Only the sacred weapons have the power to release it from it's unholy master. You, Taffyta, Rancis, Iniabi, and Alden are the only ones I can count on. It pains me, but those of us here are powerless to affect the real world. Please, I need you to set me free." Celrock Universe Zack replied.

Vanellope sighed.

"I won't let you down, Zack. I promise to free your body, no matter what!" Vanellope said.

"Thank you, Vanellope." Celrock Universe Zack said. He walked over to TheDisneyFan365 and the others, and said "You have done more then enough. My heart is finally at peace.".

"You can do this, Vanellope. Why do you think I entrusted you with saving everyone? It is because you have a pure heart, and your kind and strong. You have suffered much and endured much sadness in your life. But now is not the time to look back. Wake up and stand strong. Put one foot in front of the other and press onward. Fight to end this war. You can do this." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"I won't let you down. I'll fight as though you are fighting beside me. I won't give up!" Vanellope said.

"I know you won't. Go now. We will watch the rest of your journey from here." TheDisneyFan365 ordered.

"Show them what your made of, Vanellope!" Sonic ordered.

"Save your friends, and save the world from Anthony!" Hiro ordered.

"If you ever feel lonely, just know that I'm out there somewhere... thinking of you." Jill said.

"Be strong, Vanellope! And give a message to Elena for me. This might be my only chance to tell her how much I love her. Just tell her that I'm always thinking of her and that I miss her." Isabel said.

"We'll be watching you here." Lucina said.

"Go save the world. And tell Iniabi I'm always watching after him." Future Lucina ordered.

"We'll all be together again someday, Vanellope. Goodbye." Peter Pan said.

"Goodbye, everyone! Until we meet again!" Vanellope said.

She was then completely engulfed in brightness.


	77. Endgame: Dawn Breaks Through The Night 2

**Chapter 77: Endgame: Dawn Breaks Through The Night 2**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 19th 2110"_

Back in the real world, there was a flash of light that made Celrock Universe Zack flinch.

"That light!" Celrock Universe Zack hissed.

Vanellope opened her eyes and stood up.

"Vanellope! Everyone, Vanellope has returned to us!" Rancis called out.

"I'm sorry, everyone! I'm back where I belong now. TheDisneyFan365 and the true Zack helped me find my way back here to you. I'm ready to fight!" Vanellope said.

Timmy smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't fall so easily. Timmy said.

"I was so worried I wouldn't get to see you again! I'm SO HAPPY!" Candlehead said.

Celrock Universe Zack growled.

"No... forgiveness... Vanellope! No matter... how long it take... I... will... KILL... YOU! I am... the true... Zackary Wehrenberg! I AM ZACKARY!" Celrock Universe Zack growled.

He warped over to the opposite end of the battlefield, and the rest of the Nightmare King's forces appeared onto the scene. Vanellope got into a defensive position, as the other heroes grouped up with her.

"This is it, everyone! This will be our final battle! Fight for everything you know!" Vanellope announced.

Meanwhile, in the crowd of heroes, Azura turned to Corrin.

"Corrin, in order to help us in this battle, I'm going to sing my song without restraint. You and the others must act while it's effects are at their strongest." Azura said.

"Wait, you'll..." Corrin started to say.

Azura held up a hand.

"No, don't worry and don't try to stop me." Azura said.

Corrin sighed.

"Very well. Just don't overuse your power." Corrin said.

"I won't. Believe me, I have no wish to disappear. I'm sorry to worry you. Anyway, here I go!" Azura said.

She then started singing Lost in Thoughts All Alone. Celrock Universe Zack heard it and started feeling weak.

"GAAAAHHH! Wh-What is... that song? My power is... fading. But why? WHY?" Celrock Universe Zack asked angrily.

* * *

Both sides started doing battle. Chernabog and Maleficent stood behind the main body of the heroes as they punched holes in the sea of enemies. Chernabog spotted a particularly nasty group of Plegian dark mages holding hands in a circle. He chuckled to himself before channeling his magic and murmuring something. Screaming erupted from the circle as black fire exploded in the middle of them. They clutched their faces in agony as the skin from it sloughed off. Maleficent then sent lightning from her staff, and wherever it struck, chaos ensued.

Yen Sid and Merlin, along with the other magical Disney Characters, threw spell after spell at the Nightmare King's soldiers to keep them suppressed and off of the other heroes. Anytime a unit was having difficulty, a spell overhead would punish the enemy troops, giving the initiative back to the heroes.

Kohut started shooting skeletons with his gun, while Elsbeth and Eva, who had acquired the Ganglari after Hiro had gotten taken out, had his back. Elsbeth froze some skeletons with her ice powers and shattered them into pieces, before Eva charged at a Berserker. They rushed towards her with an axe in their hand, only for the dark purple haired woman to gash his left shoulder with the Ganglari. The Berserker cried out in pain as the Ganglari delivered a powerful curse that inflicted unbearable pain that spread from the wound to the rest of the body quickly. Eva quickly moved in for the finishing blow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden were able to reach Celrock Universe Zack.

"I will kill you... Vanellope. This time... for keeps." Celrock Universe Zack sneered.

"Hang in there just a bit longer, Zack. I'll set your spirit free!" Vanellope said.

* * *

Back in the battle, Captain Falcon was being OP while fighting Dark Vanellope and The Doom Tree at the same time. He managed to Falcon Punch the alternate Sugar Rush leader like a boss and Falcon Kick the demon tree. Dark Vanellope responded with more blasts of shadow, which the Captain just ignored, and he rammed her with another Falcon Punch. He then posed and shouted.

"Yes!" Captain Falcon shouted.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Kirby were riding on a jeep that had a turret on the end, which Pumbaa was shooting at enemy soldiers. Suddenly, the Ringmaster appeared behind the jeep and knocked the turret off with her powers. Timon, who was driving the jeep, quickly gave Pumbaa a box of grenades that were in the jeep, and the warthog proceeded to throw one at Ringmaster, but to no effect.

"What will happen after you fall?" Ringmaster asked.

She used her reality powers to paralyze Timon and speed up the jeep to make it fall. Kirby got an idea and ate all of the grenades. The jeep crashed, but Kirby released the grenades, having created a huge rocket-propelled grenade with his face on it. Ringmaster attempted to stop it with her powers, but it was too late. The grenade exploded, sending the girl flying and killing her off.

Pit and Wolfman were duking it out, with Palutena ending the wolf with her mega laser. Thus, Wolfman was no more.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena." Pit said.

"The pleasure is mine. We must end this battle as quickly as possible, or else Armageddon will really begin." Palutena said.

Pit was in shock and saw many bloody corpses of the heroes. One of them included P.I.X.A.L. being impaled by a sword, while Falco was a bloody mess, as his death had been being crushed to death by Anton. That was only scratching the surface. Never had the angel encountered so much carnage and violence. Pit only got to his knees, while Palutena could only look at her little angel with sympathy.

Dagur was flying a plane, with the intent of crashing it into the castle like a terrorist. Madam Mim, who was fighting off against a horde of skeletons, sensed that and used her magic to shapeshift into a shark. As Dagur flew the plane towards the castle, Madam Mim leaped into the air and grabbed the plane with her mouth, pulling it down to the ground and killing the Berserker Chief.

Link and Azuna were duking it out in a sword fight.

"You will not leave victorious!" Azuna gloated.

"You lie! It is you who will not leave victorious!" Link snapped.

The Hylian hero then managed to defeat Azuna by decapitating her with the Master Sword. Meanwhile, Fumiko attacked Stygian, but the Venom-Gifted Noctealis King only dodged and shot her with a venom-coated dart. That made Fumiko vulnerable, and a horde of Risen went for the kill. Dr. Facilier then had the Friends on the Other Side force themselves into Stygian's shadow's mouth, taking over his own shadow until he had completely consumed the darkness and died. Cassava then took a shot at Dr. Facilier with poison, as she was a Poison-Gifted Noctealis, but the Shadow Man didn't take that lightly and engaged in combat with the female Noctealis.

T.K. was smashing everyone with her fury, but Kaze used his stealth to get close to her and managed to stab her with the Chakram shuriken. T.K. was not dead, but she did notice the green haired ninja. She attempted to attack him, but Solid Snake shot the Succubus with a rocket launcher. T.K. roared in rage and charged at the man, with many other characters in her way. She stomped on Olimar, and managed to kill both Jet and Set the TurboTime Racers with her spiked whip, before reaching Snake and cracking his neck. T.K. was then killed by Little Mac's one hit KO punch, as the glove thrust through her chest. Mac posed for victory, but he celebrated too soon as a squad of Deplorables from the GrandpaJoeFanfiction Universe shot projectiles that ended up killing him, with an axe as the final blow. Mal then managed to use a combination of her light and dark magic to make the Deplorables explode, and their remains fell on Peri, which just made the blue-and-pink haired Nohrian laugh, while holding the bloody heads of the Negaverse Turbo and Negaverse Taffyta.

Amos Slade faced off against Frostbite Candlehead on a steep hill, and the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat, with Amos emerging victorious, before getting killed by Anton. Ness then ran up and shot out a big PK Star Storm, killing any enemies on the hill at the moment. However, two Faceless managed to get up and beat the boy. Shulk used his Vision ability to pass the two Faceless and slashed them with the Monado blade. The blonde then engaged in battle with Dark Peach, who managed to get up quickly. Shulk used the best of his swordsmanship, but was killed off by the former guardan. The wasp-like being tried to continue, but Jubileena, Citrusella, Frollo, and Professor Callaghan got the best of her, with Jubileena utilizing her cheery abilities, Citrusella sending off electricity, Frollo using his Super Saiyan Frollo form, and Callaghan in his Yokai suit and using the microbots. A horde of skeletons came up after them, but the four simply combined their different abilities, knocking them down the hill. Dark Pac-Man managed to dodge the attack and attacked the four, but they dodged every attack he had, before Frollo grabbed Dark Pac-Man and threw him away to the edge, where Turbo in his Turbug form grabbed him. The racer then carried Dark Pac-Man away to eat him, or something worse.

* * *

"Playtime's over!" Celrock Universe Zack sneered.

He aimed Blazing Yumi at Vanellope and Iniabi and shot a dark arrow. The two jumped out of the way, wisely choosing not to fight him.

"Stop running... like a... coward!" Celrock Universe Zack growled.

He shot a dark arrow at Iniabi. He was hit by it and blocked most of it with Shadow Erebus, but still stumbled from the blow. Celrock Universe Zack shot Blazing Yumi like a madman, sending arrow after arrow at the two. Frustrated at the lack of progress, Celrock Universe Zack stopped shooting and leaped at Iniabi. The blue haired man felt a surge of energy, and he brought Shadow Erebus up to meet Celrock Universe Zack, and with a twist, disarmed the possessed man. He then hit Celrock Universe across the face with the flat of his sword, before stabbing him in the stomach. Celrock Universe Zack gave a disturbing cry of pain before falling over onto the ground.


	78. Epilogue

**Chapter 78: Epilogue**

Eventually, the battle concluded, with the heroes prevailing over the rest of the Nightmare King's forces. Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden stood over Celrock Universe's body, the purple glow around him having disappeared, and Blazing Yumi having dulled and powered down into Noble Yumi, while the other heroes stood back and gave them space.

"I fulfilled my promise, Zack. Rest in peace now." Vanellope said softly.

Celrock Universe Zack opened his eyes slightly and shivered.

"Th... Thank... you." Celrock Universe Zack said weakly.

"Zack?" Vanellope asked.

Celrock Universe then closed his eyes and stilled.

"Goodbye, Zackary. Thank you." Vanellope said softly. She then sighed and asked "I wonder... how was it that the Nightmare King was able to get so powerful?".

"I'm not sure. All I know is that the war is finally over. You did well, Nelly." Rancis replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Thank you, Rancis. Many sacrifices were made along the way, but now all the worlds will finally know peace. I think that alone gives great meaning to all we have done... and all we have lost." Vanellope said.

"Yeah, I think so too. Whether others would say our course of action was wrong or right, it was our choice. Now, in memory of all the lives that were lost to this senseless war, we must create a bright future for the whole word to share." Iniabi said.

"Your right. And that's just what we'll do!" Vanellope said.

"Yeah, but aren't we forgetting about someone?" Taffyta asked.

She indicated to the weak Jubilee lying on the ground, who was not completely asleep, but still very weak, as she had collapsed during the battle. Jubileena released her hug with Swizzle, as the other heroes had started celebrating the end of the battle, and crouched down to Jubilee.

"Hey, bigger, older, and I admit, better looking me, wake up." Jubileena said.

She poked Jubilee in the side. When that didn't work, she cried out, startling Jubilee awake. Looking upward, the older redhead groaned.

"Oh, you. Very funny." Jubilee said.

She pushed herself onto her back.

"Are you able to stand on your own?" Jubileena asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jubilee replied.

She tried to get up and walk a few steps, but she wobbled and ended up falling back down.

"Well, I guess not. Looks like that power juice of Frostbite's finally wore off." Jubilee said.

"What do you mean?" Jubileena asked.

"Going from mentally being fully dead to half alive set me back, so to speak. I essentially have to work from the ground up, gain all the new power I received back from nothing. The only reason I was able to fight was thanks to Frostbite giving me a ghost version of an adrenaline shot." Jubilee replied.

"Starting from scratch or basics?" Jubileena asked.

"Don't know that yet, mini-me. I'm going to have to figure it out as I go, I guess." Jubilee replied.

Jubileena nodded.

"At least you won't be alone this time." Jubileena said.

Jubilee smiled. It was the first real Jubileena Bing-Bing smile she had done in years, but it faltered when she saw three cloaked figures appear. Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden knew who they were, and they approached the figures.

"Nice of you to show up, Ancients." Vanellope greeted.

"Likewise. We are here for the dark." Justice said.

"The dark?" Vanellope asked.

"Darkheart." Justice replied.

"What? You can't take Jubilee! She helped out with the battle! She's one of the good guys now!" Jubileena said.

"That does little to help her, child. She has caused more destruction then the Tyrant King, and you still want her free? Without paying the price of what she's done?" Cosmo asked.

"She could have doomed all existence by not helping. She probably had suspicions that you all would come for her, but still came anyway." Jubileena replied.

"Always were on my tail in my timeline." Jubilee muttered, not liking that the Ancients were there.

"Silence, Darkheart. You have no say in this matter. We are discussing your fate, so you will be quiet. The Tyrant King was sentenced to sleep forever, and you have done much worse then he. Your fate shall not be so... pleasant." Discord said.

"Then make a decision. I can't, no, I won't just stay with this knife over my head. Take my new powers away, kill me, imprison me, I don't care. Just make one, it's killing me." Jubilee said.

"No, death was too good for Pariah, it is too good for you." Justice said.

"You should know my younger self would never do what I did and that she had remorse while I had none, and now I have enormous amounts of guilt since I woke up just a couple hours ago!" Jubilee said.

"Yeah! I mean, she helped me out, sort of, and took down Anthony's troops with us. What more do you want her to do?" Sayvra asked.

"Child, we see that you have great faith in her, but she is still a threat to both the human and ghost world." Cosmo replied.

"But there must be a way to redeem Jubilee! Please!" Sayvra said.

Danny then remembered something and spoke up.

"Ancients, there is gadget that my family has that suppresses ghost energy. Why don't do something similar to her? Have her help people without her new powers? Have her prove that she has changed?" Danny asked.

The Ancients pondered that thought and talked among themselves.

"Fine. Jubilee, since you did help the heroes during the battle against Anthony, we will give you leniency. You will never have the full extent of your new powers, but you will help people with basic abilities and your intelligence." Justice said.

Jubilee's jaw dropped, not knowing what to say.

"That's it?" Jubilee asked.

Sure, she wouldn't be powerful, but the restrictions had to let up some time.

"Thank you." Jubilee said.

That startled the Ancients, but they didn't show it and kept their composure.

"Know this, Darkheart. We're giving you a mark that'll inhibit your powers. Do anything that severs the mark, or give us or Clockwork any reason for you going back to your old ways, and we will not hesitate to punish you to an even harsher degree then before." Discord said.

"Understood." Jubilee said.

"Very well. We'll take our leave. But before we go, come closer, Darkheart." Cosmo said.

Jubilee stepped forward, and the Ancient placed his hand on the girl's chest, right above her heart, branding her with a mark. Jubilee cringed from the burn, but she stood her ground.

"There. Now goodbye, Darkheart." Cosmo said.

And so, the Ancient released his hand, and he, Discord, and Justice left. The heroes then did the same and left to go back to Richmond.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2110"_

The group all arrived back at the castle. Already, it seemed like the war was finally over. The doorbell rang and Vanellope answered it. The Commander stood outside.

"Hello, Vanellope. The government thanks you for all you have done in this crisis. You did a good job." The Commander said.

He stuck his hand out.

"Thanks." Vanellope said.

She shook The Commander's hand.

"I've also come here to confirm something with those that fought Vlad and his three allies, and to take a prisoner off your hands." The Commander said.

"Technus." Vanellope said.

The Commander nodded. A few minutes later, the containment unit holding Technus was moved out of the castle and into a white van. Dani, Pit, Danielle, and Takumi came out to talk to The Commander.

"We need you to confirm the actual identity of a few bodies." The Commander said.

He went into another van, followed by the others. Inside the van, there was a table with something covered by a white sheet. The Commander pulled the sheet back, revealing the corpses of Vlad, Calamitous, Crocker, and Plankton.

"Is it them or copies?" The Commander asked.

"It's them." Takumi replied.

"Thank you for your help. You did good helping us with the crisis. We'll make sure the bodies are properly disposed of." The Commander said.

"Your welcome." Dani said.

The Commander and his forces loaded up and left. As soon as they were gone, all the ghosts ghost senses went off. Three Observants and several of their guards showed up. The guards had their weapons pointed at Future Vanellope-A, Future Taffyta-A, Future Candlehead-A, Future Citrusella-A, and Future Candi-A, Iniabi and his allies from Future Ylisse, Sayvra and Marth (who had been recovered from Anton), and Faron.

"What's going on?" Jubileena asked.

"We are here to clean up some problems caused by you." the first Observant replied.

"What lose ends? What do you mean problems caused by me?" Jubileena asked.

"Well, since the person who caused this whole problem was a version of you from a different timeline, that technically makes it your fault. Furthermore, we have come to eliminate a couple of time anomalies." the second Observant replied.

He indicated those from the future. At that moment, a few guards came flying in from above, carrying the containment units that held Nocturne, Undergrowth, and Vortex. Another guard came in with the four sacred weapons except Erebus, which had all faded back to their original forms.

"We've come to retrieve prisoners and some weapons that do not belong to you." the third Observant said.

"Those were given to me, Rancis, Taffyta, Iniabi, Zack, and Alden by TheDisneyFan365, Clockwork, and some Ancients." Vanellope said.

"Don't be absurd! You and your team have caused us many problems in the past. Perhaps we should kill you so you won't cause us any more problems." the first Observant said.

"But why do you want to kill those from the future? They haven't done anything wrong!" Candi asked.

"Incorrect! They were supposed to vanish with their timelines, but they somehow ended up in this one. That can not be allowed." the second Obervant replied.

"Guards, eliminate the two time anomalies!" the third Observant ordered.

The guards lifted up their weapons, prepared to attack those from the future. They prepared to fight if the attacks came, but they never did. The guards just froze in mid-execution stance.

"What is the meaning of this?" the second Observant asked angrily.

"That would be my doing." a voice replied.

TheDisneyFan365, Clockwork, and the Ancients appeared in a flash of light.

"Why are you interfering?" the first Observant asked.

"We're simply preventing you from killing some noble heroes and from robbing four other heroes of their weapons." Clockwork replied.

"Explain yourself." the third Observant ordered.

"Very well. We brought the five from Jubilee's timeline to this timeline to help those here defeat Jubilee, and later, Anthony. They were all very helpful. Without their help, Jubilee would have won. And if Jubilee hadn't won, Anthony would have just come and destroyed everything." TheDisneyFan365 explained.

"You still haven't explained why five of them had the sacred weapons." the first Observant said.

"In order to battle Anthony, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Iniabi, Zack, and Alden needed the power of the sacred weapons. The Ancients also gave Vanellope a tiny bit of all their power." TheDisneyFan365 explained.

The three Observants eyed Vanellope nervously.

"You Ancients gave that child a bit of your energy from each of you? That's impossible! No one can handle that kind of energy!" the third Observant asked.

"We did, and it's very possible. Vanellope is very unique. She posses the strongest will I've even seen, and she's proven to be a born leader cable of leading humans and even ghosts. She is not done this once, but twice!" Clockwork replied.

The future characters walked past the frozen guards and joined the rest of the group.

"You can't do this! We order you to hand over the time anomalies!" the first Observant ordered.

"Actual we can, unless you want to discuss the issue of you siding against us when I can wipe you out of existence." TheDisneyFan365 said.

That seemed to silence the Observants.

"As for the people you want to get rid of, don't worry. I have plans for them, so unless you have anything else to say, please leave." TheDisneyFan365 said.

The Observants realized that they had lost. They bowed their heads slightly in defeat and vanished, leaving the sacred weapons behind. Clockwork had a smirk on his face as he, TheDisneyFan365, and the Ancients turned back to the heroes.

"You and TheDisneyFan365 knew all of this would happen. You knew what we needed to help us win." Taffyta said in amazement.

"Yes, we did, but as you know, we know everything. You did a good job." Clockwork said.

TheDisneyFan365 turned to the characters from the future.

"As for all of you, you must come with us. I'm afraid we can't let you stay in this timeline any longer. Don't worry, no harm will come to you. Best say your goodbyes to everyone." TheDisneyFan365 said.

The future heroes turned to their friends. Candlehead ran forward and gave Future Candlehead-A a great big bear hug.

"I'll miss you, other me!" Candlehead cried.

"I'll miss you too, mini-me." Future Candlehead-A said weakly from the force of the hug.

Candlehead released Future Candlehead-A. Kandle walked over and gave Future Candlehead-A a brief hug.

"We'll miss you." Kandle said.

"Thank you both." Future Candlehead-A said, a few tears leaking from her eyes.

Iniabi was saying goodbye to Robin (F).

"You take care of yourself, you hear?" Robin (F) asked.

"Of course, Grandmother. You know I'll take care of myself. It was nice to meet you, since I never really knew you in my time." Iniabi said.

Cynthia walked over.

"Don't worry, Robin. I'll make sure he doesn't get in any trouble." Cynthia said.

The three shared a laugh. Vanellope looked over at those from the future.

"Thank you all for everything. We couldn't have done half the things we did without your help." Vanellope said.

"That's what friends are for." Faron said.

"It was good to help you. Now that Anthony is gone, the future is uncertain for us, but I'm sure it'll be bright like a new dawn. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Until then, goodbye everyone." Iniabi said.

The future characters finished saying goodbye and stood next to TheDisneyFan365, Clockwork, and the Ancients. Everyone waved goodbye, and in a flash of light, the future characters, TheDisneyFan365, Clockwork, and the Ancients vanished in flash of light.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2110"_

The future characters, TheDisneyFan365, Clockwork, and the Ancients appeared in Clockwork's tower in the Ghost Zone at Clockwork's tower. Clockwork went over to some nearby machines and started to work on them.

"Now, while we wait to send you off, allow me to reward you all. What sorts of things do you like? Longevity? Eternal beauty? Incomparable wealth?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"What? Longevity?" Future Citrusella-A asked.

"Eternal beauty? How can you say that with a straight face?" Noire asked.

"Those "rewards" are impossible! Longevity? Incomparable wealth? I can't wrap my head around all this. Longevity sounds nice, but it'll be a long time until we can appreciate it." Faron added.

"Well, if there's something else you desire, you have only to name it." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Cynthia crossed her arms.

"Actually... just out of curiosity... can you bring people back to life? Or is that too much to ask for?" Cynthia asked.

"Are you crazy, Cynthia?" Future Candi-A asked.

"Your not going to like this, Candi, but I was thinking the same thing. I'm sorry, but I want to know too." Future Taffyta-A replied.

"Yeah, I've thought about it countless times too. If only I could have my real friends back again... not the ones we helped save, but the ones I grew up with." Future Citrusella-A said.

"So, TheDisneyFan365, can you bring back our loved ones?" Cynthia asked.

"Well... I can, but it would be best if they remained dead. Messing with the boundary between life and death is a dangerous thing, and can sometimes have fatal consequences." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Cynthia sighed.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Cynthia said.

Yarne thought of something else.

"Well, then... what about restoring a world that's been decimated?" Yarne asked.

"What do you mean?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"There's a place we couldn't protect. Our original timeline, to be precise. But if it was filled with flowers and plants again... well, then at least it would look as nice as it did when it was at peace. It may seem small, but it would bring hope. That's not nothing." Yarne replied.

"That's actually not a bad idea. And I want gravestones too. Gravestones for every person that died in that world or due to Anthony's terror. Nice ones. Especially for Aunt Lucina." Iniabi added.

"Yes, it would really mean so much to me to make our world beautiful again... and create a proper memorial for all those who were lost. Even if we could never see it with our own eyes, at least we'd know we did something to improve the time we came from." Gerome added.

"Is that really all you want? That means your asking for a reward you may never see. You could possibly have no way of knowing I even did what you asked." TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"That's true. But it's what I want." Cynthia replied.

"Me too, for my timeline." Future Citrusella-A added.

"Yes, mine as well. It's the most we can do for our worlds." Marth added.

"Hmm... very well. I shall restore the earth of all your times. And I shall create gravestones for all who died there." TheDisneyFan365 said.

TheDisneyFan365 closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were glowing fully red. There was no fanfare, no gleam of light, or any change in atmosphere. However, his eyes eventually returned to normal and he spoke calmly.

"It is done. All your lands are blossoming once more. I have granted your request." TheDisneyFan365 announced.

"Thank you. It feels as though a great burden has been lifted." Cynthia said.

"It does. Thank you, TheDisneyFan365." Owain said.

"Sorry for saying you didn't look like you could reward us with much." Faron said.

"Ha ha, do not worry about it." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"So anyway, what's going to happen to us?" Future Vanellope-A asked.

"You will be sent back to each of your times, as their land has all been restored. But as for Marth, Sayvra, and Faron, you will be sent to new timeline where you will all fit in. It will be different, but you will adjust." Clockwork replied.

"You can do that?" Marth asked in amazement.

"We can, and you all have earned a chance of happiness and the right to continue to exist." Clockwork replied.

Suddenly, a blinding light enveloped the future characters.

"Farewell, heroes. Go and enjoy your new lives." Clockwork said.

The heroes waved at TheDisneyFan365, Clockwork, and the Ancients and vanished.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, Alternate Universe, June 1st 2190"_

Sayvra woke up in a bedroom, looking confused. The room was very luxurious. The bed had the finest linens and sheets possible, with the cloth being made of a black fabric lined with purple silk. The walls also were a black color and lined with dark purple, and the tiles were black-and-dark purple. The room would be practically pitch black if it wasn't for lanterns that hung from every corner. She sat up and noticed that instead of her usual Pegasus rider armor, she was wearing a fancy dress. It had stars that twinkled back at her, and what she had recognized as a kalasiris had been painstakingly dyed a deep blue-black, with the entirety of the bust covered by diamonds and crystals. The collar and shoulders were also crowded with the precious stones, and they were fastened to each other by thin chains of studded platinum with smaller filaments of gems. The long transparent sleeves hung from the shoulders and had been slashed open to display her arms. The back had been left bare to show off ropes of crystals that hung down, matching the belt that tied the diaphanous outer layer over the inner sheath. The dress winked and glittered all on it's own and not by some trick of light, and Sayvra swore she saw comets fly by on the cloth. She also noticed that she was wearing a ring with a bright purple gem hanging from a silver chained necklace around her neck.

 _"Is this..."_ Sayvra started to wondered.

She reached out and held the ring, examining every detail of it. The Fell Dragon Grima and the Divine Dragon Naga were masterfully etched into the sides of the rings, battling for the gem.

 _"What's going on?_ " Sayvra wondered.

She walked out of the room and found herself in the hallways of what she recognized as Castle Plegia. She made her way downstairs to the castle dining hall and found Iniabi sitting at one of the seats aside for more important people.

"Good morning, Sayvra." Iniabi greeted, smiling at his daughter.

Sayvra starred at her father, who she knew was the Iniabi from her time and was alive again, in shock. She threw her arms around her father and embraced him.

"Good morning, dad!" Sayvra greeted.

"You seem very affectionate today." Iniabi said.

"It's just really good to see you again, that's all." Sayvra said.

"Well, you better get going. I'm sure your tutor is wondering where you are." Iniabi said.

"Okay, see you later, dad. Love you." Sayvra said.

She kissed Iniabi goodbye and raced upstairs. She ran into Marth, who was wearing black Plegian royal robes, and he explained he had also found himself there after leaving Clockwork's tower. The two entered Sayvra's room, where they saw a note on a dresser. Sayvra picked it up and read it out loud for Marth.

"Dear Sayvra and Marth, I hope you enjoy this new life. In this timeline, Anthony never breaks free from the void Vanellope and Swizzle sealed him in. Your parents never lost their loved ones, and they became the new rulers of Plegia. Your friends relatives also all survived. Ylisse has been supporting your parents as much as it possibly can, with many of the original Shepherds serving under them. Also, not as many people died during the second Ylissean-Plegian war, and many of those that died are still alive and serving Plegia. I know it will be a little tough for you two to adjust to this timeline, but I have faith that you can handle it. If you two need me or Clockwork, you know where to find us. Feel free to keep in touch. Sincerely, TheDisneyFan365." Sayvra read.

The two smiled and wondered how Faron was adjusting, before leaving the room.

* * *

 _"Location: Hyrule, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, Alternate Universe, November 28th 2212"_

Faron woke up in her old bedroom in the Temple of Souls. She looked around the room and saw a picture of her standing with Marth and Cia. She stared at the picture before noticing a note laying next to her bed. She picked it up and read it.

"Dear Faron, I hope you enjoy your new life. In this timeline, Anthony never was a problem. The land is still wholesome and you never lost your parents. I know it will be tough to adjust, but I'm sure you'll do just fine. If to need me or TheDisneyFan365, you know where to find us. Sincerely, Clockwork." Faron read.

Faron smiled and got dressed.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 22nd 2110"_

Three days later, in the Ghost Zone, TheDisneyFan365 was with Clockwork, who was in his baby form, in the time ghost's tower as the two watched the image of the future characters adjusting back in their homes without the Nightmare King or their new timelines. Cosmo floated up to them.

"You sure do have a way of fixing things." Cosmo said.

"Thanks for the compliment. Despite all the hardships everybody went through, everything turned out alright. Everybody is happy. Vanellope survived and defeated Anthony. Marth, Sayvra, and Faron also survived, and they are now living in a better timeline where they'll fit in just fine." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Clockwork changed into his adult form and turned his attention to a viewer that showed Sugar Rush.

"Sugar Rush will accomplish many things." Clockwork said with a smile.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 22nd 2110"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were hanging out in the castle in Sugar Rush, which had been restored. Richmond was being repaired. After the battle had concluded, most of the ghosts had returned to the Ghost Zone. Dora had taken Aragon, Archer Ghost, Executioner Ghost, and Hotep-Ra into custody to be thrown into prison in her home. Technus was in the Guys in White prison, along with Freakshow, Lydia, Walker, and Bullet. And all the Disney Characters, Nickelodeon Characters, Nintendo Characters, and Alternate Universe characters that had died during the war had been revived, and had left with their comrades to go back to their own worlds and times. So it didn't look like any enemies were going to go on a rampage anytime in the near future. But when trying to talk to Jubilee, Jubileena had found that her alternate future self had vanished without a trace.

As the team hung out, a messaging system that had been built into the castle started playing an automatic voice message that sounded like Jubilee's voice.

 _"Look it takes something big to make me take a look at my pride and send an apology to you all, especially you, Jubileena. I became the biggest creep and a very evil person to whom were my best friends in the past. When I had been thrown off the team in my timeline, I was in agonizing pain in my mind, and when I went to Licortwist, I started having poisonous whispers in my mind, which gave me my warped personality. For this, I am sorry. It is also the reason I am leaving. I know what you are thinking, Jubileena. Please don't come after me. I will be fine. I need to find a way to make sure I won't turn bad and throw away my humanity again on my own. Hopefully, I will be successful and can come back with my conscience clean without a dark taint. Until then, goodbye."_ Jubilee's voice said.

The message then clicked, turned off, and left them in silence.

* * *

 _"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, January 22nd 2110"_

Phineas yawned as he relaxed under the backyard tree. Ferb was sitting beside him, reading a book, and Perry was lying at his other side.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha' doin'?" a familiar voice asked.

"Just sitting under this tree." Phineas replied, smiling as he looked up Isabella.

Isabella's eyes widened.

"What do you mean your sitting under the tree? No invention for the day? No invincibility suits? No boots that allow you to walk on all surfaces imagined? No machine that can rearrange the stars? Nothing?" Isabella asked, shocked.

"Well, after what's happened in the past couple of months, the Jubilee and Anthony fiascos and all, I feel that we have done too much stuff for the day." Phineas replied.

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear Phineas Flynn ever say that." Isabella said. She took out her cell phone, started pressing buttons, and said "I gotta relay that to everybody!".

Phineas chuckled and started absentmindedly stroking Perry's back, earning a pleased chatter from the Platypus. Just then, he heard Isabella sigh sadly.

"Isabella? Is something wrong?" Phineas asked.

"No." Isabella replied.

She was silent for a minute, and the sad look on her face was obvious.

"Actually... yes. I... I really can't believe that Zack became possessed and almost killed Vanellope, and how we were forced to free him from Anthony's control by killing him." Isabella said.

"It's okay, Isabella. What's done has been done. The past is the past. Celeste from Zack's universe forgave us for what we did." Phineas said.

"And Isabella, just because things happen, it doesn't mean it tells us of who we really are. All it tells us is in order to make our lives better is to make the right decisions, and the world will be a better place all because of it." Ferb said suddenly, injecting himself into the conversation.

"Agreed." Phineas said.

"I guess so." Isabella said.

"And remember the term Carpe Diem. Just stay within the present. Don't dwell in the past, or ponder about the future. Doing so will just bring you down into darkness and despair." Phineas said.

Isabella's lips curved into a happy optimistic smile.

"Thanks, Phineas. Those words mean a lot to me. And thank you, Ferb. Thanks, guys. I don't know what I'd do without the both of you." Isabella said.

"Well, you'd be going crazy, I'll say that." a voice said.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella looked at the door in the backyard gate, where they saw Django and Adyson walking in.

"We all would be going crazy, Adyson. Without Phineas and Ferb, or even one of them, Danville would be falling into utter chaos." Django said.

"Utter chaos." Phineas whispered, putting a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

His eyes suddenly widened, a smile formed on his lips, and he snapped his fingers as the idea hit him like a lightning bolt striking a tall antenna.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said.

"Looks like Phineas Flynn is back! What is your newest Big Idea, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"We just go CRAZY!" Phineas replied.

"Oh man, I suggested that idea. Hopefully that idea doesn't turn out to be a real bummer." Django said jokingly.

Everyone laughed. Just then, Phineas noticed something.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"There he is!" Isabella replied.

She pointed at Perry, who had just stood up and finished putting on his fedora. Perry looked back at his owners and friends, and gave them a thumbs-up. Phineas smiled back at his pet and gave him a thumbs-up as well.

"Have fun, Agent P! Say hi to Doofenshmirtz for us!" Phineas said.

Perry nodded, just as a hatch opened up. Saluting his owners, the platypus hopped down the hatch, which then closed. Phineas then looked at Ferb, a smile on his face.

"Well, Ferb, let's get started on our Big Idea!" Phineas said.

"Right behind you, bro." Ferb said.

* * *

Later, Perry landed his hover-jet on the balcony of DEI and hopped out, only to be ensnared by robotic arms. Doofenshmirtz stepped out of the shadows, wearing his wicked grin.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, nice of you to join us! Oh, and I assume the kids say hi, is that correct?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry nodded happily in response.

"Okay! Well, once you thwart me, tell them I say hi also! By the way, just so you know, I am watching Vanessa and Norm right now, so be aware of that." Doofenshmirtz said.

The Platypus glanced at a sofa in the corner, where he found Vanessa sitting there, listening to music. However, the volume appeared to be off, and the smile on the teenager's voice indicated that she was enjoying her father's company. Beside her, Norm was standing there, his usual optimistic self.

"Alright, Perry the Platypus, you must be wondering what I am planning to do with that useless-looking pile of shovels over there." Doofensmirtz said.

Perry smiled and allowed Doofenshmirtz's nonsensical, mindless ramble to sink into his brain.

 _"This is the life."_ Perry thought happily.

* * *

 _"Location: Notre Dame, The World Of Disney, January 22nd 2110"_

Frollo sat on an armchair, sighing as he surfed endlessly through the hundreds of channels offered by his fireplace, which he altered to also serve as a TV. For some reason, to him, the silence of the day was quite enjoyable. Today, he had decided to take off a day of being the Minister of Justice, and he had decided to spend it by doing almost nothing. Apparently, the work had tired him out extensively. Just then, a cellphone he owned rang, and the French Judge answered it.

"Claude Frollo speaking." Frollo answered.

 _"Hello, Frollo. What're you doing today?"_ Gaston asked from the other end of the line.

"Nothing. What about you?" Frollo asked.

 _"Same here. It's my day off from hunting."_ Gaston replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Yucaipa, GrandpaJoeFanfiction Universe, May 24th 2018"_

Jill walked away slowly, calmly, and smoothly, as a limousine with a bald grubby man stuck inside it exploded in a burst of red-hot flames. Knowing that her mission was completed, she took out a high-tech cell phone, informed the other Rebellion members that it was mission complete, put it away, and looked off in the sky.

"Peace has reigned, once again." Jill muttered.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Arendelle, The Bitterverse, December 5th 2167"_

A hundred years after the events in which Alternate Jeffery met Alternate Elsbeth, Alternate Arendelle had expanded greatly. Alternate Eva's bloodline had kept the throne, and her and Alternate Halvard's grandson, Alternate Leif, was now the king. He was a fine enough ruler, Alternate Jeffery supposed. He walked through the city with his hands in his pockets, keeping his hood up so nobody would notice his cold features. He walked to the center of town, where a monument was standing. It was him, holding a bow. He bent down and read the words.

 _To the brave hero, Jeffery Willows, who protected Arendelle from it's greatest threat. May he watch over this city for eternity._

Alternate Jeffery chuckled and stood up straight. He never thought Alternate Eva would actually make a statue for him, but she did. He had kept an eye on Alternate Arendelle for all the 100 years, checking up every once in a while. Alternate Elsbeth never minded, since she knew he would come back to her, which he always did. He started walking away and disappeared into a blizzard. He reappeared in Alternate Elsbeth's castle, where Alternate Elsbeth was staring off into the distance. He snuck up behind her and planted a kiss on her neck. She moaned and places her hand on his leg.

"Back already?" Alternate Elsbeth asked.

"You know I can't stay away for long." Alternate Jeffery replied.

"You missed a little game. A poor merchant thought he could go through my mountain." Alternate Elsbeth said.

Alternate Jeffery spun her around and locked lips with her.

"That attitude is why I love you." Alternate Jeffery said.

Alternate Elsbeth smiled, kissing him again.

"And your why I love you." Alternate Elsbeth said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 22nd 2110"_

Swizzle and Jubileena sat on the castle roof, watching the sunset.

"So, it's finally over. It's hard to believe all the crazy stuff that went down." Jubileena said.

"I know. It was crazy, but a lot of good came out if it." Swizzle said.

He leaned forward and kissed Jubileena on the lips. The redhead returned the kiss, and they shared the kiss for a few minutes before stopping. Swizzle stood up and offered his wife his hand.

"Want to go on a little flight?" Swizzle asked.

"You bet." Jubileena replied.

She grabbed Swizzle's hand. The Unicorn Pops themed boy took flight, carrying Jubileena as they flew off into the sky, just enjoying the moment. The sky was no longer looking dark. It was now looking incredible bright.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 21st 2169"_

Frederick and most of the Shepherds children were in an empty field located within the outskirts of Ylisstol. After arriving back in their own time after leaving Clockwork's tower, they and what remained of humanity started to rebuild after the destruction caused by the Nightmare King. Iniabi became Exalt of Ylisse and also began to serve as Plegia's king to honor his ancestry, effectively uniting both kingdoms under a dual rule. He took Cynthia as his wife, and she became Queen of Ylisse and rebooted the Ylissean Pegasus Knights. The others also revived the Shepherds and became members of it, with Frederick regaining his role as second-in-command. A year after returning to their time, the group arrived in the field in the early afternoon in anticipation of an organized Shepherds meeting.

"So is everyone here? We should get started." Laurent asked.

"Pardon me, but might I join you?" a familiar voice asked.

Iniabi appeared to everyone.

"Iniabi?" Owain asked.

Though months had passed, the blue haired man had hardly changed his appearance, even as the current Exalt.

"Shouldn't you be in the castle?" Brady asked.

"Don't worry. I've left Ylisstol in the hands of capable soldiers. It'll be fine while I'm away." Iniabi replied.

"We're not worried about Ylisstol. We're worried about you. As gifted as you are with a sword, the Exalt shouldn't be walking around alone." Gerome said.

"Who said I was alone?" Iniabi asked.

To their surprise, Cynthia gracefully dropped into the center of their small circle.

"Ta-daaa! Say hello to Cynthia of the All New Ylissean Pegasus Knights!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Cynthia? Where did you come from?" Kjelle asked.

"Great entrance, right? I always dreamed Phila's knights would one day ride again. And hey, if Shepherds get another shot, who says the Pegasus Knights can't too?" Cynthia asked.

"Cynthia begged me, and I just couldn't say no." Iniabi explained.

"Hey, either way, you need protection, right? Win-win. Me and my sisters won't let anyone put a scratch on you!" Cynthia said.

"Sisters? Who else is in the Pegasus Knights?" Noire asked.

There was no vocal response, but Noire could hear someone grumbling. Soon, Severa, who had been revealed to have survived her journey and had rejoined the others after they came back to the time period, stepped forward from behind Iniabi.

"Severa? I was wondering why I hadn't seen you at the Shepherds camp. You enlisted in the Pegasus Knights?" Kjelle asked.

"Does it matter? I wasn't about to say no to Cynthia. And don't get it in your head that I want to be like my mother." Severa replied.

"Heh. Why would I ever think that?" Kjelle asked.

Cynthia hurried to Severa's side.

"Severa's amazing, you guys. She handles a lance better then anyone, and you should see her toss a javelin. The rest of us have a lot of catching up to do." Cynthia said.

"I can see the capital is in good hands!" Nah said.

"And I am too. So put your worries to rest. And can you really blame me for coming? You gather everyone together and don't even invite me? I've missed you!" Iniabi said.

"You take after your father, Iniabi. At least from what I've heard... anyway, here we all are. The Thirteen Heroes! Let's get this meeting started, father." Owain said.

Frederick nodded and opened an agenda book in his hand.

"Thank you for all coming to this meeting of the Shepherds. And next, I have a report about the restoration of Mount Prism, which is..." Frederick started to say.

He was interrupted by Minerva's screech.

"Gerome, please keep your mount quiet during the meeting." Frederick ordered.

"Sorry." Gerome said.

He tried to take Minerva away, before realizing she needed to say something.

"What is it, Minerva?" Gerome asked.

Minerva told him something.

"What? This is bad. Minerva says she senses Risen nearby!" Gerome announced.

"What?" Iniabi asked.

"Just a few of them, but... I thought we got rid of them all in the past!" Gerome replied.

"I guess peace is an ongoing project." Yarne said.

"We'll finish them off. These things take time." Frederick said.

"And so the mighty heroes fought on, uncertain as to when their tale would end." Owain said.

Brady grabbed his staff.

"Hmph. Let the Risen come! We'll knock 'em into next week." Brady said.

Nah stretched her arms, holding her dragonstone overhead.

"It has been a while since we've really flexed our muscles, hasn't it?" Nah asked.

Kjelle nodded.

"I know. I'm going to enjoy scattering these scoundrels." Kjelle replied.

"I'm glad I brought my bow." Noire said.

"Now hold on just a moment! Your not all marching out there, are you? It's just a handful of Risen." Laurent asked.

Brady shrugged.

"Hey, ya never can be too sure!" Brady replied.

"We shouldn't spare any resources when it comes to keeping the locals safe." Yarne added.

"Better too many of us then too few." Gerome added.

Severa leaned with an elbow on the mage's shoulder.

"Yes, Laurent. So stop complaining and get your equipment!" Severa ordered.

Laurent sighed.

"Oh, alright." Laurent said.

Owain drew his blades.

"Look out, vile Risen! Iniabi's New Shepherds are about to ruin your day!" Owain said.

More then half the group hurried off, following his lead. Now it was only Iniabi and his escorts.

"Um, Iniabi... do you think they'll be alright?" Cynthia asked.

"Against a handful of Risen? I think they can handle things. Come on, they haven't even been gone an hour." Severa replied.

"It's alright, Cynthia. I understand. Go check on our friends. Consider that an order from your Exalt and husband." Iniabi said.

Cynthia smirked at her husband, and she mounted her Pegasus and rushed out after her friends.

"Are you sure you should be sending someone of such importance like her away?" Severa asked.

"I still have you, Severa. And let's not forget I have myself. I've smashed apart my share of Risen." Iniabi replied.

"Ha! If they think the Exalt's an easy target, they are in for a nasty surprise. You don't even need Pegasus knights, do you?" Severa asked.

"Of course I need you." Iniabi replied.

"Mm-hmm." Severa said.

"I mean it." Iniabi said.

"If you say so. Well, Cynthia's busy, so why don't you and I wait for her at the castle? I'll give you a ride. Let me just get saddled up, and I'll be right back." Severa said.

"Thank you, Severa." Iniabi said.

Severa left to find her Pegasus, finally leaving Iniabi alone. The Exalt looked up, admiring the white clouds that once prophesied the end. Now they symbolized peace and a tomorrow.

"The sky is lovely today. Isn't it, Auntie? I cannot tell you how happy I am. How lucky I am to be safe with my friends. But I feel guilty too. Guilty knowing that you, Mother, Father, Grandmother, Grandfather, and so many others cannot share in this joy. If only you were here at my side... it's a silly wish, isn't it? Even an Exalt has his flights of fancy, I suppose." Iniabi said softly.

"I'm ready, Iniabi!" Severa called out from afar.

"I'll be right there!" Iniabi called out.

He mouthed a goodbye before rejoining the blonde. But up in the spirit realm, Future Lucina was watching down over him.

"The sky IS lovely, Iniabi. Just the sort of sky you fought to see again. But I'm already at your side, Iniabi. I always will be. You may not hear my voice, but all my friends and family are just a whisper away, watching over you." Future Lucina said. She then turned around and asked "Isn't that right, everyone?".

Future Robin (F) smiled, while standing next to Future Chrom, Future Morgan (M), and the other deceased people of Iniabi's timeline.

"Always." Future Robin (F) replied.


End file.
